Mundos paralelos (2 parte de equivocada)
by alemar107
Summary: Hola. Esta es mi última historia de Harry Potter. Es también un crossover de muchas historias más. Supernatural, fringe, crepusculo, constantine (la peli), charmed, x men, 007, superman y la liga de la justicia creo no olvidarme de ninguna. Por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo los creados por mi. Bss
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Esta es mi última historia de Harry Potter. Es también un crossover de muchas historias más. Supernatural, fringe, crepusculo, constantine (la peli), charmed, x men, 007, superman y la liga de la justicia creo no olvidarme de ninguna.**

 **Tiene alrededor de 100 caps WHAAAAT?! Pero no se preocupen ya está terminada y me faltan corregir 10 caps asi que lo peor que pueda pasar es que los suba con errores.**

 **Es la continuación de equivocada aunque no necesariamente tienen que leerla pero capaz podrian "perderse" en las historias de los weasley ya que la mayoría surgieron en equivocada.**

 **Hay referencias a la leyenda del alma quebrada pero sin necesidad de leerla con seguridad.**

 **Esta historia la escribí hace 6 años asi que con respecto a los crossovers de supernatural y fringe no guardan mucha relación. Igual al ser un fanfiction he moldeado a los personajes aunque no me pertenezcan a mi antojo, de eso se trata no? jaja.**

 **Para los que no quieran leer equivocada un pequeño resumen. OJO SPOLIERS jaja**

 **Ron y Hermione son poderosos su misión era proteger a Harry y ayudarlo a derrotar a Voldemort.**

 **En esta histoeia tienen una hija, Rose, que es super poderosa y es raptada por una logia para poder dominar al mundo.**

 **Por último y a titulo personal, a esas maravillosas personas que me inspiraron personajes tan expléndidos, decirles que las quiero, las extraño y siempre las recuerdo en un lugar muy especial de mi corazón.**

 **Espero que la disfruten**

 **Bss. Ale**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Empezar desde cero.**

La oscura figura encapuchada, avanzaba lenta pero firmemente, pareciendo levitar en el aire.

Su negra estampa contrastaba con las coloridas paredes, apenas iluminadas con las luces de la calle, del barrio de la Boca en Argentina.

El lugar turístico llamado Caminito, se hallaba a pocas cuadras, aún se podía escuchar el barullo de la muchedumbre, comprendida por los artistas locales, los bailarines que desplegaban su talento en la famosa calle y la risa de los niños disfrutando de una función de títeres.

Contrastando con tanta luminosidad y alegría, la figura avanzaba destilando una energía negativa evidente.

El rancio olor que se desprendía del Riachuelo no la inmutaba, era sólo guiada por la magia que la había llevado hasta allí.

Se acercó a una puerta de color amarilla, apuntó con la varita que sostenía en su mano derecha y exclamó

-¡Alohamora! - Abriendo de ese modo la abertura. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo apenas iluminado por una débil luz pendida del alto techo, donde se hallaban seis puertas más, pero el encapuchado se adelantó hasta la cuarta, frente a la cual, luego de abrirla, se detuvo por algunos minutos como aguardando por algo. Y antes de dar el primer paso, una voz le dijo

\- Pasa Rose.- La mujer descubrió su cabeza, dejando a la vista una roja y larga cabellera, sus ojos color almendra reflejaban la oscuridad de su alma e ingresando al recinto declaró

\- No has podido escapar de mi Albus. - El anciano se adelantó, dejando que la luz que ingresaba desde el pasillo lo iluminara, la miró, intentando reconocer en la mujer frente a él algo de la inocente y optimista niña que él conocía, pero nada de eso salía a la luz, solo podía percibir oscuridad y odio, un intenso odio.

\- ¿Por qué crees que huyo de ti?- Preguntó

\- Porque temes morir, como los demás.

\- Te equivocas, no le temo a la muerte, ya he vivido demasiado

\- Mejor para ti, porque no vivirás más.

\- Ninguno de los dos sabe eso.

-Yo sí - Le contestó la dama esbozando una siniestra sonrisa - Se exactamente cuando morirás, ya que seré yo la que te dará muerte, ahora mismo. Te mataré como a los otros.

Dumbledore apesadumbrado meneó la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué Rose? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Por qué! Y tú ¡Cínico! Te atreves a preguntar. ¡Tú! ¡Que eres el más mentiroso, el más arrogante y el más patético de los magos!

\- Te confundes Rose.

\- ¡No! - Gritaba ella - Y en esta ocasión no se encuentra tu eterno protegido y protector, esta vez no tienes a ningún fanático cegado por tu hipócrita actuación para defenderte. Ya he matado a Harry Potter.

Albus abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- ¿Harry? - Preguntó lastimosamente

\- Si, Harry ha muerto.

\- Y tus pa… - pero Rose no lo dejó continuar

\- No, ellos no murieron al hacerlo él - Dumbledore expiró aliviado bajando la mirada - Debí matarlos yo misma.

Albus levantó la cabeza enérgicamente

\- ¿Los has matado? - Preguntó aún sin entender como podía alguien albergar tanto odio, esa joven que cuando niña era la más maravillosa y noble que hubiera conocido, y que en ese momento lo miraba con una actitud presuntuosa como si el haber matado a sus propios padres hubiese sido una hazaña.

\- Y ahora es tu turno - Declaraba ella alzando su varita; el viejo mago con un movimiento de la suya la desarmó pero la muchacha ni se inmutó, y comenzó a sonreír al tiempo de menear la cabeza - Albus, Albus, Albus - decía - Sabes que no la necesito para matarte - declaró levantando su mano haciendo que el anciano se elevara en el aire, arrojándolo contra una pared sosteniéndolo allí al tiempo de decir - Sabes que mi poder es ilimitado y único.- Entonces Dumbledore comenzó a reír provocando incertidumbre en Rose - No veo porque te ríes ¿Acaso dudas de mi poder?- Exclamó apretando el puño, provocando la asfixia del anciano y al estirar la mano la misma cesó, permitiéndole al mago respirar nuevamente.

\- No, no dudo de tu poder Rose Weasley…

\- Malfoy, Rose Malfoy- lo corrigió ella - Señora de Draco Malfoy.

\- Lo dices orgullosa, y no te has dado cuenta como ese hombre envenenó tu alma, pequeña Rose - La chica movió bruscamente su mano y el cuerpo de Dumbledore se movía al compás de la misma siendo golpeado por las paredes, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo en poder de un niño travieso.

\- No insultes a mi esposo, él es el único honesto.

\- Él te engañó, aún no sé como - Declaró Dumbledore provocando otra tanda de golpes a su persona.

\- Si fuera así, cosa que dudo - aclaró Rose - Yo debería saberlo, igualmente tú no tendrás tiempo de averiguarlo.

\- De seguro utilizó un hechizo- Decía Albus, intentando razonar con ella, quien se detuvo- Él es una persona con muy malos, pero inteligentes camaradas- agregaba él al tiempo de limpiarse con la manga de la túnica un hilo de sangre que corría de sus labios.

\- Sabes que es imposible burlarme, puedo leer sus pensamientos.- Respondía Rose con un dejo de duda.

\- Todo es posible con la magia…

\- Siempre tan insidioso ¿Nunca cambiará señor director? - La luz de la habitación se encendió y ambos personajes que se hallaban dentro de la misma voltearon a ver al recién llegado que había interrumpido.

\- Draco Malfoy - Decía Dumbledore denotándose, extrañamente en él, odio en su voz.

\- También me alegro de verlo - respondía sarcásticamente el rubio, acomodándose su larga cabellera de un blanco tan brilloso que parecía casi plateado - Hola mi amor - declaró acercándose a Rose y tomándola de la cintura la besó en el cuello sin dejar de mirar a Albus y plasmar al hacerlo una maquiavélica sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que lo has logrado? - Decía riendo Dumbledore - ¿Te has convencido de tu triunfo?

\- No estoy convencido, yo ya he triunfado y tú estás en jaque Albus.

\- Pero has cometido un error - Decía Albus - Porque Rose es super poderosa, pero tú no - Y sin más le lanzó un hechizo sobre él declarando - y yo estaré en jaque pero tú estas en jaque mate.

\- ¡Draco! - Exclamó Rose agachándose al lado del cuerpo de su marido y liberando a Dumbledore quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente- ¿Qué le has hecho? - Le gritaba a Albus que ya se incorporaba - ¿Lo has matado?

\- Cálmate mi pequeña…

\- ¡Yo no soy tu pequeña!

\- Simplemente duerme - Declaraba Dumbledore- Estuve todo este tiempo aguardando por su aparición. Quiero que ingreses en su mente Rose.

La chica lo miró, en su mirada había una mezcla de odio e incertidumbre y sin saber por qué obedeció bajando la mirada para ver al rubio que yacía desmayado en el piso.

Lentamente su rostro comenzó a cambiar, se la veía ir del odio a la desesperación, de la frustración a la desesperanza y sentándose en el suelo se largó a llorar.

\- Los he matado, los he matado a todos y ellos eran inocentes, ellos decían la verdad. Los he matado, los he matado - repetía acercando sus rodillas al pecho y meciéndose.

\- Tranquila - Le decía Albus acercándosele.

\- ¿Tranquila? ¿Te has vuelto demente?

\- No mi querida Rose, todo va a estar bien.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir ello? Ya no hay salida, ya está todo montado para el final.

\- Ya lo hemos pasado antes, mi pequeña y como siempre hemos salido airosos.

\- ¿Y los muertos? - Rose levantó la cabeza y miró directo a los ojos de Dumbledore.Aún con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas sus ojos se abrieron inconmensurables se fue incorporando lentamente al tiempo que decía - ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

\- Despacio, despacio - la serenaba Albus - Todo a su tiempo, debes saber la historia desde el principio

\- ¿Desde el día que nací?

\- No Rose, desde el día que Voldemort fuera destruido por tus padres y Harry.

\- Aún no lo puedo creer. ¿Otro? ¿Otro como yo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Algunos pequeños defectos.**

Dumbledore yacía tendido en el piso, mientras Rose curaba lentamente las heridas que le había inferido

\- Lo he lastimado mucho - le decía - aún no puedo creer como es que caí en la trampa de Draco.

\- Fuiste prácticamente criada por él era lógico que le creyeras, pero te puedo asegurar que ni tus padres, ni ninguno de nosotros dejó de buscarte, jamás. Draco fue boicoteando cada una de las veces que estuvimos a punto de llegar a ti.

\- Por eso los traslados sorpresivos

\- ¿Nunca dudaste?

\- estaba muy compenetrada en todo lo que debía aprender, y además Draco me decía que quería conocer el mundo junto a mi. ¡El muy maldito!

\- Rose - Draco comenzaba a incorporarse del piso - Rose - repitió ya notando que había sido descubierto- puedo explicarte.

Ella no lo dejó continuar y tan solo con su mirada incineró el cuerpo del hombre con tanta energía que en segundos se convirtió en cenizas.

Los ojos de Rose centelleaban, con un brilloso rojo rubí dentro de ellos, su respiración era agitada, pudiéndosela confundir con la de un animal salvaje.

Dumbledore aguardó que se calmara, lo cual sucedió a los pocos minutos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó

\- No, no lo estoy. Soy un monstruo ya no tengo salvación.

\- Todos la tenemos - Le contestaba Albus poniéndose de pie e invitándola a seguirlo

\- ¿Adónde vamos?

\- A cenar – respondió - luego de luchar me suele dar mucha hambre - Y sonrió pero la muchacha no lo imitó se limito a preguntarle

\- ¿Cómo es que está tan tranquilo y optimista?

\- Es mi forma de ser. Soy optimista por naturaleza

\- Soy todo lo contrario

\- Intentaré que eso cambie

\- ¿Con su historia?

\- Con tú historia - le aclaró

\- ¿Porqué no me lo dice de una vez? Intento entrar en su mente y la bloquea permanentemente.

\- Es que es la mejor manera para que comienzas a confiar en ti y cambiar.

\- ¿Confiar? ¿Cambiar? Eso es imposible

\- No hay imposibles

\- Soy una asesina, un arma diseñada para matar con una inmejorable presición - declaraba ella

Dumbledore la miró tristemente iba a decirle algo pero luego negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose de hacerlo.

\- Vamos a lograr vencer. - reflexionaba el anciano.

\- Es una pena Albus, pero mis piezas ya están estratégicamente colocadas

\- Veo que has heredado el gusto por el ajedrez igual que tu padre

\- Domino a la perfección ese juego.

\- Siempre fuiste un prodigio

\- ¿Y ahora soy un esperpento? - Llegó a bromear Rose y Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír, la niña que conocía comenzaba a aparecer pero una simple intervención le hizo darse cuenta que tal vez estaba demasiado esperanzado

Rose lo detuvo, sus ojos de un café claro oscurecieron repentinamente y su piel se volvió traslúcida y blanca como el mármol

\- vampiros- susurró Dumbledore

\- Silencio- le ordenó más bajo Rose mostrándole una hilera de perfectos dientes cruzados por dos mortales incisivos

El anciano obedeció y no solo se quedó callado sino que de alguna manera logró escudarse tras ella.

Asomando por el hombro de Rose notó que una figura aparecía pero sus sensibles sentidos le permitieron distinguir que había otras cinco criaturas escondidas en la oscuridad.

\- Leonid - Saludos la chica

\- Rose- contestó la criatura avanzando lentamente.

\- Será mejor que no lo intenten- amenazó la chica y el recién llegado sonrió; Dumbledore pudo ver mejor sus facciones, era moreno, su cabello rizado y corto, sus ojos negros como si hubiese un hueco en lugar de pupilas

\- Olvidé tu capacidad de leer mi mente - lo oyó decir para luego hacer una pausa - ¡Oh! –Exclamó - O sea que ahora te tendré de enemiga.

\- No, si te alejas y desistes de esta locura - Respondió Rose sin sorprenderse de que él pudiera saber lo que había sucedido.

\- Sabes que no lo haré.

\- Es una pena para ti y los tuyos

\- No puedes hacernos daño, hay un pacto…

\- Lo realicé engañada - lo interrumpió Rose

\- Hay un pacto - declaró firmemente Leonid dejando en claro que no había discusión respecto a ello.

\- Yo no los dañaré, si no me atacan.

\- No estás sola - dijo el vampiro y por primera vez sus ojos se fijaron en Dumbledore y sin poder detenerse el anciano comenzó a avanzar en dirección hacia él, algo lo atraía como si de repente acercarse al vampiro era lo único que importaba, pero Rose lo detuvo tomándolo firmemente de un brazo y sacándolo de ese estupor.

Albus regresó detrás de Rose, sabía que un vampiro era una de la pocas criaturas a la cual no era inmune y estaba realmente asustado.

\- Caminos separados Leonid, ahora estamos en sendas opuestas.

\- No puedes luchar contra lo que eres.

\- Lo sé - afirmó Rose - pero al menos me mantendré al margen

\- Entonces ellos no tendrán escapatoria - Leonid miró hacia diferentes lados, como dando una silenciosa señal y Dumbledore pudo notar notorias ráfagas de viento que se elevaban desde diferentes posiciones, el vampiro blandió unas oscuras alas y partió más rápido de lo que llego.

Luego de unos instantes Rose volvió a ser la misma

\- ¿Eres un vampiro? - Le preguntó Albus alejándose un poco de ella y Rose rió

\- No director, he realizado la prueba de siltunovus…

\- O sea que eres doblemente vampiro - la interrumpió Dumbledore alejándose otro paso más

\- No necesariamente, tengo sus habilidades, pero no su sed de sangre - Dumbledore bajó la guardia pero la miró preocupado -–Dije que iba a ser difícil redimirme, mi alma está demasiado manchada.

\- Si fuera fácil no sería divertido- Simplemente declaró Dumbledore

\- ¿Conoce a las dos castas de vampiros? - Preguntó Rose

\- Realmente hay pocas cosas que no conozco

\- No sabia que la soberbia era parte de su personalidad director - Declaró Rose

\- No, no lo es, simplemente se cosas, muchas cosas, y eso me hace intolerable muchas veces

\- Sus obligados silencios- Dijo Rose

\- exacto, y por más que intentes no podrás entrar en mi mente salvo que te lo permita, deja de intentarlo Rose, se una niña buena - bromeó

\- Lidiar conmigo será difícil, no soy obediente, como mis padres, máxime con su eximia perfección - Dumbledore rió con ganas y Rose lo miró sorprendida

\- Digamos que tus padres tenían algunos pequeños defectos - declaró entonando el final de la oración

\- Imposible - exclamó Rose

\- Me dices como has hecho el pacto siltunovus y te contaré sus anécdotas.

\- Es un trato, primero usted.-– se adelantó a solicitar la chica y Dumbledore comenzó a relatarle las mil y una veces que causaron estragos en el colegio y las canas verdes que le sacaron a Minerva en innumerables ocasiones provocando la risa de Rose.

\- Pero lo peor vino después

\- ¿Peor? ¿Peor que una pelea con rayos y centellas?

\- Si - le decía Dumbledore caminando lentamente por las calles apenas iluminadas por algunas luces ya que muchas estaban rotas. - Tus padres tienen…

\- Tenían- Le aclaró tristemente Rose

\- Como sea - declaró Dumbledore y continuó- habilidades asombrosas, y no hablo de las cualidades que los resaltaban por sobre los demás, hablo de las que inmiscuían a los demás.

\- ¿Inmiscuir?

\- Cuando ellos pasaban por un estadio emocional, generalmente la gente a su alrededor era la que más lo sufría.

\- ¿Por qué eran muy queridos? -– Preguntaba Rose sin entender

\- Eran muy queridos, eso es muy cierto, pero era algo que ellos no manejaban conscientemente.

\- No lo entiendo

\- Te pasaré a contar la primer diferencia de tus padres fuera del colegio - dijo Dumbledore y miró al frente al tiempo de sonreír y menear la cabeza, Rose no lo pudo evitar e ingresó en su mente, era placentero, podía escuchar la serena voz de Albus al tiempo de ver, como en un cine las imágenes de lo que él recordaba; era una sensación extraña, por un lado tenía el relato de Dumbledore como un comentarista anexo a la historia, a la vez podía verlo todo como en una primera fila de un cinematógrafo y además podía sentir lo que los protagonistas pensaban.

Su madre salía sonriente del colegio, tenía varios diplomas en sus manos y un par de medallas colgadas de su túnica, la recibieron sus abuelos Jane y Henry y se quedó hablando con ellos.

Por su parte su padre, salía tan solo con un diploma, pero por otra parte tenía muchas más medallas en su túnica, las cuales se las sacó y guardó en un bolsillo para acercarse a sus abuelos Molly, Arthur y todos sus tíos.

Lejos podía ver a su tío Harry hablando con Dumbledore y a este tocándole la cabeza en un gesto muy paternal y luego su abuela Molly llamó a los gritos a Harry y corriendo la abrazó fuertemente.

Rose pudo ver la sonrisa de su padre, era un gesto de plena y sincera alegría, ella se hubiera sentido celosa de deber compartir a sus padres con un extraño, pero a su papá eso le parecía muy normal, debía ser que al tener tantos hermanos no le importaba.

Pronto las dos familias se juntaron y en un dos por tres sus padres se apartaron de todos.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? - Le preguntó Ron a Hermione observando todos los pergaminos que tenía - Tienes muchas opciones, algunas muy buenas.

Hermione miró todos los diplomas y sin que nadie la viera los hizo un bollo y los metió en el bolsillo de su túnica al tiempo de decir

\- Yo ya sé cual es mi única y mejor opción - Y sin más lo besó sin importarle nada alrededor.

Ron recibió el beso igual que su novia, como si estuvieran solos en el medio de un desierto y ella fuera un oasis de dulce y fresca agua. La apretó fuertemente contra él y ella se quejó.

\- ¡Perdón! - Dijo él separándose un poco - ¿Aún te sientes mal?- Preguntó tristemente

\- Duele más psíquica que físicamente Ron. - Declaraba ella llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

\- No me gusta verte triste - Ron la abrazó dulcemente y le dio un beso en la cabeza al tiempo de acariciar sus cabellos

\- No puedo e explicarlo, pero es triste y alegre a la vez - explicaba Hermione abrazándose y aspirando el perfume que emanaba de su pecho a través de la túnica abierta - gracias a ese niño tu has vivido, es muy injusto y en cierto sentido egoísta e incluso de una total falta de instinto maternal, pero estoy en cierta forma agradecida, no sé cómo explicarlo sin sonar como una maldita bruja

\- Te entiendo, Perséfone nos explicó que la única función de ese niño era el de darme vida, y si, es injusto, pero vamos a tener otros bebés ¿Quieres?- Le preguntaba separándose de ella

\- Si quiero, pero definitivamente no por ahora.

\- estoy de acuerdo - declaraba él

\- Primero hay que hacer otras cosas

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Decía él - Voy a ir a la escuela de aurores, y podré disfrutar de un tiempo la libertad de no tener que estar atado a Harry para protegerlo - comenzó a decir Ron con una sonrisa plena en sus labios - no es que no lo seguiré haciendo, pero ya no hay presiones, ¿Entiendes? - Hermione no asintió pero él ni siquiera lo notó y continuó hablando - Además con nuestros poderes podríamos conocer un poco el mundo y disfrutar un poco de él, dentro de los límites normales ¿Qué dices? - Pero Hermione no pudo contestar ya que Ginny y Harry se acercaban a ellos para tomarse unas fotos y los interrumpieron.

Rose pudo ingresar a la mente de su madre, aunque la desilusión en su cara lo decía todo ya que ella interpretaba a hacer otras cosas, cómo planear una boda, vivir juntos un tiempo y luego tener hijos, claro que se le había pasado el hecho de comenzar una carrera o sus funciones en el Ministerio, pero siempre pensando en estar junto a Ron y comenzar una vida matrimonial, pero al parecer su novio tenía otras ideas en la mente.

Decidió no tocar el tema, pero con el pasar de los días las cosas no mejoraban, Ron estaba entusiasmadísimo con las clases en la academia de aurores y su nueva libertad lo había cambiado un poco.

Ya no era el responsable y serio chico que conocía Hermione, se había vuelto un adulto adolescente despreocupado y desinhibido.

¡Y como no serlo! ¡Era un espécimen increíble! Alto, de un pelirrojo extraño pero atractivo, incluso sus pecas parecían estar colocadas estratégicamente para seducir, sus ojos de un azul tan puro que le daba un toque sensible pero a la vez pendenciero.

La camisa siempre la tenía apenas desprendida, sutilmente dejaba expuesto parte de su pecho y los pantalones apenas le ajustaban donde debía, además se había cambiado el estilo de peinado y lo llevaba tirado hacia atrás, mojado con agua y a medida que se secaba caí perfecto, dándole una apariencia de rebelde sin causa.

Todo esto lo podía ver Rose a través de los ojos de su madre, pero podía sentir lo que pasaba por su mente, y era que a pesar que esa actitud despreocupada, rebelde e incluso algo desinhibida de su padre en cierta forma le resultaba irresistiblemente encantadora, tenía su lado negativo, en principio la alejaba de ella un poco y es que aunque Ron parecía un chico malo, era todo lo contrario, era demasiado bueno y sus compañeras siempre le pedían asesoramiento en las materias, y él sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones solapadas, las ayudaba ingenuamente, por suerte Hermione podía entrar en la mente de Ron y notar esta falta total de interés de él hacia otras chicas, de lo contrario hubiera estallado sin control; pero además estaba la falta total de interés en concretar algo más con ella, su relación se había estancado, en realidad no era del todo cierto, no se había estancado, había retrocedido, la llevaba a ponerse más melancólica de lo normal.

Pero Hermione rechazaba sentirse así, prefería concentrarse en sus estudio aunque le resultaban tan fáciles que apenas tenía que leer el libro solo una vez para saberse todo de memoria y no podía evitar que la depresión la atormentara, ya sabía las consecuencias de esa situación su depresión sería tan irracional que la llevaría incluso a poder matarla y la rechazó con todas sus fuerzas pero lo que no sabía que al hacer ello la proyectaba sobre otras cosas y personas.

Era por ello que sus plantas no crecían, y cuando iba de visita a lo de Molly los árboles comenzaban a perder sus hojas; además las personas que se le acercaban a hablarle terminaban llorando sin ninguna razón. Sin darse cuenta el rechazo de Hermione a su desencanto por la actitud de Ron llevó a que se nublara todo por muchos días y una molesta llovizna cubriera la ciudad, cosa que no era muy extraña pero si en esa época del año.

Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue un día sábado, aprovechando un receso que se tomó todo el mundo mágico para las celebraciones del derrocamiento de Voldemort Harry, Ginny, ella y Ron habían organizado un picnic en un hermoso prado que había descubierto tiempo atrás, esto levantó un poco el humor de Hermione y por primera vez el sol se asomó por de entre las nubes.

Hermione pensó que sería un perfecto momento para hablar seriamente con Ron, pero sus chances se frustraron cuando vio llegar a Harry, Ron y a un grupo de 12 chicos y chicas de la academia de aurores.

Los vio avanzar, su andar era apabullante, ellos no se daban cuenta pero prácticamente marchaban al mismo ritmo y las capas ondeaban al viento dándoles una majestuosidad superior, peor aún cuando todos se despojaban de las mismas y Hermione podía ver como las chicas observaban fascinadas a Ron que dejaba por el piso a cualquiera de sus compañeros.

El almuerzo pasó sin novedades, todos se habían reunido cerca del mantel y hablaban, bromeaban y reían por todas las anécdotas, por un instante incluso Hermione se dejó llevar por el ameno momento y se olvidó de las miradas furtivas de las chicas, a las cuales poco parecía importarles que ella fuera la novia de Ron. ¿Lo sabrían?

Pero por la tarde, la cosa empeoró, ya que entre todos organizaron un partido de Quiddicht y si bien ella era experta dominando la escoba, cosa que ahora Ginny entendía, seguía siendo una de las actividades que menos le gustaba, por ese motivo desistió y nunca se arrepintió de nada excepto de esa decisión.

Se dispuso a leer uno de sus libros, aunque sus ojos poco se fijaban en la lectura, estaban en lo alto, divisando como las chicas pugnaban por chocarse accidentalmente contra Ron para que este las rescatara.

Si en ese instante los ojos de Hermione lanzaran llamas de seguro alguna terminaba calcinada sino todas, pero lo único que podía hacer por el momento era soportar la situación ya que podía leer en la mente de Ron que nada de lo que hicieran lo desconcentraba del juego.

Pronto una enorme nube de tormenta comenzó a cubrir el cielo, recién allí Hermione reparó que eso no era normal, intentó serenarse y la nube comenzó a despejarse, ella misma se sorprendió de esto pero se levantó de hombros creyendo que ero sólo obra del tiempo y no de su poder.

Cuando terminaron de jugar todos se acercaron a una fuente y sofocaron su calor con el agua de la misma, Ron metió su cabeza entera dentro y luego la sacó y moviéndola enérgicamente mojó a varias de las personas que estaban a su lado y una guerra de agua se inició, Hermione miraba atónita como las chicas no tenían ningún reparo en que sus camisas se mojaran y dejaran expuestos sus pechos, pero lo cierto era que lo que ella observaba con mayor detenimiento era a Ron el cual se desprendió de su camisa con la intención de mojar más a todos y demostraba que esa gran espalda y pecho estaban muy bien contorneados.

Ron la miró y ella simuló estar leyendo el libro, y este se le acercó, para desilusión de las chicas que prácticamente lo rodeaban.

Rose podía leer que su madre se concentraba sin poder en la lectura ya que tenía en la mente el hermoso pecho de su novio. Ron se paró frente a ella tapándole el sol.

\- Me tapas la luz, mi amor- dijo ella marcando con sarcasmo las últimas palabras.

\- ¿No vas a jugar? - le preguntaba él haciendo que algunas gotas de agua que aún quedaban en su cabellos la mojaran.

\- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo? - Le preguntó ella - La verdad es que hace mucho que no jugamos- declaró dándole intención a la oración y era verdad, por diferentes motivos hacia varios días que ninguno había podido tener posibilidades de estar a solas, era mucho más difícil que cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Ron sonrió dándole a entender que había interpretado la intención.

\- Nos voy a excusar- dijo girando, entonces Hermione lo golpeó en los tobillos, haciéndolo caer y provocando que todos miraran hacia ellos, incluso Harry y Ginny que estaban muy distraídos jugando con agua entre ellos dos.

Hermione arrojó su libro al mantel y en un dos por tres se le subió encima, quedando sentada sobre él.

\- ¿No quieres jugar aquí?- Le insinuó indecentemente pasando el dedo por una de las tantas gotas que yacían en su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y yendo hasta donde su propio cuerpo le permitió para después llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo.

Ron estaba pasmado, hacia mucho que notaba que Hermione estaba un poco distante y pensó que eran las obligaciones que tenían, pero evidentemente su novia lo extrañaba tanto o más que él a ella, sin embargo reparó en las personas que los miraban, pudo ver a varias chicas que parecían enfadadas, otras sonrientes igual que los muchachos, pero sus ojos se posaron en Harry y Ginny que reían a carcajadas, luego volteó a ver a Hermione.

\- ¿aquí?- preguntó incrédulo - ¿aquí, cómo?

\- ¿Te olvidas que podemos volvernos invisibles mi amor? - Le decía Hermione que ya había reparado en la mente de las chicas y podido ver que ellas la admiraban y sobre todo la respetaban a ella y a la relación que tenía con Ron.

Sus dudas se despejaban, podía ver como Ron hablaba todo el tiempo de ella y que las chicas coqueteaban con él casi por inercia pero sabiendo que no tenían ninguna chance contra la fabulosa Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Estabas celosa? - llegó a preguntarle Ron que aparentemente había entrado en su mente. Hermione no sabía que responder, había sido descubierta y comenzó a balbucear para dar una respuesta - ¡Tú eres la única en mi vida!- Le decía Ron - ¡Nunca, nadie podrá reemplazarte, mi Hermione! ¡Nunca! - Hermione se sonrojó, su Hermione la había llamado y él era su Ron - Por supuesto que soy tu Ron - le decía él tomándola de las caderas y apretándola contra él para que sintiera su enervación - sólo tú provocas esto- y luego le tomó una mano y la posó sobre su pecho para que escuchara el latir de su corazón - solo tú hacer que no deje de latir, sólo tú. -Hermione se emocionó mucho al escuchar esa declaración y pensó que este estado de rebeldía de Ron no había cambiado sus sentimientos - ¿Rebeldía? - Le preguntaba él

\- ¡Deja de leer mi mente!- Le ordenó

\- Es que a veces es la única forma de saber lo que piensas, mi amor. Has estado esquiva conmigo, y no sabía el porqué, siempre bloqueas tus pensamientos y no pude saber lo que querías. Yo te quiero, es verdad estuve muy ocupado estos días, y me he estado divirtiendo con mi nueva libertad, pensé que tu también aunque me olvido que para ti fue apenas menos de un año, para mi fueron casi 8 largos años de ser el protector de Harry.

\- ¿Ocho?

\- Claro, mi poder se me reveló a los nueve años y desde entonces tuve que tener una conducta muy reservada con referencia a ello, es la primera vez que puedo hacer lo que me plazca sin tener que pensar en Harry o en su seguridad, ahora lo protege Ginny, míralo como lo separa de las chicas - decía señalando con el dedo y mostrando a su hermana y mejor amigo haciéndose arrumacos en el borde de la fuente.

\- Ginny no tiene que proteger a Harry, todas te miran a ti - declaró Hermione

\- ¿A mi? - Preguntó Ron totalmente sorprendido

\- ¡Si, a ti! - Exclamo Hermione - ¿Me dices que nunca te diste cuenta?

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca lo noté! Es que no estaba reparando en ellas, yo simplemente me relajé y deje de ser protector para ser Ron, simplemente Ron.

\- es que simplemente Ron - se burló Hermione- eres simplemente irresistible

\- ¿Y nunca fuiste a protegerme? - Se burlaba él

\- ¿Lo necesitaba?- continuaba ella con la broma

\- No, nunca estuviste en peligro de perderme. Ahora - dijo Ron presionando nuevamente sus manos sobre la cadera de Hermione - ¿cómo era eso de hacernos invisibles? - y le sonrió pícaramente

\- Ven que te enseño- Le decía Hermione besándolo fervientemente y haciéndolos invisibles a los ojos de los demás.

El sol comenzó a salir despejando todo el cielo y por primera vez en varias semanas los lugareños pudieron ver el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas y el sol que los enceguecía con su fulgurante luz y calor.

De repente las imágenes comenzaron a desvanecerse. Y una amplia sonrisa resplandeció en el rostro de Rose.

Dumbledore asintió complacido, el cambio comenzaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Glotonería**

Pronto ambos divisaron una pequeña fonda.

El lugar era muy pintoresco, como todos los comercios y casas de la zona.

Las paredes pintadas de diferentes colores con el ladrillo expuesto y estantes repletos de botellas de vino de diferentes marcas cubiertas de polvo.

Del techo colgaban algunos jamones y la iluminación era un poco tenue más por falta de bombillos que por estética decorativa.

Las mesas eran cuadradas de roble oscuro y rústico igual que las sillas y se notaban su antigüedad dándole al lugar un toque más bohemio.

Apenas entrar un hombre regordete, vestido con traje pero con una camiseta blanca debajo en lugar de camisa se acercó a Dumbledore saliendo de detrás de un mostrador de igual material que las mesas y sillas y lo saludó efusivamente sin siquiera extrañarse por sus fachas y lastimaduras.

\- ¡Albus! Otra vez por acá - Le decía en un tono muy rasposo - ¿De aventuras?

\- Algo así Guido, ella es Rose - Dumbledore le señaló a Rose y el hombre simplemente le hizo una venia y luego los invitó a sentarse en una mesa bastante apartada, aunque a decir verdad no había mucha gente en el lugar.

En un crispar de dedos un mozo se acercó y vistió la mesa con un inmaculado mantel blanco y los cubiertos necesarios para la cena

\- ¿Lo de siempre? - preguntó

\- Gracias Guido - asintió Albus tomando asiento y siendo imitado por Rose

\- ya sale su pedido- respondió Guido y se marchó a la cocina

\- No siento su presencia ¿Es mago?

\- Si, para vivir aquí hay que serlo - Y Dumbledore rió estruendosamente, pero Rose no lo entendió- Es un chiste que dicen por aquí - e hizo una seña con la mano para restar importancia - Es muggle y por eso no lo puedes sentir tan precisamente.

\- Calculo que la historia que quieres contarme está plagada de muggles porque sólo veo blancos o borrosos recuerdos

\- has hecho trampa - la retaba Albus

\- Despreocúpate, tienes un tono de voz muy relajado, me quedaré quietecita - entonó la última palabra - y te dejaré contarme todo pero me sorprendió ver gitanos, poderes paranormales, mujeres lobo, medio vampiros, mutantes, incluso - inspiró - ¿Extraterrestres?

\- Hay de todo un poco - sonrió Dumbledore

\- ¿Cómo es que puedo vivirlo tan íntimamente? - le preguntó Rose

\- paso a explicarte-– le dijo Dumbledore poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos. - Cuando era director de Hogwarts, se me infirió del poder de saber todo lo que sucedía en el colegio. Por supuesto esto era para prevenir cualquier peligro que surgiera. Cuando los poderes de tus padres se potenciaron, Minerva era una de sus tutores enseñándoles el arte de leer las mentes, pero como se le hizo muy difícil soportar verlos juntos - Dumbledore le dio entonación a la palabra y Rose asintió como entendiendo lo que quería decir - y para que a Minerva no le salieran canas verdes, aunque ya las tenía, se me brindó el poder a mí.

\- ¿Por qué usted nunca se escandalizó? - Preguntó Rose

\- Sencillamente, porque donde Minerva veía descaro, yo veía amor.

\- Entiendo. Pero, por lo que leí sobre los protectores, una vez que el tutor enseña el poder, el mismo desaparece, excepto que el protector lo necesite, para sus funciones.

\- Eso es muy cierto, cada uno de tus tíos perdió la habilidad que tenían apenas todo terminó. El problema era que esa habilidad yo la poseía anteriormente, y al terminar mi tutoría, no sólo no se extinguió, sino que se potenció.

\- ¿Potenciar? - Rose abrió los ojos de par en par

\- sí, puedo leer la mente y sentir todo lo que los demás sienten - Declaró Dumbledore

-¡Impresionante! ¿Todo? - preguntó casi maliciosamente

\- Todo- Sentenció Albus.

\- ¿Cómo no se volvió loco?

\- Estuve a punto, casi me hago adicto a la passiriana, la verdad que no recomiendo mezclar esas hierbas bajo el embrujo del letargo - razonó meneando la cabeza - pero por suerte pude dominar ese don y de esa forma controlar, en cierta medida, lo que intenta llegar a mi mente, por supuesto mis seres queridos y allegados son con los que me cuesta más desvincularme.

\- Por este poder pudo conocer las intenciones de Draco. - Dumbledore asintió confirmando sus dichos - Y sobre los detalles íntimos de todos- Rió Rose

\- Así es

\- En un punto debió ser divertido.

\- En un punto, pero lo más divertido era convencer a Minerva que ella estaba equivocada y que no eran actos hormonales adolescentes, sino simples entregas por amor, y por ello quiero que lo veas, porque allí radica la clave de todo.

\- Soy lo suficientemente adulta como para no sonrojarme por lo que pueda ver, además, he visto cada atrocidad, que un poco de sentimientos no estaría nada mal.

\- has dado en el punto exacto Rose - Dumbledore volvía a esperanzarse.

\- Además ya he visto a Milka y Jones haciéndolo, con lo cual nada lo puede superar.

\- ¿Por qué nada lo puede superar?

-Son mis padres- Rose hizo silencio y se corrigió- los que me criaron junto a Draco

\- Ellos no son tus padres

\- Eran lo más cercano que tuve

\- Ellos te utilizan tanto o más que Draco- Se aventuró a decir Albus, Rose lo miró, se notaba odio en su mirada - ¡No pienso retractarme! ¡Y por supuesto que no te temo!- Exclamó valientemente.- Aunque entiendo el punto, llegado el caso Ron y Hermione son más extraños para ti que ellos dos.

\- No es exacto- Reflexionó Rose y Albus la miró interrogante- De alguna forma me siento conectada a ellos, debe ser por nuestros poderes, aún siento como que me acompañan, pero Milka y Jones me criaron, con sus malos o enfermizos propósitos, pero te ruego me dejes a mi decidir su suerte, se los debo.

\- No puedo prometerte nada, es una guerra la que estamos lidiando.

La cena llegó y Dumbledore hizo silencio hasta quedar solos nuevamente y entre bocado y bocado respondía

\- Hay mucha gente que busca el bien Rose, más de la que crees y todas ellas darían la vida por preservar a los millones de personas que ni siquiera saben lo cerca que están de ser extinguidos o dominados. Tengo todo un ejército de colaboradores puestos a la búsqueda de impedir lo que ustedes pusieron en marcha - Rose inspiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos

\- James no lo logrará solo- Declaró un poco preocupada

\- Por eso no lo estará - Rose inspiró nuevamente e intentó concentrarse haciendo un gesto extraño por la fuerza con la cual debía hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero qué gran fuerza de apoyo! - Exclamó luego sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que ella no tiene miedo de aliarse con tales criaturas?

\- No entiendo a lo que te refieres

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento olvidé decirte que puedo, en algunas ocasiones, ver el futuro.

\- ¿Hay algo que no hagas mi querida? - Preguntó sarcástico Albus

\- Ser una niña buena- Respondió Rose aún más sarcástica.

\- Bueno, te ruego que no lo hagas más y con respecto a lo que dijiste, y aún sin saber qué es lo que viste, ella está motivada por una enorme fuerza, que espero te alcance y puedas lograr tu cometido.

\- ¿Fuerza?- Rose intentó concentrarse otra vez

-¡Basta! - Declaró Dumbledore serena pero firmemente. Rose abrió los ojos suspicaz

\- ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que me entere?

\- Lo sabrás a tu tiempo.

Rose se abocó a la tarea de engullir lo que en el plato estaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a devorar plato, tras plato comiendo casi salvajemente y no fue hasta el tercero y mojando un gran trozo de pan en que notó que Dumbledore la miraba sonriente.

\- ¡Pendón!- llegó a decir con la boca llena, tragó forzadamente el alimento en su boca se golpeó el pecho, carraspeó y dijo- Hace mucho que no como algo tan bueno. En realidad no necesito alimentarme como el resto pero cuando hago mucho uso de mis poderes no lo puedo evitar. Soy una glotona.

\- Te pareces a tu padre en eso también, pero puedo decirte que existen diferentes clases de glotonería, declaró divertido Albus y comenzó su nuevo relato

\- Aunque la relación de tus padres había mejorado, Ron seguía sin formalizar con Hermione, igualmente ella se había enfocado en sus estudios y había logrado ser la mejor de su clase, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, por supuesto.

Para ese entonces tu tía Ginny había terminado su último año en Hogwarts y le habían ofrecido un puesto de cazadora suplente con las Arpías de Holyhead.

Pero era verano, el primero en que los cuatro estaban juntos y todos con la posibilidad de ir donde quisieran, con lo cual habían decidido pasar un mes en algún lugar tranquilo, lejos de los periodistas que acosaban aún a Harry.

Hermione tenía una prima hermana cuyos padres vivían en España, más precisamente en Barcelona, su nombre era Gema y aunque esta trabajaba en Londres, durante sus vacaciones visitaba a sus progenitores, con lo cual habían arreglado con ella y rentaron una casa en las playas de Ibiza, aunque esto que te voy a contar sucedió antes de partir.

Otra vez, y bajo el efecto sedante de la voz de Albus, Rose comenzó lentamente a ingresar en la mente del narrador convirtiéndose en un espectador de primera fila y pudiendo ver y sentirlo todo.

Su padre estaba recostado sobre el sillón destartalado de la sala de la madriguera leyendo una revista de deporte y meneando la cabeza al tiempo de decir

\- Nunca ganaremos- De repente un estruendo en la chimenea lo hizo salir de su lectura y pronto divisó a Harry que portaba un enorme morral aparentemente muy pesado.

\- Hola - Se saludaron al unísono

\- ¿Todo eso llevarás?- Preguntó Ron

\- Se ha colado mi tío - le contestó Harry de mal humor.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- parece que no has entendido, mi tío viene con nosotros - Ron se levantó de hombros indiferente - ¡Ah! ¡Claro! A ti no te afecta. ¡Es más! – Exclamó - Te conviene para cuidar a tu hermanita – Ron se echó a reír.

\- Yo no tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita, ni tampoco tu tío, la debes de cuidar tu solito, y mejor que lo hagas bien de lo contrario ahí sí te la verás conmigo- Harry se sonrojó observó hacia todos lados para corroborar que estaban solos y dijo

\- Tú sabes que - dudó por un segundo y luego continuó- que tu hermana y yo - Ron se cruzó de brazos poniendo cara de mal genio, pero por dentro Rose podía sentir como se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Mi hermana y tú ¡Qué!- Le gritó levantándose del sillón y quedando a una cabeza de diferencia de altura frente a Harry quien, a pesar de estar traspirando del miedo no retrocedió

\- Tu hermana y yo ya hemos estado juntos, yo la amo - se apuró a declarar - y ella me ama, nos amamos- dijo muy solemnemente.

Ron no pudo soportar más y se largó a reír con ganas ante un Harry totalmente sorprendido

\- ¡Ya lo sé Harry! Estaba gastándote una broma

\- Olvidé que podías leer mi mente y saber todo lo que hago.

\- ¡No!

\- ¿No?

\- O sea, si puedo, pero ahora lo controlo, puedo desenchufarme cuando quiera y no sentir nada de lo que haces, por suerte - resopló

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste entonces?

\- Ginny se lo contó a Hermione y ella a mí.

\- ¿Se lo dijo a Hermione?

\- Las chicas hablan de esas cosas

\- Bueno… yo no te dije… por razones obvias… no sabía…

\- No te esfuerces, lo entiendo y está todo bien, si ustedes se aman, para mi está perfecto, por eso te dije que es tú trabajo cuidarla no el mío. Cuídala, disfruten y no se apresuren.

\- Es que…- dudó Harry otra vez, pero la verdad es que escuchar a este Ron tan maduro y centrado lo descolocaba un poco, pensaba que durante el año había regresado el antiguo Ron, el divertido y despreocupado, pero allí estaba otra vez el responsable y además arruinando sus ideas - es que… - Volvió a repetir

\- ¿Qué? - Se desesperó Ron

\- Le pediré que se case conmigo - le dijo extendiendo una caja negra a su amigo abriéndola y dejando ver un hermoso y fino anillo de compromiso.

\- ¡Estás loco! - Le gritó Ron y Harry retrocedió por primera vez - ¡Aún son jóvenes! ¡Ni siquiera te has recibido de auror!

\- Porque no quise, ya me habían ofrecido el puesto sin hacer el curso de dos años, pero lo rechacé.

\- ¿Por qué tan pronto?

\- Porque la amo, y porque no quiero estar un segundo más sin ella - Ahora el que retrocedía era Ron, lo que iba a hacer Harry era lo correcto, él se moría de ganas de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, pero ella le había dicho que tenían que hacer cosas antes de ello, o algo parecido y por ello no lo hacía -¿Te encuentras bien?- Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos, él lo abrazó al tiempo de decirle

\- Te felicito, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

\- Gracias- contestó Harry aliviado - tu opinión era muy importante

\- ¿Y la de mi hermana?- bromeó el pelirrojo

\- Sé que me dirá que sí. Ahora el tema de mi tío…

\- pensabas decírselo en el viaje

\- exacto

\- Pierde cuidado ya encontraremos con que entretenerlo

\- Tienes razón - Entonces escucharon que las chicas bajaban la escalera y Harry guardó la caja que tenía aún en su poder.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la sala los miraron extrañadas, Hermione miró más profundamente a Ron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

\- "No digas nada" - le llegaba la voz de Ron - "Es una sorpresa"

\- "Vaya sorpresa" - Contestó ella - "¿Acaso no es muy pronto?"- preguntó y Ron sólo se levantó de hombros, allí tenía la respuesta que buscaba, Hermione aún no quería saber nada de matrimonio, de lo contrario se hubiera entusiasmado, así que él decidió esperar y respetar sus deseos.

Pero lo que en realidad pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione era que se moría de ganas de estar en el lugar de Ginny y que Harry fuera Ron proponiéndole casamiento. ¿Hasta cuándo esperar?

Ella sabía que aún no habían terminado sus carreras, que no tenían empleo, ni ahorros para comenzar.

¿Pero era eso importante realmente? ¿No bastaba solo con el amor? Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se acercó a su maleta.

\- Ven Ginny - llamó a su amiga - aquí están los vestidos que te dije.

\- ¿Podríamos probárnoslo ahora?- Le decía Ginny

\- ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Por favor! - Suplicaba la pelirroja

\- Bueno, vamos - declaró Hermione comenzando a subir la escalera

\- Hay algo que debo decirles - declaró Harry haciendo que ambas viraran

\- ¿Ya? ¿Ahora? - Preguntó Hermione y luego escuchó en su mente la voz de Ron

\- "Es otra cosa"

\- ¿No puede esperar?- declaro seguidamente. Ginny observaba a los tres suspicaz - ¿Qué me ocultan? – Preguntó- ustedes tienen esa cosa telepática - declaró y todos rieron nerviosos

\- ¡Nada! - Dijo Harry- Es que mi tío se coló en el viaje, no hubo forma de persuadirlo

\- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Ginny - Me parece bien, tu tío es simpático

\- Como se nota que no vives con él- Bromeó Harry y todos rieron más distendidos

\- Podemos liarlo con mi prima Gema - Dijo Hermione

\- ¡Buena idea! – replicó Harry al cual la cara se le iluminó.

Las chicas se marcharon y ellos respiraron más tranquilos.

\- ¿Piensas pedírselo en el viaje? – Le preguntó Ron

\- Si – contestó Harry - aunque – el chico pareció pensar un segundo – se lo diré ahora mismo.

\- ¿Realmente estás seguro? ¿No es muy pronto?

\- No puedo esperar – declaró Harry ― Igualmente deberé terminar el curso y calculo que el Ministro me pedirá que sea súper formal y todo eso ― resopló molesto

\- Tampoco es que necesitas estar casado para estar con mi hermana- Bromeó Ron

\- eso ya lo sé, Hermione y tú no son un muy buen ejemplo- siguió la broma Harry pero Ron se puso serio. - ¿Por qué aún no lo has hecho?- preguntó

\- Es que Hermione tiene sus reparos

\- Es que Hermione, siempre tendrá reparos, ya la conoces. - Ron se lo quedó mirando ¿Realmente la conocía? Pero decidió cambiar de tema

\- ¿Le has preguntado a papá?

\- ¿Debería? - Se sorprendió Harry

\- No es que sea un deber - Ron se reía por dentro, otra vez Harry caía en sus bromas

\- Es que es algo un poco arcaico ¿No te parece?

\- En nuestro caso, no, aunque no creo que… - Pero Ron no pudo seguir ya que Harry desapareció frente a sus narices.

El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza y rió con ganas, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y retomó la lectura volviendo a exclamar

\- Nunca ganaremos- luego de algunos minutos Harry regresó, estaba sonrojado y sonriente

\- Tu padre me dio su bendición, pero me dijo que no hacía falta que era anticuado- acotó sentándose junto a Ron

\- Te estaba gastando una broma, no me dejaste terminar - le dijo Ron riendo, pero Harry en lugar de sentirse enojado, estaba radiante, ahora sólo faltaba que Ginny le diera el sí y todo sería perfecto.

\- ¿Dónde lo harás? - le preguntó Ron y Harry se sentó a su lado

\- Hay un lugar muy bonito cerca del lago.

\- Muy bien. No creo que necesites suerte, mi hermana está loca por ti.

\- Y yo por ella.- Dijo solemnemente Harry provocando que Ron riera aún más y haciendo que su amigo lo imitara.

Sintieron que las chicas bajaban la escalera, miraron hacia allí sin dejar de reírse pero ambos se detuvieron al verlas llegar.

Las muchachas tenían unos vestidos veraniegos, muy cortos y escotados, con estampados florales de colores vivos, el de Hermione en tonos azules, el de Ginny en verdes.

Sin darse cuenta los chicos se levantaron de su sitio boquiabiertos y ellas sonrieron complacidas por el efecto que estaban provocando, era el deseado.

\- Te lo dije - declaró Hermione mirando a Ginny -Mi prima me comentó que generaba esa actitud en los muchachos.

\- Ya lo veo - contestaba Ginny y ambas se colocaban frente a sus respectivas parejas.

Ron bajó la mirada y la vista le supo aún más perfecta, ya que tenía una panorámica perfecta de sus senos y sonrió de lado ya pensando lo poco que iba a durar ese vestido durante las vacaciones.

Por su parte, Harry aún ni siquiera había cerrado la boca hasta que Ginny le dijo

\- Me babearas mi amor - con lo cual la cerró rápidamente

\- Bueno- declaró Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione y tirando de ella hacia fuera - nos vamos a pasear

\- Ahora le dicen a pasear - bromeó Ginny pero ni Hermione ni Ron ya la escuchaban, con lo cual observó nuevamente a Harry y, lo más inocentemente que pudo preguntó - ¿Te gusta?

\- Me gusta - Harry resopló - me gusta mucho - declaró sin sacar la vista del escote

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta Harry?-– preguntó Ginny sonriendo

\- Tu par de…- Pero Harry salió de su estupor y agregó inmediatamente- ojos mi vida-– y tomándola de la cintura la besó dulcemente. - Vamos a dar un paseo - le dijo conduciéndola fuera

\- pero podríamos encontrarnos con Ron y Hermione y sería incómodo - declaró ella seriamente

\- Descuida, le he dicho a Ron que no fuera al lago

\- ¿Me llevarás al lago?

\- Si - contestó él pasando una mano por sobre los hombros femeninos y atrayéndola a él. Caminaron en silencio, él pensando por vigésima vez las palabras que emplearía para declarársele, y ella lo observaba de tanto en tanto, preocupada por el semblante de preocupación que él tenía.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, él se detuvo, se colocó frente a ella, le tomó las manos entre las suyas, la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y un particular brillo en los ojos.

Ginny no entendía lo que sucedía, hacía varios días que Harry estaba nervioso e incluso podría decirse que preocupado, pensó que quería terminar con ella, pero el lago era un lugar demasiado romántico para una ruptura, así que estaba muy desconcertada.

De repente Harry se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas, sacó una caja de terciopelo de su capa, le extendió la misma hacia ella abriéndola, dejando ver un hermoso y delicado anillo de compromiso y le dijo

\- Tenía un discurso detalladamente preparado, pero al tenerte frente a mí las palabras se evaporaron, todas las palabras, excepto estas Ginny ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

Ginny miraba alternativamente al anillo y a Harry, llevó sus manos al pecho, se mojó los labios varias veces, suspiró agitadamente, pero ninguna frase salía de su boca.

Harry comenzó a preocuparse ¿Acaso Ginny no estaba segura de sus sentimientos? ¿Se habría adelantado a proponérsele? La observó a los ojos, intentando leer sus pensamientos, ¿Era asombro o incertidumbre lo que veía en ellos?

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Bueno, el asombro se acercaba más a la felicidad, la incertidumbre a la duda. Escudriñó en ellos y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que era incertidumbre; se puso lentamente de pie y cerró la caja que portaba en su mano y declaró casi susurrando

\- ¿No me amas? - si hubiese sido un niño se hubiese largado a llorar, pero no, desde que tenía once años, incluso mucho tiempo antes había aprendido a llorar en soledad, cuando descubrió los poderes de Ron entendía porque siempre aparecía en esos tristes momentos, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en su amigo, que de seguro lo estaba pasando muchísimo mejor que él.

Ron se enardecía apretando el cuerpo de Hermione contra la corteza de un frondoso árbol que lindaba con el jardín de su casa, le besaba sus mejillas, boca y cuello enloquecido, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de ella al tiempo de decirle

\- ¡Cómo te extrañe! Los exámenes fueron muy fáciles, nos hubiésemos podido encontrar antes ¿No lo crees?

\- ¿Me extrañaste mucho? - Preguntaba ella secamente

\- Si mucho - contestaba él sin notar la poca predisposición de Hermione de seguir con esas caricias y dándolas solo él - Es que tú no sabes lo que me haces sentir, no lo sabes

Y eso era verdad, Hermione no tenía idea de lo que le hacía sentir a Ron, lamentablemente la única culpable era ella puesto que fue la que obligó a su novio a no leer sus mentes, prometiéndoselo solo para casos de urgencia, y un juramento era inquebrantable, así que ninguno se metía en la mente del otro. Ron frotó su erección sobre el cuerpo de ella al tiempo de declarar - Esto es lo que me haces sentir - perdiéndose luego en nuevas caricias y besos en lugares tan estratégicos que hacían que ella perdiera la cordura, pero en esta ocasión no iba a funcionar, ya que ella estaba muy apenada que lo único que provocara en Ronald Weasley fuera una terrible erección.

Deseo poder romper el juramento y entrar en su mente para saber exactamente si era solo eso lo que sentía, pero lo único que lograría sería enojarlo y, para que negarlo, ella también lo necesitaba, pero a diferencia de su novio, su deseo era tanto físico como espiritual, obviamente al sentir la erección de él sobre su muslo lo espiritual quedaba en un segundo plano, y, dejando de racionalizar enredó sus piernas sobre él, sabiendo que su novio tenía la experiencia necesaria para continuar con su maravillosa labor.

Y una batalla comenzó, porque de un tiempo a esta parte, hacer el amor con Ron era una lucha, una lid de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior; descubrir si él la amaba o la deseaba, si estaba con ella por una obligación por sus poderes, o por elección propia; antes las respuestas eran fáciles de deducir, él la amaba y la elegía por sobre cualquier cosa, ahora todo estaba muy turbio, ellos no eran los mismos, habían cambiado, y eso la asustaba.

Pero en ese momento se dejó embargar por la intromisión de Ron en su cuerpo, que la hacía olvidar de todo, de sus dudas, miedos e impotencia, de su poco valor para no decirle frente a frente lo que pensaba y solucionar su problema si es que existía, y esto en definitiva empañaban toda la relación, pero no importaba, por esos minutos, lo único que tenía sentido era pertenecer a Ron, ser suya y que él fuera suyo, entregados por entero, completos.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse así cuando no estaban juntos? ¿Eran sus inseguridades la que la llevaban a ello? ¿O era Ron y su nueva postura, liberal y despreocupada lo que la preocupaba? No estaba segura de nada, excepto que no podía continuar así, por más que le doliera, debía enfrentar a Ron y poner un punto final a esto que le sucedía, aunque fuera para mal.

En las orillas del lago otra escena totalmente diferente trascurría, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y sin decir nada lo arrastró hasta la madriguera, se frenó en seco al abrir la puerta haciendo que él chocara con ella, verificó que no hubiese nadie que los viera y siguió con su carrera, volviendo a arrastrar a su novio hasta su habitación.

Cerró la puerta, la aseguró al igual que a las ventanas, sabía lo fisgones que eran sus hermanos, incluso inoportunos ya sin siquiera vivir allí.

Miró nuevamente a Harry y alternativamente la mano donde aún estaba la caja con el anillo y le dijo

\- ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Cómo no voy a amarte? ¡Pero por supuesto que no quiero casarme contigo!

Harry pensó que su corazón iba a estallar en mil pedazos, ella lo estaba rechazando, pero había algo que no encajaba en su declaración anterior, entonces preguntó

\- Pero me amas. ¿Porque no te quieres casar conmigo? - Ginny se acercó a la ventana, prestó atención a lo lejos y pudo ver una parte de los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione prácticamente haciéndose uno con el árbol y meneo la cabeza al tiempo de girar y decirle a Harry

\- El amor no es suficiente.

\- El amor lo es todo - intentó corregirla él

\- Te ruego me dejes terminar - le pidió ella acercándose un poco más y él asintió - el amor no lo es todo, me gustaría en gran medida ser como Hermione y Ron, ellos saben todo el uno del otro, conocen sus sentimientos, lo comparten todo. - Harry bajó la cabeza, ya vislumbraba porque camino lo estaba llevando Ginny y sabía que tenía razón - Yo quiero eso Harry, quiero saber con solo mirarte que es lo que sientes…

\- Me han enseñado a bloquear lo que siento, prácticamente desde siempre - contestó él a modo de defensa

\- ¡Pero yo no soy un mortifago Harry! - Gritó Ginny

\- Que pena - llegó a decir él

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No me malinterpretes mi amor - él se acercó un poco más - es que con un mortifago sabría cómo comportarme , pero con esto - dijo señalándolos a ambos alternativamente y bajando nuevamente la cabeza - no sé que hacer, estoy en tinieblas, a oscuras y lo único que me ilumina es tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus besos, abrazos, caricias, sentirte cerca de mí, y no quiero que eso se termine, te quiero conmigo todos los días de mi vida, hasta el final de la misma. No sé como expresarme, no sé que decir, solo sé que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, y que si decirte como estoy, como me siento, es importante para ti, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplirlo completamente, seré un libro abierto entre tus manos, te diré incluso cuando esté constipado si lo estuviera, si ello te hace feliz y hace que cambies de opinión. Pero no puedo prometértelo ya mismo, va a ser un proceso lento, pero seguro, te prometo que lo sabrás todo de mí, aunque no hay mucho que decir, lo más importante es que te amo, que me haces feliz, que por primera vez veo un futuro frente a mí y lo quiero compartir contigo, por primera vez en mi vida me levanto a la mañana con un propósito y es el de verte y que nada me haría más feliz que, lo más pronto posible, cuando abra los ojos al despertarme lo primero que vea sea tu rostro junto al mío. No sé si eso es lo que quier… - Pero Harry no pudo continuar ya que Ginny se arrojó en sus brazos y lo besó fervientemente.

\- Te amo Harry, te deseo… - le decía entre besos y caricias, al tiempo de sacarle poco a poco la ropa

\- Aquí, en tu casa… - dijo él entre sus labios

\- Lo hemos hecho en la tuya ¿No?

\- Tu madre, tus hermanos…

\- despreocúpate

\- Tienes seis hermanos varones, me preocupo…- decía Harry quien, a pesar que su mente le daba una orden sus manos y boca cumplían con otra besando a Ginny y sacándole también la ropa

\- parece que muy preocupado no estas - bromeaba ella empujándolo sobre la cama, sacándose sus bragas pero quedándose con su pollera puesta y subiendo sobre él

\- Es que me vuelves loco - le decía él sentándose, abrazándola, desprendiéndole el sujetador que salió volando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, acarició sus senos suavemente, Ginny tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose embargar por la caricia de él y sintiendo que su erección ya la estaba reclamando, bajó sus manos al pantalón de Harry y abrió su cremallera, tomando posesión del miembro de él, provocando un jadeo en su novio que ya se había olvidado donde estaba y quien podría descubrirlos.

Harry giró quedando sobre ella, quien lo ayudó a sacarse el pantalón completamente sin dejar de estimularlo, él comenzó a lamer haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el pezón derecho, Ginny gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior y ninguno pudo esperar más, Harry la invadió vehementemente, Ginny subió sus piernas para permitirle una mayor intromisión y los cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al compás de una música que solo ellos escuchaban.

Harry besaba el cuello de Ginny y acariciaba sus pechos, luego sus bocas se unieron en un beso profundo, húmedo, apasionado, los cuerpos se perdieron en un mar de sensaciones que ya les eran familiares, pero que a la vez parecían nuevas y mejores.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, tomándose fuertemente de las manos. Harry volteó de lado y giró a Ginny para abrazarla y ella se acomodó entre sus brazos, ambos sonreían, había sido la más hermosa de las sensaciones y experiencias.

Cuando los cuerpos recuperaron su respiración habitual, él le preguntó

\- ¿Tienes frío? - Ella lo miró haciendo un mohito con los labios y dijo

\- Mi mano tiene frío - y se la mostró - le falta algo. Ambos rieron, Harry buscó la cajita de terciopelo y la encontró por sobre su cabeza en la cama, sacó el anillo, tomó la mano de Ginny y poniéndose declaró

\- Te amo Ginny, te diré todos mis secretos, espero que tu hagas lo mismo y quieras compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo. ¿Quieres?

Ginny no miraba su mano, miraba los ojos de Harry y contestó

\- Nada me haría más feliz que compartir mi vida contigo Harry ― y ambos se besaron sellando esa mágica declaración.

Afuera Hermione y Ron estaban por completar su unión, ella podía sentir el orgasmo cerca y no podía entender como era que se sentía tan vacía si estaba llegando a la gloria del cielo al mismo tiempo.

Apretó las uñas en la espalda de Ron y para evitar que algún merodeador notara su presencia mordió su hombro para evita gritar, pero a la vez porque quería que Ron sintiera en alguna medida, el dolor que ella sentía.

Ron gruñó, ajeno a los sentimientos de Hermione, pero en alguna medida también desilusionado por no poder seguir los pasos de Harry y hacerla su esposa tal como lo deseaba desde un principio. No sabía porque siempre era él el que debía ceder, porque no podía, de una vez por todas, dejar de preocuparse por los sentimientos y deseos de los demás y hacer lo que él realmente quería hacer.

No era que hacer el amor con Hermione no fuera una maravilla, todo lo contrario, pero de alguna forma sentía que siendo ella su esposa, sería aún más perfecto. No se avergonzaba de que pudieran llamarlo anticuado, porque a pesar de parecer muy liberal al estar con Hermione, él no lo era, había sido criado de otra manera y si bien sus instintos naturales lo unían a Hermione, él quería hacerlo legal, único y maravilloso, como correspondía y dejar de escuchar que, de alguna manera cuestionaban su actuar, a pesar de que no lo hacían con mala intención.

Además él quería una familia, ya tenía la suya, pero quería una propia, quería un grupo de pequeñas e inteligentes Hermiones y revoltosos Rons jugando en una casita, pequeña y cálida, de repente sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por las fieras uñas de Hermione sobre su espalda y posteriormente sus dientes apretando su hombro y no pudo evitar gruñir, la verdad lo estaba lastimando, y si bien las heridas sanarían inmediatamente, era doloroso recibirlas, y a la vez sintió como su orgasmo llegaba, y el dolor se convirtió en placer, era contradictorio e incluso morboso, sentir tal dicotomía, pero era lo que le sucedía.

El calor del orgasmo de Hermione envolvió su miembro haciendo que él llegara casi al instante siguiente, por unos segundos se quedó quieto, escuchando las respiraciones agitadas de ambos que poco a poco se normalizaban.

Hermione desprendió sus piernas de sobre su cadera lo alejó apenas y se acomodó la ropa y cabellos, él la imitó y cuando iba a abrasarla ella lo apartó diciendo

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos

\- espera

\- Mira Ron, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y despedirme de mis padres, mañana estaremos un mes juntos en la playa, ahora tengo compromisos - Y sin más desapreció dejándolo anonadado, sintiéndose en alguna medida usado como si fuera un juguete, un objeto sin sentimientos. Miró a la madriguera, sin intención sintió a Harry, y luego salió de su mente, no podía interrumpir así que decidió dar una vuelta.

La reacción de Hermione lo había lastimado, algo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué.

Hermione llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres, intentando evitar que notaran su turbación y se excusó a su habitación, una vez allí se tendió en la cama y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, se sintió usada y poco querida, no era así como quería seguir en esa relación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Tú me exasperas**

Rose miraba a Dumbledore fijamente, ya habían levantado la mesa y Guido les ofreció un añejo jerez de la casa, solo para amigos, que estaba excelente.

Por un lado estaba contenta por cómo se dio la relación de sus tíos, pero por el otro le preocupó sobremanera el giro que estaba dando la relación de sus padres, aunque, lo poco que recordaba de ellos era que siempre los había visto felices.

Luego de terminar de cenar y a pesar de la insistencia de Albus, el dueño del local se negó a cobrarles y ambos salieron a la calle y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Mis padres estuvieron a punto de terminar? - preguntó luego de algunos metros

\- No Rose, jamás

\- ¿Pero los pensamientos de mi madre?

\- Estaba confundida, Ron lo estaba también, ninguno estaba siguiendo lo que realmente su corazón quería.

\- Ahí está la moraleja que debo de tener en cuenta - Declaró Rose suspicaz

\- No hay moraleja, es la vida Rose, las personas hacen cosas pensando en que es lo mejor para los demás, pero a veces se equivocan.

\- ¿Incluso mis padres siendo tan poderosos? Podrían haber leído sus mentes y punto

\- Pero estarían faltando a una promesa - la explicó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Es tu turno…

\- ¡NO! - Se quejó la chica - me deja siempre con una duda, no se vale tiene que decirme que sucedió. ¿Hablaron? - Dumbledore meneó la cabeza

\- Debes agradecer que soy un gran orador y me fascina contar historias - decía - la verdad es que no hablaron, no al menos del tema, al día siguiente se fueron de vacaciones y el tema principal fue Gema y Sirius que…

\- Se gustaron desde un principio - Lo interrumpió Rose

\- No, se odiaron desde un principio - Rió Dumbledore - No más verse cada uno se hizo un preconcepto del otro, y tuvieron a los chicos de discusión en discusión, pero a la vez muy entretenidos, y además estaba todo lo relativo a la boda de Harry y Ginny que, a pesar de ellos, iba a ser multitudinaria. Y era que tu tío nunca dejó de ser acosado por la prensa y Rita siempre se daba maña para averiguar qué sucedía, así que, entre las peleas, de Gema y Sirius y los proyectos de la boda de Harry y Ginny no había tiempo para nada más.

Poco a poco Rose se fue metiendo en la mente de Albus, pudo divisar una playa muy concurrida, mayormente por jóvenes, y varios bares en la acera. Su madre estaba con un bañador entero en color rojo borgoña y su tía con uno de dos piezas en naranja las dos tendidas tomando sol.

A ambos lados de ellas su tío Harry con un short azul y su papá con uno verde observaban detenidamente la pelea que sucedía frente a ellos.

\- Discúlpame, pero yo he nacido, me he criado y he crecido aquí, tu no vas a decirme que lugar es mejor para ir que otro, aquí la guía soy yo. - Decía Gema en vos alta, envuelta en un bañador negro con detalles de amarillo

\- Mira niña…

\- ¡Que mi nombre es Gema! - Le gritó y luego bajando la voz dijo más quedo - ¡Que me importa un bledo que tengas una varita, mira que te la meto por donde no te da el sol! No te tengo miedo - Sirius estaba ofuscado, era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía frente y eso lo desquiciaba, pero en mal sentido, realmente lo volvía loco y lo ponía de mal humor, se levantó, se sacó arena de su bañador a cuadros rojos y verdes, lanzándola por todos lados, provocando la queja de las chicas y se marchó refunfuñando.

Al rato Gema hizo lo propio dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado

\- Esos dos van a terminar revolcándose - declaró Ron sacándose la arena de su cabello

\- ¡Ron! ¡Que es mi prima! - Le dijo Hermione

\- ¡Vamos! ¿No le has leído la mente? - Le reprochó él

\- No - rio ella - se la he leído a Sirius y si, terminarán revolcándose - Y todos se rieron

\- La verdad no sé cómo - decía Harry - parecen perro y gato

\- Es que los opuestos se atraen - le decía Ginny levantándose - es hora de irnos ¿Los esperamos?

\- No - respondieron los otros tres al unísono y levantando las cosas se dirigieron a la casa donde vacacionaban que quedaba muy cerca de allí.

A los veinte minutos apareció Gema que los retó por no haberla esperado y cinco minutos después debieron escuchar la misma queja de Sirius

\- Bueno - declaró Ron - al menos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo - Y sin esperar respuesta se retiró a su habitación

Gema había estado insistiendo de llevarlos a una disco, pero los hermanos se negaron, les parecía algo muy extraño, así que debieron conformarse con ir a un bar a beber algo.

\- Ustedes son muy aburridos - les decía Gema - Me hacen sentir más vieja

\- Pero si tan solo nos llevas algunos años prima - la confortaba Hermione

\- Peor mi tío que nos dobla la edad - dijo riendo Harry y ante la mirada seria del aludido se metió de lleno en el jarro de cerveza

\- ¡Más quisieras llegar a mi edad en mi estado! - Declaró orgulloso Sirius

\- No lo condenes - le decía Gema - deja al niño envejecer con gracia - Todos intentaron en vano reprimir la risa y ni siquiera la mirada mortífera de Sirius los pudo contener y fue Ginny quien se lanzó a reír con ganas siendo seguida por los demás

\- ¡Traidores! - Les decía Sirius - Traicionan a los suyos poniéndose del lado de esta muggle

\- ¡A mucha honra! - Le decía Gema ofendiéndose

\- Ustedes no tienen nuestras cualidades, son débiles y poco agradables - La retaba Sirius

\- ¿Te crees mejor que yo? - preguntaba Gema

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Decía soberbio él

\- En este bar hay un concurso, el que toma más toc toc seguidos gana y el otro se lo debe pagar.

\- ¡Acepto! - declaró Sirius, pero luego preguntó a Hermione - ¿Qué es un toc toc?

\- Una bebida alcohólica - le respondió ella

\- ¡Ja! - Exclamó el mago - Si puedo con un whisky de fuego puedo con cualquier cosa

\- ¿Qué es un whisky de fuego? - Le preguntó Gema a Ron

\- Una bebida alcohólica - le respondió este

\- Prepárate para caer al piso - Le dijo ella retadora. Y el concurso empezó, la bebida era un shot de tequila y ron con un chorrito de gaseosa de lima limón, se le daba dos golpecitos en la mesa, de allí su nombre, toc toc, y se bebía de un trago.

Los vasos se fueron apilando, pasadas las diez copas, los otros magos comenzaron a aburrirse pero debían quedarse ya que alguien los tenía que llevar.

\- ¡Váyanse! - Les gritó Sirius - Yo la cargo cuando pierda - se mofó de Gema tomando la decimosegunda copa

\- ¡Váyanse tranquilos! Nadie lo va a reclamar, y mañana nos lo devuelven, porque yo no te pienso cargar - contestaba ella bebiendo la decimotercera

A pesar de las dudas las dos parejas se despidieron, la verdad estaban cansados, ya que no acostumbraba a trasnochar y además veían esto como una oportunidad de estar a solas, más Harry y Ginny que Ron y Hermione, que a pesar de estar mejor todavía tenían resquemores entre ambos.

Al llegar a la casa Hermione se arrepintió

\- ¿Y si les sucede algo? ― preguntó preocupada

\- Quédate tranquila - dijo Ron - el dueño me dijo que conoce a Gema y que los envía en un _tayi_ para acá.

\- Taxi Ron

\- Lo que sea - dijo él - pero quédate tranquila, además son adultos…

\- No se comportan como tal - se quejó Harry - La verdad no es un buen ejemplo

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de ellos? - Lo interrumpió Ginny tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y despidiéndose de la otra pareja desaparecieron en el cuarto

\- ¡No se olviden de insonorizar el cuarto! - Les gritó Ron desde fuera y Hermione lo miró con reproche - Yo nunca me olvido - le dijo sonriendo y tomándola en sus brazos le hizo cosquillas y riéndose la llevó a la habitación.

Al día siguiente Hermione salió para higienizarse y al salir del baño pasó por el cuarto de su prima pero la cama estaba sin deshacer, corrió a la habitación y despertó a los gritos a Ron.

\- ¡Gema no está! ¡No regreso a casa! - Ron la miró abriendo un ojo y luego de desperezarse le dijo

\- ¿Preguntaste a Sirius?

\- No he ido a su cuarto, ve tú, yo no me atrevo - refunfuñando Ron se levantó y golpeó la puerta de la habitación algunas veces. Pronto Harry y Ginny se asomaron desde su habitación

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó esta última y Hermione le explicó

\- Gema no está y le queremos preguntar a Sirius

\- Pues abre la puerta porque mi tío duerme como un lirón - Ron obedeció a Harry y grande fue la sorpresa de los cuatro cuando vieron a Sirius y Gema en la cama, aparentemente desnudos y completamente dormidos, Ron cerró la puerta lentamente y cuando se alejaron un poco de la habitación declaró

\- Yo les dije que se iban a revolcar - Los cuatro se rieron y se marcharon a sus habitaciones

Entrada la media mañana, y al ver que no había señales de movimiento en la habitación de Sirius, los chicos decidieron irse solos a la playa, dejándoles una nota en la entrada.

A los pocos minutos Gema entreabrió los ojos, la luz que apenas entraba por la ventana, a través de la persiana entreabierta la obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, por su parte Sirius hizo exactamente lo mismo, fue Gema quien dijo en voz alta

― La peor resaca que recuerdo.

― Igualmente ― Declaró Sirius y ambos se miraron sorprendidos diciendo al mismo tiempo

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡No! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ― Ambos se tomaron las cabezas y declararon

― No grites ― Luego se observaron a ellos mismo, notaron su desnudez y volvieron a decir al unísono

― ¿Tú me sacaste la ropa? ¿Por qué? ¡Cómo te atreves!

― ¡Yo no te la saqué!

― ¡Claro! ¡Más quisieras! ― Luego ambos miraron la habitación y Sirius exclamó

― ¡Ah! Estás en mi habitación ― Y se echó a reír, pero se detuvo nuevamente tomándose la cabeza ― esa bebida es terrible

― No es terrible la bebida, es la cantidad ― Repuso Gema

― Y al parecer hemos bebido demasiado ¿no? ― Rió pícaramente Sirius, Gema lo miró altaneramente y contestó

― No demasiado como para saber que nada pasó

― ¿Estás segura?

― No recuerdo que haya sucedido nada ― repuso más consternada

― ¿Segura? ― Seguía diciendo Sirius divertido, Gema hizo una pausa, busco su ropa pero no logró hallarla en el desorden de la habitación, entonces tiró de las sábanas, dejando a Sirius desnudo, quien se tapó rápidamente con una almohada, ella se envolvió en la tela, avanzó a la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación, giró, miró a Sirius y burlonamente contestó

― Ahora que veo lo poco dotado que estás, creo que pudo pasar algo, pero de seguro que ni cuenta me di, porque ni se me movió un pelo ― Y dejando a Sirius anonadado salió con la frente en alto de la habitación, a paso firme y decidido.

Ingresó a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, del cual se arrepintió al instante siguiente tomándose la cabeza, luego pensó que de seguro nada hubo de pasar ya que, había mentido y el tío de Harry tenía lo suyo, sonrió, intentó acordarse lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero lo último que aparecía en su mente era la cuarta botella de tequila, meneó la cabeza y buscó algo para vestirse.

Por su parte Sirius quedó boquiabierto, por lo poco que había visto de Gema debería de acordarse haber estado con ella, era una mujer con letras mayúsculas, las curvas bien definidas y las formas perfectas, una mujer que uno no podría olvidarse, ni por más borracho que estuviera; intentó acordarse de la noche anterior, pero lo último que recordaba era la cuarta botella de ron, meneó la cabeza y buscó su ropa.

Luego de asearse, ambos se encontraron en la cocina, ya habían reparado que la casa estaba muy silenciosa y por lo tanto los chicos no estaban, al mirarse, los embargó un incómodo silencio, el cual fue roto por Gema quien encendió la radio, la cual bajó casi al instante y Sirius se lo agradeció

― ¡ _Vale_! ― Dijo ella ― prepararé mi receta personal anti resaca, no es sabrosa pero quitará todo el malestar, mi consejo es que la bebas de un sorbo ― Decía mientras buscaba alguna vituallas en la alacena y el refrigerador ― Es una receta ancestral de mi familia ¡Y no te permito que pienses que somos de beber mucho! ― Lo detuvo antes que él dijera algo al tiempo de ir cortando los alimentos y colocarlos en una batidora ― Te puedo asegurar que lo último que te molestará será el ruido de este aparato ― Y encendió el procesador, ambos pusieron cara de malestar, pero algunos segundos después el ruido cesó, ella sirvió el líquido en sendos vasos y le extendió uno a él quien lo tomó y examinó reacio ― ¡Mira que eres desconfiado! ― Declaró tomando de un sorbo la bebida, dejó el vaso en la mesa y lo miró, esperando que la imitara mientras jugaba con un extraño collar que llevaba en el cuello de plata con un medallón en el centro con un extraño holograma con una letras letras similares a la "G" y a la "T".

― Si conocieras mi vida, sabrías porque desconfío de las personas ― repuso él bebiendo del vaso, y al hacerlo puso una cara de asco que provocó una risa por parte de Gema, luego apoyó igual que ella el vaso y agregó ― Es fatal, esto sería una buena razón para no beber de más ― dijo señalando el vaso

― La enseñanza sirve por algunos días, luego se te olvida y reincides

― Es un hermoso collar ― Le dijo Sirius sosteniéndolo entre sus manos

― Era de mi madre ― Dijo ella ― y jamás me lo saco

― ¿Por qué? ¿Has hecho una promesa?

― Yo no, mis padres ― Aclaró ella ― resulta que, cuando era muy pequeña estaba muy enferma y ellos prometieron que si yo sanaba llevaría por siempre este collar y a decir verdad nunca jamás me he enfermado así que yo también cumplo con la promesa de nunca sacármelo― Dijo Gema yendo nuevamente a la alacena ― ¿Desayunamos?

― Es casi el mediodía, yo diría que almorcemos

― vale, yo preparo el almuerzo y tú me cuentas porque desconfías de las personas ― Dijo ella mirándolo por sobre la puerta abierta del pequeño refrigerador. Sirius la miró por un instante pensativo ― ¡vamos! Te propongo una tregua, al fin y al cabo hemos dormido juntos ¿No?

― ¿Lo hemos hecho? ― Preguntó él extrañado

― No sé tú, pero yo dormí como un lirón ― Declaró ella sonriente, él la imitó y asintiendo dijo

― Bueno, te contaré mi historia, tal vez no la entiendas, pero bueno…

― No te preocupes, si algo no comprendo te pregunto ¿vale?

― vale ― Repuso él imitando su acento español que aún mantenía a pesar de vivir en Londres.

Mientras Gema preparaba el almuerzo él le contó su historia, como fue traicionado por uno de sus amigos, como fue acusado de la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos y llevado a prisión sin poder siquiera despedirse de ellos apropiadamente. Como la vida le dio una oportunidad cuando se pudo escapar y reencontrarse con su ahijado, y como los amigos de este lo ayudaron.

― Ron y Hermione ― declaró Sirius ― Ellos son… ― No sabía hasta donde Gema conocía de los poderes de su prima

― Especiales, ya lo sé ― Le aclaró ella ― Una especie de súper magos ¿No?

― Algo así ― dijo él ― Pero Hermione no tenía idea de esos poderes y Ron debía lidiar con no ser descubierto, aunque en secreto fue él quien más me ayudó, aunque por supuesto eso no quiere decir que la participación de mi sobrino y Hermione no haya sido fundamental ― Y sin más pasó a contarle como fue ayudado por los tres chicos, mientras ponía la mesa ― y así fue como me convertí en un prófugo, pero pude recuperar a mi ahijado, lo cual para mí era suficiente, luego del derrocamiento de Voldemort, mi nombre quedó limpio, se levantaron los embargos a mis cuentas, pero por sobre todo pude disfrutar de mi libertad plenamente y de mi ahijado que no había muerto, sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de Ron y Hermione.

― Si, mi prima me contó todo lo relativo a la guerra, la verdad es admirable que chicos tan jóvenes se enfrenten a la muerte con tanta determinación.

― ¿Y tú? ― Preguntó Sirius una vez que ambos se sentaron a almorzar ― ¿Cuál es tu excusa para ser tan cascarrabias? ― Gema lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego suavizó el gesto, debía reconocer que había sido insufrible con él desde un principio

― Lo cierto es que el problema nunca fue mi familia, me crié en un hogar lleno de amor y grandes valores, el problema fueron una serie de malos novios que hicieron mi vida imposible ― Entonces ella comenzó a relatarle las veces que algún muchacho, la enamoraba y luego la decepcionaba, de diferentes maneras, por haberla usado, por haberla incomprendido, por haberla juzgado o por diferentes razones que ni ella recordaba en algunos casos ― Es por ello que, al final…

― ¿Final? ― La interrumpió él ― Recién comienzas tu vida ― Ella se levantó de hombros y prosiguió

― Me di cuenta que el problema no era yo, eran ellos, ninguno daba con la horma de mi zapato y llegué a la conclusión de que ninguno lo haría

― Un poco soberbio de tu parte

― ¡No! No quise dar a entender eso ― Se excusó ― Lo que quise decir es que… ― Hizo silencio, como midiendo las palabras

― Puedes confiar en mí ― declaró Sirius honestamente y Gema prosiguió

― Siempre he sentido algo en mí, algo diferente, no en buen o mal sentido, algo distinto, como ustedes, por fuera son personas comunes y corrientes, pero por dentro son magos poderosos

― Ni tanto ― declaró sonriendo de soslayo Sirius y Gema pensó que esa sonrisa le quedaba muy sensual

― Bueno, como sea, son especiales, diferentes, como quieras llamarlo, yo me siento así, pero no tengo nada de especial, y sin embargo me dificulta enormemente relacionarme a un nivel muy íntimo y personal, por ese motivo desistí de los hombres

― Pero te pierdes el poder conocer a tu par

― Creo que ya perdí el tren ― Dijo ella levantando los platos al mismo tiempo que él, por un instante sus dedos se rozaron y ambos se miraron en silencio, recordando las historias de cada uno, luego ella viró y dejó los trastos en el lavado

― Déjame a mí ― Dijo él ― Yo los lavo, ve a cambiarte

― Gracias ― dijo ella marchándose pero antes de salir Sirius declaró

― No pierdes el tren hasta que no se vaya el último vagón, siempre puedes colarte en él.

Gema sonrió, entendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir y sin replicar se retiró.

Desde ese día la relación de ambos cambió, si bien continuaban discutiendo por banalidades, las disputas eran más amenas y en tono más de broma que de reproche.

Los que iban de mal en peor eran Hermione y Ron, quienes, si bien al principio, el lugar novedoso y la compañía agradable los distrajo, pronto debieron reconocer que una brecha se estaba abriendo entre ambos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Nuevos amigos y enemigos.**

Rose se reía por la historia de Sirius y Gema, mientras caminaba al lado de Dumbledore quien la guiaba mientras ella entraba en esa especie de hipnosis producida por sus relatos.

― ¿Y al final? ― preguntó ― ¿Se habían acostado o no?

― Lo cierto era que tenían tal borrachera que ninguno llegó a más que sacarse la ropa ― reía Albus

― Pero tenían la intención - Declaró pícara.

― Yo creo que si, pero no se dio, no al menos en ese momento ― ambos continuaron riendo hasta que súbitamente Rose se puso seria y se detuvo, frente a ellos apareció una patota compuesta por más de 15 hombres

Esta vez Dumbledore no retrocedió, se quedó par a par con ella

Uno de los hombres de acercó diferenciándose rápidamente del grupo

― Gunther ― Dijo Rose con la voz rasposa, demostrando un desprecio descomunal, Dumbledore podía sentir todo el odio que se desprendía de ella, y meneaba la cabeza, con Rose era dar un paso adelante y dos para atrás, pero ahora le preocupaba más el grupo de hombres frente a él y más aún las ametralladoras que portaban. Prestó atención al que lideraba el montón, era alto, de cabellos morochos, peinados a la gomina, ojos negros, pequeños y penetrantes, vestía un traje muy fino, demasiado para él, según Dumbledore; sabía que era el líder de la logia redsquare, por la cual había comenzado tanta revolución en el mundo entero; quien lideraba a los que querían lograr el poder mundial y quien se había hecho cargo de Rose, ya que Dumbledore sabía desde un principio que Draco era sólo un títere de él. Podía notarlo molesto y pudo comprobarlo cuando él habló

― Me he encontrado con Leonid me ha dicho que… ¿Te has cambiado de bando? ― Preguntó irónicamente

― Yo hago lo que se me plazca ― dijo Rose altanera y el hombre comenzó a reír

― ¡Eres una estúpida! ― Le gritó ― ¡Ahora que estamos arribando a la victoria!

― ¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! ― Dijo Dumbledore valientemente y él hombre lo miró soberbio.

― Así que usted es el famoso Dumbledore ― declaró como escupiendo las palabras ― a ver que tan poderoso es ante una MG3 ― Y sin más lanzó una ráfaga de balas al anciano mago.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no pudo concretar ningún hechizo para proteger a Albus y cerró los ojos apesadumbrada.

Aguardo escuchar los impactos y el cuerpo caer al suelo, pero no, no hubo ningún sonido, pensó que tal vez Albus logró desaparecer pero de ser así debía haber escuchado los disparos impactar en algo, así que sin más abrió los ojos para debelar el misterio.

Las balas estaban a apenas centímetros de Dumbledore, y los hombres se encontraban totalmente inmovilizados. Rose pudo observar como el director se corría del trayecto de los proyectiles y la miró sonriente, luego ella reparó en las recién llegadas.

Una muchacha se hallaba al lado de Albus, tenía cabellos castaños largos, mirada serena, a su lado otra de cabello más claro pero más revoltoso la miraba a ella sonriente, por último una tercera de cabello rizado y grandes ojos celeste la miraba con más recelo.

― Permíteme presentarte a Piper, Phoebe y Paige ellas son las…

― Embrujadas ― terminó de decir ella ― El trío de brujas más grande de estados unidos, pensé que eran un mito ― pareció decir más como para si misma que para el resto

― Somos bastante reales ― Declaró Piper ― Pero simplemente no nos mezclamos en su mundo y ustedes tampoco en el nuestro

― Excepto… ― Intentó decir Dumbledore

― Que un grupo de malditos quieran destruirlo ― concluyó Paige secamente

― pensé que tu congelabas a todo lo malvado ― preguntó Rose a Piper sin prestar demasiada atención a la muchacha enojada

― Es así ― contestó ella

― ¿Y yo? ― Preguntó Rose confundida

― Al parecer no eres tan malita ― le dijo sonriente Phoebe quien intentó tocarla, pero Rose se alejó

― me gusta reservar mi futuro solo para mi ― Declaró demostrando que conocía su poder de premonición y la otra bruja se detuvo diciendo

― Es justo, aunque sabes que nada está aún decidido ― Y retrocedió ― ¿Qué hacemos con ellos Albus? ― le preguntó al mago pero antes que pudiera contestar las armas se elevaron

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Paige

― Alguien llegó luego del hechizo ― Simplemente dijo Piper

― Orbe terraza ― de repente dijo Paige y rodeándose de una luz casi celestial se apareció en la azotea pudiendo observar todo el lugar, de repente algo la empujó y gritó ― orbe piso ― y reapareció en el suelo antes de caer en él. ― Definitivamente hay alguien allí – Declaró al levantarse

― Magneto ― dijo un hombre apareciendo desde la oscuridad en sillas de ruedas seguido por cuatro personajes vestidos en estilizados trajes de cuero

― Hola Xavier ― saludo Albus ― Así que tu viejo amigo se encuentra del otro lado

― Siempre está del otro lado ― pareció filosofar el recién llegado ― Hola Rose, mi nombre es Xavier ― la saludó amenamente ― Déjame presentarte a mis colegas, Logan ― y un hombre de aspecto fiero y fornido se adelantó sin saludar― Tormenta ― lo mismo hizo una mujer de cabellos blancos y mirada profunda quien le sonrió― ciclope ― un muchacho con un extraño par de lentes le movió la cabeza en señal de saludo ― y Jean ― la mujer, de castaños cabellos cortos la saludó con la mano

De repente un hombre bajó flotando desde la azotea del edificio donde minutos atrás había orbitado Paige, junto a él, tres figuras con aspectos extraños lo seguían.

Inmediatamente tres figuras más aparecieron de la nada mediante una humareda rojiza, y se colocaron frente a ellos.

Rose podía sentir que todos estaban en guardia constante y se podía percibir en el atmósfera que pronto habría problemas.

― Xavier ― dijo el primer de los hombres ― siempre me desacreditas frente a los extraños

― No necesitas mi ayuda Eric, Tú solo te desacreditas viejo amigo ― contestaba serenamente el aludido

― Al parecer estás con un conflicto de personalidad querida ― le hablaba ahora el recién llegado a Rose ― Si es así lo ideal el liarse a los mejores y más fuertes

― ¡Como no! ― Dijo Logan adelantándose y una muchacha, del bando contrario, completamente recubierta de algún material que Rose desconocía en color azul se adelantó inmediatamente convirtiéndose en su atacante, lo cual daba una sensación de estar frente a un espejo.

― esto puede ponerse muy feo e interminable ― lo amenazó la muchacha imitando incluso su voz.

― Tranquilo Logan― le dijo Xavier al miembro de su equipo, ante lo cual el hombre retrocedió, la extraña figura sonrío y retomó su apariencia habitual

― ya que ellos se presentaron tan formalmente me gustaría hacer lo mismo ― Dijo magneto mirando a Rose ― Mi nombre es Eric Lensherr, me conocen como magneto porque puedo manipular todo lo que es metal ― agregó y las armas bajaron quedando a la misma altura que estaban ― ella es mystique - dijo señalando a la muchacha de azul que la saludo con una señal de mano – Luego tenemos a sapo – agregó el hombre señalando a un personaje que como saludo extendió una larga lengua y finalmente Dientes de sable concluyó y un enorme hombre de aspecto fiero y desalineado, con grandes incisivos se acercó amenazante.

Luego se adelantaron los tres últimos en llegar y uno de ellos, aparentemente el mayor, de cabellos cortos canos y mirada que Rose incluso pudo interpretar como generosa declaró

― Nosotros somos… ―

― ¡Una bolsa de excremento! ― Los interrumpió Paige, los hombres la miraron con odio y sin prestarle más atención el orador continuó

\- Barbas, el demonio del miedo – señaló el hombre a uno de sus acompañantes, de cabellos blancos y mirada suspicaz - Zankou - señaló al más alto personaje de aspecto rústico con una barba corta pero desalineada y ojos negros - y yo soy Tempus -– se auto presentó y realizó un contra hechizo que rompió el de Piper, por suerte Dumbledore se había alejado de su lugar porque las balas siguieron su recorrido, como si el tiempo jamás se hubiera detenido y terminaron impactando en un muro, los hombres recuperaron la movilidad y se mostraban extrañados de ver a tantos nuevos personajes a su alrededor, todos excepto Gunther.

― Creo que Rose aún no está preparada para recibir toda esta información ― dijo de repente Albus

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Teme que se de cuenta que cambiar de bando no fue lo más razonable? ¿Hasta donde quiere lavarle el cerebro? ― dijo Gunther

― esa es decisión de Rose y solo de Rose, pero ella tiene derecho a conocer su pasado. - Respondió Albus

― Nosotros somos su futuro ― agregó solemnemente Gunther― Draco nunca te mereció, puedes venir conmigo ― le dijo él tendiéndole la mano ― no puedes confiar en él…

― Draco me mintió ¿Cómo se que no harás lo mismo? ― Preguntó Rose

― Porque yo no te odio, no tengo una historia antigua con tus padres o tu familia, mi único objetivo es llevar la unidad al mundo

― ¡Claro! ― exclamó Dumbledore ― Unidad como todos esclavos de ti ¿No?

― El nuevo mundo necesita un líder. ¡Líderes! ― Se apresuró a corregir, pero Rose ya no confiaba en él, en realidad no confiaba en nadie, pero una cosa tenía por seguro, debía llegar a la verdad, y Albus le estaba haciendo conocer una parte de su historia que desconocía, ya tendría tiempo para decidir, al fin y al cabo ella era la pieza clave para que Gunther iniciara su plan.

― deberás ser más paciente Gunther, por ahora me iré con Albus ― el hombre puso mala cara ― Lo que no quiere decir que me quede con él ― Apresuró a decir y él asintió.

― Respeto tu decisión, pero no voy a respetar a quienes te rodean, ellos continúan trabajando para derrocarnos y si debo eliminados lo haré - Y sin más ante una orden suya, los hombres volvieron a armarse y una batalla comenzó, justo antes de que una ráfaga de balas, fuego y rayos se entrecruzaran Rose pudo sentir como Albus la tomaba de la mano y como todo su cuerpo se movilizaba, estaba siendo trasportada.

Ambos reaparecieron en una plazoleta, Albus miró hacia todos lados y sonriendo le dijo

― No nos hemos alejado mucho, al contrario, a pie alcanzaremos la terminal de tren ― Y comenzó a caminar

\- ¿Y los demás? - Inquirió sorprendida

\- Ellos saben defenderse, han luchado mucho tiempo unos contra otros - Contestó Albus y continuó caminando

― ¿Me va a explicar algo de ellos? ― preguntó Rose

― Que debo explicar, amigos y enemigos. ¿Algo más?

― ¿Algo más? ― repitió ella enojada ― ¿Ni siquiera me va a decir como los conoció?

― Soy un mago muy viejo, he viajado mucho, buscando… muchas cosas

― Las reliquias de la muerte ― agregó Rose

― Exacto, bueno, ellas si son un mito, pero me he hecho de muy buenos amigos y otro tanto de enemigos, ellos se presentaron no hay más que agregar

― Que pena, sus historias parecen interesantes

― Y lo son, pero no son parte de la nuestra, no hasta ahora, tal vez en el futuro hagamos historia juntos, aunque el equilibrio siempre se basó en no intervenir ninguno en el terreno del otro

― ¿Y ahora? ¿Porque es tan distinto?

― ¿tengo que responderte Rose? ― preguntó Albus deteniéndose y mirándola, ella bajó la cabeza y negó con la misma, luego ambos retomaron la caminata.

\- ¿Y porque no se unieron antes?

\- Lo cierto es que cada uno tiene, por decirlo de una manera, su potestad en cada uno de los territorios donde defienden a las personas de los malvados, a decir verdad convivir con ellos es muy agotador, cada uno cree tener derechos y supremacía por sobre otros y eso genera muchos contratiempos y demoras. Lamentablemente los que te rodeaban tienen la culpa de ello.

\- ¿La logia? - Preguntó Rose y Dumbledore asintió

\- Cuando la logia de redsquare convocó al hechizo de Limaex para unificar al mal, también provocó como contrapartida que el bien deba unificarse.

\- Para ellos no fue un problema - Albus la miró extrañado - Ante el primer insurrecto Gunther lo mató, fin de la historia - Declaró como si fuera algo normal, su interlocutor meneó la cabeza apesadumbrado y agregó

\- Nosotros preferimos lidiar un poco más - Dumbledore intentaba encontrar una palabra que no fuera muy dura

\- ¿Civilizadamente? - Preguntó Rose irónica y él asintió - déjame decirte que algunos de tus aliados no se veían muy civilizados - bromeó ella - Y Paige parecía que quería comerme las entrañas

\- Es que ella estaba de mal humor porque interrumpimos su casamiento

\- Bueno, no es entendible, pero lo respeto - contestó Rose - Hablando de casamiento, me va a contar ahora cuando se casaron los tíos Harry y Ginny

\- No - declaró Dumbledore - Ellos no se casaron primeros

\- ¿Mis padres lo hicieron? - Preguntó ansiosa

\- Tampoco – Respondió Albus

― Entonces… ― dijo Rose ― ¿Qué sucedió al final con mis padres? En realidad se que encontraron una solución, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, pero temo pensar que ambos estaban juntos por sus poderes

― No Rose, ellos se amaban, incondicionalmente, lo que sucedió fue que estaban siempre desintonizados y sumado a la falta de comunicación que nunca habían tenido, todo se agravaba. Y no sólo eso, los demás ayudaban a que las cosas no fueran para mejor

― Lo dice por este nuevo casamiento

― Por eso, y también por otros hechos

― ¿Otras cosas más? ― preguntó Rose y Dumbledore comenzó con su relato, otra vez ella se dejó embargar por su cálida voz e ingresó en su mente, alejándose de lo vivido anteriormente y disfrutando de la felicidad que de repente la embargaba

Podía ver la madriguera, tal cual la recordaba de pequeña, apenas algunos muebles diferentes o en distinta posición, pero cálida, acogedora, o sea, la madriguera.

Le parecía increíble que un simple lugar le provocara una sensación tan tranquilizadora.

Sin embargo la que podía observar era lo más alejado a la tranquilidad, personas entrando y saliendo, gritando, hablando, saludándose.

Increíblemente podía aspirar el aroma del pan recién horneado de su abuela Molly, se asomó a ver a la cocina y la pudo observar yendo y viniendo, poniendo mágicamente a revolver el estofado, encendiendo otra hornalla de la estufa de igual manera.

De repente ingresaron sus tíos y sus padres y su abuela salió corriendo de la cocina y abrazó a cada uno de ellos efusivamente, alegando que los veía más delgados y que ya estaba preparando un guiso para que recuperaran los kilos perdidos, ante lo cual los muchachos sonrieron.

Pronto la casa se llenó de gente, personas que Rose conocía y a la vez descubría nuevamente. Pudo ver a sus tíos Fred y George y recordar lo bromistas que eran, y a su tío Percy, criticándolos pero riendo de soslayo, sus abuelos pidiendo un poco de cordura, Molly a los gritos, Arthur más calmado, sus tíos Harry y Ginny que no se soltaban la mano ni por un segundo por debajo de la mesa y finalmente sus padres que parecían estar bien, solo en el exterior.

Ron aún no comprendía que le sucedía a Hermione, tampoco se atrevía a cuestionarla porque tenía miedo, si, tenía miedo que ella se fuera. Finalmente era un cobarde, pero algo tenía bien en claro, que sin Hermione no podría vivir, quería estar con ella toda la vida y si ello comprendía estar así, entonces prefería mantener esa postura de ignorancia, y continuar hasta cuando se pudiera.

Hermione estaba cada vez más triste, quería que Ron le propusiera casarse con ella, vivir juntos y formar una familia, pero al parecer él estaba en otra dimensión totalmente opuesta, quería diversión, libertad y cero compromisos, lo peor es que parecía ser condescendiente con todo y no afrontar que había un problema entre los dos. Si no lo amara tanto, si él no fuera el aire que necesitara para vivir, ya hubiese puesto los puntos sobre las íes, además porque Ron merecía este descanso, pero ella ya estaba harta de esa situación.

Al tiempo de tomar el café, apareció Angelina, todos las saludaron, y Fred la tomó de la mano y poniéndose a su lado frente a la familia anunció

\- Queremos decirles algo muy importante - Se lo notaba nervioso pero feliz, en realidad a ambos

Hermione retrocedió, Ron estaba tras ella y al oído le dijo

\- No digas nada - La verdad que ellos no podían ser sorprendidos, ya que podían leer las mentes de las personas, la prohibición de leer sus mentes era para con ellos, pero no para los demás.

Fuera de toda esta situación Fred declaró

\- Le he propuesto matrimonio a Angelina - Una exclamación de alegría llenó el lugar- Nos casaremos en tres semanas

\- ¿Tan pronto? - Preguntó Molly rápidamente - ¿Sucede algo más? - agregó inquisitiva

\- ¡No mamá! - Le gritó Fred - Es que amo a Angelina y quiero que sea mi esposa ya mismo

\- ¿Y Nosotros? - Entonces dijo Ginny - ¿Debemos atrasar nuestra boda?

\- Perdón Ginny- le dijo Fred - Nuestra boda será muy sencilla, asistiremos solo nosotros, los más allegados, la de ustedes, saldrá en los diarios, no creo que se vea opacada

\- ¡No lo digo por eso! - Lo retó Ginny - Una boda es una boda, pequeña, grande, multitudinaria o familiar y te aclaro que si pudiera me escaparía a las Vengas

\- Las Vegas - la corrigió Harry

\- Como sea - dijo ella- a las Vegas para casarme sin nadie alrededor, excepto ustedes por supuesto, pero Harry ya asumió el compromiso con la prensa, los cuales informaron que luego de este evento no nos molestarían más, excepto Rita, por supuesto, y por ello debimos aceptar.

\- eso quise decir hermanita- aclaró Fred - los padres de Angelina nos ofrecieron una casita muy cerca de la tienda

\- ¿Te mudarás?- Le preguntó George

\- Debo ir con Angelina, sería un matrimonio extraño si viviéramos en casas diferentes ¿No?

\- Quiero decir, que la tienda tiene un piso extra y…

\- No George, allí vives tú

\- Pero puedo venir a vivir aquí

\- No, George, ya está decidido

\- ¡Basta! - De repente gritó Hermione y todos la miraron extrañados - ¡No pueden simplemente estar felices por la noticia y punto! ¡Por favor! ¡Nunca pensé que fueran tan egoístas!- Les recriminó y todos agacharon la mirada- Yo los felicito, ahora discúlpenme voy a tomar aire - Y sin más se marchó

A los pocos segundos George abrazó a Fred y lo felicitó disculpándose, todos lo imitaron, Ron saludó a ambos y salió en busca de Hermione a quien encontró sentada en una silla del jardín.

\- Si vienes a recriminarme - apuró a decir

\- Para nada, creo que estuviste muy bien, no te olvides que yo también puedo leer el pensamiento de los demás

\- Ya es tarde - Dijo ella levantándose - Mis padres debían informarme de una noticia importante así que

\- ¿Te acompaño?- Le preguntó él poniéndose también de pie

\- No gracias - Y desapareció, sin despedirse siquiera.

Rose retornó a la realidad, soltó el agarre de Dumbledore y ambos continuaron caminando.

\- Mi mamá si que era difícil - Llegó a decir - Pero mi padre era un tonto, ¿por qué no le decía lo que quería?

\- Ambos respetaban el deseo del otro - decía Dumbledore

\- Pero estaban equivocados - cuestionaba Rose

\- No lo sabían - declaraba Albus

\- ¿Cuándo me va a decir como lo solucionaron? - Preguntó la chica

\- Cuando llegue el momento - replicó Dumbledore

\- ¿Usted jamás dejará de ser misterioso? - Preguntó Rose sonriente

\- jamás - declaró él sonriendo aunque luego la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Nueva Luna**

Ambos siguieron caminando, poco a poco el amanecer los recibió más cerca de la terminal de tren.

― Entonces ― dijo Rose ― el tío Fred y la tía Angelina se casaron.

― Si, fue una boda sencilla pero hermosa, bueno, como todas las bodas. ― Rose se levantó de hombros dando a entender que no le interesaba.

― Y luego se casaron el tío Harry y la tía Ginny ― declaró Rose inquisitiva

― No Rose, para su boda todavía falta.

― ¡Uffff! ― Exclamó Rose indignada ― Ya me estoy cansando de tantas vueltas.

― No son vueltas ― la corrigió Albus sonriente ― Es la historia de tu familia

― ¿Pero no podría ser más breve?

― ¿Tienes mucho apuro? ― Bromeo Dumbledore

― Y bueno… hay un mundo por ser destruido que me está esperando ― seguía bromeando ella sarcástica ― ¿Será por ello que se demora?

― Para nada Rose, simplemente te cuento todos los detalles porque son importantes, cada uno de ellos, cada uno encierra lo que eres, son tu esencia, tu real esencia.

La chica no dijo nada, meditó sobre lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir y llegó a pensar si era cierto, si entre tanta maldad era posible sacar algo de luz.

― Bueno, entonces continúa con la historia, me imagino que el tío George se debió haber sentido muy solo, toda la vida la compartió con su hermano y de repente se quedó sin él.

― Vuelves a equivocarte Rose, es verdad, en un punto, George llegó a pensar en la soledad, pero sólo por un instante ya que él hacia tiempo que también tenía planes. En realidad no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Fred anunció su compromiso, pero él estaba con Luna. Su relación era casual, ambos compartían gratos momentos juntos, la pasaban muy bien, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a concretar una relación más seria.

El paso de Fred le hizo dar cuenta a George que él debía de hacer lo mismo, amaba a Luna, eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente por comodidad nunca se había atrevido a comprometerse y le parecía que ahora era el mejor momento.

Rose se dejó invadir por los recuerdos de Dumbledore, pudo ver como si fuera una película en avance rápido el casamiento de Fred, todo envuelto en felicidad y emoción, los votos mágicos, el llanto de Molly acompañada por la madre de Angelina imitándola, sus esposos reconfortándolas, sus tíos Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, esa imagen siempre le traía una sonrisa, se los veía tan dulces, luego el vals, la cena, el brindis por parte de George más cómico que ceremonioso y luego la fiesta, incluso sus padres parecían más distendidos, siguiendo los pasos extraños que hacía Fred, y luego bailando acaramelados una música lenta.

Luego reparó en su tío George, estaba bailando con Luna, se miraban a los ojos fijamente y sonreían, parecían estar ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba.

Si Rose pensaba que Harry y Ginny eran empalagosos, se había equivocado, ellos lo eran más, pero había una extraña sensación cuando los veía, como si ellos fueran diferentes, como si fueran dos bichos raros, y no se equivocaba en eso.

Pasadas unas semanas, ya con Fred regresando de su luna de miel, regalo de Harry, y en completo control de la tienda, George le pidió un día libre.

― ¿Darás el gran salto? ― Se burlaba Fred ― Ya era hora

― No empieces ― Lo amonestaba George. Rose podía ver la diferencia entre ambos hermanos, quienes para los demás podían ser iguales, pero para quienes los conocían era muy fácil diferenciarlos; Fred era definitivamente más relajado y bromista que George, quien era más reflexivo, aunque juntos eran un caos.

― Suerte con Lunita ― Le despedía su hermano ― ¡Aguarda! ― De repente lo detuvo de marcharte ― ¡Cuídate! ― Y le lanzó un frasco ― No sea cosa que tengas hijos antes que yo, no se vale.

― ¡Púdrete! ― Le decía George pero disimuladamente guardo la poción en el bolsillo y Fred sonrió satisfecho viéndolo desaparecer.

Se apareció en una pequeña colina, cerca de la casa de Luna, incluso podía ver su casa, la madriguera, desde ese punto, inspiró varias veces dándose ánimos y caminó en línea recta hasta la casa de su novia.

Su novia, esa palabra se le hacía tan solemne y a la vez tan común, Luna era su novia, nunca se lo había pedido formalmente, la relación se había dado de forma simple, un fabuloso beso la noche de navidad antes de la batalla final y luego encuentros más a propósito que casuales, pero ninguno se rotuló nunca, aunque él no veía a otras chicas y sabía por Ginny que ella tampoco veía a ningún muchacho.

Así, que era su novia, al menos él lo entendía así ¿Lo haría ella?

De repente se detuvo. ¿Y si ella le decía que no?

Giró, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, volvió a detenerse ¿por qué le diría que no? Ellos pasaban momentos juntos maravillosos, hablaban durante horas de cuanto tema surgiera, reían y hacían bromas casi tanto como con Fred, giró sobre sus talones y retomó la marcha hacia la casa de Luna.

Ella lo entendía, lo complementaba. Volvió a detenerse ¿Eso significaba que lo quería como algo más o como un amigo?

Volvió a girar y a caminar en dirección opuesta. ¿Era un amigo o algo más? Se detuvo nuevamente

¡Claro que no era un amigo! Si cuando estaban en lugares íntimos y alejados la pasión que los embargaba era apabullante. Otra vez giró y avanzó. Juntos eran explosivos, no es que hubiesen tenido aún relaciones, no por falta de ganas sino porque él la respetaba.

¿Y si ella no lo deseaba? Se detuvo y volvió a girar avanzando, de repente chocó con alguien, y sin levantar la vista dijo

― Disculpe.

― No fue nada hijo ― la voz le resultó familiar y él levantó la vista ― Si continuas yendo y viniendo harás un surco en la calle George

El aludido se quedó sin palabras, frente a él estaba el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, era a la última persona que esperaba encontrarse y peor aún que fuera descubierto en una situación más que ridícula.

― Yo… yo… ― Comenzó a balbucear. El caballero lo tomó de los hombros, lo giró y avanzó junto a él hacia su casa al tiempo de decirle

― ¿sabes? Cuando me le declaré a la madre de Luna, tarde toda una tarde en llegar, al igual que tú iba y venía. Las mujeres son complejas, no eran mis dudas las que me preocupaban, sino las de ella. Casi me vuelvo loco, no es que ahora no lo esté un poquito ― Apuró a aclarar en tono de broma

― Yo… yo… ― Seguía diciendo George, el hombre se detuvo, ya frente a la puerta de su casa lo giró hasta ponerlo frente por los hombros y sin soltarlo le dijo

― Si te le presentas balbuceando de ese modo será más difícil. Te lo digo por experiencia, entra, mírala a los ojos, díselo y bésala, si la dejas pensar, estas frito ― Le explicaba al tiempo de palmearle los hombros con ambas manos. ― Bueno, me voy a tomar algo al bar del pueblo, se alejó, luego regresó sobre sus pasos con pose pensativa ― Tú… tú… ustedes… ― George se puso rojo como un pimiento, entendía más que bien lo que él quería preguntar

― ¡No señor! Yo respeto a su hija y… no es que no tenga ganas ― Llegó a decir sinceramente ― Ella es muy hermosa. Pero… pero…

― ustedes son jóvenes, aún pueden disfrutar de la vida de casados sin hijos por un tiempo, hay opciones…

― ya las conozco señor ― Se resignó a responder George aún más colorado

― Claro que si ― Volvió a palmearlo el padre de Luna ― Claro que si ― Y se marchó dejándolo solo viéndolo irse silbando una canción.

Aguardó unos instantes hasta que el calor desapareció, si que era extraño el padre de Luna, no más que los padres de Hermione que eran muggles, pero simplemente extraño.

Tocó a la puerta y escuchó gritar

― ¡Pasen, está abierto! ― Ingresó lentamente Luna estaba en la cocina preparando la cena

― ¿pasen, está abierto? ― La retó él

― ¡George! ― Le dijo ella yendo a saludarlo, pero él la detuvo antes de que lo abrazara

― ¿Tu estás loca? ¡Claro que estás loca! ― Se respondía el mismo ― ¿Cómo es que dejas la puerta abierta? Aún quedan mortífagos prófugos y muchísimas criaturas peligrosas sueltas.

― Pero… pero…

― ¡Pero nada! ― La retaba ― ¿para qué te regalé el llamador mágico?

― Para utilizarlo si estaba ocupada y no podía atender la puerta para saber quién era ― respondió ella relajadamente

― ¿y dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ― Ella se levantó de hombros sin saber que responder ― ¡Así tomas en cuenta mis presentes! ― Ella iba a responder pero no la dejó ― ¡Y no es por eso! ¡Pones en peligro tu vida!

― Yo no soy nadie importante ― Llegó a decir Luna restándole importancia al enojo de George y sonriéndole

― Eres importante para mí ― declaró él ― Muy importante, en extremo importante ― recalcó.

Luna se puso seria, era la primera vez que George le decía algo como eso, no es que realmente fuera necesario que lo dijera, o que demostrara que ella era algo más que una amiga con beneficios, aunque tampoco eran muchos los beneficios, algunos besos fogosos, algún roce, nada más, pero nunca la había rotulado de ninguna manera; y si bien ella era ajena a esas cosas, en algún punto le importaba porque George le importaba, en extremo como había dicho él.

Pero a la vez no estaba contenta con la declaración, de algún modo sabía que eso sucedería, Fred se había casado, George estaba solo y sentiría esa soledad, y quería cubrirla con ella, era triste pero ella era una extensión de Fred, pero mujer. ¿Sería eso suficiente para basar una relación?

― Luna ― La voz de George la sacó de sus pensamientos

― Si ― dijo ella

― Te has puesto seria ¿Sucede algo?

― No ― Contestó

― Algo te sucede, si algo tú no eres es monosilábica ― Le dijo George. De repente salió humo de la cocina

― ¡Mi pollo! ― salió ella corriendo a la habitación siendo seguida por George quien rápidamente la ayudó a abrir la estufa y sacar la comida de la misma ― ¡Se arruinó! ― Se lamentaba observando el pollo quemado en su parte de abajo

― Tiene solución ― Le dijo él arremangándose la camisa ― Trae unos huevos, especias, tomates frescos. ¿Tienes queso?

― ¿de qué tipo?

― ¿cremoso?

― Si ― Contestó y fue en busca de los ingredientes mientras George deshacía el pollo, le sacaba las partes comestibles y las trozaba.

Luego juntos prepararon una especie de omelete.

― ¿Qué te parece? ― Le preguntaba George dándole de probar cerca de ella casi por primera vez en todo el día

― ¡es fantástico! ― Le decía ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

― ¡Cásate conmigo! ― De repente declaró él y la besó, Luna dejó caer el tenedor por la sorpresa y lo separó de ella

― ¿¡Que!? ― preguntó molesta

― Que te ca…

― ¡Te escuché! ― Lo interrumpió ― ¿Quién te crees que soy? ― preguntó molesta, era la primera vez que George la veía enojada ― Una suplente para apaliar tu soledad, pues ve sabiendo que no es así

― Yo…

― ¡No terminé! ― Volvió a interrumpirlo ― Nos llevamos bien, la pasamos genial, congeniamos en muchos aspectos y debatimos en aquellos en los que no lo hacemos. Pero yo no soy Fred, y no puedo llenar su vacío, lo siento George pero… ― De repente él volvió a abrazarla y besarla, un beso profundo, apasionado, que dejó sin aliento a Luna, al punto de desfallecer, la lengua de Fred se abría paso, jugando con sus labios primero y luego explorando su boca con maestría, la abrazó fuertemente apretándola junto a su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta se recostaron en la mesa de la cocina, George comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, lentamente, disfrutando cada milímetro de piel que descubría.

Luna se dejó hacer, esas caricias la enloquecían, más de lo que ya estaba, y correspondió el beso y las caricias imitando a George en todo lo que hacía.

Él pasó una de sus manos por sus muslos, subiendo poco a poco por encima de la falda, hasta llegar hasta las bragas, sintió como Luna se tensionaba involuntariamente.

― te amo Luna ― declaró entre sus labios deteniéndose, pero sin alejarse un milímetro, ella lo miró sorprendida ― debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, debí decírtelo el día que lo supe, el mismo día que nos besamos por primera vez, te amo desde ese momento y lo haré por el resto de mi vida, aún si tú me rechazas; y no es por soledad o llenar un vació, es que cuando sabes que amas a una persona, y te das cuenta que has sido un tonto, debes enmendar rápidamente el error y decir lo que sientes, y no perder un segundo más alejado de quien amas. ¿Me amas Luna? ¿Podrías amar a un tonto distraído?

Luna comenzó a llorar, él se separó y comenzó a levantarse de encima de ella

― George…

― perdóname, si tú no me quieres, yo ― decía intentando reponerse al rechazo

― ¡ven aquí! ― De repente le dijo ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo nuevamente ― ¡Claro que te amo! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres el hombre más adorable que he conocido, eres listo, ingenioso, buen mozo, eres… eres George ― Le dijo sin poder dejar de llorar, él se acercó a ella y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con sus besos

― No quiero que llores mi amor, le decía.

― Repítelo ― decía ella

― ¿No quiero que llores? ― bromeó él y ella lo miró haciendo un mohito con su boca ― Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita?

― Toda la vida ― Le decía ella

― Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor ― repetía él besándola cada vez que lo decía, poco a poco los besos se hicieron más intensos, las caricias más apasionadas.

De repente, un estruendo los separó, habían tirado todos los trastos y la comida al suelo. Ambos miraron el desastre, George se incorporó

― déjame a mi ― Dijo él y con un sencillo movimiento levantó todo del suelo, lo arrojó en la basura y puso a lavar los platos, Luna lo miraba risueña y entonces declaró

― No debes demostrarme que eres colaborador en la cocina ― reía ― no hace falta que hagas nada más para que acepte ser tu esposa. ― George se detuvo y la miró apoyada en el borde de la mesa sonriente y con los brazos cruzados, soltó lo que estaba haciendo y la abrazó fuertemente

― Mira que no hay devoluciones ― reía él

― espero que no me haya tocado un producto defectuoso ― reía Luna y aún más al verle la cara de sorprendido

― te mostraré que no soy defectuoso ― Le decía él levantándola con sus brazos, subió las escaleras de la casa y la llevó a su habitación. Pero antes de entrar se detuvo ― Tú… ¿Quieres?

― ¡Desde hace meses! ― Declaró ella llevándose las manos a la boca. George se rió fuertemente

― ¡Entonces recuperaremos el tiempo perdido! ― Le dijo ingresando al dormitorio de Luna, era pequeño, muy parecido al de Ginny, pero con revistas del quisquilloso por todos lados, excepto la cama que estaba totalmente despejada.

Allí la dejó él y sin esperar se colocó a su lado besándola, acariciándola, poco a poco comenzó a sacarle la ropa, besando cada lugar que descubría, Luna se dejaba hacer, no tenía idea de cómo actuar, y recordó las palabras de Ginny alguna vez en Hogwarts, cuando le decía que cuando llegara el indicado, cuando el tiempo fuera el oportuno su corazón y su cuerpo le dirían que hacer y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a corresponderle a George, no es que realmente no supiera que hacer, hablaba a diario con las chicas, y si bien ellas eran muy reservadas en algún punto comentaban sobre sus relaciones, pero tampoco era que fueran demasiado expresivas en cuanto a ello.

Pero descubrió que su cuerpo y mente sabían exactamente qué hacer, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de George, desabrochándole su camisa, besó su pecho, pudo sentir que él se agitaba, luego comenzó desabrochar sus pantalones, y la respiración se hizo más agitada, aún más que en aquellos encuentros fugaces donde las caricias iban un poco más allá, no demasiado, pero más allá.

Su mano acarició el miembro de George y se detuvo, sorprendida, no entendía por qué, él era un Weasley, ya había escuchado a Fleur, Angelina, Audrey y por sobre todo a Hermione, aunque Ginny tampoco se quejaba, pero no se imaginaba que estuviera tan bien dotado y comenzó a tener dudas. ¿Le dolería?

George sintió su turbación y declaró entre sus labios

― Todo va a estar bien, yo te cuido. Te quiero ― Y la besó dulce al principio apasionado después. Luna retomó la caricia que había detenido y él gimió sin poder contenerse. Ella continúo el movimiento hasta que él la detuvo

― ¿está mal? ― Preguntó inocentemente

― ¡Oh no! ― exclamó George jadeante― Todo lo contrario, si no te detienes… ― declaró ― Bueno, hoy debes detenerte, luego veremos ― Rió y ella lo imitó entendiendo lo que quería decir. Él comenzó a besarle uno de los pechos por sobre el sostén, mientras acariciaba el otro haciendo que los pezones de endurecieran más, luego bajó los breteles, y, ayudado por ella lo desprendió, poco a poco besó toda la extensión de ellos, Luna tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose embargar por ese sensación novedosa y apabullante, nunca la había tocado sin mediar prenda alguna, pero si eso la enloquecía, ni siquiera podía expresar lo que la siguiente acción le hizo sentir.

George, recorrió con su mano, el muslo, tal cual lo había hecho en la mesa de la cocina, poco a poco metió la mano debajo de la falda, ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, expectante, cuando los dedos masculinos rozaron su intimidad no pudo evitar exclamar

― George… - jadeante, caliente, extasiada, él introdujo los dedos por debajo de la prenda ― ¡George! ― repitió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sonreía al observar como estaba descontrolando a su bella Luna, a una Luna que no conocía aún, su nueva Luna.

Exploró su intimidad, acariciándola por completo, pronto encontró el lugar donde haría que ella explotara, los jadeos se hicieron más intensos

― ¿Qué…? ― Comenzó a decir ella mirándolo extrañada, totalmente traspirada, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo ― ¡Por Merlín! ¡George, George! ― Comenzó a gritar al llegar al orgasmo

Él la besó dulcemente, esperando que ella se calmara

― George, George ― Repetía Luna

― vas a gastar mi nombre ― Reía él acariciándola

― Dudo que gaste tu nombre ― Le decía ella atrayéndole sobre su cuerpo ― Pero de lo que no dudo es que te gastaré a ti ― Y lo besó apasionadamente, George tardó en corresponderle el beso, sorprendido por la actitud, había desatado a la fiera, ahora debía averiguar si la podía domar.

Luna lo miraba, deseándolo pero a la vez temerosa, él comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, podía sentir su estrechez, a medida que la invadía, milímetro a milímetro. Luna se abrazó a él y George pudo sentir un quejido y se detuvo, lo último que quería era lastimarla, aguardó, y si tenía que retroceder lo haría, pero Luna comenzó a moverse lentamente, él avanzó unos milímetros más, ya podía sentir menor presión, menor tensión, pero la misma estrechez, caliente, abrasante, que lo abrazaba, y no sólo físicamente, su mente, su corazón, su alma estaban puestas enteras en ese momento, lo quería perfecto, sabía que era difícil, sabía que era doloroso, pero también sabía que podía cambiarlo en un instante, hacerlo fácil, gratificante, eso quería en ese momento brindarle todo el placer que podía a Luna, recorría sus pechos con las manos, acariciando los pezones, la besaba lentamente, lamiendo los labios con su lengua, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, los movimientos eran apenas perceptibles, pero a la vez una vorágine interna estaba a punto de estallar; y no precisamente en él.

Luna comenzó a moverse con más soltura, George pudo sentir como la barrera ya había sido quebrantada, mantuvo un ritmo firme, constante, sin dejar por un instante de besarla, acariciarla, de decirle que la amaba, que era hermosa, que era suya, era enteramente suya.

Ella comenzó a jadear fuertemente, su orgasmo estaba cerca, él podía percibirlo, apuró el movimiento, quería correrse junto a ella, podría esperar pero quería sincronizarse , llegar juntos al paraíso, ya habría tiempo para más, para mucho más.

Y el clímax los encontró unidos, en todos los sentidos, cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma, uno solo, sin mediar absolutamente nada entre los dos.

Poco a poco las respiraciones se fueron acompasando.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Preguntaba él

― De maravillas ― Respondía ella. ― De maravillas.

Rose fue saliendo de la mente de Dumbledore, por varios minutos caminaron sin mediar palabras. Hasta que ella declaró

― Un poco empalagoso para mi gusto.

― ¡Y espera ver la noche de bodas de Harry y Ginny! ― Llegó a bromear Albus y ambos riendo se detuvieron a ver la completa salida del sol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **De dragones y dragoncito**

\- Así que mis tíos tuvieron suerte, se habían casado por amor, a diferencia de mis padres - – Declaró Rose

\- No, Rose - la contradijo Dumbledore -– Tus padres se amaban, fin de la historia.

\- Pero tantas idas y venidas

\- El amor no es fácil de alcanzar, y muchas veces aún haciéndolo puede ser más difícil mantenerlo, es un trabajo de todos los días. ¡Qué digo todos los días! De minuto a minuto. El problema era que tus padres siempre estuvieron conectados a un nivel superior a todos y cuando trataron de ser como los demás, allí fallaron, ellos debieron seguir siendo ellos mismos.

\- Entonces la moraleja es que debes ser tu mismo.

\- Eso no es una moraleja, es una premisa absoluta y verídica para vivir una vida plena y feliz.

\- No fue lo que me enseñaron.

\- ¿Qué te enseñaron Rose? - Preguntó Albus

\- Pero usted no terminó su historia…

\- Tú historia - la corrigió él

\- Bueno, la historia de mi familia ¿Mejor así? - Preguntó Rose sarcástica y él asintió - ¿Se casaron mis tíos Harry y Ginny? ¿Qué pasó con mis padres? ¿Quién se embarazó primero Angelina o Luna? - Preguntó sonriente

\- Ninguna de las dos quedó embarazada primero, antes hubo otra persona…

\- ¿Mi mamá? ¿Fui hija natural?- Preguntó ella rápidamente y Albus negó con la cabeza -Entonces la tía Ginny, James no debió estar muy contento al enterarse- Albus comenzó a reír y ella lo miró extrañada

\- No, Rose, ninguna de las dos, y además no hay nada de malo en tener un hijo fuera del sagrado matrimonio, aunque tu abuela no piensa lo mismo, siempre que haya amor entre los padres, no hay nada más sagrado que eso, el amor

\- Usted y el amor me cansan - Refunfuñó Rose - la verdad el amor está demasiado desestimado, el sexo y las relaciones por conveniencia son la mejor opción - Declaró solemnemente y Dumbledore se detuvo en secó preguntando

\- ¿Realmente crees eso? - Ella sintió - Bueno, eso es lo primero que aprenderás, que el amor es la base de todo Rose, lo más importante, el amor a un amigo, a un padre, a una madre, a un hermano, a un pariente, a otra persona, a cualquier ser que aprecies.

\- hasta ahora lo que sé del amor es que duele e incomoda

\- Entonces nunca has estado enamorada realmente- Sentenció Albus

\- Y nunca lo estaré, no creo en el amor Albus

\- Es imposible no creer en el amor, el amor está en la esencia de todos. Nacemos gracias al amor…

\- No todos, te aseguro que Gunther no nació de amor- declaraba Rose

\- No sé la historia de Gunther, pero puedo asegurarte que tú eres fruto del amor más grande que he conocido jamás y si me permites seguir con mi relato verás que no miento cuando digo que fue el más grande de todos.

Albus comenzó su historia y otra vez Rose se envuelta en el ambiente de la madriguera, parecía que todos los grande eventos sucedían allí, pero lo cierto era que sus tíos y padres vivían allí en ese momento.

Harry en realidad vivía con su tío, pero era más el tiempo que pasaba con los Weasley, sobre todo con los preparativos de la boda, para estar con Ginny y por sobre todo es que desde que decidió casarse su tío lo volvía loco con todas las recomendaciones que le daba.

Los padres de Hermione le habían informado que tenían una pasantía conjunta en Francia y que estarían allí por seis meses, con lo cual le pidieron permiso a Mollly que se quedara en la madriguera.

Rose se sorprendió de la liberalidad de sus abuelos maternos, pero la verdad que luego recordó a su abuela Molly y entendió porque ese el mejor lugar para que su madre se quedara a pesar que allí estaba también viviendo Ron.

Pudo ver a sus padres poniendo la mesa y a sus tíos ayudando en la cocina.

Pronto aparecieron George, Fred y Percy con sus respectivas novias y esposas y todos comenzaron a hablar al unísono, provocando un alboroto muy común en el lugar; súbitamente un estallido en la chimenea los hizo callar a todos, quienes voltearon a ver quien había llegado.

Para su sorpresa Charlie se asomaba por la misma sonriendo y luego apareció Agatha, pero antes que Molly pudiera abrazarlos, superada la sorpresa, Charlie volteó y mirando a Agatha le preguntó

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres sentarte? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Estás completa?

Todos lo miraban extrañados y es que era muy raro ver al domador de dragones en una faceta tan protectora y romántica.

Agatha contestó que estaba perfectamente y pidió una silla para sentarse, recién allí Molly apresó a su hijo en un abrazo para luego hacerlo con la muchacha ante lo cual Charlie gritó

\- ¡Despacio mamá!- la dama viró y enfadada preguntó

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna vez he partido a alguno de ustedes por la mitad al abrazarlos? Creo que Agatha es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar mis abrazos- luego volteó a ver a la chica - A menos que no te guste ¿Te molesta pequeña?

\- No Molly, al contrario, no le pongas atención a Charlie está por demás protector.

\- ¿Cómo es que no avisaron que iban a venir? Hubiésemos ido a buscarlos a la terminal- Les decía Arthur apareciendo desde las habitaciones y abrazó a todos los presentes, deteniéndose en los recién llegados. Observó por un instante a Agatha y luego miró a Charlie extrañamente emocionado - ¿Es lo que pienso?- preguntó y su hijo asintió- Felicidades- declaró contento y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

Nadie entendía nada, excepto Molly que luego de observar nuevamente a Agatha separó a su esposo e hijo y comenzó diciendo a los gritos

\- ¡Charles Weasley! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Al menos has correspondido como se merece a esta muchacha tan linda?- Nadie seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, luego Charlie calmó a su madre diciéndole

\- A eso hemos venido mamá- y la dama lo miró cruzándose de brazos- sé que no te gustará lo que te diré pero debo decirte que Agatha y yo nos hemos casado…

\- ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?- Fue la expresión general de todos los presentes haciendo que Charlie y Agatha rieran y luego esta última continuó

\- Molly, Arthur, chicos- dijo- lamentamos mucho no haberles avisado, es que la situación ameritaba rapidez

\- ¿La situación?- Preguntó sin entender Fred

\- estás embarazada- entonces dijo Hermione apesadumbrada, se podía notar tanto su desazón que todos se quedaron mudos, invadidos por esa sensación que producían los chicos cuando algo los entristecía, por cuestión de minutos todos quedaron sin saber que decir, fue Ron quien rompió con ese penosos silencio y saludó a su hermano sonriente

\- Te felicito. Disculpa a Hermione por arruinar la sorpresa - le excusó, pero ella ya salía de allí sin media ninguna explicación, y si bien a todos le llamó poderosamente la atención, la noticia de Charlie y Agatha era muy importante.

Ron quería salir en búsqueda de Hermione pero uno a uno fueron desfilando abrazando a uno y a otro, y empujándolo dentro de la sala, al notar la felicidad de su hermano, Ron se quedó quieto escuchando las felicitaciones, retos y burlas.

Charlie y Agatha comentaron como se sintieron apenados de que no fueran partícipes de la ceremonia, que fue muy bonita pero muy personal, prácticamente el ministro, los testigos y ellos y prometían hacer una cena para recompensarlos, pero que Charlie, debido a sus creencias no quería pasar un minuto más sin casarse al enterarse de su embarazo.

Ante lo cual Molly sonrió inmediatamente y apartando a Agatha comenzó a darle recetas para bebés y trucos para sentirse mejor, Ginny escuchaba atentamente tomando notas mentales y los muchachos rodearon a Charlie y lo felicitaban por haber salido tan bien parado de esa situación y que Molly no lo matara.

\- Cuéntanos de la boda Agatha- Le pidió Ginny que estaba muy emocionada cuando de bodas se trataba

\- No, primero cuéntanos cuando te enteraste que ella estaba embarazada Charlie- Se burlaba Fred y todos rieron

Los muchachos se quedaron un instante en silencio, tiempo más que necesario para que Ron ingresara sin querer en sus mentes y pudiera verlo todo, como lo hacía ahora Rose con Dumbledore.

Pudo ver a Charlie abrazando y dando vueltas con Agatha en sus brazos sonrientes y felices, luego ella se quejó que la estaba haciendo marear

\- Ya te estás ablandando- se burlaba su hermano, pero la broma cesó cuando ella salió de prisa al sanitario y comenzó a vomitar. Charlie se acercó amorosamente pidiendo disculpas

\- No es nada extraño- le decía Agatha- Los cambios hormonales provocan esto y prepárate, porque habrá más cambios - declaraba

\- Soy entrenador de dragones que podría ser peor- decía él risueño

\- Pierde cuidado, en estos meses aprenderás que hay algo peor, una mujer embarazada- lo amonestaba Agatha y él se quedó serio - además me pondré como Norberta, gorda y malhumorada- refunfuñaba

\- Yo adoro a Norberta y además la tengo comiendo de mi mano como un corderito manso- Pero Agatha no entendió el chiste, es más, colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y gritando dijo

\- ¡ Así que pretenderás domesticarme como a tu dragón!- Charlie se sobresaltó hacia mucho que no escuchaba gritar a Agatha de esa manera y se acercó con la intención de tranquilizarla - ¡Aléjate! ¡Por tu culpa me veré como un globo! ¡Y mira! ¡Ya estoy gritando como una desquiciada! ¡Vete de mi vista!

\- Espera- dijo el suavemente- no puedo irme…

\- ¡Ah claro! ¿Por qué esta es tu cabaña? ¿Ahora debo irme yo?- exclamó ella molesta

\- No amor, es que - declaró él hincándose sobre su rodilla derecha frente a ella - aún no te he pedido matrimonio ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó tomándola de la mano a lo cual ella quedó sin palabras, luego preguntó

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿A pesar de que engordaré y que cambiaré de humor y que… - Pero Charlie no la dejó terminar y levantándose la abrazó fuertemente

\- para mi eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y además me darás la dicha de un hijo, si me hubiesen dicho que esto me pasaría y que además sería el hombre más feliz del universo por ello, no lo hubiera creído. Tu me haces feliz, eres… eres todo para mi Agatha…

\- Yo creí que no querías compromisos tan importantes.

\- Vivimos juntos - contestó él

\- Pero la paternidad es algo un poco más serio

\- Y maravilloso- declaró él

\- Pensé que…

\- ¿Agatha? ¿Acaso alguna vez me preguntaste lo que quería realmente? O simplemente pensaste que yo quería algo y lo supusiste. Puedo decirte que conozco muchas parejas que tienen problemas por suponer lo erróneo, debemos mejorar nuestra comunicación- Se ría él, ella correspondió ahora el abrazo y contestó

\- ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Charlie! - Y ambos se besaron.

Luego Ron escuchó como fue la ceremonia pero se quedó pensando en lo que su hermano había dicho.

Suponer algo sin preguntar. Era lo que últimamente pasaba con Hermione. Salió de la madriguera, buscándola, pero no la encontró, intentó conectarse mentalmente, a pesar de la promesa, era una situación que lo ameritaba pero ella se había bloqueado, no entendía que le pasaba, lo único que sabía era que ella estaba extraña, rara y cada vez más distante de él.

¿Sería falta de comunicación o habría algo más?

Repasó uno a uno los momentos que habían sucedido entre ellos desde el día que salieron de Hogwarts, que era el punto inicial donde los problemas comenzaron, y no pudo encontrar ningún indicio que provocara en Hermione esa reacción, de repente una idea surcó su mente.

¿Era posible que hubiese otro?

Con ese pensamiento se desapareció a la casa de ella y tocó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

¿Dónde se había ido? Sus padres no estaban y la única pariente que conocía de Hermione, Gema, residía en el centro de Londres.

Luego de esperar unos minutos e intentar conectarse infructuosamente desapareció de regresó a su casa, Hermione se asomó por la ventana y lo observó desaparecer.

\- Es mejor así - declaró sacando una maleta de su closet.

Rose salía contrariada del recuerdo. Su madre tenía todas las intenciones de dejar a su padre.

No entendía porque Dumbledore insistía tanto con el amor si era una utopía, todo el mundo busca al amor, y muchos por obsesionarse con dicha búsqueda pierden disfrutar de la vida y no sólo eso, que la mayoría de las veces el amor pasa frente a sus narices sin notarlo siquiera.

Incluso, cuando aparece esa persona que uno cree la indicada se ponen mil excusas, trabas mentales, políticas, religiosas, culturales, raciales intentando alejarla en lugar de retenerla.

Era mejor no amar, no sentir nada hacia los demás, eso te hacía débil, como ella se estaba sintiendo ahora, el dolor que le provocaba la absurda incomunicación de sus padres, que les provocaba a ellos incertidumbre ella lo sentía clavándose en su corazón.

El amor duele, te hace un blanco fácil para ser presa de los demás, si amas demasiado los otros se abusarán de ese amor.

Era mejor sentir recelo, dudar, no acercarse, hacerse una burbuja invisible pero impenetrable, para evitar que el contacto con el amor no te haga sucumbir.

Sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, en la parte más recóndita de su alma, una débil luz se encendía, ella podía sentirla, era la luz de la esperanza, de la emoción, de los sentimientos, que estuvo apagada por mucho tiempo, le era difícil recordar los hechos que mermaron su fulgor, pero aún más complicado recordar lo que la mantenía como flama encendida cuando fue raptada.

Pero ahora ella era otra, más fuerte, más inteligente, no se iba a dejar embaucar a la primera historia de amor, eso sucedía en las novelas, pero en la realidad, el romanticismo era sólo una fantasía.

Nadie puede morir por amor, nadie puede vivir por amor.

― Te equivocas ― Le decía Albus

― ¿Me lee el pensamiento? ― Inquiría ella socarrona

― ¡Todo el tiempo! ― Confesaba Albus sin molestarse en ocultarlo ― Y puedo decirte que, tienes razón en una parte, es difícil morir por amor, pero puedo asegurarte que se puede vivir por amor.

― Tendría que probármelo para creerle ― Respondía escéptica Rose

― Te lo probaré ― Respondía Albus ― Te lo probaré


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Pelear contigo toda la vida**

Rose caminaba rápido y molesta, ya podía vislumbrar las cúpulas de principio del siglo veinte de la terminal de tren.

\- Espérame aquí que sacaré los boletos

\- ¿Adonde vamos?- Preguntaba ella

\- Al aeropuerto, iremos a un lugar que se llama Ezeiza en tren y de allí tomaremos un coche hasta la terminal de aviones.

\- Vuelvo a preguntarle ¿Por qué no nos desaparecemos?

\- Y vuelo a responderte - declaraba Albus - porque me gusta andar en tren - dijo mientras solicitaba los tickets en la ventanilla- además- agregó una vez que reinició su marcha hacia el andén correspondiente - la historia continúa precisamente en una terminal de tren

\- ¿Qué historia? ¿La historia del final de la relación de mis padres?- Preguntaba malhumorada - La verdad no sé cómo es que estoy aquí si al parecer ellos rompieron

\- La verdad es que no puedo ser muy misteriosos, tu existencia y la de tu hermano...

\- Hugo - dijo Rose - ¿Él…?

\- Se encuentra bien, con la nueva orden.

\- ¿Y como la llamaron?- rió ella

\- La orden de los poderosos. ¿Poco ingenioso no?

\- A decir verdad si, pero muy idóneo, para el caso

\- Es cierto- se apuró a decir Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba en un asiento en un vagón casi desierto y dejó libre el de la ventanilla a Rose quien lo imitó

\- Entonces - suspiró ella resignada - esto continúa en una terminal de tren

\- Si, cuando me enteré de la resolución de Hemione de marcharse, porque no debo de aclarar que yo sabía todo lo que le pasaba a los chicos…

\- ¿Y por que no intervino?

\- Porque no me incumbía, hasta cierto punto- se apuró a aclarar - por eso me aparecí en la casa de Hermione y le ofrecí que necesitaba que me acompañara a Francia a una visita obligada al ministerio y además ella podía ver a sus padres

\- Muy ingenioso, los separaría un poco para que cada uno analizara la situación- declaró Rose

\- Si, algo así - contestó él - Con lo cual la llevé conmigo a la madriguera y le dije a Molly de esta situación, aprovechando para que Ron hablara con Hermione.

Rose ingresó en la mente de Dumbledore, pudo ver a su madre terminando de acomodar su maleta y a su padre apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada de brazos cruzados

\- ¿Me hablarás o continuarás con tu hermetismo?- Le decía Ron

\- No es eso Ron, es que ni yo misma se que me pasa.

\- Pero yo quiero saber en que te puedo ayudar, yo quiero que sepas que te quiero…

\- No es eso Ron, yo también te quiero, pero no sé qué me pasa Ron, necesito este tiempo para pensar.

\- Yo no voy a intervenir, yo te voy a dar tu espacio, como siempre

\- ¿Cómo siempre?- Lo interrumpió ella

\- Sabes que respeto siempre tu decisión, yo…

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOONNN! - Gritó de repente Molly sobresaltándolo

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Llegó a exclamar

\- No maldigas - Lo retó Hermione

\- ¿QUE QUIERES MAMA? - Gritó él sacando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la habitación

\- ¡QUE HA LLEGADO ALBUS! ¡QUE HERMIONE TIENE QUE ESTAR LISTA!

\- ¡BIEN! - Gritó él entrando en la habitación.

\- Es hora de irme- declaró Hermione tomando su valija que Ron sacó de sus manos sosteniéndola él

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte a la estación?

\- Si quieres - dijo quedo Hermione

\- Quisiera ir a Francia contigo-– repuso Ron sonriendo levemente, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que Hermione no correspondía a la broma. Dejó la valija en el piso y la abrazó, la cabeza de Hermione se incrustó en el pecho de Ron pudiendo escuchar los latidos del corazón de él palpitar salvajemente, y ella correspondió el abrazo pegándose aún más, por cuestión de minutos se quedaron inmóviles sin decir nada.

\- ¡CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOS!- Gritaba Molly desde la sala. Ron ni se movió, fue Hermione quien lo separó apenas y declaró

\- Si no bajamos ya mismo a tu madre le da un paro cardíaco- él le dio un beso en la frente y dijo

\- Es verdad, vamos

El viaje a la terminal fue silencioso, Dumbledore los miraba y meneaba la cabeza, Rose podía escuchar los pensamientos de sus padres, uno con dudas con respecto a que había hecho mal, la otra con dudas sobre cómo seguir con la relación que no parecía tener un fin claro.

Sin darse cuenta ella también meneaba la cabeza.

De repente todo se puso en blanco y Rose volvió a la realidad

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Le preguntó a Albus

\- Un hot dog ¿Quieres uno? - Preguntó al tiempo de hacer una seña a un vendedor ambulante que recorría los coches ofreciendo su mercadería

\- No gracias- contestó ella- Pero no haga eso, que me hace sentir mal- agregó molesta

\- Disculpa- dijo Albus mientras devoraba el sándwich - Me encantan los hot dog, aquí les llaman panchos–-dijo riendo al tiempo que el tren se ponía en marcha - Bueno continuó - dijo limpiándose con una servilleta de papel - aún recuerdo la cara de tu padre al ponerse el tren en movimiento, tu madre apoyó la mano en la ventana y él la suya, siguió al vagón hasta donde le fue posible y tu madre no sacó la mano de la ventanilla hasta que dejó de divisar la figura de tu padre en el andén.

Rose podía ver toda la escena, el día estaba nublado, gris, le pareció algo muy triste, más cuando pudo ver como se sentía su madre.

Tal cual ella ahora Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la ventanilla y a su lado Dumbledore fingía estar durmiendo.

Ella lo miró y luego abrió un libro, pero luego de quince minutos, las páginas no pasaban, continuaba en el mismo lugar.

\- Aunque no veas el sol, siempre está- declaró Albus con los ojos cerrados y su madre lo miró inquisitiva, intentando deducir que quería decir, entonces el director abrió los ojos y repitió- Es sencillo, aunque no lo veas el sol siempre está - señaló el cielo y de entre las nubes se asomó unos débiles rayos de sol. Su madre interpretó lo que quería decir y apuró a preguntar

\- ¿Cuánto sabe del asunto?- Ante lo cual Albus respondió

\- Todo - y ella lo miró sorprendida - Pero no está en mi intervenir, no es lo que me corresponde, pero sencillamente quiero que sepas que todo tiene una salida, creo que lo ideal a veces es hablar y otras escuchar, pero antes de escuchar hay que preguntar.

\- Usted es un paradigma, menos mal que soy la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts de los últimos años, de lo contrario no podría deducirlo- Bromeaba Hermione y ambos sonrieron

El viaje fue ameno, Dumbledore no tocó más el tema y ella tampoco, pero eso no quería decir que no reflexionara sobre lo que había ocurrido y tal cual lo había hecho su padre días anteriores repasó uno a uno los detalles desde el momento que salieron de Hogwarts, donde todo comenzó.

Sin darse cuenta la noche comenzó y ellos habían llegado a destino.

Se alojaron en uno de los hoteles mágicos de Paris, cenaron casi en silencio y prácticamente sin hablar se fueron a dormir.

Lo cierto es que Hermione pudo dormir muy poco, no se había dado cuenta cuanto le costaba conciliar el sueño lejos de Ron, a pesar que en la madriguera los separaba un cuarto ya que Molly era extremadamente estricta, exagerada según ella ya que era sabido por todos que con Ron tenían una relación seria y estable, pero ella era muy respetuosa y aceptaba los términos de Molly. Obviamente Ron era más reticente a hacerlo, pero ella en eso era inquebrantable, como un juramento, aunque muchas veces era difícil decirle que no a Ron, ese era su punto débil ¿O era su fortaleza? Se preguntaba

Igualmente intentaba acatar las órdenes de Molly, las cosas no estaban bien y no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con nadie con lo cual aceptaba sin discutir lo que decían, cosa muy rara en ella.

Al día siguiente y luego de desayunar cada uno fue a lo suyo, Dumbledore al ministerio y ella a ver a sus padres.

Por suerte sus progenitores estaban de maravillas y ella les mintió diciendo que todo estaba bien. Aunque en realidad no les mentía porque todo estaba bien, pero no todo lo bien que ella quería.

Por la tarde habían quedado en encontrarse con Dumbledore en la entrada del hotel para hacer turismo por Paris. Ella lo conocía de visitas anteriores, pero nunca en calidad de maga, con lo cual le parecía fascinante la idea de ver el Paris mágico.

Pero todo se vio truncado, ella aguardaba a Albus en la puerta del hotel, miraba su reloj para verificar que no fuera muy temprano, pero en realidad el que se había atrasado era él.

De repente pudo visualizar una ráfaga negra en el cielo. Al principio pensó que era humo de alguna chimenea o viento otoñal que enarbolaba las hojas de los árboles, pero luego puedo notar que no era nada tan inofensivo como creía y menos aún cuando las ráfagas aumentaron a siete.

Siete mortífagos se acercaban a toda velocidad a atacarla, rápidamente tomó su varita y realizo varios hechizos, sin importarle que la vieran los muggles.

Intentó ingresar al hotel, pero uno de los mortífagos derribó una columna y la entrada quedó bloqueada, por lo tanto ella estaba expuesta y sin poder protegerse en ningún lado.

Intentó desaparecer pero sus poderes fallaron, de alguna forma estaba débil lejos de Ron. Si pisaba la calle sería muy arriesgado porque estaría aún más expuesta, pero tomó la resolución que debía arriesgarse y avanzó a la acera, pero pronto fue alcanzada por los hechizos que la impactaron en el pecho y espalda dejándola indefensa.

Si bien sus heridas sanaban rápido, en esa situación, y sumado a su tristeza le impidió contraatacar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentó lanzar un hechizo pero otro de los mortífagos expulsó su varita lejos de ella.

Expuesta, derrotada y sin poder hacer nada miró con la frente en alto a sus atacantes, si moriría lo iba a hacer con orgullo, inspiró profundamente y pudo ver como de los labios del asesino salía la frase que ningún mago quería oír

\- Avada ke…

De repente se vio en el hall del hotel, Dumbledore la abrazaba, la había trasportado

\- ¿Cómo?- Llegó a preguntarle

\- Perdón por la tardanza, aguanta que ya te transporto a San Mungo, resiste.

El traslador estaba casi listo, para llevarla a Inglaterra, los hospitales Franceses estaban colapsados por el ataque masivo que había sufrido.

Hermione se quejaba por sus heridas, Dumbledore las analizó, parecían que no eran de gravedad pero se equivocaría.

De repente la radio comenzó a sonar fuertemente

\- ¡Un nuevo ataque!- Profesaba

\- ¿Que parte de Paris atacarán?- Se preguntaba Albus

\- "Están atacando al pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, en Inglaterra. Todos los lugareños están intentando protegerse en sus casas, pero el ataque fue masivo, peor que el de Paris, las casas están ardiendo, hay magos muertos por doquier y centenas de heridos

\- ¡RON! - De repente gritó Hermione y sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar, la sangre fluía casi a borbotones. Dumbledore no sabía que hacer

\- El traslador-dijo el conserje y sin dudarlo, abrazó a Hermione y ambos se trasportaron

Albus cayó en la sala de emergencias de San Mungo, sabía que era peligroso un traslado, pero más que expusiera a Hermione a un médico de Paris con su condición de poderosa.

Rápidamente fue trasladada a un sector especial.

Albus comenzó a ayudar asistiendo a los heridos como podía, toda ayuda era necesaria y también empezó la búsqueda de sus seres queridos.

Encontró a los Weasley frente a un quirófano

\- Es Ron - Le dijo Arthur - Eran como doce , no pudo hacer mucho, nos defendió a nosotros pero no pudo librarse el del ataque.

\- ¿Y los demás? - Preguntó

\- Todos estamos bien - Contestó Harry -esto era una excusa para atacarlo a él, ellos saben de sus poderes - Se podía notar el odio en su voz - si pudiera - pero Ginny lo abrazó diciéndole

\- Ron te necesita aquí. Y yo también

\- Necesitan a todos los aurores en la calle- decía Harry

\- Tú aún no lo eres - le respondía Ginny y ante la mirada de Harry repitió suplicante - tú no lo eres - y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Dumbledore fue de pasillo en pasillo, se enteró que el ataque había terminado y los mortífagos habían huido unos y fueron apresados otros.

Pudo encontrar a Minerva también ayudando, a la cual abrazó fuertemente

\- ¿Sabes de los chicos? - Le preguntó y ella sintió sollozando

\- Están muy graves - sentenció, el besó su frente y le dijo

\- Si salen de esta me caso contigo

\- Somos muy viejos para eso Albus - Le contestaba ella

\- Bueno, una promesa de amor eterno- decía él

\- No la necesito, eres parte de mi, te amaré eternamente - respondió intentando sonreír, entonces a Albus se le iluminaron los ojos

\- ¡Eres una genia! - Le decía besándola y corriendo al quirófano donde estaba Ron - ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! - Ingresó gritando al mismo

\- ¡Afuera! Estamos intentado salvarlo Albus - lo amonestaba un médico mientras luchaba ingresando medicinas mágicamente en el cuerpo de Ron, y cociendo las heridas que volvían a abrirse

\- ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Dónde está? - Preguntaba enloquecido

\- En el quirófano de al lado - respondía una enfermera

\- ¡Tráiganla! - Ordenaba

\- No la podemos trasladar estamos intentando detenerle la hemorragia producida por las heridas y el traslado Albus

\- ¡Tráiganla! - Volvía a ordenar, y tres enfermeras corrieron al quirófano anexo y entre todos movieron las camillas hasta que uno quedó al lado del otro.

Los médicos no detenían su labor, el piso estaba lleno de sangre y las enfermeras iban y venían con pócimas que parecían no hacer absolutamente nada

Albus se quedó al pie de las camillas, rogando que su idea fuera exitosa, pero se había equivocado.

Veinte minutos después, el doctor, empujando a Albus de los hombros salió del quirófano a darle la mala noticia a los Weasley, los chicos estaban agonizando y no había forma de detener la hemorragia.

Molly se abrazó a Arthur llorando acongojada, y Harry debió sostener a Ginny que casi desfallece.

Albus estaba pálido, se sentía culpable, por haberlos separado, de haber estado juntos eso no hubiera sucedido.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Decía Harry una vez que Ginny se repuso, dejándola en brazos de George y Luna - ¡Algo tengo que hacer! ¡Usen mi sangre! Tal vez continuamos conectados.

\- No Potter - Le decía el médico- Ya deben de haber fallecido, nada se puede hacer

\- ¡Estamos en el mundo mágico! ¡Algo se debe poder hacer! - El médico meneaba la cabeza, de repente una enfermera llegó corriendo, agitada y temerosa

\- ¡Doctor! ¡Algo sucede! - Y sin pedir permiso todos salieron corriendo al quirófano e ingresaron al mismo.

Una luz enceguecedora rodeaba los cuerpos, todos debieron taparse los ojos para poder soportar tanto fulgor, cuando el mismo se fue apagando observaron maravillados que los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione estaban sanos y con vida.

Mientras el doctor les tomaba sus signos vitales preguntó qué había sucedido

\- Es que corrí las camillas, para pasar - Le dijo una enfermera - Y al parecer sus manos se tocaron y sentimos como un temblor y luego la luz

\- ¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía! - Gritaba Albus

\- ¿Qué sabía Dumbledore? - Preguntaba el médico - ¿Acaso son inmortales?

\- No, no lo son, no lo creo, pero juntos sanan sus heridas.

\- Pero ellos estaban prácticamente muertos - Declaró el médico

\- ¿Muertos? - Preguntó Ron levantándose

\- No mi amor - Molly lo abrazó - Pero estaban muy heridos- le decía acariciando sus cabellos rojos manchados con sangre igual que su rostro.- Ven tu aquí también- Decía la dama acercando a Hermione y abrazándolos a los dos quienes se quejaron - ¿Les duele?

\- ¡Señora!- La retó el médico - Son heridas de gravedad, por supuesto que les due… - Pero hizo un abrupto silencio cuando comenzó a revisar las heridas y se maravilló al ver como sanaban poco a poco - esto si que es mágico- Se apuró a decir y todos sonrieron

\- Me atacaron - Le decía Hermione - Y luego te atacaron a ti, pude sentirlo

\- Yo sentí tu ataque. Salí para marchar al ministerio y pedir un traslador ya que sin ti no puedo trasladarme a grandes distancias y nos atacaron

\- Bueno, bueno- decía el médico - necesito que los familiares salgan, porque a pesar que estar sanando se quedarán en observación y mañana les daremos el alta - Todos se quejaron - ¡Afuera! - ordenó enérgicamente y todos refunfuñando obedecieron.

\- Discúlpenme chicos, por separarlos ― Les dijo Albus

― Por favor ― Le decía Hermione ― no tenga culpas. – Y el anciano mago asintió sonriente.

― Doctor ― Albus llamó al médico quien se acercó ― Colóquelos en una habitación juntos, eso les hará bien ― declaró asomándose para ver que Molly se había marchado

― gracias por las sugerencia ― Le dijo el médico

― Has esperado que salga Molly ― Se reía Harry burlándose

― es que ella no entendería que es por cuestiones sanadoras ― respondía Dumbledore

― ¡Y yo sí! ― Exclamó Minerva tras él cruzada de brazos

― Mi vida ― Dijo el al ser descubierto ― Tu lo entiendes ¿No? ― McGonagall lo miraba seriamente pero luego suavizó el gesto

― Lo entiendo, no lo acepto, pero lo entiendo. Buenas noches Harry ― Saludó y se marchó

― Bueno, me voy, tengo algo importante que hablar con ella ― decía Albus siguiéndola

Harry se quedó mientras los médicos terminaban de revisar a los chicos. Aguardó hasta que todo estuviera bien y se acercó a ellos

― Hola ― los saludó

― Hola ― Respondieron al unísono

― Yo no sé lo que les pasa ― Declaró serio ― Pero si yo supiera que alguien me da la vida con solo tocarme no duraría un segundo en estar con esa persona, por suerte yo la encontré, es Ginny ― dijo y sonrió ― Ustedes son el uno para el otro, parece que los únicos que no lo saben son ustedes, solucionen sus diferencias y dejen de asustarnos así. No sé qué haríamos sin ustedes, y no lo digo por poderosos, lo digo como amigos, como hermanos, se los digo en serio, no sé qué haría sin ustedes chicos. ― Los abrazó y se marchó.

Hermione y Ron no dijeron nada, aguardaron que las enfermeras y doctores terminaran de ver y curar sus heridas que ya parecían superficiales y que los trasladaran a una habitación.

Les trajeron una cena muy ligera y luego la paz reinó en el nosocomio.

Bastó que ambos se miraran para que se abrazaran fuertemente. Por un largo instante se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas.

― sabes que sin ti me muero ― Le decía Ron ― Literalmente ― Aclaró más risueño.

― igual yo ― Declaró ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que comenzaron a caer. Ron no lo permitió y fue deteniendo con sus manos las caídas de ellas

― No llores, estamos bien.

― ¿estamos bien? ― preguntó Hermione

― ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡No sé lo que quieres! Al principio pensé que querías tu espacio, tu tiempo, a pesar que yo quería casarme inmediatamente y…

― ¡Yo no quería mi espacio! ¡Tú querías disfrutar de tu libertad! ― decía ella ― Por eso no te dije que me molestaba que no nos casáramos

― ¿Mi libertad? Mi libertad eres tú. Yo quería casarme apenas egresamos de Hogwarts, tú no querías.

― Si que quería. ― exclamó ella ― Siempre lo quise.

― Aguarda. No comprendo ¿Tu quieres casarte conmigo? ¿No hay otro?

― ¿Otro? ― preguntaba ella ― ¿Dónde encontraré otro al que ame con todo mi corazón? Yo pensé que tal vez tú encontrabas a otra chica en tu clase de auror.

― espera ― declaró él y desapareció dejándola totalmente extrañada apareciendo casi inmediatamente

― ¿Dónde has ido?

― A mi casa, debí buscar algo ― Y le tendió una caja de terciopelo negra pequeña. Hermione tembló de emoción suponiendo lo que había en esa caja de repente los pensamientos de Ron la invadieron

― "Ábrela"

― Dijimos que no leeríamos más nuestros pensamientos

― Mala decisión ― declaró él ― Sólo trajo problemas y si, no podemos comunicarnos verbalmente utilizaré nuestros pensamientos…

― No será necesario ― dijo ella ― a partir de ahora te lo diré todo

― te amo Hermione, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré, no hay otra, y no la habrá nunca y es que prefiero pelear contigo toda la vida que amar a cualquier otra mujer, y quería que fueras mi esposa desde el primer día después de salir de Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió la caja, pudo ver un hermoso anillo, y leyó su grabado

― Esto tiene fecha de nuestro egreso del colegio ― reflexionó

― Es que es del día que pensaba dártelo ― declaró Ron ― Pero tu parecías no querer…

― ¡No Ron! Te amo y nunca quise otra cosa que ser tu esposa desde el primer día que lo supe.

― ¡Hermione! ― Exclamó él abrazándola y le colocó el anillo― Si que eres difícil ― Bromeó y ella rió entre sus brazos.

― ¡Vamos! ― exclamó burlona ―Si soy bastante facilita entre tus brazos.

― Es verdad ― reflexionó él en broma ― es que te tengo loquita ¿No?

― Más que loquita ― decía ella besándolo suavemente.

Ron respondió al beso, el cual se tornó más apasionado

― ¿Crees que sea prudente hacerlo aquí en el hospital? ― Preguntó Ron

― ¿Y desde cuando eres tan reservado con los lugares? ― preguntó riendo Hermione

― Es que ahora serás mi esposa ― declaró el solemne

― ¿Y eso significa que cambiará nuestra relación en cuanto al sexo? ― Preguntó ella apretándose a él ― Entonces no me caso contigo

― Si te pones así de mimosa será difícil negarme a tus peticiones ― reía el más relajado

― esa es la idea ― declaró ella ― que hagas justo lo que te pido ― Y lo besó apasionadamente.

Las pocas ropas fueron cayendo al piso lentamente, los besos fueron sucedidos por caricias, las caricias por besos, e hicieron el amor, con dulzura y entrega total como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Fue la entrega más plena y completa que habían tenido. Y es que ahora sus sentimientos estaban totalmente claros, no había compromisos superfluos, eran ellos con o sin poderes los que se querían, eran ellos los que se entregaban no sus poderes y eran por ellos por lo que cada uno respiraba, y vivía


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Por siempre**

\- Así que finalmente resolvieron sus diferencias. - declaraba Rose siguiendo a Albus quien se había puesto de pie para salir del tren

\- Si, y además juraron nunca más dejar de meterse en la mente del otro- Bromeó y ambos rieron.

\- La verdad no entiendo como desde un principio no hicieron eso, casi dos años de disputas por no querer aprovechar sus poderes, es ilógico

\- Lo es y a la vez no lo es - reflexionaba Albus- Creo que en gran medida ellos querían ser como los demás

\- ¿Acaso los trataban diferentes? ¿Se sentían discriminados?

\- Al contrario

\- Entonces porque no explotar todo ese poder que se les infirió, es tonto

\- No, no lo es Rose, es ético. Tus padres no abusaron jamás de sus poderes y no lo usaron para su provecho, bueno, en alguna ocasión, pero por algo totalmente inofensivo

\- Se comienza inofensivo y termina siendo un desastre - Declaraba Rose - La tentación es una de las más fáciles cosas que nos pueden pasar y es la más difícil de sacarnos de encima una vez dentro nuestro

\- Pero tus padres era muy centrados a la hora de usar sus poderes y tu padre era peor que tu madre.

\- Nunca lo hubiera creído, recuerdo a papá muy divertido y despreocupado

\- Es que siempre debió guardar una apariencia de desorden y torpeza, pero en el fondo era el más estricto de todos.

\- Bueno, entonces la historia terminó, todos se amigaron felices y contestos, tuvieron muchos hijos y luego, en un descuido me dejaron raptar para nunca más verme.

\- ¿Sigues creyendo que las cosas fueron así Rose?

\- Sólo sé que tuvieron veinte años para rescatarme. ¡Veinte años Albus! No puedo creer que nunca lo pudieran lograr.

\- Es que las fuerzas del bien no ganan siempre, contrario a lo que parece en las películas.

\- ¿Y que significa?

\- Que tus padres arriesgaron mucho para intentar salvarte, y no solo pusieron en peligro sus vidas, sino muchos más se ofrecieron a darla, incluso tu tía Ginny.

\- No me imagino a la tía venciendo enemigos, siempre la recuerdo en su casa con mis primos.

\- Entonces nunca la conociste en su totalidad, ella es una bruja excepcional, con tan solo dieciséis años lograba hacer cosas que ni tu tío Harry hacía, lo cual siempre lo molestaba, aunque ella, como buena mujer - aclaró en tono de broma- sabía como parecer una damisela en apuros para que él la rescatara.

\- Muy astuta- declaró Rose

\- El día de su boda fue una de las primeras veces que pude ver esto en tu tía.- Decía Albus acercándose a una ventanilla y entregando dos tickets de avión

\- ¿Ya tenía los pasajes?- Le preguntó Rose

\- Por supuesto, soy un mago previsor

\- O sea que no dudó que yo descubriría a Draco y lo dejaría con vida para que me contara todo esto - declaró Rose un poco molesta

\- No es que no lo haya dudado, pero te repito, soy previsor y si las cosas se daban bien tenía que estar preparado. Eso es todo

\- Le creo.- dijo solemne Rose y Dumbledore sonrió, el que ella confiara en él le daba cierta tranquilidad, pensó por algunos instantes y declaró honestamente

\- Rose, hay muchas cosas que debo omitir en este momento, no porque quiera, sino porque debo, lo que no quiere decir que no te las diga llegado el momento oportuno, y espero que sepas entender porque debo ocultártelas.

\- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir, intento entrar en tu mente, pero la bloqueas todo el tiempo, apenas logro ver parte de lo que piensas y muchos borrones, como tus amigos mutantes que conocí anoche, ahora los veo nítidos pero no antes de saber de su existencia y lo poco que pude descubrir está lleno de borrones así que calculo que habrá muchas sorpresas

\- Las hay - afirmó Albus- algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero las habrá.

\- Puedo lidiar con ello por ahora, entonces dime ¿Qué sucedió el día del casamiento de mi tío Harry?

\- Cómo te imaginarás, tu tío era acosado por la prensa permanentemente. Rita era una molestia constante y, si bien tu mamá, la puso en vereda varias veces, no dejaba de pulular con sus mentirosas noticias inventadas, que incumbían desde que se había recibido de auror por sus contactos cuando él hubiese podido ser auror sin dar el curso ― aclaró ― un embarazo de Ginny, que revolucionó a todo el mundo, hasta la homosexualidad de tu tío…

\- ¿Mi tío gay? ¿Quien se suponía que era su pareja, Hagrid? – Preguntó burlona Rose

\- No, tu papá – contestó Albus, ella lo miró sorprendida y luego ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que varias personas voltearan a mirarlos.

\- ¡Si, como no! - Decía Rose entre carcajadas - No conozco a heterosexuales más definidos. Mi imagino a mi tío diciendo mi amorcito a mi papá y viceversa- las carcajadas eran cada vez más estridentes- Mira que conozco a muchos hombres, demonios, vampiros, brujos, magos, orcos, lobos, y cuanta criatura te imagines Albus, pero nunca me podría imaginar a mi papá y a mi tío gay - Albus se detuvo de reír y ella luego de unos instantes lo imitó

\- ¿Orcos? - Preguntó Albus extrañado

\- ¿Me dirás que tu no has conocido a los elfos?- Inquirió Rose perceptiva y él asintió

\- Bueno, no conozco a todos los aliados de Gunther, no conozco a los muggles, pero a los seres mágicos, los conozco a todos. Y he aprendido de sus habilidades.

\- Eres un arma perfecta

\- Eso me dice Gunther, que soy el arma perfecta, pero no me gusta ese apodo, me hace sentir un objeto y soy una persona

\- Eso es bueno, que no quieras sentirte utilizada

\- Mira Albus, para bien o para mal todos quieren usarme…

\- Te equivocas, yo no pretendo utilizarte

\- Pero deseas impedir que continúe en el bando contrario

\- Simplemente te doy el punto de vista contrario al que conoces, me parece que es justo para ti; pero sólo tú decidirás tu futuro, no puedo, ni pretendo manipularte.

\- Eres justo, Gunther me hubiera forzado

\- ¿Podría?- Preguntó Albus, Rose pensó por algunos instantes, colocó su mano en la barbilla y la acariciaba con su dedo índice, luego miró a Dumbledore y malévolamente sonriente contestó

\- No, no hay nada con lo que hoy por hoy pueda chantajearme, así que eso me pone en una situación de extrema ventaja

\- Bien por ti - dijo Albus avanzando

\- Rita es malvada, decir eso de mi padre, me imagino el revuelo que provocó

\- A decir verdad tus padres estaban muy por encima de los dichos de Rita, es más se burlaron durante mucho tiempo de la noticia y bromeaban con tu tío todo el tiempo, ni decir de Fred y George que se les sumaban. Además estaban ocupados al mil por ciento en la boda de Ginny y Harry, que tenía más de tres mil invitados

\- ¡tres mil invitados!- Exclamó Rose

\- Si, nadie quería perderse la boda de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico

\- Me parece que mis padres ayudaron bastante. ¿No le parece? - declaró molesta

\- Eso es algo que sólo nosotros sabíamos, y nunca debería de saberse, a pesar que Harry era el que más quería que todos supieran como ellos lo ayudaron, pero el Ministro, tus padres y yo le impedimos, bajo juramento inquebrantable que siquiera los nombrara.

\- ¿No entiendo el porqué? Ya no había peligro

\- ¿No entiendes el porqué? Bueno, para no poner en peligro sus vidas, no te has dado cuenta que Draco te secuestró porque sabía de la habilidad de tus padres, lo que nunca se imaginó era que tu serías triplemente poderosa. Pero el objetivo inicial de Draco era secuestrarte para obligar a tus padres a trabajar para él.

\- Si, algo de eso pude ver cuando leí sus pensamientos, él no sabía de mis poderes.

\- Por supuesto que no, era Gunther quien lo sabía, hasta hacía un año atrás de tu secuestro Draco estaba confiando en Askabán, sin tener noticias del mundo mágico, y lo que sucedía.

\- En definitiva Gunther lo utilizó

\- Si, pero eso no quita el hecho que él te utilizó a ti, pero la sed de venganza lo invadía de tal modo que no podía ver que él era en sí un instrumento de algo mucho más macabro y poderoso. – De repente Rose se detuvo, colocó un brazo atravesando el cuerpo de Albus impidiéndole seguir y declarando

\- Nos observan, nos escuchan, están siguiendo nuestra pista

\- No me resulta extraño – dijo Albus bajando el brazo que lo detenía de avanzar y continuó su marcha

\- Son los tramoyistas – la declaración lo detuvo en seco, y sin virar preguntó

\- ¿Tramoyistas? ¿Estás segura?

\- Como que me llamo Rose – dijo ella

\- Entonces están para más que observar y perseguir – dijo Albus poniéndose en guardia

\- Gunther quiere matarte Albus. ¿Por qué será? – Preguntó sarcástica – y te informo que aunque lo intentes y quieras defenderte será imposible, ellos pueden ser lo que quieran y quienes quieran, el piso – Albus miró al suelo y retrocedió – las paredes – Dumbledore miraba a los costados – una azafata, un pasajero, el mismo asiento donde te sientes para el vuelo Albus. Estas jodido – Declaraba irónica, él la miró sorprendido, parecía que la Rose que hasta hace unos minutos atrás reía de buena ganas con él había desaparecido, y estaba nuevamente la oscura y peligrosa – Por suerte estás conmigo, y no sé porque te tengo cierto aprecio, tal vez porque me haces reír – reflexionó

\- ¿Puedes con ellos? – Preguntó Albus

\- Apenas, puedo con uno o dos, pero no con los diez que se encuentran rodeándote

\- ¡Diez! – Exclamó Dumbledore poniéndose pálido, un tramoyista era uno de los seres más peligrosos y letales del mundo, incluso más peligroso que un dementor, ya que a este se lo podía contrarrestar con un hechizo, pero a los tramoyistas no, eran inmune a la magia, a las armas y además podían convertirse en todo aquello que deseaban.

\- Pero por suerte conozco una forma de derrotarlos – decía Rose y de repente desapareció. Albus miraba a todos lados, por unos minutos aguardó sereno, pero luego comenzó a sentir que había sido abandonado y su cuerpo bajó la guardia, era su final, nadie podía vencer a un tramoyista

\- Hola – De repente lo saludaron, él volteó para verse a él mismo, multiplicado por cinco – Eres muy bien parecido – le decía su clon y se lanzó a reír, al tiempo de acercarse y comenzar a moverse mezclándose entre todos.

\- Te ruego no hables y avances, ya te explicaré más adelante, cuando los hayamos atravesado – decía uno de los presentes.

Los seis Albus avanzaron siendo vistos por todo el mundo que se maravillaba de ver sextillizos tan idénticos, llegaron a la puerta de embarque y cada uno pasó saludando de igual modo a la azafata quien ni siquiera por la sorpresa dejó de sonreír complacientemente

\- Aquí son todos muy amables, voy a extrañar a Argentina – Decía uno de los Albus – De seguro regresaré algún día.

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo uno de los duplicados se detuvo y le pidió a los demás que aguardaran y todos asintieron, para ese entonces nadie podía saber quien era el original y cuales las copias, ni siquiera el mismo Albus que estaba confundido.

Por cuestión de minutos los cinco hombres idénticos se quedaron de pie, mirándose, luego uno a uno fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar el Albus original, quien observó avanzar a Rose desde el fondo del pasillo de ingreso al avión.

\- No hay ninguno en el avión, ya se deben haber ido – Decía invitándolo a seguirla dentro del trasporte, ambos se ubicaron, abrocharon sus cinturones y esperaron por el despegue, cuando la luz indicó que ya podían desabrochar sus cinturones Albus le preguntó

\- ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?

\- los tramoyistas tienen una única regla, no pueden matar a quien no se les ordena, por lo tanto si hay dudas con respecto a la existencia de una persona, su misión se hace nula, y cuando digo nula es para siempre, asi que puedes quedarte tranquilo no regresarán.

\- No sabía de ello – decía Albus - ¿Cómo te duplicas y no sólo eso te multiplicas?

\- Eso es otra de las cosas que aprendí. Pero sólo es una ilusión, me la enseñó Rasputín,

\- ¿Conociste a Rasputín?

\- Si, he tenido el privilegio de ser su aprendiz durante un tiempo, es un gran ilusionista.

\- Lamento mucho que se encuentre en el bando opuesto – dijo Albus

\- No es del todo correcto – lo corrigió Rose – Rasputín obedece al mejor postor, así que, aún tienes esperanzas de conocerlo

\- ¿Y quien ha dicho que no lo conozco?

\- ¡Ay Albus! Eres una caja de sorpresas. – Decía Rose burlonamente – Bueno, ahora sí, dime que sucedió en la boda de los tíos, ya estoy expectante

\- Lo más cómico es que sucedió algo muy similar a lo que acaba de pasar – reía Albus recordando - El día era perfecto, creo que nunca observé un día tan radiante en Inglaterra – Rose ingresó en el relato de Albus, observó el cielo y debió darle la razón a su interlocutor, los rayos de sol impactaban en su rostro brindándole un cálido abrazo imaginario.

Se encontraba en las afueras del ministerio, podía escuchar desde allí la turba que se amontonaba en la entrada del mismo apurándose por entrar.

Ella avanzaba por entre ellos casi fantasmagóricamente, podía ver a los periodistas, a todos los comerciantes del callejón Diagon, a vecinos de la casa de los Weasley, y a muchos más extraños que desconocía.

Seguía a la gran fila que se amontonaba en la entrada del salón de recepciones del ministerio. Ingresó al inmenso salón, decorado finamente, las flores eran orquídeas blancas, adornaban todo el camino al altar y las mesas y sillas que rodeaban el lugar que por supuesto había sido modificado mágicamente para poder cubrir las expectativas multitudinarias de la boda del siglo.

Buscó a algún conocido, hasta que llegó a ver a su tío Percy asomándose desde una de las puertas del costado derecho y hacia allí se dirigió.

Abrió la puerta, ingresó y pudo ver a todos los Weasley elegantemente vestidos, incluso pudo ver a Tonks, Remus y al pequeño Teddy de pasado año y medio con su cabello de un azul casi iridiscente, sosteniendo un fino almohadón con las sortijas de boda y a Victoire de dos años peleando con él por quien lo llevaba.

― Victoire ― la retaba Fleur ― Te he dicho que dejes de pelear con teddy.

― Teddy ― Le decía Tonks ― Pídele disculpas a Victoire ― Pero el niño no solo no le hizo caso sino que le sacó la lengua y la empujó ante lo cual la niñita lo imitó y empezaron a pelearse. Rose se reía, a pesar de sus escasos añitos se podía distinguir perfectamente lo que se decían

― pelo salnoso ― Le decía ella

― bluja maldita ― le respondía él. Tonks y Fleur los separaron retándolos cada una en un rincón.

Rose pensó que la situación provocaría la risa de los presentes, pero la cara de preocupación de todos no coincidía con el evento, intentó buscar a sus padres pero no los encontró, con lo cual dedujo que algo había sucedido.

De repente Hermione y Ron se aparecieron

\- ¡Te digo que se fugaron! – Le decía este y luego hizo silencio al ver la cara de tristeza de su madre

\- Perdónalo Molly – le dijo Hermione abrazando a la dama – No puedo hacer contacto con Ginny. No podemos decirle nada a Harry se volverá loco si se entera que algo malo sucede.

\- ¿ Y si estuvieran juntos? – Preguntaba Fred

\- No lo están – declaró Sirius ingresando por la puerta donde minutos antes había entrado Rose – Harry se está terminando de alistar, se encuentra aquí, no le he dicho nada, pero en cuestión de minutos comienza la ceremonia, alguien deberá decirle

\- ¿No entiendo como es que no pueden leerle el pensamiento a Ginny y ver donde está? – Preguntó Charlie

\- La deben tener sedada – reflexionó Hermione

\- Pero debe ser una poción mu fuerte – seguía con el pensamiento deductivo Ron

\- ¡Ponterius! – Exclamaron los dos al unísono y desaparecieron sin dar explicaciones.

Rose desapareció con sus padres, estaba emocionada porque los iba a ver en uso de sus poderes, apareció en las afueras de una tienda de pociones del callejón Diagonal e ingresar mediando una fuerte explosión provocada a la puerta que generó una gran impresión.

\- ¡Hermoso día! – exclamó Ron sarcástico

\- ¡precioso diría yo! – Continuaba con la misma postura Hermione; allí no había parodia del bueno y el malo, los dos eran peligrosos y al parecer el comerciante lo sabía porque estaba pálido como un cadáver y temblando como si fuera el día más frio del año.

\- ¡No se nada! – Se apuró a declarar

\- Eso lo sabremos muy pronto – dijo Ron e ingresó en su mente.

Rose pudo ver un recuerdo del comerciante de pociones, donde varios encapuchados, a base de golpes lo amedrentaban para que realice varias pociones prohibidas.

Ron y Hermione pudieron reconocer a varios de los involucrados, y notar sus planes, la idea era secuestrar a Ginny para que Harry saliera en su búsqueda y así liquidarlo, salieron de la mente del hombre y antes de ir repararon juntos la puerta

\- Te hacemos este favor porque no has tenido realmente nada que ver – le decía Hermione

\- pero debiste informar al ministerio – recriminó Ron

\- Nos tienen amenazados – declaró el hombre cabizbajo

\- Ahora sabes que hay más peligro en no decir nada – dijo Ron y ambos desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, frente a una casa aparentemente abandonada.

\- Son cinco – dijo Ron - ¿Lista para pelear?

\- ¡Si alguno llega a arruinarme el vestido lo destruyo! – Declaró Hermione molesta

\- Debo decirte que el azul te sienta muy bien preciosura – reía Ron – aunque… se te cortaran un poco la falda me gustaría más

\- ¡Eres un atrevido! – Se reía ella y como en la tienda hicieron explotar la puerta de entrada.

Pronto se vieron envueltos en una pelea, para lamento de los atacantes ellos eran demasiado poderosos, sus hechizos mancomunados eran tan potentes que un simple expeliamus mandaba a volar a tres delincuentes al unísono a unos quinientos metros de distancia.

Vale decir que ninguno llegó a tocarles un pelo, si siquiera a lanzar un solo contraataque.

Con lo cual en cuestión de minutos la batalla había terminado, si es que se podía llamar batalla a eso. Pero no todo resultaría tan fácil, cuando ingresaron a la morada los esperaba la verdadera sorpresa

Frente a ellos tenían a tres Ginnys, maniatadas, desmayadas, incluso con el mismo vestido de novia.

Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Cuál sería la verdadera Ginny y cuales las impostoras?

Al final debían darle a conocer a Harry lo sucedido, ya que debían aguardar que el efecto de la poción multijugos pasara, a menos que intentaran averiguar por ellos mismos quien de ellas era la verdadera.

Se dispusieron a intentar descubrir quien era, la verdad que en otra situación sería fácil, pero la poción de sueño que habían tomado borraba momentáneamente los recuerdos, con lo cual les era imposible, aún entrando en la mente de cada una descubrir la verdadera.

Así que debían de interrogarlas para descubrirla.

Las fueron despertando cuando lo lograron les informaron que ya todo estaba terminado, que se dieran a conocer las impostoras y que serian clementes con su condena, del contrario se pondría muy feo.

Dos de ella asintieron más no la tercera, las desataron y desenmordazaron y cuando iban a comenzar el interrogatorio, la que no asintió comenzó a los gritos

\- ¡Las voy a matar con mis propias manos! ¡Malditas! ¡Ya verán la furia weasley! ¡Si le temen a mi hermano, no me conocen a mí! – Y se arrojó encima de la primera dándole golpes de puño al mejor estilo de boxeo internacional

\- esta es mi hermana – declaró Ron separando a las dos Ginny, mientras que la tercera se acurrucaba en un rincón.

\- ¡Te voy a dejar pelada! – Continuaba gritando la verdadera Ginny pegando patadas aún a pesar de la fuerza de Ron para separarla

\- ¡basta Ginny! – decía Hermione

\- ¡Dame tu varita! – Le decía ella intentando sacársela – Te voy a enseñar – le decía a la chica que se cobijaba de los golpes incluso cuando Ron la separó del todo Ginny le hizo una seña que iba a costar su cuello con el dedo índice atravesando el de ella

\- ¡Ginny! – Le dijo Hermione - ¡Que es el día de tu boda! ¡Que Harry te espera!

\- ¡Por Merlín! – de repente se detuvo - ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó serenándose. Ron y Hermione la miraron estaba despeinada y desalineada

\- Hermosa – le dijo Ron intentando detener la risa. Hermione fue más honesta y respondió

\- Habrá que hacer algunos retoques pero estás lindísima.

\- Traslademos a las sospechosas a la academia de aurores, allí se encuentran hoy los detenidos y luego vamos al ministerio

\- Perfecto - dijeron las dos y desaparecieron haciendo lo dicho

Rose los siguió, pudo ver el respeto con que los trataban las personas con la que ellos hablaban, y notó que no era algo halagüeño o intencional, era sincero, honesto, un respeto generado por ser sencillos y nobles y no por el miedo, como ella estaba acostumbrada a vislumbrar.

Por suerte llegaron a tiempo, Fleur, Angelina y Luna ayudaron a Ginny a arreglarla, mientras Ron y Hermione les contaban a los demás lo que había sucedido

\- ¿Están seguros que es ella?

\- Aunque no tuviera poderes podría reconocer a mi hermana enojada, te puedo asegurar que no es imitable en lo absoluto – Le decía Ron a Agatha que ya entraba en su octavo mes de embarazo y quien empezó a reírse con ganas

\- Con cuidado amor – le advertía Charlie – a ver si de tanto reírte tienes el bebé aquí mismo – Y todos se echaron reír imaginándose el enojo de Ginny por perder su exclusividad en ese día.

Los acordes de la marcha nupcial, daban comienzo a la boda, los flashes de las cámaras dejaron a todos enceguecidos por unos instantes, Ginny avanzaba, tranquila, calmada, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

\- "¡Chicos!" – De repente Ron y Hermione pudieron leer el pensamiento de Ginny

\- "Dinos" – Le dijo Hermione

\- "No le digan nada a Harry, luego más adelante le diré yo misma. Gracias, por rescatarme, ustedes son lo máximo, lamento que no nos hayan dejado que sean los padrinos de la boda, pero serán los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo, denlo por asegurado" – Ellos vieron como Ginny sonreía y ambos la imitaron

\- "Gracias Ginny" – Respondió Hermione emocionada – " Y pierde cuidado nadie le dirá nada"

Y Harry y Ginny se casaron, la ceremonia fue pomposa y llega de gala, los mozos llenaban constantemente las mesas de comida y bebidas, no hubo un solo detalle dejado al azar.

Todos estaban felices. Rose imaginó que los novios se despedirían para irse de viaje de bodas o al menos a un hotel a pasar su noche de bodas, pero no fue así, terminada la fiesta todos se marcharon a la madriguera, donde durmieron, acomodándose en el suelo algunos y compartiendo camas de una plaza otros.

Al día siguiente se hizo una nueva ceremonia, sólo ellos, los Weasley y Potter y algunos allegados, entre los cuales Rose pudo ver a Albus, Remus, tonks, Minerva, Hagrid y algunos pocos más.

La reunión fue mucho más sencilla pero sin embargo fue mucho más emotiva y sin lugar a dudas ideal para ellos.

Fue allí donde Ginny le confesó a Harry lo que había sucedido, y él se sorprendió muchísimo.

\- Nunca tuve ni un ligero indicio – Decía él

\- Es que siempre me salvas tú a mí – le decía ella coqueta – pero esta vez la que te salvó fui yo.

\- Usted siempre ha sido mi salvación señora Potter – le dijo Harry y Ginny emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos declaró

\- Es la primera vez que me llamas así

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó acercándose al oído

\- No, no me gusta – contestó ella y él se separó sorprendido – Me fascina – concluyó acercándose ahora ella al oído de él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

 **Más empalagoso que el más empalagoso de los dulces**

― Así que los tíos tuvieron dos bodas ― declaraba Rose

― Y te puedo asegurar que la segunda fue mucho mejor que la primera ― Reía Albus

― No lo dudo ¿Y tuvieron también dos noches de boda? - Preguntó Rose pícara y Albus se echó a reír con ganas.

\- Puedo decirte que no, la primera noche de bodas Harry durmió en el piso junto a Ron y Percy; y Ginny junto a Hermione y Luna.

\- Rita hubiese estado de parabienes - se rió Rose- Podría demostrar su teoría sobre la homosexualidad de mi tío y mi papá - declaró y ambos volvieron a carcajear.

\- Pero si, tuvieron su noche de bodas- respondió más solemne Albus y luego se quedó en silencio, Rose aguardó unos segundos esperando que comenzar el relato, pero nada salió de su boca.

Buscó algo que pudiera alertar a Dumbledore pero no encontró ningún peligro en el ambiente, aguardó unos instantes más, miró a Albus y lo observó sereno, con los ojos cerrados a punto de dormir y luego exclamó

\- ¿Me va a contar o no? - Albus abrió los ojos la miró de soslayo y burlonamente inquirió

\- ¿No es que lo romántico no te interesa? - Rose río pícaramente

\- Touche - le dijo y ambos rieron - Vamos, cuénteme.

\- Tus tíos se fueron de luna de miel a un lugar muggle llamado Hawai, trasladados vía gentileza aerolíneas Hermione Ron - declaró risueño y ambos rieron

\- Es ventajoso poder trasladarse donde uno quiera - dijo ella - sin límites

\- Tus padres podrían conocer el mundo entero, de hecho lo conocen pero no por turismo sino por intentar rescatarte, la verdad que en muy pocas ocasiones ellos hacían uso de sus poderes, pero definitivamente el poder trasladarse a cualquier lugar sin autorización era el que más les gustaba, sobre todo para poder escaparse de tanto en tanto de sus obligaciones. Pero bueno, regresemos a Hawai - decía Albus - las playas son paradisíacas, el lugar tranquilo y despoblado, ideal para los magos. Y más para Harry que tenía que escapar del acoso de la prensa que, si bien en gran medida había cumplido con su palabra de no acosarlo luego del matrimonio y de la exclusiva que les había dado, seguían siguiendo sus pasos.

Rose se dejó embargar por la calidez del relato y del ambiente donde se encontraban sus tíos, la luz del sol se reflejaba en el mar que tenía un oleaje calmo y relajante, a lo lejos, dentro del agua de un azul cobalto, Rose pudo ver a sus tíos, jugando con las escasas olas y entre ellos, abrazándose y besándose. Miró para todos lados buscando a otros bañistas, pero parecían estar completamente solos.

Por supuesto eso era así, ya que se encontraban en un exclusivo lugar, una isla desierta, que habían descubierto Hermione y Ron poco tiempo atrás, y que, si bien iban ellos a estrenarla, se la ofrecieron como regalo de bodas a sus amigos, ya que no sabían que otra cosa regalarle puesto que no les faltaba nada.

\- Este lugar es maravilloso- Decía Ginny acostándose en la cálida arena

\- Ron y Hermione sabrán aprovecharlo muy bien- reía Harry acostándose a su lado, ella viró y se colocó encima al tiempo de decirle

\- Pero ahora es nuestra - y lo besó apasionadamente siendo correspondida al instante, los cuerpos rodaban por la arena, ambos se reían por la enorme felicidad que los embargaba.

Harry Potter había conseguido ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra, si tres años atrás Trelawey se lo hubiese vaticinado no lo hubiera creído. Pero ahora, estaba disfrutando de la mujer que amaba, que le correspondía con igual vehemencia y que estaría junto a él hasta el fin de su vida.

Lejos quedaban los sinsabores, desgracias y malos recuerdos, era momento de vivir, vivir a pleno y entregarse del todo por el todo a ello.

\- Vayamos al bungalow - le decía Ginny intentando levantarse

\- Nadie podrá vernos aquí - contestaba él evitando que se vaya

\- ¿Así que el señor Potter ahora decidió actuar desenfadadamente?- Preguntó ella pícaramente

\- Sólo si la señora Potter me acompaña - Contestaba él risueño

\- Ya me conoces - replicaba ella - me gustan los retos - y ambos se reían.

La ropa era escasa, casi nula, el bañador negro de Harry desapareció rápidamente y aún más rápido el bañador de dos piezas rojo y negro de Ginny.

Las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo femenino delineando las perfectas curvas, la boca se deleitaba con la dulzura de sus pechos, el olfato se extasiaba con los aromas que emanaban de la lozana piel, los ojos apreciaban la belleza que le pertenecía y los oídos escuchaban el susurrante jadeo que le afirmaban, que sin lugar a dudas, Ginny era sólo para él.

Todos los sentidos se mancomunaban para llevar a Harry a un mundo que nunca había vivido, al mundo del placer, de la felicidad, de la plenitud.

De repente una ola, los invadió empujándolos y provocando que se pusieran de pie separándose

Ambos reían, nada les importaba

\- vamos al bungalow - le decía él tirando de ella

\- ¿No era que no querías?-– Preguntaba Ginny coqueta

\- Es que si otra ola vuelve a interrumpirnos, maldeciré al océano- Declaraba él entre burlón y solemne, provocando que Ginny riera aún con más ganas.

Desnudos corrieron por la playa, hasta la pequeña edificación que se hallaba inmersa entre la abundante vegetación que poblaba gran parte del lugar, quedando casi mimetizada en el ambiente natural.

Sin esperar más, Harry arrastró corriendo a Ginny a la habitación y ambos se tumbaron en la cama, continuaban riendo, estaban agitados por la carrera; totalmente empapados por el agua del mar, con los cabellos llenos de arena de la blanca playa.

Harry miró a Ginny y ambos se pudieron serios, él recorría con su dedo índice el rostro de ella, y luego hundía su mano en el cabello mojado.

\- Eres tan hermosa que no me lo creo- declaraba

\- ¿Qué no te crees? - preguntaba ella

\- Que me ames tanto-– A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y ella se acercó y besó sus ojos, absorbiéndolas para que no cayeran.- No puedo creer de mi suerte - decía él en un casi inaudible susurro.

\- Soy yo la afortunada de tenerte Harry- le decía Ginny-– nunca dudes que eres magnifico, único, incomparable, y no porque hayas derrotado a Voldemort.

\- Es que yo no lo hice solo- se apuró a aclarar

\- Yo lo sé - ella declaró - pero también se algo, que Hermione y Ron tienen sus poderes, pero tu no, tu eres un mago, que fue signado por la desgracia, que en lugar de huir, como hubiese hecho otro, enfrentó a su enemigo, incluso con la posibilidad de perder su vida, con el único afán de llevar paz al mundo mágico. ¡Harry! Tú eres admirable.- Decía ella seriamente y luego dulcificó la voz y agregó –-además tienes muy buen gusto, especialmente en mujeres- y coquetamente pestañó varias veces seguida.

Ambos volvieron a reír

\- Eres increíble- le decía él

\- Tú lo eres. ¡Basta de lamentos! - Decía ella a los gritos - ¡basta de tristezas! ¡Basta de llantos! Y… - agregó sensualmente- basta de hablar, estamos perdiendo hermosos minutos mi querido esposo-– y lo acarició, pasando su mano por el torso desnudo, atravesando el vientre, y deteniéndose en su virilidad, la cual tomó y comenzó a estimular

\- ¡Ginny!- jadeaba él estimulado por la sensual caricia que le hacia olvidar todo lo que estaba alrededor, todo excepto su esposa.

La besó apasionadamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ese beso y fuese el último que le daría, y es que él estaba acostumbrado a perderlo todo, y esperaba que por una vez el destino no le jugara una mala pasada y le permitiera ser feliz.

Las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas, los besos más fogosos, los jadeos aumentaron en intensidad, Harry se colocó sobre ella y la penetró de lleno, provocando que ella jadeara más fuerte.

Se unieron en una vorágine de placer, las manos, las bocas, las lenguas, todo el cuerpo entero estaba inmerso en ese acto de entrega total y absoluta al ser querido.

Los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, el sudor más copioso, los besos más vehementes. El clímax los envolvió en un torbellino de volcánica pasión y ambos acabaron extenuados pero completamente felices.

Para su suerte, el destino dejaría de molestar a Harry Potter y le permitiría, por mucho tiempo disfrutar de la mujer que tenía al lado, de sus hijos y de todos los seres que lo rodeaban por mucho tiempo. La tristeza había sido destruida, al menos por ahora.

Rose comenzó a llorar, Albus la abrazó confortándola.

― ¿Cómo he podido? ¿Cómo he podido destruir a un ser tan puro y bueno? ― Se lamentaba

― No seas dura contigo. Basta ― le ordenaba Albus y ella se detuvo de llorar.

― ¿Hay un trasfondo en todo esto que no entiendo? ― De repente le dijo enjuagando las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano

― Debes ser paciente. Harry ha tenido una vida llena de intensos y hermosos momentos. ― Albus sonreía y de alguna manera a Rose la embargó una paz que desconocía, que borraba por completo la desazón que tenía momentos antes.

― Empalagosos momentos ― acotó

― Como una mermelada ― se apuró a agregar Albus ― Pero si crees que ellos eran empalagosos es que no has visto a tu tío George y Luna ¡Ah! ― exclamó ― Dulce de leche

― ¿Dulce de leche? ― Preguntó ella ― ¿Qué es?

― Un dulce Argentino. He traído uno de contrabando luego lo pruebas ― dijo por lo bajo ― es muy dulce, en extremo, ya lo verás.

― Creo que seriamente regresaré a Argentina ― Reía Rose ― Bueno, ya que estamos empalagados, continuemos empalagándonos más ― Ambos sonrieron y Albus comenzó con su nuevo relato

― George y Luna, no deseaban casarse ― declaró

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó ella extrañada

― Ambos eran demasiado liberales para creer en esos formalismos así que se negaban a cumplir con esas reglas con lo cual decidieron ir a vivir juntos a la tienda

― ¡Mi abuela Molly murió y luego resucitó para matarlos! ― exclamó Rose burlona

― No, no se murió, pero que quería matarlos era de seguro ― decía Albus ― Minerva y yo debimos ir a hablar con ella ya que se estaba poniendo muy mal la situación, además los chicos contaban con la ayuda del padre de Luna que también era bastante liberal al respecto y con solo saber que George amaba a Luna le era necesario para creerlo un contrato más que legal.

― Eso es correcto ― Le decía ella ― Los formalismos legales nos representan para los demás, pero para nosotros no es necesario ningún contrato, no hace falta que los demás nos digan quienes somos, nosotros ya lo sabemos.

― ¡Increíble! Pero tu tío decía lo mismo, iguales palabras ― Se sorprendió Albus

― Pura casualidad de pensamiento ― Dijo ella sin darle más importancia al asunto ― ¿Y?

― Imagínate la rabieta de tu abuela, que estaba totalmente atada de pies y manos, ya que nadie la apoyaba, incluso Arthur, estaba del lado de los chicos.

Rose podía ver a su abuela Molly ir y venir en la sala de la madriguera hablando por los codos de lo equivocados que estaban los chicos, que eso era malo para ellos incluso que les perjudicaría en la tienda y una sarta de barbaridades más.

Su papá y su mamá la miraban apoyados, él en el marco de la puerta y ella sobre su cuerpo ir y venir como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

― No puede ser, no puede ser ― Decía Molly

― ¡Mamá! ― De repente dijo Ron ― Ellos son mayores, las cosa han cambiado mucho desde tus tiempos, ya nadie se fija en lo que dices y si ellos son felices…

― ¿felices? ¿Crees que cuando los señalen con el dedo serán felices? ― Preguntaba

― La única que los señala eres tú ― dijo él y de repente Hermione giró y ambos desaparecieron al tiempo que un jarrón impactaba donde segundos antes se encontraban, luego reaparecieron detrás de ella separados por el sillón ― la verdad deberías sentirte apenada por hacerlos sentir mal, eres retrógrada y juzgas a los demás; y sabes ¿Qué? ― Agregó pendenciero ― ¡Yo hago el amor todos los días con Hermione antes de bajar a desayunar en tu propia casa!― Hermione se colocó las manos a la boca como si fuera ella la que hubiera hablado y luego volvió a virar y desaparecieron justo cuando el otro jarrón que hacia el par atravesaba a hora la nada.

Volvieron a aparecer en la puerta de entrada de la madriguera, Hermione reparó los jarrones y antes de irse Ron exclamó

― Debería darte vergüenza

― ¡A ti! ― Le decía ella, cuando iba a tomar el jarrón ya reparado los chicos desaparecieron antes que lo arrojara dejándola sola.

Ellos eran los últimos, ya nadie quedaba, todos le habían dado la espalda

― No entiendo como es que están tan equivocados ― reflexionó Molly frente a la chimenea

― ¿Crees que todos tus hijos y sus parejas, tus amigos, yo mismo, estamos equivocados y tú sola no? ― preguntó Arthur bajando las escaleras

― Todas las moscas se posan en la mierda y porque sean millones no significa que sepa bien ― contestó ella a lo bruto

― Pero no somos moscas ― Le contestó su esposo ― No te entiendo, pensé que lo que interesaba era la felicidad de tus hijos

― No quiero que sufran ― Contestó Molly sentándose en el sofá y Arthur se dio cuenta por donde venía la cosa

― Yo pensé que siempre fuiste feliz a mi lado ― reflexionó tristemente

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Exclamó ella ― pero… pero… ― suspiró ― que mis padres me rechazaran fue muy duro para mi, irnos a vivir juntos sin su autorización y deber esperar que cumplamos la mayoría de edad para casarnos fue muy duro ― sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

― Y por eso ahora te conviertes en ellos rechazando la relación de George y Luna

― ¡No es así! Quiero que tomen mi experiencia y no se equivoquen

― Lo harán, aunque quieras protegerlos de todo, se equivocarán y sufrirán y lo resolverán porque se aman y eso es lo único que importa, como lo hicimos nosotros amor ― Arthur se acercó a ella y la abrazó ― No te equivoques tu Molly.

Ella reflexionó unos instantes y luego se abrazó fuertemente

― ¡He sido una bruja intransigente! Ya mismo voy a buscarlos y decirles que hagan lo que quieran

― Muy bien ― Decía Arthur

― ¡Pero Ron! ¡Ese pilluelo me va a escuchar! ― Gritaba y ambos pudieron escuchar una risita femenina

― Chicos ― dijo Arthur sonriendo y Hermione y Ron aparecieron, estaban invisibles escuchando la conversación

― ¡Así que tu eras una bruja promiscua viviendo sin estar casada con papá y sin permiso de tus padres! ― Por supuesto que Ron ya lo sabía, pero que su madre lo confesara tan abiertamente le dio el pie perfecto para burlarse

― ¡Ronald…!

― Ningún Ronald ― decía él a modo de broma, abrazó a Hermione y la besó apasionadamente ― esto es correcto ― dijo cuando dejó de besarla dejándola sin aliento en sus brazos ― y si mal no presiento fue lo mismo que te hizo papá hoy a la mañana ― luego ambos desaparecieron al tiempo que ambos jarrones impactaban en el ahora lugar vacío

Molly y Arthur, parados se reían

― Algún día les daremos ― decía Arthur ― Por suerte podemos arreglar los floreros y seguir intentándolo ― Y continuaban sonriendo.

― Es un atrevido ― reía Molly, menos molesta.

― salió a su padre ― le decia Arthur abrazándola y besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

― Te amo ― decía Molly

― Te amo ― respondía él

― vamos a hablar con los chicos

― vamos

Mientras tanto en Sortilegios Weasley trascurría otra escena, allí no volaban jarrones, volaba la ropa. George y Luna se desnudaban con rapidez, como si cada segundo perdido era un desperdicio imposible de concebir.

\- Tan hermosa, tan hermosa - Le decía George mientras su boca recorría la blanca piel expuesta, milímetro a milímetro.

El pelirrojo aspiraba los cabellos de Luna, embriagándose con el aroma floral que de ellos se desprendía.

\- George - Suspiraba ella cuando él acariciaba su cuerpo, correspondiendo las caricias

\- Luna - Jadeaba él al recibirlas.

Poco a poco, lentamente se entregaron, se convirtieron en uno, se unieron en una danza acompasada y a la vez irregular, donde solo ellos escuchaban y seguían el ritmo de una música inexistente para los demás.

Los besos se hicieron más húmedos, las caricias más fuertes, los abrazos más apretados, los cuerpos fundiéndose en una vertiente de sentimientos que se agolpaban en sus cabezas, llevándolos al más alto de los placeres.

El clímax los encontró amalgamados, uno al otro, envueltos en risas desenfadadas, cuerpos acalorados, temblando por la experiencia.

\- Si lo sabía hubiésemos empezado mucho antes - Reía Luna abrazándose a George.

\- Igualmente no estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Le decía él mordiendo su hombro suavemente y retomando las caricias

\- ¿Otra vez? - Se maravillaba ella

\- Si no quieres- Suspiraba él amagando levantarse de la cama, pero ella lo tiró hasta estar a milímetros ambos rostros y sonriendo pícaramente declaró

\- Ni se te ocurra dejarme, George Weasley

\- Jamás - contestaba él, besándola y retomando otra vez las caricias, los abrazos, la entrega.

Más tarde, acostados uno al lado del otro, miraban el techo de la habitación; Luna acariciaba el pecho de George y él sus rubios cabellos, ambos parecían estar pensando en algo muy serio.

De repente al unísono dijeron

\- Y si… - Y se miraron

\- Di lo tú -– se repitieron

\- No, tú - volvieron a decir juntos y comenzaron a reír

\- Casémonos - Dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos se miraron sorprendidos, entonces George tomó la palabra

\- ¿Quieres casarte?

\- En realidad no lo necesito, yo quiero estar contigo, no necesito nada más que a ti, y - agregó sensualmente - si continuas con esta performance nunca te dejaré ir - Y lo besó - Pero pienso en tu mamá, ella está…

\- Terrible, desenfocada, iracunda e irracional - la interrumpió él

\- Triste y preocupada- lo corrigió ella - Ojalá yo tuviera una mamá que me protegiera tanto ¡Ojo! Mi padre es maravilloso.- Apuró a aclarar - Pero me faltó una madre para esos momentos tan importantes en una mujer- reflexionó

\- ¿quieres casarte por mi mamá?- Preguntó George - Yo pensé que te querías casar porque me amabas, o porque no podías vivir sin mí - agregó intentando permanecer serio pero sin poder ocultar su tono bromista

\- Tonto - Le decía ella palmeando sutilmente su hombro - Ya te le he dicho, si continúas amándome así no me desprendo más de ti- Y ambos reían - Te amo George - él se estremeció al escuchar la declaración- Y si voy a pertenecerte, si voy a ser una Weasley, debo seguir sus creencias y ritos.

\- Yo soy Weasley y…

\- Te pesa, se que en alguna medida te entristece ver que tu mamá está…

\- Loca de remate - la interrumpió él

\- ¡No seas impertinente con mamá!- De repente dijo ella y ambos se miraron sorprendidos luego ella preguntó - ¿Le molestará que le diga mamá?

\- Yo creo que estará encantada y más cuando le digas que nos casamos.

\- ¿Nos casamos? - Preguntó ella

\- No - contestó él - No hasta que te lo pida formalmente - y se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo, se hincó en su rodilla derecha y sacó una caja del cajón de su mesa de noche extendiéndosela - Luna Lovegood ¿Aceptas ser mí esposa? - La rubia no salía de su asombro y en lugar de decir acepto preguntó

\- ¿Desde cuando lo suponías?

\- ¿Suponer?

\- ¿Qué iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo?

\- Corrección - le dijo él solemne - Yo me estoy proponiendo. No lo sabía, compré este anillo hace un tiempo, lo vi, me gustó, gritaba Luna en cada detalle- ella miró la alhaja, tenía un zafiro al centro bordeado de pequeñas flores alrededor. - Luego decidimos no casarnos, te lo iba a entregar…

\- Cuando reaccionara- Lo interrumpió ella y él sonrió

\- No puedo mentirte, los Weasley somos tradicionales, absurdamente tradicionales si lo quieres pensar…

\- Amo a un Weasley, ya te lo he dicho, no tengo problemas

\- No quiero que dejes de ser Luna por mis costumbres

\- Por eso accediste a vivir sin casarte conmigo

\- Pero has visto que todos nos apoyaron - reflexionaba él

\- Menos tu madre

\- Ella…

\- La entiendo- le decía - Creo que mi madre tampoco aprobaría que viva con mi novio sin casarme. A propósito - agregó - Acepto - declaró George le colocó el anillo en el dedo, le quedaba perfecto, luego de mirarlo, Luna sonrió y agregó - Luna Weasley

\- Luna Lovegood Weasley o Luna Lovegood si lo prefieres, aunque para mi serás Luna mi amor - Decía besándola dulcemente

\- Luna Weasley - repetía ella sonriendo- me gusta.

\- Y a mi me gustas tú - le decía George- Te amo Luna como quieras llamarte - Y ambos se reían.

Luego bajaron a la tienda, era hora de abrir y pronto llegarían los clientes, Fred tenía el día libre con lo cual lo más probable era que George cerraría temprano, para seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Pudieron ver a Molly y Arthur aparecerse frente a Sortilegios y ambos, detrás del mostrador los aguardaron, cuando ingresaron, se saludaron y luego

― tenemos que hablar ― Dijeron los cuatro al unísono

― Primero ustedes ― Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo

― Bueno, nosotros primero ― otra vez se repetían

― ¡basta! ― Dijo Molly deteniendo esa locura ― Dinos George ― declaró permitiendo que él hablara

― lamentamos mucho que te sientas mal mamá, Luna y yo hemos hablado mucho y hemos decidido casarnos

Molly se emocionó muchísimo iba a quedarse callada pero de repente Arthur carraspeó y ella inspiró hondo y hablo

― Miren chicos, precisamente he venido a decirles que ustedes tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le plazca, y si son felices viviendo juntos sin casarse, me parece bien, es su vida, ya he vivido la mía y no es justo que intervenga en ella

Luna se acercó a Molly y la abrazó, luego declaró

― para nosotros eres importante tu, mamá ― Luego hizo un abrupto silencio y a los pocos instantes pregunto ― ¿Puedo llamarte mamá? ― Ante lo cual Molly la abrazó fuertemente emocionada hasta las lagrimas y le decía casi ahogándola

― Por supuesto hija, por supuesto ― Y ambas lloraban emocionadas

― oficialmente ya eres una Weasley amor ― decía George acercándole y riendo ― estas recibiendo uno de los ahogantes abrazos de mi madre ― y ante esa declaración Molly separó apenas a Luna y abrazo también a George

― Bueno podemos decir entonces que ya están oficialmente casados ― Bromeo Arthur y todos rieron

La boda fue muy hermosa, Luna estaba radiante y a George se lo veía muy feliz. Rose podía ver el mismo escenario, la misma música, las mismas personas, las mismas risas y peleas y sin embargo todo era diferente, novedoso, renovado.

Ahora todas las parejas bailaban acaramelados, incluso Sirius y Gema se miraban en silencio a los ojos bailando uno muy cerca del otro, ni que decir de su abuela y su abuelo, e incluso Albus y Minerva.

Se respiraba en el aire el amor, y ella sabía en gran medida que eso era provocado porque sus padres, estaban en su mejor momento y esa misma energía que los rodeaba a ellos embargaba a todos los demás, incluso a ella que sin saber como comenzaba a tener otro punto de vista diferente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **De compromisos, nacimientos y revelaciones**

\- Debe ser lindo tener a alguien incondicional a tu lado- Reflexionaba Rose - Siempre que veo a los tíos en tus recuerdos, se puede notar el amor saliendo de sus poros y si bien es algo cursi para mí, en algún punto les tengo cierta envidia.

\- ¿Envidia?-Preguntó Albus

\- No me malinterpretes, no en el mal sentido, en el sentido que me apena no poder nunca sentir algo así.

\- ¿Por qué te consideras incapaz de amar Rose?

\- Por todo lo que viví. Estoy estigmatizada, no hay vuelta atrás. Pero que este pensamiento no te desaliente, no quiere decir que decida atacarte nuevamente, pero lo más probable es que me mantenga imparcial, el problema es que Gunther me forzará a obedecerlo e irá tras de ti, eres lo único que me queda- reflexionaba tristemente

\- Eso no es del todo cierto- declaraba Albus- hay muchos que te están esperando, tus primos, tus tíos, muchos.

\- ¿Y crees que aún sabiendo lo que hice me aceptarán?

\- Hemos llegado- Declaró Dumbledore sin responder a la pregunta - Vamos a mi casa - le decía

\- ¿Me contará el día que mis padres se casaron?

\- Fue un día muy especial

\- Hasta ahora todos los fueron - Dijo ella

\- es verdad. Bueno, antes de su boda pasaron muchos otros sucesos. Me comprometí con Minerva, ya que ella no quiso casarse conmigo porque alegaba que éramos muy mayores para ello-– reía Albus imitado por Rose-– nació el hijo de Charlie y Agatha, Damián, y Audrey anunció su embarazo, ella y Percy se habían casado hacia tres años y no lograba quedar embarazada con lo cual fue una noticia muy feliz, que provocó que tu tío Percy concluyera por determinar su extirpe Weasley ya que enloqueció y los cuidados que le prodigaba a su esposa eran peores que los de Charlie a Agatha. Y posteriormente se casaron tus padres, cerrando el ciclo de matrimonios Weasley, aunque todavía faltaba un matrimonio más, el de Sirius

\- ¿Con Gema, la prima de Hermione?

\- Precisamente- declaraba él - y debo decir que si mi compromiso con Minerva fue sorprendente, el compromiso de Sirius lo fue aún más.

\- ¡Quiero verlo todo! - De repente dijo emocionada Rose - Quiero ver los nacimientos y los casamientos, los compromisos, quiero verlo todo ¿Es posible de una vez? ¿Es posible entrar en sus recuerdos y verlos sin necesidad que me los cuente?

\- No lo sé, eres la primer persona que ingresa a mis recuerdos fuera de un pensadero, si quieres lo intentamos, pero esperemos a llegar a mi hogar y allí más cómodos lo hacemos.- Rose asintió y fue trasportada por Albus al valle de Godric, el antiguo barrio donde él vivía.

\- ¿Resides aquí? - Preguntó intrigada

\- He regresado a mi casa, luego de ceder la dirección de Hogwarts a Hagrid, Minerva y yo nos mudamos aquí, trabajamos en el ministerio medio tiempo, cuando no estoy tratando de salvar al mundo.- Agregó burlón. - ¡Minnie!-– Gritó al entrar y a los pocos segundos una dama entró corriendo de tal forma que parecía una quinceañera en lugar de una mujer de edad

\- ¡Albis!- Gritó abrazándose a él fuertemente, pero luego se separó y lo amonestó - ¡No me gusta que me llames Minnie!

\- No me gusta que me llames Albis- Retrucó él. Pero la dama ya no le prestaba atención, para asombro de Rose la abrazó fuertemente y sollozaba al tiempo de decir

\- Por fin, pequeña, pequeña Rose, tanto tiempo, tanto esfuerzo, por fin- declaraba meciéndola entre sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Luego se separó, se compuso el cabello y la ropa y agregó más serena - ¿Te?

\- Por favor - dijo Albus y Rose asintió- Iremos a la sala, Rose necesita ver algo y yo necesito que estés presente por si algo malo sucede

\- ¿Algo malo?- preguntó Minerva preocupada

\- Por si acaso, no es que fuera a suceder - La calmaba él. Una vez servido, tomado el té y poniendo al tanto a Minerva de todo lo sucedido, Albus y Rose se acomodaron en el sillón y eran observados por la dama con total atención

Rose observó el lugar, la sala era espaciosa, desde allí se podía ver una escalera que daba acceso a la planta alta y detrás de la misma se ingresaba a la cocina, también podía ver a través de una ventana un extenso patio cubierto por muchos árboles, en su mayoría frutales.

\- Si llegaras a ver algo extraño, nos separas- Le dijo Albus y la dama asintió.

Dumbledore recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del alto sillón de pana bordó que cubría parte de la sala y Rose colocó su mano sobre la frente de él y se concentró.

En apenas unos segundos estaba en la mente de Dumbledore, podía ver sus recuerdos separados en especies de categorías, como en archivos de oficina. Pudo observar unos que decían extra confidenciales, no mirar, confió en que no lo harás, Rose meneó la cabeza, hasta en eso el ex director era un bromista, y a pesar de la tentación no los abrió. Fue directo a los archivos que decían familia Weasley- Potter y otro que decía Albus - Minerva.

Poco a poco fue despejando los recuerdos que ya había experimentado, era muy extraño, totalmente diferente a lo que había experimentado hasta ahora, ya que en ese momento ella manejaba la memoria de Dumbledore, era como una editora cinematográfica, adelantaba o retrocedían las escenas vividas a voluntad.

Igualmente no se entretuvo demasiado con esta novedad y se apuró a buscar aquellos recuerdos faltantes.

Pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando y observó en silencio lo que sucedía.

Se encontraban en la casa de Albus, donde estaba en ese momento.

Albus iba y venía nervioso, nunca lo había visto así, su pose serena había desaparecido, se estrujaba las manos, se acomodaba el cabello y la barba, podía verlo vestido más elegante que de costumbre.

― ¡Puedes calmarte! ― Lo retaba Arthur a su lado, vestido de igual manera ― No es que vas a enfrentarte a Voldemort, aunque no sé que es mejor ― Se burlaba el abuelo de Rose provocando la risa de Ron y Harry que estaban tras ellos, pero a Dumbledore no parecía parecerle gracioso y le echó una mirada mortífera a lo cual su acompañante hizo silencio igual que los demás y aguardaron.

Rose pudo observar que también estaban los demás Weasley, Sirius, Hagrid, Remus y Tonks, Neville y algunos ex compañeros de sus padres durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

El pequeño hombrecillo que ofició todas las bodas en la madriguera se encontraba allí, su rostro estaba más radiante que de costumbre.

Una guitarra comenzó a tocar una música suave y armoniosa, y todos los presentes que se hallaban en la sala, miraron hacia la escalera.

Pronto apareció Hermione, y comenzó a bajar lentamente al ritmo de la música, vestida en un precioso vestido estampado con delicadas florcillas de colores pastel en celeste y rosa y con una guirnalda de flores en el cabello, seguida de Ginny vestida y ataviada de igual manera.

Ambas estaban sonrientes, pero sus sonrisas se incrementaron cuando observaron a su esposo y novio, respectivamente y más cuando se acercaron a ellos.

― Estas preciosa ― Le decía Ron al oído

― Podrías decírmelo mentalmente ― Se reía Hermione

― Pero así tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme y robarte un beso ― Contestaba él risueño y hacia lo que decía

― Ejem... ― exclamaba Molly quien bajaba por las mismas escaleras finalizando el cortejo vestida con un vestido en azul y un ramo de flores blancas en sus manos Arthur codeó a Albus y le dijo

― ¿No es hermosa? ― A lo cual él contestaba

― Si ― Pero no estaba observando a Molly, sino que miraba a Minerva que bajaba por las escaleras, vestida en un hermoso vestido color lima y con un ramo de flores multicolor en sus manos.

Pronto se acercaron uno al otro, el ambiente se notaba cargado de emoción y felicidad, el funcionario público dijo los votos de eterna compañía, los cuales ellos aceptaron.

Luego hubo una pequeña fiesta, muy hermosa llena de cantos y baile, Rose observaba la vitalidad de Albus y Minerva

― La piedra fundamental ― dijo ― No hay otra manera ― reflexionaba y no se equivocaba.

Luego pasó a los archivos de la familia Weasley, y buscó el día de nacimiento de Damián, toda la familia estaba nerviosa, por pedido de Charlie se habían mudado allí porque quería que su hijo naciera en Inglaterra.

Así que Rose se encontró en la madriguera y un silencio atroz y poco común la embargaba, estaba muy preocupada porque eso no era habitual.

Se asomó en la cocina, vacía; se asomó al patio externo, desolado; subió al primer piso, desierto; y de repente un grito la sobresaltó

― ¡Ayúdenme! ― escuchó pedir auxilio y pudo distinguir la voz de Agatha. Corrió a la habitación, como si ella podría hacer algo, la encontró sola, tendida en la cama y con un charco de agua y sangre entre sus piernas ― ¡Ayuda! ¡He roto fuente! ― Pero nadie venía ― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dónde están todos!

Rose pudo ver lo que había sucedido antes de ese hecho; al verla dormida, los Weasley prefirieron dejarla descansar por lo avanzado del embarazo y porque las noches de insomnio la estaban agotando y se fueron al lago a disfrutar del cálido día.

Rose se desesperó, no sabía que hacer; se asomó por la ventana desde donde podía ver a la familia en el lago, los llamó con un fuerte grito y volvió a reparar que ella nada podía hacer y que de alguna manera la situación se resolvería. De repente Dumbledore se apareció a orillas del lago, señaló la casa y Charlie a la cabeza seguido por todos corrieron a toda prisa a la madriguera.

Ella pudo ver como sus padres lo tomaban de la mano y los tres se aparecieron en la habitación justo a tiempo cuando Agatha pegaba un nuevo alarido de dolor

― ¡Maldito, bastando! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te mataré! ¡No! ¡Mejor mando a Lizzy a que te carbonice! ― gritaba. Charlie se acercó a ella y le tomó del brazo

― ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ― Le preguntaba a ella y a los chicos quienes se levantaron de hombros

― ¡Cambiemos de lugar! ― Le decía ella y otra contracción le sobrevino y apretó fuertemente su mano.

― ¡Traigamos a mamá ya! ―exclamó Ron y desapareció junto a Hermione para luego aparecerse con Molly

― ¿La trasportamos a San Mungo? ― Preguntó Hermione mientras ella la revisaba

― No, es tarde, ya está muy dilatada y sería muy peligroso ― Declaraba ― Necesito toallas limpias y agua caliente ― Charlie amagó a ponerse pie pero Agatha se lo impidió

― ¡Tú te quedas aquí! ― ordeno casi guturalmente

― Nos encargamos nosotros ― Dijo Hermione y salieron corriendo a la cocina uno y al sanitario el otro.

A los pocos minutos regresaron con las cosas solicitadas y Molly les pidió que fueran por un médico

― El bebé está en mala posición, no se que hacer ― Les dijo por lo bajo y ambos asintieron y desaparecieron al instante

Agatha sentía mucho dolor, Molly y Charlie intentaban tranquilizarla de alguna manera por suerte, gracias a sus padres, un médico se apareció al instante, era aquel que los asistió el día que salieron heridos

― Ábranme paso ― Les decía y Molly se corrió colocándose del otro lado de Agatha

― Tranquila hija ― Le decía ― Es algo muy natural ― Pero todos podían notar en su voz preocupación.

El doctor pidió a Hermione y Ron que se marcharan, quienes lo hicieron de muy mala gana

Rose podía sentir el ambiente cargado de pena y desesperación, las horas pasaban, se podían oír los gritos de Agatha, las palabras de aliento de Charlie quien no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar

― Fuerza ― Le decía Molly ― Los dos fuerza. ― declaraba sosteniendo la mano de Agatha.

― Ya está en mejor posición ― decía el medico ― puje, ahora puje ― ordenó y Agatha obedeció ― vamos, vamos - decía. - Ayúdeme Molly, traiga una toalla ― ordenaba el doctor ― vamos Agatha, vamos, puje una vez más, vamos

― Vamos mi amor, vamos ― le decía Charlie besándole la frente ― Tu eres fuerte, vamos puja

― No puedo más ― decía exhausta ella

― Tu puedes, vamos, vamos ― La alentaba Charlie ― Por Merlín eres adiestradora de dragones, eres fuerte y poderosa. ¡Vamos!

Molly los miraba no sabía si su hijo le estaba dando fuerzas a su esposa o a él mismo pero luego miró al médico que la observaba seriamente

― Necesitaremos pociones ― dijo

― RON, HERMIONE ― gritó ella y los chicos aparecieron al instante, lo único que llegaron a ver era mucha sangre y luego apartaron la vista

― Necesito estas pociones ― dijo el médico entregándoles un pergamino pequeño y ambos sin dudar desaparecieron

― ¿Qué pasa mamá?― Preguntaba Charlie preocupado

― nada hijo, nada ― respondía ella

― Vamos Agatha un esfuerzo más, un esfuerzo más.

Agatha pujó con todas sus fuerza y Charlie pudo observar como el médico y su madre manipulaban habilidosamente entre las piernas de su esposa y escuchó un llanto, débil pero un llanto

― Es nuestro hijo ― decía emocionado ― nuestro hijo

Agatha sonreía agotada y Molly le acercó al pequeño y ella le dio un beso en la cabecita, luego Molly lo llevó a lavarlo

― es precioso ― le decía Charlie, pero su esposa se desvaneció ― Agatha ¡Agatha! ― comenzó a gritar ― Justo a tiempo que Hermione y Ron llegaron con las medicinas

― sáquenlo de aquí ― ordenó el médico

― No se atreva ― lo amenazó Charlie

― ¡has lo que te dice! ― Exclamó Molly y Ron intentó empujarlo fuera de la habitación

― No me iré ¡Déjame Ron! ― Charlie intentaba deshacerse del agarre de su hermano menor, como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero Ron no era el mismo, él lo sabía, sabía que no se libraría, pero necesitaba estar al lado de su esposa, no entendía porque el médico se lo impedía, intentó forcejear con Ron que no oponía ninguna resistencia a los golpes, pero tampoco cedía y continuaba avanzando fuera del recinto ― Por favor Ron ― llegó a suplicar ― piensa si fuera Hermione ― el menor de los Weasley se quedó helado, ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero luego reaccionó

― Si el médico me dice que me debo ir, me voy, debe ser por el bien de ella ― declaró serio. Charlie se dejó empujar, su hermanito tenía razón.

Bajaron a la sala donde todos aguardaban expectantes

― El bebé está bien ― Dijo Charlie ― Pero… Agatha… Agatha… ― Y comenzó a sollozar ― esta mal ― Ron lo abrazó, reconfortándolo, le pasaba la mano por la espalda y la palmeaba poco a poco su hermano se estaba componiendo y lo miró agradecido ― Creo que ya no eres el pequeño Ronnie ¿No? ― le decía ― No solo eres especial por tus poderes, creo incluso que sin ellos serias maravilloso ― Y ambos se abrazaron, Ron no pudo contener las lágrimas, ver llorar a su hermano le provocaba un dolor terrible, levantó la vista y pudo ver como todos los demás estaban apenados de igual manera

― El doctor ha dicho que nos fuéramos, no que no podemos escuchar ― declaró y se concentró en Hermione comenzando a repetir todo lo que se oía en la habitación de arriba

― Necesito que me ayudes Hermione ― Le decía el doctor y ella avanzó mientras Molly continuaba asistiendo a pequeño que estaba muy bien ― Adminístrale estas pociones

― Está inconsciente ― reflexionaba Hermione

― Adminístrale ― le ordenaba mientras él parecía atender una fuerte hemorragia

Hermione asintió, se acercó a Agatha y le dio varias palmaditas en el rostro, pero parecía no despertar

― ¡A la fuerza Hermione! ― Gritó Molly ― Y ella abrió la boca de Agatha y le introdujo una a una las tres pociones que tenia en su poder.

― Ya está ― declaró una vez terminada con la labor

― Bien, necesito que me asistas aquí ― Hermione se acercó y aguardó por instrucciones estoicamente, podía ver que había mucha sangre que empapaba las sábanas, las toallas y caía en pequeñas gotas al piso manchándolo ― Disculpa pero no hay ninguna enfermera de confianza, deberás ser mi ayudante ― le decía el Doctor

― Haré lo que me pida ― Decía Hermione

― Debí cortarla demasiado para que nazca el bebé ― dijo el médico

― ¿Practicó una cesárea? ― Preguntó Hermione

― No exactamente ¿Sabes que es una cesárea?

― Soy hija de muggles ― Simplemente respondió ella y el médico asintió

― No, el problema se presentó que nosotros no hacemos cesáreas ― explicaba el médico mientras manipulaba varios utensilios ― pero en este caso debí cortar parte de… bueno no te explicaré más es muy técnico ¡sostén! ― ordenó entregándole una toalla con varios elementos ― ¿Puedes leer mi mente? ― Le preguntó

― Si ― contestó ella

― Si visualizo un objeto tú también

― Exacto

― Muy bien entonces, cuando yo le pienso, tu me lo das ― dijo y continuó con su trabajo

― ¿Me lo das? ― decía Ron en la sala ― ¿Qué le tiene que dar? ― Ron parecía molesto hasta que pudo ver que lo que el doctor hacia era pensar en los utensilios que necesitaba y de esa forma Hermione se los entregaba. Con lo cual se tranquilizó y lo propio hizo con los demás, pasada hora y media más ya todos estaban perdiendo la calma

― Perfecto, ya estamos. Necesito mas toallas ― dijo el medico entonces Ron se asomó en la puerta con varias

― Aquí están ¿Necesitan más agua? ― preguntó y el médico asintió y el desapareció

― eso es lo bueno de tener poderosos en la familia, están todos conectados ― llegó a decir el médico distendiendo un poco el ambiente.

― ¿va a estar bien? ― se atrevió a preguntar Hermione

― va a estar bien, ― declaró el médico seriamente ― Si, van a estar bien, los dos ― confirmó y pudieron escuchar risas y gritos de alegría en el piso inferior

― eso es lo malo de tener poderosos en la familia, no hay secretos ― Dijo Molly y los tres sonrieron.

Agatha comenzó a reaccionar

― ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Y Charlie? ― preguntaba

― Aquí está tu hijo ― Le decía Molly entregándole al niño ya higienizado ― Tiene todos los deditos ― dijo emocionada ― y se lo ve muy bien, tiene el cabello oscuro como tu y creo que tendrá los ojos de Charlie

― Aquí estoy yo ― Declaró Charlie entrando en la habitación ― Me echaron ― aclaró rápidamente

― Necesito hablar con ellos a solas ― dijo el médico y Hermione y Molly se marcharon ― Muchas gracias Hermione, Molly ― las despedía el hombre al cual se lo veía cansado

― Agatha, vas a estar muy bien, débil por algunos días, te ruego que hagas mucho reposo y comas bien

― Lo hará ― dijo Charlie

― Lamentablemente no pude salvar los tejidos dañados, y lo más probable es que no podrás tener más hijos ― declaró serio el médico

Ellos se miraron, observaron a la pequeña vida que yacía en sus brazos, luego contestaron al médico al unísono

― Así, estamos perfectos.

El doctor bajó a la sala dejándolo a solas y explicó a la familia lo que había sucedido, pero Rose se quedó en la habitación, a través de la toalla, el bebé, recién nacido sacaba su manita y Agatha la besaba, Charlie acariciaba los cabellos de Agatha y luego alternaba acariciando la suave piel de su hijo

― ¿Realmente no te molesta no tener más hijos? - preguntó ella

― Si eso te pone en peligro nada me interesa, tú eres lo más importante; y tú también ― agregó sonriendo al niño

― Te amo ― Le decía ella

― Yo también ― Y ambos se besaron dulcemente, el bebé comenzó a llorar ― Bueno, parece que ya empieza a celar a su madre ― bromeaba Charlie y Agatha sonreía.

Acercó al niño a su pecho quien, de la forma más natural se adhirió al mismo y comenzó a amamantar.

Charlie miraba embelezado, y acariciaba el bracito de su bebé, no es que nunca hubiese visto algo así, por el contrario, si bien los dragones nacen de huevos, son mamíferos, Charlie sabía que en Australia había un animal igual que tenia un nombre gracioso, ornitorrinco, pero bueno, él había visto como las madres dragonas alimentaban a sus crías, incluso recordaba a su madre dándole el pecho a Ginny, pero el ver a Agatha era totalmente diferente, era maravilloso entender la conexión que había entre su hijo y su esposa y que, de alguna manera en lugar de alejarlo, lo acercaba más a ellos.

Como si el niño pudiera leer su mente, cuando él pasó su dedo por su pequeña manito se lo tomó fuertemente, él y Agatha se miraron, y luego observaron al niño que con los ojos abiertos los miraba alternativamente, eran verdes

― Mi madre tiene razón tiene el color de mis ojos

― Realmente aún no se definen como tampoco distingue bien las imágenes ― le decía ella

― ¡Mentira! ― la contrariaba― él, es un Weasley, tiene características superiores―

Agatha rió y él la miró extrañado

― Creo que la característica especial Weasley es más bien sexual ― bromeaba ella, Charlie se quedó pensativo y luego cuidadosamente corrió la parte de debajo de la toalla que cubría al bebé, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

― Es mío ― Dijo Charlie ceremonioso ― Es todo un Weasley ― Y si bien Agatha se sintió apenas ofendida por esa inconsciente duda paternal no pudo evitar echarse a reír por la broma de su marido.

Los días sucedieron, Agatha se recuperó de maravilla y los tres se marcharon a las pocas semanas prometiendo regresar para la boda de Ron y Hermione.

Molly estaba orgullosa de su hijo, no sólo había demostrado entereza y amor incondicional, sino que propiciaba que sería un maravilloso padre y un mejor esposo. Rose estaba muy conmocionada, era una montaña rusa de emociones por la que pasaba de alguna forma experimentar esos recuerdos desde esa perspectiva era más poderoso


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 **Una familia completa**

Rose no comprendía todos estos nuevos sentimientos, creía que era imposible que las personas se quisieran tan desinteresadamente, pero a medida que veía más la vida de sus padres, podía ver un sentimiento totalmente honesto y desinteresado por ayudar a los demás, y una sencillez en la forma de expresarlos que a la vez era extraña.

Ella se identificaba mucho con su tío Percy, era reservado, callado y analítico, igualmente pudo observar varias escenas con su esposa en la intimidad que, como había dicho su tío Charlie, le daba la característica sexual Weasley, pero puertas fuera era lo que Rose diría todo un señor.

Podía sentir la tristeza que pesaba sobre la pareja, estaban casados por casi tres años, casi antes de comenzar la batalla final y pudo ver que ambos estaban buscando un hijo, pero al parecer la potencia Weasley no era consecuentemente prolifera como lo demostraba su abuelo, evidentemente esa era una característica Weasley – Prewett, porque a decir verdad ninguno de los muchachos Weasley siguió con la tradición de familia numerosa de sus padres.

Podía sentir la angustia de Percy y había visto a Audrey llorar en soledad cuando él no la veía, sintiéndose mal por no poder darle a su matrimonio lo que más deseaba.

Por supuesto que esto nadie lo sabía, todos, excepto aquellos que leían mentes, suponían que querían esperar un tiempo para disfrutar del matrimonio, incluso Fred y George tenían la teoría que Percy no quería hijos, porque era muy estirado, pero se equivocaban enormemente.

Pasó los días y se encontró en la madriguera, en el patio, al aire libre.

Todos parecían reunidos, era el día de la madre entonces la totalidad de los Weasley habían ido, pudo ver nuevamente a Charlie y Agatha con el bebé, de ya dos meses en sus brazos,

Charlando junto a Fleur con una insipiente pancita de cuatro meses, siendo asistida por Bill en todos sus caprichos; también estaban Tonks y Remus que perseguían a Victoire y Teddy que se estaban jalando de los pelos; Harry y Ginny parecían nunca cambiar, y estaban uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano muy acaramelados, su madre estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre y charlaban de un tema sin importancia con George y Luna la cual estaba también en el regazo del gemelo y frente a ellos Sirius y Gema sentados uno al lado del otro participaban de la charla y Sirius le explicaba a ella todo lo que no entendía.

Fred y Angelina charlaban con Molly y Arthur, y con Jane y Henry, los padres de Hermione; y Percy y Audrey hablaban con Albus y Minerva, pero los ojos de la esposa de Percy se escapaban a ver a los niños, su mirada era triste pero su boca expresaba una sonrisa, al ver a Charlie sosteniendo al niño con cara de desagrado porque debía ir a cambiarle el pañal

― ¡es tu turno! ― Bromeaba Agatha

― ¡Yo hago lo mismo! ― Le decía Fleur riendo con ganas y sosteniéndose su pancita ante lo cual Bill se le acercó solícito y ella le pidió un refresco el cual fue a buscar inmediatamente no sin antes darle un beso

― Ahora entiendo porque Molly ha estado tanto tiempo embarazada ― decía Tonks a las chicas ― Porque los Weasley se ponen extremadamente atentos con su mujeres cuando se embarazan ― Exclamó y el grupo rio con ganas.

Luego Audrey miró a Remus que sostenía a Teddy de un brazo y a Victoire del otro

― ¡Alguien! ¿Pueden ayudarme? ― Gritaba ya que los niños igualmente querían pegarse

― ¡Ted Remus Lupin! ― Gritó Tonks haciendo que el niño se detuviera inmediatamente

― ¡Victoire Weasley! ― Gritó Fleur, pero la niña no hizo caso ― Debí ponerle un segundo nombre ― resopló la dama y todos rieron ― Mira que llamo a tu padre ― amenazó y la niña se detuvo ― Como veras Tonks, los Weasley no son todo dulzura ― bromeó y nuevas risas surgieron

Audrey prestó entonces atención a lo que decía su esposo, quien hablaba sobre algunas regulaciones que llevaba a cabo junto a Albus

― ¿Podrían hablar de otra cosa que no sea el trabajo? ― preguntó molesta Minerva y ella sintió dándole la razón

― El almuerzo está listo ― exclamó Arthur y todos se colocaron en la larga mesa que habían armado en el patio

Audrey quedó al lado de Agatha, quien debía con una mano comer ya que con la otra sostenía al Damián.

― ¿Quieres que lo sostenga un rato por ti? ― Le preguntó suavemente

― ¿No almuerzas? ― Le preguntó ella llevándose media papa a la boca

― Ya terminé ― Mintió, entonces Agatha le cedió al niño que se acomodó perfectamente en los brazos de su tía quien comenzó a hacerle caritas y a cantarle canciones infantiles.

Percy, a su lado, continuaba hablando con Albus, cuando notó que ella cantaba muy bajito, casi imperceptiblemente, viró para verla con el niño en brazos, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Albus, quien, sabiendo por lo que pasaba la pareja nada dijo y continuó hablando con Gema que estaba frente a él y Sirius sobre la problemática que, según el ministerio, se presentaría si el mundo mágico era revelado a los muggles.

Percy observó en silencio a Audrey por unos instantes y luego no pudo evitar declarar

― Te ves preciosa con el niño en brazos ― Ella lo miró sonriente pero triste a la vez ― No es que no seas tú misma hermosa… quiero decir… que bueno… ¿Tu me entiendes no?

― Claro que te entiendo ― decía ella pero miraba al niño en sus brazos que se había quedado dormido por sus arrullos

― ¡No lo puedo creer! ― De repente exclamó Charlie notándolo ― Damián se ha dormido. Gracias Audrey, la verdad que nos cuesta horrores que se duerma, es que somos un poco… poco

― ¿Brutos? ― Preguntó Ron

― Inquietos ― lo corrigió Charlie mirándolo falsamente enojado

― Ven Audrey, llevémoslo al moisés ― le decía Agatha y ella obedeció, de mala gana siguiéndola hasta donde estaba la cunita. Lo depositó con cuidado y realizo un hechizo para que la camita se meciera mágicamente ― Serás una mamá estupenda ― le decía la chica. ― ¿Aún no se deciden? ― Preguntaba y ella respondió sencillamente

― No ― y se marchó a sentarse al lado de su esposo quien, por debajo de la mesa le tomó la mano fuertemente.

Luego del almuerzo y de la distribución de los presentes cada uno se marcho a su casa o se quedaron en la madriguera.

Apenas entrar en su hogar Audrey fue al baño y encerrándose comenzó a llorar, Percy se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la mano, agachó la cabeza y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Luego fue a la cocina y preparó un té, el cual sirvió cuando ella salió del sanitario.

― Podemos hablar ― le decía él

― ¿ya has tomado la resolución que pensaba? ― Preguntó ella y él la miro extrañado

― ¿Qué resolución? ― Preguntaba

― No voy a negarte la anulación del matrimonio Percy ― decía mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos― Tu mereces tener hijos y yo estoy defectuosa…

― ¿qué tonterías dices? ― Preguntaba él acortando la distancia y abrazándola fuertemente

― ¡Percy! ― exclamaba ella alejándose ― Mira tu padre ¡Siete hijos! Tu hermano Bill ya va por el segundo, Charlie tiene uno y pronto les seguirán Ginny, Fred, George y Ron dentro de muy poco.

― ¿Y ese es tu indicio que la imperfecta eres tú? ¿Y si fuera yo? Sabes que siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia ― declaró burlón

― Estoy hablando seriamente

― Pues yo no pienso hacer oídos a esas cosas que dices, tu eres mi mujer, te amo y si no tenemos hijos, bien por mí, si te tengo a ti, para mi es suficiente.

― ¡No seas hipócrita! ― Le decía ella ― Yo también te veo mirando a los niños, tu también quieres hijos, tanto o más que yo

Percy tragó saliva, era increíble como ella lo conocía, entonces debió confesar

― Me descubriste, si quiero hijos, pero busco otras soluciones antes que la anulación mágica de nuestro matrimonio ― aclaró

― ¿Soluciones? ― Preguntó ella

― Tomemos un té tranquilos y te cuento ― le dijo abrazándola ― Y como te vuelvas a separar abruptamente de mi conocerás la ira Weasley ― la amenazó sonriendo y ella lo correspondió la sonrisa acariciando la mejilla

― Eres muy bueno ― decía ― nunca te enojarás

― Ya lo verás ― la amenazaba sirviéndole el té y sentándose a su lado hizo lo propio

― ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? ― Preguntó Audrey ansiosa cuando notó que Percy estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo su té

― hablé con Hermione ¿Sabes que sus padres son muggles? ― La chica sintió ― En el mundo muggle hay sistemas de fertilización

― ¿fertimetacion?

― Fertilización ― La corrigió ― pero no te apenes, tardé diez minutos en aprender la palabra ― declaró él sereno ― es una forma en que los muggles que no pueden tener hijos utilizan para hacerlo

― Interesante

― Justamente Gema, la prima de Hermione…

― ¿La muchacha que estaba con Sirius?

― esa misma ― dijo Percy ― me trajo varios folletos con lugares y especificaciones ― y seguido sacó varios papeles de su bolsillo interno del saco

Ambos comenzaron a leer los volantes, algunos eran muy sencillos pero otros explicaban incluso posturas sexuales más aptas para facilitar la procreación; poses que ellos interpretaron luego de dar varias veces vuelta las hojas y girar la cabeza

― ¿Eso es posible? ― Preguntaba Audrey aún girando el papel para ubicar los cuerpos en una posición que le fuera gravitacionalmente correcta

― Averigüémoslo ― de repente le dijo Percy y ella lo miró asombrada

― Per… ― no la dejó continuar, el pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente

― Dicen los textos que no hay una posición en realidad ― le decía catedráticamente mientras se acercaba al oído de ella y susurraba ― lo ideal es dejar la ansiedad a un lado

Audrey sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y se abrazó a él, no iba a decir nada, como era su costumbre iba a dejar que Percy tomara la iniciativa, pero de repente se reveló a ella misma y declaró

― Igualmente podríamos probar ― decía sensualmente tomándolo del cuello de la camisa a atrayéndolo ella lo besó con vehemencia. Percy tambaleó, no estaba preparado para esa reacción.

Y no es que Audrey no fuera fogosa y pasional con él , todo lo contrario, pero generalmente ella seguía sus iniciativas, en realidad esta nueva Audrey le gustaba también, entonces sintió el tirón, y el ruido de los botones cayendo al piso, miro su pecho, esa había sido su camisa, que ya yacía abierta de par en par, pero no pudo decir nada porque la lengua de su esposa comenzó a recorrer su pecho, jugando con sus pezones, mordiéndolos, pasaba las uñas por la espalda y ahora era a él al que le recorría un escalofrió

― creo que los libros tienen razón ― declaraba ella acercándose a su oído ― hay que bajar la ansiedad ¿No te parece? Vayamos despacio, despacio. ― Y pasó su lengua por el oído de Percy al cual la cordura se le acababa de escapar de su mente y sin dudarlo la levantó y colocó sobre él, sosteniéndola del trasero aplastándola contra la pared

― ¡Despacio un cuerno! ― llegó a decir sin reconocerse siquiera él y la camisa de Audrey corrió la misma suerte que la de él, arrancó también el sujetador, y se deleitó con sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, le encantaban, estaba extasiado.

Y es que últimamente solo pensaban en la necesidad de tener un hijo, pero ahora todo cambiaba, ahora se deseaban ellos, como siempre pero más que nunca.

El pelirrojo giró con ella aún encima y la acostó en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo que las tazas cayeran al suelo

El ruido lo hizo pensar si ese lugar no sería muy cómodo y se detuvo, Audrey lo miró interrogante.

Él la observó estaba acalorada, agitada y extrañada porque él se había detenido

¿Importaba la mesa?

¡Maldita sea que no!

Entonces subió su falda, el continuaba de pie y ella recostada en la mesa, a su total merced, pasó las manos por los blancos muslos, abriéndole las piernas lentamente, y comenzó a jugar con su intimidad por sobre la blanca tela de la braga.

― Percy ― jadeaba ella y volvió a repetir su nombre cuando él, haciendo a un lado la prenda la penetró con sus dedos ― Perc…

Él se bajo los pantalones y sin siquiera terminar de sacarle la ropa la penetró, podía sentir el intenso calor del interior de ella, como nunca antes lo había sentido, la tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse, lento al principio, más rápido luego, acelerando los movimientos, la veía, tendida, sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de sus embestidas, con las manos sosteniendo las suyas, como implorándole que no se detuviera, que continuara, y en ese posición podía seguir eternamente.

Ella llegó al orgasmo, poderoso y candente, sin dejarlo continuar se levantó, obligándolo a salir de dentro de ella

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntaba extrañado y entonces observó como ella corría una silla y lo sentaba en ella, para luego sensualmente colocarse sobre él.

― ¿Cómo pude ser tan irracional de pensar siquiera en alejarte de mí? ― Le decía al tiempo de penetrarse ella misma sostenido el miembro de él y comenzar a moverse.

― ¡Una demente total! ― Exclamaba él y la detuvo, sosteniéndola por los hombros, apretándola contra él, haciéndole sentir completamente su erección dentro de ella, ambos se miraron, agitados, sudorosos ― Tan demente como estoy por ti ― Y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, llevándola arriba y abajo, embistiéndola profundo, con un salvajismo nunca antes revelado.

Porque ellos eran pasionales, pero también eran racionales, pero en esta ocasión la razón había desaparecido por completo, porque si bien el no lo demostró, el simple hecho de pensar en pasar el resto de su vida sin Audrey lo desquiciaba, como ahora lo volvía loco el estar con ella, poseyéndola, reclamándola, sintiendo su calor, su estrechez, su respiración, que en realidad no eran de ella, eran suyos, Audrey era suya y eso no lo cambiaria nunca nada ni nadie, jamás.

― Eres y serás siempre mi esposa ― Le decía ya a punto de llegar al orgasmo ― que nunca se te olvide Audrey Weasley, eres mía.

― Tuya, soy tuya ― le decía ella también a punto de correrse ― Y tu eres mío, tampoco lo olvides

― Nunca. ― Declaró él

― ¡Nunca! ― Dijeron los dos al unísono al llegar al clímax

Por algunos minutos se quedaron estáticos, abrazados, pegados uno al otro.

― Definitivamente ― Dijo él más repuesto ― Mi idea es mejor que la tuya ― Y ambos se echaron a reír.

Luego se fueron a acostar, ya vestidos con la ropa de noche y las luces pagadas, hicieron una vez más el amor, racional y pasionalmente, como ellos eran. Superados ya el temor, el dolor, la incertidumbre, nada los separaría una luz de esperanza se vislumbraba en el horizonte, más tarde, abrazados Audrey preguntó

― ¿Cuándo podemos ir a una de esas empresas muggles?

― Cuando tú quieras ― Le respondió Percy besándole la frente, y se quedaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

Lo que luego descubrirían era que no sería necesario ir a ninguna empresa ya que en ese mismo momento un nuevo Weasley se estaba gestando, producto de la pasión, la demencia, la entera posesión y entrega mutuas.

A las cinco semanas, y habiéndose asegurado por todos los medio existentes, fueron radiantes de felicidad a comunicarles la noticas a los suyos y como era lógico, ahora las bromas caían sobre Percy que solícito cumplía todas las peticiones que Audrey le hacía.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Me sigues exasperando**

Rose se reía, jamás hubiera pensado que su tío Percy fuera tan fogoso, aunque eso no cambiaba la idea de que era si tío favorito.

Si bien estaba deseosa de ver el casamiento de sus padres y que era cronológicamente lo que seguiría, prefirió adelantarse a la boda de Sirius y Gema, entonces se apareció en Grimauld place.

El lugar estaba inmaculado, no se parecía en nada a la casa de un soltero empedernido.

Hermosas cortinas decoraban las ventanas por donde ahora entraba la cálida luz del sol, había floreros con flores naturales en los muebles nuevos e impecables. Había fotos colgadas en las paredes de la boda de Harry, de Remus y Tonks, de los Weasley, y una de Sirius y Gema abrazados, finalmente una alfombra de color claro colocada frente a la puerta de entrada rezaba "Bienvenidos".

Sirius se despertó y pudo sentir el olor a café recién hecho, era algo que le gustaba, observó a su lado y notó el lugar vacio y un hueco se le hizo en el alma, nunca creyó poder depender tanto de alguien.

Pero no una dependencia aplastante, era una necesidad, como el aire, como la comida, la bebida, Gema.

Se levantó y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y sacó la caja aterciopelada donde se encontraba el anillo que había comprado hacia una semana, y se miró al espejo que se encontraba sobre la cómoda.

Aún no encontraba la forma de pedirlo, y es que jamás creyó que alguna vez lo debería de hacer, se imaginaba morir solo, o rodeado de los hijos y nietos de Harry, pero nunca por sus propios hijos y nietos.

― "Aguarda" ― De repente le dijo su vocecita interna y mirando su reflejo este le hablo como si fuera otra personas― "¿Hijos, nietos? ¿Tu estás loco?"

― No ― dijo ― No estoy loco, estoy… estoy… enamorado.

― "Ja" ― espeto su misma imagen ― "No es más que una buena revolcada y listo"

― No es así, yo amo a Gema y le pediré que se case conmigo

― "¿Y por qué hace una semana que no te decides?" ― Preguntó insidioso su reflejo

― Argggggggggggg ― Gritó el y se marchó.

Ingresó en la cocina, vistiendo su pantalón de pijama azul oscuro y el torso desnudo, allí encontró a Gema con la parte de arriba de su ropa de cama, dejándole los muslos al descubierto.

― Buenas remolón ― Le dijo ella al verlo entrar ― Ya está el desayuno, siéntate que te sirvo ― declaró con la cafetera en una mano y un plato con tostadas en el otro.

Él se acercó y la besó apasionadamente, casi haciendo que las cosas cayeran de sus manos.

― Buen día ― Le dijo, cuando ella se compuso sonrió y bromeando declaró

― Sé que mis desayunos son de primera, pero nunca pensé que te gustaran tanto ― Y se sentó esperando que él hiciera lo propio, pero al no hacerlo lo miró interrogante ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Le preguntó. Sirius se arrodilló con ambas piernas a su lado provocando que se asustara, pero luego extendió la caja con el anillo, abriéndola.

La joya era antigua, tenía una gema de un color rosado muy particular en el centro y varias piedras menores alrededor formando una extraña flor.

― Cásate conmigo ― Pidió él. Ya estaba hecho, se había atrevido y sonriente aguardaba la respuesta. Gema se levantó lentamente mirando la alhaja y a Sirius alternativamente

― No, no puedo, no quiero ― Declaró y salió corriendo de allí dejándolo anonadado.

A los pocos segundos la siguió a la habitación, donde ella se estaba vistiendo.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntaba

― ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo tú? ― Preguntaba ella ― Estamos bien así, sin compromisos, ni ataduras

― Yo pensé…

― ¡No lo hagas más! ― gritó ella saliendo ya vestida de la habitación

― No entiendo, esta casa grita tu nombre en cada rincón ― decía él siguiéndola ― ¡las cortinas, las fotos, los muebles, hasta la maldita alfombra de la entrada! Duermes aquí todas las noches, prácticamente vives aquí. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

― la diferencia ― le decía ella buscando su cartera ― es que estábamos bien sin ninguna responsabilidad, esa es la diferencia

― Yo te amo ― Gema se detuvo en seco, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta de entrada, aún sin abrir.

― Yo también ― declaró― Pero no puedo casarme contigo ― declaró abriendo la puerta y marchándose.

Sirius la siguió hasta la acera, sin importante que estaba casi desnudo

― ¡Bien! ― Le gritaba ― ¡Vete! ¡Y no vuelvas! ― Se agachó y tomó la alfombra de la entrada arrojándola hacia adelante al tiempo de exclamar― ¡Y llévate esta maldita alfombra!

Gema avanzaba sin mirar hacia atrás, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Rose hurgó en la mente de ella, y descubrió su secreto, un detalle íntimo que le había sido descubierto semanas atrás.

Cuando comenzó su historia con Sirius sus padres se alegraron mucho, igualmente sabían que sus relaciones no duraban demasiado, con lo cual le restaron importancia.

Pero al pasar los meses y verla cada vez más compenetrada, sus padres pidieron hablar con ella.

Viajó a España y se encontró con sus progenitores.

Luego de una cálida bienvenida, cenaron y café por medio, fueron a la sala donde sus padres, sentados frente a ella comenzaron su relato.

― A tu madre y a mi se nos dificultó tener hijos― Comenzó a decir su padre

― Lo sé. Por eso soy hija única― aclaró ella, pero su padre repitió

― Tu madre quedó embarazada pero lamentablemente ese embarazo no llegó a término- se aclaró la garganta, se notaba que a pesar de los años transcurridos eso aún le pesaba. - nosotros regresábamos de la maternidad…

― En ese entonces vivíamos en el campo ― agregó su mamá

― Si ― Confirmaba su padre ― Y vimos una enorme roca envuelta en fuego en el camino de la entrada a nuestra estancia. Me acerqué, no sabía que era...

― ¿Eso los ayudó a embarazarse? ― preguntò Gema aún sabiendo ya la respuesta que su padre confirmó negando con la cabeza. Y lo dijo sin más...

― Gema, tú no eres mi hija ― Ella quedó petrificada por la noticia pero aún le quedaba por escuchar el resto― Yo te encontré dentro de esa roca, envuelta en mantas de un material que desconocíamos, eras un hermoso bebé ― le aclaraba mientras su madre se levantaba he iba a otra habitación ― además encontramos otros objetos, un cristal ― continuaba su relato su padre ― y ese collar ― señaló la alhaja que portaba ella al tiempo que su madre regresaba con una maleta de plomo que ella conocía pero jamás prestó atención, la colocó sobre la mesa de la sala frente a ella y la abrió

Dentro podía ver unas mantas de un color muy extraño, casi iridiscentes, parecían hechas de algún metal, pero al tocarlas eran suaves y frescas, también había un cristal y nada más.

― Cuando tomé el cristal este habló ― Dijo su padre ― fue la única vez que lo hizo…

― ¿Habló el cristal? ― Preguntó ella

― Si ― Le confirmó su padre ― Y dijo que debíamos colocarte el collar, que eso era fundamental y que jamás debías sacártelo, que tu nombre era Gim Ter- El, por eso te pusimos Gema. Luego jamás emitió sonido alguno.

Gema miró a sus padres, porque a pesar que no fueran los biológicos, la habían criado y eso era suficiente. Continuaba conmocionada por la noticia que estaba recibiendo, pero continuarían las sorpresas. Observó el cristal y lo tomó, al hacerlo este se iluminó y apareció en forma de holograma en pequeña escala un hombre.

― Bienvenida Gim Ter-El ― decía la figurilla, un hombre, alto de cabellos canos, ojos negros, de mirada amable, vestido con un impecable traje blanco brilloso ― Yo soy Ter – El, soy tu padre, mi hermano, Jor –El ha inventado esta máquina para que te trasportes sana y salva a la tierra, espero que te reciban personas amables y tengas todo el amor que te mereces. Lamentablemente nuestro mundo se destruirá y nosotros con él, tu, y algunos de tus primos, esperemos puedan sobrevivir, es nuestra única voluntad.

Luego se enteró que provenía de un planeta llamado Krypton, que el collar que portaba tenía restos del material llamado kryptonita y plomo, realizado en tal medida que podía mantener sus poderes alejados. Que si bien su forma humanoide era prácticamente igual a la terrestre, ella adoptaría la forma genética de aquellos que la recogieran para evitar problemas a futuro. Por ello las pruebas de sangre y la similitud física con su madre.

Que tenía poderes ilimitados, producto del sol amarillo que era diferente al sol rojo, Rao, en el que estaba inmerso Krypton, pero que jamás debía dar a conocer esos poderes, al menos hasta que todos los kryptonianos sobrevivientes se reencontraran. Que el único autorizado a utilizar sus poderes era Kal - El , el hijo de Jor -El, y que él se encargaría de buscarla cuando fuera necesario, rogando que no lo fuera ya que ello implicaba una posible e inminente destrucción de la tierra.

Que lamentablemente debía mantener una vida en soledad, ya que sería peligroso que estuviera en contacto con alguien demasiado, y en los únicos en quien podía confiar era en aquellos que la encontraron ya que, al oír el cristal, habían quedado prendidos a ella por siempre.

Luego le dio detalles específicos de sus poderes, de sus primos y de su historia. Cuando el cristal dejó de hablar y se apagó los tres presentes se quedaron en silencio evaluando lo escuchado.

Fue el padre d Gema quien habló

― No sé si el cristal nos prendió a ti o que, sólo se que te amamos, que para nosotros eres nuestra hija y es lo único que nos importa.

― Lo sé ― respondió ― Aún analizando todo lo escuchado. - ¿Mi primo se ha puesto en contacto? - Preguntó y la pareja frente a ella se miró sin saber que decir negandolo― Yo sé una forma de conocerlo ― declaró Gema impetuosa como siempre y se sacó el collar alejándolo de ella, a pesar de las quejas de sus padres.

Al principio se sintió igual, miró a todos lados y no notaba nada diferente, pero luego comenzó a ver a través de las paredes y podía escuchar las conversaciones de las personas desde varias cuadras o más, sentía sus músculos más firmas y resistentes, entonces se puso de pie y con una mano levantó el sofá sin ningún esfuerzo

― Increíble ― decía su padre. Y repente sintieron una ráfaga que ingresó a la casa

― Si, increíble, pero un amigo me dijo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad ― Declaró un hombre, de cabellos azabaches y hermosos ojos azules, alto y musculoso, vestido con un traje azul, capa y botas rojas y una letra "S" en el pecho ― Yo soy Kal- El, tu primo ― le dijo y acercándose la abrazó fuertemente ― Eres la última que faltaba, no sabía cuando iba a encontrarte, te has portado muy bien ― reía campechano ― Disculpen ― volteó a saludar a los padres de Gema ― Soy Kal-El, pero me conocen como Clark Kent, vivo en estados unidos, en Metrópolis ― Los padres de Gema se presentaron luego de salidos de la impresión que el muchacho volara desde el otro continente a tanta velocidad y lo invitaron a sentarse, una vez que Gema había colocado el sillón en su lugar.

― Hay muchas personas con poderes ― le decía Kal-El ― todos formamos una liga y ayudamos a mantener a los malos a raya, lamentablemente nuestros padres nos han mandado a un mundo bastante problemático ― declaraba riendo ― Podemos entrenarte y pertenecer a la misma.

― Es que hay un problema ― dijo el padre de Gema ― Ella está enamorada ― Kal –El la miró con pena.

― Eso no puede ser ― dictaminó ― Tú no eres humana

― ¿Podrían retirarse un momento por favor? ― Le pidió ella a sus padres, los cuales obedecieron

― No hay opción Gim Ter-El, no puedes casarte con un humano

― Él no es un humano cualquiera…

― Yo también lo pienso de Louis, ella me gusta mucho, pero debo alejarme ― reflexionaba él

― Él es un mago ― confesó ella, y él la miró interrogante ― vive en Inglaterra y pertenece al…

―¿ Ministerio de magia Ingles? ― completó él la frase

― Si ― dijo ella ― ¿Los conoces?

― Si. Ellos pueden hacer magia pero son humanos, mortales, debes entender que nosotros no lo somos ¿Entiendes la magnitud? ― Gema reflexionó por algunos segundos y asintió

― Igualmente él no profesa los mismos sentimientos hacia mí.

― Mira, por consejo personal debo decirte que enamorarse es hermoso, pero en nuestro caso un problema, más para los demás que para nosotros mismos, si crees que puedes mantener una relación, yo no puedo detenerte, estaríamos luchando por toda la eternidad ― se ría él ― pero en un punto deberás elegir, entre tu responsabilidad o la otra persona

― ¿Y no puedo renunciar a mis poderes? ― Preguntó ella

― ¡Si que estás enamorada! ― Declaró él ― Puedes renunciar a ellos, pero yo lo he hecho y te puedo decir que tu cuerpo luego te pedirá recobrarlos, aunque no hayas hecho uso de tus poderes, eres lo que eres, no puedes cambiar eso.

Gema se acercó al collar y se lo colocó

― Entonces continuaré hasta donde pueda

― Como quieras. ― Respondió Kal-El

Luego se fue con él, quien le explicó en más detalle todas las dudas que tenía sobre su existencia, sus ancestros y todo lo que ella preguntaba

― Mientras uses ese collar no tendrás problemas.

― Sigo sin entender porque no puedo casarme ― replicaba ella

― No es el casamiento en si ― Decía Kal-El ― es lo que trae aparejado

― ¿Aparejado?

― Hijos ― respondió el

― ¿Nunca podré tener hijos?

― Es parte de lo que debemos sacrificar ― decía él tristemente

Y ahora Rose la podía ver corriendo, sacándose el collar y disparar como si fuera una bala, luego le siguió el rastro por los aires, hasta que otra ráfaga se le unió

― ¡Gim Ter-El! – Era su primo

― ¡Me llamo Gema! ― Gritaba ella ― Mi nombre es Gema, Clark

El muchacho la detuvo en el aire y la abrazó, permitiendo que descargue toda su tristeza y ella comenzó a llorar, acongojada

― Lo siento ― le dijo él ― Siento que te haya pedido matrimonio

― Yo lo siento más ― Declaró ella limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano ― Me parece que pertenecerá a tu liga ― declaro cabizbaja y ambos se fueron volando

Los meses pasaron, nadie le decía nada a Sirius, que se convirtió en un ser huraño y taciturno, regresó a la bebida y a la vida promiscua.

― ¡No entiendo porque no puedo ir a ver a mi prima! ― Gritaba Hermione ante un Albus sereno ― ¡Tiene que haber una explicación!

― Hay una explicación, pero no hay una solución, con lo cual no es necesario dar la explicación ― reflexionaba Dumbledore.

― ¡No me venga con frases filosóficas! ― Decía Hermione ― Lo peor es que no la puedo encontrar, es como si hubiera desaparecido.

― Relájate ― Le decía Ron abrazándola ― Vamos a dar un paseo ― Y los dos salieron volando.

Hermione se fue relajando, podían ver las montañas y el mar, el día estaba radiante y pronto dejó de pensar en su prima más cuando Ron la tomó fuerte de la cintura.

Pero, por obra del destino, sintieron que una ráfaga pasaba rápidamente al lado de ellos, y poniéndose en guardia, creyendo que era un mortifago, salieron a su carrera.

Durante varios minutos persiguieron a la mancha manteniendo el rastro hasta que Hermione grito

― ¡No puede ser un mortifago, ya lo hubiésemos alcanzado! ― De repente el sujeto volador se detuvo y ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo antes de impactar con él y se detuvieron

― ¿Gema? ― Preguntó Hermione acercándose

― Hola chicos ― saludó la muchacha, envuelta en un traje blanco de pantalón y chaqueta con botas , cinturón y capa negros

― ¿Hola chicos? ¡Hola chicos! ― Gritaba Hermione ― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por esto abandonaste a Sirius?

― ¿Cómo está? ― Preguntó Gema tristemente.

― ¡Destrozado! ― Respondió Hermione ― ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ― Preguntó la castaña más relajada

Gema les contó todo, los tres bajaron a un valle cercano para descansar y que ella terminada su relato

― Tiene que haber una solución ― Decía Ron

― No la hay ― exclamó un hombre apareciendo ― Soy Kal –El

Todos se saludaron, y ellos le contaron su historia al recién llegado que escuchaba muy interesado

― Estamos sorprendidos por su poderes ― Dijo Ron

― Gracias ― declaró Clark ― Yo lo estoy por los suyos, que bueno es saber si alguna vez los necesito poder contar con ustedes

― Espero que nunca lo necesites, de lo contrario significará que estaremos en grandes problemas ― declaró Ron riendo y todos lo imitaron

― "Miente" ― de repente Ron escuchó la voz de Hermione en su cabeza

― "¿De que hablas?'" ― preguntaba él

― "Hay una solución y es mágica, él lo sabe, aún no puedo ver porque no se lo dijo a Gema"

― "¿Te doy tiempo?"

― "Por favor" ― Y Ron comenzó a contar anécdotas y chistes de lo más graciosos. Luego de algunos minutos Hermione lo interrumpió

― ¿Por qué has mentido? ― Todos la miraron

― ¿Perdón? ― Preguntó Clark

― hay un ritual mágico ― declaró Hermione mirando a Gema ― para que puedas casarte con Sirius

― ¿Eso es verdad? ― Preguntó Gema volteando a ver a Kal-El

― Cuando nos conocimos me preguntaste si conocía a los magos, nunca te dije porque los conocí. Es verdad hay un ritual… ― Entonces Gema lanzó un golpe de puño que apenas Ron y Hermione pudieron ver y ambos comenzaron a pelear

En menos de un segundo tres personajes más arribaron e intentaron detener a Gema, sin dudarlo Ron y Hermione fueron en su ayuda, ambos impactaban con su fuerza a alguno de ellos y también utilizaron sus hechizos contra los personajes, quienes se veían afectados en un principio pero regresaban, intentaron utilizar sus poderes mancomunados y lograron rechazar el ataque de uno de ellos, pero les resultaba bastante difícil, eran muy fuertes.

― ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ― De repente gritó Kal-El aturdiéndolos a todos y haciendo que se detengan ― ¡No funciona! ¡El ritual no funciona! ― declaraba agitado por la lucha mirando a Gema

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Preguntó ella

― Porque lo intenté ― Respondió. Hermione hurgó en su mente y dijo

― Es verdad. Pero también es verdad que Louis Lane no es maga y Sirius lo es

― Es muy arriesgado ― decía Clark ― casi morimos ― Gema se agitó, no por pensar en su muerte sino en la de Sirius.

― Yo me arriesgaría ― Dijo Ron ― Yo daría mi vida por estar con Hermione.

― Pero… ¿Y la vida de Sirius? ― Preguntó Gema

― ¿Quieres ver la vida de Sirius desde que te fuiste? ― Preguntó Hermione acercándosele y tomando su mano, la giró hasta que sus miradas se conectaron, en el reflejo de los ojos de Gema se podían ver las imágenes que observaba

Sirius totalmente borracho cayéndose el piso y provocándose heridas con los vidrios rotos de la botella, entregándose al vicio de mujeres insidiosas que le quitaban el dinero y le provocaban daño físico, discutiendo con sus amigos, con su ahijado, apartándose de todo y de todos.

― Sirius… ― sollozó Gema

― ¡Esa es la vida de Sirius! ― Exclamó Hermione soltándola y luego agregó más calmada ― Creo que no dudaría un segundo en preferir la muerte.

― Me arriesgaré ― Declaró ella

― Yo te apoyo ― le dijo una muchacha de rubios cabellos y ojos azules muy claros ― A propósito soy Kara Zor -El ― dijo presentándose ―me llaman Linda Lee, y tu puño derecho es muy bueno ― dijo riendo señalando a Hermione

― Gracias ― contestó ella ― el tuyo en mejor ― declaraba mostrando su moretón en el brazo derecho que desaparecía poco a poco. Mi nombre es Hermione y él es mi esposo Ron ― ante lo cual Ron saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza

― Pensé que era el único pelirrojo bien parecido y fuerte ― declaró sonriendo otro de los presentes ― soy Tac Men-El pero me conocen como Mark McCorman, no se rían de mi nombre, se que parece combo de comida rápida ― Y todos rieron más fuerte

― Yo soy Lin- Cor-El ― se presentó el último de los personajes con un tono de voz muy latino, un muchacho de ojos color café y cabello castaño muy claro ― mis padres me llaman Leonardo Mazzetti, y debo decir que tu patada es casi mortal ― agregó haciendo un gesto con los dedos simulando a pistolas señalando a Ron

― Se hace lo que se puede ― Respondió él

― ¿Por qué ellos llevan el nombre de sus padres y tú no? ― Preguntó Hermione a Kal – El

― Porque de alguna manera soy el nuevo patriarca en este mundo, para los míos.

― Un padre siempre busca lo mejor para sus hijos ― Dijo Hermione desafiante

― Sé que en este momento no te caigo bien ― Le decía Kal –El ― Pero puedo asegurarte que sólo buscaba la seguridad de Gim Ter-El

― Nosotros también ― Dijo Hermione ― Y no es verdad que no me caes bien, entiendo que eres una persona excelente, lo puedo ver, que luchas a diario por el bien de la humanidad, pero a veces hay que arriesgarse

― Lo entiendo. Y también te apoyo ― Declaró Clark , quien miró a Gema para luego abrazarla siendo imitado por los otros tres, en ese momento Ron se acercó a Hermione y le dijo al oído

― Menos mal que se entendieron sino estábamos fritos

― Te escuché ― dijo Clark ― Y pierde cuidado que ustedes son muy poderosos también, la diferencia es que nosotros somos de otro planeta

Y todos se echaron a reír.

― El problema será hacer que Sirius me dirija la palabra otra vez ― declaró Gema pensativa


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 **Tú me exasperas más**

A los pocos días los chicos habían arreglado un encuentro entre Sirius y Gema.

Él iba caminando por unas oscuras calles, buscando algún bribón con el cual entablar alguna rencilla y de esa forma poder descargar toda su frustración.

Se introdujo en un callejón sin salida y maldijo su mala suerte, al parecer hoy no encontraría a nadie con quien tomarse a golpes de puño, pero se equivocaba.

Iba a volver sobre sus pasos, cuando una figura bajó desde los cielos, al principio se imaginó que era un ángel, blanco e inmaculado, pero luego reparó que era Gema.

― ¿Qué? ― Llegó a decir ― ¿Qué eres tú? ― Preguntó

― Mi nombre es Gim Ter-El, provengo del planeta Krypton, lo supe cuando estaba contigo.

― Me engañaste ― declaró Sirius visiblemente molesto

― No es algo fácil de decir ― dijo ella

― A mi me pareció que fue muy fácil "Mi nombre es Gim que se yo, soy una maldita extraterrestre que viene de un jodido planeta"

― Entiendo que estés molesto…

― ¿Molesto? ― declaró sarcástico ― ¿Me veo molesto? ¿Te parezco molesto? ¡NOOOOO! Estoy encantado. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado resultó ser una alienígena. ¡Ja! ― Y bebió un sorbo de alcohol de la botella que llevaba en su mano ― ¿sabes algo? Puedes irte al demonio ― declaró y cruzó frente a ella para salir del callejón, pero Gema lo tomó por la capa y salió volando.

Sirius pataleaba, tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre, pero al notar la altura que adquiría se quedó quieto, estaba demasiado bebido para desaparecerse así que decidió aguardar a ver que sucedía.

Una vez a una altura bastante considerable Gema lo alzó hasta su altura, abrazándolo

― Muy mala ubicación para ponerse romántica primor ― Se burlaba él irónico― Ya mi lívido estaba bastante bajo cuando te vi y ahora está aún peor.

― ¿sabes que esta postura de maldito superado, te queda patética? ― Dijo ella de igual manera

― ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a quedarme leyendo la historia de Hogwarts, mientras te decidías a regresar? ― Luego hizo un abrupto silencio sabiendo que había hablado de más, pero ella lo notó inmediatamente

― ¿Me esperabas? ― Sonrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes

― ¡maldición! ¡Te propuse matrimonio! ¿Crees que a cualquiera se lo propongo? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí decidirme a hacerlo? ¿Crees que te olvidaría de la noche a la mañana? ¿Tú lo has hecho? ― Gema estaba apabullada por tantas preguntas que encerraban tantos sentimientos íntimos.

― Debí rechazarte ― Le decía ― Se suponía que no podíamos casarnos…

― ¿Se suponía? ― Preguntó él ― ¿Significa que ahora se puede?

― Hay una forma, es riesgosa…

― ¿Podríamos hablar civilizadamente en el suelo firme? ― De repente la interrumpió él ― No me encuentro cómodo aquí

― ¿Prometes no huir?

― Pierde cuidado, has captado toda mi atención ― Se burló él más distendido ― Hay un café cerca de mi casa…

― Vamos a tu casa…

― ¡No! ― exclamó él ― Prefiero terreno neutral ― Ella sintió y los llevó en las cercanías de Grimauld Place

― Aguárdame ― Le dijo ― No puedo ingresar así a ningún lugar ― Declaró señalando su atuendo

― Definitivamente llamarías la atención ― Bromeó él, entonces sintió una ráfaga de viento que casi lo hace girar para luego volver a sentirla y ver a Gema, vestida con un sencillo vestido en color beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con cinturón y zapatos de tacón negro y una cartera de la cual sacó una caja de plomo, la abrió y dentro de ella estaba su collar

― ¿Eso quita tu poder? ― Preguntó él

― esto debilita mi poder, nada lo puede quitar

Ambos se dirigieron a una confitería que estaba abierta, pidieron sendos cafés y ella le contó toda su historia. Sirius escuchaba atentamente cada detalle

― Nunca fue mi intención mentirte, tú has sido honesto conmigo siempre, pero debía guardar mi secreto, confiaba que nunca te enamoraras de mi ― declaró Gema sinceramente

― Yo pensé que era un fenómeno, pero tu historia es insuperable

― ¿Podrías no ofenderme? ― Le dijo Gema

― ¡No! ― exclamó Sirius ― ¡No era mi intención! Digo fenómeno en sentido de fenomenal. ― agregó atravesando las manos sobre la mesa y tomando las de Gema ― Yo creo que… que eres maravillosa

― No, esa es Diana ― Rió Gema

― ¿Diana? ― Preguntó Sirius

― La mujer maravilla, es miembro de la liga de la justicia.

― ¿Y ella está disponible? ― Bromeó

― No te le acerques… ― amenazó ella

―¿ Me pateará el trasero? ― Preguntó él

― No, te lo patearé yo ― Declaró resuelta y ambos se echaron a reír

― ¡Ven aquí! ― Le decía él poniéndose de pie y arrastrándola a su lado para besarla apasionadamente, por un instante todo desapareció, el bar, la ciudad, la tierra, Krypton, la historia de Gema, la historia de Sirius, eran dos personas que se amaban, simples , sin nada que se opusiera a su amor. Las lenguas se entrelazaban en una danza sensual y cálida, las manos acariciaban y los cuerpos se apretaban uno al otro.

― ¡Aguarda! ― De repente se separó Gema exaltada, acomodándose los cabellos revueltos ― Aún no te he dicho del ritual

― Aún no te he pedido matrimonio ― declaraba Sirius

― Si, lo has hecho ― decía ella

― Podría haberme arrepentido ― expresaba Sirius serio, Gema se puso pálida, nunca hubo calculado que él se pudiera echar atras, nunca pensó que él tal vez no quería casarse una vez que conociera que ella era un ser de otro planeta entonces salió corriendo del bar sacándose y guardando el collar. Sirius intentó perseguirla, al fin y al cabo la broma le había salido mal, pero el dueño del establecimiento lo detuvo para que abonara los café.

Cuando salió a la calle no pudo verla.

― ¡GEMAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ― Gritó ― Sé que me escuchas ― dijo más bajo ― no puedo vivir sin ti, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, me importa un cuerno que cuando te enojes me patees el trasero tan fuerte que me envíes a la luna, porque yo ya estoy en ella cuando me encuentro contigo, no necesito que me lleves a volar, ya lo hago cuando estoy junto a ti, y… ― Pero no pudo continuar porque una ráfaga lo levantó del suelo y lo elevó.

Gema lo abrazada y besaba y él le correspondía, sin pensar que estaban a varios kilómetros del suelo, atravesando el firmamento.

― Tú me exasperas ― Le dijo ella

― Tú me exasperas más ― Contestó él

Pasaron la noche juntos, en su casa, entregándose mutuamente, recobrando la pasión de vivir la vida, llenando el vacío que su ruptura les había impuesto en su corazón. Brindándose placer como ellos sabían hacer, pasionales, carnales y espirituales a la vez.

Al día siguiente se encontraron con Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y todo el clan -El . Pasadas las presentaciones se dispusieron a hacer el ritual.

Sirius debía sostener su vara y Gim Ter-El su collar.

― ¡Aguarden! ― De repente dijo Sirius ― Acá hay gato encerrado. ― Todos miraron a Gema aguardando dijera algo

― Existe la posibilidad que salga mal ― declaró ella pasados unos minutos

― ¿Mal? ― Preguntó preocupado él

― Podrían morir ― Declaró Clark. Sirius retrocedió más preocupado por Gema que por el mismo.

― ¡No podemos arriesgar tu vida! ― Decía, ella se acercó y exclamó

― ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

― Mi vida no tiene sentido sin la tuya, pero tú eres muy importante, y no sólo para mi, para todos.

― Tú también lo eres. ― Le decía ella

Entonces Hermione y Ron los rodearon, y abrazándose los elevaron a más de 3000 metros de altura, siendo seguidos por todos los kryptonianos, Dumbledore los observaba desde el suelo.

Pronto los muchachos comenzaron a recitar palabras en latín

― _Adiunctionis , coagmentum , colligatio , coniugium , foederationus , eaternus , sempiternus_

Las repetían mientras los kryptonianos realizan círculos a su alrededor, provocando que un remolino los envolviera.

― _Adiunctionis , coagmentum , colligatio , coniugium , foederationus , eaternus , sempiternus_

Repetían Hermione y Ron al tiempo que soltaban a Gema y Sirius quienes se hallaban en un estado de inconsciencia provocado por las palabras y las vueltas.

Esa era la parte fundamental, los cuerpos debían mantenerse juntos en estado de levitación, hasta que se realizara la unión mágica eterna.

Dicho enlace era un juramento inquebrantable, de esta forma ninguno podía subsistir sin el otro y sus vidas estaban ligadas.

Todos aguardaban expectantes que el paso final se concretara y comenzó, de la vara de Sirius comenzó a fluir una luz blanca que rodeaba a Gema, mientras que del collar de ella una luz verde lo envolvía a él.

Durante minutos las luces los envolvieron como si fueran capullos de mariposas, y luego comenzó a mermar.

La levitación debía durar hasta que ambas luces ingresaran por completo en los elementos que lo generaban, pero, a mitad del camino los cuerpos comenzaron a caer.

Todos mantuvieron la respiración, aguardando la señal de Albus de detener el ritual pero el anciano no se movía, así que aguardaron.

Sirius y Gema continuaban descendiendo, Hermione estaba preocupada, no más que Clark que ya estaba a punto de sostener a su prima pero se mantuvo estático aguardando que se le diera la señal para ello.

Entonces Dumbledore hizo aparecer su escoba se elevó, y cuando los cuerpos estuvieron a una altura de 500 metros declaró

― _Vitae ―_ Y la pareja se detuvo abruptamente. Las luces continuaron con su camino de regreso, hasta desaparecer cada una en su instrumento generador.

Sirius y Gema abrieron los ojos, los de ella fulguraban una luz blanca, los de él verde, luego se besaron y comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta terminar de pie en el suelo, cuando se volvieron a separar sus ojos ya no brillaban, no al menos con esas particulares luces ya que podían verse que un fulgor particular se encendía al observarse uno al otro.

Cuando todos estuvieron a su lado Clarck declaró

― Bueno Gim Ter- El , Gema ― Se corrigió ― calculo que ya no te veremos en la liga ― Y todos rieron

― Igualmente ― agregó Albus ― será muy bueno poder contar con su ayuda si alguna vez los necesitamos

― Esperemos nunca deber trabajar juntos ― decía Kal –El ― Todos sabemos lo que ello significaría.

Y los presentes asintieron preocupados, pero la tristeza duró muy poco, ya nada impedía que Gema y Siruis se casaran y pudieron compartir sus vidas de allí en a delante y para siempre.

El más contento de todos era Harry, que era quien más deseaba que su tío fuera feliz

La ceremonia pasó, entre burlas y más burlas, todos estaban felices, todos contentos. Los kryptonianos fueron recibidos abiertamente y la fiesta fue un suceso.

De repente Rose sintió que la sacudían, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Minerva con la mirada desencajada y más pálida de lo habitual observándola al tiempo de gritar

\- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¡Despierta Rose! ¡Rose!

\- Me vas a gastar el nombre - Declaró molesta e intentó ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, sintió un líquido cálido correr por su rostro y se lo tocó, al ver sus manos estaban empapadas en sangre - ¿¡Que demonios!? - Exclamó intentando otra vez incorporarse

\- Quieta- Le dijo Minerva - Albus fue a buscar algo que te ayudará - Recién allí Rose reparó que Dumbledore no estaba a su lado y luego lo vio llegar corriendo con una toalla embebida en un líquido

\- ¡Aquí estoy! - Dijo - ¿Rose, me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba observando como salía sangre de los oídos, ojos y nariz de la chica y entraba como en un trance

\- No me puedo mover- declaró - la tía Min no me deja levantarme tío Al y me duele todo, todo - Y empezó a llorar

Albus y Minerva se sorprendieron cuando ella los llamó como la hacía de pequeña

\- ¿Ha sufrido un daño cerebral? - Preguntó Minerva

\- No lo sé - Respondió Albus - Esto le hará bien - Y colocó la toalla sobre la cabeza de Rose, la cual limpió la sangre que cubría a la chica

\- ¡Quiero a mis papás! - Seguía llorando Rose como si fuera una niña pequeñita

\- Ya vienen, ya vienen- le decía Albus- Mientras, bebe esto Rose

\- Si tío - decía ella obediente y tomando una pequeña botella la bebió completa- sabe agrio tío- declaró luego

\- Te hará bien pequeña, te hará bien - Y luego ella se desmayó

\- ¡ROSE! - Gritaron Minerva y Albus al mismo tiempo sin obtener respuesta, Dumbledore la sacudió pero la chica continuaba inconsciente

\- ¡Buscaré ayuda!- Dijo Minerva levantándose

\- ¡No!- Dijo Albus- Aguardemos- y la dama se detuvo mirando de nuevo a Rose.

Pasados algunos minutos que a ambos le supusieron horas, ella comenzó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos lentamente y como le ocurría a sus padres, las heridas comenzaron a sanar, la sangre subía ingresando de nuevo en su cuerpo hasta desaparecer, el color volvió a sus mejillas y la movilidad a sus miembros.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó aún aturdida

\- Evidentemente entrar en mi mente y recibir toda esa información, de alguna manera saturó tu capacidad cerebral.- Contestó Albus

\- Pues ahora me siento muy bien- repuso ella levantándose, pero tambaleó- Bueno, no tan bien - agregó y notó la toalla llena de sangre - ¿Es mía? - Preguntó y ambos interlocutores asintieron. Ella tomó la toalla y declaró- Nunca había visto mi propia sangre, jamás he sangrado.

\- ¿Jamás?- Preguntó Minerva sorprendida

\- Nunca- afirmó ella

\- Estás débil, deberías recostarte un poco y luego veremos como seguir

\- Es extraño, estoy muy cansada, tengo sueño y jamás lo he sentido.

\- ¿Jamás?- Preguntó Minerva nuevamente

\- ¿Todo un fenómeno no?- Declaró Sarcástica ella

\- Lo siento - pidió disculpas Minerva

\- Ella realizó el pacto Siltonovus- declaró Albus- No necesita dormir ni comer si no lo desea, y por supuesto que no sangra. - Minerva no dijo nada se limitó a bajar la cabeza y dijo

\- Voy a la cocina a… a… a hacer algo- Y se marchó

\- Has sido un poco brusco ¿No? - Le dijo ella

\- No hay otra forma de decir algunas cosas. Acompáñame- Le ordenó subiendo por las escaleras siendo seguido por ella- Luego le explicaré que no eres un vampiro.

\- No me interesa que me tema, al contrario, siempre es una ventaja - Respondió Rose sarcástica, Albus se detuvo y volviéndose a verla declaró muy serio

\- Nosotros no te tememos, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, por tu condición, por tu vida que no mereciste vivirla así, merecías algo mejor, mucho mejor que lo que tuviste

\- Yo he vivido

\- No me digas que bien porque sabemos por lo que has debido pasar y calculo que ahora que están viendo tu pasado te estarás dando cuenta que tu vida fue una mierda

\- No te permito

\- ¡No te permito yo!- Gritó Albus de una forma que jamás ella visto- Aún no puedo creer que luego de todo lo que has visto puedas llegar siquiera a intentar defender a quienes, mediante aberraciones, te han convertido en esto- declaró casi despectivo. Rose miró hacia abajo y dijo quedo

\- No fue mi culpa, me engañaron. ¡Y ustedes lo permitieron!- Gritó levantando la voz

\- ¡No has visto toda la historia! ¡Luego de saber la verdad puedes echarnos la culpa si aún lo deseas! ¡Pero por ahora la única culpable eres tú Rose!

\- ¿Yo? ¡Yo!

\- ¡Si tú! Por creer que nosotros desistimos de buscarte, por creer que te abandonamos. Porque reconozco que eras pequeña, pero habías recibido el amor de tus padres, de tu familia, de nosotros, no puedo entender como es que lo has olvidado y como es que no dudaste un segundo en los dichos de Draco.- Rose quedó pensativa luego de un tiempo dij

\- Creo que eso también tiene una explicación. - Reflexionó Rose luego de algunos segundos - El pacto _Deditionis fidelis dediscitum_ \- Y luego meneó la cabeza - Recién ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- ¡Maldito Gunther!- Exclamó Dumbledore - ¡Con razón no podían tus padres visualizarte! Has borrado tus mejores momentos niña, te cerraron la capacidad de sentir las mejores sensaciones de la vida y te has convertido en…

\- Un arma poderosa- dijo Rose

\- Pero eso va a cambiar- Dijo Albus- Ahora descansa y mañana mismo rompemos el pacto, ese se puede deshacer.

\- No, no se puede, necesitarías a mis padres para ello, lo cual es imposible.- Dumbledore suspiró

\- Lo solucionaremos - y abrió una puerta - entra y descansa- Ella ingresó – Rose- la llamó

\- ¿Si? - Preguntó ella

\- Perdón por mi ofuscación, es que…

\- Ya lo sé, me parezco a Sirius y Gema. Te exaspero.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 **Maravillosa hoy.**

Realmente Rose estaba muy cansada, la forma de recordar tan acelerada le había sido demasiado agotadora.

A los pocos minutos se durmió profundamente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

De repente un estruendo la despertó, se levantó y salió corriendo a la planta baja; la mitad de la casa de Albus estaba destruida, y no encontraba rastros de sus dueños.

Salio corriendo en la oscuridad, tropezando con los escombros, ingresando al jardín trasero he ingresando al frondoso bosque, aledaño a la casa; a pesar de las lastimaduras que se infringía por las ramas no se detuvo, de repente una neblina le impidió ver.

La invadió un terror, un sentimiento primitivo, que no recordaba jamás haber sentido, y sin embargo le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar.

Reconoció que era el temor de quedar sola, ser abandonada, mismo temor que años atrás la había invadido, cuando era una niña de seis años y un desconocido la alejó de los suyos.

El bosque se hizo más grande, más oscuro y sin saber porque comenzó a correr en sentido opuesto, sentía a lo lejos voces que gritaban, no sabía si llamándola o persiguiéndola; tropezó, cayó varias veces y al levantarse la última de ellas pudo diferenciar la voz.

¿Dumbledore? ¡Estaba vivo! Salió del bosque y lo vio, de pie frente a la casa destruida, siendo sostenido por un ser oscuro y maligno de espaldas a ella, quien al sentirla llegar clavó un puñal directo en el corazón de Albus quien cayó sin vida al suelo.

Al voltear la siniestra figura pudo reconocerla, era ella misma.

― ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ― Rose se despertó gritando, ahora recordaba porque jamás dormía, porque dormir implicaba soñar y precisamente ella no tenía sueños rosados. Se encontraba confundida, bañada en sudor y ante la duda, abrió la puerta del cuarto y bajó a toda carrera, chocando con las paredes y tropezando con los peldaños.

Pudo ver que todo estaba intacto, había sido una pesadilla, intentaba controlar su ritmo cardíaco, en la sala no había nadie, con lo cual se dirigió a la cocina, donde una sorpresa la esperaba.

Dumbledore se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa a la derecha se encontraba Ron y a la izquierda Hermione, en la otra cabecera pudo ver a Harry y a Ginny parada tras él.

― ¡Que demonios! ― Llegó a decir y de repente unos brazos la apresaron. Miró a su opresor, era un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro, su rostro estaba parcialmente desfigurado con una horrenda quemadura y ella lo miró interrogante al tiempo de preguntarle ― ¿Albus? ― El muchacho asintió y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ― ¿Albus? ― Repitió y el muchacho volvió a asentir más sonriente. Detrás de él Rose pudo ver a sus tíos, podía reconocerlos gracias a los recuerdos antes vividos y también pudo reconocer a sus primos, ya que recordaba esos escasos años vividos con ellos. De repente miró a Dumbledore

― ¡Lo recuerdo todo! ― Exclamó ― ¿Papá? ¿mamá? ― dijo acercándose y ambos se pusieron de pie yendo a su encuentro y la abrazaron fuertemente.

― Al fin ― decía Hermione acariciando su cabello

― ya estás con nosotros bebe ― Le decía Ron besando su cabeza

― ¿Cómo es posible? Yo… yo los maté

― Poción multijugos ― declaró Albus

― He matado a otros inocentes ― declaró ella ¿Importaba? Antes tal vez no, pero ahora si. Igualmente estaba tan impactada que no podía detenerse, en ese momento, a pensar en ello.

Súbitamente cayó al suelo, Ron la sostuvo, al igual que la vez anterior sus ojos, nariz y oídos comenzaron a sangrar

― ¡Ayúdala Albus! ― Gritó Hermione

― ¡Debemos deshacer el contra hechizo! ― Exclamó Ron y ambos rodearon a Rose al tiempo de decir al unísono

― Fuerzas del eterno poder de Mnemósine, memoria que has restaurado debes de erradicar, memoria que has restaurado debes de erradicar, con la sangre de los progenitores deberás realizar tu cometido ― dicho lo cual ambos clavaron sus uñas en las palmas haciéndoselas sangrar y cuando las gotas cayeron al piso, una leve neblina invadió a Rose, tal cual ella había soñado minutos antes y luego desapareció.

A los pocos minutos ella abrió los ojos.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ― Preguntó ― Tengo vagos recuerdos. ¡Tenía mis recuerdos y los sacaron! ¿Por qué?

― Era demasiado Rose ― Le dijo Hermione ― Pero te prometo que pronto los tendrás nuevamente, de a poco, hay tiempo.

― Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ― Dijo Ron

― Disculpa tío ― Lo interrumpió Albus ― No lo tenemos…

― Lo haremos, nos daremos el tiempo ― declaró sereno pero firme Ron

Rose reparó en su primo, se acercó y dijo

― Albus Potter ― Y colocó su mano en la cara quemada, éste amagó a alejarse pero luego se quedó quieto

― ¡Me quemas! ― llegó a gritar al tiempo de retroceder y tomarse el rostro, al sacarse las manos el mismo estaba completamente sano.

― Eres demasiado hermoso para tener esa marca ― dijo Rose, luego miró a Dumbledore ― ¿ _Draconis Veneniferum_? ― Y el anciano asintió ― ¡Eres un inconsciente! ― Gritó ― Es uno de los dragones más peligrosos ¿Qué debías sacarle? ― Preguntó intrigada

― Ya te enterarás ― Respondió Dumbledore.

Hermione y Ron intentaron nuevamente abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió haciendo que ellos la miraran con tristeza.

― Disculpen yo… yo no puedo… ― Negó ella con la cabeza

― Te entendemos, Albus nos ha explicado todo― dijo Ron ― pensamos que rompiendo el hechizo _Deditionis fidelis dediscitum_ podrías recordarlo todo. Pero deberemos hacerlo lentamente.

― Tío… ― Repitió Albus

― Ya lo sé Al, ya lo sé ― Lo interrumpió Ron

Rose reparó nuevamente en quienes la rodeaban, todas caras sonrientes, nadie la juzgaba, nadie le ordenaba, nadie la forzaba a hacer nada. Era ella misma la que necesitaba saber que había sucedido en realidad.

― Necesito saberlo todo ― Decía ella.

― Ya lo harás ― Decía Hermione. Uno a uno todos se fueron marchando, no podían olvidarse que una guerra se estaba lidiando, igualmente no se apuraron en saludarla afectuosamente, ella se sentía extraña pero poco a poco pudo aceptar los abrazos y besos de todos sus abuelos, tíos, primos y amigos que estaban sinceramente felices de verla.

Sólo quedaron en la habitación, sus padres, Albus, y sus tíos Harry y Ginny.

― Perdón por haberlos matado ― Dijo de repente ella ― Me siento una idiota, fui engañada, cruelmente engañada.

― Lo sabíamos, por eso ideamos el plan para que Albus pudiera llegar a ti. Y no debes sentirte mal, por aquellos que mataste, eran brujos muy enfermos, y ancianos. ― Aclaró Ron

― No importa, eran vidas, antes podría no haberme importado, pero ahora si.― dijo Rose, haciendo que todos sonrieran esperanzados

― Ellos decidieron sacrificarse, era su última obra para poder hacer algo para detener todo este caos. ― Agregó Hermione

― Me pareció muy raro que lucharan tan mal ― Dijo ella

― Igualmente de ser nosotros no hubiésemos levantado nuestra varita en tu contra ― declaró Ron y todos asintieron

― Me cuesta aún asimilar que exista tanta bondad y desinterés ― decía ella ― a pesar de lo que vi, bueno ― acotó burlona hacia sus padres― ustedes fueron todo un caso serio ― provocando que Harry y Ginny rieran ― Y ustedes demasiado empalagosos ― agregó y todos rieron ― Quiero saber. ¿Cómo fue su boda? ― Les preguntó.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sonrieron y comenzaron su relato, inmediatamente Rose ingresó en sus mentes

Pensó que iba a encontrarse con una atmósfera de felicidad pero lo que escuchó fue a sus padres discutiendo, podía percibir los gritos de su padre

―¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!

― ¡Pero si son dos días! ― decía Hermione

― ¿Dos días? ¿Puedes estar dos días seguidos sin mí?

― Son mis creencias, yo respeto todas las tuyas

― Tus creencias, mis creencias, son las creencias de nuestros padres, porque si fueran nuestras creencias ― agregó señalándolos ― no estarías dos días sin verme.

― En eso tienes razón, pero le prometí a Ginger que le permitiría hacerme una despedida de soltera…

― Otra cosa que no entiendo ― la interrumpió él

― Es una fiesta solo de chicas, donde se hacen regalos y las casadas le brindan su experiencia a las futura novia y las solteras se le ríen en la cara ― bromeó Hermione

― Perfecto, entonces yo me iré con Harry a emborracharme a cabeza de puerco

― ¿Y lo novedoso sería? ― Preguntó ella sarcástica

― ¡No empieces! ¡Que fue sólo una vez! ― Aclaró Ron recordando la vez que llegó borracho a la madriguera por ir a festejar con Harry su graduación de la escuela de aurores.

― has lo que quieras, lo único no te lastimes, eres medio bruto ― dijo Hermione

― Te gusta que sea bruto ― ahora Ron cambiaba la táctica y se acercaba mimoso

― No te resultará ― decía Hermione

― ¡Por favor! ― Ahora se arrodillaba con las manos juntas suplicando ― Y mira que no soy de los que suplican ― decía levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, eso nunca le fallaba

― No, Ron, lo prometí. ¡Y nada de meterse en mi mente! ¡Me bloquearé!

―¿Y si surge un imprevisto? ― preguntó y Hermione pensó por algunos instantes

― Te contactas con Albus, Minerva estará allí

― ¿Minerva? ― Preguntó él

― Claro, y tu mamá también ― agregó. Entonces Ron se levantó y la besó en la cabeza al tiempo de decir

― Si van a ir Minerva y mamá la fiesta terminará pronto y estarás tan aburrida que me rogarás tú a mí de vernos.

― Entonces cuento con que no intervendrás.

― Ve tranquila ― Se besaron largamente, un beso cálido, tierno, sentido. ― Y dentro de dos días no nos separamos nunca más.

― Nunca más ― dijo ella antes de desaparecer.

Rose siguió a su mamá, hasta la casa de sus abuelos y allí ella se encontró con los mismos.

― Hola ― saludó Hermione.

― Hola hija ― respondieron a coro los progenitores.

― Gema te pide disculpas, no puede venir está en una junta en Tokio, además no estaba con ánimos pero desea que te diviertas mucho― dijo su madre y ella se sintió apenada ― Tu padre ya se iba, hemos habilitado la chimenea y se va a la madriguera

― hasta luego papá ― se despidió Hermione con un beso y el hombre desapareció en una nube de polvos verdes al decir la madriguera.

A penas irse aparecieron de la nada Ginger, y Ginny.

― ¡Que fiesta te tengo preparada! ― Decía Ginger ― Y este será tu atuendo ― agregó mostrando un revelador vestido extremadamente corto y escotado en color rojo.

― Me hubieras puesto solo ropa interior ― bromeaba Hermione con el vestido en la mano

― ¡esa la traje yo! ― decía Ginny mostrando un revelador conjunto rojo de encaje

― ¡Aguarden! ― Las detuvo ella ― sabrán que no pienso engañar a mi novio en vísperas de mi boda ¿no?

― ¡Eres mal pensada! ― la retaba Ginger ― Eso es para… ― Pero no dijo más ― Es una sorpresa ― declaró y la arrastraron a su antigua habitación a los gritos y risas.

Rose se apareció en la madriguera, donde Ron recibía a su futuro suegro y ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea a beber una cerveza de mantequilla.

― esto no tiene alcohol ― Dijo Henry, el padre de Hermione

― No, esperaremos a los demás para emborracharnos ― declaró Ron

― ¿Y eso solo hacen? ¿Emborracharse? ― Preguntaba el padre de Hermione

― Si ― respondió Ron ― ¿Qué más se puede hacer?

― Bueno, en mi despedida de soltero, mis amigos me llevaron a un club de nudistas ― Inmediatamente Ron recordó cuando Hermione le hizo ese fabuloso desnudo antes de la batalla final y prestó inmediata atención a su futuro suegro

― ¿Y su mujer no dijo nada? ― preguntó

― ¿Dónde crees que llevarán las chicas hoy a Hermione? ― Ron empezó a reír a carcajadas y Henry lo miró extrañado

― Disculpe ― dijo cuando se calmó un poco ― van a ir mi mamá y Minerva, no van a ir a ningún lado ― Y continuaba riendo

A los pocos minutos llegó Albus y saludó a ambos, Ron le comentó lo dicho por Henry, esperando que el director lo acompañara en la broma pero Albus declaró

― eso me ha dicho Minerva, está muy interesada en saber como funciona ese entretenimiento

― ¿Van a ir? ¿A un club nudista? ― Se sobresaltó Ron al tiempo que Harry llegaba justo por la chimenea

― ¡Si van a ir! ― Le confirmaba ― Ginny está como gata en celo ― refunfuñó

― ¡Mas respeto por mi hija! ― Exclamó llegando Arthur por la entrada principal y Harry simplemente asintió ― Ellas van a divertirse, además van con Molly nada pasará - De repente de las escaleras baja la recién nombrada elegantemente vestida y con un manojo de billetes de baja denominación en sus manos, pujando por meterlos en su cartera.

― Querida no hace falta que lleves tanto dinero muggle ― dijo Arthur ― luego te regresas con Ginny para aquí

― No es para el viaje ― aclaró la dama ― es para ponerle a los muchachos en su ropa interior, eso es lo que se hace ― dijo muy sonriente y desapareció por la chimenea dejando a todos anonadados

― Mi tío no vendrá.- Aclaró Harry pasado el asombro - te pide disculpas pero cree que no sería buena compañía.

― Descuida Harry, lo comprendo ― A los pocos minutos llegaron los muchachos que faltaban, incluso estaban Neville, quejándose por la asistencia de Hannah a una reunión de ese tipo, Dean, y Seamus y entre todos comenzaron una discusión sobre las costumbres muggles y su conveniencia

― Ginger es la encargada de todo, bueno, de lo que pude llegar a oír – Decía Henry, el padre de Hermione

― ¿Puede decirnos donde es? ― Le preguntaba Ron

― No tiene sentido, es un lugar solo para mujeres ― contestaba el hombre y todos se miraron

― ¡Ni lo sueñes! ― Declaraba Charlie ― ¡Yo no me vestiré de mujer!

― ¡tantas dudas tienes sobre tu sexualidad! ― Bromeaba George

― ¡Para nada! ― respondía

― ¿Y si nos ven los periodistas? ― Preguntaba preocupado Harry

― No dirán nada que ya no hayan inventado ― Contestaba Ron ― ¿Y Henry? ¿usted se anima?

― No le veo el porque, pero si para ti es importante ver que hace tu futura mujer…

― ¡Yo confió en ella! ― Se apuró a decir Ron ― No confío en los demás

― ¡Igual nosotros! ― respondieron los otros.

Rose carcajeaba al ver a su padre, tíos, abuelos y amigos disfrazarse de mujeres, opinando incluso que colores les eran más favorables y maquillándose unos a los otros.

Mágicamente arreglaron sus cabellos y salieron a la calle.

Ron iba enfundado en un vestido de color verde que resaltaba su cabello rojo, su padre, Henry y Albus vestían atuendos negros, Harry había optado por un vestido en color azul y así uno a uno los seguían los demás, con ropajes en colores diversos desde el rosa hasta el morado.

Lo más hilarante era verlos caminar por la acera intentando no caerse sobre los tacones y acomodándose los vestidos que se enredaban en sus piernas.

Llegaron al club y aprovecharon el ingreso de otro grupo de damas para mezclarse entre ellas y así pasar.

Una vez dentro, todo resultó una vorágine de risas y enredos.

El primero fue como encontraron a las muchachas.

Henry, Albus y Arthur eran los más tranquilos ya que conocían perfectamente a sus mujeres, además de ser damas mayores, pero grande fue la sorpresa de Arthur cuando Molly se subió al escenario a ponerle un billete en el slip del desnudista y peor la impresión de Albus cuando, al no poder hacerlo fue Minerva quien la ayudó al ritmo de la música, detrás de ella Jane subió a escena bailando sensualmente frente al muchacho que les seguía el juego y las otras damas también comenzaron a bailar hasta que fueron despedidas amablemente por el chico que continuó con su show.

A pesar de la impresión, puesto que todos los Weasley se sorprendieron de ver a su madre en esa postura, el hecho les sirvió para ubicarlas y se sentaron frente a ellas para verlas.

Ron pudo ver que Hermione aplaudía y cantaba al son de la música pero negaba todo intento que hacían sus amigas de que subiera al escenario a acercarse a los muchachos.

Fleur, Audrey, Hannah y Angelina fueron las siguientes, quienes junto a un grupo de extrañas se encargaron de pasar aceite en el torso de otro muchacho, siendo Fleur la más atrevida que le untó en el trasero.

Sin embargo Bill se rió al respecto y tomó nota mental para que lo hiciera con él.

Luna, Ginny, Tonks y Agatha fueron las siguientes, quienes hicieron un trencito intercalándose con los muchachos del show. Las chicas apretaban fuertemente los torsos y Luna le propinó una palmadita en el trasero de uno de los muchachos, el cual simplemente se rio y continuó con su sensual baile.

Mientras tanto Ginger intentaban a toda costa hacer que Hermione subiera al escenario, pero la castaña se negó rotundamente, incluso Ron podía reconocer la señal de amenaza de su futura mujer y sonreía de lo bien que lo estaba dejando frente a los demás.

De repente el show terminó y la música cesó, un presentador, se acercó al centro del escenario luego que los muchachos se despidieron y saludó a la audiencia

― ¡Buenas noches hermosas! ― Ante lo cual todas las presentes gritaron fuertemente ― ¡Que calientes que están hoy! ― Y los gritos continuaron ― Como todas saben hay un segmento que está dedicado a las chicas que hoy se despiden de la soltería ― una nueva ovación colmó el salón ― Por eso queremos invitar a las futuras esposas a subir al escenario ― Todos vieron como unas cinco chicas subían a escena sin ningún pudor, todas vestían vestidos cortos e inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Hermione quien se negaba rotundamente

― ¡No quiere subir! ― de repente gritó Ginger y una luz potente iluminó a Hermione la cual quedó estática y todas las damas comenzaron a gritar

― ¡Que suba! ¡Que suba! ¡Que suba! ― Hermione saludaba y negaba con la cabeza, entonces unos diez muchachos salieron a escena y un nuevo griterío aturdió a los muchachos ― ¡Que la suban! ¡Que la suban! ― Era reemplazado el cántico y tres muchachos del escenario bajaron donde Hermione y tomándola firmemente la subieron al escenario, sin darse cuenta Ron se puso de pie y una mujer a su lado gritó

― ¡Acá hay otra! ― Todos voltearon a victorearlo y antes que los enfocaran Harry lo empujó arriba del escenario

La luz no era muy fuerte, sumado a la vorágine de gritos, aplausos, a la música que comenzó a sonar y que las chicas estaban embobadas mirando a los diez muchachos, vestidos con impecable frac sobre el escenario que comenzaron a moverse, por lo cual Ron se mimetizó e intentó bajar, pero uno de los chicos lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al centro, comenzando a bailar con él.

Con la intención de no ser visto siguió con el baile evitando mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas y viendo como los muchachos se reían a carcajadas de su situación.

En un movimiento el chico quiso acercarse y él lo miró de mala manera haciéndolo desistir.

― Creo que este es un hombre ― Le dijo el bailarín a su compañero el cual se levantó de hombros y le contestó ― Aquí no discriminamos, si pagó la entrada merece un buen show ― El otro asintió y sonriendo se acercó pero guardando las distancias, lo cual le permitió a Ron estar más tranquilo y poder irse de allí, pero luego reparó en las miradas de sus compañeros que ya no reían, se encontraban sorprendidos mirando el escenario, incluso Ron pudo ver a Harry con la boca abierta, miró hacia donde se dirigían todas las miradas.

Hermione estaba bailando sensualmente entre dos muchachos, dejándose acariciar superficialmente por sobre el vestido, luego tomó a uno de la camisa y se la desabrochó de un tirón dejándole el torso desnudo y todas las mujeres la victorearon, los bailarines quedaron sorprendidos de su fuerza pero siguieron con la rutina.

Luego Hermione tomó la camisa del otro e hizo lo mismo y luego de un tirón le arrancó los pantalones dejándolo con un pequeño slip y el otro imitó el movimiento quedando casi desnudo detrás de ella.

Los tres se movían sensualmente, poco le importaba a Ron que las otras muchachas hicieran lo mismo, y se congeló viendo lo que su futura mujer estaba haciendo, para ese entonces los muchachos que debían bailar con él desistieron y bailaban para el público que no se quejó.

Ron pensaba detenerla pero lo que pasó a continuación terminó por estacarlo en el piso, Hermione estaba haciendo un desnudo frente a todas esas personas, ayudada por los muchachos que metían mano por todo el cuerpo, en un santiamén el vestido salió volando quedando ella en un sugerente conjunto de ropa interior que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, las chicos se le acercaron más y fue allí donde Ron terminó por explotar

― ¡SUELTEN A MI MUJER! ¡DEGENERADOS! ― Gritó acercándose al trío ― la música siguió y las otra parejas continuaron el baile pero los tres aludidos se quedaron congelados

― ¿Ron? ― preguntó Hermione

― ¡NO! ¡SOY MARGARET THATCHER! ― Gritó

― ¿Que haces aquí?

― ¿QUE HACES TU AQUÍ Y ASI? ― Preguntó él y ella reparó en su desnudes y se bajó del escenario en busca de su vestido. ― ¡QUE MANERA MAS LINDA DE ENTRETENERSE! ― La seguía gritándole él

― ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ― Gritaba ella ahora ― ¡NO TENIAS DERECHO A VENIR A VIGILARME!

― ¿ SE SUPONE QUE DEBIA CONFIAR EN TI? ¡MIRA COMO ES QUE DEBIA CONFIAR EN TI!

Hermione se dirigía a la salida junto a Ron y todos los demás los seguían

― ¡SI, DEBISTE CONFIAR EN MI! ¡SOLO ESTABA BAILANDO!

― ¿SOLO BAILANDO? ¿ Y QUE TU ROPA SALIERA VOLANDO POR LOS AIRES NO SIGNIFICA NADA?

― ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO A LAS CHICAS! ¡Y YO TAMBIEN LO ESTABA HACIENDO!

― ¡NO DEBES ACLARARLO SE NOTABA A LA LEGUA QUE ESTABAS DIVIERTIENDOTE!

Consecuentemente cada una de las mujeres comenzaron a enfrentar a sus esposos por no confiar en ellas y un griterío de lo más descomunal se formó.

― ¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ― De repente gritó Dumbledore haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo.

Entonces las muchachas repararon en lo ridículos que se veían sus esposos vestidos de mujeres y comenzaron a reírse, para luego hacerlo ellos, finalmente Hermione y Ron no pudieron más y también se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

― Discúlpame ― le decía él

― Tu discúlpame no se que me pasó

― Fue mi culpa ― declaró Ginger acercándose ― Te puso un desinhibidor en la bebida

― ¡GINGER! ― Le gritaron los chicos

― sabes que absorbo con rapidez esas drogas ― Dijo Hermione

― Discúlpame― Dijo ella sinceramente arrepentida

― Está bien, no te sientas mal, ya pasó ― declaró Hermione y se abrazaron. Luego Ginger se acercó al grupo y reparó en Dean, quien también le prestó mucha atención.

Ron le preguntó

― ¿Me veo bien?

Hermione miró a Ron y lo abrazó, luego se acercó a su oído y le dijo

― Debo confesarte que si, estas maravillosa hoy ― Y ambos se rieron, todos hicieron bromas por el resto de la noche la cual pasaron en la madriguera embriagándose.

Rose no paraba de reír, recordando toda la situación

\- Ustedes siempre discutían – decía

\- Siempre – agregaba Harry al cual ya le salían lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.

\- Pero eran peor cuando no se peleaban – Declaró Minerva apareciendo desde la sala y todos rieron más.

De repente Rose empalideció, y su semblante demostró un pesar inconmensurable

\- Rose – Llegó a decir Ron acercándosele y ella declaró

\- Gunther está atacando…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Rescate frustrado**

\- ¡Rápido! A Ottery St. Catchpole – Dijo Harry

\- No – Lo detuvo Rose de continuar – No está atacando allí

\- ¡El ministerio! – Entonces dijo Albus

\- Tampoco – declaró ella poniéndose de pie – Esta atacando a mis padres.- Todos la miraron sin entender entonces ella aclaró – Esta torturando a Milka y Jones – Minerva entonces dijo

\- Ellos no son tus… - Pero Albus la detuvo de continuar con un gesto de silencio y la dama obedeció

\- Debo ir – resolvió Rose

\- Puede ser una trampa – reflexionó Albus

\- Viniendo de Gunther, de seguro lo es – aclaró Rose – Pero ellos me criaron, ya te lo dije Albus, con sus enfermizos y ruines propósitos, pero me brindaron un refugio al final de un día macabro, en cierta medida ellos me trataron lo más humanamente que pudieron, ahora puedo ver que el miedo a Gunther les impidió ser mejores y no sólo sus convicciones personales

\- Te acompañamos y los rescataremos – Entonces dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa y Rose lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿Los rescatarías? – Preguntó intrigada

\- Si ellos te brindaron un poco de tranquilidad y paz dentro de tanta aberración, y tu quieres hacerlo te ayudaré – Declaró Ron con sincera decisión

\- Igual yo – Se levantó entonces Hermione – Mejor tres poderosos que dos

\- ¿Qué harán con ellos cuando los traigamos? – Quiso saber Rose

\- Tu decidirás su destino Rose – Le dijo Albus – Me dijiste que se lo debes y respetaremos esa decisión

\- Bien – contestó ella – Vamos a la mansión

\- ¿Ya tienes un plan? – Preguntó Hermione

\- Entrar, matar a quien se nos cruce en el camino y salir con Milka y Jones – declaró ella fríamente

\- Nosotros no actuamos así Rose – Le dijo Ron

\- Por eso están como están – Reflexionó ella

\- Debe haber otra forma – Declaró Hermione pensando - ¿Puedo ver el lugar? Y aún está bloqueado para mi – Y ante el asentimeinto de Rose se acercó y la tomó del brazo. Luego de algunos minutos la soltó y meneando la cabeza declaró – Lamentablemente la única forma de hacerlo es como dijo Rose

\- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó preocupado Ron

\- Orcos, dementotes, vampiros, mortifagos, bueno, toda una gama de enemigos – Reflexionaba ella – Debemos actuar, certeros, rápidos…

\- Y furiosos – completó Ron que ya podía ver también las cosas a través de Hermione.

\- Igualmente solo atacaremos si lo hacen ellos

\- No – la contradijo Rose a su madre – con ellos no hay segundas oportunidades.

\- Bien pequeña – le decía Ron acercándosele – será a tu manera

\- ¿Y nosotros? – Preguntaba Harry

\- Aguarden aquí, vamos a necesitar que preparen un lugar para asistirlos. – Dijo Rose

\- ¡Ya mismo! – Dijeron al unísono Ginny y Minerva y salieron de la cocina rumbo a la sala

\- Nosotros aguardamos aquí – dijo Albus – Cuídense y… regresen – Los tres asintieron y tomando del brazo a Rose tanto Hermione como Ron desaparecieron

\- ¿Y si la trampa no es para Rose? – Dijo entonces Harry

\- Esperemos que no sea así – reflexionó Albus – si perdemos a Ron y Hermione, estamos perdidos

\- Pensé que Rose es fundamental – declaró Harry

\- Si, pero necesita de los recuerdos de sus padres, yo puedo brindárselos desde mi perspectiva pero no es lo mismo, no lograría nunca el cambio yo solo o alguno de nosotros, Hermione y Ron son imprescindibles – Harry meneó la cabeza asintiendo y luego parándose junto a Albus aguardaron por los que se marcharon

Rose, Hermione y Ron aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión

\- Tiene una protección, incluso para nosotros – dijo ella – pero solo para aparecernos – declaró y de un movimiento de mano voló por los aires la puerta de roble maciza que estaba en la entrada

Sin tardar un segundo avanzaron y se enfrentaron a los primeros enemigos, una serie de orcos, bestiales y monstruosos, armados con letales armas y duras armaduras corrían a su encuentro.

Ron y Hermione volaron sobre ellos y comenzaron a disparar hechizos combinados dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

Rose prefirió ser más agresiva y exclamó

\- Escalibur a mi – Entonces desde el fondo del pasillo una espada, rodeada de un fulgor lo atravesó, traspasando varios cuerpos que caían muertos al instante hasta quedar en manos de ella que luego de blandirla un par de veces miró a sus oponentes intimidantemente.

Por cuestión de segundos, las bestias titubearon, pero luego se lanzaron en masa hacia la chica que comenzó a pelear fieramente dando sablazos a diestra y siniestra, dejando una estela de cuerpos mutilados a su retaguardia, poco a poco, y con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione que continuaban desmayándolos avanzaron.

Pronto un grupo de dementotes aparecieron y. uniendo sus varitas, los tres exclamaron

\- _Expecto Patronum._

De la vara de Ron salió un Terrier y de la de Hermione una hermosa nutria, pero de la varita de Rose solo salió un rayo que débilmente alejaba a los dementores de su lado, sus padres la miraban extrañados y ella simplemente declaró

― No tengo momentos felices ― Ante lo cual Hermione la tomó con su mano libre en la que ella sostenía su varita y Rose pudo recordar el día que sus padres le regalaron un pony de madera, ella contaba apenas con tres años, pero lo rememoraba con una nitidez increíble, ella reía feliz pero no era el regalo lo que le provocaba tanta felicidad sino que sus padres estaban allí, disfrutando con ella ese momento, de repente de su vara salió una poderosa pantera, que expulsó al resto de los dementores.

― Gracias ― le dijo a su mamá emocionada

― De nada ― respondió ella y continuaron avanzando

― Es aquí, a la derecha ― decía Rose - Debemos eludir a los vampiros – agregó ― Tengo un pacto con ellos, no los puedo atacar ― de repente una figura alada se plantó frente a la puerta ― Rocco ― suspiró ella mirando fijamente al vampiro que posaba sus rojos ojos en ella― ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Tú no puedes luchar conmigo, y yo no puedo hacerlo contigo.

― Sigo órdenes ― Simplemente respondió acomodando sus niveos cabellos y mostrando unos incisivos altamente mortales. Ron y Hermione pudieron sentir la presencia de tres más dentro de la habitación entonces Ron se acercó y dijo

― No puedes hacer nada Rose

― ¡Pero nosotros si! ― exclamó Hermione y junto a Ron lanzaron un hechizo combinado que destruyó inmediatamente a la bestia, los tres demonios que se encontraban dentro salieron al ataque

― ¡Rescata a Milka y Jones! ― Gritó Ron peleando con uno de los vampiros y Rose obedeció ingresando a la habitación donde los recién nombrados estaban atados a la cama, visiblemente heridos, de un movimiento de varita los desató y Jones se puso de pie lastimosamente mientras que Milka ni siquiera pudo hacerlo, el hombre dio vuelta hasta quedar al lado de su mujer quien miró a Rose diciéndole débilmente

― No creí que vinieras.

― ¡Debes irte es una trampa! ― Le prevenía Jones.

De repente los tres se vieron rodeados de unos veinte mortífagos y cuarenta hombres armados.

Gunther apareció en el centro el grupo, fumaba un cigarro negro que dejó caer al suelo y mirando al piso aplastó con el pie diciendo

― No pensé que fueras tan sentimental para intentar rescatarlos― y levantó la vista al agregar ― Me decepcionas.

Súbitamente Ron y Hermione ingresaron a la habitación envueltos en un viento huracanado, empujando a los guardias que rodeaban el lateral derecho de Rose tomándola de la mano

― Expeliamus ― Entonces gritaron los tres magos al unísono, provocando una fuerza que impulsó a todos los presentes contra las paredes

― ¡Vámonos! ― Exclamó Ron tomando de la mano a Jones y los cinco desaparecieron.

Gunther se puso de pie, Leonid, el líder vampiro, entró a la habitación observando a los hombres aún aturdidos en el piso

― Mataron a mis hombres ― dijo ― No pensé que podrían hacerlo

― Ni yo, son poderosos realmente, además su poder mancomunado es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí. Es hora de movilizarse.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ― Preguntaba el monstruo

― No podrán estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo. ― Dicho lo cual salió de la habitación seguido por el vampiro.

Cuando Rose. Hermione, Ron, Jones y Milka aparecieron en la cocina de Albus, esta última comenzó a convulsionarse.

-¡Milka! – Gritó Jones desesperado sosteniéndose de Hermione ya sin fuerzas para avanzar.

Rose alzó a la mujer como si de una pluma se tratase y seguida de los demás ingresó a la sala donde Ginny y Minerva terminaban de ordenar el sofá.

En vano intentaron estabilizarla, ingresándole pociones que no provocaban ninguna reacción.

\- ¡Paige! – Entonces gritó Albus y la embrujada apareció orbitando – Sálvala por favor – pidió Albus y ella se acercó a la dama, colocó sus manos en el pecho de las cuales salió un celestial fulgor, pasados unos segundos se levantó meneando la cabeza al tiempo de decir

\- Está fuera de mi alcance, no puedo hacer nada

\- ¡Castiel! – Entonces gritó nuevamente Albus, apareciendo en esta ocasión un hombre vestido en un traje negro, camisa blanca y un abrigo en gris desgastado – Cúrala por favor – dijo Albus señalando a la mujer, pero antes que Castiel se acercara ella dio su último respiro quedando inmóvil tendida en el sofá

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron Rose y Jones al mismo tiempo. Castiel miró a ambos y declaró

\- Ya nada puedo hacer, lo siento

\- Entonces – declaró Rose tomándolo de la solapa del abrigo amenazante – llámalo a Él – ante lo cual todos la miraron sorprendidos

\- No puedo – respondió Castiel – Además Él no puede hacer nada tampoco.

\- Lo ha hecho antes…

\- Era para dejar una enseñanza Rose – la interrumpió el ángel – hacerlo en este momento sería romper con la más importante de sus reglas, el libre albedrío por lo cual luchamos día a día.

\- ¿Y por qué Lucifer puede intervenir? – preguntó Rose

\- No tiene reglas, ni códigos. Además nosotros debemos luchar contra el diablo, optando por el bien…

\- ¡El bien! – declaró despectiva Rose - ¿De que vale?

\- Por todo Rose – Contestó Castiel – Es lo que nos motiva, porque es algo que debemos ganarnos, el poder ser bueno, generosos, bondadosos a pesar de tantas incitaciones a no serlo. Nosotros decidimos, eso es maravilloso, el poder optar. Si Dios nos hubiese creado, puesto en la tierra y obligarnos a ser buenos y los que no lo fueran desaparecerían, nos revelaríamos a ser buenos, es la opción que nos deja Dios lo que nos impulsa a querer hacer el bien.

\- ¿Pero Él no busca eso, que seamos buenos a pesar de todo?

\- Si, pero él quiere que nosotros lo decidamos por el libre albedrío ¿Crees que Él no podría destruir al demonio con un simple chasquido de dedos? ¡Creo el universo, el mundo en apenas días! Sería mucho más fácil para él destruirlo, pero él nos deja elegir, y nos perdona si nos damos cuenta que estábamos equivocados

Rose lo soltó al tiempo de decir

\- Ya lo sé, pero ahora estoy muy molesta para razonarlo.

Jones se acercó lentamente al cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, acarició su rostro llorando quedamente.

Paige se acercó a él, posó su mano en el hombro y curó sus heridas

\- Debo irme – declaró luego y ante el asentimiento de Albus orbitó.

\- Los chicos me necesitan también – dijo Castiel – Espero lo puedas realmente entender Rose – le dijo despareciendo

La chica se acercó a Jones que postrado en el piso continuaba llorando y parada detrás de él lloró en silencio, durante varios minutos un silencio sepulcral colmó la habitación, luego Jones se puso de pie, ayudado por Rose y enjuagó sus lágrimas con la manga de la camisa que estaba bañada en sangre y hecha harapos.

Minerva se acercó con una muda limpia de ropa y se la entregó, ante lo cual el la tomó agradeciendo con un simple asentimiento.

\- Quiero que sea rápido – entonces declaró

\- ¿Rápido? – Le preguntó Rose

\- Mátame rápido, te diré todo lo que sé, pero quiero estar con Milka ya mismo.

\- ¡Yo no pienso matarte! – Entonces declaró Rose y el caballero miró a Ron y Hermione

\- ¡Ni nosotros! – exclamaron ellos al unísono.

\- Les diré todo lo que se, realmente no es mucho, ya sabes casi todo Rose, no me torturen más – suplicaba Jones

\- Papá… - entonces le dijo Rose y él la miró interrogante

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó y luego volteó a ver a los demás - ¿No han roto el pacto…

\- No podemos, es peligroso para su vida – contestó interrumpiéndolo Ron

\- Además – agregó Rose – el hecho que recuerde mis primeros años con mis padres, no quitará lo que ustedes hicieron por mí

\- Obedecíamos órdenes – dijo Jones secamente

\- ¿Y arroparme por las noches, leerme cuentos, preparar mi plato favorito? ¿Era por obligación? – Preguntó Rose

\- No – dijo él – perdón por no liberarte de todo eso, no podíamos, ni queríamos, nosotros creíamos fervientemente en Gunther y sus ideales. ¡Díganme que harán conmigo! – Demandó mirando a los presentes que simplemente observaron a Rose - ¿De ti depende mi suerte? – Preguntó mirándola

\- Si – contestó ella tranquila – y por lo que a mí respecta creo que por ahora un baño, un cambio de ropa y una buena cena serán lo mejor – Ante lo cual Minerva, Ginny y Hermione salieron una a la habitación de huéspedes, otra al sanitario y otra a la cocina.

Sin aún comprender Jones, ayudado por Harry subió al primer piso e ingresó al sanitario, luego Harry fue a buscar algo al escritorio y regresó al sanitario donde Jones agradeciendo recibió el recado, lapiz y papel; luego Harry se dirigió a ayudar a Hermione en la cocina. Una vez solos Ron, Rose y Albus este último preguntó

\- ¿Conocías a Castiel?

\- Si – respondió ella – cuando tenía ocho años, estuve bajo el adiestramiento de Lilith…

\- ¡Lilith! – Gritaron los dos interlocutores al unísono

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! – Contestó ella – Me criaron las fuerzas del mal ¿Quién cree que me adiestraría Winnie Pooh? – Y ante esa declaración ambos bajaron la mirada- Bueno, como decía – siguió ella hablando – durante su enseñanza conocí a Castiel y a sus protegidos Sam y Dean, bueno, conocer es una forma sutil de decirlo – dijo sonriendo casi macabramente – ¡Les dimos una paliza! – rió pero luego preguntó - ¿Hay algo que no entiendo?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió Albus

\- Castiel dijo que iba a ayudar a los muchachos, pero Sam y Dean deben tener casi la misma edad de papá.

\- Tampoco soy tan viejo – le reprochó Ron acariciando sus incipientes canas que caían en su sienes

\- Como digas – declaró ella levantándose de hombros

\- Se refería a los hijos de Sam y Dean – contestó Albus

\- ¿Ellos también son cazadores? – Inquirió Rose

\- Si – contestó Albus

\- Entre otras cosas – dijo por lo bajo Ron y Rose lo miró interrogante

\- Es otra historia – decía Albus y a continuación cambió de tema - ¿Qué harás con Jones?

\- Nada – replicó ella – si le hiciera algo significa que no he aprendido nada de lo que me quieren enseñar

\- ¡AYUDA! – Entonces se escuchó el grito de Ginny desde el piso superior. Albus salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras que Ron y Rose se aparecieron igual que Hermione dentro del baño, Ginny desde la puerta declaró

\- ¡Se ahogó! ¡No pude hacer nada! – Los tres pudieron observar el cuerpo sin vida de Jones en la bañera.

\- ¡Es imposible! – Exclamó Albus ingresando a la habitación

\- Es que no se ahogó – declaró Rose tomando una botella y una nota del piso – Se suicidó - Y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar.

Instintivamente Hermione la abrazó y en esta oportunidad ella no retrocedió, se dejó consolar por eso abrazo que la protegía, y se dejó mecer abandonándose a la extraña paz que la invadía sin dejar de sentir un profundo dolor.

Luego de algunos minutos se separó, agradeciendo con la mirada.

\- ¿Que quieres que hagamos Rose? - Preguntó Minerva

\- Creo que un modesto funeral sería conveniente - respondió ella y salió del cuarto, rumbo a la cocina seguida por sus padres. Los demás se encargarían de los cuerpos y de su correspondiente funeral.

Rose tomó asiento y Hermione le entregó pasados unos minutos un té el cual bebió en pequeños sorbos, como si le fuera imposible tragar.

Luego abrió la nota y la leyó en voz alta

" _Rose:_

 _Lo siento._

 _Siento no haberte sacado de esa inmundicia en la que, ahora, puedo reconocer me encontraba._

 _Siento no haber sido más comprensivo, más amoroso, más presente, más padre._

 _Siento irme ahora que podría darte un poco de eso, pero tienes a tus verdaderos padres que siempre te han buscado._

 _Siento haberte mentido, haber roto tu pequeño corazón diciéndote que ellos no te querían, pero la verdad es que jamás se rindieron a pesar de que siempre los lográbamos evitar._

 _Siento las dudas que queden, pero necesito irme con Milka, no me importa que al mismísimo infierno, siempre que esté con ella._

 _Siento no poder protegerte, algo poderoso y mucho más grande que el mismo Gunther se está gestando, él sigue las órdenes de alguien más, no sé quien es jamás lo vi, pero Gunther cree que es para dominar el mundo, yo he escuchado que hay algo más detrás, no sé que, de lo contrario te lo diría, pero ten cuidado, también para ello eres la clave._

 _Siento no poder decirte más. Espero puedas ser feliz, te lo mereces, en el fondo eres una niña buena._

 _Siento irme sin decirte adiós. "_

Nadie dijo nada, luego Rose suspiró y declaró

\- Si hay algo más importante que dominar al mundo, estamos jodidos. ¿Ustedes tienen idea?

\- No Rose – dijo Ron – Estábamos enfocados en encontrarte – Albus ingresó a la cocina y miró a los presentes interrogantes, Rose le tendió la nota la cual leyó

\- ¿sabes algo? – Le preguntó Hermione - ¡Y nada de misterios! – amenazó

\- No, no me imagino algo peor – reflexionó Albus – Pero por eso los muchachos están… - Albus miró a Rose y agregó – Trabajando. Si podemos romper con la profecía…

\- ¡Y si no lo mejor sería matarme! – Declaró Rose levantándose

\- ¡NOOOO! – Gritaron los tres al unísono

\- Si yo no existiera esto no sucedería – reflexionaba Rose.

Entonces Ron y Hermione se le acercaron, con sus varitas en mano y la tomaron de las manos.

\- Jura que jamás intentarás quitarte la vida – declaró Hermione

\- ¡Júralo! – Ordenaba Ron

\- Lo juro – declaró ella y un rayo salió de las varitas ingresando en ella, luego la soltaron

\- ¡Y no vuelvas a repetir algo así! – Exclamó Ron abrazándola haciendo lo mismo Hermione.

A los pocos instantes Rose comenzó a sonreír y ellos la miraron extrañados

\- Lo siento – dijo – fue más fuerte que yo. Acabo de ver una parte del día de su casamiento. ¿Por qué estaban disfrazados de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio?


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

 **Uno para el otro**

\- ¿Quieres que te contemos o prefieres aguardar luego de los funerales? – Le preguntó Ron

\- No, Jones fue muy claro, necesito verlo todo, aprender lo bueno.

\- Si deseas esperar – sugirió Hermione

\- Dije que yo decidiría el destino de Milka y Jones, Gunther me robó ese privilegio, el de perdonarlos y que continuaran sus vidas, tengo una deuda más con ese maldito y debo fortalecerme para enfrentarlo, no quiero perder un minuto más, es lo que hubieran querido ellos dos. – Ante lo cual Ron y Hermione comenzaron con su relato

\- Lo que seguramente has visto fue nuestro primer matrimonio – Dijo Ron

\- ¿Primero? – Preguntó ella asustada - ¿Ustedes se separaron?

\- ¡No! – Decía Hermione riendo – Pero imagínate, tanto tiempo deseando estar casados, y por nuestras propias inseguridades y equivocaciones no lo hicimos desde el primer momento, que esperar a recibirnos y que se casaran los demás nos era demasiado

\- Así que, apenas nos reconciliamos nos aparecimos en las Vegas – continuó Ron – Ginny nombraba tanto ese lugar que yo estaba intrigado ¿Sabes que después que te casas te dan fichas para jugar al casino? – Agregaba risueño – Yo quería hacer un poco de trampas pero Hermione se negó

\- ¡Ya me imaginaba yo mi primer día como la señora de Ronald Weasley en prisión! – Se burlaba ella.

\- En fin – agregó el pelirrojo – nos fuimos a las Vegas a una capilla llamada "La pasión romana"…

Rose ingresó en la mente de sus padres, de repente millones de fulgurantes luces la encandilaron, el lugar parecía un estadio de quidditch y no cualquiera sino en las final de los mundiales. Había carteles, señales, y más carteles anunciando eventos, espectáculos y en el centro de la acera sus padres que estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

Deambularon por las veredas, aún más iluminadas pasando por diferentes hoteles y casinos desde lo cuales se podía oír los estruendosos ruidos de las máquinas y gritos de los apostadores.

Luego de caminar varias cuadras, el lugar se hizo menos luminoso, pero no por ello menos pintoresco, las calles estaban bordearas de pequeñas casillas que ofrecían casamiento express a los transeúntes, algunos incluso ingresaban y salían en sus propios autos.

Pronto divisó una capilla ambientada como un templo romano, con un gran cartel que decía "La pasión romana".

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron allí en medio de risas, ingresaron y pronto los recibió una dama vestida con una toga que los invitó a sentarse frente a un escritorio

\- ¿Edades? – Preguntó con una voz chillona

\- Veinte años – Contestaron ambos al unísono

\- Perfecto – replicó la dama anotando en una planilla – ¿Nombres?

\- Hermione Jane Granger – dijo su madre

\- Ronald Billius Weasley – replicó su padre y la dama lo miró sorprendida – Un viejo tío – simplemente aclaró Ron y la mujer se levantó de hombros

\- ¿Desean disfraces? – Preguntó y ellos luego de mirarse asintieron – Cleopatra y Marco Antonio son los más requeridos – sugirió la dama y ellos asintieron.

Luego de hacerles firmar una planilla con los datos que había ingresado los llevó a un vestidor, donde ambos, por separado se vistieron.

Al salir de los mismos ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar su risa y comenzaron a mofarse el uno del otro.

\- la verdad te vez hermosa – Le decía Ron- Pero el negro no es tu color – agregaba riendo

\- Y la toga no es tu mejor opción a la hora de vestirte – se burlaba Hermione

La dama se le acercó y los condujo a otra habitación, totalmente adornado con esculturas y objetos de la roma antigua, una alfombra azul desgastada recorría toda la estancia hasta un altar hecho con columnas dóricas y en un mármol sintético, donde un hombre también vestido con toga y una corona de laureles los esperaba con un libro y la planilla en las manos.

La mujer tomó a Ron del brazo

\- Espere aquí – le ordenó a Hermione y ella avanzó con Ron hasta el altar, saludó al hombre de un apretón de manos y se ubicó mirando a Hermione desde el otro lado.

Pronto comenzó a sonar una extraña marcha nupcial, mezcla de avemaría y mambo italiano y Hermione comenzó a avanzar ante la orden de la dama.

Si bien la escena era graciosísima, lo que embargó a los muchachos fue una gran emoción ya que, a pesar de los disfraces y el lugar ellos se estaban casando.

Cuando se colocaron lado a lado y el hombre comenzó a leerles los votos esta emoción de intensificó.

El caballero leía sus nombres de la planilla y preguntaba uno a uno para que ambos respondieran a su respectivo tiempo por el tan deseado "acepto".

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, la dama les arrojó unos pétalos de rosas artificiales, luego los invitó a pasar otra vez a los vestuarios para que se cambiaran y la pareja los esperaba en el escritorio.

Les solicitaron que abonaran por la ceremonia, y luego de hacerlo les entregaron el certificado y un Boucher para un día de estadía en un hotel casino de la zona con algún dinero en fichas para apostar.

Hermione y Ron salieron de allí riendo, felices que por fin eran marido y mujer.

Pasaron la noche apostando en el casino y al terminar la misma estaban tan agotados que cayeron rendidos en el lecho nupcial, sin poder consumar su matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente una bocina de teléfono los despertó, desde la recepción les anunciaban que era hora de abandonar la habitación y luego de arreglarse un poco bajaron para luego desaparecer nuevamente a la madriguera.

Así, emocionados y sonrientes ingresaron a la misma donde gran parte de los Weasley los aguardaban

\- ¡Chicos! – Entonces, salió Molly a su encuentro abrazándolos - ¿Dónde se supone que estaban? ¡Sin avisar! ¡Nos asustaron! - Los retaba

\- Disculpa mamá, es que… - Ron hizo una pausa para mirar en complicidad a Hermione y sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el certificado lo exhibió - ¡Nos casamos!

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Gritaron los presentes, pero más inusual fue la reacción de Molly que se quedó pálida frente a ellos, pareciendo que de repente alguien la había petrificado, pero esa postura no le duró demasiado, porque seguidamente arrancó el papel de las manos de Ron y lo partió en pedazos frente de ellos y arrojarlo al fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¡NI CASARSE NI UN CUERNO! – Gritaba desaforada – AQUÍ NO HAY MATRIMONIO HASTA QUE YO ESTE LLORANDO SENTADA EN EL PRIMER BANCO DE LA CEREMONIA! ¡COMO CORRESPONDE!

\- ¡MAMA! – Le gritaban Hermione y Ron intentando salvar el papel infructuosamente.

\- Me has dicho mamá – entonces agregó emocionada Molly acercándose a Hermione abrazándola y al tenerla cerca le tiró de la oreja haciendo lo propio con algunos mechones pelirrojos de Ron

\- ¡Auch! – Gritaron los dos

\- ¡PARA QUE APRENDAN! ¡ESO NO SE LE HACE A UNA MADRE! – Y sin esperar ninguna explicación más se marchó a la cocina.

\- Si que pega fuerte – decía Hermione acariciándose la oreja estirada

\- Ni lo dudes – replicaba Ron haciendo lo mismo con su cabeza y todos echaron a reír.

Ya de regreso a la cocina de la casa de Albus Rose preguntaba

\- ¿Pero entonces ustedes se casaron antes que todos?

\- No es del todo cierto – respondía Hermione – si bien un matrimonio en las Vegas es legal, si no tienes el certificado no hay forma de hacerlo valer, así que – agregó levantándose de hombros – no estábamos casados gracias a tu abuela Molly

\- Siempre tan exagerada – Decía Rose riendo - ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue su boda real?

\- Fue mucho más seria – declaraba Ron

\- Pero mucho más hermosa – agregaba Hermione

\- Si, al menos estábamos con todos nuestros seres queridos

\- Si mi amor – le daba la razón Hermione tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa – y eso era lo más importante, compartir nuestro amor con todos los que amábamos.

Nuevamente Rose ingresó a la mente de sus padres, y otra vez el escenario era la madriguera, Rose podía notar incluso algunos adornos y objetos que se repetían de una boda a la otra y es que, a pesar de la insistencia de Harry que tenía un buen pasar, ellos continuaban con su vida modesta.

Pudo observar a Bill y Fleur, ella con un bebé en brazos, a Audrey con una pancita de unos seis meses, a Remus nuevamente persiguiendo a Teddy y Victoire y Tonks riéndose mirándolo con mucho amor, luego a las demás parejas ya conocidas y consolidadas en sus matrimonios, Agatha y Charlie jugando con Damián; Fred y Angelina bromeando con George y Luna, también pudo ver a Dumbledore y Minerva, a Dean al lado de Ginger, quienes hablaban con Neville, Hannah, Seamus y Brian, el hermano de Ginger, estaban allí también Gema y Sirius uno alejado del otro, él lanzándole miradas furtivas y ella con la vista gacha levantándola apenas para hablar con Albus y finalmente a Harry parado al lado de su padre mirando embobado a Ginny que aguardaba en el final del pasillo con un bonito vestido en color durazno los acordes de la marcha nupcial.

Ginny avanzó como dama de honor y luego se puso en frente de su hermano y Harry, luego avanzó Hermione, del brazo de Henry, vestía un hermoso traje de novia, vaporoso, con varios volados de encaje de Bruselas, regalo de su madre y adornaba su pelo prolijamente peinado en una trenca enredada con pequeñas flores blancas naturales igual que el ramo que era de rosas blancas.

Los votos se anunciaron, llenos de emoción, Molly y Jane en primera fila lloraban como si fuera la primera boda a la que asistían y sus maridos las consolaban.

Ron tomó las manos de Hermione y con voz ronca comenzó a decir

\- Te veo en mi partir y en mi llegar, te siento en mi vivir y en mi soñar, te llevo en el corazón, te quiero amor. Quiero decirte aunque no lo escuches que te amo, y que este sueño, el más hermoso que existió, no extinguirá jamás ni aún muerto aquel halago cuando tu vista en mi pupila se posó. No hay nada más sublime en este mundo que la dulce melodía de tu voz, no hay nada más hermoso en esta tierra que vivir mi vida entera junto a vos, tu eres la razón de mi existir, te quiero más que nada en este mundo, mi vida entregaría yo por ti, eres la luz que ilumina mi sendero, eres la estrella que me orienta en mi vagar, eres la vida que vivo, eres mi cielo, eres mi alma, para toda la eternidad. – Seguidamente continuó Hermione con una voz entrecortada

\- Si mi corazón hablara te diría tantas cosas, te hablaría de la vida, te hablaría del amor, te diría lo que siento cuando estoy junto a vos. Mi vida ya no será lo que era, mi vida sin tu amor no sería canción, quisiera yo poder dártelo todo, aunque ya tienes mi corazón.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de las mejilla de Hermione sin poder contenerlas, la emoción la embargaba entonces Ron la acercó a ella y la besó provocando que los presentes contuvieran la respiración enternecidos.

Pasados unos instantes el oficial actuante dijo, acercándose a la pareja que aparentaba no querer separarse

\- Muchachos no hemos llegado a esa parte. – Y ellos se separaron poniéndose colorados por la vergüenza y provocando la risa de todos.

La ceremonia finalizó, cuando el hombrecillo los declaró marido y mujer y pudieron darse el beso deseado, o más bien continuarlo.

Luego vino la fiesta, el baile, la comida, la bebida y toda la diversión.

Ellos se marcharon a su luna de miel. Hermione había visto un lugar en el medio de las montañas en el Tíbet.

No era paradisíaco, no había arenas blancas, ni calor tropical, pero a ellos le provocaba una paz inconmensurable, de alguna manera los lugareños eran extremadamente tranquilos y para ellos eso era un paraíso.

Durante el día hacían extensas caminatas, recorriéndolas nevadas montañas e incluso Hermione le enseñó a esquiar a Ron, lo cual provocó muchas risas y enredos.

Por la noche se iban a una cabaña, y frente a la chimenea hacían el amor, como lo hacían en la madriguera, cuando ambos descubrieron que eran iguales y se reconocían y exploraban por primera vez, para ellos asi lo era. Era la primera vez que se entregaban uno al otro siendo marido y mujer.

Ellos ya se conocían, pero de alguna extraña manera se redescubrían a diario.

Ron besaba a Hermione apasionadamente, para luego ir bajando de intensidad hasta que el beso se tornaba una dulce caricia, recorría su cuerpo con las manos, en un mimo acogedor, suave, para continuar el recorrido con sus labios que exploraba la totalidad del cuerpo de Hermione que reaccionaba a cada tramo que él exploraba.

A pesar del frio en el exterior los cuerpos ardían en un torrente de pasión entregándose como lo hacían desde siempre pero era distinto porque ahora eran el uno para el otro.

Rose salió del recuerdo de sus padres, y los observó mirarse con el mismo amor de ese día especial, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, aunque se veía reflejado un poco en sus rostros, los ojos mantenían ese juvenil brillo de años atrás.

No dijo nada, nadie lo hizo, en los demás una sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros, tantos buenos recuerdos, tanta felicidad.

Y Rose deseó tener a una persona a la cual pertenecer, como lo hacían sus padres, deseaba poder sentir esa entrega que te convierte en un ser doble y a la vez único.

Sentir que era uno del otro con alguien más.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

 **Convivencia**

\- Imagino que tuvieron una vida de casados plena y tranquila – reflexionó Rose

\- ¡Ja! – Rió Harry

\- ¿Mira quien rebuzna? El burro – agregó Ron, mientras ella miraba a ambos sin entender

\- Es que la vida de casados es bastante compleja mi querida – Le decía Hermione

\- ¡Que sutil! – Dijo Ron y ante la mirada seria de su mujer agachó la vista provocando que Harry riera, Ginny lo miró de igual manera y él repitió el gesto de su amigo

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Empezó a reírse Rose a carcajadas y todos la miraron interrogantes, cuando se calmó exclamó - ¡Es que no sabía que amas de casas desesperadas era lo que necesitaba Gunther para vencerlos! – Entonces todos rieron junto a ella agradecidos por verla sonreír a pesar de tanto dolor – Me imagino que el "efecto Molly" abarcó a toda la generación de nueras – continuaba con la broma Rose y todos no podían parar de reír.

De repente ingresó Minerva y todos hicieron silencio para escucharla

\- Está todo listo Rose – declaró la dama provocando que las caras se pusieran serias.

Los siete se dirigieron al cementerio que estaba cerca de la casa, el día estaba nublado y parecía que una tormenta pronto se iba a levantar, los féretros avanzaban movilizados por magia, poco a poco la procesión fue aumentando por la inclusión de todos los Weasley y amigos que estaban allí.

Rose pudo ver muchos conocidos, pero muchísimos más desconocidos, aunque en ese momento no pensaba en ello, ya sabía que debía aguardar y ser paciente para que todos los secretos se le fueran revelados, lo que no sabía era si los iba a utilizar en contra de ellos o no.

Un cura ofició la ceremonia, amigo de Dumbledore, con lo cual no se sorprendió de ver los féretros avanzar por si solos.

Luego de los dichos de rigor miró a Rose para saber si ella quería agregar algo y la chica se puso en su lugar, miró a cada uno de los que la rodeaban y dijo

\- Convivir con Milka y Jones no era fácil, ellos eran rigurosos y leales a las disposiciones de Gunther. Sin embargo se podía ver en pequeñas acciones de ambos que me querían, a su modo, y me cuidaban con devoción. Nunca olvidaré la primera semana que pasé con ellos, estaba temerosa, y dolida, creyendo que había sido abandonada por aquellos que me querían, y las órdenes de Gunther era dejarme sola; sin embargo Milka se acercó a mi cuarto y al oírme llorar entró y me arrulló hasta que me dormí. De alguna manera inexplicable en ese entonces para mi, la añoranza desapareció, ahora se que estaba y estoy bajo un embrujo que estoy intentando contrarrestar, pero no por ello me hacia darme cuenta en ese momento que las cosas que veía estaban mal y que debía aprender como buenas. Con tan solo ocho años aprendí muchas cosas que niños normales ni siquiera ven en sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas, y yo las vivía, aún tenía miedo de los truenos, y Jones y Milka dejaban que duerma con ellos en las noches de tormenta. Esas pequeñas cosas jamás las olvidaré, fueron como mis padres, se que actuaron mal – aclaró cuando un leve murmullo se levantó haciéndolo cesar – pero yo los recordaré con afecto y espero que ustedes los puedan recordar con respeto.

Terminado de hablar, ella se dirigió al lado de Ron y Hermione y observó como la tierra cubría lentamente las tumbas de aquellos que la cuidaron en el pasado, pronto comenzó a llover, pero nadie se movió, de repente un rayo seguido de un trueno surcó los cielos, Hermione tomó instintivamente la mano de Rose, quien la miró con la cara empapada, sin poder reconocer si era agua de lluvia o lágrimas y le dijo

\- Ya no le temo a los truenos mamá. - le dijo la chica

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando, despidiéndose nuevamente de Rose que ahora los miraba con mayor detenimiento.

Había un grupo de unas siete mujeres que desconocía, podía percibir que eran muggles pero a la vez cada una tenía una particularidad que las distinguía.

Pronto Dumbledore se le interpuso y la llevó a la casa

\- ya te dije Albus – le decía ella – seré una nena buena - agregaba sarcásticamente

\- Más te vale. – Le contestaba él.

Luego los siete cenaron, intentó ayudar en la cocina pero no podía seguir la velocidad de las tres mujeres que iban y venían como bailando una danza loca y a la vez estructurada, de repente Minerva le acercó un pote con puré de patatas y le ordenó

\- ¡A la mesa! ¡Y a sentarse! – Y ella obedeció al instante. Al ingresar al comedor exclamó

\- ¡Es más fácil enfrentarse a un orco!

\- Ni lo dudes – le daba la razón su padre – A propósito ¿Por qué no trajiste contigo a Escalibur? Esa espada podría sernos útil

\- Porque Gunther tiene un hechizo en el cual no puede traspasar las paredes de la mansión excepto por él y el que se atreva a sacarla moriría al instante

\- Buen motivo – declaró Harry.

\- Entonces – dijo ella tomando asiento – la convivencia no era fácil

\- Eres halagadora en decirlo de esa manera – Bromeaba Ron – Bueno la verdad que era fácil, pero había días que se hacía imposible, tu madre tenía rituales extraños

\- ¿Rituales? – Preguntaba ella

\- Si, no sabría de que otra forma llamarlos, con lo cual yo prefería irme de la casa y no molestarla en esos días.

\- ¿Esos días? – Rose no entendía aún a que se refería

\- Te cuento – le decía Ron – En una oportunidad me fui a cabeza de puerco a beber una cerveza, ya que sabía que no iba a poder soportar otra vez una discusión por esa extraña actitud de tu madre. Estaba yo, tranquilo tomando la bebida…

Entonces Rose ingresó en el relato de su padre, podía ver el lugar, lúgubre, sucio y maloliente, si prefería estar allí que en su casa debía ser por algún motivo bastante grave.

Ron meneaba la cabeza mirando una jarra que ya tenía su bebida por la mitad de la misma, pronto la silla de enfrente se corrió y él levantó la vista

\- Harry – dijo saludando a su cuñado - ¿A ti también?

\- Si – respondía el aludido levantando la mano y mágicamente un vaso de cerveza apareció lleno frente a él y bebió un generoso sorbo – no entiendo como es que se ponen de acuerdo y a demás tan agresivas.

\- Si – declaraba Ron – recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, fue en la habitación y era espeluznante, nunca creía que Hermione podría ser así, no sabía que tenía esos delirios.

\- Yo sorprendí a Ginny en el baño, bueno el sorprendido fui yo, además de muy mal humor me echó de la casa como si yo estuviera haciendo algo malo.

\- ¡Hermanos! – De repente los sorprendió George

\- ¡Hola! – Saludaron los dos - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Lo mismo que a ustedes – replicó George

\- ¿Luna también? – Se sorprendió Harry

\- Yo pensé que siendo tan liberal… - reflexionaba Ron – Pero me parece que debe ser algún virus de matrimonio o algo por el estilo

\- No trates de razonarlo – le decía George poniéndole una mano en los hombros de cada uno.

De repente se vieron trasportados a una casa, desconocida para los dos y fueron recibidos por gritos y aplausos

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – Les decían Bill, Percy, Fred, Remus, Sirius, el cual ya estaba también casado con Gema para ese entonces, y Dumbledore.

\- ¿Tú también? – Le preguntó Harry a este último

\- Si Harry – respondió Albus – No hay edad para eso – Y todos asintieron

\- No lo puedes combatir – decía Fred

\- Ni por más sexy – le decía Bill

\- Ni por más fuerte – agregaba Remus

\- Ni por más alocado – declaraba Sirius

\- Ni por más dulce – terminaba Percy

\- ¡Pero papá no está! – Dijo entonces Ron – Debe haber encontrado la fórmula con mamá.

De repente Arthur apareció desde la chimenea con un tonel de cerveza y varios snacks en una bolsa

\- ¡Ya llegué! A duras penas pude escapar con este botín. – Y todos se le acercaron para ayudarlo

\- No lo puedo creer – decía Harry - Pensé que Molly, con tantos años de convivencia…

\- No Harry ni yo me salvo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Ron

\- Es una casa que pertenecía a la primera orden, es muy vieja y desgastada, y tenemos la prohibición que ellas ingresen aquí, hemos conseguido esto ya que los cimientos no son muy estables y no soportaría mucho movimiento.

Las copas iban pasando de mano en mano hasta estar todas ocupadas, entre risas y bromas todos contaban sus experiencias y lugares donde habían encontrado a sus mujeres.

El tonel se fue vaciando, los snacks desapareciendo, pasadas unas horas la cabeza de Molly se apareció en la chimenea

\- ¡Arthur! – Gritó – Ya cada uno puede volver a su casa – Y desapareció

\- Entonces… - Declaró Harry – hasta dentro de treinta días

\- ¡Exacto! – Gritaron los demás

\- No me lo puedo creer – decía Ron – Todo esto por una limpieza general

\- ¿Prefieres estar allí con tu mujer? – Preguntaba Albus

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Ron y todos se echaron a reír.

Rose salió del recuerdo

\- ¡Que terrible! – reía – en un principio creí que era algún ritual de apareamiento – y reía más fuerte – luego creí que era la regla pero no se les puede dar a todas juntas, lo que menos pensé es que una limpieza general las convierta en monstruos temerosos

\- Ya has tenido una muestra en la cocina – le decía Ron – Pero en general somos felices, cada uno tiene sus días, pero aprendimos a hablarlo.

\- ¿Y luego nací yo? – Preguntó Rose

\- No, primero nació Molly, la hija de Percy y Audrey y también quedó embarazada Tonks, y dio a luz a Valeria para más sorpresa…

\- ¡James! – se adelantó Rose

\- No – la contradijo Harry – Audrey volvió a quedarse embarazada

\- ¡Al parecer las técnicas posturales si le sirvieron al tío Percy! – Bromeaba Rose y todos rieron

\- Así que luego nació Lucy, con apenas un poco menos de un año de diferencia de su hermana, pero si, ya tu tía Ginny estaba embarazada de James que nació unos meses después en el mismo año.

\- El niño más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, junto con Albus y Lily – declaraba Harry emocionado – Pensar que ahora están… - E hizo silencio bajando la vista

\- Perdón – declaró Rose

\- No es tu culpa, es de… de la profecía.

\- ¿Cómo supieron de la profecía? – Preguntó ella - ¿Y que dice exactamente?

\- Aún no – de repente salió Hermione de la cocina junto a Ginny y Minerva con las demás cosas – Antes tienes que escuchar nuestra versión de la convivencia – Y Harry, Ron y Albus se movieron incómodos en sus asientos

\- ¡Eso! – Les gritaba Ginny - ¡Siéntanse culpables! Contarle barbaridades nuestras a la niña

\- Bueno… tan niña…

\- No Rose eres una niña – la interrumpió Minerva – Y debes saber por lo que pasábamos nosotras

\- Todos los hombres son iguales – decía Ginny mirando a Harry y meneando la cabeza con reproche

\- Si, todos iguales – agregaba su madre, pero Rose podía ver que ella y su papá se miraban y sonreían en complicidad.

\- Vamos cuéntenme – dijo ella y mientras cenaban cada una pasó a contarle sus relatos de la convivencia.

Rose podía ver situaciones hilarantes por una pasta dental mal apretada, una tapa de inodoro no bajada, no sacar la basura, olvidarse un aniversario era una de las ofensas más grandes que alguno podía hacer, y por supuesto interrumpirlas durante su limpieza general era un pecado que tenía por pena la muerte, por eso ninguna se quejaba cuando desaparecían en esa oportunidad.

\- Yo detesto cuando Harry deja la toalla mojada en la cama – De repente dijo Ginny y Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente

\- ¡Esperen! – Dijo entonces Rose perceptiva – Igualmente imagino que todas esas pequeñas discusiones podían tener un final feliz ¿no?

\- ¡NOOOO! – Gritaron Minerva y Ginny a la vez

\- Hacerlo sería una traición al ama de casa moderna – Declaraba Minerva solemne, pero ella notó que Hermione sonrojaba y Ron sonreía bajando la mirada

\- Yo creo que papá y mamá podrían no estar de acuerdo en algo de eso – Declaró suspicaz y ellos se movieron nerviosos en sus asientos

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Entonces dijo Ginny - ¡Tu! ¿Tu? – La señalaba con el dedo índice a Hermione – La mayor defensora de los derechos de las amas de casa ¡Tú! – repetía

\- Increíble, inconcebible, intolerable…

\- Bueno Minerva – exclamó Hermione – se te van a acabar los sinónimos con "In" – Y todos echaron a reír – Fue una vez – declaró ella – ¡Pero tengo atenuantes!- se apuró a decir

\- ¡Claro mi cuerpo sexy e irresistible! – Declaró Ron y todos rieron más

\- ¡Déjame explicarlo a mi! – Entonces pidió Hermione, respiró hondo un par de veces y empezó su relato – Bueno, yo estaba preparando el desayuno…

Rose ingresó en la historia de su madre, pudo verla en una cocina preparando el desayuno mitad con magia, mitad a mano, pero ella dejó de reparar en ella para ver el lugar donde estaba; le resultaba muy familiar, ingresó a una sala al lado de la cocina, pudo ver que era más pequeña que la madriguera pero mucho más nueva, al igual que los muebles, fuera podía ver un muy cuidado jardín y en el costado un patio con algunos árboles y un amplio espacio para jugar, a la derecha podía ver el acceso al cuarto de lavado y una escalera que llevaba al piso superior, subió, dejando a su madre cocinando y pudo reconocer tres cuartos, ingresó al primero, era el de sus padres, la cama matrimonial era espaciosa, estaba sin hacer y parecía desordenado, una cómoda y un amplio ropero era lo único que la ocupaba, y sobre las mesas de noche podía ver unas fotos de sus padres recibidos de Hogwarts en una y de su casamiento en otra.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de la ducha, de seguro su padre se estaba bañando así que continuó con su recorrido.

El corredor no era muy amplio, y podía ver tres puertas más, ingresó en la primera y pudo ver un cuarto que estaba vació, había varias cajas en el piso pero estaba desierto, luego ingresó al siguiente y pudo ver otro baño; finalmente ingresó al tercer cuarto y pudo reconocer su antigua habitación, ahora ocupada con algunas cajas como la anterior, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuarto comenzó a cambiar, pudo ver las cortinas rosas con dibujos de florcitas blancas, la cama en madera barnizada en blanco y un poster de los chudley cannon que le había puesto su padre, las paredes de un color malva muy claro y relajante y sonrió por recordar eso, de repente los gritos de su madre la hicieron virar y todo desapareció.

\- ¡RON! – Gritaba ella desde el comedor - ¡RON! – volvió a gritar

\- ¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE ME GRITAS SI PUEDES LLAMARME CON LA MENTE HERMIONE! – La retaba él

\- ¡TU TAMBIEN PUEDES! – Le gritaba ella

\- ¡PARA QUE VEAS LO MOLESTO QUE ES! – Retrucaba él - ¡AUN NO ESTOY LISTO! TENGO QUE AFEITARME

\- ¡YA VERAS! – Decía Hermione subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, Rose ingresó en la habitación de sus padres antes que su madre lo haga, con lo cual pudo ver la reacción en vivo de ella. Apenas ingresar, lo primero que vio fue la toalla mojada sobre la cama, su cara reflejaba una ira tal que in dragón hubiese sido más manso. - ¡RON! – Gritó tomando la toalla de arriba de la cama

\- ¿QUÉ? – Le gritaba él desde el cuarto de baño

\- ¡CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE! – exclamaba ella ingresando al sanitario sin golpear - ¡Que no dejes la toalla sobre la cama! – Dijo más bajito al observar a su esposo, completamente desnudo, frente al lavado, con la cara embadurnada en crema de afeitar a punto de rasurarse, Ron pudo interpretar en un segundo los deseos de su mujer ingresando en su mente.

\- ¡Así que esta es una de tus fantasías! – Le decía volteando y quedando frente a ella tal cual Dios lo trajo al mundo

\- Haces trampa ingresando en mi mente

\- Dijimos que no íbamos a ocultarnos nada, pero tu has estado haciendo trampillas – decía él acercándosele lentamente

\- Pero la toalla… - decía ella visiblemente acalorada

\- La toalla puede esperar – le decía él tomando la prenda y arrojándola al piso – Ven – Ordenaba sensualmente – Hazlo – le decía cediéndole la navaja – cumple con tu fantasía.

Hermione tragó saliva, Ron había leído su mente, y era cierto, había algo que ella había querido hacer hacia mucho y era afeitarlo, completamente desnudo y de alguna manera loca y extravagante se le hacia demasiado sexy y a la vez descabellado pedírselo.

Ron tomó la silla donde colocaban su ropa en el baño y se sentó en ella, tiró un poco atrás la cabeza y esperó.

Hermione aguardó unos instantes, observó a su marido, entregado de lleno a cumplir con sus deseos y sintió que un calor se gestaba en su vientre y bajaba hasta su sexo, estaba caliente, caliente como el primer día por ese pelirrojo que la adoraba y que en un instante le hacia olvidar de todo.

Lentamente se acercó a él y comenzó a rasurarlo, con cuidado, despacio, como si estuviera acariciándolo. Se paró frente a él para observar lo detalles que faltaban y él la tomó de la cintura al tiempo de decir

\- ¿Podemos unir tu fantasía con la mía? – Ante lo cual ella quedó perpleja y respondió con un titubeante

\- Si – Dicho lo cual y en un segundo ella quedó completamente desnuda, Ron abrió los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados desde que ella comenzó a afeitarlo y el azul profundo la invadió provocándole un escalofrío. Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la sentó sobre él penetrándola al instante. – Ron – jadeo Hermione

\- Aún no has terminado – le decía él sin dejar de mirarla y luego levantó la cabeza dejándole su cuello aún sin rasurar. Ella continuó con su labor, mientras él se movía lentamente

\- No quiero lastimarte – le decía ella

\- No lo harás – contestaba él

\- Si sigues moviéndote así te cortaré la garganta – bromeaba ella

\- Es parte del juego, el riesgo ¿Te gusta? – Y volvía a embestirla

\- Que pregunta más inútil – simplemente respondía ella ahogando un gemido. Ella concluyó con su labor y él se levantó sosteniéndola y la llevó a la habitación.

Se arrojaron en la cama y él continuó penetrándola, entrelazaron sus dedos, con los brazos por arriba de sus cabezas, ambos tenían las cabeza encalladas en los hombros

Súbitamente Ron puso su rostro a la altura de ella y declaró

\- Quiero un bebé. Quiero que tengamos un hijo – Y se detuvo esperando por una respuesta. Hermione estaba jadeante, a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y la declaración de su marido era aún más estimulante que lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Pensé que nunca ibas a pedírmelo – dijo y ambos sonrieron.

Él continuó moviéndose dentro de ella, los movimientos se hicieron intensos, acelerados, pero ninguno dejó de mirarse, las gotas de sudor corrían por el rostro, cayendo en pequeñas gotas sobre Hermione, ella continuaba gimiendo con más fuerza avisando que su orgasmo se acercaba.

Y el clímax llegó, la simiente de él ingreso potente, poderosa dentro de ella, quien la recibía con amor, esperanza y entrega.

Ninguno apartó la vista del otro ni por un instante, los cuerpos se iban relajando, las respiraciones acompasándose, y ellos sonreían, embobados uno en el otro.

\- ¿Crees que…? – Preguntó Hermione

\- No lo sé – la interrumpió Ron – Podría ser, pero hay que seguir intentando – agregaba él besándole el cuello. De repente un reloj sonó

\- ¡Son las nueve Ron! ¡Es tardísimo! No podremos desayunar – Hermione intentaba levantarse, él se hizo a un lado para que se pusiera de pie y Hermione se dirigía al sanitario

\- ¿Y tu lo lamentas? – Preguntaba él fingiendo decepción

\- ¡Para nada! – Le decía ella regresando y acostándose sobre él, lo besó apasionadamente, el recorría su espalada acariciándola - ¿Crees que nos perdonen un retraso? – Preguntaba ella besando su pecho

\- ¡Me importa un cuerno! – Decía él recibiendo las caricias - ¡Estamos haciendo un bebé! – Y ambos se reían.

\- Pensar que todo esto comenzó por una toalla mojada sobre la cama – decía Hermione besando a su esposo

\- Pierde cuidado – le decía Ron – la seguiré dejando para que me vuelvas a retar y terminar así ¿Te parece?

\- Hoy tienes unas ideas ingeniosas mi vida – Reía ella y ambos se besaban

Las risas de todos los presentes en la mesa del comedor de la casa de Albus hizo volver a Rose al momento presente

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Decía Minerva – Estás perdonada por Rose, si ese fue el resultado.

\- No lo sé – replicaba Hermione

\- Practicamos mucho en esos días, podría haber sido en cualquier otro momento – reía Ron

\- ¡estos chicos! – Se quejaba Minerva como cuando ellos eran sus estudiantes y debía vigilarlos

\- ¡Y eso que tu no lo has visto en directo como yo! – Aprovechó a declarar Rose y todos echaron a reír.

\- La verdad es que todos estábamos ansiosos porque incluso Fred y George ya habían tenido a sus primogénitos y ellos no – Decía Harry

\- Es que queríamos disfrutar del matrimonio – replicaba Ron ofendido

\- ¡Y si que lo disfrutaban! – Agregó Albus y todos se echaron a reír.

Una figura alada observaba desde afuera la situación, al rato salió volando y se dirigió a un campamento cerca de allí.

Había infinidad de bestias, de todas clases y también mercenarios y diferentes militares muggles.

\- Gunther – se presentó Leonid ante el líder del grupo ingresando en una tienda

\- Dime – replicó él.

\- Al parecer no han podido romper con el embrujo _Deditionis fidelis dediscitum,_ le están contando a Rose todo de a poco.

\- Lo suponía – declaró él – de lo contrario Rose no salvaría a Jones y Milka ¿Cómo están esos traidores? – Preguntó despectivos

\- Muertos – respondió Leonid

\- Bien, es lo que se merecían. Ahora dime. ¿Tus fuerzas están listas?

\- Como ordenaste, aguardan por mi orden en Rumania.

\- Oskrar está aguardando en Ottery St. Catchpole con su legión de orcos y algunas bestias más igual que yo aquí. – decía Gunther acercándose a una mesa de operaciones.

\- Mauritius aguarda con sus mortífagos en el callejón diagon – le dijo el vampiro.

\- Creo que tenemos todos los francos listos.

\- Creo que si – respondió Leonid

\- Entonces es tiempo de atacar

\- Era hora – declaró el demonio mostrando sus mortales incisivos - Era hora


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

 **Nacimiento**

\- Entonces finalmente nací yo – dijo un poco apenada Rose

\- No es que no quisiéramos – le decía Hermione

\- Es que tantos años con nuestros sufrimientos a cuesta, mi secreto pesó mucho en mi – le explicó Ron – siempre aparentar ser una persona que no soy me molestaba e incomodaba

\- Entonces porque no te muestras tal cual eres – Le dijo Rose – Te puedo decir que las fuerzas del mal los tienen muy bien identificados

\- Buen punto – entonces dijo Albus

\- De echo en este momento no nos escondemos de nadie – le decía Hermione – pero en ese momento era imprescindible

\- Lo entiendo – dijo ella – igualmente no les sirvió de mucho.

\- Si, nos sirvió, hasta que Malfoy escapó de prisión

\- Pero para eso falta – dijo Albus – No podemos saltar historias, hay que contarle todo como fue.

\- Tu siempre misterioso – reprochaba Rose

\- Perdónalo con nosotros era igual, incluso desde que naciste – le decía Hermione

\- Díganme – les pidió ella pero Ron negó con la cabeza y dijo

― Primero tienes que saber lo que sucedió antes de tu nacimiento ― declaró y todos rieron llamando la atención de Rose y su padre comenzó su relato.

― Lo cierto es que los dos primeros meses fueron fantásticos

― ¿Los dos primeros? – Preguntó molesta Hermione

― ¡Vamos! ― Exclamaba Ron ― Luego del segundo mes todo fue una seguidillas de caprichos…

― ¡Antojos! ― Lo corrigió ella

― ¡ja! ¡Como no! ― Se reía él ― chocolates, masivas cantidades de chocolate a pesar que el médico le dijo que no debía subir mucho de peso

― ¡Y no lo subí! ― exclamó Hermione y todos rieron fuertemente ― Bueno, solo un poquito de más

― Estabas preciosa ― aclaró Ron dulce y agregó seguidamente ― Pero más insoportable que de costumbre ― y ni la mirada asesina de Hermione impidió que riera

― Continuo con los antojos― enfatizó irónicamente la última palabra ― carne, como nunca, creo que cualquier animal que caminara terminaba en boca de tu mamá

― eso es verdad, si veía a una vaca la comía ― Decía Hermione

― ¡hasta a la vaca loca! ― bromeaba Harry y las risas continuaban

― ¡hasta viva! ― seguía la broma Ginny

― ¿Pero tu eres vegetariana? ― Preguntaba Rose

― No, pero en general me inclino por las verduras antes que las carnes ― Contestaba Hermione

― Aunque los vegetales tampoco se salvaban ― replicaba Ron ― El tercer y cuarto mes fueron terriblemente asquerosos, los vómitos estaban a la orden del día, y si bien era normal, me llegó a asustar y allí me preocupé

― Y allí se volvió insoportable ― ahora reía Hermione ― Que no alce esto, que no me agache para aquello, que no salte, que no corra, que no, que no y que no

― Bueno, para todo no te decía que no ― decía sensualmente Ron

― ¡RON! ― Lo retaba Hermione y todos reían. Rose se dejaba embargar por esas historias pudiendo ver a su padre consintiendo todos los caprichos de su madre.

― Luego el quinto y sexto mes fueron muy tranquilos allí armamos tu habitación y compramos la ropa, pañales y todo lo necesario para recibirte, nunca me voy a olvidar el día que fuimos a la juguetería muggle…

― Parecía él un niño ― lo interrumpía Hermione ― observaba todos los juguetes y los manipulaba a tal punto que el vendedor nos amonestó, varias veces

― Creo que compré la mitad de la juguetería ― bromeaba Ron

― Mitad para ti y la otra mitad para él ― se reía Hermione

― A los siete meses tu madre solicitó licencia del ministerio y estaba todo el día en casa, lo bueno era que las limpiezas generales se había interrumpido debido a su estado, lo malo era que debía hacerlas yo ― reía y todos lo imitaban, Rose ingresó en el relato de Ron y pudo verlo en su antigua casa yendo y viniendo a las corridas, mientras que su madre se encontraba sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro. Ella levantó la vista y declaró

― ¿Realmente no quieres que te ayude?

― No mi amor, yo puedo ― decía él terminando de barrer y acomodando los muebles. Hermione amagó a levantarse y él la detuvo ― ¿Qué haces?

― Voy por un vaso fresco de agua

― nada de eso ― la contradecía él empujándola dulcemente hasta que ella estuvo nuevamente sentada ― marcha un vaso de agua fresca

― ¿Podría ser un jugo de naranja? ― preguntó Hermione y él asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina, a los pocos minutos salió con un vaso de jugo exprimido de naranja, ella bebió un sorbo y luego dijo

― Gracias

― De nada mi vida ― contestaba Ron regresando a sus tareas

― ¡Ron! ― Entonces lo llamó Hermione

― ¿Si? ― preguntó él

― ¿Me harías un té?

― ¿No puedes esperar? ― Preguntaba él que ya estaba demorado y ella hizo un mohito caprichoso ― está bien ― declaró cediendo y entró en la cocina

― ¿Pueden ser una galletitas también? ― Preguntaba Hermione desde la sala ― ¿Por favor? ― agregaba cantarina

Se podía oír a Ron en la cocina manipular los utensilios y muy por lo bajo maldecir cuando accidentalmente se le cayeron las tazas , Rose no pudo evitar sonreír por la situación a los pocos minutos llegó en el pedido de Hermione de manos de un sonriente Ron

― Aquí tienes linda ― le decía dándole un beso

― Soy un tanque, no estoy linda ― se quejaba Hermione

― Preciosa ― le decía él

― Además estoy mandona y molesta

― eso no es novedad ― se burlaba él y ella le sacaba la lengua así pasaron la tarde, él de limpieza siguiendo las órdenes de ella y cuidándose mutuamente, ya que una vez que Ron terminó con todo Hermione lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella y le dio unos masajes en los hombros.

― Igualmente no todo era paz y amor ― la interrumpía su tío Harry del relato de su padre ― El día que naciste fue toda una conmoción

\- Yo estaba trabajando en el ministerio junto a Harry – Le decía Ron

\- Y yo – agregaba Hermione – me quedaba en la madriguera para no estar sola y Molly y Ginny me consentían, igualmente en ese entonces también estaban embarazadas Luna, Angelina y también Ginny

\- Pero nosotras estábamos de algunos meses, tu estabas a punto de parir – aclaró Ginny

-¡Y si que lo estaba! ¡Estaba a punto de explotar! – Decía Hermione

\- ¡Estabas hermosa! – Le retrucaba Ron

\- Eso dices ahora – reía Harry – tenías que ver el miedo de tu padre cuando se enteró que tu mamá ingresó en labor de parto, ella le había advertido que no se sentía bien y que pidiera permiso en el ministerio para ausentarse, pero él no le hizo caso. ¡Si supieras la carrera que hicimos!

\- ¡Por tu culpa! – Le recriminaba Ron

\- ¿Mi culpa? – Preguntaba ofendido Harry

\- Si me hubieses dicho que nos desapareciéramos…

\- Estabas muy nervioso, de seguro terminábamos en Perú – y todos se rieron

\- Bueno, empezamos a correr como locos… – comenzó a relatar Ron y Rose pudo visualizar a su tío y a su papá.

 **Ron corría dentro del ministerio, desesperado. Harry detrás de él lo seguía.**

 **\- es tarde, es tarde. Cuando lleguemos todo estará perdido. – Jadeaba el pelirrojo.**

 **\- Aún hay tiempo, aún nos queda una salida, resiste.**

 **\- No hay tiempo, recuerda que nuestras vidas corren peligro Harry.**

 **Arribaron a una chimenea y declararon algo que sus espectadores no llegaron a escuchar.**

 **\- ¿Sabes cual es? ¿Sabes donde está? – Preguntaba el moreno sacudiéndose el polvo.**

 **\- No tengo idea – respondía el pelirrojo deteniéndose por un instante, su respiración estaba agitada, se apoyó con las manos sobre sus muslos e inclinó el torso adelante – Quinto piso.- Casi profetizó.**

 **Los dos corrieron con lo último de sus fuerzas por las escaleras, cuando llegaron al piso deseado Harry le preguntó.**

 **\- ¿No hubiese sido más fácil desaparecernos? – Ron lo miró entre sorprendido y enojado**

 **\- ¡Y ahora me lo dices! Nos hubiésemos ahorrado toda esta epopeya – Un grito los detuvo de continuar.**

 **-¡ROOOOON! – Era Hermione, Harry sonrió, le palmeó el hombro y le dijo**

 **\- La epopeya recién empieza, mi amigo – Y la castaña apareció por un pasillo, acostada en una camilla, que era impulsada por una enfermera, a su lado Ginny cargaba a James, de apenas más de un añito.**

 **\- ¡ROOOON! – Le gritó nuevamente - ¿Dónde estabas?**

 **\- Esta…**

 **\- ¡No importa! ¡Te juro por lo más bendito que el próximo lo tendrás tú, porque yo no padeceré estos dolores otra vez! – Amenazaba Hermione.**

 **\- ¿Ya estás pensando en el próximo? – Reía Ginny, que se sabía protegida por tener al pequeño en sus brazos y por su incipiente panza.**

 **\- Vamos mi amor, ya estoy aquí. – Ron se acercaba tomándola la mano, en ese preciso instante Hermione tenía otra contracción y se la apretó fuertemente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera colorado evitando no gritar.**

 **Harry y Ginny sonreían divertidos y se detuvieron observando como la camilla se alejaba adentrándose a una sala de partos.**

 **Ya dentro del quirófano el doctor le indicó a ambos lo que debían hacer.**

 **\- recuerda la respiración – le decía el pelirrojo inspirando y expirando fuertemente – Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala – Hermione tenía otra nueva contracción y él se preparó para que su mano fuera nuevamente aplastada. - ¡Ay mi vida! – Logro decir.**

 **-¡Te juro que esto me duele más a mí que a ti! – Llegó a exclamar Hermione.**

 **\- ¡Vamos puje! ¡Puje! – ordenaba el doctor – ya se asoma la cabeza**

 **\- ¿La cabeza? ¿recién la cabeza? – Se lamentaba la castaña**

 **\- Vamos, tranquila mi vida – Le decía Ron**

 **\- ¡Tenlo tú! – La voz de Hermione sonaba gutural y el muchacho observó a una enfermera que sonriente le decía silenciosamente que todo eso era normal. Una nueva contracción.**

 **\- vamos señora Weasley, vamos puje – Le ordenaba el médico – Ella hacía fuerzas para pujar y Ron imitaba el gesto como acompañándola. – Ya salió la cabeza, vamos muy bien. Muy bien señora – La alentaba el doctor - ¿Quiere ver? – Le preguntó a Ron quien lo miró sin saber que responder – Acérquese.**

 **El pelirrojo podía notar la pequeña cabecita de su hijo asomada, cubierta en sangre y por un instante se tambaleó, estaba preparado para ver eso, había acompañado durante todo el embarazo a su mujer a las clases de preparación, incluso aceptó ver videos muggles provistos por sus suegros, y de más estaba decir que consintió absolutamente todos los antojos de su amada esposa, pero una cosa era verlo en una pequeño televisor y otra muy grande en vivo y directo.**

 **Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar por un segundo que esa pequeña cosita que se asomaba por entre las piernas de su mujer era su hijo y la emoción lo embargó, fue cuando Hermione tuvo otra contracción y el dolor en su mano lo hizo volver a la realidad.**

 **Regresó a su lado y le dijo.**

 **\- Vas bien preciosa, nuestro hijo es hermoso como tú. ¡Vamos! ¡Falta poco! – Y besaba su frente.**

 **\- Puje – La orden del médico fue acatada.**

 **\- te amo mi vida, ya pasa, ya pasa – él seguía confortándola, ya ni siquiera la mano le dolía, ya que notaba la labor grandiosa que estaba llevando adelante Hermione y sin dudar la besó suavemente en los labios.**

 **\- Yo también te amo – repetía la castaña la cual la notó más relajada.**

 **A los treinta minutos el pelirrojo salió del recinto cargando a un hermoso bebé, todos los Weasley estaban allí aguardando.**

 **\- Familia – Anunció – Les presento a Rose.**

 **Todos rodearon al orgulloso padre, que cargaba primorosa pero inexpertamente a la niña, detrás de él una enfermera empujaba una silla de ruedas donde Hermione estaba sentada.**

 **\- ¡Felicidades! – Le dijeron todos a coro y Ron se acercó y le tendió a la niña.**

 **Hermione emocionada la cargó, miró a su marido y le dijo.**

 **\- Tiene tu cabello – Todos rieron.**

 **\- Y es hermosa como tú. – Contestó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y luego besando la frente de la pequeña.**

 **\- Bueno – Interrumpía el doctor la escena – Ahora debe descansar, mañana les daré el alta, si todo sigue normal, pero obedezcan y diríjanse a la habitación.**

 **Los Weasley se despidieron, al igual que los padres de Hermione y quedaron ellos tres.**

 **Ron admiraba como su mujer daba de amamantar a su hija y esa estampa se imprimió en su mente para toda la vida, jamás olvidaría ese y tantos otros momentos tan felices.**

 **Hermione lo miró y le preguntó.**

 **\- ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **\- eso debería preguntarte yo.**

 **\- Estoy perfecta – Respondía con una sonrisa.**

 **\- Yo también – Y le tomó la mano, la castaña pudo ver que estaba vendado**

 **-¿Qué te sucedió?**

 **\- Me luxaste la mano, nada importante.**

 **\- Nunca vi que sucediera eso**

 **\- Lo mismo dijo la enfermera, pero te olvidas quienes somos. – Hermione sonrió.**

 **\- Disculpa, creo que no lo note.**

 **\- Ni te preocupes, sabes que para mañana sanará, sino antes. Entonces… - Continuó - ¿En verdad no quieres más? – preguntó acariciando la mejilla de la niña.**

 **\- No, no es verdad, quisiera siete más, si son como ella, hermosos y pelirrojos.**

 **\- Al parecer también heredó mis ojos – Acotó Ron observando a la pequeña que acabada de terminar de comer.**

 **\- Al parecer – replicaba la castaña.**

 **\- No sé si quiera siete más, no al menos todos pelirrojos, algún castaño también sería bienvenido – Y ambos sonrieron.**

 **\- ¿sabes que me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo todos los días?**

 **\- Y tú me haces el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra, y los cielos mi amor.**

 **Se besaron, suave y dulcemente.**

Rose salía del relato, estaba muy emocionada, sus padres se amaban con fervor y la recibieron alegres y amorosos, de eso no cabía dudas.

\- Y allí nació mi profecía – declaraba ella

\- Si - dijo Albus - fui yo quien la recibió.

\- Y nos lo ocultó – agregó Ron molesto

\- Era por su bien, además todos tenemos profecías sobre nosotros al nacer, algunas jamás se cumplen ya que deben darse las condiciones para que se activen por decirlo de una manera

\- ¿Y que decía? – Quiso saber Rose

\- "HOY A NACIDO LA NUEVA ELEGIDA. DEL FRUTO DEL AMOR DE DOS PERSONAS ESPECIALES. LA QUE LLEVARÁ LA UNIDAD AL MUNDO MÁGICO Y MUGGLE O LA DESTRUCCION DE LOS MISMOS. MUCHOS INTENTARAN DESTRUIRLA POR ELLO Y QUIENES LA AMAN DEBERÁN PROTEGERLA INCLUSO A COSTA DE SU PROPIA VIDA. – Declaró Albus solemne

\- ¿Y como supo cual era el desencadenante?

\- Estuve mucho tiempo buscando la forma de que jamás se diera – declaró Albus – Pero mi búsqueda era infructuosa, hasta que me hizo llegar una información la persona que menos creía – hizo una pausa y agregó - Severus Snape

\- ¿Snape? – Preguntó Rose – No había muerto en la batalla final

\- No – respondió Albus – otros de mis misterios…

\- Mentiras – lo corrigió Minerva y el asintió rindiéndose a la queja

\- Yo lo saqué de los escombros, de alguna manera él sirvió muchos años ayudándonos como espía contra Voldemort, después por una obsesión equivocó el camino…

\- Que bueno que eres para justificarlo – Lo interrumpió Ron

\- está bien – lo detuvo Hermione – ya está olvidado

\- Como digas – le dijo él no tan convencido

\- Si, es verdad, ya está olvidado para ustedes, pero él nunca se perdonará por actuar así, igualmente hicimos un juramento inquebrantable, él se retiraría del mundo mágico por siempre, estaba dando clases en una escuela muggle…

Rose ingresó en la mente de Albus, podía ver a Severus Snape, vestido con un traje marrón muggle viajando en un tranvía, sentado, mirando al frente, sus ojos tristes, casi sin vida, luego se bajó en una parada y continuó caminando como autómata hasta una escuela, ingresó, todo era hecho con una automaticidad que apabullaba.

La chica podía verlo dando una clase de historia y a los muchachos frente a él escuchándolo con atención.

Luego lo observó en el comedor, se sentaba solo, alejado de los estudiantes e incluso de los profesores que lo miraban extrañados, súbitamente una muchacha se le acercó.

\- Buen día – declaró sentándose frente a él y le tendió la mano

\- Buen día - respondió él perplejo aceptando el saludo

\- Mi nombre es Susana, pero me dicen Susy, soy la nueva doctora, bueno llegué hace una semana, me recibí hace muy poco, en realidad era mi segunda opción, la primera era economía, pero bueno, la sangre me llamó más – contaba cantarina parte de su vida - ¿Y tú?

\- Mi nombre es Severus Snape

\- Pero tus estudiantes dicen que no eres severo como tu nombre – declaró sin al parecer importarle la infidencia que había preguntado por él y continuó - ¿Por qué no te sientas con los otros profesores? – Snape pensó en que responder, en otra ocasión hubiese dicho "Me gusta estar solo" pero la muchacha lo había impactado, se fijó en sus cabellos oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro, era de tez oscura, pero no era morena, parecía latina y sus ojos negros demostraban bondad y cariño

\- Me es difícil socializar – declaró

\- ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! – Le dijo ella sonriente – hace una semana que estoy ¿Ya lo había dicho no? – Preguntó sonriente – Bueno, como sea , y ya he conocido a todos los profesores – Snape se dio cuenta que no era nada especial, es más lo había dejado de último – Pero siempre dejo lo mejor para el final – concluyó ella con una sonrisa picarona haciendo que él sonreirá también - ¡Pero tienes una sonrisa hermosa! Deberías reírte más seguido

\- No tengo mucho porque – replicaba él

\- Yo agradezco día a día el simple hecho de estar viva, y eso que estoy sola aquí, mis padres están en Chile ― sus ojos se ensombrecieron Snape pudo darse cuenta que además del dolor ella ocultaba algo, reconocía muy bien esa mirada era idéntica a la suya, luego ella continuó regresando a su vivaz relato ― pero he venido aquí por un cambio cultural y me he quedado. Amo Londres, es maravilloso. ¿Tu de donde eres?

\- De aquí – replicó él

\- ¿Tienes familia? – preguntó otra vez

\- No – respondió él

\- Eres bastante monosilábico, pensé que los profesores de historia sabían armar muchas oraciones, al menos para explicar los hechos del mundo deben hacerlo

\- Mi vida no es tan interesante como para explayarme – contestó él

\- Bueno, al menos te he sacado más de cinco palabras en una oración – rió ella y él la imitó

\- Te repito, tu sonrisa es hermosa – Coqueteó ella. Luego continuaron almorzando, al final del día él pudo verla montándose a una bicicleta, ella volteó a verlo y lo saludó con la mano y él respondió.

Al día siguiente Rose podía verlo con los ojos más iluminados, e ingresó en sus pensamientos. Susy lo había asombrado, de repente una nueva fuerza había nacido, la fuerza de la esperanza, tal vez podía ser feliz en su futuro ¿Lo tendría merecido? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Pasados los meses no solo lo ingresó al grupo de profesores sino que ver sonreír a Severus era algo común.

Luego, un día Susy llegó corriendo a su curso

\- ¡Severus! – Le gritó sin importarle los alumnos y lo abrazó, él respondió instintivamente y todos los muchachos se rieron

\- ¡Basta! – Declaró el firmemente y todos hicieron silencio – Dime Susy – preguntó una vez que todo se calmó

\- ¡Mis amigas Hermione e Iris vendrán a dar clase a este colegio! – Declaró alegremente. La sola mención del nombre lo descolocó – Disculpa nunca te hablé de ellas ― Se excusó ella notando su turbación.

\- Esta bien – dijo él – que bueno ― agregó más calmado.

― ¡Es fantástico! ― Dijo ella ― En el almuerzo te cuento mejor.

― Perfecto ― Contestó él y ella se marchó.

Severus pasó el resto de la clase disperso, recordando los sucesos que lo habían llevado allí, y todo por un maldito nombre.

Al llegar al comedor, los otros profesores le hicieron un lugar para que él se sentara al lado de Susy quien estaba sonriente, feliz del pronto egreso de sus amigas.

Le contó a Snape como había conocido a Hermione e Iris.

― Fue increíble ― le decía ― las conocí por internet, en un chat colegial, rápidamente nos hicimos amigas, ellas me comentaron de un instituto que albergaba a estudiantes extranjeros y todos los requisitos que debía cumplir y sin darme cuenta en menos de un año ya estaba residiendo en Londres, terminando mis últimos años de estudio secundario e ingresando en la universidad de economía, allí conocí a Celina, otra de mis amigas, ― aclaró ― pero luego cambié de carrera a medicina. Por supuesto que todo ese tiempo viví en casa de Hermione e Iris alternativamente hasta que al recibirnos de la secundaria nos mudamos juntas a un apartamento. Pero al poco tiempo Hermione nos abandono ― declaró y él la miró extrañado ― ¡Se casó! ¡Con Ronald! Su novio de toda la vida ― agregó ella

Snape se sorprendió, no tanto como la propia Rose observando el recuerdo, aunque casi al mismo tiempo ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, era una casualidad.

De repente todo se puso en blanco y Rose regresó a la actualidad

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó

― Creo que deberías seguir el recuerdo con otra persona ― Declaró Albus y Snape ingresó a la sala.

― Buenas ― Saludó y todos respondieron excepto Ron

― ¿Continúas en esa postura? ― le peguntó Rose a su papá

― Si la dejara significaría que tu madre no me importa. ― respondió el pelirrojo

― No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista ― reflexionó Rose ― ¿Entonces? Que se supone que tengo que ver?

― La clave de todo esto ― entonces declaró Snape acercándose


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

 **Mundos paralelos**

Rose ingresó en el recuerdo de Snape, pudo ver como él se abrazaba a Susy y ambos sonreían despidiéndose con un beso hasta el día siguiente.

Él titubeó por unos instantes y regresó al lado de la chica y le preguntó

― Necesito decirte algo. ¿Podemos tomar un café antes de irte?

― Por supuesto ― dijo ella bajando de su bicicleta y yendo junto a él.

Se sentaron en un café, cerca del colegio, Severus estaba nervioso, se acomodaba varias veces el cabello, esperó que llegara la orden y que las bebidas estuvieran por la mitad de las tazas

― ¡Por favor! ― Entonces exclamó Susy ― ¡Si vas a romper conmigo podrías ser más gentil y hacerlo rápido! ― agregó dolida

― ¡No es eso! ― se apuró a decirle él ― Todo lo contrario, estoy nervioso, es la primera vez y espero la última que hago algo así ― parecía reflexionar más para sí mismo que para su interlocutora

― No entiendo ― declaró Susy sorprendida ― si no piensas romper conmi… ― entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par a par y sonrió, la verdad era que hacía apenas seis meses que salía con Severus, era muy poco tiempo según sus amigos, pero ella estaba total y completamente enamorada de él. A pesar que casi le doblaba la edad, demostraba una jovialidad que desconocía en otros muchachos mucho más jóvenes, era atento, amable, educado, instruido, y, para que negarlo, un excelente amante; de repente ella comenzó a temblar también, casi tanto como él. Entonces él sacó una caja de su saco y se le extendió abriéndola

― Se que dirás que no, pero debo arriesgarme, hace semanas que compré este anillo y… ― Pero ella no lo dejó terminar, se arrojó en sus brazos, sin importarle que todo el bar virara a verlos gritó

― ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ― gritaba mientras besaba el rostro de Snape que estaba más que encantado y la abrazaba correspondiendo esos alocados besos. Luego se besaron largamente, sellando ese compromiso vital para los dos, sin que ninguno supiera cuanto lo era para cada uno.

― ¡No lo puedo creer! ― Le decía él colocando el anillo en su dedo. Ambos miraban la joya en la mano, sus sonrisas desaparecieron y al unísono dijeron

― Hay algo que debo decirte

― Tu primero ― volvieron a repetirse, entonces Severus tragó saliva y dijo

― Es algo muy personal, necesito que vengas a mi casa, es muy privado. ― Susy estaba extrañada, aunque también muy preocupada ya que su secreto era determinante para que Severus siguiera o se fuera totalmente de su lado.

Pronto arribaron al departamento de Snape, estaba en el segundo piso por escalera de un antiguo pero muy buen cuidado edificio; el lugar constaba de dos habitaciones, el comedor, la sala y la habitación, podía verse una entrada a la cocina que era muy pequeña y un balcón terraza que era en realidad lo más lindo de todo.

Pero en ese momento eso no importaba, Susy tomó asiento en el sofá, donde tantas noches había hecho el amor con Severus y él se sentó frente a ella en el sillón individual que hacía juego teniendo de por medio la mesa de café pequeña.

― ¿otro café? ― preguntó él

― Por favor ― declaró ella, entonces él sacó su varita, primero aseguró la puerta de entrada y finalmente, y de la misma mágica forma hizo levitar una humeante taza de café frente a ella que sorprendida observaba todo

― Soy un mago ― declaró él seriamente ― estoy exiliado, no puedo volver al mundo mágico y realmente ahora lo quiero menos, pero es lo que soy y no quiero seguir ocultándotelo. Entenderé si quieres irte, pero primero tienes que conocer toda mi historia, las cosas buenas, que no son muchas ― agregó taciturno ― y las malas. ― Y comenzó con todo su relato, de cómo supo que era mago, su paso por la escuela como estudiante y finalmente como profesor y todas las barbaridades que había hecho. Susy lo escuchaba atentamente prácticamente sin inmutarse ― Eso es lo que soy, bueno lo que era, mi vida cambió al venir aquí y más cuando te conocí, creo que jamás conocí el amor hasta que te encontré.

Snape aguardó por la reacción de Susy que no llegaba, súbitamente ella sacó una vara de su bolso de mano y él quedó extrañado.

― Una de las cosas por las que emigré de Chile fue porque era una desertora ― declaró ella ― soy maga, mis padres no lo son, son muggles ― Snape se sorprendió de oír de su boca esa palabra ― y yo rechacé las cartas de admisión en mi colegio de magia y hechicería de Rancahua, aunque luego me obligaron a concurrir, a pesar de mi negativa, mis padres no entendían nada, y luego de un año de curso, aprendí un hechizo para ocultar provisoriamente mi condición mágica y así escapar. Por suerte había encontrado a las chicas, quienes, sin saber nada me ayudaron, toda la información para acceder al instituto era falsa, la cree mágicamente, lo más duro fue dejar a mis padres, pero ellos lo entendieron, no podía quedarme en un lugar que me obligaba a ser algo, que si bien era, yo no quería ser. No sé hacer todas esas cosas que tu acabas de hacer, apenas se reparar trastos rotos y algo de pociones, era mi materia preferida…

― Yo era profesor de pociones ― la interrumpió él ― nunca escuché de un niño que no quisiera ser mago ― reflexionaba Severus

― Bueno, aquí lo tienes ― declaró ella

― Tu no eres ningún niño ― declaraba sonriente Snape pero luego seriamente preguntó ― ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos?

― Por lo que a mi respecta, organizar una sencilla boda, en el ayuntamiento y una breve recepción ― le decía Susy arrojándose en sus brazos, Severus iba a besarla y ella lo interrumpió ― Pero tengo una condición ― pidió y él la miró extrañado ― que me enseñes como cocinar con magia, acabo de encontrar algo que me parece muy útil ― y ambos rieron con ganas, luego se miraron y él declaró

― Te enseñaré lo que desees ― y la besó apasionadamente, de entre sus labios Susy declaró

― Ya me estas enseñando Severus, ya me estás enseñando.

Hicieron el amor, con ternura y con pasión, ambos se besaban, acariciándose mutuamente, él tocaba su senos y ella se rendía a las sensaciones que le provocaba; sin embargo no dejaba de dar ella también caricias estimulantes y placenteras, los cuerpos se encendían, se juntaban en una danza sensual y acompasada, los hábiles dedos de Severus la penetraban hasta el punto más álgido para dejarla extasiada pero deseando aún más, luego él la penetraba profunda y lentamente, provocando oleadas de placer en Susy que lo envolvía con sus brazos y piernas, poco a poco el ritmo se hizo más acelerado, y los jadeos aumentaron en intensidad, culminando en un orgasmo intenso, sintiendo que eran uno, entregándose sin ya nada que los separara, no más secretos entre ellos, solo la esperanza de un futuro lleno de días felices para los dos.

Al día siguiente llegaría la prueba de fuego para Snape, conocer a los amigos de Susy.

Rose fue sacada del pensamiento abruptamente

― Me molesta sobremanera cuando hacen eso. ― decía casi enojada

― Lo siento ― declaró Severus ― Es que antes de continuar debes conocer a otras personas

Entonces Susy se apareció desde la cocina, sonriente, el paso del tiempo no había hecho mella en su belleza ni en su cristalina y amplia sonrisa, se acercó y la dio un beso en la mejilla

― Un gusto conocerte, finalmente ― dijo con total honestidad

― Igualmente ― respondió ella. Por algunos instantes todos se mostraron nerviosos ― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó ― Ya la había visto en el recuerdo, no es nada raro ― agregó

― Están nervosos por nosotros ― Entonces una voz hizo virar su cabeza a la entrada de la casa, ella se puso de pie, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

― ¿mamá? ¿Papá? ― Preguntó, ya que frente a ella tenía a dos duplicados exactos de sus padres y luego volteó a ver a los que estaban sentados en la sala ― No puede ser ― decía ― ¿Poción multijugos? ― le preguntaba a Albus quien negaba con la cabeza Entonces ella reparó en los recién llegados y pudo notar que esa Hermione tenía ojos azules y el pelirrojo Ron ojos verdes, se les acercó y tomó sus manos, ellos no retrocedieron, fue ella quien lo hizo aún sin entender ― Son muggles ― entonces dijo ― ¿Dos muglees casi idénticos a mis padres?

― No tenemos ningún poder ― le decía la dama con el mismo tono de voz que su madre

― Excepto cuando nos juntamos ― aclaró el nuevo Ron con idéntica voz a su padre

― A su tiempo ― dijo Albus

― ¡A su tiempo! ― exclamó ella enojada ― ¡A su tiempo! ― repitió

― Tranquila Rose ― Entonces intentó calmarla Albus

― ¡Maldita sea! ― agregó ella

― Tran… ― Iba a repetir Albus pero ella lo interrumpió

― ¡No es eso! ¡Es Gunther! ¡Está atacando otra vez!

― ¿La mansión? ― Preguntó Harry preocupado

― No ― respondió ella concentrándose y agregó seriamente ― atacará la colonia de Rumania, Ottery St. Catchpole, el callejón diagon y aquí ― Un silencio sepulcral colmó la habitación.

Luego una vorágine se sucedió.

― Debemos repartirnos ― decía Albus ― Hermione, tu ve al callejón…

― Es una trampa ― dijo Rose y todos hicieron silencio observándola ― Gunther quiere separarnos para así vencernos ― vaticinaba ― no podemos separarnos, pero si no lo hacemos no podremos rescatar a todos ― decía Rose

― ¡Déjanos! ― Entonces declaró Ron

― ¡Albus, Damián! ― Llamó Dumbledore y los chicos se aparecieron.

― ¿Cómo hacen eso? ― quiso saber Rose a pesar de la situación

― Un hechizo que nos enseñaron las embrujadas, para saber cuando es necesitado ― Simplemente explicó Dumbledore al tiempo de voltear a los muchachos

― ya estamos enterados ― dijo Damián ― estamos al tanto de lo que sucede aquí desde el primer ataque por seguridad, las tropas se están alistado

― Perfecto ― dijo el anciano ― Ustedes diríjanse a Rumania

― ¡Bien! ― gritaron los chicos al unísono entusiasmados

― ¡esto es una guerra no un juego! ― Entonces dijo Ginny cercándose a Albus y lo abrazó ― ¡Te cuidas! ¡Y no hagan locuras! ― Ordenó enérgicamente.

― Necesitamos un trasportador ― dijo Damián. Entonces Rose se acercó a ambos y tomándolos de las manos los trasportó a la colonia mixta de Rumania.

Quedó sorprendida al ver a los dragones alineados, cada uno con dos jinetes sobre ellos, uno maniobrándolos y el otro alistando las ballestas con mortales flechas bendecidas. Pudo observar varias hileras de dragones de todos los tipos, galés verde común, Hébrido negro, Hocicorto sueco, Ironbelly ucraniano, Ridgeback noruego, Vipertooth peruano, Bola de Fuego Chino, Colacuerno Húngaro

Pudo divisar a sus tíos Charly y Agatha montados en sus respectivos dragones, Norberta y Lyzzy que mirándola la saludaron con la mano y ella respondió

― ¡SIIIII! ― gritaban los chicos emocionados

― Yo voy con mi mamá ― decía Damián ― tu ve con mi padre

― ¡Perfecto! ― Le decía Albus

― ¡Aguarden! ― entonces ordenó Rose

― No necesitamos más sermones primita ― le decía Damián

― No pienso dárselos ― replicó ella ― Simplemente les voy a enseñar un hechizo infalible para acabar con vampiros ¿Les interesa? ― por supuesto que captó toda su atención, una vez que los muchachos lo aprendieron dijo ― Enséñenlo ― Y ambos salieron corriendo.

― Nos vemos al rato ― Le dijo Albus saludándola con la mano y ella correspondió el saludo sin entender, entonces Rose olió en el aire un aroma conocido, volteó y se encontró frente a Leonid

― No me puedes hacer daño ― Dijo él

― Tú tampoco ― dijo ella

― No puedes enseñarles eso a los otros magos ― Dijo él amenazante

― El pacto dice que yo no les puedo hacer daño, pero nada dice que no puedo enseñar como vencerlos ― Y sin más desapareció descolocando al vampiro que regresó a la oscuridad del bosque muy preocupado


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **Organizándose**

De regreso a la casa escuchó como tenían planeado todo

― George, Fred y sus hijos estarán allí, más los hijos de Iris, Peter, Snape con Susy y su hijo Tomás, Dean y Nevielle con Hannah también fueron hacia allí junto con sus hijos― decía Albus

― Entonces son como treinta ― agregó Harry y todos sonrieron

― Ni tantos ― agregó Ginny

― Ellos podrán distraer momentáneamente a los mortifagos que atacarán al callejón ― entonces declaró Rose ― pero no por mucho tiempo

― Tenemos tiempo de sobra ― Entonces dijo Hermione y ella la miró intrigada pero no dijo nada

― Harry, Ginny junto a Bill, Percy, Arthur y Molly…

― ¡Mis padres no! ― Entonces gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Ginny

― Ellos me lo pidieron ― aclaró Albus y continuó ― en Ottery tenemos a varios más, pero recuerden que parte de los chicos están con sus… misiones ― agregó ya sin importarle decirlo ― y además no solo hay militares sino algunas bestias más ¿Qué ves tú Rose? Mis informantes son bastante precisos pero…

― Orcos, no podrán con ellos sin pelear ― dijo Rose ― Y veo ¡Me lleva mil demonios! ― exclamó ― Demonios ― agregó

― Les diremos a Castiel que lleve a Sam Dean y sus hijos ― Entonces declaró Albus. Al instante apareció el ángel

― Está tranquilo ya estamos en camino ― Dijo ― Y avisamos a Fabiola y Ricardo para que nos ayuden con los orcos

― Son muchos ― advirtió Rose

― Los aguardamos para que ayuden ― entonces dijo Castiel y desapareció

― ¿Iremos allí? ¿Y qué hay de aquí? ― Dijo ella ― Gunther está aquí, aguardando por que nos separemos y debemos hacerlo, sino habrá nefastas consecuencias.

― Tranquila ― le decía Hermione y junto a Ron se acercaron ― Ahora verás parte de un poder que fue lo que provocó el comienzo de todo esto.

― ¿Tranquila? ― Preguntaba casi sarcásticamente ― ¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a un perro de tres cabeza?

― En segundo año ― declaró Ron

― ¿Y a un hipogrifo?

― En tercero volé sobre uno― dijo Hermione

― ¡Pero de seguro que nunca se enfrentaron a un Jutons, un gigante nórdico!

― Nos salvó el hermano de Hagrig ― dijo Ron ― ¿Estará Grawp disponible? ― Entonces preguntó y de repente la tierra tembló ― acaba de llegar ―sonrió señalando con el dedo pulgar sobre su hombro hacia la ventana tras él.

Rose pudo ver a un gigante asomarse por la ventana

― ¡Hola! ― saludó ― Grawp aquí, ayudar a linda Hermy ― declaró para luego reírse con fuerza

― ¿Esa es su ayuda? ¡Contra un jutons! ― Gritó Rose

― No subestimes el poder del amor ― declaró Ron ― Grawp está enamorado de Hermione, hará cualquier cosa por ella ― Rose lo miró extrañada ― Igual descuida no llegará a lastimarse.

― ¡Aguarden! ― Exclamó ella ― ¿Acaso ustedes no entienden que esto es una batalla?

― Sip ― dijo Ginny arreglándose el vestido y tomando algunas armas de un ropero en la esquina izquierda ― ¿Esto acabará con un orco? ― Preguntó tomando una espada

― Sip ― contestó Harry también tomando varias armas. Luego miró a los demás y ambos se despidieron con un sencillo

― Hasta luego ― Rose no podía entender tanta tranquilidad, allí había gato encerrado y lo descubriría rápidamente

― Que hacemos nosotros ― Entonces declaró Hermione mirando a Albus

― Primero al callejón, será muy fácil derrocar a los mortífagos ― todos asintieron ― luego a Ottery, allí ya Castiel y los demás habrán dominado a la mayoría de los demonios ― otro asentimiento ― luego a Rumania, ya he informado a la guardia del vaticano, Guido y Andrea y su hija Donatella, ya están prontos y organizando todo con Charly para sorprender la retaguardia, y luego aquí ― estaremos nosotros y los demás

― Perfecto ― entonces dijo Ron

― ¿Perfecto? ― preguntó Rose ― Salvo que tengas un giratiempo, cosa que sé que no existe ya más y aún teniéndolo no serviría porque volver el tiempo atrás no hará nada, o que conozcan una forma de multiplicarnos ― agregó ― no veo como estaremos al mismo tiempo en todos esos lugares

― No estaremos al mismo tiempo ― dijo Hermione ― estaremos sucesivamente en los diferentes lugares hasta acabar con la amenaza más importante

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó Rose

― Te ruego trasportes a Jenifer y Stephan contigo ― dijo Ron

― ¿Quiénes? ― Preguntó Rose

― No nos presentamos ― entonces se le acercó la mujer idéntica a su madre ― Mi nombre es Hermione Jenifer Greatest

― Y yo soy Ronald Stephan White ― dijo el hombre pelirrojo

― Por razones obvias los llamamos por sus segundos nombres ― aclaró Hermione

― ya veo ― simplemente dijo Rose aún confundida ― Pero ellos no tienen poderes ¿No es peligroso?

― Ya lo verás ― declaró Hermione ― ¿Lista?

― Si ― Dijo ella y trasportó a la pareja al callejón diagon.

Una batalla se libraba, rayos con mortales hechizos cruzaban las calles, Rose pudo ver a sus tíos Fred y George, junto a Angelina y Luna, también pudo ver a otros jóvenes que pronto reconoció como George junior, Roxana, Fred junior y Cristian, sus primos, formando una barrera entre las personas que se resguardaban en las tiendas y un grupo de unos cincuenta mortífagos, también vio a Snape junto a Susy atacando a los mortifagos y aun muchacho junto a ellos, casi idéntico a Snape, de seguro su hijo Tomas. A su lado también podía ver a una mujer de cabellos lacios castaños, con la piel muy traslúcida, y la reconoció como un vampiro, pero no era uno en sí, lo cual la confundió, al lado de un hombre que arrojaba unas bombas que generaban un denso humo tras lo cual ella atacaba a sus contrincantes, un grupo de muchachos y muchachas atacaban tras ella, podía ver que tenían las mismas características de su madre, pero no pudo ver más porque de repente Ron, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan se dieron las manos formando un círculo y todo comenzó a detenerse, como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

― ¿No es esto genial? ― decía Ron avanzando hacia los mortífagos junto a los demás que no soltaban el agarre ― ¿Vienes? ― le preguntó ― ¿Nos ayudas?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― declaró aún sorprendida, avanzó rápidamente y pronto se les adelantó, era fantástico por que las personas habían quedado estáticas en la misma posición en la que estaban al comenzar el extraño hechizo.

Comenzó a lanzar avada kedavras pero sus padres la detuvieron

― ¡No los mates Rose! ― le ordenaron al unísono

― Sólo desmáyalos. Los chicos luego se encargaran ―agregaba Hermione

― Ustedes siempre haciendo las cosas más difíciles

― ¡Obedece! ― Le decía Ron enérgico y ella respondió refunfuñando

― Si papá ― y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de aturdimiento, Ron y Hermione soltaron las manos de los otros dos, quienes los sostuvieron de los hombros para no soltar el agarre mancomunado y ayudaron a Rose a liquidar a los mortífagos ― Así que pueden detener el tiempo ― sonreía Rose ― eso nunca lo había visto, he visto congelar a las personas pero no detener el tiempo ― razonaba

― Sucedió la primera vez que nos vimos ― le decía Stephan ― pero ya te lo contaremos mejor

― No espero ver la hora ― contestaba ella

― Lo malo es que nuestro encuentro provocó todo esto ― Reflexionaba Hermione

― Así es la vida ― declaró Rose acercándose a un mortífago y cambiando su posición ― una de cal y una de arena

― Si ― dijo Ron haciendo lo mismo con otro atacante

― Rooon ― lo amonestó Hermione

― ¿Ella puede y yo no? ― Simplemente refunfuñó y todos rieron

Cuando los cuatro se soltaron, el tiempo siguió su curso y los mortífagos cayeron al piso desmayados Ron miró a sus amigos y hermanos y les dijo

― Hora de recolectar, debemos irnos

― Hasta luego ― dijeron los demás

Lo mismo sucedió e Ottery, al aparecer pudieron ver a Harry y Ginny pelear valientemente contra los orcos, blandiendo las espadas como dos perfectos espadachines.

También estaban Sam, Dean y sus hijos, y otros personajes más pero Rose no tuvo mucho tiempo para verlos porque el tiempo se detuvo y debió atacar a las bestias para poner a salvo a sus tíos y abuelos que también estaban allí disparando hechizos con sus varitas, los observó sonriente, su abuela no había perdido el toque y su abuelo demostraba la furia Weasley con total plenitud.

Igual que antes redujeron las bestias y luego se trasportaron a Rumania.

Allí no había nada que hacer, con ayuda de su hechizo, la habilidad en las ballestas de los magos y la voracidad de los dragones, todo estaba finiquitado

Al final de la filas Rose pudo ver a unos soldados, vestidos con capas con una cruz y comandados por un muchacho de rasgos latinos y una muchacha extremadamente hermosa de penetrantes ojos azules.

― Ellos son Guido y Andrea ― Le explicaba su papá ― Pertenecen a la guardia del Vaticano, son un ejército adiestrado para atacar a los vampiros, son una orden secreta que conocemos sólo los magos, y ellos son su generales.

― Al parecer hacen muy bien su trabajo ― declaró Rose viendo como luchaban contra los vampiros que iban cediendo ante el ataque contrario, pudo ver a una muchacha bella como Andrea atacar a un vampiro y preguntó - ¿Ella quien es?

\- Es Donatella, su hija – respondió Hermione

― vamos a la casa de Albus ― Entonces declaró Ron y se trasportaron

Si Rose estaba sorprendida, lo que vio a continuación, no tenía precedentes, Grawp iba a diestra y siniestra luchando con dos gigantes que a pesar que le doblaban el tamaño no podían con él, Minerva y Albus batallaban contra un par de mortifagos, también pudo ver a Gema y sus primos pelear en el aire contra varios hipogrifos, arpías y vampiros ayudada desde el piso por los hechizos de Sirius, luego reparó en dos mujeres de espalda a ella que son sus manos levantaban los árboles, los incendiaban y los impactaban contra las fuerzas armadas mercenarias que pretendían ingresar al pueblo, una de cabello rizado y otra ondeado y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ambas castañas, eran brujas, pero no eran las embrujadas, eran diferentes, y pudo ver a dos hombres con armas de fuego vestidos con trajes de camuflaje disparando a mansalva contra los militares del bando contrario.

Súbitamente una bola de fuego cayó como una bomba en el centro de uno de los francos y ella reparó en una gitana que estaba rezagada, haciendo uso de su magia para atacar y finalmente, pero no menos extraño, pudo ver a una mujer, que más que una dama parecía un felino, y luego que pudo distinguir como una mujer lobo que se mezclaban con una velocidad increíble entre las filas enemigas y los noqueaban ágilmente.

― Yo creí que tenía amigos raros, pero ustedes me superan ― Llegó a bromear Rose ― pronto Fred y George, trajeron a la muchacha vampiro que estaba en el callejón Diagon junto al hombre que estaba a su lado y se marcharon ― la frutilla del postre que faltaba ― declaró siguiendo la broma.

Sus padres detuvieron el tiempo, de esa forma lograron bloquear a las filas enemigas, pero Rose perdió la sonrisa y se detuvo, olió el aire

― Gunther está aquí ― dijo ― ¡Voy a matarlo! ― Y salió corriendo

― ¡NOOOO! ― gritaron Ron y Hermione pero ya era tarde, Rose corría rumbo al campamento donde Gunther había quedado rezagado sin poder escuchar lo que le decían sus padres

Ron y Hermione no la pudieron seguir, si lo hacían no podían seguir destruyendo a sus enemigos y ponían en peligro a los suyos, así que debían actuar rápidamente para ir tras Rose.

Desesperadamente nockeaban a todas las bestias, aunque a decir verdad todos habían hecho un trabajo fantástico.

Cuando terminaron con todas, se soltaron de Jenifer y Stephan y salieron raudos tras Rose, le encontraron contra un árbol, mal herida

― ¡ROSE! ― Gritaron

― Intentamos advertirte ― le decía Ron levantándola ― Nuestro poder tiene un rango de acción.

― Ya me di cuenta ― declaró la chica con signos de dolor ― El maldito me atacó a traición ― dijo

― Tranquila, te pondrás bien ― Decía Hermione

― Me atacó con Escalibur, no estaré bien ― sencillamente respondió Rose y se desmayó en los brazos de su padre

― ¡ROOOOOSEEEEE! ― gritaron Hermione y Ron al unísono haciendo que los que se hallaban apresando a las bestias y hombres inconscientes levantaran la vista hacia el bosque.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

 **Los raros amigos**

Ron salió corriendo a toda prisa a la casa, llamó sin esperar a Castiel y Paige quienes aparecieron rápidamente.

Ambos intentaron curarla pero le fue imposible, el daño de Escalibur solo era posible curarlo con la magia primogénita. Lo único que lograron fue que recuperara el conocimiento

― Está bien ― Decía Rose en un suspiro ― Era mi destino. Al morir todo esto se acaba.

― No ― decía Ron con lágrimas en los ojos ― No

― ¿Albus? ― Llamaba entre sollozos Hermione al anciano hechicero ― Necesitamos ya mismo el encuentro

― No es posible, no está preparada

― ¡Muerta te parece mejor! ― exclamó Hermione. Albus reflexionó y luego gritó

― ¡Rodas! ― Y un muchacho apareció, era alto, atlético, de cabellos rojos y ojos color almendra, tenía un rostro parecido a Rose, pero masculino, estaba vestido como muggle, con jeans, su torso estaba desnudo dejando ver un abdomen delineado y pectorales definidos, y una blanca toalla colgaba de su hombro derecho a simple vista se podía ver que él no era un muchacho común.

― ¿Me llamaste Albus? ― Preguntó secándose el sudor que caía de su rostro con la toalla.

― Rose, te necesita ― Dijo Albus señalando a la chica que lo miraba sin entender nada, pensando que era una alucinación por su agonía.

― ¿Ya? ― Preguntó entonces con un gesto de disgusto

― ¡Se está muriendo! ― Gritó Ron

― ¿Y a mi que? ― Entonces le gritó ― ¡Hasta donde sé eso es lo mejor para todos, todo esto terminaría y yo podría regresar a mi vida normal y no lidiar con estos malditos poderes que me vuelven loco!

― Por favor ― Le imploraba Hermione ― Por favor. ― El chico suavizó la mirada pero no el gesto de desagrado en su boca y luego declaró

― Sólo porque usted ha sido siempre amable con nosotros ― Y avanzó hacia la chica que yacía en el sillón.

Rose intentó levantarse, y él se lo impidió acostándola nuevamente luego se le acercó agachándose y ella retrocedió

― ¿Qué demonios? ― Exclamó en un susurro Rose

― Descuida ― declaró él ― Este me gusta menos que a ti ― Y la besó. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y podía ver que él también los mantenía abiertos, notaba su mirada fría y despectiva, el beso era insensible, sin embargo ella sintió que una energía la envolvía y que la vitalidad regresaba a su cuerpo. Luego él la soltó y se levantó gritando ― ¡Escalibur! ― Y a los pocos segundos la espada llegó volando hasta su mano, él la blandió enérgicamente ― Mi premio, es mía ― Y miró a todos ― Es lo menos que me merezco ― y desapareció.

Rose se levantó como con un resorte, se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa y escupió al piso

― ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es él? ¿Alguien se atreve a decirme que demonios pasa aquí?

Pero nadie contestó ya que Ron y Hermione la abrazaron fuertemente y ella se dejó hacer hasta que casi no pudo respirar, luego carraspeó y sus padres la soltaron

― Él es Rodas, nuestro hijo ― Declaró Stephan

― Esto cada vez se parece más a una telenovela latinoamericana ― Exclamó Rose molesta ― La próxima vez que haga algo así, lo mataré, aunque yo también muera ― agregó molesta y se marchó al sanitario

Nadie la siguió, ingresó al baño, cerró la puerta con fuerza y abrió el grifo, dejó correr el agua por unos instantes y se limpió la cara arrojándose agua con ambas manos, luego se miró al espejo y la imagen de Rodas se le apareció en él como su reflejo, en realidad casi era cuestión de cambiar el cabello largo de ella por el corto de él, parecían gemelos.

Arrojó agua al espejo y la imagen desapareció quedando la de ella, no iba a permitir que la manipularan de esa manera, quería saberlo todo, y ya.

Se concentró y escuchó las conversaciones en la sala, se concentró en la voz de Albus

― Si continúa con ese actitud nada podemos hacer, Rodas tiene que aprender a ser humilde y a aceptar sus poderes, de lo contrario nada bueno saldrá de esto

― Al menos pudo salvar a Rose, yo creo que este encuentro hará recapacitar a ambos y se acordarán mejor juntos lo que eran ― Decía Ron

― Pero a un alto precio ― Contestaba Albus ― Este encuentro precipitado no es bueno

― Rose querrá saberlo todo ― vaticinó Hermione y Rose se sonrió de cómo su madre la conocía.

― Si ― Decía Albus ― Todos están aquí, ya es tiempo… ― Entonces ella se apareció en el centro sobresaltándolos a todos

― ¡Por fin has dicho algo coherente! ― Exclamó sentándose en el sillón ― ¡Vamos! ¡Que pase el que sigue! Necesito saber toda la verdad ― declaró mirando al grupo de extraños y no tanto que tenía frente a ella

Snape y Susy dieron un paso al frente y se sentaron a su lado

― Como decía…― Iba a comenzar Snape, pero ella lo interrumpió

― Nada de decir, entraré en tu mente

― No Rose ― negó Albus ― Es muy peligroso

― Es eso o me regreso con Gunther, con todo lo que sé, y les puedo asegurar que Rodas durará cinco segundos en cuanto me vaya de aquí ― ante la amenaza todos aguantaron la respiración, podían percibir el odio en la voz de Rose, entonces Albus contestó

― ¡Mira niña, no le temo a tus amenazas, si quieres te marchas, pero a mi nadie me impone condiciones, es a nuestro modo o a nuestro modo, además intentamos preservar tu vida, eres una desagradecida! ― Rose se sorprendió de la actitud del anciano, no más que los demás que miraban alternativamente a uno y al otro aguardando por la reacción

― ¡maldito bastardo manipulador! ― Declaró Rose cruzándose de brazos ― Sabes que no iré con Gunther ¡Lo que no quiere decir que no se la tenga jurada a Rodas! ¡Ni que me pueda ir de todas maneras! ― Se apuró a aclarar. Todos se relajaron y ella agregó mirando a Snape― Bueno. ¿Decías? ― Y Severus retomó su relato

― Al día siguiente íbamos a encontrarnos con los amigos de Susy, yo estaba nervioso porque ella nunca me los había presentado, así que nos dirigimos a un bar local donde todos aguardaban por nosotros.

Rose podía ver a Snape avanzando abrazado a Susy por las calles londinenses. Los bares se suscitaban uno al lado del otro, era de noche y las mesas que estaban en la acera estaban repletas, el clima era bastante agradable y se disfrutaba de un ambiente festivo en general.

― Te encantarán los chicos ― Decía Susy ajena a los nervios de Snape e ingresando delante de él sin soltarle la mano a uno de los bares ― ¡Allí están! ― exclamó y saludó con la mano gritando ― ¡Hola! ― Y un grupo de unos seis jóvenes giraron a verlos.

La impresión de Severus fue contundente, frente a él estaban Ron y Hermione, eran ellos sin lugar a dudas, lo habían descubierto y lo más probable era que habían venido a matarlo, y con justa razón, sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y prestó atención, era Susy que estaba tratando de llamar su atención

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó aturdido

― ¿Qué te sucede? Has quedado petrificado ― Le decía ― ¡Ven no te van a morder! ― Le decía acercándose ― Eso haré yo esta noche ― agregó en su oído y si bien la propuesta le sacó una sonrisa también pensó en que tal vez para esa noche ya no existiría.

Lo que aún no entendía era como ellos se involucraron con muggles y más aún como lo encontraron, de todos modos, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría; pero lo que descubrió era que sus hipótesis estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

Uno a uno, Susy fue presentado a sus amigos, todos muchachos jóvenes, quienes lo miraban extrañados, pero disimulaban ante ella.

― Ella es Iris ― Le dijo acercándose a una muchacha de cabellos cortos castaños, ojos color entre grises y verdes que le sonrió, Rose pudo reconocer en ella a la mujer vampiro, pero en ese momento era muy diferente ― es profesora de matemáticas; él es Peter ― agregó Susy presentando a un muchacho que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que el resto de mirada alegre de ojos azules simpáticos y sonrisa campechana, cabellos cortos y castaños claros que le apretó fuertemente la mano ― él da clases de química en la Universidad de Londres es todo un prodigio

― No me apenes ― declaró él sonrojándose

― ¡es la verdad! Fue el primero en su clase, con honores ― agregó Susy ― Ella es Celina ― declaró Susy abrazando a una muchacha de cabellos rizados castaños con mechitas, ojos marones, ocultos tras una modernas gafas de armazón rojo ― Es la contadora del grupo, trabaja en un banco, por ahora, porque tiene intenciones de dedicarse a la docencia.

― Estoy buscando vacante en la universidad de Peter ― aclaró ella teniéndole la mano y apretándola firmemente

― ya te dije que más rápido de lo que crees conseguirás puesto ― le decía el aludido

― De seguro ― declaraba Susy, siempre positiva ― Ella es Fabiola ― le presentaba una chica de rasgos latinos, cabello oscuro negro y ojos profundos y analíticos ― es oriunda de México, pero hace más de diez años que vive aquí, es policía, así que mucho cuidado, igual Ron ― agregaba Susy señalando al pelirrojo y ante él Severus se detuvo. El muchacho lo miró sonriendo de lado

― Es más viejo de lo que dijiste ― declaró

― ¡ROOOON! ― Le gritó la castaña al lado de él. Severus estaba casi seguro que eran ellos, sus voces eran idénticas ¿Por qué seguían fingiendo? ¿Por qué no hacían uso de sus poderes y lo mataban allí? Entonces la chica se levantó y apretó su mano presentándose

― Soy Hermione, soy abogada y daré clases de derecho en la misma escuela que ustedes junto a Iris que dará matemáticas― le dijo y Snape pudo observar sus ojos, eran azules, luego reparó en los del muchacho y notó que eran verdes, de repente tambaleó y todos se preocuparon

― ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ― retaba Susy a su amigo pelirrojo

― ¿Yo? ― Preguntaba inocentemente el aludido

― No, no ― se excusaba Snape recomponiéndose ― estoy bien ― declaró sonriendo y agregó ― se que le doblo la edad a Susy, bueno a todos ustedes de hecho ― se apuró a decir ― Pero amo a Susy y la cuidaré y protegeré…

― ¡Espera! ― Entonces lo detuvo el chico sonriente ― eso no nos corresponde a nosotros, solo a ella, disculpa si te ofendí…

― la verdad no ofende, soy viejo ― declaraba Severus más relajado

― Ni tanto ― decía la castaña mirando mortalmente a su esposo y a Severus le maravilló el parecido con la pareja de magos

La velada trascurrió amigablemente, pudo saber que los nuevos Hermione y Ron junto a Iris, y Susy, como esta última le había contado pertenecían al mismo colegio.

Ella había ingresado posteriormente pero los otros tres se conocían desde el kínder.

Que Fabiola era compañera de Ron en las fuerzas policiales, era muy reservada y no pudo saber mucho más de su pasado.

Que Celina y Peter eran compañeros de colegio de los chicos pero de tres grados superior y vecinos del barrio donde vivían, de allí su amistad, que ambos eran una especie de genios, cada uno en su campo, él en el de la química, ella en el de las finanzas, pero mientras él se concentró en su carrera, gracias a la ayuda de su padre, un bioquímico muy conocido, Walter Bishop, quien se mudó de estados unidos cuando Peter tenía siete años y el cual había fallecido hacia un año atrás; ella debió hacerse cargo de su hermano y debió relegar su carrera y entrar a trabajar en un banco, pero ahora podía dedicarse a la docencia, que era su deseo, ya que su hermano había conseguido una beca en Yale para dedicarse al campo de la informática cuántica y con la ayuda de Peter y sus capacidades aparentemente pronto lo lograría.

Que Ron y Hermione se habían casado hacia un año y habían tenido un pequeño niño que llamaron Rodas.

Pero había un dato que aún lo maravillaría más. De repente Ron levantó el vaso y declaró

― ¡Por Susy y Severus!

― ¡Por Susy y Severus! ― Repitieron todos.

― ¡Por Harry! ― Entonces declaró el pelirrojo llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y todos sonrieron melancólicos y repitieron

― ¡Por Harry! ― Snape aguardo que todos bebieron haciéndolo él también y luego de una prudente espera preguntó

― ¿Quién es Harry? ― Y todos miraron a Susy

― ¿No le dijiste? ― Le preguntó Hermione

― Apenas le conté de ustedes, disculpen ― declaró ella apenada

― Ya vemos en que aprovechaban el tiempo, en hablar no ― declaró Celina y todos rieron distendiéndose un poco

― Harry era amigo de los chicos, lo conocían desde el kínder ― explicó Susy ― hace tres años un rayo lo alcanzó y falleció

― Increíble ― declaró Severus y agregó ― Lo siento

― Es bueno poder reemplazar malos recuerdos con buenos, nosotros íbamos a llamar a nuestro hijo Harry pero luego la idea no nos pareció correcta, Harry había uno solo ― declaraba Ron ― era divertido, miraba siempre el futuro con optimismo, le debemos hacer algo bueno con nuestro fututo, nosotros logramos salvar nuestra vida, él no

― ¿Cómo es eso? ― preguntó Snape interesado ― Disculpa si…

― No, está bien ― declaró Hermione ― El día del accidente Harry estaba con nosotros ― aclaró ― el rayo impactó en él y a nosotros nos empujó la corriente pero no nos hizo nada. Es el destino ― vaticinaba

― El destino ― repetía Snape.

La velada trascurrió sin más contratiempos, cuando él y Susy llegaron a su casa él le dijo

― Ellos son idénticos a los magos que te conté ― Susy quedó sorprendida

― Pesé que los nombres eran una coincidencia ― declaró ella

― Yo también, pero solo por el color de sus ojos son iguales, incluso en sus voces. Esto no es normal, debo decirle a Albus…

― ¿Al director de Hogwarts? ― Preguntaba Susy

― Si ― Contestaba él

― ¡pero se supone que no debes volver! ― exclamaba ella alterada

― esta es una información que de seguro amerita que me arriesgue a ir ― decía él

― ¿Te cuidarás? ¿Regresaras? ― Preguntaba ella preocupada abrazándolo

― Claro que regresaré, tengo una boda a la que asistir ― contestó él sonriendo, infundiéndole confianza, que ni siquiera él tenía en ese momento.

Rose regresó del recuerdo y Albus continuo hablando

― Al día siguiente me encontré con Severus, nos contactamos por medio de algunos conocidos, y él me dijo lo que había descubierto.

― Por supuesto que no me creyó y debí mostrárselo directamente, ni siquiera creyó en mis pensamientos ― reflexionaba Snape

― Cuando los vi, me di cuenta al instante que ellos eran parte vital en el cumplimiento de la profecía ― decía Albus

― Entonces otra vez me convertí en espía- dijo Severus

― Eso soy yo ― declaraba un hombre de frente ancha, cabellos castaños y mirada triste que Rose no pudo ver en el recuerdo de Severus, seguramente era una historia posterior, pero prefirió aguardar y esperó que todos terminaran de reír

― Touche Miguel ― le dijo Severus ― yo no respondo a la reina, pero respondo al mago ― agregó Snape señalando a Albus y todos rieron nuevamente

― ¡Si estaban advertidos! ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron? ― Preguntó Rose interrumpiendo las risas

― El destino ― Dijo Ron ― Era el destino ― reflexionó

― Es verdad ― dijo Severus ― Susy y yo no habíamos tenido luna de miel, y los chicos juntaron un dinero y para el receso escolar nos regalaron unos días de descanso en un spa. Lo que nunca pensé fue, que al no estar, los cuatro se encontrarían, era tan porcentualmente imposible

― El destino ― ahora declaró Hermione ― Era el destino


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Encuentro sorprendente**

― Yo estaba de vacaciones ― dijo Snape

― Nosotros también ― aclaró Ron

― Y yo no tuve mejor idea que invitar a los chicos a ir a una disco, como no quisieron durante nuestra escapada a España así que insistí en ir a una de Londres que conocía por Gema. ― Agregaba Hermione

― Dejamos a los niños con mamá ― decía Ginny y salimos los cuatro. Rose se dejó llevar al pasado otra vez, revivido en ese nuevo relato

La música de la disco era estridente, y las luces vibrantes, además ese día había un show de imitadores y la gente estaba sulfurada por demás, Ron y Ginny miraban todo asombrados, como si fuera más fantástico que la existencia de dragones.

Hermione los miraba sonriente, ya que durante algunos veranos ella pudo experimentar ir a una discoteca, pero ellos no.

Harry lo disimulaba un poco más, a pesar de no haber ido nunca a una pero tenía una vaga idea por haber escuchado a su primo hablar de ello.

Al principio los dos hermanos estaban un poco cohibidos y se aferraron a las manos de sus parejas provocando una risita cómplice en Harry y Hermione, pero con el paso de las minutos y de las copas, fueron perdiendo la timidez y se soltaron al baile y al griterío que provocaba la música fuerte y estribillos pegadizos de las canciones famosas de los Beatles, los Rolling Stones, Tina Turner, entonada por expertos cantantes que imitaban a los originales, también había artistas que emulaban a Britney Spears, Pink y otras cantantes. Luego se dio paso a la música latina, pudiéndose escuchar a imitadores de Juanes, Enrique Iglesias y Luis Miguel. Los chicos vestían muy modernos, ellos en jeans, Ron en camisa blanca y Harry en una mostaza, mientas que Ginny tenía un vestido verde y Hermione uno azul muy de moda en esos días. Todos reían mientras imitaban el baile del público que hacia movimientos ante palabras del estribillo de una canción pegadiza emulando a la noche, la playa y la lluvia, canción que ya habían escuchado en España.

Unas horas después Hermione se acercó a Ginny y le pidió la acompañara al sanitario para refrescarse, la pelirroja asintió y luego de avisarles a los chicos se fueron al baño.

Ellos las esperarían allí.

No muy lejos de allí otro grupo pero de cuatro chicas y un muchacho bailaban y hablaban fuertemente.

\- Bendito seas entre todas las mujeres - se reía Fabiola de Stephan vestido con camisa negra y jeans

\- La verdad no veo la hora de que se consigan novio y nos dejen en paz, detesto cuando Peter no puede venir - bromeaba el pelirrojo codeando a su compañera sin desprenderse del brazo de Jenifer que hablaba con Iris y Celina animadamente vestida en un vestido rojo.

\- ¿Fabiola ya lo sabe? - Preguntaba Celina acomodándose su cabello rizado y su blusa azul que vestía por sobre una mallas negras.

\- Shhhhh - le dijo Iris vestida de jeans y remera negra y la codeó -– puede escucharte

\- Menuda sorpresa se va a llevar cuando lo vea– declaró Jenifer riendo bajito y todas miraron a la aludida que se arreglaba el pantalón amplio negro y la blusa de igual color.

Jenifer pronto prestó atención a su novio y alejándose un poco del grupo ambos comenzaron a bailar.

\- No le he dicho nada - declaró Stephan antes incluso que ella le preguntara

\- No hace falta que lo aclares, se que eres muy bueno guardando secretos - le dijo Jenifer al oído y lo abrazó - Necesito refrescarme, voy al sanitario y vuelvo

\- Te acompaño- le dijo Stephan empujándola hacia los baños. Ambos se abrieron camino por la pista, antes de entrar se dieron un breve beso y él la esperó en el pasillo

A los pocos minutos Hermione salió del baño

\- Pero has hecho rapidísimo - Se sorprendió Stephan

\- Te dije que me aguardaras en la pista

\- ¿Te has cambiado el vestido?- le preguntó él sin prestar atención

\- no, tu te has cambiado la camisa y, aunque te he dicho que el negro te queda muy bien te arriesgas mucho a que lo noten los muggles

\- Los mu ¿qué?

\- No bromees Ron - Le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo dirigiéndose a la pista, el chico pudo ver a una pelirroja tras él que le sonreía pero estaba tan sorprendido que no le prestó atención hasta que Hermione le preguntó - ¿Y Harry? - él se detuvo en seco enseriándose

\- ¿estás bromeando? Te puedo asegurar que es de muy mal gusto nombrar a Harry en este momento

\- ¿Qué dices Ron?- se le acercó la pelirroja y sin esperar respuesta se adelantó perdiéndose en la pista, cuando él iba a preguntar quien era pero Hermione lo interrumpió

\- ¿Y Harry?

\- Hermione, Harry está muerto. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿¡Que dices tu?! ¿Has bebido alguna droga? Te dije que no aceptaras nada de los muggles

\- y otra vez esa palabra ¿Qué son los muggles? - De repente Hermione retrocedió mirándolo suspicazmente y sin decirle nada le apartó la camisa para ver su pecho

\- Tu cicatriz…

\- ¿Qué cicatriz?

\- La que te provocó Voldemort

\- ¿Quién? - Y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que no estaba hablando con Ron, no al menos con el que conocía.

Ron se acercaba a los sanitarios, se preocupó cuando notó llegar a Ginny sola y sin Hermione y más cuando ella se abrazó a Harry y sin decir nada y lo besó desesperada

Jenifer salió del sanitario y lo miró sorprendida

\- Te has cambiado la camisa - le dijo

\- No, tu te has cambiado el vestido y debo decirte que es muy peligroso, ya que los muggles lo pueden notar - la retó él

\- ¿los que? ¿Mugres? Que aquí está todo muy limpito - contestó ella

\- ¡Claro! Si hubiese sido yo el que me cambiaba la ropa, hubieras armado un gran escándalo con referencia moral incluida - se quejó el, ella se abrazó a él y le dijo en el oído

\- Si quieres te armo una pelea para que luego nos reconciliemos ¿Te parece?

\- No Hermione, los rayos y centellas prefiero reservármelos – contestó molesto

\- Bueno, rayos y centellas, ― declaró ella sarcástica ― esta bien que has tenido más experiencias sexuales que yo, pero de allí a que te vanaglories de las mismas frente a mi y no quieras demostrarme, es otra cosa

\- No se de que hablas, sabes que tu has sido la primera Hermione - ella lo miró sonriente y luego contestó

\- No me molesta Ron, está bien, lo importante es ser la última, no la primera ¿No? - Él la miró fijamente y ella declaró -– No me vas a amedrentar con tus penetrantes ojos verdes

\- Mis ojos son azules Hermione- dijo él y ella rió

\- No Ron, tus ojos son verdes

\- ¿has tomado algo? -– Preguntó él

\- Disculpa, pero tus ojos son verdes, soy yo la que tengo ojos azules - dijo ella acercándosele y mirándolo fijamente, Ron retrocedió dándose cuenta que la Hermione con la que estaba hablando no era la suya y rápidamente virando se contactó mentalmente - ""Hermione ¿Dónde estás?" -– aguardó unos instantes

\- ""Frente a ti, mirándote""

\- ""Estoy a espaldas tuyas"

\- ""No, te tengo de frente Ron, y en camisa negra"

\- ""Pues yo tengo mi camisa blanca y tu estas con un vestido rojo""

\- ""Pues yo tengo mi vestido azul, la que tienes a tus espaldas no soy yo""

\- ""Pues el que tienes en frente tampoco soy yo""

\- "¿Qué hacemos?"

\- ""en breve, en la esquina del callejón donde nos aparecimos, tráelo, debe ser un impostor, no hay que poner en peligro a los muggles""

\- ""perfecto"- dijo ella

Ron se acercó a Jenifer y en el oído le dijo

\- No quiero pelear, ven, vámonos y te muestro los rayos y centellas - declaró lo más sensualmente que pudo

\- ¿Y la sorpresa de Fabiola?- Ron no tenía idea a lo que se refería, pero la tomó del brazo y acercándose le dijo

\- Vamos, se arreglará sola ¿Si? - Jenifer asintió y prendiéndose del cuello se dejó llevar

Hermione se acercó al Stephan y le dijo al oído

\- No me siento bien Ron ¿Podemos irnos?

\- ¿Y la sorpresa de Fabiola? - Hermione no tenía idea a quien se refería pero lo abrazó y le dijo al oído mimosa

\- Realmente Ron, quisiera salir, no me siento bien - Este asintió y ambos de la mano salieron de la disco y al comenzar a caminar Stephan pudo ver a una chica delante de él con el mismo vestido que Jenifer tenía antes de ir al sanitario

\- Mira, esa chica tiene el mismo vestido que llevabas tu - dijo en voz alta y la muchacha giró, gran fue su sorpresa al ver a otra Hermione frente a él.

Miró a su lado y al frente varias veces, la chica que estaba al lado de Ron hizo lo mismo, pero antes que dijeran una palabra los magos los desmayaron y desaparecieron con ellos.

Reaparecieron frente a la madriguera, era siempre el lugar de reunión para momentos urgentes y de alto peligro, y no se sorprendieron al ver a Dumbledore abrir la puerta de la misma.

\- ¡Pasen! - les dijo y ellos ingresaron colocando ambos cuerpos en el piso

\- ¿Rose está bien? - Preguntó inmediatamente Hermione y pudo ver sobre el hombro de Dumbledore a Molly sosteniendo a su pequeña, justo al lado de la cuna donde dormía James y Albus de un poco menos de un año.

\- Dije que era mala idea salir al mundo muggle - reprochó Ron - allí somos vulnerables, debemos ir por Harry y Ginny están en peligro

\- Alto Ron - Lo detuvo Dumbledore antes de que se fuera y él obedeció mirándolo suspicazmente.

\- ¡Tú y tus misterios! - Le gritó Hermione - ¿Qué te traes ahora? - Dumbledore bajó la cabeza y luego la miró con su mejor cara de disculpas, siempre surtía efecto en Hermione y esta no fue la excepción, la chica se cruzó de brazos y meneó la cabeza pero esbozó una sonrisa de soslayo.

Pero quien era un hueso duro de roer era Ron, Dumbledore sabía que no era fácil de suavizar pero por suerte Hermione ya estaba de su lado y esa era siempre su carta fuerte.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Escúpelo! - Le gritó Ron

\- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! - De repente gritó Molly - No le faltes el respeto a Albus

\- Ya no es mi director mamá - Contestó el pelirrojo

\- ¡Pero es nuestro amigo y a los amigos no se les falta el respeto! - Declaró la dama

\- ¡Ni se les miente! Y aquí estamos - Dijo Ron sin ceder

\- Lo siento Ron - de repente dijo Dumbledore y este se sorprendió nunca había escuchado a Albus pidiendo disculpas tan abiertamente. - Ya les explicaré todo, pero lo más importante es proteger a Rose

\- ¿Qué con ella? - Rápidamente Hermione se puso en alerta al igual que Ron

\- Los dejo solos - dijo Molly

\- No - la detuvo Albus - esto no debe pertenecer más como un secreto, todos deben saberlo, ya es hora.

\- Entonces vengan a la cocina, prepararé un té - Dijo la dama levitando la cuna y yendo a la otra habitación y todos la siguieron - ¿Y ellos? - declaró mirando a los cuerpos y por primera vez notó la semejanza con los chicos - ¡Merlín! - exclamó - Creo que mejor prepararé café - y se marchó seguida por los demás

\- Ellos estarán bien - le dijo Ron - sólo despertaran cuando queramos nosotros.

\- Ellos no deben saber nada, no al menos lo que les tengo que decir.

\- Entonces, estamos nuevamente en peligro - Dijo Hermione acercándose a Molly y tomando a la pequeña Rose entre sus brazos.

\- Si chicos, si no hacemos las cosas bien, estaremos en peligro.

Todos se sentaron y escucharon la historia de Albus, desde el nacimiento de Rose hasta el descubrimiento de Snape, revelando su existencia

― ¡Como pudiste mentirnos con eso! ¡Con todo! ― Le gritaba Ron y Rose se largó a llorar ― ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ― Le recriminaba

― Yo… ― intentaba excusarse Albus pero Ron no lo escuchaba jugaba y le sonreía a Rose, quien inmediatamente dejó de llorar y comenzó también a reír ― He estado investigando, el poder de Rose será muy superior al suyo, pero su profecía está determinada por ustedes y ellos ― declaró Dumbledore señalando los cuerpos tirados en el piso. ― Deben regresar, sin tocarse los cuatro juntos, esto es fundamental, y regresar al instante.

― Dalo por hecho ― le decía Ron serio dejando a Rose nuevamente en brazos de Molly

Ambos se acercaron a los cuerpos y cada uno tomó a su igual

― Ya regresamos y… ― Ron miró a Albus ― No te perdonaré tan fácilmente ― Agregó rotundo desapareciendo seguido por Hermione.

Ambos sacaron el hechizo de aturdimiento a los otros y cargándolos, mientas se recuperaron ingresaron a la disco sonriendo y mostrando sus sellos que colocaron al ingresar para ser readmitidos.

\- Estos chicos no saben beber – se reía Hermione para salvaguardar la situación

Se acercaron a los sanitarios y Harry y Ginny se les unieron preocupados, pero al ver a los dos nuevos personajes se quedaron expectantes

― Albus ― sólo dijo Ron molesto y los dos chicos entendieron inmediatamente. ― dejémoslos aquí y vámonos ― le dijo

― ¡Ron, Hermione! ― De repente les dijo una chica de rizos acercándoseles y ellos arrojaron los cuerpos aún atontados sobre Harry y Ginny quienes rápidamente se alejaron sin ser vistos― Los estábamos buscando, ya empieza el show, y tenemos que darle la sorpresa a Fabiola.

― ya vamos ― le decía ella

― No ― se apuraba a decir Celina tomando a ambos de los brazos y llevándolos a la pista ― ustedes siempre se nos escapan. ¿Se cambiaron de ropa? ― preguntó observándolos y ellos negaron con la cabeza, luego la chica se levantó de hombro y riendo avanzó junto a ellos que debieron imitarla para no levantar sospechas.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny llevaron a los otros chicos a unos taburetes cerca de los sanitarios les golpearon la cara hasta que ellos abrieron los ojos

― ¿Harry? ― Dijo Stephan y él mago se sorprendió

― No respondas ― le dijo Ginny dándole un tirón y alejándolos de allí

― ¿Harry? ― Repitió Stephan y se levantó tambaleándose, entonces una chica gritó

― ¡Ron, Hermione! ¿Dónde estaban? ― Iris los miraba esperando una respuesta, ambos se miraban, no sabían que había pasado, pero era algo que debían esperar a deducir más tranquilos

― Nada ― decía Stephan ― nos queríamos escapar ― y sonrió

― ¡Ustedes siempre igual! ― Le decía ella tomándolos del brazo y llevándolos a la pista al tiempo de decir ― el show está por comenzar

Y los tres avanzaron, el escenario se iluminó y un presentador salió

― ¡Buenas noches! ― Gritó y los vitorees de la gente lo aturdió ― Imagino que estarán aguardando por otra sorpresa ¿No? ― preguntó y todos los presentes gritaron fuertemente.

Ron y Hermione podían ver a Jenifer y Stephan acercárseles, debían irse ya mismo, estaban por salir por un costado cuando el presentador decretó

― Sin más preámbulos con ustedes ¡Ricardo Martínez! ― La música comenzó a sonar fuertemente y desde tras bambalinas salió un músico latino que imitaba a un cantante caribeño famoso en esos días, imitador que Fabiola adoraba casi al punto de pertenecer a su club de admiradoras, el hombre comenzó a bailar al ritmo de una música movediza, las muchachas corrieron al escenario empujando a todos, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione y a Jenifer y Stephan; gritando aturdiendo a todos y él saludó

― ¡Hola gente bella! ― Y sin más comenzó a cantar moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la rápida música― _La reina de la noche La diosa del vudu Yo no podré salvarme ¿Podrás salvarte tu?_ ― Ron y Hermione intentaban salir de allí pero Fabiola abrazó al pelirrojo

― ¡es la sorpresa más linda que me han dado! ¡No sabía que se iba a presentar aquí Ricardo! ¡mataré a la presidenta del club de fans! ― dijo para luego abrazar a Hermione y hacer lo mismo con Celina ― ¿He Iris? ― preguntó pero luego agregó ― ¡Que lástima que Susy y Severus no estén aquí!

― "Que lastima" ― Ron le decía sarcástico a Hermione mentalmente

― "Deja eso y piensa como salir de aquí" ― le decía ella tratando de salir sin dejar de sonreír pero el cantante volvió a cantar y nuevos gritos los aturdió además de que las muchachas empujaban para llegar al escenario mientras que ellos querían ir hacia el otro lado

― _La tela de la araña, La uña del dragón, te lleva a los infiernos, ella es tu adicción.  
Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial, tú cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar, tú te dejas arrastrar_ ¡vamos todas! ― dijo el cantante y todas las chicas cantaron a coro

― _Ella que será She's livin' la vida loca Y te dolerá Si de verdad te toca Ella es tu final Vive la vida loca Ella te dirá Vive la vida loca She's livin' la vida loca_

―"Esto demuestra que el lenguaje no tiene fronteras" ― decía Ron

― "Déjate de idioteces y salgamos de aquí" ― recriminaba Hermione, y de repente se encontraron frente a frente a sus iguales muggles, ellos intentaron alejarse pero las chicas los empujaron y sin poder evitarlo los cuatro se unieron colocando sus manos en los respectivos hombros, formando una especia de ronda.

El tiempo se detuvo, primero en cámara lenta hasta que todos alrededor quedaron petrificados, todos excepto ellos cuatro

― Maldición ― gritó Ron. Pero antes que Hermione pudiera reprocharle o que los otros dos pudieran preguntar algo, una onda explosiva invisible se originó en el centro del grupo, expandiéndose mágicamente sin saber el alcance de la misma.

Ellos se soltaron y el movimiento volvió repentinamente a la escena y todos actuaban normalmente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

― Otra vez ―decia el cantante sobre el escenario y todas repitieron a coro al tiempo que tras bambalinas salían unas bailarinas que se movían sugestivamente

― _Ella que será She's livin' la vida loca, Y te dolerá Si de verdad te toca Ella es tu final, Vive la vida loca Ella te dirá Vive la vida loca_ ― De repente unos mortífagos ingresaron al lugar y comenzaron a disparar rayos a diestra y siniestra, gritos angustiosos se generaron en el lugar

Ron y Hermione intentaron atacar sin poner en peligro las vidas de los presentes y Harry y Ginny los ayudaban.

Fabiola, en una acto heroico subió al escenario y se lanzó sobre Ricardo cubriéndolo de los impactos que desconocía que eran y sin aguardar lo llevó tras el escenario y salió corriendo con él llevándolo fuera donde una limusina aguardaba.

Iba a regresar pero él tomo su mano y le dijo

― ¡Quédate! ― A pesar que la oferta era más que tentadora debía ir por sus amigos iba a negarse cuando un rayo impactó en la puerta abierta del auto, el chico tiró de ella metiéndola dentro y la limosina salió rápidamente de allí

Dentro la lucha continuaba, eso iba a ser desastroso, no iba a haber forma de guardar tal secreto y menos aún de ocultar las muertes, pero los chicos sabían que el Ministerio se encargaría, pero no era momento de preocuparse en formalismos sino en proteger a esas personas.

Ron y Hermione decidieron hacer uso de sus poderes y con esa ventaja pronto batieron a los mortifagos quienes huyeron rápidamente.

A los pocos instantes apareció Albus, el ministro y un grupo numerosos de aurores.

Lamentablemente había tres víctimas fatales y decenas de heridos, pero, si bien era malo, pudo haber sido peor.

En realidad lo era, porque se había desatado la mayor y más peligrosa de las profecías. Pero Ron y Hermione sabían que Albus tenía una idea de cómo solucionarlo más cuando él se acercó tranquilo diciendo

― Lo hecho, hecho está, reunámonos y vamos a la madriguera, todos ― aclaró señalando a todo el grupo de amigos de Stephan y Jenifer.

Una vez ubicados, y servido té para calmar los nervios, todos aguardaban por las directivas de Dumbledore

― Snape y Susy están en camino ― Declaró ― Traerán a Peter. ¿Falta alguien más de ustedes? ― Le preguntó a Celina que era la más tranquila del grupo, quien mirando alrededor dijo

― Fabiola

― Bueno, luego la buscaremos y la pondremos al tanto ― se resignó el hombre.

Al instante se aparecieron Severus, Susy y un extrañado Peter que rápidamente se colocó al lado de sus amigas diciendo

― ¡Son brujos!

― Preferimos el término magos ― le decía Severus

― ¡Yo prefiero el término rata apestosa! ― Le decía Ron acercándosele pero Susy se interpuso y Hermione hizo lo propio

― ¡Déjalo! ― Le decía la castaña al pelirrojo ― ¡Ya pasó Ron! ¡Él está arrepentido! ¡Lee su mente!

― No me interesa ― le decía él

― Estas asustando a todos ― exclamaba Hermione y él se calmó retrocediendo

Luego ingresó una chica rubia de rasgos sajones con un bebé en brazos

― ¡Rodas! ― Gritó Jenifer corriendo

― Vine en cuanto me enteré ― dijo Tonks cambiando de forma frente a los presentes y recuperando su cabello fucsia además de sus rasgos habituales

― ¿Sofía? ― Preguntaba el Stephan extrañado

― Mi nombre es Ninfadora Tonks. Me dicen Tonks ― se presentó ― Yo me he sido su niñera este tiempo, para proteger a su hijo

― ¿Corre peligro? ― preguntaron los muggles

― No por el momento ― declaró Albus ― debemos ponernos en movimiento para evitar que si lo estén

\- ¿Estén? – Preguntó Jenifer

\- Tu hijo y mi hija, Rose – contestó Hermione entrando con la niña en brazos.

Rose regresó al presente, allí Hermione y Jenifer se miraban, sus rostros mostraban el paso del tiempo que había sido igualmente clemente con ellas, en realidad todos, a pesar con contar con más de cincuenta años, incluso otros aún muchos más, parecían joviales, vitales, llenos de miedo y a la vez de esperanza.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

 **Nueva profecía.**

\- ¿Y Rodas era igual de pedante de niño que de adulto?- Preguntó odiosa Rose

\- Aunque no lo creas - le decía Jenifer - Ustedes no se gustaron desde el primer momento que se vieron

\- No me es demasiado extraño- reflexionaba Rose - Pero ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno - decía la dama - luego de las presentaciones de rigor, y de ponernos al tanto con todo lo que nos era posible entender de su mundo todos escuchamos atentamente a Albus para ponernos en campaña para salvar el futuro de ustedes.

Poco a poco, Rose ingresó a ese momento de su pasado.

Todos estaban en la madriguera Albus en la cabecera de la mesa poniendo al tanto de la profecía que aún no tenía sentido, como todas en realidad.

Jenifer tomó la palabra y comenzó a contar su historia, era una chica muggle simple y corriente, igual Stephan, nacieron en el mismo barrio, los padres de ella eran comerciantes y los padres de él eran médicos, su papá había fallecido hacia unos años y su madre estaba trabajando en un nosocomio de Londres.

Nunca les sucedió nada extraño ni raro, lo único que siempre les pareció muy raro era una marca en sus muñecas, idénticas en ambos y la mostraron, eran unos rombos cruzados, y una hoja de lis en el centro

\- Siempre creímos que eran simples marcas de nacimiento

\- No puede ser - entonces exclamó Albus y todos lo miraron - He visto esa marca en uno de los libros de los protectores- declaró - Nunca llegué a traducir lo que decía, la verdad es que me enfoqué en los poderes mancomunados, pero hablaba de una salida excepcional para la supervivencia de todos.

\- Ahora entiendo lo del rayo - entonces dijo Severus y lo miraron pero él señaló a Stephan y le pidió que contara esa historia él

\- Junto a nosotros se crió Harry - dijo el muchacho y un murmullo se escuchó- sus padres eran profesionales también, la mamá ortopedista y el padre empresario, éramos muy unidos los tres- contaba sonreinte mirando a Jenifer - Incluso yo estaba celoso de él porque pensé que a Herm… Jenifer - se corrigió- le gustaba - y ella rió - Por eso me separé un tiempo de ellos y salí con otras chicas pero no podía sacarla de mi mente así que regresé al grupo pidiendo disculpas. Harry era el intermediario, siempre que nosotros discutíamos él resolvía los problemas

\- Igual que nosotros- entonces dijo Ron tan sorprendido como los demás

\- Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación con Jenifer él era el más feliz, íbamos a ir a festejar, a pesar que los medios decían que algo extraño sucedía y que era mejor no salir y exponerse, nosotros decidimos igualmente ir a festejar nuestro noviazgo junto a él

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? - Preguntó Hermione

\- Hace cuatro años - respondió Jenifer

\- Tres años, doscientos veintidós días- la corregía Stephan apesadumbrado

\- El día de la batalla final - aclaraba Albus

\- Estábamos yendo a un bar local donde nos reuníamos muy seguido- continuaba su relato Stephan - y súbitamente el cielo se ennegreció, no entendíamos nada, estábamos consternados, y comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento, una tormenta se acercaba, pero no cualquier tormenta, una muy fuerte, comenzamos a avanzar por la acera, solo faltaban algunos metros para llegar al bar cuando de repente un rayo cayó sobre nosotros…

\- Dijiste sobre Harry - lo corrigió Severus

\- Te mentí - Confesó Stephan - el rayo impactó en los tres, de alguna misteriosa forma nosotros sobrevivimos pero Harry no, ahora entiendo que estas marcas no debieron ser casuales, estábamos destinado a sobrevivir, lo que no me queda claro es porque Harry no.

\- A Harry lo hirieron mortalmente en la batalla incluso dejó de tener signos vitales, Ron de hecho murió, luego por un conjuro sobrevivió - contaba Hermione - calculo que si nuestras vidas son medianamente analógicas nuestro Harry se salvó por ayuda de los sanadores mágicos, cosa que el suyo no tenía y por eso no sobrevivió.

\- Es correcto - decía Albus

\- Yo estuve internado- decía Stephan - declaramos que estábamos al lado de Harry al momento del impacto y nos empujó la fuerza eléctrica, pero no era verdad, casi muero, pero sobreviví - declaraba tristemente

\- Eso es lo que debía suceder - decía Jenifer - Ahora estoy preocupada por Rodas- y todos miraron a los chiquillos.

Lo más extraño era el parecido de los niños que parecían casi gemelos, de repente Rodas y Rose se acercaron, él le pegó con la mano en el rostro y ella dolida por el golpe, con un movimiento de mano lo lanzó lejos, todos quedaron asombrados del poder, pero lo que siguió a continuación los dejó aún más maravillados ya que Rodas se levantó y sin esperar realizó el mismo hechizo con Rose, quien cayó de bruces llorando desconsolada.

Hermione corrió a socorrerla y Jenifer hizo lo propio con Rodas

\- ¡Se siente el amor! - Llegó a bromear Harry pero nadie rió así que decidió hacer silencio.

\- ¿Rodas es mago? - Entonces preguntó Ron

\- No, nunca estuvo en los anales del ministerio- Albus se le acercó e ingresó en su pequeña mente- Increíble - dijo de repente - él adquirió el poder de Rose, tiene un habilidad de captar el poder de todo lo que toca - Declaró admirado

\- ¿Cualquier poder? – Preguntaba preocupado Ron - ¿Incluso los nuestros?

\- No sabría decirlo- declaraba Albus- Hagamos una prueba, vuelen, leviten, - les ordenaba y Ron y Hermione se tomaron de las manos y se elevaron algunos centímetros del piso y Jenifer temerosa les entregó al niño que se acomodó en los brazos de Ron riendo gustoso.

Luego lo bajaron y el chiquillo inmediatamente se elevo del piso volando por sobre la mesa, su padre lo agarró y abrazó fuerte

\- ¡basta! - Le dijo con firmeza, el niño hizo un mohito pero luego entendió la orden y se quedó tranquilo en brazos de su progenitor

Rose que estaba en brazos de Molly comenzó a patalear y ella la dejó en el suelo y al hacerlo la niña se acercó a sus padres, tocó ambas piernas de sus dos progenitores y también voló; al mirar a Rodas le sacó la lengua.

\- ¡No sabía que volara! - Dijo Molly asustada agarrándola - ¡Podrían haberme dicho! ¿Y si se lastimaba?- les reprochaba a Ron y Hermione

\- Jamás voló mamá - le decía Hermione

\- Debe ser un poder adquirido al activarse la profecía. Y además están compitiendo- agregó Albus - lo cual es muy malo.

\- ¿Podrá adquirir poderes de otro tipo? - Preguntó Severus y Celina se sintió incómoda moviéndose en la silla, era la primera vez que la notaban inquieta ya que durante todo el maravilloso relato de la existencia de los magos ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse.

Albus se le acercó y luego movió la cabeza

\- Bloqueando la lectura de tus recuerdos solo me estás dando la pauta de que eres alguien mágico o poderoso - le decía Albus y ella se puso de pie.

\- No puedo hacer uso de mi magia, estoy huyendo de ella y si la utilizo podrán encontrarme y es lo último que quiero- Declaró sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a sus propios amigos que desconocían su pasado.

\- Me parecías muy tranquila cuando los trasportamos- Le decía Susy

\- Espero no te ofendas- declaró sinceramente Celina - tú también estabas mintiéndonos

\- La magia no existe- Entonces declaró Iris poniéndose de pie y Peter la aferró del hombro haciéndola sentar y diciéndole

\- No sólo la magia existe, hay muchas cosas que se desconocen - Todos lo miraron-–Al parecer somos un grupo con muchos secretos - declaró levantándose de hombros y sin decir más miró a Celina para que ella contara primero su historia.

\- Mis ancestros pertenecen a las brujas de Eastwick, en Estados Unidos- declaró

\- pero ellas son brujas malvadas, el aquelarre más sanguinario que existe- Dijo Albus sorprendiendo a todos por sus conocimientos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Preguntó Celina suspicaz Albus meditó unos segundos entonces Ron le gritó

\- ¡BASTA DE SECRETOS ALBUS! ¡LA VIDA DE NUESTROS HIJOS CORRE PELIGRO!

\- Conozco a otra bruja como tú.

\- Alejandra- Dijo Celina y él asintió - Ella es mi media hermana, bueno para mí es mi hermana, pero tenemos diferentes madres, aunque todas provenimos de un solo padre, Él.

\- ¿El diablo? - Preguntó Iris y Celina asintió - ¡Esas cosas no existen!- Declaró la chica enojada - ¡Esto es toda una mentira!

\- Ojalá Iris, daría hasta el último de mis poderes por ser una humana como tú. Con Alejandra hemos huido del aquelarre, salimos de Washington hasta Londres y luego nos separamos, no podemos estar cerca físicamente, sería muy arriesgado

\- Entonces sabes que está casada con un anticuario llamado Miguel - Dijo Albus Celina asintió- Y de la existencia de tu sobrina, Arianna- la chica repitió el gesto de asentimiento

\- Me comunico con ella mediante Internet, es un medio directo pero no personal, por suerte pudimos unirnos a través de ello, desconocía de su existencia- declaró honesta señalando a Albus

\- es que ellos deben guardar el secreto de mi existencia- decía Albus - ellos guardan objetos de valor para el mundo mágico, Miguel desconoce los poderes de Alejandra, de más está decir que son muy buenos guardando secretos - dijo sonriendo - sin embargo son personas honestas y de fiar. Ahora regresando a nuestro problema - reflexionaba - si colocamos un escudo en la casa ¿Podrías usar tus poderes? - Celina pensó por unos instantes parecía que iba a aceptar y luego negó con la cabeza

\- No, no puedo arriesgarme

\- ¡Vamos! - La instó Ron

\- ¿Te animarías a enfrentarte al más poderoso de los males?- Le preguntó ella por primera vez contrariada - Puedo decirte que no es nada bonito- declaró levantándose los cabellos y dejando ver una cicatriz en su cuero cabelludo con forma de una equis- Su tridente no es broma - decía - Alejandra me salvó la vida, gracias a sus conjuros de sanación y sacrificándose por mí, logré revivir

\- ¿Revivir?- Preguntó Iris - ¡No se puede volver de la muerte!

\- ¡basta Iris! - La detuvo de nuevo Peter - Debes de mantener tu mente abierta

\- ¡Imposible!- exclamó ella-– dos más dos es cuatro, por más que se quiera modificar es inexacta la teoría de creer que eso puede variar, una recta paralela a otra jamás se cruza, eso es una ley universal, inamovible y exacta, todo el universo se rige con esas reglas, no existe nada fuera de esas normas.

De repente llegó Remus, y todos lo saludaron y él hizo lo mismo presentándose

\- Soy Remus Lupin,

\- Debo pedirte un favor Remus- se acercó Albus - ¿podrías convertirte?

\- ¿Convertirse en qué? - Preguntó Iris

\- soy un hombre lobo - declaró Lupin

\- Bueno.- Refunfuñó Iris - ¿No serás un hombre loco?- declaró despectiva y él miró a los demás

\- Una escéptica - dijo Tonks y él sonriendo declaró a su esposa

\- Una pastilla- extendiendo la mano

\- ¿Estás seguro? Aún son experimentales - Dijo la chica preocupada

\- ¿Ustedes me detienen?- Preguntó mirando a Ron y Hermione quienes asintieron poniéndose a su lado y Tonks le dio una píldora- aguarden - agregó él sacándose la camisa y los zapatos- hay que economizar - y todos rieron. Luego tomó la pastilla y en cuestión de minutos estaba convertido en un licántropo, lo bueno de estas pastillas era que además de controlar cuando él se convertía, podía manejar en gran parte su salvajismo como lobo, y si bien estaban en una fase de experimentación inicial, al parecer funcionaba muy bien, Iris cayó sentada en el asiento sin poder creer a pesar de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ante el asombro y en un descuido, el pequeño Rodas se acercó al animal quien agachó su cabeza y se dejó acariciar, el niño sonrió y en un santiamén estaba convertido en un pequeño lobezno que salió corriendo descontrolado.

\- ¡Merlín!- Declaró Tonks - Es igual que Teddy. ¿Es un licántropo?- Preguntó

\- Ahora si - contestó Albus y luego miró al grupo y declaró - Misterio resuelto, puede adquirir cualquier poder y habilidad.

Rose hizo un ruidito de disgusto

\- ¡Ni te atrevas! - Le decía Hermione ante la posibilidad de que ella lo imitara y la niña disgustada se acurrucó en los brazos de su abuela

\- Rose no podría - declaró Albus pensativo- ella tiene sus poderes, pero no puede tener la habilidad de Rodas, al menos que…- Entonces sin consultar tomó a Rose y la colocó en el lomo de Remus, la niña se agarró de los cabellos de la cabeza, él gruñó pero no le hizo daño y en un minuto una pequeña lobezna salía corriendo siendo perseguida por sus abuelos

\- ¡Albus!- Lo retó Hermione - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Deberán aguardar- declaró y desapareció.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Ron, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan instaban a sus hijos a que se convirtieran en humanos, Remus por su parte estaba comenzando su trasformación y una vez terminada se vistió, excusándose para lavarse la cara. A los pocos minutos los niños también decidieron que estaban cansados de ser lobitos y regresaron a su estado humano.

\- ¿Cómo es que sale una bruja buena de un aquelarre demoníaco?- Entonces preguntó Peter a Celina.

\- Creo que es una decisión personal - declaró ella levantándose de hombros

\- Pero por tus venas corre sangre demoníaca- afirmó él

\- Si Peter, soy mala- dijo ella sonando temerosa - y si me molestas te haré salir salpullido- amenazó

\- No puedes hacer magia - dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos

\- Podría hacer una excepción contigo - declaró ella sentándose y haciendo lo mismo, por su parte Iris, que había quedado en el medio de los dos continuaba diciendo

\- Esto no existe, esto no existe, esto no existe - mientras se meneaba hacia delante y atrás

\- ¡CÁLLATE!- Le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y la chica se hundió en el sofá haciendo silencio

Pronto apareció Dumbledore meneado la cabeza

\- ¿Qué sucedió Albus?- Preguntó preocupada Hermione

\- La profecía ha cambiado, bueno, en realidad ha surgido una nueva

\- ¿Una nueva? ¿Es posible? - Preguntaba Ron

\- Ya no sé lo que puede o no ser posible, pero su unión ha provocado un cambio mundial.- Contestaba

\- ¿Qué dice la nueva profecía?- preguntó Harry

\- LOS CUATRO SE HAN UNIDO, LLEVANDO EL MENSAJE DE LA EXISTENCIA DE AQUELLOS QUE CAMBIARAN EL MUNDO.

DE AMBOS DEPENDE CUAL SERA EL FINAL, YA NADIE NADA PUEDE HACER, SOLO LOS QUE OBSTENTAN EL PODER PRIMOGENITO PUEDEN DECIDIR QUE RUMBO TOMAR.

LOS QUE LOS AMAN DEBEN IMPEDIR QUE LAS UNIFICADAS FUERZAS DEL MAL LOS TIENTEN A SU LADO ESO SERIA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

\- ¿El fin del mundo?- Repitió perplejo Harry

\- Las profecías no son exactas Harry- le explicaba Albus- el fin del mundo se refiere al cambio de fuerzas, las del bien por las del mal, es el fin del mundo como lo conocemos ahora- explicaba Albus y todos asentían preocupados.

\- ¿Hay una forma de detener esto?- Preguntaba Ron

\- Por suerte la hay - decía Dumbledore esperanzando a todos- Debo ir a por algunos objetos donde Alejandra y Miguel y luego los pondré al tanto de todo lo que sé, Hermione- la solicitó

\- ¿Si Albus, que necesitas? - Preguntó la castaña

\- Necesito que busques este libro en la zona prohibida del Ministerio- Y le entregó un papel, Hermione lo leyó y luego preocupada declaró

\- Desconozco este libro-– Entonces Albus se acercó a Stephan y pidió que mostrara su marca, el muchacho levantó la manga de su camisa y dejó ver en el antebrazo los rombos bruzados y la flor de lis.

\- Esta marca tiene el libro que necesito, si te concentras en ella podrás ubicarlo fácilmente.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Hermione y el hombre asintió, ella desapareció a realizar su encargo.

\- Lamento decirles que la vida de todos cambiará de aquí en adelante- vaticinó – Debemos ir a Rumania, debemos ir con Magnus

\- ¿Los gitanos? ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver? - Preguntaba Ron

\- Debemos convencer a Magnus que debe dejar liberar la maldición de Melina

\- ¿La hija? - Preguntó nuevamente Ron que conocía muy bien a los aldeanos gitanos de la aldea cerca de la granja de dragones - ¿Ella tiene poderes?

-No exactamente, pero su intervención nos ayudará con este maleficio que debemos hacer- decía Albus - Necesitaremos varios objetos, o más bien piedras, ya les explicaré cuando todos estemos reunidos. Necesito a Castiel- dijo más para él que para los demás, pero Peter se movió nervioso en su asiento

\- ¡ESCÚPELO! - Le gritó Celina y él se sobresaltó no más que Iris que aún seguía sin comprender nada. - Algo ocultas, ya nos hemos sincerado todos, es tu turno.- Peter se quedó mirando el piso y sin levantar la mirada de él comenzó su relato

\- Mi padre era un bioquimico, en un experimento descubrió una especie de portal a otro mundo paralelo, eso marcó su destino y él mío- declaró - no tengo ningún poder supernatural – aclaró- pero conozco muchas cosas paranormales, se de la existencia de muchas criaturas, demonios, vampiros, y toda clase de espeluznantes entes, por suerte y con la ayuda de Castiel, Dean, Sam y los Cullen…

\- ¿También conoces a los Cullen?- Preguntó Albus

\- ¿Y usted? - Repreguntó él

\- Una vez debí solicitar su ayuda cuando estaba en estados unidos, me perseguían los transilvanos

\- Es muy raro verlos tan lejos de casa - reflexionaba Peter

\- Es que soy un bocado famoso- llegó a bromear Dumbledore y todos sonrieron

\- ¿Y conoce a los lobos?- Preguntó Peter

\- Puedo decirte que conozco también muchas cosas - decía Albus- con los Quileutes he hablado para lograr la creación de la pastilla para controlar la licantropía en los nuestros, aunque ellos no aceptaron su uso

\- En realidad ellos solo están en su reserva y controlan a los Cullen - declaraba Peter como todo un entendido

\- Su rivalidad parece no tener solución- decía tristemente Albus

\- Así parece- le daba la razón Peter - Bueno, logramos cerrar el portal, definitivamente gracias a la ayuda mancomunada de ellos, por eso los conozco.

\- ¿No entiendo?- De repente dijo Iris - Tú nunca pudiste estar en esa contienda cuando llegaste a Londres tenías siete años.- Peter asintió y declaró

\- Es que con Sam y Dean cruzamos el portal - de alguna manera todos contuvieron la respiración suponiendo que eso no era nada bueno- Cuando logramos regresar habíamos rejuvenecido

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Le preguntó Celina

\- veinticinco- contestó él

\- ¡vamos! - Le dijo la chica sarcástica

\- Cuarenta- dijo él - la diferencia con Sam y Dean es que ellos no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido, Castiel borró sus memorias y tienen otros recuerdos, para ellos eso jamás existió, era demasiado complicado y los necesitaba al ciento por ciento en la lucha contra los demonios, con la mente limpia.

\- Igualmente debemos recurrir a ellos- dijo Albus

\- ¿Harás lo que pienso? - Le preguntó Peter

\- Si- contestó simplemente Albus

\- ¿Alguien pude explicarnos?- Refunfuñó Ron al cual le molestaba sobremanera no saber algo, en ese momento llegó Hermione con un libro en sus manos

\- Aquí está- declaró entregándoselo a Albus. El libro tenía tapas duras de madera e incrustado en el centro de la misma la marca de los padres de Rodas- No se puede abrir - confesó Hermione dando a entender que había intentado leerlo. Albus sonrió y le pidió a ella, a Ron, a Stephan y a Jenifer que se acercaran.

\- Por favor, toquen los cuatro juntos la marca - pidió y los muchachos obedecieron, al instante el libro comenzó a hacer un ruido como de engranajes moviendose, como si estuviera destrabándose una traba interna.

Pero lo más extraño fue que en los antebrazos de Ron y Hermione apareció la misma marca que tenían sus clones muggles.

Todos podían ver como, tal tatuajes los rombos se iban formando y la flor de lis se estampaba en el centro de los mismos, al terminarse el dibujo el libro se abrió mágicamente.

\- Gracias- dijo él y lo ojeó hasta dar con el ritual que debían realizar- Aquí está- dijo Albus- el ritual de la orden de Cedentali.

Rose salió del recuerdo contrariada

\- Guauu, guauu, guauu, guauuu ¡Alto!- declaró - Es mucha información, estoy perdiéndome

\- ¿Y no eras tú la que querías ir rápido? - Preguntó sarcástico Albus

\- Touche- dijo ella

\- Igualmente despreocúpate, cada uno es un parte vital en toda esta historia y tendrá tiempo de conocerlos en profundidad - Dijo Albus

Rose observó a todos los personajes que había conocido, como ya había observado eran mayores, pero mantenían su mismo ímpetu de aquellos días, la única que había cambiado era Iris, debía conocer su historia y luego pudo reconocer a Peter, a su lado estaba Celina que ahora hablaba de seguro con Alejandra, su hermana, y Miguel observaba por la ventana aguardando por algún movimiento sospechoso, había más personas pero por el momento decidió hacer silencio y esperar que continuaran con el relato.

En la mansión de la logia red square, Gunther tiraba un vaso de whisky contra la chimenea haciendo que las llamar ardieran más fuertes.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Le gritaba a los tres personajes que estaban con él

\- Nunca supimos que había otros protectores- Declaró Mauritius el líder de los mortífagos

\- Pero ellos no son magos - declaró oskrar el líder de los Orcos

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que desconocíamos su existencia?- Preguntaba por enésima vez y los dos hombres se levantaban de hombros, el único inmutable era el vampiro

\- Te lo advertí - decía Leonid- Ellos estaban muy tranquilos, sabía que algo tramaban

\- ¡Me importa muy poco tus advertencias! - Lo amenazaba Gunther acercándosele sin temor alguno, incluso haciendo que el vampiro retrocediera

\- ¡Mis hombres murieron!- gritó el demonio

\- ¡Los míos también!- Retrucaba Gunther - ¡Y debí matar a Rose! ¡Era lo único que no debía hacer! ¡Y me vi obligado a hacerlo!- Decía tomándose la cabeza

\- "Ella no está muerta"-– de repente se escuchó una voz y los cuatro hombres se arrodillaron agachando sus cabezas en total muestra de rendición

\- No pretendo dudar de su poder milord - declaró Gunther- pero Escalibur…

\- "No pretendes pero dudas"- decía la voz molesta

\- No milord - declaraba Gunther- gracias por salvarle la vida y reparar mi error.

\- "No la he salvado yo-– Informó el ente omnipresente -"No puedo hacer eso está fuera de mi alcance-– declaro enfadado

\- ¿Quién ha sido?- Entonces preguntó Gunther sorprendido

\- "El elegido-– respondía

\- Pensé que esa era Rose - declaraba Gunther dudoso

\- "Has pensado mal-– simplemente declaró su interlocutor-Deben ir por él"

\- ¿Él?-– preguntó Gunther

\- "Rodas, el primogénito. Él estará de nuestro lado sin dudar, ya lo he visto, su odio es tan profundo y original, no es provocado por una mentira. Su odio es auténtico, eso es lo que necesito"

\- Si milord - contestaron los cuatro hombres al unísono

\- "Esta vez no quiero errores, por suerte se ha derramado bastante sangre y estoy satisfecho, pero no perdonaré otra equivocación. ¿Entendido?-– Desafió

\- ¡Si milord! - respondieron los interlocutores temblándoles la voz

Aguardaron un tiempo prudencial y luego se pusieron de pie

\- Debemos averiguar quien es este Rodas y dónde está - dijo Gunther

\- Yo me encargo- dijo Leonid

\- No- lo interrumpió - esta vez debe ser un trabajo interno

\- Ella no está lista - se apuró a decir Leonid - Sebastián no logró su cometido y dudo mucho de su lealtad

\- Nos arriesgaremos- dijo Gunther

\- Él no quiere equivocaciones - declaró Oskrar

\- ¡No pienso perder más hombres! - Se enojó Mauritius - Tú muerdes a alguien y tienes un nuevo miembro- dijo a Leonid - tú juntas barro y tienes otro orco - le dijo a Oskrar – Mis hombres solo son seguidores de un ideal, no es fácil convencerlos de lo que creemos, los mortífagos no se crean de la mañana a la noche.

\- No seas modesto y no subestimes el poder del mal- le decía Gunther - O el del dinero- concluyó abriendo un par de cofres que estaban sobre una pared de la izquierda repletos de oro- si no tienen lealtad, la compras- le dijo y cerró de golpe las arcas - Quiero saber todo sobre Rodas - dijo mirando a Leonid - tú eres el responsable de eso

\- Si - declaró de mala manera y se marchó.

\- Debemos reagrupar las fuerzas y convocar nuevos aliados- decía Gunther

\- Si- contestaron los otros dos y también se marcharon.

Una vez a solas Gunther llenó otro vaso de whisky y bebía pensativo mirando el fuego, algo no cuadraba.

¿Si Rose no era la elegida como él no lo supo de inmediato?

¿Por qué perder el tiempo en su educación?

¿Por qué dejarla en manos de ellos si de alguna forma debilitaría sus fuerzas con sus conocimientos?

¿Él no tenía suficiente poder?

Gunther comenzó a dudar, si la misión que se le había encomendado era la adecuada.

Igualmente debía seguir, la dominación mundial era necesaria, para poder lograr la unificación de las creencias, las aptitudes, las razas.

Lograr la unificación de la humanidad y él ser el conductor de ellos ante el gran maestro.

No, no podía dudar, debía continuar leal a sus antepasados que lo dieron todo para que él ahora estuviera allí, logrando lo que ellos no pudieron.

Luego pensó en Rodas. ¿Quién sería? ¿Tendría realmente odio puro? Ojalá pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Mauritius, Oskrar y Leonid**

Mauritius salía de la mansión con un pequeño morral que se veía pesado. Los magos ya no eran como antes, no había más lealtades para nada, eran unos cobardes e ineptos y lo único que les interesaba era el dinero.

Por suerte y gracias a su reclamo eso no era un problema.

Caminaba altivo por la calle acercándose a un bar donde solía reclutar a sus tropas, era un antro en el medio del callejón Knockturn, si bien ya no poseía la majestuosidad del pasado, y en lugar de encontrarse con grandiosos magos que planeaban derrocar al ministerio, ahora solo era un resquicio de algunos brujos que se negaban a formar parte de ese nuevo mundo.

En su mayoría eran parias, poco aptos para lo que necesitaban. Pero gracias al dinero pronto se recuperaban y lograban ser grandes, casi como él.

Ingresó, sus ojos negros debieron adaptarse a la oscuridad, pronto lo hicieron, ubicó una mesa vacía y se sentó, acomodándose su cabellera castaña, lacia y brillosa que contrastaba con la mugre del lugar, su rostro tenía una pequeña cicatriz debajo de la sien que rompía con la blanca piel, casi inmaculada del mismo.

El tabernero se le acercó con parsimonia, le sirvió un trago y le entregó, sin que nadie viera, una lista en un papel.

Él la abrió y mientras leía bebió un trago de la bebida haciendo un gesto de asco.

-¿Esto es todo? – Preguntó mirando al cantinero que solo atinó a asentir temeroso – No es suficiente, necesito más. Muchos más.

\- Se dé un lugar – comenzó a susurrar el hombre de aspecto sucio, cabello mal cortado negro y ojos verdes saltones – es en un barrio muggle…

\- Los magos que requiero jamás irían a un lugar muggle – lo interrumpía Mauritius serio

\- Dije que era un barrio muggle no un lugar muggle - agregaba haciendo una mueca y pudiendo ver que le faltaban algunos dientes

\- Dame la dirección – ordenó – el hombre viró rápidamente, se dirigió detrás del mostrador, buscó lápiz y papel y garabateo algunas palabras, presto se acercó a la mesa y entregó el papel a Mauritius que lo leyó. Se levantó sin volver la mirada al hombre y arrojó unos galeones sobre la mesa – Esto es por la asquerosa bebida que me diste – declaró soberbio, luego arrojó una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón – y esto por la data, alista a esos hombres – el hombre asintió agachando la cabeza.

Salió del lugar y leyó la dirección, no podía creer que llegaran a tanto, miró alrededor, el callejón no era igual que antes, los comercios cerrados, los pocos abiertos desiertos y podía ver que incluso en algunos ya se notaban magos de otro calibre.

Recordó como era en los viejos tiempos, no es que él fuera muy mayor, sólo contaba con 45 años, pertenecía a una familia de siete generaciones de Slytherins y siempre se sintió orgulloso de sus creencias.

Estaba convencido desde niño que la sangre pura era lo ideal, y si bien una maga totalmente impura era una poderosa continuaba creyendo en eso, y concluía que sólo era poderosa por su unión con Weasley sino sería una más del montón.

Desde niño quiso ser mortifago, y logró ser el mago más joven de su familia en lograrlo, estaba en el círculo casi íntimo de Voldemort, entre los diez primeros de la lista.

Pudo huir gracias a su experiencia en sobrevivir en lugares inhóspitos y pudo eludir la magia de los poderosos gracias a sus habilidades.

Estuvo viviendo varios años en intemperie hasta que Gunther lo encontró, sin dudar aceptó aliarse, ambos tenían la misma creencia él con los magos el otro con los muggles y pronto congeniaron.

Sabía que debía andar con cuidado, estar con Gunther era una montaña rusa, en un momento arriba, en otro abajo, pero él era ágil para sortear los obstáculos que se les presentaba.

Ahora todo se complicaba, no había dos poderosos, había cuatro, y eso, en alguna medida, lo asustaba. Había sido difícil eludir a Weasley y sabía que su hija era peor, y según Gunther, Rodas era aún más malo, entonces ni se lo podía imaginar.

Lo alentaba saber que si realmente tenía odio iba a estar de su lado aunque él ya tenía por las dudas un salvoconducto preparado por si las cosas salían mal; ya lo había hecho con Voldemort siendo más inexperto, ahora estaba más preparado.

Antes de dirigirse al lugar se apareció en Hosmeage, cauteloso que no lo vieran, se acercó prudentemente a una vivienda sencilla pero bonita en una esquina y entró por la puerta trasera.

Una vez dentro su semblante cambió, una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro, la cual se amplió al llegar a la sala, dentro, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, ondulados y bellos ojos pardos estaba jugando con un niño de 12 años, apenas verlo ambos se lanzaron a sus brazos que ya se hallaban extendidos para recibirlos.

\- ¡Papá! – Decía el chico riendo y dejando que su progenitor le revolviera sus cabellos

\- ¡Mauritius! – Su mujer lo miraba - ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte? – Rápidamente preguntó

\- Tengo poco tiempo – declaró más serio – No lo desaprovechemos – aclaró cuando notó que a su mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón – le decía esbozando una sonrisa - ¿Has comido? – Preguntaba yendo a la cocina

\- Nada bueno como lo que tu preparas – le contestó siguiéndola mientras su hijo iba a buscar, en la planta alta, el juego de ajedrez que habían dejado pendiente la última vez. Apenas pasar la puerta de la cocina la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente – Te extrañé demasiado – le decía cuando sus bocas se separaron

\- Yo mucho más – respondía ella volviéndolo a besar de igual manera, sin esperar él comenzó a subirle la falda - Victor – declaró la dama mirando a la puerta de ingreso la cual Mauritius trabó mágicamente

\- No podrá entrar y se dará cuenta – declaró pero la mujer no aparaba la vista de la misma – Helena – le decía él tomándole el rostro y obligándola suavemente a mirarlo – ya es un muchacho, ya sabe interpretar ciertas cosas – declaró sensualmente ante lo cual ella no tuvo más reparos y comenzó a desprenderle el botón de su pantalón.

Él la alzó y llevándola a la mesada de la cocina la penetró salvajemente, ambos jadearon ante la unión que era extrañada y se rieron.

\- Te amo – le decía ella

\- Eres lo único por lo que vale la pena todo – le decía él moviéndose más rápido – tú y nuestro hijo – le decía

\- Tienes que venir más seguido – jadeaba Helena aferrándose a sus hombros, pronta al clímax

\- Lo intentaré – decía él clavando los dientes en el hombro de ella – lo intentaré – exclamó al llegar a su orgasmo sintiendo el de ella consecuentemente.

Ambos se quedaron un tiempo abrazados, luego se bajaron y arreglaron las ropas al tiempo que Victor golpeaba la puerta

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntaba ansioso del otro lado

\- Ya voy a la sala y terminaremos esa partida – le gritaba Mauritius mientras desbloqueaba la traba de la puerta dirigiéndose a la misma y le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer – Te esperamos – le dijo y salió de allí.

La mujer suspiró lentamente, terminó de preparar el plato, se acomodó los cabellos y con su mejor sonrisa se dirigió donde sus dos amores la esperaban.

\- ¡Jaque! – declaró triunfante el chico

\- No fanfarronees – le decía Mauritius limpiándose la comisura de la boca con una servilleta y pasándole el plato vacío a su mujer – no se debe ufanar de una victoria parcial, no hasta que esté completamente asegurada – le decía al tiempo de mover una ficha y declarar – Jaque mate

-¡No! – Exclamó decepcionado el joven mirando el tablero - ¿Otra? – Preguntaba levantando los ojos a su progenitor

\- La próxima – le decía él acariciando su mejilla y el muchacho asintió marchándose a su habitación. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que rompió Helena

\- Leo las noticias todos los días – le decía – Siento que algo muy malo sucederá

\- No te equivocas – declaraba honesto él

\- ¿Te cuidarás?

\- Sabes que siempre estoy mirando hacia todos lados – le decía él – en cuanto note que las cosas se descarrilan los vendré a buscar y nos iremos, procura que Victor no genere lazos con nadie de aquí, el exilio así es más fácil.

\- Nosotros solo pensamos en ti – decía ella posando una mano en su hombro

\- Lo sé – declaró poniéndose de pie – debo partir

\- Adiós – le decía ella abrazándolo – cuídate

\- Lo haré – le decía él besándola en los labios dulcemente – sabes que para muchos estamos en el bando equivocado ¿No?

\- Yo estoy a tu lado – decía ella – no me importan los bandos, solo tu – agregaba orgullosa

\- Y si así lo fuera? – Preguntó él. La interrogación sorprendió a Helena - ¿Qué pensarías? ¿Qué harías? – agregó Mauritius. Helena quedó pensativa, su marido jamás cuestionó sus creencias, jamás pidió su opinión, jamás la había puesto en esa situación, algo sucedía.

\- No es el caso – se escudaba de responder

-No es una respuesta – rápidamente acotó él

\- ¿Debo ser honesta? – preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos

\- Espero que siempre lo seas – respondió él

\- Si los bandos fueran importantes, si no te amara como lo hago creo que estaríamos en veredas opuestas, no seríamos enemigos, pero de seguro que… - se detuvo de proseguir, temía ser tan directa con él, no por su marido sino por aquellos que lo acompañaban

\- Continúa – decía él acariciándola

\- lo nuestro nunca hubiera podido ser – culminó ella – Pero… - acotó – no es el caso, ni la situación

\- No, no lo es – dijo él

-¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? – Quiso saber ella

\- Es que últimamente han pasado hechos – relataba él – cosas extrañas que me llevan a pensar que no estoy bien encaminado, creo que confundí mi sendero al seguir a Gunther pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No digo que no sigo teniendo mis creencias – se apuró a aclarar – pero siento que estoy peleando por otra causa, una que no me incumbe y no me interesa. No puedo huir ahora, todavía hay mucho peso sobre mis hombros, pero lo más probable es que cuando la guerra empiece intentaré hacerme a un lado

\- sabes que Albus es generoso…

\- Ni lo nombres – la detuvo él – No creo que me perdonen jamás

\- Yo creo que sí, es más no lo dudo

\- Es que yo no estoy arrepentido de lo que pienso, estoy arrepentido de lo que estoy siguiendo ahora – declaró confuso

-¡Déjalo! ¡Vámonos ya mismo! – Le decía

\- No puedo, es riesgoso ahora mismo, pero lo haré en cuanto vea una momento más propicio – le decía

\- Estamos aquí aguardando lo que nos digas – declaró ella - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Mauritius le contó todo con lujos de detalles, que no era mucho ya que ni él mismo sabía que sucedía, ella lo escuchó atentamente y luego le despidió en la puerta de entrada trasera de la vivienda – Vuelve pronto – le dijo sonriendo. Se quedó apoyada en el marco de le entrada hasta que él desapareció dando vuelta la esquina, incluso más de la esperado, como aguardando que regresara.

Entró en la vivienda, lavó el plato sucio y llamó a su hijo

-¿Si mamá? – preguntó entrando a la cocina

\- Debo hacer unas compras, regreso enseguida no le abras a nadie – ordenó. El muchacho asintió y nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación

Helena se arregló un poco, fue a la chimenea y desapareció

\- Y eso es todo lo que me contó – relataba sentada frente a un escritorio, se la veía calmada

\- Gracias Helena – le dijo su interlocutor, nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore

\- De nada Albus – declaró poniéndose de pie – Espero que nuestro acuerdo siga en pie – agregó dirigiéndose a la chimenea

\- Por supuesto Helena

\- No soy una traidora a mi causa o a mi marido – declaraba como excusándose

\- No tienes que decir nada – le decía él acercándose – eres una buena esposa y tu marido no es tan malo como él piensa

\- A veces lo es – declaró ella sabiendo todas las cosas que le confesaba Mauritius

\- Es un hombre enamorado, así que si siente amor, es capaz de sentir bondad – le decía él

\- Espero que su amor sea suficiente cuando se entere que soy una espía

\- El amor siempre lo es – dijo Albus despidiéndose

Lejos de allí Mauritius ingresaba a un bar de estilo deportivo.

Los gritos e insultos de los hombres aturdían y las jarras de cerveza estallaban en brindis por cada acción que los jugadores realizaban en una pantalla amplia colocada sobre una pared lateral. Quienes los vieran simplemente supondrían que eran un grupo de fanáticos pero a los ojos de Mauritius eran algo más, unos pocos repararon en él y pronto lo reconocieron.

Se le acercaron sonrientes casi que lo llevan en andas al centro del lugar haciéndoles preguntas sobre si su lord había nuevamente renacido.

Él pensó que eran muy ingenuos al suponer ello, pero debía reconocerles el hecho que se habían adaptado al mundo muggle y así escapar de la persecución de los aurores.

Pronto lo rodearon un grupo de 20 hombres que lo escucharon atentamente, salió de allí con el morral más vacío pero tranquilo que pudo reunir algunos mortífagos más a sus filas.

Por su parte Oskrar se dirigía a la tierra media, su cabello era corto de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos tan claros que parecían de hielo contrastaban con su tez olivácea, ojalá fuera tan fácil como Mauritius lo había planteado, moldear barro y hacer nacer un orco, pues no era así, era algo más complejo y totalmente desagradable.

Él era descendiente de Melkor, de su unión con una Maia, y no cualquiera sino de Arien, Maia del Sol. Todos creían que se odiaban, la historia cuenta que él la violó ante la negativa de ella de ser su esposa, pero era mentira, el desdén de ella sólo escondía una pasión abrazadora. Cuando lo descubrieron, su castigo por unirse a Melkor, fue el destierro y el deber vivir como humana el resto de su vida, pero al enterarse de su embarazo la condenaron a regresar abandonándolo y continuar su deber de ser la conductora de Anar, conocido entre los humanos como el sol.

Él era una conjunción de ambas razas, pero al nacer cuando Arien estaba en su forma humana tenía también particularidades humanas, en su físico y era mortal, mucho más longevo, aunque ya ostentaba varios centenares de años y tenía dotes mágicas.

No había heredados ninguna de las habilidades de su madre, estaba convencido que los genes de su padre eran mucho más fuertes, siempre sintió odio, furia, rencor, deseos de venganza, jamás fue un niño bueno, nunca le interesó, y menos relacionarse con aquellos que debía llamar sus pares. Repudiaba a los humanos, eran débiles y egocéntricos, se creían el centro del mundo y no tenían idea de lo que los rodeaba.

Cuando Gunther se le acercó y le mostró su poder y su ideal no dudó un instante en unírsele aunque ahora estaba dudando de lo que se avecinaba.

Si bien él jamás sintió los poderes de su madre, muchas veces cuando miraba al sol podía sentir el abrazo cálido de ella y últimamente lo sentía con más frecuencia y más feroz, como ahora que caminando por la acera sentía ese calor abrazante que casi lo agobiaba.

Ingresó en una casa abandonada y luego de recitar unas palabras se abrió un portal que lo condujo al bosque negro, avanzó inmutable hacia una meseta plagada de orcos.

Los mismos habían instalado un campamento en la ladera de la misma cavando cuevas que los abrigaban de las inclemencias.

Oskrar estaba satisfecho había muchos para elegir, de alguna manera debió reconocer que no era fácil pero al menos era más barato que Mauritius, él no debía pagar por los servicios de esas bestias, simplemente su presencia les influía tanto temor que lo obedecían ciegamente, ni pensar cuando conocían a Gunther, eran como cachorros a sus pies, aunque sabían que su amo era él.

Pronto armó una horda de unos 30 orcos y se dirigió a la mansión, en el camino unos débiles rayos de sol impactaron en su rostro, bufó exasperado.

-¡ALTO! – Ordenó y los 20 orcos se detuvieron – Me aguardan aquí – declaró severo. Corrió hacia un descampado donde el sol ingresaba ampliamente una vez que la luz lo invadió gritó -¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES! ¡HABLA! ¡O DEJA DE FASTIDIARME! – Estaba agitado miraba al firmamento a la espera de alguna señal, pero nada sucedía, bajó el rostro, meneó la cabeza y cuando iba a retirarse una cálida mano se posó en su rostro obligándolo a levantar el mismo.

Pudo ver a una joven mujer de cabellos rojos largos, sedosos; los ojos fulguraban igual que toda su figura que era una llama con forma humana, apenas etérea.

\- Oskrar – Le dijo sonriendo – hijo – agregó

\- Madre – declaró el hombre con ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo había embargado una sensación de plenitud que jamás había sentido

\- Son tiempos muy peligrosos – vaticinaba ella – y lo serán más – auguraba, él simplemente asentía – debes irte – casi ordenaba

\- Soy parte de un tablero de ajedrez – explicaba él – soy sólo una pieza pero no soy un peón, soy una pieza importante, si me voy mi ausencia se notará

\- Nunca podrían encontrarte – lo alentaba ella

\- No soy de los que huyen – se negó él

\- Eres necio como tu padre – decía ella ensombreciendo su semblante

\- Soy muy parecido a él – declaraba

\- Más de lo que me gustaría reconocer – decía ella – pero debes ser cauteloso, el mal que se avecina es poderoso

\- ¿Afectará nuestro mundo? – Preguntó

\- Y mucho más – contestó ella. Oskrar dudó, se quedó mirando el piso, sus ojos iban y venían se notaba que estaba batallando una lid interna

-No – dijo negando con la cabeza – debo seguir, tal vez al terminar regresaré

\- Tal vez no haya nada para regresar – dijo Arien. La figura comenzó a flamear con mayor intensidad y a elevarse – Cuídate hijo, no tienes idea a que fuerzas te enfrentas – declaró al tiempo de desaparecer

Oskrar se quedó estático, mirando al cielo, dejando que los rayos de sol lo acariciaran. Luego regreso con las filas de orcos, dio una orden y todos marcharon a la mansión.

Leonid sobrevolaba los Cárpatos Rumanos, sus ojos estaban en la búsqueda de alguna presa con la cual alimentarse y de paso agregar algún vampiro a sus filas, lo mejor de los neófitos no sólo era su ansiosa sed sino su fácil manejo, estaban asustados, a pesar que eran mucho más fuertes.

Pronto divisó una pareja de incautos aldeanos y sin dudar se dirigió a ellos a toda velocidad, tal fue su ataque que ninguno de los dos lo vio venir, sólo cuando ambos fueron separados notaron su presencia. Atacó primero al hombre de quien se alimentó sin aguardar, el cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo frente a la mujer que comenzó a gritar histéricamente

\- Aunque grites nadie vendrá en tu ayuda – le decía sereno, regresando a su forma humana

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – Imploraba la muchacha, sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas, su cabello castaño revuelto por su anterior entrega pasional que ahora se veía teñida de un terror mortal.

\- No te servirá implorar – decía Leonid

\- Haré lo que me pidas – le rogaba ella poniéndose de rodillas, juntando las manos en señal de súplica

\- No soy un dios al que debes de rogar – decía él acercándose un poco más

\- Lo que me digas – repetía ella

\- Mátalo – Entonces ordenó señalando el cuerpo sin vida de su amante en el suelo

\- Mi esposo ya está muerto – decía ella sin entender poniéndose lentamente de pie

\- No por mucho – sonreía él malévolo

\- No puedo – negaba la muchacha – no puedo - sollozaba

\- Ustedes los humanos son incomprensibles – decía Leonid poniéndose a espalda de la chica – me dices que harás lo que sea y ante lo primero que te pido te niegas – acotaba poniendo las manos sobre los hombros desnudos – no comprendo. - La muchacha entendió que era la única forma de sobrevivir, respiró profundo giró la cabeza de lado y declaró

\- Lo haré – miró a su alrededor y vio una rama frondosa y puntiaguda, la tomo y se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su marido. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo, extendió la mano con la improvisada estaca en ella apuntando al pecho pero se quedó allí paralizada, sin poder continuar.

Por algunos instantes solo se movían las copas de los árboles arrulladas por el viento nocturno. La mujer comenzó a bajar el arma y llevándose las manos a la cara comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Por qué te detuviste? – Quiso saber Leonid acercándose nuevamente

\- No soy una asesina – lloraba la mujer manteniendo la postura – no lo soy

\- Pronto lo serás – dijo Leonid apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. La mujer miró hacia donde él estaba, a unos 5 metros de ella aguardando por su ataque, pero el vampiro sólo se miraba las uñas sin reparar en ella.

Sintió un dejo de esperanza cuando unas frías manos apresaron su vestido, viró la cabeza, su esposo estaba vivo, no, no lo estaba, estaba despierto y sin esperar se abalanzó sobre ella apresando su cuello cual animal salvaje

Los gritos de la mujer se perdían en el copioso bosque donde nadie, como había vaticinado Leonid corrió en su ayuda.

A los pocos minutos ambos vampiros neófitos se acercaban a Leonid

\- Sus nombres – solicitó

\- Lleana – declaró la muchacha

\- Doru – declaró él

\- Nos reuniremos con nuestro grupo y partiremos mañana al anochecer, procuren estar saciados, la comida será escasa donde vamos – aclaró y ambos demonios asintieron. Los tres levantaron vuelo, surcando el cielo nocturno.

Leonid no comprendía a los humanos, su propia historia era un misterio para muchos y así seguiría hasta el final, el misterio rodeaba a su raza y era su mayor ventaja, lo que si entendía era que buenos, o malos los humanos siempre se convertían en las mejores armas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

 **La orden de Cedentali y otras historias.**

Rose y Albus estaban sentados en la cocina, tomando un té, los demás se habían retirado, era hora de reagrupar fuerzas y de seguir con sus obligaciones, luego cada uno regresaría para completar su historia o darla a conocer.

\- O sea que la profecía había cambiado. ¿Es eso posible? - Le preguntaba Rose

\- En realidad no es común, pero no hay nada simple en cuanto a ustedes se refiere.

\- ¿Cuándo dice ustedes se refiere a mis padres y a mi? - Cuestionaba Rose

\- No, me refiero a Rodas y a ti - respondió Albus

\- ¿Qué es la orden de Cedentali?- Quiso saber la chica

\- Cuando se originó el mundo de la magia, y con magia me refiero a la totalidad de ellas existentes, no solo la nuestra - aclaró Dumbledore- se crearon unas piedras que permitían romper con cualquier profecía que pusiera en peligro la existencia de la misma. Las profecías no siempre se cumplen, pero cuando las condiciones se establecen para su ejecución son ineludibles. Muchas veces las profecías son simples e incluso bellas, no siempre son trágicas. Por ejemplo, la profecía de tu abuela decía que iba a ser una gran madre y se cumplió - aclaraba Albus - Pero cuando nacen profecías como la tuya y Rodas, o como la de tu tío Harry las piedras de salvación son uno de los pocos medios para salvaguardar al mundo mágico.

\- ¿Por qué no la usaste con el tío? - preguntó Rose

\- Encontrar las piedras es muy difícil y en ese entonces no contaba con tantas personas poderosas que me ayudaran a buscarlas y debimos tomar otro curso, por suerte estaba tu padre y luego tu mamá.

\- Salió bien - reflexionó Rose

\- Por suerte - afirmaba Albus

\- ¿Y que salió mal con nosotros? ¿No encontraron las piedras?

\- No, tú fuiste raptada antes de lograr completar el ritual

\- Pero a mi me raptaron a los seis años - se sorprendió Rose

\- Fue el tiempo que tardamos en reunir todas las piedras y preparar el rito.

\- Cinco años es mucho tiempo

\- Te dije que no era algo fácil, no podía hacerlo cualquiera, cada uno tenía que tener cualidades especiales para adquirirlas, además se presentaron muchos atrasos.

\- ¿Qué clase de atrasos?

\- Draco se escapó de Askaban, Fabiola seguía sin aparecer, Iris fue raptada - contestaba Dumbledore- Y la logia redsquare convocó el hechizo de Limaex, y todo se convirtió en una locura. Involucró a las fuerzas del mal pero también relacionó a todas las fuerzas del bien, yo conocía a muchos otros magos y personajes con poderes supernaturales, pero cada uno se manejaba en su, podríamos decirlo, jurisdicción, con el hechizo de Limaex todo se unificó. Por lo tanto todos querían liderar, y finalmente nadie lo hacia. Hasta que se logró un acuerdo, como los poderosos eran ustedes, nosotros nos haríamos cargo y ellos colaborarían ante nuestra solicitud sin tener ninguna responsabilidad si algo salía mal.

\- Eso no me suena mucho a fuerzas del bien- reflexionaba Rose

\- Todo en la vida tiene un Ying y un Yang - filosofó Albus

\- ¿Usted sabe de la huida de Draco?- Quiso saber Rose

\- ¿Él no te contó? - Preguntó sorprendido Dumbledore

\- No - respondió ella - Digamos que Draco no era un ser muy social

\- Bueno - contaba Albus - cuando surgió la nueva profecía, la logia comienza a hilvanar los hilos para dominar el mundo, puntada a puntada; pero a veces se dan puntadas sin hilo y ese agujero era Draco, su paso por Askaban lo había dañado mentalmente y por ese motivo yo podía ingresar parcialmente en su mente, cuando la tenía despejada – recalcó

\- Es verdad - afirmaba Rose- el siempre bebía demasiado, siempre pensé que había pasado por algo muy traumático

\- En general estaba en guardia para saber de ti - aclaraba Dumbledore - Pero en cierta oportunidad pude ver como fue su paso y huida de la prisión.

Rose se arrepintió de ingresar en la mente de Albus al sentir la frialdad y desesperanza de Askaban, aunque, y para ser sincera era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada; pero ahora sabía que existía algo más y por eso le pareció tan terrible.

A pesar de las reformas y de la supresión del setenta por ciento de los dementotes, se podía notar la desazón de los que allí residían, algunos de por vida, como era el caso de Narcisa y Draco Malfoy.

Rose divisó la celda que compartían madre e hijo.

Narcisa estaba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y los brazos rodeándolas se mecía a tiempo de repetir incansablemente

\- Lucios, Lucios, Lucios ¿Cuándo vendrás amor? Te extraño y no vienes. Lucios, Lucios, Lucios ¿Cuándo vendrás amor? Te extraño y no vienes. Lucios, Lucios, Lucios ¿Cuándo vendrás amor? Te extraño y no vienes.

Por su parte Draco miraba al frente, su mirada era fría y calculadora y de tanto en tanto observaba a su madre, ante la cual la misma cambiaba, pudiéndose ver el dolor que la locura de esta le provocaba, entonces mentía

\- papá vino ayer - mentía

\- ¿Ayer?- preguntaba Narcisa saliendo de su estupor.

\- Si, ha estado toda la tarde con nosotros, nos la pasamos muy bien.

\- Nos la pasamos muy bien, nos la pasamos muy bien - repetía la dama acostándose en el lecho, pero antes de dormir volteó y le dijo a su hijo- Draco no te olvides de cepillarte los dientes y no te acuestes tarde

\- está bien mamá - contestaba él. Vigiló hasta que la dama se durmió y continuó sentado, con la mirada al frente, fría y calculadora, aparentando no estar pensando en nada pero era todo lo contrario.

Desde que había ingresado allí había intentado disuadir a todos los medios del poder de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, incluso llegó a tener una entrevista con Rita Skeeter, pero luego la absurda periodista se retractó de sus dichos, lo cierto era que ella estaba obsesionada con Harry Potter y con nadie más.

Los únicos que le creían eran aquellos, que como él, estaban encerrados o prófugos y que pudieron ver el poder desplegado por ellos.

Día tras día, la frágil memoria y mente de su madre se fracturaba, entrando en un estado de inconciencia la mayor parte del tiempo, que acumulaban más odio en Draco; pero más lo hacían sus momentos de lucidez, cuando ella recordaba la muerte de su esposo y se lamentaba no haber muerto con él, deseándolo y su llanto era peor que deber mentirle.

Estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en el exterior, por la llegada de nuevos prisioneros, a quienes cuestionaba apenas entrar.

Todos los malditos estaban viviendo una vida feliz, la vida que él debía tener, y que le arrebataron. Fueron tan ingenuos, su padre, su tía, todos, creyendo en Voldemort ¡Que ilusos!

Y ahora era cuestión de esperar, porque la venganza era un plato que se comía frio y él lo iba a disfrutar como si fuera el mejor de los majares.

Sabía que la vida era un círculo, que pronto las cosas volverían a complicarse, era cuestión de mantenerse con vida y resistir.

Una mañana se despertó y llamó a su madre

\- mamá - le dijo - es hora de despertarse - pero ella no le respondía bajó de su catre raudo y sintió sus signos vitales, había muerto - ¡GUARDIAS! - Gritó y un par de aurores se acercaron, uno de ellos era Dean.

\- Que quieres - dijo el otro secamente

\- Ha muerto, mi madre ha muerto- el hombre sacó su varita y lanzó a Draco contra la pared dejándolo sin posibilidad de moverse, mientras que Dean abría la celda.

Draco intentaba resistirse, liberarse del hechizo pero era imposible, pudo ver como el hombre se acercaba a su madre y tomaba sus signos vitales confirmando lo que decía él.

\- Si, está muerta- confirmó- hay que llevarla para que la lleven al cementerio común.

\- Tenemos una bóveda - dijo Draco

\- ¿Tenemos?- Se rió el auror que lo apresaba mágicamente- ustedes no tienen nada- y aplastó más al hombre contra la pared

\- ¡Espera!- Ordenó Dean - No tienes que lastimarlo. Además debemos averiguar si dice la verdad, tu sabes que los bienes funerarios no se expropian, si tienen un mausoleo debe ir allí

\- ¿Y tú harás el papeleo?- Preguntó irritado el otro auror

-Sí, yo haré el papeleo, si estuviera en su posición, me gustaría que respetaran la muerte de mi madre - Y salió de allí cerrando la celda - ¡Suéltalo! - Le ordenó y el otro de mala manera obedeció marchándose de muy mal humor.

Draco cayó al suelo, y se levantó orgulloso de inmediato, mirando soberbiamente a Dean que lo miraba con compasión.

\- No necesito tu lástima- le decía - No debe ser la única madre que has visto muerta ¿No? - declaraba furioso

\- Mira Draco Malfoy - le decía el hombre- tú tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo si, soy Dean Thomas, éramos compañeros de Hogwarts, de diferentes casas

\- Eras novio de Ginebra Weasley- recordaba Draco

\- Si, era novio de ella.

\- ¿Y que se siente que Harry Potter te la haya sacado?

\- Él no me la sacó, ya habíamos terminado- Declaraba él - Buscaré donde está el mausoleo Malfoy- declaró cambiando de tema - y llevaré a tu madre allí

\- ¿Podré ir?- Entonces preguntó Draco y Dean meneo la cabeza negativamente

\- Te despides aquí

\- Pero…

\- Te despides aquí - repitió y se marchó. Al poco tiempo Dean regresó con el sanador de la prisión y su compañero, que certificó la muerte y trasladaron el cuerpo.

\- Esperen - dijo Draco antes que salieran de la celda- quisiera besarla- todos se miraron y Dean asintió, el compañero soltó el hechizo y él se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en cada ojo – Adiós- le dijo sin que ninguno pudiera sentir ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

\- ya he encontrado la cripta familiar, sus restos descansaran allí- le decía Dean

\- Gracias- llegó a decir Draco y el otro guardia retomó el hechizo

Draco vio el cuerpo de su madre alejarse, junto a los que la había llevado a su muerte y, cuando nadie pudo verlo, una lágrima cayó, recorriendo su mejilla izquierda, fue el único signo que demostraba su dolor.

Rose regresó del recuerdo

\- Nunca he visto llorar a Draco, esa lágrima fue todo un suceso.- aclaró sarcástica

\- La muerte de una madre es muy dura- decía Albus

\- Draco no era de sentimientos- declaró ella - No sabía que Dean también era auror, no lo vi nunca en los recuerdo de papá y mamá cuando estudiaban. - decía la chica

\- es que los aurores que custodian Askaban hacen un curso diferente, deben prepararse de otra manera

\- Me pareció verlo en el callejón Diagon, no, no es posible tenía la misma edad – reflexionaba

\- De seguro su hijo Martin - aclaraba el error Albus

\- ¿Su hijo?- se sorprendió Rose y luego exclamó - ¡Ah! Ginger - entonces recordó Rose

\- Exacto - afirmó Albus- ellos se conocieron en la despedida de soltera de tu madre y comenzaron a verse con frecuencia, finalmente se hicieron novios, pero Ginger tenía miedo que su hermano no aceptara la relación.

\- ¿Su hermano? - preguntaba Rose

\- Ginger tenía un hermano, quien la crió, ya que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y él con diecisiete años debió hacerse cargo de su hermana de catorce. Por suerte logró una vacante en una fábrica y pudo cuidar de ella con ayuda de una tía muy anciana que murió cuando Ginger tenía dieciséis. Los dos solo se tenían el uno al otro y no hace falta decir que lo que decía Brian para Ginger era sagrado. Por eso Dean estaba muy nervioso el día que debía conocerlo e invitó a Seamus, su mejor amigo de la escuela a que lo acompañara, él era más solitario, y no era de salir mucho

\- Lo vi en la despedida de papá - reflexionaba Rose

\- exacto junto a Nevielle que es profesor en Hogwarts y está casado con Hannah Abbot

\- Vuelvo a perderme - declaraba Rose- son muchas personas, y cada una con una historia increíble.

\- Bueno, algunos más otros menos, sin que ello signifique que sean menos importantes- aclaraba Albus.- Vamos más tranquilos, te cuento la huida de Draco

\- No - lo interrumpió Rose- Aún tengo escalofríos, esa prisión…

\- Y debiste verla antes de la guerra, llena de dementotes

\- esas criaturas jamás me gustaron- declaró Rose

\- ¿Sólo esas? - Bromeaba Albus

\- Una de las pocas que no podía contrarrestar- Albus la miró inquisitivo - No tenía recuerdo felices- aclaró ella - cuéntame de Dean -– pidió

\- Como quieras - declaró Albus - Dean y Ginger comenzaron una relación…

\- Tan tonta no soy tío Albus - le decía Rose riendo y él la miró emocionado y feliz porque ella lo llamara nuevamente así, ninguno dijo nada, no hacia falta y ella continuó - No entiendo porque si Ginger era una chica mayor de edad debía pedirle permiso a su hermano

\- Porque él era como su padre

\- Pero de allí a que sea sagrado - agregaba ella extrañada

\- Cuando tú sabes que una persona renunció a parte de su vida por la tuya, nace uno de los sentimientos más generosos que existe, la gratitud y si a ello le sumas el amor fraternal, ya caemos en la idolatría- reía Albus - Aunque Brian es un muchacho muy bueno y noble.

\- No lo he visto aquí- reflexionaba Rose

\- está con Seamus, custodiando Hogwarts - respondió Albus

\- ¿Con Seamus?- Preguntó sorprendida y luego comprendió - O sea con Seamus -reafirmó ella

\- Si, con Seamus pero… ¿Me dejas contarte la historia? - Preguntaba Albus

\- Soy todo oídos - decía ella colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando sobre las manos la barbilla

\- Bueno, el día de conocer a Brian llegó y Dean estaba nervioso, no tanto por el hecho de conocerlo sino porque debía saber si él aceptaría que su hermana continuara con un mago - Poco a poco Rose pudo divisar las calles londinenses, el día era soleado y había poca gente en la calle.

De repente se aparecieron Seamus y Dean y miraron a todos lados para verificar que nadie los había visto, a Dean se lo veía nervioso y sin saber porque al otro chico también

\- ¡Vaya amigo que resultaste! - Le decía Dean avanzando seguido por el otro chico

\- Disculpa, es que no soy bueno con las confesiones de nuestra condición

\- ¿Nuestra condición?- decía Dean - Ni que estuviésemos enfermos - se quejaba

\- No soy bueno con las confesiones, punto- Concluía Seamus - pero estaré allí a tu lado, apoyándote.

\- No, no, no, nada de apoyarme - le contestaba él en broma y el chico le pegó una cachetada en la cabeza haciéndolo despeinarse - ¡Auch! - Gritaba Dean - eso dolió - agregaba acomodándose el pelo

\- Eso también dolió - le decía ofendido Seamus

\- Disculpa, sabes que cuando estoy nervioso hago bromas de mal gusto, sabes que te aprecio mucho y que jamás tus gustos cambiaron mis sentimientos, ni el de ninguno de nosotros - al terminar se detuvo y llevó la mano a la boca para voltear a ver a Seamus quien lo miraba sorprendido

\- ¿Nosotros? - Preguntó y Dean no respondió avanzando nuevamente

\- Nos hemos aparecido tan lejos - se quejaba

\- ¿NOSOTROS? - lo detuvo el grito de Seamus y él volteó a enfrentarlo

\- Es que - decía Dean confesando - todos sabemos que eres gay.

\- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? - Preguntaba aún sin reaccionar

\- Mira, todos es todos y punto. ¿Alguna vez has notado que alguno te trataba diferente?- Seamus negaba con la cabeza - Porque no lo eres, tienes dos ojos, un par de orejas, una nariz, una boca, como la uses es cosa tuya - bromeaba Dean y Seamus volvió a golpearlo

\- ¡Me despeinas! - Se quejaba el chico pero el otro seguía sin ceder- Además, no eres el único mago homosexual. ¿Quién te crees? Único y todopoderoso, ese es Ron y ya tiene pareja, Hermione, aunque según Rita…- declaró irónico y una nueva cachetada lo hizo retroceder

\- ¡No seas idiota! - Le decía Seamus avanzando ahora él - sólo tu le crees a Rita Skeeter

\- ¡Estaba bromeando! - Aclaraba Dean

\- Pues debo decirte que abandones la comicidad, no eres bueno en ello

\- En serio, no es gran cosa, solo esperamos que puedas tener una vida feliz, con quien quieras, tú te lo mereces, eres una persona formidable, un amigo constante y me han dicho que eres un empleado excelente.

\- Gracias Dean - dijo más relajado- Ahora concentrémonos en ti y como encararás al hermano de Ginger para que no te eche de patitas a la calle - Y ante esa declaración, ahora el que resultó despeinado era Seamus.

Ambos se detuvieron y continuaron riendo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Ginger, Dean respiró profundo varias veces para bajar la ansiedad y Seamus sonreía, mucho más relajado.

\- Vamos - lo alentaba- te enfrentaste a un mortal mortifago y no puedes con un muggle común y corriente

Pero pronto él se comería sus palabras, ya que el que abrió la puerta fue Brian, era alto, atlético, moreno, su cabello le cubría la nuca, pero estaba prolijo, sus ojos eran negros, la mirada intimidante, de pronto Ginger salió de atrás de él sonriendo y saludó a ambos haciéndolos entrar.

Brian avanzaba delante y Seamus podía ver que su espalda era enorme, su cintura pequeña y su trasero… pero desvió la mirada, no era apropiado, sonrojándose.

Dean notó su turbación y lo codeó haciéndole un gesto de incertidumbre y él negó con la cabeza calmándolo.

Fueron recibidos en la sala, el departamento lo habían heredado de su tía, ya que sus padres no habían logrado comprarse una casa que tenían en vista, dejándoles un dinero que les sirvió para mantenerse, eso les contaba Brian mientras bebían un café con torta.

\- Igualmente no hicimos abuso de él, era para emergencias- aclaraba- por eso en cuanto encontré un trabajo me dediqué a mantener a mi pequeña familia- sonreía mirando a Ginger - Y ahora me la quieres quitar - le decía a Dean

\- ¡Brian!- Lo retaba Ginger cuando notó que Dean se ponía pálido.

\- Yo… yo…- Intentaba articular palabra sin éxito Dean, Rose reía divertida de toda la situación.

\- ¿A que te dedicas?- Le preguntaba Brian sin inmutarse por el reto de su hermana, actuando como todo un padre

\- Soy guardia- respondía

\- ¿De plaza, de tren, de que? - indagaba

\- De cárcel - respondía Dean

\- Eso debe ser arriesgado- reflexionaba el muchacho

\- No- contestaba Dean - tenemos un sistema muy alto de seguridad carcelaria

\- ¿Y en que cárcel estás?- Esa era la pregunta clave y Dean temeroso contestó

\- Askaban - Y todos se miraron nerviosos

\- Askaban, Askaban - repetía Brian - la verdad que no me suena ¿Dónde queda?

\- Al norte del mar del norte - respondió Dean. Ya estaba hecho y dicho. Brian lo miraba sorprendido y luego sonrió y pretendió seguir con lo que creía una broma

\- ¿Y como se supone que llegas a tu casa para la cena?

\- Me trasporto, podemos desaparecernos - Respondió Dean transpirando, Brian miraba a su hermana y se levantó

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - Dijo en voz alta

\- No, no - decía Ginger levantándose y también se levantaron los otros- Dean es un mago - Declaró anteponiéndose entre el chico y su hermano

\- ¿Un mago? ¿Un ilusionista?- Preguntaba

\- No Brian, un mago, mago- decía ella. Brian miraba a ambos chicos alternativamente

\- No sé que le has dado a mi hermana, pero te juro… - Y avanzó amenazante. Entonces Seamus sacó su varita y exclamó

\- petrificus totales - Y Brian cayó sobre el sofá del que se había levantado petrificado.

\- ¡Brian!- Exclamó Ginger - ¿Qué le has hecho? - Le preguntó

\- Sólo lo petrifiqué, se lo han hecho en primer año a nuestro amigo Nevielle y no pasa nada - decía Seamus -se estaba poniendo agresivo.

\- ¿Y ustedes solucionan estas cosas así? - Preguntaba Ginger

\- En general, la idea es no mezclarnos- reflexionaba Seamus

\- No pensé que eras de los que discriminaban - le reprochó Ginger

\- ¡No insultes a Seamus!- Le defendió Dean - Tu hermano se nos iba a tirar encima

\- ¡No me grites!- le gritaba Ginger

\- ¡Tu tampoco!- gritaba Dean. Entonces Seamus los ató y amordazó mágicamente.

Despetrificó a Brian e hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Me prestan todos atención?- Preguntaba y los tres asentían con la cabeza. Él se sentó frente a ellos, tomó la taza de té, bebió un sorbo y luego habló - Brian, somos magos, estamos bajo las órdenes del ministerio de magia y nos mantenemos ocultos de los muggles, o personas sin magia, entre otros motivos por este- explicaba - tu hermana está enamorada de Dean y te puedo asegurar que él lo está de ella y esa es la más grande de las magias que existen en el universo - Ginger y Dean se miraban y se hacían ojitos llenos de amor -entiendo tu postura, tu quieres protegerla, y puedo decirte que Dean es una persona excelente, un buen amigo y será un fabuloso esposo - entonces Dean empezó a gritar por debajo de la mordaza y Seamus le destapó la boca

\- ¡Que aún no se lo pido! - declaraba y fue Ginger quien ahora se movía llamando la atención y Seamus también la desamoradazo

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntaba feliz y ansiosa - ¿eso ibas a pedirme?

\- Bueno - decía Dean - me lo estás pidiendo tu, si quiero casarme contigo- respondía ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Si, si, si, si! - Respondía ella y ambos juntaron sus labios manteniendo el equilibrio para no caerse ya que estaban atados y Seamus los desató entonces ambos se abrazaron continuando el beso.

Cuando se soltaron este habló

\- Te pido disculpa - le decía a Dean - Arruiné tu sorpresa

\- ¡Fue hermoso Seamus! - Le decía Ginger yendo a abrazarlo- Mejor que en una telenovela - Y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ahora - acotó - ¿Puedes desatar a mi hermano?

\- ¿Te portarás civilizadamente?- Le preguntaba Seamus y el muchacho asentía, el mago lo desató completamente, entonces Brian se paró y dijo

\- No habrá boda- Y todos contuvieron la respiración - salvo que me permitan llevar a Ginger al altar.- agregó y la chica lo abrazó efusivamente.

\- ¡Brian! ¡Te quiero!- le decía

\- Yo también pequeña- respondía él besando su cabeza. Dean carraspeó y cuando ella viró sacó una caja del bolsillo de su campera y se la extendió a Ginger quien la tomó emocionada abriéndola y pudo ver un anillo hermoso, pequeño, delicado.

\- Quisiera saber más de este mundo mágico- decía Brian - si mi hermana pertenecerá a él debo saber de que se trata

\- Es que- decía Dean - había pedido reservación en un restaurante muggle para pedirle allí que fuera mi esposa y festejar y se hace tarde

\- ¿Tu estás ocupado? – Entonces le preguntó Brian a Seamus quien tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza - ¿Me vas a hechizar de alguna manera?

\- No lo tientes – bromeó Dean pero ninguno rió y Seamus negó con la cabeza

\- Bueno, entonces te invito a un bar que queda por aquí y me cuentas – declaraba Brian y Seamus asentía – ¿vas a hablar o simplemente a mover la cabeza? – decía el muchacho

\- No… si… - decía Seamus

\- ¿No? ¿Si? – Entonces declaró Ginger – Pareces nervioso Seamus ¿Qué te sucede?

\- nada… nada…- repetía alterado el aludido

\- Es que Seamus es un muy mal bebedor – intentaba animarlo Dean

\- Descuida – le decía Brian – creo que puedo cargarte si te desmayas – y golpeó su bíceps

\- ¡Merlin! – Dijo por la bajo Seamus entonces Dean cayó en la cuenta de lo que le sucedía a su amigo

\- Nos disculpan – solicitó empujado a Seamus a la entrada, una vez allí dijo visiblemente alterado en apenas un susurro - ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Es el hermano de mi futura esposa!

\- Es que… - decía Seamus asomándose para verlo – está como quiere

\- odio cuando hablas como chica – reflexionaba Dean – Pero te controlas, además no sabes si él es gay

\- Debería averiguarlo – reflexionaba Seamus

\- ¡No! – Levantaba un poco la voz Dean – nada de averiguar – y resopló – cancelaré la reservación…

\- No seas tonto – se reía Seamus – me portaré bien.

\- ¿Me lo juras?

\- Te lo juro – le decía entonces Ginger preguntó desde la sala

\- ¿Todo bien chicos?

― Si ― contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro salieron y mientras la parejita desaparecía, los dos muchachos se marcharon caminando a un bar cercano.

Cuando Dean y Ginger aparecieron en las cercanías de la zona céntrica, ella le preguntó

― ¿Qué sucedió con Seamus?

― nada.

― Me parece un buen chico, nunca pregunté¿Tiene novia?

― No ― contestó simplemente Dean

― Espero que mi hermano se comporte ― decía ella pensativa

― No creo que se ponga agresivo, ya Seamus le mostró que no le convenía ― y sonrió pero Ginger continuó reflexiva ― ¿Qué sucede?

― Es que… ― titubeo ― es que es algo de Brian, no se si deba decírtelo yo ― he hizo silencio

― puedes decirme lo que quieras, nunca los juzgaré…

― No es algo malo, al contrario, es que… ― ella suspiró y dijo ― él es gay ― Dean se detuvo de golpe haciendo que ella también lo haga ― ¿eso te molesta? ― preguntó al ver la cara de Dean totalmente desencajada

― ¡Es que Seamus también lo es! ― dijo él sorprendiendo a la chica ― ¡Maldición! ― declaró seguidamente ― le dije que se portara bien ― reflexionó

― Creo que si no nos hacen caso probablemente lo harán ― dijo Ginger y él la miró sin entender

― A Brian le gustó y yo le advertí que se comportara ― Ambos se rieron y continuaron avanzando

― Podríamos arreglar una boda doble ― entonces dijo él y ambos riendo ingresaron al restaurante

Rose salió del recuerdo

― Finalmente convinieron ― dijo y Albus asintió ― ¿Hubo boda doble? ― preguntó riendo

― No, Rose no la hubo, cada uno se casó por separado. Dean y Ginger tienen un hijo llamado Martin y Brian y Seamus adoptaron a una niña muggle llamada Stephany ― Confirmó Albus

― ¿Y que hay de Nevielle y Hannah?

― No hay mucho que decir de ellos, él quedo huérfano en la primer batalla contra Voldemort, ella en la segunda, a ambos le interesaba la herbologia y eso los unió, ambos son fieles, leales, y excelente personas. Tienen dos hijas Dorothea y Martha.

― ¿Entre ustedes no hay nadie malo? ― preguntaba suspicaz Rose

― Ying y Yang Rose, todo lo bueno tiene algo de malo y todo lo malo tiene algo de bueno, en general, siempre hay excepciones ― filosofaba Albus

― Si que las hay ― confirmaba Rose. Albus la miró y pensó ¿A quien se refería? A Gunther o a ella.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

 **La huida de Draco.**

Rose se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia el oscuro bosque, sabiendo que era observada, pero sin importarle.

Demasiadas historias, demasiadas personas, y aún no había escuchado la historia de todas ellas, sin embargo ya estaba cansada.

Cansada de escuchar tanta esperanza y felicidad, tanta amistad y amor, afuera el mundo real no era así, había guerras, matanzas, robos, violaciones; tantas empalagosas, hermosas y leales historias le resultaban aterradoramente falsas.

Albus interrumpió sus pensamientos

― Ying y Yang ― le decía haciéndole notar que le había estaba espiando mentalmente ― todos los tenemos

― ¿Todos? ― Preguntaba ella

― Todos ― aseguraba Albus. Aún sin creerlo del todo, ella preguntó

― ¿Cómo fue la huida de Draco? ― cambiando de tema

― La verdad que su huida no fue tal ― la sorprendió Albus ― Más bien fue un escape planeado

― Gunther ― Entonces declaró Rose

― Si, Gunther. ― Afirmó Dumbledore.― Como te había dicho al encontrarse tus padres y los de Rodas, se inició la profecía y al tocarse ustedes la nueva. Activando de esa forma a la logia red square. Bueno, fue Gunther quien liberó a Draco para encontrarte…

Rose otra vez se encontró en Askaban, Dean estaba en una sala con otros aurores invocando sus patronus para alejar a algunos dementores que recorrían la cárcel y se negaban a abandonar la prisión, los mismos al ver que eran rechazados se marchaban no sin antes pasar por algunas celdas y atacar a alguno de los prisioneros.

Apenas erradicados Dean, dos aurores más, junto con un sanador salieron corriendo a socorrer a aquellos que habían sido atacados, a pesar que el daño era cada vez menor, las dolencias de los encarcelados era apabullante, sólo se quedaban con sus penas, sus malos recuerdos que los torturaban agobiándolos.

Para Dean era un día más, pero se equivocaría, a media tarde y casi a menos de una hora de cambiar su turno las alarmas sonaron, todos los aurores de guardia subieron a los techos desde donde podían ver quien los atacaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a varios monstruos marinos trepándose por las rocas de la isla algunos, y sobrevolándola otros.

Una de las criaturas tenía tentáculos poderosos y dientes afilados y largos que trituraban las rocas ante su avance, el otro era una especie rara de tiburón pero además de aletas tenía cuatro patas y avanzaba lentamente hacia la prisión, luego en el aire pudieron ver a una especie de pez con alas de un color verde oliva y pico afilado y mortal.

Los magos no sabían que hacer, fue Dean quien lanzó su patromus solicitando ayuda inmediata, a Ron y Hermione.

Uno de los tentáculos del primer monstruo impactó en una de las paredes haciendo temblar la estructura y uno de los aurores cayó, siendo atrapado y devorado al instante por el peculiar tiburón de un solo bocado.

La extraña ave pez entonces comenzó su ataque, no solo sobrevolando peligrosamente sobre ellos sin que además lanzaba las escamas que tenía en el cuerpo como proyectiles, Dean invocó un escudo, pero el auror a su lado no logró hacerlo a tiempo y las escamas impactaron en su cuerpo como balas, la sangre saltó en todas direcciones, los dardos mortales cercenaban el cuerpo cortándolo, el muchacho cayó de rodillas y luego hacia adelante muerto.

― ¡Repliéguense! ― Decía Dean lanzando hechizos al ave y al tentáculo que quería apresar a alguien ― Debemos entrar ― Y los demás lo obedecieron, una vez dentro Dean rogó porque Ron y Hermione escucharan rápidamente su patronus, de lo contrario no lo lograrían, pero al menos allí dentro podrían resistir un poco más.

Pero se equivocaba nuevamente ya que una vez dentro una bomba hizo volar en pedazos la puerta de entrada y un grupo de hombres armados ingresó lanzando disparos a mansalva.

Los presos chillaban en sus celdas, esperando a ser liberados, vitoreando a los invasores, los aurores se escondieron en su sala de estar y mediante hechizos combatieron a los enemigos, pero eran demasiados.

Dean pudo ver a uno de ellos que se destacaba, seguramente el líder, Rose rápidamente reconoció a Gunther, más joven que caminaba erguido hasta la celda de Malfoy.

― Atrás ― Le ordenó y el rubio obedeció, entonces colocó una especie de masilla en la cerradura, manipuló unos cables, se alejó y apretando un botón la cerradura voló abriéndose la puerta.

Gunther y Draco se retiraban, los aurores nada podían hacer ya que debían defenderse de los cientos de proyectiles que los atacaban y además uno de los tentáculos de la criatura había traspasado la terraza y se introducían en la prisión moviéndose sinuosamente, buscando alguna presa, derrumbando todo a su paso.

En medio de ese caos llegaron Ron y Hermione, quienes ya avisados igualmente no dejaron de sorprenderse, de todas maneras comenzaron a atacar con sus hechizos mancomunados. Pero las fuerzas eran demasiado numerosas y poderosas para continuar luchando sin poner en peligro la vida de los guardias, así que se replegaron donde los aurores y tomándolos los trasportaron a lugar seguro, luego regresarían para evaluar los daños, pero por ahora la retirada era lo mejor.

― Demasiado fácil ― Le decía Rose a Albus

― Es que no estábamos preparados, ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a la paz y a decir verdad estábamos con la guardia baja ― Se excusaba Albus Además nos enfrentábamos a una logia que estuvo durante más de 1500 años esperando el momento del nacimiento del elegido dispuesta a todo.

― ¿El elegido? ― Peguntaba Rose

― Tú ― respondía Albus

― ¿Y que hay de Rodas? ― Preguntó ella entonces Dumbledore se detuvo a pensar y luego negó con la cabeza ― Si Rodas fuera el elegido ellos lo hubieran raptado a él y no a ti.

― ¿Pero ellos conocían de su existencia?

― No, ellos sólo conocieron tu existencia por medio de Draco

― ¿Y como llegó Gunther a Draco?

― Por las declaraciones que él dio en el profeta a Rita Skeeter, sobre los poderosos, esa era la clave.

― Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo y no Rodas el elegido? ― esa pregunta dejó a Albus perplejo, pero luego reaccionó ― Igualmente él está en un lugar muy seguro.

― ¿Dónde? ― Preguntó

― No te ofendas, pero no te lo diré

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque te me escaparás a pelear con él y en este momento necesito que estén separados

― Descuida ― declaró Rose ofendida ― en este momento y siempre, lo que menos quiero es estar al lado de ese pedante ― Albus la miró contrariado, luego se excusó y se marchó.

Rose se apoyó nuevamente en el marco de la ventana y observó como el sol salía por el horizonte.

En la madriguera Rodas estaba en el antiguo garaje, lo había acondicionado como lugar de entrenamiento e incluso había puesto un catre para descansar allí, era su refugio. Sólo vestido con un corto short golpeaba la bolsa de arena como si quisiera traspasarla, y la verdad que el objeto cedía a su golpes como si lo hiciera, en cada estocada sus músculos se tensaban, el sudor caía desde la punta de sus cabellos rojos, brillantes, pasando por su helénico rostro, cubría todo su musculoso torso escurriéndose por sus piernas firmes y fuertes.

― Buen día ― de repente lo sorprendió Albus

― Buen día ― respondió sin dejar de golpear a la bolsa

― ¿Tan temprano de ejercicio? ― preguntó simpático el anciano

― Si quiere llamarlo así ― contestaba él agresivamente

― He venido a agradecerte el salvar a Rose…

― Es mi obligación ¿No? ― respondía deteniéndose y mirando fríamente a Albus

― Me gustaría que fuera algo que hagas con convicción ― Reflexionaba Albus

― ¿Convicción? ― Preguntaba irónicamente Rodas comenzando a patear la bolsa de arena que se columpiaba frenéticamente ante sus golpes ― ¿usted actúa por convicción? ― Preguntaba

― Totalmente ― decía Albus ― Nunca dudo que la causa que sigo es la adecuada para todos.

― ¿Y usted como sabe lo que todos quieren?

― El bien…

― ¡Y siempre el bien! ― Lo interrumpía Rodas ― ¿Acaso no es que lo que es bueno para uno es malo para otros?

― Pero…

― ¿Cómo sabe entonces lo que es bueno para todos? Si no todos piensan igual.

― Yo creo…

― Usted cree demasiadas cosas mi amigo ― le decía Rodas

― Sigo sin comprender tu rencor ― decía Albus

― ¿No lo comprende? ― decía ahora el muchacho deteniéndose, se acercó a una silla, tomó una toalla blanca y se secó todo el sudor que bañaba la parte superior de su cuerpo para luego colocársela alrededor del cuello ― Le dibujo el panorama ― decía irónico ― Imagine un niño pequeño, que nada entendía, convertirse en mago, licántropo y cuanto ser extraño se le acercara, imagínese a ese niño ver como raptaban a una niña de su edad en frente de las narices de aquellos que supuestamente los debían proteger, siga imaginándose a ese niño siendo obligado a dejar todo para mudarse a un lugar que en principio no solo no es su casa, sino que es un lugar donde viven magos, donde su cuarto esta completamente anaranjado, la casa es desalineada, la dueña mandona y sus padres solo pueden visitarlo los domingos y días festivos. ¿Se lo imagina? ― Albus asintió ― Bueno, ahora colóquele una pizca de responsabilidad. ¡Y no cualquiera! Agréguele que de él depende salvar al mundo, que debe aliarse con una persona que le desagrada desde un principio, con la que nunca congenió, a la que no ve hace casi veinte años, súmele el toque extra hormonal que no puedo desahogar y ¿Sabe que tiene? ― Albus negaba con la cabeza ― A mi ― decía él señalándose con las manos ― Un agobiado, cansado, desilusionado y enojado hombre.

― ¿Hombre? ― Entonces preguntó irónico Dumbledore ― Discúlpame chiquillo pero si quieres rotularte como hombre lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de quejarte como una damisela en peligro ― retaba ― Lamento mucho que tu destino sea salvar al mundo. ¿Pero sabes que? No eres el primero y de seguro no serás el último, conozco a los encargados de salvarlo antes que tu y debo decirte que ellos con muchos menos años que tú, demostraron una hombría mucho más grande. Jamás se quejaron, tomaron su destino entre sus manos y acogotaron a aquello que los estigmatizaba. ¿Y sabes que? Ahora son las personas más maravillosas que conocí en mi vida. Así que si quieres compadecerte has recurrido a la persona equivocada. ― Rodas permaneció en silencio ― Bueno, veo que estás bien ― dijo girando ― nos vemos ― y se marchó

Rodas corrió hacia la bolsa de arena y de un poderoso golpe de puño la rompió haciendo que estallara.

Estaba hastiado de vivir allí, cansado que le ordenaran lo que debía hacer, y sobre todo harto de tener que aprender esas cosas que no le interesaban, el quería ser un chico normal, pensar en cosas estúpidas, como un problema de álgebra, como conquistar a una chica o que camisa combinaba mejor con un pantalón, pero no, tenía que estar allí entrenando para estar listo para afrontar su destino.

Se sorprendió de ver a Rose, la recordaba con seis añitos, peleadora y agresiva, bueno en eso no había cambiado, pero ahora era una mujer, hermosa, vigorosa, ardiente, pudo sentir el calor encendiendo el beso que le dio, aunque él intentaba no sentir nada y evidentemente ella también.

La verdad que esa chica era sexy, pero para él y a estas alturas hasta la abuela Molly lo era, el celibato fue la opción que menos le gustó, pero, como dijo Albus, tenía que empezar a comportarse como un hombre y afrontar su lugar en esta historia para que todo terminara.

Tomó una vara que estaba sobre la silla apuntó a la bolsa y declaró

― Reparo ― Y el objeto de reparó automáticamente. Luego dejó la varita y siguió golpeando sin piedad a la bolsa.

Albus se dirigía a la madriguera, saludaría a Arthur y Molly y hablaría con ellos para que refuercen la seguridad, lo que había dicho Rose le había hecho ver que tenía razón, Rodas era tan importante como ella, pero la diferencia era que ellos no lo conocían.

Lo que temía era que ahora que se había conectado con Rose lo hicieran. Luego de dar las instrucciones y de tomar un refrigerio, que Molly insistió en darle, regresó a su casa, lo que desconocía era que su preocupación lo había llevado a delatar la ubicación de Rodas.

Leonid entró en la mansión y se dirigió al despacho de Gunther, estaba satisfecho, había cumplido con su trabajo, aunque sabía que su jefe le demandaría ahora algo más difícil.

― Lo encontré ― dijo orgulloso, Gunther ni levantó la vista del papel que estaba leyendo y ordenó

― Ahora tráelo ― Leonid sacó sus dientes mortales

― Imposible ― declaró él ― Esta extremadamente protegido, no se podrá

― Entonces ya te he dicho lo que debes hacer

― Ella no está lista

― ¡Debe de estarlo! ― Exclamó Gunther levantando la vista del papiro

― Bien ― declaró el vampiro molesto y luego preguntó ― ¿Qué es eso?

―Creo que he encontrado la ubicación para realizar el ritual ― Declaraba satisfecho ― Por eso debo dejarte a cargo a ti

― No te preocupes

― Me preocupo ― decía despectivo ― me preocupo ― repitió y luego ordenó ― Vete, y quiero que el muchacho esté aqui para cuando regrese.

― Si ― respondió Leonid y se marchó.

Cuando Albus regresó a su casa Rose continuaba en la misma posición en que la dejó, pensando en las mismas cosas que la confundían.

― Te repito ― le decía ― todo tiene Ying y Yang

― Es cierto, aunque las historias que me cuentas parecen que son muy perfectas

― No todas las fueron, mira tus padres y su confusión lo que casi provocó

― Pero supieron solucionar los problemas y vivieron felices amándose incondicionalmente

― Eso es verdad ― interrumpió Ron bajando por las escaleras Rose y Albus lo miraron ― Pero casi la historia no termina con final feliz

― Por mi rapto ― decía Rose

― No, hay toda una parte de nuestra historia que no te hemos contado pero nuestro matrimonio estuvo a punto de colapsar cuando le fui infiel a tu mamá


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

 **Problemas, problemas y más problemas**

-¡¿Qué?! ― Exclamó Rose sorprendida ― Eso no es posible ― declaró mirando a Albus

― Tu padre exagera pero es verdad, en cierto sentido ― decía el anciano

― Ningún sentido, no hay excusas. ― Decía Ron

― Si las hay ― lo contradecía Albus

― ¡Me pueden decir que sucedió! ― Se impacientó Rose

― Bueno ― contaba Ron ― ya habíamos descubierto el cambio de profecía y que debíamos hacer el ritual de Cedentali, íbamos a ir a Rumania pero Albus debía contactar a Promus, que es el líder vikingo de las tierras del norte, él es un hombre rudo, el más alto que he conocido. ¡Y mira que yo soy alto! ― decía Ron ― pero su aspecto fiero creo que exacerbaba su estatura y su gorro con altos cuernos no dejaban de intimidar

― ¿Le temías? ― Preguntó Rose

― No, le temía a su hija Frigia ― respondió Ron ― Si su padre era alto y fuerte ella lo igualaba, aunque debo reconocer que es una mujer muy bella, sus largos cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules cristalinos…

Rose ingresó en la historia de su padre, pudo verse e a la entrada de un castillo inmenso incrustado en una enorme montaña con eternos picos nevados, la puerta se abrió, intimidante avanzó Promus, quien abrazó fuertemente a Albus y luego estrechó la mano de Ron, detrás de él, vestida como un guerrero más estaba Frigia, esbelta, altiva, si, era realmente hermosa, ella ingresó en la mente de su padre y podía ver que no le había llamado la atención solo su presencia bélica.

Los cuatro ingresaron al castillo, dentro, en un gran patio se presentaba una vorágine de hombres preparándose para la batalla pero ellos los traspasaron y avanzaron al edificio a una gran sala solitaria

― estamos prestos a la lucha Albus, puedes quedarte tranquilo, tu hija estará a salvo ― le decía Promus y Ron asintió, luego el rey se dirigió junto a Albus a otra habitación y Ron se quedó junto a Frigia, que pasadas las presentaciones formales lo invitó a sentarse y le ofreció una bebida.

Luego de algunas copas y hablado los temas más triviales ella preguntó abiertamente

― ¿Quieres tener sexo? ― haciendo que Ron se atragante al estar bebiendo la bebida, la miró extrañado creyendo que era una clase de broma, pero la chica lo miraba esperando una respuesta

― Estoy casado ― respondió él

― ¿Y estás capado? ― inquirió ella estirando la mano y tomándole la entrepierna, haciendo que él se levante alejándose ― veo que no ― sonrió la chica

― Yo le soy fiel a mi mujer ― declaró Ron solemne

― Que pensamiento más anglicano ― se burlaba ella ― que tengas sexo conmigo no quiere decir que la quieras menos ― decía levantándose y acercándosele ― simplemente es un desahogo para relajarnos ― y le ponía la mano en el pecho. Ron la tomó de la mano y la separó

― Yo estoy muy relajado, igualmente gracias, es un honor que hallas pensado en mi ― declaró lo más amable que pudo ― creo que me retiraré a estirar las piernas, la reunión se está demorando demasiado ― la chica asintió y él giró rumbo a la puerta, prefería esperar fuera, incluso pelear con algunos de los guerreros que quedarse allí.

La muchacha alzó una bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón, tomó un puñado de polvos y los sopló en dirección a Ron diciendo

― Freya, hazlo mío ― cuando las volutas del polvillo llegaron al pelirrojo nada pasó, en principio, porque a los pocos minutos volteó, se acercó a la chica que, a diferencia de Hermione tenía su misma estatura y quedaba perfectamente de frente a él rostro con rostro, la tomó de la nuca y la besó salvajemente.

Ella no tardó en responder, acoplándose a su cuerpo, se fueron corriendo hasta que ella quedó aplastada contra una pared y el cuerpo de Ron quien no dejaba por un instante de besarla, pasando las manos por sobre la ropa por todo el cuerpo desesperado, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

La ropa fue cediendo, lo justo para que ambos pudieran tener acceso al deseo del otro, ella tomó su miembro y lo masajeó, sin necesidad ya que Ron estaba más que excitado y dispuesto, él bajó su pantalón de malla y metió su mano entre la ropa interior, colocando dos dedos dentro de su intimidad que estaba húmeda y caliente, esperando por ser penetrada, le subió la pierna y sin esperar la embistió, entrando de una en ella y bombeando ferozmente como un animal salvaje.

Con su mano libre bajó parte de la camisa y su rostro se encajó en el hombro femenino mordiéndolo con deleite, lamiendo con lascivia su cuello apretando su seno fuertemente.

Ella jadeaba, traspiraba ante el movimiento constante y furioso de las embestidas que le daba el pelirrojo, Ron llegó a un violento orgasmo, pareciendo convulsionarse contra ella y provocando el clímax femenino.

Los cuerpos jadeantes parecían estacados en la pared, ninguno se movía, solo el movimiento de sus agitados pechos demostraba que eran dos seres vivientes y no parte de la decoración interior.

― Nunca desee a alguien como a ti ― decía Ron besando el desnudo hombro.

Ella no pudo responder ya que en ese instante Promus y Albus ingresaron en la sala

― ¡Que demonios! ― Exclamó el primero pero no estaba ni la mitad sorprendido que Albus que no entendía que sucedía.

La pareja se separó abruptamente, cubriendo sus partes pudendas

― ¡Él me atacó! ― declaró ella poniéndose al lado de su padre que miró furioso a Ron

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ― Llegó a decir Ron pero el líder vikingo ya se abalanzaba sobre él, entablándose en una lucha feroz. Un golpe de puño dio de lleno en la cara del pelirrojo quien retrocedió trastabillando, pero se recuperó a tiempo para esquivar un segundo golpe haciéndose a un lado al tiempo de decir ― ¡Espere, espere!

― ¿Esperar? ― gritaba Promus ― NOOOO ― Y corriendo se tiró sobre Ron empujándolo fuertemente contra la pared, se alejó y lanzó otro puñetazo pero Ron fue más rápido y se agachó provocando que golpeara en el muro ― ¡MALDITO! ― Gritaba el rey tomándose la mano

― ¡Yo respondo! ― Entonces declaró Ron apartándose

― ¡QUE RESPONDES! ¡SI ERES CASADO! ― Gritaba Promus intentando golpearlo, entonces Ron se vio obligado a esquivar el golpe y pegó fuertemente en las costillas del enorme vikingo quien gritó de dolor

― ¡PAPÁ! ― Gritaba Frigia al verlo caer el piso con una rodilla apoyada en él

― Yo me caso con ella, yo la amo ― decía Ron, entonces los tres interlocutores lo miraron extrañados

― ¿Pero si acabas de conocerla Ron? ― decía Albus sin comprender ― Tú amas a Hermione

― Ella es el amor de mi vida ― decía Ron mirándola con ternura entonces Frigia agachó la mirada y Promus se levantó al tiempo de gritar

― ¡FRIGIA! ― Su clamor pareció hacer temblar las paredes ― ¿Otra vez? ― preguntó acercándose a la chica y sacándole de un tirón la bolsa de la cual ella había sacado el polvo para hechizar a Ron

Tomó un poco en sus manos, sopló hacia Ron y luego declaró

― Freya déjalo ir ― Ron aspiró de lleno la polvareda que impactó en su rostro, al principio se lo veía atontado, pero luego retrocedió comprendiendo lo que había sucedido

― ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucede? ― quiso saber Albus

― Frigia utilizó un hechizo que provoca que la otra persona desee fervientemente a quien emite el conjuro, lo que me extraña es que una vez culminado el acto sexual el mismo termina, pero al parecer él parecía enamorado de ella ― declaró Promus

― Es que digamos que Ron es susceptible a los hechizos y drogas ― aclaró Albus ― y no suelen tener en él los mismos efectos que en los demás. ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Le preguntó Albus

― ¡No! ― dijo secamente Ron ― ¡Acabo de serle infiel a mi mujer! ¡No estoy bien!

― Eso no es del todo correcto ― dijo Promus

― ¡No quiera convencerme! ― Exclamó ― ¡Yo debí ser fuerte! Y un simple e infantil hechizo me hizo caer como un pelele

― ¡No insultes a Freya! ― Entonces dijo Frigia ― Es la poderosa diosa del amor ― Como única respuesta Ron la miró mortalmente ― ¡Lo siento! ― Declaró ella ― Sólo quería pasar un momento agradable ― Y debió ocultar su sonrisa agachando la cabeza ya que lo había logrado.

Albus estaba preocupado, eso no se veía bien, se adelantó y pidió

― ¡Calmémonos! Podríamos hacer de cuenta que aquí no ha pasado nada.

― ¡No! ― contestaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Promus

― Hay que ser racionales ― solicitaba Albus

― Disculpa Dumbledore – Dijo Promus - mi hija me ha provocado una verdadera vergüenza frente a ustedes, lo siento pero no podré acceder a tu petición, no me uniré a ti, ni al bando contrario, los vikingos nos mantendremos neutrales en todo este asunto…

― Este asunto te incumbe ― lo retaba Albus ― cuando vengan tras de ti…

― Nos iremos a las tierras del norte máximo ― contestaba Promus

― Cometes un error ― le decía Albus

― El futuro me lo hará saber, pero no tenemos un trato, ahora ― dijo dándole la espalda y avanzando tomando a su hija del brazo y arrastrándola tras él ― saben donde está la salida, si en diez minutos no han dejado mis tierras, los mandaré matar ― y salió de allí cerrando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de donde antes salía con Albus.

― ¡Vamos! ― decía Ron ― No lo necesitamos

― Lo necesitamos ―decía Albus ― El tiene uno de los cetros de _sanatus_

― ¿Se puede conseguir otro? ― Preguntaba Ron

― Si, pero es muy difícil ― contestaba Albus

― Difícil no es imposible ― decía Ron ― Imposible será que Hermione me perdone

― ¿Qué tiene que perdonar? Estabas bajo un hechizo ― aclaró Albus

― No hay excusas yo… ― titubeo ― la deseaba, internamente la deseaba

― Frigia es muy hermosa ― reflexionó Albus ― Pero tu amas a Hermione

― Eso no está en discusión ― declaró Ron ― Debí ser fuerte, más fuerte ― aclaró

Rose podía sentir la culpa de su padre, cuando llegó a Rumania Hermione lo esperaba y al verlo llegar salió a la carrera en su búsqueda.

Él la recibió entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello, dejándose inundar por los cabellos que olían a flores.

― Te extrañé ― le decía ella primorosa

― Tenemos que hablar ― dijo él seriamente y ella lo miró extrañada, ambos se pusieron a caminar, alejándose de la villa, donde Albus y los demás habían quedado, viéndolos desaparecer tras una curva en el sendero.

Pasados unos minutos se escuchó un grito de Hermione, pero no era de auxilio, era de dolor y Albus detuvo a aquellos que querían ir haciéndolos ingresar en una de las cabañas.

Rose corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Hermione se encontraba en el borde de un abismo, con los brazos al lado del cuerpo y los puños apretados, de espaldas a Ron quien, detrás de ella agachaba la cabeza y decía

― Lo siento, no sé que más decir

Rose no podía entender porque tanto problema si había sido un hechizo, entonces reparó que para comprender debía entrar en la mente de su padre, entonces todo quedó claro.

Si, había sido un hechizo lo que lo llevó a desinhibirse y tener relaciones con Frigia, pero el deseo existió al verla y eso potenció los efectos del conjuro. No es que él se hubiera enamorado de ella ni mucho menos, pero le había gustado, la había deseado y eso era lo que lastimaba a Hermione; y no sólo eso, sino que ingresando en el recuerdo exacto del acto sexual Rose pudo ver que Ron había olvidado por completo a Hermione e incluso a ella sucumbiendo los bajos instintos que la mujer le provocaba.

Y su mamá podía sentir todo eso, Rose recordó la vez que pelearon cuando ella celó a Lavander, pero los sentimientos eran diferentes, no habría rayos y centellas en Rumania, lo que acaecía era una llovizna copiosa que salió de la nada.

Ron estiró la mano hasta rozar el hombro de Hermione, dispuesto a acceder a su rechazo si fuera la reacción, sin embargo ella no lo hizo, giró, quedando frente a él, con las gotas de lluvia mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

― No― le decía ― No te lo perdonaré

― Yo… ― iba a hablar Ron pero ella lo interrumpió

― ¡No he terminado! ― le gritó y él hizo silencio ― No te lo perdonaré si se vuelve a repetir, no puedo culparte por… por eso ― agregó despectiva cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo quitarse las imágenes de su mente ― ahora vamos ― decía avanzando y dejándolo atrás ― debemos proteger la vida de nuestra hija

― ¡Espera! ― Entonces le dijo él y ella se detuvo ― Puedo acceder a ser castigado por tu dolor por mi traición, pero no permitiré que creas que Rose no me importa…

― ¡No te importó! Y por tu culpa perdimos un objeto que es necesario para protegerla.

― Lo conseguiremos ― decía él avanzando hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla pero Hermione retrocedió

― Ni se te ocurra tocarme ― él la miró angustiado ― hasta que no te bañes ― aclaró y desvió la mirada, Rose podía sentir que estaba dolida y molesta pero que amaba a su papá de tal forma que nada importaba y además había sido por causas ajenas a él. Y que ella también en ocasiones miraba a otros, aunque a decir verdad Ron siempre los opacaba y eso era lo que le molestaba, que él era perfecto y ella estaba llena de imperfecciones y había muchísimas mujeres más hermosas e inteligentes que ella

― Inteligentes imposible ― de repente dijo Ron y ella lo miró

― ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? ― Le preguntó molesta porque no reconocía que era hermosa

― Es muy improbable que seas imperfecta ― continuaba él acercándosele más ― Y definitivamente eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida ¿Sabes por qué?

― No ― contestaba ― Y no tienes que mentirme ― decía cruzándose de brazos

― Porque de la misma forma en que tú me ves a mi yo te veo a ti.― Él quería abrazarla nuevamente y ella volvió a retroceder

― ya te dije, hasta que no te bañes ni me tocas

― ¿Me acompañas? ― Preguntaba él

― No, aún estoy molesta. No soy una atlética, robusta, alta , rubia y voluptuosa vikinga ― decía ella volteando y avanzando

― No me gustan las mujeres tan altas, me gustan las que puedo manejar ― declaró él sonriendo sabiendo que eso le iba a molestar

― ¿Manejar? ― entonces Hermione preguntó virando y yendo hacia él, poniéndose frente a él, debiendo levantar apenas la cabeza para verlo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, ahora más copiosa y un rayo surcó los cielos, seguido por un trueno.

― Parece que habrá tormenta ― sugirió Ron

― No hasta que no te bañes ― desafió ella

― Estoy completamente empapado ― decía él ― ¿Esto no cuenta como una ducha? ― Ella se le acercó, hasta tenerlo a milímetros, él agachó la cabeza sintiéndose victorioso, ella colocó su mano en el pecho de él deteniendo sus labios casi rozando los suyos y agregó

― No, no cuenta ― y girando se marchó ― Y a mi también me gusta manejarte ― declaró enfatizando la última palabra. Ron sonrió, no había sido tan difícil como él pensaba, además no había sido ciento por ciento responsable, corrió hasta ponerse al lado de ella y le tomó la mano, la lluvia comenzó a mermar, las nubes a despejarse, Rose pudo ver a Albus desde la ventana sonreír al verlos acercarse

― ¿Así que tu miras a otros? ― Entonces le preguntó Ron risueño

― No eres el único ser en el mundo ― aclaró Hermione sin inmutarse

― Tú eres la única para mi ― de forma tan sincera que ella se detuvo y lo besó, apenas, unos pocos segundos, suficientes para que el sol saliera en todo su esplendor.

― Tú también eres único para mi ― Dijo ella y ambos avanzaron hasta la cabaña

Rose salía del recuerdo, se cruzó de brazos y exclamó fingiendo enojo

― No me vuelvan a mentir ― y los hombres se rieron

― Pero fue verdad ― le decía Ron

― Un hechizo es un hechizo y si bien es verdad ― reconocía ― hay mucho de uno mismo, los hechizos de amor son los más deshonestos

― Que pena que no estabas en ese momento para defenderme ― se reía Ron ― Aunque a decir verdad tu madre lo sabía, pero no por eso no fue menos doloroso, aunque ella es una mujer muy analítica y pronto reparó en que si bien era justo hacerme sufrir un poco tampoco era realmente mi culpa

― Se entiende ― decía ella ―igualmente la maldad en ustedes es prácticamente inexistente

― Pero está ― decía Ron

― Como en todos ― acotaba Albus

― Yo conozco a alguien que tiene un poco de bondad… ― decía Rose pero Ron la interrumpía

― No me digas que es Draco porque… ― Y ahora lo interrumpía ella

― No, además dije que lo conozco y es Gunther

― ¿Gunther? ― Preguntaban los dos interlocutores al unísono


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **Gunther y la logia red square**

― Dudo mucho que ese hombre tenga una pizca de bondad, pero si defiendo esta teoría abiertamente estaría negando mi mayor premisa ― decía Albus

― ¿Ying y Yang? ― preguntaba Ron

― Exacto, los orientales son muy sabios ― reflexionaba y luego mirando a Rose preguntó ― ¿Dónde radica la bondad de Gunther?

― Creo que la bondad de Gunther radica en su paciencia, y en que deja de pensar en si mismo para conseguir lo que persigue.

― No se es necesariamente bueno por esas acciones ― decía Albus

― Pero son un signo de bien, aunque esté encaminado a un mal fin ― aclaraba Rose ― además no sé hasta donde él es el verdadero artífice de todo esto

― ¿Lo dices por la nota de Jones? ― Preguntaba Albus

― Si, en parte ― respondía Rose ― pero además yo tuve oportunidad de escuchar a esa persona que al parecer es el verdadero líder

― ¿Lo has visto? ― Inquiría Ron

― No ― contestaba Rose ― sólo oí su voz y a decir verdad me asustó. Recuerdo que iba caminando hacia el despacho de Gunther, en general todas las tardes jugábamos una partida de ajedrez…

― ¡El maldito también me robó mi lugar! ― Exclamó enojado Ron

― No es tan bueno como tú ― lo conformaba Rose sonriendo y el hombre le acarició con el dedo índice la mejilla ― estaba por golpear la puerta de su despacho y escuché que hablaba con otra persona… ― Ahora eran Ron y Albus quienes entraban en el relato de Rose.

Podían ver los pasillos de la mansión de la logia, muy similares a los pasillos de Hogwarts, con armaduras y cuadros, pero estos no se movían.

Rose se hallaba vestida con un traje completamente negro, de pantalón y chaqueta larga al estilo oriental, su cabello tirado hacia atrás y portaba un par de katanas en su espalda, era obvio que regresaba de hacer ejercicio ya que algunos mechones caían rebeldes sobre su rostro y se la veía agitada y traspirada.

Estaba parada frente a una puerta doble de roble claro con incrustaciones en bronce con motivos egipcios de efigies y escarabajos, apoyando la oreja para escuchar mejor

― Pero Milord ― se escuchaba dentro a Gunther ― ella necesita un descanso, si la presionamos se quebrará

― ¡No hay descanso! ¡Ella no necesita dormir, ni comer!

― Es cierto, no lo necesita, pero es un ser humano…

― ¿Sigues viéndola como tal? ― Preguntaba irónico el extraño invitado ― ¿Acaso te olvidas que es una forma de lograr mi objetivo?

― ¿Su objetivo milord? ― Preguntaba Gunther desconcertado

― Mío, tuyo, nuestro. ¿Qué más da? ― respondía evasivo el aludido ― Abandona esos sentimientos humanos de una vez

― Soy un ser humano ― respondía Gunther

― Entonces será que no eres el indicado para la misión ― sugería malicioso el nuevo personaje desconocido

― ¡Soy el indicado! ― respondía rápidamente Gunther ― Provengo de una de las mezclas más eximias de líderes, mis ancestros han dejado sus enseñanzas y me han provisto de todo lo necesario para que de una vez se logre la unión mundial, no voy a fallar

― Lo mismo han dicho los otros

― No se en que Hitler, Atila o Gengis Kan entre otros se han equivocado…

― Sus debilidades humanas los desviaron del verdadero y único camino - lo interrumpía el interlocutor - aunque cada uno de ellos me llenó de oleadas de sangre inocente ― y se podía escuchar una sonrisa casi malvada ― Por eso debes desterrar tu humanidad, porque tu debilidad saldrá a flote y eso será tu perdición

― Yo sólo estoy enfocado en la misión ― aseguraba Gunther

― Parece que nuestra pequeña Rose te hace olvidar el camino ― sugería con lascivia el desconocido

― ¡Ella es la esposa de Draco!

― Ese ha sido un muy buen movimiento ― Le decía el extraño interlocutor ―Si tu te casabas con ella hubiese sido un error

― ¿Qué dices? ― Preguntaba contrariado Gunther y el extraño rió maliciosamente otra vez

― Puedo ver tus pensamientos Gunther ― le decía ― hay un cálido sentimiento que nace en tu corazón cuando piensas en Rose…

― ¡Ella es como una hija! ― confesó él quedando inmediatamente cayado

― ¡NO LO ES! ― Lo retaba el intruso ― ¡DEJA DE VERLA COMO UNA PERSONA! ¡ELLA ES UN ARMA PARA LOGRAR NUESTRO PROPÓSITO!

Rose retrocedió, asustada por los gritos y golpeó con una armadura haciéndola caer y provocando un ruido que delató su presencia, un silencio en la habitación la asustó más y de un movimiento acomodó la armadura de al lado de la puerta y tiró al piso otra tres lugares más atrás y se agachó a recogerla, a los pocos segundos Gunther salía de su despacho

― ¿Rose? ― preguntó contrariado acercándose

― No debo seguir practicando en los pasillos ― contestaba ella sonriendo e intentando acomodar la estatua infructuosamente, la cual volvía a caer al piso. Gunther miró su reloj y extrañado dijo

― No me había dado cuenta de la hora

― ¿estás ocupado? ― Preguntaba ella ― ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

― No ― le decía él sonriendo ― estoy a punto de darte jaque mate, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes ganar hoy ― le decía invitándola a avanzar

― Así que continúas con las enseñanzas orientales ― se burlaba ella intentando no parecer contrariada.

Ingresaron al despacho y Rose se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, el lugar era una fortaleza, la única forma de salir era por la puerta de ingreso.

La partida comenzó, y ella estaba tan dispersa que al parecer Gunther iba a ganar por primera vez, se lo veía contento y concentrado, entonces ella le dijo

― Nunca hablamos de ti ― él levantó la vista interrogante, levantando una ceja ― no sé de donde eres, quienes fueron tus padres, a que escuela fuiste.

― Nací en Alemania, pero me crié en América del sur, en Argentina ― contestaba él mirando de nuevo las piezas ― mis padres, al igual que los tuyos me abandonaron, tuve la suerte, de que una persona muy importante me educó, e igual que tú, tampoco he ido a ninguna escuela, he tenido tutores ― y luego realizó su movimiento ― jaque ― dijo sonriente. Rose miró el tablero y preguntó nuevamente

― ¿Has tenido novia? ― él volvió a mirarla ahora con una sonrisa cómplice

― ¿Acaso me está proponiendo algo? ― le preguntaba

― Yo estoy casada con Draco ― respondía ella

― No contestaste mi pregunta ― continuaba él desafiándola

― Tu tampoco ― lo retaba ella moviendo una pieza saliendo del jaque

― No ― respondía él mirando nuevamente el tablero ― nunca he tenido novia ― y volvió a mover otra pieza al tiempo de decir ― jaque

― ¿Nunca te enamoraste? ― preguntaba Rose mirando las fichas

― ¿Enamorarme? ¿Desde cuando tienes esas preguntas tan románticas? ¡No me digas que le has robado sus novelas a Milka! ― Se burlaba

― No ― reía ella levantando la vista para mirarlo ― ya me las conozco de memoria ― él se sintió intimidado y nervioso miró el tablero

― ¡Desperdicias tu tiempo en esa lectura sin sentido! ― la retaba. Ella movió y contestó

― Yo las veo instructivas en cierta forma, aunque no me sirven de mucho ― aclaraba

― ¿Instructivas? ― Preguntaba Gunther mirándola ― ¿Qué tienen para enseñar? ― Ella sonrió sensual y él bajó la mirada al tablero

― ¿Si te hago jaque mate tengo permiso para mostrarte? ― Él levantó abrupto la cabeza

― Dijiste que eras casada ― declaró aún pasmado

― ¿Te tienes poca fe? ― Preguntó risueña

― No hoy ― le decía ― acepto ― y le tendí al mano que ella recibió de repente se sentía superior a Gunther, no sabía porque, pero ella tenía las riendas de la conversación. ― jaque ― volvió a repetir él.

Ella se levantó, sin siquiera mirar el tablero movió una ficha y declaró

― Jaque mate ― dando vuelta al escritorio y sin que Gunther tuviera posibilidad de nada lo besó, al principio lenta, pero luego lo tomó del rostro y profundizó el beso.

Él correspondió, abrazándola, apretándola sobre él por los hombros para acercarla más, pero luego la separó poniéndose abruptamente de pie

― No Rose ― le dijo contrariado ― No ― y se marchó dejándola sola

― ¿Qué cuernos fue eso? ― Entonces Rose escuchó la voz de Ron gritándole ― ¿Acaso tu estás enamorada de Gunther?

― No ― reflexionaba Albus ― Y Gunther tampoco está enamorado de ella, es más un sentimiento paternal

― Aún así, el muy maldito no dudó en intentar matarme ― declaró Rose ― la verdad que él es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar su meta, pero es humano, definitivamente humano ― agregaba

― No fue una conducta muy apropiada ― la retaba Ron

― ¿perdón? ¿Y Frigia? ― Le decía ella y él sonrojó ― además Draco nunca respetó nuestro matrimonio ― aclaraba

― ¿Cómo fue que te casaste con Draco? ― Quiso saber Ron

\- Espera Ron – lo detuvo Albus - ¿Qué sabes de ese desconocido? – Preguntó Albus

\- No mucho, sólo que su voz es intimidante

\- ¿Será Lucifer? – Preguntó Ron

\- No – negó Albus – ya sabemos que no está en esta contienda

\- ¿Ya saben? – preguntó Rose

\- Está luchando contra Dios – dijo Ron tranquilamente como si estuviera declarando el pronóstico del tiempo

\- Tendría que releer mis notas sobre la logia – reflexionaba Albus

\- Yo podría ayudarte – le decía Rose

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Preguntaba Albus

\- La logia se originó luego de la batalla de Adrianópolis, en el año 378 después de Cristo, cuando los visigodos vencen a los romanos, la logia llegó a la conclusión que debía volver a reestructurar el mundo y por supuesto dominarlo para hacer una sola nación. Obviamente la idea de una sola nación es casi imposible, con lo cual debieron esperar milenio tras milenio para encontrar líderes que llevaran el estandarte de su ideal. Cada uno fue derrotado, como hace referencia por la impureza de su ideal.

Gunther es peligroso, él persigue este fin ante todo, incluso ante sus propios intereses, debo decir que si fuera de los buenos sería mejor que tú, papá – aclaró señalando a Ron – es detallista, puntilloso, decidido, todo un líder, además de no temer matar a quien se interponga en su meta.

Hace algunos milenios, la logia ha cambiado el rumbo, si bien la guerra y la estrategia siempre había sido el medio más utilizado para el logro de su ideal, siempre se respetaba en cierto sentido las políticas y costumbres de los pueblos, como en el caso de Alejandro Magno, pero luego se convirtió en una más violenta y agresiva unión, a veces pienso que busca la destrucción del mundo en lugar de la unión del mismo.

\- Y hace veinticuatro años atrás, la conjunción de cuatro seres provocaron que la logia enloqueciera. Su único fin era encontrarte y lo lograron. – Agregaba Albus

\- Pero yo creo firmemente que ellos desconocen la existencia de Rodas – declaraba Rose - o al menos la desconocían, dudo mucho que él no sea parte fundamental de esto también.

\- Descuida, Rodas está muy bien protegido – Decía Albus – Y tienes algo de razón – le aclaraba – Tú y Rodas está conectados – ella lo miró despectiva - ustedes no lo recuerdan, en parte por tu hechizo y en parte por nuestra propia decisión de ayudar al entrenamiento de Rodas, esperábamos que ambos pudieran saber que podían contar el uno con el otro, pero hemos incurrido en un error al unirlos antes de tiempo

\- ¿Antes de tiempo? – Preguntaba ella

\- Ustedes son la clave para un ritual, de seguro Gunther ya debe estar al tanto de esto – explicaba Albus - Se dice que el poder gravitacional de la tierra se modifica cada mil años, es apenas perceptible para la mayoría de nosotros, la tierra produce algunas catástrofes naturales, como tsunamis o volcanes en erupción no todos de gran magnitud, aunque últimamente has sido de gran escala, pero lo más importante que este cambio gravitacional puede producir un cambio mundial

\- ¿Qué tipo de cambio? – Preguntaba Rose

\- Un cambio en las ideologías, lo bueno sería malo, lo malo bueno.

\- Menudo cambio – bromeó Rose

\- Nunca la logia logró hacer uso del ritual de Holracol – decía Ron

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntaba Rose

\- Es el medio por el cual se logra el cambio, hasta ahora nunca habían tenido todos los elementos – declaraba el pelirrojo mirándola

\- Elementos – repetía reflexiva Rose – Rodas y yo – declaraba y ambos interlocutores asentían

\- Pero lograremos destruir el maleficio antes de que puedan hacerlo – decía Albus

\- En eso están los muchachos – declaraba Rose sugerente

\- En eso – decía él ya sin tapujos

― Eso me tiene muy intrigada, pero igualmente antes quiero saber algo de nuestros nuevos amigos, los muggles ― dijo ella entonces tropezó y se agachó como esquivando algo inexistente, y comenzó a agitarse como si estuviera corriendo

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntaba Ron preocupado

― Rodas ― decía ella ― Rodas ha escapado

Inmediatamente Albus llamó a Hermione quien se apareció y los cuatro se aparecieron en la madriguera.

Allí estaban Molly y Arthur esperando en la puerta

― ¿Cómo fue? ― Preguntó Dumbledore

― ¡No lo sabemos! ― dijo Arthur preocupado ― Incrementamos los hechizos, tanto los de protección externa para que no puedan verlo como los de protección interna para que él no pueda salir

― ¿Lo tienen prisionero? ― Entonces preguntó Rose contrariada

― Por su bien ― le decía Albus

― ¿Por su bien? ¿Quién tiene a alguien prisionero por su bien? ― se notaba su malestar en la voz

Pronto aparecieron los demás, ahora Rose podía verlos detenidamente, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado, era Rodas que estaba ya cansado de correr.

¿Quién lo perseguía? Se preguntaba ella, mientras que Hermione se le acercaba

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― le preguntaba

― Si mamá ― mentía ella y volvió a concentrarse, de alguna manera estaba conectada con Rodas, entonces cerró los ojos y pudo ver quien o mejor dicho quienes lo perseguían.

Vampiros, con Leonid a la cabeza ¿Alguna vez la dejarían en paz? No, definitivamente no.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **Aliados a la fuerza**

Sin esperar se desapareció y apareció frente a Rodas quien sin poder hacer nada la arroyó cayendo ambos al suelo, él sobre ella

― ¡idiota! ― le decía Rose intentando salir de debajo de él

― ¿idiota? ― exclamaba él sacudiéndose las ramas de su pantalón de ejercicio negro que era lo único que vestía ― ¿Quién se apareció de improviso?

― ¡Vine a rescatarte estúpido!

― ¡Yo también te quiero! ― Se burlaba él irónico. Pero no pudieron seguir ya que varios vampiros los rodearon

― No nos pueden atacar ― decía ella

― Corrección ― decía Leonid ― No te podemos atacar.― Entonces Rose sacó una navaja de su chaqueta y se cortó el la palma de la mano, cortó el brazo de Rodas quien la miraba extrañado sin entender y declarando

― Sangre a la sangre, pacto al pacto, juramento de inquebrantable hidalguía…

― NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ― Gritaba Leonid yendo a la carrera a detenerla pero ya era tarde ya que Rose concluyó con el pacto

―… tu sangre es mía, tu poder el mío y ambos estamos hermanados en la lucha. ― Entonces Rodas cayó al suelo, su piel se hizo completamente translucida y salieron unos colmillos poderosos y mortales, la transformación no era completa, ya que no tenía alas ni garras, pero ahora era un vampiro

― ¡MALDITA SEAS! ― Gritaba Leonid ― ¡MALDITA! ― Y desapareció seguido por los demás

― ¿Qué has hecho? ― le decía Rodas tocándose el rostro

― Te salvé el pescuezo ― contestaba ella pero él la tomó del brazo obligándolo a mirarlo de frente

― ¡Mira en que me has convertido! ― Y le mostraba su piel y señalaba sus dientes ― ¡Estoy cansado de ser un fenómeno! ― Entonces ella también se convirtió sorprendiéndolo

― Somos dos ― le dijo tranquila ― ahora sigue mis indicaciones ― le decía pausada soltándose de su agarre ― respira profundo, siente la circulación de tu sangre en las venas y ve bajando su movimiento, poco a poco, respira ― le decía ― respira profundo ― Entonces Rodas volvió a la normalidad para luego hacerlo ella ― ¿Por qué te escapaste? Estás en peligro

― Prefiero estar en peligro que seguir prisionero ― decía él

― Si quieres ser libre, debemos derrotar a la logia ― declaraba ella

― ¿estás segura? ― preguntaba él ― ¿es la logia la equivocada?

― ¿Prefieres destruir a nuestros padres? ― respondía ella con otra pregunta y él retrocedió comprendiendo

― No lo había pensado ― reflexionaba

― Bueno, yo si ― dijo ella altiva ― y hasta hace unos días no me importaban, pero ahora todo cambió, debo protegerlos

― debemos ― aclaró él ― mis padres también están en esto

― Ciertamente ― aprobó ella ― así que nos guste o no estamos juntos en esto

― Hermanos en la lucha ― agregaba él

― Hermanados ― lo corregía ― tu no serás nunca mi hermano, no me interesa tenerte de pariente de ninguna clase― declaraba despectiva avanzando

― ¿No volvemos a la madriguera? ― Preguntaba él caminando a su lado

― Allí ya no es seguro ― decía ella ― alguien te delató, y abrió los hechizos de protección, en cuanto encontremos un lugar seguro avisaremos a Dumbledore

― ¿Conoces algún lugar? ― preguntaba él

― Si ― contestaba ella.

Caminaron por varios minutos sin hablar hasta que él le preguntó

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Por ahora ingresar lo más profundo en el bosque, es lo mejor, luego nos desviamos a la casa

\- ¿La casa? -– Preguntaba él pero ella no contestó – ¿Siempre eres tan agradable? – Preguntaba irónico

\- ¿Siempre eres tan pedante? – Decía ella

\- No eres muy simpática - le reprochaba él

\- tú eres tan social como un perro de tres cabezas

\- Tengo dos nada más – declaró él burlándose

\- Eres un irrespetuoso – le decía ella

\- ¿Cómo si nunca hubieras visto una?

\- ¡Cállate! – le ordenaba

\- No quiero – contestaba él como un niño

\- Inmaduro

\- Me olvidaba que la señora está casada con un hombre mayor – se burlaba él

\- Draco está muerto, déjalo en paz – él se puso serio

\- No lo sabía – aclaraba - ¿Quién lo mató?

\- Yo – dijo ella enérgica y él se detuvo

\- ¿Tú?

\- ¡Sí! ¿Algún problema? – Preguntaba girando para verlo

\- Se supone que peleamos por el bien y el amor – reflexionaba él

\- ¿Y qué sabes tú del amor? – le decía ella enfrentándolo

\- nada – declaraba él honesto – es más siempre pensé que esta lucha era inútil, lo único que me motivan son mis padres por ellos siento un amor incondicional. Espero que cuando termine todo esto sea libre para encontrar a alguien como lo hicieron ellos.

― Ser amado sería lindo ― suspiró ella

― Pero tú estabas casada,

― Mi matrimonio era una farsa ― contestó ― yo estaba con Draco por gratitud, siempre creí que me había salvado, cuando fue él quien me entregó en realidad. No sé cuál era su ganancia en todo esto, aunque calculo que Gunther lo debe haber obligado ― reflexionaba como si estuviera sola ― Ahora que he visto como es un matrimonio por amor, me di cuenta que eso es lo que quiero. Por eso lucho, Albus tiene razón…

― Yo no le creo una palabra, esta lucha del bien contra el mal ― decía Rodas meneando la cabeza ― creo que perderemos

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Se supone que debemos sentir amor ― explicaba él ― dudo mucho que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de amar ― declaró tristemente.

Rose reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir Rodas y si bien odiaba tener que hacerlo tenía que darle la razón.

Siguieron ingresando en lo profundo del bosque, sabiendo que por ahora era lo más seguro, de repente se largó a llover y si bien las copas de los árboles los protegían era peligroso quedarse allí, así que debieron salir a un claro.

― Debemos implementar alguna protección ― decía ella buscando algunas ramas y hojas. Por su parte Rodas hurgaba en sus bolsillos ― ¿Me ayudarás o te quedarás allí parado? ― preguntaba ella, pero él no le contestaba ― ¡Vamos! ― le decía

― ¡Puedes hacer silencio! ― Le gritaba él

― ¡No me grites! ― decía ella ― estoy intentando protegernos de esta lluvia…

― Yo también ― entonces dijo él mostrándole un cuadrado, lo colocó en el piso y sacando su varita exclamó ― Engorgio ― Y ante sus ojos se apareció una tienda, él abrió la tela que hacía de puerta con un brazo e invitándola con el otro brazo dijo ― primero las damas

― Arrogante ― dijo ella molesta pasando altiva delante de él mientras que Rodas se reía siguiéndola

― ¡Tendrías que haberte visto! ― se reía a carcajadas ― ¡Recogiendo ramitas! ― Rose se cruzó de brazos pero a pesar que intentó no reír se lanzó también a carcajear porque realmente había sido muy gracioso ― cambiémonos la ropa mojada ― decía él

― Yo no tengo ― contestaba ella

― Despreocúpate, te daré unos jeans y camisa míos ― dijo él entrando en una habitación, la única de la tienda que además tenía una sala con sillón y una pequeña cocina comedor

― ¿jeans? ― preguntaba ella

― ¿Acaso la señorita no usa ropa muggle? ― preguntaba soberbio él arrojándole un par de pantalones, un cinturón, medias, y una camisa azul al salir de la habitación y sosteniendo unas prendas iguales para él

― ¡Claro que sí! ― Decía ella desafiante ingresando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta, la verdad que no necesitaba cambiarse su traje era mágico y se secaba solo y se modificaba a su antojo, pero tampoco le daría la razón a Rodas así que se vistió, observando los pantalones que a pesar de ser de hombre le quedaban a la medida, se acomodó la camisa que le quedaba muy larga por dentro y se ajustó el cinturón, luego salió y observó a Rodas aún en ropa interior a punto de ponerse el pantalón ― ¡Lo siento! ― exclamó girando y dándole la espalda. Rodas levantó una ceja sonriendo, viendo lo bien que le calzaban los jeans en el trasero

― ¡Bonito culo! ― le dijo y ella volvió a girar

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Pero al ver que aún no estaba vestido volvió a voltear, esta vez dirigiéndose a la cocina pudiendo ver que él había puesto a hervir agua, comprendiendo la demora en vestirse y su enojo se marchó ― ¿Sopa? ― preguntó

― Si ― dijo él ― pero de repente no tengo tanta hambre

― Es el pacto Siltonovus ― le aclaraba ella ― si quieres no debes ni dormir, ni comer y estaremos en alguna medida conectados

― Yo prefiero conservar mi humanidad ― respondió él acercándose aún sin la camisa puesta

― ¿Puedes vestirte? ― Le decía ella

― ¿Te molesta? ― preguntaba él ― entonces yo podría decirte que te saques el pantalón ― pero antes que ella contestara él prosiguió― No, mejor no, te quedan muy bien ― y le guiñó un ojo arrojando unas verduras ya precortadas que se hallaban en una bolsa.

― Preferiría que dejemos este jueguito ― dijo ella alejándose y sentándose en el sofá, arrepintiéndose de haberse puesto esa ropa sin necesidad y pensando que la había llevado a hacerlo.

― No te sientas especial ― entonces declaró el molesto ― no estoy con chicas jóvenes, así que no es nada personal

― ¡Sí que eres todo un galán! ― Dijo ella también molestándose

― Bueno basta ― dijo él ― hagamos una tregua ― propuso ― yo no te acoso, tu no me molestas y en cuanto pongamos las cosas en orden cada uno a su casa

― Bien ― decía ella y ambos estrecharon sus manos, no pudiendo evitar ver parte de la vida del otro en ese apretón, el encierro de Rodas, la tristeza de la separación de sus padres, las abruptas enseñanzas, la soledad, y por el otro lado la morbosidad en la vida de Rose, los desprecios de Draco, la exigencia de Gunther, el desamor de Jones, la altanería de Milka, el terror al cual se debía enfrentar a diario con maestros implacables.

― Disculpa ― dijeron al unísono, luego Rodas hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia

― Mi vida no es para nada interesante ― decía sentándose al lado de ella ― encerrado en la madriguera, viviendo en el cuarto de tu padre, todo naranja

― Si ― reía Rose ― es fanático de los chuddley cannons ― y se levantó de hombros

― aprendiendo de tu abuela ― Rose intentó no reír pero no lo pudo evitar ― y además de todo ser extraño que existiera

― En eso somos iguales ― decía ella ― aunque creo que mis experiencias fueron más aventureras ― reía Rose

― Además yo no he tenido contacto con nadie

― ¿Con nadie? ― Preguntaba ella extrañada

― Dejémoslo ahí ― dijo él y se levantó a servir la sopa, ambos se sentaron y comieron, pero Rodas la veía contrariada

― ¿Qué te sucede? ― Le preguntaba él

― Es que me estaban contando la historia de los muggles ― decía ella

― ¿De quiénes? ― preguntó él

― No sé muy bien ― contestaba ella ― Dumbledore me estaba contando de la orden de cedentali y las piedras de salvación, cuando estaban en Rumania disponiendo quien iría a buscar cada una

― Allí raptaron a mi madrina ― dijo él

― ¿Tu madrina? ― preguntó ella mirándolo

― Si, Iris es mi madrina – agregaba él sirviendo los platos de sopa sobre la mesa e invitándola a sentarse

― La mujer vampiro ― decía Rose haciéndolo y Rodas rió ― ¿Qué? ― preguntó ella

― Ni te atrevas a llamarla así, le molesta mucho

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó Rose

― Porque ella no cree en los vampiros.

― ¿Cómo es que no cree en los vampiros?

― Bueno ― reflexionaba él ― No creía.

En la madriguera la oscuridad reinaba, el silencio era apenas cortado por el arrullo de cientos de grillos que acompañaban melancólicamente los sucesos. Hermione miraba por la ventana, de su habitación; parecía una estatua, sólo sus ojos se movían sagaces para luego quedarse fijos en un punto específico por algunos instantes y luego comenzar a moverse nuevamente.

Ron ingresó, se le acercó por detrás abrazándola y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la castaña.

\- No logro ubicarla, ni siquiera sentirla – se lamentaba Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres otra vez mi ayuda? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, ella asintió, sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el pecho de ella y ambos fijaron la vista en el exterior.

\- Imposible verla – declaraba Hermione con un suspiro

\- Eso es bueno – la tranquilizaba Ron dándole un beso en la cabeza sin soltarla – si nosotros no podemos nadie podrá, o al menos le será muy difícil – agregó con honestidad.

\- ¡Pero mi bebé! – Sollozó ella girando y aferrándose con sus manos al cuello de la camisa de Ron – Tantos años buscándola para perderla nuevamente

\- No le hemos perdido y no volveremos a hacerlo – la consolaba él acariciando su espalda – ella ya sabe la verdad y lo que ha hecho es para proteger a Rodas, a nosotros e incluso a ella misma. – A pesar que las palabras eran alentadoras eso no aminoró la tristeza de Hermione.

Lejos de allí Rose si podía sentir las sensaciones de sus padres ya que si bien Ron parecía mucho más sereno no dejaba de estar preocupado.

Se lamentaba de no poder estar allí para escucharlos, eso le daría fuerzas para poder seguir adelante en esta travesía que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

Rodas acababa de lavar los platos, se puso a su lado, por un instante se concentró sintiendo lo mismo que Rose.

\- ¿Quieres verlos? – Le preguntó

\- Sería peligroso contactarnos – respondió ella

\- Hay una manera de verlos sin contactarnos, pero al menos podrás saber si están bien, incluso podrás ver dentro de ellos, ellos no sabrán que estamos allí

\- ¿Seremos como fantasmas? – Inquirió Rose

\- Algo así – contestó Rodas - ¿Quieres? – Preguntó él extendiendo su mano

\- Por favor – decía ella extendiendo la suya. Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos - ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? – Quiso saber ella

\- Tenemos una tregua, sé muy bien lo que es estar lejos de tus padres, utilizaba mucho esta técnica con Albus para ver a los míos

\- Luego podemos verlos – declaraba Rose

\- No hace falta – decía él – a diferencia de los tuyos yo puedo hacer contacto con ellos en sus sueños, si bien al principio no lo entendían con el tiempo pudieron saber que no eran realmente sueños, sino que era realmente yo hablándoles.

\- Muy buena técnica – lo felicitó ella

\- Es bueno saber que hay cosas que no sepas – sonreía él, pero ella lo miró extrañada – significa que los que te enseñaron no lo saben todo

\- Yo no estaría tan segura – contestó Rose – tal vez lo sepan pero no era algo prioritario para enseñarme – acotó

\- Sueña lógico - reflexionó Rodas

Luego ambos se concentraron, pensando en madriguera, ella sintió como si parte de su ser se trasladara en una especia de proyección astral.

Aparecieron detrás de la pareja que continuaba abrazada.

\- Me siento tan impotente de no poder hace nada – declaró entonces Hermione

\- Esto me recuerda a tus primeros fideos – declaró Ron sonriendo

\- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – Sonrió Hermione

\- Pude sacarte una sonrisa – declaró el besando su nariz

\- Tu eres capaz de hacer conmigo lo que quieras – dijo ella abrazándolo

\- Eso no es verdad pero por el momento haré de cuenta que te creo – dijo riendo Ron apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de su mujer

\- Fuiste muy bueno conmigo durante ese tiempo – declaraba ella

\- Yo también tuve mis días – dijo él

\- Es verdad – reía ella – aún recuerdo tu rostro totalmente marcado al afeitarte – Los dos sonrieron

\- Pero el día de los fideos fue memorable – retruco Ron

\- Nunca más de acuerdo contigo – aceptaba Hermione – lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – agregaba.

Rose ingresó en el recuerdo de sus padres, la visión era muy mala, como un sueño y no como una película como solía verlo al ser relatado por Albus o Rodas.

\- Eso se debe a que en realidad nosotros no estamos aquí, solo parte de nuestro ser se traslada – Explicaba el muchacho intuyendo los pensamientos de Rose.

Ella prestó atención al lugar, era su casa, pudo reconocer la sala y a su padre sentado en el sillón de tres cuerpos de color marrón con un bebé en brazos, era ella de pequeña.

Se podía notar que apenas tenía unas semanas, a lo sumo menos de un mes de nacida, por un instante se enterneció al verse y además al notar el amor que emanaba no solo de los ojos de su padre sino de los gestos que él hacía.

Súbitamente un estruendo en la cocina la hizo ir hacia allí, el ruido no era más que unas ollas que habían caído al suelo y su mamá las estaba levantando a la vez que podía percibir que maldecía por lo bajo.

Luego se levantó, se dirigió al fregadero con una de las ollas, la enjuagó y llenó de agua, se acercó a la cocina, colocó la olla sobre una de las hornallas y tomó una caja de fósforos, lo encendió y manipuló la perilla para abrir el gas, quemándose al tardar.

\- ¡Mal…! - Iba a gritar una palabrota pero se contuvo llevándose el dedo a la boca y soplándolo. Lo intentó nuevamente y la hornalla encendió, Hermione sonrió como si hubiera resuelto una poción complicada.

Se dirigió a la despensa sacando de ella un paquete de espaguetis, con detenimiento leyó las instrucciones de cocción, luego lo dejó en la mesa, se dispuso a colocar los platos y cubiertos sobre la misma, los muchachos la veían ir y venir portando los diferentes utensilios.

-¿Por qué no hace eso con magia? – Entonces preguntó Rose a lo cual Rodas simplemente levantó sus hombros en señal de desconocimiento del porqué.

El agua comenzó a hervir, Hermione abrió el paquete de fideos y los colocó en el recipiente pero la parte superior de la pasta no quedaba en el agua. Pudieron ver que Hermione se ponía nerviosa, leyendo el paquete nuevamente dándolo vuelta sin poder saber qué hacer.

Luego de algunos segundos de incertidumbre, tomó un tenedor y comenzó a revolver pudiendo notar que la pasta cedía ante la presión del utensilio y se hundía completamente en el agua, una nueva sonrisa de triunfo surcó la cara de Hermione.

Apareció Ron, asomando apenas su cabeza en la habitación y preguntando tímidamente

-¿Ya está? – Se lo podía notar hambriento

-¡No! – Exclamó Hermione - ¡No está! ¿Y la niña? – Preguntó al ver que no estaba cargándola.

\- Dormida –respondió él ingresando totalmente en la cocina - ¿Por qué no permitiste que mamá se quedara un par de días más? – Preguntó – O la tuya – agregó

\- Porque se supone que debo hacerlo yo – respondió - ¿por qué me resulta tan difícil? – Pareció reflexionar

\- Porque te acostumbraste a usar la magia, como mamá – Respondió Ron

\- Bueno, ni que quiera mandar a un hombre a la luna – declaró Hermione – Sólo quiero cocinar unos fideos - se acercó a la olla y al remover nuevamente con el tenedor, notó que se habían hecho un mazacote, revolvió con fuerza pero los fideos no se separaban.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó Ron con apenas un hilo de voz

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó ella - ¿Acaso tú puedes hacer magia? Porque yo no, desde que nació Rose ambos nos quedamos sin la posibilidad ni siquiera de aparecernos – Se la notaba desesperada

\- Tranquila – Ron la abrazó besando su cabeza y mirando la olla con la comida – Albus dijo que era muy normal, a mi madre le ha sucedido cuando yo nací

\- Pero a tu padre no – declaró ella

\- Bueno amor, Rose es diferente

\- Rose es maravillosa – dijo Hermione

\- Si, igual que tu – contestó Ron. Hermione se separó y revisó la olla haciendo un gesto de desagrado, ella se separó de él y mirando la olla suspiró diciendo

\- Son sólo unos fideos

\- ¿Seguiste las instrucciones? – Preguntó Ron sin dejar de ver extrañado la olla

\- Si - contestó ella casi sollozando

\- Bueno, tal vez cuando los saques del agua se separan – declaró Ron yendo a la despensa y tomando un colador de metal - ¿Ya están cocidos? – Le preguntó antes de tomar la olla. Hermione miró el reloj de la pared y asintió. El pelirrojo tomó la olla y al instante siguiente la soltó maldiciendo

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó agitando las manos

\- Mis padres son uno más inútil que el otro – llegó a decir Rose, Rodas comenzó a reír y si bien Rose no pretendía bromear las carcajadas de él la contagiaron, hasta que escucharon la voz de Hermione.

\- ¡Ron! – Se acercó Hermione preocupada inspeccionándole las manos apenas enrojecidas – No maldigas – lo retó queda al ver que no era nada grave

\- ¿Por qué no podía quedarse mamá? - Preguntó casi lamentándose él soplándose las manos

\- Podía quedarse – contestó Hermione – pero yo le pedí que se fuera, hace mucho que no está en su casa, tiene otros hijos, nietos y su esposo – Explicaba la castaña

\- A ellos no les hubiera importado su ausencia unos días más

\- Termínala Ron – se enfadaba ella, tomó un trapo de un cajón y con cuidado volcó el contenido de la olla sobre el colador.

El mazacote cayó pesadamente y ambos se miraron sabiendo que no era nada bueno. Hermione tomó un par de pinzas he intentó separarlos lográndolos con algunos pero no con todo el bollo, la castaña suspiró abatida.

\- De seguro estarán ricos – declaró Ron intentando abrazarla

\- ¡Míralos! – Exclamó Hermione retrocediendo

\- Bueno – suspiró Ron rascándose los cabellos – su aspecto no es muy bueno, pero de seguro saben bien, hay muchas cosas que se ven feas pero son sabrosas – aseguraba.

La castaña no contestó, se acercó al refrigerador, tomó la mantequilla y el queso rallado que le había dejado su madre en una anterior visita y se sentó a la mesa donde ya la esperaba Ron con una gran sonrisa de apoyo, pero luego él se puso de pie y salió de la cocina para regresar a los pocos segundos declarando

\- Rose continúa dormida – Hermione no reparó en él, estaba muy ocupada intentando que la manteca se mezclara con su proyecto de fideos, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír y al pasar por su lado le dio un beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

Ahora sí, ya sentados en la mesa se dispusieron a comer.

Ron tomó un cuchillo, era la primera vez en su vida que comía espaguetis con cuchillo pero ni se atrevió a decirlo, cortó un trozo generoso y se lo llevó a la boca, al instante su sonrisa desapareció, parecía que estaba tomando un brebaje para reparar huesos, intentó con todas sus fuerzas no poner cara de asco, lo intentó, trataba de tragar el mazacote que se le había trabado en la boca, tosió, movió la cabeza, pero al final terminó tragándolo.

Rose y Rodas no podían contener las carcajadas, sin embargo Hermione lo miraba ya al punto de las lágrimas

\- No le puse queso – dijo él tomando el recipiente y colocándole abundantemente para luego colocarse otro trozo más pequeño al que masticó, masticó y masticó hasta tragárselo. Hermione apenas probó un pequeño pedazo y sin tapujos también lo escupió

\- Olvidé ponerle sal al agua – recordó Hermione

\- Ni me di cuenta mi amor – declaró con cómico sarcasmo sonriéndole

\- Soy una inútil – Entonces comenzó a llorar Hermione, Ron no tardó en acercarse a ella y arrodillándose la consoló abrazándola

\- No eres inútil, eres maga y haces las cosas con magia – decía – Pon a mamá en este situación y verás – vaticinaba.

\- De… seguro ella… sabría salir… adelante – hipaba Hermione

\- No mi amor – la contradecía él – Te lo aseguro

\- ¡De seguro no se olvidaba de ponerle sal al agua de los fideos! – Ya declaraba Hermione poniéndose mimosamente histérica a punto de hacer pucheros – La escena enterneció a los chicos más que generarle risas y ambos sonrieron.

\- Bueno, bueno – la levantó Ron de la mesa acunándola – Ve a descansar, yo me encargo de limpiar, debes descansar, tienes sueño acumulado por el horario de la niña y además con la lactancia, no debes agobiarte – la empujaba cariñoso fuera de la habitación.

Hermione no protestó, fue a ver a Rose que estaba en un moisés en la sala para verla dormir plácidamente

\- Eras una angelito – se burló Rodas y Rose lo codeó malhumorada – Eras – enfatizo el chico y ambos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo

Hermione se recostó en el sofá, y cerró los ojos ellos se dirigieron a la cocina pudiendo ver a Ron intentando en vano utilizar su varita para limpiar, de la misma salían apenas unas chispas, se asomó para ver a Hermione completamente dormida, aún se podía ver una lágrima que descansaba en su mejilla y él sonrió enternecido de verla así.

Lo más silenciosamente posible se dirigió al escritorio, que estaba cruzando la sala, escribió algunas líneas y la entrego a pigwet, la lechuza partió rauda a destino.

A la media hora se escuchó un plot en la cocina y los muchachos pudieron ver a Molly que aparecía en la misma.

\- Gracias por venir – le dijo Ron

\- Ella se está esforzando mucho-– declaró Molly- mirando a Hermione desde la puerta con la misma ternura que minutos antes lo hacía Ron – volteó y con un movimiento de varita la cocina quedó deslumbrante y una olla de fideos hervía en la hornalla. – No debería hace tanto trajín – retaba a su hijo – ordena y limpia la casa, estando amamantando, sin magia, es delirante

\- Ya la conoces – solo respondió Ron

\- La conozco y la amo por cómo es – aseguraba Molly – pero tú debes ser listo y decirle que piense en Rose – le aconseja la dama – al menos ese chantaje utilizaba tu padre conmigo, y siempre funcionó – reflexionaba

\- ¿Pero alguna vez perdiste toda tu magia? – Preguntaba Ron y Molly colocando sus manos en jarra sobre la cintura respondió

\- Por si no lo sabes yo también engendré a un protector, a un ser poderoso que me sacó mi magia por varios días – luego suavizó la voz – no tantos como a ustedes y tampoco a tu padre, además eras tan adorable que era imposible enojarme contigo por ello – le decía tomándolo de la barbilla – igual que ahora – le sonreía

\- Molly – saludó Hermione entrando en la cocina

\- Hola hija – la saludó la dama con un beso – ya me iba – aclaró – necesitaba darle un mensaje a Ron– mintió en defensa de su hijo

\- No, por favor – imploró la castaña abrazándose a ella – disculpa por haberte echado, te necesito mamá – le decía. Molly respondió acariciándola

\- Tu no me has echado, además tenías razón, me extrañaban en casa – declaró sonriendo – para ya se cansaron de mi – se burlaba – tan pronto – agregaba y todos se reían. Rose comenzó a llorar y Ron rápidamente salió en su búsqueda – Es igual a su padre – le decía a Hermione en la cocina y ambas reían

Luego de cenar, darle de comer a Rose y cambiarle el pañal, la niña volvió a dormirse.

Molly se despidió hasta el otro día dejando la cocina limpia y Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo pidiendo que regrese por la mañana a lo cual la dama asintió alegre.

Lugo de dejar a Rose en su cuna en su habitación Ron ingresó en la suya pudiendo ver a Hermione recostada en la cama aguardándolo despierta. Cuando se acostó a su lado la castaña lo abrazó y luego de mirarse detenidamente ambos se largaron a reír por la cena frustrada.

\- hasta los has comido – declaraba sonriente Hermione refiriéndose a los fideos – has sido más valiente que yo - reía

\- Es que por ti haría cualquier cosa – dijo Ron, Hermione acarició su mejilla y luego lo besó suavemente, Ron respondió al beso, que Hermione comenzó a hacerlo más intenso.

\- No Herms – la separó él suavemente – No podemos hasta dentro de 19 días, 2 horas, 42 minutos y 34 segundos

\- Sí que sabes llevar la cuenta – decía ella comenzando a besarlo nuevamente, colocándose poco a poco encima de él.

\- No Herms – repetía Ron intentando salir de debajo de ella que comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del pijama – Si sigues no podré detenerme y no pienso lastimarte

\- No lo harás – le decía ella

\- No podré detenerme mi amor – repetía Ron cerrando los ojos al sentir la lengua de ella acariciar su pecho.

\- No quiero que lo hagas – repuso ella – además la abstinencia no debería ser total – agregó. Ron abrió los ojos y la miró interrogante sin saber a ciencia cierta a que se refería, pero cuando ella comenzó a bajar su cabeza al tiempo que con sus manos le bajaba el pantalón, respiró hondo comprendiéndolo al instante.

No es que Hermione no tuviera sexo oral con él, todo lo contrario, pero desde que la niña había nacido estaba tan cansada que la encontraba todas las noche completamente dormida y no solo durante las noches, era tal el agotamiento que la ausencia de magia le provocaba que era muy raro verla animada, mucho menos de buen humor.

Si hasta hace unos minutos maldecía a esos fideos, ahora les haría un monumento, aunque algo le decía que no había sido ello lo que generaba esta actitud en Hermione.

Pero al sentir los labios de ella acariciar su miembro todo perdió sentido, todo excepto sentirla a ella acariciándolo. Sus ojos se cerraron, la habilidosa lengua de Hermione jugaba con su virilidad brindándole un placer que hacía ya más de 21 días que le era ausente.

No era que realmente el hacer el amor con Hermione fuera tan necesario, sino que desde hacía un tiempo ella estaba distante, por los nervios debidos al nacimiento de Rose, por la ausencia de magia luego de él; parecía que al perder la magia algo de ellos también se perdió, y por eso esas caricias le devolvían una parte de él que había perdido, pero ahora reencontraba.

De repente sintió una mayor calidez en su hombría, y al abrir los ojos vio a Hermione sobre él, haciéndose penetrar, presa de una lujuria que ya conocían pero que pensaba aún tardía en regresar. Una parte de él quería detenerla, pensando que la lastimaría, pero la otra parte no podía dejar de sentir la calidez y humedad que lo embargaba, la conexión más que física que ese acto representaba.

\- Hermione – jadeaba él

\- Ron – gemía ella

\- No podemos seguir – se apuró a decir intentando detenerse pero ella no lo permitió tomándolo de los brazos y levantándolos por sobre la cabeza, acostándose sobre él y besándolo con pasión

\- Te juro que no lo harás – le decía ella – necesito estar así contigo, lo necesito más que nunca – exclamaba ella entre suspiros

Ya todo estaba dicho, pero faltaba mucho por hacer, Ron giró y comenzó a penetrarla muy suavemente, con lentitud, provocando oleadas de placer en Hermione, que no paraba de gemir, el clímax los sorprendió, hacía tiempo que no se sentían y ninguno de los dos siquiera lo sintió venir.

Ron separó sus labios de los de ella y miró de costado

\- Creo que nuestra magia ha regresado – declaró Hermione miró por sobre su hombro y pudo ver que levitaban, al hacerlo ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Comenzaron a reír.

\- Por un segundo pensé que volaba entre tus brazos – decía Hermione – pensé que estaba tan caliente que sentía que volaba

\- Bueno, bueno que has volado entre mis brazos sin hacerlo realmente – se quejaba Ron

\- Por supuesto amor – le decía ella abrazándolo – no tienes que aclararlo, he llegado al cielo un millón de veces entre tus brazos

\- Y yo entre tus piernas – bromeó él

-¡Atrevido! – Bromeaba ella. Ambos se besaron y luego se quedaron dormidos, por poco tiempo ya que Rose se despertó y ambos se levantaron a atenderla.

Regresaron del recuerdo Ron y Hermione se miraban, un brillo emanaba de sus ojos.

\- Nunca olvidaré la sensación de estar volando – le decía ella

\- Nunca te permití que la olvidaras – respondía él besándola.

Hermione giró mirando nuevamente por la ventana a la oscuridad, Ron continuó abrazándola

\- ¿Los muchachos estarán bien? – Preguntó preocupada

\- Si, ellos están bien. – Contestó él.

Los chicos regresaron de la proyección, se los veía cansado, pero el rostro de Rose irradiaba felicidad.

\- Gracias Rodas – le decía ella abrazándolo

\- De nada Rose – respondía él aceptando el abrazo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **Los vampiros no existen**

Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y todos los demás estaban desesperados, ahora no sólo habían perdido a Rodas sino que nuevamente Rose había desaparecido.

Albus no entendía que había sucedido, entonces Rose se contactó con él

\- "Albus, quédate tranquilo, estamos a salvo, luego te diré dónde estamos. Ten cuidado, hay alguien que los ha delatado, tienen un espía en sus filas por eso no podemos volver. Dile a papá y mamá que nos veremos pronto, que con Rodas estamos intentando solucionar todo esto"

\- "Rose, Rose" - Intentaba contactarse Albus pero le era imposible, lo mismo con Rodas, esos chicos sí que eran poderosos, meneó la cabeza y se acercó a Ron y Hermione haciéndolos a un lado, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de los demás les dijo

\- Los chicos están bien - la pareja frente a él suspiró aliviada - Hay un espía que rompió con los hechizos…

\- Y delató la ubicación de Rodas - aclaró Ron

\- No, creo que ese fue mi error - reflexionaba Albus explicando que cuando fue a ver a Rodas había sentido que lo seguían pero creyó que era su paranoia - Debemos averiguar quien fue.

\- No va a ser muy difícil - aclararon al mismo tiempo sus dos interlocutores y miraron a todos los presentes, deteniéndose en cada uno.

Finalmente determinaron al unísono

\- ¡Samantha!

\- ¿Una de las hijas de Iris? - Los muchachos afirmaron con la cabeza - Averigüemos que sucede - Y apenas terminar de decirlo los dos magos se posicionaron uno a cada lado de la chica, que hablaba con sus hermanos y amigos y la sujetaron fuertemente, impidiendo que se mueva

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Se enfurecieron Iris y Peter

\- Eso queremos saber - declaró Albus acercándose a la chica que intentaba soltarse del agarre de sus captores - Dinos Samantha. ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? - Todos miraban a la chica sin entender, menos sus padres que no comprendían porque ella haría algo así.

La muchacha, de largos cabellos castaños muy lacios y de ojos celestes cristalinos agachó la cabeza y dejando de forcejar comenzó a llorar

\- Ellos me obligaron - decía entre sollozos

\- ¿Ellos? - Preguntaba Albus - La logia - afirmó y ella asintió todavía mirando el piso

\- Si no lo hacía mataban a Sebastián - declaraba

\- ¡Y quién demonios es Sebastián! - Exclamaba su padre acercándose al igual que su mamá. Samantha no respondió, en absoluto silencio se mantenía firme mirando el piso

\- Tu padre te ha hecho una pregunta - le decía Iris acercándose más

\- Sebastián es… es… - titubeó la chica - es un vampiro - Todos comenzaron a murmurar muchos aún sin entender - ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y él me ama! - exclamó ella levantando la cabeza - Si no los ayudaba lo iban a matar

\- ¿Y tú les creíste? - Preguntaba Iris meneando la cabeza

\- ¿Por qué no he de creerles? - Inquiría Samantha

\- Porque los vampiros no tienen sentimientos, ni alma, nos sienten nada más que sed de sangre y la maldad es lo que los rige no el amor…

\- No es del todo cierto - declaró entonces Albus - Todos conocemos a los Cullen, ellos tienen sentimientos por sus parejas.

\- pero hablamos de un vampiro transilvano, son muy diferentes - agregaba Ron

\- Yo he conocido a un vampiro que tenía sentimientos - contaba Albus - su nombre era Voltux

\- Creo haber oído hablar de su historia - decía Iris - pensé que era un mito, como un deseo de los vampiros a tener sentimientos

\- Ellos tienen sentimientos, pero en general son malos - aclaraba Albus - pero Voltux era noble, y murió defendiendo un ideal, el mismo que todos buscamos. ¿Cómo conociste a Sebastián? - Le preguntaba Dumbledore a Samantha.

\- Cuando regresaba del colegio, en mi último año - respondió ella - yo soy mitad vampiro - aclaraba - como mamá, y siempre me he sentido diferente

\- Te comprendo - le decía Iris acercándose más y abrazándola - yo he estado allí

\- pero ustedes son también humanas - decía Peter adelantándose

\- Sebastián lo fue también - decía Samantha - Una noche, me escapé de la casa - Confesó mirando a sus padres - es muy fácil, solo salté por la ventana - declaró - y caminé, caminé mucho incluso llegué a perderme, aunque mi sentido de orientación pronto me ubicó, fue allí cuando él se apareció, al principio pensó que sería una presa fácil, comenzamos a pelear y notó que yo no era una muchacha cualquiera, y decidimos ponernos una tregua, creo que de lo contrario la lucha hubiese sido eterna - aclaraba - hablamos mucho, él me dijo que hacía unos noventa años que había sido convertido, que antes era un chico común y corriente, que en ese momento estaba solo pero que su líder, Leonid, estaba convocándolos, yo le dije que pertenecía al bando contrario, bromeamos mucho sobre el tema de las diferencias, sobre el bien y el mal, entre los dos nos inventamos un mundo sin deber pelear, la verdad que nos conectamos de alguna manera - declaró ruborizándose y bajando la mirada

\- ¡No me digas que te acostaste con ese vampiro! - Entonces exclamó Peter amenazando

\- No - contestó ella - no me acosté con ese vampiro, nosotros hicimos el amor - declaró dejando a todos desconcertados

\- Un vampiro no puede sentir amor - le decía Iris

\- ¿Tu no lo sientes? - La desafió Samantha

\- ¡No soy un vampiro! - Se enojaba la dama

\- Sí que lo eres, y también eres humana, pero no puedes desconocer tu lado vampiro mamá - le rogaba ella intentando que la comprendiera

\- El que estés enamorada y presionada no te resta responsabilidad en lo que has hecho. - decía Ron - Pudiste venir a nosotros, te habríamos ayudado - Samantha se quedó pensativa, no había pensado jamás en esa opción

\- Disculpen - agregó sinceramente arrepentida

\- Igualmente Rose y Rodas escaparon - dijo Albus y todos lo miraron - ellos están bien - anunció - aunque desconozco su paradero

\- Entonces Sebastián puede estar en peligro - dijo Samantha contrariada

\- Iremos en su búsqueda - declaró Hermione y todos voltearon a mirarla - Si es verdad lo que ella dice debe ser un prisionero

\- ¿Y cómo piensas entrar? ¿Cómo lo reconocerás? - Preguntó Harry

\- Yo iré con ustedes - dijo Samantha

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - Exclamó Iris.

\- Disculpa mamá, no puedes prohibirme, ya soy mayor de edad - contestó ella decidida

\- Aun así todavía no saben cómo entrar - decía Harry preocupado

\- Ya Rose nos ha enseñado, a decir verdad es más fácil de lo que creímos ahora que podemos ver la mansión. No hace falta que vengas con nosotros - dijo Hermione y tomó de su mano viendo sus recuerdos - Ya está - declaró al ver a un vampiro joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes muy claros y brillantes, podía reconocer una triste mirada diferente a la de los vampiros que solía combatir y también lo observó sonriendo e iluminándose la misma al ver llegar a Samantha - Ya regresamos - entonces dijo soltando a Samantha y tomando a Ron, pero antes de desaparecer la chica la tomó del brazo y desapareció con ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntaba Ron al verla allí

\- Debo ayudarlo - decía ella desesperada

\- Déjala Ron - declaraba Hermione - está enamorada - y rozó su mejilla acariciándola dulcemente, luego viró a ver la maciza puerta de roble ya repuesta, puesto que la anterior la habían hecho añicos y tomando la mano de Ron provocaron que la misma estallara en mil pedazos

\- Van a tener que alterar su presupuesto si seguimos rompiéndoles las puertas - se reía Ron en broma ingresando, pero pronto un grupo de orcos los enfrentó, como ellos estaban apurados por irse de allí volaron por sobre ellos llevando a Samantha

\- Necesito que te concentres y me digas donde está Sebastián - Le decía Hermione mientras que Ron lanzaba hechizos para desviar las lanzar que lanzaban las bestias. La chica cerró los ojos y luego los abrió rápidamente, su piel empalideció y sus colmillos se ampliaron al triple de su tamaño

\- Lo están torturando - decía lúgubremente. Hermione y Ron podían verlo. Sebastián estaba atado con gruesas cadenas, desde una ventana próxima unas bestias pequeñas, totalmente peludas de las cuales solo se les podía ver una boca que sobresalía de su rostro en forma de trompa que babeaba asquerosamente, manipulaban unos espejos y le reflejaban los rayos del sol, provocando que su piel inmaculada se desintegrara, pudiéndosele ver los músculos internos del maxilar, provocándole un tormento doloroso y luego alejaban la luz, aguardaban que la zona se recuperara y volvían a hacer lo mismo.

\- Malditos - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, cuando se alejaron de los orcos bajaron al piso, en un pasillo solitarios

\- La tercer puerta - dijo Ron y las mujeres asintieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos explotaron la puerta y Hermione atacó junto a Samantha a las pequeñas bestias la primera impartiendo hechizos, la segunda agarrándolos y arrojándolos contra la pared, dejándolos inconscientes; mientras que Ron fue a liberar al joven vampiro

\- ¡Es una trampa! ¡Váyanse! - Gritaba desesperado mientras la carne se reconstituía en su mandíbula - ¡Samantha! ¡Estás en peligro! ¡Váyanse!

\- ¡No sin ti! - Le decía ella mirándolo. Por un instante para ellos el tiempo se detuvo las miradas encontradas solo reflejaban amor y devoción entre los dos, una mirada que tanto Hermione como Ron comprendían a la perfección.

Pero la lucha debió retomarse ya que las pequeñas bestias comenzaron a ingresar desde la entrada

\- ¡Cuidado con su trompa! - Les decía Sebastián - Largan un veneno mortal - y las chicas tuvieron en cuenta ese dato, mientras que Ron continuaba cortando con magia las gruesas cadenas.

\- ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! - Se escuchó la aguda voz de una de esas criaturas

\- ¡Vienen vampiros! ¡Deben marcharse! ¡Gunther los quiere matar a ustedes a toda costa! ¡Y va por Rodas! - declaró siendo liberado

\- Nos vamos todos - decía Ron quien tomó a Sebastián de la mano, Hermione tomó de la mano a Samantha y luego tomándose las manos ellos desaparecieron apenas comenzaban a ingresar los vampiros.

Leonid ingresó al final, otra vez se les habían escapado, meneó la cabeza, no pensó que podían venir a liberar al pequeño traidor, eran más arriesgados de lo que él mismo creía. Salió, pensando en que excusa le diría a Gunther sobre este nuevo error.

Los cuatro aparecieron dentro de la madriguera, Sebastián se abrazó a Samantha, pero el entusiasmo duró poco porque a pesar de estar dentro de la casa, sol entraba por la ventana y Sebastián se horrorizó al ver los rayos tan cerca de él.

\- ¡A la despensa! - Le gritó Ron abriendo una puerta en la cocina donde su madre guardaba especias y algunos trastos, y lo empujó arrastrando a Samantha también dentro y luego cerró la puerta.

Peter, Iris y sus hijos entraron al escuchar los gritos

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Peter

\- Lo rescatamos, Samantha estaba en lo cierto - le aclaró Hermione a él y a Albus que ya ingresaba

\- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Iris y Ron señaló la puerta cerrada - ¿Qué hacen allí los dos?

\- El sol - replicó Hermione

\- Pero Samantha no tiene problemas con el sol - decía Peter avanzando con la intención de abrir la puerta

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - gritaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione

\- Si abres la puerta y Sebastián se trasforma la puede lastimar - mintió Hermione

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó el hombre mirando a su esposa quien se levantó de hombros - ¿Puede matarla su mordida? - Inquirió y ella repitió el gesto

\- Por las dudas no hay que arriesgarse - decía Albus sereno, mirando a Ron y Hermione quienes intentaban no sonreír - vamos fuera aquí hace mucho calor - y todos los siguieron, menos Peter que apoyó la oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar algún ruido

\- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó su mujer

\- Quiero saber si hacen ruido - replicaba él

\- No seas ridículo - Lo retaba instándolo a salir y él obedeciéndole.

Los chicos, efectivamente se encontraban estáticos, mirando ambos la puerta cerrada, ambos parecían figuras de cera inmóviles, lo único que se movía eran los músculos que se reconstituían de Sebastián y a los pocos instantes su lozana piel se dejó ver. Escucharon los pasos que se alejaban y voltearon a verse, sus narices se rozaron y ellos se besaron con pasión.

\- ¡Estás loca! - Le decía él entre besos húmedos - Pudiste morir

\- Te estaban matando a ti - replicaba ella

\- Yo hubiese soportado mil años de tortura. Discúlpame - le decía tomándola del rostro y mirándola a los ojos - Me indicaron que debía seducirte, que debía convertirte en nuestra aliada, cuando me negué jamás pensé que me utilizarían para chantajearte. ¡No debiste acceder a traicionar a los tuyos! -La retaba

\- Tú traicionaste a los tuyos - le decía ella

\- Por ti - contestaba él volviéndola a besar - Por ti daría todo

\- Y yo por ti, yo lo daría todo por ti mi amor - El beso se hizo más profundo, él la empujó hacia una de las paredes y un conjunto de ollas cayó al piso haciendo un poderoso estruendo. Ellos se quedaron estáticos

Fuera todos escucharon los ruidos, Peter se levantó e iba a avanzar cuando Hermione dijo

\- Debe ser Richy

\- ¿Quién es Richy? - Preguntó Iris.

\- El gato que le regalamos a mamá - mintió Ron

\- ¿Me regalaron un gato? - Preguntó entonces Molly sorprendida

\- ¡Mamá! - Exclamó Ron - El gatito que te regalamos para tu cumpleaños

\- No recuerdo - decía ella levantándose - kity, kity, kity, kity - comenzó a llamar. Hermione y Ron intentaban no reírse, pero les era imposible, Albus los miraba y continuaba meneando la cabeza esos dos siempre actuando de casamenteros con los chicos.

\- Voy a estirar las piernas - dijo Ron

\- Te acompaño - se apuró a decir Hermione

\- Nosotros debemos irnos - dijo Harry y los demás lo imitaron retirándose uno a uno ya más tranquilos sabiendo que Rodas, Rose, Samantha y Sebastián estarían bien

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? - Preguntó Peter cuando estuvieron solos

\- ¿Y tú que crees? - llegó a preguntar Iris irónicamente

\- Dudo mucho que estén haciendo lo que pienso en un lugar público

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - Simplemente acotó ella con una sonrisa y él le respondió con otra pero luego se puso seria y preguntó - ¿Podrías utilizar lo que usaste en mí para intentar convertirlo?

\- Sería muy riesgoso - decía él - aunque valdría la pena intentarlo.- Otra caída de trastos los hizo mirar a la casa

\- No me creo un ápice lo del gato - Dijo él

\- Pensé que nunca caerías - rió ella y él se contagió de su risa.

Dentro de la despensa, las manos los brazos y las piernas se mezclaban; los besos ardían los labios y los latidos del corazón de Samantha latían fuertes por los dos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 32**

 **Los vampiros ¿Existen?**

Rose y Rodas habían terminado de almorzar y ella lavó los trastos. La lluvia había cesado y el sol se asomaba por sobre las copas de los árboles.

― Podemos seguir ― decía Rodas pero no más salir de la tienda retrocedió exclamando ― ¡El sol está muy fuerte! - Rose sonrió y declaró

― No es el sol, eres tú. ¡Mírate! ― Y al obedecerle Rodas pudo observar su piel traslucida. Malhumorado cerró los ojos y se concentró respirando pausado y profundo como le había enseñado Rose y regresó a la normalidad.

― ¿Será siempre así? ― Preguntó

― No ― respondió Rose ― Sólo es por algunos días, luego lo controlarás normalmente y el sol no te afectará. Lo mejor será aguardar aquí ― sugirió ella

―No tenemos suficientes provisiones ― contestó él.

― Te dije que no necesitas comer o dormir

― Te dije que no quiero perder mi humanidad

― ¡Si eres humano! ¿Cómo sería eso posible? ― Preguntó ella molesta

― ¿NO VES QUE SOY UN FENOMENO DE CIRCO? ― Gritó él

― YO TAMBIEN LO SOY. Y NO ME OYES QUEJANDOME ― gritó ella más fuerte

― Tu vienes de un mundo raro ― confesó él bajando el tono de voz

― ¿raro? ― preguntó ella imitándolo ― tú mundo también es raro ― desafió

― Creo que terminaríamos empatados en este debate ― reflexionó él sentándose en el sillón, apoyó las manos sobre la cabeza y la agachó ― Estoy tan cansado ― confesó abatido.

Rose comprendía exactamente lo que te sucedía, ella lo vivía a diario y en un gesto solidario se acercó y acarició los sedosos cabellos permaneciendo en silencio, observó como algunas gotas caían al suelo, eran lágrimas y declaró dulcemente

― Quédate tranquilo, allí tienes tu humanidad, nunca la perderás, porque has sido criado por personas maravillosas.

― ¿Y tú? ― Preguntó él levantando la cabeza y secándose las lágrimas

― No lo sé ― declaró dudosa retrocediendo ― hasta hace algunos días no poseía sentimiento alguno ― confesó ― luego comprendí que estoy bajo un conjuro que no puedo deshacer abruptamente por eso los recuerdos son tan necesarios

― Yo te ayudaré ― dijo él y ella se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano, él la miró sorprendido y sonrió de lado

― ¡Ni te ilusiones! ― exclamó ella ― Es para conectarme con tu relato, como no son tus experiencias debo estar en contacto contigo, sería mucho mejor si los protagonistas me lo contaran ― se lamentaba

― ¡pero ellos me lo contaron a mi! Y…

― No es lo mismo ― lo interrumpía ella ― con Albus era diferente porque él ingresaba en sus mentes y veía todo como ellos lo sintieron y… ― Ahora la interrumpía él

― He aprendido de Albus, tengo su poder ― declaró y ella lo miró sorprendida ― Todo un fenómeno ― agregó

― Creo que eres más humano que yo

― Despreocúpate, te haré una humana decente ― llegó a bromear

― Aunque lo logres no tendrás chance conmigo ― declaró ella

― Ni te preocupes ― dijo él ― No eres mi tipo

― Que suerte, tu tampoco eres el mío ― contestó ella

― Bueno, todos estaban reunidos en Rumania, tus padres, los míos, los tíos Iris, Celina y Peter, la tía Fabiola continuaba desaparecida...

― Disculpa ― lo interrumpió ella ― ¿Son todos tus tíos? ― Preguntó

― No, los llamo así por afecto, ellos me cuidaron tanto como mis padres ― respondió. Rose asintió era el mismo sentimiento que la había llevado a llamar tíos a Albus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y a los demás. Miró a Rodas para que continúe el relato y este así lo hizo

― Pronto se les unieron tus tíos, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Gema…

― Resume ― volvió a interrumpirlo ella ― ya los conozco a todos

― ¡Por que no entras en el recuerdo y dejas de molestar! ― declaró Rodas con una sonrisa socarrona y ella sacándole la lengua se concentró cerrando los ojos, aguardó unos segundos pero nada aparecía, entonces abrió un ojo y miró a Rodas que la observaba sonriente

― ¿Y? ― preguntó

― Es que disfruto del silencio, eres tan linda cuando te quedas así ― bromeó y ella lo miró y preguntó

― ¿No que no era tu tipo? ― Y él se sonrojó, ella sonrió, no había visto a nadie sonrojarse, así, excepto su tío Harry y en alguna ocasión su papá, Rodas comenzaba a agradarle, lo más probable era que desistiera de su deseo de matarlo cuando todo esto terminara, dejó de lado los pensamientos y dijo ― vamos, cuéntame ― Y el relato comenzó

Rose pudo verse dentro de una gran cabaña, la chimenea estaba encendida en el centro, un gran ventanal permitía ver la mayor parte del paisaje montañoso; todos los presentes estaban sentados en una larga mesa en el centro bebiendo un chocolate caliente.

― Aún no encontramos a Fabiola ― Declaró Castiel apareciendo, miró a los presentes, reparó en Peter y de un movimiento en la cabeza lo saludó, saludo que el otro muchacho repitió

― Debemos encontrarnos con Magnus ― Entonces le dijo Albus a Charlie

― No hay ningún problema ― contestó el pelirrojo ― ¿Qué necesitan de él?

― Que desate los poderes de su hija ― declaró Albus

― ¡Tú estás loco! ― Exclamó Charlie levantándose de la mesa ― ¡Nunca lo hará!

― Me pareció ser una persona muy amable y razonable ― Declaró Hermione ― Recuerdo que lo que menos parecía era un jefe de clan, es más parecía un simple cocinero

― Así es Magnus ― dijo Charlie ― Simple. Y se mantiene simple en sus acciones también, lo limpio, lo sucio ― acotaba marcando en el aire con ambas manos las diferentes posiciones que nombraba ― lo alto, lo bajo; lo gordo, lo flaco; lo bueno lo malo; pero ― agregó ― Cuando se trata de Melina, su hija, no hay división, es no, no y no. Y les puedo asegurar que no quisieran verlo furioso

― Yo tampoco ― acotó Ron ― Es un hombre muy fornido, incluso me hizo recordar a Hagrid de tan grande que es ― Hermione acompañaba con un asentimiento esa declaración

― Entonces deberemos engañarlo ― dijo Dumbledore

― ¡Albus! ― Lo retó Minerva ― ¡Eso no es correcto!

― No querida, no lo es pero lamentablemente estamos en una situación donde los medios justifican el fin, y aprovecho a decirles a todos que se les presentarán en este tiempo circunstancias que los lleven a decidir entre lo correcto o lo incorrecto ― agregó serio ― y muchas veces lo incorrecto será lo que deberán elegir ― Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ― ya se que siempre les he inculcado que se debe hacer el bien, es esta una de esas situaciones donde no siempre lo que está bien se debe hacer, lo único que tengo para decirle como justificativo es que lo que debamos hacer, aunque espero que no lo tengamos que hacer ― aclaró ― va a ser no sólo por el bienestar de estos niños ― dijo señalando a Rodas y Rose que dormían plácidamente en una cama a la derecha del recinto ― sino por el bien del mundo entero ― Todos se quedaron pensativos las palabras de Dumbledore que eran duras pero ciertas.

― ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ― Preguntó entonces Castiel

― ¿Melina está por comprometerse no es cierto? ― Le preguntó Albus a Charlie y el hombre asintió

― Utilizaremos ese momento para el encuentro ― concluyó

― Perfecto ― declaró Castiel ― Yo veré que todo esté en orden

― Además debemos también contar con Dean

― ¿Ya? ― Ahora el sorprendido era Castiel

― Lo siento pero hay una peligrosa misión en el desierto lo necesito a él y a Patricia ― decía Albus

― es que ellos ni se recuerdan, ni se conocen.― Se quejaba el ángel ― será muy peligroso exponerlos tan rápido al poder del tótem

― Deberás apurar la situación. Todos estamos luchando contra reloj, yo deberé ir por Alejandra y Miguel ― Celina se puso nerviosa ― Descuida mantendremos las distancias para no ponernos en peligro ― le aseguró y la muchacha asintió agradecida ― Todos deberemos hacer sacrificios y tomar duras decisiones

― Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero debo atender una cosa a la vez. Resolvamos lo de Sam y luego veré lo de Dean.

― Confió en ti ― le dijo Albus y el ángel desapareció. Albus se puso de pie y observó como la noche caía, las antorchas se encendieron mágicamente antes que anocheciera del todo, formando un círculo en las demás cabañas que formaban la colonia y marcando el sendero hasta el pueblo siguiente aún así el paisaje se volvía oscuro y aterrador.

― ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? ― Preguntó Ron

― Nosotros nada ― decía Albus ― se juntará el poder de la maldición de Meletea y eso bastará para lograr uno de los tantos pasos ― parecía profetizar

― ¿La maldición de Meletea? ― Preguntaba Hermione

― Si, es una larga historia, compuesta por sucesivas reencarnaciones desde la época medieval ― decía Albus, entonces Iris se puso de pie y exclamó

― ¡Estoy cansada de esta farsa! ¡Reencarnaciones, resurrecciones! ¡Ángeles, demonios, hombres lobo, brujas, magos! ¡Sigo sin creérmelo!― Declaró yendo a la puerta, la abrió y salió

― ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ― gritaron la mayoría de los magos, haciendo que Peter y Celina se asustaran por demás.

Iris volteó asustada sin saber porque gritaban entonces una ráfaga de viento la asustó haciendo que mirara a los cielo

― ¡ENTRA! ― Le gritaba Hermione pero era tarde, un vampiro la tomó por los hombros con sus garras y la elevó llevándosela

― ¡IRIS! ― gritaron Peter y Celina y salieron corriendo siendo seguidos por los demás, quienes varita en mano miraban al cielo

― ¡Allí! ― Gritaba Peter señalando al techo de una de las cabañas. El vampiro apresaba a Iris que estaba pálida del miedo, y tan asustada que ni siquiera podía gritar. Al verlos tomó su forma humana y dijo

― Deberían enseñarles a sus invitados como proceder, es de muy mala educación dejarlos como bocadillos ― Y sin más, convirtiéndose echó a volar

― Lo seguiremos ― dijeron Hermione y Ron tomándose de las manos pero de repente unos cinco vampiros más los atacaron, muchos se cobijaron en la cabaña, pero otros pelearon contra ellos

― ¡Maldición! ― Entonces declaró Celina furiosa y abrió ambos brazos con las palmas arriba exclamando ― Poder de Beliar, provéeme de la facultad de volar. ― Y sin más su cuerpo se elevó y salió hacia donde el vampiro había huido con Iris pero varios monstruos fueron a atacarla entonces ella dijo ― Omnipotente Apollyón, requiero tu destrucción ― Y de sus manos salieron llamaradas de fuego que incineraron de un solo disparo a dos de las bestias y las otras se detuvieron.

Avanzó varios metros, pero poco a poco su poder menguó, no podía seguir, si lo hacía iba a ser peor, entonces cayó al suelo viró, estaba llorando, Iris se había ido y ahora era su turno, no podía luchar más con esas bestias. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan irracional! Observó como los vampiros rezagados iban tras ella y comenzó a correr aún sabiendo que era inútil.

Estaban por darle alcance cuando las luces de una camioneta la hicieron detener

― ¡Sube! ― Entonces le gritó un hombre de cortos cabellos castaños, y cristalinos ojos verdes, al tiempo de lanzar una flecha con una ballesta y embestir a una de las criaturas que se desintegró en el aire, ella obedeció y apenas subió al vehículo él arranco rumbo a las cabañas, donde varios magos seguían luchando.

Uno de los vampiros se pegó al parabrisas y Celina no pudo evitar gritar

― ¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo!

― Descuida ― dijo él hombre sin inmutarse ― a los insectos de los limpia con agua ― entonces encendió el limpia parabrisas y chorros de agua cayeron sobre la bestia

― ¿Qué haces? ― dijo ella pensando que era un demente pero debió tragarse sus palabras ya que el vampiro se tomó el rostro que comenzó a arder ― Agua bendita ― se contestó ella misma la pregunta. En un santiamén estuvieron en la entrada de la cabaña, ambos se apearon del mismo lado y entraron en la misma.

Los magos se fueron replegando lanzando rayos para ahuyentar a los vampiros, por suerte no hubo que lamentar ninguna pérdida excepto por Iris.

― ¿No es que no podías usar tus poderes? ― Le preguntó Albus a Celina pero debió hacer silencio, ella se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo agitada con la cabeza gacha, al levantarla todos pudieron ver sus ojos tornándose de un negro oscuro y vacío, apenas quedaba un rastro de sus orbes marrones

― NO, NO, NO, NO ― gritaba ella levantándose yendo y viniendo como un león enjaulado entonces se dirigió a la chimenea y metió su mano en ella ― AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG ― su gritó llegó incluso a penetrar la oscuridad de la noche. Muchos se acercaron pero ella giró y mirándolos negó su ayuda moviendo la cabeza y negando con la mano sana mientras que la otra permanecía con la palma hacia arriba pudiéndose ver en ella ardiendo el símbolo de un pentagrama pero en lugar de dos círculos poseía tres, poco a poco la marca fue apagándose y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro y sus ojos ya habían retomado su color habitual. Pasados unos momentos ella replicó ― No utilicé la totalidad de mis poderes

― ¿me explicas? ― Inquirió Dumbledore sereno

― Mi magia nace del poder demoníaco ― Explicaba ella ― para desplegar todo mi poder debo nombrar a… a… bueno a quien ustedes saben…

― Me recuerda a cuando no nombrábamos a Voldemort ― la interrumpió Fred y todos asintieron

― No puedes nombrar al diablo― decía Albus

― No, no puedo, y menos invocarlo con ese nombre cuando solicito un conjuro de lo contrario me encontrarían. Hay una forma de desplegar parte de mi poder y es utilizando otros nombres que también lo representan pero en diferente grado por decirlo de una manera. Igualmente el poder desplegado es mucho menos intenso, como habrán visto. ― aclaró

― ¿Eso fue menos intenso? ― preguntó Ron ― Te elevaste y volaste, eliminaste a dos vampiros con una sola mano ¡Eso no me parece menos intenso!

― De todos modos no sirvió de nada. Iris ha sido apresada ― declaró poniéndose a llorar

― Ella está bien ― entonces declaró Carlisle Cullen ingresando y todos se pusieron en alerta

― ¿Cómo entró? ― Entonces preguntó Charlie ― Es un vampiro

― No es un vampiro Rumano, tienen diferencias trascendentales ― decía Albus ― pero la más importante es que Carlisle no toma sangre humana ― Todos se relajaron parcialmente, confiaban en Albus, pero un vampiro, era un vampiro.

― ¡Dime que sucedió con Iris! ― Demandó Peter

― Nos dirigíamos aquí ante tu pedido ― le decía Carlisle señalando a Albus― Cuando notamos el ataque. Edward, Rosalie, Alice y yo intentamos disuadir a Leonid que desistiera de su locura, mientras que Jasper, Esme y Emmett rescataban a su amiga.

― ¿Dónde está? ― Preguntó Peter

― Es que allí está el problema ― declaró entonces Carlisle ― Emmett se la llevó


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 33**

 **As bajo la manga**

― ¡QUEEEEE! ― Gritaron todos

― No lo puedo explicar ― decía él contrariado ― Ahora Alice y Edward lo están buscando con sus poderes pero no lo ubican ― No más terminar de decir eso aparecieron cinco vampiros más, cada uno de ellos se presentó eran la familia de Carlisle, su esposa Esme, y sus hijos Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper este último habló

― estábamos rescatando a la chica, destruimos al vampiro y cuando íbamos a traerla, Emmett la alza como un costal de papas y se lanza a la carrera, intentamos seguirlo pero ustedes saben que no es nuestro fuerte ― declaró mirando a su familia y Esme asentía a sus dichos

― Puedo ver lo que sucedió ― dijo Alice ― él… él… ― titubeaba ― ¡No puede ser! ― dijo y todos aguardaron por su visión ― no se pudo resistir a su olor, ella lo atrae, como Bella lo hacía contigo Edward. ¡Oh! ― Entonces exclamó y se sonrojó ― ¡No puede ser! ― repitió y luego cayó al piso.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó desesperado Peter. Pero Alice no contestaba

― Aguarda ― decía Carlisle y Jasper la abrazó ― Ella debe descansar es agotador tener sus sensaciones ― y todos aguardaron desesperados ― Quédate tranquilo ― le dijo a Peter ― Emmett no le hará daño, ya lo resolveremos ― Y se agachó a asistir a Alice que no salía de su trance.

Albus tomó asiento y varios lo imitaron, mientras que los minutos pasaban el trazaba en un pergamino indicaciones concentrado al tiempo de leer el libro que Hermione le había traído. Ron se le acercó.

― ¿No tienes miedo por la chica? ― Preguntó al ver que estaba seleccionando los destinos de cada uno para la búsqueda de las piedras

― Carlisle dijo que estará bien, además hay un as bajo la manga ― simplemente repuso.

Luego de varios minutos Edward enfadado decía

― No puedo conectarme

― No puedo ver nada en su futuro ― declaraba Alice ya repuesta

― ¡Seguro fue Bella! ― Entonces declaró Rosalie

― ¿Por qué metes a Bella? ― Se enojó Edward

― ¡De seguro ella le enseño a poner un escudo! ― Todos se quedaron pensativos ya que era posible

― Disculpen ― entonces los interrumpió Albus ― ¿Dónde está Bella? ― Todos los Cullen miraron a Edward y él cabizbajo respondió

― Me dejó, se fue con Félix, ahora pertenece a los Vulturis ― nadie dijo nada, lo cierto es que muy pocos entendían, pero los que si lo hacían sabían que un vampiro despechado, por más vegetariano que fuera era muy peligroso, así que todos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral

― ¿Quién es usted? ― Entonces preguntó Albus mirando al hombre que rescató a Celina

― Mi nombre es Harmon Habb, soy capitán de la marina de los Estados Unidos, bueno, lo era, en este momento la milicia me tiene en un operativo para situaciones paranormales

― No sabía de ella ― declaró Albus

― Se supone que es secreta. Hemos recorrido varias partes del mundo reconociendo situaciones y seres supernaturales. La verdad es que el gobierno nos solicita su captura para hacer estudios con las diferentes criaturas que capturamos.

― ¡eso es aberrante! ― entonces declaró Minerva

― A pesar que no lo crea, pienso igual que usted, pero es mi deber seguir las órdenes, en realidad lo era, hasta hoy llegó mi tope, renunciaré.

― ¿Está solo? ― Preguntó Dumbledore

― A decir verdad si, y ese es el principio el motivo de mi decisión, un grupo de vampiros atacaron a mi equipo, sólo yo he podido huir ― respondió

― Lo siento ― declaró Albus

― Yo lo siento más ― dijo él ― lamentablemente tropecé y caí al acantilado, tenía un paracaídas, al parecer a los malditos no les interesó ir por mi por eso salvé mi vida, no pude hacer nada por mi equipo

― No hubieras podido ― le dijo Alice ― Somos muy fuertes

― Creo que ustedes subestiman a los humanos ― declaró el altivo y nadie lo contradijo ― estaba por marcharme cuando noté el ataque, y vi a esta hermosa joven en apuros ― dijo sonriéndole a Celina quien sólo agachó la cabeza bajando la mirada sin corresponder a la sonrisa

― ¿Qué sabe de nosotros? ― Preguntó Albus

― Todo ― confesó abiertamente ― Que son magos, que aquí hay una colonia de dragones y de la existencia de los vampiros. Igualmente despreocúpense, no hemos notificado su existencia y tampoco lo haré, desde hoy, y por más que me pese seré un desertor.

― Nunca está de más un par de manos y piernas extras ― dijo Albus

― ¡Y un par de buenos cojones! ― Gritó Fred desde el fondo ― ¡Sólo un loco o un valiente se enfrenta de esa manera a un vampiro!

― No sabría cual de las dos sería la característica que me definiera ― Rio el aludido

― Creo que usted es un loco capital Habb― le dijo Celina mirándolo seriamente

― Llámame Harm, así me llaman mis amigos ― declaró sonriendo

― Pues yo no soy su amiga ― respondió Celina altiva.

― Bienvenido Harm ― lo saludó Albus quien se encargó de presentarle a todos y de ponerlo al tanto de la situación, el hombre estaba sorprendido.

― Nunca pensé que lidiaría con algo tan contundente ― declaraba – hemos luchado con muchas bestias y situaciones extrañas, pero nunca debí enfrentarme al fin del mundo como lo conocemos.

Entonces Alice lo interrumpió gritando

― ¡Oh! Él la va a morder, la va a convertir ― Y cayó al suelo

― ¿Dónde están Alice? ― Preguntó Carlisle

― En su cuarta casa ― declaró mirando a Rosalie

― ¿la casa que nos regalaron cuando nos casamos? ― Preguntó Rosalie

― la cuarta casa que les regalaron ― aclaró Alice

― ¡Vamos! ― declaró Carlisle

― ¡Aguarden! ― Entonces dijo Peter ― Yo debo ir, si él la muerde yo tengo un antídoto

― ¿Antídoto? ― Preguntó Esme

― Solo sirve de inmediato, creo ― dijo dudando ― Pero debo intentarlo ― Fue cuando Albus miró a Ron y este comprendió cuando le dijo que tenía un As bajo la manga, Dumbledore jamás cambiaría, siempre estaba un paso antes de todos o al menos casi siempre.

― Te acompaño ― declaró Celina ― ella es mi amiga

― Voy con ustedes ― entonces dijo Harm

― ¿Cómo llegamos? ― Entonces preguntó Peter

― Nosotros vamos con ustedes ― dijeron Ron y Hermione

― ¡nada de eso! ― Entonces exclamó Albus ― Pueden llevarlos, pero se regresan los necesito aquí ― Los muchachos asintieron, Hermione tocó la mano de Alice, era muy fría y dura, como el mármol pero igualmente pudo ver el lugar adonde ir y sin esperar más junto a Ron desaparecieron a todos a la casa

La propiedad estaba en el medio de un bosque frondoso en las afueras de la capital Rumana, rodeado además de montañas, Ron y Hermione se despidieron deseando suerte y desaparecieron.

El clan Cullen agudizó sus sentidos, mientras que Rabb sacó de su mochila un par de armas.

― No harás nada con eso ― le dijo Edward sereno pero despectivo

― Prueba ― lo desafió el hombre. Celina por su parte estaba intentando invocar un conjuro para no hacer daño a ninguno de los dos, no sabía porque, pero intuía que ese tal Emmett no era como los vampiros que vio en Rumania, sino como los que tenía a su lado y pretendía aturdirlo sin lastimarlo.

Nadie prestaba atención a Peter, considerándolo el más débil, por así decirlo del grupo, y por ese motivo nadie se percató de lo que hacia incluso Rose lo dejó relegado mientas avanzaba junto a los Cullen en el relato.

Todos ingresaron en la casa, lo mejor era atacar en grupo.

Sin esperar y ante la orden de Alice subieron a la recámara, esperando que no fuera tarde, pero entonces escucharon un grito desgarrador

― ¡La mordió! ¡La mordió! ― Gritaba Alice tirándose al suelo y Jasper y Esme debieron asistirla

Rosalie, Carlisle y Edward subieron a una velocidad que les fue imposible ver a los demás pero tan pronto como entraron salieron volando pos las ventanas incluso Carlisle atravesó varias paredes.

Harm no lo dudó y corriendo armas al frente ingresó en el recinto, Celina fue tras él y en lugar de atacar, prefirió proteger a su acompañante mientras este disparaba a mansalva al vampiro.

Detrás de ellos Peter subía, nadie notó que manipulaba algunos químicos que sacó de su mochila.

Como había predicho Edward, las balas no le hacían nada a Emmett, simplemente lo retrocedían, pero volvía a avanzar y cuando los tuvo a mano los empujó.

Harm abrazó a Celina girando con ella, protegiéndola de los impactos y ambos atravesaron una ventana y cayeron, ella sobre él, amortiguando el golpe

― ¡No tienes que rescatarme! ― Dijo ella molesta levantándose

― Yo creo que si necesitas un héroe ― le sonrió él al ver que estaba bien

― Peter a quedado solo ― entonces reparó Celina y ambos corrieron junto con los Cullen a ver que había sucedido, cuando llegaron a la habitación Peter mantenía apresado a Emmett dentro de una especie de burbuja de plástico, que estaba rodeada de un humo azulino y este se estaba quedando dormido.

― Castiel te necesito ― Entonces gritó Peter y el ángel se apareció

― Carlisle ― saludó y luego a los demás con un simple movimiento de cabeza

― ¡No hay tiempo para formalismos! ¡Llévanos a mi laboratorio! ― Castiel hizo aparecer a todos en una habitación de paredes blancas, llena de tubos y pipetas, con frascos con esencias y varios aparatos eléctricos - ¡Ellos se pueden ir! ― dijo señalando a los Cullen y Castiel los retornó a la casa regresando inmediatamente

― No creo que harás lo que creo que harás ― le dijo a modo de trabalenguas, Peter no respondió, analizaba la mordida de Iris en su brazo mientras que Celina y Harm se miraba y miraban a los dos sin entender

― Puedes irte ― le decía ― No tienes ni debes de presenciarlo ―dicho lo cual y meneando la cabeza Castiel desapareció ― ¡Necesito su ayuda! ― Entonces les dijo Peter a los otros ― de nosotros depende salvarla la vida a Iris.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **Los vampiros si existen**

Celina y Harm se acercaron a Peter que observaba a Iris tendida en la camilla, ella parecía entrada en una especie de trance y de repente lanzaba unos alaridos que electrizaban los bellos del brazo de todos.

― Necesito que unas todos estos ingredientes en un frasco- le dijo Peter a Celina extendiéndole un papel - es prioritarios que tengan la exacta medida cada uno ― ordenó escribiendo una lista de algunos pocos elementos y entregándoselos.

― No sé si podré ― decía ella dudando

― Yo te ayudaré ― dijo Harm

― No, te necesito aquí ― lo detuvo Peter ― Tu puedes hacerlo eres una bruja

― Pero yo lanzo conjuros no realizo pociones ― replicó ella leyendo el papel

― Entonces utiliza tus habilidades en economía, la matemática es tu fuerte, medidas, pesos, lo sabes, tu puedes ― Celina volteó al escritorio en la otra punta de la habitación lleno de tubos de ensayo y frascos con diferentes elementos.

― Extraño el banco ― llegó a decir ― pensar que hasta hace unos día mi único problema era que el balance de caja me diera exacto ― se lamentaba

― ¿Y el huir de un aquelarre demoníaco? ― Preguntó Harm y ella lo miró molesta regresando a su tarea ― No le gusto a esa chica ― le decía a Peter

― Yo amo a esta ― confesó él acercándose a Iris con una daga con símbolos extraños, al aparecer arameos y comenzó a hacer pequeños cortes e la herida ― debí decírselo antes

― Ten fe ― le dijo Celina ― verás que aún no es tarde para decírselo

― Eso espero ― repuso Peter ― Necesito que la ates ― le ordenó a Harm mostrándoles unas amarras que colgaban de la camilla para atarle manos y piernas cuando él terminó e hacerlo agregó ― ahora necesito que refuerces los agarres ― y señaló unas cadenas en una punta con gruesos candados Harm se sorprendió y él explicó ― Si no evitamos la trasformación despertará sedienta y puedo decirte que un vampiro neófito es lo último a lo que quieres enfrentarte ― aseguraba ― ¿Cómo vas Celina? ― Preguntó.

Para su asombro ella estaba llevando a cabo su labor excelentemente, sólo le faltaba un elemento y estaba en la tarea de pesarlo y volcarlo lentamente en el tubo de ensayo donde estaba haciendo la mezcla

― Ya está ― declaró llevando la fórmula.

― No, aún falta un elemento ― dijo Peter sacándose una cadena que portaba en el cuello con una llave antigua y pequeña de color dorado y entregándosela a Celina ― En aquel aparador ― dijo señaló un mueble antiguo que contrastaba con el moderno mobiliario y ella asintió ― Puedes ver la puerta tallada en la parte superior ― ella volvió a asentir viendo una pequeña puerta en el centro del mueble con incrustaciones doradas y símbolos extraños hasta para ella, calculando que eran de un lenguaje ancestral ― está allí ― declaró misterioso Peter ― tráemelo.

Ella se dirigió al mueble, no sabía porque pero estaba temblando, de alguna manera se le hacía que algo no estaba bien. Una vez frente al aparatoso mueble que constaba de varios estantes, patas con garras de león, la cabeza de un águila en el centro y debajo de esta, la pequeña puerta que contenía el misterioso elemento.

La abrió y pudo ver dentro un pequeño frasco conteniendo un líquido de un color celeste, era espeso y lo más extraño era que fulguraba como si estuviera iluminado, por algún motivo que no entendía todas las células de su cuerpo rechazaban tomarlo y volteó a ver a Peter quien seguía haciendo pequeños cortes en el brazo de Iris y a Harm que continuaba atándola. Tomó aire varias veces y tomó la botella, dirigiéndose hacia Peter y se la entregó temblando

― ¿Qué es? ― Preguntó extrañada, era un sentimiento repulsivo que jamás había sentido. Peter la miró y luego a Harm, pensando si decir o no que era ese elemento, luego miró el tubo con la poción y volcó exactas dos gotas y el líquido tomó el color azulino de lo que había agregado

― Es sangre de ángel ― dijo entregándole el frasco a Celina pero ella retrocedió

― ¡Estás loco! ― Dijo ella poniendo un gesto de disgusto ― ¿A mi me lo haces manipular? ― agregó rechazando tomarlo

\- Tú no eres un demonio – reflexionaba Peter

\- ¿No lo soy? ¿Te olvidas quien es mi padre? – Respondía Celina sarcástica – Que yo haya optado por el camino del bien no quita mi verdadera naturaleza

― Perdón ― interrumpió Harm ― He visto muchas cosas pero… ¿Sangre de ángel? No puede ser

― Si, puede ser ― aclaró Peter ― Los demonios sangran ― se apuró a explicar ― ¿Por qué los ángeles no habrían de hacerlo? ― Harm reflexionó sobre lo que dijo y asintió comprendiendo

― Pero… es algo… es algo… - decía Celina

― Censurable, obsceno, deshonesto, indecente ― comenzó a relatar Peter ― uno de los mayores pecados que una persona puede hacer ― reflexionaba

― ¿Tu has herido al ángel? ― Preguntó el ex militar

― No ― dijo una figura ingresando al laboratorio, era un hombre alto, de cabellos cortos y ojos oscuros penetrantes, vestido con un traje negro y corbata haciendo juego, y de camisa blanca por encima un desgastado impermeable claro

― ¿Eres un ángel como Castiel? ― Preguntó Celina

― No ― dijo una mujer entrando detrás de él, vestía jeans oscuros y camisa celeste con detalles en amarillo, sus cabellos eras de un castaño muy claro largo y ondulados, sus ojos verdes más oscuros que los de Harm ― Somos seres humanos

― Si así lo quiere decir ― llegó a decir Peter ― Ellos son John Constantine y Ángela Dawson, son cazadores de demonios

― Igual que los Winchester ― reparó Celina

― No nos compares con amateurs ― se molestó Constantine y Ángela lo tomó del brazo

― No seas soberbio, más de una vez nos han ayudado ― y él debió asentir molesto

― ¿Qué los trae por aquí, la hora del té? ― Preguntó sarcástico Peter y se pudo sentir la tensión en el aire

― Sé lo que harás ― declaró John

― Ese Castiel ― maldijo Peter

― Es su deber, como es el nuestro detenerte ― declaró Ángela

― Como es el mío salvarle la vida ― Dijo Peter señalando a Iris

― Y el nuestro ― se adelantó Harm sacando una pistola de su mochila

― Debo conseguirme una de esas mochilas ― llegó a decir Celina poniéndose a su lado con las manos extendidas amenazante

― Una bruja ― dijo Constantine ― hace mucho que no veo una, y no una cualquiera, una demoníaca

― también es un gusto ― dijo ella sarcástica

― Debemos detenerte Peter, lo que haces es un pecado ― dijo Constantine

― Pero él no hirió al ángel ― dijo Celina

― Pero hacer uso de su sangre es tan pecaminoso como herirlo ― declaró Ángela

Peter no hizo caso y tomando el cuello de Iris levantó su cabeza y la obligó a beber todo el líquido.

John y Ángela intentaron detenerlo, pero allí estaban Harm y Celina impidiéndoselo.

Cuando el hombre martilló sus pistolas y a la muchacha se le incendiaron ambas manos con bolas de fuego se miraron y decidieron retroceder.

\- ¡Estas cometiendo un error! - Declaró Constantine y volteando se marchó seguido por la dama.

Cuando sus oponentes verificaron que no iban a regresar se acercaron a Peter e Iris

\- ¡Retrocedan! - Le dijo él - No sé como funcionará, puede despertarse como vampiro, con lo cual tienen que estar listos para huir

\- ¿Y tu? - Le preguntó Celina

\- Yo me quedaré - dijo él - ella necesitará alimentarse

\- ¡Tu estás loco! - Declaró la chica

\- ¡Si! - Dijo él mirándola desafiante - Estoy loco por ella - Los tres miraron a Iris que se encontraba tendida en la camilla, totalmente maniatada, su piel comenzaba a hacerse traslúcida, la balanza se inclinaba al fracaso.

Peter agachó la cabeza, entonces ella comenzó a agitarse

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Rabb

\- No tengo idea - decía Peter.

Rose ingresó en la mente de Iris, y pudo comprobar que ella estaba recordando lo que le había sucedido desde que el vampiro la atacó en Rumania.

El vampiro la llevaba como si fuera un animal listo para ir al matadero, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, la tiró al piso y ella cayó fuertemente lastimándose el tobillo, intentó de todas maneras huir pero la criatura se burlaba de sus inútiles esfuerzos

\- Por más que corras - le decía - incluso aunque vueles - se burlaba - no podrás escapar - Y se abalanzó sobre ella. Iris se agachó, protegiendo su cabeza entre los brazos, esperando de alguna forma defenderse, pero a la vez aguardando a la muerte, pero lo que sintió fue una lucha y abrió los ojos.

Tres vampiros luchaban con su captor, parecían diferentes, su piel era más traslúcida, sus movimientos eran ágiles, delicados y no tenían ese aspecto tan iracundo como el que pretendía devorarla.

Observó un poco más y determinó que ellos luchaban por ella, lo que no sabía si era para disputarla como presa o para rescatarla.

De repente la dama del grupo se separó y se acercó mirándola con los ojos de un color dorado que la encandiló y le preguntó

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Ella asintió - Soy Esme - se presentaba cortésmente -ellos son mis hijos, el más delgado es Jarper - señalaba al tiempo que el muchacho tomaba de una garra al vampiro - y el más corpulento es Emmett - reparó mientras el muchacho, que parecía un oso, tomó la cabeza de la criatura y se la arrancó de cuajo haciendo que se destruyera en cenizas. Esme sonrió y mirándola le dijo - Ya estás a salvo - Y le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

Iris lo hizo, estaba temblando por lo que había pasado, pero de alguna forma Esme la tranquilizaba, pronto se le acercó Jasper y la saludó de lejos con una señal de la mano y por último Emmett, el corpulento y fuerte muchacho se acercó y más confianzudo le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriente.

\- Me pareció muy valiente intentar huir – le decía – muchas mujeres se quedaría estáticas en el piso – le decía

\- No creas que no lo pensé – le dijo ella sonriendo más tranquila y lanzando un suspiro para relajarse

De repente el muchacho corpulento dejó de sonreír y aspiró profundamente el aire

\- ¿Qué sucede Emmett? - Preguntó Jasper poniéndose en alerta, pero el vampiro no contestó, sino que tomó a Iris de las caderas , volcando su torso sobre si enorme hombro y salió corriendo, lo último que pudo ver ella fueron las figuras de los otros dos que intentaron seguirlo, pero que cada vez se hacían más pequeñas hasta desaparecer.

Los árboles pasaban a una velocidad que nunca experimento, se sentía mareada y cuando el gigante muchacho saltó los riscos alejándola más sólo pudo agarrase fuerte de su brazo, notándolo duro y frío.

Llegaron a una casa y él la dejó en el piso, Iris pudo ver que sus ojos también eran dorados, sus cabellos eran oscuros y rizados y era tan grande y fuerte que parecía un levantador de pesas, pronto se sintió minúscula cerca de él y no había que decir del pequeño hecho de que era un vampiro.

\- pasa - le dijo él abriendo la puerta

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me harás daño? – Preguntó temerosa

\- No, no creo – respondió él honestamente – Pasa – volvió a ordenar sonriendo. De alguna forma Iris se sentía a gusto, como si estuviera con uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida

\- ¿Esta es tu casa? - Le preguntó ella intentando caminar pero el dolor en su tobillo la hizo trastabillar y él la alzó en el aire, tomándola de su espalda y piernas y la ingresó de es manera, como si fueran recién casados a su morada.

\- Si, es mi casa - reparó él un poco nervioso y ella lo estaba más - No me tengas miedo - le aclaró él - yo no bebo sangre humana, ya no más - le aclaró y ella sonrió apenas, él volvió a aspirar el aire y ella se menguó oliéndose la ropa para ver si tenía un olor desagradable - Hueles extraordinariamente bien - le dijo él - es algo que no puedo explicar - le decía confundido dejándola acostada en el sofá de la sala.

El resto de la casa era muy común, la sala, donde estaban ellos, con un gran ventanal a la derecha y unas escaleras que conducían a un piso superior, al fondo la entrada a una cocina.

\- ¿Será que soy humana y tu un vampiro? - Preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta

\- No debería ser así - dijo él - acabo de satisfacer mi sed - ella mantuvo la respiración - solemos ir de caza y nos alimentamos de animales - le aclaró y ella asintió más aliviada pero lo que él dijo a continuación la puso nuevamente en alerta - sin embargo tu sangre, tu sangre - decía él aspirando cerca de ella recorriendo su cabello, su cuello haciendo que ella se estremezca.

Al principio Iris pensó que era por el frío de la piel de Emmett, pero luego notó que había algo que la atraía salvajemente a ese extraño, lo cual era imposible.

Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, alguien que era responsable, pacífico y ameno, aunque a decir verdad ya no estaba tan segura de ello, él le había ocultado muchas cosas y ella estaba dolida por su mentira.

Sin embargo un fuego interior se enarbolaba cada vez que Emmett se le acercaba y más cuando notaba la turbación que ese acercamiento le provocaba a él.

\- Nunca comprendí a Edward, hasta ahora - dijo él sonriendo - es adictivo - declaró volviendo a olerla cada vez más cerca, atreviéndose a rozar con su nariz los labios de Iris la cual sin saber por que los entreabrió exhalando un minúsculo suspiro y su cuerpo tembló - No me temas - le decía él acariciando sus mejillas con la nariz

\- No te temo - llegó incomprensiblemente a declarar Iris sintiendo que no era ella misma y su mente lógica y racional achacó esa actitud al estrés post traumático de la situación que había sucedido, no había otra explicación. ¿O si? ¿Podía enamorarse de una persona apenas conocerla?

¡Que estaba diciendo! ¡No era una persona era un vampiro! Y sin embargo, a pesar de su piel dura y fría ella sentía que un calor nacía en su vientre, más fuerte que jamás había sentido.

Cuando Emmett rozó sus labios con los suyos ella no solo no retrocedió sino que se acercó más a él abriendo los suyos para que él la besara profunda y apasionadamente.

Él la estrechó en un abrazo que la apretó demasiado y ella se quejó, soltándola de inmediato y alejándose asustado

\- No puedo seguir - decía él confundido avanzando y retrocediendo sin saber que hacer - si continúo podría matarte - Giró, poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza y peinando sus cabellos sin necesidad alguna porque estaban perfectamente peinados.

A pesar de esa declaración había algo que la misma Iris no comprendía y era que a ella ya no le importaba si su vida corría peligro o no, sólo quería sentirse entre los poderosos brazos de él, quería sentirse amada, querida, protegida. Esa era la sensación que Emmett le producía y era tan dicotómico, puesto que seguramente él podría protegerla de los demás pero ¿Podría protegerla de él mismo?

Igualmente no importaba, ella se puso de pie, avanzando débilmente se acercó a él que continuaba dándole la espalda y lo abrazó pero sus brazos solo le permitieron rodearlo parcialmente y sus manos quedaron prendidas al pecho de él, firme y robusto.

Incomprensiblemente Emmett tembló, ella pudo sentirlo y una oleada de placer la rodeó, sintiéndose poderosa al lograr turbar a ese ser tan perfecto.

Emmett giró, mirándola, ella elevó la cabeza ya que le llevaba como tres de distancia quedando a la mitad de su pecho, Iris respiró agitada, el color de sus ojos había cambiado, de ese radiante dorado a unos negros profundos e intensos.

Él la levantó en el aire y corriendo rápido como el viento la llevó a una habitación en el piso superior, mientras la besaba y abrasaba tan fuerte que Iris creía que la iba a partir en mil pedazos pero sin importarle nada, correspondiendo a ese beso que su cuerpo le pedía como si la vida se le fuera si no lo recibía, pero en realidad su vida ya corría peligro.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **Sangre celestial**

Emmett se acostó boca arriba arrastrándola sobre él, sin dejar de besarla, y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus enormes manos.

Iris no podía más que dejarse hacer ya que era una muñeca de trapo junto a él y simplemente gemía entre los labios de Emmett quien sonreía al notar la humanidad que destilaba el cuerpo de ella

\- hace mucho que no hago esto - se reía él y ella lo miró – con una humana - aclaró

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien - se atrevió a decir ella acariciando su pecho, y recorriendo su vientre, perfecto, hercúleo, marmóreo, poderoso.

Él no soportó más la expectación y de un tirón arrancó los pantalones de la chica que quedaron hechos añicos en un rincón y tomándola de las caderas la apretó fuerte sobre su sexo, moviéndola lentamente.

Iris olvidó su vergüenza a mostrarse desnuda, ya nada le importaba, cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos de Emmett en su boca y sus caricias frías y a la vez calientes sobre su cuerpo y cuando él introdujo sus dedos en su sexo ella sintió enloquecer, más enardecida de lo que ya estaba, él la acariciaba sutil y salvaje a la vez, penetrando sus intimidad.

Por varios minutos los cuerpos se fueron acomodando, preparándose, para entregarse, Emmett bajó su pantalón de un tirón y su miembro se elevó al cielo esperando que Iris lo recibiera, la chica se levantó apenas y se dejó penetrar de una vez.

Ella abrió los ojos y por un instante la mirada oscura y depredadora provocó que temiera por primera vez desde que todo eso comenzó por su vida, pero cuando Emmett comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, otra vez cayó presa de su hechizo, de su belleza, de su perfección, de esos ojos que la invitaban a dejar todo de lado y solo complacerlo.

El orgasmo llegó fiero, salvaje, indómito, él se sentó y la penetró más profundamente alargando su placer y un sonoro gemido salió de los labios de Iris cuando llegó a su segundo clímax.

Emmett no soportaba más, el deseo carnal y la sed de sangre se mezclaban en su interior, no debía claudicar, durante muchos años, había renunciado a la sangre humana para caer ahora, al punto de ya no ser esclavo de ella, pero la mujer sobre él, lo enloquecía, bajando todas sus defensas, haciéndolo olvidar de todos y de todos, por ella daría la vida, que ya no tenía, puesto que su corazón había dejado de latir casi ochenta años atrás, y sin embargo se sentía tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan humano que perdió todo concepto de la realidad.

No supo cuando, o como, si fue por la oleada de calor que le provocó el orgasmo de ella o por su propio clímax que todo se nubló, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de prolongar ese momento para siempre y ello solo lo haría convirtiéndola en uno de ellos, para que estuviera con él toda la eternidad, y a la vez intentaba luchar porque sabía que una vez convertida esa sensación sublime de fragilidad y sensaciones humanas desaparecería, pero la voracidad de su especie lo invadió y casi sin darse cuenta, sin poder detenerse la mordió.

Iris sintió una punzada de dolor tan profundo como tan profunda había sido su dicha al entregarse, comenzó a sentir que el dolor en principio en su brazo se extendía por todo su cuerpo lentamente, poco a poco, comenzó a entumecerse y cayó en la cama presa del pánico.

Emmett la miraba, ella era incapaz de determinar que sentimientos rondaban esa mirada fría e inmóvil. Sólo sentía ese dolor que la incapacitaba para sentir nada más que eso, dolor.

Luego todo fue confusión, gritos, golpes, ventanas y paredes rompiéndose, sonidos de balas impactando en una dura roca, y finalmente Peter.

Peter, amable, atento, sereno, siempre apoyándola, siempre ayudándola, siempre imperturbable junto a ella, pero notó que ese no era el Peter que conocía.

Peter jamás discutía, nunca levantaba la voz, era pacifista por naturaleza, evitaba la confrontación, ese no era Peter, no era su Peter.

¿O si?

Ella ahora veía todo más claro, ese fuego interno que destilaban sus orbes azules, cuando la miraba, ese calor abrazante cuando tomaba su mano para acompañarla y esa sensual y poderosa protección que él ejercía en ella cuando la consolaba por sus penas.

Peter, era poderoso, mucho más que Emmett, mucho más que todos. Y pudo comprobarlo cuando él levantó las mangas de su camisa y mostró unos extraños tatuajes, que ella jamás había visto.

Él unió sus brazos recitando unas extrañas palabras en una lengua probablemente muerta que revivía en labios de él, y Emmett era impulsado sin posibilidad de moverse contra la pared.

Ni siquiera debió tocarlo, así de fuerte era Peter, león enfundado en piel de cordero, pero ella siempre lo supo, no tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. ¿O estaría alucinando?

Luego el muchacho arrojó un frasco delante de Emmett y este lo envolvió impidiéndole moverse y fue cayendo poco a poco hasta dormirse.

Luego llegaron los demás, luego la trasladaron, luego el dolor, luego la oscuridad y ahora una luz la invadía, no sabía que era pero sentía una enorme paz.

Iris abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba mareada y perdida, no comprendía muchas cosas.

¿Por qué Peter a su lado la miraba tan asustado?

¿Por qué estaba maniatada?

Y por sobre todo

¿Por qué tenía tanta sed?

Rose salió de su mente y volvió a su papel de espectadora, sin dejar de experimentar los sentimientos de todos los presentes

\- Se ha despertado – declaró Peter. Iris volteó a su izquierda y vio a Celina y a Harm mirándola más asustados que Peter.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué estoy atada? – Y para su sorpresa al levantar los brazos, las gruesas cadenas que la apresaban se rompieron como si fueran de papel

\- ¡Corran! – Ordenó Peter mirando a los otros pero Celina y Harm no se movían

\- ¿Por qué tienen que correr? – Preguntó ella incorporándose sobre la camilla entonces reparó en sus brazos - ¿QUE ES ESTO? – gritó al verlos translúcidos.

\- Eres un vampiro Iris – declaró Peter tristemente

\- No me siento como tal – declaró ella – aunque tengo mucha sed – agregó y la pareja a su izquierda dio un paso atrás

\- ¡Bebe de mí! – Le ofreció Peter estirando su brazo hacia ella, quien extrañada lo tomó, y él lo acercó a su boca pero ella lo apartó soltándolo

\- ¡Quiero agua! – Entonces declaró – Tengo sed de agua no de sangre – Sin comprender Peter se acercó a un sector donde había un lavado, tomó una botella y la llenó con agua del grifo, la acercó a Iris junto a un vaso, la cual ya estaba sentada en la camilla con los pies colgando totalmente liberada

\- Al fin de cuentas los amarres no sirvieron de nada – decía Harm

\- ¿Tú quien eres? – Preguntó ella

\- Soy el capitán Rabb, Harm – aclaró – Hola – y la saludó de lejos con la mano

\- Hola – contestó ella al tiempo que Peter llegaba con la botella y el vaso, el cual Iris ni agarró bebiendo directo de la botella, en segundos, todo el contenido.

Maravillosamente y ante los ojos de todos los presentes la piel fue retornando su color natural, no como era anteriormente, sino aún más lozana, perfecta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? – Preguntó Celina. Entonces Castiel, John, Ángela y Carlisle aparecieron

\- Falta un poco de música y nos montamos una fiesta – dijo sarcástico Peter. Iris nunca lo había visto tan agresivo.

\- He venido a pedir disculpas – declaró Carlisle – En realidad es Emmett quien las pide, pero está muy avergonzado por lo que sucedió, él no se pudo controlar, ahora ya está bien, Rosalie… - no sabía como expresarse – lo puso en su lugar – concluyó – pero realmente te pide disculpas pero no puede venir

\- Dile que ni se moleste – contestó Peter a la defensiva – ya ha hecho bastante.

\- Queremos ver a la chica – declaró Constantine avanzando.

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que haces John! – Amenazó Peter anteponiéndose a Iris y el recién llegado.

\- ¡No puedo creer que luego de luchar juntos contra el mal ahora te le unas! – Declaró John

\- ¡No seas melodramático! – Exclamaba Peter

\- Te he enseñado todos mis trucos, te he ayudado brindándote nuestros dones ¿Y así lo retribuyes? Poniéndote en nuestra contra

\- ¡Aguarden! – Exclamó Castiel – No nos adelantemos, primero yo la revisaré – repuso mirando a Constantine y el hombre retrocedió, Castiel se acercó a Iris y sonriendo la saludó – Hola – a lo cual ella respondió sólo con una sonrisa forzada.

Castiel la observó por unos instantes, luego le tomó la mano, la soltó rápidamente, volteó a Constantine diciendo – Tiene una cuarta parte de demonio – John se adelantó desafiante pero Castiel lo detuvo – también tiene tres cuartas partes de humana.

\- para nosotros cuenta solo la primer cuarta parte – declaró Ángela

\- Antes de llegar a ella deberás pasar por sobre mi – Dijo Peter – Ciento por ciento humano, pero no por ello menos peligroso – amenazó

\- Esta vez no hay que pelear muchachos – los detuvo Castiel y miró a la pareja de cazadores de demonios diciendo – ustedes saben lo que se avecina, ella es nuestra aliada, como lo son los Cullen – aclaró – no es momento de ideales exagerados, cuando todo regrese a la normalidad pueden matarse entre todos, pero ahora debemos mantener una tregua – declaró sereno pero determinante

\- Como tu digas – dijo Constantine retrocediendo – espero no deber tener que decirte, te lo dije

\- No deberás – señaló Castiel y la pareja se marchó.

El ángel miró a Iris y le explicó

\- Has sido mordida por un vampiro – y le señaló su herida en el brazo, minúscula, casi imperceptible – tienes algunas habilidades de ellos, como la velocidad, la fuerza, sus sentidos sensoriales, y su inmortalidad, no así sed de sangre. Sin embargo la sed de sangre es reemplazada por sed de agua, ya que al hacer uso de tus poderes el cuerpo consume grandes cantidades de líquido y te deshidratas velozmente por el cambio metabólico que se produce.

\- ¿Significa que no puedo salir sin una botella de agua? – Preguntó ella riendo

\- De ello podría depender tu vida – dijo serio el ángel y ella comprendió que no estaba bromeando. – Ahora debo irme – decía – me necesitan y a ustedes también – agregó señalando a Harm y Celina

\- Pero… - Iba a replicar esta última

\- Pero nada, se vienen conmigo. Peter cuidará de Iris y luego cuando están listos se nos reúnen en Rumania – ordenó y Peter asintió

\- Te llamaré – le dijo el bioquímico al ángel

\- Realmente lo sentimos mucho – repitió Carlisle

\- No hay por qué – replicó Iris sinceramente.

Castiel se acercó al grupo y todos desaparecieron dejando a Peter e Iris a solas

Este la abrazó fuertemente pero no fue correspondido y se separó, algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Qué andaba mal? – Se incorporó Rose molesta soltando el agarre de Rodas - ¿Acaso no me digas que ella seguía enamorada del vampiro porque te juro…? – amenazaba levantándose

\- No, en realidad estaba confundida – replicaba Rodas

\- Yo no entiendo a las mujeres, siempre confundidas – rezongaba la muchacha

\- Pensé que tu eras una mujer – dijo Rodas riendo bajito

\- ¡Pero no soy le heroína de los cuentos de hadas! – Contestó – Aguardando en mi torre a ser rescatada – resopló – yo me libero solita ¿Entiendes? – Repuso molesta

\- ¡Mira que mi tía se sabe defender muy bien solita! – Reía Rodas

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Rose y Rodas golpeó con su palma a su lado varias veces y le dijo sugerente

\- Ven y entérate – Rose se quedó dudando pero luego se sentó de golpe a su lado haciéndolo rebotar y lo tomó de la mano y el recuerdo nuevamente apareció

Peter miraba a Iris extrañado y le preguntó

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No sé quien eres – replicó ella

\- Soy Peter – declaró él

\- No, no eres el Peter que conocía. – Él pudo notar su enojo y entendió que debía ser por la mentira de su pasado y declaró

\- Confieso que te mentí, pero sin embargo mi pasado no cambia lo que soy.

\- Si que lo hace – refutó ella – estás muy cambiado – Peter agachó la mirada. Iris en realidad estaba luchando internamente, por un lado extrañaba al Peter que conocía, el amigo, confidente, delicado y sereno, y por otro lado este nuevo Peter desafiante y decidido le movilizaba todas las fibras de su ser, no era que Peter ya no lo hiciera pero era una sensación muy diferente.

Necesitaba conocer su pasado, para saber si su afecto hacia él continuaba o había cambiado para mal.

\- Siempre preferí olvidar mi pasado, no es lo que me define – repuso él

\- estos días si lo ha hecho – retrucó ella

\- Tú sabes muchas cosas de mí, nunca he fingido ser alguien que no soy – aclaró él – Simplemente no sabes de mi pasado, en realidad ya lo he dicho, preferiría olvidarlo. No soy muy diferente en realidad – reflexionó – creo que la situación que vives te condiciona. Con ustedes siempre he tenido una vida tranquila, sosegada, ustedes siempre me hicieron sentir bienvenido eso forjó mi carácter tranquilo

\- Últimamente no te he visto muy tranquilo – repetía ella

\- Lo dicho – declaró él – las circunstancias. Creo que todos tenemos un lado oscuro, secretos que deseamos olvidar más que ocultar. Si, mi pasado fue conflictivo, lleno de aventuras idas y venidas – contaba – pero debo decir que mi presente anterior a este era mucho mejor y lo preferiría siempre antes que el otro.

\- Por la tranquilidad – decía Iris

\- Y por otras cosas – agregaba él mirándola. Ella pudo sentir que la sangre de él comenzaba a fluir con rapidez por su torrente sanguíneo, la respiración se le agitaba, nunca había notado esa turbación en él, de seguro sus nuevos poderes tendrían que ver con ello y sonrió.

\- Estas nervioso – declaró y él se sonrojó pero retrocedió observándola extrañado, meneó la cabeza sonriente, tomó la botella de agua que tenía ella en sus manos, se dirigió al grifo llenándola, luego regresó y se le entregó diciendo

\- No se vale hacer uso de tus nuevos poderes – ella lo miró sin entender, pero al estirar el brazo para tomar la botella notó su piel traslúcida

\- ¡Maldición! – Dijo y bebió rápidamente el agua, casi había olvidado la sed que tenía al ver a Peter sonrojarse – Disculpa – se excusó luego de beber – aún no los domino

\- Está bien, pero me siento en desventaja – dijo él acercándosele

\- ¿Desventaja? – Preguntó ella sin entender

\- Tu puedes saber cuando estoy nervioso, pero yo no lo puedo hacer contigo – declaró acercándosele más, quedando a apenas centímetros. Iris podía ver otra vez ese fuego naciendo en sus ojos azules. Peter se atrevió y le abrió sus piernas para ubicarse entre ellas acercándose aún más, Iris comenzó a respirar agitada y sentía fuego en sus mejillas y él sonrió a centímetros de sus labios – Bueno, creo que yo también debo tener mis poderes.

Y la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con delicadeza, Iris respondió inmediatamente, era lo que deseaba hacia mucho tiempo, pero su forma de ser decorosa y tímida se lo impedía; el hecho que Peter fuera igual no ayudaba mucho a la concreción de sus deseos.

Y si bien tanto Jenifer como Celina la instaban a que se lanzara, ella nunca había podido, las señales de ambos eran evidentes, pero ninguno daba nunca el primer paso.

Todo había cambiado, no solo ellos, sino las circunstancias, y sin embargo ella seguía sintiéndose la misma, la misma chica lógica y racional, que anteponía los deberes a los placeres, y lo era.

Pero también era pasional, cariñosa y deseosa de entregarse a Peter el hombre que amaba hacia mucho tiempo.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de demostrar esos sentimientos, de alguna forma se sentía diferente, más osada, más atrevida y cuando Peter se acercó más a ella y sintió su cuerpo vibrar junto al suyo no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

Pero la cordura regresó, él quería una vida tranquila, eso a su lado ya no sería posible.

Lo detuvo, apoyó la mano en su hombro y declaró apartándolo

\- Aguarda. No puedo – él la observó confundido – yo… yo…

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Peter se alejaba apenas para poder verla de frente y de alguna forma discernir lo que sucedía

\- No puedo estar contigo, tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida con una persona normal…

\- ¡Tu eres normal! – exclamó él

\- ¿Lo crees? – Exclamó ella levantándose y obligándolo a retroceder, avanzó hacia uno de los pocos ventanales que había en el laboratorio, pudiendo observar su reflejo.

Casi no se reconoció, agradecía utilizar remeras largas, de lo contrario estaría totalmente expuesta, sin pantalón, pero la prenda le llegaba justo tapando su trasero, pero ahora no reparaba en ello, era su nueva apariencia, su piel extremadamente radiante invitando a la caricia, sus labios habían enrojecido parcialmente invitando al beso, y la expresión en sus ojos seductora, invitando al deseo, su aspecto había cambiado, esa no era ella.

Peter se acercó y se colocó detrás

\- Eres tú – le decía

\- No – negaba ella – esa no soy yo – dijo señalando el reflejo – Además… - reparó - ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de mi y no es mi habilidad de hechizar a los demás?

\- ¿habilidad? – Preguntaba Peter sin entender

\- Yo sentí amar a Emmett en esos escasos momentos que estuvimos juntos, de alguna forma todo perdió sentido, ahora comprendo que es su naturaleza, él es irresistible porque es su forma de atraer a su presa ¿Cómo sabes que a ti eso no te sucede conmigo?

\- Porque no es así

\- No lo sabes – dijo ella – No lo sé – Y salió corriendo, sin dejar que Peter se explicara, la velocidad que tomó pronto la alejó tanto que apenas escuchaba ya los llamados de él y era lo mejor, debía alejarse y procurar de alguna manera que él fuera feliz aunque ella no lo fuera.

Rose regresó del recuerdo.

\- Que triste – declaró – Pero ellos están juntos – recordó

\- Si, por suerte resolvieron sus diferencias, un poco más adelante – dijo Rodas – es que ella no creía que él la amara desde hacia mucho tiempo, muchas veces el miedo nos lleva a no ver al amor aunque lo tengamos enfrente de nuestras propias narices y a no enfrentar decir la verdad por temor al rechazo – ella asentía – y otras lo negamos a tal instancia que lo repudiamos alejándolo, aunque el amor es más fuerte – Rodas rió y Rose lo miró intrigada – Es el título de una canción – aclaró y ella asintió – pero cuando uno lo siente y es valiente no duda en declararlo abiertamente.

\- ¿A quien te refieres? – Preguntó ella sin comprender tanta divagación

\- A mi tía Celina y Harm – decía él sonriendo

\- Guauuu – declaraba ella frotándose las manos – Esa es una historia que me encantaría escuchar.

\- Bueno, entonces, regresamos a Rumania – decía Rodas acomodándose y extendiéndole la mano la cual ella tomó y cerró los ojos concentrándose

\- A propósito – le dijo abriendo un ojo y él la miró aguardando su declaración – eres muy buen narrador – lo halagó

\- Soy bueno en muchas cosas – declaró él ufano

\- Ya tenías que arruinar el momento – declaró ella refunfuñando y se acomodó también en el sofá.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **Aquelarre**

Se encontró en Rumania, en las afueras de las cabañas de la colonia de dragones, delante de ella aparecieron Carlisle, Castiel, Harm y Celina.

Los cuatro avanzaron a la cabaña principal, donde todos estaban reunidos.

\- Es una forma excelente de viajar – reía Harm y Celina lo miraba meneando la cabeza mientras abría la puerta, lo que siguió a eso desencadenaría una nueva batalla.

Una niña de apenas dos años recién cumplidos corría a la puerta seguida de su mamá que la llamaba.

\- ¡Ariadna! ¡Quédate quieta! – La pequeña saltó a los brazos de Celina quien la recibió sin poder evitarlo – NOOOOOOOOOO – Entonces gritó la madre y la niña comenzó a llorar asustada.

\- ¡Alejandra! – Exclamó Celina y la dama se acercó para sacar de los brazos de la muchacha a la niña y consolarla, pero trastabilló y cayó al piso tocando las piernas de Celina quien no pudo retroceder. Todos miraron sin entender, excepto Albus y algunos pocos más.

Pasados unos segundos y mientras la dama se levantaba una explosión se escuchó

\- ¡CASTIEL! - Le gritaba Albus – ¡Te dije que la llevaras a la ciudad!

\- No Albus – decía el hombre ingresando a la cabaña ya que fuera se había levantado una tormenta de tal magnitud que el polvo se arremolinaba como tornado.

\- El aquelarre está aquí – dijo asustada Celina

\- Debemos irnos – declaraba Albus

\- Es muy tarde – decía Alejandra concentrándose.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Decía Miguel levantándose de la mesa sin entender

\- Nos vamos – entonces dijeron Ron y Hermione y tomando a Ariadna y a varios de los presentes incluyéndolo a él, desaparecieron

\- ¡ALEJ…! – Se escuchó el grito de Miguel antes de desaparecer.

\- Debemos enfrentarlas – dijo Alejandra mirando a su media hermana

\- ¿Crees que estoy preparada? – dijo ella dudando

\- Creo que serás más poderosa que yo – le dijo la mujer

\- Díganme que hacer – declaró Harm sacado varias armas

\- Irte – le dijo Celina – esto no te incumbe

\- Pero… - declaró él sonriendo de lado - ¿Quién te rescatará? –

Pronto aparecieron Ron y Hermione

\- Todos están a salvo, nosotros las ayudaremos – dijo la castaña

\- Gracias Hermione – dijo Alejandra – Debemos enfrentarlas, la colonia no resistirá y no podemos permitir que se destruya más. – Y avanzando a paso decidido salió de la cabaña.

Frente a la misma unas cincuenta mujeres sobrevolaban el lugar, amparadas por el torbellino de polvo que habían provocado.

\- ¡Por fin! – Decía una de ellas, con el cabello ondulado largo, de un color rubio ceniza, los ojos pardos, era muy parecida a Alejandra o en realidad Alejandra se le parecía mucho - ¡No perdonaremos su rebeldía! – Declaró firmemente

\- ¡Ya lo sé madre! – Exclamó Alejandra avanzando - ¡Pero no me rendiré sin pelear!

Pronto las brujas comenzaron a hablar en una lengua ininteligible, y Alejandra y Celina las imitaron, contrarrestando todos los conjuros que les impartían, las muchachas a pesar de ser minoría se defendían con un poder extraordinario, los hechizos se bloqueaban, los diferentes elementos se conjugaban para luchar con los bandos fuego contra hielo, piedra contra tierra, madera contra agua, rayos contra rayos.

\- ¡No podemos seguir Carmen! – Decía una de las brujas muy joven mirando a la líder, la madre de Alejandra - ¡Son muy poderosas! – Y retrocedían

\- ¡Y aún no han visto todo nuestro poder! – Declaraba Celina elevándose en el aire.

Lo cierto es que Ron, Hermione, Rabb y Albus habían quedado rezagados sin necesidad de hacer absolutamente nada. – Satán, invoco el mayor de tus poderes – comenzaba a recitar Celina

\- NOOOOOOOOOOO – se escuchó el lamento en el bando contrario y una a una las brujas fueron desapareciendo, todas excepto la madre de Alejandra

\- ¡Vete! – Le ordenaba ella ya que Celina había entrado en una especie de trance rodeándose por los cuatro elementos, aire, tierra, fuego y agua, que se conjugaban formando una especie de bola de energía poderosa

\- Esto no termina aquí – dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡detente Celina! – Le ordenaba Alejandra, pero el hechizo era irreversible - ¡Fuerza de Belcebú, protege a tu sierva! – Gritó corriendo donde estaban los otros cuatro y un escudo invisible la rodeo a ella y a todos.

Celina fue envuelta en una luz tan poderosa y luego una detonación salió desde sus manos, estallido que bien podría confundirse con una explosión planetaria a menor escala, por suerte ellos estaban protegidos pero las cabañas alrededor no tuvieron suerte y fueron completamente destruidas, mientras que Ron y Hermione protegían las cuevas de los dragones, por suerte la colonia había sido evacuada y ellos eran los únicos en el lugar.

Celina caía al vació fuertemente, Alejandra estaba debilitada por la lucha y por brindar el escudo protector y Ron, Hermione con el suyo Albus no podía moverse al estar entre los dos, fue Rabb quien corrió y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes que impactara en el suelo.

Pasados unos segundos Celina abrió los ojos

\- ¿has vuelto a rescatarme? – Preguntó molesta

\- No, esta vez has sido tu la que nos salvaste – declaró él

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Alejandra acercándose

\- Si ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Celina

\- Te lo dije, eres muy poderosa – contestó la dama

\- Tuve una buena maestra – aclaró Celina

\- ¿Todos están bien? – Preguntó Albus y cuando ellos asintieron respiró aliviado – Has podido invocar en el nombre del diablo ¿No es arriesgado?- preguntó

\- Es que cuando un aquelarre pelea se forma una especie de confusión y él no puede determinar que bruja lo conjura – Explicó Alejandra, Albus asintió comprendiendo y dijo

– teniendo en cuenta que ya pueden hacer uso de sus poderes debo pedirles un favor.

\- No es del todo cierto – replicaba Alejandra – debemos estar precavidas, pero si, ya no debemos ocultarnos, ya nos han descubierto – declaraba meneando la cabeza

\- Descuiden – les decía Ron – nosotros las protegeremos

\- Gracias – sonreía Alejandra aún sabiendo que eso era imposible, entonces junto a Celina miraron al anciano mago

\- ¿Que necesitas Albus? – preguntó Celina

\- Necesito que te dirijas al amazonas – dijo y todos lo miraron intrigados – Me han informado que Fabiola está allí junto a Ricardo Martínez

\- ¿Con él? – Preguntaba sin entender Celina pero Albus no explicó y continuó

\- Ahora viene Diana a buscarlos, ella los dejará allí poniéndolos al tanto, además los acompañará Fred y Angelina – simplemente dijo

\- ¿los acompañará? – Preguntó Celina

\- A ustedes – confirmó Albus señalándola a ella y a Harm

\- ¿Por qué él? – dijo ella molesta

\- Porque tiene experiencia en la región selvática, además de que al parecer tiene una predilección por salvar tu pescuezo – bromeó el anciano

\- Ya te lo he dicho, soy tu héroe – se burló él hombre acercándose

\- Más quisieras – declaró Celina molesta

\- Ron y Hermione - los llamó Albus – necesito que vayan a la madriguera, busquen a Fred y Angelina, los traigan y luego de trasportarnos a Alejandra y a mi se queden con los niños y los demás – ellos asintieron primero con su poder mancomunado repararon todas las cabañas y luego desaparecieron regresando con los aludidos que saludaron, pero Harm, Alejandra y Celina miraban aún asombrados las reparaciones mágicas.

\- Alejandra debo ir a por algunas cosas a tu tienda, allí está Miguel

\- Debo decirle que sucedió – reflexionaba ella

\- Creo que sería mejor esperar un poco más – aconsejaba Albus

\- ya no tiene sentido seguir mintiéndole – decía ella – antes lo hacia para no ponerlo en peligro, pero ahora es inútil, es mejor que lo sepa para que esté alerta.

\- Descuida, él lo está – dijo Albus

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – Preguntó ella

\- Que siempre está atento – aclaró Albus no muy convincente.

De repente una ráfaga de viento los obligó a mirar hacia arriba, en el cielo se podía ver a una mujer, vestida con un short con colores azul, blanco y rojo con estrellas, un corsé dorado, y botas, además de poseer un laso colgado de su cinturón y una corona y muñequeras de un material dorado.

Lo sorprendente era que aparentemente sobrevolaba el lugar en un aparato invisible, todos se hicieron a un lado para que bajara, cosa que hizo como si fuera un helicóptero lo que manejaba.

Se apeó y se dirigió al grupo saludando

\- Hola, soy la mujer maravilla, me llamo Diana – declaró – me encargare de trasportarlos al amazonas. – Y sonrió con una sonrisa cautivadora y sus ojos claros brillaron amenos.

\- Un gusto – dijeron todos a coro excepto Albus que dijo

\- Gracias Diana por ayudarnos

\- No tienes que agradecer Albus – respondía ella – estamos todos en la lucha – y sonreía provocando que todos se sintieran tranquilos. - ¿Vamos? – Invitaba a Harm, Celina, Fred y Angelina.

\- ¿En que? – quiso saber Rabb

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó ella sonriente- es mi avión, es invisible

\- ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Celina y todos rieron.

\- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Diana avanzando. Celina y Alejandra se acercaron, ya no debían estar separadas y se abrazaron, todos aguardaron en silencio igual que ellas, no debían decir nada, ese abrazo lo resumía todo. A los pocos segundos se separaron y sonriendo se despidieron.

Albus y Alejandra junto a Ron y Hermione, observaban como los cuerpos se elevaban sin nada a su alrededor y como desaparecían a la distancia.

\- Hora de irnos – dijo Albus y junto a Ron y Hermione tomando la mano de la dama desaparecieron al centro de Londres. Luego la pareja de magos se fue a la madriguera.

En el avión invisible Diana les contaba a los muchachos lo que debían hacer.

\- Lamentablemente no puedo aterrizar donde debo dejarlos, con lo cual deberán hacerlo con paracaídas ¿Tienen experiencia? – Preguntó, Rabb asintió pero Celina, Fred y Angelina negaron – eso es un problema – decía ella reflexiva

\- Descuida, si te parece nos lanzamos juntos – se ofrecía Harm y Celina asintió, ahora estaba más preocupada por saber el paradero de Fabiola.

\- Nosotros podríamos utilizar nuestras escobas – Dijo Fred

\- Si quieren los llevamos – ofreció Angelina

\- No se ofendan – dijo Rabb – pero prefiero lanzarme en paracaídas.

\- Como gustes – contestó Fred

\- ¿Tu eres hermano de Ron? – Preguntó Celina

\- Si – respondió el mago

\- ¿Tienes algún poder especial? – Quiso saber la bruja

\- No, soy solo un simple mago – respondía él

\- Eso dices – aclaraba Angelina – él es inventor – continuaba – uno de los mejores – y le tomaba la mano

\- ¿Cuánto hace que están casados? – Preguntó Rabb

\- Hace tres años, pero nos conocemos desde los once años, desde que entramos en Hogwarts – respondía la chica

\- ¿Y? ¿Fue amor a primera vista? - Preguntaba Diana y los dos chicos se echaron a reír fuertemente

\- ¡Que va! – Respondía Fred – Debí sufrir bastante para que ella reparara en mí

\- Eso es mentira – lo contradecía Angelina – me fijé en ti desde el primer momento, pero para tu mala suerte con desagrado – y sonreían

\- Luego a fuerza de insistencia logré que me mirara con otros ojos – aclaraba Fred

\- Pero los primeros cuatro años fueron tortuosos – decía ella – como les comenté Fred y George, su hermano gemelo, son inventores, y generalmente utilizaban sus ideas sobre algún incauto, en una ocasión me tocó a mi padecer una de sus bromas.

Rose ingresó en el recuerdo de Angelina y Fred ambos eran jóvenes, estaban en cuarto año y los pudo ver en lo que reconoció Hogwarts subiendo las escaleras a los dormitorios.

Los chicos charlaban amenamente sobre alguna clase en particular, se podía ver en los ojos de Fred que estaba obnubilado por Angelina y ella, por su parte intentaba disimularlo, pero era imposible no notar también, la atracción que sentía por el chico que la acompañaba.

\- Mañana es San Valentín – le decía Fred - ¿Ya tienes planes? – se atrevió a preguntar

\- No, ninguno – respondió ella

\- Y… y… quieressalirconmigo – preguntó Fred de forma rápida e ininteligible

\- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó Angelina – No te entendí una palabra

\- Si quieres festejarlo conmigo – dijo él mirando el piso

\- Pero nosotros no somos novios Fred – reponía ella. Fred se quedó mirando el piso, se lo veía nervioso pero luego la miró y preguntó

\- Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi novia y pasar el día de San Valentín conmigo? – Luego respiró profundo y agregó – y muchos otros días más, bueno – aclaró – días, meses, años, el tiempo que me soportes – dijo sonriendo, sabía que su atractivo eran las bromas, hasta ahora no le habían fallado, pero lo cierto era que con Angelina quería algo serio.

\- ¿En verdad? – Le preguntó ella intentando comprobar que no fuera uno de los chistes del muchacho

\- En serio – le contestaba él dándole una pequeña caja que sacó de su bolsillo de la capa – Es un collar – reveló la sorpresa antes que Angelina pudiera siquiera tomarla y más aún abrirla – Me dijo George que sería un detalle lindo para regalarte

\- ¿George sabe que quieres salir conmigo? – Preguntó Angelina ruborizándose

\- George no lo sabe todo – respondía él – pero es mi gemelo y calculo que esas cosas las debe de sentir

\- No pensé que fueran confidentes – aclaraba ella

\- Pues mas menos que más ¿Y? – Preguntaba Fred ansioso extendiendo la caja

\- Si Fred, me encantaría ser tu novia y salir contigo por siempre – aclaró sonriendo y abriendo el paquete sacó un delicado collar con un dije de una escoba

\- Te gusta mucho el quiddicht, me pareció linda y, bueno, no sé, espero te guste

\- Me fascina – contestó ella volteando y acomodándose el cabello hacia un lado, colocó el collar y pidió - ¿Me ayudas? – Fred no titubeó, se acercó y colocó la alhaja y sin pensarlo siquiera besó el cuello de Angelina que se sobresaltó

\- Disculpa, no quise, bueno… si quise, no quería… - Pero no pudo continuar porque la chica lo besó en los labios, suavemente

\- Esta bien Fred – le decía – me gustó.- Luego estuvieron un largo rato, besándose y acariciándose, hasta donde podían llegar, ya que pronto apareció un prefecto de Slytherin y los echó del lugar amenazándolos con delatarlos.

Fred llegó a su dormitorio sonriendo, estaba feliz y allí lo estaba esperando su gemelo, tirado en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de la cabeza

\- ¿Y? – Le preguntó - ¿Le diste el collar a Angelina?

\- Si – contestó Fred suspirando

\- ¿Se lo puso? – Inquirió George levantándose de la cama

\- Por supuesto – respondió su gemelo

\- La sorpresa que se llevará – entonces declaró George frotándose las manos

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Se alarmó Fred

\- Le coloqué uno de nuestros nuevos hechizos – contestó el otro ufano – ella siempre nos está molestando que no somos lo suficientemente serios, y además te hace la vida imposible

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! – Entonces le dijo Fred haciendo que los demás chicos que durmieran se despertaran asustados – ¡A MI ANGELINA ME GUSTA, LE HE PROPUESTO QUE SEA MI NOVIA! ¡Y TÚ! ¡TÚ! – Gritaba lanzándose sobre su hermano, ambos comenzaron a pelear

\- No lo sabía Fred – decía el gemelo – Pensé que te molestaba

\- NO PIENSES MÁS – Respondía el otro golpeándolo en el ojo, los muchachos saltaron de sus camas y los separaron, aguardaron hasta que Fred se calmó y luego lo soltaron – Si Angelina un vuelve a hablarme – amenazaba a su hermano señalándolo con el dedo – olvídate que tienes un gemelo – giró - ¡Es más! – Agregó volteando nuevamente – Olvídate que me tienes como hermano – y luego se marchó a su cama cerrando las cortinas.

George se quedó de pie, mirando la cama de su hermano, les dijo a sus compañeros que los disculparan y que regresaran a dormir y se dirigió a su lecho, rogando que, como tantas veces el hechizo no diera resultado.

Lamentablemente no fue así, a la mañana siguiente un alarido despertó a todos los dormitorios

\- FREDERICK FABIAN WEASLEY – Gritaba Angelina desde la sala común - ¡VEN AQUÍ COBARDE! ¡DA LA CARA! ¡EMBAUCADOR! ¡BRIBÓN! ¡TRAMPOSO! ¡ESTAFADOR!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

 **Un inventor en apuros**

Todos se asomaron para verla, estaba con la piel de color violeta y los cabellos de color verde, sus ojos eran como los de un lagarto y sus uñas eran de unos diez centímetros de largo

Fred, que ya estaba vestido, salió de su dormitorio, bajó las escaleras y la enfrentó

\- Disculpa…

\- ¿DISCULPA? ¡LO QUE MENOS TE MERECES ES UNA DISCULPA! – Le dijo ella he intentó golpearlo, Fred se hizo a un lado para evitar el golpe, ya que las afiladas uñas podrían lastimarlo y así, uno a uno eludió los intentos de la chica por pegarle. - ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO! – ordenaba

\- Puedo explicarte – le decía él

\- UN CUERNO…

\- Si no me dejas decirte lo que sucedió, deberás alcanzarme – retó él y salió corriendo de la sala común.

Ella lo siguió y también toda la casa de Griffindor que no querían perderse la pelea, incluido George que intentaba alcanzarlos para asumir su responsabilidad pero los muchachos se conglomeraron en la puerta y debió aguardar para salir.

La pareja llegó al campo de Quiddicht y Fred tomó una escoba y salió rápido volando, Angelina lo imitó e intentaba darle alcance, pero el chico era muy veloz.

\- ¿Me dejarás explicarte? – Le decía Fred

\- ¿QUÉ QUIERES EXPLICAR? ¿QUÉ TE BURLASTE DE MI? – Ella estaba furiosa y no era para menos, parecía un fenómeno

\- Podrías confiar en mí – le reprochaba él

\- ¿CÓMO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI? ¡SI LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES GASTARLE BROMAS A TODO EL MUNDO!

\- No contigo Angelina, no contigo – Fred intentaba disculparse mientras continuaba eludiéndola.

\- ES MI CULPA – gritaba George en el suelo, pero ella no lo escuchaba, entonces tomó una escoba y subió – ES MI CULPA – repitió llamando la atención de Angelina que se detuvo en el aire

\- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó la chica

\- Que fue mi idea, Fred no lo sabía, yo pensé que tu no le gustabas, no sabía que estaba loco por ti, no al menos en términos románticos – aclaraba – Y cuando le dije que ese collar te gustaría y él asintió pensé que quería gastarte una broma, nunca me imaginé que quisiera salir contigo – luego miró a Fred – lo siento, en verdad, lo último que querría en este mundo es perder a un hermano, mucho menos a mi gemelo – aclaraba

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntaba Angelina

\- Fred me dijo que si te enojabas con él, no me hablaría más, así que por favor, él no tiene nada que ver, te digo la verdad – agregó mostrando el ojo morado por el golpe que le dio su hermano la noche anterior

\- ¿Tu le hiciste eso? – Le preguntó Angelina a Fred y este asintió – Nunca creí que pudieras pelearte con George, mucho menos por mí – declaró Angelina mas calmada.

\- Disculpa George, no debí golpearte – Le decía el gemelo

\- No tienes que disculparte, yo me confundí y lo enredé todo – decía el chico – así que debo remendarlo, es que prefiero tener una cuñada gruñona que un gemelo menos, al fin y al cabo tengo solo uno – reía

\- ¡Que no soy gruñona! – Exclamaba Angelina

\- Bueno, dilo cuando se acabe el hechizo, porque así no lo pareces – decía Fred

\- Cuando se le pase el hechizo será igual de gruñona – bromeó George

\- ¡Que no soy gruñona! – Repitió Angelina y luego sonriendo dijo – Bueno, solo un poquito - y los tres rieron – Entonces… ¿Lo de ayer era verdad? – Le preguntó a Fred

\- Por supuesto – contestó él

\- ¿Cuándo se acabará el hechizo? – Le preguntó a George

\- Exactamente en tres, dos, uno – declaró el muchacho y mágicamente Angelina volvió a la normalidad.

Los tres bajaron, los curiosos se fueron dispersando y se acercaron los Weasley y Harry a saludarlos, enterándose de la noticia del noviazgo de Fred.

Rose regresaba al avión invisible donde la pareja se miraba enamorada.

\- Entonces tuvo un final feliz, él no fue el culpable – decía Diana

\- Pero hubo una ocasión que si lo fue – contaba Angelina – Total y absolutamente culpable

\- pero también me has perdonado – agregaba rápido Fred.

\- Si – decía ella no muy convencida

\- La verdad que esa vez se me pasó la mano – recordaba Fred – Es que, con mi hermano estamos permanentemente creando nuevas bromas y hechizos graciosos, y nuestra idea era usarlas con nuestro hermanito Ron, pero luego nos enteramos de sus capacidades y lo cierto era que no nos era útil – reía – ya que él reacciona diferente a los hechizos y drogas – aclaraba

\- Así que los señores utilizan a sus esposas para sus experimentos – agregaba Angelina cruzándose de brazos

\- Bueno, a veces lo hacemos con Ginny y Harry – intentaba bromear Fred – Igualmente ese invento quería probarlo con ella, hacía ya casi dos años que estábamos casados– agregaba – se suponía que iba a ser para mi beneficio – sonreía meneando la cabeza – pero no resultó así.

Rose ingresó en el relato de Fred, se encontró en el callejón Diagon, frente a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

Dentro George y Fred se peleaban por mantener en su poder una poción

\- La idea fue mía – decía Fred atrayéndola hacia él

\- Yo la creé – decía George atrayéndola hacia su persona, así se originó un tira afloja hasta que Fred resultó victorioso

\- La pruebo yo, la pruebo yo jajajaja – se burlaba de su gemelo quien meneaba con la cabeza.

A la noche y durante la cena Fred aprovechó que Angelina fue a buscar el postre y colocó parte de la poción en su bebida.

Aguardó durante toda la noche para que la fórmula hiciera efecto pero nada, así que finalmente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron unos gritos fuera de su casa

\- ¡LOCA! ¡DESCOCADA! – Gritaba Mildred, su vecina, entonces Fred se levantó raudo, bajando las escaleras a trompicones, salió de la casa y llegó hasta donde los vecinos, donde la mujer intentaba separar a Angelina de Gustavo, su esposo, que estaba siendo acosado por ella, quien lo besaba y se apretaba contra él.

Se podía ver que el hombre intentaba separarse con poca prestancia y que a la vez disfrutaba del roce que la chica le daba, aún a pesar de los escobazos que su mujer le estaba dando.

Fred tomó a Angelina del brazo y la separó bruscamente, atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Disculpen – les decía a la pareja, ella despeinada por los escobazos que daba y él aún suspirando por los fogosos besos de Angelina – Es que… que…

\- ¡OTRA DE TUS OBRAS! – Le decía Mildred que también había sido sujeto de estudio de las pócimas de los gemelos.

\- Si, este, no debía ser así – decía Fred que sostenía a Angelina quien intentaba alejarse de sus brazos e ir a los de Gustavo que ya se amparaba detrás de su mujer.

La tomó como un costal de papas y la llevó a su casa, Angelina intentaba soltarse

\- ¡maldición mujer! ¡Puedes dejar de moverte! – Le decía pero ella no paraba.

\- Juguemos un juego Fred – entonces le dijo ella sensualmente y él la dejó en el piso, comenzando a gustarle la poción, Angelina lo arrastró a la habitación y lo arrojó en la cama

\- Ese es el resultado que quería – decía sonriente Fred, mientras ella hurgaba en el ropero, luego salió con varias bufandas y subiendo encima de él comenzó a atarlo, Fred estaba reacio a ser maniatado e intentaba eludir el agarre

\- Te va a gustar – le decía ella – Te lo prometo mi vida – acotaba sensual poniendo un dedo dentro de su boca y cara de niña traviesa ante lo cual Fred se dejó atar sin rezongar

Estaba esperando que ella hiciera algo pero la chica se levantó y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le decía Fred intentando inútilmente desatarse

\- El callejón diagon debe estar lleno de hombres – decía ella

\- ¡Yo soy un hombre! – Decía él

\- Tú eres mi esposo. Es diferente – explicaba ella

\- ¡Pues te aviso que como salgas de la casa no tendrás más esposo! – La amenazaba él intentando soltarse con tanta fuerza que la cama se movía.

Sin importarle Angelina salió corriendo de allí.

Fred se desesperó, podía pasar cualquier cosa, Gustavo era bueno y aún así se había dejado llevar por el efecto de la poción, no quería imaginarse a un extraño.

Observó su varita en la mesa de noche e intentó agarrarla con la mano, estirándola hasta donde las fuerzas le dieron, luego de varios intentos logró tomarla e invocó un patronus.

Al instante Ron se apareció y comenzó a desatarlo

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupado el menor de los hombres Weasley

\- Una poción que salió mal – decía Fred desatando sus piernas – Necesito que ubique a Angelina – le decía Fred, Ron lanzó un patronus y Hermione se hizo presente

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella al llegar

\- Otra vez en líos – decía Ron

\- ¿Cuándo dejarán de probar las fórmulas con sus seres queridos? – Preguntaba irritaba Hermione

\- Ahora no – la detenía Fred – tienes toda la razón, no lo haremos más, pero por lo más sagrado, ubiquen a Angelina – rogaba Fred

\- Esta vez se les debe haber ido la mano en serio – llegaba a bromear Ron tomando de la mano a Hermione – ya sé donde está – dijo Ron - ¡Y puedo ver lo que está haciendo! – Agregó casi riendo

\- Hermione – pidió Fred - puedes quedarte con George Junior – el infante estaba en la habitación de al lado durmiendo placidamente en su cunita

\- Si – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose allí

\- Vamos Ron, por favor – decía Fred extendiéndole la mano – estoy muy nervioso para desaparecerme – Ron le tomó la mano y los dos se desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en la casa de Olivander, por suerte no era época de inicio escolar, con lo cual había muy pocos clientes, apenas un par de incautos, uno de ellos estaba siendo prácticamente atacado por Angelina que se le había arrojado a sus brazos y lo besaba sin importarle el espectáculo que estaba dando.

\- Buen día – saludó Ron al entrar y el dueño del establecimiento simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer aferrándose a su cliente.

Fred corrió e intentó separarlos, cosa que se hacía imposible

\- Donde estará Mildred, ahora que la necesito –refunfuñaba Fred extrañando los escobazos de su vecina, entonces Ron se acercó, y haciendo uso de su fuerza, empujó al hombre haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y provocando que varias cajas cayeran sobre él.

\- Lo siento – llegó a decir, mientras Fred abrazaba a Angelina, Ron acomodó con un movimiento de varita todo el desorden y luego los tres desaparecieron.

Apenas llegar a la casa Fred arrojó a Angelina en la cama y comenzó a atarla, pero ella intentaba resistirse

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Le pidió a Ron y él así lo hizo, pero en cuanto estuvo cerca de la chica esta intentaba besarlo y abrazarlo provocando que el pelirrojo se riera - ¡Búrlate! – Lo amonestaba Fred

\- Te lo tienes merecido – decía Hermione apareciendo desde la otra habitación - ¡Suelta a mi marido! – Le gritaba a Angelina, pero la chica no le hacía ningún caso.

En algunos segundos ya la tenían atada, ahora era cuestión de esperar

\- Sería mejor si estuviéramos a solas – les pidió Fred a los muchachos – la verdad no sé como agradecerles – les decía

\- La mejor forma es dejar de experimentar con nosotros – decía Hermione desapareciendo sin siquiera saludar

\- Si necesitas ayuda, con Angelina o George Junior nos llamas – le decía Ron antes de desaparecer.

Poco a poco el efecto de la poción iba cediendo, Fred fue varias veces a ver al niño que dormía plácidamente.

Cuando Angelina regresó a la normalidad la desató.

\- ¡Esta vez no te perdonaré! – Lo amenazaba Angelina apartándolo y dirigiéndose al ropero sacó su arcón y comenzó a llenarlo con su ropa mágicamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación del pequeño

\- Debes perdonarme – le decía Fred

\- ¿Debo? – Preguntaba ella virando y enfrentándolo

\- Soy tu esposo – aclaraba él – En las buenas y en las malas – recitaba el muchacho solemne

\- pero esta vez la mala se te fue de las manos. ¿Me dices como miro ahora a la cara a los vecinos? ¿Me explicas como iré cuando George junior deba ir a comprar su varita a Olivander? ¡Me explicas!

\- La culpa es mía – decía Fred

\- Por supuesto, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, pero el resto del mundo no – declaraba Angelina – estoy cansada de ser tu conejillo de indias…

\- Eres mi esposa – la interrumpía él

\- ¡Entonces trátame como tal! – Exclamaba ella - ¿Qué clase de invento es que me obsesione con todos los hombres? ¡Hasta intenté seducir a Ron! ¡Que vergüenza!

\- Esa no era la idea – decía Fred – la idea era que te soltaras conmigo – explicaba

\- ¡Acaso soy tan insulsa que necesitas de una poción para disfrutar conmigo! – Fred se tapó el rostro, la explicación no hacía más que avivar el enojo de Angelina

\- No, es que… - no sabía como explicarse, y la verdad era que no era del todo cierto, ya que Angelina era apasionada, otra vez había arruinado todas las cosas, y se iba a disculpar, pero el largo silencio le hizo suponer a Angelina otra cosa y ella declaró

\- Lamento no llenar tus expectativas – Y se marchó a la habitación del pequeño George, para cuando Fred reaccionó y fue al dormitorio ambos ya no estaban.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa de sus suegros, quienes le dijeron que Angelina no estaba allí, luego fue a la madriguera, pero su madre también le dijo que allí no estaba. Entonces regresó a su casa y llamó a Ron.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó su hermano

\- Angelina se fue – contestó Fred

\- Te lo tienes merecido – le decía seriamente Ron

\- ¡Tú nunca has metido la pata! – Le recriminaba Fred

\- Por supuesto – contestaba Ron – Por eso, si Hermione me ha perdonado a mi, Angelina lo hará contigo

\- No es tan fácil – reflexionaba Fred

\- Si, lo es, los que la hacemos difícil somos nosotros – contestaba Ron – Ve, está en casa – le decía – Hermione te dejará a solas para que lo soluciones, y no lo arruines.

\- Gracias hermanito – le decía Fred desapareciendo. Al llegar a la casa de su hermano Hermione lo esperaba cruzada de brazos – Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – decía cabizbajo – no meteré más la pata – y entonces ella desapareció, llevándose a George Junior y a Rose con ella.

Fred entró en la cocina, donde Angelina, sentada en la mesa, tomaba un té, podía ver que estaba llorando y se arrodillo a sus pies abrazándose a sus rodillas

\- ¡Fred! – Decía ella sorprendida limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo – No debí confiar en esos dos – agregaba refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione

\- No, no debes confiar en nadie más que en mi – decía él mirándola y secando una lágrima que había quedado en su mejilla

\- No sé como podrá ser eso – decía ella tristemente apartándole la mano de su mejilla

\- Perdonándome – decía él

\- Es mucho más que perdonarte Fred – contestaba Angelina poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda – Creo que jamás seré más que tus bromas e inventos, jamás podré superarlos, comparada con ellos soy insulsa e inadecuada para ti.

\- No es verdad – le decía él acercándose y abrazándola por detrás – Tú eres justo lo que yo necesito, y si quieres que deje la tienda mañana mismo me busco otro trabajo, papá me podría buscar un puesto en el ministerio – decía

\- ¿Lo harías? – Preguntó ella – ¿Lo dejarías todo por mí?

\- ¿Recuerdas que casi dejo de hablar con George el día que nos pusimos de novios? – respondía el con otra pregunta y ella asintió – Yo lo dejaría todo porque te quedaras junto a mi, todo – repetía convencido

\- No hace falta Fred – le decía Angelina volteando y abrazándolo – Me basta con saber que lo harías – le decía acariciándolo – Pero no puedo dejar que abandones lo que te gusta hacer, además, te conocí así, y sabía muy bien a que me atenía al casarme contigo. Aunque no puedo evitar enojarme cuando suceden cosas como las de hoy – agregaba

\- No lo haré más – decía él

\- Si lo harás – replicaba ella y el la miraba sonriente – y yo me enojaré y luego te perdonaré

\- ¿Me has perdonado? – Preguntaba él

\- No, todavía no – le decía ella – deberás trabajar mucho para que te perdone esta vez– agregaba sugerentemente y acercándose le lamió lentamente los labios haciendo que él temblara de excitación - ¿Esto es lo que querías lograr con la fórmula? – Decía ella apretándose a su cuerpo

\- Si – jadeaba él ante el roce

\- Si eres un tonto, para eso no necesitas fórmulas – decía ella – sólo debes pedírmelo - y bajó su mano comenzando a acariciar su hombría por encima del pantalón al punto en que Fred comenzó a gemir de placer

\- Si soy un tonto – decía él intentando acariciarla también pero ella se separó abruptamente.

– Pero aún no te he perdonado – agregaba – Y para que lo haga deberás hacer algo – decía sensualmente

\- Lo que quieras – decía Fred suponiendo algún pedido sexual de su mujer

\- Mañana irás a trabajar, luego de beber esto – le decía ella mostrando una de las pociones de broma de los chicos

\- ¡No! – contestaba Fred

\- ¿No? – Preguntaba ella – Que pena, yo creí que querías que te perdone – decía virando

\- Está bien. Ya lo tenías todo planeado – decía Fred tomando la botella - ¿Algo más? – Preguntaba molesto

\- Si – decía Angelina

\- ¿Más? ¿Me torturarás más? – Preguntaba él sorprendido

\- Quiero que regresemos a casa y que hagamos el amor de la forma en que…

\- ¿Yo quiera? – La interrumpió él y Angelina sonrió

\- No – negó – de la forma en que yo quiera – agregó levantando una ceja.

Fred tembló, no sabía si de emoción o de temor, lo cierto era que, cuando Angelina tomaba las riendas de una sesión de sexo podía resultar cualquier cosa.

Ambos desaparecieron, Angelina les agradeció a los muchachos, atender a George y luego de cenar y cuando el pequeño ya dormía tranquilamente ambos se fueron al lecho. Angelina estaba enfundada en su bata de entre casa de paño, rosada y con flores azules. Luego fue al ropero y agarró unas bufandas

\- ¡No! – Retrocedió Fred – No pienso dejarte atarme – negó firmemente

\- Pero esta noche mando yo – le decía ella tirando de una de las bufandas y haciéndola sonar – además te puedo asegurar que preferirás que me escape – declaraba sacándose la bata y dejando verse enfundada en un provocativo conjunto de lencería con encajes en color blanco que resaltaba su piel morena.

Fred quedó boquiabierto observándola de arriba abajo y se tendió en la cama poniendo los brazos hacia arriba

\- Hazme lo que quieras – agregó risueño – aunque yo creo que disfrutarías más si me dejaras las manos sueltas – agregó cuando ella se le subió encima.

Por un instante Angelina reflexionó, entonces arrojó las bufandas al suelo y declaró

\- Esta vez tienes toda la razón. – Se acostó sobre él besándolo con una pasión desbocada, brindando y recibiendo placer, ambos se amaron con locura, desmedidamente.

Las manos, los pies, piernas, brazos, cuerpos se confundían, a pesar que la blanca piel de Fred y la oscura de Angelina se contraponían, eran uno al momento de amarse, indistintos.

El orgasmo llegó furioso, colmándolos de placer.

Al día siguiente, un Fred, con la piel violeta, el cabello verde, los ojos de lagarto y uñas de 10 centímetros estaba parado frente al mostrador de la tienda y ni las burlas de los niños que se acercaban, le sacaban esa sonrisa de tonto de su rostro.

Rose riendo apareció en el avión, donde Harm, Fred y Diana se reía casi sosteniéndose el estómago, mientras que las otras dos muchachas meneaban con la cabeza.

\- ¡eso fue genial! – Decía el militar ya más calmado

\- ¡Ustedes piensan que eso fue genial! Pero fue un bochorno – Respondía Angelina

\- Lo mismo digo – agregaba Celina – ¿Ustedes los hombres siempre son así de irresponsables? – Preguntaba molesta

\- No – respondía Fred- Ron y Harry son las personas más responsables y serias que conozco, ellos debieron cargar con algo muy pesado sobre sus hombros

\- Todos lo debimos hacer – decía Angelina

\- No en igual medida – aclaraba Fred

\- La guerra es la guerra, es igual para todos los involucrados, aunque debo admitir que en un concurso de graciosos tu llevas el listón azul querido – declaraba para dar fin a la discusión.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **Yo no necesito un héroe.**

Entonces Celina preguntó, cambiando de tema

\- ¿Cómo es que Fabiola terminó en el amazonas? – Diana se puso seria por primera vez y luego de algunos momentos explicó

\- Lo cierto es que eso ahora es irrelevante, calculo que ella a su tiempo les contará lo que sucedió, pero lo que si importa es que allí encontraran la esmeralda de la ciudad de Tampactumbu. En la ciudad hay un templo sagrado, se dice que sólo el príncipe del clan de los indios perdidos del Amazonas, puede acceder a la piedra mística pero antes deberá sortear una prueba para demostrarse merecedor de ella.

\- ¿Qué clase de prueba? – Preguntó Celina

\- Nadie lo sabe – respondió Diana – Nunca nadie ha llegado allí nunca. La ciudad se encuentra en el centro de la selva, y no cualquiera, una de las más peligrosas, la amazónica, allí habita una de las magias más poderosas, invocadas por hechiceros de todo tipo que manipulan los elementos a su antojo

\- Yo me encargo de ello – decía Celina

\- Por eso te eligió Albus – decía Diana y continuaba – además de ello hay que lidiar con una de las selvas más salvajes y llegar es trabajo de expertos

\- Allí es donde entro yo – agregaba Harm

\- exacto – declaró Diana sonriente

\- ¿Entonces nosotros para que estamos aquí? – Preguntó Angelina

\- Están aquí por su conexión con Albus – respondía Diana – bueno, en realidad con su conexión con Ron y Hermione

\- para que nos vengan a buscar – deducía Fred

\- Seguramente y además porque ustedes pueden hacer uso de la magia libremente, contrario de Celina que debe de tener reparos – la aludida asintió y preguntó

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Hace un par de semanas, la logia activó el ritual de Limaex, de esta forma todas las fuerzas del mal se unieron, pero por contraposición también lo han hecho las fuerzas del bien, con lo cual estamos todos ligados en esta ocasión. Luego Albus les contará mejor - Se hizo un silencio por varios minutos, cada uno pensando en la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¿Y porqué los chicos no nos trajeron? – Quiso saber Angelina cambiando el tema

\- Creo que tienen una misión importante, la más importante – aclaraba Diana – es lo que me dijo Albus.

Poco a poco atravesaban el océano a una velocidad no común en un avión, aunque tampoco estaban en un avión convencional.

\- ¿Y tu de donde vienes? – Quiso saber Rabb preguntándole a Diana y Celina se cruzó de brazos celosa pero intentó disimularlo

\- Yo provengo de la Isla Paraíso en amazonas, mi madre, la reina Hipólita, me formó de arcilla y la diosa Afrodita me dio vida. Me disfracé para participar en una competencia para ayudar a los mortales en la lucha contra el nazismo en la segunda guerra mundial, así que teníamos bastante.

\- ¿Segunda guerra? ¡Imposible! – Decía Harm – Tú eres muy joven.

\- Es que al ser concebida por una Diosa, tengo la inmortalidad de ellos, además de su fuerza e inteligencia – decía sin notarse en ella ínfulas de grandeza – luché mucho tiempo y luego me uní a kal- El, en la liga de la justicia, hemos tenido nuestros altibajos, más que nada con batman, que es otro de nuestros aliados - agregaba -pero por suerte nuestro ideal de hacer el bien siempre es mayor a cualquier diferencia. Así llegué a Albus

\- Interesante – Declaró Harm y Celina revoleó los ojos y miró por la ventana al océano, hasta quedarse dormida.

Fred y Angelina se acercaron y apoyando sus cabezas se quedaron dormidos también.

Durante varios minutos Harm se quedó mirando a Celina, Diana sonrió y le dijo

\- No se irá a ningún lado.

\- Lo sé – dijo él apartando la vista de la muchacha dormida – es que… que… - dudó

\- Yo soy una persona de confianza – Y de alguna manera él sintió que era una amiga de toda la vida

\- Desde que la vi quedé maravillado – confesó – Parece tan frágil y sin embargo es tan fuerte.

Diana no dijo nada, se limitó a manejar en silencio por bastante tiempo hasta que preguntó

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Harm le contó su historia, había nacido en California, su padre y su abuelo fueron pilotos, participando en la segunda guerra mundial y en Vietnam, durante un vuelo, el radar de su avión falló y sufrió un accidente que aparentemente había afectado su visión, explicó para que Diana comprendiera, luego se descubrió que había sido un error de diagnóstico. Él se graduó de abogado e ingresó al cuerpo JAG, si bien luego tuvo oportunidad de volver a pilotear, decidió quedarse allí. Había tenido una relación con una de sus compañera, la cual no prosperó por divergencias profesionales. Fue convocado a Londres por una nueva promoción, cuando descubrió que en realidad era una cubierta para este proyecto paranormal, su compañero Bud fue quien lo comisionó por sus cualidades militares.

\- Lo que más extraño de Washigton es a Sarah – declaró suspirando

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Diana

\- Que es – aclaró él – mi Corvette rojo del 69 – y volvía a suspirar – le puse así por mi abuela – agregaba sonriendo – y mi guitarra – decía – tocar guitarra me relaja

Celina ya estaba despierta pero permaneció quieta con los ojos abiertos escuchando, cuando él terminó su historia se levantó, desperezándose apenas y preguntó

\- ¿Dormí mucho? ¿Cuánto falta?

\- No has dormido mucho – respondió Diana – y falta muy poco – agregó señalando al frente y los muchachos pudieron ver la costa en el horizonte.

Fred y Angelina también se incorporaron observando el horizonte.

Se dispusieron a prepararse para el salto con paracaídas, Harm acomodó todos los arneses y seguros en Celina y ella se dejó acomodar sin decir nada y luego él verificó los suyos.

\- También he preparado una mochila con provisiones, desconozco el lugar exacto así que no sé cuanto tiempo estarán en la selva. – decía Diana entregándosela a Harm, este las abrió y distribuyó diferentes cosas en cada una sonrió entregándole una a Celina

\- ¿Querías una no? – Preguntó burlón

\- Que bueno – declaró ella sarcástica y luego el militar les entregó las suyas a Fred y Angelina

\- Estamos llegando, este es el punto aproximado – declaró Diana manipulando varios botones y ellos sintieron el viento impactando en su rostro – espero que tengan suerte – agregó saludándolos con la mano.

Rabb ajustó los enganches y se colocó detrás de Celina quien intentó no ponerse nerviosa infructuosamente, pero no por el salto, sino por tenerlo tan cerca.

\- Tranquila – le decía él y su aliento impactaba en la nuca de ella haciéndola temblar más – soy un experto – la relajaba aunque ella esta pensando en otro sin fin de experiencias - ¿Lista? – Le preguntó y ella asintió, en ese instante podría decirle cualquier cosa que aceptaría, él sonrió imaginándose que tenerla así de sumisa era toda una nueva experiencia y empujó de ella suavemente, Celina obedecía, entonces él declaró – a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres – y ambos cayeron al vació.

Diana maniobró para bajar el avión y que la violencia de la presurización permitiera a Angelina y Fred salir con sus escobas que ya tenían listas, cuando llegó a un nivel cómodo les informó a los chicos que podían bajar y desde el aire acompañar a Rabb y Celina.

Angelina y Fred se acercaron a la puerta, sostenidos de unas sogas provistas para no caer, cuando lo intentaron una oleada de flechas surcó por los cielos y Diana debió maniobrar para que no impactaran en el avión, ya que el mismo era invisible pero no indestructible.

Al hacerlo, el aeroplano hizo un brusco movimiento y Angelina tropezó, cayendo por la puerta, su escoba cayó al vacío. Fred se acercó corriendo, por suerte estaba tomada de la soga y se sostenía fuertemente.

Diana eludió las flechas y se elevó con el avión, poniendo rápidamente el piloto automático.

\- Fred aléjate – ordenó, pero el muchacho continuaba tirando de la cuerda - ¡Tu escoba! – exclamó, pero la escoba de Fred corrió la misma suerte que la de Angelina.

\- No importa – dijo Fred – ayúdame – y Diana con su fuerza elevó a Angelina quien entró al avión y se abrazó a Fred asustada.

Diana regresó a su asiento y se alejó de allí, para evitar otro ataque

\- ¿Y los chicos? – Entonces preguntó Fred– Podemos invocar a nuestras escobas que regresen - decía

\- No, es peligroso. Deberán arreglárselas solos – contestó Diana

\- ¿Y como los encontraremos? – quiso saber Angelina ya más calmada

\- Si todo sale bien, veremos la forma de encontrarlos – contestó la mujer

\- ¿Y si no? – preguntó Fred tan serio que incluso Angelina se sorprendió

\- esperemos que lo hagamos. Regresemos – dijo y partió nuevamente rumbo a Inglaterra.

Harm pudo ver la oleada de flechas que atacaba al avión, ellos estaban bastante alejados de allí, con lo cual no fueron blanco del ataque, luego observó como el mismo se elevaba y se marchaba.

\- Creo que estaremos solos – profetizó. Ante esta declaración Celina salió de su trance, deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero se mantuvo callada – Puedes hacerlo – le dijo él en el oído, tan cerca que ella obedeció como si se tratara de una orden

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritó fuertemente y Rabb se reía con fuerza.

El piso se acercaba pero ese grito había sido liberador y el miedo se había esfumado. Debajo, la selva se plasmaba como una gran mancha verde y poco a poco, a medida que descendían los árboles se hicieron más notorios.

Rabb abrió el paracaídas y ambos fueron impulsados hacia arriba violentamente, él pudo ver una colina desde la cual salía humo, de seguro de una aldea e intentó maniobrar el paracaídas hacia allí, pero el viento jugaba con ellos y los trasladaba donde quería.

Estaban ya a escasos metros de impactar con las copas de los árboles, el no podía ver ningún claro entonces le dijo a Celina

\- Sujétate con fuerza – ella se aferró a los agarres protegiéndose el rostro y cayeron entre los árboles, justo antes de llegar al suelo, el paracaídas se trabó, quedando suspendidos a apenas metros del mismo. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él

\- Si – contestó ella - ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – Preguntó pataleando

\- Si te quedas quieta será mejor – aconsejó él y ella obedeció, él sonrió

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó ella molesta – ¿Qué estamos solos a la deriva? ¿Que casi nos matamos? ¿Qué estamos en el medio de la nada? ¿O que estamos colgados sin remedio?

\- Me reía porque has acatado muy bien todas mis sugerencias – rió él – pero ya ha vuelto tu carácter odioso – declaró intentando agarrar algo en la parte delantera de su uniforme

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques! – Exclamó ella

\- Nunca lo haría sin tu permiso – dijo él burlón – tal vez me comas la mano – y rió nuevamente – estoy buscando mi navaja

\- ¿Piensas cortar los agarres? – Preguntó ella preocupada

\- Estamos a escasos metros del piso, ya he analizado la zona, no hay predadores así que no va a haber problemas al caer, lo que si te recomiendo es que te levantes pronto, aquí los insectos son voraces – ella miró hacia abajo

\- ¿Insectos? – preguntó preocupada

\- Igualmente las arañas, serpientes y otros carnívoros los mantienen a raya – dijo él en un tono aún burlón

\- ¿Serpientes, arañas? – decía ella nerviosa

\- ¿Le tienes miedo? – preguntó él cortando los hilos del paracaídas. Él cayó cual costal al suelo, pero ella levitó bajando lentamente y al llegar al piso sonrió sarcástica y dijo

\- Yo desayuno arañas y serpientes – y se acomodó la ropa.

\- Me engañaste – decía él levantándose e imitándola

\- Estabas muy mono dando instrucciones, no quise desilusionarte – repuso ruda

\- Es bueno saber las capacidades de la persona que tienes al lado, pensé que no podías hacer magia

\- Ya no es así, tampoco puedo abusar, pero me puedo dar mis lujos

\- ¿Puedes desaparecerte como los chicos?

\- No, eso no lo puedo hacer, mis habilidades tienen que ver principalmente con la manipulación de los elementos, por eso puedo levitar, manejo el viento, o lanzar bolas de fuego, agua y levantar árboles y otras cosas de ese estilo – aclaraba Celina

\- Agrandada – decía él sacando una brújula y señalando la dirección para avanzar

\- ¿Por qué hacia allí? – preguntó ella siguiéndolo sin darle importancia al comentario

\- He visto una colina y aparentemente está habitada – el lugar era lúgubre, estaba parcialmente oscuro y húmedo todo parecía moverse, incluso los árboles. Y a pesar que Celina era valiente no se separó de Harm, por suerte la maleza del piso no era tupida ya que las copas de los árboles al no permitir el ingreso del sol no dejaban crecer vegetación a su alrededor, salvo algunas plantas que eran muy extrañas y coloridas.

Pero los muchachos no se detenían a observar la flora, sino que avanzaban con rapidez.

La noche los alcanzó y debieron improvisar un campamento muy básico, por medio de su poder Celina abrió un poco el lugar haciendo uso del fuego y el hielo para no provocar un incendio abrió un pequeño claro, mientras que Harm armaba el lugar para una fogata, luego ella inició una pequeña fogata en el centro.

\- Lo mejor será tomar turnos para dormir – decía Rabb

\- ¿Tu podrías dormir? – decía Celina sentándose junto al fuego mirando alrededor

\- Como poder podría – confesó él – pero si quieres nos hacemos compañía

\- Ya he escuchado tu historia – dijo ella – no estaba espiando – se apuró a agregar cuando él la miró sonriente – no quería interrumpirte - aclaró.

\- ya se que no eres una fisgona Celina – le dijo él – Dime como has llegado a formar parte de este grupo tan pintoresco. Se que eres una bruja, pero no sé nada más y me parece que sería una historia interesante.

Ella le contó su historia. Nació en estados unidos, en un pueblo llamado Eastwich, es un pueblo endemoniado y si bien a la vista de todos es un pueblito más, es habitado mayormente por brujas.

Su aquelarre es el más demoníaco, sanguinario y mortal. Su madre se llamaba Paula, pero murió extrañamente al dar a luz y fue criada por Carmen, la madre de Alejandra. Alejandra es diez años mayor, fue una excelente hermana, entre ellas nació un lazo mucho mayor que hermanas verdaderas y además con el paso del tiempo ambas coincidieron en el mismo sentimiento. No querían pertenecer a ese aquelarre.

De todas formas debieron aguardar, a que los poderes de Alejandra se expandieran, al ser ella la hija de la líder, sus poderes serían mayores, pero los mismos se invocaban a la mayoría de edad.

Mientras tanto ellas buscaban una forma de huir sin poder ser detectadas, sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo y haciendo todo lo que debían hacer las brujas.

\- No me alegra confesar que he visto matar a personas inocentes y no hacer nada para salvarlas – declaró ella tristemente – pero en ese momento eran ellas o yo.

\- Te comprendo – le decía Harm – en la guerra es igual

\- Pero nosotras no estábamos en guerra – decía ella.

El sol salió más pronto de lo esperado sorprendiéndolos.

\- Bueno – dijo Rabb - Baño de niñas – declaró señalando un árbol a su derecha – baño de niños – dijo señalando a la izquierda

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Celina sin entender

\- Si quieres compartimos el baño pero, se perdería el romanticismo – reía Rabb desapareciendo.

Ella lo imitó, la verdad es que necesitaba orinar así que se dirigió detrás del árbol de las niñas pero antes de hacer nada, quemó la zona y algunos animales rastreros salieron corriendo, una vez asegurado el lugar hizo sus necesidades.

Para Rabb era más fácil, ni siquiera tenía que sentarse así que se dedicó a hacer lo suyo mientras se asomaba para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Se acicaló apenas, como pudo y se sentó en los restos de la fogata hurgando en su mochila donde pudo encontrar unos chicles mentolados, no era lo mejor, pero ayudaba a tener los dientes más limpios, y levantándose los hombros engulló uno, mientras masticaba preguntó

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si – dijo Celina apareciendo detrás de su árbol y él quedó maravillado, sus rizos estaban perfectos, la piel limpia y lozana, se la veía fresca y relajada

\- ¿Cómo has hecho? – preguntó él

\- Es un conjuro – le aclaró - ¿Me dejas? – Preguntó poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y Rabb asintió – entonces ella apoyó sus manos en la frente y recitó unas palabras ininteligibles acariciando su cabello y pasando las palmas de las manos por todo su rostro.

Harm se sintió renovado y fresco y cuando sacó un espejo para observarse estaba incluso recién rasurado.

\- Esto es perfecto – dijo – igualmente para mí la barba es un martirio crece como estos árboles. Gracias – le dijo y ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras reanudaban la marcha aprovechando los débiles rayos que ingresaban de entre las copas ella continuó con su relato.

Celina le contaba todo, desahogando años de silencio, incluso los conjuros, como convocarlos, al menos los más simples y menos peligrosos.

\- ¿Ya no debes ocultarte? – Preguntaba él preparando un nuevo campamento.

\- No es del todo cierto, aún estamos en peligro – aclaraba – pero el aquelarre está asustado, se supone que Alejandra debe tomar el lugar de su madre, de lo contrario las generaciones venideras serán más débiles, y si no fuese ella debía ser yo, pero al ponernos en rebeldía ya se ha presentado el quiebre del aquelarre.

\- Entiendo – decía él

\- Además, luego de un enfrentamiento hay una etapa de análisis y preparación para el siguiente

\- ¿Y el temita del diablo? – Preguntaba irónico él

\- Calculo que Carmen no le habrá dicho que nos encontró porque debería asumir su derrota

\- ¿Se lo pueden ocultar? – Preguntaba él sorprendido

\- Por supuesto, él no es Dios – respondía Celina naturalmente – no es omnipresente, él tiene secuaces que lo ponen al tanto de todo, sólo puede sentir nuestras presencias pero no individualmente, de todas maneras no podíamos arriesgarnos– aclaraba mientras acampaban nuevamente.

\- Novedoso – declaraba Harm y no pudo evitar bostezar

\- Te estoy aburriendo – declaró ella

\- Para nada – dijo él – pero hace cuatro días que no duermo – se sinceraba – y todo cuerpo tiene un límite

\- Es cierto, olvidaba que tu venías de una misión, y no descansaste en el avión – recapacitaba ella – Esta noche duerme, yo vigilo

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te molesta? – Preguntó

\- No – declaró ella dándole la espalda para que él se apoyara en ella.

Lo cierto es que no estaba cansada, tal vez luego dormiría tres días seguidos pero ahora sentía una energía que la motivaba. Cuando notó que él dormía plácidamente convocó un conjuro de levitación, Harm se extendió, acomodándose a una cama invisible, apoyó su cabeza debajo de las manos y continuó durmiendo profundamente.

Celina observó las líneas masculinas del rostro, la incipiente barba que se atrevió a rozar con su dedo y raspaba, él se movió por unos segundos pero luego retomó el sueño, mientras ella aguardaba sin respirar con miedo a ser descubierta admirándolo.

A decir verdad él era aquel que siempre esperó, no sabía como definir ello, pero hacia tiempo que buscaba al héroe que la rescatara, y él lo había hecho varias veces y si bien ella demostraba desagrado, cada vez se sentía más atraída.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Siempre rechazó a todos sus pretendientes, siempre les encontró algún defecto, y sin embargo a Harm le diría si, sin titubear, sin dudarlo por un instante.

Dejó de observarlo, y se concentró en las llamas recordando cuando decidieron con Alejandra huir del aquelarre.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capitulo 39**

 **Yo quiero un héroe**

Era una noche oscura, sin luna, las brujas estaban bailando esperando por el diablo, ellas debían presenciar, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para ser fecundadas por él, pero debían admirar su poder y desearlo desde niñas. Toda una aberración, en sí, pero algo muy común entre las brujas.

Podía ver en el círculo a Mariana, Cloe y Mónica, las elegidas para recibir a su líder y dueño absoluto cortándose sus brazos y piernas para que su sangre se derramara.

Alejandra se mantenía a su lado, mirando seriamente a sus amigas, parecía no estar pensando en nada pero ella sabía que había pasado los últimos meses investigando sin cesar en la biblioteca de su madre la forma de escapar.

Conocía las habilidades de su hermana, era una digna hija de su madre, poderosísima, incluso todavía sin poder ejercer al ciento por ciento sus poderes era una bruja excepcional.

Lamentablemente ella no podía ayudarla en nada, sus poderes eran mínimos, y era muy poco lo que Alejandra podía enseñarle porque estaban muy custodiadas, eran las elegidas para continuar con el poder absoluto del aquelarre, eran mimadas, consentidas, aunque ninguna de ellas lo pedía.

Las llenaban de regalos, de objetos, ellas podían ver las oscuras intenciones de aquellos que lo hacían, todos buscaban algo más, aliarse o más bien adherirse como rémoras para recopilar los restos de su poder.

Tanto Alejandra como ella pensaban totalmente diferente a ese grupo de mujeres que buscaban el mal por sobre todo.

Por ese entonces Alejandra contaba con veinte años y ella con diez.

Un año más y era Alejandra la que debía estar en ese círculo de sangre virginal y fuego demoníaco, y ese era el tope porque una vez realizado ese ritual se convertiría en su totalidad a esa práctica que ambas repudiaban.

El diablo se presentó, era hermoso, poderoso y terriblemente sexy, se presentaba con forma humana, con cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos claros trasparentes, engatusaba a las mujeres simplemente con la mirada, pero no pudo con ellas.

Las dos podían verlo tal cual era, despiadado, maloliente, sádico y horrible.

Él la miró de reojo y sonrió de soslayo, haciendo que por primera vez en toda la velada Alejandra de moviera, pero no era fruto del nerviosismo, sino de ira, recordando cuando se dieron cuenta de su diferencia con el aquelarre.

Había sucedido cuatro años antes. Para ese entonces ella contaba con seis años y Alejandra dieciséis, cuando el diablo se apareció, se acercó a ella, y todas mantuvieron la respiración, era la primera vez que él hacia algo así con una mujer que no fuera la elegida, Alejandra se mantuvo firme en su lugar, desafiante, su admiración hacia su hermana creció aún más esa noche, ella enfrentaba al demonio sin siquiera transpirar, lo miraba de frente, sin bajar la mirada, mientras que las demás se arrojaban al suelo suplicantes, como prostitutas deseando ser poseídas.

\- Falta poco – le decía él – no veo la hora que seas mía – y acercaba su lengua insidiosa a la cara de ella que no retrocedía ni un milímetro – y cuando lo haga, será diferente, tu te convertirás en mi esposa

\- "¡Señor, señor! – Gritaban todas – tómame yo seré una mejor esposa - gritaban intentando separarlo pero él parecía fascinado con ella

\- Ya me implorarás lo mismo – le decía él intentando besarla

\- No puedes tocarme – le decía ella

\- ¡PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA! – Bramó él y las damas alrededor se postraron

\- ¡Discúlpala mi señor! – Se acercaba rastrera Carmen – Ella es muy pequeña, no sabe lo que dice

\- Se muy bien lo que digo – la interrumpía Alejandra – No me puedes tocar, hasta que no cumpla veintiún años y si lo haces – desafiaba – estarás en problemas – agregaba sonriendo maliciosa; eran esos momentos donde Celina dudaba de la bondad de su hermana y es que era tan malvada cuando quería, tanto que podía hacer temer al mismo Satanás.

El diablo retrocedió, titubeante, incluso Carmen pudo ver su incertidumbre, luego sus ojos brillaron saliendo fuego de ellos, como chispas de un juego de artificio.

\- Has estado haciendo trampas – le dijo malicioso – has estado leyendo los libros prohibidos sin permiso

\- ¡Alejandra! – Exclamó Carmen acercándosele para agredirla pero el diablo la detuvo

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! – Le ordenó y ella volvió a postrarse – ¡Se retiran! Todas, todas menos tú – declaró señalando a Alejandra, las brujas huyeron, Celina se quedó rezagada y se escondió dentro de un tronco hueco para ayudar a su hermana, de alguna manera lo haría, si la necesitaba, el diablo esperó que todas se fueran, luego volteó a ver a Alejandra inmutable, altiva en su lugar – Sabía que eras especial, por algo me atraes tanto – le decía acercándose nuevamente – ahora me atraes más, yo no busco una mujer cualquiera y tu no lo eres, dime lo que te gusta – le ordenaba y ante sus ojos iba cambiando de forma corporal, un hombre fornido, uno delgado, rubio, moreno, pelirrojo, cambiando también sus facciones, a un oriental, un caucásico, un mulato, un indio pero ella se mantenía impávida

\- ¿Quieres saber en que quisiera que te conviertas? – Le preguntó desafiante

\- Lo que quieras – dijo él

\- Una mosca, pequeña y minúscula. ¡Para poder aplastarte! – Exclamó, Él obedeció y se convirtió en el alado insecto y Alejandra sin dudarlo lo aplastó entre sus manos.

Pero luego retrocedió, como empujada por una energía extraña, Celina se preocupó, algo malo sucedía. Alejandra parecía ahogarse y ella no sabía que hacer. Alejandra cayó de rodillas y la mosca que yacía tirada en el piso recobró la vida y se transformó nuevamente en un hombre, parándose frente a ella, dejando su sexo a la altura de su cara y riendo.

Ella fue recobrando el aliento, quería levantarse pero una fuerza invisible la mantenía en el suelo

\- Eres muy inteligente – le decía el diablo – pero aún eres muy joven – agregaba – y todos saben que el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo. Tienes razón no te puedo tocar, pero tu tampoco, de lo contrario morirías, al instante – y se acercaba más – te he perdonado la vida por obvias razones - Alejandra giró el rostro, ya que el miembro de él quedaba justo frente a su cara, una fuerza intentaba obligarla a girar pero se podía ver el esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que ella hacía para no permitirlo, fue un tira y afloje de algunos minutos eternos para Celina y calculaba que aún más para Alejandra, pero luego cayó sentada y se alejó arrastrándose hacia atrás

\- maldito – decía

\- Gracias – respondía él sonriendo – pronto estarás en esa posición y no te podrán negar y serás mía; ese día comprenderás que tu destino es a mi lado

\- ese día no llegará – desafiaba ella. Él la miró impávido por unos segundos y luego rió fuerte

\- Así me gustas más, desafiante y rebelde, porque – y se le acercó tanto hasta casi tocarla – cuanto más ardiente sea tu rechazo más ardiente será tu entrega.

Luego llamó al aquelarre y todas aparecieron, la ceremonia continuó, desde ese instante fueron más estrictos con Alejandra, pero nada la detuvo de seguir investigando como salir de allí.

Y estaban en ese último ritual, anterior al suyo, Alejandra estaba angustiada, ya que lo había descubierto, había tardado cuatro años en hacerlo, pero valió la pena la espera. Celina no comprendía la tristeza de Alejandra y era que salir era muy simple, tan simple como macabro, para librarse debía entregarse a Satán y ser tan determinante de no sentir nada al hacerlo.

No sabía si eso era posible, sabía de las artimañas que tendría el demonio y temía que su fuerza de voluntad no fuera suficiente y no sólo eso, para poder huir debía herirlo, la sangre del diablo junto a la de ella le permitiría hacer un conjuro que la mantendría invisible para los demás y huir con Celina, iba a ser difícil, porque además debían estar separadas, pero la libertad requería sacrificios.

El sol salió sacando a Celina y por supuesto también a Rose del recuerdo, Harm se despertó y Celina lo miró

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó cuando notó que flotaba

\- Disculpa – le dijo Celina – ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Como en una cama de aire – reía él y ella lo imitaba

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntaba al verla muy seria

\- recuerdos – le decía suspirando y mientras desayunaban ella le contó todo ello

\- ¿Entonces Alejandra se acostó con el diablo? – Preguntaba sorprendido Harm

\- Si, pero tenía una solución para que su ritual no sirviera – Explicaba Celina, mientras levantaban todo y se ponían a caminar – Nuestro pueblo, es un pueblo más, y debemos mantener una normalidad para que los cazadores no vengan en nuestra búsqueda – aclaraba Celina – Alejandra logró ingresar al equipo de soccer ya en la secundaria y luego de terminada la misma se mantuvo en el equipo del pueblo – explicaba – y debieron ir a un encuentro interestatal a otro estado, lamentablemente Carmen no se pudo negar porque ella era la goleadora del equipo y si lo hacia iba a levantar sospechas. Además ella era la ayudante del entrenador por eso era tan necesaria también. Alejandra sabía que si no era virgen al momento de entregarse a él iba a poder romper con su hechizo.

\- Entonces debía encontrar a alguien para tener sexo. – declaraba Harm

\- Era un poco más complicado – explicaba Celina – se suponía que debía ser un acto de amor

\- Más que complicado – entonces agregó Rabb y la chica asintió

\- Pero, Alejandra había forjado un lazo con el entrenador del equipo, eran casi como novios – explicaba – él estaba enamorado de ella, lo difícil era determinar si ella estaba enamorada de él, cosa que para una bruja era imposible de sentir. – Harm asintió comprendiendo – Aprovechó ese viaje para entregarse a él, aún con las consecuencias fatales que ello implicaba

\- ¿Consecuencias? – Preguntaba él

\- es que, si se entregaban y ella no lo amaba iba a ser malo para los dos – decía Celina – y cuando digo malo me refiero a mortal

\- pequeño detalle – decía Harm

\- Por suerte, ellos hicieron el amor, y nada sucedió – aclaró Celina – al parecer ella también estaba enamorada de Horace, el entrenador – explicaba – entonces llegó el día del ritual, demás esta decir que estábamos más que nerviosas, y para peor de los males el diablo solo la conjuró a ella. Y allí estaba Alejandra, desnuda, rodeada de fuego, cortándose para que su sangre fluyera y él se hizo presente – declaró Celina y un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo – No esperó un instante, la abrazó y besó, Alejandra no pudo siquiera prevenir el avance y debió soportar ese beso, en realidad debía soportarlo todo, el altar donde las vírgenes se entregaban apareció, no era el habitual, era muy distinto ya que el que siempre solíamos ver era de piedra, oscura y sucia, este era de un cristal trasparente, se podía ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre del cuerpo de Alejandra que se escurrían por los costados, y al diablo penetrándola salvajemente, luego me asusté - declaró

\- ¿Luego? – Preguntó sarcástico Harm y ante la mirada retórica de Celina preguntó - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Ella comenzó a responderle! – Exclamaba Celina – yo me dije para mis adentros, estas acabada, ya que pensé que ella había caído presa del ritual, pero por suerte no fue así, ya lo había dicho, Alejandra es mala cuando quiere y hasta al diablo puede engañar

\- Me imagino que lo que dices lo haces como halago

\- Totalmente – declaraba sonriendo – yo quiero a mi hermana porque lo que tiene de mala lo tiene mil veces más de buena – aclaraba – aunque no me la imagino realmente enojada, se que es muy poderosa, yo algo ya conocía, al ser ella más grande me pudo enseñar más y la verdad que era una excelente maestra

\- Lo pude ver – aclaraba Harm y ella asintió

\- Bueno, sigo contando – decía - ellos comenzaron a copular, jamás vi al demonio tan compenetrado en una mujer, pero luego él se sintió extraño, débil, ella no esperó y sacó una daga que tenía escondida en su cabello y se lo clavó en el cuello cortándose ella el brazo. Las brujas gritaban desesperadas y ella desapareció ante nuestros ojos. El cuerpo del diablo cayó al suelo, mal herido, pero pronto colocó su mano en el cuello y sanó su herida, levantándose, "Alejandra, Alejandra, Alejandra" le decía – contaba Celina imitando la lúgubre voz del demonio – él sabía que estaba allí pero invisible, "sabes que te he seguido el juego hasta ahora, pero no te escaparás de mi". Yo sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo y supe que era ella que ya estaba a mi lado, pero sucedió algo inesperado. De repente unos demonios menores, con forma de sátiros aparecieron con Horace, estaba maniatado, casi desnudo, al parecer lo habían torturado, estaba casi moribundo entonces Alejandra se hizo visible.

Rose ingresó en la mente de Celina para ver su recuerdo más vívido.

Podía ver el aquelarre, reunido alrededor de la fogata y el cristalino altar manchado en sangre, donde minutos antes Alejandra se había entregado al demonio, ella estaba desnuda, tenía el cabello igual de largo tapándole sus senos, era más joven, pero igual de bella que ahora, Celina con sus rizos perfectos, estaba a su lado asustada, era una niña, pudo ver a todo el aquelarre, algunas de las mujeres las había visto en Rumania cuando ellas lucharon y otras más que no reconocía, pudo ver también a Carmen. Unos cuatro sátiros apresaban a un muchacho alto, de cuerpo bien formado, de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, muy lastimado y finalmente, pero no menos importante Lucifer, Rose podía, como las chicas, ver su verdadera imagen, desagradable y horrenda pero también distinguía su disfraz humano del que se valía para cautivar a las brujas, alto poderoso, morocho de ojos claros y mirada profunda y penetrante.

\- Horace – dijo Alejandra

\- ¡Alejandra! – exclamó él intentando ir donde ella, pero un sátiro lo golpeó y cayó al suelo arrodillado.

\- Por este frágil mortal me has cambiado – decía Lucifer acercándose a Horace y en un santiamén tomó su forma, miró a Alejandra y le dijo – ya me tienes – con la misma voz incluso que el muchacho

\- ¡Déjalo ir! – Amenazó ella

\- ¡O QUE! – Gritó el diablo acercándose al muchacho y levantándolo con un solo brazo por el aire - ¡NO PUEDES ORDENARME! – decía

\- Podemos negociar – entonces dijo ella y Lucifer la miró interesado

\- eso me gusta – decía bajando al muchacho – me gusta negociar

\- Si, te gusta porque eres un usurero – declaraba Alejandra vistiéndose rápidamente con su vestido que había dejado a un costado antes del ritual.

\- Sácate la ropa – le decía Satán – pronto no la necesitarás, solo estarás para servirme sexualmente, engendraras muchos hijos varones, todos poderosos y dominaremos la tierra – decía

\- sabes que eso no es posible – le decía ella – soy una bruja

\- Estas en un error – le decía él – eres un bruja si, pero el hecho que no engendré un primogénito con ustedes es porque todas me aceptan, por eso tienen solo hijas mujeres – aclaraba – pero tu me rechazas, de nuestra unión saldrá un hijo varón, que llevará las tinieblas al mundo – Alejandra no entendía pero luego recapacitó

\- No es posible, yo no soy virgen

\- ¿Y quien dijo que ese era un requisito? – Preguntó irónico él - ¿Y? ¿Negociamos? – preguntaba

El gran peso que caía sobre los hombros de Alejandra pasaba a Celina quien la miraba tristemente, de repente Horace habló en apenas un susurro

\- No lo hagas – le decía – Yo te amo y doy la vida por ti. Huye, vete, haz una nueva vida, se feliz, te lo mereces

\- ¡Cállate! – Gritó el demonio – empujándolo dentro del círculo donde Alejandra y él acababan de copular.

El chico se levantó, y en su poder tenía la daga que había usado Alejandra para herir al demonio

\- HORACE – gritó Alejandra, pero el simplemente le dijo

\- has lo que debes hacer – Y se clavó el puñal en el corazón dándose muerte inmediatamente

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritó el demonio. Alejandra desapareció llevando a Celina con ella

Todas las brujas las seguían, ya que Celina no podía ser invisible y podían verla

\- ¡Déjame! – Le decía la niña – No podremos huir las dos

\- Ni se te ocurra repetirlo - decía Alejandra – tu te vienes conmigo, tengo todo listo, en cuanto salgamos del bosque hay un auto que nos conducirá al aeropuerto

\- ¿Sabes conducir? – Le preguntaba la chica sorprendida

\- Horace me enseñó – se escuchaba la voz de la otra muchacha.

\- ¡Allí están! – Entonces gritó una de las brujas y las persiguieron

\- ¡Debes dejarme Alejandra! – gritaba Celina

\- Tengo una trampita – decía ella y recitó

\- _impedimenta nonevidens_

Y Celina también desapareció

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? – entonces preguntó la chica

\- Estaba tan nerviosa que olvidé el hechizo – dijo Alejandra, ellas no podían ser vistas por los demás, pero se podían ver entre ellas.

Al salir del bosque y como Alejandra lo dijo, un auto las aguardaba, se apearon al mismo, Alejandra lo arrancó y partieron por la carretera a toda velocidad

\- ¡Lo logramos! – Decía Celina - ¡Lo lo… - Entonces se escucharon estallar los vidrios del retrovisor y un tridente se incrustó en la cabeza de Celina


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

La heroína

\- CELINAAAAAA – Gritaba Alejandra, sin dejar de conducir, la tocó con una mano recitó

- _Sanare laesio salvare vita._ Te invoco señor de los cielos para que rescates a tu futura sierva, te brindo mi alma para que pene por la eternidad por mis pecados, pero salva la de ella, pura y libre de todo mal. – Celina se rodeó de una luz celestial y el tridente salió volando, la herida se curó, dejando una cicatriz, ella respiró abruptamente, abrió los ojos y miró a Alejandra atontada

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntaba

\- Nada, nada – decía la otra chica llorando fijando la vista en el camino.

Rose salió del recuerdo de Celina que seguía contándole a Rabb

\- Alejandra entregó su alma, para salvar la mía, invocó a los cielos, algo más que extraño en nosotras, pero por sobre todo lo más raro es que el cielo le respondió.

\- Tal vez eras muy importante – intentaba deducir Rabb

\- No lo sé, ella dio lo último que le quedaba, ya que su cuerpo y mente ya estaban manchados, eso no lo olvidaré jamás.

\- Pero ella se redimió, ha formado una familia y es feliz

\- Es lo menos que se merece – declaraba Celina

\- Todos nos merecemos ser felices – decía Rabb casi poético

\- Y luego llegamos a Londres, Alejandra ya sabía que no podíamos estar juntas, así que hizo arreglos para que entrara en adopción con una familia, mis padres eran excelentes, y además contaba con un hermano menor, de tanto en tanto hablaba por teléfono con Alejandra y cuando internet se instaló lo hicimos por ese medio. Cuando tenía veinte años mis padres adoptivos fallecieron en un accidente, Alejandra arregló para que consiguiera trabajo en un banco y así pude ayudar a mi hermano tres años menor, por suerte él consiguió una beca y está estudiando, con su novia de toda la vida y de seguro pronto se casará y formará una familia, y – agregaba – cuando iba a lograr enseñar en una de las universidades que más me interesaba, sucedió esto

\- Al menos estás haciendo nuevos amigos – le sonreía Rabb – y no te olvides que pudieron enfrentar al aquelarre y puedes estar con tu hermana.

\- Eso es bueno, pero igualmente la lucha no termina, ellas no se darán por vencidas y además en algún momento nos delatarán a él. – Rabb titubeo y ella sonriendo preguntó - ¿No estarás pensando como derrotarlo no?

\- Algo se me ocurrirá – decía él – soy tu héroe ¿No? – Pero ella no pudo contestar, unos veinticinco indios los rodearon, armados con lanzas y arcos y flechas, al fondo unos cinco montaban en caballos.

Rabb sacó rápidamente sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar haciendo que el malón se dispersara y tomándola a ella de la mano la arrastró tras de si hacia la derecha, avanzando entre la penumbra esquivando árboles y plantas con rapidez.

\- ¡Puedo correr! – decía ella

\- ¡hazlo! – Declaraba él disparando a los indígenas que los perseguían y eludiendo las flechas que surcaban el aire cerca de ellos – Y si pudieras hacer algún conjuro te lo agradecería – aprovechó a agregar irónico

\- protector de las oscuras tierras divídelas para que podamos luchar en ellas – dijo Celina y la tierra comenzó a temblar, los atacantes comenzaron a tambalearse al igual que ellos, algunos se cayeron de sus caballos y los equinos salieron al galope hacia los muchachos sin control.

Rabb se quedó rezagado disparando a los indios mientras Celina avanzaba corriendo, pero un par de indios a caballo la seguían de cerca. De repente escuchó a Harm gritándole.

\- SUJÉTATE.

\- ¿Qué…? – Preguntó Celina pero de pronto se vio casi volando por sobre la tierra, su compañero se había apeado a un caballo que pasaba veloz a su lado, Harm la tomó de la cintura y la sentó delante de él, tomando las riendas del animal se acercó a ella y la abrazó

\- Que te sujetes – le dijo y ella sentía derretirse ante el cálido aliento que impactaba en su nuca, olvidándose de los indígenas que los perseguían con intenciones de matarlos.

El caballo sorteaba los árboles experto, conocedor de esas tierras, y él lo dominaba llevándolo donde quería, saltaba por entre los riscos que se generaron ante la rotura de la tierra, y pronto los indios quedaron más que superados.

\- ¿Los perdimos? – Preguntaba Celina mirando hacia atrás.

\- Aparentemente si – decía él pero les esperaba una prueba, la grieta que estaba delante de ellos era muy grande, Rabb no sabía si iba a poder sortearla, pero igualmente se arriesgo, atizó al caballo quien se lanzó más al galope, y al llegar al borde del risco, el mismo extendió sus patas y todo su cuerpo saltó, formando una silueta elegante y hermosa, durante algunos segundos parecieron volar en el aire, pero el caballo apenas llegó al otro lado y ambos cayeron del mismo.

Rabb se sostuvo de unas ramas

\- Buen momento para levitar – decía pero Celina estaba sostenida de una raíz y declaró

\- No puedo

\- ¿Cómo no puedes?

\- Necesito mis manos libres y… tengo miedo de caer – exclamó al ver hacia abajo

\- No temas – le dijo él subiendo con el poder de su propia fuerza, aferrándose a las raíces de los árboles y arrastrándola a ella. Con un esfuerzo impresionante llegó al borde y se arrastró hasta estar seguro, luego volteó y acercándose subió de ella, abrazándola al estar asegurada en tierra firme – No temas – repitió – aquí estoy para rescatarte – sus rostros estaban muy juntos, llenos de tierra, sudor, agitados.

Él la besó, apasionadamente, y Celina recibió ese beso con la misma enervación, sus labios se abrieron para dar paso a sus lenguas que bailaron una danza ritual de confrontación y entrega.

\- Allí están – entonces escucharon desde el otro extremo a los indios quienes comenzaron a lanzar flechas, y una impactó en Harm en su hombro haciéndolo caer hacia atrás

\- NOOOOOOOOO – gritó Celina y de sus manos salió una fuerza invisible que empujó a los indígenas, los cuales salieron corriendo asustados – HARM, HARM – gritaba ella, él abrió los ojos y miró la fecha

\- siento que las piernas se me duermen, el proyectil… debe estar… envenenado, tienes que… ayudarme a sacarla – le dijo entrecortado

\- Haré más que eso – declaró ella – ahora la que te rescataré seré yo – _Sanare Laesio_ – y la flecha salió del hombro de Rabb, la herida comenzó a sanar, pero él cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, Rabb pudo ver un campamento montado, el calor de la llama lo amparaba, a un lado el caballo, atado a un árbol pastaba y observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la selva, y finalmente Celina se encontraba mirándolo y al verlo despertar le sonrió

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó

\- Si – dijo él incorporándose y mirándose el hombro totalmente sano pudo notar una manta de colores que servía de cama miró a Celina

\- Estaba enuna alforja del caballo junto a algunas provisiones – explicó

– Me has salvado – le dijo acercándose y acariciando su mejilla

\- Es lo menos que debía hacer, por tantas que la hiciste tú.- sonreía ella. Sus ojos se encontraban, las llamas se reflejaban en ellos, llenos de fulgor y volvieron a besarse,

Él se separó apenas y comenzó a jugar con uno de los tantos rizos que caían al costado de su rostro y observándola detenidamente, ella se quedó quieta, dejándose admirar y haciéndolo también.

No mediaron más palabras, no había más peleas ni disputas, el sarcasmo desapareció para abrir paso a una sensación que Celina nunca había experimentado.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias que Rabb le impartía, primero en su rostro, luego en su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos.

Él, habilidoso jugaba con sus emociones, sonriendo al ver que destruía los ladrillos que ella le había impuesto desde un primer momento. Se acercó y la besó, dulcemente en los labios, se deleitó con su boca, explorándola y provocando que Celina suspirara largamente. Luego bajó lentamente por el cuello, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose acariciar por esa boca que la enloquecía.

Aún desconocía el motivo, si era por las emociones vividas, si era que ya no pesaba el secreto de su verdadero ser, pero tenía la necesidad de entregarse a él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie.

Cuando las manos de Rabb comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa tembló de expectación y las caricias provocaron que las pocas dudas que tuviera cayeran para siempre.

Se abrazó a él, buscó su boca y lo besó apasionadamente.

Ahora era él quien jadeaba sorprendido por la pasión que ella demostraba, los cuerpos se apretaban, al lado de las llamas que no llegaban a arder tanto como ellos, las ropas comenzaron a molestar y las fueron retirando, explorándose en cada caricia, cada beso.

Harm se consideraba un experto, había tenido muchos amoríos, y estuvo a punto de casarse, pero jamás había sentido una sensación tan poderosa, estaba hechizado, pero no por un conjuro que Celina le hubiese impartido, sino estaba embelezado, de su belleza, de su entrega, de su pasión, la invadió para calmar esa ansiedad de poseerla que sentía, y su cuerpo tembló al hacerlo, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Celina no era tan experimentada, apenas había tenido dos amantes, pero con ninguno sintió esa necesidad apabulladota y extrema que sentía con Harm, en ese momento él era aire para ella y debía aspirarlo para vivir, simple y claro como eso.

Los cuerpos se acoplaban con una perfección tan magistral, digna de una coreografía de un ballet, parecía que ambos eran partes de un rompecabezas que encastraban a la perfección uno con el otro.

El clímax llegaba, la pasión los envolvía, él la penetraba con mayor vehemencia y ella lo recibía sin restricciones.

Cuando el orgasmo llegó fue extenso, contundente, apabullante y ambos se quedaron mirándose durante largos minutos, los cuerpos, agitados, sudados, él sonrió y besó su nariz, luego sus mejillas y finalmente su boca.

\- Me has rescatado – le dijo

\- Debo entonces yo ser tu héroe – le dijo ella sonriendo

\- Y yo seré el tuyo – declaraba él

\- Si, lo eres. Eres mi héroe.

Ambos se recostaron y ella se abrazó a él, quedándose ambos dormidos uno al lado del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Rabb sintió que algo lo empujaba, pensó que era el caballo, y abrió lentamente un ojo, entonces se vio rodeado por una decena de flechas apuntándolo, los indios los habían encontrado. Luego lo mismo hizo Celina lamentablemente ninguno podía hacer nada sin lastimar al otro así que debieron levantar las manos y avanzar a donde ellos les indicaban.

Llegaron a un claro, había varias chozas de paja y adobe, dispuestas en círculos, unas huertas y ganado en un corral, era una villa, sencilla, pero a ellos no les preocupaba eso sino el saber si los locales eran de los buenos o de los malos.

Se dirigieron hacia la choza del centro, pudiendo ver a una pareja sentada en una especie de tronos y otra frente a ellos dándoles la espalda, el muchacho estaba vestido de igual manera que sus captores, con taparrabos y algunas inscripciones en sus músculos, además tenía una sandalias que las llevaba atadas por toda la pantorrilla.

La chica era otra cosa, vestía inmaculadamente, de alguna manera les recordó a Diana, pero su cabello era más oscuro, igual que su tez, tenía un short blanco y un corsé de igual color, calzaba una botas negras que le tapaban las pantorrillas y tenía un látigo, y brazaletes de ferumiom, iguales a los de Diana.

Los empujaron al suelo, obligándolos a arrodillarse frente a las dos parejas, y le agacharon la cabeza

\- Aquí están los intrusos gran rey Cesar.

\- Gracias, pueden retirarse – escucharon decir al hombre sentado en el improvisado trono. Y ellos levantaron las cabezas.

Gran fue la sorpresa de Celina al ver que la pareja de pie eran Fabiola y Ricardo aunque ambos estaban muy cambiados, más imponentes.

\- Fabiola – Exclamó y se levantó ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo

\- Celina. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaba

\- ¡He venido a buscarte! Bueno – aclaraba – a ti y a la piedra de Tampactumbu. - La pareja en el trono se puso de pie al escuchar tal declaración y el hombre gritó

\- Eso es imposible

\- Disculpe, su majestad – intentó ser lo más correcta Celina dirigiéndose el monarca – es que el fin del mundo está en juego - y como pudo, les contó brevemente lo acaecido.

\- No sabíamos nada – dijo Fabiola – mi madre no nos alertó

\- ¿Tu madre? – Preguntó Celina - ¿Has estado en México? – Sonrió, pero Fabiola y Ricardo se miraron serios – Dime – entonces agregó ella - ¿Qué haces vestida así?

\- Es una larga historia – declaraba ella

Rose salió del recuerdo y miró a Rodas.

\- ¿Otra historia? – Decía - Me imagino que va a ser más emocionante

\- ¿Te pareció poco emocionante lo que supiste hasta ahora? – Preguntaba Rodas levantándose y saliendo de la tienda, regresó a los pocos instantes totalmente traslucido - ¡Maldición! – Decía al tiempo de calmarse y volver a la normalidad - ¿Hasta cuando? – Le preguntaba a Rose

\- Poco – contestaba ella – cada vez te cuesta menos normalizarte. Ya se que estas apurado por terminar esto – reflexionaba

\- No sabes cuanto – declaraba él sentándose en el sillón - ¿Crees que seremos normales una vez que todo esto termine?

\- Define normales – dijo ella

\- Normales, normales – repetía – como tus padres o como los míos en mi caso – aclaraba

\- No lo sé – contestó ella sinceramente levantándose de hombros – es que aún estoy en duda contra lo que estamos luchando

\- Pensé que luchábamos contra la logia – decía Rodas

\- Yo creo que hay algo mucho más oscuro – decía ella mirándolo

\- ¿Lucifer? – Preguntaba él

\- No, él esta fuera de esto, creo que es algo que incluso lo asusta a él – recapacitaba

\- El tío Rabb no debe ser – bromeaba Rodas

\- Imagino que esa será otra historia – decía Rose

\- Si, pero más adelante – declaraba él – ahora tengo que contarte que sucedió con mi tía Fabiola desde el momento que desapareció.

Y Rose le tomó la mano volviendo al recuerdo.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

 **La princesa**

-¿Puedes decirme por qué tanto misterio? – Preguntaba Celina a Fabiola

\- Te veo diferente – le decía la otra observándola

\- Si, es que… que… - titubeó ella – soy una bruja – declaró

\- No tienes que ser tan dura contigo – le decía Fabiola – no eres una bruja, eres reservada – agregaba sin entender

\- No – la interrumpía Rabb – es una bruja

\- ¿Por qué hablas así de mi amiga? ¿Y quien eres tú? – Preguntaba adelantándose Fabiola

\- Es que soy una bruja – decía Celina e invocó su hechizo para convocar fuego, Fabiola retrocedió sorprendida luego le contó todo lo sucedido desde que ella desapareciera

\- Fantástico – entonces dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Me pueden explicar como llegaron aquí? – Preguntó Celina – siento que hay una gran parte de la historia que me estoy perdiendo

\- Bueno – decía Fabiola – yo rescaté a Ricardo del ataque en la discoteca, iba a regresar pero una balacera me obligó a ingresar en la limosina y la misma salió rauda por las calles.

Rose pudo ver el recuerdo de Fabiola.

La vio dentro de la limusina observando al muchacho frente a ella, que preocupado miraba hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – Preguntaba extrañado mirándola

\- No lo sé – declaró ella

\- Gracias – le decía – Salvaste mi vida

\- Soy policía, eso es lo que hacemos los policías – declaró como restándole importancia y mirando a la ventana - ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Al aeropuerto – decía él – tengo mi avión privado listo para salir

\- Bueno, me despido allí – declaraba ella pero él no respondió, ella volteó a verlo, él también miraba por la ventana observando como los edificios, casas y comercios pasaban rápidamente. Era increíble que su ídolo musical estuviera allí, y más increíble que ella lo rescatara, en ese momento podría dar saltitos de alegría, pero tenía que guardar las composturas, además toda esa alegría se empañaba con el hecho que sus amigos habían quedado detrás, pero no podía evitar sentirse en cierto grado contenta.

Él volteó la cabeza y ella miró la ventana sonrojándose, al fin y al cabo terminaría siendo una fan más para él así que restaría importancia al asunto de estar allí en su limusina.

\- Llegamos – dijo él cuando el lujoso automóvil aparcó en las puertas de un hangar donde se encontraba ya alistado un jet privado.

\- Un gusto – dijo ella tendiéndole la mano

\- Igualmente – contestó él apresándola.

De repente de debajo del coche salió un hombre, era un mortífago que se había pegado al auto.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó ella empujándole por detrás y corriendo hacia el avión.

Ricardo por sobre la cabeza de Fabiola, ya que era más alto que ella, pudo ver que el hombre lanzó un par de hechizo con su varita y aparentemente erró, así que ambos ingresaron al avión y el mismo comenzó a avanzar, el atacante se sorprendió al ver avanzar al vehículo y cayó de bruces, pudendo el avión despegar.

\- ¡Debo bajarme! – Decía ella de pie intentando no caerse

\- ¡Siéntate! – Le decía él que ya se hallaba en el piso – te vas a lastimar – y empujó de su mano atrayéndola hacia él.

Fabiola cayó a su lado, las caras muy cerca, demasiado, pero pronto ella se sentó de lado esperando que el jet terminara de despegar.

Una vez en el aire ambos se detuvieron

\- Deben dejarme en el aeropuerto más cercano – decía ella ingresando a la cabina del piloto seguida de él

\- Disculpe, es imposible – decía el copiloto

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Fabiola

\- No hay explicación – decía sorprendido el piloto – al parecer hubo alguna especie de fuerza magnética que desestabilizó los aparatos de toda Inglaterra y algunos países más de Europa – aclaró – así que volaremos sin escalas al caribe

\- ¡No puedo ir al Caribe! – declaraba ella

\- Descuida – le decía Ricardo empujando suavemente de ella sacándola de la cabina y saludando a los pilotos – en cuanto aterricemos, alistan el avión y te regresan – declaraba

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntaba

\- Si – contestaba él sonriente, mostrando una hilera de blancos y perfectos dientes.

\- ¿Hay teléfono? – Preguntó ella

\- Has los llamados que quieras – le decía él apuntando a una mesa en el centro del avión. El mismo era un avión de lujo, como los que utilizaban todas las personalidades famosas. Fabiola tomó el teléfono pero no había señal

\- están todos los sistemas bloqueados – declaró una azafata aparcando con unos jugos naturales, frutas y sándwiches – buenas Ricardo – saludó sonriente

\- Buenas Maribel, aunque la verdad que no lo son tantas

\- He escuchado que te atacaron – decía la dama apoyando la bandeja en la mesa – cada vez están más locas tus fans.

\- No son mis fanáticas son las de Ricky Martin – se reía él

\- Eso no era un fan – declaraba Fabiola sentándose sin darle importancia al comentario – era algo más – declaraba pensativa acariciando su muñeca y Ricardo pudo ver una pulsera

\- ¿Eso es un brazalete? – preguntaba él y ella lo ocultó

\- Si, es un regalo de mi madre – declaraba. Ricardo la miró fijamente, meditando - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Fabiola

\- No, nada – contestaba él – es que… que… nada – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba ella

\- Te pareces a alguien que conocí en mi pasado, hace mucho – recapacitaba él

\- ¿Mucho? – Preguntaba ella – si apenas tienes 24 años ¿Cuánto puede ser mucho? – El se movió nervioso y miró por la ventana del avión sin hablarle más.

La verdad era que a Fabiola también él le recordaba a una persona, y no cualquiera sino su enemigo natural.

Salió de esos pensamientos, hacia mucho que había abandonado a su tribu y no pensaba regresar. Así que aprovechó y bebió de uno de los vasos y probó un sándwich y él la imitó comenzando a hablar de temas triviales.

\- Si quieres descansar hay un par de habitaciones – le decía él estirándose – el viaje se demorará unas ocho horas. Ella asintió y lo acompañó, cada uno ingresó en una habitación diferente.

Fabiola se recostó, vestida como estaba sobre la confortable cama y a pesar que no podía dejar de pensar en que había sido de sus amigos y que estaba a punto de quebrar su principal y única regla se quedó dormida sin poder evitarlo.

Se despertó a las pocas horas, se arregló y salió de la habitación, fuera ya la esperaba él, con una bandeja con diferentes comidas.

\- Me he comunicado con Ricky – le decía él – ya sabe que estoy bien, nos espera en el aeropuerto de Puerto Rico – agregaba – yo vivo en una casa que mandó diseñar junto a la de él

\- ¿Cómo es que te trata diferente a otros imitadores? – Quiso saber Fabiola

\- Es que en cierta ocasión le salvé la vida – declaraba Ricardo

\- ¿Y eso? – se interesó ella

\- Él debía hacer un show, pero enfermó gravemente minutos antes de ingresar al escenario. Al parecer un fuerte virus local lo desestabilizó. Imagínate que enfrentar a toda la multitud enardecida, e informales que no iba a presentarse no era una opción en esas instancias. Él iba a presentarse de todas maneras, pero su médico se lo prohibió. Allí su manager recordó haberme visto actuar en un bar local donde solía trabajar – explicaba él – se contactó telefónicamente y en diez minutos ya estaba sobre el escenario, nadie se dio cuenta – sonreía

\- Es que eres muy parecido – decía Fabiola

\- Si, nunca pensé que eso pudiera pasar – dijo él reflexionando

\- ¿Eso? – Preguntó ella

\- Nada – dijo él restando importancia al comentario y continuó – Bueno, eso no termina allí, ese mismo día hubo un atentado, una fanática enloquecida subió al escenario e intentó apuñalarme

\- ¡Que horror! – Exclamaba Fabiola

\- Por suerte tengo algunas nociones de pelea – decía - Los investigadores declararon que de haber sido Ricky lo hubiera matado. ¿Pero tú no sabías de la noticia? – Preguntó Ricardo intrigado – Todas las fanáticas de Ricky lo saben - ella se puso colorada y bajando la vista declaró tímidamente

\- Es que a mi me gusta tu imitación soy tu fan no de él– y luego aclaró – no sé como explicarlo pero tu tono de voz es… es diferente

\- Eres la única que me ha dicho eso en todos estos años – reflexionó extrañado el muchacho - ¿Así que eres fanática mía? – Le sonrió.

Fabiola estaba avergonzada y se sentó y atacó a uno de los platos, no sabía bien que era pero sabía maravilloso, así que por algunos instantes se dedicó a alimentarse, era importante. Ricardo sonriente la imitó.

De repente el avión comenzó a moverse y ella se tomó de asiento

\- Turbulencia – dijo él sin mirarla – es muy común. – Entonces se escuchó una explosión

\- ¿Eso también es común? – preguntaba ella poniéndose de pie y el avión se inclinó golpeándola contra una de las paredes, miró por la ventana, abajo podía ver la selva amazónica y meneó la cabeza, no debió regresar.

\- Pronto aparecieron los pilotos y la azafata portando paracaídas

\- Debemos evacuar ya he pedido rescate – decía maniobrando la puerta de salida – tengan cuidado, tomen, el oxígeno – decía entregando unos tubos a los muchachos – y pónganse los paracaídas

\- No se lanzarme en paracaídas – entonces declaró Ricardo

\- Descuida – le decía Maribel – ajustándole los agarres – yo iré contigo

Mientras tanto el copiloto ayudaba a Fabiola que estaba pálida y sin habla, pero no era el miedo de un inminente choque, ni deber lanzarse a varios miles de metros de la tierra, sino que ella sabía exactamente que sucedía.

\- No puedo saltar – entonces dijo pero el piloto ya había abierto la puerta de acceso y la presurización del aire la empujaba

\- ¡Debiste esperar un poco más! – Se quejaba Maribel

\- ¡No hay tiempo de esperar una total despresurización! – Aclaraba el aludido - ¡Vamos!

Y uno a uno fueron lanzándose, el piloto, el copiloto con Fabiola y Maribel con Ricardo.

Comenzaron a caer y a su debido tiempo los paracaídas se fueron abriendo uno a uno dejándolos volando en el aire.

El avión, se lanzó en picada, estaba a punto de chocar contra la tierra pero de repente voló en pedazos en el aire

\- ¡HAS VISTO ESO! – Le decía el copiloto al piloto

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – Decía el navegante.

Pero Fabiola sabía que eso era muy común, y que se debía a su tribu y lo más probable era que ya sabían de su llegada y pronto los encontrarían.

Temía, a pesar de no conocerlos por las vidas del piloto y copiloto, pero más por la de Ricardo, por Maribel no debía temer, era mujer, y si bien no era de su clan respetarían su género.

Aterrizaron, fantásticamente sobre un claro, todos estaban sorprendidos de encontrar uno por allí, excepto ella.

Se desprendieron de las telas y las acomodaron, a los pocos minutos unas dos docenas de mujeres robustas, hermosas e imponentes, casi desnudas vestidas apenas con shorts de piel y top del mismo material y portando peligrosas lanzas los rodearon.

\- ¡ALTO! – Gritó la líder, una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y ojos celestes y ante su orden todos levantaron las manos.

\- ¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS! – Entonces gritó Fabiola dando un paso al frente y sus compañeros de vuelo la miraron sorprendidos

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- Le gritó la chica pero luego la miró bien - ¿Majestad? – Preguntó bajando el tono de voz

\- ¿Majestad? – Preguntó Ricardo y Fabiola le hizo un gesto que guardara silencio

\- Si, soy yo Gilda, la princesa Fabiola. – Y las más de veinte mujeres se arrodillaron ante ella.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **Renegados**

\- ¿Qué hace en esas fachas? – Le preguntaba la muchacha poniéndose de pie – A su madre le disgustará verla así, además de… de… - titubeó

\- Yo lo sé – dijo ella – la renegada ha regresado, no va a estar muy contenta

\- ¿Cómo cambió? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo se fue? – Preguntaba sin respirar

\- Aguarda – le decía ella, levantó las manga de su camisa y mostró sus brazaletes y los chocó cinco veces seguidas.

Una luz la envolvió, haciendo que su ropa se modificaba a un short y corsé blancos deslumbrantes, con botas negras que la hacían más alta y esbelta; también portaba un cinturón y corona de un raro metal refulgente y además un látigo colgaba en la cintura. Todo el cambio la hacía ver más imponente sin embargo, al mirarla era la misma, de mirada generosa y sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Ahora si, su majestad – le decía Gilda

\- ¡Déjame de llamar así! – Exclamaba ella avanzando

\- ¿Qué hacemos con los prisioneros? – Le preguntaba la rubia

\- ¡Ellos no son prisioneros, son invitados! – Ordenó

\- A su madre y a su tía…

\- ¡Con ellas me las veré yo! – Exclamó – Quien se atreva a tocarlos se las verá conmigo – amenazó y las mujeres bajaron más las cabezas

\- No se vale – decía Gilda – nosotras somos mujeres mortales, usted es una diosa…

\- Semidiosa – aclaraba – semidiosa. – Repetía refunfuñando - ¡Vengan! – Le ordenó a sus acompañantes y mientras avanzaban les contó su historia. – Soy Fabiola, la princesa de la isla Paraíso, mi madre, Antíope y mi tía, Hipólita, nos crearon a mi prima y a mí pidiendo a las diosas Artemisa en mi caso y Afrodita en el caso de mi prima que nos dieran vida desde unas figuras de arcilla que ella habían formado.

\- Eso es imposible – decía el piloto

\- ¡Cállese! – Le ordenaba Ricardo y el hombre hizo silencio obedeciendo

\- Mi prima se disfrazo y ganó un concurso para ayudar a los humanos en la segunda guerra mundial, su nombre es Diana. Como descubrieron nuestra posición en la isla debimos mudarnos al continente, y nos mimetizamos con la selva – contaba – yo me escapé – declaraba suspirando – se suponía que debía permanecer en el viejo continente por siempre para no ser encontrada, pero al traspasar la barrera del meridiano de Greenwich ellas pudieron ubicarme, por lo cual estimo que el accidente no fue tal.

\- Es verdad su majestad – decía Gilda y Fabiola la miraba reprobadora – disculpe no puedo llamarla de otra forma frente a extraños – aclaraba – La reina Hipólita nos ordenó derribar ese avión, no nos dio explicación. Me pareció muy sospechoso – determinó – ahora veo el porque.

\- ¿Por qué escapaste? – Le preguntó Ricardo y una chica que estaba a su lado lo golpeo con un bastón en la espalda haciéndolo caer

\- ¡Dirígete con propiedad ante nuestra princesa! – Le decía la muchacha, de cabellos castaños y ojos pardos

\- ¡Cristina! – Exclamaba Fabiola dirigiéndose hacia donde Ricardo se hallaba agachado y ayudándolo a levantar, una exclamación surgió del grupo de mujeres.

\- ¡No debes tocarlo! – Exclamaba Gilda – Puede tener cualquier enfermedad y es nocivo

\- ¡NO ES ASI! – Gritaba Fabiola – ¡Los hombres no son nocivos, eso quieren sus reinas que piensen!

-¡SILENCIO! – Entonces se oyó la voz autoritaria de una mujer, todos voltearon a verla, incluso Ricardo, ya recuperado. La dama tenía un porte soberbio, digno de la realeza, sus cabellos eran oscuros, sus ojos chispeantes y su tez de un raro color terracota, Fabiola era igual a su madre, la reina Antíope. La dama vestía con un traje azul, botas negras y un cinturón y corona igual que su hija, la diferencia era que portaba un arco como arma.

\- Madre – se acercó Fabiola inclinándose sobre una rodilla para saludarla.

\- ¡TRAIDORA! – Entonces se acercó otra dama, de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos celestes, vestida con un traje cobrizo, igual cinturón y corona y una espada como arma.

\- Espera Hipólita – la detuvo Antíope – Déjala explicarse - y la dama retrocedió sin ceder su postura altiva y desdeñante. – Dime Fabiola. ¿Por qué has huido? ¿Por qué has regresado con hombres? – Preguntaba

\- Quisiera discutirlo a solas – decía ella

\- Bien – decía la dama – lleven a los prisioneros…

\- Son mis invitados – decía Fabiola

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamaba Hipólita – Ellos saben de nosotros

\- ¡No diremos nada! – Entonces dijo Maribel con valentía

\- Pueden dormirlos y desmemoriarlos – dijo entonces Fabiola e Hipólita accedió.

\- ¡Llévenlos! – Ordenó la reina y las damas tomaron a los tres hombres y a la mujer - ¡Aguarden! – Entonces dijo Hipólita – Yo a ti te conozco – entonces declaró mirando a Ricardo quien mantenía la cabeza baja y ambas reinas se le acercaron.

\- Es imposible – decía Fabiola – Es un cantante de moda, no puedes conocerlo

\- ¡Tu eres el hijo del rey Cesar! – Exclamó Antíope.

A Fabiola le recorrió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, no podía ser, no podía ser él. Ya que si bien los nombres eran iguales, era solo coincidencia, su madre y su tía lo confundían con otro Ricardo, otro que marcó su vida.

Ricardo era el príncipe de la tribu enemiga de las Amazonas, ellos se encontraron por casualidad cuando ella se bañaba en uno de los lagos privados de las Amazones, un río oculto a la vista de los extraños y manejado por las amazonas para el comercio con tribus amigas. Se suponía que ningún enemigo los podía encontrar, pero el parecer Ricardo era un ser especial, recordaba que ella salía del agua, totalmente desnuda, sin sus brazaletes de feminum que la protegían contra todo, y lo vio, él estaba de pie en las orillas con el agua apenas llegando a sus tobillos, alto y fornido, vestido con tan solo un taparrabos y portando su arco y flecha, arma que manejaba hábilmente. Ella intentó tomar su látigo, pero él se le acercó para evitarlo, quedando sus cuerpos juntos. Ambos se turbaron, se suponía que él debía matarla, ya que su padre se lo ordenó, que debía aguardar cuando se sacara sus brazaletes, fuente de todo su poder y asesinarla, pero algo sucedió para que él no lo hiciera y en su lugar, la besó. Y eso fue peor que asesinarla, porque con ese primer besó robó su corazón. Luego llegó la ayuda, las amazonas de Temiscira pueden sentir cuando uno de su clan está en peligro, y llegaron a rescatarla, pero ya era tarde, su cuerpo y alma ya se habían ido con él y a pesar de solo contar con dieciséis años ya sabía que jamás sería la misma.

\- Impo… - Iba a decir ella cuando Ricardo elevó la mirada desafiante y contestó

\- ¡Si, soy el príncipe Ricardo!

-…sible – concluyó ella mirándolo directo a los ojos - ¡No puedes serlo! – Exclamaba ella acercándosele y observándolo detenidamente – Él está muerto – declaró tristemente

\- ¡Eso te hicieron creer, tu madre y tu tía! – Declaró él – Es cierto, luchamos, ellas y yo – aclaraba – caí por un acantilado, pero el agua del río Amazones me protegió, pude sobrevivir y escapar, si no te tenía no había sentido de regresar; además había faltado a mi tribu, enamorándome de mi enemiga natural, pero fue inevitable. ¡Esto es una especie de broma del destino! – Reía él – Se suponía que debía matarte y cuando te vi – le decía acercándose lo más que podía ya que continuaba apresado por las mujeres - totalmente expuesta, tan hermosa y frágil no pude evitar caer presa de tu conjuro, de tus encantos, y desde ese momento no dejé nunca más de pensar en ti, pero no podía, no debía, se supone que tu tribu y la mía se odian y es un odio que perduró mucho tiempo para remediarlo con un solo amor

\- No dudes de la fuerza del amor – entonces le dijo ella y lo besó, apasionadamente, las Amazonas se sorprendieron tanto que lo soltaron retrocediendo entonces Ricardo la abrazó y respondió el beso con la misma pasión.

\- ¡ ALTO! ¡ ALTO! – Gritaban Hipólita y Antíope pero los muchachos no respondían.

De repente una ráfaga de flechas incendiarias las hizo retroceder, poniendo una barrera de fuego entre los muchachos y las Amazonas, los chicos estaban tan compenetrados en el beso que no se dieron cuenta hasta que una voz masculina los separó

\- ¿Ricardo?– preguntaba un hombre anciano, pero fornido, vestido con prendas indígenas, con un largo taparrabos y un chaleco de piel de lagarto portando un arco y flechas como armas, seguido por un séquito de cuarenta hombres y mujeres vestidos con taparrabos y chalecos también portando las mismas defensas.

\- ¡Padre! – Exclamó el chico yendo a su encuentro y ambos se abrazaron

\- Te creí muerto – decía él sin separarse

\- He debido huir – decía él

\- ¿Y vivir como un renegado? – preguntaba su padre separándose apenas y mirándolo

\- Era lo mejor – decía él separándose del todo – vivir como un renegado, muerto en vida - y acercándose a Fabiola – pero ella me acaba de dar la vida otra vez, mi corazón vuelve a latir gracias al suyo

\- ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! – Gritaba el hombre

\- LO MISMO DIGO YO – Entonces gritaba Antíope acercándose dando un poderoso salto sobre las llamas, siendo seguidas por varias amazonas.

\- BASTA – Entonces gritaron los muchachos a la vez y todos los miraron

\- esta enemistad es absurda, sin sentido – decía él

\- calculo que ni siquiera saben porque pelean – declaraba ella y los líderes de los bandos se miraban contrariados.

\- ha sido así por siempre – decía Cesar.

\- Buen momento para cambiar – decía Ricardo – que nuestra unión sea el comienzo de una nueva era, de bienestar y amistad entre las tribus – declaraba

\- ¿Unión? – Preguntaba Fabiola y él la miraba

\- Bueno, yo creí que… que… - decía el titubeante – que tu querrías ser mi esposa – declaraba. Un murmullo general se escuchó pero Fabiola se quedó inmóvil sin decir o hacer nada

\- Yo debo regresar – decía ella – además yo no soy más esta que vez aquí – aclaraba señalándose – a mi me gusta la nueva Fabiola, sin poderes, sin maravillas.

\- No me importan las maravillas – decía él acercándose – y si tu quieres podemos volver y tu puedes ser como quieras ser, siempre que decidas estar conmigo – agregaba sosteniéndole las manos – Me enamoré de tu mirada, de su grandeza, eso es algo que no puedes ocultar, yo lo noté en el avión, pero me parecía imposible.

\- Tú estás diferente – le dijo ella mirándole su cabello con mechas rubias, sus labios carnosos, sus rasgos delicados, sus ojos claros y su piel apenas tostada.

Entonces Ricardo retrocedió, unió sus manos y recitó una plegaria por lo bajo, de repente comenzó a cambiar, su tez se hizo más tostada, sus ojos más oscuros igual que su cabello y su complexión más atlética, su mandíbula se cuadró mostrando un rostro varonil y poderoso, digno de un rey indígena.

\- Aquí me tienes – decía él – pero como me vea no cambia lo que soy por dentro, y tu tampoco lo haces, eso es inamovible, imposible de cambiar y para mi serás la Amazona fuerte pero frágil, de mirada desafiante pero amorosa, de corazón puro y generoso, para mi siempre serás simplemente Fabiola.

Y ambos se besaron, los reyes se contemplaban y luego miraban a la pareja besándose.

Antíope se acercó a Cesar y le tendió la mano

\- ¿Una nueva era? – Preguntaba. El hombre dudó, siglos de luchas caían sobre sus hombros, pero un descanso le vendría bien entonces estiró la mano y mediando otro apretón con Hipólita declaró

\- Una nueva era – Los victorees de ambas tribus no tardaron en llegar, todos estaban cansados de esa guerra absurda y sin sentido, ahora todo iría bien.

Los prisioneros fueron liberados, por pedido de ambos, les borraron la memoria a los pilotos y a Maribel, dejándolos en la costa cercana para que fueran socorridos sin que no recordaran nada, más adelante, declararían que piloteaban solos, y que no tenían noticias de Ricardo.

Al día siguiente se celebró la ceremonia de bodas, lo cierto era que no hacia falta demasiados preparativos, ya que la misma era muy simple y sencilla.

De más está decir que ambas tribus trabajaron sin parar todo el día para la realización de un banquete descomunal, y por la noche todo estaba exquisitamente dispuesto en el centro de unas mesas rodeados de fogatas y con la música de tambores de fondo.

La ceremonia sería una típica indígena ya que las Amazonas no conocían el matrimonio, no hasta ahora, ya que al ver que, contrario a lo que pensaban, los hombres no eran venenosos, muchas ya coqueteaban con varios indígenas.

Fabiola estaba parada a la izquierda de un altar, a su traje se le sumó una capa en color celeste claro y Ricardo, vestido con prendas más ceremoniales, que incluían un largo taparrabos, una capa con piel de guepardo con la cabeza como capucha y su arco y flechas en su costado derecho.

Ambos escuchaban las oraciones de Cesar que recitaba odas antiguas de la tribu y luego tomando las manos de los chicos simplemente los unió en matrimonio.

Luego vendría una danza tribal, Fabiola no tenía idea de cómo era, apenas las indias le dieron algunos pasos y señalamientos, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se había olvidado de toda la coreografía, aunque en mayor medida ella debía estar en el centro girando para ver a Ricardo que, a veces agazapado, a veces erguido, parecía acecharla, achicando la distancia. Luego hubo un cambio de tambores y era su turno, así que se dispuso a imitar los movimientos de él. Avanzando y retrocediendo, agazapándose o estirándose como él lo hacía, finalmente ambos terminaban en el centro del círculo y sellaban la danza con un beso. Luego todos los solteros y solteras de la tribu, a las que se les unieron las amazonas los rodeaban bailando sin, al parecer, ninguna coreografía y sin embargo parecía que todo estaba perfecto en su lugar, los tambores tronaban, los cuerpos generaban más calor que las propias hogueras.

Ricardo la aferro de la mano y la empujó hacia una choza que estaba bastante alejada del centro del baile, donde apenas se escuchaban los gritos de victoria y los tambores sonando.

Pero aunque estos estuvieran al lado, ellos no los escucharían, estaban demasiado compenetrados uno en el otro, besándose acariciándose.

Ricardo se despojó de la capa tirándola al suelo, y luego hizo lo propio con la de ella,

Ahora quedaban pocas ropas, ya que él solo contaba con su taparrabos y ella con su traje de short y corsé, prendas que pronto desaparecieron.

Las caricias se hicieron más íntimas, los besos más apasionados, ambos cayeron en una cama que las amazonas trajeron del palacio, era un gran lecho con barrales de bronce brillantes y ornamentados, las telas de fino lino blanco.

\- Dicen que Gea dormía aquí – decía Fabiola acomodándose entre las blancas sábanas que resaltaban su tez tostada – y bendice a quien reposa en ella.

Ambos se besaron, sus cuerpos se acoplaron, deseosos de entregarse mutuamente, cuando Ricardo invadió a Fabiola una corriente recorrió ambos cuerpos, provocándoles un escalofrío y durante un tiempo se quedaron mirándose hasta que el temblor pasó, luego comenzaron a moverse, al ritmo de su propia música, que estaba signada por los tambores que seguían tocando fuera, Ricardo mordía el cuello de Fabiola y ella rasguñaba su espalda, ellos eran enemigos y aliados; guerreros y amantes; eran dos y ahora eran uno.

La fuerza volcánica del clímax los enarbolaba al más alto de los cielos, encontrándolos aferrados las manos, conectados las bocas, acoplados los cuerpos, unidos en todos los sentidos.

Así, se durmieron, antes de caer en las tierras de Morfeo el susurró

\- Nunca te olvidé

\- Ni yo a ti –murmuró ella.

Rose salía de los recuerdos de Fabiola, ahora podía ver que las tres parejas, Celina con Rabb, Fabiola con Ricardo y el Rey Cesar con su esposa, Teresa; se acomodaban frente a una hoguera y comían mientras continuaban hablando

\- ¡Entonces eres prima de Diana! –dijo Rabb

\- ¿Conocen a Diana? – Preguntó ella

\- Nos trajo aquí, luego se fue en su avión invisible– decía Celina

\- Ya veo, entonces están aquí por la piedra de Tampactumbu – los muchachos asintieron

\- Yo los puedo ayudar – decía Ricardo acercándose – Soy el príncipe de mi tribu.

\- Eres quien puede entrar en el templo – declaró Celina y él asintió

– Yo estuve allí una vez, fue muy difícil, tardé varios meses, aunque en realidad me tomó solo unos segundo llegar, es difícil de explicar – aclaraba él – pero con la ayuda de una poderosa hechicera para llegar a la ciudad sería cuestión de días– aclaraba él – el terreno está embrujado, los árboles cambian de lugar, se necesita de una bruja que maneje los elementos y pueda deducir como se manejan los cambios de la tierra

\- Ni yo con mis poderes lo puedo hacer – reflexionaba Fabiola

\- Aquí me tienen – entonces declaraba Celina señalándose.

\- ¿Y tú? – Preguntaba Harm a Ricardo cambiando de tema- ¿Cómo llegaste a ser una estrella famosa?

Y el muchacho contó su historia brevemente.

Nació con una sola misión, matar a la hija de Antíope, durante toda su niñez y adolescencia solo se educó para ello, por eso debió sortear la prueba del templo, cuando llegó el momento indicado, no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de Fabiola, y por lo tanto no pudo completar su misión, iba a regresar a la aldea y declararse un traidor, entonces Antíope e Hipólita lo enfrentaron, luchó con ellas, contra su espada y sus flechas con las suyas propias, lo acorralaron frente a un acantilado y cayó al abismo, por suerte el río lo recibió, salvándole la vida, y la corriente lo arrastró hasta un pueblo cercano, allí estuvo varios días inconsciente y cuando se recuperó decidió que había sido designio de los dioses que él se fuera y así lo hizo. Pronto comenzó una vida sencilla comenzando como lava copas en un bar y luego pasó a animar las reuniones, como cantante ya que poseía una melodiosa voz, producto de un regalo de la musa Ae que al nacer le facilitó el don de enamorar con el canto. Por supuesto no era una de las habilidades que había desarrollado en la selva pero en el mundo civilizado le era muy útil.

Él se había vuelto una figura pública sin quererlo, un día estaba caminando por la acera, notó un casting y pensando que era de trabajo ingresó, lo que no sabía era que estaban buscando a imitadores de cantantes famosos, se sorprendió cuando las personas comenzaron a confundirlo con Ricky Martin y más aún cuando al cantar su voz era idéntica. Eso era porque él había cambiado su apariencia, lo que menos pensaba era que iba a ser idéntica a alguien famoso. En cierta ocasión reemplazó al cantante e incluso le salvó la vida de un atentado. El cantante le ofreció un puesto a su lado para que lo reemplazara cuando él estuviera indispuesto, además de poder continuar con su carrera de imitador.

Poco a poco aprendió a lidiar con el estrellato, que le ayudaba a apaliar las penas por la perdida de Fabiola, sabiendo que los suyos no lo encontrarían jamás debido al ritual de trasformación que había convocado hacia tiempo y que encontró en el templo Tampactumbu.

Él pudo llegar al templo pero no logró ingresar, puesto que no descubrió como, pero observó como de la tierra salía un pergamino con ese encantamiento, jamás pensó que ese sería el templo donde ahora debían volver.

\- Pues si – decía Celina luego de escuchar su historia – de ello depende derrocar a una poderosa logia que pretende dominar el mundo.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres? – Preguntaba Fabiola Mirando a Harm

\- Yo soy…

\- Mi héroe – lo interrumpió Celina tomándolo de las manos.

Y todos sonrieron.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **El templo de Tampactumbu**

Al día siguiente la pareja visitó las diferentes aldeas, conociendo más de cerca de los indios como a las amazonas.

Luego de tantas luchas, la paz era refrescante y pronto todos se acostumbraron a coexistir.

Además tenían un mismo ideal que era preservar la naturaleza y ya no se disputaban por quien era el más apto, sino que se dieron cuenta que unidos eran mejores.

Más allá de ello el cambio no era fácil, había algunas divergencias, pero las mismas se solucionaban a través del diálogo y no de la lucha.

Pero, como ambos pueblos eran guerreros, y la sed de lid era necesaria compaginaron una serie de eventos competitivos para apaliar esa necesidad casi natural.

\- ¿Por qué no nos ponemos en marcha para ir al templo? – Preguntaba Celina a Ricardo mientras en un ring improvisado, dos amazonas luchaban contra dos guerreros indios.

\- Porque para encontrarlo se necesita iniciar la búsqueda a la mitad del año – respondía el príncipe

\- ¡QUÉ! – Gritaba Celina - ¡Faltan más de tres meses!

\- ¿Acaso te hemos tratado mal? – Entonces preguntó el rey Cesar

\- No su majestad – se apuró a contestar Celina – Pero sin poder comunicarnos al mundo exterior, sin noticias, y sin poder informar de nuestro progreso, me siento incómoda

\- Pierde cuidado – le decía Fabiola al lado de Ricardo – Me he encargado de informar

\- ¿Cómo? – Quiso saber Harm que se hallaba al lado de Celina

\- Utilizamos a las Nereidas, para contactarnos con el afuera – explicaba Fabiola – Mi tribu es una fracción de las amazones de Temiscira. Los nombres de nuestras reinas son dadas en virtud de aquellas primeras amazonas griegas – comentaba la muchacha – y si bien en general tenemos las mismas habilidades y pensamientos, nos diferenciamos en algunas cosas, ellas son las guardianas de la puerta del destino; nosotras protegemos a Gea e intentamos que los humanos la respeten, también somos distintas en cosas más tribales, como la ropa, ya que ella utilizan togas griegas y nosotras preferimos mimetizarnos con la selva…

\- Pero tu ropa no es igual a la de las demás, igual que la de las reinas – declaraba Celina

\- Es porque nosotras representamos a los elementos – explicaba – mi madre el agua, mi prima el fuego, mi tía la tierra y finalmente yo el aire.

\- Nosotras también nos regimos por los cuatro elementos – decía sorprendida Celina

\- Todos lo hacemos, es lo lógico – declaraba Ricardo – provenimos de la madre tierra y la naturaleza es la que nos condiciona.

\- Pero también la tecnología es importante – declaraba Harm discerniendo un poco

\- Es importante, pero no necesaria – decía Ricardo – no te puedes comer tu reloj – agregaba señalándole la muñeca donde Harm tenía uno – ni te puede curar, ni te puede abrigar

\- Me da la hora – intentaba argumentar el militar

\- para eso tienes al sol

\- ¿Y de noche? – Preguntaba Harm

\- De noche se duerme. ¿Para que quieres saber la hora? – Preguntaba el rey Cesar y por un instante Rabb meditó la respuesta

\- Imagino que aquí no hay muchos centros comerciales para distenderse ¿No? – Declaró bromeando y todos sonrieron

\- ¡Empate! – Entonces escucharon provenir del ring, donde tanto las amazonas como los indígenas estaban entrelazados en una toma conjunta muy extraña sin poder determinar quien era el ganador.

\- Entonces sin contacto del exterior, como es que saben todo lo que sucede – Preguntaba Harm

\- Nosotras poseemos un oráculo, brindado por las diosas que nos guían – contestaba Fabiola

\- Nosotros no queremos saber con el exterior – simplemente declaraba el rey Cesar – sólo sabemos que buscan destruir la tierra

\- No es así padre – lo contradecía Ricardo – es verdad, hay muchas personas que no protegen a la tierra y desperdician sus recursos pero hay muchas otras que luchan para preservarla.

Todos se fueron a descansar, lo que pudo ver Rose a continuación fue una sucesión de días que pasaban como si se viera una filmación en cámara rápida, pudiendo ver a los chicos descubriendo este mundo nuevo, conectándose con la naturaleza y sobre todo entre ellos mismos.

Estar allí era un curso acelerado de romanticismo y relaciones, no había ninguna distracción del mundo cotidiano, no había televisión, ni cine, ni revistas, solo relaciones humanas.

Podía verlos jugando en el lago, corriendo por la selva, andando a caballo, volviéndose salvajes durante el día y más durante la noche, el silencio nocturno agudizaba los sentidos, gusto, vista, oído, olfato y sobre todo el tacto, se mezclaban con las sensaciones que desprendía la selva que cada vez les era más familiar.

Pero también estaba su responsabilidad, la de Celina de ayudar a llegar el templo y la de Ricardo de ingresar y sortear la prueba para tomar posesión de la esmeralda.

Así que las tardes no eran solo de ocio, eran de trabajo, no sólo para ellos sino para un grupo que los acompañarían, y además todos estaban con sus obligaciones diarias, de cosechar, criar al ganado y mantener la estabilidad de las tribus.

Celina encontró que el chamán de la tribu era realmente poderoso, pero su poder radicaba en la utilización de los elementos naturales, mientras que en ella era innato, se sorprendió que él no se extrañara de saber de su origen, y adquirió muchas enseñanzas para la canalización aún más optima de sus habilidades.

Harm ayudaba a ponerse en forma a Ricardo, ya que últimamente su esfuerzo físico estaba destinado a aprender a mover las caderas y consideraban que el baile no le iba a ser de nada útil para la tarea, así que entre ambos practicaban junto a Fabiola durante varias horas, la chica se reía porque siempre terminaba venciéndolos y ellos argumentaban que no se valía pelear con una semidiosa.

Todo se sucedía, día y noche, noche y día, hasta que llegó el momento.

Montados a caballo emprendieron la marcha, con Ricardo y Celina a la cabeza, Fabiola y Harm detrás y un grupo de veinte guerreros amazonas e indígenas siguiéndolos.

Durante un par de horas todo pareció normal, era la misma selva, los mismos árboles, los mismos senderos, la misma penumbra menguada por los rayos de sol que ingresaban por entre las copas de la vegetación tupida.

Pero de repente el sendero cambiaba, los árboles parecían rotar, la tierra parecía moverse ciento ochenta grados y todos quedaban descolocados.

Ricardo miraba a Celina que las primeras veces indicaba el destino a seguir por intuición, pero a la quinta vez de suceder eso el chico dijo

\- Algo estarás haciendo mal, disculpa – aclaraba – pero no te estás conectando con la tierra.

Celina no sabía que iba a ser tan difícil hacerlo, así que simplemente se disculpó y esperaron el próximo cambio.

Cuando sucedió ella cerró los ojos, y entró en un profundo trance, todo desapareció, todo era negro, oscuro y de repente una luz apenas débil aparecía en un punto lejano, la misma se iba expandiendo hasta llegar a ella.

Celina podía escuchar a los árboles, se sintió confusa, pero luego racionalizó que eran seres vivos, místicos, ancianos expertos y conocedores de la tierra.

Los mismos le indicaban donde ir, y desde ese momento el camino se plasmó frente a ellos.

Paso a paso, tramo a tramo avanzaban, siguiendo a la joven bruja que los guiaba. Hasta que Celina concentrándose con sus ojos cerrados escuchó una voz que dijo

\- "Hasta aquí" – ella abrió los ojos

\- ¿Decías Ricardo? – Le preguntó a su acompañante

\- nada – repuso él, entonces la tierra tembló, todos se sujetaron de los caballos con fuerza, una brecha se abría, separando al príncipe y a la bruja del resto, Fabiola y Harm intentaron saltar con sus caballos hacia ellos pero una barrera invisible se los impedía.

La tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a elevarse, y a los pocos minutos ya ninguno de los dos podía ver al resto de sus acompañantes.

\- hasta aquí – repitió ella

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba Ricardo

\- Escuché una voz que dijo eso, al parecer deberemos seguir solo nosotros el camino. ¿Cómo llegaste tú? – Le preguntó al notar su asombro

\- Los guerreros tenemos varias etapas de entrenamiento, la mayoría es física pero hay algunos de nosotros que nacemos con particularidades espirituales elevadas – explicaba – se podría decir que soñé llegar aquí y cuando desperté estaba cerca del el problema no es encontrar el templo es acercarse y finalmente ingresar

\- Increíble – le decía ella

\- ¿Más que esto? – Le preguntaba él señalando a su espalda. Celina giró, para encontrar un templo de dos pisos rectangulares con dos altas torres triangulares como techo, completamente de oro, todo, absolutamente todo, paredes, rejas, ventanas y puertas.

Los separaba un puente, del mismo material que colgaba dejando ver debajo un mortal precipicio.

Ambos se apearon de los caballos, dejándolos libres, sabían que si los llamaban regresarían pero no podían dejarlos atados por si no retornaban con vida. Avanzaron lentamente con cuidado esperando a cada paso por algo que no venía, igualmente no bajaron la guardia, sabían que no podía ser fácil y no se equivocaban.

A los pocos metros, bolas de fuego comenzaron a salir disparadas desde el castillo, Celina invocó un hechizo envolviéndose en llamas y absorbió todos los proyectiles, protegiendo a Ricardo de ser impactado, ella era la guardiana, debía protegerlo para que él llegara ileso al templo.

Las bolas dejaron de proyectarse y ella salió de ese fuego incandescente, no debían explicarse nada, era su naturaleza, ella provenía del fuego, que no era malo como muchos pensaban, el fuego es un elemento liberador para muchas culturas como destructor para otras.

Continuaron avanzando y un viento huracanado comenzó a empujarlos, Celina invocó un escudo en forma de rombo que desviaba el viento permitiendo que ambos siguieran a su destino, Ricardo la ayudaba con su fuerza a empujar y a los pocos minutos el viento cesó.

\- Nos enfrentaremos a los cuatro elementos – decía él

\- Si – decía ella – y al que más le temo es al agua – declaraba seriamente ella.

Pero aún faltaba, pronto el puente de cubrió de un techo, pareciendo una cueva

\- esta es la magia más poderosa que jamás he visto – decía Celina y Ricardo asentía.

De repente un temblor provocó que las estalactitas que colgaban del techo comenzaran a caer, aquí es donde la habilidad física era necesaria, así que entre los dos salieron corriendo, evitando que los poderosos trozos de tierra y piedra los aplastaran contra el suelo.

Uno de los bloques iba a impactar sobre Ricardo y Celina convocó un hechizo que lo empujó hacia delante evitando que muriera.

\- Esa te la debo – decía él cuando ella lo alcanzó

\- Me parece que me deberás más – declaró ella señalando adelante donde se podía ver una pared de agua avanzando a gran velocidad.

\- Poder del fuego eterno, te invoco, te llamo, te ruego me ayudes, contra tu mayor adversario. – decía Celina

De repente de un costado de la pared, comenzó a verterse una gran cantidad de lava que parecía luchar, ingresando en el centro del agua y evaporándola, evitando que llegara a los muchachos, pero no era suficiente ya que la lava se endurecía y el agua continuaba avanzando, pero su caudal había mermado, así que Celina tomó a Ricardo de la mano y se elevó por los aires, volando hacia adelante.

Súbitamente todo desapareció y ellos se encontraron en las puertas del templo y nuevamente Celina escuchó

\- "hasta aquí" – Entonces miró a Ricardo y le dijo

\- Creo que aquí me despido yo – y no más terminar de decir eso, la tierra comenzó nuevamente a elevarse llevando al templo y a Ricardo mucho más alto.

El muchacho se agachó para no caer, esperando que la tierra dejara de moverse, no miró hacia atrás, sabia que su destino estaba delante, detrás de esas magníficas y trabajadas puertas de oro, que tenían en el centro dos caras, una de mujer y otra de hombre, repujadas en oro.

Ricardo observó la enorme abertura, sin saber como ingresar, no había manija o agarre alguno que le indicara como entrar, entonces hizo lo más lógico, intentó simplemente empujarla, pero no cedió.

De repente los ojos de las caras se abrieron y al unísono dijeron

\- Para ingresar, una prueba debes de pasar – luego hicieron una pausa y continuaron – la poesía debes de recitar, con atino en la entonación, sin faltar a la afinación. – Luego cerraron los ojos.

Ricardo analizó lo escuchado, pero no sabía a que poesía se referían, comenzó a mirar en detalle la trabajada puerta y encontró frases sueltas en ella.

\- La puerta abrirás – entonces dijo en voz alta leyendo una de las frases

\- NO, NO – gritaron entonces las caras otra vez abriendo los ojos y una parte de la tierra de atrás de él se derrumbó - Si no entonas con rima, caerás de la cima.

Ricardo comprendió el desafío y sonrió, no podía creer que su habilidad de cantar y componer le iban a ser tan útiles, esperaba que las pruebas en el interior del templo fueran tan fáciles. Observó nuevamente la puerta prestando atención a las frases y comenzó a cantar en un tono de voz melodioso

\- Con mi voz que es melodía, podré ver un nuevo día. El desafío debo completar, para la piedra contemplar. La puerta abrirás y me dejarás pasar. Más no será fácil el camino, si no actúo con atino.

Se hizo un silencio tortuoso, Ricardo esperaba no haberse equivocado, ya que no había demasiada tierra tras él, lentamente las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y él meneó la cabeza, como era que no se había atrevido a tocar la puerta anteriormente.

Calculaba que era debido a su corta edad y poca decisión, ahora tenía un motivo, o más bien varios para seguir adelante. El más importante, Fabiola.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron del todo, a paso precavido avanzó, observando maravillado el interior del recinto.

Eran ciertas las historias de un templo repleto de riquezas, y estaba ahora al alcance de sus manos, el interior del recinto estaba lleno de piedras preciosas, de todos los tamaños y todos los colores.

Sus ojos observaban todo el esplendor que se reflejaba en los mismos y una sonrisa de avaricia se plasmó en su rostro.

Al final, sobre un pedestal, la piedra deseaba, la esmeralda de Tampactumbu, enorme como la palma de una mano, de un color verde apenas traslúcido.

Ricardo dudó, no podía ser tan fácil acceder a ella, era apenas atravesar un pasillo de unos diez pasos. Miró el suelo y las paredes, buscando trampas pero no pudo observar nada.

Sólo las gemas a su alrededor, tentándolo para tomarlas. Por un instante pasó por su mente el llevarse algunas, al fin y al cabo, merecía algún premio extra por haber llegado allí, él y los demás; la idea se tornó en algo más real, avanzó hacia un cofre con insignias griegas pequeño, atestado de gemas, invitándolo a tomarlas, estaba a apenas centímetros de tomarlo, el fulgor de las piedras preciosas era lo único que en ese momento estaba en su mente; pero luego se enfocó, descartó esa idea dándose cuenta que su misión era otra, y que esas riquezas no eran lo que había ido a buscar; avanzó sin dejar de estar alerta a su alrededor.

Pero nada sucedió, ya estaba a un paso del pedestal, sólo tenía que estirar la mano y tomar la esmeralda, entonces el mismo se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, alejándose.

Instintivamente él retrocedió y frente a él apareció una mujer.

Era hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, lo observó durante un tiempo y él hizo lo mismo sin bajar la mirada.

\- Te han criado bien – entonces le dijo la dama con melodiosa voz – Cuando te vi, apenas eras un bebé, y supe inmediatamente tu destino – continuaba – y sabía que debía facilitarte la entrada al templo.

\- eres la musa Ae – entonces declaró Ricardo

\- La misma – asintió la dama – Puedo ver que te has tentado – agregaba - ¿Qué te ha hecho desistir? – Quiso saber

\- Esto parece un gran tesoro, lleno de riquezas, muchos han muerto en busca de este templo, pero luego me he dado cuenta que no es así, por eso desistí de tomar algo.

\- ¿Esto no te parece un tesoro? – Le preguntó la diosa señalando las gemas

\- No – dijo Ricardo – No se pueden comer, no te pueden abrigar, no te dan amor.

\- Te lo pueden conseguir todo – puntualizaba la mujer

\- Pero no es con ellas, sino por ellas que las conseguiría y no es lo mismo. Además, la naturaleza me provee de todo lo que necesito, agua, comida, abrigo, y por sobre todo amor del bueno, dudo mucho que alguien que se entregue por una joya pueda dar un amor genuino, y yo ya tengo un amor real, sin joyas ni oro.

\- Sabía que mi elección había sido acertada – entonces sonrió la dama tomando la piedra del pedestal y entregándosela – dile a los tuyos que pasado el peligro la piedra se restaurará sola a su lugar, pero deben estar alertas, permanecerá con ellos hasta que el peligro pase, no antes, ya que si bien su poder será menguado, aún podrá ser útil.

\- ¿Poder? – Preguntaba Ricardo

\- El poder de la tierra. – decía la dama desapareciendo. Al hacerlo ella la hicieron todas las riquezas y luego el templo, Ricardo se quedó en el centro de un descampado y luego sintió como la fuerza de gravedad lo empujaba hacia abajo, estaba descendiendo, volteó y pudo ver a Celina que lo miraba sorprendida y luego a los demás que aguardaban en un campamento improvisado.

\- ¡Por fin! – Declaró Fabiola abrazándolo sin importar preguntarle si había cumplido su objetivo. Él correspondió el apretado abrazo y luego preguntó sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué tan preocupada?

\- Porque se tardaron doce días – decía Rabb haciendo lo propio con Celina

\- ¿Doce días? – Preguntaban ellos sin entender

\- Si apenas hace unas horas que nos separamos – decía Celina

\- Y yo tardé apenas unos minutos en conseguir la piedra – agregaba Ricardo mostrando la gema.

Todos la observaron, su puro color verde que se mimetizaba con la selva, les daba esperanza, sabían que estaban a un paso más de poder salvar el mundo.

Rose salió del relato.

\- Luego las amazonas llamaron a Diana y ella los llevó a Inglaterra.

\- Me gustó mucho esta historia, de cómo los rivales se convierten en aliados.

\- La fuerza del amor – decía Rodas serio y Rose se pudo seria - ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Es que… que…- ella titubeo

\- Dime, puedes confiar en mi, estamos juntos en esto – decía Rodas colocándole la mano en el hombro

\- No sé como se puede luchar por el amor si uno no lo conoce – Ante esa declaración el sacó lentamente la mano del hombro y también se quedó pensativo.

\- No sé que responder, yo tampoco jamás lo sentí – decía él – excepto por mis padres

\- Bueno, es una clase de amor, yo no sentí ninguna, o al menos creí no sentirla hasta ahora, al ver a mis padres y notar como peleaban para intentar que no me sucediera nada…

\- Y no sabes todo lo que hicieron por recuperarte – aclaraba Rodas

\- Me lo imagino

\- Hicieron cosas inauditas, recurriendo a cuanto ente existiera y muchas veces la ayuda provino de personas increíbles.

\- ¿Una nueva historia? – Preguntaba ella

\- Si – contestaba él – Como te decía los cuatro regresaron a Londres, allí se encontraron con Albus, le entregaron la piedra. Imagínate el revuelo de todos al enterarse de la condición de Fabiola y de Ricardo – decía Rodas - y había muchas novedades. – agregaba misterioso.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

 **Sorpresas, sorpresitas, sorpresotas.**

\- Como te decía – contaba Rodas – Albus ya contaba con la primera piedra en su poder. Para ese entonces la familia Weasley había aumentado – agregaba Rodas – Bill y Fleur habían tenido un hijo más, Louis, que nació un año después de nosotros, igual Fred y George, todos se reían porque parecían que competían y tenían hijos en el mismo año, pero mientras Fred tuvo a Roxana, George tuvo otro varón, Cristian – sonreía Rodas – tus tíos gemelos son lo más gracioso que conozco – recordaba meneando la cabeza – pero había nuevo miembros…

\- ¿Para que me cuentas tantos nacimientos? – Preguntaba molestándose Rose – vamos a la historia y listo – apuraba

\- Es que ellos también serán parte de nuestra historia

\- ¿Nuestra? – Preguntaba sonriendo Rose

\- Si – declaró sonrojándose Rodas – tú lo has dicho, estamos juntos en esto. ¿Puedo seguir? – aclaró ahora molesto él

\- Por favor, aunque estoy mezclándome con tantos nombres y personas

\- No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a sus historias verás que es más fácil acordarse. La mayor sorpresa fue el hijo de Gema y Sirius…

\- ¿No era que no podrían tener hijos? – Entonces preguntó ella asombrándose

\- Todos pensaron eso, ella un alienígena, él un mago, bueno, nadie sabe como, pero ella quedó embarazada, de una niña, Andrea, que nació dos años luego de nosotros.

Rose tomó la mano de Rodas y este continuó con su relato mientras ella lo rememoraba, mientras Rose ingresaba en ese especie de trance él no podía evitar observarla, realmente era linda cuando estaba tranquila, ahora había que reconocer que despierta, era insoportable.

Sin dejar de relatar recorrió con su vista todo el cuerpo de ella, y levantó una ceja, la verdad que el jean le quedaba muy bien, demasiado para su bienestar físico, entonces volteó la vista meneó la cabeza y continuó hablando del nacimiento de Andrea.

Rose se pudo ver en la casa de Sirius, y a este yendo y viniendo como un loco, cosa, que en realidad era muy común en él, mientras que Remus lo observaba sentado en un sillón y sonreía mucho más tranquilo.

\- Puedes sentarte – le pidió serenamente – no harán más rápido por el solo hecho que camines de allí para allá – declaró, Sirius se detuvo y lo miró pensativo - ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó su amigo

\- No entiendo porque Gema pidió hablar con Tonks – respondía este – hace varios días que la noto nerviosa, distinta, está desmejorada – reflexionaba

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Preguntó inquisitivo Remus

\- ¡Nada! – Se defendió Sirius - ¡Yo la adoro con toda mi alma! Sabes que he cambiado – declaraba

\- Si, es verdad – afirmaba Lupin – pero has escuchado lo que dicen… - hizo una pausa para que Sirius le prestara atención y continuó – El zorro pierde el pelo, pero no las mañas.

\- Déjame decirte amigo – decía Sirius soberbio sentándose en un amplio sillón de dos cuerpos – que soy perro, no lobo, así que ese dicho no me incumbe – agregó sin dejar de mirar la escalera de acceso a los dormitorios.

De repente sintieron una ráfaga y delante de sus ojos apareció Clark

\- Buen día – saludó amable y los dos hombres quedaron sorprendidos que estuviera tan prolijo a pesar de llegar recién volando, vaya saber de dónde - ¿Gema? – Preguntó

\- En el cuarto, está ocupada – agregó Sirius

\- Ya lo sé, me llamó – declaró Clark sonriendo y subió dejando a los dos hombres consternados

\- ¡¿Cómo es esto?! – Entonces exclamó Sirius levantándose del asiento - ¡¿Él puede ir a verla y yo no?!

\- Cálmate – le decía Remus

\- ¡No me calmo nada! – Y enfiló hacia la escalera donde Tonks, que venía bajando lo detuvo.

\- Debes esperar – le decía la dama sonriendo y Remus comprendió inmediatamente lo que esa sonrisa significaba

\- ¿Estás segura? – Le preguntaba el licántropo a su mujer y ella asentía

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntaba ya preocupándose Sirius - ¿Qué … - Iba a repetir pero entonces Gema lo llamó y salió a la carrera por las escaleras hasta el primer piso - ¡Aquí estoy! – Dijo agitado al llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Gema y Clark, ella acostada en la cama y el de pie a su lado lo aguardaban.

\- Ven – le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntaba él sentándose a su lado y besándole la palma amorosamente – Cualquier cosa que sea, lo solucionaremos, cueste lo que cueste, yo estaré contigo más que nadie, más que nunca.

\- Eso espero – le decía ella, se la podía ver pálida y cansada, muy poco común en ella que generalmente era enérgica – Lo que me sucede es en parte por tu culpa – agregaba y Sirius dejó de besar la mano para mirarla aún más serio – Estoy embarazada – dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

Los ojos de Siruis se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue abrazar a su mujer fuertemente, pero luego soltó el agarre y sosteniéndola de los hombros preguntó

\- ¿Pero que está mal? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Por qué estás así? – tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente – Si estuvieras en peligro yo…

\- No – decía Clark – no estará en peligro, si toma los recaudos necesarios

\- ¿Qué necesita? ¡Lo que sea! – Decía Sirius

\- Reposo al ciento por ciento – explicaba Clark

\- Pero… - Iba a quejarse Gema

\- Al ciento por ciento – Repitió Clark enérgico

\- Al ciento por ciento será – decía Sirius – así te tenga que atar a la cama

\- Ese es otro problema – agregaba Clark – ella debe alejarse de la kriptonita y por consiguiente de ti

\- ¿De mi? – Preguntaba Sirius

\- No sé como explicarlo – decía Clark sonrojándose

\- No podemos compartir el lecho Sirius – le decía Gema – con mis poderes instaurados y con la falta de control que me dará el embarazo puedo lastimarte si duermes conmigo.

\- Igualmente si tienes que hacer reposo, no puedes dormir conmigo – enfatizó las última palabras Sirius dando a entender que comprendía que era por lo sexual

\- No sólo es eso – le decía Gema – deberás irte, o me iré yo

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaba él sin entender

\- He ido a la fortaleza – explicaba Clark – mi madre me explicó, que al quedar embarazada ella tendrá todos los síntomas de una mujer humana normal, pero potenciados por nuestros poderes.

\- Bueno, deberé soportar tu mal humor – decía Sirius – ya estoy acostumbrado – agregaba a modo de broma

\- Es más que eso – decía ella – como toda mujer tendré deseos, que no podré solventar si es que no quiero matarte – Allí Sirius cayó en la cuenta de lo que le querían explicar.

\- ¿Y porque debes alejarte de la kriptonita? ¿Por qué estás tan débil? – Preguntó

\- El bebé se alimenta de ella, de su poder – explicaba Clark

\- ¿La está matando? – Preguntó serio Sirius y los primos se miraron sin saber que contestar poniéndolo nervioso

\- Si toma los recaudos extremos nada saldrá mal – intentaba calmarlo Clark

\- ¡¿Los recaudos?! – Exclamaba Sirius - ¡Si está de pocos meses y ya parece un cadáver! ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Yo no quiero perderte! – Le decía aferrando la mano de Gema

\- ¡Y no lo harás! – Le decía ella, pero entonces lo empujó con fuerza, lanzándolo contra la pared que retumbó.

A los pocos segundos Remus y Tonks ya estaban en la puerta alertas

Clark sostenía a Gema que se movía convulsionando

\- ¡Llévenselo! – Les ordenaba mirando a Sirius que ya se incorporaba

\- ¡No puedes alejarte de mi mujer! – Decía él, pero Remus lo abrazó y ayudado por Tonks quien lo inmovilizó con un hechizo se lo llevaron - ¡GEMA! ¡GEMA! - Gritaba.

Los tres pudieron sentir otras ráfagas llegar dentro de la habitación, eran los primos de Gema que venían a ayudar a Clark

Las horas pasaban, ante juramento inquebrantable de no ir con Gema hasta que lo llamaran, Tonks soltó a Sirius y los tres aguardaban porque alguien llegue con noticias.

\- Si algo le sucede yo… - decía Sirius desmoronándose en el sillón, apoyando las manos sobre la cabeza y agachándose sobre sus rodillas.

\- Nada le sucederá – le decía su amigo.

Remus y Tonks lo miraban sin saber que hacer, para ellos eso era algo totalmente novedoso, debía ser un momento de alegría y sin embargo era todo lo contrario.

Entonces Clark llegó, se lo notaba cansado, por primera vez parecía realmente humano incluso se notaba un mechón descuidado que caía sobre su frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Clark? – Le preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie

\- Ella está bien – le dijo el hombre sonriendo y trayendo un poco de calma – Ambas están bien

\- ¿Ambas? – Preguntó entonces Sirius sin entender

\- Al parecer el embarazo estaba más adelantado de lo que suponíamos – aclaraba Clark – las gestaciones Kriptonianas son de menos plazo así que – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Felicidades, eres papá, te están aguardando.

Sirius subió corriendo las escaleras, Remus y Tonks se abrazaron emocionados y Clark continuaba riendo esperanzado que él pudiera tener esa suerte algún día.

Cuando llegó a la habitación pudo ver a su esposa, totalmente repuesta, cargando un hermoso bebé en sus brazos, también estaban Kara, Tac y Lin quienes lo saludaron y él respondió con un gesto de su cabeza, sin dejar de observar a Gema.

Pudo ver que Gema tenía nuevamente su collar en el cuello

\- Hola – lo saludó ella - ¿Te lastimé? – Le preguntó preocupada

\- ¿lastimarme? – Preguntó él sonriendo – No, tú me has salvado la vida, infinitas veces – le decía sentándose en la cama y acercándose a mirar a su hija.

\- Se parece a ti – dijo ella

\- ¡Merlín no lo permita! – Exclamó él – Debe ser hermosa como su madre, y testaruda como su padre

\- Que combinación – dijo ella y él se quedó mirando a la pequeña que dormía tranquila entre los brazos de su madre

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él

\- Si – declaró ella – lo que sucedió fue que al tener el collar, estaba haciéndonos daño a ambas, sin saberlo – aclaraba – al sacármelo hoy por la mañana se aceleró el proceso de gestación, aunque luego Clark me dijo que nosotros tenemos un período diferente

\- Si tú estás bien, nada más me importa bueno… - agregó Sirius – las dos y acarició a la niña.

A los pocos días todos conocieron a Andrea Black, quien a pesar de tener solo una semana parecía que tenía dos meses, es que su crecimiento era un poco acelerado y con tan solo dos años tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantar un coche y una habilidad mágica increíble. Pero esas cosas no le interesaban a sus padres, era simplemente el hecho de su existencia lo que los hacía inmensamente felices.

-¿No la recuerdas? Te llevabas muy bien con ella – declaraba Rodas una vez que Rose salió de su recuerdo – siempre se juntaban para molestarme, ella con su super fuerza y tu con nuestros poderes – refunfuñaba – por algún motivo nosotros no podemos adquirir sus poderes al tocarla y ella se abusaba siempre de eso – reía.

\- No, no recuerdo nada – se lamentaba Rose – el pacto _Deditionis Fidelis Dediscitum_ no me lo permite, recién cuando entro en el recuerdo puedo rememorar las cosas – aclaraba

\- Entonces no tienes más que tomarme la mano y verás cuando con tan solo tres años ella y tu cinco me volvían loco – decía Rodas y le tendió su mano. Rose la tomó y en apenas unos segundos comenzó a reír a carcajadas, luego lo soltó diciendo

\- Es verdad, te volvíamos loco – continuaba riendo – menos mal que sabemos levitar de lo contrario te llevarías varios porrazos.

\- Odiaba cuando me levantaba por los aires y luego me arrojaba al vacío, siempre su madre la retaba, que eso no era un juego, que no se hacía, pero como yo nunca me lastimaba ella continuaba y tú la alentabas – Reprochó Rodas señalándola con el dedo

\- Al parecer era mala desde chica – filosofaba Rose

\- ¿Tú? ¿Mala? No Rose – la contradecía Rodas – tú eras insoportable conmigo, calculo que nuestras similitudes provocó que nuestro caracteres chocaran, pero en realidad eras querida por todos, ya que eras adorable cuando querías.

\- ¿Cuándo quería? – Preguntó ella

\- No recuerdo mucho de nuestra infancia realmente – decía él

\- Déjame intentar ingresar en tu mente – le dijo ella y al darle ambas manos los dos se conectaron con un recuerdo.

Rodas estaba en la cama se sentía mal, tenía un resfriado, y al parecer enfermarse debilita sus poderes. Lo extraño era que a pesar de tener cinco años ambos parecían muy concientes de las cosas, nunca tuvieron una infancia normal como los demás, con tantos poderes, la responsabilidad de tenerlos y el conocimiento que les trasmitían los hacían muy maduros, aunque eso no quitaba que fueran niños.

Pudieron verse con cinco años a ellos, y a Andrea de apenas tres que al igual que ellos parecía mucho más mayor.

Las dos niñas se reían de Rodas que estaba en cama estornudando y tosiendo.

\- No sean malas – les reprochaba él – algún día ustedes se enfermarán – amenazaba

\- Yo no – decía Andrea – soy indestructible – agregaba riendo

\- Nadie es indestructible, tienes una debilidad – la miraba Rodas enojado

\- ¡Déjalo Andrea! – Decía Rose – vamos afuera a jugar - pero la niña no dejó pasar la amenaza del niño

\- ¡Así que te atreverías a exponerme a la kriptonita! – Bramó

\- Si me sigues molestando lo haré – retrucó Rodas y estornudó nuevamente

\- Ahora verás – se apuró a atacar Andrea viendo que había bajado la guardia con el estornudo.

\- Basta – bufaba Rose – eso ya no es divertido – agregaba elevándose intentando seguir a Andrea que volaba a gran velocidad, pronto solo podía ver un minúsculo punto en el cielo.

\- ¡Déjame Andrea! – Le decía Rodas temblando de frío – No me siento bien

\- Eso te lo mereces por amenazarme – Le decía ella – Yo nunca me atrevería a hacerlo, eres malo

\- Ustedes lo son conmigo – reprochaba Rodas

\- Porque tú eres odioso

\- No lo seré más – prometió el niño – Déjame – Ordenó

\- Como quieras – declaró la niña y lo soltó. Rodas comenzó a caer a gran velocidad, Rose ya podía verlo, y esperaba que el chico levitara pero Rodas no lo hacía.

Cuando el cuerpo de él pasó a su lado pudo escucharlo gritando

\- ¡NO PUEDO LEVITAAAAAAAAAAAAR! – Rose notó que él no iba a evitar caer pesadamente al suelo.

Andrea al escucharlo comenzó a bajar en picada para rescatarlo, pero estaba muy lejos, fue Rose quien poniéndose en forma fusiforme llegó hasta él y lo abrazó, para evitar que cayera.

Igualmente le era muy difícil soportar ambos pesos y a pesar que aminoró el golpe de la caída, ambos se estrellaron contra el piso, él sobre ella.

Rodas se levantó lentamente y observó a Rose aturdida en el pasto, habían dejado un hoyo en el mismo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó preocupado ayudándola a levantarse

\- Si – contestó ella poniéndose de pie y revisando su espalda

\- Me salvaste – declaró él sorprendido, Rose pensó por algunos segundos que contestar y dijo

\- Eres la única persona que me entiende, que pasa por lo mismo que yo – decía y luego bajó la mirada agregando – eres como un amigo.

\- Tú también lo eres – Ambos sonrieron. Andrea llegó asustada.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó agitada

\- Si – contestaron los dos al unísono – Igualmente la niña los revisó con sus rayos equis para saber si tenían un hueso roto, pero por suerte no había sido más que un susto

-Prometo que no lo haré nunca más – declaró solemne Andrea

Ninguno dijo nada, los tres regresaron a la casa donde Ron, Hermione, Gema, Sirius, Stephan y Jenifer los aguardaban, para amonestarlos.

Rose regresó del recuerdo

\- Así que a pesar de todo éramos amigos – filosofaba confundida

\- Creo que las circunstancias nos llevaron a tener una especie de simbiosis. – Respondía Rodas también sin comprender – no recordaba ese hecho, igualmente los niños dicen cosas que luego se olvidan - filosofó

\- ¿Porqué eres tan pedante? – preguntó ella

\- Por la misma razón que tú eres obstinada y caprichosa – respondió él

\- No lo soy – declaró ella

\- Si lo eres ¿Quieres discutir? – Se apuró a detener él la posible eterna pelea

\- No – respondió ella – Tal vez fue un momento de debilidad – se apuró a afirmar

\- tal vez – dijo él – porque al decir verdad jamás volviste a tener un gesto así para conmigo, no que recuerde, igualmente no hubo oportunidad porque al año siguiente te raptaron

\- ¿Crees que hubiésemos sido buenos amigos? – Preguntó ella

\- No lo sé – contestó él sincero – Pero Andrea se convirtió en una muy buena amiga – declaró él

\- ¿Qué es de Andrea? – quiso saber Rose

\- Tendrás que esperar – agregaba Rodas

\- O sea que también sacaste lo misterioso de Albus – se burlaba Rose

\- Es que no es conveniente adelantarse demasiado

\- Bien – decía ella

\- Pero además de Andrea llegaron más sorpresas – decía Rodas

\- ¿Hugo? – Preguntaba Rose

\- No, tu hermano llegó después de ellos – decía Rodas

\- ¿Ellos? – Preguntaba Rose sin comprender

\- Te explico – le decía Rodas – cuando el papá y la mamá se aman y se acuestan juntos… - empezó a decir en todo de burla

\- No hace falta que me digas, ya se lo que sucede – le aclaraba sonrojándose Rose

\- Bueno, y si los papás no toman las medidas necesarias para protegerse cuando están juntos ¿Sabes que sucede? – continuaba con la broma Rodas. Rose lo miró fijo por unos segundos y luego sus ojos se abrieron

\- ¡Celina y Fabiola! – Exclamó ella y Rodas comenzó a reír asintiendo con la cabeza - ¡Que velocidad y puntería! – Bromeó Rose y se unió a las risas de él.

\- ¡Y no sabes como! – Reía Rodas – Fabiola y Ricardo tuvieron gemelos, Matteo y Valentino – aclaraba Rodas – mientras que Celina y Rabb tuvieron a Iker, pero no se quedaron ahí, al año siguiente tuvieron otro hija Silvia y al otro a Álvaro

\- Que seguidilla – reía Rose

\- Pero el nacimiento de Iker fue todo un problema – decía Rodas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hijo varón de una bruja demoníaca – declaraba Rodas - ¿No prestas atención a las historias? – La retaba

\- ¡Claro! – exclamó Rose - ¿Y?

\- Velo tu misma – le dijo Rodas tendiéndole la mano

Rose pudo ver una casa en el centro de Londres, y personas yendo y viniendo, pudo ver a Harm y a Ricardo que salían rápidamente portando bolsos de maternidad.

\- ¿Se olvidan de alguien? – Entonces preguntó Celina saliendo del comedor

\- ¡Fabiola! – Exclamó Ricardo regresando y Harm continuó su camino hacia el automóvil.

Ricardo se acercó a Fabiola, que salía detrás de Celina, ambas estaban embarazadas, pero se podía ver que la princesa amazónica estaba en un estado más avanzado.

Harm tocó la bocina y Celina se acercó a la ventana

\- ¡Que no pueden correr! – Le gritó haciendo que el hombre entrara de nuevo al carro sin decir nada más

\- ¡Apurémonos! – Les decía Fabiola – Siento que salen en cualquier momento

\- van a salir cuando tengan que salir – le decía tranquilo Ricardo – hay tiempo – agregaba sereno

Los tres avanzaron hasta el auto y luego partieron al hospital donde ya el médico de Fabiola los aguardaba.

\- Suerte – se despedían la pareja de la bruja y el ex militar desde la puerta de acceso al quirófano.

Pronto llegaron varios de los Weasley, que si bien no les gustaba mucho aparecerse por un hospital muggle, no pensaban fallarle a la pareja de amigos.

\- Recién entraron – declaró Harm saludando a Fred y a Angelina, mientras que Celina saludaba a Molly y Arthur – Al saber que eran gemelos decidieron programar una cesárea – aclaraba el hombre

\- ¿Y tú? – Le preguntaba Molly a Celina - ¿Cuándo tienes fecha?

\- El mes entrante – dijo Celina emocionada pero de repente sintió un dolor intenso que la hizo casi doblarse

\- ¿Celina? – Se acercó preocupado Harm - ¿Qué te sucede?

Pero su respuesta fue un sonido extraño que caía al piso, entre las piernas de Celina

\- ¡Has roto fuente! – Entonces le dijo Molly

\- No puede ser – decía la chica sorprendida

\- Si, puede ser – reafirmó la dama – Y te lo dice alguien que ha tenido siete hijos – agrego a sabiendas de lo que decía.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Harm nervioso - ¿Qué hacemos? – Repetía

\- Están en un hospital – declaraba Molly tomando el control de la situación - ¡Sanador! ¡Sanador! – exclamó

\- Médico mamá – la corrigió Fred – aquí les dicen médicos o doctores

\- ¡Como sea! – Entonces gritó Celina sintiendo otra puntada de dolor - ¡HARM! – Gritó.

A los pocos minutos una enfermera llevaba en silla de ruedas a Celina a una sala, siendo seguidas por Rabb.

Cuando Ricardo salió del quirófano se enteró de la noticia, no sin antes ser el centro de atención y ser felicitado por todos los presentes, a los cuales se les habían sumado Ron y Hermione.

Súbitamente Harm llegó corriendo de la sala de partos y antes que alguien pudiera siquiera felicitarlo se acercó a Ron y Hermione que recién llegaban, y les pidió

\- ¡Menos mal que están aquí! ¡Necesitamos a Alejandra! ¡YA! – Se apuró a decir y sin más los muchachos se desaparecieron y reapareciendo al instante con la mujer que estaba más que preocupada

\- Pude sentirlo – simplemente declaró adentrándose sin necesitar ser guiada a la habitación donde estaba Celina – Lo siento – dijo antes que Harm entrara – Debes permanecer fuera

\- Te ruego que…

\- No depende de nosotras, lo siento – repitió ella preocupada.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron todos se acercaron preocupados y Harm les explicó

-Hemos tenido un varón, no pudimos saber el sexo del bebé, se ocultaba en las ecografías– todos, excepto Ron y Hermione seguían sin entender el problema – Se supone que las brujas de Eastwich no tienen hijos varones – y un murmullo se corrió por la sala de espera – además… además – su voz se quebraba

\- Puede ser el sucesor del diablo – completó la frase Ron y Harm afirmó, secándose las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

 **Simplemente brujos**

\- ¿Y que van a hacer? – Preguntó Molly sin entender pero al mirarla Ron sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡No! – Exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca y todos miraron el piso tristemente, Fred abrazó a Harm, con el cual tenía una amistad igual que Ricardo, ambos se apostaron a su lado confortándolo, pero el príncipe indio debió ir con Fabiola que ya salía del quirófano.

Luego de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió y Alejandra salió sonriente.

\- Puedes recibir a tu hijo Harm – declaró abrazándolo – es precioso, mi sobrino es hermoso – dijo mirando a los demás quienes comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir hasta que un par de enfermeras les requirieron silencio.

Harm ingresó a la habitación, donde Celina tenía a un hermoso niño, entre sus brazos.

\- Mi héroe – le dijo al verlo entrar

\- Hoy no, hoy no he sido un héroe – aclaró él

\- Siempre lo serás – dijo Celina recibiendo un dulce beso en los labios.

Luego los Weasley se dividieron para ver a Iker, el hijo de Celina y Rabb y a Matteo y Valentino, los gemelos de Fabiola y Ricardo, que eran fuertes y sanos.

A la noche Fabiola recibió una visita inesperada, su madre, su tía y su prima la fueron a ver, amparadas por la soledad de la noche, las amazonas ingresaron a la habitación donde Ricardo dormía sentado en un sillón.

\- Hola – saludaron las tres apenas en un susurro

\- Hola – respondió ella incorporándose.

Las cuatro damas se acercaron a las cunitas donde reposaban los gemelos, ambos dormían apaciblemente y las mujeres los miraron con adoración durante algunos minutos luego las cuatro colocaron las palmas de las manos sobre las cunas y recitaron al unísono

\- Poder del viento, agua, tierra y fuego, ampara a estos niños, los primeros sucesores del reino de las Amazonas, denle su poder y sabiduría.

Un débil resplandor fue llenando las cunitas hasta convertirse en un fulgor que despertó a Ricardo de su sueño.

El muchacho se incorporó observando como las amazonas bendecían a sus hijos, protegiéndolos de todo mal y haciéndolos aún más fuertes de lo que eran.

Lo que las mujeres no sabían era que minutos antes, mientras Fabiola dormía la musa Ae, junto a varias otras divinidades los habían también protegido y brindadoles diferentes dones, tal cual lo habían hecho con él en el pasado.

Cuando el ritual terminó ellos hablaron durante un rato hasta que los gemelos los requirieron y las tres amazonas se despidieron.

Rose regresaba del recuerdo.

\- Así que tenemos más poderosos – reía la chica

\- El poder de los hijos de Fabiola y Ricardo proviene de la tierra y la naturaleza, no de la magia – aclaraba Rodas – Aunque no me metería con ellos, son muy fuertes.

\- Gracias por el dato – reía la chica - ¿Por qué no hubo problemas con Iker? – Quiso saber

\- Porque no tenía maldad

\- Ningún niño tiene maldad – declaró Rose

\- ¿Segura? – Le preguntó Rodas

\- Bueno, es verdad, hay excepciones – acotó ella

\- Pero no solo no era malo, sino que además no tenía dotes mágicas – respondió Rodas.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué? Si Ariadna, la hija de Alejandra si tenía poderes

\- La explicación es muy lógica – contestaba Rodas – Mientras que Alejandra tuvo relaciones con el diablo, Celina no, con lo cual su prole no tenía la herencia sanguínea de su madre. En realidad ninguno de los tres, ni Iker, ni Silvia ni Álvaro eran brujos hasta que lo fueron.

\- ¿Y eso? – Rodas se rascó la cabeza y luego extendió su mano – No deberías adelantarte tanto pero mira

Rose tomó la mano ansiosa, pudo ver a siete niños jugando en el patio de una casa, dos niñas y cinco varones.

Una de las niñas era más grande que los demás niños, de unos once años, mientras que los demás eran de unos siete años aproximadamente.

Pudo reconocer a Ariadna, Iker, Silvia, Álvaro, Matteo, Valentino y a Maximo, hijos de Celina, Fabiola y Alejandra.

Los niños reían formando una ronda y luego caían al piso, pero Ariadna y Maximo levitaban

\- No se vale – se enojaba Silvia

\- ¿Celosa porque no tienes poderes? – Se burlaba Máximo

\- Prefiero no tener poderes a ser un fenómeno – Lo retaba la niña y se marchaba. Ariadna amonestó a su hermano y le pidió que se disculpara y el niño se acercó a su prima pidiendo sinceras disculpas

\- Está bien – contestó Silvia – la verdad si que estoy un poco celosa, ustedes irán a una escuela mágica y pronto no nos veremos más.

\- Yo prometo no olvidarme nunca de ustedes – decía solemne Máximo

\- Además es solo durante las clases, en el verano y las fiestas estaremos juntos, como siempre – aclaraba Ariadna

\- No será lo mismo – declaraba Iker sentándose en el piso y sus hermanos lo imitaron

\- ¡Nos tenemos que ir! – Entonces dijeron al unísono Valentino y Matteo – Adiós – y se marcharon corriendo, los cinco niños despidieron de lejos a sus tía Fabiola que se marchaba con los gemelos.

Luego Ariadna y Máximo se unieron a sus primos sentándose en el piso

\- ¡Podemos hacer un pacto! – dijo entonces Máximo

\- ¡Un pacto de sangre! – Agregó Iker

\- ¡Esperen! – Los detuvo Ariadna – Nada de sangre – apuntó levantándose ya que ella ya conocía las ciencias de la magia gracias a su madre.

\- ¡Vamos hermanita! – Le suplicaba Máximo – Un pacto de sangre es eterno.

\- No – negaba la niña

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos – la instaban sus primos y hermano.

\- Bueno – aceptó de mala manera se dirigió a un cobertizo en el mismo patio y trayendo un cuchillo que allí había se unió al círculo que habían formado los chicos – pacto de sangre, ineludible y eterno – recitaba al tiempo de cortarse la palma de su mano.

\- Ineludible y eterno – repetían los chicos al tiempo que ella les hacia el mismo corte y luego los cinco juntaron sus manos.

\- Por siempre unidos, hasta la muerte – decía Ariadna y los otros cuatro repetían la frase.

Súbitamente una onda expansiva los expulsó desparramándolos por todo el patio y los tres hijos de Celina sintieron que una energía los embargaba, la magia ahora también corría por sus venas.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaba Máximo

\- Les hemos pasado nuestra magia – decía Ariadna preocupada. Celina y Alejandra corrieron al patio, donde se había levantado una tormenta.- Brujas – dijo Ariadna asustada

\- Peor – declaró Alejandra– es él, te ha sentido Ariadna ¿Qué han hecho? – Preguntó al ver la sangre en sus manos

\- Un pacto de sangre – dijo Iker

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Celina y todos se asustaron más porque no era precisamente de mal decir

\- ¡hay que proteger a los niños! – Decía Alejandra, entonces el diablo se hizo presente

\- Mis chicas perdidas– decía tomando forma humana. Celina intentó atacar, pero con un simple movimiento de ojos la empujó dejándola desmayada en el piso. Luego miró a Alejandra – Tenemos algo pendiente – declaró malévolamente.

Alejandra intentó elevar sus palmas, pero él la detuvo con un movimiento de manos dejándola inmóvil, elevándola del suelo y la fue atrayendo hacia él. – Es una pena que te hayas mancillado con un mortal, ya no me eres útil – decía tomándole el rostro con una mano – y sin embargo… sin embargo – declaraba intentando besarla

Entonces los cinco niños se pusieron de pie y fueron tomándose de las manos, y Ariadna habló

\- _Expellere diabolus_ _Expellere diabolus_ _Expellere diabolus_ – y los otros cuatro niños la imitaron diciendo

– _Expellere diabolus Expellere diabolus Expellere diabolus_

El diablo comenzó a sentirse mal y soltó a Alejandra

\- Veo que tu prole es poderosa – dijo mientras se desvanecía y observó a Ariadna – ahora tengo a una nueva futura reina

\- _Expellere diabolus_ ¡Mejor que te vuelvas al infierno! – Exclamó Ariadna llenándose de una poderosa energía a su alrededor.

El diablo desapareció, y los niños se soltaron, la energía se desvaneció y todos corrieron donde estaba Celina quien se levantó tocándose la cabeza

\- ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Alejandra y la dama asintió – tenemos serios problemas – aclaró mirando a los chicos

\- No sabíamos que esto sucedería – se disculpó Ariadna mientras Iker, Silvia y Álvaro probaban sus poderes

\- ¡No se hace magia! – Entonces exclamó Celina y los chicos se detuvieron - ¿Qué haremos?

\- Ariadna comienza Hogwarts en menos de un mes, allí estará protegida – dijo Alejandra, mientras tanto deberemos protegerla nosotras.

Rose pudo ver como las dos brujas se colocaban formando una ronda con la niña en el centro y una luz la rodeo por algunos segundos.

\- ¿Qué hicieron? – Preguntó Ariadna que no se sentía diferente

\- Te hicimos invisible para él – declaró Alejandra

\- ¿Significa que no te puedo abrazar? – Preguntó la niña que ya sabía la historia de su madre y tía, entonces Alejandra dio un paso al frente y abrazó a su hija que luego le correspondió

\- Por supuesto que me puedes abrazar, nosotras ahora sabemos mucho más que antes – le decía su madre – vamos a merendar – decía avanzando abrazada a su hija.

Cuando los niños estaban viendo televisión y Celina y Alejandra tomaban un té esta última le preguntó

\- ¿Cómo harás ahora con tres brujos potenciales en la casa? – Y la miró sonriendo levemente, Celina bufó y meneó la cabeza

\- Deberé apañármelas, pero les dejaré bien en claro que más poderosa soy yo

Las dos se reían, por suerte tenían un as bajo la manga, ocultar a Ariadna hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para eludir ella sola al diablo era fácil, además contaban con la ayuda de Dumbledore y Alejandra pudo ver que el poder de su hija era grande y más potenciado por la ayuda de sus primos.

Estaban tranquilas, por el momento.

Rose regresó del recuerdo

\- Así que Alejandra y Miguel tuvieron otro chico. ¿Si él era brujo porque no lo mataron?

\- Porque no era porque era brujo que lo matarían – explicó Rodas – la maldad era lo que ellas buscaban y Máximo es una de las personas más buenas que conozco – aclaraba Rodas

\- Así que Ariadna iría a Hogwarts

\- Todos lo hicimos – rió Rodas – fue la mejor etapa de mi vida – agregaba

\- ¿Fuiste a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo? Tu no eres mago, no al menos uno real – explicó ella - Y los hijos de Celina y Alejandra tampoco – Rose miró a Rodas quien se cruzó de brazos sonriente y luego meneando la cabeza declaró – Dumbledore

\- Acertaste, él trabajaba en el ministerio, en el sector de admisiones de Hogwarts, digamos que pasó varios sobres por debajo de las puertas – Y los dos se rieron

\- Entonces fuiste a Hogwarts

\- Fue muy divertido, más adelante te contaré. Igualmente tenía escolta privada ya que tus tíos Remus, Tonks, Siruis, Luna y Angelina fueron como maestros, aunque en realidad su misión era custodiarme – sonreía – sin embargo fue bueno – entonces suspiró – luego todos fueron terminando y continuando con su vida y yo encerrado en la madriguera

\- Mejor eso de lo que pasé yo. – Rodas miró tristemente a Rose, la verdad que ella tenía razón, era un tonto por lamentarse por lo que había pasado si en realidad sus padres nunca le faltaron y siempre estaba rodeado de amor, y si bien las responsabilidades eran fatigosas, siempre contaba con la amabilidad y el cariño de los abuelos de Rose que nunca le fallaron, se sintió arrepentido de haber sido tan egoísta y lentamente tomó por los hombros a Rose y la reconfortó

\- ¿Quieres contarme? – Le preguntó, ella suspiro y luego dijo

\- No, quiero hacerlo solo una vez, así que esperaré que todos estemos reunidos.

\- Me parece bien – él dudo por unos segundos pero luego dijo por lo bajo – puedes contar conmigo – y apenas susurrando – cuando quieras

\- Gracias – dijo más débilmente Rose, algo le quedaba claro de todo eso, que lo más probable, si no hubiera sido raptada, ella hubiese sido la mejor amiga de Rodas.

Luego Rodas la soltó y comentó

\- La más contenta de todas era tu abuela Molly, ya que como todos se unieron al mundo mágico ella oficiaba de niñera oficial cuando los chicos estaban de misiones.

\- Pobre abuela Molly – decía Rose

\- Ella estaba feliz – aclaraba Rodas y le dio la mano.

Rose pudo verse de niña, con apenas cinco añitos jugando con muchos niños de diferentes edades, pudo reconocer a sus primos y a todos esos pequeños que Rodas le nombró, algunos en cunas, y otros en andadores, corriéndolos. También había varios bebés, demasiado para su gusto pero apenas verlos pudo reconocerlos uno a uno.

\- Esa época fue la más feliz de mi vida – decía ella suspirando

\- Somos jóvenes – filosofaba Rodas – de seguro nos espera la felicidad luego de todo esto, o la muerte – aclaraba en igual tono reflexivo.

\- Si – suspiraba ella. Ambos tenían perfecta noción que lo que les deparaba el futuro era incierto y peligroso, ellos no podían ver su propio destino, era una premisa que tenían, signada por su profecía, podían salvar a todos, pero no sabían si podían salvarse ellos mismos. Pero lo que los dos tenían muy en claro que debían dar el ciento por ciento para lograr triunfar; Rose comenzaba a darse cuenta que había mucho amor por el cual luchar, Rodas lo tenía muy por seguro que daría su vida por salvar a los que amaba y ahora que rememoraba esos recuerdos se daba cuenta que había muchos más por los que luchar hasta morir.

Durante algunos minutos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en que sorpresa les depararía el futuro, pero luego Rose tomó su mano y le dijo

\- Es hora de ver de nuevo el pasado – Rodas asintió y apretó de la misma y sonrió

\- Esto sucedió antes que nacieran tu hermano y los demás chicos – agregó y comenzó a relatar. – No encontraban a Iris

\- ¿Tu madrina? – preguntaba Rose

\- Si – asentía el chico – luego de separarse de Peter nadie la volvió a ver, ni siquiera Castiel podía conectarse y era debido a que si un vampiro desea ocultarse…

\- No tienes que explicarlo – lo detuvo ella – conozco todo sobre vampiros y se que son los seres más difíciles de combatir y de encontrar – decía ella

\- Bueno, por suerte Albus pudo dar con alguien que podía encontrarla. – Declaró misterioso él – Otra historia de rivales

\- Otra historia de Romeo y Julieta – decía Rose bufando

\- No – declaraba Rodas – Mariela no tiene nada de Julieta, y Edward Cullen es por lejos lo menos parecido a Romeo que conozco.

\- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Del clan vampiro Cullen? – Preguntó Rose - ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

\- Es el protagonista de esta historia – decía Rodas

\- Yo creo que tiene algo de Capuleto, siempre buscando a la persona menos indicada

\- Puedes tener razón, pero acá la diferencia es que no hubo amor a primera vista, sino odio – declaró Rodas y Rose le tomó la mano

\- Por fin una historia de las mías – rió – estaba cansada de tanto amor

\- No te fíes – sonreía Rodas mirándola – no te fíes - repetía


	46. Chapter 46

**Capitulo 46**

 **Conociendo a la loba**

Albus ingresaba en la tienda de antigüedades, donde Alejandra y Miguel lo esperaban.

\- Buen día – saludan al unísono la pareja, ella atendiendo a Ariadna de dos años y medio, y él observando algunas piezas.

\- ¿Necesitas pasar al fondo? – Le decía Miguel

\- Por favor – aclaraba Albus y ambos fueron detrás, el anciano saludó con la mano a la pequeña que se avanzó a paso decidido hacia él

\- Tito Alus – le dijo – ecoba, quedo ecoba – decía

\- Está obsesionada con tener su escoba propia, desde que Ron la ha llevado en una – meneaba la cabeza Alejandra - ¿Debía dejarla volar con el mejor volador de tu mundo? – Le reprochaba

\- ¿Preferías que la deje en manos inexpertas? – Preguntaba sin entender Albus

\- Es que de esa manera no hubiese quedado tan fascinada – aclaraba la dama

La niña se elevó por sobre el piso unos centímetros mientras decía

\- Vola, vola, vola

\- ¡Nada de volar aquí! – Declaraba Alejandra alzándola y abrazándola y la niña se reía cuando le hacia cosquillas

\- Será una buena jugadora de quidditch – decía Albus

\- Aún faltan muchos años – agregaba Miguel – saliendo de un cuarto – ya está listo – le decía. Albus ingresó y al cabo de algunos minutos salió, Ariadna ya dormía y Alejandra le ofreció un café el cual aceptó gustoso.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntaba Miguel al verlo tan serio

\- La verdad que si – confesaba Albus – tenemos una misión muy peligrosa en los Himalaya

\- No me nombres lugares montañosos – decía Alejandra

\- Ni a mi – agregaba Miguel

\- Bueno, por eso ustedes tendrán otra misión, no tan lejos – sonreía Albus

\- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntaban al unísono

\- Nosotros no tenemos ningún poder especial – aclaraba nerviosa Alejandra

\- No tenemos idea de cómo aventurarnos en una misión – decía más nervioso Miguel

\- Bueno, luego lo resolveremos – agregaba Albus restándole importancia – pero por el momento me urge encontrarme con Iris - Y les comentó lo que le había sucedido

\- Así que una muchacha vampiro – humana – decía Miguel – Interesante

\- E importantísimo para la misión – aclaraba Albus

\- ¿Y los Cullen? – Preguntaba Alejandra - ¿Ellos no te pueden ayudar?

\- Digamos que están en un período de lejanía – explicaba Albus – cuando un miembro de su clan muerde a un humano ellos se exilian a un páramo desierto para… - pensó por un momento en que palabra utilizar y aclaró – rehabilitarlo – aclaró

\- Se entiende – decía Alejandra - ¿Y que otra forma hay de encontrar a un vampiro?

\- Tenemos a la tribu de los Quileute, en la reserva de la Push en Forks, Estados unidos – Alejandra se acomodó en el asiento mirando seriamente a Albus – Ellos son hombres lobos

\- ¿Hombres lobo? – Pregunto Miguel

\- Si has visto un vampiro. ¿Te sorprende un hombre lobo? – Preguntó Albus y Miguel le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza – ellos son una especie muy extraña de hombres lobos, en realidad no lo son en el aspecto que conocemos nosotros, de hombres lobos, se podría decir que son metamórfos ya que tienen cierta conciencia una vez que dominan su poder y además este está solo signado a proteger a los humanos de los vampiros.

\- Por eso pueden detectarlos – declaró Alejandra

\- Precisamente, pero como yo hablo con los Cullen, ellos no lo hacen conmigo

\- No tienen medias tintas – dijo Miguel

\- No, lamentablemente no. – De repente alguien entró y Alejandra se apuró a levantarse e ir a saludar

\- ¡Mariela! – Saludo a la muchacha que ingresaba al recinto con un niño de once años alto para su edad- ¡Sergio! – saludo la dama al pequeño. La recién llegada era una mujer de la misma edad de Alejandra, de cabello castaño muy lacio, brilloso y largo, de ojos castaños muy claros, era más voluptuosa que Alejandra, y apenas más alta. El muchacho tenía cabello y tez más claro, ondeado y corto, ojos entre verdes y marrones y era también corpulento, aparentando más edad de la que tenía. Albus – lo llamó, este se levantó y los presentó – Mariela, una amiga de la familia, el es Albus Dumbledore, un amigo de la familia – y sonrió – él es Sergio, su hijo.- El anciano apretó la mano de la dama y luego saludó al muchachito que lo miraba extrañado por su aspecto

\- ¡No seas maleducado Sergio! – Lo retaba Mariela

\- No se preocupe – decía Albus sonriendo – suelo provocar ese efecto en los niños la primera vez que me ven ¿Cómo se conocen? – Preguntó interesado.

\- Somos vecinas – respondió Mariela – vivo en el departamento de al lado de los chicos, en realidad vivimos más con ellos que en nuestra casa – señaló risueña - ¿Y usted, como los conoce? – Preguntó y Albus miró a los muchachos quienes asintieron

\- Era el director de la escuela donde va a ir Ariadna – aclaró

\- ¿Es un mago? – Entonces preguntó Sergio - ¿Es verdad que ustedes vuelan en escoba? No le entiendo mucho a Ariadna pero ella dice eso.

\- Es verdad – aclaraba sonriente Albus – ahora trabajo en el ministerio, en el sector que destina las cartas de admisión a Hogwarts, por eso conocía a los chicos cuando Ariadna nació

\- ¿Es raro tener hijos magos de personas comunes?

\- Muggles – aclaró Albus – les decimos muggles a las personas que no tienen magia.

\- ¡Ah! – dijeron al unísono la dama y el niño

\- No, no es raro, tampoco es tan común, pero una de nuestras magas actuales más poderosas proviene de padres muggles – aclaraba Albus. Luego se la quedo mirando por algunos minutos, Alejandra sabía por experiencia eso no era bueno y mucho menos cuando Albus sonrió casi malévolamente. – Miguel – de repente exclamó volteando – Necesito hablarte – el hombre asintió y ambos fueron hacia atrás, Albus saludó con un gesto de su mano y los dos recién llegados repitieron el mismo.

Cuando ambos se fueron Mariela se acercó a Alejandra y le dijo

\- Que hombre más extraño

\- Albus es un mago misterioso – reflexionaba Alejandra.

\- ¡QUEEEEEE! – De repente se escuchó un grito de Miguel y los presentes se miraron sorprendidos, luego un nuevo silencio y finalmente los dos hombres salieron, Dumbledore sonriente y Miguel preocupado.

El primero se despidió y el segundo continuó clasificando piezas de colección, luego de un rato Mariela y Sergio se despidieron.

Durante varios minutos Alejandra se quedó mirando a Miguel para ver si él le decía algo, pero al no hacerlo preguntó

-¿Y? – Miguel levantó la vista de la pieza y luego respondió con otra pregunta

\- ¿Y, que?

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba - ¿Me dirás que sucedió?

\- Albus me puso medianamente al tanto de donde deberemos ir – Le decía, poniéndose nuevamente a trabajar, Alejandra iba a continuar pero Ariadna se despertó de su siesta y debió atenderla con lo cual el tema quedó en el olvido. La tienda era para ellos como una segunda casa, allí tenían todo dispuesto para la comodidad de la niña, una camita, un refrigerador y microondas, prácticamente estaban allí la mayor parte del día.

De repente solo se vio oscuridad, Rose se sorprendió, era raro que se dieran esos saltos temporales, pero al parecer Rodas pretendía darle una sorpresa en el relato.

Al poco tiempo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y pudo observar a Mariela durmiendo en una cama matrimonial sola y a través de un pasillo a escasos metros, Sergio durmiendo en su habitación.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, Rose pudo ver a un hombre en la penumbra, al acercarse notó que era Miguel. No podía creerlo, lo primero que pensó era que el hombre tenía un romance con la dama, pero luego reparó en su postura, no estaba de visita, estaba acechando, y esa actitud la desconcertó, luego recordó que Albus comentó que era un espía.

Pudo observar como entraba sin hacer ruidos en la habitación de la dama y colocaba un pañuelo sobre su rostro, era cloroformo, la muchacha, sin poder reaccionar al principio quedo presa del líquido y si bien más tarde intentó liberarse, le fue imposible, quedando desmayada sobre el lecho, luego Miguel hizo lo propio con Sergio.

Los cargó uno por uno y llevó a la sala, hizo las camas, sacó algo de ropa, y las colocó en algunas valijas y a los pocos instantes alguien tocó la puerta, el hombre avanzó sin dudar y la abrió, sin siquiera preguntar o fijarse quien era, evidentemente era algo planeado por él.

\- A Estados Unidos, Washington, Forks – declaró a unos cuatro hombres vestidos informalmente simplemente asintieron, ingresaron a la habitación, cargaron a los desmayados, las pertenencias y sin siquiera saludar se marcharon.

El hombre revisó que todo quedara en su lugar, observó el mismo antes de cerrar la puerta y luego declaró

\- Me debes una grande Albus.

Rose seguía sin entender, era la primera vez que no podía atar cabos, imaginaba que todo ese misterio se debelaría, a corto o mediano plazo, pero prefirió no detener el relato, ya que estaba muy interesada y continuó en el mismo.

Pudo notar que veía todo borroso, evidentemente era el punto de vista de Mariela que se despertaba del cloroformo.

Pudo observar que estaba en un avión particular, y un par de individuos, encapuchados la custodiaban, quería hacer algo pero le era imposible moverse, entonces uno de los hombres reparó en que se había despertado y se acercó diciéndole.

\- Ya estamos arribando, quédese tranquila, nada sucede, pronto todo pasará. No intente moverse, le hemos administrado unas drogas que le imposibilita hacerlo, cuanto más lo intente más tardará luego en dejarle de doler la cabeza.

Mariela hizo caso de las órdenes, no tenía idea que sucedía ni porque, bueno en realidad tenía la loca idea que ese extraño mago que había conocido ese día estaba tras de eso, pero no lo veía con lo cual, descartó esa maquinación.

Igualmente tenía muchas dudas, y la primera era porque la habían secuestrado y donde iban.

Miró a su lado y pudo ver a Sergio y preocupada intentó levantarse olvidando la advertencia.

\- Le pedí que no se moviera – se acercó el hombre y ella miró a su hijo con desesperación – Él está bien, simplemente duerme, no le hemos dado nada, no es peligroso – Y se marchó.

No es peligroso. ¿Qué significaba ello? Pensó Mariela, entonces sus ojos se abrieron, de seguro ellos conocían su secreto, conocían lo que era y deberían llevarla para investigar, pero porque también a Sergio.

Rose seguía sin entender, evidentemente el cloroformo y el miedo hacían que la mente de Mariela la confundiera, así que debió esperar a que arribaran para debelar el misterio.

Pudo sentir el avión aterrizar y luego como las dos personas eran llevadas en auto hasta Forks, precisamente a la reserva de la Push, a medida que avanzaban, Mariela despejaba sus dudas, la habían descubierto, de alguna manera alguien se enteró que era una mujer lobo y la estaba llevando de regreso a su pueblo natal.

Lo que no sabía era por qué.

Pero pronto el misterio se debelaría, y si, no se había equivocado, no más bajar de la camioneta, pudo ver a Albus acompañado de Miguel que se apeaban de la parte delantera del vehículo.

Uno de los hombres que la bajó le inyectó un líquido y a los pocos minutos podía moverse y hablar libremente

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Entonces preguntó apenas poder hacerlo

\- Tranquilízate – le dijo Miguel – Albus te necesita

\- ¿Me necesita? – Preguntaba Mariela - ¿Qué necesita de mí? – Preguntaba desconfiada

\- Necesito que seas mi lazo de conexión con los Quileutes – simplemente decía Albus

\- Yo no pertenezco más a esta reserva – declaraba ella – me he ido hace muchos años y no debía regresar ¡Y menos con mi hijo! – Exclamaba.

\- ¿Mariela? – Entonces se le acercó un hombre, de cabellos oscuros y tez trigueña, nariz afilada y rasgos indios, cuando sonrió una hilera de blancos dientes refulgió contra la morenura de su semblante. Y corrió a abrazarla, ella, incapaz de retroceder recibió el abrazo

\- Sam – dijo a modo de saludo

\- Pensé que jamás volverías – le decía el hombre – espera que se entere tu padre…

\- No Sam – lo interrumpió ella – ya me voy, no debes decirle – pero ya era tarde porque a los pocos segundos toda la población sabía de su regreso, y se le acercaron a recibirla, a la hija pródiga que regresaba.

\- ¿Vienes a reclamar tu lugar en la manada? – Preguntaba serio Sam

\- No – respondía ella – al igual que Jacob te cedo el lugar, tu lo haces muy bien – decía honestamente – estoy aquí por error - declaró mirando seriamente a Albus

\- Ya veo – entonces dijo Billy, el padre de Mariela, adelantándose – ya sabíamos que no debíamos confiar en aquellos que hablan con los Cullen

\- ¿Usted conoce a los Cullen? – Entonces preguntó Mariela poniéndose muy nerviosa

\- Tengo el placer, son vampiros amigables, no como ustedes creen, pero respeto su postura ante ellos, igualmente debo de pedirles un favor – decía Albus

\- ¡Usted no puede pedirnos nada! – Declaraba Billy

\- Le he traído a su hija, a la primogénita – decía Albus – la he regresado para que puedan cumplir con el ritual…

\- ¿Qué ritual? – Preguntaba Mariela y todos miraron a su líder

\- Es cierto lo que dice – afirmaba el anciano – estamos perdiendo nuestra fuerza – declaraba – después de tantos milenios nuestra casta está perdiéndose, es por ello que necesitamos la sangre de los primogénitos para poder completar un ritual para poder seguir protegiendo a los humanos de los vampiros

\- Jacob podría tomar mi lugar – reflexionaba Mariela

\- No hija – la contradecía Billy – tu eres mi primogénita, igual que Sam y Quil ustedes tres son los indicados – Luego volteó a ver a Albus – Tenemos una deuda, es verdad. ¿Cómo podemos pagársela? – Preguntaba

\- Necesito encontrar a un vampiro, está en Europa…

\- Nosotros no visitamos el viejo continente – declaraba Sam entonces Albus miró a Mariela

\- ¡Ni pienso ayudarlo! – Exclamaba – además he perdido mi habilidad de transformarme - Miguel se acercó y sin esperar reacción alguna la abofeteó retrocediendo inmediatamente - ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Entonces gritó Mariela y su transformación comenzó– NO DEBISTE – gritó antes de convertirse enteramente en una loba, de pelaje marrón brilloso y largo. Se abalanzó hacia Miguel quien de un simple movimiento, empuñó un arma y lanzó un dardo, haciéndola caer al piso

\- Lo siento – le dijo antes que quedara dormida

Cuando Mariela despertó miró a todos lados y pudo verse en su antigua casa, se levantó y observó a Sergio hablando con su abuelo y Albus sentados en la mesa

\- ¿Y Miguel? – Preguntó rascándose el hombro donde fue herida

\- Se fue – respondía Albus – Debe completar una misión para la búsqueda de la próxima piedra junto a Alejandra, el problema es que ninguno sabe de la condición del otro.

\- ¿Condición? – Preguntaba Mariela

\- Alejandra es una bruja y Miguel un agente secreto, ninguno sabe del otro – explicaba Albus

\- O sea que todos tenemos secretos – reflexionaba ella

\- Si – contestaba Dumbledore – Alejandra es una bruja, Miguel es un agente secreto y tu una loba, todos tenemos secretos

\- Más de los que cree – declaraba ella – Lo ayudaré – entonces le dijo – si tanto me necesita lo ayudaré, pero debemos irnos ya

\- No hija, necesitamos completar el ritual – le pedía su padre – lo haremos hoy mismo

\- Bien – declaraba ella – pero luego partiré, no quiero que Sergio se quede aquí mucho tiempo más

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba el chico

\- ¡Por que no quiero que seas como yo! – Exclamaba ella

\- ¿Y que hay de malo de ser como tú? – La increpaba él sorprendiéndola

\- pensé… pensé… - titubeaba ella – que te asustarías al saber de mi origen

\- Es mi origen también y no debería avergonzarte ser parte de algo tan increíble y emocionante

\- Yo no lo veo así – decía ella. Albus volvió a mirarla fijamente

\- ¡Oh! – Entonces exclamó y todos lo miraron – Ya veo – reflexionaba

\- ¿Usted lee la mente? – Entonces preguntó Mariela

\- Algo así – declaró Albus sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- Entonces debe callarse o no lo ayudaré – lo amenazó Mariela y se marchó.

Albus la siguió, hasta el borde de un acantilado

\- ¿Vas a arrojarte? – Le preguntó él

\- No, eso hacen los cabeza hueca – declaraba ella – No necesito tirarme de un precipicio para saber que soy valiente – decía mirando al horizonte

\- Entonces te fuiste porque traicionaste a tu clan – le dijo Albus poniéndose a su lado

\- Yo no lo busqué, el destino lo quiso así – decía ella

\- ¿Quieres contarme? – le preguntó Albus

\- ¿No lo ha visto ya? – Preguntaba ella

\- Pero me gusta escuchar una buena historia – declaraba el hombre


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

 **La luna sin ti**

\- Esta historia de buena no tiene nada, es trágica – aclaraba ella – Cuando tenía diecisiete años mi gen lobo se activó, por decirlo de alguna forma – contaba Mariela y Rose la pudo ver más joven, los años habían sido generosos con ella y era muy parecida al ahora pero evidentemente le ingenuidad en su mirada la diferenciaba de la Mariela actual.

Se la veía feliz, convirtiéndose en lobo y saliendo rauda por el bosque, corriendo como el viento, conectándose con su manada.

Para ella no era un estigma, era una bendición y además era la líder de su clan, nada podía ser mejor, las mujeres al poder solía pensar.

Salía con Sam y con Marcelo, otro de los lobos, y jugaban como niños, desafiándose en todo.

Por suerte los Cullen estaban controlados y ellos vivían en paz, pero con sus reservas, sobre todo cuando los vampiros estaban de caza en su territorio.

Cierta tarde estaba regresando de la plaza y escuchó a uno de ellos, y no a cualquiera, sino al hijo mayor, al que podía leer su mente e intentó mantenerla en blanco, era al único al que nunca había podido ver de cerca porque siempre huía al notar su presencia.

Se acercó lentamente, prefirió mantener su postura humana para ser menos reconocible y entonces lo pudo ver, a unos doscientos metros acechando a una presa.

De repente se irguió y el cervatillo salió corriendo, él olfateó el aire y volteó donde ella estaba, Mariela retrocedió, pero a los pocos segundos lo tenía a su lado.

\- ¡Has espantado a mi cena! – Le decía en un tono autoritario pero a la vez sereno

\- No era mi intención – declaró ella sin bajar la cabeza, mostrándose altiva

\- Así que eres la famosa Mariela – le dijo él sonriendo de lado

\- Y tú ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó ella socarrona, él sonrió mostrando sus incisivos dientes y ella se puso en alerta

\- Yo soy Edward, prometo no morderte – le dijo estirando la mano

\- No debo confraternizar con el enemigo – le contestó ella negándole el saludo

\- Enemigo es una palabra muy fuerte y poderosa – decía él bajando la mano - ¿Crees que estás a la altura de ser mi enemigo? – la retaba sin alterar ni un milímetro su serena postura

\- ¡Mas te vale no dudarlo! – Exclamaba ella – Deberías tener mucho cuidado cuando declaras tus retos – contestaba – no sabes a quien tienes en frente

\- Creo que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos– entonces le dijo él cruzándose de brazos sonriendo aún más

\- ¿Tú? ¿Mi amigo? – Retrocedía ella – Si ni siquiera soporto tu olor – le decía poniendo un mohito de desagrado en el rostro

\- Lo cierto es que yo tampoco – contestaba él – pero… - y la observó más de cerca, Mariela quedó contra un árbol y no pudo retroceder – tienes algo… - dijo él

Entonces ella lo empujó y en un segundo se transformó mostrándole sus dientes y garras amenazantes

\- Puedo leer tu mente – Le decía él

\- "Entonces más te vale que te vayas, los míos están cerca y no les caen bien ustedes"

\- ¿Y a ti si? – Preguntaba él y Mariela no supo que responder

De repente unos cinco lobos más parecieron y Edward salió corriendo dos lo siguieron pero Mariela dio la orden de detenerse.

Una vez convertida en humano les explicó

\- He tenido yo la culpa, interrumpí su caza, además nada sucedió – Mintió.

Lo cierto es que algo había sucedido, había visto a los otros, a las dos chicas y muchachos y a los padres, y no les parecieron gran cosa, pero Edward le parecía diferente y eso le molestaba.

Igualmente no tenía dudas, un odio descomunal era lo que sentía por ese vampiro. Poco le importaba que fuera civilizado o no, lo cierto era que si de ella dependiera se desharía de ellos en un instante.

Pero, no dependía de ella, había un pacto que le impedía canalizar esa extraña energía que le provocaba Edward.

Por algunos días su vida regresó a la normalidad, patrullaba con Marcelo o Sam, estaba con su padre y debía tolerar a su madrastra que estaba embarazada de Jacob.

Aunque lo que más le gustaba era salir sola, correr, especialmente en su forma humana, a través de los árboles. Ella tenía la habilidad de poseer las cualidades de lobo sin necesidad de convertirse, lo más probable era por su sensibilidad de mujer, solía correr a gran velocidad como queriendo dejar algo atrás, y era verdad, no había podido sacarse de su mente a Edward Cullen, y a estas alturas ya comenzaba a sospechar que lo que sentía fuera odio.

Por supuesto que sabía que corriendo no iba a lograr sacarlo de su mente, y mucho menos si se trataba de lo que ella creía.

Pero era imposible, inconcebible, un total y completo error, de seguro una equivocación.

Ella no podría sentirse imprimada de Edward, era su enemigo. Entonces. ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de su mente?

Odio, amor. Según su padre había solo un milímetro de diferencia entre uno y el otro sentimiento.

No, de seguro divagaba, así que decidió hacer lo correcto; aceptar la invitación de Marcelo y salir con él. Ninguno estaba aún imprimado así que no había problemas. Marcelo era un buen amigo, cariñoso y afectuoso.

Sus días se hicieron más amenos gracias a la compañía de Marcelo y las burlas de Sam, los tres eran apenas adolescentes y disfrutaban de la libertad y la vida sin miramientos, no necesitaban mucho y tampoco eran pretenciosos así que eran felices con lo poco que tenían.

Los días eran maravillosos, llenos de risas y chistes, largas caminatas y besos poco apasionados, las noches eran todo lo contrario, eran un tormento; la cara de Edward aparecía en sus pesadillas desvelándola. Y volvía a salir corriendo, vestida con su pijama de pantalón corto y remera ajustada, esperando que correr a tanta velocidad la extenuara y así poder dormir sin desvelarse.

Su cumpleaños número dieciocho se acercaba, ella aguardaba esa fecha, era su emancipación, podía vivir sola, trabajar, y tal vez salir de allí. Ella era la líder del clan, pero pronto su madrastra tendría un varón y él podría tomar su lugar o también lo podría hacer Sam, no le importaba. De repente ser el líder ya no le importaba, ya no era feliz siendo una quileute, una enemiga de los Cullen, quería irse de allí, ya no era divertido ser una mujer lobo.

No supo como pero de repente chocó contra un árbol, lo cual le pareció imposible ya que tenía una habilidad perfecta de evasión, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa así que no lo sorprendió realmente, comenzó a rodar sobre el suelo sintiendo la frialdad del mismo que parecía enredarla como si fueran brazos.

Pero no era un árbol, ni el frio del suelo, era Edward que se había interpuesto en su camino y que rodaba junto a ella abrazándola.

Apenas se detuvieron ambos se pusieron de pie al unísono.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Mariela separándose, y comenzó a limpiarse la tierra de su pijama, cuerpo y cabellos, Edward se cruzó de brazos lentamente, ella lo observó, estaba perfecto, inmaculado como si recién saliera de darse una ducha.

Miró alrededor, estaba al borde de uno de los tantos acantilados que bordeaban la reserva.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él aparentemente preocupado

\- Si no te hubiera puesto en mi camino estaría mejor – dijo ella y calculó que esa expresión era más profunda de lo que aparentaba – pero descuida – continuó – no me vencerás con una simple caída, los quileutes somos fuertes y difíciles de quebrantar

\- Me gusta más el término cabezas duras – dijo sonriendo Edward

\- Creo que deberías medir tus palabras – dijo ella amenazante

\- ¿O que? – desafió él. Mariela no supo que responder, se quedó mirando su perfecta y traslúcida piel, perecía una escultura de mármol, un David en su mayor esplendor. – Ya se que me veo perfecto – entonces dijo él y ella se sobresaltó

\- Olvidé de tu capacidad de leer la mente de los demás – llegó a decir saliendo de su estupor – si, creo que eres como una estatua, frío e inmóvil, prácticamente una cosa inútil e inservible – declaró despectiva

\- ¿Eso crees realmente? – Preguntó él acercándosele y ella dio un paso atrás

\- Fíjate – lo desafió ella y comenzó a pensar en Marcelo, en su reserva y en lo feliz que era allí, sin la presencia de los Cullen

\- Así que tienes novio – le decía él socarrón – un lobito como tu – sonreía

\- Como debe ser – declaró ella

\- Y si pudiera ser de otra manera – dijo él acercándose más y ella retrocedió un paso más

\- No te entiendo – declaró perpleja ¿Acaso él se le estaba insinuando? No, de seguro era un juego de esa mente perversa y diabólica

\- Y si estuviera insinuándome – declaraba él leyéndole la mente – ¿estaría mal? – y avanzó otro paso

\- Por supuesto – Exclamaba ella retrocediendo, de repente perdió el equilibrio, se había olvidado por completo del acantilado que tenía detrás y Edward se acercó y tomándola del brazo la acercó a él impidiéndole caer.

\- ¿Segura? – Le decía él a escasos milímetros su boca de la suya

Estaba atrapada, entre esos fríos brazos que envolvían su candente cuerpo. Fuego y hielo juntos, demasiado y peligrosamente juntos.

\- ¡Segura! – Entonces declaró empujándolo sin medir las consecuencias y cayó del precipicio. Ni se preocupó por gritar, sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo, igualmente caería al agua.

Cuando su cuerpo se hundió, la frialdad de la misma invadió su fulgurante cuerpo, se quedó allí unos instantes observando el movimiento del oleaje en la superficie para saber cuando salir.

Entonces sintió un cuerpo caer a su lado, era él quien la tomó de la mano y la empujó hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Le gritaba cuando ambos salieron a la superficie

\- Te rescato – decía Edward de forma caballeresca y ella comenzó a reír

\- ¿Rescatarme? ¡Cuidado! – Entonces gritó cuando una ola los iba a impactar y se hundió evitándolo, pero Edward no fue muy rápido y fue empujado hacia las rocas.

Ella salió a la superficie y salio a nado de la zona de peligro sin poder evitar reír de la reacción anticuada y fuera de época del vampiro.

Cuando llegó a la orilla se sentó en la arena y aguardó a que él llegara, lo hizo a los pocos minutos, si bien su ropa estaba mojada su postura era igual de inmaculada.

\- ¿Es que acaso jamás te despeinas? – Llegó a bromear ella escurriendo su cabello que estaba hecho una maraña de nudos

\- No, y por lo visto mi ayuda era innecesaria

\- Completamente, pero me gustó la pose de príncipe valiente – rió Mariela – al rescate de la damisela – y se echó a reír despectivamente – si que eres patético – continuaba con la mofa

\- Disculpa – respondía él ofendido, era la primera vez que ella lo veía ofuscado – me preocupo por las personas que me interesan. – Mariela dejó de reír y lo miró seria.

\- Tú no tienes personas que te interesan – aclaró

\- Si – refutó él – están mis padres y hermanos…

\- Ustedes no son personas, son demonios, son engendros – decía Mariela poniéndose de pie. Los ojos de Edward se volvieron negros, ella podía sentir la furia que se desataba – Te advierto…- Pero él se colocó a centímetros de ella, la ropa mojada permitía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Mariela que se trasparentaba de la fina tela de su pijama y al Edward juntarla a él pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle, lo que no sabía si era por la frialdad del cuerpo de él o por la sensación de calor apabullante que cruzó por todo el suyo.

-¿Qué me adviertes? – Preguntó él – Podría matarte en un segundo – amenazó

\- Inténtalo – desafió ella - ¡Inténtalo! – Exclamó poniéndose en guardia, pero él no hizo nada, bueno, en realidad hizo todo, porque la abrazó y besó, en plena boca, la frialdad de sus labios se unieron a los abrazantes de ella.

Al principio Mariela no tuvo reacción, se dejó besar quedando como una muñeca de trapo entre los brazos del vampiro, pero luego lo empujó convirtiéndose en lobo.

Edward se puso en alerta, Mariela le lanzó un tarascón y él lo eludió riendo, pero luego un zarpazo dio en su brazo y el mismo fue marcado.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron los hermanos y padres de Edward. Y tras ellos todos los lobos de la tribu, incluso el padre de Mariela.

\- ¡Alto! – Ordenaron ambos líderes de los clanes, pero la pareja seguía en pose de guardia, los muchachos quileutes estaban atentos a las reacciones de los Cullen y prestos a combatirlos si fuera necesario.

\- ¡Basta Mariela! – Entonces ordenó Billy

\- Detente Edward – Exclamó Carlisle

Los muchachos retrocedieron, Mariela regresó a su pose humana y colocó sus largos cabellos para cubrir su desnudez. Una de las indias la arropó con una manta colorida y ella agradeció amablemente pero luego volvió a su postura guardiana.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Entonces preguntó Carlisle. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada entonces Alice lanzó una exclamación

\- ¿Cómo pudiste besarla Edward? – Preguntó espantada

\- ¿La besaste? – Preguntó Carlisle al vampiro

\- ¿Te besó? – Preguntó Billy a Mariela. Pero ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno, continuaban mirándose, Mariela sabía que podía leerle la mente entonces le hablaba a Edward

\- "No digas nada" – Le advertía – "Lo único que harás es traer una guerra entre nuestros clanes" – El chico asentía – "La próxima vez que me toques te mataré, sin contemplaciones" – Amenazó y luego volteó a ver a su padre

\- Caí al acantilado y él creyó que estaba en problemas e intentó rescatarme y luego me hizo respiración boca a boca, eso deberás haber visto – le dijo a Alice sabiendo que podía ver el pasado y futuro

\- No, no es lo que vi – declaraba ella dudando

\- Lo que dijo Mariela es verdad, así sucedió – dijo Edward – Yo no sabía que ella estaba bien y quise ayudarla

\- ¿Estás loca? – Entonces se acercó Marcelo – Tirarse del acantilado de noche es casi un suicidio

\- No para mi – dijo Mariela avanzando – Creo que no hay nada más que hablar – Y se marchó

\- Disculpe– dijo Carlisle a Billy– Es que a veces necesitamos entrar en la reserva a alimentarnos – aclaró

\- Lo sé – declaró el hombre – se supone que no deberían, pero lo preferimos antes que lastimen a algún humano

\- Sabes que no lo haremos

\- No, no me consta – aclaró Billy – Buenas noches – y se marchó, detrás de él todos los demás sin dejar de estar alertas a los vampiros que fueron retirándose

\- Sabes que yo no me equivoco – dijo Alice ofendida

\- Bueno, esta vez si – dijo Edward, entonces ella se detuvo y se tambaleó

\- Pero tu la besarás y más – llegó a decir - ¡Que asco! – Declaró sacudiendo su cuerpo - ¿Cómo puedes? – Preguntó mirándolo fijamente

\- No sé de que estás hablando – intentó sonar indiferente él

\- Cómo puedes estar enamorado de una loba – afirmó Alice y todo el clan Cullen se detuvo

\- ¿eso es verdad? – Preguntó Carlisle pero Edward no contestó – Mañana nos vamos – simplemente declaró

\- pero… - Intentó decir Edward

\- pero nada Edward, mañana nos vamos. Punto

Rose regresó del recuerdo de Mariela, podía ver el acantilado donde ella y Albus estaban de pie, comenzaba a amanecer.

\- Por suerte eso fue hace mucho tiempo – declaró Mariela – Y mañana estaré en la segura ciudad de Londres viviendo mi vida. Luego de ayudarlo- aclaró

\- Gracias – respondió Albus luego hizo una pausa y declaró – Me imagino que la historia no quedó allí ¿No? - Mariela sonrió meneando la cabeza

\- No, la historia no quedó allí, a los cinco años ellos regresaron. Allí fue cuando yo debí irme.

\- Hace once años atrás – declaró suspicaz Albus y ella lo miró seriamente

\- Si Albus, hace once años atrás.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

 **La luna contigo**

Mariela y Albus regresaron a la aldea, allí los esperaban para desayunar.

\- ¿Qué fue de Marcelo? – Preguntó él

\- Marcelo murió, hace tres años – dijo Quil

\- No lo sabía – dijo tristemente Mariela - ¿Y su familia?

\- No tenía – dijo Sam

-¿No formó pareja, jamás se imprimió? – Preguntó ella

\- Él estaba imprimado de ti – contestó Sam

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Mariela

\- Claro que si – dijo él – pero la única que no lo veías eras tú, porque estabas enamorada de ese sucio vampiro.

Mariela se levantó de la mesa de un salto y Sam la imitó

\- No me insultes – dijo

\- Digo la verdad – declaró Sam desafiante

\- ¡basta! – ordenó Billy en tono sereno pero firme y la pareja se sentó sin dejar de mirarse desafiantes

Sergio miraba a todos lados sin entender, y Albus se mantuvo en silencio.

Luego del desayuno todos excepto Sam, Quil , Mariela y Albus fueron a preparar el escenario para el ritual.

\- Realmente no sabía lo de Marcelo – decía ella mirando a Sam

\- Te creo, disculpa por responderte así – dijo él

\- Lo cierto es que tienes razón – dijo ella mirando hacia el bosque – Pero no lo puedo evitar, es más fuerte que yo – declaraba tristemente

\- Lo sé – dijo Sam – yo siento lo mismo por Emily

\- pero ella es quileute

\- Bueno Jacob se enamoró de la hija de Edward – dijo Sam

\- ¿Edward tiene una hija? – Entonces preguntó Mariela

\- Si, de él y de Bella, antes que ella lo dejara – decía Quil – Aparentemente se aburrió del frio y se fue con uno del viejo continente – continuaba – Los vampiros no son como nosotros, no son leales ni de fiar – declaraba el hombre – Jacob se fue con Renesmee, ellos sabían lo que iba a suceder con usted – dijo señalando a Albus – aparentemente la chica vampiro tiene poderes especiales, pero prefirieron mantenerse neutrales.

\- ¿Ha visto Albus? – Decía Mariela en tono de broma – los chismosos quileutes son los mejores – Y los cuatro reían

\- Es lo que nos enteramos aquí – declaraba Sam – recuerda que debemos vigilar a los Cullen. ¿Es verdad que todo el mundo va a esta mal? – Preguntaba Sam a Albus

\- Eso estamos intentando evitar, que esté mal – declaraba él – Por eso a quienes quieran permanecer neutrales se los respetara, pero en algún punto todos estamos involucrados, es un solo mundo, así que no hay neutrales aquí, pero confío en que todo se resolverá.

\- Vamos a almorzar – entonces dijo Sam poniéndose de pie

\- Yo paso – declaró Mariela

\- Yo también – dijo Albus

\- Te sigo – dijo Quil y los dos hombres se marcharon a la cabaña de Sam. Durante algunos minutos Albus y Mariela se quedaron en silencio, luego ella habló

\- Me imagino que querrá saber como es que quedé embarazada de Sergio – dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar

\- Sé como quedaste embarazada – reía Albus siguiéndola– lo que me intriga es saber como es que tienes un hijo de un vampiro.

Mariela comenzó a relatar su historia y Rose se dejó invadir nuevamente

Habían pasado cinco años, Mariela ya contaba con ventidos años y estaba trabajando en Forks en una firma de abogados, como secretaria.

Todos los días de la semana, iba a la ciudad y regresaba por la tarde, donde se encontraba con los suyos, que si bien le reprochaban que fueran a otro lado a trabajar respetaban su decisión.

Jacob ya tenía unos cuatro años y era toda una lata, ella vivía a poca distancia de la casa de su padre, pero el pequeño se la pasaba con ella todo el tiempo que podía, y los fines de semana era una constante.

Pero a ella le divertía, era un niño hermoso e inteligente, de seguro sería un gran líder en el futuro, aunque como era sabido el futuro era incierto para todos.

Una mañana uno de los abogados la llamó

\- ¿Qué necesita señor? – Preguntaba respetuosa

\- Te dije que puedes llamarme Dick, Mariela – le decía el hombre, un caballero entrado en años, regordete y con cara de bonachón.

\- Si señor – respondía ella y ambos reían – ¿Que necesita Dick?

\- Hemos olvidado tomarle declaración a uno de los accidentados de las motos – declaraba tomando unos papeles ¿Puedes ir al hospital?

\- ¿Yo? –Preguntaba ella

\- Mira, son muchachos jóvenes, si me ven a mi se negarán, pero a ti de seguro que no – reía

\- Mire que lo acusará por acoso Dick – reía Mariela

\- Y tu padre me rebanaría – reía el hombre

\- Él nunca haría eso, a usted lo aprecia mucho

\- Por eso te dejó trabajar conmigo. Dime. ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? Luego te vas a tu casa y me lo traes mañana.

\- Por supuesto – declaró tomando los papeles y poniéndoselo en su cartera se dirigió a pie al hospital que quedaba a algunas cuadras.

El plomizo día era una constante y ella miraba el cielo preguntándose si el sol se atrevería a asomarse para dar una sorpresa, pero la misma llegó al ingresar al hospital.

Luego de preguntar en la recepción donde estaban los muchachos accidentados se dirigió a la sala de guardia y husmeó hasta encontrarlos.

\- Hola – saludó sonriente y los muchachos correspondieron con una sonrisa a pesar de estar uno con un yeso en toda su pierna y otro en todo su torso – La han sacado barata – sonreía ella y los muchachos asentían - ¿Quién es Robert Pattinson?

\- Yo – dijo el chico de la pierna enyesada levantando la mano

\- Hola Robert, soy Mariela y debo hacerte unas preguntas de rigor para completar el expediente judicial. ¿Te molesta?

\- para nada – dijo el chico y ella comenzó con el interrogatorio. A los pocos minutos alguien corrió la cortina, gran fue la sorpresa de Mariela al ver a Carlisle

\- Doctor – dijo el muchacho – ella es la abogada del distrito…

\- No, no, no – aclaró ella – yo soy una secretaria – agregó levantándose de la cama – bueno, por favor firma aquí – le dijo apresurada al muchacho

\- ¿Ya terminamos?

\- Si – contestó ella sintiendo la fría mirada del vampiro en su cuello y sin esperar nada más saludó y se marchó.

Caminó apresurada por las calles, si Carlisle estaba allí, Edward también lo estaba, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho, y comenzó a sentir que el calor corporal subía aún más de lo que regularmente ya estaba.

Sin siquiera ir en busca de su carro, se dirigió a la carretera rumbo a la Push, debía renunciar e irse de Forks, debía irse antes de verlo nuevamente, porque si lo hacia, si lo hacia.

De repente las luces de un coche la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se corrió lo más que pudo hacia la banquina pero el mismo seguía apuntándola

\- ¡Ya me he hecho a un lado! – Exclamó enojada. Las luces del carro se apagaron y la persona que conducía bajó del mismo.

\- Veo que tu carácter no ha cambiado – declaró una voz que ya conocía, con ese mismo tono sereno y desenfadado.

\- Edward – llegó a susurrar

\- Si, he regresado Mariela – dijo él acercándosele.

\- NOO – gritó ella, y convirtiéndose en lobo salió corriendo a través del bosque, con todas sus fuerzas, corrió, corrió y corrió, alejándose de él.

No podía sucumbir, ella era aún la líder del grupo y debía ser fuerte y controlarse, pero no podía, solo sintiendo su presencia la sangre le hervía y su cuerpo reaccionaba contrario a su mente.

Llegó al final de sus fuerzas y se postró en el suelo, recobrando su forma humana, se arrodilló, ahora estaba preparada y tal cual Sam, Marcelo y los otros, siempre llevaba una muda pequeña atada en la parte interna de su muslo y se puso el pequeño vestido, que apenas la cubría y lloró, esperando recobrar las fuerzas para seguir corriendo, sin impórtale el sudor que corría por su rostro y el que empapaba su cuerpo pegándole la prenda.

Estaba desahuciada, y era que en realidad ambos, mente y cuerpo, desobedecían a sus costumbre y ella maldecía cada minuto que era lobo y cada segundo que no podía amar a Edward, porque ella debía odiarlo, era su premisa, la única e inamovible y él también debía de hacerlo.

De seguro para él era mucho más fácil, corazón frío y sin pasiones, nada debía afectarlo, que fácil debía ser la vida de un vampiro, sin alma, sin corazón, sin sentimientos.

\- No es así – entonces escuchó su voz a su espalda serena y tranquila

\- Debes irte – le decía ella sin siquiera voltear

\- Si, debería – dijo él arrodillándose a su lado – pero no puedo.

\- No puedo luchar ahora – decía ella – estoy muy débil y sería muy deshonroso de tu parte atacarme ahora

\- Nunca lo haría – le dijo él – No podría – decía acariciando un mechón de cabello que caía por sobre el rostro de Mariela acariciando su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos.

Edward limpió con su mano las lágrimas

\- Vete Edward, por favor – rogaba ella

\- No llores más, puedes quedarte conmigo – le proponía

\- ¡Ja! – Rió Mariela - ¿Y seremos una familia feliz? – Decía sarcástica - ¿Qué tendríamos vampiritos o lobitos? – Decía apartándole la mano del rostro

\- Yo no creo que los vampiros podamos procrear – declaró Edward pensativo

\- ¡Puedes dejar de hablar estupideces! ¿Acaso no conoces el sarcasmo? – Lo retó ella intentando levantarse, pero no podía

\- ¿Y porque no podemos estar juntos Mariela?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? – Gritó – Déjame ver… - puso su dedo índice en el mentón - ¡AH! – Exclamó – ¿Será porque nuestras familias son rivales desde hace cientos de años? – declaró sarcástica

\- No me importa esa rivalidad, lo que me importa es que desde que te vi no pude sacarte de mi mente, eres como mi necesaria sed de sangre que debo saciar, eres inevitable, absurdamente inevitable, y si no te tengo no podría vivir – declaraba

\- No puede ser – declaraba ella – no puede ser

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? – Preguntaba él tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Estamos imprimados. No es posible

\- No sé si es eso, solo se que si no te tengo no podré seguir. – Y la besó. Mariela no se resistió, se dejó besar y luego levantó sus manos y abrazó a Edward atrayéndolo hacia ella, el beso se volvió más apasionado y él se separó apenas – Temo lastimarte – decía juntando sus frentes, con los ojos cerrados

\- No lo harás, recuerda, estoy diseñada para soportar tus ataques – decía ella

\- ¿Y mi amor? ¿Podrás soportar mi amor? – Declaraba él. Era la primera vez que Mariela lo sentía agitado y nervioso

\- Me arriesgaré – declaró ella y lo besó.

Edward mordía los labios de Mariela saboreándolos, ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, lentamente sin dejar de responderle, sintiendo la frialdad de su pecho, su firmeza, su perfección.

Él acariciaba su espalda, sintiendo el calor abrasante de la piel, apartó las finas tiras del vestido, el cual cayó al suelo dejando a Mariela totalmente desnuda y la acercó a él, Mariela podía sentir el frío del pecho ya desnudo de Edward impactando sobre el suyo que contrastaba por su calor.

El vampiro acarició lentamente los senos de Mariela, provocando que sus pezones comenzaran a ponerse turgentes, ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás rindiéndose a la caricia que la estremecía, él besó su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió a Mariela, sus pezones se endurecieron aún más ante los besos de Edward que bajaban hacia ellos.

Ella bajó las manos y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, lo bajó de un tirón, él la ayudó moviendo las piernas, sin dejar de saborearla.

Mariela apoyó la mano sobre la virilidad por sobre la ropa interior de Edward, la misma esta lista, erecta, aguardando por ella, introdujo la mano sobre el slip y comenzó a estimularlo aún más.

Edward suspiró, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, oscuros, peligrosos, ardientes, era increíble que un ser tan frío pudiera sen tan candente al mismo tiempo.

Él respiraba agitado, y a la vez se contenía.

\- Me vas a matar – entonces declaró él

\- Pensé que ya estabas muerto – reía ella besando dulcemente sus labios

\- No cuando estoy contigo Mariela, contigo vivo. – Ambos se abrasaron y comenzaron a recostarse en el suelo, entre los árboles, que acompañaban sus movimientos con el arrullo del viento.

Edward se reclinó sobre ella, y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, Mariela se quejó, al principio sintió que un punzante y helado dolor la invadía, sintió estupor, pero luego su calor, envolvió a Edward y comenzó a moverse para que él siguiera.

Él no estaba menos sorprendido, él tampoco jamás había estado con una mujer y para él era una experiencia única, sentir el calor de ella invadiéndolo, realmente se sentía vivo y deseaba amar completamente a Mariela, a la vez debía luchar con la férrea sensación de saciar su sed con la sangre que sentía correr en el cuerpo femenino, cada vez con mayor rapidez, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón, es más podía sentir como se movía dentro del pecho.

Mariela se dejó embargar por una extraña sensación, por un lado la rendición a Edward su enemigo natural, y por el otro con el deseo de terminar con él, de aniquilarlo.

Ninguno sabía cual de los dos afanes se cumpliría.

La entrega era total y a la vez no lo era.

Eran uno, pero eran dos.

Amantes y enemigos.

El clímax se acercaba y la confusión de ambos crecía, no menos que el deseo que los llevaba a dejar de pensar racionalmente.

Edward descargó su simiente en ella, y al instante quiso morderla, Mariela llegó al orgasmo y al instante se convirtió en lobo.

Ambos se miraron acechándose, retrocedieron prestos a atacarse mutuamente

\- "Has visto" – Decía Mariela. Los negros ojos de Edward fríos e inexpresivos para los demás, fulguraban ante ella, demostrándole en silencio que tenía razón – "Terminaremos matándonos" – le decía ella mostrando sus colmillos y raspando sus garras contra la tierra, donde segundos atrás ambos se entregaban uno al otro.

\- No puedo resistir la tentación de poseerte, y eso no excluye de beber de tu sangre, es más fuerte que yo – Declaraba él sin bajar la guardia

\- "No puedo evitar odiarte con la misma pasión que te amo" – decía ella - "Lo nuestro es imposible" – Entonces un profundo aullido salió de su garganta y salió a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en lo profundo de la noche.

Rose ahora podía ver a Mariela, igualmente bella, con once años de dolor y experiencia sobre sus hombros, mirando el mar que golpeaba al acantilado y a lo lejos a su derecha el bosque donde años atrás había sucedido lo mejor y lo peor de su vida.

\- Edward no me siguió – le decía a Albus -llegué a mi aldea y al día siguiente sin dar ninguna explicación me marché de Forks, de Washington, de Estados Unidos, crucé el océano, y si hubiese podido me hubiera ido a otro planeta aún sabiendo que la distancia jamás me haría olvidarme de él. Luego nació Sergio, las dudas de Edward estaban resueltas, los vampiros hombres pueden procrear, no así las mujeres – le decía.

\- ¿Sergio tiene alguna de sus cualidades? – Quiso saber el mago

\- No, lo he controlado muy de cerca – explicaba ella – si bien es más sagaz mental y físicamente que sus compañeros de curso, no me ha dado ningún indicio de vampirismo o ser metamorfo, pero no puedo asegurar nada al estar aquí, este es un centro de poder muy grande y por eso quiero irme ya, antes que suceda algo peor

\- ¿Sergio sabe quien es su padre? – Preguntaba Albus

\- ¡Por favor! – Exclamaba ella – Ni siquiera le dije que era yo una mujer lobo. ¿Cree

Que le diría que además es hijo de un vampiro?

\- Así que mi padre es un frio – De repente la sobresaltó una voz oculta tras un árbol cerca del acantilado, Sergio salió de detrás de él

\- Hijo… yo quiero… quiero que sepas…- Intentaba explicarle Mariela

\- No hace falta que me aclares nada – decía el niño que aparentaba una madurez avanzada para su edad, no solo en su físico sino en su mirada – Pero hubiese preferido creer que mi padre es un vampiro antes que estuviera muerto

\- Técnicamente no te ha mentido – acotó Albus pero la mirada fría del chico hizo que bajara la suya – lo siento – llegó a decir

\- No es nada – respondió el muchacho y luego miró a su madre – Nunca te he mentido – le decía – siempre me ha ido bien en el colegio, nunca me he peleado, de alguna forma siempre tuve miedo de hacerlo con mis compañeros y prefería soportar las burlas temiendo reaccionar mal, ahora entiendo que está en mi naturaleza – filosofaba – soy producto de dos especies altamente peligrosas

\- No es así – decía ella – Nosotros somos seres humanos normales

\- ¿Normales? – Preguntaba sarcástico – Igualmente no me molesta – la detenía de continuar – al contrario – recalcaba – pero me hubiese gustado saberlo para poder entender porque me sentía así – reprochaba.

Albus miraba al niño con admiración, era increíble con que claridad asimilaba su origen, como si fuera algo muy común ser hijo de una loba y un vampiro.

\- Debí decirte la verdad – reflexionaba Mariela – Lo siento – declaraba y Sergio se acercó a su madre y ambos se abrazaron.

Luego todo se calmó, la tranquilidad de la reserva invadió a todos los presentes, era el momento del ritual de los tres primogénitos quienes, vestidos con trajes antiguos típicos, con cuero de animales y pintura en la cara se acercaron a un centro formado de rocas, los cánticos de un grupo de ancianos acompañaba toda la mística ceremonia, uno a uno fueron pasándose un rústico cuchillo de piedra cortando un poco su brazo, su sangre fue llenando un cuenco pequeño, que fue pasando de mano en mano. Cada uno de los miembros de la tribu bebió de esa sangre, a Albus le pareció bastante extraño que su ritual sea justo con la misma acción que ellos repudian de los vampiros, beber sangre humana, pero, no podía reprochar ni censurar nada ya que no eran sus costumbres.

Al día siguiente Mariela ya estaba lista para marcharte

\- No voy a ir contigo mamá – la sorprendió Sergio– Me quedo con el abuelo

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamaba ella

\- Mira – le explicaba – tu estarás en la búsqueda de ese vampiro y yo no puedo quedarme con nadie ya que la tía Alejandra y el tío Miguel no están – continuaba diciendo con firmeza – aquí están mis orígenes…

\- Es peligroso que te quedes aquí – le decía ella – no quiero que se active tu gen lobo Sergio, no quiero

\- Sólo tengo once años – decía él – bueno, en cuatro días tendré doce, pero recién a los dieciséis o diecisiete podría sucederme eso, no creo que corra peligro – Mariela miró hacia atrás seria, donde Billy cruzado de brazos sonreía

\- ¡Le has llenado la cabeza! – Le reprochaba a su padre

\- Creo que Sergio tiene algo de razón – explicaba Albus – Podría ofrecerte que fuera de Molly Weasley, una amiga maga, pero la pobre ya tiene a unos ocho niños que atender

\- ¿Ocho? – Preguntaba Mariela y Albus asintió, luego miró a Sergio y a su padre - ¡Cómo llegue a pasarle algo! – amenazó a este último

\- Estaré bien – le decía su hijo abrazándola – Ve tranquila

\- No, no voy a estar tranquila – decía la mujer apretando el abrazo

\- Debemos irnos – decía Albus – de lo contrario perderemos el avión

\- ¿Y sus amigos no pueden venir a buscarnos? – Preguntaba ella – ¿Ron y Hermione? – Preguntaba

\- No – respondía él – ellos están en la más importante de las misiones – agregaba Albus.

Mariela no tuvo excusas y debió ir con Albus, dejando a Sergio con su padre, temiendo que su hijo se convirtiera en lo que ella era, pero esperando que no fuera así, además era verdad, hasta dentro de cuatro años él no demostraría ese poder así que en realidad no había porque preocuparse, pero era inevitable.

Ayudó a Albus a encontrar a Iris, no podía creer que después de tantos años aún su habilidad era tan poderosa como antes.

No más llegar a Londres, parecía que el olor a la medio vampiro estaba en su olfato, podía sentir a otros, a los Cullen y lo más probable a los Vulture, pero no se enfocaba en ellos, de hecho no le interesaban.

En realidad eso no era del todo cierto, ya que el olor de Edward la distraía de su misión y muchas veces terminó perdiéndole el rastro a Iris, que parecía no quedarse quieta en un lugar.

Al final, la encontraron, en un pequeño pueblo de Italia, en Avellino, el lugar era muy pintoresco, las casas mantenían la fachada de principio de siglo, aunque por dentro eran totalmente modernas, las personas eran amables y divertidas.

Justo llegaron para el día de la virgen y una gran procesión los sorprendió amenamente.

Luego de la gran caminata portando a la figura de la inmaculada, la gente se congregó en una plaza y los cantos y comida eran de primera, la gente reía y bailaba, el vino y los platos con recetas típicas del lugar iban y venían, todos parecían una gran familia y se divertían.

Mariela junto a Albus, con el cual ya había formado un estrecho vínculo encontraron a Iris sentada en una de las mesas, la muchacha era común, según la apreciación de la quileute, sus cortos cabellos, sus ojos verdes marrones, no parecía un vampiro en lo más absoluto y sin embargo su olor le llegaba a las fosas nasales provocándole un impresionante asco.

\- Hola Iris – Entonces saludó Albus sorprendiendo a la chica

\- ¡Dumbledore! – Exclamó ella mirando por sobre su hombro a Mariela con cara de asco

\- Tú también lo sientes ¿No? – Le preguntaba la dama lobo

\- Si, apestas – Declaraba la chica vampiro sin miramientos y los tres no pudieron evitar reírse.

Albus le explicó todo lo sucedido, de cómo convenció a Mariela para buscarla y de cómo Peter la estaba buscando desesperado desde el día que se fue.

Iris se negaba a regresar.

\- Es que necesito de tus habilidades – le decía Albus – No creo que quieras que a tu ahijado le suceda algo malo ¿No? – Albus sabía ser macabramente manipulador cuando algo quería y esa no era la excepción.

Iris terminó por aceptar y los tres se marcharon al aeropuerto, pero de repente Castiel se apareció en el lugar

\- Albus – lo saludó y luego hizo lo mismo con las muchachas – Tenemos un problema en Florencia – declaró

\- ¿Alejandra y Miguel están bien? – Preguntó el mago preocupado

\- Por el momento – decía el ángel, Mariela se puso nerviosa – Pero los Vulture se enteraron de nuestros planes y están por atacarlos.

\- Desconozco el poder de Alejandra contra los vampiros Vulture, se que a los transilvanos su fuego los mata – recapacitaba Albus

\- Yo iré a ayudarlos – entonces dijo Mariela – al menos algo de tiempo les daré

\- ¿Tu sola? – Preguntó Dumbledore

\- Yo también puedo ir – decía Iris

\- No muchacha, te necesito camino a los Himalaya ya mismo – le decía Albus

\- No esperemos más – se impacientó Mariela

\- Bien – declaró Albus – Castiel, lleva a Mariela a Florencia y yo iré con Iris a China.

No más decir eso el ángel tomó la mano de la mujer y ambos desaparecieron.

\- ¿Crees que todo estará bien? – Preguntaba Iris

\- Eso espero, pero conociendo a los Vulture no puedo asegurar nada – declaraba serio Albus

Rose salía del recuerdo.

\- Todo se estaba complicando – decía Rose luego de meditar por algunos minutos

\- Nada es fácil – decía Rodas saliendo nuevamente de la tienda, al regresar estaba tal cual lo había hecho – creo que ya lo domino – decía sonriente

\- Te lo dije – declaraba Rose soberbia.

\- Podemos ponernos en marcha cuando quieras

\- ya mismo – le decía ella – debemos contactarnos con Albus para que estén tranquilos, ya deben estar preocupados por nuestro paradero.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntaba Rodas mientras que ambos salían de la tienda y él la convertía otra vez en un a miniatura

\- vamos a un lugar que sólo conocen una pocas personas, es más podría decirte que solo los hombres – Y le relató la historia de la limpieza general de su madre y demás mujeres magas provocando que Rodas riera fuertemente – de seguro allí estaremos bien hasta que encuentren lo que están buscando. A propósito – declaró - ¿Puedes adelantarme algo?

\- No, si es cierto lo del pacto _deditionis fidelis dediscitum_ , lo mejor será ir con tranquilidad - Rose asintió, era cierto. – Y además sería mejor que conozcas la historia de parte de los protagonistas – meneaba la cabeza Rodas

\- pero yo siento muy bien los recuerdo – declaraba Rose – es más – agregaba – en algunas ocasiones me siento en el mismo lugar de aquellos que vivieron esas experiencias.

\- Debe ser que el poder de Albus se potencia en mi – decía Rodas

\- Lo más probable. – Afirmaba Rose - ¿En que misión estaban mis padres? – Quiso saber

\- Una muy importarte, estaban en la búsqueda del lugar donde estaba el cetro de Cedentali

\- El que el rey Promus no le quiso dar

\- Exacto – aclaró Rodas – Lo más difícil era encontrar el lugar donde estaba la pirámide de sanatus, y a eso súmale que debían ir con mis padres que lo que más sabían de pelear era lo que habían visto en películas de karate – bromeaba el chico y Rose sonreía – pero era aún más complicado porque no sólo debían de pasar por varias pruebas antes de llegar sino que el lugar extraía toda la magia de tus padres.

\- ¿Toda la magia? – Preguntaba sorprendida Rose – No me imagino a mis padres sin magia. Recuerdo lo que sucedió cuando yo nací.

\- para tu madre fue difícil, pero ella venía de un hogar muggle así que estaba acostumbrada a no usar la magia durante sus vacaciones aunque tu lo has dicho como se complicó cuando naciste – acotó - pero tu padre – Rodas meneaba la cabeza – no sólo siempre estuvo en el mundo mágico sino que desde los nueve años que tenía poderes especiales, no se lastimaba, no debía esforzarse para lograr lo que quería y de repente todo eso desapareció

\- No me lo puedo imaginar – declaraba Rose adentrándose en el bosque

\- Bueno – le decía Rodas tomando su mano – Ahora podrás hacerlo y el recuerdo comenzó


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

 **La pirámide de Sanatus**

Rose pudo ver a sus padres y a los de Rodas juntos en la madriguera, Albus ya les había dejado las instrucciones a seguir y estaban preparándose, los primeros buscando sus mejores armas mágicas y los segundos asegurando sus mochilas muggles y controlando todo.

\- ¿Listos? – Entonces preguntó Ron y todos asintieron. Ron tomó la mano de Stephan y Hermione la de Jenifer y los cuatro desaparecieron.

De repente lo que pudo ver Rose fue arena, sólo arena y no simplemente verla sino que podía sentirla, entrando en su boca, metiéndose en sus ojos y comenzó a toser.

De alguna forma, como ya le había participado a Rodas, ver los recuerdos contados por él la hacía más partícipe de lo que los protagonistas sentían y de seguro eso se debía a que Rodas era mucho más poderoso que Albus.

Se levantó y pudo ver a sus padres y los de Rodas tosiendo también.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Hermione? – Le preguntaba Ron molesto

\- ¡Nada! – Exclamaba ella - ¿están bien? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la pareja que también ya estaban de pie y ambos asintieron.

\- Vamos – decía Ron - todavía queda mucho camino hasta el punto que marcó Albus- pero al intentar desaparecer le fue imposible – No puedo hacer magia – decía él

\- Imposible – declaraba Hermione, sacó su varita y declaró – aguamenti – pero el hechizo no funcionó, lo repitió pero nada sucedió.

De repente una figura holográfica se presentó frente a los cuatro personajes, los cuales retrocedieron instintivamente.

La proyección era de una mujer, vestida con ropajes de oro y piedras preciosas, que la cubrían totalmente haciéndola resplandecer.

\- Bienvenidos – declaró y los cuatro movieron apenas la cabeza como aceptación del saludo – Soy Hauechen, la guardiana del cetro de Cedentali en la pirámide de Sanatus – aclaraba – como ya se habrán dado cuenta la magia no puede ingresar en este páramo no al menos la suya – declaró y Hermione y Ron se miraron serios – Deberán sortear una serie de pruebas, que demostraran su fortaleza e inteligencia reales, probarán su valentía y convicción en la lucha que deben de afrontar, a medida que salgan airosos de las pruebas les debelaré una nueva parte del camino, si fallan, morirán. – declaró sonriendo como si estuviera dando el pronóstico del tiempo y no esa fatídica noticia– aquí su primera prueba - dijo y unas cientos de piedras parecidas a lápidas salieron de la tierra formando una serie de círculos – el sol sale del este y se pone por el oeste, la luna lo sigue sin poderlo alcanzar, cuando lo hace su luz deja de brillar, para poderla amar. – Y luego desapareció

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Stephan

\- Es un acertijo – contestó Hermione y entonces reparó en las lápidas y notó que tenían dibujos – Las piedras tienen dibujos – decía mostrando algunas con estrellas, planetas, soles y constelaciones – debemos encontrar la correcta – reparó

\- ¿Y cual es la correcta? ¡Hay más de trescientas piedras! – exclamaba Ron

\- Se debe relacionar con el sol y la luna – reflexionaba Jenifer

\- Allí hay una piedra con un sol y una luna – dijo Stephan adelantándose

\- ¡Alto! – Gritó Hermione – No la toques – Ordenó – pero también hace referencia a un eclipse– decía – recuerden el final del acertijo la luna alcanza al sol para que la pueda amar, es un eclipse.

\- Entonces debemos buscar una figura de un eclipse – decía Ron y Hermione asentía – me parece que lo mejor será que nos distribuyamos prolijamente una cierta cantidad de piedras y avanzar en forma coordinada para no repetirnos – todos le dieron la razón y se formaron en hilera para ir buscando cada uno en un sector.

Uno a uno fueron buscando a través de cada piedra, avanzando ordenadamente, pasaron varias horas y ya todos se impacientaban porque el dibujo deseado no aparecía y temían que estuvieran equivocados, pero luego Stephan pegó un grito

\- ¡La encontré! – Y todos se acercaron, efectivamente la figura del sol con la luna dentro era lo que buscaban - ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntaba

\- La tocaré – dijo Ron y sin dudar estiró la mano y la puso sobre la rectangular piedra pero nada sucedió

\- Toquémosla todos – entonces dijo Jenifer y los tres restantes imitaron a Ron.

Todas las piedras, excepto la que ellos tocaban comenzaron a bajar, la tierra tembló y ellos se asustaron, pero luego la figura de la mujer apareció

\- Felicitaciones – les dijo – han encontrado la piedra correcta, ahora podré develarles parte del camino, deben prepararse para mañana los más fuertes y robustos – declaró y luego desapareció.

Ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a avanzar por el sendero bordeado de las mismas piedras que antes estaba puestas en ronda y llegaron a un oasis.

Los cuatro bebieron agua y luego descansaron un poco a la sombra de los árboles

\- Debemos improvisar un campamento – dijo Hermione – Pero nosotros no hemos traído nada – se quejaba

\- Nosotros si – dijo Jenifer – sacándose la mochila de la espalda

\- Que suerte que han sido precavidos – apuntó Hermione

\- Es que hicimos lo que nos pareció más apto para nosotros – sonrió Stephan

\- mañana llevaremos las mochilas nosotros – dijo Ron

\- Gracias – dijo Jenifer y entre todos se pusieron a armar la tienda y encendieron una fogata.

Súbitamente Ron, tropezó con uno de los clavos y se cortó al rasparse con una de las sogas tensas de la tienda.

Todos se acercaron pero él los tranquilizó

\- Ya me curaré – decía tranquilo, pero la herida no dejaba de sangrar, estaba más que sorprendido porque, si bien no era superficial tampoco era tan grave, lo habían herido anteriormente de peor forma y se había curado en un segundo, pero al parecer toda su magia había desaparecido, incluso lo que lo hacía más fuerte.

\- Yo tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios – dijo Jenifer – te curaré la herida y pronto sanará – dijo sacando una caja de una de las mochilas, los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del fuego ya que el frío comenzaba a caer mientras Jenifer esterilizaba y vendaba la herida de Ron en el brazo – ya está pronto sanará – le dijo sonriendo pero Ron estaba serio.

\- Ya no sé si soy tan fuerte para superar una lucha – decía él mirando el fuego

\- ¡No digas eso! – Declaraba Hermione abrazándolo – Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

\- Al menos tú tienes entrenamiento – le decía Stephan igual de preocupado – Yo lo único que se de pelear es el gesto de Bruce Lee de las películas de karate – llegó a decir casi bromeando, Jenifer fue la única que sonrió y un poco Hermione

\- ¡Vamos muchachos! – Decía Jenifer para levantarles el ánimos – Esto es por nuestros hijos, de seguro lo podrán superar, además yo confío en ustedes y ambos son muy fuertes – declaraba y Hermione asentía

Los cuatro durmieron en la tienda, al día siguiente desayunaron algo muy breve y escaso ya que ninguno sabía cuanto estarían allí y deseaban guardar reservas y continuaron por el sendero, hasta que la diosa se presentó

\- ¿Están listos los más fuertes y poderosos? – Entonces preguntó y Ron y Stephan dieron un paso adelante para desaparecer inmediatamente.

Reaparecieron en una arena de un coliseo como el romano, las tribunas estaban llenas de ciudadanos de la era de los Cesares, vestidos con togas, gritaba y vitoreaban, provocando que ambos se sintieran más inseguros aún.

Era un escenario imponente, no solo por la agresiva energía de la gente sino por la majestuosidad del lugar, que contaba con más de cuatro pisos cubiertos de gradas para que los espectadores pudieran disfrutar del espectáculo de sangre y arena y estatuas que se distribuían embelleciendo el inhóspito lugar.

Unas rejas al frente, comenzaron a elevarse y los muchachos pudieron ver a cuatro enormes hombres, totalmente armados y cubiertos con grandes petos y cascos de metal avanzando hacia ellos.

\- Gladiadores – entonces dijo Stephan Y pudieron ver como frente a ellos aparecieron varias armas y escudos. Sin dudarlos los empuñaron y se cubrieron con los yelmos.

\- debemos tener una táctica – dijo Ron

\- ¿Táctica? – Preguntó Stephan desesperado - ¡Si ni siquiera se como blandir una espada! – Exclamaba – esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser real – decía retrocediendo, a medida que los hombres avanzaban más hacia ellos, entonces uno empuño su espada y la golpeó contra el escudo de Stephan haciéndolo retumbar. Ron lo sacó de la trayectoria de la próxima estocada y le gritó

\- ¡Me parece muy real para mi!

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntaba Stephan colocándose espada contra espalda

\- No tengo la menor idea – declaraba Ron – lo único que se es que debemos pelear

\- No sé hacerlo – decía él – lo único que se es correr

\- ¡Corramos! – Entonces dijo Ron

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Stephan sin entender

\- ¡Míralos! – Decía – Cubiertos de armaduras, pronto se cansaran

\- ¿Y ese es tu plan? – Preguntaba el otro muchacho sorprendido justo antes que nuevamente una espada golpear nuevamente contra su escudo protector

\- ¿Alguna otra idea? – Preguntaba Ron protegiéndose él también de un golpe

\- ¡NO! – Gritó el aludido y ambos salieron corriendo, sin darle la espalda a sus atacantes quienes los seguían. La gente continuaba gritando y victoreando a sus héroes mientras ellos los eludían para que no los mataran.

A pesar de la loca idea de Ron, la misma comenzó a surtir efecto y los cuatro hombres comenzaron a cansarse, sacándose sus yelmos.

\- Es hora – dijo Ron

\- ¿Hora? – Preguntó Stephan

\- Piensa en su hijo Stephan ¿Darías la vida por él? – Le preguntaba seriamente

\- Sin dudarlo – declaraba el muchacho

\- Es en momento de demostrarlo – decía Ron – es el momento de mostrar si has visto bien esas películas de acción.

\- Haré lo que sea por mi hijo – decía Stephan – incluso morir

\- ¡Vamos! – Entonces exclamó Ron avanzando hacia uno de la gladiadores que le llevaba como dos cabezas de alto y eso que Ron era de por si largo, pero de repente los miedos por no poseer sus poderes desaparecieron, al plasmarse en su mente la imagen de Rose sonriendo y estirando los bracitos hacia él, su sonrisa, sus caprichos, al sentir a Hermione cuando lo besaba, cuando lo amaba, y una fuerza poderosa salió desde su espada, partiendo de un solo golpe el escudo del gladiador, quien retrocedió ante la fuerza de al estocada.

Stephan reaccionó de igual modo, peleando contra el gladiador que le había atacado desde un principio, y sin dudarlo con tenacidad y decisión peleó contra él, haciéndolo ceder despojándolo de sus armas. Los otros dos gladiadores los atacaron también, la lucha fue más agresiva, ambos también estaban cansados, e incluso los guerreros lograron lastimarlos a ambos, a Ron en su brazo ya lastimado y a Stephan en una pierna. Pero ellos no se detenían.

Así, fueron derrocando a los dos restantes, a base de lucha y convicción por sus ideales, golpeando con sus espadas como si de ello dependiera la vida de sus niños, y en realidad así lo era.

Lucharon por el bienestar de ellos, por el futuro , hasta que dejaron tendidos en el suelo a los cuatro gladiadores desarmados.

La gente comenzó a gritar aún más, pidiendo sangre, queriendo que la misma sea derramada, bajando sus pulgares para que los muchachos terminaran con sus atacantes.

Pero Ron arrojó su arma y tiró su escudo negándose a matar a ninguno, lo mismo hizo Stephan, la muchedumbre se quedo abruptamente en silencio, los dos muchachos comenzaron a temer que su honor y principios les hubieran jugado una mala pasada, debían superar esa prueba, pero el público comenzó a aplaudir y en un segundo todos desaparecieron.

La dama dorada apareció frente a ellos y luego Hermione y Jenifer quienes corrieron a socorrerlos.

\- Han superado la prueba con valentía – decía la mujer, y detrás de ella un nuevo sendero se hizo presente – mañana deberán estar listos los más inteligentes y sagaces – declaró desapareciendo.

\- Su turno – dijeron al unísono Ron y Stephan cayendo rendidos al suelo

Las chicas curaron las heridas de los muchachos, y les dieron de comer de su propia ración ya que estaban exhaustos.

Al día siguiente sería su momento de demostrar su valor. Ambas estaban nerviosas, y apenas pudieron dormir, además de quedarse alertas por si alguno de sus respectivos esposos se enfermaba, pero por suerte, las heridas no eran profundas. Los chicos durmieron intensamente, estaban muy cansados, pero contentos de haber superado una de las pruebas.

La mañana llegó y luego de desayunar emprendieron el camino.

\- ¿Qué crees que será? – preguntó Jenifer

\- No tengo idea – contestó Hermione. El final del camino se acercaba y con él la llegada del próximo test.

Hauechen apareció, las parejas se despidieron con un beso y la dama preguntó

\- ¿Los más inteligentes? – Las chicas dieron un paso al frente y tal cual los muchachos el día anterior desaparecieron.

Ambas se encontraron en un estudio de grabación de televisión, las luces les daban en la cara y los aplausos de la gente las aturdían, al igual que la fuerte música que salía de una orquesta en el costado derecho del lugar.

Al centro dos paneles con dos asientos cada uno.

\- ¡Buenas tarde! – De repente exclamó un locutor vestido en un elegante frac negro y camisa blanca inmaculada – Yo soy Bobby Stevenson ¡Bienvenidos a … - Hizo una pausa y la banda comenzó a tocar una música pegadiza, luego de un golpe de platillos de batería terminó - … ¿Cuán inteligente eres? – Y la audiencia presente comenzó a vitorear

\- En nuestra butaca dorada, nuestros campeones vitalicios – declaraba – saludemos a Albert Einstein y Bill Gates – presentó señalando unas cortinas relucientes que se corrieron dejando ingresar a las dos figuras reconocidas siendo aplaudidas por el público

\- Esto es imposible – dijo entonces Hermione – Einstein está muerto

\- Yo creo que estamos ante una magia muy poderosa – dijo Jenifer

\- Ya lo creo que si – decía Hermione

\- Y en la butaca negra las nuevas contendientes, Hermione y Jenifer – dijo sin ninguna gracia el presentador y el público comenzó a abuchearlas.

Las chicas avanzaron tímidas y se sentaron, tal cual los hombres en las butacas.

\- Muy bien – decía el presentador – como hace tanto que estamos en el juego no hace falta que digamos las reglas. ¡Así que comencemos! - Exclamó y el público gritó

Hermione quería quejarse pero la multitud vitoreaba tan alto que sus reclamos eran inútiles, así que debió quedarse sentada aguardando a ver como funcionaba todo.

\- Por supuesto quienes comenzarán con la elección serán los campeones así que señores. ¡El panel es todo suyo! – Exclamó y de un costado donde había varias pantallas de televisión en filas, las mismas comenzaron a encenderse con números en ellas desde el 100 al 600 de arriba hacia abajo– Ahora las categorías – decía el locutor – leyes de la física – declaraba y Hermione miraba a Jenifer meneando la cabeza – problemas matemáticos – seguía – programas de software, hardware y sus aplicaciones – ante cada uno de los temas el público aplaudía – programas de televisión – y el público abucheó

\- De eso se más yo – decía Jenifer

\- Y finalmente hechizos mágicos – declaraba el locutor ante un nuevo abucheo de la audiencia

\- Eso es lo mío – decía Hermione

\- Bueno Bill ¿Quieres comenzar? – Preguntó

\- Por supuesto Bobby – respondía el aludido – Elijo programas de software por 100 – y el público aplaudió

\- Buena elección – dijo el presentador y en la pantalla apareció una pregunta que él leyó – Nombre del primer sistema de gestión de base de datos. ¡Tiempo! – Exclamó y una música de suspenso apareció – Bill pulsó un botón que estaba en el centro del mostrador frente a la butaca y el mismo se iluminó - ¿Si Bill? – preguntó Bobby

\- Soy inteligente, Dbase – contestó el aludido.

\- ¡Correcto! – Exclamó Bobby y todos aplaudieron – Siguen ustedes – declaró

\- Software por 200 – dijo Bill y nuevamente de la pantalla de 200 una pregunta salió

\- ¿Cómo se denomina comúnmente al sistema operativo? – y otra vez el hombre pulsó el botón

\- Soy inteligente, D.O.S.

\- ¡Correcto! – Todos aplaudieron. Así fueron pasando las preguntas una tras otra, las chicas no tenían ninguna chance contra las preguntas de software y menos las de hardware, así que ya estaban por la mitad de las preguntas de física, si no tomaban el control ahora estaban perdidas. Iban 4500 a cero, cuando Einstein tomó la palabra

\- física por 300 – dijo entonces y Bobby preguntó

\- ¿Cómo se llama a la fuerza que nos atrae a la tierra? – Para sorpresa de todos fue Hermione la que tocó el pulsador antes que sus contrincantes

\- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Bobby consternado

\- Soy inteligente, gravedad – dijo y un profundo silencio se hizo en toda la tribuna

\- Correcto – dijo secamente él y las dos chicas celebraron por su cuenta ante la ausencia de entusiasmo del público.

\- Hechizos mágicos por 100, Bobby – dijo ella sarcástica y el presentador pulsó un botón y de la pantalla salió una pregunta

\- ¿Cómo se llama el hechizo para iluminar? – Por supuesto que Hermione tocó el pulsador y sin esperar respondió

\- Soy inteligente, Lumus

\- Correcto – dijo El locutor y las chicas festejaron nuevamente. Así, pasaron una a una las preguntas teniendo un total de 4300 puntos cuando Jenifer que estaba eligiendo por preguntas sobre programas de televisión, optó por la opción de 500, de repente una música comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Ha sacado el Intelijakpot! – exclamó Bobby - esta es la pregunta decisiva – dijo y todos aplaudieron – ustedes darán la respuesta por escrito en las pizarras que tienen sobre el mostrador y le darán un puntaje que deseen ganar – explicaba – si aciertan, se les sumará, si no, se les restará. ¿Listos? – Todos asintieron y el prosiguió un redoble de tambor sonó y al terminar el declaró- ¿Cuál es el lugar más lindo del mundo? ¡Tiempo! – las chicas se quedaron pensativas, y se miraron, ninguna tenía idea, podían ver como los hombres debatían sobre Paris, New York, Atenas y demás ciudades famosas.

Hermione se acercó al oído de Jenifer y le dijo algo y esta asintió sonriendo. Entonces ella escribió algo en la pizarra

\- Se ha acabado el tiempo – dijo Bobby - ¿Sus respuestas señores?

\- Soy inteligente, París – declaró Bill mostrando su pancarta

\- Incorrecto – dijo tristemente Bobby - ¿Cuánto apostaron Señores? – y de la pantalla salió la cantidad de 100 puntos, quedando así en 4400.

Todo quedaba en mano de las chicas

\- ¿Muchachas? – Preguntó el locutor

\- Soy inteligente, mi hogar – dijo Hermione y un silencio se hizo en la audiencia

\- ¡Correcto! – Exclamó Bobby - ¿Cuánto apostaron? – Preguntó y la pantalla mostró 200 puntos quedando las chicas en 4500 - ¡Las nuevas ganadoras! – Dijo Bobby y la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir.

Súbitamente todo desapareció y ella se encontraron frente a los muchachos, y sin esperar respuesta apareció la diosa quien las felicitó por su nueva victoria, mostrándoles un nuevo sendero pero sin decirles nada.

Las chicas les contaron todo a los muchachos que refunfuñaban porque lo suyo había sido más peligroso y ella debatían que lo que les sucedió a ellas era más difícil, así se quedaron dormidos, esperanzados y a la vez ansiosos por la prueba que seguía.

A la mañana siguiente todo había desaparecido, el sendero, las tiendas, el fuego, incluso las mochilas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ron preocupado

\- No lo sé – respondía Hermione – entonces la tierra comenzó a moverse y a separarse

\- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Ron cuando notó que Stephan iba a caer empujándolo y cayendo en su lugar. El muchacho intentó ayudarlo pero la tierra se separaba más, dejándolo junto a Jenifer y alejándolos hasta que no pudieron verlos.

Hermione no lo dudó y corrió a socorrer a Ron, quien se sostenía apenas de una raíz que salía de la tierra cortada.

\- ¡Sostente! – Le decía estirando la mano

\- ¡No podrás subirme! – Le decía él – Caerás tú también

\- ¡Nadie caerá! – Gritaba Hermione - ¡nadie! ¿Me escuchas? – Decía molesta pero con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Toma mi mano!

\- No Hermione – decía Ron – Si yo no puedo seguir deberás hacerlo tú. Piensa en Rose, piensa en todo el mundo

\- Tú eres mi mundo Ron – le decía Hermione – tú, Rose, ustedes – declaraba estirando la mano

\- Siempre te amaré Hermione – le decía Ron – pero no puedo permitir que cometas una locura

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a soltarte Ronald Billius Weasley! – Declaraba ella – Intenta aguantar – declaró poniéndose de pie no había nada para ayudar a Ron, entonces reparó en su ropa y sin esperar se sacó el pantalón y lo arrojó a Ron tomando él el otro extremo.

\- No me sostendrá Hermione – decía Ron y él tenía razón.

\- Te ruego te sostengas de mi – le decía Hermione – confía, confía en mi – le decía llorando

\- No dudo de ti Hermione – contestaba Ron – es física pura, soy más pesado que tú, te arrastraré conmigo – declaraba y su mano cedió un poco más de la raíz

\- Te lo ruego Ron, te lo ruego – lloraba Hermione

\- Te amo Hermione, protege a Rose – dijo Ron y se soltó cayendo al vacío

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! – Gritó Hermione y recordó cuando ella cayó del auto mágico ¿Sucedería ahora lo mismo? Era imposible, no tenían magia.

Luego levantó la cabeza. - ¡Sí que tenemos magia! – Exclamó y se lanzó tras él, se colocó fusiforme para alcanzarlo

\- ¿Estás demente? – Le gritaba él intentando de alguna forma atajarla

\- Si, estoy loca, loca por ti – le decía tomando de sus manos y abrazándolo

\- Si, estás loca, igual que yo lo estoy por ti. – Le decía él abrazándola a la vez esperando lo peor - ¿Qué será del futuro? – Preguntaba él

\- hay muchos luchando por el futuro, el mal no puede ganar Ron, no mientras haya una sola persona luchando contra él – y ambos se besaron, de repente sintieron que la ley de gravedad desaparecía poco a poco y notaron que estaban flotando en el aire

\- ¡Volamos! – Exclamó Ron pero no era así, ambos podían ver que una plataforma casi invisible los sostenían y en ella pareció Hauechen quien les habló

\- Sólo un amor tan poderoso, puedo combatir al odio más fuerte. Ustedes no necesitan de poderes especiales, ya tienen al mejor de todos, se tienen el uno al otro. – La figura los llevó hasta el suelo, estaban nuevamente en un oasis y luego habló – aquí está la pirámide de Sanatus sólo tienen que llamarme y yo los traeré. Necesitan que todos los involucrados entren en ella, sólo de esa forma podrán obtener el cetro.

\- ¿No eran estas pruebas para ello? – preguntó Ron

\- No – respondió la dorada dama – estar pruebas eran para encontrar el lugar, las pruebas para encontrar el cetro serán mucho más difíciles – declaraba – ustedes van por un buen camino a sortearlas, solo necesitan de algo que ya tienen. – Y desapreció

\- ¿Será la magia? – Preguntó Hermione

\- O el amor – dijo Ron. Ambos se miraron

\- Pensé que te perdía – le decía ella abrazándolo

\- pensé que me moría cuando te vi saltando al vació junto a mi – le decía él acariciando su espalda.

Ambos se besaron, con desesperación, como si ese fuera el último beso que se darían en toda la vida.

El abraso se hizo más apretado y las caricias más urgentes, nada les importaba en ese momento, sólo el sentirse mutuamente, poder reconocer el sabor de sus pieles, el olor de sus cabellos, lejano quedaba el hecho de casi haber muerto, era un sentimiento distante, inoportuno pensar siquiera en ello.

Lo único importante en ese momento era sentir la vida, sus corazones latiendo fuertemente, el roce que exaltaba las sensaciones, ni las ropas molestaban, apenas las apartaron para poder concretar esa unión, que era común en ellos, apasionados y con una entrega total y absoluta, y sin embargo renovada, por la fe en el futuro, por el deseo que nada malo sucediera jamás y la esperanza de tener un momento de entera paz.

Se acostaron en el suelo, sobre un pasto verde y lozano, Hermione se entregó a Ron por completo y él a ella, como siempre, como nunca.

Caricias nuevas y antiguas, abrazos comunes y extraños, besos jóvenes y maduros, todo igual y diferente.

Los únicos que no cambiaban eran ellos, siempre fieles, constantes, atentos, apasionados y cariñosos, entregados en su eterna lucha por lograr el bienestar del mundo, que en ese momento se reducía sólo a ellos dos.

El orgasmo no los sorprendió, ya se conocían, eran uno y nunca más serían dos, el destino los había unido y su férrea decisión los mantenía juntos, por siempre.

\- Te amo Ron – le decía Hermione besándole la frente

\- Yo también mi amor, yo también – respondía él besando su mentón.

Luego todo desapareció, y la arena los cubrió, Stephan y Jenifer se hallaban de pie, observándolos entre sorprendidos y risueños.

\- Al parecer sobrevivieron – decía burlón el hombre

\- Más que eso – seguía con la burla la mujer.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie, acomodándose las ropas, sonrojados restaron importancia al comentario y la pareja recién llegada tampoco continuó con la broma.

\- Ya hemos encontrado el lugar – dijo Ron – Calculo que ya podremos regresar.

Y sin equivocarse los cuatro desaparecieron.

Rose regresó del recuerdo.

\- Mis padres nunca tuvieron control de sus sentimientos – decía Rose

\- Descuida, los míos tampoco – sonreía Rodas – Bueno de ese momento se concibió tu hermanito Hugo – reía Rodas

\- Tal vez por eso Hugo no es poderoso, por que ellos no tenían sus poderes en ese momento – reflexionaba Rose

\- Es probable o tal vez no era el destino de Hugo

\- Tal vez – decía ella - Por suerte solo les tomó tres días superar las pruebas.

\- Te equivocas – la corregía él – esos tres días para ellos fue un año para nosotros

\- ¿Un año? – Preguntó sorprendida

\- Si, al parecer los tiempos no son iguales en la pirámide de Sanatus

\- Pero ya estamos a apenas dos años de mi secuestro y todavía faltan cuatro piedras

\- Tres – volvía a corregirla él – Mientras nuestros padres se hallaban en la búsqueda de la pirámide encontraron el rubí sanguíneo

\- En Florencia – decía ella

\- Precisamente

\- Me imagino que allí se debelarán nuevos secretos – reflexionaba Rose

\- Si, algunos más. ¿Te cuento? – Preguntaba el chico extendiendo su mano nuevamente

\- Me encanta escuchar tus historias – decía Rose sonriente tomándosela


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

 **El museo de Bargello**

Rose pudo reconocer la casa de antigüedades, y dentro observó a Miguel y a Alejandra hablando.

\- Así que Albus ya te ha dado las instrucciones para encontrar la próxima piedra – decía ella

\- Si, debemos ir a Florencia al museo de Bargello

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntaba Alejandra.

\- Si – respondió Miguel y se detuvo a pensar que decir – lo conozco cuando he ido a visitarlo por mi carrera de expertizaje de obras de arte– concluyó

\- Le diremos a Mariela que cuide a Ariadna – declaraba ella

\- Mariela no está

\- ¿Dónde se fue y sin despedirse? – Preguntó Alejandra sorprendida

\- Al parecer un pariente se ha enfermado, la encontré por casualidad - intentó decir sin levantar sospechas.- A Ariadna la cuidará Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron

\- Que bien, esa mujer me cae muy bien – decía ella

Rose podía sentir que él estaba angustiado por deber mentirle, pero era su obligación y si bien no era más grande del amor que sentía por Alejandra no podía faltar a esa palabra que había empeñado mucho tiempo antes de conocerla.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer en el museo? – Preguntó Alejandra

\- Aparentemente habrá que sortear unas pruebas, calculo que estarán referidas a antigüedades, por eso me llamó Albus – Alejandra no dijo nada más se limitó a ayudarlo a guardar algunas bolsas que él había separado y luego se marcharon a su casa para alistar todo lo necesario para ellos y la pequeña que ya dormía.

Rose también podía sentir la angustia de Alejandra, ya que si Albus había requerido su presencia de seguro se debería a algo mucho más complicado que una simple búsqueda anticuaria, pero debía hacer silencio ya que el mago se lo pidió, desconocía la razón, pero hasta que no fuera enteramente necesario no podía develarle la verdad a Miguel.

Al día siguiente los tres se dirigieron en auto a la madriguera y una vez allí, los recibieron Albus, Molly, Arthur, Fleur y Tonks que la ayudarían a Molly ya que algunos de los muchachos estaban lejos y le habían pedido cuidar también a sus hijos

Cenaron y a la mañana siguiente ellos partirían rumbo a Italia a cumplimentar su misión, sin saber bien que hacer hasta ingresar al museo.

\- Lo único que se es que está en la recova, se les debelará en su momento – declaró Albus – no tengo más datos sobre eso.

Alejandra se acercó a Molly y habló con ella dejando a Miguel con Albus quien le confirió los datos sobre Mariela y que en ese momento la chica estaba buscando por su parte a Iris y él se encontraría con ella al día siguiente.

\- Te ruego tengas particular cuidado – le decía – Ariadna se porta muy bien, pero puede volar – le decía por lo bajo

\- Igual que Rodas y Rose – decía la dama meneando la cabeza – Yo no tenía esos problemas con mis hijos – sonreía – la única forma de volar era con escoba – volvía a reír

\- ¡No le permitas volar en escoba! – La alertaba

\- ¿Estás loca? – Le decía Molly con confianza – Nunca he hecho volar a un niño de tres años, yo los acompaño, siempre llevo a mi nieto James – declaró risueña y Alejandra abrió los ojos

\- No, no no – decía – nada de escobas por favor

\- Descuida, estaremos bien – confirmaba la mujer – no es el primer niño que cuido, ni tampoco el primer poderoso – decía por lo bajo brindándole confianza a la dama quien sonrió

\- Gracias Molly – contestaba

\- Debemos partir – le decía Miguel – de lo contrario perderemos el avión

\- ¡Ven pequeña! - llamaba Alejandra a Ariadna quien corrió a su encuentro – Te portas bien y haces caso – le decía abrazándola

\- No quedo que vayas mamá – decía la niña

\- Vuelvo enseguida – le decía – un beso – y la besaba en la mejilla – esquimal – y acariciaban sus narices – mariposa – y la mujer aleteaba con sus pestañas la mejilla de la niña quien sonreía.

Miguel realizó la misma despedida y luego la pareja y Albus, partieron rumbo al aeropuerto.

Albus partiría a España donde Mariela le había informado sobre una pista y ellos a Italia.

El viaje fue silencioso, Miguel leía un libro y Alejandra intentaba dormir, pero algo la tenía sobresaltada y no pudo descansar.

Llegaron a las pocas horas y tomaron un taxi directo al museo, harían una inspección como típicos turistas.

\- _Qui, per favore. ¿Quanto? –_ Preguntó Miguel en perfecto italiano, abonó el importe del viaje

\- ¿Hablas italiano? – Preguntó sorprendida Alejandra

\- Este… es… para leer monedas, se un poco de italiano – decía Miguel poco convencido y ella sin creerle tampoco pero no dijo más.

– _Grazie_ – dijo Miguel al taxista, ambos se apearon, entraron al museo, era bastante común, la seguridad era mínima y podrían entrar a la noche sin inconvenientes

\- ¿Cómo entraremos sin llaves? – Preguntaba ella

\- Este… es que yo se abrir puertas y cerraduras – decía Miguel

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntaba Alejandra ya más que sorprendida

\- En el curso – decía Miguel – si uno encuentra un arcón cerrado o cofre, debe aprender a abrir las cerraduras – decía aparentando observar una estatua pero mordiéndose los labios por tan tonta excusa. La cara de Alejandra era un poema lo miraba como si su marido acabara de volverse loco, pero si él lo decía su razón debía de tener.

Así que se limitó a terminar el recorrido.

El museo contaba con dos pisos, una serie de recovas daban a un patio interior donde se veía una fuente de la cual no salía agua, en cada arcada había una estatua, en total eran una 25 figuras.

Rápidamente Miguel reparó en un documento que se encontraba protegido tras un vidrio.

\- Este es una especie de diagrama – le explicaba Miguel a Alejandra - ¿Notas la distribución de las estatuas en él? – Ella asintió, luego ambos voltearon a ver las mismas y se hallaban en diferentes posiciones. – Están colocadas incorrectamente.

\- No puede ser tan fácil – decía ella

\- No creo que lo sea – declaró Miguel - ¿Sabes lo que pesan esas estatuas? – Alejandra afirmó con la cabeza, al parecer no había reparado en ello. – Además fíjate en el centro, del patio la fuente no funciona, allí debe estar la piedra y calculo que no será fácil obtenerla.

Luego de terminar con la visita encontraron un bar cerca y se detuvieron a cenar algo muy ligero, luego el reloj de Miguel comenzó a sonar

\- Mi alarma – dijo él y se levantó dirigiéndose al sanitario, Alejandra pudo ver que llevaba la muñeca a la boca como si estuviera hablando a través del reloj y le resultó muy sospechoso, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir la corriente.

Entrada la noche se dirigieron al museo, como Miguel lo había dicho, su habilidad para abrir cerraduras era inmaculada, casi tan perfecta como un ladrón asiduo.

Ingresaron al lugar y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba el croquis que debía dilucidar él.

La tarea, tal cual había deducido Miguel no era fácil, debía de ubicar las estatuas por su ubicación en el croquis, y eran realmente pesadas, a pesar que muchas estaban sobre bases con ruedas, y más aún las que no lo estaban así que entre ambos debían de movilizarlas. Y no solo eso, las estatuas en muchos casos estaban diferentes, debido al paso del tiempo, le faltaban brazos, piernas o cabezas, lo cual hacía más difícil su identificación, pero gracias a la habilidad de Miguel poco a poco iban reacomodándolas.

Alejandra continuaba con ese mal presentimiento, observaba las estatuas mientras Miguel analizaba el croquis, debieron ser hermosas en su época, unas representaban figuras mitológicas y otra eran de guerreros con grandes y pesadas armaduras y largas lanzas o espadas, de repente por su cabeza pasó la loca idea que parecía que estuvieran con vida pero luego sacó esas ideas de su mente ya que era imposible que algo así sucediera.

Esa tarea les tomó varios días, prácticamente movían de a una estatua por noche, primero por lo pesada de la misma, y segundo por la dificultad de descifrar cual era cual, durante la noche se dedicaban a mover las estatuas y durante el día dormían mal en una pensión que estaba cerca de allí.

\- estamos cerca – le decía él una de las noches

\- ¿No entiendo como es que los cuidadores del museo no se dan cuenta que movemos las estatuas? – Preguntó Alejandra

\- calculo que todo esto tiene que ver con la magia – declaraba Miguel – no tengo otra respuesta, ayúdame con la última – decía él y entre ambos empujaron la última estatua.

Súbitamente del centro de la fuente se elevó una tarima de lectura muy antigua y trabajada de roble oscuro con una base muy ancha.

\- Tenías razón respecto a la fuente – decía Alejandra mientras los dos avanzaban al centro del patio.

Miguel se acercó, y analizó la estructura.

\- Tiene algunas inscripciones en latín, no soy muy bueno en eso – reflexionaba, Alejandra se acercó y leyó fluidamente

\- El que se atreva a sacar la piedra deberá demostrar su valor y afrontar el poder de sus guardianes. Si eres decidido hazlo. – Miguel la miraba extrañado y ella levantándose de hombros declaró – me enseñaron en el colegio – mintió pero no se pudo explicar porque de repente la base se abrió en dos y ambos pudieron ver al rubí flotando en el centro de la misma

\- ¿Por qué se llamará sanguíneo? – Preguntó inocentemente Alejandra

\- Tal vez por su color – respondía Miguel acercándose a la piedra y tomándola, sintieron entonces un temblor, y las estatuas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse con una rapidez inusual, incluso muchas de ellas saltaban desde su ubicación cayendo pesadamente al patio y comenzaron a atacarlos.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Decía Miguel – Esto se parece cada vez más a una película de ficción - bufaba

\- ¡Nos atacan! – Exclamó Alejandra.

\- ¡Hay que detenerlas! – Dijo Miguel dejando la piedra en su lugar y poniéndose delante de ella quien comenzó a leer las inscripciones de la base de la tarima.

De una patada el hombre tiró por el suelo una de las figuras y tomó su espada, luchando con las que seguían decididamente, Alejandra no podía ver nada de esto porque estaba concentrada en leer la inscripción.

\- Esperaremos tener decisión, pero nuestra será la convicción – leyó Alejandra y las estatuas volvieron a su inmovilidad, la base se cerró y la tarima bajó, mágicamente las figuras volvieron a sus lugar anterior, incluso la que Miguel derrumbó destruyendo en el suelo.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – Preguntó Miguel

\- Significa que lo intentaremos más tarde y solo nosotros tenemos derecho a reclamar la piedra

\- ¿Sólo nosotros?

\- Si, hasta que lo logremos o nos maten – declaraba ella

\- Tengo una idea – decía Miguel luego de pensar por algunos momentos – si cuando sale la tarima, llevamos a las estatuas a otra habitación y tomamos la piedra y nos vamos – declaraba

\- Es buena idea – decía ella – no podrían perseguirnos, no hasta Inglaterra – sonreía ella

\- Dudo mucho que puedan salir de las puertas de museo – decía él – es una corazonada

\- Intentémoslo mañana pero necesitaremos ayuda – declaraba Alejandra

\- Yo me encargo – le dijo Miguel y salió de la habitación pudiendo ver ella que otra vez hablaba con su reloj, a los pocos minutos regresó – van a venir algunos amigos míos – dijo

\- ¿Amigos? – Preguntó

\- Bueno, colegas – declaró

\- ¿Me ocultas algo no? – Preguntó ella. Miguel la miró, podía ver que sus ojos le decía que si, que había un secreto detrás de todo esto, pero no era ella precisamente alguien que debía ofenderse por ello, todo lo contrario – No hace falta que digas nada – lo detuvo ella de contestar – ya a su debido tiempo se debelará – dijo y salió caminando pero antes de salir volteo y le dijo – Yo también tengo mis secretos – hizo una pausa – espero que sepamos entendernos.

Los dos se marcharon, intentaron dormir y si bien ambos tenían los ojos cerrados ninguno conciliaba el sueño

\- ¿Me ocultas algo muy grave? – Preguntaba él

\- Ya el hecho de ocultarnos algo es grave – respondía ella abriendo los ojos. Miró su reloj y se levantó del lecho. – Vamos ya debe estar cerrado el museo, la verdad esto de dormir de día y no de noche es extenuante – declaró sin regresar al tema y ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

En la entrada Alejandra pudo ver a unos ocho hombres, de diferentes razas y edades, pero todos tenían una misma característica, su prestancia, era algo que le llamó la atención desde un principio de Miguel, su seguridad y confianza, el verlo sereno aún en los momentos más desesperados, siempre bromeaba con él que jamás se despeinaba, ni siquiera luego de hacer salvajemente el amor y al ver a esos hombres frente a ella podía sentir que eran en ese sentido igual que su marido.

\- Alejandra – la llamó él – Te presento a James – dijo señalando a uno de los hombres quien amablemente la saludó de un fuerte apretón de mano que ella respondió de igual manera y así uno a uno presentó a los demás, Bonner, Thomas, Smith, Wolfgram, Johnston, Thorne y Kew- Mi esposa Alejandra – la terminó de presentar

\- ya abrimos la puerta, ahora seguiremos tus instrucciones – le decía Thorne

\- Vamos – declaraba él

\- ¿Qué es de tu vida, viejo amigo? – Le preguntaba James a Miguel

\- Normal ¿Y tu? – preguntaba él

\- Anormal – y se reía.

Entre todos corrieron las estatuas a su lugar ya que habían avanzado para que la tarima no subiera y luego automáticamente se desalinearon, apenas ponerlas en línea, la tarima apareció y Alejandra leyó nuevamente la frase, la base se abrió y luego entre todos movieron las estatuas al sótano que estaba a dos pisos debajo.

Alejandra utilizaba un ascensor de carga pero entre los hombres bajaban las estatuas menores de dos en dos.

Alejandra se sorprendía que parecían que no hacían ningún esfuerzo manteniéndose fríos y confiados, mientras que ella parecía un desastre.

Instintivamente se acomodó el cabello y con un poco de magia, sin que la vean se arregló, la vanidad era uno de los pocos pecados que no lograba evitar decía mirándose al espejo y sonrió levantándose de hombros.

Como lo había previsto Miguel pudo obtener la piedra y todos pudieron escuchar como dos pisos más abajo había un movimiento poco particular

\- Son las estatuas – decía él – Lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya mismo – Gracias chicos

\- De nada Miguel, tu me has salvado la vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – Miguel intentó detener a Bonner pero le fue imposible

\- ¿Le salvaste la vida? – Preguntó Alejandra pero Miguel no pudo responder ya que de repente una grupo de unos veinte hombres entraron portando armas a la sala

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Decía uno de los recién llegados – Hoy es mi día de suerte – reía despectivo – Tengo a 007 y 0029 a mi merced

\- ¿00 qué? – Preguntaba Alejandra

\- Soy un agente secreto – le dijo Miguel colocándose delante de ella para cubrirla de los hombres armados

\- ¿Agente secreto?

\- Pertenecemos al MI6 – le decía James – Y ese que ves allí – declaró señalando al frente – es un traidor llamado Trevelyan

\- ¿Me vas a decir que tu eres James Bond? – decía aún sin creerlo la mujer

\- Por supuesto hermosa, Bond, james Bond

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿Miguel que? – Preguntaba aún sin creerlo

\- Miguel a secas – respondía él sin dejar de mirar a sus oponentes

\- ¡basta! – Entonces gritó Trevelyan - Poco me importan sus problemas personales muchachos – decía – además ahora morirán así que – se levantó de hombros – ya no tiene sentido discutir.

\- Poderoso Mícala te invoco para que alejes a mis enemigos – entonces exclamó Alejandra y sus palmas apuntaron al grupo que cayó al suelo desparramado como si una fuerza invisible los empujara, luego ella miró a Miguel y le dijo – Yo soy una bruja. ¿Que par hacemos los dos no te parece? – declaraba meneando la cabeza.


	51. Chapter 51

**Capitulo 51**

 **El rubí sanguíneo**

\- No se que decir - Miguel estaba más que sorprendido pero no pudo decir nada más porque de las sombras un nuevo grupo apareció

\- Vampiros – dijo Alejandra – Y no cualquiera, son los Vulture

\- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó James que ya, al igual que los demás portaba un arma en cada mano

\- Albus nos habló de ellos – declaró Miguel – no importa demasiado, son vampiros ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

Las figuras se colocaron frente a ellos, mientras que los desparramados enemigos se ponían también nuevamente en posición.

\- Mi nombre es Cayo – decía uno tomando la palabra y ante el silencio de sus oponentes miró a Alejandra y exclamó - ¡Vaya vaya! Tenemos una bruja, y no cualquiera – declamaba – una bruja demoníaca ¿Me parece que te has equivocado de bando? – Le decía sonriendo macabramente

\- cada uno elige donde estar, yo estoy donde debo – respondía Alejandra pudiendo contar unos siete vampiros.

\- Deben darme el rubí sanguíneo, me pertenece - decía Cayo

\- Lo siento – decía Miguel negándose – es nuestro ahora

\- Estás equivocado, la gema perteneció a nuestro clan, hasta que fuerzas opositoras nos lo ocultaron – explicaba – dentro lleva la fuerza del fuego, que nos daría mayor poder, además creo que si no me lo dan lo sentirán más –amenazó y uno de los vampiros dio tres pasos al frente

\- Detente – dijo Alejandra invocando fuego en la palma de su mano, Miguel dio un paso atras sorprendido

\- Debes saber que el fuego no nos afecta estando completos, debemos estar desmembrados para matarnos y te puedo asegurar que no es una tarea fácil – declaraba sereno Cayo. Alejandra rió y lanzó la bola de fuego a uno de los adelantados vampiros y el mismo se carbonizó gritando de dolor, quedando reducido a cenizas

\- Fuego demoníaco. ¿Creo que no contabas con eso no? – decía Alejandra tomando el control y los vampiros retrocedían cuando ella invocó fuego con ambas manos

\- Nosotros atendemos a los hombres – le decía Miguel que ya también portaba dos armas de fuego - ¿Tu podrás con los vampiros? – Le preguntaba

\- Veré – decía sin dejar de mirar a Cayo que hablaba al oído a un vampiro y este desapareció – aunque creo que esto se pondrá feo – acotaba. Y no se equivocaba a los pocos minutos unos veinte vampiros se hicieron presentes – No podré con tantos, no al menos yo sola, si pudiera venir Celina – reflexionaba

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Celina? – Preguntaba Miguel

\- Es mi hermana y una bruja también – decía sonriendo y haciendo ojitos

\- Luego tú y yo debemos hablar largo y tendido – decía Miguel

\- Si, señor agente secreto – contestaba ella

\- Pueden dejar la pequeña diferencia a un lado, como verán tenemos unos veinte problemitas delante – decía James

\- No están solos – entonces escucharon y voltearon al lugar donde salía la voz pudiendo ver al clan Cullen completo

\- Carlisle – saludaron al mismo tiempo Miguel y Alejandra.

\- Pensé que estaban lejos – dijo Alejandra

\- ya estoy bien – decía Emmett – fue algo involuntario

\- Una soberana estupidez – entonces declaró Rosalie y el enorme vampiro bajó la cabeza

\- Veo que tienes problemas con tus hijos Carlisle – dijo entonces Cayo

\- Los problemas con mi familia me competen a mí, de todas maneras gracias por preocuparte Cayo.

\- Te lo advertí, no puedes evadir tu verdadero ser Carlisle

\- Lo intentamos, no te preocupes – respondía el padre del clan

\- Es una pena que deba matarlos – decía Cayo – siento mucho desperdiciar grandes poderes como los de Edward y Alice – se lamentaba el vampiro

\- Tiene razón – decía Alice - Nos vencerán, no podremos con ellos.

De repente Castiel apareció con Mariela y todos dieron un paso atrás.

\- Debo irme – decía el ángel – No puedo ayudarlos

\- Necesito a Celina – pedía Alejandra – se que hace un mes que dio a luz pero la necesito – rogó

\- Ya mismo – dijo el ángel y desapareció

\- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Entonces dijo Cayo - ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó tapándose la nariz y mirando a Mariela.

\- Es una loba – entonces dijo Bella adelantándose – Hola Edward - saludó sensualmente pero él ni la miraba observaba a la chica

\- ¿Mariela? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que Alejandra y los dos se miraron

\- Si, soy yo – dijo la mujer retrocediendo – soy una loba – le explicó a Alejandra – luego Miguel te pondrá al tanto - y el aludido bajó la cabeza meneándola

\- ¿Tu lo sabias? – Le preguntó

\- Me enteré hace poco por Albus – se excusó

\- ¿Mariela? – Entonces la llamó Edward - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ayudo a mis amigos, y luego me voy – decía sin mirarlo

\- ¿Ustedes tiene algo? – Preguntó entonces Bella sonriendo mientras que Félix se acercaba colocándose detrás de ella posesivo.

\- No – respondió Mariela

\- Lo tuvimos – declaró Edward

\- Pensé que conmigo había sido tu primera vez– decía Bella desdeñosa.

\- Con un humano – respondía Edward

\- Yo soy humana – acotó Mariela molesta

\- ¿Te revolcaste con una perra? – Preguntó Bella desdeñosa

\- ¡Mejor con una perra que con una frígida! – exclamó Mariela adelantándose pero Edward la detuvo. Bella se rió y detrás de Félix se acercó abrazándola y besándole el cuello.

\- Me parece que nos estamos alejando del tema muchachos – entonces tomó la palabra Cayo – la piedra – dijo extendiendo la mano a Miguel quien se negó entonces el vampiro miró a uno de sus congéneres – Jane – pidió y una muchacha pequeña, de rubios cabellos quien dio un paso al frente y Miguel cayó al piso con vista de un gran dolor

\- ¡Detente! – Amenazó Alejandra – O la próxima serás tú – exclamó levantando su mano con el fuego en ella.

\- Bella – dijo Cayo – protégenos – declaró y la muchacha retrocedió

\- Ella puede poner un campo de fuerza – dijo Edward. Alejandra no se inmutó y arrojó una bola de fuego a un vampiro que tenía a tiro, la misma penetró el campo e incineró al noctámbulo

\- Sus poderes no son nada para mi – dijo ella y Cayo ordenó a Jane que se detenga– no te olvides que soy hija de él – declaró y tú un simple sirviente – agregó despectiva

\- ¿De él? – Preguntó Miguel

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que tu mujer es hija del diablo? – Le decía Cayo sonriendo malévolamente – Y lo más probable es que haya sido su amante también – agregaba malicioso

Miguel se puso de pie pero no dijo nada, colocándose junto a los suyos para prepararse para la batalla inminente.

\- Creo que continúan en desventaja – decía Cayo al cual ya se le habían sumado siete vampiros más. – Aún tienen tiempo de estar de nuestro lado Carlisle – ofreció el vampiro

\- ¡Jamás! – Dijo el aludido ya sin ningún reparo en su superior

\- ¿Prefieres aliarte con asquerosos lobos? – Decía Bella

\- ¡Mejor cierras tu bocota! – La amenazaba nuevamente Mariela y Edward la detenía tomándola del hombro – Bella sonrió

\- Tu nunca tendrá el lazo que yo tengo con Edward – declaró la vampiro – tenemos una hija – agregó

\- ¿Y ella ahora te importa? – Preguntó entonces Edward – Tú la abandonaste, sin importarte nada

\- Siempre tan dramático – decía la vampiro – se que ella está bien, no cambiaras nunca – le decía ella levantándose de hombros

\- Además él tiene otro hijo – de repente habló alguien tras de ellos y todos observaron a los recién llegados.

Un grupo de unos doce hombres y dos mujeres, de rasgos indios, excepto el que habló que era mucho más pálido.

\- ¿Sergio? ¿Qué haces aquí hijo? – Preguntó Mariela

\- ¿Hijo? – Preguntó Edward

\- He tomado de la sangre del ritual mamá – le decía el muchacho avanzando, Rose podía ver que había crecido mucho más, parecía incluso diferente, más maduro y fuerte – soy como tu ahora

\- No hijo – decía la dama acariciando su mejilla – Solo tienes once años – agregaba

\- ¿Once años? – Preguntaba Edward visiblemente alterado a pesar de su condición de vampiro que debía evítale demostrar emociones

\- Soy tu hijo – le dijo Sergio – no te ofusques – lo calmaba – yo mismo me enteré hace unos días – declaró – tengo grandes noticias – se apuró a agregar mirando al frente y en un segundo se apareció al lado de Cayo enfrentándolo sin que el hombre pudiera siquiera retroceder e inmediatamente un par de vampiros lo enfrentaron y el de un golpe certero los empujó arrojándolos por el piso y luego regresó – al parecer también tengo algunas habilidades tuyas papá – y sonrió al ver a los vampiros movilizarse nerviosos

\- Parece que aquí hay más secretos que debelar – decía James

\- Pero creo que es momento de pelear mi amigo – declaraba Miguel

Rose miraba a Miguel y su grupo parecían estar serenos, en perfecto estado, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, como si fueran estatuas, pero podía sentir por como empuñaban sus armas que estaban atentos a cada movimiento de sus oponentes.

Los vampiros eran más de treinta, se los veía también como estatuas, inmóviles pero podía ver sus ojos enrojecidos, sedientos de sangre y venganza.

Los Cullen, se diferenciaban por sus ojos negros, pero tenían la misma postura, Alejandra no había bajado la guardia jamás y podía verla con sus palmas encendidas, presta a atacar, y finalmente Mariela y su grupo, con sus cabellos apenas revueltos, las manos crispadas, su respiración agitada.

No faltó una orden, las balas, los aullidos y los gritos comenzaron, los lobos se trasformaron al instante atacando a los vampiros, igual los Cullen y Alejandra disparaba sus bolas de fuego.

De repente se oyó unas carcajadas que a Rose se le hicieron familiares.

\- Brujas – decía Alejandra – sabía que algo estaba mal – y al terminar de decirlo, por una de las ventanas ingresaron, rompiendo los vidrios unas veinte mujeres volando quienes comenzaron a atacar a Alejandra, quien las intentaba evadir y atacar a la vez, pero debió bajar la guardia con los vampiros.

Igualmente los lobos los mantenían bastante ocupados y el grupo de agentes habilidosos con las armas estaban haciendo ceder a los enemigos, tanto Miguel como James no fallaban un solo tiro y se movían con un agilidad que dejaba mal parado al mejor atleta pareciendo que las balas pasaban a su lado sin poder impactarlos.

Los Cullen actuaban en un grupo perfecto, desmembrando a los vampiros, y manteniendo sus partes separadas y los lobos también hacían lo suyo con sus garras y mandíbulas.

Rose observó entonces que Alejandra estaba cediendo en sus poderes, las brujas eran demasiadas y su poder, si bien era fuerte, no era ilimitado.

En ese momento llegó Castiel junto a Celina

\- ¡AQUI! – gritó Alejandra y la chica corrió a su lado, el ángel titubeó

\- ¡VETE, DEBILITAS NUESTRO PODER CASTIEL! – Le gritó Alejandra y entonces desapareció, igualmente no podía intervenir en ese momento su misión era de urgencia también.

Celina se puso al lado de Alejandra, se tomaron de una mano y ambas exclamaron

\- Gran poder de Haboryn te invocamos – y de sus manos salieron fuertes llamaradas.

Las brujas invocaron un escudo y contraatacaron, los rayos se chocaron, avanzaban y retrocedían. La fuerza de Alejandra se estaba acabando, estaba cediendo agachándose pero hizo un último esfuerzo irguiéndose y el rayo de poder de las hermanas impactó en las brujas haciéndolas desparramarse y perder su escudo.

Las misma salieron volando, algunas cayeron muertas y se desintegraron antes de llegar al suelo.

Alejandra cayó al suelo de rodillas

\- ¡Alejandra! – exclamó Miguel

\- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó James y empujó a su amigo alejándolo de una bala que impactó en su pecho

\- ¡James! – dijo Miguel sin saber si ir con su mujer o su amigo quien se apoyó casi inmediatamente sobre sus codos

\- ve con tu mujer Miguel – le dijo mostrando un chaleco antibalas – nunca salgo sin él – agregó y Miguel tomó su mano como un saludo y corrió donde estaba su mujer

\- Alejandra – la llamó, pero ella se desvaneció apenas llegar – Necesito sacarla de aquí – dijo a Celina que no sabía que hacer

Entonces Albus apareció

\- Necesita ayuda – le dijo Miguel

\- Yo la trasporto – dijo el mago y el hombre asintió extendiéndole la mano

\- Aquí tienes esto – dijo dándole la piedra - no sea que además estemos luchando en vano – declaraba besando la frente de su aún desmayada mujer se separó y el mago desapareció junto a Alejandra

La lucha continuó, los hombres armados ya estaban reducidos, y los agentes del MI6 evacuaron el lugar, nada podían hacer contra vampiros.

Celina ayudaba a incinerar los cuerpos desmembrados de los vampiros y atacaba a los restantes.

Cuando Cayo y sus súbditos más allegados notaron que ya no tenía sentido quedarse se marcharon.

Extrañamente los Cullen y quileutes festejaron la victoria, Jasper había sido herido, pero Carlisle lo revisó y le dijo que pronto sanaría.

Emmett y Rosalie se burlaban de él y Alice lo defendía.

Los lobos regresaron a su forma humana y festejaban bailando y saltando, pero luego notaron que faltaba alguien, Sam se acercó a uno de los cuerpos caídos en la batalla, era Leah.

La muchacha lo miró con ojos enamorados, y luego dio su último respiro, todos hicieron silencio, incluso los vampiros respetaron ese penoso momento.

Mariela se abrazó a Sergio y miró si no tenía ninguna herida.

\- Estoy bien mamá – le decía el chico. Edward se acercó mirándolo fijamente, analizando sus rasgos, y pudo verle un parecido, no tanto como Renesmee pero se notaba el parentesco.

\- Nos vamos – entonces dijo Sam cargando el cuerpo ya sin vida de Leah

\- Vamos – dijo Mariela sin siquiera mirar a Edward

\- Espera – le rogó él deteniéndola del brazo

\- ¡Suéltame! – Ordenó la loba mostrando frialdad

\- ¡Creo que me debes una explicación! – Demandaba él

\- Yo no te debo nada. Mejor… - iba a amenazarlo Mariela pero Sergio la interrumpió

\- Mira mamá – dijo – él tiene razón. – Todos se sorprendieron de la declaración – Quédate y explícale todo, resuélvelo. – Casi ordenaba – Pero debes darle un fin o un comienzo a esto. – La mujer miraba a su hijo, ella estaba muy orgullosa de él, y ahora mucho más, lo abrazó y todos los quileutes se marcharon.

Los Cullen hicieron lo propio, dejando a Mariela y Edward solos.

\- Te invito a beber algo – le decía él

\- No, gracias – rechazaba ella la oferta – Prefiero caminar – declaró y ambos salieron caminando de allí.

\- Quisiera saber como sucedió – dijo Edward

\- Bueno Edward, nosotros…

\- No tienes que explicarme eso – la interrumpía él – nunca olvidé lo que sucedió entre los dos – agregó sugerentemente y a Mariela un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – Quisiera saber como hiciste sola, todos estos años

Mariela le contó como sobrevivió, a fuerza de agallas y sin miedo a fracasar; su hijo le daba el valor que necesitaba en los momentos más difíciles y duros, que trabajaba de oficinista sin grandes lujos, no los necesitaban. Poco a poco se acostumbró a la soledad, aunque la misma no era tal ya que Sergio siempre estaba con ella.

Que había tenido la suerte de conocer a Alejandra y Miguel y que se hicieron rápidamente buenos amigos.

\- Y nada más – concluyó mirando el cielo – está por amanecer – declaró mirando a Edward

\- Acompáñame – le ofreció él tendiéndole la mano

\- No Edward – se negó ella – sabes como terminará esto – agregó – pasaremos una mañana grandiosa y luego tú o yo intentaremos matarnos por la tarde, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así

\- ¿Así?

\- Si, así. Puedes ver a Sergio las veces que quieras, al parecer él tendrá la capacidad de poder hacerte frente si lo atacas

\- ¡Nunca atacaría a mi hijo! – Declaró él notándose molesto

\- No lo sabes, es un quileute, es tu enemigo

\- También lleva mis genes – recalcó él

\- Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá. Está saliendo el sol – repitió Mariela – debes irte, es lo mejor – agregó sin mirarlo de frente

\- Acompáñame – volvió él a insistir tendiéndole la mano

\- Edward – Mariela levantó la vista y los ojos dorados de él la encandilaron, respiró profundamente intentando no pensar en nada, pero era tarde; una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Edward y este agarró su mano

\- Yo tampoco puedo evitar estar a tu lado – le decía – aún sabiendo lo que sucederá, prefiero tener una grandiosa mañana, aunque luego por la tarde te quiera asesinar – Y tiró de ella abrazándola y besándola apasionadamente.

Mariela correspondió el beso, él había leído su mente a la perfección, era su deseo y miedo más grande, estar y no estar con Edward.

Pero no podía luchar contra el más grande de sus enemigos, su corazón, que jamás lo olvidó.

El sol salió en el horizonte, la calle estaba aún desierta y cuando el astro rey impactó en Edward este fulguró, como si de un dios se tratara, Mariela se separó admirándolo, jamás lo había visto así, y por minutos se quedó estática presa de sensaciones contradictorias, ambas fuertes y poderosas. Amor y odio, a un milímetro separados uno del otro, tal cual lo estaban ellos ahora.


	52. Chapter 52

**Capitulo 52**

 **Mientes tan bien**

Rose regresó al presente, Rodas la guiaba a través del bosque.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó y el chico la miró sin entender la pregunta - ¿Están juntos o no? – Aclaró

\- Si y no – respondía Rodas

\- No puede ser – decía ella – es o si o es no

\- No Rose, las medias tintas existen – la contradecía Rodas – Ellos se aman pero también se odian – aseguraba

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Preguntaba ella sorprendida

\- Al parecer – reflexionaba el muchacho – Ellos actúan como una familia de padres divorciados – se rió – están un tiempo juntos y luego deben separarse

\- Sergio debe estar confundido – declaraba Rose

\- Sergio se ríe del asunto y se burla de sus padres, él optó por sacarle provecho a sus poderes y es un futbolista reconocido – bromeaba él – pero el destino le haría ver que no se debía escupir para arriba – agregaba

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntaba Rose

\- Ya te enterarás

\- ¿Me vas a decir que se enamoró de un vampiro? – preguntó intentando averiguar algo más

\- No, peor – decía él – se enamoró de una loba como él.

\- Dominique – dijo Rose

\- Si – le decía Rodas – pero para eso faltan varios años – agregaba – antes tienes que saber que sucedió con Miguel y Alejandra

\- Es verdad. ¿Ella se recuperó no? – Preguntaba - ¿Solucionaron sus diferencias? ¿Cómo asimiló él el hecho que fuera hija del demonio?

\- Averígualo – decía Rodas tendiéndole la mano

Rose pudo ver a Miguel entrar corriendo a su casa, pero la misma estaba desierta y en completa oscuridad. El traslador conseguido por Albus sólo pudo enviarlos al mago y a su mujer, mientras que Miguel debió arribar en avión.

Se desesperó pensando lo peor, pero luego recapituló que Albus no conocía su departamento y los más probable era que estuviera con Alejandra en la casa de antigüedades; así que a la carrera cruzó las tres cuadras que la separaban de su morada y llegó raudo al lugar.

No se había equivocado, a través de las cortinas pudo ver luz en el interior y golpeó las puertas de vidrio.

A los pocos segundos apareció Albus, asomándose corriendo las cortinas y le abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntaron al unísono

\- Alejandra duerme – contestó Albus mientras cerraba la puerta – está recostada en la cama de Ariadna en la pieza de atrás

\- Gracias – agradecía Miguel yendo hacia allí

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntaba Albus siguiéndolo

\- Todo bien – aclaraba Miguel – logramos derrotar a nuestros enemigos y antes de irme pude ver que los quileutes y los Cullen tenían todo bastante controlado

\- Bien – decía Albus – ahora debo irme – saludaba – siento no poder hacerte compañía

\- ¿Y Ariadna? – Preguntó Miguel

\- Está en la madriguera, quédate tranquilo, Molly la cuidará, ya está enterada y no hay ningún problema por eso – decía – Ya he guardado la piedra.

\- Ve Albus – lo acompañaba Miguel – se que debes estar enloquecido estos días

\- ¿Días? – Respondía este casi burlón – Estos años querrás decir – agregaba antes de partir.

Miguel se dirigió a una pieza personal que tenían detrás del local, donde generalmente dormía Ariadna por la tarde y pudo ver a Alejandra haciendo lo propio en la pequeña cama color rojo.

Se la veía serena y él la observó largo tiempo, controlando su pausada respiración y cualquier gesto que lo alertara, pero al parecer había entrado en un estado de letargo.

Al ver que no se despertaba, la cargó y salió con ella rumbo a su casa una vez entrada la noche, la llevó a su dormitorio y se recostó a su lado vigilando su sueño hasta quedarse el también dormido.

Así sucedieron dos días, ya comenzaba a preocuparse, Alejandra no reaccionaba, no se despertaba para comer o beber agua, no se levantaba para hacer nada, simplemente dormía.

Hasta que en el atardecer del segundo día ella abrió los ojos.

Estaba serena, tranquila, relajada.

\- ¿Cuánto dormí? – Preguntó apenas levantarse

\- Dos días – contestó él

\- ¿Y Ariadna?

\- En la madriguera, me he comunicado con Molly varias veces, la está pasando tan bien que creo no querrá regresar – respondió sonriendo

\- ¿Ganamos? – quiso saber ella

\- Se podría decir que si – contestó – tenemos la piedra así que, ganamos – agregó

\- Voy a ducharme – dijo ella levantándose de la cama y se tambaleó él la ayudó a no caer, cuando se estabilizó ambos se separaron

\- Ve a ducharte y yo preparo la cena – dijo Miguel antes de salir de la habitación

El agua caía sobre la cara de Alejandra, que estaba a la expectativa de la reacción de Miguel, y calculaba que él estaría igual en cuanto a eso.

Cuando salió de ducharse pudo sentir el sabroso olor de la cena y colocándose ropa de diario se dirigió a la cocina.

Miguel servía la comida y al verla se sentó para poder comer, durante varios minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, ella comiendo lo más civilizadamente posible pero lo cierto era que estaba famélica. A los pocos minutos ya se estaba sirviendo su segundo plato y podía ver que su esposo la miraba sonriente sin decirle nada

\- No es que vaya a dañar mi figura – declaraba acomodándose

\- Calculo que tendrás algún hechizo para ponerte en forma – dijo él y ella se puso en guardia contestando

\- Tengo hechizos para todo, incluso para coser bocas – acotó serenamente – pero no hago uso de mi magia, no debo. Aunque es muy difícil cuando uno tiene que lidiar con un ser que se levanta por las mañanas como si recién acaba de ir al salón de belleza

\- Eso no es cierto – recriminaba él – tu conoces muy bien mis imperfecciones

\- Nadie es perfecto

\- Exacto, yo estoy muy cerca de ser perfecto, pero… - acotaba él en broma relajando la tensión que se estaba generando, no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería realmente.

Alejandra respiró hondo y le contó toda su vida, hasta el momento de conocerlo, sin omitir ningún detalle, su nacimiento como hija de la líder de las brujas de Eastwich, su decisión de alejarse del aquelarre, su relación con Horace, su huida, todo.

\- Cayo no mintió – aclaraba – soy su hija y para liberarme debí acostarme con él – declaró

\- ¿No lo puedes nombrar?

\- No, si no quiero que me encuentre. Excepto cuando lucho por mi vida

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es que generalmente cuando lucho hay otra bruja en frente que también lo invoca, entonces podría decirte que él no puede reconocerme.

\- O sea que el diablo te persigue

\- No – quería aclarar Alejandra – no me persigue, si así fuera ya me hubiese encontrado. Él está obstinado conmigo, como lo debe haber estado con muchas brujas más en el pasado

\- ¿Segura?

\- Muy segura, él no es un devoto esposo Miguel, espero que nunca me encuentre.

\- ¿Tienes miedo?

\- ¿Lo tendrías tú? – Respondió con una pregunta Alejandra y Miguel estiró la mano por sobre la meas y se la aferró

\- Si debo enfrentarme a él no lo dudaré – dijo – me importa un cuerno que sea el diablo

\- Y conociéndote capaz lo vences – sonrió ella - ¿Y tú? – Preguntó

\- Bueno – dijo Miguel acomodándose en la silla – como sabes, mis padres murieron en un accidente – contaba - o sea que inmediatamente el gobierno se hizo cargo de mi y, al contar con siete años comenzaron a probar mis habilidades para servirle a la reina. A los quince ya estaba más que adiestrado para matar incluso con los ojos vendados, conocía cinco idiomas, no fluidamente – aclaró como si no fuera ya de por si algo increíble – y a los diecisiete ingresé al MI6.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Miguel? – quiso saber Alejandra

\- ¡Claro! – Reía él – Cada número tiene un nombre destinado – explicaba – o sea que el James que conoces no es el mismo de las películas

\- ¿Son reales? – quiso saber ella

\- En parte – aclaraba él – uno de los ex agentes lucró con su historia, y el gobierno prefirió dejarlo pasar como una novela de ficción, antes de levantar más sorpresas callando a los involucrados – declaró dándole otro sentido a las palabras - así nació la historia del agente secreto Bond, pero hay muchos más, y todos tenemos las mismas características y habilidades

\- Pude notarlo – dijo Alejandra

\- Y además el mismo origen, todos somos huérfanos, ya que al comienzo utilizaban a niños abandonados por sus padres, pero eso salió mal, luego ellos buscaban a sus progenitores, era complicado.

\- ¿Y como sabían que eras apto para ser un agente secreto al ser bebé? – quiso saber ella

\- No lo sabían – aclaró él – si no hubiese sido apto hubiera terminado haciendo trabajo administrativo.

\- ¿Estás aún trabajando?

\- Estoy inactivo – aclaró – desde que te conocí, pero nunca dejaré de ser un agente y si me llaman a realizar cualquier servicio debo ir, di mi promesa de servir a la reina, a pesar de todo

\- ¿De todo? – preguntó ella seria

\- Si – respondió el sin inmutarse – a pesar de todo y de todos – Se hizo un incómodo silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos – Aunque creo que por ustedes mandaría todo al cuerno – concluyó levantándose de la mesa y tomando del brazo a Alejandra la besó apasionadamente – Perdí todo mi autocontrol cuando te vi caer al piso – decía besando tiernamente sus labios – James salvó mi vida, creo que él y yo estamos a mano ahora – reflexionaba abrazándola más fuerte – soy un hombre de palabra – declaraba – es lo único que tengo, pero la quebrantaría por ustedes, sin dudarlo

\- No debes de faltar a tus promesas Miguel – le decía ella correspondiendo al abrazo – no tienes que dejar de ser quien eres, porque lo que más me enamoró de ti fue tu lealtad y devoción, y tu bien formado trasero – agregó sonriendo

\- Lo mismo digo – respondía el riendo a la vez y se fundieron en un largo beso.

Ambos fueron desplazándose por la casa hasta la habitación, chocando con las paredes y deteniéndose en cada tropezón, sacándose mutuamente las ropas.

Cayeron prácticamente desnudos en el lecho, acariciándose y besándose con aún más pasión.

\- ¿Realmente no te molesta que sea una bruja? – Preguntaba ella ya debajo de él

\- ¿Realmente no te molesta que sea un agente secreto? – Respondía él con otra pregunta

\- No – respondieron al unísono. En ese preciso momento Miguel ingresó en ella. Los dos ya se conocían a la perfección, llevaban ocho años de casados, no había más secretos para ellos, ahora eran completamente libres.

No es que no lo fueran ya, pero sus responsabilidades eran fuertes, pero no más que su amor.

Ambos recorrían con dulces caricias sus cuerpos, entregándose por entero, como siempre lo hacían, mediando risas y besos. Juntos llegaron al clímax.

Para ellos era un nuevo comienzo, ya sin ningún ocultamiento, ahora podían confiar plenamente en el otro como siempre lo desearon.

Rose salió del recuerdo.

\- Imagino que allí tuvieron a Máximo – dijo ella

\- No lo sé si fue en ese momento – declaró Rodas – Ellos estaban casados, pudo ser cualquier otro día

\- Tantas historias de amor. ¿Nosotros sentiremos igual? – Preguntó deteniéndose y mirando a Rodas quien la imitó.

Nuevamente una lluvia copiosa los comenzó a mojar pero ninguno se movió de su lugar, se miraban a los ojos, pensando cada uno por las posibilidades para con el otro.

Rose pensaba si era posible enamorarse, más aún, si era posible enamorarse de alguien como Rodas, y por un segundo su mente le decía que si, era posible.

Rodas observaba a Rose evaluando sus emociones, la sentía tan cercana, tan igual, tan parecida, y seriamente pensó si era posible tener algo con Rose, una relación, un futuro.

Se acercaron, la lluvia caía por sus rostros pero ellos no dejaban de observarse y llegaron a tomarse de las manos estando a apenas milímetros uno del otro.

Rose pensó que no podía pensar en ello en ese momento, que durante mucho tiempo creyó estar enamorada de un hombre pero sabiendo que era gratitud lo que sentía para luego caer en la cuenta que siempre la engañó y, si bien reconocía que tenía un hechizo sobre ella, no era el momento de ahora pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salvar el mundo, y que no era Rodas la persona elegida para ella.

Rodas recapacitó, sus alteradas hormonas lo estaban controlando, Rose era un igual, pero no su igual, compartían una profecía pero no podrían jamás compartir un futuro en común, se matarían a los pocos segundos de convivir.

Al mismo tiempo dieron un paso atrás diciendo

\- No es posible – Se sorprendieron de las declaraciones, la verdad es que estaban conectados en un grado muy alto, lo cual era muy beneficioso, pero también peligroso a la vez.

Sin decir más continuaron caminando, la verdad era que la lluvia ya no les molestaba, querían llegar a su destino y poder separarse un poco, esa unión ya les estaba trayendo dolor de cabeza.

\- Me parece que ya deberá ser seguro desaparecernos – dijo Rose

\- Será lo mejor – acotó Rodas mostrando malestar, Rose se pudo dar cuenta que él también estaba incómodo.

Los dos se desaparecieron y reaparecieron frente a una destartalada casa.

\- Se parece a la casa de los gritos – dijo él

\- Pero aquí no había gritos, por el contrario había paz – Declaró Rose y el chico la miró sin entender, fue ella quien implantó los recuerdos en su mente y a los pocos minutos ambos se reían de los pobres magos agobiados por la locura de sus laboriosas mujeres.

Sin perder más tiempo ingresaron en la casa, pudieron ver una amplia sala con dos sillones de tres cuerpos cada uno, una pequeña cocina y al fondo dos habitaciones.

\- Llamemos a Albus – Dijo Rodas y al instante el anciano mago se apareció

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó, pero los muchachos no pudieron responder ya que tras él aparecieron Ron, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan, y cada pareja ahogó en un apretado abrazo a su hijo, impidiéndoles hablar.

-¡Ustedes están dementes! – Los amonestaba Ron

\- ¡No pensé que fueran tan irresponsables! – Agregaba Jenifer.

Durante un buen rato los padres retaron a los chicos y ellos aceptaban los retos sin chistar.

\- Bueno, bueno - calmó los aires Dumbledore – Lo importante es que están aquí y a salvo, además los chicos actuaron muy bien, responsablemente. – Los defendía.

Pronto Hermione y Jenifer organizaron una cena, Rose las acompañó a la cocina, mientras los cuatro hombres acomodaban la sala.

\- Este lugar es un desastre – decía la madre de Rodas

\- Es que nunca hemos venido a limpiar aquí – se quejaba Hermione – Es el refugio de los hombres

\- ¿Por qué decidieron venir aquí? – Preguntó Jenifer

\- Porque muy pocas personas la conocen – respondió Rose

\- Fue una sabia decisión – decía Hermione – el lugar está protegido contra todas las criaturas existentes, incluso nosotras – reía la castaña.

En la sala, Ron y Dumbledore reparaban unas sillas mientras que Stephan y Rodas traían una mesa que estaba fuera.

\- Esto es un desastre – decía Stephan sorprendido – Ni mi departamento de soltero se veía tan mal – reía

\- es que aquí las mujeres no entraban – decía Dumbledore

\- Bueno, hasta hoy – corregía Ron

\- Pero esta es una excepción – Declaraba Albus

\- No creo que este lugar se utilice más – decía melancólico Ron

\- ¡Si que lo usarán! – Lo contradecía el anciano mago – ellos lo harán – decía señalando a Rodas – cuando retomen sus vidas

\- ¿Lo harán? – Preguntaba Stephan escéptico

\- Yo creo que si – contestaba esperanzado Dumbledore

Una vez todo armado comenzaron a cenar.

\- Debemos ir rápido a la madriguera – declaró Dumbledore – allí ya es seguro y no habrá problemas, además debemos apurarnos, estamos muy atrasados

\- Yo he puesto al tanto de algo a Rose – dijo Rodas

\- ¿Al tanto?

\- He llegado a ver hasta que recuperaron el rubí sanguíneo – declaró Rose – Y debo decirte Albus que Rodas relata mejor que tú – y ante la broma y la cara de sorpresa de Dumbledore todos se rieron. – También debí hacer el pacto Siltonovus con Rodas para que no lo ataquen los vampiros

\- Eso es bueno – luego dijo el anciano – ahora estaremos más tranquilos

-Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Stefan y todos los miraron – Si los vampiros son tan desleales porque ese pacto es seguro

\- Precisamente – explicaba Rose – Ante la deslealtad de los vampiros este pacto genera un vínculo de hermandad que no se puede romper

-¿Por qué es tan seguro? – Preguntaba Jenifer

\- Porque el vampiro que lo rompa moriría y antes que la lealtad los vampiros sólo piensan en si mismos. Por eso es tan seguro – aclaraba Rose

\- ¿Alguna novedad más? – Quiso saber Stephan

\- No – contestaron al unísono Rose y Rodas y se enfocaron en sus platos, ambos sin tocar.

Albus observaba la escena sentado en una de las cabeceras, prestando particular atención a los muchachos que compartían miradas cómplices y risueñas.

Cuando los muchachos se retiraron habló con sus padres

\- Creo que el pacto siltonovus ha unido a Rose y Rodas peligrosamente - decía

\- ¿Están en peligro? - Se preocupó Stephan

\- No, pero temo que se apresuren las cosas y todo se desmorone - vaticinaba el anciano mago.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Preguntó Hermione

\- Ustedes nada - respondió Albus - enviaré a Rodas y recompondré parte de su memoria

-¿Por qué solo una parte? - Preguntó Ron

\- Hacerlo por completo sería igual que abrir un grifo con la pileta completamente llena - contestaba Dumbledore

\- ¿Quiénes irán? - Preguntó Ron

\- Tonks, Remus, Sirius y Gema - Respondió Albus

\- Bien - declaró Jenifer tranquila con la escolta de su hijo

Luego regresaron a la madriguera, y fueron recibidos alegremente, Samantha pidió disculpas y presentó a Sebastián y los muchachos escucharon el relato de la historia de los chicos cruzando miradas furtivas uno con el otro.

Albus llamó aparte a Rodas y le comentó que debía ir a una nueva búsqueda que solo le infería a él y el muchacho asintió sin dudar aunque extrañado ya que nunca se lo habían pedido.

Por la noche cuando todos dormían ambos se encontraron en la sala, ella apostada en el marco de la ventana mirando afuera.

\- Debo partir – le dijo Rodas

\- Ya lo sé – Le dijo Rose sin apartar la vista de un punto invisible. Rodas se acercó quedando parado, de espaldas a ella.

\- Me gustó compartir contigo – declaró confundido

\- No tienes que ser amable Rodas – le contestaba ella

\- No, no tengo, pero… quiero. Podemos continuar la tregua y ser amigos. – Rose lo miró, por algunos instantes ninguno bajó la mirada

\- Tu sabes, en lo más profundo de tu ser que jamás podremos ser amigos – decía ella

\- No, no lo veo así – negó él rotundo

\- Hemos estado en bandos separados por mucho tiempo

\- No tenemos que ser más enemigos Rose, ahora que sabes la verdad, ahora que yo me di cuenta de mi egoísmo podemos unirnos contra todo lo malo que nos rodea, podemos ser invencibles

\- ¿No te das cuenta no? – Le decía ella poniéndose de pie

\- ¿De que debo darme cuenta? – Preguntaba él

\- La profecía – decía ella – si nosotros estamos juntos las fuerzas del mal tendrán más poder, debemos separarnos para poder vencer

\- Creo que te equivocas Rose, divide y vencerás, si nos separamos nos ganarán.

\- Te equivocas tu Rodas, si nos unimos ellos vencerán. Ahora ellos saben de tu existencia, y de seguro estarán maquinando la forma de hacer uso de nuestros poderes – decía – si nosotros somos amigos, tendremos lealtad el uno con el otro

\- ¿eso es malo?

\- Malísimo – respondía ella – Si te atraparan o lo hicieran conmigo ninguno debe dudar de seguir en la lucha, no pueden usarnos para chantajearnos.

Allí Rodas cayó en la cuenta que ella tenía razón, si se mantenían distanciados estarían mejor y retrocedió.

\- Perfecto, entonces adiós – declaró él – Es una pena, creo que serías una buena amiga, eres buena Rose

\- Ese es el problema Rodas, somos los dos demasiado buenos. – Él comenzó a retirarse pero antes que saliera de la habitación ella declaró – Tú también hubieras sido un buen amigo Rodas – él se detuvo, por un segundo pareció recapacitar y retroceder pero luego salió a paso rápido de la habitación dejando a Rose mirando la claridad del pronto amanecer que se avecinaba.


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

 **Shangri La**

Cuando amaneció completamente la casa se vio envuelta en un torbellino de personas que iban y venían, Rose continuaba en la misma posición semejándose a una estatua mientras que los demás a su alrededor parecían parodiar un programa cómico donde los protagonistas se perseguían en cámara rápida.

No sabía si tenía razón, aunque en general no se equivocaba, pero en estos días sus defensas se estaban derrumbando, algo tenía que objetarle al amor y era que te hacía vulnerable, y eso que sólo se refería a un amigo, con su familia era peor, ni quería imaginarse como era amar a otra persona.

\- Darías la vida – le dijo Iris adelantándose y llamándole la atención

\- ¿Tú también lees pensamientos? – Preguntó virando y cruzándose de brazos

\- Sólo cuando es necesario, y con mucho esfuerzo, por eso no lo hago seguido – explicaba ella – es una suerte para mis hijos – sonrió

\- Vienes a contarme tu historia – le decía Rose

\- En parte es la tuya

\- No lo veo así – negó ella

\- Mira, la búsqueda de las piedras de Cedentali se originó para salvarlos, a ti y a Rodas – aclaró – así que yo sigo insistiendo que en parte es tu historia.

\- Puede ser – declaró Rose no tan convencida. – Rodas me contó que Mariela y Albus te encontraron en un pueblito de Italia – continuó cambiando de tema

\- Es verdad – dijo ella sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea e invitando a Rose con la mirada, quien se levantó y la imitó – luego de desaparecer Mariela nos fuimos a Roma y de allí a China

\- ¿China? – Se sorprendió Rose

\- Si, debía ir tras el zafiro de la vida eterna – agregó ella

\- ¿y por qué tú? – Preguntó Rose

\- Velo por tus medios – le dijo Iris extendiéndole la mano. Rose la tomó, contrario a la de un vampiro, era cálida y si uno no fuera un experto no podría notar su condición en absoluto, dejó de pensar en esas cosas y se recostó, entrando en el relato de la madrina de Rodas.

Pronto divisó a Albus e Iris bajándose en el aeropuerto de Shangri - La, el anciano llamó a un taxi y ambos se fueron rumbo a su punto de partida la base de la montaña de nieve, Meili. Se dirigieron a un puesto de mulas, para hacer un asenso de las mismas.

Muchos lugareños se ofrecieron como guías pero Albus amablemente negó todo intento de seguirlos.

Una vez que abandonaron el poblado lugar y viendo que estaban solos Iris preguntó

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Debes encontrar a Shangri – La…

\- ¿Vamos a empezar con las leyendas? – preguntó Iris meneando la cabeza

\- Si – contestó Albus – Pero son más que leyendas

\- ¿Me va a decir que el hombre de las nieves existe? – Inquirió sarcástica la chica

\- No – negó Albus – No son hombres, son animales hechizados para cumplir con una misión que es la de proteger la entrada a Shangai – La, además no es uno solo son varios – agregó ante una Iris totalmente sorprendida – y además les gusta que los llamen guardianes de la montaña, no yetis – acotó meneando la cabeza – el peor de todos, hombre de las nieves, lo detestan.

Ante tan elocuente declaración Iris no pudo argumentar nada y continuó la marcha

\- Los conoce bien – dijo luego de procesar la información - ¿Por qué no los contacta usted?

\- Porque no los conozco – dijo Albus – me hablaron de ellos

\- ¿Quiénes? – quiso saber Iris

\- hace mucho tiempo, unos poderosos magos orientales nos revelaron su existencia, además de otros grandes secretos, sus nombres eran Yong Shing y Huang Ju- Long, lamentablemente ambos murieron luchando, un enorme pérdida, honrosa para ellos, triste para nosotros.

Luego de ese relato ambos se dedicaron a observar los picos, que se elevaban majestuosos, pareciendo llegar a los cielos. Llegada la noche improvisaron un campamento con la ayuda mágica de Albus, que ya tenía todo planeado, incluso la comida y vestimenta.

Mientras ella vigilaba una sopa que se calentaba en una fogata, Albus revisaba unas mochilas.

\- ¿Usted soportará tanto frío? – Preguntó Iris, cuando al anochecer el viento golpeaba lastimando su rostro que protegía con su abrigo, preocupada que si a ella el frío la asediaba con su poder, al anciano mago lo derrotaría.

\- Yo no iré – respondió Albus cobijándose junto a la fogata

\- ¿Iré sola? – Preguntó preocupada

\- No – respondió Dumbledore – Te acompañaran ellos – declaró mirando hacia el firmamento.

Iris pudo observar claramente tres dragones volando sobre el campamento

\- ¿Dragones? – Preguntó escéptica

\- Si Iris, dragones, magos, brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo y ciudades perdidas, todo es cierto – Respondía Albus perdiendo su serenidad.

Lizzy, Norberto y un dragón bola de fuego chino aterrizaron con gracia a un costado del campamento, sobre ellos se encontraban Charlie, Agatha y Peter.

\- Hola – saludaron los tres acercándose al fuego

\- Hola – respondieron los presentes.

Peter miraba a Iris buscando su mirada pero ella lo eludía, Rose pudo sentir que si su tarea era junto a él la iba a soportar, pero no iba a socializar ni por un instante, no quería hacerle más daño, ni hacérselo a ella.

Mientras tomaban la sopa Charlie y Agatha les contaron su historia y todos se reían con los detalles cómicos o se emocionaban con los familiares.

Entrada la noche Iris y Agatha compartieron una tienda, y los tres hombres la otra.

A la mañana siguiente Albus anunció su partida

\- Debo encontrarme con Magnus – dijo – y ver que los demás estén bien

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve Lizzy? – Preguntó Agatha

\- ¿Ustedes se acomodarán? – Preguntó Dumbledore

\- Por supuesto – aclaró la muchacha – Charlie y Peter en Norberto, Iris y yo en Bombón

\- ¿Bombón? – Preguntaron Peter e Iris al unísono

\- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cuestiona mis nombres? – Preguntó enojada Agatha y todos se echaron a reír

\- Si no hay problema me llevaré a Lizzy – repuso Albus

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – Preguntó Iris

\- Debes encontrar la torre Yensu, allí se te revelará la lugar exacto para ingresar a Shangri – la – Contestó el mago

\- ¿Y luego? – Inquirió la muchacha

\- Lo irás develando poco a poco.

Mientras levantaban el campamento, Iris se las apañó para evitar a Peter, interesándose incluso por la dieta de los dragones, luego todos partieron sobrevolando el lugar.

Bombón era como un guía, ya que a diferencia de Norberta y Lizzy, no había nacido en cautiverio, sino que lo trajeron de esas mismas montañas, con lo cual las conocía.

Al atardecer llegaron a la cima de la montaña, desde donde pudieron ver la torre de Yensu, que se elevaba por siete metros encima de la misma.

Era una estructura rectangular de piedra, con una entrada, bloqueada por rocas y un techo de una extraña piedra lisa y brillante.

De un salto, Iris subió al mismo resbalando porque la misma estaba helada, cuando logró equilibrarse, pudo ver un juego de mesa sobre el piso del techo.

Era un sudoku, le llamó particularmente la atención ya que era su juego favorito y por el cual, siendo niña, se había interesado por las matemáticas, así que sentándose cruzada de piernas comenzó a resolverlo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos logró el cometido y el tablero se elevó y giró repetidamente hasta estallar.

Los tres miembros del grupo que quedaron esperando abajo se asustaron, pero luego Iris asomó la cabeza gritando

\- ¡Estoy bien! – Y todos respiraron tranquilos.

Iris pudo ver que partes del tablero habían quedado suspendidas en el aire, intentó ponerlas de diferentes formas, a modo de rompecabezas pero no encajaban entonces bajó

\- No sé que hacer – declaró explicando lo sucedido a los muchachos y bajando donde ellos la aguardaban

\- ¿Me permites ver? – Preguntó Peter y ella tomándolo de los brazos saltó junto a él llevándolo al techo.

Peter se resbaló, tal cual lo había hecho ella y ambos se sostuvieron mutuamente tomándose de los brazos. Peter la miró sonriendo, intentando hacer un ameno contacto pero Iris pronto lo soltó

\- Estamos en una importante misión Peter – le dijo volteando a ver las piezas flotando – no es momento de convertirte en el Peter anterior, debes ser el que eres ahora

\- Te confundes, es el mismo Peter – decía él ya sin mirarla y observando las piezas – no hay dos – agregaba tocando los trozos y volteándolos – pero tienes razón, estamos en una misión importante. Tienen unas inscripciones – dijo luego de mirar detenidamente las piezas

\- No las noté – declaró Iris acercándose

\- Es que había que verlas reflejadas por el sol – dijo él mostrándoselo

\- Inteligente – decía ella

\- El camino de la ciudad eterna se te develará – recitó Peter leyendo una de las piezas

\- Los guardianes tu podrás invocar para que te acompañen en tu andar – continuó Iris

\- Cuando termines de recitar tu serás el único en viajar – concluyó Peter

\- ¿El único? – Entonces preguntó Iris y de repente la torre se movió

\- ¡Una avalancha! – Gritaron debajo Charlie y Agatha montándose en los dragones – Los muchachos miraron atrás para ver a una enorme masa de nieve y piedras que se acercaba mortalmente hacia ellos.

Los magos, subidos a sus dragones intentaron rescatarlos, pero la torre se movía sin sentido impidiendo que puedan hacerlo.

\- ¡Váyanse! – Les ordenó Iris abrazando y agachándose sobre Peter esperando que su fortaleza vampiro pudiera protegerlos.

Charlie y Agatha notando que les era imposible rescatarlos subieron a toda velocidad con sus dragones, viendo como la torre era empujada por la nieve, arrastrada y finalmente sepultada para no verse más.

Los magos volaron raudos a Rumania, para contarle a Albus lo sucedido.

Iris sentía la fría nieve golpeándola fuertemente, de repente el suelo de la torre se abrió y ella y Peter cayeron dentro de la misma, todo era oscuridad y ambos iban girando y tropezando al tiempo que la avalancha jugaba con la estructura, que estaba a su merced. Súbitamente sintieron que la torre era jalada y finalmente solo quietud.

Iris estaba de pie, mientras que Peter de cabeza intentaba bajar sin poder hacerlo, fue la chica quien lo ayudó

\- ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó

\- Si, estoy bien – declaró él dándole una botella de agua. Iris pareció no entender y luego meneando la cabeza reparó en su sed y sin decir nada bebió hasta la mitad de la botella – Tengo cinco más – le dijo Peter mostrando su mochila entonces ella bebió hasta el fondo

\- Yo también tengo unas seis – sonrió. Peter respondió la sonrisa

\- Me alegra verte sonreír – le decía intentando acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella retrocedió

\- Debemos salir de aquí – declaró dando un paso atrás y mirando las paredes y techo, entonces el mismo se abrió e Iris tomando a Peter de un salto salió de la torre.

Frente a ellos había una enorme montaña, cuyo pico estaba tapado por las nubes, imposible de escalar.

\- Debemos subir – dijo Iris intentado hacerlo, pero a cada paso la tierra cedía y regresaba a la base de la misma

\- Mis implementos de alpinismo desaparecieron – dijo Peter hurgando en su mochila – No lo entiendo – declaró pensativo – estaban al final de la bolsa.

\- ¡Es la magia! – Decía Iris enojándose – Esta maldita magia que todo lo rodea y que ahora de nada sirve – Y sin más tomó una piedra y la lanzó a la montaña – ¡auchinangun militache miyo! – Gritó en otra lengua

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntó Peter

\- Si los guardianes existen que vengan – declaró e inmediatamente aparecieron frente a sus ojos tres animales bípedos

\- ¡Osos! – Declaró Peter anteponiéndose heroicamente delante de Iris

\- No son osos – dijo Iris sonriendo y apartándolo serena – son los guardianes de la montaña – Y luego poniéndose una mano en la boca le dijo más cerca – Yetis – Peter abrió los ojos – Pero no le gustan que les digan así – aclaró catedrática

\- molitoke platicula shiendo – declaró mirando a las tres bestias, que eran de un pelaje espeso de un blanco inmaculado, largos y poderosos incisivos y temibles garras, sin embargo ante la declaración los tres se hincaron ante la muchacha y ella repitió el gesto ante ellos.

\- No te entiendo una palabra – le decía Peter – ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar yeti?

\- Los estaba saludando y no lo sé como hablo con ellos – dijo Iris – creo que al leer la parte de los guardianes, por eso se entenderme con ellos

\- Pero, entonces yo debí ser el único en viajar – decía él analítico

\- Pero estábamos los dos en la torre – refutaba Iris – pero lo más probable es que seas tú quien encuentre Shangri – la

\- Puede ser – dijo pensativo Peter y luego miró a los tres guardianes que los miraban como aguardando una orden - ¿Crees que ellos nos puedan llevar? – Inquirió

\- Vemos – dijo Iris entonces dijo – machingo llutrenco Shangri La

Inmediatamente los animales cargaron a ambos subiendo ágilmente por la montaña, Iris ya conocía esa sensación de ser trasportada de esa manera, pero para Peter era nuevo.


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

 **El zafiro de la vida eterna**

Los guardianes pasaban pico tras pico, subiendo cada vez más, pasando las espesas nubes que tapaban la cima y finalmente los dejaron en el suelo.

Cuando Peter e Iris se repusieron del viaje, se encontraron frente a un paisaje paradisíaco, las montañas nevadas estaban lejos, podían verse minúsculas, el suelo era fértil y había prados y riachuelos coloridos con hermosas flores.

El lugar parecía desierto, lo único que se podía ver, al final de un amplio y largo sendero era una suerte de pagoda de madera oscura.

Ambos se dirigieron allí, y los animales se marcharon

\- ¿Cómo bajaremos? – Preguntó Peter

\- Que optimista – declaró Iris – Primero preguntaría como obtendremos el zafiro ¿No te parece?

\- ¿Crees que será difícil?

\- No lo sé. Solo sé que nada es fácil de un tiempo a esta parte – dijo ella mirando el lugar sin voltear la vista a Peter

\- Como ahora no te puedes escapar hablaré – dijo entonces él pero ella no lo miró se limitó a mirar al frente – Cuando era un niño mi madre murió, y luego descubrí que mi padre era un científico loco – dijo – y cuando digo loco, me refiero a totalmente desquiciado

\- Tu padre no parecía…

\- No me interrumpas – la detuvo – esto lo contaré solo una vez, y nunca más – declaró él. Iris podía sentir que la confesión le estaba costando mucho a Peter – él tenía la idea de la existencia de un mundo paralelo que intentaba dominar al nuestro. Si bien la idea del otro mundo era muy buena, el problema era que nuestro mundo es nuestro mundo y punto – agregó – resumiendo, durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaba loco, incluso lo pusimos en un manicomio, hasta que un miembro del FBI me dice que mi padre tenía razón y que tenían un lugar para que él estudie este mundo paralelo. Ahí conocí a Olivia, con la cual tuve una seria relación. Cuando pudimos detectar el lugar por donde se infiltraba este mundo paralelo, decidimos ingresar para borrar toda posibilidad que hubiera una infiltración.

Para ese entonces ya conocía a Castiel, Sam y Dean – aclaró – y los cuatro junto con Olivia ingresamos al portal. La misión era muy simple, no más colocar unos explosivos y derrumbar el acceso, que era el único, se complicó cuando los seres de la otra dimensión, que luego vimos que no eran tan humanos como aparentaban, intentaron obstruir nuestro accionar, debimos luchar, y salimos justo a tiempo, bueno no justo a tiempo, ya que nosotros rejuvenecimos, y Olivia, ella… - su voz tembló por primera vez – ella murió en la explosión, no logró salir. – Iris lo miró y sin darse cuenta estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla – yo no quiero tu lástima Iris – la detuvo él – yo quiero mucho más de ti – le dijo tomando la mano y besándosela pero Iris la apartó y luego de un instante él continuó– cuando todo terminó Castiel se llevó a los muchachos y los hechizó haciendo que pierdan todo los recuerdos, pero yo no lo hice, mi padre se mudó a Londres, donde comencé una nueva vida, una vida feliz, y completa junto a mi papá, que ahora sabía que no estaba loco, aunque muchas veces lo parecía – sonrió – y los conocí, te conocí – aclaró – me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi – dijo – disculpa la declaración melosa – dijo – pero cuando te conocí mi vida dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Yo pensé que jamás, jamás – repitió – me volvería a enamorar – y ahí estaba, como un idiota intentando encontrar la manera de acercarme a ti, ya no era el Peter atrevido que era antes, era tímido y callado y, para mi peor parte tú me veías como un amigo, un confidente – declaraba meneando la cabeza – imposible que te fijaras en mi de otra manera…

\- Pero lo hacía – confesó Iris atreviéndose a interrumpirlo y él la miró deteniéndose – no me pareció melosa tu confesión, a mi me sucedió exactamente igual y… nunca me atreví a decírtelo

\- Tanto tiempo perdido – decía Peter acercándola a él y besándola

\- No Peter – lo apartó ella – no podemos, no puedo

\- ¿Por qué? - Quiso saber él

\- sabes lo que soy, has huido de esas cosas y ahora no puedes volver con ellas

\- Pero tu no eres "esas cosas" tu eres Iris – Peter intentaba abrazarla

\- Peter, viviré por siempre – le decía ella separándose – los veré morir, a ustedes a sus hijos, a sus nietos y yo… yo… viviré por siempre – decía ella soltándose y avanzando.

Peter comprendió que estaba siendo egoísta, que si seguía con Iris ella terminaría sufriendo y que tenía razón, ambos debían seguir siendo amigos, pero transitando caminos diferentes.

\- No lo había pensado – dijo él – Lo siento

\- Yo lo siento más – dijo ella y ambos llegaron a la entrada del templo.

Por unos instantes lo observaron, era al parecer una simple pagoda, como las que comúnmente se ven en el oriente, subieron unas escalinatas que permitían el acceso a una puerta que estaba abierta.

Al ingresar pudieron ver un amplio salón vacío con solo una fuente en el centro, de un raro material iridiscente, parecido al hielo, de donde salía un agua pura y cristalina, y se acercaron.

\- ¿Ves alguna señal del zafiro? – Preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Crees que esté en la fuente?

\- Lo más probable – declaró la chica y ambos se acercaron, inmediatamente un hombre emergió del pozo, era un típico samurai oriental, con el uniforme correspondiente y el casco que lo hacía ver temerario pero les habló con serenidad

\- Bienvenidos- los saludó- así que ustedes son los elegidos para obtener el zafiro de la vida eterna. Es muy raro – declaró – generalmente es una sola persona la que llega aquí

\- ¿Han venido muchos? – Quiso saber Peter

\- En estos cinco mil años muy pocos – dijo el hombre sonriendo – Y ninguno logró llevarse el zafiro – acotó sereno

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Iris

\- Porque hay que pasar por una prueba muy difícil – declaró el hombre extendiendo la mano, donde pudieron ver a la enorme gema brillando en ella – Deben tomarla – simplemente declaró.

Los chicos se miraron y Peter avanzó

\- Espera – dijo Iris – creo que debo ir yo

\- Al contrario – dijo Peter – Fui yo quien leyó esta parte de las escrituras - y sin decir más dio un paso al frente ingresando en la fuente, estaba a apenas tres pasos del caballero oriental pero comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas le faltaban, a cada paso comenzó a envejecer aceleradamente, y al segundo paso ya era un anciano al cual le era imposible caminar.

\- ¡Peter! – gritó Iris

\- No puedes rescatarlo – le decía el hombre – o correrás su misma suerte – le dijo, pero Iris no prestó atención a la advertencia y se metió en la fuente – ¿Morirás tu también? – Le preguntaba el hombre

\- Es que yo soy inmortal – dijo Iris adelantándose, y si bien su fortaleza era mayor, el poder de la fuente superaba el suyo, igualmente llegó donde Peter, lo tomó en sus brazos. Miró al hombre a apenas un paso de ella con la mano extendida mostrándole zafiro, titubeó, si se quedaba más Peter moriría así que comenzó a regresar sintiéndose cansada y notó que Peter se desvanecía.

Llegó al borde del pozo y se tendió en el piso, inmediatamente Peter comenzó a rejuvenecer recobrando el sentido y la miró sorprendido

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella

\- ¿Por qué no tomaste el zafiro? – Le preguntó él – estabas a un paso

\- No podía poner en riesgo tu vida Peter – le decía ella abrazándolo – tu eres más importante para mi que millones de zafiros

\- Sabia respuesta – dijo entonces el hombre apareciendo delante de ellos y sonriendo tendió su mano entregando la piedra a Iris

\- ¿Tan fácil? – Preguntó ella

\- No – negó el hombre – has entregado un gran tesoro por ella – le decía – has entregado tu inmortalidad – aclaraba – lo siento – agregaba – debes para un tributo de vida para llevarte el zafiro.

Para sorpresa del anciano, los muchachos se reían, y se abrazaban besándose con pasión

\- Gracias – dijo entonces Iris poniéndose de pie – gracias – repetía

\- ¿gracias? – el hombre parecía no entender

\- Usted me ha regalado más de lo que cree – sonrió

\- De nada – entonces repitió el hombre desapareciendo y una luz resplandeciente los desmayó

Se despertaron en Londres, en la madriguera, en una habitación sencilla, cada uno en una cama, el lugar ya comenzaba a ser el lugar de encuentro de todo el mundo, mago, muggle, y cuanto ser en pos del bien se encontrara.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Albus apareciendo

\- Si – contestaron al unísono

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Iris

\- Recuperaron el zafiro, ya está seguro – agregó – y Charlie y Agatha los encontraron desmayados en la ladera de un río justo a tiempo

\- ¿Cuánto hace que estamos aquí? – Preguntó Peter

\- Un par de días – respondió Albus – pero estuvieron desaparecidos por casi un mes

\- ¡Un mes! – Exclamaron los muchachos al mismo tiempo sin entender.

\- Cosas de la magia – declaró Albus levantándose de hombros y marchándose dejándolos solos.

Inmediatamente ambos se enlazaron en un beso apasionado, ya habían esperado demasiado para estar el uno con el otro, sin importarles quien pudiera entrar comenzaron a sacarse las ropas apresuradamente, acariciando, besando, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando cada parte del cuerpo que era descubierta.

Ambos se acostaron en uno de los pequeños lechos, pero a ninguno le importaba la incomodidad, estaban inmersos en si mismos, Peter ingresaba en ella, quien lo recibía apasionada, como nunca lo había sido. El demostraba su experiencia, su osadía, llegando a lugares donde nunca nadie había llegado, experimentando sensaciones que los trasladaban más allá de la tierra de la vida eterna.

Porque unidos, así, uno al otro, en esa entrega mutua y sin miramientos era como ellos se volvían inmortales.

Rose regresó, al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Peter al lado de Iris y a cinco muchachos más a su alrededor, todos muy parecidos, casi idénticos.

\- Ellos son nuestros hijos – le dijo Peter – Quintillizos

\- ¿Quintillizos? – Preguntó sorprendida Rose y los muchachos levantaron sus hombros generando risas.

Rose ya conocía a Samantha, y luego le presentaron a Daniel, Akuena, Guillermo y Roberto.

Rose los recordó, los pudo ver correteando en la madriguera junto a Rodas y ella, con dos añitos, los cinco tenían parte de vampiro, pero una muy pequeña, la suficiente para ser fuertes y poder ayudar a su familia, pero la mayor fuerza de todas provenía de sus corazones, que eran el arma más poderosa que tenían.


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

 **Augurios**

La madriguera ahora estaba en paz, luego de un día ajetreado parecía que las paredes de madera respiraban aliviadas ante tanta tranquilidad.

Sólo quedaban Molly, Arthur, Charlie y Ágatha que estaban de vacaciones, Albus y Minerva y por supuestos sus padres y los de Rodas.

Noviembre comenzaba a hacerse notar, el frío, no tan intenso como en diciembre, daba igual su parte de presencia y se instalaba ingresando por los gastados burletes de las ventanas y haciendo sonar alguna ventana mal cerrada.

Rose se sorprendía, como luego de tantos años, tantas guerras y tantas historias el lugar se mantuviera intacto, y no sólo eso, que cobijara cada una de las experiencias en ella permaneciendo estoica y erguida como una estatua de Miguel Angel, que a pesar de estar deteriorada por el paso del tiempo guardaba su majestuosidad.

Rose se despidió de todos y se retiró a su habitación fingiendo cansancio, Albus ya sabía que estaba mintiendo y acercándose al pie de la escalera le preguntó

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – La chica giró sobre sus talones y sonriendo afirmó con la cabeza

\- ¿Dónde has enviado a Rodas? – Quiso saber. - ¿Es seguro que esté solo fuera? Ahora lo están buscando – agregaba para sonar preocupada más por la misión que por el chico en sí. Albus pensó por algunos segundos y luego acercándose unos escalones le dijo

\- Él no está solo…

\- Yo podría haber…

\- Tu necesitas verlo todo Rose – la interrumpía Albus – hasta que no sepas la totalidad de tu historia y de todos los que te rodean no podrás superar el hechizo, y mientras lo tengas eres – se detuvo como midiendo las palabras a utilizar

\- Peligrosa – agregó ella y él la miró sin hacer falta siquiera una afirmación de su parte.

Eso era verdad, Rose aún estaba dividida entre lo que aprendió toda su vida y lo que ahora sabía que era la verdad, lo correcto, y, a pesar de saber que lo que debía hacer era todo lo contrario que le inculcaron durante su estadía con Gunther, algo en su interior se negaba a entregarse por completa.

\- Hay un lugar, un lugar sagrado – explicaba Albus ajeno a sus pensamientos

\- ¿Cómo la pirámide de Sanatus? – Preguntó Rose

\- Algo parecido – asentía Albus - ¿Por qué no me acompañas con un té y te comento? – Preguntaba bajando y la chica lo siguió, apenas verlos regresar Molly puso la pava en el fogón, mientras el agua hervía ellos tomaron asiento en sus lugares anteriores y, ante la mirada de los presentes Albus continuó – Hemos descubierto que hay un lugar en Ciudad del Cabo, llamado el pico del diablo, el templo de Rodas, creemos que allí está la fuente de poder que restaurará la profecía, aunque… - agregaba misterioso – también puede ser todo lo contrario. Además he visto que puede hacer algunas cosas más, como – hizo silencio

\- ¿No confías en mí? – Preguntó Rose

\- No es eso, es que… - dudaba Albus – puede influir en ustedes – terminó por declarar – en ese lugar su poder individual se ve mermado

\- Entonces es peligroso – decía preocupada Rose - Podría conectarme con Rodas y…

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Albus – utilizar sus poderes en este momento sería lanzar bengalas en el medio del océano, Gunther los podría contactar inmediatamente y debemos resguardar el secreto – agregaba – él también lo está buscando.

\- Ya veo – declaraba Rose mientras Molly entregaba una taza de te humeante a Albus

\- ¿Quieres una taza de té mi pequeña? – Le preguntaba la anciana

\- No abuela, gracias – contestaba ella sonriendo - ¿Cómo es que no estás cansada a pesar de estar todo el día atendiéndonos? – Preguntaba

\- La práctica hace al maestro – decía Arthur – Y tu abuela es una maestra en la casa – decía levantando el dedo índice de su mano – en sus hijos y nietos – acotaba levantando el mayor – en su esposo – señalaba sonriendo levantando el anular – y en gritar y retar – completaba levantando el meñique y todos se echaron a reír

\- ¡Arthur! – Lo amonestaba la dama uniéndose finalmente a la risa general – Te faltaron en abrazos – agregó fingiendo estar ofendida.

La charla continuó sobre anécdotas familiares comunes, caídas de dientes, cicatrices en las rodillas y corridas al hospital producto de tener en la casa a docenas de niños en ella.

Luego poco a poco se fueron marchando y finalmente Rose se quedó sola observando los lugares ahora vacíos.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y se levantó, al instante, Ron y Hermione vestidos de pijama se aparecieron blandiendo sus varitas.

\- ¿Esperamos visitas? – Preguntó Hermione cuando Albus apareció

\- Siempre las esperamos – contestó el hombre acomodándose sus gafas y se asomó por la ventana entonces hizo un gesto con la mano que todo estaba bien y abrió la puerta

\- ¡Sam! – Saludó - ¡Melina! – Y una pareja ingresó.

Rose ya conocía a Sam Winchester, cuando era más joven, aunque aún conservaba esa mirada de cachorrito en desgracia, que ocultaba su gran poder. Sam tenía la fuerza de un demonio y la sagacidad de un ángel, con lo cual era muy poderoso y fuerte. El muchacho, luego de saludar a sus padres y a Albus se acercó a ella.

Su cabello estaba apenas cano, como el de su padre pero de un castaño muy claro, y sus ojos bicolor de un raro verde azul la miraron sonrientes y su sonrisa completaba el marco de una cara que Rose sólo podía calificar como angelical.

\- Hola Rose – la saludó tendiéndole la mano – Has crecido – le decía – la última vez que nos vimos…

\- Prefiero no recordarlo – lo interrumpía ella – es muy penoso

\- ¿Penoso? – Preguntaba él – A quien nos pateaste el trasero fue a nosotros – aclaraba y todos sonreían – Igual más tarde derrotamos a Lilith, lo cual fue para peor – declaró meneando la cabeza – Pero bueno – dijo agitando la mano – historia antigua. – Agregó y pasó a saludar a Molly y Arthur quienes se levantaron al escuchar tanto alboroto, Charly y Ágatha saludaron y regresaron a su habitación y los demás los fueron imitando poco a poco.

A quien Rose no conocía era a la mujer que estaba ahora frente a ella, la había visto en el funeral y peleando en la casa de Albus, elevando árboles e incendiándolos al lanzarlos como lo hacían Alejandra y Celina, pero no era una bruja.

La dama era hermosa, tenía largos cabellos ondulados, de un color castaño, las ondas caían con gracia por su espalda, su perfil era casi perfecto, y sus ojos expresaban una calidez y confianza que inmediatamente hacia que la persona frente a ella se sintiera cómoda y tranquila y a la vez esa mirada irradiaba un misticismo que la hacia enigmática.

\- Soy Melina – se presentó tendiéndole la mano y Rose correspondió el saludo – Es bueno tenerte entre nosotros – le decía

\- Es bueno estar aquí – decía ella y la dama volteó su mano y mirándola sonriente le dijo

\- ¿Puedo leerte la fortuna?

\- No creo que sean buenos augurios – declaraba Rose sin alejarse

\- Podría verte el futuro – decía la mujer aún sin mirar el dorso de la mano izquierda extendido hacia ella

\- Como gustes – dijo Rose y Melina bajó los ojos de un brillante color marrón a la mano de ella y los mismos se abrieron de par en par sorprendidos – Tan malo es – bromeaba la chica pero la mujer no la escuchaba, analizaba cada una de las líneas que marcaban su mano como sacando cálculos mentales, como leyendo tal cual un libro esas marcas que, para Rose no eran más que algo común y cotidiano.

\- Será difícil – decía – has tenido una vida complicada

\- No se necesita ser gitano para saber eso – la interrumpía Sam y ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo haciendo que el hombre ya no interviniera más.

\- Ya – dijo soltándole la extremidad y sonriendo

\- ¿Y? – Quiso saber Rose

\- Todo va a estar bien – le decía la dama palmeándole el hombro derecho y volteó a hablar con Albus

\- Estamos en el horno – dijo Rose y todos sonrieron pero Melina negó con la cabeza

\- No, no estamos en el horno – repetía – pero, estamos cerca – agregaba – si eres tenaz, perspicaz y persistente todo saldrá bien, no será fácil, nada lo es, tu ya lo sabes, pero para que esto tenga un final feliz deberás entregarte sin miramientos a los diferentes sentimientos que ahora te embargan, será un proceso complicado, y no tenemos tiempo para que pasar por una etapa de adaptación de todo ello, pero, con tus habilidades lo lograras… espero – agregó.

Rose se quedó pensativa, y luego se levantó de hombros, los gitanos tenían la capacidad de decir lo malo de forma buena y generalmente no daban malas noticias, era perjudicial el negocio, así que en general no confiaba en ellos, aunque la mirada de Melina la invitaba a creer en cada una de las complejas palabras que le había dicho. Luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y preguntó

\- ¿Ustedes también tuvieron que ir por una piedra? – Y la pareja se miró sonriente

\- Si – dijo Sam

\- Pero te contarán mañana – declaró Albus acompañando a los muchachos a las habitaciones – ellos vienen de Rumania, deben estar cansados por el viaje

\- Un poco – declaró Melina siguiendo al anciano

\- ¿Se contactaron con los chicos? – Preguntó Dumbledore

\- Si – dijo Sam – están bien y pronto regresaran

\- Ya lo sé, les he dado una orden precisa y solo ante una situación de extrema necesidad no la pueden evadir – decía Albus

\- Ya lo sabemos – agregaba Melina – fue una buena decisión - agregaba sonriendo

Rose se quedó parada, mirando ahora el lugar desierto ya que todos se habían ido a acostar nuevamente, a los pocos minutos apareció Albus, se lo veía cansado

\- Estás cansado – le decía la chica – ve a descansar, mañana hablamos

\- Gracias – decía Albus – Sólo quiero decirte que te tengo preparada una sorpresa, te gustará, pero debes esperar un tiempito más – acotaba sonriendo y se marchó a su habitación.

Como todas las noches Rose se quedó mirando por la ventana, ya no sentía que era vigilada, calculaba que la madriguera tenía muchísima más protección que la casa de Albus, y no se equivocaba.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo que Albus y Melina le habían dicho.

Desconocía el lugar que hacia referencia Albus y por una parte estaba agradecida, una preocupación más en su mente no era buena en este momento y por el otro estaba preocupada por Rodas y aunque ya le había informado Albus, estaba protegido, por alguna extraña razón no lograba dejar de sentirse insegura en cuanto pensaba en él.

Además estaba lo que Melina le había vaticinado, a modo de acertijo prácticamente, no sabía que significaba el hecho de entregarse a estos nuevos sentimientos, porque, a decir verdad, en este momento su mente era un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias y si, tenía que elegir, en ese instante saldría corriendo sin importarle nada, ni los que creía buenos que eran los malos, ni los que creía malos que eran los buenos.

En la mansión de la logia Leonid avanzaba por el amplio pasillo que daba a la oficina de Gunther, y sin golpear entró.

Pudo ver a su jefe de pie, teniendo sexo con una mujer de regordeta figura que de espalda a él y plegado su torso sobre el escritorio, soportaba las embestidas salvajes de Gunther.

\- Lo siento – dijo intentando retirarse Leonid

\- Ya termino – declaró el otro lanzando un gemido gutural y aplastando la cabeza de la mujer más sobre la mesa.

Luego se separó y acomodó la ropa, mientras abría un cajón del escritorio y, lanzaba unos billetes a la mujer que, acomodándose la ropa a su vez los tomaba y salía mirando al vampiro sin temerle a pesar que Leonid mostraba sus colmillos mortales.

\- Disculpa – repitió el vampiro

\- No es nada – declaró Gunther revisando unos papiros sin notarse siquiera que acababa de tener relaciones con una mujer – aunque sería más apropiado que aprendas de una maldita vez a golpear antes de entrar – acotó

\- Esa mujer no me tiene miedo – decía Leonid cambiando de tema

\- Sabe que tienes órdenes de no dañarla ni tu ni ninguno de los otros aquí, ella me sirve para… - se detuvo mirando al vampiro y acotó regresando a la lectura – para mis necesidades

\- Extraño cuando acechábamos a jovencitas, tu las mancillabas y luego yo las mataba – decía el demonio sentándose en una amplia silla frente a la mesa de trabajo y tomando unos papeles él también

\- No tenemos tiempo para divertirnos – entonces dijo Gunther.

\- Tengo malas noticias – declaró el vampiro levantando levemente los ojos de la lectura par observar la reacción de su jefe que se detuvo y lo miró casi mortalmente

\- Te advertí que no quería más malas noticias – agregaba dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio

\- No es tan grave – decía el vampiro intentando suavizar el ambiente – La madriguera está muy protegida, ninguna de las bestias y tampoco seres humanos pudieron ingresar.

\- ¿Es solo eso? – Entonces preguntó Gunther

\- Si – dijo Leonid

\- Ya lo sabía – repuso el hombre retomando la lectura – tiene un hechizo por el cual quien quiere encontrarla con fines malvados termina perdido en medio del bosque

\- Exacto, eso fue lo que sucedió, en todos los casos – dijo Leonid molesto porque Gunther no lo advirtió

\- Por el momento debemos enfocarnos en esto, debemos ayudar a Danu ya que no logra avanzar por si sola

\- Que extraño – declaró el vampiro – me cuesta creer que haya algo que esa mujer no pueda hacer

\- A mi también, pero es un lugar muy poderoso y si nuestro Lord está en lo cierto y hay dos elegidos hay un lugar que debe de ser idóneo para lograr el ritual de Horalcol. Y debemos encontrarlo antes que ellos. – Dictaminó Gunther sin saber que el bando contrario ya conocía perfectamente ese lugar.

De repente alguien irrumpió abriendo las puertas de par en par y gritando

-¡cuando dejarás de mandarme al fin del mundo sin poder hacer nada! – Era Danu que miraba a Gunther con furia.

Leonid, ya conocedor de la mujer se levantó y salió volando de allí.

Gunther ni se inmutó, levantó lentamente los ojos del manuscrito que estaba estudiando y la miró penetrantemente.

Danu tampoco se perturbó, mantuvo la mirada firme, sus ojos de un marrón muy claro parecían penetrar y su cabello de un castaño largo y brilloso caían largos hasta casi su cintura.

Vestía un traje de cuero negro, que aparentaba ser especial y efectivamente lo era, ya que era el mismo que el de Rose.

Gunther se puso de pie lentamente, se dirigió al bar y sirvió un par de vasos con whisky, y se acercó dándole uno a la mujer que tardó en recibirlo.

Ambos bebieron, sin apartarse la mirada, luego Gunther se acercó a ella y declaró

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me griten en público

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo – respondió ella

\- Sigo sin entender cómo es que no te intimido – llegó a preguntarle él acercándosele más

\- No soy de las que si intimidan – simplemente respondió ella sin retroceder

-No entiendo como es que aún te mantengo con vida – dijo él escudriñándola para poder detectar una sensación, al menos en sus ojos

\- Por que soy tu nexo con el exterior, sin mí no podrías operar, ni estarías enterado de nada

\- Sabes que te perdono la vida porque eres mi mejor hombre – entonces le dijo Gunther volteando de regreso a su escritorio, allí pudo verse un destello de ira en Danu, que duró fracción de segundos pero luego declaró mordaz

-Me perdonas la vida porque soy la única persona útil aquí, tus seguidores apestan – dijo cruzándose de brazos – de no ser por mi habrían atrapado a Rose mucho tiempo antes y lo hicieron porque me alejaste de ella, de lo contrario eso no hubiera sucedido – reprochó

\- Tenemos nuevas metas – decía Gunther sentándose

\- Si, Rodas White – dijo ella avanzando y él la miró interrogante - ¿Acaso te sorprende que sepa de su existencia? – Preguntó sarcástica – Sabes que lo sé todo

\- Entonces dime todo lo que sabes – ordenó Gunther

\- Rodas White, hijo de Ronald Stephan White y Hermione Jenifer Greatest – Gunther la miró - ¿Te suenan los nombres no? – declaró sonriendo maliciosamente – y si, estás en lo cierto, son idénticos a Ron y Hermione Weasley – declaró haciendo que Gunther se sorprendiera y ella sonrió más

-¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? – Preguntó extrañado Gunther.

\- Soy reportera, eso hacemos los periodistas, investigamos – declaró ella soberbia – Me retiro, voy a descansar, soy humana aunque no lo parezca – reprochó

\- Luego necesito encargarte algunas cosas – dijo Gunther

\- No más misiones imposibles – declaró ella

\- Pensé que no tenías imposibles – entonces declaró él sonriendo maliciosamente y por primera vez ella se desestabilizó haciendo que él riera más – me gusta cuando veo tu lado humano – llegó a decirle e incluso pudo ver apenas un rubor en las mejillas de la mujer

\- Encontrar el templo de Horalcol es imposible, lo más probable es que Albus Dumbledore ya lo haya encontrado y lo tenga muy asegurado – declaraba

-¿Eso crees? – Preguntó Gunther

\- Estoy casi segura – respondió ella

\- Entonces no hay nada más que hacer – dijo Gunther poniéndose de pie – Cuando termines de descansar necesito que vayas al ministerio Chileno, al amazonas y con las brujas de Eastwich – la chica asintió – debemos poner más aliados a nuestras filas – aclaró

Danu se retiró, necesitaba demostrar fortaleza y sinceramente mucho no le costaba, pero a pesar de disimularlo muy bien Gunther la alteraba, era el único hombre que lo hacía y por eso le atraía muchísimo, por eso seguía allí, y pensó levantándose de hombros la paga también era muy buena. Ella había estudiado en las tres escuelas mágicas, podría no haber cambiado pero a ella le pareció buena idea experimentar las diferentes formas de enseñanza mágica así que sus primeros años estuvo en Hogwarts, luego sus padres se divorciaron y su madre fue a Francia, parís, su ciudad natal, con lo cual retomó los estudios en Beauxbatons y finalmente su último año fue a Durmstrang , ya que su padre era Noruego, allí en Rumania aprendió que ser malo era mejor que ser bueno, que mostrar inflexibilidad era mejor que suavidad que no debía dejar que nadie se acercara a ella, bajar la guardia no estaba permitido.

Se dirigió a su recámara y se desvistió para tomar una ducha, mientras el agua caía sintió que la puerta del sanitario se abría y sin dudar tomó su varita.

Era Gunther que la miraba por sobre la mampara que solo cubría su cuerpo pero no su cabeza

-¿Qué demonios haces acá? – Llegó a preguntar evitando notarse perturbada

\- He cambiado de opinión – decía – Necesito que me prestes tus servicios de guardaspaldas por unos días

-¿Qué? – Llegó a decir ella

-¿Te molesta? – Preguntó irónico

\- Ninguna tarea me molesta – se apuró a contestar rápidamente - ¿Y Leonid? – Preguntó

\- Tiene otros labores – respondió – Pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones – se apuró a declarar

-Lo que tu digas – contestó ella continuando con su baño. Él se quedó algunos segundos observándola ese silencio hizo que Danu volviera a mirarlo inquisisita.

\- ¿Algún día me dirás tus secretos? – Le preguntó él notando que estaba burlándose

\- Nunca, eso es lo que me mantiene con vida – contestó ella – Vete de mi habitación…

\- ¿O que? – preguntó Gunther ya riendo

\- Te haré bueno – le dijo ella y él la miró extrañado – no lo dudes, hay un hechizo para eso – ahora ella era la que reía.

Gunther se marchó y ella resopló, a él le gustaba llevarla al límite, y eso la sacaba más de quicio, sin embargo internamente hubiera deseado que el entrara en la ducha con ella y le hiciera el amor salvajemente, era una de sus más alocada fantasía, en realidad la única, que Gunther le hiciera… ¿El amor? Pensó y luego negó con la cabeza, ninguno de los dos podrían sentir tal cosa.


	56. Chapter 56

**Capitulo56**

 **Danu Danielle**

Continuó duchándose, de repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse, ya lo había dicho, era una mujer, a pesar que su mente y cuerpo muchas veces pensaran como un autómata, pero tenía necesidades físicas que sofocar y muchas veces debía hacerlo en soledad, aunque nunca faltó algún subordinado que presto se ofreciera a ayudarla con ellas.

Comenzó a tocarse, lentamente, separado sus pliegues y apretando en el centro donde pronto llegaría al orgasmo, tampoco eran necesarios demasiados artilugios, de repente Gunther se apareció delante de ella, desnudo, y el agua comenzó a cubrir sus cabellos, su cuerpo. Ella siguió el recorrido del líquido, pudiendo ver su fuerte pecho, su trabajado abdomen y su hombría, era tal cual lo había imaginado, potente, viril, todo un hombre.

Él comenzó a besarla, con deseo, la agarró fuertemente de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él debajo del potente chorro de agua que inundó su cara, pero ella no sentía la falta de aire, solo sentía esa lengua caliente ingresando en su boca, llevándola casi al instante a un orgasmo.

Las manos masculinas expertas recorrieron sus pechos, los estrujó, pellizcaba los pezones llevándolos a convertirse en duros montículos de deseo, y su boca se adueñó de ellos, llevando nuevamente a Danu a un segundo orgasmo.

\- Goza – le decía él – goza entre mis brazos – y ella obedecía enloqueciendo entre ellos, perdiendo el autocontrol que aparentaba y destruyendo esa barrera invisible que había creado entre los dos.

Cuando las manos de él bajaron a su entrepierna un nuevo clímax la sorprendió, parecía una ninfómana, caliente y entregada. Durante largos minutos, que parecían eternos, él ejerció una fricción sobre su sexo, provocándole más placer, un tortuoso placer.

Ella intentaba tocarlo, pero él no se lo permitía, cuando Gunther consideró que ya era suficiente estimulación se acercó a ella, su estaca, dura y candente se pegó al abdomen de Danu plano y firme haciendo que ella nuevamente se corriera.

-¡Otra cosa! – Danu abrió los ojos, estaba acalorada y agitada, se metió de lleno debajo del grifo para que Gunther, quien la miraba desde la puerta del sanitario suspicaz no notara su turbación

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – Llegó a gritarle – Déjame disfrutar de mis últimos minutos de soledad – le espetó saliendo apenas del chorro de agua

\- Que suelo despertarme muy temprano a desayunar y quiero que me acompañes – dijo Gunther y salió.

Gunther se reía, esas semanas se divertiría, si Danu tenía razón no tendrían nada más que hacer que esperar salvo que se les ocurriera alguna diversión extra.

Por su parte Danu estaba encrespada, no estaba segura, pero creía que había disimulado su estupor, agitó su cabeza y fue aumentando el poder del agua fría hasta que la misma estaba totalmente helada.

Debía dejar de tener esas fantasías, por su bien, o más bien para preservar su vida, si Gunther notaba una pizca de debilidad en ella sería su fin.

A la mañana siguiente, vestida con una camisa blanca y jeans, y peinada con una coleta, se apostó frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Gunther y golpeó la misma

\- Adelante – dijo el hombre y ella avanzó, él estaba de pie, completamente desnudo desperezándose frente a la ventana, su miembro estaba erecto, alto, apuntando al cielo, rogando misericordia; por fracción de segundos Danu pensó si lo mejor sería excusarse o avanzar y prefirió lo segundo

\- Lo ideal sería que cuando permitas la entrada de alguien ya estés vestido – llegó a decirle cerrando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en ella, agradecida de haberse desahogado la noche anterior y así poder ahora estar tranquila, o al menos aparentarlo

Gunther se notó decepcionado, y se colocó una bata azul que estaba sobre su cama, y fue al sanitario, Danu escuchó abrir la ducha y suspiró tranquila

\- Necesito que vengas – le ordenó él y ella menado la cabeza avanzó.

Era de esperarse que lo vería duchándose, pero al menos creyó que habría una mampara, pero no, Gunther se bañaba sin ninguna membrana que lo protegiera, y Danu no pudo evitar recordar su fantasía nocturna y se quedó viendo como los hilos de agua recorrían el cuerpo, que era tal cual ella lo había imaginado

\- ¿Qué quieres? – llegó a decir mirándolo a los ojos indiferente

\- Me tienes que proteger – dijo él girando y Danu levantó una ceja, su trasero era mejor de lo que se había imaginado pero luego se recompuso

-¿En el baño? – Preguntó demostrando que estaba ya cansándose del jueguito de él

\- Hay un ventanal muy amplio – explicaba él girando nuevamente – pueden entrar por allí – Danu no intentó refutar la orden, cerró la puerta del sanitario y se acercó al ventanal – además nosotros ya tenemos cierta intimidad – dijo él, ella frunció el ceño, pero esta vez, él no sonrió, es más ella llegó a pensar que se estaba recriminando por lo dicho, no contestó giró y se puso de pie frente al ventanal. La vista del mismo, desde el cuarto piso de la mansión, era espectacular, se podía ver el prado verde y gran parte de la ciudad. Pero ella estaba absorta en sus recuerdos, cuando ingresó como miembro de la Logia Red Square.

Se había recibido ese mismo año, no tenía amigos; en Inglaterra demasiado ocupada separando a sus padres, en Francia demasiado fría y en Bulgaria una completa extraña. Pero Rufus, uno de sus camaradas le había mencionado la logia y dicho que ella sería perfecta para ingresar en ella, así que rechazó la oferta de trabajo en el ministerio y se presentó ante el líder.

Al aparecer Gunther inmediatamente le pareció atractivo, pero luego reparó en la niña de 9 años que estaba a su lado, era Rose.

Se le dio la directiva de entrenar a la chica cuando Gunther no podía y antes debía ser asesorada por él, por suerte no era mucho el tiempo que pasaban juntos, ella era una buena alumna, aplicada, y además aprendía muy rápido.

Gunther era un experto en muchas artes, pero principalmente en estrategia y lucha, jamás había visto a un hombre más hábil.

Cierto día se encontraban practicando artes marciales, ambos vestidos con su kimonos y repartiéndose golpes y patadas.

Ya hacía seis meses que estaba allí y deseaba demostrarle a Gunther que estaba para mucho más que ser una niñera, aunque por supuesto sabía lo importante de su función, pero estaba decidida a ganarle esta vez.

Luchó férreamente acertando varios golpes hasta que barrida por medio lo derrumbó colocándose sobre él

\- El alumno le ha ganado al maestro – declaró triunfal, pero al ver la mirada de Gunther se puso seria, sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo que ya eran, profundos, intensos, recios y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo que quedó oculto por la agitación que tenía de la batalla. Lo que no estaba oculta era la hombría de Gunther que, dura y caliente se apretaba contra su sexo y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar y ponerse de pie él la giró, quedando sobre ella y la besó furiosamente, dejándola sin posibilidades de protestar y sin desear hacerlo tampoco.

La lengua de Gunther entraba en su boca penetrándola frenéticamente, taladrándola y ella comenzó a sentir que un fuego nacía en su vientre.

Él bajó su pantalón, hizo lo mismo al de ella y la penetró fuertemente.

Danu no pudo evitar apretar sus manos a la espalda de Gunther y lanzar un quejido de dolor, cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que surgían cayeran, no debía no quería demostrar debilidad.

Sintió que él se quedaba estático, luego de algunos instantes comenzó a retroceder y ella creyó que se retiraría, pero en lugar de ello, Gunther comenzó a embestirla suavemente, entraba y salía de ella rítmicamente, Danu estaba agitada, temblaba solo esperaba que él creyera que era por la lucha anterior y no por esta sensación que invadía sus entrañas, mezcla de dolor y placer que amenazaba por hacerla estallar si no intentaba controlarse, pero le era imposible, esa fuerza la impulsaba a querer gemir, a querer gritar su nombre a demostrar que estaba excitada, sin embargo no lo hizo, se limitó a quedarse quieta, dejándolo invadirla, con las manos aferradas a su espalda.

La potencia del orgasmo la tensionó para luego relajarla de un modo que jamás lo había hecho, Gunther aceleró sus movimientos, convulsionándose luego se corrió dentro de ella, dándole dos o tres embestidas más y sin más se puso de pie.

El frio que recorrido el cuerpo de Danu la ayudó a recomponerse rápidamente y a pensar en que no debía mostrar debilidad, ni con él, ni con nadie.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente intentando no demostrar el punzante dolor que sentía, él ya estaba vestido, con un puño cerrado, ella intentó descifrar su mirada, al tiempo que se esforzaba por demostrar apatía, no sabía si era furia, enojo, frustración, reproche pero se lo veía agitado y sudoroso al igual que ella, pero ambos bien podrían estarlo por haber peleado más de una hora entre ellos.

-No te embaraces – ordenó girando y marchándose de allí, abrió la puerta de gimnasio y antes de retirarse exclamó -¡Limpia ese desastre! – y se marchó.

Danu miró el piso, restos de sangre y semen manchaban la alfombra, se desplomó hacia atrás y lloró, de dolor, de impotencia y sobre todo porque no pudo evitar sentirse en la gloria entre los brazos de Gunther a pesar que él la había prácticamente violado.

Se incorporó lentamente, enjuagando sus lágrimas y soportando el punzante dolor entre sus piernas, se levantó la ropa interior y el pantalón, limpió la alfombra y se dirigió a la sala de pociones, Gunther había dado una orden y tenía que cumplirla.

Luego de eso buscó otros amantes, generalmente subordinados que la obedecían para satisfacerla, pero jamás había vuelto a sentir esa abrasiva sensación como cuando estuvo con Gunther incluso a pesar que casi la había forzado.

Por suerte él jamás volvió a acercársele, más que para sus coqueteos juguetones casuales que ella repelía rápidamente, debía reconocer que ahora se estaba extralimitando, no más que aquella vez que le robó su inocencia.

Comenzó a sentir que el calor aumentaba, Gunther había abierto el agua caliente y el vidrio comenzaba a empañarse, ella agradecía que su traje que había modificado se secara solo.

-¿Por qué no has hecho el pacto Siltonovus? – Le preguntó para hablar de algo, ya que el silencio le empezó a molestar mucho más que el calor. Gunther pareció reflexionar, se mantuvo cayado haciendo incluso que ella virara a verlo y luego contestó

\- Mi sangre debe permanecer pura –la respuesta parecía enseñada, no realmente dicha por él con total convicción. Danu no discutió, sabía que en el estado que estaba de total excitación sería presa fácil de él así que simplemente se limitó a girar la vista y pasado una mano por el empañado vidrio de concentró en los autos que pasaban esporádicamente por la carretera. Cuando la ducha se cerró respiró aliviada. Pronto se terminaría, aunque conociendo a Gunther de seguro le esperaría otra sorpresa y no se equivocaba - ¿Me secas la espalda? – Escuchó que él decía, casi podía notar, incluso antes de virar su sonrisa triunfal, sintiendo por adelantado que la estaba molestando.

Ella se acercó sin titubear y comenzó a secar toda la extensión de la ancha espalda, pudiendo notar algunas cicatrices que lo hacían mucho más imponente, friccionaba con dureza, incluso se atrevió a pasar la toalla casi por sobre sus glúteos. Gunther reía divertido

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? – Preguntó ella y él la miró por encima de su hombro mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos al sonreír – No sabía que Leonid te secara la espalda. ¿Era gratificante? – Le preguntó ahora mostrando ellas sus dientes al sonreír y ver como él se ponía serio

\- Leonid jamás secó mi espalda – dijo él, entonces ella soltó la prenda y se alejó, él la miró sorprendido girando sin importarle mostrarse en todo su esplendor delante de ella

\- Imagino que se divertían mucho cuando te veía desnudo – entonces ella declaró suspicaz

\- Él jamás me vio desnudo – Danu sonrió, meneo la cabeza y comenzó a retirarse del sanitario - ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó él

\- Afuera – dijo ella – No tengo porque secar tu espalda y tampoco debo seguir viéndote desnudo, te puedo asegurar que no es nada grato – declaró con total apatía ya que si demostraba desdén él habría ganado la batalla – no sé qué pretendes Gunther, pero si estás aburrido y quieres jugar, soy muy buena en el ajedrez, mejor que Rose – aclaró y él se perturbó – Además yo no te robaré besos furtivos cuando te haya derrotado.- Dicho lo cual abrió la puerta

\- Puede que te los robe yo cuando te gane a ti – le decía él, ella giró lentamente, lo miró de arriba abajo sin demostrar absolutamente ningún sentimiento y declaró

\- eso es algo que jamás sucederá – y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Gunther se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundo y luego rió, Danu lo estimulaba físicamente ya que nunca se le había escapado el hecho que era una mujer hermosa, recordó la noche anterior, verla totalmente desnuda porque ella no se había percatado que un espejo frente a la bañera reflejaba su cuerpo, totalmente empapado, perfecto, firme; y por sobre todo mentalmente, sabía que decirle para retarlo, tenía una lengua afilada, incluso no titubeaba en contestarle sin temerle. Era una compañera ideal.

Luego sacudió la cabeza ¿Compañera? Se preguntaba y luego recordó todos los momentos compartidos con ella, que eran pocos pero intensos y se percató que él siempre intentaba seducirla y ella siempre escapaba a esa seducción y entonces el juego, que hasta ese momento era solo para molestarla varió, se había propuesto seducir a Danu y si fuera posible comprobar si podía hacer vibrar ese cuerpo debajo del suyo, o arriba la verdad se imagina poseyéndola en todas las posiciones conocidas.

Pero sobre todo alucinaba con el hecho de saber si la fría e indiferente Danu podía ser capaz de temblar entre sus brazos como aquella vez, aunque en este momento prefería no recordar eso.

Salió de la ducha, dispuesto a cambiar totalmente de táctica.

-Disculpa el jueguito - le dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras - es que a veces estoy muy solo y no sé con qué distraerme - dijo aparentando verdadera pena

\- Juega al solitario - repuso ella serena pero no pudiendo evitar sonar molesta

\- Sinceramente te pido disculpas - agregó él intentando sonar arrepentido

\- Sinceramente las acepto - respondió ella dándole a entender que no le creía nada.

Llegaron al comedor, el desayuno ya estaba listo, Gunther le apartó galantemente una silla pero ella se sentó en el lado opuesto, él meneó la cabeza sin poder evitar reír. Le sirvió café

-Dime cuando - le indicó para que ella lo detuviera pero no dijo nada hasta que la taza se llenó - ¿Sin leche? - preguntó él en el momento que ella bebía un sorbo - ¿Ni azúcar? Preguntó

\- Negro, amargo - solo dijo ella bebiendo otra vez y mirando a todos lados, haciendo su trabajo

\- Aquí no tienes que estar en guardia - decía él

\- Ingresaron dos veces - repuso ella - obviamente mientras yo no estaba - agregó - descuida, ya he realizados varios hechizos protectores, este lugar es más seguro que la famosa madriguera

\- Con más razón mi pedido - decía él mientras untaba jalea de fresas en una tostada, distraídamente, muy lento arrastraba el cuchillo sobre el pan con suavidad. Luego dio un mordisco, y parte de la mermelada quedó en su labio superior, y él sin mirar a Danu, lamió el labio, esto le pareció muy sensual, pero no tanto cuando él se chupó un dedo donde había quedado un resto de la jalea, Danu sintió que un cosquilleo nacía en su interior, con dificultad lo disimuló.

\- Asqueroso - llegó a declarar bebiendo más café

-¿Quieres que te dé? - entonces preguntó él y ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y él pensó que ese gesto comenzaba a fascinarle - tostada - agregó mostrándole el trozo de pan. Ella bebió un poco más de café y levantando la taza un poco declaró

-Negro, amargo y solo - Iba a beber otro sorbo cuando la alarma sonó, ella soltó la taza que la salpicó, se puso de pie poniéndose en guardia, cubriendo a Gunther; gran parte del café cayó en su pecho manchando la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, pegándola a su busto y marcándole sus erectos pezones.

A los pocos segundos un patronus de un lagarto apareció diciendo

\- falsa alarma. - Danu bajó la guardia sin alejarse de Gunther por seguridad

\- Ni siquiera han venido - decía Gunther - te tienen mucho medio

\- Son unos cobardes - dijo ella - ya se las verán conm… - pero no pudo continuar ya que Gunther se levantó de la silla y tomando una servilleta le dijo

\- Te has mojado - y comenzó a pasar el paño por su cuello, luego lo metió por el escote sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, iba a secar su pecho cuando la camisa se secó automáticamente y él bajó los brazos decepcionado. Danu dio un paso atrás

\- Gracias - declaró – este es el traje especial realizado por las hadas de blanquer se puede modificar a tu antojo y se seca y limpia solo - agregó sin que se le notara una pisca de ansias en su voz.

Gunther se sentó dándole la espalda frustrado, por un instante deseo limpiar ese cuello sedoso con su boca, el escote con su lengua, intentó restarle importancia al hecho, de seguro era su libido hablando.

Ella detrás de él se permitió suspirar en silencio, Gunther estaba jugando duro y sucio. ¿Hasta cuándo lo soportaría?

Durante la tarde jugaron varios partidos de ajedrez que ganó ella

\- Eres un pésimo jugador - dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal

\- Tengo otras habilidades - contestó él y sonrió al ver que ella se enseriaba - Saldremos - ordenó poniéndose de pie y ella lo siguió

\- Bien - dijo sencillamente y lo acompañó hasta su habitación, cuando la abrió pudo notar que había sido agrandada mágicamente y había dos camas en el lugar -¿Esa es mi cama? - Preguntó

\- Te lo dije ayer - contestó él - dormirás en mi cuarto. Y no preguntes si Leonid lo hacía. Leonid se quedaba parado en la ventana vigilando- agregó ingresando en el sanitario sin darle oportunidad de quejarse- sobre tu cama está tu atuendo para la salida - declaró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Danu se permitió apoyarse en la puerta, está furiosa, le había acostado mucho llegar donde estaba, y ahora porque a su jefe se le antojaba jugar con ella todo se iría por la borda, porque a pesar de ser fría y despiadada, solo tenía un talón de Aquiles y era esa persona que ahora estaba en el baño. Se acercó a su cama y su furia creció, sobre la misma había un vestido de noche, muy sugerente en color negro, unas sandalias de tacón alto y una cartera donde apenas entraba su varita. Gunther se asomó por la puerta, tenía espuma de afeitar en su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? - Le preguntó levantando el vestido

\- Saldremos - dijo él

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Porque mira que la paga es muy buena, pero tengo mis límites - declaró ella

\- ¿Los tienes? - Preguntó él irónico

\- Son pocos, pero suelo respetarlos a rajatabla y prostituirme no está dentro de mis obligaciones - declaró levantando el vestido en el aire e incendiándolo, ante su asombro el mismo vestido reapareció sobre la cama

\- No es lo que parece - dijo él sonreído triunfal - hoy inauguran una disco, que manejamos para que nos ingrese dinero, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer es bueno ir a divertirnos un poco

\- ¿Crees que es prudente? - Preguntó ella intentando sonar analítica pero lo cierto era que quería evitar ir

\- Desde donde yo lo veo, mientras Rose siga con los recuerdo seguirá en la madriguera, Rodas con ella,- explicaba - tengo una veintena de personas colocadas en las inmediaciones por si ellos cometen el error de salir, - proseguía mientras se dirigía a la pileta y comenzaba a rasurarse - no encontraremos el lugar de iniciación del ritual de Horalcol ya que se encuentra protegido, y deberemos esperar que se rebele al iniciarse porque sabemos que eso sucederá - continuaba - hasta donde yo lo veo no hay nada que impida que salgamos

-¿Y tú seguridad? - ella intentaba percudirlo, él la miró a través del espejo estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no notar el escalofrió de Danu por esa intensa mirada

\- Te tengo a mi lado, no podría estar más seguro - acababa de dar por tierra cualquier excusa, él sabía que ella jamás dejaría en duda su capacidad así que miró nuevamente el vestido mientras él cerraba la puerta del baño riendo.

Danu hizo desaparecer su vestido, se quedó en ropa interior, un conjunto en color blanco de encaje muy fino, así que tenía que cambiárselo también y fue al vestidor, en búsqueda de lencería, se cambió la misma por una similar en color negro y salió caminando a la habitación, lo menos que esperaba era ver a Gunther sentado en su cama con el torso desnudo, riendo como un felino.

\- Lo siento - declaró y luego maldijo por dentro, era lo último que debía decir, ya estaba descontrolada entonces cometió otro error, se metió en el vestidor.

¡Estúpida! Se amonestaba eso era lo mismo que poner un cartel que dijera me pones nerviosa, estas ganando el juego, se retiró la coleta y sacudió el cabello sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y hasta la tensión del cabello le molestaba, antes de cometer otro error cerró las puertas del vestidor, justo en el momento que él iba a ingresar en él.

\- Danu - la llamó él - me estas dejando desprotegido

\- Maldito - dijo ella por lo bajo intentando componerse miró alrededor y se colocó unos zapatos de tacón altos negros y abrió la puerta saliendo, intentando aparentar serenidad

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el sarcástico

\- esas sandalias no me favorecen - declaró avanzando en ropa interior y tacones - prefiero estos zapatos - dijo intentado que él no notara que apuraba el paso al pasar por su lado -¿No te molesta que me vista aquí, no? - le preguntó sonando casual

\- para nada - declaró él sin apartar la mirada, sentía que su bulto crecía debajo del pantalón, al verla casi desnuda, con esos zapatos que enaltecían sus piernas bien torneadas, y otra vez debía darle un nuevo punto a ella, aunque ella se lo daba a él.

Pronto se vistieron, por algunos instantes los dos se mantuvieron ajenos pensando como proseguir, Danu intentando enfriar su mente, Gunther descifrando cómo hacer que ella cayera en sus brazos.

Una vez vestidos bajaron al vestíbulo y ambos se vieron en un espejo de la entrada, ella hermosa en ese vestido de noche que resaltaba sus atributos, el elegante con esmoquin que lo hacía más poderoso.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó ella al ver que él se detenía

\- hacemos una buena pareja - dijo él sonando, según Danu, demasiado sincero, incluso Gunther también pensó en eso

\- Por supuesto - repuso ella y él la miró sorprendido - hemos demostrado más de una vez ser competentes juntos, yo soy veloz, inteligente, fuerte, casi invencible y tu… bueno… tú te dejas proteger - dijo mirando dentro de su pequeña cartera, restándole importancia al comentario pero Gunther sonrió, lo que más le gustaba de Danu era esa lengua afilada y su rapidez de pensamiento. ¿Gustarle? Se preguntó, si, le gustaba, como cualquier otra mujer, pero luego pensó que ella no era cualquier mujer y allí sus sentidos se alertaron, debía saber hasta dónde detener el juego de lo contrario ya no sería divertido para él.

Salieron e ingresaron en una limusina que los trasladó a la discoteca, por supuesto ingresaron por la zona vip y pronto la música estridente, las luces y el calor, incomodaron a Danu, era cuando estaba en esos lugares que extrañaba el mundo mágico y se ponía, de alguna manera melancólica.

Gunther se entretuvo saludando a varios conocidos, y algunas mujeres se le acercaron solícitas al verlo. Danu se mantuvo a su lado, incluso cuando dos de ellas lo besaron de pleno en la boca

\- Hoy no chicas - les decía él - hoy solo estoy de paso - Las mujeres mostraron decepción y luego se marcharon, ellos se sentaron en una mesa, presto el mozo les trajo una botella del mejor champan, Danu no dejaba de vigilar todo el lugar - me gusta este lugar - llegó a decir él, sirvió un par de copas y le extendió una a ella

\- No, estoy trabajando, además no bebo eso - dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

\- Debemos brindar - dijo él acercándose a su oído ya que la música era estridente, ella lo miró

\- ¿Y porque brindaremos? - Preguntó socarrona - Porque Rose se escapó, porque están por destruir el hechizo desmemoriante, porque no podemos acercarnos a ella, porque no sabemos dónde está el lugar de Holralcol ¿Sigo? - Preguntó

\- Pensé que eras de las que veía el vaso medio lleno - decía el retándola

\- Lo soy, pero en este caso el vaso está vacío - contestó ella

\- Todo cambiará, vamos, por mí - dijo él y ella sonriendo de lado negó - es una orden - entonces dijo él y ella sonrió más triunfante

\- Es de la única manera que logras las cosas - dijo pero al instante se arrepintió, ya que Gunther cambió la mirada que se hizo dura y fría, aunque la verdad lo agradecía este coqueteo juguetón le estaba molestando, así que a pesar del miedo respiraba aliviada con ese Gunther podía lidiar, él estiró el brazo poniéndole la copa frente a ella

\- Obedece - le ordenó

\- Tengo que protegerte - dijo ella eludiendo beber

\- hay veinticinco guardias más - declaró él ella no se sorprendió ya los había visto

\- pero ninguno soy yo - seguía excusándose

\- Voy a pensar que tienes miedo - entonces la retó él cambiando de táctica y ella titubeó, pero luego declaró

\- Por supuesto la tengo, tú eres mi responsabilidad, si algo te sucede sería terrible

\- ¿Te importo? - Preguntó él sorprendido

\- Tu eres nuestro líder Gunther, por supuesto me importas, sin ti todo esto caería en picada, incluso si yo quisiera tomar tu lugar, sería imposible, eres tú nuestro guía y quien debe terminar el ritual - la declaración fue honesta, hasta Gunther pudo notarlo, ella creía fielmente en lo que estaban haciendo, hasta con más fidelidad que él

\- Bebe - le dijo él - nada me pasará - ella no tuvo más excusas y tomó la copa, las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz y la movió para sacarse la sensación, y luego bebió del trago, le supo amarga pero deliciosa, y sin darse cuenta la copa se vacío, él llenó otra y luego otra más. La cuarta la rechazó ya eran demasiadas pero se sentía un poco mareada, y también, divertida o más bien desenfadada. - Bailemos - le dijo él cuando la música era lenta y sin esperar la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista.

Danu se dejaba llevar, se sentía mal y bien a la vez, pero le molestaba esa sensación de no poder manejar la situación

\- ¿Has puesto algún narcótico en mi bebida? - Preguntó cuándo él se detuvo. Gunther la miró, sonrió, envolvió su cintura con su brazo, la atrajo hacia él y contestó

\- No he puesto nada, estas un poco borracha - agregó

\- Imposible - dijo ella y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Gunther se dejó embriagar por el perfume que emanaba de su cabellos, era dulce pero fresco pero sobre todo por la cercanía del cuerpo de ella, tan entregado, tan vulnerable.

Bailaron varias piezas hasta que se marcharon, el viaje de regreso fue en silencio, él la miraba analizándola y ella tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana intentando concentrándose siéndole difícil. La ayudó a subir a la habitación y en el segundo piso ella claudicó y se sacó los zapatos haciéndosele más fácil caminar y llegaron al cuarto, ella fue directo a su cama y se tiró sobre ella, estaba alegre, feliz, como jamás lo había estado o si, cuando era una niña, se sentía como cuando era una niña y era feliz libre, buena, porque ella había sido buena.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - le dijo él acercándose y comenzó a desvestirla, ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó sacar el vestido.

Gunther la besó, suavemente, y ella no protestó, es más hasta la escuchó suspirar pero luego retrocedió, no era de esa forma que quería poseer a Danu y si bien su virilidad, latente y lujuriosa, aparentando tener vida propia lo instaba a tomarla en ese momento, dio un paso atrás, él la quería sentir suspirar pero en total uso de sus facultades, así no sería ni divertido ni justo. La cubrió con las sábanas, ella se durmió al instante con una sonrisa que Gunther podía decir casi angelical en su rostro.

No podía tomarla otra vez a la fuerza, con una sola fue suficiente y aún se recriminaba por ello. No quería poseerla de esa manera. ¡Qué diantres quería!

Ni él lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que quería sentirla como esa primera vez, cuando, a pesar de la violencia ella vibró entre sus brazos, o al menos eso creyó sentir, porque luego la frialdad de Danu lo desconcertó.

No quería recordarlo pero fue inevitable, la lucha, que además de ejercitarlo enaltecía sus sentidos a cada contacto de la muchacha frente a él.

La había deseado desde el instante que la vio pero ella se manejaba con una serena pulcritud, casi exasperante, y evitaba el contacto como si él la abrasara, como si le tuviera miedo.

Entonces ella lo derribó, ufana y orgullosa se mostró ante él, triunfal y por primera vez Gunther la observó como una igual, poderosa, imbatible y le fue imposible evitar el desearla más.

Volteándose sobre ella la besó, furioso, violento, invadía su boca con su lengua queriendo fundir ambas bocas, no sabía si la agitación de ella era por ese beso, por la expectación o por la lucha anterior, pero no le importó deducirlo, necesitaba imperiosamente desahogar esa dolorosa sensación que tenía entre sus piernas, y que había crecido minuto a minuto al pelear con Danu.

Bajó su pantalón, luego el de ella arrastrándole también la ropa interior y la penetró fuertemente, jamás se hubiera imaginado la reacción de ella.

¡Maldita sea, era virgen! ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué no se negó?

¡Cómo iba a hacerlo! Él, el malnacido y bruto animal, no le había dado tiempo a decir o hacer nada.

¿Por qué se lamentaba? No sería la primera vez que mancillaba a una mujer, pero algo en su interior... ¿Su conciencia? ¿Todavía tenía una?

Sí, cuando pensaba en Danu había una conciencia que lo martirizaba maldiciéndolo.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, así que intentó remediarlo haciéndola gozar, si ello era posible ya que ella era de hielo.

La observó, los ojos cerrados, respirando agitada, la tensión en las manos apoyadas en su espalda, no sabía que estaría sintiendo, durante algunos minutos la penetró suavemente, intentando brindarle alguna satisfacción, pero se sorprendió al ser él quien disfrutaba mucho más que con cualquier otra mujer con la que se había acostado, con o sin violencia.

Pero estaba frustrado, ella no decía nada, no hacía nada, se mantenía inmóvil soportando su intromisión, como si fuera un deber que tenía que cumplir, y se sintió disminuido ante la voluntad de ella, intentó prestar atención en sus sensaciones pero lo único que notaba era esa respiración, tal cual la tenía él pero no podía diferenciar si era por el acto que estaban llevando a cabo o por el ejercicio anterior.

Apenas sintió una tensión en el cuerpo femenino y luego un relax imperceptible, no podía intuir que le estaba pasando y eso en lugar de desganarlo lo enaltecía más; comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, sin saber si ella había llegado al orgasmo pero él necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba terminar e irse, se sintió por primera vez sucio, indigno, y sin embargo también se sentía en un estado sublime como nunca había experimentado.

Se corrió dentro de ella embistiéndola varias veces hasta vaciarse por completo, pensó en quedarse allí un instante, para completar ese momento para él casi mágico pero luego se puso de pie rápidamente.

Se acomodó el miembro dentro del pantalón, miró su mano con restos de sangre y su propio esperma y cerró el puño, estaba enojado con él, porque no tenía que haber sucedido eso, ni así, ni ahí, no con Danu.

Ella continuaba tendida en el suelo, y poco a poco se irguió, pensó en postrarse ante ella, pedirle disculpas, decirle que había sido un animal que la recompensaría, besarla, confortarla, pero la mirada apática de ella lo detuvo, realmente ella era de hielo, aunque él sintió que temblaba debajo de él. ¿O había sido su imaginación?

¡Maldición! Pensó nuevamente ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan mal y tan bien a la vez?

Intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible ordenó

\- No te embaraces – y se marchó, presa de la culpa, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirse pleno, porque nunca había experimentado un orgasmo como ese, tan completo.

Jamás volvió a estar con ella, a pesar que jugueteaba a lo tonto, y es que, nadie lo sabía pero ella lo sacaba un poco de su centro, ya que Rose para él era una hija, una protegida, su Lord se equivocaba él no amaba a Rose.

¿Amaba a Danu? Negó con la cabeza ellos no podrían sentir amor, no estaban hechos para sentir esa sensación. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio que estaba en su cuarto, observado el contorno de la figura femenina, llevó las manos a la nuca y respiró profundo hasta que su excitación terminó. ¿Por qué no había abusado de ella? ¿No hubiera sido la primera vez que hacía algo así? ¿Ni la primera que utilizaba una droga para atontar a alguna mujer? Aunque debió solicitar a Leonid una pócima especial para que surtiera efecto a través del pacto siltonovus. Pero él sentía que Danu no se merecía eso, que se merecía disfrutar con plenitud el hacer el amor con él.

Se puso lentamente de pie ¿Había dicho el amor? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba equivocándose, otra vez ese pensamiento, no podía haber amor entre los dos ¿O Sí?

A la mañana siguiente ella no estaba en la cama, esperó su llegada pero pasada la media mañana no tuvo noticias, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Leonid

-¿Y Danu? - Le preguntó

\- Me dijo que ordenaste que regresara a ser tu custodia - dijo el vampiro sorprendido, él no contestó al instante pero luego se sentó a desayunar respondiendo

\- Es cierto, ella es muy aburrida - y se sirvió café, sin darse cuenta llenó la taza y la recordó.

Su juego de seducción se había vuelto en su contra, por suerte ella había sido lista y se había marchado, No la buscaría, Danu amenazaba su estabilidad ¿O le estaría dando un nuevo sentido a su existencia?


	57. Chapter 57

**Capitulo 57**

 **Amor gitano**

Amanecía en la madriguera y otra vez el bullicio llegaba, ya que los gemelos, parte de sus hijos, y varias personas más transitaban en ella, dándole partes a Albus, o acompañando a Molly, especialmente Angelina, Luna y Audrey las esposas de Fred, George y Percy y sus hijos, algunos simplemente pasaban a tomar un refrigerio y desaparecía por la chimenea, Rose podía ver varias bolsas de polvos flu que durante el día iban mermando y que a la mañana siguiente se iban reponiendo.

Al medio día Sam y Melina aparecieron, se los veía más relajados demostrando que, a pesar del movimiento pudieron dormir muy bien.

\- Entonces – decía Rose luego de sonreírle agradeciendo a su abuela por servir el almuerzo y esperando que los demás también estuvieran servidos – ¿Me van a develar su historia?

\- Castiel nos informó a Dean y a mi que había una misión en los Cárpatos – decía Sam masticando un pedazo de carne

\- No hables con la boca llena – le decía Melina

\- Despreocúpate – le decía Rose concentrándose y apoyando las manos en un hombro de cada uno de ellos – pronto no estaré aquí para verlo - y sonriendo cerró los ojos concentrándose en el relato de Sam.

Pudo ver a Sam y Dean, los muchachos aparcaron su chevy impala negro cerca del poblado.

\- ¿Estás seguro que Castiel te dijo que era aquí? – Preguntó incrédulo Sam

\- Sip – respondió Dean bajando del coche – Dijo que necesitaba encontrarse con nosotros justo aquí, porque se iba a dar un ritual gitano que debíamos presenciar.

\- Deberé investigar sobre esto – Repuso Sam imitándolo y saliendo del auto.

La noche era oscura y el aire denso.

Había cinco fogatas que formaban un círculo extrañamente perfecto y elevaban su humareda hacia el cielo nublado, carente de estrellas, suplicando por la anuencia de la luna.

Los gitanos estaban fuera del círculo hacia la derecha, justo delante de ellos, Rose también pudo ver a Albus y sus padres junto a Magnus y dentro del círculo siete gitanas, ataviadas con atuendos sugestivos de estridentes colores seis de ella y una de un blanco inmaculado se encontraban agachadas aguardando alguna orden frente a ellas un gitano, también ataviado de blanco las aguardaba.

Sam y Dean se apoyaron en la capota del coche, el primero sin prestar atención, y mirando su laptop en búsqueda de información extra, el segundo cruzado de brazos, mostraba una sonrisa propia de un gato dentro de una pescadería, de repente la música comenzó y dijo mirando a su hermano

― Me encantan estas misiones ― Sam volteó a verlo, meneó la cabeza cuando su hermano mayor volvía su vista a las bailarinas y echo un vistazo antes de retomar su búsqueda.

Súbitamente unos enormes ojos cafés impactaron con los suyos, al centro del grupo de bailarinas, una se destacaba, no por su estatura ni su habilidad para el baile, era ese algo extra que Sam buscaba todo el tiempo en una mujer, era ese destello que la sobresalía entre todas y sin darse cuenta dejó su laptop sobre la capota del chevy y avanzó, impulsado inconscientemente, a los brazos de la muchacha que se movía al ritmo de la sensual música

Dean le prestó atención e intentó detenerlo

― No es buena idea ― Dijo ― ¡No es buena idea! ― Repitió pensando que la estridente música que salía de los instrumentos de una banda a un lado de las fogatas no le permitió a su hermano escucharlo, pero cuando él continuó caminando, movió la cabeza negativamente exclamando ― ¡Maldición! Luego yo soy el inconsciente ― Y siguió a su hermano menor a corta distancia evaluando los peligros, que ya había registrado.

Diez gitanos se acercaban al par de forasteros, Dean volvió a menear la cabeza se suponía que debía pasar desapercibidos.

Por su parte Melina, la hija del jefe gitano no estaba en su mejor día; debía ser el mejor de todos ya que era el de su compromiso, pero lamentablemente ella no era una novia feliz; Roberto era bien parecido, fuerte, ambicioso, todo lo que una gitana podía pretender, pero ella no estaba enamorada de él. Lamentablemente ser la hija del jefe del clan tenía más responsabilidades que privilegios, así que debía disimular su desgano, recordar la coreografía de la danza y sonreír lo más posible.

La noche estaba nublada, no era un buen augurio, pero igualmente nadie decidió cambiar la fecha con lo cual debía seguir el plan, además más tarde o más temprano sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

Pronto se vio rodeada de varias muchachas que la envidaban por el galán que iba a tener, si supieran que cambiaria su lugar sin dudarlo no estarían tan felices, pero se limitaba a sonreír apenas mostrando una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes. Entre todas la arreglaron, peinaron su larga, ondulada cabellera castaña, maquillaron sus mejillas para que resaltara su lozanía, sin necesidad alguna; y la vistieron con un conjunto de dos piezas, una pollera blanca con cinturón de monedas de oro, y un corsé de igual color adornado con piedras preciosas de diversos colores, descalza se dirigió al centro de la fogata, más por inercia y por el empuje de las otra muchachas que por propia voluntad.

Se colocó en el centro, al lado de sus acompañantes, agachada, de espaldas a sus espectadores, la música comenzó y una a una las bailarinas fueron girando y realizando movimientos sugestivos al hacerlo, cuando le tocó el momento a Melina, resignada sonrió debía acercarse a Roberto, seducirlo con su baile y evitar que él elija a otra gitana por sobre ella, era una danza de compromiso, por supuesto que ella le cedería el honor a cualquiera de las otras seis, pero debía seguir con esa farsa y viró, súbitamente unos potentes ojos azul verdes, la estancaron en el suelo, sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, una de las chicas la empujó y comenzó a bailar, sin poder dejar de ver al forastero que ahora avanzaba hacia ella imitándolo y dirigiéndose también hacia él.

Al mismo tiempo Dean intentó razonar con los gitanos que se le acercaban

― Caballeros ― Dijo sonriente ― Linda noche ― Pero los hombres continuaban avanzando amenazantes ― ¡Sam! ― Lo llamó nuevamente pero su hermano parecía hipnotizado.

Melina avanzó saliendo del grupo, pasando al lado de Roberto que confundido miraba a Magnus sin entender, intentó detener a Melina colocándose frente a ella pero la muchacha lo eludió con un abrupto giro, sin dejar de mirar a Sam.

Las otras muchachas la miraban sin entender lo que sucedía, Magnus, el padre de Melina se levantó de su asiento, su semblante demostraba más preocupación que enfado, algo estaba sucediendo, algo que él evito toda la vida, desde que su mujer muriera al dar a luz a Melina, ese encuentro que no debía de suceder, pero ya era tarde.

La música seguía sonando, las chicas a pesar de su turbación continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la misma y Melina avanzaba bailando a los brazos de ese desconocido que la tenía subyugada, sin control.

Sam no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, la música sonaba lejana, podía percibir los latidos de su corazón, e, incongruentemente los latidos de la gitana frente a él, a la cual se acercaba más y más; podía sentir las quejas de Dean, pero era más fuerte que él.

Las mujeres intentaron detener a Melina haciendo una ronda a su alrededor y de Roberto quien aún intentaba detenerla sin lograrlo, todos bailaban al compás de la música que se hacia más estridente, pero ella no detuvo su avance, tres hombres de pusieron al lado de Sam y uno se colocó de frente, pero la altura del chico no le impidió seguir observando a la muchacha y siguió avanzando a pesar que los hombres intentaban detenerlo.

Entonces sucedió, la luna salió, los hombres tomaron de los brazos a Sam y las chicas junto a Roberto empujaron a Melina, pero ambos con un simple movimiento, sin tocarlos los expulsaron lejos.

Los gitanos iban a regresar a detenerlos nuevamente, pero Magnus los detuvo, con un simple movimiento de su mano, la música cesó, y todo movimiento, lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de las llamas de las hogueras.

Magnus señaló a una de las gitanas bailarinas y la misma salió corriendo a una tienda, y luego miró a la orquesta, de la misma comenzó a sonar una danza sensual.

- _¡ayayayyyyyyyyyyyy! Gitanaaaaaaaaaaaa_ – cantaba un hombre de voz rasposa y los tambores y guitarras comenzaron a sonar

\- ¡ _oooooooooo_! – Comenzó a cantar una gitana de melodiosa voz.

Sam y Melina continuaban parados sin moverse mirándose uno al otro, los gitanos se iban dispersando poniendo en diferentes puntos, mientras los cantantes y los músicos continuaban con la canción

\- _… vida mía estoy muriendo lento en mi prisión_ – seguía cantando la mujer y las gitanas que habían quedado rezagadas comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Roberto, se negó a marcharse y continuaba en el círculo acechando a la pareja que continuaba estática

\- _… quítate el dolor, deja de sufrir, escapa con mi amor_ – sonaba ahora melodiosa la voz del gitano.

Dean observaba como los gitanos parecían obedecer a su líder ante una sola mirada y también lo miró, el hombre fijó su vista en él y no bastaron palabras para darse cuenta que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Magnus, luego de mirar a Dean, dirigió su vista a Albus, el mago observaba la ceremonia atentamente sin prestarle atención, entonces el gitano observó al centro donde su hija y ese extraño continuaban en el medio de las hogueras como aguardando una orden. Meneó la cabeza, ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, ahora había que esperar que el ritual terminara y luego verían como salvar a Melina.

Magnus regresó su vista a Albus, quien le prestó atención devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Tenías todo planeado ¿No? – Le preguntó el hombre visiblemente molesto

\- Disculpa – Contestó Albus – pero hay cosas muy importantes en juego

\- No sé cuales son tus cosas importantes, pero la persona que está en el centro es mi única hija, lo más importante para mí.

\- Entonces estamos bien – respondió Albus – Ella es una pieza clave para que el mundo no se destruya, ella no corre peligro…

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Estoy seguro Magnus – afirmaba Albus – Nunca pondría en peligro innecesariamente la vida de alguien por capricho – continuó molesto – Es una pena que no has querido colaborar y deber recurrir a un ardid, pero así es la vida.

\- No pensé que fueras de los que se manejan con dobles códigos – lo insultó Magnus

\- ¡No le permito! – Lo defendió Hermione

\- Está bien – la detuvo Albus – Él tiene razón, actué injustificadamente, pero a veces el fin justifica los medios.

Rose ingresó en la mente de Albus, pudo ver como dos días atrás se presentó ante Magnus solicitándole que necesitaba de Melina para adquirir el diamante lunar, y también observó con el líder gitano se negaba rotundamente, además informándole que Melina ya estaba felizmente comprometida y que la ceremonia de unión se haría en breve.

Dumbledore fingió aceptación de la disposición y por una artimaña se hizo invitar a él y a varios magos más para presentar tan colorida, alegre y poco común ceremonia y el hombre, creyéndose victorioso no presentó ningún reparo.

Luego Rose volvió al día de la fiesta donde la música sonaba fuerte y Magnus miraba duramente a Albus amenazándolo

\- Puedo asegurarte Dumbledore que si algo le sucede a mi hija tu fin será dado por la hoja de mi cuchillo.

\- Estoy tranquilo Magnus – respondió el anciano mago – no deberás sacar tu cuchillo hoy.

Los cuatro regresaron la vista al centro de la fogata, donde Sam y Melina continuaban parados mirándose uno al otro sin moverse.

Dean no entendía nada, se suponía que Sam apenas podía manejar sus poderes, y sin embargo ahora parecía un experto, ni que decir de la chica que lanzó por los aires a dos de sus compañeras y al gitano, a pesar de las dudas miró al jefe del clan que simplemente asintió y el respondió de igual manera dándose cuenta que era momento de esperar.

La música seguía sonando y los cantantes haciendo sonar sus melodiosas voces, de repente la gitana que se había marchado aparecieron vistiendo un traje igual que el anterior pero completamente negro y se posicionó frente a la pareja.

 _\- … contigo soy capaz de lo que sea, no me importa lo que venga porque ya se hacia donde voy_ – recitaba la cantante y luego ambos músicos cantaron a coro.

Lo que siguió a continuación Dean no lo hubiese creído, sin verlo, pero estaba allí, frente a su hermano que incomprensiblemente estaba bailando con la muchacha. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que eso iba a traer problemas, grandes y feos problemas, pero se levanto de hombros y cruzándose de brazos miró como la pareja bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Sam se acercó a Melina, estiró sus brazos, ella los suyos y las manos se enredaron por los dedos, ambos sintieron una energía recorrerles el cuerpo y fueron impulsados uno al lado del otro.

La cabeza de Melina descansó en el pecho de Sam sintiendo su corazón que escuchaba latir desde que lo vió, luego levantó el rostro para verlo, sus ojos se conectaron y una llamarada de fuego los cruzó. Ella comenzó a bailar sensualmente cerca de él moviendo sus caderas, luego se separó dando un paso atrás sin soltar las manos, dio un giro y quedó de espaldas a él y continuó moviéndose sensualmente.

\- _Soy tu gitano tu peregrino la única llave de tu destino, el que te cuida más que a su vida, soooy tu ladrón_ – continuaba el cántico. Sam sentía el cuerpo de Melina moverse acariciando el suyo, levantó sus brazos, dejando los de ella arriba, comenzó a recorrer el contorno del cuerpo femenino bajando las manos lentamente y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la sensual música, siguiendo los movimientos que marcaba Melina.

\- _Soy tu gitana tu compañera la que te sigue la que te espera voy a quererte aunque me saquen el corazón_ – Sonaba ahora más fuerte el cántico de la cantante.

La gitana que había llegado en última instancia y que hasta ese momento simplemente los miraba se acercó a Sam e intentó separarlo, Roberto no se quedó impávido, se levantó del suelo y sin obedecer la orden de Magnus se acercó a la pareja enfrentando a Sam e intentando recuperar, sin sentido a Melina. La gitana no tenía mejor suerte con Sam que, continuaba unido férreamente a Melina y viceversa.

Mientras tanto las cinco gitanas restantes bailaban alrededor y se les sumaron cinco gitanos que bailaban junto a ellas.

Los cuatro protagonistas, al centro se transaron en un baile fuerte, casi agresivo donde unos querían separar a la pareja y ellos pugnaban por impedirlo.

\- _Yo nací para tus ojos para nadie más, siempre voy a estar en tu camino_ – se escuchaba la voz sensual de la cantante.

\- _Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad, dime por donde ir_ – respondía el cantante

El baile se tornaba suave y amoroso, cuando Sam y Melina se acercaban; vueltas, agarres, alejamientos, aplausos y arabescos formando una danza sensual, pasional, los cuerpos traspiraban, producto del baile y del tacto que provocaba un fulgor en ellos dos, las fogatas parecieron aumentar su calor y parecieron elevarse hasta el cielo, en el centro ellos, bailando, y la luna posicionándose más y más en ese eje de sensual poder que se generaba entre los dos.

― _Y aunque nos cueste la vida, y aunque duela lo que duela esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor._ ― Cantaron al unísono ambos gitanos. Las palmas llenaron el lugar, y ellos aceleraron el baile, aquellos que intentaban separarlos lo lograban pero ellos continuaban sin separar sus manos.

En un momento Roberto, tomó a Melina de la cintura fuertemente y la impulsó con fuerza hacia él, y la dama se colocó frente a Sam empujándolo con fuerza y ambos terminaron separados. Pero en ese mismo instante la luna llegó al centro de las fogatas, y un rayo salió de ella impactando contra las pareja y empujando fuera del círculo de las fogatas a Roberto y la otra gitana quienes cayeron junto al grupo de las cinco parejas gitanas que se vieron relegadas al mediar el baile de Sam y Melina quienes los asistieron rápidamente. El mismo rayo unió fuertemente a Sam y Melina con una fuerza apabullante y las humaredas lanzaron un espeso humo que casi impedía ver nada como una neblina.

― ¡Gauuuuuuuu! ― Gritó Dean e intentó avanzar pero unos hombres que estaban a su lado se lo impidieron entonces reparó fijando la vista que Sam y Melina continuaban bailando en el centro del haz de luz, más juntos, más lento, más sensual. Sin entender miró al jefe del clan y pudo ver su preocupación en el rostro, eso no era nada bueno.

Nuevamente el cántico de los gitanos llenó el lugar

― _Y aunque nos cueeeeste la vida, y aunque duela lo que duuuuuela esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amoooooor._

Sam tomó el rostro de Melina con ambas manos y acercó lentamente el suyo, ella se rindió ante su fuerza que la dominaba, y apenas rozaron sus labios hecho que desató una tormenta en su interior, y las bocas se unieron en un volcánico y caluroso beso que apocaba al álgido candor de las fogatas.

Finalmente el rayo lunar se desvaneció y Sam y Melina cayeron al suelo inconscientes, la música cesó, un grupo de gitanos fue a su encuentro seguidos por Dean, pero notó que también asistían a su hermano y quedó relegado observando atentamente pero sin intervenir, entonces el jefe del clan se le acerco y se presentó

― Soy Magnus, ella es mi única hija Melina.

― Mi nombre es Dean ― respondió él ― Y él es mi único hermano Sam.


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

 **El diamante lunar**

Albus se acercó al centro de la fogata, donde aún fulguraba un punto de luz, y un enorme diamante en su interior, se agachó y tomó la piedra.

\- Tengo el diamante lunar, estamos más cerca del ritual – declaró mirando esperanzado a Hermione y Ron.

Dean miraba todo con detenimiento e intentó seguir al grupo de gitanos que, levantado ambos cuerpos, aún incontentes los llevaban a una cabaña.

De repente apareció Castiel

\- ¡Cass! – Dijo él – Menos mal, necesito que me ayudes…

\- Debes acompañarme – le decía el ángel

\- No, no entiendes, Sam… – le decía Dean señalando a la cabaña

\- Debes acompañarme – repitió Castiel sin inmutarse

\- No puedo dejar a Sam – se negaba Dean

\- Nosotros lo cuidaremos – dijo entonces Magnus – ahora es uno de los nuestros – declaró

\- ¿Uno de los suyos? – Preguntó sin entender Dean

\- Se ha unido a Melina, ahora es mi hijo – declaró Magnus

\- Aguarde, aguarde, aguarde – decía Dean no tan convencido – Fue un simple beso, eso no quiere decir que por eso el deba de… - y miraba alternativamente a Magnus y Castiel quienes no se inmutaban - ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba – fue un besito, inocente, nada más sucedió, él no debe de responder

\- Pero nunca se te pasó por la mente que él tal vez no deba sino que quiera hacerlo – declaró Magnus

\- ¡Ustedes lo embrujaron! – Decía Dean avanzando

\- Dean – entonces apareció Sam saliendo de la cabaña

\- ¡Sam! – dijo él acercándose a su hermano y lo miró preocupado

\- Estoy bien – le decía el muchacho sonriente – Ve con Castiel y luego hablamos

\- Pero…

\- Dean, hazme por una sola vez caso

\- Tú sabes que te escucho…

\- Dean, no me estás escuchando ahora

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Dean

\- Porque yo…

\- Dean

\- puedo hacer…

\- ¡DEAN! – Entonces le gritó Sam tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo fijamente – estoy de maravilla y podría estar mucho mejor si te vas con Castiel, te lo aseguro, estoy fabuloso

\- ¿Fabuloso? ¿Cuándo has estado fabuloso? – Preguntó Dean incrédulo

\- Por eso mismo Dean, jamás lo estuve hasta ahora, ve – le decía empujándolo acercándolo a Castiel a quien saludó con un movimiento de cabeza

Al instante Dean y el ángel desaparecieron

\- Tu hermano es toda una molestia – decía Magnus

\- Cuando él pase por lo mismo lo entenderá –

\- ¿Y tú que sabes? – Preguntaba Magnus suspicaz

\- Es que se le dio todo el conocimiento al impactarle el rayo lunar – declaró Albus – el sabe toda nuestra historia

-Y la mía, y también por lo que luchamos – aclaraba el chico, entonces cayó arrodillado al piso, y Magnus lo ayudó a levantarse

\- has hecho mucho esfuerzo en levantarte, ve a descansar, mañana hablaremos tranquilos

Sam se retiró ayudado por un par de gitanos que se apresuraron a asistirlo ante una orden de Magnus.

-¿Lo sabe todo?

\- Si – declaró Albus

\- Entonces de nuevo todo volverá a empezar – declaraba apesadumbrado

\- No mi amigo – le decía Albus mostrándole el enorme diamante en forma romboidal que brillaba a la luz de la luna – esta vez tal vez tengamos una solución.

Los muchachos durmieron toda la noche, y gran parte del día, coincidentemente ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo.

Al principio se notaron confusos, por el lugar, la vestimenta y comenzaron a observa el cuarto hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron.

Al instante ambos saltaron de sus respectivas camas y se abrazaron fundiéndose en un apretado y pasional beso.

\- Sam – decía ella

\- Mel – la llamaba cariñosamente él

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Preguntaba ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No lo sé mi amor – contestaba él – la última vez fueron solo algunos minutos, deja de preocuparte y disfrutemos el tiempo que tengamos juntos.

Rose ingresó en la mente de ambos y pudo entender a lo que se referían, pudo ver su pasado

Melina caminaba, su atuendo era muy similar al actual con lo cual aún no podía identificar la fecha, pero por el lugar parecía un lugar desconocido.

Ella era la hija menor del jefe del clan, su hermana mayor, Isabel, estaba buscando pretendiente y Melina deseaba que pronto lo encontrara porque ella ya había encontrado al amor de su vida y hasta que su hermana mayor no se casara no podía hacerlo ella.

Pronto se encontró con Sam, allí Rose reparó en la fecha, que debía de distar por el siglo XIV ya que el vestía como un cruzado, su camisa de malla sobresalía debajo de una camisa en la que se veían los dibujos cristianos, portaba largas botas y su espada colgada de un pesado cinturón que ajustaba su cintura, a simple vista podía verse que no era un gitano, pero sin mediar dogmas, ni linajes ambos se besaron, amparados por un frondoso árbol que adornaba el camino. Lo que ambos amantes no sabían era que Isabel había seguido a Melina y, celosa de la suerte de su hermana, le dijo a su padre lo que había descubierto.

Los gitanos fueron en busca de Sam, para darle muerte, ya que esa era la ley entre ellos, Melina rogó por su vida e Isabel les dio una solución, que Sam se casara con ella, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos.

Los muchachos se negaron y el padre de Melina dictaminó su ejecución al amanecer, durante la noche la chica eludió a los guardias y desató a Sam para que huyera, pero él no quiso irse sin ella, y decidieron huir juntos.

Isabel escuchó todo y recurrió a un libro de magia negra que guardaba oculto de todos, embrujándolos.

La maldición los mató al instante, haciendo que reencarnaran eternamente buscándose, por siempre, y cuando lo lograban, el encuentro duraba apenas unos minutos y todo volvía a suceder.

Rose pudo verlos reencarnados varias veces en el siglo XVII, en el XVIII y en el XIX durante la revolución francesa y en el holocausto alemán, entre tantos otros.

Ahora estaban allí, abrasados, arrodillados en el piso, sabiendo que pronto morirían, para volver más tarde a reencontrarse, sus pieles comenzaron a perder su color y sentían el peso de la muerte cayendo sobre ellos.

Entonces Albus ingresó portando el diamante, los muchachos lo miraron y él colocó la gema en el centro de los dos.

\- _Per aeternum_ – declaró apuntando con su varita al diamante y del mismo se desprendió una luz que rodeó a los muchachos. Cuando el rayo cesó ambos, aún sin entender miraban al mago, que agachándose tomó nuevamente la piedra y se marchó, no sin antes decir – Nadie los molestará… por un largo rato – concluyó sonriente y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de él

Durante algunos minutos los chicos no entendían lo que sucedía, pero luego repararon que precisamente, nada sucedía, en realidad no era nada lo que sucedía, sino sucedía todo, ya que comenzaron a sentir que la sangre corría por sus venas, como si fuera la primera vez, sus pieles tenían su antigua lozanía y sus corazones latían con bravura, pudiéndolo sentirlos como caballos galopando en sus pechos.

\- Ha quebrado la maldición – declaró Sam mirando sonriente a Melina que otra vez volvía a llorar - ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntaba él tomándola con sus dos manos por el rostro

\- De felicidad – decía ella sonriendo y recibiendo el beso que Sam no tardó en darle – de felicidad – repetía entre sus labios.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en regresar a sus lechos, allí, tirados en el suelo, se abrasaron por varios minutos, como intentando fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo en ese fuerte abrazo, sabiendo que en apenas unos instantes si lo serían.

Ambos estaban deseosos por poseerse, pero incongruentemente, sus movimientos eran lentos, calmos, se descubrían mutuamente, con lentitud, poco a poco, la escasa ropa de Melina terminó tendida en el piso y luego la misma suerte corrió la de Sam.

Ambos se recostaron, recibiendo y dando besos, abrazos, caricias, disfrutando de las sensaciones que centurias atrás experimentaban, y que ahora podía sentir plenamente con una necesidad furiosa, que sin embargo se plasmaba en dulces movimientos.

Fuera, los gitanos regresaron al cántico, los mismos eran felices y la música alegraba el ambiente, y al espíritu, la danza era sensual, pero era opacada por ellos, que parecían bailar al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus cuerpos, acompasados. Sam besaba los pechos de Melina, acariciándolos apropiándose de todo su cuerpo, reclamándolo luego de tanto tiempo aguardando por unirse a la mujer que amaba.

Melina se dejaba poseer, y a su vez poseía, se adueñaba de cada tramo de piel que encontraba al alcance de su boca y sus manos, besando y acariciando a Sam, esperando que esa noche fuera eterna, y que pudiera estar junto a él toda la vida.

El sudor los empapó, marcando con gotas, que, como perlas nacaradas decoraban sus pieles.

Sam se colocó sobre Melina y sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo la invadió lentamente, rompiendo finalmente la última barrera que les impedía estar completamente unidos, puesto que ya lo estaban de corazón, mente y alma y ahora, sus cuerpos los completaban como uno solo y para siempre.

Los movimientos acompañaban a la música, o en realidad era la música la que los seguía a ellos, quienes imponían el ritmo marcado por sus corazones, Sam embestía suave pero profundamente a Melina, los gemidos y jadeos se unieron a los acordes de las guitarras, el ritmo se hizo más intenso, más profundo.

Melina llegaba a su clímax, seguida por Sam. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un instante, él sobre ella, las piernas de Melina aún rodeaban el cuerpo de Sam quien sostenía una de ellas por su muslo y él comenzó a besarla nuevamente, acariciando su cuerpo.

Hicieron el amor hasta que ambos quedaron extenuados, pero a la vez vigorizados por el hecho de saber que a partir de ese día podían estar juntos para siempre.

Rose regresó del recuerdo y miró a la pareja que se miraba de igual manera que tantos años atrás, no quería interrumpir el romántico momento pero tenía dudas.

― ¿Ustedes tenían conciencia de su identidad? ― Preguntó

― No, hasta el momento del ritual ninguno lo sabía ― respondió Sam

― ¿Y como ellos lo sabían?― Inquirió refiriéndose a Albus y Magnus

― Mi padre lo supo al nacer yo ― Contestó Melina ― La maldición determinaba que la hija del líder gitano que naciera al morir la madre sería la heredera del hechizo de Melina, por eso llevo ese nombre ― Explicaba la mujer

― ¿Y tú? ― Le preguntó a Sam

― Cuando mi madre murió, me protegió contra los demonios, por eso nunca tuve problemas hasta que llegué a la mayoría de edad ― explicaba Sam ― Lo que no supo que me invistió del maleficio de Melina ― explicaba

Rose regresó la vista a la pareja ella vestida con una amplia pollera de vivos colores y camisa blanca y él con una camisa del mismo color y pantalones oscuros.

Pronto se les unieron dos muchachas casi de la edad de Rose, mellizas, ambas con largos cabellos ondulados una de un castaño claro y ojos azules y la otra de cabello negro y ojos marrones, ambas muy bellas, también ataviadas con trajes típicos gitanos de pollera con vivos colores.

― Ellas son Ludmila y Athina ― las presentó Melina luego de saludarlas ― nuestras hijas

Las muchachas sonrientes saludaron a Rose quien contestó también con una sonrisa.

― ¿También tienen sus poderes? ― Quiso saber Rose

― Las dos ― contestaron las chicas al unísono y sonrieron

Otra historia, más personas que, sin saberlo intentaban salvar su vida. Y que más tarde la arriesgaban ya sabiéndolo.

¿Difícil de creer? No del todo.


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

 **La maldición de Davinia**

Rose comenzaba a hilvanar la telaraña que era su familia, porque, como lo había dicho Rodas, aunque no fueran de su sangre habían arriesgado sus vidas por salvarla y ya con eso se ganaban un lugar en su corazón, y por mucho menos también.

Se encontró con Albus en el jardín, mientras se hamacaba en un columpio que le trajo muchos gratos recuerdos más de su niñez.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó el anciano y ella asintió

\- Son tantas personas, tantas experiencias – declaró y aspiró el aire – se puede sentir la energía positiva en este lugar es increíble, te llevan a… a confiar – Albus sonrió asintiendo ahora él.

\- Hay más personas que han venido a verte – decía Albus – pero si lo deseas hacemos un alto

\- No tío, no estoy cansada – dijo ella poniéndose de pie pero de repente una mujer de grandes expresivos ojos y cabellos largos castaños que se enfundaban en una máscara que le tapaba gran parte de su rostro, y envuelta en un traje de cuero brilloso y portando un látigo se plantó frente a ella diciendo

\- Menos mal, porque no tenemos todo el día – y le sonrió adoptando una pose felina y sensual que incluso engatusó a Rose haciéndola sonreír – Soy Patricia, aunque me conocen como gatúbela

\- Pero no es tan mala como aparenta – le dijo un hombre apareciendo desde la madriguera – Soy Dean – se presentó - Pensé que no llegabas a tiempo – le dijo abrazando a la dama gata y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

\- Debí ayudar a Daniela – explicó la mujer sin dejar de emitir una hipnótica atracción – todavía es una gatita _miau_ – agregó sonriendo

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Le preguntó Dean

\- Si – contestó ella – me voy a vestir más apropiadamente – agregó marchándose – si no, no podré seguir hablando con Rose, parece una tonta con esa cara – y se retiró tan rápido como llegó dentro de la madriguera.

Apenas marcharse Rose agitó la cabeza saliendo de ese ensueño en el que había ingresado, lo mismo Albus.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó molesta

\- Es el poder de Patricia – respondió Dean – el poder del tótem de Davinia, la hace irresistible ante todos, excepto ante mi – sonrió – pero por otro lado yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella con lo cual, estaría bien decir que es irresistible a todos – y rió

\- ¿Ya has visto a tu hermano? – Le preguntó Albus

― No ― respondió el muchacho ― salieron a visitar la ciudad, espero ansioso la hora de verlo ― declaró sonriente

\- Así que después de tantas aventuras finalmente los hermanos Winchester se separaron – dijo Rose

\- Nos separamos para tener la aventura más grande de nuestras vidas – decía Dean – formar una familia

\- Y lo hacen muy bien – declaró una mujer apareciendo desde la madriguera, era la dama gata que ya no parecía tal, ahora estaba vestida con un simple jean y pulóver en color verde pálido, llevaba lentes de un raro color ambarino con marcos dorados y los largos cabellos atados en una coleta – Hola – saludó

\- Hola – respondió Rose - ¿Cómo ahora no siento tu atracción? – Preguntó curiosa

\- Por mis lentes – dijo la dama bajándoselos y mirándola directamente con sus profundos ojos que comenzaron inmediatamente a hipnotizar a Rose, pero luego regresó las gafas a su lugar y Rose recuperó la conciencia – Están hechos con el cristal de Davinia y me permiten llevar una existencia tranquila.

\- Es tu disfraz – dijo Rose

\- No – negó Patricia – Mi disfraz es que viste antes, esta que tienes enfrente es la Patricia real.

\- Estoy interesada en saber su historia – dijo Rose

\- No es tan interesante – declaró Dean

\- Ni tanto – negó Albus y comenzó el relato – Cuando regresé de Florencia busqué a Castiel, quien estaba organizando todo lo relativo a los muchachos, ya que los hermanos Winchester iban a tener su última y tal vez más difícil misión, que era enfrentarse a ellos mismos – Relataba el anciano mientras todos caminando se dirigían a unas mesas y sillas que estaban en el jardín donde Molly solícita había acercado té y galletas, mientras se sentaban Albus continuó – Luego de llevarlos a Rumania, Castiel llevó a Dean al desierto de Tassili Hoggar en Argelia. Los chicos no lo sabían pero ellos habían tenido varias vidas… y muertes – agregó sonriendo – en su lucha contra los demonios varias veces fueron asesinados y regresados a la vida sin ellos saberlo y la más importante de todas fue la ocasión donde ayudaron a Peter Bishop a cerrar el portal dimensional. Sin embargo hubo otra ocasión, que marcaría la vida de Dean y su destino para siempre.

\- Mi madre era cazadora de demonios a su muerte mi padre tomó su lugar – aclaraba el muchacho – en cierta oportunidad debimos ir, junto a mi padre a África, al parecer era un premio que había ganado, pero era un cubierta para vencer a un demonio que estaba aterrorizando el desierto de Sahara en Argelia y solicitaban su ayuda, lo que menos pensó era que allí mi vida cambiaría para siempre. Yo, en ese entonces desconocía realmente la profesión de mi padre, pero sabía que algo extraño sucedía. Sam quedó a cargo de nuestra niñera ya que era muy pequeño para viajar.

Rose ingresó en la historia de Dean, lo pudo ver de niño, apenas unos siete o nueve años junto a su padre viajando en un jeep por el desierto y observándolo todo maravillado.

\- Tú te quedas en el hotel, mientras yo voy a entregar lo necesario para el hospedaje – le explicaba su padre - no te meta en problemas – amenazaba el hombre ya conociendo las travesuras de su hijo.

Apenas dejar el hotel John, Dean aprovechó para fugarse a pesar de haberle prometido a su padre que no lo haría, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del hotel sonreía y meneaba la cabeza

\- Aún no se fija si cruzo los dedos cuando prometo – decía para si mismo riendo inocentemente. Sin ser visto salió del hotel, y se coló en uno de los tantos buses que llevaban a las afueras del lugar.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser independiente, su padre jamás lo entendía, él quería aventuras, así que divisó pronto una caravana y se unió a la misma mediante su sonrisa simpática y gracias de magia que había aprendido viendo televisión.

No tenía idea donde iba y allí radicaba la aventura y diversión, pero pronto se hizo de noche, la caravana llegó a su destino y él estaba perdido, se suponía que no iba a irse demasiado lejos, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, lo que menos pensó era que esa caravana lo iba a llevar directo a su padre.

John estaba sentado frente a una fogata, cruzado de piernas y portaba un par de armas, a Dean le llamó demasiado la atención, tanto que creyó que no era su padre, pero, escondido tras una manta que le habían prestado lo observó de cerca pudiendo reconocerlo fácilmente.

Pronto llegaron varios nativos, quienes se acercaron a su papá y la saludaron uno habló con él, era más alto que el resto, vestía con un taparrabos y varias pieles cruzando su pecho, portaba algunas lanzas, su piel era morena y sus ojos negros como la noche, Dean pudo escucharlo todo

\- No ha quedado nadie en la aldea, ya Kunbur no existe, no ha quedado nadie vivo – aclaraba – todos los que allí se encuentran están poseídos, nosotros no podemos con tanto poder

\- Por eso estoy aquí Yaka – dijo John revisando sus municiones - ¿Los demás llegaron? – preguntó

\- No – respondió el hombre preocupado

\- No podemos esperar mucho más – declaró John y nomás decir eso se escuchó el motor de un jeep – Menos mal – declaró y sonriendo volteó a ver en la oscuridad los faros que se acercaban poco a poco

\- ¡Bobby! ¡Ellen! – Saludó y Dean pudo reconocer a su tío y tía, amigos de la familia – ¿Son solo ustedes? – Preguntó

\- Es caro viajar a África – se burló Bobby – al parecer no estamos bien financiados - y todos menearon la cabeza, comenzaron a alistar y chequear sus armas, Dean seguía sin entender lo que sucedía y permaneció oculto, la caravana ya se había marchado pero él ya no le prestaba importancia.

\- Pueden seguir con la caravana – les decía John a Yaka y los demás al ver que la misma se marchaba, el hombre dio unas órdenes en un idioma extraño y los hombres junto a él se fueron

\- Yo me quedo – declaró tomando sus lanzas – mi familia fue asesinada

\- la venganza no te ayudará a recobrarlas – decía John entonces Bobby le lanzó una escopeta exclamando

\- ¡Pero con una de estas al menos te sacas las ganas! – Y cuando John lo miró de mala manera se levantó de hombros diciendo – uno más es uno más – y se marchó con Ellen.

\- ¿sabes manejar un arma? – Preguntó John pero al cargar y martillar el hombre la escopeta su pregunta fue respondida.

Entonces el ruido de otro motor los sorprendió y a los pocos minutos llegó otra pareja, se apearon del jeep y saludaron demostrando un tono latino.

\- Somos Sara y Pablo – dijeron – nos enviaron para ayudarlos, perdón por la demora es que hemos venido con nuestra hija y no encontrábamos niñera – se explicó el hombre, ambos tenían rasgos latinos muy marcados, cabellos castaño oscuros y ojos rasgados y expresivos, la dama de un tono más claro que el hombre. – Somos de Canarias, España – explicó

\- Toda ayuda es buena – dijo John saludando y presentó a los demás.

Cuando terminaron de alistarse se adentraron en las dunas siguiendo a Yaka portando teas que iluminaban el paso.

Dean se quedó por algunos instantes dudando que hacer entonces sintió movimientos en el jeep donde habían llegado los españoles y pudo ver a una niña de cabellos largos castaños y lentes que ocultaban sus ojos, que agazapada buscaba donde se habían ido los presentes

\- Hola – salió él de su escondite saludando y ella se asustó

\- ¡Aaaahhh! – Gritó – _"Que me has matado del susto"_ – dijo en un idioma que Dean no comprendió y él se la quedó mirando – que me has matado del susto ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó ya recuperada haciéndose entender en un inglés bastante fluido a pesar de su corta edad pero aún notándose el acento

\- Dean – se presentó él

\- Soy Patricia – dijo ella – mis padres andan en algo raro

\- ¡No lo dudo! – Exclamó Dean – Igual mi padre.

\- ¿Has visto por donde se fueron? – Dean señaló el lugar y ella avanzó, luego viro y le preguntó - ¿Vienes? – Ante lo cual Dean corriendo se puso a su lado y ambos continuaron hasta divisar la pequeña pero poderosa caravana que se adentraba en el desierto. Sigilosamente los siguieron a una distancia prudencial hasta una aldea muy modesta situada en el medio de ese inhóspito lugar y que habían divisado por una alta hoguera que se erigía en el centro de la misma.

Se escondieron entre las rústicas chozas para observar que sucedía sin tener una idea del problema en que se estaban metiendo.

Los chicos pudieron ver a sus padres acercándose apuntando con sus armas y disparar a mansalva a las personas que pasaban por allí, ante el primer ataque ambos se asustaron, pero más lo hicieron cuando, al caer los cuerpos de ellos salía una humareda negra de sus bocas

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Dean pero Patricia se levantó de hombros sin respuesta

Fueron siguiendo al grupo que avanzaba dejando un camino de cadáveres a su espalda hasta que se escondieron en una choza sin saber que entraban en el centro del peligro.

Una mujer de oscura piel y cabellos, con los ojos negros como la noche que no demostraban ninguna emoción ni vida, se encontraba en el centro de la morada, portaba una vestimenta de pieles y un extraño casco con cuernos sobre su cabeza, cuando los niños quisieron huir ir los detuvo en el aire con un movimiento de manos y los atrajo a ella

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Comenzaron ellos a gritar llamando la atención de grupo que corrió donde estaban

Al ingresar en la choza, los cazadores pudieron ver a sus hijos suspendidos sobre un altar que tenía por sostén un amplio tótem de madera con tallas de felinos.

\- El tótem de Davinia – dijo John. Los chicos no entendían a que se refería, solo sentían una fuerza que les apretaba la garganta y cada vez se les hacia más difícil respirar y que los tenía imposibilitados para moverse.

Bobby apuntó a la figura y amenazó

\- ¡Déjalos! – la atemorizante dama rio despectiva y declaró

\- ustedes no me pueden hacer daño

\- Ya lo sabemos – declaró Pablo – pero conocemos tu punto débil – agregó y sin más los cinco cazadores apuntaron al tótem y comenzaron a disparar las balas consagradas y rellenas con sal y plata.

Los chicos inmediatamente sintieron que recuperaban la movilidad y cayeron en el altar, al tiempo que la mujer lanzando un grito de terror desaparecía

\- ¡Bajen! – Gritó Sara pero su advertencia llegó tarde porque una burbuja de color ámbar rodeó a los chicos suspendiéndolos nuevamente en el aire y sus cuerpos comenzaban a girar, unas figuras felinas salieron desde dentro del tótem ingresando en el cuerpo de Patricia mientras que otras rodeaban el de creando un campo de protección, lo mismo sucedía con Dean.

\- ¡Abajo! – Gritó Ellen y todos se agacharon cuando una explosión destruyó el altar y dejó al tótem reducido a una pequeña figurilla de un raro color ámbar.

Los cuerpos de los niños se depositaron lentamente hasta quedar recostados en el piso.

Antes que John y los padres de Patricia llegaran a ellos se apareció un ser y todos se pusieron en alerta.

\- Soy Uriel, un ángel – dijo el recién llegado que vestía un simple traje y su piel era de ébano reluciente – los niños deben estar protegidos – develó – la maldición de Davinia los ha alcanzado, mientras nunca se junten estarán bien, pero deberán tener buenos guardianes – repuso – ya que la maldición intentará unirlos a como dé lugar y si eso sucede Davinia tendrá una nueva oportunidad de dominar el mundo y – agregó – debo decir que eso es altamente peligroso.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Preguntaba John

\- Ya se le han asignado guardianes angelicales a ambos, Castiel para Dean y Rafael para Patricia – explicó – ellos intervendrán para evitar su encuentro, pero sus vidas no serán fáciles – agregó – sentirán siempre el vacio en sus vidas, nunca podrán ser felices – sentenció

\- ¿No podemos revertirlo? – Preguntó Sara

\- La solución es muy arriesgada – contestó Uriel – pondría en peligro sus vidas y Dean es… - pero hizo silencio como si alguien lo estuviera deteniendo de continuar luego prosiguió – no es posible - y pasó su mano por sobre las cabezas de los niños que desaparecieron ante los ojos de los presentes

\- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó preocupado Pablo

\- Donde estuvieron toda la noche, durmiendo en sus cuartos de hotel, eso es lo que sucedió – entonces pasó la mano por frente a los presentes quienes se aturdieron un poco y luego observaron nuevamente al ángel extrañados

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Sara aparentemente como si no lo conociera

\- Soy Uriel vengo a felicitarlos por un excelente trabajo – y sin más desapareció


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

 **Conexión felina**

\- ¿Ya está? – Preguntó Bobby extrañado

\- Al parecer si – contestó Pablo y todos se marcharon a sus hoteles

Rose regresó del recuerdo

\- No entiendo – dijo – si se suponía que no debían estar juntos… - y luego meneó la cabeza – lograron superar la maldición – recapacitó

\- No del todo – contestó Patricia – En realidad la maldición sigue en nosotros, pero la controlamos y hacemos un buen uso de las habilidades que nos dejó

\- ¿Las habilidades? – Preguntó Rose mirando a Dean que parecía ser un humano común y corriente, de repente este se apareció detrás de ella

\- No te fíes de lo que ves – le decía y luego regresó con la misma velocidad a su asiento – puedo tener los poderes felinos que tiene Patricia, no así su atracción sensual – dijo – aunque debo reconocer que mis mejores cualidades son las humanas por eso no hago uso de este poder – agregó ufano y todos rieron

― Así que eres un hombre gato ― declaró sonriendo Rose y todos rieron más ante la cara de desagrado de Dean

― No me gusta que me llamen así. ― declaró

\- O sea que por mi culpa debieron enfrentar otra vez a Davinia. – dijo Rose y todos asintieron – Y por eso Castiel estaba tan nervioso – un nuevo asentimiento – porque debía desobedecer la misión más importante que le habían conferido

\- Digamos que Cass no es muy adepto a seguir las normas – dijo Dean

\- Me ofendes – entonces dijo el ángel soberbio apareciendo – aunque si, no soy muy adepto a las normas, por eso me tocó cuidar chiquillos como ustedes - agregó meneando la cabeza y todos rieron. – No me fue difícil unirlos – declaró – ellos son como imán y hierro, su atracción era imparable.

\- Ahora entendía mis locas ideas de ir a España – decía Dean – no sabía ni cómo conocía de la existencia del país – y todos volvían a reír.

\- Y yo de ir a estudiar a Yale veterinaria en lugar de hacerlo en mi país – agregaba Patricia

\- ¿Cómo hiciste Castiel? – quiso saber Rose

\- Encontrar a Patricia fue lo más complicado, digamos que debía hacerlo sin llamar la atención de Rafael, pero como él estaba ocupado en otros asuntos pude ubicarla y acercarme a ella de la forma más humana posible - Rose intentó ingresar en la mente de Castiel pero le fue imposible entonces lo miró y el negó con la cabeza – Lo que está en mi mente es secreto reservado – sonrió – cuéntale tu Patricia – dijo el ángel tomando una galleta con chispas de chocolate

\- Yo trabajaba en el parque de la naturaleza de cabarceno, en la Cantabria; era la jefe de proyecto del sector africano – sonreía levantando los hombros – cosas del destino – decía y proseguía con su relato, Rose ingresó en el mismo sin problemas.

Patricia manejaba el jeep por la calurosa estepa, las carreteras diseñadas para el paseo de los turistas del parque de la naturaleza ahora se hallaban desiertas y ella era la única persona en esa primitiva tierra, como una Eva, en búsqueda de su Adán.

Pero ella no estaba en búsqueda de ningún hombre, es más buscaba alejarse de ellos lo más posible y por eso encontró refugio en los animales, aunque muchas veces eran más civilizados que algunos hombres.

Vestida con el uniforme reglamentario azul claro del zoo, el cual vestía por que así lo disponía, ya que ella como la jefa de todo el personal podría vestir como quisiera, pero era su disposición, misma decisión que optaba en su vida y que la hacía muy querida por todo el personal a su cargo, todos eran iguales, desde el que limpiaba las jaulas hasta su colega más cercano; ella luchaba para erradicar las diferencias, lid que la habían llevado, a pesar de ser tan querida a una vida en soledad.

Mientras se acomodaba la gorra con visera, que ocultaba su larga cabellera castaña que ataba en una coleta se dejó maravillar por el paisaje que la rodeaba, su sueño estaba cumplido, ser veterinaria y no solo eso, ser jefe de uno de los zoológicos o más bien centros de refugio de animales en peligro de extinción, no debía dar cuentas a nadie, bueno, excepto a los inversionistas que de tanto en tanto requerían su presencia, pero ella guardaba un secreto, que la hacía irresistible a los hombres y el cual utilizaba a menudo para evadir situaciones que prefería evitar.

No sabía como ni porque, pero ella parecía ejercer una atracción casi irresistible en los demás, siempre creyó que era una especie de psicopatía así que no prestaba atención, aunque más de una vez utilizó esta artimaña para lograr algo que necesitaba, ella prefería hacer muy poco uso de ese poder y quedar oculta, entre la fauna que ahora la rodeaba y alejada lo más posible de todo contacto humano, sin embargo eso no evitaba que fuera amable con sus compañeros de carrera y demás empleados del complejo.

Y hoy era un día muy especial, hoy llegaba a la reserva una de las especies por la que ella luchó mucho, el guepardo sahariano, luchó mucho hasta lograr los fondos para recibir al tan ansiado animal, felino por el cual, en gran medida se definió por la veterinaria.

Con el sol ya asomado totalmente por sobre el horizonte y acomodándose sus gafas, recordó los hechos que marcarían su vida para siempre, para bien y, en cierta medida para mal.

Cuando ella tenía ocho años, diecinueve años atrás, su padre ganó un concurso por un viaje a África, en ese entonces residía en las Canarias.

Rose pudo ver toda una escena diferente a la de la aldea africana donde Patricia vivía una fantástica e inolvidable aventura en el desierto e incluso en un safari estuvo casi a metros del guepardo sahariano, animal por el cual estaba tan maravillada que se decidió por su carrera actual.

Obviamente que lo que sucedió realmente jamás se le reveló concientemente pero ella tenía extraños sueños que muchas veces la atormentaban hasta que aprendió, de alguna manera a manejarlos, pudiendo sentirse diferente, a pesar de ser tan pequeña desde ese viaje.

Sus padres tuvieron otra niña y por suerte la presión sobre ella decayó y sus progenitores debieron dividirse entre las dos hermanas, así que ella vivió más bien tranquila ya que era una chica muy independiente.

Por supuesto que no sabía que sus padres eran cazadores y ambos perecieron sin debelar su secreto, cosa que se enteró cuando se reencontró con Dean.

Iba feliz a encontrarse con ese animal, que en sueños la había instado a seguir su carrera y que sin saber desataría todos los hechos que develarían su pasado y marcarían el rumbo de su futuro.

Rose podía ver el lugar, era una réplica exacta del habitad de cada uno de los animales y los podía observar conviviendo en armónica naturalidad, divididos por los accidentes naturales que el páramo tenía.

Pronto divisó a un grupo de hombres que manipulaban una enorme caja con una grúa, y entre ellos pudo divisar a Castiel.

Pudo ver que el ángel debía encontrar una manera no agresiva de hacer que Patricia viajara a África con él, le hubiese sido mucho más fácil desaparecerla en medio de la noche y llevarla hasta la aldea de Kunbur pero para eludir a Rafael no podía utilizar sus poderes angelicales, así que en ese momento era uno más del montón que ayudaban a maniobrar la enorme caja dentro de la reserva que estaba preparada para recibir al animal.

Patricia se acercó apenas apagar el motor, saludó a varios miembros quienes le respondieron el saludo alegremente y ayudó, como uno más a trasportar al animal.

Una vez que el guepardo fue soltado, algo increíble sucedió, el animal, que estaba totalmente asustado intentaba saltar la gran muralla de tierra que lo separaba de las carreteras, que por supuesto estaban especialmente diseñadas para que ello fuera imposible, pero el felino no dejaba de intentarlo

\- ¡Se matará! – Dijo entonces uno de los compañeros de Patricia, un muchacho alto y delgado de aspecto despistado y cabello enmarañado de un tono rubio.

\- Ya lo veo Dionisio – declaró Patricia y se acercó lo más que pudo al borde de la carretera. Por un instante el animal y ella se quedaron mirándose fijamente, como si estuvieran leyéndose los pensamientos y al poco rato el felino dejó de insistir en marcharse, desapareciendo tras unos matorrales.

\- ¿Cómo lo logras? – Entonces le preguntó un operario a Patricia y ella levantando los hombros declaró

\- No lo sé, calculo que debe ser un don - y regresó la vista a la maleza donde el animal había desaparecido, poco a poco el personal se fue retirando a realizar sus tareas habituales y ella mirando el reloj repuso en que también debía apurarse a hacer las suyas, mañana vendría nuevamente a visitara su nueva amiga. Volteó y vio a Castiel que la miraba son una sonrisa tranquila

\- Hola, soy Castiel – la saludó

\- Hola, soy Patricia – respondió ella - ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó

\- Es que… - el ángel miró a todos lados para ver que nadie escuchara creando un clima de misterio – debo decirle algo muy importante – Patricia lo miró por algunos instantes pero Castiel era inmune a sus encantos y el hombre nos cedió ante el poder de la chica que extrañada dijo

\- Dime

\- Hay otro – dijo por o bajo haciendo de cuenta que estaba revelando un gran secreto

\- ¿Otro? – Preguntó ella sin entender entonces el ángel señaló hacia donde el felino había desaparecido y dijo

\- Un macho…

\- ¡Imposible! – Dijo ella – Es única es su especie, la última.

\- Yo lo vi, en el desierto de Tassili Hoggar - Afirmó el ángel

\- ¡Ni siquiera es su habitad natural! – Exclamó Patricia llamando la atención de algunos trabajadores que aún seguían allí, luego bajó la voz y preguntó - ¿Estás ciento por ciento seguro?

\- Si – respondió Castiel con seguridad

\- Debería organizar una búsqueda…

\- No irán – la interrumpió el hombre – yo los escuché, por eso vine contigo, eres la única que lo puede salvar, eres la única que puede salvar la especie – Rose podía ver que a Castiel le molestaba deber mentirle a Patricia, que efectivamente no había ningún felino en el desierto, pero que luego hablaría con alguno de sus amigos para que el sueño de la chica se cumpliera, pero ahora debía hacerle caso a Albus y dejar de importarle los medios para conseguir el fin, y el fin era que Patricia fuera al desierto por su propia voluntad.

Claro que él ya tenía a Dean aguardándolo en el hotel, seguramente maldiciéndolo al principio, pero de seguro con la sorpresita africana que le había mandado ya no estaría molesto.

Lo más gracioso de todo era que él podía sentir que a pesar de ser tan aparentemente libertino, Dean era más serio que Sam y mucho más responsable y su peor pesadilla era ese vacío que tenía en su alma, que siempre pensó que era por su lucha contra el demonio, pero que no se llenó al vencerlo y que solo se llenaría cuando se reencontrara con Patricia.

Así, que pensándolo bien el ángel le estaba haciendo un bien, a ambos, por supuesto que también se arriesgaba a desatar la más peligrosa de las maldiciones pero… era parte del juego.


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

 **La aldea de Kunbur**

Patricia miraba dubitativa a Castiel, sin saber si confiar o no en él, entonces hizo uso de ese extraño poder que parecía tener sobre los demás, lo miró por algunos instantes, instándolo con el pensamiento que le dijera la realidad.

Castiel sonrió por dentro, los poderes de Patricia no tenían cabida en él porque era un ángel, así que simplemente actuó como si estuviera hipnotizado por su sensualidad y dijo

\- No te miento, yo he escuchado a los cazadores hablando de ello, sus intenciones son otras.

Ante esta declaración Patricia no lo dudó e invitó a Castiel a montarse al jeep y ambos salieron de la reserva.

\- Vamos a mi apartamento – dijo ella – busco algunas pertenencias personales y nos marchamos, pero debería avisarle a Dionisio – declaró Patricia pensativa

\- Él está con ellos – dijo entonces Castiel, sabiendo que el amigo más cercano y colaborador de Patricia no era otro que Rafael, que había adoptado la forma física del muchacho para estar cerca de Patricia

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Dijo ella

\- No se que decirte – declaró Castiel levantándose de hombros

\- ¿Y cuál es tu campo? – Preguntó Patricia bajándose del auto frente a un edificio en las afuera de la reserva de dos pisos, y comenzó, luego de abrir la puerta a subir uno por la escalera

\- Me especializo en aves

\- ¿Aves? – Preguntó Patricia y él asintió quedándose en el umbral de la puerta mientras ella ingresaba y buscaba algunas cosas. Rose podía sentir las sensaciones de los presentes como si estuviera realmente dentro de sus cabezas, esa misma reacción la tenía cuando ingresó en la mente de Albus, pero en estos casos no era ni dolorosa y, debía reconocer que cuando Rodas le contaba todo podía sentirlo muy vívido pero ahora era como ser ella cada uno de los protagonistas mismos.

\- Y ahora tengo un ave aprovechada que me está volviendo loco, si supieras lo que me estás haciendo hacer Albus – decía el hombre meneando la cabeza y luego levantó la vista para ver a Patricia con uniforme saliendo del apartamento

\- Vamos – le decía

\- ¿No te vas a cambiar? – Le preguntaba él siguiéndola

\- No, perderemos tiempo – respondía

\- Bueno, tampoco es…

\- ¡No! – Lo interrumpió ella – un segundo es un segundo ¿Tú ya estás listo? – Le preguntó y él le mostró el pasaporte

\- Tengo un bolso en un locker en el aeropuerto – agregó el ángel

\- Sabias que me ibas a convencer – decía Patricia subiéndose y encendiendo el jeep

\- Sabía que tú eras la persona indicada para confiar – respondía él –"Aunque yo soy un maldito manipulador" – pensaba para sus adentros.

Pronto sacaron los pasajes y en pocas horas, ya estaban bajando en Argelia.

Pronto encontraron como equiparse, se vistieron apropiadamente para la travesía con trajes de campaña e incluso Patricia llevaba algunas armas y Castiel le entregó un látigo, muy al estilo Indiana Jones, se montaron a un par de camellos y emprendieron la marcha por el medio del desierto, y enseguida se unieron a una de las tantas caravanas que habitaban el lugar, por supuesto que no se sorprendió de escuchar a Patricia hablando en el idioma nativo, como no se había sorprendido con la habilidad que el animal pareció entenderla.

Ella tenía un poder que podía cautivar a cualquier ser viviente sobre la tierra, a todos excepto a Dean y, por supuesto a un ángel porque no era un ser viviente sino un ser divino, aunque en ese momento no se sentía como tal, sino todo lo contrario.

Patricia estaba feliz, durante muchos años, había tenido deseos de visitar ese lugar, pero siempre encontraba algo que la detenía o Dionisio aparecía con algún nuevo proyecto, seguía preocupada por deber ocultarle esto, pero en ese momento tenía como prioridad rescatar al animal en peligro.

No dudaba que lo podía amansar hasta encontrarle una forma segura de derivarlo a la reserva, ella debía reconocer que, de alguna extraña forma y sin saber porque, podía dominar a todos los seres vivos, incluso a los humanos y al poder calmar al animal hoy a la mañana se dio cuenta que era algo genuino.

A las pocas horas se desviaron despidiéndose de la caravana y un hombre, nativo del lugar los aguardaba en un improvisado campamento, no era otro que Yaka, se lo veía entrado en años, con el peso de la soledad y la tristeza sobre su cuerpo y rostro, pero sonrió al ver a la pequeña que conoció casi veinte años atrás, al anochecer, mientras completaban el campamento y ya tenían encendido el fuego, Castiel le dijo, previo cruzar miradas con Yaka

\- Debo decirte la verdad – Patricia lo miró y sin saber porque llevó la mano a una pistola que tenía en el cinturón de su traje – Puedes confiar en mi – le decía entonces las luces de un jeep la distrajeron

\- ¿Me puedes decir porque tanto misterio Cass? – Decía Dean bajándose del jeep y yendo hacia la fogata donde se encontraban los otros tres personajes.

Pero el ángel no debió responder ya que apenas verse los muchachos dijeron al mismo tiempo

\- Dean

\- Patricia - y sin mediar nada más ambos se fundieron en un beso profundo y apasionado, uniendo más que sus labios, sino todo su cuerpo en un apretado y fuerte abrazo

\- Ya comienza – declaró Castiel a Yaka al tiempo que las arenas comenzaron a temblar.

\- Davinia ha despertado – declaró apesadumbrado Yaka. Patricia y Dean se separaron y miraron a Castiel - La aldea de Kunbur está levantándose, y con ella todos los males que se encontraban allí.- declaraba serio Yaka

Sosteniéndose los dos observaron como una ciudad entera se elevaba por encima de la arena, ciudad que había estado enterrada por casi veinte años, de la vista de cualquier ser viviente, resguardando el poderoso mal que allí habitaba.

Poco a poco los muchachos fueron corriéndose hasta quedar fuera de ese torbellino de arena y viento que les hacia imposible respirar y a los pocos minutos apareció Castiel, portando a Yaka, inmune a la tormenta y, sereno caminando hacia ellos, los transportó a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar Cass? – Preguntó enojado el chico

\- Dean – le decía Castiel acercándosele pero el muchacho lo interrumpía

– Acabo de derrotar al demonio y evitar el Apocalipsis.

\- Dean

\- Pensé que iba a tener unas vacaciones ¿Y ahora?

\- Dean

\- ¡Además no está Sam!

\- ¡ESPEREN! – Entonces gritó Patricia haciendo que ambos la miren - ¿Pueden explicarme que sucede, y quienes son ustedes?

\- Es verdad – decía Castiel – olvidé regresarle sus recuerdos

\- ¿Recuerdos? – Preguntaron los dos chicos y el ángel pasó su mano frente a ellos y entonces todas las escenas reales que sucedieron en Kunbur y la maldición de Davinia se plasmaron en sus mentes.

Durante varios minutos los muchachos se quedaron mirando el suelo, pensando en toda la nueva información que tenían sobre ellos mismos.

\- ¿Mis padres eran cazadores de demonios? – Entonces preguntó Patricia

\- Si – respondió Castiel

\- ¿Mis poderes son reales?

\- Si – afirmó nuevamente

\- ¿Y tienen relación con ese hecho? – Castiel afirmó con la cabeza

\- Debemos enfrentar a Davinia – dijo entonces Dean

\- Es un poco más complicado – dijo Castiel – Verán, ustedes ahora serán los siervos de Davinia

\- ¿CÓMO? – Gritaron los chicos

\- ¿Seremos los malos? – Preguntó Dean sin entender

\- Si – respondió Castiel

\- Estamos en el horno – entonces declaró el muchacho

\- Pero… hay una solución – declaró el ángel

\- Que bueno – dijo aliviada Patricia

\- Que ustedes peleen un duelo a muerte y el vencedor podrá derrotar a Davinia – dijo Castiel y los chicos lo miraron sin comprender

\- ¿Un duelo a muerte? ¿Real? – Preguntó Patricia que seguía sin entender

\- Solo hay una clase de duelo a muerte – explicaba Castiel – y no estamos en una película, es real Patricia – le decía

De repente una figura apareció, Patricia rápidamente lo reconoció, era Dionisio

\- ¡Dionisio! – Lo llamó ella sorprendida - ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntaba

\- No soy Dionisio – declaró el muchacho el cual miraba con sus claros ojos a Castiel duramente - ¿Qué has hecho? – Le preguntaba al ángel

\- ¿Cómo que no eres Dionisio? – Lo interrumpió Patricia

\- Soy el ángel Rafael – decía el hombre – me enviaron a cuidarte y lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta que Castiel vino a arruinarlo todo ¿Sabes a que deberemos enfrentarnos?

\- Estamos luchando por algo mucho más poderoso – se explicaba el ángel y por algunos instantes ambos se miraron y el recién llegado retrocedió

\- No puede ser posible, Él nos hubiera advertido

\- ¡Sabes como es Él con esos temas! Sus famosos cabos sueltos, y nos deja la ropa sucia a nosotros

\- No blasfemes, por hacerlo mira donde estás – Le reprochaba Rafael

\- ¿Y tú? – Lo desafió Castiel haciendo que el ángel no respondiera

\- Nos pueden poner al tanto – decía Dean que apenas entendía de lo que hablaban.

Castiel les contó brevemente la historia de Rose y Rodas y la búsqueda de las piedras de Cedentali, y que una de ellas se hallaba en el tótem de Davinia, el tótem de topacio.

\- Para adquirirla hay que enfrentarse a Davinia, pero sólo lo puede hacer el elegido, que será el que salga victorioso en la lucha.

\- Yo no voy a luchar – dijo Dean

\- Yo no sé – declaró Patricia bajando la mirada – así que si alguien debe morir seré yo, ya que aunque, por cualquier circunstancia del azar llegara a vencerte, no podría lidiar con un demonio.

\- Yo no pienso matarte – le decía él. Rafael, Castiel y Yaka miraban toda la conversación como espectadores de una telenovela entonces Dean los miró y les dijo - ¿Quieren palomitas? – y los tres comenzaron a mirar a otro lado, sin dejar de espiarlos

\- Vamos Dean, si has vencido a Satanás estás más que entrenado para hacerlo con un demonio menor, o eso calculo – agregó Patricia sin entender como era que de repente sabía tanto de demonios y ángeles.

\- Si, es verdad, he luchado toda mi vida contra los demonios y algo fue lo que aprendí, que si no puedes salir por una puerta, lo haces por una ventana

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Que siempre hay otra opción – explicaba – que debe ser diez mil veces más difícil, pero posible y que en general siempre nos salva el trasero – agregó sonriendo y acercándosele más– además no puedo matarte

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella – ¿No matas a indefensas damiselas?

\- No, es por eso – contestó – y no creo que tu seas tan indefensa – agregó acercándose más

Los ángeles podían ver un juego de seducción que se estaba jugando frente a sus narices, pero no tenía nada de infantil o inocente.

Tanto Dean como Patricia estaban esperando que el otro bajara la guardia para atacarse mutuamente, ellos podían percibirlo, pero no podían intervenir, era la maldición que los estaba controlando, ahora había que esperar que el mejor ganara.

Los ángeles podían ver a Davinia, enfundada en su traje de pieles de animales felinos cazados por ella con sus propias manos y el casco de cuernos demoniaco, su espíritu aparecía detrás de uno y de otro chico susurrándole cosas al oído e instándolos a atacarse.

La piel de la mujer era negra como el ébano, marcada por los zarpazos de todos los animales que mató, e incluso tenía una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba todo el rostro haciéndola más terrorífica, de nada ayudaban sus largos cabellos oscuros que caían con rastras como látigos hasta la cintura de la misma.

Dean y Patricia, totalmente ajenos a esta intervención se dejaban manipular por ella, eran sus muñecos, sólo había una solución que alguno matara al otro para que saliera de la misma y pudiera verla y atacarla.

\- Si, - decía Patricia bajando la mirada y subiéndola muy sensual – soy muy inofensiva, como un gatito

\- Conozco gatitos que saben arañar muy feo – agregaba Dean acercándose más y ambos comenzaron a girar, a escaso medio metro uno del otro, sin bajar la mirada, en una pose de ataque que no se les escapaba a los presentes y ahora tampoco a ellos. Dean bajó su mano al cinturón, donde tenía el cuchillo de Mantros, cuyo mango era de marfil que mataba a cualquier demonio y el cual le entregó Castiel antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo en el hotel.

\- ¿Piensas herirme con ese cuchillote? – Le decía Patricia llevando su mano al cinturón donde tenía el arma y la otra al látigo

\- No, no te heriría – le decía Dean - ¿Y tú? ¿Te estás preparando para que?

\- Para estar prevenida – contestaba ella entonces desenfundó su arma, pero Dean fue más rápido y de una patada la desarmó, quedando solo con el látigo el cual manipuló como toda una profesional dando algunos pasos hacia atrás

\- Para ser una damisela en apuros te sabes defender muy bien – dijo Dean empuñando el cuchillo

\- Puedo asegurarte que hasta hace dos minutos no tenía idea de cómo manejar un látigo, pero ahora creo que incluso es una extensión de mi misma – y chasqueó el arma contra el suelo, muy cerca de Dean quien retrocedió.

Ambos se miraban amenazantes, buscando un punto de debilidad en el otro

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Le preguntaba Rafael a Castiel

\- Nada, no podemos intervenir, esperemos que lo resuelvan.

\- ¿Lo harán? – Preguntó el ángel preocupado

\- Dean es muy inteligente, ha lidiado con esto toda su vida, debe de poder salir de esto, además lo proveí con el cuchillo de Mantros, y a ella con el látigo de Prantios, que ataca a cualquier demonio – aclaraba

\- Entonces estás haciendo trampas – le decía Rafael

\- Los demonios no juegan limpio, porque nosotros si – respondía viendo como los muchachos seguían acechándose formando un círculo que los iba aislando del resto de los demás y trasportándolos al centro de la aldea, donde veinte años atrás una pila de restos humanos formaban una hoguera demoníaca, los tres hombres los siguieron, viendo como Davinia continuaba instigándolos a atacarse entre ellos, esperando que el más débil triunfara para poder derrotarlo y por fin salir al mundo exterior luego de estar tanto tiempo aislada de él.

\- Davinia es muy poderosa – decía Yaka

\- ellos también lo son, solo espero que puedan combinar sus armas en el momento justo – contestó esperanzado Castiel, ya que, como Dean lo había dicho había una ventana por la cual salir, pero lo tenían que entender los muchachos, debían luchar contra la influencia de Davinia y recurrir al primer y genuino sentimiento que había surgido en ellos apenas verse, la sensación que los había impulsado a besarse aún sin saber quien era uno o el otro.

Mientras tanto Dean y Patricia continuaban en su lid, alejándose más de esa primogénita emoción, dejándose embargar por los miedos y la ambición desmedida que les inculcaba el demonio.

\- ¿Y? – La retaba Dean - ¿Cuándo piensas atacar? Me estoy aburriendo – le decía jugando con su cuchillo

\- Espero tu movida – le decía ella

\- Las damas primero – decía él haciendo una reverencia pero sin apartar por un instante la vista de ella. Patricia por algunos segundos midió a su adversario, más fuerte, más alto, más adiestrado, pero, sin saber porque se sentía a su nivel y capaz de enfrentarlo, por otro lado tenía reservas, en un alejado punto de su mente había una muy minúscula voz interna que le decía que ese no era el camino a seguir, que la persona frente a ella era aquel que había buscado toda su vida.

Dean aguardaba por el ataque de Patricia, y ya medía su contraataque, con su experiencia y fortaleza debía de vencer rápidamente a la chica, que no le hacia sombra en ningún aspecto físico, igualmente, no bajaba la guardia porque ya sabía que más valía maña que fuerza y esa muchacha parecía tener mucho de lo primero. Su manejo del cuchillo era experto y mortal, y ya estaba presto a atacar, sin embargo muy dentro de él, algo le advertía que estaba equivocándose, que la mujer frente a él era la que había buscado por mucho tiempo, que durante ese mínimo y efímero beso se había sentido pleno y lleno por primera vez en toda su vida, y que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto.

A pesar que los sentimientos encontrados que ambos tenían ninguno desistía del ataque, fue Patricia quien haciendo uso de un habilidad increíble se impulsó con una pared de una de las chozas y saltando mucho más alto que un ser humano normal atacó con el látigo a Dean, que, sorprendido por el sorpresivo ataque cayó al suelo y comenzó a moverse postrado en él para evitar que ella lo hiriera con su arma, la cual no lograba darle, sin embargo, cuando perdió un segundo, el látigo impactó en su pierna haciéndole un tajo en su jean y provocándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar, Patricia no se detuvo y continuó su ataque, mientras que Dean, ya de pie comenzó a atacarla a su vez, intentando darle con el cuchillo, hasta que la hirió en un costado, haciéndola retroceder por el dolor.

El uniforme caqui de exploradora de Patricia comenzó a mancharse de sangre, producto de la herida, pero ningún órgano fue dañado, así que la lid continuaba.

Los tres espectadores miraban los movimientos de ambos chicos que parecían casi coreográficos, atacando y retrocediendo, Patricia impartió tres golpes más, mientras que Dean solo uno, pero sus ataques eran más profundos.

Ambos estaban al borde de sus fuerzas, y a medida que más se herían más la idea de que estaban errando el camino los confundía.

Patricia entonces pudo divisar una sombra en el hombro derecho de Dean, algo estaba mal, mientras que Dean también lo pudo percibir en Patricia.

Los contrincantes se colocaron de pie, uno frente al otro, sin darse cuenta se habían trasladado por toda la aldea y se encontraba frente a la cabaña, donde casi veinte años atrás los dos se habían encontrado con su destino, que los marcaría por siempre.

Davinia no había advertido ese detalle, más cerca estaban los muchachos del tótem, menor era su poder, debía alejarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque los chicos ingresaron a la cabaña y observaron a la figura, de un raro color ámbar, con tallas de felinos, que descansaba en el suelo de la cabaña, como una princesa durmiente aguardando por ser despertado.

Patricia y Dean se miraron y al unísono, bajando sus armas diciendo

\- Yo no pelearé más.

\- Alguno debe de enfrentarme – entonces declaró Davinia apareciendo frente a ellos – de lo contrario no me vencerán

\- Yo creo que solos no te venceremos – declaró Dean y Patricia lo miró haciendo él lo mismo y los dos sonrieron dándose cuenta de la solución – Este Cass – dijo Dean meneando la cabeza

\- ¡DEBEN PELEAR! – Les gritaba la dama enfureciéndose y se agachó a tomar el tótem, fuente de su poder

\- ¡SI! – Gritó Patricia - ¡Pelearemos contra ti! – Exclamó y con su látigo envolvió el cuello de la dama, mientras que Dean la clavó el cuchillo en el corazón.

La mujer los empujó con una fuerza descomunal, y ambos impactaron en las paredes de la choza, cuando se incorporaron, Davinia ya se había sacado el cuchillo de su pecho y desprendido del agarre del látigo

\- Creo que algo nos falta – decía Patricia

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? – Le decía Dean sarcástico al tiempo que Davinia elevaba el tótem por sobre su cabeza - ¡CORRE! – le decía y ambos salieron de la choza antes que de la figura saliera un rayo que impactó con fuerza en el ahora lugar vacio, se encontraron fuera con Castiel, Rafael y Yaka

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – Preguntaba Patricia corriendo y alejándose

\- Ustedes deben descubrirlo – les decía Castiel

\- ¡Justo ahora te has puesto en reservado! ¡Te necesitamos Cass! – Le decía Dean también huyendo, se quedaron alejados de ellos, Davinia no podía dañarlos y ellos no podían intervenir

\- ¡Van por buen camino! – Les gritaba Rafael alentándolos y Castiel lo miró levantando las cejas haciendo que el otro ángel se levantara de hombros – bueno – se explicaba – intentaba ayudar,

\- Quieres que te traiga unas porras y te invento un slogan para que les cantes – le decía sarcástico - "Maten a Davinia, con sus armas entrelazadas, y así obtendrán su topacio lalalala"

\- Has estado mucho tiempo entre humanos Castiel – lo amonestaba Rafael cruzándose de brazos

\- Igualmente – contestaba el aludido imitándolo en la pose. Mientras observaba como Davinia salía con el tótem en su poder en búsqueda de los chicos. – Al menos ya no pelean entre si – decía Castiel

\- Pero ahora viene lo peor – entonces dijo Yaka y ambos lo miraron – catwoman y catman surgirán, para derrotar a Davinia, pero solo uno puede tener todo el poder, de lo contrario no lo lograrán

\- ¿Entonces realmente uno tiene que morir? – Preguntó preocupado Castiel

\- No – negó Yaka – uno deberá dar el poder al otro.

Los ángeles se miraron, al parecer Yaka sabía más que ellos mismos, ahora era cuestión de esperar.


	62. Chapter 62

**Capitulo 62**

 **Catwoman y Catman**

Patricia y Dean, desarmados se escondían detrás de una pared de una de las chozas parcialmente derrumbada, mientras espiaban al demonio que los buscaba para darles muerte.

\- ¿Algún plan? – Preguntaba ella, Dean pensó por algunos segundos

\- Castiel me dio el cuchillo de Mantros, así que debe ser importante para derrotarla

\- A mi me entregó el látigo – decía ella – y de nada me sirvió – acotaba

\- ¿Ese látigo te lo dio Cass? – Preguntó Dean y ella sintió - ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! – Entonces exclamó menando la cabeza

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba Patricia

\- Debe ser el látigo de Prantios, que combinado con el cuchillo de Mantros…

\- Matará a Davinia

\- ¡Yahtzee! – Exclamó él – Debemos ir por ellos – y pensó por algunos segundos – Yo haré de carnada y tú vas por las armas – le dijo

\- ¿Y ese es tu plan? – Le decía ella enojada al tiempo que otro rayo impactó en la pared que los protegía partiéndola a la mitad y separándolos - ¿Tienes un plan B? – preguntaba amparándose en otro lugar

\- No, de seguro se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha – respondía él haciendo lo mismo en otro muro – Suerte – le dijo antes de salir corriendo para que Davinia lo siguiera

\- ¡Dean! – Exclamó Patricia, luego meneó la cabeza al notar que él no la escuchaba y salió corriendo a la choza donde habían quedado las armas.

Ingresó y tomó el látigo y el cuchillo y regresó donde estaba Davinia, pero no podía encontrarla, entonces el impacto de otro rayo le indicó donde ir.

Ella corría tras Davinia y el demonio tras Dean, hasta que notó que la chica estaba tras ella

\- ¡Cúbrete! – le gritó Dean que ya saltaba detrás de un muro y ella deteniéndose buscó un refugio, que la protegiera del ataque, había una pared a unos cuatro metros de donde ella estaba, nunca llegaría a tiempo para resguardarse, igualmente lo intentó y sin saber como comenzó a dar piruetas, al mejor estilo gimnasta olímpica, eludiendo los rayos que ahora salían como balas de metralleta para envestirla y dando un giro mortal en el aire saltó por sobre el muro al tiempo que un poderoso rayo impactaba sobre él derrumbándolo

\- ¡PATRICIA! – Gritó Dean al ver la pared derrumbada sabiendo a la chica debajo de los escombros - ¡MALDITA! ¡TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO! – Le gritaba enfrentando a Davinia, la cual se reía de su suerte, se había deshecho de uno de sus contrincantes y ahora el mas importante se le ofrecía en bandeja

\- Es una pena que seas un rival tan fácil de vencer – le decía – cuando Satanás se entere estará maravillado de mi poder – reía – venceré a un Winchester, mi enemigo.- Y lanzó un rayo a Dean que no pudo evadir

\- Llegó el momento – dijo Yaka y los ángeles lo miraron para luego observar a Dean que, no era impactado por el rayo, sino que el mismo, tal como tiempo atrás, lo envolvía y hacía que su cuerpo fuera cambiando, se volvía más flexible, más ágil, y un traje de cuero y una mascarada del mismo material que como una armadura pero de un extraño color negro se adhería al cuerpo, casi a la perfección, marcando sus músculos, tantos que al contarlos se perdería la cuenta.

Cuando el mismo dejó de fulgurar Dean se estiró probando su nuevo atuendo, notando que era cómodo a pesar de no parecerlo.

\- Catman – dijo Yaka – el hombre gato – repitió.

De repente los escombros donde estaba enterrada Patricia explotaron haciendo que todos miraran hacia allí y cuando el polvo que levantó la explosión cesó pudieron ver a Patricia en su disfraz de gatúbela, tal cal la había visto Rose en la madriguera, pudiendo ver con detenimiento que el látigo que portaba ahora tenía un mango de marfil

\- Catwoman – declaró Yaka – la mujer gato

\- ¿Quién debe enfrentarla? – Preguntó Castiel

\- Aquel que haya surgido sin el amparo del rayo del tótem de Davinia – declaró Yaka, y luego miró a Patricia – ella.- Por supuesto los muchachos estaban demasiado lejos para escucharlos y además un campo de fuerza, que los protegía, también impedía que sean ahora vistos o escuchados.

\- Te equivocas Davinia – decía lejano a todo esto Patricia haciendo azotar el arma – tu enemigo soy yo, maiuuuuu – declaró

\- ¡No puede ser! – Declaró el demonio - ¡No puede ser! – agregaba mirando a ambos muchachos sin saber a cual enfrentarse

\- ¿Qué? – Decía Patricia acercándose enfundada en ese traje que ajustaba sus formas y con unos tacones tan altos que la hacían mucho más esbelta, Dean la miraba boquiabierto y ella mirándolo le dijo – Cierra la boca encanto, o te entrarán moscas, a propósito, el traje te queda de lujo – ante lo cual el chico cerró la misma y contestó

\- Igualmente – pero luego se concentro en la lucha

– ahora bien – dijo relajada Patricia - ¿En que estábamos? – Preguntaba mirando a Davinia - ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, ahora es cuando yo te pateo el trasero

\- Tendrás que luchar para lograrlo

\- Sabes que no puedes contra mi Davinia, soy gatúbela, descendiente de un linaje de felinos que entregaron su poder para vencerte, cúmulo de esencias y poderes que se unieron para vengar su muerte, y que me entregaron sus dones para derrotarte y tener su paz eterna

\- No eres la primera – decía la dama

\- Pero si soy la única que tengo el poder del látigo y el cuchillo – le decía atizando el arma – además – declaraba poniendo una pose muy sensual – ya lo has escuchado, el traje me queda muy bien.

Pero había algo con lo que Patricia no contaba y era que Dean al ser impactado por el rayo ahora estaba bajo en influjo de Davinia.

Davinia intentó atacar a Patricia, quien eludía todos los rayos sin dificultad alguna.

Cuando el demonio notó que no podría contra la chica ordenó a Dean enfrentarla y sin poder evitarlo él obedeció.

Ahora la lucha era mucho más veloz, y si bien Patricia tenía el látigo, Dean era mucho más fuerte y rápido, en apenas algunos movimientos enredaron a la chica con su propia arma sobre el cuello y poniéndose de espalda a ella le dijo

\- Es una pena gatita – Davinia miraba con una macabra sonrisa, aguardando porque Dean diera la estocada final pero luego él miró a Davinia y sonriendo prosiguió – deberás matarla tu solita – Y se desprendió de la máscara, haciendo que de su cuerpo saliera una luz que rodeó a Patricia y el traje de cuero desapareció, retornando su jean y camisa anteriores.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Davinia adelantándose.

\- Él le dio su poder – declaró Yaka y Castiel sonrió orgulloso de su protegido.

\- Nunca dudé de él – declaró ufano.

Patricia sintió que su poder se expandía y que ahora si había llegado el momento de terminar su trabajo, corrió donde Davinia quien luchó para atacarla pero apenas estuvo cerca de ella dio varias vueltas en el aire con su látigo y lo bajó fuertemente golpeando en el centro del demonio, justo en el momento que este llevaba el tótem a su cabeza para atacarla nuevamente.

Tanto la figura, como Davinia se partieron a la mitad y estallaron provocando que tanto ella como Dean cayeran al suelo, heridos por las esquirlas de las piezas de topacio.

Rafael y Castiel se aparecieron y asistieron a los muchachos, quienes comenzaron a incorporarse lentamente.

Yaka llegó luego sonriendo.

\- Catwoman – declaró hincándose delante de Patricia sin dejar de mirarla embelezado, ninguno de los otros tres presentes entendían nada.

\- Yaka – decía Patricia sonriendo avergonzada – no debes arrodillarte, puedes pararte – y el hombre la obedeció al instante

\- Como tú ordenes – declaró

Donde antes estaba el demonio ahora fulguraba una piedra, el topacio que necesitaban para el ritual, Castiel lo tomó y colocó en el bolsillo de su abrigo tomando otra pieza que estaba al lado, el par de lentes que tenía ahora Patricia en su poder y se los entregó a la chica que al ponérselos volvió a tener la misma apariencia que antes.

Yaka sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Patricia

\- Si – contestó Yaka – es tu poder – le explicó – ningún hombre o animal podrá evitar sentirse hipnotizado por tu poder, los anteojos, hechos del cristal de Davinia alejan ese magnetismo.

\- ¿Significa que si me los saco seré gatúbela otra vez? – Preguntó Patricia

\- Por ahora si – dijo Yaka – con el tiempo aprenderás a manejar tu poder, debes recordar que proviene del mal, y no debes dejar que el mismo te aceche, debes ser fuerte

\- Lo será, siempre lo fue – dijo Rafael ufano de su protegida. Y se alejaron un poco para que Yaka lo ayudara para poder asesorar a Patricia con su nuevo poderío.

\- Me gustaba más el traje de cuero – decía Dean acercándosele y ella sonrió

\- Cuando quieras cumplir alguna fantasía - sugirió

\- Creo que ya estoy apunto de cumplir la más importante de todas – declaró él colocándose a su lado y abrazándola la besó apasionadamente, Patricia le correspondió inmediatamente, ambos compenetrados el uno en el otro se despreocuparon de todo lo que los rodeaba a su alrededor, no notando que otra vez la ciudad se hundía en lo más profundo del desierto, esta vez para siempre, y que Castiel y Rafael los transportaban a lugar seguro.

\- ¿En algún momento se separarán?– Le preguntaba Rafael a Castiel - Ni se enteraron que los movimos

\- Estos no se separan más, están en su propio mundo – contestaba el ángel sonriendo y los otros lo imitaron

Cuando los muchachos se separaron Dean le preguntó

\- ¿sentiste eso? – Apoyando su frente a la de Patricia. Y los ángeles pensaron que se refería al cataclismo que hundió la ciudad

\- Si – respondía ella – me siento completa

\- Por primera vez – decía él y ella asentía sin separar sus frentes.

Los ángeles se miraron comprendiéndolo todo, tantos años separados, buscándose inconscientemente, no en vano Dean pudo enfrentar a satanás, estaba vacío por dentro, sin emociones ni ambiciones, ni futuro, producto de una maldición que lo marcó, igual Patricia, que jamás pudo sentir la felicidad plena, hasta que los labios de Dean se unieron a los suyos y pudo sentirse en la gloria, pero aún faltaba.

\- ¿Qué hay de Dean? – Preguntó Castiel a Yaka - ¿No tiene poderes?

\- ¡Claro que si! – dijo el hombre – él será siempre Catman, fuerte, ágil y rápido como un felino y además es inmune al poder hipnótico de catwoman – luego miró a los muchachos quienes volvieron a besarse, ahora más apasionadamente – Bueno, es inmune al poder de Patricia, pero no a su amor – declaró riendo y ambos ángeles lo imitaron

\- ¡Consíganse un cuarto! – Entonces exclamó Castiel a modo de broma para que ellos se separaran, y así lo hicieron pero solo para que Dean dijera

\- Esa sería una muy buena idea – y miró sonriente al ángel mientras abrazaba a Patricia quien, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Dean sonreía abrazándolo por la cintura y miraba a Rafael

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba Castiel - No me puedes pedir… - Pero Dean levantó las cejas - ¡Ah! – Entonces exclamó Castiel levantando la mano y ambos chicos desaparecieron

\- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó Rafael preocupado

\- ¿Dónde crees? – Le preguntó Castiel y palmeándole el hombro le preguntó - ¿Alguna vez probaste Hamburguesas con cerveza? – Y él ángel lo miró levantando las cejas sorprendido y negando con la cabeza - ¡No sabes lo que te pierdes! ¡Vamos Yaka, demostrémosle un poco de la buena vida! – Exclamaba Castiel y desaparecieron también.

En el cuarto, del hotel, donde en un principio Dean aguardaba por las órdenes de Castiel ahora dos cuerpos se unían, descubriendo sensaciones que jamás alcanzaron con otras personas, el entendimiento completo, mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón, puestos simplemente al servicio de los dos.

Dean despojó a Patricia rápidamente de las ropas y besaba cada una de las marcas que la lucha le había dejado, que, extrañamente ya no dolían y que se curaban poco a poco, sin dejar cicatrices, ella hacia lo propio, al descubrir el cuerpo de Dean, acariciando levemente cada latigazo que le propinó anteriormente.

\- He sido muy mala – le decía sensual lamiendo una de las heridas en si brazo - ¿Podrás perdonarme? – Preguntaba sexy

\- Vas por buen camino a la redención – bromeaba él cuando Patricia bajaba con sus besos a su pecho y acariciaba su abdomen - ¡Muy bien! – jadeo Dean cuando los labios de Patricia se apoderaron de su erección que ya estaba lista para poseerla, con una anhelo que superaba cualquier otra de sus experiencias anteriores, lo que sentía era mucho más sublime, más sublime que estar en el cielo.

Sabía que blasfemaba, pero la gloria estaba allí, entre los brazos de Patricia, sintiendo su calor, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Ella se incorporó besando su abdomen, su pecho y finalmente sus labios, y no pudo evitar ronronear de placer

\- ¡lo siento! – Se disculpó avergonzada

\- ¡No te disculpes! – Le decía – Puedes sacar la gata cuando quieras – se burlaba Dean tomándola del rostro y besándola apasionadamente

\- ¿Cuándo quiera? – Dijo sensual Patricia

\- Si- respondió Dean – a mi no me afectan tus influjos gatunos – le explicaba

\- Ya lo sé – le decía ella – por eso es más excitante – declaraba echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Dean comenzó a acariciar sus senos y su boca bajaba por su cuello lamiendo cada tramo de él hasta apresar uno de sus pezones en su boca no pudiendo evitar gemir –todas tus sensaciones son genuinas

\- ¿Y las tuyas? – Preguntó Dean haciendo que su aliento cálido impacte sobre el pezón, provocando que toda la piel de Patricia se erizara - ¿Las tuyas son genuinas mi Patricia?

\- No tienes siquiera que preguntarlo – declaró ella levantándolo y besándolo apasionadamente.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, él sobre ella y la embistió con vehemencia, poseyéndola eliminando ese vació que ahora estaba lleno, ambos completos, uno con el otro.

Patricia giró y sus gafas salieron despedidas y su sensualidad, salió a flor de piel, pero ella no necesitaba de esos artilugios con Dean, él la amaba con o sin poder, se sentó sobre él, sin dejar por un instante de mover el cuerpo, brindando y recibiendo placer. Él se sentó y tomándola de los hombros la aferró con fuerza, penetrándola hasta el fondo, uniendo los cuerpos hasta el máximo; sus rostros quedaron parejos y por un instante, con las respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpos empapados de sudor y la sensación de plenitud más grande, se quedaron quietos, mirándose, sabiendo que ahora no estarían más solos, ya se habían encontrado.

Luego él retomó el movimiento y ambos alcanzaron la gloria, una sensación sublime los embargó, algo que jamás habían sentido con otro.

Ya no estaban bajo el influjo de una maldición, sino de una bendición que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas.

Rose regresaba del relato, pudiendo ver a la pareja acaramelada como el primer día que se habían visto.

\- Yo le llevé la piedra a Albus – dijo Castiel

\- Ya teníamos las cinco piedras de Cedentali – declaraba el anciano mago

\- Entonces fueron a sanatus

\- Debimos esperar – declaró el mago y los muchachos se sonrojaron llamando la atención de Patricia – Todos debíamos ir a Sanatus, la prueba más difícil y debíamos estar en plena forma física y mental – aclaraba

\- Entiendo ustedes debían manejar sus poderes – declaró

\- No – negaba Dumbledore – debimos esperar que naciera su hijo – agregó sonriendo

\- ¡Ustedes no conocen el concepto de control de natalidad! – Declaraba Rose – Fabiola, Celina…

\- Iris – acotó Albus

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso ninguno tenía el deseo de conocerse antes de tener hijos? – Preguntó

\- Es que nos conocíamos – entonces declaró Sam ingresando de la mano de Melina – nosotros por más de setecientos años - incluso llegó a bromear

\- ¡Hermano! – Entonces exclamó Dean levantándose y ambos hombres se abrasaron

Todos se levantaron y al tiempo llegaron Pablo y Daniela, los hijos de Dean y Patricia y una tercer chica que Rose reconoció como Martha la hija de Nevielle y Hannah, los tres tenían las mismas gafas que Patricia. Daniela tenía el cabello rubio de su padre y los ojos rasgados de su madre, mientras que el muchacho se notaba que tenía cabello castaño oculto en una gorra y ojos claros.

\- ¿Encima tuvieron dos? – Le preguntó Rose a Dumbledore acercándose al oído

\- Pablo es un año mayor que Daniela – le explicaba – ambos tienen poderes, es un legado

\- Como yo – declaraba Rose y él asentía, - Nacieron con sus poderes

\- No – le contaba Albus mientras todos continuaban saludándose – Los muchachos debieron pasar por situaciones difíciles para que sus poderes surgieran, ya te enterarás

Se había hecho la hora de la cena, la mesa del comedor ya estaba dispuesta y todos comieron entre risas y anécdotas de tiempos pasados.

A Rose la embargó una emoción inexplicable, entonces alguien le tocó el hombro cuando elevó la mirada Rodas la miraba sonriente y ella sin importar los presentes se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Él correspondió el abrazo, también feliz de estar allí, junto a los suyos.

Todos miraban extrañados el amistoso abrazo. ¿O habría algo más?


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo** **63**

 **La fantasía de Hermione**

La cena fue muy amena, Rose estaba muy animada con la llegada de Rodas y se notaba en todo el lugar.

-Ha heredado también la empatía de sus padres – explicaba Albus a los presentes, ya que los Whinchester no conocían del todo la historia de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Me dirás donde has ido? – Le preguntaba Rose a Rodas

\- Debo serte honesto, no lo sé – respondió él

\- Te creo – declaró ella sorprendiendo al muchacho

\- ¿Desde cuando tan amable y simpática? – llegó a bromear

\- Desde que… - hizo una pausa bajando la mirada, luego la elevó mirándolo a los ojos – tu ausencia se notó

\- Soy inolvidable

\- Y arrogante, egocéntrico y mezquino – bromeaba Rose, luego palmeó su hombro y agregó – simplemente estoy feliz con tu regreso, realmente siento que contigo las cosas son más fáciles – dijo sincera

\- Yo también te extrañé – confesó Rodas – tu compañía es… agradable.

Lejos de ellos Albus los miraba, hasta el momento no había nada que le asustara de la relación de los chicos, eran sólo amigos, y ese era justo al punto que debían llegar, ni más ni menos y Albus temía que fuera algo más.

Luego meneó la cabeza, eran demasiado parecidos, idénticos, no podrían nunca llegar a algo más, así que continuó con sus labores.

\- hasta donde te han contado – le preguntó Rodas

\- hasta que juntaron todas las piedras y ya esperaban el nacimiento de algunos de los chicos para comenzar la misión – explicaba Rose – lo cierto es que me asombra que todas queden embarazadas tan rápido, parece que el control de natalidad no es una materia de Hogwarts…

\- Ni de otras culturas tampoco – se apuró a aclarar Rodas

\- Coincido totalmente – afirmaba Rose

\- A decir verdad nadie tiene control hormonal en absoluto, empezando por tus padres, totalmente fuera de lugar y de tiempo – agregaba

-¿Qué dices de mis padres? – Se ofendió Rose

\- ¡Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera! – Se defendía Rodas – Todos coincidirán que si hay una pareja más hormonal y caliente son ellos

\- ¡No digas más! – Se enojaba Rose tapándose los oídos

\- ¡Si supieras! – Ya bromeaba Rodas

\- la la la la la – cantaba Rose – No te escucho

\- ¿No quieres escuchar la verdad? – Rodas se reía – ¡Entonces la verás! – Desafiaba y abrazó a Rose a quien se le hizo imposible saltarse del agarre mientras le contaba una historia.

Rose apareció en medio de una calle de la ciudad, las personas iban y venían apuradas, aparentemente era el centro y había algunas casas pero varios edificios también.

De pronto vio a sus padres avanzando.

Hermione y Ron debían encontrarse con Miguel y Alejandra. Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano por la acera, él vestido con una camisa celeste y pantalón vaqueros y ella con una blusa y pollera de colores vivos.

Ya contaban con todas las piedras y debían ir por ellas antes del ritual.

Habían nacido ya el hijo de Patricia y Dean, la hija de Celina y su hermanito, Hugo.

La pareja de detuvo frente a la puerta del comercio de antigüedades pero estaba cerrada y un letrero informaba "En refracciones"

Por eso motivo Miguel había llevado las piedras y otras posesiones a su casa donde tenía sus pertenencias más valiosas y estaban mejor protegidas.

Ante la duda la pareja se contactó con Albus quien les informó donde quedaba el edificio de ellos y que además lo habían protegido mágicamente para mayor seguridad.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a tomarse de la mano y avanzaron, a pesar de dar a luz hacia muy poco Hermione estaba hermosa y radiante y Ron tenía un semblante de felicidad.

\- Estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo amor – decía Ron – Pronto será como debe ser

\- Si – suspiraba ella – no hay nada que me haga sentir más tranquila que ello, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para el ritual, estoy confiada que saldremos adelante – vaticinaba.

Los dos ingresaron al edificio, era una estructura de la década del 20 muy art decó restaurada completamente por Miguel con objetos de la época y todo el mobiliario y artefactos de la misma.

Hermione se colocó frente a una puerta de red y presionó un botón

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ron

\- Un elevador – Contestó ella

\- No son como los del ministerio – repuso él

\- No, son antiguos, se pueden ver a través de ellos todos los piso, salvo por la pared del fondo que es la que tiene el espejo biselado – señaló Hermione la pared en cuestión de madera con un hermoso espejo oval biselado en el centro de ella - en mi antiguo edificio teníamos uno parecido, aunque no tan elegante – declaraba Hermione – antes que mis padres se mudaran a nuestra casa actual – aclaró.

Una vez subidos los dos Hermione apretó el botón marcado con el número 8 y lentamente el aparato comenzó a subir

\- Nos volveremos viejos subiendo en esta cosa – se quejaba Ron

\- Falta poco – lo calmaba Hermione

\- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos? – Preguntó molesto

\- ¿Te olvidas que todo el edificio está protegido contra poderes mágicos? – Respondió Hermione cruzándose de brazos – además llamaríamos la atención, el resto de los propietarios son muggles – agregaba

\- ¡Uffff! – Bufaba Ron – Ahora comprendo porque los muggles siempre están con poco tiempo ¡Esto es eterno! – Ante el reclamo tan infantil Hermione en lugar de enojarse sonrió.

\- Yo creo que es muy hermoso.

\- Es pequeño – se quejaba Ron ya que ambos debían ir de lado para entrar en él

\- Es cierto – repuso Hermione dibujándosele una extraña sonrisa que Ron conocía muy bien - ¿Qué? – Preguntó cuando el levantó una de sus cejas en señal de una explicación

\- Algo pensaste – aclaró – no llegué a leerte el pensamiento – agregó

\- Nada, no es nada – dijo Hermione mirando el piso que se avecinaba

\- ¡Vamos! – la molestaba Ron mirándola directo a los ojos

\- Dije que nada – contestó firme ella pero a los pocos segundos Ron comenzó a reír

\- Así que tu fantasía es hacerlo en un ascensor como este - el pelirrojo no salía de su asombro, no porque Hermione no fuera una mujer de fantasías sino que jamás se le ocurrió algo tan loco y exhibicionista de parte de ella

\- Odio que me leas la mente – refunfuñó ella cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Ron retrocedieran chocando con una de las paredes de metal

\- Pero es tan pequeño – decía él mirando el lugar

\- La despensa de tu mamá no es mucho más grande – se apuró ella a contestar

\- Pero allí hay mucha intimidad, aquí cualquiera podría verte

\- Allí esta la emoción – declaró Hermione colocándose una mano sobre la boca para luego sacudirla en el aire – para que me corrijo si de todas maneras leerás mi mente – declaro divertida

\- Eres una pervertida – decía él acercándose

\- No me digas eso – ella amagó a retroceder, por supuesto chocando con la otra pared de metal.

Ron se le acercó al acechó pero en lugar de besarla, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

\- Tiene una mente sucia señora Weasley – le decía

\- ¡Para! ¡Para! – Ordenaba ella

-Y lo peor es que no comparte sus ideas con su marido – bromeaba él

Para su suerte o su desgracia el ascensor se detuvo – Llegamos – declaró abriendo las dos puertas de metal y ambos se bajaron del aparato.

Alejandra les abrió la puerta saludándolos muy amablemente, lo mismo que Miguel que luego de algunos minutos y ya habiéndoles servido algo de beber su esposa les trajo las piedras que estaban en un maletín.

Hermione vertió sobre el mismo una poción, ambos recitaron un hechizo y el mismo desapareció apareciendo directo en la madriguera.

Conversaron sobre la próxima misión durante algunos minutos más.

Alguien tocó el timbre, eran Mariela y Edward que visitaban a la pareja de los cuales Edward se había hecho amigo y le entregaron a Alejandra algunos recados que ella les había pedido.

\- Ya ha anochecido – dijo Miguel saludando a Edward y este asintió.

Mientras los hombres hablaban en la sala las mujeres cotilleaban en la cocina mientras la dueña de casa ordenaba los enseres. Todos estaban felices ya que habían encontrado todas las piedras y el cetro, solo faltaba una prueba que si bien sabían que era difícil también estaban seguros que la pasarían, estaban muy esperanzados.

Luego, Ron y Hermione se marcharon ya que debían concluir con algunas cosas de la misión.

El ascensor continuaba allí así que no debieron aguardarlo, Ron ingresó primero colocándose sobre la pared con el espejo y ella se paró delante de él, cerró las puertas y presionó el botón que los llevaba a la plata baja.

\- Son muy amables – Decía ella mientras miraba el piso siguiente que lentamente se acercaba. Sintió la mano de Ron que la aferraba por la cintura – Ron – intentó detenerlo ella pero el pelirrojo se acercó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sabía que era su lugar vulnerable y los suspiros de ella no tardaron el llegar

\- estoy aquí para cumplir con tus fantasías – aclaraba él acercándola a su cuerpo, bajó una de sus manos, levantó lentamente la pollera de ella al tiempo que la giraba y apoyaba contra la pared con el espejo, desabrochó su pantalón y se pegó a sus glúteos, acariciándola con su erecta virilidad. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, por debajo de la blusa atrapó sus senos y los acariciaba, para luego pellizcarle suavemente sus pezones. Hermione se movía rítmicamente contra el cuerpo de Ron generando también extremo placer.

\- No llegaremos – jadeaba ella por lo bajo intentado sin éxito alguno ser silenciosa. Ron la penetró salvajemente, la situación sacaba una morbosidad en ambos, que no estaba ausente pero si muchas veces dormida en sus relaciones.

Hermione se apoyó con sus manos contra el espejo, y miró a través de él a Ron que la observaba, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, llenos de deseo, de lujuria, lo que provocó un orgasmo incontenible, sonoro, ella se mordió la mano para dejar de gemir, pero le era imposible controlarse.

\- No llegarás – ahora reclamaba Hermione, girando y de un salto se subió sobre las caderas de él dejándose penetrar de una vez, ambos jadearon, ya sin importarles que todo el edificio los escuchara, era imposible que ellos fueran a medias tintas, ellos eran extremos, y no les importaba que los vieran, era parte del juego suponer que alguien lo haría, era esa sensación lo que generaba más erotismo a la situación.

Ron aumentó sus embestidas, cada vez más potentes, ella besaba su boca, lamía su cuello, lo mordía, se apoyaba sobre sus hombros y aceleraba el ritmo; el ascensor vibraba no más que ellos.

Hermione necesitaba el orgasmo de Ron, para ella era vital, era el punto clave de la fantasía, y no solo eso, necesitaba oírlo, saber que con ella, no importaba ni el lugar, ni las circunstancias, él perdía el control.

Él no la defraudó, su orgasmo fue brutal, un grito casi gutural salio de su garganta, como si fuera un animal al que le habían prohibido satisfacerse hasta ese momento.

Tardaron en controlarse, entre besos dulces y caricias, ella bajó de encima de él y se acomodó la ropa, él la imitó, acomodándose también los cabellos que ella había alborotado.

Llegaron a destino, todavía acomodándose, como si la cordura volviera a sus cerebros ambos miraron hacia todos lados esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado.

Salieron a la calle tomados de la mano.

\- Soy una pervertida – decía ella avergonzándose

\- Eres mi pervertida – respondía él acercándola y aferrándola de uno de los hombros hacia su costado

\- Por suerte nadie nos escuchó – declaraba ella tranquila – al parecer todo el mundo debe estar en sus trabajos.

En el departamento las dos parejas se reían a carcajadas, no hizo falta de la habilidad de Edward para leer mentes, ni la superdotada capacidad de Mariela para escuchar, ni la sagacidad de Miguel para deducir, ni la intuición de Alejandra para adivinar lo que había sucedido.

El departamento de los chicos estaba diseñado par escuchar como un eco todos los sonidos provenientes del edificio, especialmente del ascensor, sin olvidarse de las cámaras de seguridad que Miguel había instalado con el propósito de asegurar el mismo.

\- Esos dos son incorregibles – Exclamó Miguel

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Edward – Ustedes lo hicieron la semana pasada y no fue la primera vez

Se podía notar que Miguel estaba avergonzado por ser descubierto.

\- Y tampoco será la última – aclaró Alejandra apareciendo de la cocina - ¿Más té? – Pregunto sin desenfado provocando la risa de todos – Deberían probarlo, es… terapéutico – definió casi científicamente

\- Ponme a mi y a Edward en esa jaulita – declaró Mariela – y al otro día encontrarás a un vampiro y a una loba muertos, nosotros necesitamos espacios abiertos

\- Es que nos amamos tanto que nos queremos a morir – aclaraba Edward

\- Después los pervertidos somos los otros – sentenció Miguel y todos comenzaron a reír.

Rose regresaba del recuerdo riendo a carcajadas

\- Debes admitir que estoy en lo cierto – decía Rodas

\- De ninguna manera – lo contradecía Rose- Miguel y Alejandra también lo hacían así que no era algo tan raro – afirmaba ella

\- Es que aún no te he contado la fantasía de tu padre – la miraba Rodas levantando las cejas, pero en esta ocasión Rose salió corriendo, impidiendo que él la abrazara, por algunos momentos ambos corrían por la casa, uno escapando y el otro persiguiendo.

Los presentes se asomaron pensando que era otra de sus peleas y se alegraron al ver que era todo lo contrario.

\- Los chicos se llevan mejor – decía la abuela Molly sonriente – ¡A comer! – llamó a todos e ingresó en la cocina.

Rodas alcanzó a Rose, pero en lugar de mostrarle el recuerdo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas ante lo cual la chica reír sin controlarse.

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando, incluso Albus que estaba al tanto de todo.

Luego de cansarse de hacerla reír hasta las lágrimas Rodas se detuvo ambos estaban agitados y se tiraron boca arriba en el suelo calmando sus respiraciones.

Rodas no dudó y tomó la mano de Rose, durante algunos minutos no dijeron nada a medida que sus sonrisas se iban apagando.

\- Sabes que él nos utilizará para matarnos si seguimos afianzando nuestros lazos – decía Rose preocupada

\- Creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás – afirmaba Rodas. La chica no contestó, miraba el techo fijamente soltando lento la mano de él.

Rodas no protestó, se quedó allí cayado, aceptando la decisión de Rose a pesar de creerla equivocada.

\- ¿Me dirás que has hecho? – Le preguntó ella sentándose en el piso

\- No te he mentido, no tengo idea – respondió él imitándola

\- ¿Y eso? – Se extrañó Rose

\- Me han vendado los ojos…

\- Pudiste haber visto de todas maneras – rápidamente lo interrumpió Rose

\- Pero, si me vendaron los ojos por algo era – explicaba Rodas – no quiero arruinar tanto esfuerzo por parte de ellos – declaró mirando a la cocina donde uno a uno iban entrando los presentes – me hicieron tocar algo, creo que una piedra – relataba – luego me hicieron subir un par de escalones…

\- ¿Crees que sea el lugar de ritual? – Preguntó Rose

\- Estoy seguro que es el lugar del ritual, pero no saben como activar el hechizo, al parecer algo falta – reflexionaba el muchacho

\- Tal vez necesita que estemos juntos – declaró Rose

\- Calculo que ya Albus lo ha pensado, pero también pienso que no se atreve a llevarnos juntos

\- ¿Crees que él desconfía de nosotros? – Preguntó Rose

\- No lo sé – contestó honestamente Rodas – pero no dejo de sentir su mirada clavada en nosotros – él volteó la mirada para encontrar a Albus observándolos, Rose miró por encima del hombro de Rodas y también lo hizo, el anciano rápidamente desvió la mirada y sonriendo ingresó en la cocina

\- Nos están observando todo el tiempo – se calmaba Rose – al fin y al cabo somos la clave para que todo esto termine ¿No? – Preguntaba pero la mirada de Rodas la puso nerviosa - ¿Crees que hay algo más? – Inquiría

\- Siempre hay algo más – sólo respondía Rodas volviendo a mirar a la cocina donde seguían ingresando los comensales.

Más tarde Rodas ingresó al escritorio para encontrarse con Albus, el lugar era pequeño, había una chimenea que lo calentaba. Por mobiliario sólo había un par de sillas y un escritorio y sobre este infinidad de manuscritos y libros.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó el anciano

\- Como si hubieran metido 20 años de recuerdos en mi mente – declaraba el chico

\- Fue para protegerte…

\- No hace falta que te expliques – lo frenaba – no vengo a reprocharte, a estas alturas sé que todo lo hacen para protegernos – aclaraba - ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a Rose?

\- No puedes, sería peligroso, ella querría saberlo todo y ello podría matarla – Rodas reflexionó unos segundos

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? – Preguntó

\- Hasta cuanto deba ser – Respondió Albus

\- Es difícil estar a su lado, saber que era su mejor amigo y no poder compartirlo

\- Lo sé – decía Albus – lo sé. – Agregaba palmeándole el hombro.

Ambos se quedron en silencio mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

 **El cetro de Cedentali**

\- ¿Crees que haya algo entre los chicos? – Preguntó Ron a Albus sentados en el otro extremo de la mesa junto a Hermione y los padres de Rodas.

\- No lo sé – decía el anciano

\- ¡Vamos Albus! – Exclamaba Hermione – Si hay alguien en esta sala que pueda saberlo eres tú, ni nuestros poderes podrían. – Ante la presión Albus se concentró, mirando a los muchachos que continuaban abrazados.

\- No – respondió – ellos se aprecian como amigos, Rose pelea contra ello – explicaba – piensa que si están juntos Gunther utilizará su lealtad mutua para extorsionarlos, tal cual lo pienso yo. De todas maneras Rodas ya sabe parte de la verdad, eso lo ayudará a canalizar sus sensaciones

-¿Seguro? – Preguntó Ron observando como los chicos se miraran

\- Nada es seguro con ellos, además hay que entenderlos ¿No les parece? De todas maneras Rose lo rechaza en base a sus sensaciones, ella no olvida lo impiadosos que pueden ser nuestros enemigos. – Contestaba Albus

\- Es muy inteligente – decía Stephan y todos asintieron viendo como los muchachos se separaban

\- ¿Y Rodas? – Preguntó Jenifer - ¿Qué piensa? – Albus se concentró y rió, meneando la cabeza sonrojándose

\- No sé – intentó eludir la respuesta

\- ¡Vamos! – Le decía Ron presionándolo Albus dudó, pero luego declaró

\- Que lamenta que esté con ese vestido y no con sus jeans que le quedan tan bien

\- ¡Pervertido! – Exclamó Ron levantándose

\- ¡Cálmate! – le decía Hermione tirándole del brazo para que se siente

\- Deben disculparlo – se excusaba Jenifer avergonzada

\- El celibato no es fácil de llevar – Albus sonrió aún conectado a la mente de Rodas y todos lo miraron, anciano los observo y meneando la cabeza declaró

\- Ahora piensa que un menage a trois con las gemelas sería toda una delicia

\- Lo dicho – declaró Ron – un pervertido - y todos se echaron a reír

\- Lo está manejando muy bien – decía Stephan – ponte en su lugar – Ron pareció recapacitar y luego asintiendo declaró

\- Tendríamos que hacerle un monumento – Y todos rieron más fuerte

Rodas y Rose se separaron y fueron a la sala para hablar tranquilos

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella

\- ¡Genial! – Declaró el feliz

\- Te gustó el mundo exterior – dijo Rose sonriendo

\- ¡Es fantástico! – Exclamó Rodas – la gente, las costumbres, las comidas. ¡Todo! Y además… - Pero hizo silencio y luego declaró - Aunque extrañé un poco

\- ¡Mentiroso! – Le decía ella y ambos se reían. – No te preguntaré nada más. Imagino que estando con los chicos la has pasado de maravilla

\- Bueno, ni tanto, sabes que debo seguir ciertas reglas – se lamentaba Rodas – pero fue bueno salir un rato, al menos mientras no estaba vendado - reía

\- Ve a descansar y…

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de mi compañía? – Preguntaba él haciéndose el ofendido

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso – declaró Rose poniéndose seria

\- Sin embargo me abrazaste como si ello no te importara – retrucó él

\- Es verdad, por eso mismo – le decía – ya tenemos un lazo muy apretado, mejor no estrujarlo más – y se marchó dejándolo solo.

Rodas la siguió afuera

\- Y si te prometo que no me rendiré a las presiones de Gunther, y si me quisiera extorsionar contigo le diré que no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Podrías? – Preguntó Rose y Rodas meditó por algunos minutos – Yo no – contestó antes que él ella – En estos días mis defensas han bajado – declaraba – ahora soy débil, y no solo contigo, con mis padres, mis tíos, con todos. Ellos se arriesgaron por nosotros, si Gunther se entera estamos perdidos. Debemos permanecer fríos y serenos.

\- Yo solo quiero tu amistad – declaró Rodas sinceramente

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Rose

Se miraron por algunos minutos, lo cierto es que salvo por sus sexos eran idénticos, si ella se recogiera el cabello o él se lo dejara largo, se parecerían muchísimo y no solo en lo físico, eran idénticos en muchos aspectos, los gustos, en comida, en música, incluso en armas y formas de batalla.

\- Es una pena – entonces declaró Rodas

\- Si, es una pena que no podamos ser amigos – concluyó Rose

\- No – negó Rodas – es una pena que te hayas sacado mis jeans, te quedaban pintados – bromeó y ambos rieron – ya eres mi amiga Rose, no hay marcha atrás, no somos unos niños, ahora no podemos ponernos a pelear como antes, cuando yo te tiraba de tus coletas y tu un vaso de chocolate caliente

\- ¡Mientes! – Declaró ella sorprendida y él la abrazó, permitiéndole ver todos los recuerdos que él tenía con ella, las peleas, al mejor estilo Teddy y Victoire y ambos se rieron con fuerza – ¡Éramos terribles! ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas? – Preguntó curiosa

– ¡Éramos más que terribles! – exclamó él sin contestar

\- Si. Afirmaba ella sabiendo que no debía preguntar más - peor que mis primos Teddy y Victoire

\- Ellos ahora son marido y mujer – declaraba Rodas

\- ¿Teddy y Victoire? – Se sorprendió Rose

\- Luego te contarán la historia – sonrió Rodas

-No pienso casarme contigo – entonces declaró Rose bromeando

\- ¡Ni yo! – Continuó el con la broma y continuaron riendo

Dentro algunos podían presenciar la conversación y se quedaron tranquilos que los muchachos estrecharan sus lazos, aunque ya sabían que su unión no sería una solución para el gran problema que se aproximaba.

Al día siguiente solo quedaron sus padres, los de Rodas, su flamante, aunque no deseado conscientemente nuevo amigo y Albus, todos los demás se habían ido a hacer sus quehaceres.

\- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntaba Rose y Rodas, sentado en el sofá golpeó a su lado reiteradamente con la palma de la mano - ¿Otra vez contigo?

\- Me ofendes – le decía Rodas – creí que era mejor orador que Albus – declaró y todos rieron ante la cara de ofendido del anciano mago.

\- Son muchas experiencias juntas las que verás ahora – le decía Albus – Si bien son breves son intensas y lo mejor es que te lo relate Rodas, es más él irá contigo – Entonces Rose se sentó al lado del chico, en el lugar que él cómicamente le había señalado

-¿Cómo que irá conmigo y Por qué?

\- Porque el poder de Sanatus se transferirá instantáneamente al recuerdo y tú experimentarás lo mismo que cada uno en su momento y debo proteger tu mente – Le explicaba el muchacho

\- Serás como un cable a tierra

\- Algo así – le decía Rodas

\- Ya estaban las cinco piedras – contaba Ron

\- Entonces fuimos todos a Sanatus – seguía Hermione a su lado

\- ¿Todos? – Se sorprendió Rose – pensé que solo ustedes y los padres de Rodas

\- No – negaba Albus – para encontrar el cetro, todos debíamos entrar a la pirámide invertida.

\- ¿Y que debían hacer? – Preguntó Rose

\- Vencer lo más difícil de todo – decía Albus

\- Sus propios miedos – agregaba Rodas tendiéndole la mano. Rose la tomó lentamente, estaba temerosa, conocería el peor miedo de todos aquellos que la rodeaban, sería una información demasiado jugosa para Gunther, esperaba que jamás la debiera develar.

Pronto reconoció el páramo donde anteriormente estaban los padres de Rodas y los suyos, Ron invocaba a Hauechen quien transportaba a todo el grupo a la entrada de la pirámide invertida.

Ellos debían ingresar por la base que estaba de cabeza e ir bajando hasta llegar a la cima que estaba, extrañamente, debajo.

Pudo verlos a todos, cuarenta personas bordeando la estructura aguardando por la señal de la diosa, que suspendida en el centro de la enorme base aguardaba que todos estuvieran en su lugar para abrir el acceso.

\- Nosotros nos quedamos con Hannah, Nevielle, Dean, Ginger, Brian y Seamus, ellos no debían ir. – Le explicaba Rodas a su lado ubicado igual que ella en el centro de la pirámide por encima de la protectora pudendo tener una vista panorámica.

Pronto la base de la pirámide comenzó a abrirse, ella aguardaba la orden de Rodas, quien la guiaría por cada uno de los recuerdos que viviría.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntaba ansiosa

\- Aguarda – la calmaba Rodas y ella regresó la vista debajo, cuando la base estuvo completamente abierta pudo ver una serie de pasillos, formando un enorme laberinto que bajaba hasta dar con una base, y en la misma se hallaba el cetro, que no era verdaderamente sorprendente, era un bastón de oro con cinco incrustaciones ahora vacías y que más adelante albergarían las piedras de Cedentali.

\- ¿Y como funciona? – Quiso saber – ¿el primero que llega lo toma?

\- No – le dijo Rodas – todos deben llegar a él y reclamarlo – y ella lo miró sorprendida.

De repente todos los presentes desaparecieron y ella los pudo ver reapareciendo en diferentes lugares de la pirámide, todos separados uno del otro.

Rodas la trasportó al lado de Arthur. Su abuelo avanzaba por los pasillos, luego el mismo se convirtió en Hogwarts y él había rejuvenecido hasta convertirse en un colegial, lo reconocieron por su característico cabello pelirrojo pero su mirada ya no era bonachona, caminaba soberbio por los pasillos oscuros aparentemente patrullando. Rose no comprendía pero siguió observando todo sin decir una palabra.

\- ¡Arthur! – Entonces lo llamó alguien detrás

\- ¡Weasley! – Lo corrigió él dando vuelta - ¡Te repito Lucius Malfoy que me debes llamar Weasley!

\- Discúlpame – le dijo tranquilo Lucius también joven como él – Te tengo una sorpresa – declaraba mirándolo insidioso

\- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Con que tontería me molestarás? – Declaraba mirándolo con una mirada dura que nunca Rose había visto en su abuelo

\- La tenemos, la atrapamos, estaba sola y… - miró a todos lados – la estamos reservando para ti. – Un brillo inusual surcó los ojos de Arthur y una malvada sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro

\- Te sigo – le dijo orgulloso a Lucius que rápidamente caminó delante de él dirigiéndose a las mazmorras

\- ¡Aguarda! – Entonces dijo Rose – Mi abuelo es Gryffindors

\- Debes seguir el relato Rose – le dijo Rodas y ella continuó avanzando a los dormitorios de los Slytherin, luego cuando una tea lo iluminó la chica pudo ver los colores verde y plata en el uniforme de su abuelo, pero haciéndole caso a Rodas hizo silencio.

Lucius dijo la palabra secreta, la puerta se abrió y subieron a sus dormitorios, allí había dos muchachos más que ella desconocía. Uno era moreno con el cabello rizado y ojos negros, el otro era castaño, muy alto y con ojos azules saltones.

\- Evan, Mortimer – decía Lucius – Pueden traerla y los muchachos yendo al baño privado trajeron a la rastra a una muchacha de gryffindor que se hallaba desmayada con la cabeza gacha, con lo cual Rose no la podía ver, pero ya tenía una idea de quien era puesto que sus cabellos pelirrojos ya le daban un indicio, y no se equivocó, cuando Arthur le levantó la cabeza, pudo reconocer a su abuela, la cual también era una adolescente.

\- ¡Despiértenla! - Ordenó Arthur y los muchachos sacaron el hechizo de la muchacha que al principio despertó aturdida pero luego intentó huir, pero Arthur le dio una cachetada arrojándola sobre su cama gritándole - ¡No vas a ningún lado!

\- ¡Déjenme tranquila! – Les gritaba Molly en un acto de valentía propia de una Gryffindor

\- Cuando termine contigo – le dijo él

\- Te acusaré – dijo la muchacha levantándose

\- ¡Cuando te terminemos de violar borraremos todos tus recuerdos idiota! Para mañana no sabrás porque te duele tanto el cuerpo – rió Lucius, Molly tembló del pánico

\- Evan, Mortimer – suplicó – nuestros padres trabajan juntos –los muchachos agacharon la cabeza

\- Yo me voy –entonces dijo Evan esperanzando a Molly – No diré nada lo juro – prometió levantando la varita – pero no puedo – y se marchó. Mortimer estaba dubitativo pero se mantuvo en su lugar

\- Malfoy – dijo Molly – le diré a tu tía, los Black no te perdonarán por esto – decía

\- Idiota no recordarás nada – Le decía el muchacho

\- Yo tampoco puedo – entonces dijo Mortimer y abrió la puerta para retirarse y Molly salió corriendo aprovechando la sorpresa de los otros, pero Arthur la tomó entre sus brazos impidiéndole huir, apretándola fuerte reía desdeñoso a pesar que la chica comenzó a llorar suplicando que la liberara. Mortimer se marchó y solo quedaban él y Lucius

\- Por favor Weasley, te lo ruego

\- No parecías tan suplicante cuando me humillaste ayer en la práctica de Quidditch – repuso él

\- ¡Es un juego Arthur! – le dijo ella, entonces él la golpeó, arrojándola de bruces al piso

\- ¡No te atrevas a repetir mi nombre! – Le decía pegándole una patada que sacó el aire bruscamente de los pulmones de Molly, luego con ayuda de su varita la levantó en el aire y ató a la cama.- No quiero espectadores – le decía bajándose los pantalones mirando a Lucius – cuando termine te llamo – le dijo subiendo arriba de la cama sobre Molly que intentaba en vano desatarse y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas – nadie te escuchará – le dijo él – he invocado un hechizo que impide que cualquiera lo haga

\- Podrías utilizar tanta habilidad para el bien Arthur – lo desafió ella repitiendo su nombre y él la aferró fuertemente del rostro

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS MI NOMBRE! –Le gritó

\- ¡LO DIRE LAS VECES QUE QUIERA ARTHUR! – Gritó Molly - ¡TU ME VIOLARAS ARTHUR! ¡ASI QUE SI QUIERO LLAMARTE ARTHUR! ¡TE LLAMARÉ ARTHUR HASTA QUE ME CANSE DE HACERLO! ¡ARTHUR! – Continuaba gritando ella. El chico se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro Rose podía sentir la ira creciendo en su interior, un odio tan grande y desmesurado que le provocó un escalofrío - ¡ARTHUR EL VIOLADOR! ¡ARTHUR EL QUE NO SABE VOLAR! ¡ARTHUR EL ABUSIVO QUE LE ROBA EL ALMUEZO A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO! ¡ARTHUR QUE NO PÚEDE HACERLE EL AMOR A UNA MUJER Y LA TIENE QUE FORZAR!

El volvió a subírsele encima

\- ¡ERES UNA CONDENADA GRYFFINDOR! – Gritaba

\- ¡A MUCHA HONRA! – Gritaba Molly - ¡ARTHUR! – agregó desafiándolo, él la besó fuertemente, haciendo que el labio superior de Molly sangrara, ella continuaba resistiéndose, forcejearon durante algunos minutos, él queriendo besarla profundamente y ella rechazándolo, entonces él notó que ella dejaba de luchar y cedía al beso y se relajó, aprovechando para introducir su lengua, pero el hacerlo ella lo mordió fuertemente

\- ¡MALDITA! – Le gritaba ahora él con la boca llena de sangre

\- ¡ARTHUR SIN LENGUA! – Se reía Molly embravecida como un león - ¡Y TE PUEDO MORDER MÁS COSAS ARTHUR! – Lo amenazaba, pero él no cedió volvió a tirársele encima ahora subiéndole el uniforme, Molly tenía las piernas atadas y no podía hacer mucho para evitar que él comenzara a tocarla

\- ¡Estas mojada zorra! – Le decía él y ella se sonrojó pero levantó su rodilla con fuerza y golpeó el costado de Arthur haciéndolo caer de la cama

\- ¡No es por ti, estúpido! – Le decía – ¡Estoy con mi período, fíjate! – y Arthur miró sus dedos pudiendo ver sangre en ellos. Molly creyó que ello desecharía la idea del muchacho de violarla pero Arthur se levantó del piso. Tendiéndose otra vez sobre ella y sonriendo de forma altanera declaró

\- Mejor, así no quedarás embarazada

\- No tendría un hijo contigo aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra – dijo ella y él se detuvo mirándola directo a los ojos. Se incorporó y volvió a pasearse de un lado al otro, Rose pudo sentir los sentimientos encontrados de su abuelo, la soberbia y el arrepentimiento que lo atormentaban

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Decía y se detuvo frente a un espejo que reflejó su imagen - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – repitió mirándose como si estuviera mirando a un extraño – Yo no soy así, yo no soy este, no puede ser, no puede ser. – Entonces viró y desató a Molly, la cual se irguió de la cama pero no huyó, se lo quedó mirando - ¡Vete! – Exclamó – Espero puedas perdonarme – dijo y él mismo se sorprendió de su disculpa sintiéndose nervioso, ella se puso a su lado y sonriendo le dijo

\- ese es el Arthur Weasley que a mi me gusta – y él correspondió la sonrisa, de pronto su reflejo comenzó a cambiar y regresó al Arthur mayor que vio como delante de él se abría una compuerta que lo llevaba seguro a la sala del cetro.

Durante algunos segundos Rose se quedó con la fea sensación que había sentido, era más una impresión, no tardó en razonar.

\- Así que mi abuelo temía ser un slytherin

\- Si, algo así creo que estaba más relacionado con ser un desgraciado sin corazón– decía Rodas - ¿estas bien? – Le preguntó, ella asintió y prosiguieron.


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

 **Más miedos**

Ahora estaban en otro lugar, estaba oscuro y el aire se sentía mohoso, delante de ellos estaba su abuela Molly, encadenada contra una pared, colgando de ellas por medio de cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas, se la veía débil, demacrada y con visibles signos de tortura

\- ¡Hay que ayudarla! – Exclamó Rose con lagrimas en los ojos, pudiendo sentir el dolor de su abuela como propio, intentó avanzar, pero Rodas la detuvo

\- No podemos intervenir Rose – le decía sonriendo – esto, a pesar de ser tan real, es un recuerdo, no lo olvides – le advertía.

Una puerta lateral se abrió y Rose pudo ver a su tío Charlie que ingresaba en la prisión

\- ¡Que suerte! – Decía ella aliviada, la han venido a rescat… - pero no pudo continuar porque de la varita de Charlie salió un hechizo

\- ¡Crucio! – exclamó el muchacho riendo maliciosamente al impactar el rayo en el cuerpo de su madre.

\- ¿QUE HACE? – Gritó aterrada Rose entonces tras Charlie ingresó Bill que le dijo a su hermano

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – la pregunta sonó retórica y con gran autoridad

\- Yo… yo… - dudó Charlie

\- Te dijimos que debemos estar todos presentes – de repente dijo Ginny ingresando también en la prisión y tras ella entraron los siete hermanos Weasley.

Ron se acercó a Molly, levantó su cabeza y preguntó

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a hablar ahora? – Pero Molly negó con la cabeza y ahora fue Percy quien torturó a su madre, Rose estaba llorando y Rodas le tomó la mano para confortarla.

\- ¿Dirás donde está el traidor de tu marido? – Preguntó Fred

\- ¡Es tu padre! – Exclamó Molly mostrando un dejo de valentía que parecía quebrarse en cualquier momento – Y yo soy su madre – agregaba mirándolos

\- ¡Para lo que has servido! – Le decía despectivamente George – Por su culpa hemos vivido lleno de privaciones, de necesidades

\- pasamos vergüenza – agregaba Ginny

\- y dolor – acotaba Ron – lo mejor que nos ha pasado fue unirnos al señor tenebroso y le somos leales, él nos entregó riquezas, fama y todo aquello que queríamos

\- Ustedes no nos han dado nada – declaraba Bill

\- ¡Les dimos la vida! – Exclamaba Molly sollozando

\- Pues nosotros no se la pedimos – decía Fred acercándose y lanzándole otra maldición

\- ¿Nos odias no? – le preguntaba Charlie acercándose

\- ¿Nos odias? – repetía cada uno de los seis restantes

\- Jamás podría – contestaba ella – aunque me quiten la vida, ustedes son mis hijos y lamento no haberles proporcionado fortuna y reconocimiento, solo les pude dar amor.

Poco a poco los Weasley fueron bajando sus varitas, y fueron desapareciendo, luego el lugar se iluminó y las ataduras de Molly desaparecieron, la pared donde ella estaba apoyada giró y apareció en la sala del cetro.

Rose continuaba llorando, cada maldición impartida a su abuela había golpeado en ella fuertemente y no solo por el efecto del hechizo sino que el dolor se acoplaba al hecho que uno de sus tíos o su papá lo estaba impartiendo.

\- Creo que el temor de mi abuela es que sus hijos se conviertan en mortífagos por no haber podido darle lujos – decía

\- Despiadados mortífagos – aclaraba Rodas - ¿Seguimos? – Preguntó y ella asintió – Cuando quieras nos detendremos, este será un proceso lento y no hay apuro en llegar al final.

\- Estoy bien – decía ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y ambos desaparecieron

Al próximo que encontraron fue a Albus, que se encontraba en una habitación, atado de pies y manos con gruesas correas, el lugar era muy blanco, casi inmaculado, así que Rose interpretó que no era una prisión, pero luego cayó en la cuenta que era algo peor para Albus era un nosocomio.

El mago comenzó a gritar

\- ¡Voldemort a regresado! ¡Deben creerme! ¡El señor tenebroso ha regresado! – Exclamaba intentando soltarse

Entonces una puerta se abrió e ingresó un sanador, y se acercó sonriente a Albus

\- Todo está bien Dumbledore – le decía

\- Debo proteger a mis niños, Hogwarts está en peligro – decía el mago abriendo los ojos exageradamente

\- Sus niños están bien – decía el sanador, pero entonces ingresó otro médico que exclamó

\- ¡Te he dicho que no alientes sus locuras! – Y el sanador presente saltó del susto, el nuevo doctor sea cercó a la cama y declaró – Sus niños, no lo son más, usted a sido restituido del cargo de director de Hogwarts porque se ha declarado insano mentalmente

\- ¡No es cierto! – Decía Albus

\- Lo es – afirmaba el médico – usted luchó contra Voldemort y él lo hirió haciéndole perder la cordura, pero él ha sido derrotado, puede estar tranquilo – le decía – debe enfocarse en eso Albus – se notaba que pese a la dureza de sus palabras intentaba poner en sus cabales al mago. Albus fijó la vista en el blanco techo y luego miró al sanador preguntándole

\- ¿Y Harry?

\- ¿Harry Potter? – preguntó el sanador que llegó en primer lugar, Albus asintió y los dos sanadores se miraron

\- Harry Potter ha muerto – declaró el segundo sanador

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritaba Albus otra vez intentando soltarse – "Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida" – declaraba recitando la profecía de Harry –Si Harry está muerto entonces el Lord tenebroso no lo está.

\- Harry Potter venció a Voldemort – declaraba el sanador sin temer nombrarlo - Ha tenido una vida larga y feliz, ha muerto de vejez

\- ¿Vejez? – decía Albus sin entender

\- Ya han pasado más de ciento ochenta años desde el derrocamiento de Voldemort – declaraba el sanador

\- ¿Ciento ochenta? ¡No es posible! Yo… yo…

\- La piedra filosofal Albus, usted dependió mucho de ella, usted es eterno y… - meneó la cabeza – no podemos encontrar la forma de hacerlo regresar a la cordura

\- No es posible, ciento ochenta años, ciento ochenta años – repetía el mago – Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida, Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro siga con vida – estaba hablando sin sentido – soy el directo de Hogwarts, la seguridad de los niños es mi prioridad

\- vamos – le decía el segundo sanador al primero – no hay caso, nunca se recobrará

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? – Preguntaba el aludido siguiendo a su compañero

\- No lo sabemos con exactitud, tal vez nos sobreviva a nosotros – se lamentaba

\- Una eternidad en la locura – declaraba el primer sanador - ¿Quién lo puede soportar? – Preguntaba cerrando la puerta

\- No puede ser, no puede ser – decía Albus – no, esto no es así, yo no puedo estar loco, no puedo estarlo- Rose podía sentir la desesperación de Albus, intentando coordinar sus ideas para traer un poco de cordura en su mente, pero los diferentes hechos de su vida se agolpaban barriendo con todas las posibilidades de eso. Entonces Albus comenzó a respirar lento y pausado – Esto no es posible, decía sereno, comenzó a mirar el lugar con detalle, y Rose podía ver que su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad acomodando las piezas para estar cuerdo nuevamente – Harry venció a Voldemort con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, Ginny lo ama y pronto se casarán, y a mi jamás me hirió Voldemort, junto a Harry lo vencimos una vez, esa es la realidad, esa es la verdad. No puedo estar loco, soy una persona cuerda y sana. – Entonces todo desapareció y el piso de abrió, Albus cayó por un tobogán justo en la sala del cetro.

\- Pobre Albus – decía Rodas – aunque me parece que el hecho que esté cuerdo no es del todo cierto, para mi está un poco tocado – declaraba llevando su dedo a la cien y girándolo

\- No es así, otro con su poder hubiese caído a los pocos minutos, él supo controlando y calculo que el temor de no hacerlo se vio reflejado en su miedo, el de perder la cordura, porque de seguro estuvo cerca de sucederle.

\- Vamos por el siguiente – dijo Rodas

\- Vamos – dijo Rose

Se aparecieron en lo que parecía un burdel, la música sonaba fuerte y se escuchaban los gritos de los clientes y las risas agudas y exasperantes de las mujeres, el humo de los cigarros cubría parcialmente el lugar generando una neblina leve pero molesta

\- ¿Y esto? – Preguntaba Rose agitando la mano frente a su cara y tosiendo

\- Allí – le señaló Rodas a su derecha y Rose observó hacia el lugar agudizando la vista para ver a quien se refería, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

\- McGonagall – declaró y Rodas asintió. La recta maestra estaba sentada sobre una mesa, con un vestido de colores estridentes, que llevaba recogido hasta los muslos y cruzaba las piernas mostrándolas sin pudor alguno, por supuesto que era más joven y su belleza era arrolladora.

Su cabello largo, ahora suelto y no en un rodete caía sobre sus hombros y tapaba parcialmente sus turgentes senos que se dejaban ver en un muy abierto escote al frente. Sus chispeantes ojos brillaban cuando algún cliente le mostraba algunos doblones y los tomaba, pasando a besar al que se los entregaba, o ponerse sobre él y dejarse prácticamente montar sobre la silla a la vista de todos

\- Que espectáculo – decía Rodas pero Rose estaba anonadada, esa no podía ser Minerva, la profesora que volvía locos a sus padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts, la defensora de la moralidad y buenas costumbres.

-¡Que baile, que balie, que baile! – Empezaron a canturrear los clientes y una sensual y burda música comenzó a sonar, sin demora Minerva se dirigió a la barra del bar, bebió de un trago un vaso de ginebra y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y para más sorpresa de Rose comenzó a sacársela lentamente la ropa.

\- ¿Está haciendo un streaptease? – Preguntó Rose y Rodas respondió sonriendo que así era - ¡No te rías! – Lo retó ella puesto que podía sentir la desesperanza de Minerva, sin educación ni dote que le proporcionara la posibilidad de una vida tranquila, y la obligara a prostituirse para poder vivir, a pesar que la mujer sonreía a la audiencia su corazón se desgarraba a medida que su ropa caía lentamente.

La mujer iba a hacer caer su última prenda cuando se detuvo y comenzó a mirar al público, y su mirada, antes divertida se tornaba en la seria que ya era conocida por Rose, ella podía sentir que Minerva analizaba lo que estaba sucediendo, que eso no era posible, porque no era verdad, que ella era una profesora, y estaba felizmente unida a un maravilloso y buen hombre, y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente.

El público seguía alentándola a continuar desvistiéndose y algunos galeones cayeron sobre la mesa del bar, pero ella no cedió y continuó poniéndose la ropa, poco a poco los hombres y mujeres fueron desapareciendo como así el lugar y Minerva volvió a tener la misma apariencia seria como se la conocía, pudo ver a unos metros abrirse una compuerta y pasó con la frente en alto a la sala del cetro.

\- Difícil entender este temor – decía Rodas

\- No conoces a Minerva – entonces dijo Rose – para ella esto sería peor que la muerte ¿Tu no lo sentiste así cuando la viste?

\- Creo que nuestra empatía por cada uno de las personas que aquí están se ve mermada por el conocimiento de ellos – decía Rodas – Cuando veía a tus tíos, no digo que no me afectaba, pero fue más intenso cuando vi a los míos - aclaraba

\- Significa que cuando vea a mis padres será peor

\- Me parece bueno advertírtelo – dijo Rodas

\- Entiendo – declaró Rose – por eso cuando vi a mis abuelos fue más fuerte, aunque eso no quitó que las experiencias de Albus y Minerva fueran también conmovedoras

\- Todas te afectarán en alguna medida – dijo Rodas

\- Sigamos – ahora propuso ella y se vio frente a su tío Harry, pudo ver que era un muchacho de apenas diecisiete años y observó que estaba rodeado de mortífagos, y Voldemort lo acechaba, los cuerpos sin vida de Ron y Hermione yacían en el piso y eso la afectó sobremanera pero sintió el apretón de manos de Rodas y recordó que eso era una farsa

\- ¡Te venceré! – Decía Harry apuntando con su varita al lord y este reía y de un movimiento lo desarmó

\- Eres débil Harry Potter, no podrás contra mí, ni ahora ni en un millón de años. ¡Crucio! – Decía el mago oscuro y Harry caía al piso intentado soportar en dolor, sin lograrlo y comenzó a gritar y a llorar – Llora Potter, llora Harry, no serás el liberador del mundo mágico y además le seguirá el muggle y pronto seré el dueño de todo -

Harry se revolcaba en el suelo presa de un dolor más mental que físico intentando ponerse de pie pero el mago tenebroso continuaba impartiéndole la maldición sin permitírselo. – Tus padres murieron en vano, no eres especial en ningún sentido, nunca lo fuiste y no lo serás.

\- ¡Mientes! – Entonces se levantó Harry sorprendiendo a los presentes – Mis padres no han muerto en vano. ¡Yo te he vencido! ¡Deja de mortificarme! Eres historia. – dijo mirando con sus profundos ojos verdes al lord tenebroso y todos desaparecieron dejando a Harry ver la abertura para llegar al cetro.

\- Tu tío aún no se cree que haya derrotado a Voldemort – dijo Rodas – creo que piensa que sin tus padres no lo hubiese hecho

\- Mis padres fueron piezas importantes en la destrucción de Voldemort, así me lo hizo ver Albus – aclaró Rose – pero al final fue Harry quien lo venció, mis padres solo lo protegían y sin su existencia nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Vamos – dijo Rodas y Rose ahora podía ver a su tía Ginny, aparentemente estaba en Hogwarts porque llevaba su uniforme de Gryffindor, caminaba por los pasillos casi en penumbras con la cabeza gacha, aparentemente no necesitaba mirar a donde iba, parecía conocer el camino de memoria. Llegó a un aula abandonada, una de las tantas que había en el castillo y apenas abrir la puerta una mano tiró de ella y la arrojó con fuerza contra unos pupitres, Ginny rodó con fuerza y se quejó de dolor al intentar pararse, pero entonces alguien se le tiró encima

\- Has llegado tarde, deberé castigarte – declaró nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, Rose contuvo la respiración y por un instante se quedó como petrificada viendo a su ex esposo desprendiendo los botones de la camisa de su tía, podía sentir la desesperación de Ginny, estaba atrapada en sus propios deseos, por un lado su mente le decía que debía alejarse de Draco lo más posible, que él solo la dañaba y la hacía sufrir y por otro lado lo amaba con tanta vehemencia que esos escasos segundos, cuando él la poseía y parecía que un brillo de amor rodeaba sus ojos le eran más que suficientes para seguir siendo su esclava, porque eso era una prisionera de sus propios sentimientos.

Sin ninguna caricia previa Draco arrancó de un tirón la braga de Ginny y comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, Rose comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a buscar una salida, su respiración se agitó, y estaba sudando.

\- Tranquila – entonces le llegó la voz de Rodas y obedeció controlando sus impulsos de otra vez asesinar al maldito bastardo y regresó la vista hacia la pareja.

Ginny se dejaba prácticamente violar por Draco y recibía abnegada su castigo, no podía recurrir a nadie, ninguno de sus hermanos la comprendería, Hermione la juzgaría pero luego el rostro de Harry invadió su mente y una fuerza recorrió su cuerpo.

\- Basta – le ordenó a Draco pero este no se detuvo - ¡He dicho basta! – Exclamó la chica sacándoselo de encima y poniéndose de pie, Draco intentó golpearla pero ella detuvo su mano antes que lo hiciera, lo miró directo a los ojos y Draco comenzó a temblar – La próxima vez que me pongas un dedo encima te mato – amenazó y comenzó a retirarse envolviéndose en su capa

\- No tienes a nadie, ninguna persona te dirigirá la palabra cuando se enteren, porque tú estas aquí por propia voluntad – respondió el muchacho altivo antes que ella abriera la puerta, Ginny viró

\- Y por propia voluntad me voy – declaró ella

\- Y eso que no tiene a nadie no es verdad – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta

\- Harry – dijo avergonzada Ginny y él le levantó su rostro desde la barbilla con su dedo índice

\- No tienes que sentirte mal, tu actuaste por una razón – le decía – espero darte otras para que estés conmigo y no con él

\- ¿En serio quieres estar conmigo? – Preguntó Ginny

\- Con nadie más – declaró Harry, Ginny volteó y Draco desapareció, finalmente también lo hizo Harry no sin antes darle un dulce beso en los labios y donde antes estaba la puerta abierta ahora había una abertura para ingresar al salón del cetro.

\- ¿Mi tía estaba enamorada de Draco? – Preguntó Rose

\- Lo dudo – repuso Rodas – Al menos Albus me contó que él la quiso violar en Hogwarts

\- Ya lo sabía – declaró Rose - Tal ves su miedo era que amara a Draco a pesar de sus agresiones

\- Puede ser – asentía Rodas - ¿Mejor? – Le decía acariciando su brazo y ella asintió – Debió ser difícil ver a Draco

\- Si – afirmó sinceramente Rose

– sigamos

\- No – le pidió Rose – quisiera hacer un alto

\- Te comprendo – dijo Rodas

\- ¿Por qué debo de aprender de sus miedos? – Preguntaba Rose

\- Porque ello te mostrará todo lo que dieron para salvarnos

\- No necesito más pruebas – declaró Rose

\- Con lo que se viene las necesitaras – dijo Rodas serio – Necesitarás de toda tu fe en estas personas


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66**

 **Miedos y más miedos**

Cuando salieron del trance Albus y Ron estaba frente a ellos, el primero atento al regreso mental de los chicos en segundo ya dando tumbos con la cabeza

\- ¿Todo bien? – Se asustó Ron al ver abrir los ojos a su hija

\- Si papá – dijo Rose sonriendo. Rodas y Albus se miraron y hubo necesidad de palabras.

Ya todos se habían recostado y ahora Albus y Ron se despedían

\- Voy a estirar las piernas – dijo Rodas

\- Te acompaño – le dijo Rose y ambos salieron afuera, aspiraron el aire fresco de la noche, y por algunos minutos miraron la luna y un recuerdo invadió sus mentes.

\- ¿Recuerdas…? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo mirándose y se lanzaron a reír entonces Rodas se sacó su remera y la ató a una pierna, Rose pensó por algunos segundos pero luego sin vergüenza hizo lo mismo con la suya quedando en sujetador, mientras se ataba la prenda a la pierna Rodas declaró

\- También tienes buena delantera – pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido de Rose que ya se había convertido en lobo, de un pelaje castaño rojizo, el la imitó y hasta en eso era idénticos. Juntos corrieron por el bosque, sintiendo la brisa impactando en sus rostros, luego regresaron a su forma humana y rápidamente Rose se colocó la camisa, que apenas tapaba la cuarta parte de sus muslos y lo propio hizo Rodas, pero por suerte su prenda era larga y lo cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. Estaban cerca de la madriguera y regresaron a pie recordando cuando de pequeños utilizaban sus poderes para jugar.

Cada uno subió a su dormitorio, ya por la mañana y sorprendiendo alegremente a Rodas Rose se colocó sus jeans y él levantó una ceja cuando la vio bajar.

\- ¿Coqueteándome? – Le preguntó él cuando ella se sentó a su lado

\- No – respondió ella evasiva – tú crees que me quedan bien – declaró – y ya que tienes tan buenas ideas con las gemelas de Sam y Melina yo pienso que Pablo puede ser un buen prospecto y sonrió lascivamente haciendo que Rodas se echara a reír llamando la atención de todos que recién llegaban, excepto a Albus

\- ¿Y ahora que? – Quiso saber Ron – Me molesta no poder leerle la mente a mi propia hija

\- Es por su poder – decía Hermione de alguna forma también malhumorada

\- Si no fuera por… - comenzó a decir Albus pero luego se detuvo

\- ¿Qué Albus? – Preguntó Jenifer

\- Por un momento se me cruzó en la mente que se estaban coqueteando – dijo el anciano y los cinco miraron a los muchachos que sonreían compinches – pero no – negaba Albus – no – repetía.

Otra nueva sesión de recuerdos se acercaba, luego de la última incursión Rose ya no estaba tan contenta, sentir cada una de las cosas que veía y que habían percibido cada una de las personas que ahora conocía era extenuante, no se imaginaba como fue para Rodas sin el poder de Siltonovus

\- Escalofriante – le respondió el chico

\- No me gusta que me lean la mente – dijo ella

\- Tu lo has hecho conmigo más de una vez – respondió sonriente Rodas y ella se sonrojó al recordarlo se limitó a sonreír y se sentó a su lado.

\- Empecemos – le dijo Rodas y tomó de su mano

Ya en el recuerdo Rose pudo ver a su tío Bill que aguardaba tras una puerta, iba y venía parecía un león o mejor dicho un lobo enjaulado y se ponía más nervioso al escuchar a su mujer gritar de dolor tras la misma.

De repente la partera salió corriendo despavorida sin dar ninguna explicación y, luego de algunos instantes él ingresó lentamente a la habitación esperando lo peor; pero lo peor era lo peor que él mismo se hubiera imaginado, Fleur estaba tirada en la cama, un gran charco de sangre teñía el piso y las blancas sábanas de la cama, sobre ella una bestia de pelaje oscuro estaba agachada haciendo ruidos extraños, al acercarse un poco más él pudo ver como el animal que tenía unos terroríficos ojos rojos se estaba alimentando de las entrañas de su mujer.

Rose no lo pudo evitar y vomitó acercándose al borde de la pared, Rodas a su lado la confortaba sosteniéndole el cabello

\- Ya está – le decía él pero ella volvía a mirar y volvía a vomitar

\- esto es repugnante – declaraba ella una vez repuesta pero se limitó a mirar la escena.

Al verlo entrar la bestia salió corriendo dejándolo solo con el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer, Bill se postró en el suelo, manchándose completamente de sangre y lloró la muerte de su esposa, tomó su mano ya sin vida y allí se quedó aguardando por la muerte.

Pero entonces reparó en una foto que había sobre una chimenea en donde se podía ver a él mismo junto a Fleur y a tres niños hermosos, Victoire de once años, Dominique de siete y finalmente Louis de 2 añitos, todos sonrientes y felices, observó la cama y los vio a los cuatro jugando una guerra de almohadas y a Fleur que riendo lo invitaba a unirse al juego, el mismo sin dudar lo hizo y mientras la dama protegía al pequeño el impactaba el almohadón sobre Victoire y Dominique al mismo tiempo haciéndolas caer de la cama y todos reían. Luego Bill pudo ver desaparecían y la chimenea se elevaba dejando ver la entrada al cetro.

\- Pobre mi tío – decía Rose

\- Todos tus tíos – agregaba Rodas

Entonces Rose pudo ver a su tío Charlie sentado en una mesa pequeña, en una sala pequeña, en una casa pequeña, sin brillo y sin color, tomaba una sopa en soledad, se lo veía viejo y amargado, y ni siquiera los intentos de Norberta que le hacia malabares con fuego lo alentaban, Rose podía sentir el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros, y mientras continuaba comiendo una lágrima comenzó a caer por su ajada y seca mejilla, pero al caer esta al plato se puso de pie y dijo

\- ¡Esta no es mi vida! – E inmediatamente la casa comenzó a trasformase, los colores regresaban a las paredes, una hermosa alfombra de brillantes rojos estaba dispuesta frente a un sillón donde Agatha y Damián leían frente al fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntaba ella y Rose podía ver como su tío rejuvenecía y sus alegres ojos verdes respondían sin necesidad de palabras

Entonces miró a una pared donde se abrió una abertura y mientras avanzabas las imágenes desaparecían

\- Mi tío tuvo mucha suerte en conocer a Agatha – decía Rose – la soledad es fea

\- ¡Dímelo a mi! – Decía Rodas y ella asintió

Entonces se encontró en una oficina del ministerio de magia y hechicería, ingresaron y vieron infinidad de cubículos que separaban apenas a un funcionario de otro, en uno de esos cubículos estaba su tío Percy

\- No entiendo – decía Rose – Si mi tío Percy es secretario del Ministro, debería tener su propia oficina – y luego meneó la cabeza – estoy perdiendo la cabeza – declaraba sonriendo

\- Debes ponerme al tanto de todo – le decía serio Rodas

\- Tranquilo – decía ella – No me perderás - y se sonreían cómplicemente

Rose podía ver a su tío, intentando escribir con dificultad en un pergamino, podía sentir que no sabía expresarse, ni por escrito ni oralmente, y tampoco era demasiado lúcido en general.

\- Mi tío es un tonto – decía meneando ella la cabeza – por supuesto que ese es su peor pesadilla – agregaba Rose – no saber que dos más dos es tres – dijo y se detuvo – quise decir cinco – y volvió a detenerse mirando a Rodas

\- Ya pasará – le advirtió él y estaba en lo cierto, porque de repente Percy se levantó de su cubículo y con ambas manos tiró al piso las paredes del mismo que cayeron y como un dominó gigante hicieron caer las otra paredes, una gran conmoción se generó y una humareda de polvo se levantó, cuando la misma cesó , Rose pudo ver a su tío en su oficina, redactando leyes para el manejo de la vida de los magos, discutiendo fluidamente con varios eruditos saliendo victorioso y resolviendo algunas profecías.

\- Menos mal – decía ella – y por supuesto que dos más dos son seis – bromeaba ahora con Rodas mientras veía a su tío avanzando por una abertura que lo llevaba al cetro.

Luego se encontró en una oficina sobria y refinada, no había fotos, ni muebles coloridos, todo era exento de vida y color. La estancia contaba con varios escritorios, ninguno tenía ninguna clave de sus propietarios, no se imaginaba a quien le pertenecía esa fantasía, pero no era a quien, sino a quienes, de repente Fred y George, vestidos con impecables y monótonos trajes ingresaban al lugar. Se los veía serios, casi taciturnos, y sus movimientos eran calculados y precisos, ambos se pararon frente a sus respectivos percheros, se sacaban el sombrero y la capa, los colocaban en el mueble, luego se dirigían a los escritorios y se sentaban, parecía que era una escena de una persona frente a un espejo, pero no, eran sus dos tíos.

\- Creo que la norma de medidas de calderos y de largos de escoba es muy consistente. – Dijo entonces George. Inconscientemente Rose comenzó a bostezar del aburrimiento.

\- Yo también lo creo– contesto ceremoniosamente Fred y luego abrieron unos pliegos y comenzaron a leer, ambos colocándose anteojos con gruesos lentes.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Fred levantó la vista y preguntó

\- ¿Este domingo irás a la casa de nuestros padres? – El gemelo levantó la vista y respondió

\- Lo cierto es que tengo planes, el ministro nos ha invitado a una ceremonia formal y no puedo faltar

\- Obviamente – asentía Fred – sería muy beneficioso para el negocio si estrecharás más los lazos con el ministro y tal vez con algún inversionista

\- Yo creo que si, será muy provechoso – los dos hablaban sin vida en su entonación y luego se miraron por algunos minutos sin decir ninguna palabra. Y de repente, ellos comenzaron a reír, Rose, que estaba a punto de dormirse sacudió su cabeza y observó, como se levantaban, se subían al escritorio y comenzaban a saltar como monos, tirando los papeles al aire y desprendiéndose de sus trajes, dejando ver ropas coloridas y vistosas, luego comenzaron a rasgar el empapelado oscuro de las paredes y debajo se podía ver un color claro y multicolor.

Poco a poco el lugar se convirtió en la tienda de Sortilegios y se llenó de chicos alborotados solicitando nuevas bromas que los muchachos entregaban gustosos.

Luego de divertirse durante un rato George palmeó a Fred y le gritó

\- Me parece que ya nos hemos divertido demasiado

\- Yo creo que un poco más, la verdad que casi muero del susto cuando me vi todo oscuro y falto de emoción – el gemelo asintió, estuvieron jugando, ya que sabían que era una farsa y cuando se cansaron de reír, voltearon para ver una puerta nueva abrirse y encontrarse en la sala del cetro.

\- Creo que esta ha sido la experiencia más tranquila de todas – dijo Rose

\- Tus tíos son muy relajados – explicaba Rodas – aunque para ellos su miedo fue fuerte

\- Y – agregó Rose – verse serios y sin vida al mejor estilo Percy les debe haber hecho cagarse en sus pantalones – entonces se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida de su expresión. Rodas palmeó su hombro y le dijo

\- Efecto gemelos Weasley – y ambos rieron.

Luego se apareció en un salón de baile, la música invitaba a la danza y pudo ver la pista de baile llena de parejas.

Todos estaban felices bailando al compás de la música y de repente las puertas de entrada se abrieron y ella pudo ver ingresar a Fleur, vistiendo un hermoso traje en color turquesa, con detalles en dorado, su cabellera rubia estaba inmaculadamente peinada y dejaba caer algunos mechones en forma de rizos, era perfecta y un suspiro general se escuchó de la audiencia masculina.

Sin dudarlo, todos los hombres presentes abandonaron a sus parejas y se acercaron a ella para invitarla a bailar, pero la muchacha negaba gentilmente todas las invitaciones.

Al principio los varones no protestaban ante el rechazo pero luego comenzaron a violentarse ante la no aceptación de la muchacha de bailar con ellos y comenzaron a perseguirla. Fleur comenzó a correr, levantándose el largo vestido y perdiendo los zapatos en la huida, pero no era ninguna cenicienta, no había ningún carruaje esperándola para rescatarla de los hombres que la perseguían.

Pronto los más de cincuenta hombres acorralaron en un pasillo sin salida y comenzaron a rasgarle las ropas y a despeinarla, ella comenzó a pedir ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba, podía sentir las risas de las mujeres que despechadas declaraban que se lo tenía merecido por coqueta, pero ella no lo era, ella no era así, a pesar de su aspecto nunca lo fue.

El vestido fue arrancado y ella quedó con tan solo una enagua.

Rose intentaba sin éxito alejar suplicando a los hombres que rodeaban a su tía y Rodas debió detenerla para que no se lastimara con sus propias manos.

Súbitamente desde el fondo se pudo ver que algunos hombres volaban por los aires, como si una fuerza los impulsara bruscamente y comenzaron a voltear para ver a su oponente, no otro que Bill que enfundado en un traje de gala elegante iba al rescate de Fleur, no hizo falta que siguiera golpeando a nadie más, porque apenas ella verlo, todos desaparecieron, ella pudo ver la elegante enagua convertirse en uno de sus prácticos vestidos de verano y a Bill con su traje gastado pero limpio, lleno de honra y honor.

Ellos se abrazaron y él le dijo dulcemente en el oído,

\- tu nunca has sido caprichosa para mi.

\- Gracias amor, gracias – declaraba ella – gracias a ti los demás aprendieron a verme como tal cual soy – Volvieron a besarse pero Bill desapareció dejando sola a Fleur que pudo ver una pared levantarse y avanzó secándose las lágrimas.

\- Pero mi tía si es en parte veela – decía Rose

\- Detesta que le digan eso, aunque más no sea una cuarta parte la odia – acotaba Rodas

\- Ya lo sé, por eso este miedo no me sorprendió tampoco – declaró y ambos avanzaron

El paisaje cambió radicalmente, ya no estaban en un salón de baile, todo lo contrario, se hallaban en mitad de las montañas en una oscura noche, y podían ver a Agatha corriendo desesperada intentando cobijarse en las rocas que salían por el costado del camino

Rose podía sentir el temor de la muchacha, pero no podía percibir que era lo que lo ocasionaba, de repente una llamada de fuego impactó en un árbol incendiándolo al instante, y Agatha cayó al suelo llorando de pánico.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me maten! – gemía. Rose sintió un escalofrío de terror invadirla, y cuando otra llamarada invadió la oscuridad de la noche ella se agachó inconscientemente para protegerse.

Lizzy y Norberta aterrizaron fuertemente en el piso, provocando que la tierra temblara bajo sus patas y avanzaron amenazantes hacia Agatha que retrocedía ante el avance de las bestias

\- ¡Por favor! – Repetía - ¡Por favor! – Y se cubría la cara con las manos.

Durante algunos minutos no realizó ningún movimiento, y las bestias avanzaban lentamente hacia ella.

Entonces ella se colocó de pie y ordenó firmemente

\- ¡Alto! – Los dragones obedecieron al instante y se detuvieron - ¡No me hagan enojar! – Les dijo amenazándolas con el dedo índice y ambos dragones agacharon la cabeza en señal de rendición - ¡A volar! – Les ordenó y los animales emprendieron rápidamente el vuelo marchándose.

Ágatha los veía partir, mirando el cielo, pero el mismo se convirtió en un techo que se abrió, el piso de elevó y ella ingresó a la recámara del cetro.

\- Es increíble como los dragones parecen cachorritos ante las órdenes de Ágatha – sonreía Rose

\- Y no son los únicos – agregaba Rodas – deberías ver a tu tío – y los dos se reían mientras continuaban caminando.

Rose entonces pudo ver el callejón Diagon y a su tía Audrey caminando sola por las calles, observando vidrieras.

Pronto se encontró con Fleur, Angelina, Luna, Agatha, Ginny, Hermione y Tonks que, rodeadas de niños la saludaban.

Los pequeños saludaron a su tía y pronto comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, Rose pudo sentir, como en el momento del recuerdo de sus tíos, la tristeza de Audrey que no tenía hijos propios. Podía percibir la agónica necesidad de tener un pequeño entre sus brazos que la llamara mamá, ya que si bien sus sobrinos eran fantásticos ninguno era de ella.

Las mujeres a su lado comentaban sus vivencias y Rose podía sentir cierta hostilidad en ellas hacia Audrey, calculaba que era una suposición, pero el comentario de su tía Ginny la descolocó

\- Sigo sin entender como sigues con mi hermano – decía la pelirroja y las demás asentían – le estás arruinado la vida – agregaba la muchacha

– Te lo dice por tu bien querida – agregaba Angelina – Percy debe sentirse miserable sin poder tener hijos y de seguro no es su problema – acotaba riendo – es un Weasley – decía y todas las mujeres reían

\- Tal vez tenga hijos con otra – entonces agregó Hermione – no creo que un Weasley pueda vivir sin ellos y ya saben lo que dicen – declaró maliciosamente – lo que no se logra en la casa, se busca afuera – y todas miraban a Audrey soberbiamente, sin importante el dolor, que ya expresado en lágrimas salía de los ojos de la mujer que sin esperar más salió corriendo.

Rose estaba impávida, el dolor, el rencor y la desesperación la desbordó y salió corriendo tras su tía para poder protegerla y a su vez, ella misma comenzó a pensar si alguna vez podría tener hijos, formar una familia y ser feliz como lo eran sus padres, ello jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza, estaba ahora tan preocupada por salvar el mundo y antes por destruirlo que esa era una de las cosas en la que menos pensaba pero ahora, tomaba vital importancia, aún a sabiendas que podría salir sin vida de la contienda. ¿Conocería el amor? ¿Sentiría la calidez de unos pequeños brazos abrazándola? ¿Llegaría a escuchar una pequeña voz llamándola mamá?

Pensado en esto y seguida de Rodas llegó a una esquina y dobló siguiendo a Audrey y pudo verla en brazos de Percy, quien la abrazaba consolándola.

También pudo ver a un par de niñas que detrás de su tío miraban a Audrey sollozando.

\- Son tus hijas Audrey – le decía Percy – Nuestras hijas – y la sonrisa regresó al rostro de la muchacha y parcialmente al de Rose que podía sentir la liberación de los miedos de su tía, pero no de los propios.

Todo desapareció y Audrey pudo ver que unas escaleras aparecían en una pared y subió por ellas para llegar a su destino.

Rose pasó una mano por los cabellos peinándolos nerviosa y Rodas la observó inquisitivo

\- No es nada – decía ella agitando la mano

\- Puedo sentir todo lo que sientes Rose – le dijo Rodas – Pero no es momento de hablar ¿Quieres seguir? – Preguntó

\- Si, creo poder un poco más

\- ¿Crees? – Inquirió el preocupado

\- ¡Sigamos! – Prácticamente ordenó ella.

Y así lo hicieron, Rose de repente sintió que no tenía fuerza en sus piernas, y que no podía caminar, Rodas incluso debió sostenerla hasta que pudo hacer uso, muy precariamente de sus extremidades

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó sin entender y Rodas señaló frente a ella, cuando miró adelante pudo ver una habitación de un hospital, podía notarlo por lo blanco en las paredes, lo inmaculado de la cama y por sobre todo porque en el centro, frente a una ventana una muchacha, sentada en sillas de rueda miraba a través de ella el exterior.

Se acercó lentamente, aún ayudada por Rodas y pudo ver a Angelina, que observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, como fuera, jugaban correteando sus hijos, los de George y los de Percy.

Pronto Fred ingresó a la habitación y dijo

\- Es un día muy lindo, el sanador dijo que podía salir al jardín…

\- No – lo interrumpió ella – no quiero que nadie me vea así

\- Pero Ange – le decía cariñoso Fred – debes entender que… que…

\- jamás volveré a caminar ¡Lo sé! – Exclamó - ¡Y no quiero ver a nadie! ¡NUNCA MÁS! – Gritó

\- No seas así – intentaba acercarse Fred para acariciarla

\- ¡Y eso te incluye a ti! – Declaraba apartando bruscamente la mano de él - ¡No quiero verte más! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

\- Es una pena que te compadezcas – le decía Fred – Afuera están tus hijos esperando por ti y todos– le decía –y yo también. Pero bueno, es tu decisión mi Ange – agregaba – sabes que no soy de los que presionan – Y se marchó.

Angelina se quedó mirando la ventana, sin moverse, y luego intentó ponerse de pie, durante varios minutos lo hizo, se podía ver la fuerza casi sobre humana que hacia para lograrlo, hasta que finalmente logró mover un pie fuera de la silla, luego otro y se incorporó apoyándose en la ventana. Se sostuvo con los brazos pero la fuerza de los mismos ya flaqueaba y comenzó a caerse, ya se veía tirada en el piso, cuando unos brazos la sostuvieron manteniéndola de pie, era Fred.

\- Pensé que te habías ido – decía ella y él sonrió meneando la cabeza

\- Cuando comprenderás que no soy de los que presionan, pero tampoco de los que se rinden fácilmente, igual que tú – le decía y ambos sonreían. Se dieron un beso en los labios, dulcemente, y Rose pudo sentir que las fuerzas en sus piernas regresaba y al ver a Angelina ella ya se paraba fácilmente en las suyas

\- estoy curada –decía sorprendida separándose de Fred

\- Nunca dude que ello fuera así – dijo él y salió corriendo a la vez que gritaba - ¡A que no me atrapas! – Angelina rió y poniéndose a correr declaró

\- Sabes que te voy a atrapar, o tú me dejarás hacerlo – Y ambos reían. Rose salió de la habitación siguiéndolos entonces pudo ver como todo desaparecía y a Angelina, al principio un poco sorprendida se detuvo, pero luego la miró observar un pared que se elevaba dejando ver una abertura que la llevaba a la sala del cetro.

\- Horrible la sensación de posibilidad física – decía Rose

\- especialmente en alguien tan ágil como Angelina – explicaba Rodas

\- Si, sigamos – dijo la chica y ambos se aparecieron en la casa de Luna y George.

Ambos desayunaban con los chicos sentados como ellos, pero haciéndose bromas.

\- No me molestes más Fred – le decía Cristian el menor – Le diré al hada de los dientes que no te traiga más dinero – declaró – y mañana Santa no te traerá regalos

\- El hada de los dientes no existe y tampoco Santa Claus– entonces dijo Luna - ¿Cuántas veces debo decírselos? Ni las hadas, ni los duendes…

\- ¿Y los del banco? – Preguntó el pequeño

\- No son duendes de cuentos hijo – explicaba Luna – son unos usureros que nos cobran más intereses que beneficios. – George la miraba serio y meneaba la cabeza

\- Puedo hablar contigo – le decía levantándose

\- Si George – agregaba enojada Luna levantándose y siguiendo a su esposo

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta que le cortes la fantasía a los chicos

-¿Y pretendes que crezcan en este mundo real impiadoso creyendo en las hadas y en santa Claus? – Preguntaba ella cruzándose de brazos

\- Por el momento si – le decía George - ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? – Preguntaba marchándose.

Luna se quedó pensativa mirando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, entonces escuchó un tintineo, de un cascabel y empezó a mirar para todos lados buscando de donde provenía.

Luego meneó la cabeza, estaba en la búsqueda de algo inexistente, ella debía ser realista y menos crédula, ya que el mundo real así lo requería, y sus hijos, ella había sufrido mucho por creer en esas fantasías sin sentido.

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas otra vez sintió el tintineo y se asomó a la ventana. Por supuesto no vio nada, pero de repente comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo que inundaba su alma y su corazón. El brillo inocente que rodeaba sus ojos reapareció.

Y sonriendo tomó su varita, hizo aparecer varios regalos en las calcetas de la chimenea y mordisqueó algunas galletas

\- ¡Chicos! – Entonces llamó y sus dos hijos y su esposo se aparecieron en la sala - ¿Tu también eres un niño? – reía ella

\- Siempre – confirmaba George pero la bulla de los chicos los interrumpió

\- ¿Y esto? – Preguntaba Fred junior

\- Los acaba de dejar papal Noel – dijo Luna – Y me dijo que mis galletas son muy ricas – agregó

\- ¿No es que no existe mamá? – preguntó Christian ya abriendo un regalo

\- Me equivoqué – dijo ella – y sabes que más – agregó sentándolo en su regazo – me dijo que el hada de los dientes también existe – y ante los sorprendidos ojos de su niño se echo a reír, George la abrazó y se besaron sonriendo a la vez por las risas de sus hijos.

Luego todo desapareció y Luna pudo ver una puerta abriéndose para entrar en el recinto del cetro.

\- No entendí como Luna logró superar su miedo – dijo Rose reflexiva

\- Es que tu tía Luna es muy peculiar – declaró Rodas intentado ser sutil

\- Mi tía no es ninguna lunática – exclamó ofendida Rose – aunque así la llamaban en el colegio

\- Allí termina mi caso señor juez – declaró Rodas y ambos rieron

\- Desearía descansar un poco – dijo Rose

\- Bien – y Rodas soltó su mano haciendo volverlos a la realidad actual

En esta ocasión no había nadie.

\- debe ser muy tarde – razonó Rose mirando el fuego de la chimenea

\- De seguro lo es – afirmó Rodas imitándola

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para superar todo esto tu solo, sin el pacto Siltonovus? – Preguntaba – me siento muy extenuada luego de regresar – acotaba ella

\- Es que yo no tuve que hacer un curso acelerado – aclaraba Rodas – cuando ellos venían me contaba las cosas, y si bien yo podía sentir las sensaciones como tu ahora, era más relajado, incluso en este momento a mi me afecta más – explicaba

\- ¿Será porque estamos juntos? – Preguntó Rose

\- ¿Lo estamos? – Preguntó él poniendo una sonrisa seductora

\- Concéntrate en Athina y Ludmila y a mi déjame en paz – bromeaba Rose

\- Ellas están casadas – le decía - Y si no quisiera – declaró entonces Rodas poniéndose serio

\- Es tu problema - dijo Rose levantándose, él la imitó y se le acercó – No des un paso más Rodas – lo amenazó ella

\- Yo…

\- No – lo interrumpió ella de espaldas a él – sin excusas

\- Quiero que sepas que no estás sola Rose – entonces declaró él y Rose comprendió que había visto sus miedos a la soledad que la rodeaba – yo creo que eres fabulosa

\- Gracias – dijo ella y él dio un paso más pero ella avanzó alejándose – espero que haya otros que piensen igual que tu – y se marchó, arrojando al piso cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener Rodas para acercarse a ella nuevamente.


	67. Chapter 67

**Capitulo 67**

 **Siguen los miedos**

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de los cinco, compuesto por Albus, Ron, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan pudieron notar un alejamiento de los muchachos, a Rose la notaban más seria y a Rodas enojado.

Ninguno podía ver que les sucedió cuando regresaron de los recuerdos y a Albus le era imposible penetrar sus mentes, evidentemente cuando no lo querían no era posible hacerlo, así que estaban totalmente en tinieblas.

Igualmente al momento de regresar a los recuerdos ambos muchachos se comportaron correctos y amenos, pero evidentemente algo había sucedido que los había condicionado.

Apenas tomarse las manos Rose pudo sentir la decepción de Rodas y ya dentro de sus recuerdos le habló

\- Aún no entiendes nada – le reprochaba

\- A decir verdad no, no entiendo porque…

\- Hay veces que en la vida es porque no y punto – sentenció firmemente Rose - ¿Podemos seguir? – Preguntó inamovible y ella pudo ver a su tía Tonks llorando desconsolada sentada en una mesa de una casa que Rose desconocía

\- Es la casa de Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks – declaró Rodas para solventar su duda y ella siguió mirando a la muchacha, que agachaba la cabeza apoyándola sobre sus brazos que reposaban en la mesa, a los pocos minutos llegó Molly

\- Lo siento mucho Tonks – le dijo acercándose – no sé que decirte

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Repetía llorando desconsolada - ¿Por qué no me ama? Ahora debe estar burlándose de mis sentimientos, riéndose por la hazaña de haberme conquistado y luego abandonarme.

\- No lo sé – decía Molly acariciando los cabellos que ahora eran de un rojo apagado, casi sin vida. Tonks lloraba, lloraba y lloraba, era tal su desazón que Rose también comenzó a llorisquear presa de esa sensación de abandono, que era la que la movilizaba más.

Entonces Tonks se levantó de la mesa y de un solo movimiento limpió sus lágrimas con las manos y salió corriendo al tiempo de exclamar

\- ¡NO! ¡No aceptaré un rechazo! – Molly se quedó parada y a los pocos segundos comenzó a esfumarse, Rose siguió a Tonks hacia la calle, luego llegó a la casa de Sirius, y abrió la puerta de un portazo, allí, sentados en un sillón Remus y Sirius estaban hablando y ella pudo notar que Remus no estaba tan bien como lo suponía, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y aún lloraba.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella dubitativa

\- Debes irte Ninfadora – le decía Remus dándole la espalda, pero ella sea cercó y lo giró al tiempo de decirle

\- Odio que me digan Ninfadora – y luego tomó su rostro entre sus manos y agregó – Y no aceptaré tu rechazo – luego lo besó apasionadamente, al principio Remus se resistió pero luego cayó presa del embrujo de esos dulces besos y correspondió al mismo abrazándola con fuerza

\- Tu no entiendes – le decía – podría hacerte daño, en cualquier momento – Entonces ella comprendió sus razones

\- Se que no lo harás – le decía – Se que no lo harás, confío en ti plenamente, yo te amo y se que tu amor puede superar todas las barreras físicas que tu condición te imponga – dicho lo cual todo desapareció y ella vio como una puerta le daba paso al recinto del cetro.

\- Yo creo que Remus ya la había intentado dejar – repuso Rose

\- En realidad no – le aclaraba Rodas – él tenía otro temor

\- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Rose y Rodas señaló al frente, ella pudo ver a Remus convertido en licántropo, sacudiendo brutalmente el cuerpo ya sin vida de Tonks y arrojarlo contra una pared.

Luego el mismo se convirtió en humano y lloró postrado ante su esposa que ya nunca más le diría te amo, ni lo acariciaría y llorando tomó su varita y apuntándola hacia el mismo declaró

\- Ava… - Pero entonces Teddy y Valeria corriendo lo detuvieron exclamando

\- ¡Que haces papá!

\- Miren lo que le hice a su madre – decía Remus angustiado – no merezco vivir

\- Mamá está bien – le decía el muchacho sonriendo – mírala – y al voltear la vista él pudo ver a Tonks riendo y abrazándolo, acariciándolo y besándolo

\- Tú nunca me lastimarás – le dijo ella antes de desaparecer al igual que todos alrededor y él pudo sentir el piso moverse y caer hasta la sala del cetro.

\- Miedos que no me sorprenden – decía Rose – aunque se sienten mal, es raro explicarlo

\- Te comprendo – le decía Rodas – sigamos – Rose se pudo ver en un bar, el nauseabundo olor a cigarro, la música estruendosa y el ambiente rancio y abandonado la hicieron retroceder, pero no de asco, sino que se sintió completamente mareada, al punto de no poder estar de pie y debió aferrarse a una pared que tenía cerca

\- Sirius – entonces dijo mirando al frente al ver al mago, sentado de mala manera en una silla, y bebiendo del pico de una botella

\- ¡Otra cantinero! – decía arrastrando las palabras

\- Demasiado por hoy señor Black – le respondía el mismo

-¡YO DECIDO CUANDO ES DEMASIADO! – Gritaba él poniéndose de pie y perdiendo el equilibrio. El hombre que atendía el bar fue a asistirlo y mientras lo levantaba le decía

\- Usted decide cuando, pero yo decido venderle, y ya no le venderá más – lo arrastró a la calle y lo dejó sentado en la acera – No quiero verlo más por aquí – sentenció y se marchó dejándolo solo

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Sirius bebiendo el último sorbo que quedaba en la botella, la cual arrojó contra una pared, rompiéndose esta en pedazos. Intentó incorporarse, y luego de varios frustrados intentos lo logró, sosteniéndose de las paredes y avanzó.

\- Sirius – entonces lo llamó Remus

\- ¡Tú! – le decía despectivo – A que te avisó la chusma del bar – declaró sin dejar de avanzar

\- Ven a casa – le decía su amigo acercándose – Tonks está haciendo un buen café y…

\- ¡NO! – Entonces gritó él – Regresa a tu feliz vida, sigue jugando a la casita, con tu mujer y tus hijos. ¡Vete!

\- Eres injusto, soy tu amigo y jamás te abandoné Sirius – le decía Lupin.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamaba Sirius poniéndose infructuosamente en la tarea de aplaudir ya que erraba los golpes entre las propias manos – aplaudamos al señor correcto, todo lo hago bien y con conciencia – decía irónico

\- sabes que no siempre soy así, y cuando eso me sucede tu me has ayudado siempre – aclaraba Remus – y debo decirte que extraño al Siruis que sabía ponerme en mis cabales y no hacerme olvidar mis pócimas, realmente lo extraño

\- No más que yo – declaró entonces bajando desde el cielo Gema, enfundada en su inmaculado traje blanco

\- ¡Ya podemos montarnos una fiestita! – Declaró entonces Sirius – Tú sabes que me gusta por atrás – declaró lascivo mirando a la mujer quien no se inmutó por el comentario y simplemente se cruzó de brazos

\- Gracias Remus – le dijo mirando al hombre y este desapareció, luego regresó la vista a Sirius - Hasta cuando te compadecerás y pondrás a todos de cabeza – le decía- ¿Algún día madurarás?

\- Ni que te importara – le decía caminando nuevamente, entonces Gema lo elevó en el aire

\- Si me importa – le decía

\- ¡Mientes! – Exclamaba Sirius – Tú preferiste el trajecito y los poderes, quedarte con tu familia biológica, tus primitos perfectos y poderosos – le decía. Entonces ella giró y apareció con su vestido habitual, su collar estaba restaurado y ambos caían en picada abajo

\- Ya está – le decía - ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que sepas que te amo? – Preguntaba sin inmutarse de la cercanía del piso

\- ¡Estás loca! – Le decía él

\- Si, estoy loca por ti – le contestaba y lo besaba lentamente y él incongruentemente olvidándose que pronto impactarían contra el piso le correspondía – Prométeme que jamás volverás a beber

\- Jamás – confirmaba él y entonces ambos sintieron que quedaban suspendidos a escasos metros del suelo, Clark y Kara los sostenían e impedían que cayeran más. Sirius los miró sonriente, Rose dejó de sentir esa sensación de embriaguez y pudo recuperar su postura y pudo observar que Sirius estaba completamente sobrio – Era una trampa – le decía mientras los muchachos los depositaban en el piso.

\- En el amor y la guerra todo se vale – le decía ella

\- Todo se vale – le decía él y ella despareció, Sirius pudo ver como todo desaparecía y el techo se abría y como una catapulta el suelo lo impulsaba arriba.

\- Los vicios son horribles – declaraba Rose tosiendo y sintiendo su aliento para ver si aún tenía indicios de alcohol y Rodas se echó a reír, ella lo miró

\- Es un recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas? – y ella asintiendo le correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Gema se hizo notar, como en la realidad – reflexionaba Rose

– Si, - afirmó Rodas – aunque ella no la pasó mucho mejor – y señaló a un costado donde Rose pudo ver un cielo oscuro y estrellado y a la mujer, en su traje, volando, Rose pudo ver desde ese lugar a la tierra, veía los continentes y océanos, que idénticos a un mapamundi parecía una pequeña bola de fútbol debajo de sus pies.

\- Tan pequeño y tan grande a la vez – declaró pensativa

\- Vale la pena cada segundo que luchamos por él – agregaba Rodas y ella asintió, luego regresó la vista a Gema y la pudo ver llorando quedamente y las lágrimas se convertían en hielo apenas salir de su lagrimal.

Entonces Rose pudo escuchar millones de voces en su cabeza, al principio la descolocaron pero poco a poco pudo acostumbrarse y definir cada mensaje, eran voces de felicitaciones, por una boda, por un nacimiento, por unas flores, unos bombones, un beso, una caricia, miró a Rodas sin comprender

\- Catorce de febrero – entonces le aclaró el muchacho

\- ¡Ah! ¿San Valentín? – Preguntó y él asintió – No entiendo porque llora, yo jamás recibí un presente pero luego sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a sentir la soledad de Gema, la ausencia de esa persona que te moviliza todos los sentidos y te empuja a superarte, incluso a ti misma y se sintió fatal, eran esos sentimientos los que más le molestaban e intentó eludirlos, pero más lo intentaba más caía presa de ellos

\- No te resistas – le aconsejaba Rodas y ella se dejó embargar al punto de llorar también.

Pudo ver como la muchacha se detenía observando el planeta bajo sus pies, entonces estiró sus brazos y se dejó caer

\- ¡Se matará! – declaró Rose cayendo junto a ella - ¡Se matará! – Repetía y luego miró a Rodas quien sonreía brindándole calma – entonces escuchó la voz de Sirius en su cabeza y pudo ver como Gema se detenía abruptamente

\- ¡Gema! ¡Gema! – Gritaba él - ¡Me importa un cuerno lo que eres o dejas de ser! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Punto! – Rose sonrió eran tan característica de Sirius esa declaración - ¡Así que ven aquí antes que me vaya con otra!

Rose pudo ver como ahora Gema bajaba pero controlando su vuelo y que tomaba a Sirius y lo elevaba en el aire besándolo

\- Te tardaste – le decía

\- Tengo mis momentos, aunque en general soy genial – bromeaba él y ambos se besaban, entonces todo desapareció y Gema se encontró en el suelo, y frente a ella una puerta se abrió dejándola pasar a la habitación del cetro

Cuando Rose se compuso miró a Rodas

\- Eso les sucedió en la vida real – aclaraba

\- Y es muy probable que muchas cosas así lo sean, lo que no quiere decir que no sigan siendo nuestros miedos – filosofaba Rodas y ella asentía dándole la razón.

Los dos aparecieron en un castillo, Rose podía ver las banderas de tres casas, similares a la de Hogwarts, pero no estaba allí, entonces pudo ver a un grupo de estudiantes en un comedor que era muy similar a la escuela de sus padres y tíos.

\- Es la escuela de magia Chilena – le decía Rodas aclarando sus dudas y ella interpretó inmediatamente que se encontraba en el miedo de Susy, apenas pensar en ella pudo divisarla, sentada en uno de los bancos y tomando su desayuno apenas levantando la vista, todos la miraban despectivamente, pero que si fuera una squib y ella solo miraba su tazón sin prestar atención a nadie.

Luego pudo verla en las clases sin ninguna emoción realizar los hechizos y así, como una máquina en cámara rápida pudo ver el velocidad los monótonos días, como se recibió, como trabajaba en el mundo mágico y ejercía la magia sin quererlo y finalmente comenzar a menguar su vivacidad. Entonces de repente todo se detuvo, como si alguien pusiera pausa en el control remoto de una película y Severus volando en su escoba la rescató, y rompiendo su varita le dijo

\- No necesita hacer magia, ya me tienes a mi – ella sonrió y luego sacó una nueva varita y declaró

\- Aprendí a amar la magia gracias a ti – entonces todo desapareció y ella cayó al vacío, y cuando iba a impactar en el suelo este se abrió y un colchón de plumas la esperaba abajo, en la sala del cetro.

\- Si que se asustó – dijo riendo Rose

\- Si – afirmaba Rodas también riendo

\- Hoy estamos bastante tranquilos con los miedos, nada que me sorprendiera – dijo Rose

\- Yo creo que deberías aprender a hacer silencio porque luego de esas confesiones generalmente las cosas empeoran – le decía serio Rodas y señaló enfrente.

Rose viró y ambos pudieron ver a Voldemort, al tenerlo en frente ambos pudieron sentir su maldad, Rose estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación pero ahora que conocía la bondad, estar frente a tanta maldad la descompuso asqueándola.

\- Así que has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo – decía la figura y ella intentaba ver a quien le hablaba, pero la oscuridad se lo impedía – Tu sabes muy bien que le hago a los traidores – seguía hablando la maquiavélica figura y entonces iluminó el lugar y Rose pudo ver a Snape atado con grilletes que colgaban del techo y lo mantenían suspendido apenas de pie.

Voldemort rodeaba al hombre que con signos visibles de tortura apenas respiraba

\- Mátame de una vez – le decía con las pocas fuerza que tenía y Rose podía sentir el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo y más aún en su alma producto de los crucios que le habían impartido

\- sabes que no lo haré – le decía Voldemort – sabes que te dañaré y te curaré hasta que me canse de ti y… - agregaba – tardaré mucho tiempo en cansarme – y poniéndose detrás de él bajó su pantalón y su ropa interior dejándolo casi desnudo con las prendas sobre sus tobillos y bajándose los suyos comenzó a sodomizarlo violentamente

Rose se tensó al instante, sintiendo como si fuera a ella la violación del que el hombre era sometido y aferró fuertemente la mano de Rodas clavándole prácticamente las uñas, pero el chico ni se movió, mirándola, esperando que pasara su sensación, pero Rose continuaba mirando la escena y comenzó a temblar de la sensación a la que era sometida.

El cuerpo de Severus se movía como si fuera una muñeca inflable, y la risa maligna de Voldemort llenaba todo el lugar, apagada por los gritos de dolor de Snape que no cesaban por un instante, Rose se llevó las manos a los oídos para no oír pero eso era inútil, necesitaba salir y miró a Rodas pero él no la soltó y debió quedarse allí viendo como el hombre era completamente sometido.

Lo peor de todo era que Severus estaba convencido que era merecedor de esa situación y no hacía nada para remediarlo Rose conocía la historia, de cómo Severus intentó violar a su madre y el odio que tenía para con su tío y su padre, pero eso no dejaba de hacerla sentir dolor.

Cuando Voldemort terminó de violarlo, le impartió varios crucios, haciéndolo caer desmayado, así pudo ver como los días se sucedían y la tortura era renovada, ya Snape estaba al borde de su fuerza y conciencia y cuando estaba a punto de exhalar su último aliento, sintió una luz de una varita que se acercaba temerosa.

Era Susy que había venido a rescatarlo, con un hechizo lo liberó pero el embrujo más poderoso de todos fue cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó, inmediatamente todo se iluminó, las heridas de Snape se curaron, las físicas y emocionales, era un hombre nuevo. Y cuando todo desapareció él pudo ver una pared moverse para ingresar al salón del cetro.

Rose continuaba temblando a pesar que todo había resultado bien y allí Rodas la soltó terminando con la sesión de recuerdos

\- ¿Por qué no me soltaste antes? – Preguntó levantándose de pie sobresaltando a todos que aún estaban allí

\- Debes terminar con cada recuerdo – le explicaba Rodas – sino te quedarás con el miedo y eso no es lo que queremos – agregaba – lo siento yo no sé… no sé que te ha sucedido… - intentaba pedir disculpas

\- Es cierto – le decía ella – tu no sabes nada – y se marchó, Ron y Hermione iban seguirla pero Rodas los detuvo

\- ¿Me permiten ir a mi? – le preguntó y ambos asintieron. Rodas salió en búsqueda de Rose, si había alguien que la encontraría sería él y no se equivocaba, la encontró en la orilla del lago

\- Me gustaría estar sola – le decía sin voltear delatando que sabía de su presencia

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo – dijo él colocándose a su lado y mirando también el lago.

\- ¿Nunca te rindes?

\- ¡Jamás! – afirmaba él decidido

\- Conmigo estás perdido, porque yo tampoco – le decía ella comenzado a irse, pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo

\- Deberías aprender a confiar en mí – le decía

\- ¿Por qué? Porque somos iguales, idénticos, porque pesa sobre nosotros la misma maldición

\- Por eso, y porque te aprecio – le decía – no quiero verte mal Rose, de alguna forma todo lo que te sucede a ti lo siento yo, si supieras - declaraba meneando la cabeza – pero no puedo decirte más - intentaba explicar

\- No puedo confiar en nadie - decía la chica soltándose del agarre – ni siquiera en ti

\- ¿Algún día me dirás que te sucedió? – preguntó dejándola ir, ella se detuvo de espaldas a él

\- No es lo que sucedió – aclaró – es lo que viví – entonces tomó de la mano a Rodas y ella le brindó uno de sus macabros recuerdos.

Rodas podía ver una aldea, no tenía idea de donde o cuando era, pero pudo ver a Rose con tan solo dieciséis años caminando entre las chozas incendiadas y viendo como los aldeanos corrían para protegerse de las bestias que los querías atrapar.

Rose caminaba sin que ningún sentimiento se plasmara en su rostro, e incluso pudo verla matando a un par de hombres que se acercaron a atacarla con un simple movimiento de varita, ella simplemente caminaba observándolo todo, como si estuviera de compras en un mercado y viera las vidrieras.

Entonces pudo observar a Gunther tomando a la fuerza a una muchacha, no más grande que ella, sus cabellos era rubios y largos y sus ojos celestes, su tez blanca, y rozagante, las mejilla ahora sonrojadas de tanto llorar suplicando misericordia, que por supuesto no llegó.

Gunther la arrojó de cara a una mesa, doblándola por la mitad y levantando sus prendas comenzó a violarla salvajemente.

Rose miraba la escena como si fuera un documental instructivo, Rodas no podía ver ninguna emoción en su rostro y menos al ingresar en su mente, no había nada, ni odio, ni rencor, ni amor, solo una mente inquisitiva analizando cada cosa como si fuera una clase de biología.

Gunther sodomizó a la muchacha, finas hileras de sangre se escurrían por sus muslos, y la muchacha se movía como minutos antes lo hacia Snape en su recuerdo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y cuando el hombre satisfizo sus deseos, Leonid se acercó y bebió toda la sangre de la niña, quebrándole luego el cuello y dándole muerte.

Los ojos, celestes ahora sin vida de la chica quedaron mirando a Rose quien se acercó y agachó observando con una analítica pose todo, como si fuera un investigador de campo, descubriendo una nueva especie.

Luego Rose soltó a Rodas y este retrocedió conmovido

\- Allí tienes mis maravillosos recuerdos – exclamaba despectiva – Para mi esto es una revolución a mis sentidos – aclaraba – hasta hace muy poco todas las cosas que ahora me hacen lloran me eran totalmente indiferentes. ¡Y ahora no puedo ni tolerar una simple sensación de rechazo sin sentirme como una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas! ¡Y estoy asustada! Porque no se si estos sentimientos me están haciendo más fuerte o más débil

\- estos sentimientos te definen – le decía Rodas – No son para fortalecerte, son para que aprendas a tener misericordia

\- ¿Misericordia? ¿Tu la tenias? – Le preguntaba - ¿Acaso nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza matarlos a todos y mandarte a volar? – Preguntaba

\- Millones de veces – afirmaba Rodas sin dudar – pero yo tuve la suerte de no tener tus experiencias – decía sin importarle molestar a Rose – Lamento por lo que tuviste que pasar, cambiaría sin dudarlo tu lugar por el mío, y no sabes que verdad hay en esta declaración – le decía – pero yo crecí con conciencia moral y amor, no lo entendí hasta ahora que te conocí

\- Entonces la fenómeno soy yo – decía Rose lamentándose

\- No Rose, ambos lo somos – le decía él – y ahora veras que estos nuevos sentimientos no te harán más fuerte, te harán invencible – decía – darás el máximo de tu potencial por el bien y no te quedarás impávida ante un hecho como el que acabo de ver. Lucharás contra todas las injusticias y cada vez que lo hagas te sentirás fenomenal

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó ella

\- Ciento por ciento – le aseguraba.

Rose lo miraba con incertidumbre, lejos quedaron aquellos días donde las aberraciones no le causaban ningún malestar, ahora todos sus sentidos se unían para contrarrestar aquellos ellos que consideraba depravantes.

\- Por un momento pensé… - declaró Rodas

\- ¿Qué me había sucedido a mi? – Preguntó Rose seria y él asintió, Rose se quedó pensando por varios minutos, fijando nuevamente la vista en las aguas del lago que reflejaban la luz de la luna, y contestó – Me violaron de muchas maneras diferentes y eso es algo que jamás perdonaré.


	68. Chapter 68

**Capitulo 68**

 **Sorpresa navideña**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y otra tanda de nuevos miedos la embargaba.

Sabía que todo eso tenía un fin pero aún no lo entendía del todo.

\- Debo pedirte un favor – le dijo a Rodas - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de acelerar este proceso? – Rodas meditó por algunos segundos y luego miró a Albus

\- ¿Se podrá hacer una transmutación? – y ante la pregunta Dumbledore titubeó

\- Lo intentaremos – concluyó el anciano ante unos preocupados Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Transmutación? – Preguntó Rose

\- Tu tomarás mi lugar – le decía Rodas – será revolucionario para tus sentidos pero si quieres acortar el proceso será lo mejor – le explicó y ella asintió.

Los muchachos en esta oportunidad se sentaron en el suelo, uno frente al otro, en posición de loto y Albus comenzó a decir algunas palabras en latín mientras que de su varita salía una rara luz color cian.

Entonces Rose se sintió literalmente empujada hacia Rodas, pero no era ella, sino su espíritu y pudo sentirse dentro del cuerpo de él, tal cual una vez estuvo en la mente de Albus.

Se vio tentada a espiar algo más personal, pero entonces se le apareció el mismo Rodas que negando con el dedo índice le decía

\- No se vale espiar – y ella sonriendo se dirigió a los recuerdos de la pirámide de Sanatus.

A sus tíos les sucedieron todas esas nuevas personas que ya había aprendido a sentir como familiares sin serlo, tal cual lo eran Tonks y Remus entre otros.

Pudo ver la desesperación de Alejandra al dejarse tentar por el demonio y engendrar uno de sus hijos.

La desazón de Miguel al deber abandonar a su familia por su trabajo.

Pudo sentir el sinsabor de la vida eterna en el recuerdo de Iris viendo morir a todos sus seres queridos y finalmente quedar sola para toda la eternidad.

Y la locura en la mente de Peter suponiéndose un científico loco que creaba una bacteria que destruía a la humanidad.

Otro ultraje en el recuerdo de Celina cuando era violada por el demonio

La impotencia de Harm al ver morir a todos sus camaradas antes de hacerlo él mismo.

La incapacidad de Fabiola por no poder controlar sus poderes y que los mismos le hicieran frente y la misma decepción cuando la naturaleza se revelaba contra Ricardo.

El odio que Mariela sentía por Edward y viceversa, llegando a matarse mutuamente.

El cansancio de Melina y Sam por reencarnar eternamente y nunca encontrarse.

Y finalmente el vació en las almas de Patricia y Dean al no encontrarse nunca.

Albus rompió el hechizo, su espíritu salió del cuerpo de Rodas y ella cayó de espaldas, Hermione y Jenifer la sostuvieron y la llevaron a su habitación y Stephan y Ron hicieron lo propio con Rodas que al igual que ella había quedado exhausto.

Al día siguiente ya los dos estaban repuestos y listos para continuar.

\- En esta oportunidad tendrá que ser de la forma difícil – se rió Rodas sentándose en el sillón. Y ella lo imitó - Llegamos al peor de los miedos, el de nuestros padres. – declaró Rodas serio y ella tomó la mano temerosa por primera vez en su vida.

Ya estaban llegando al final de su recorrido por las penas que debieron correr aquellos que la amaban a ella y a Rodas.

Pronto se encontró en un amplio pasillo y pudo ver a sus padres y a los de Rodas estáticos mirando al frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó sin poder ver al frente y se acercaron más, para observar como Gunther los mataba a Rodas y a ella sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Llegó a gritar sintiendo incluso el dolor en su pecho cuando el hombre clavó un cuchillo en su corazón de forma impiadosa.

Pudo sentir la desazón en los ojos de sus padres y los de Rodas y sin darse cuenta se aferró a él cubriendo su rostro con el hombro, encajando el mismo en el cuello para no ver tan temible visión.

Era como ver su futuro plasmado en ese miedo tan primario y real como la de un padre en perder a su hijo.

Rodas la abrazó, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza y aguardando que Rose se calmara, pero ella como ya le había sucedido comenzó a temblar del pánico y él no lograba sacarla del trance.

\- ¡Rose! ¡Rose! – La llamaba y sacudía, pero ella cerraba los ojos firmemente y no podía ver que luego que Gunther los asesinara ellos revivían para vencerlo.

Por supuesto todo esto era una falacia, ninguno sabía si este sería su fin, si era una premonición o simplemente el miedo de sus padres pero, hasta que el final no se desencadenase no podrían saberlo.

\- Moriremos al final moriremos – decía Rose

\- No si puedo evitarlo Rose, por favor mira, es un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo, el temor de nuestros padres – y ella abrió los ojos lentamente pudiendo ver como ambos se levantaban y juntos destruían a Gunther.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro y miró a Rodas quedando a milímetros su nariz de la suya, ambos se miraron por algunos segundos y luego sin dudar él la besó.

Rose se quedó quieta, pero luego respondió al beso que si bien nació dulce y delicado se tornó más apasionado y furioso.

Los chicos comenzaron a escuchar voces, sin entender lo que decían se enfrascaron en la volcánica sensación que nacía en sus vientres y se dejaban llevar, Rodas la arrastró al piso poniéndose sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla casi salvajemente.

\- ¡RODAS! ¡ROSE! – Entonces le llegó clara la voz de Albus - ¡REGRESEN! – y los muchachos salieron del recuerdo de Rodas y abriendo los ojos se vieron tirados en el suelo, él sobre ella y besándose, mientras que Albus, Ron, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan los rodeaban sin poder detenerlos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y se excusaron

\- No se que sucedió – dijo Rose y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color aún más rojos que sus cabellos

\- Disculpen – dijo Rodas imitando el color en su rostro mirando a Ron que lo observaba casi furioso.

Rose salió corriendo a su habitación y Rodas afuera, y los otros se miraban sin entender.

\- No debemos preocuparnos – dijo Albus – él solo quería confortarla, el ver su propia muerte la debe haber desestabilizado.

\- Pero tenía que besarla – reprochó Ron

\- No sé si tenía que hacerlo – respondió Albus y se marchó a la cocina.

Rose ingresó a su recámara, aún los labios mantenían el calor de los de Rodas y se los tocó son sus dedos acariciándolos.

Le había gustado que la besara, ella correspondió gustosa, eso no debía de suceder, ahora no sólo debía evitarlo como amigo, sino como algo más que eso y sus fuerzas caían ante la presencia de él, eso no estaba bien, era mucho más feliz siendo una mujer fría y distante, pero luego sus dedos volvieron a recorrer sus labios y sonrió, no había sido del todo desagradable, era distinto a la primera vez que se habían besado, frío y distante, había sido cálido, demasiado para su gusto y eso que solo había sido en un ámbito casi ficticio porque cuando despertó del sueño no llegó a sentir nada por la vergüenza que la embargó. Pensaba como sería darle un beso realmente pero sacudió la cabeza negando la idea; igualmente le había gustado, pero no se podía repetir, eso no podía ser.

\- A mi también me gustó demasiado – entonces la interrumpió apareciendo frente a ella Rodas y la acercó a él – y yo no creo que esto no puede ser – Y volvió a besarla, pero ahora eran ellos, no sus mentes jugándoles trucos mentales, eran sus labios, sus lenguas, sus bocas, uniéndose ferozmente, sus brazos apretándose uno contra el otro con una fuerza que ni un huracán los separaría.

Rose se dejó embargar por extraños sentimientos jamás sentidos, deseo envuelto en una nueva sensación inimaginable ¿Amor? ¡NO! Entonces empujó a Rodas rompiendo el mágico momento

\- ¡BASTA! – Le gritó – No puedo lidiar con esto – le decía yendo a la puerta pero él la detuvo par a que no se marchara

\- ¿Tú crees que yo no luché contra esto? – Le preguntó – He peleado con el deseo de tenerte desde el día que te vi, esto parece una maldición

\- Lo mejor será que no nos veamos más – declaró ella fríamente, el sentir que él simplemente la deseaba, como un juguete más.

\- Eso es imposible – Le decía otra vez intentando abrazarla, entonces ella sacó su varita y le apuntó directo a la yugular

\- Si no te alejas de mi te mataré – amenazó

\- No podrías – decía él imposibilitado de salir de esa situación

\- No me pruebes – lo retaba ella

\- Bien – agregaba él cediendo

\- No intentes besarme nunca más.

\- Bien – repetía él

\- ¡Júralo!

\- ¡No!

-¡JURALO! – Gritó ella forzándolo y él levantó su varita al tiempo de decir

\- Lo juro – y de la misma una voluta de luz se elevó para juntarse con la que salía de la de Rose

\- Un juramento inquebrantable jamás debe romperse, ya sabes las consecuencias – le decía ella y él asentía – vete de mi cuarto – ordenó y Rodas obedeció pero se detuvo antes de marcharse y le dijo

\- Podré salir de tu cuarto, de esta casa, pero ya nunca más saldré de tu vida Rose, estamos conectados, nos guste o no – Y con esa declaración se retiró dejando a Rose con una sensación de incertidumbre y desazón que jamás había sentido.

Por algunos días la dejaron descansar, no era en realidad necesario, pero agradeció el alto, y se pasaba la mayor parte del día mirando por la ventana como todos iban y venían, mientras la nieve iba cubriendo todo el paisaje.

Rose continuaba aturdida, los sentimientos que le fueron generados por el beso de Rodas la desestabilizaban, no más de lo que ocurriría con posterioridad.

Albus llamó a la puerta de su habitación, era la víspera de navidad y ella se sorprendió de verlo allí, calculaba que estaría con Minerva.

\- ¿No es tarde? – Preguntó ella

\- Nunca lo es – contestó enigmático él con una sonrisa.

\- Me he excusado, no me siento bien – mintió ella comenzando a cerrar la puerta, pero Dumbledore la detuvo

\- Tengo una sorpresa – le dijo

\- Ya no creo en Santa – Declaró ella y Albus sonrió meneando la cabeza y tiró del brazo de la chica para sacarla de la habitación, se colocó detrás e intento taparle con las manos los ojos, pero Rose se hizo a un lado y lo miró con incertidumbre

-¿Todavía no confías en mi? – Preguntó Albus y, luego de meditar por algunos segundos Rose se volteó y esperó que el mago le cubriera los ojos. Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras – Escalón, escalón, escalón, descanso – le iba indicando Dumbledore y ella, emocionada, tal cual una niña de dos años obedecía. Nuevamente –escalón, escalón, escalón, paso, paso, paso. Bueno, llegamos – anunció Albus y destapó sus ojos.

Rose no salía de su asombro, frente a ella había una mesa navideña, se extendía enorme, calculaba incluso más grande que una de las mesas del comedor de Hogwarts y, sentados frente todos sus tíos y todas esas personas que había conocido en esos pocos días incluidos todos sus hijos.

-¡SORPRESA! – Gritaron todos a coro y ella sonrió como respuesta.

Fue Dumbledore que empujándola dulcemente la llevó a su lugar, ya que ella no podía avanzar de la impresión. Todas aguardaban sentados, en silencio mirándola sonrientes algunos y emocionados otros.

Su sitio estaba al lado de Hermione y de su hermano Hugo al que no había visto y al estar a su lado lo abrazó.

\- Te extrañé – le decía él feliz

\- Yo no sabía cuanto hasta que te vi – respondió ella acariciándole su mejilla.

Apenas sentarse, el silencio y la quietud cesó, ruidos de platos, cubiertos, gritos pidiendo las fuentes con la comida, risas y carcajadas inundaron el lugar.

Hermione le sirvió una generosa porción de puré y una costilla que ella agradeció, pero en lugar de comer se dispuso a verlos a todos.

Comenzando por Arthur y Molly ambos en la cabecera de la mesa, luego su tío Bill junto a Fleur, Dominique y Louis; Victoire estaba al lado de Teddy, que era seguido por Tonks y Remus, y Valeria. Al lado de ella estaba Sirius, seguido de Gema y Andrea, luego estaban los hijos de Iris y Peter, Daniel, Akuena, Samantha, Guillermo y Roberto a su lado Sergio y Mariela, seguidos de Jenifer y Stephan.

Del lado de Arthur y del de Rose, estaban Charly, Agatha y Damian, Percy, Audrey, Molly y Lucy y luego estaban Fred, Angelina, Luna y George y seguidamente sus hijos, Roxana, Christian y George y Fred junior, luego Lily, James, Albus, Ginny y Harry al lado de su papá.

Luego de Ron seguía Hermione y ella y a su lado Hugo, seguido a Hugo estaban Mateo y Valentino y sus padres, Fabiola y Ricardo, luego Melina Sam Athina y Ludmila y finalmente Tomás, Susy y Snape.

En la otra cabecera estaban Albus y Minerva, del lado de Minerva, enfrente de Rose se hallaban Dean, Patricia, y sus hijos Daniela y Pablo, seguidos Maximo y Ariadna, los hijos de Miguel y Alejandra y ellos; finalmente Celina, Rabb, y sus hijos Iker, Silvia y Álvaro.

Rose los veía reír, comer, alcanzarse las fuentes con las comidas y servirla, contarse chistes y retarse por sus atrevimientos.

También pudo ver caras de amor, ojos que al encontrarse brillaban sonrientes y miradas de reojo, que al ser notadas provocaban sonrojos en quienes eran descubiertos.

Frente a ella estaba Rodas, miraba su plato, con la cabeza gacha, aparentemente inmune a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Ella lo miró por algunos instantes, cuando iba a voltear la mirada él levantó la suya y por algunos instantes ambos se observaron.

\- "Lamento ser dura contigo" – Le decía mentalmente

\- "Tampoco es la muerte de nadie Rose" – Le contestaba él y ella lo pudo notar frío y distante – "Creo que tienes razón, debemos comportaros políticamente correctos y enfocarnos en nuestra única misión que es salvarlos a todos"

\- "Gracias por comprender" – Respondió ella pero algo en su interior estaba doliéndole

\- "Disculpa por mis arrebatos, es que el celibato vuelve loco a cualquiera y uno interpreta las cosas de cualquier manera, eran mis hormonas hablando, no yo" – Se excusaba Rodas y ella intentaba asentir sonriendo aunque en realidad no le provocaba realmente risas.

\- "Creo que a mi algo similar me ha sucedido, jamás interactué tan cercano a otra persona"

\- "Perfecto" – Sentenció Rodas – "Todo solucionado, así que podemos seguir con nuestras cosas" – Y dejándola de mirar saludó con la mano a Athina quien le sonrió coqueta, luego hizo lo mismo con Ludmila quien imitó a su hermana.

Rose suspiró, estaba en cierto punto decepcionada y en cierto punto agradecida, no podía confundir sus emociones y los sentimiento que le generaba Rodas provocaban precisamente eso.

Sin ella saberlo Rodas estaba exactamente pensando lo mismo. Y lamentaba hacer ello. Había hablado con Albus, por ahora debía hacer silencio, así que con ayuda de las gemelas, por las cuales no sentía nada y viceversa armaron ese numerito, que nada le gustaba, él no era así.

A pesar de la desilusión de Rose, la misma no opacó tan grata sorpresa y la misma fue aún mejor al momento de abrir los presentes.

Ella nunca había festejado navidad mientras estaba con Gunther, pudo ver a los muchachos sentarse en el suelo, riendo y empujándose.

\- ¡Esto parece la sala común de Gryffindor! – Decía Fred Junior saltando por sobre Hugo

\- La casa de Ravenclaw nunca estuvo desordenada – declaraba Solemne Christian, el hijo de George y una lluvia de almohadones lo cubrió.

\- Compostura, compostura – decía Minerva

\- Discreción y precaución – repetían al unísono Ariadna y Roxana imitándola

\- ¿Era igual que con ustedes? – Preguntó Rose a Hermione y la dama asentía sonriendo.

\- Pero bien que… - iba a acotar algo Ron pero ante la mirada dura de Minerva hizo silencio y todos rieron más fuerte.

\- Bueno, bueno llegó la hora de…

-¡LOS PULOVERES DE MOLLY! – Fue interrumpida la anciana por todo el grupo de jóvenes presentes y mientras unos se reían los otros los golpeaban con los almohadones que estaban dispersos por el suelo.

Efectivamente, de un movimiento de varita, del árbol de navidad que estaba erigido al lado de la chimenea, donde todos estaban, aparecieron un enorme conjunto de paquetes que fueron dirigiéndose a las manos de cada uno de sus dueños.

Rose se sorprendió enormemente al recibir uno ella y al abrirlo un hermoso y delicado pulóver en color rosa pálido con una letra "R" en rojo se presentó ante sus ojos, sin dudarlo se lo colocó, le pareció infantil, pero al levantar la vista todos portaban uno y no solo los muchachos, sino los adultos, pulóveres de todos los colores y tamaños.

\- Es una marca registrada Weasley – le decía Hugo llevando el suyo en color celeste con una letra "H"

\- Y para ti hay una sorpresa extra – le dijo su abuela, se colocó frente a una pared y meditó, a los pocos minutos apareció una puerta

\- Es como la sala de menesteres de Hogwarts, la instalamos aquí por seguridad– le explicó Hermione y ella asintió para luego volver a mirar a su abuela que abría la puerta y una montaña de paquetes salían de la misma.

\- Son tus pulóveres Rose – le decía la anciana – uno por cada navidad que no estuviste con nosotros – aclaraba y le sonreía haciendo lo propio Rose emocionada.

Luego todo fue una revolución aún mayor que la cena, paquetes yendo a diestra y sinistra, risas, bromas y grititos de emoción ante el descubrimiento de las sorpresas.

Además del pulóver Rose abrió un paquete con un libro, un par de jeans y algo más de ropa colorida.

\- estoy cansada de verte con ese traje negro – le decía su tía Ginny y ella agradeció los regalos, miró a las muchachas que vestían totalmente diferente a ella, debajo de los pulóveres portaban remeras de hermosos colores y pensó que ella podía ser igual, no tan colorida como las gemelas, aunque obviamente era su costumbre gitana, pero de seguro, un rosa, rojo o incluso un naranja para complacer a su padre no estarían mal. Durante un tiempo uso unos jeans pero ella estaba acostumbrada a su traje especial

\- El jean es muy bonito – declaró

\- No fuimos nosotros – entonces dijo Harry y ella miró donde estaba Rodas quien se puso inmediatamente colorado y sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo hasta que él levantó la vista y también le sonrió

-"Es un regalo de amigo" – llegó a decirle

-"Gracias" – le dijo y sin darse cuenta aferró fuertemente la prenda. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo

\- No tengo presentes para ninguno–dijo ella avergonzada

\- Tu presencia es nuestro regalo Rose – declaró entonces Hermione abrazándola y todos asintieron.

\- Pero no es justo – sonrió y frente a sus ojos desapareció, todos se preocuparon

\- Estén tranquilos – entonces dijo Rodas – Ya estoy conectado a ella - y se concentró, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza – es casi tan rápida como lo es de obstinada – declaraba y Ron afirmó

\- Salió a su madre en eso – y todos sonrieron pero más cuando la mujer golpeó en la nuca a su esposo.

Luego Ron la tomó entre los brazos y la besó

\- sabes que no puedes pelear más conmigo – le decía al dejarla nuevamente en el piso sin aliento.

Rose apareció, bueno, en realidad una pila de paquetes apareció y Rose debajo de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido todo? Si está cerrado – decía Jenifer

\- Aquí, si – decía ella – pero en el otro lado del mundo aún no es navidad – agregaba y todos recordaron su capacidad de desaparecer a cualquier parte del mundo.

Fue dando los regalos, eran apenas unas chucherías, pero cada uno agradeció el gesto.

\- Igual tu mamá tiene razón – Le dijo Ron – nuestro regalo eres tú.

\- Pero hay más – dijo ella – en este momento les prometo que daré la vida misma para retribuir lo que cada uno de ustedes ha dado por mi. No descansaré hasta destruir a la logia y que la paz se instaure nuevamente. Nunca podré dejar de agradecer todo lo que dieron por mi, ese es su mayor regalo hacia mi y nunca me alcanzará el tiempo de agradecerles.

\- Creo que cada uno salió ganando en el proceso – le decía Celina abrazando a Harm.

\- Y también han perdido – declaraba Rose – cada uno dio algo de si mismo y si, de seguro han ganado pero también han perdido y eso jamás lo olvidaré.

Todos sintieron una enorme paz recorrerlos, entonces Lily, mirando el reloj declaró

\- Feliz navidad, ya son las doce – aparecieron unas copas mágicamente y todos brindaron.

A lo lejos uno del otro Rodas y Rose levantaron sus copas, la promesa la había echo ella, pero él pensaba de igual manera.

Rose notó inmediatamente un sentimiento de melancolía que nacía en el lugar, prestó atención detenidamente y pudo presentir que el mismo provenía de su madre.

Pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la tristeza de su alma embargaba a todos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a mamá? – Le preguntó a Hugo quien le respondió

\- Es la fecha, la pone nostálgica, por los abuelos, se encuentran en coma desde hace cinco años.

Rose se acercó a su madre y tomándola de ambas manos le dijo

\- Yo traeré a los abuelos de regreso

\- No mi amor – declaraba la castaña – nada se puede hacer, lo hemos intentado todo, nada funcionó.

\- Yo puedo deshacer el maleficio – decía Rose

\- Imposible, incluso con nuestros poderes mancomunados no hemos podido romperlo – decía Ron

\- Porque es un hechizo sanguíneo, solo el que lo invoca lo puedo romper – explicaba ella

\- ¿Conoces quien lo hizo? – Preguntó Hermione, Rose miró hacia abajo, la vergüenza por haber hechizado a sus abuelos fue muy grande; se mantuvo allí aguardando por el descargo de su madre, pero, esta la abrazó y le dijo – Lo bueno es que quieras remediarlo

\- No será fácil – aclaró respondiendo el abrazo – además del hechizo los hemos enviado a otra dimensión.

\- Pero sus cuerpos están en San Mungo – declaró Ron sin entender

\- Sus mentes no – confirmó Rose – Igualmente despreocúpense – con la ayuda de Rodas los traeremos


	69. Chapter 69

**Capitulo 69**

 **Morfeo**

Sin más demoras, Rose, Rodas, Ron, Hermione y por supuesto, un curioso Dumbledore se aparecieron en el hospital.

Los recibió el doctor Lotus, quien conocía a los chicos y su secreto, y a toda la familia desde hacia muchos años, Rose lo pudo reconocer de sus recuerdos del ataque a sus padres antes de su compromiso y del nacimiento de Damián incluso el de ella, ahora estaba más avejentado, pero su sonrisa era jovial y amena.

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Preguntó al ver al grupo acercársele

\- Necesitamos ver a mis padres – le solicitó Hermione y él los llevó por varios pasillos.

\- ¿Necesitan algo más? – Preguntó

\- Por el momento no, doctor – le dijo Rose – pero esté atento a mi llamado.

El médico asintió y luego sin decir nada se marchó.

Richard y Jane se encontraban dentro de una habitación, de paredes blancas, sus camas, puesta una al lado de la otra tenían mantas de un crema muy ligero y se los notaba muy relajados, como si estuvieran simplemente durmiendo.

Rose se adelantó hasta estar en el medio de ambos lechos, se cortó la palma de la mano con una navaja que hizo aparecer y recitó

\- Despierten del sueño eterno – Esa sencilla declaración hizo que todos los presentes pudieran sentir como una energía invisible rodeaba los cuerpos de los durmientes y pudieron notar que los músculos se pensionaban, sin embargo ninguno despertaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Dumbledore

\- Ahora viene la parte difícil – contestaba Rose estirando la mano hacia Rodas quien se la estrechó - ¿Listo para pasear? – Preguntó a modo de broma

\- Viniendo esa invitación de ti no estoy seguro – continuaba él con el juego - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Preguntó seguidamente

\- Repite tras de mi – Ordenó Rose y comenzó una especie de cántico el cual era repetido por Rodas – Dimensión de Morfeo, dios del sueño, de las ilusiones, pido tu permiso para ingresar en tus dominios, pido tu permiso para ingresar en tus dominios, pido tu permiso…

Súbitamente ambos desaparecieron.

Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore se sorprendieron, pero estaban tranquilos ya que los chicos estaban juntos y eran superpoderoros, pero algo los inquietaba. ¿Eran más poderosos que un dios?

Rodas y Rose aparecieron en el medio de un claro de un bosque, la luna iluminaba el lugar y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, se podía divisar un campamento improvisado y una fogata que daba calor y luz a la vez.

\- ¿Así que tu sueñas con nuestra escapada de la madriguera? – Se burló Rose al notar que era el campamento donde habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y a solas

\- Fue lo primero que vi, luego de tanto tiempo de estar encerrado – se defendía Rodas – Además, ¿Cómo sabes que es un sueño? ¿Y que es el mío? ¿No puede ser el tuyo? – Rose sonrió de verlo tan expuesto y declaró

\- Porque invoqué ir a un sueño tuyo, los míos, bueno – declaró moviendo las manos – mejor no ir a mis sueños, son pesadillas – aclaraba

\- ¿Y que te hizo pensar que mis sueños eran mejores? – Preguntó Rodas

\- Confía en mi – le decía ella – mejor en uno de tus sueños que en uno de los míos. ¡Vamos! – le decía avanzando y Rodas la siguió

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el muchacho

\- Debemos encontrar a Morfeo, en realidad él nos tiene que encontrar a nosotros – se corrigió

\- ¿Y tardaremos mucho?

\- El tiempo es relativo en el mundo de los sueños, lo que parecen días pueden ser minutos en el mundo real – le explicaba Rose

\- Así que probablemente tengamos tiempo de sobra – decía él ya a su lado

\- Si – respondió

\- No quise sonar tan frio – comenzó a excusarse Rodas sin importar dar por tierra toda la charada armada para Rose.

\- Aguarda – lo interrumpió ella – mantengamos ese sentimiento, es mejor que intentar algo más

\- ¿A que le temes? – le preguntó él ofendido

\- A nada, ni a nadie – agregó sin dejar hablar a Rodas – pero estoy cansada de repetirte que mejor que nuestros sentimientos se encuentren fuera de esta relación

\- O sea que tienes sentimientos – se apuró a declarar Rodas

\- No, no quise decir eso – Rose estaba poniéndose nerviosa – lo que quiero decir es… lo mejor seria que… a veces es recomendable que…

\- es la primera vez que te veo titubear Rose – llegó a burlarse Rodas

\- ¡POR ESO MISMO! – Gritó ella haciendo un alto, imitada por él – Si me dejo embargar por esta sensación, que puedo únicamente roturarla como hormonal – aclaró – mis sentidos se nublarán, no podré protegerte ni a ti, ni a nadie y por sobre todo no podré defenderme a mi misma, que, a pesar que ya tengo sentimiento por cada una de las personas con las que he hablado, no dejo de pensar en mi seguridad como primer premisa.

\- Eso es un poco egoísta

\- No – lo interrumpía ella – eso es lógica pura – y ante la mirada de él se explicó – si yo no estoy para defenderlos ¿Quién lo hará?

\- Me das muy poco crédito – se ofendía Rodas

\- No te doy nada de crédito, hasta ahora me has demostrado que eres un arrogante y egoísta, que no le importa nada ni nadie…

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – La interrumpió él

\- Eso no es lo que veo

\- Pues déjame decirte entonces que no verías un árbol así lo tengas frente a tus narices, porque estás ciega, parece que no me conoces

\- ¡No te conozco! – Exclamó Rose y Rodas hizo silencio mirándola seriamente, por un instante parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero luego su semblante se relajó y preguntó cambiando de tema completamente

\- ¿Cuándo veremos a este Morfeo?

\- Cuando él lo disponga ¿Qué me ocultas? – Inquirió Rose suspicaz

\- Nada Rose, deja de tejer conspiraciones en tu contra, nadie quiere hacerte daño, y menos yo, espero que pronto te des cuenta que puedes confiar en mi y sobre todo en mis poderes

\- No quise ofenderte – se disculpó ella

\- Lo haces todo el tiempo, pero no es tu culpa, a su debido momento lo comprenderás

\- ¿Y eso que significa?

\- Por ahora nada – respondió él evasivo

\- Si estás dolido por mi rechazo, yo…

\- No es eso Rose, eso fue una equivocación de mi parte, ya te pedí disculpas, ya te lo expliqué no me lo hagas repetir, en el fondo tienes razón, debemos mantenernos neutrales

\- Bien – declaró ella ofendida – comprendo que comparada con Athina o Ludmila yo… - pero Rodas no la dejó seguir, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente pudiendo notar la excitación que tenía

\- Nunca te compares Rose, nunca – le decía a escasos milímetros de su boca, un silencio embarazoso se interpuso entre los dos, y cuando Rose ya podía sentir los labios de Rodas rozando los suyos él se separó – pero tienes razón, los sentimientos nos turban, será mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo nuestro – al notar la desilusión de Rose, Rodas rió y agregó – te olvidas que he hecho un juramento – explicó – y aunque esté en la tierra de los sueños no creo que sea posible escapar de ella, así que – dijo levantando los hombros – no intentaré besarte, lo tengo prohibido y no me quiero morir, al menos por ahora – dijo mirando hacia todos lados - ¿Y este Morfeo? – y continuó caminando

\- Ya te lo he dicho, aparecerá cuando lo disponga – dijo Rose avanzando a su lado

\- Yo creo que nosotros tenemos que hacer que quiera venir a vernos

\- eso no es posible, él el que manda aquí, hay que respetarlo

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos?

\- Por el momento esperar, luego le pediré que libere a mis abuelos

\- Imagino que no será gratis – Dedujo Rodas

\- Por supuesto no será gratis – le aclaró Rose – Pero el no quiere posesiones, lo tiene todo

\- ¿Y que querrá? – Ya Rodas comenzó a preocuparse

\- Nuestros sueños – declaró Rose y ante la mirada atónita de Rodas se explicó – A Morfeo le gusta jugar en los sueños, su diversión está en entrometerse en las fantasías de quienes duermen

\- Bueno, entonces no tenemos problemas, nosotros si queremos no dormimos – declaró Rodas

\- Por eso mismo – se apuró a contradecirlo Rose – nosotros no dormimos a voluntad, ya que si queremos lo podemos hacer, de hecho tu lo has hecho y has soñado con este bosque – aclaró Rose y Rodas asintió – Pero el hecho que podemos controlar nuestro sueño, hace que a él le genere más interés nuestras personas y todos esos seres que escapan a su voluntad cuando duermen

\- Así que básicamente nos pondrá a dormir y a soñar – declaró Rodas más tranquilo

\- No lo tomes a la ligera – le dijo Rose – no es tan placentero como lo haces ver

\- Según que tipo de sueños tengas – aclaró Rodas

\- es que Morfeo siempre los cambia a voluntad, ya verás que no será tan divertido

\- ¿Y si me niego? – Preguntó Rodas, entonces una voz muy grave lo sorprendió, la misma provenía de arriba de uno de los árboles y los muchachos miraron al cielo

\- No creo que te convenga – declaró Morfeo apareciendo. Como era de esperar, su estampa era la de un típico Dios griego, toga blanca, piel radiante y un encanto particular, sus cabellos eran crespos pero radiaban una luz que si bien parecía esplendorosa no causaba malestar a la vista y sus ojos eran negros como la noche – Hola Rose, que bueno verte nuevamente - saludó

\- Lo mismo digo – saludó Rose con una inclinación de cabeza

\- ¿Así que no piensas darme tus sueños Rodas? – Preguntó mirando al chico quien se sonrojó y simplemente respondió

\- No dije eso

\- Que bueno, porque creo que será muy interesante – declaraba el dios ufano

\- Entonces me devolverás a mis abuelos – se apuró a decir Rose

\- Quiero una semana de sueño – demandó el dios

\- Tres días – comenzó a negociar Rose, dejando a Rodas sin participar

\- Cinco días – contestó Morfeo

\- Dos días – repuso Rose enérgicamente

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo el dios – Tres días.

\- Perdón por ser inflexible, pero tenemos mucha prisa

\- Lo entiendo, ya sabes que lo veo todo – decía Morfeo

\- Gracias y además te ruego que canceles el trato si hay algún peligro

\- Descontado – le decía Morfeo

\- tenemos un trato – decía Rose extendiendo la mano

\- Tenemos un trato – le decía él aceptándosela

\- Adiós – declaró Rodas.

Inmediatamente ellos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la habitación del hospital, donde los aguardaban Ron, Hermione y Albus.

\- Eso fue muy rápido – aclaró este último. Los chicos se miraron sin decir nada, además en ese momento Richard y Jane comenzaron a despertar.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! – exclamó Hermione avanzando hacia sus progenitores, los mismos se sentaron en sus lechos, se los notaba extrañados.

Rose llamó al doctor, quien apareció a los pocos minutos y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a los dos durmientes ya despiertos.

Por supuesto su turbación duró fracción de segundo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las hazañas de los muchachos y sin esperar comenzó a revisar a los padres de Hermione, quienes estaban en perfecto estado de salud.

Para ellos no había pasado el tiempo, pronto entre Hermione, Ron y Dumbledore los pusieron al día con las noticias y se alegraron muchísimo al ver a Rose junto a ellos.

Se pusieron de pie casi al instante, y, cuando se disponían a marcharse, Rodas y Rose comenzaron a bostezar.

\- Me olvidé de decirles – les decía Rose comenzando a acurrucarse en la cama – debemos pagarle la deuda a Morfeo – le era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos – estaremos dormidos tres días, no se alarmen, es normal – se apuraba a aclarar y sin más entró en un profundo sueño en una de las camas igual que Rodas que ya roncaba en la de al lado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Se alarmó Ron

\- Por el momento proteger el lugar – decía Albus

\- Despreocúpense – los calmaba Lotus – este lugar está protegido, soy el único que puede llegar a aquí, ni siquiera ustedes sin mi presencia lo pueden hacer – aclaró señalando a Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Y si lo capturan? – Preguntó Hermione

\- De nada servirá, no puedo venir a este lugar en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Un muy buen hechizo no? – declaró sonriendo y los demás asintieron.

Los seis se retiraron, para tomarle algunos exámenes más a los padres de Hermione por simple rutina ya que estaban en perfectas condiciones, lo cual era muy extraño ya que habían estado acostados por casi cinco años, pero como todos sabían que había una fuerte magia de por medio, en realidad no se sorprendieron.

Los muchachos parecían dormir plácidamente, pero Morfeo ya había comenzado a jugar con ellos.

Para alivio de Rose no tenía pesadillas, pero el sueño que vivía le parecía aún peor, o tal vez estaba exagerando.

Se encontraba sentada en una cama a gondol que se utilizaban mucho en el antiguo Egipto y fueron reutilizadas en su diseño en la época napoleónica.

A sus pies varios esclavos le atiborraban con todo aquello que ella solicitaba, se la podía ver vestida con una toga muy fina en colores blancos y dorados y lo que más llamaba su atención era su cabello corto y oscuro.

\- Estoy en la boda de mis padres – se dijo al mirarse en un espejo – Y no más decir eso, una de las puertas se abrió y apareció Rodas, vestido como militar romano

\- Marco Antonio – se reía ella - ¡Que poco original Morfeo! – llegó a decir, por supuesto que Rodas era parte de su sueño y no era independiente, con lo cual ella podía hacer con el chico lo que quería.

Así que por un rato se entretuvo haciendo que él le diera frutas en la boca y que le lavara los pies, luego jugaron un rato a las cartas - ¡Me estoy aburriendo! – Decía Rose ya cansada de juguetear con el Rodas imaginario a su antojo

Por su parte Rodas también la estaba pasando de maravilla, estaba en un lugar bailable, la música era estruendosa y el calor agobiante, pero el sentía que estaba en el cielo, vestía simples jeans y una remera blanca que hacia destacar su musculatura.

En el escenario, una Rose casi desnuda hacía un baile al mejor estilo streapdance y todos la vitoreaban.

En un punto de su sueño, y ya entendiendo la mecánica a la perfección hizo desaparecer a toda la audiencia y quedó el solo como espectador haciendo que la imaginaria Rose bailara cada vez más atrevida, incluso se sentó y le ordenó que bailara sobre él.

La estaba pasando de maravilla

\- ¡Gracias Morfeo! ¡Esto es genial! – Llegó a decir – pero, pasadas las horas, el tener a una Rose tan sumisa, a pesar de su sensualidad comenzó a aburrirlo. - ¿Y esto es todo? – Llegó a preguntar e intentó concentrarse en otro escenario, pero nada aparecía.

Pronto a ambos los embargó la oscuridad, se sintieron temerosos, poco a poco todo se fue iluminando y ellos se pudieron ver vestidos tal cual se habían quedado dormidos, entonces Rodas vislumbró la pirámide invertida y gritó

\- ¡Eso no lo puedes hacer! ¡No puedes interferir! ¡No está preparada!

\- ¿A quien le gritas? – Le preguntó Rose - ¿Quién no está preparada?

\- ¡Nadie! Morfeo sabe muy bien lo que digo – Entonces el dios se apareció

\- En mis dominios mando solo yo – le dijo autoritario

\- Pero si interfieres y algo sale mal, el destino del mundo estará en problemas por tu culpa, y no creo que te quieras quedar sin humanos para poder jugar con sus sueños – retrucó, el dios pensó por algunos minutos y con un simple chasquido de dedos hizo desaparecer todo

\- Me subestimas si crees que no estoy preparada para lo que sea – lo desafió Rose a Rodas apenas quedaron solos

\- Bueno, bueno – se burlaba él – relájate. Lo que no entiendo cómo es que estamos conectados si estamos durmiendo – cambió drásticamente de tema

\- Parece que no entiendes, Morfeo hace y deshace a su antojo, estamos bajo su dominio.

\- Lo entiendo – declaró Rodas y se acercó sugerentemente – Podríamos hacer algo excitante ¿No te parece? – Rose le siguió el jueguito, mirándolo sensualmente se acercó y declaró

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo excitante?

\- Si ¿Qué sugieres? – Le preguntó él

\- Cierra los ojos y déjamelo todo a mí – sugirió ella poniéndole un dedo en el pecho, Rodas obedeció y ella sonriendo maléficamente también lo hizo.

A los pocos segundos Rodas sintió un peso en ambas manos, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que sostenía en una mano una poderosa espada y en la otra un escudo muy pesado, a su lado Rose miraba hacia delante igualmente armada; cuando giró la vista observó a un ejército de orcos que a toda carrera se acercaban a ellos con visible postura de lucha

\- ¿A esto le llamas excitante? – Preguntó Rodas al tiempo de comenzar a blandir su espada

\- ¿Hay algo más apasionante que luchar? – Simplemente le respondió Rose atacando a varios orcos a la vez.

Por algunos instantes ambos pelaron codo a codo destruyendo a las bestias que se desarmaban como si fueran de arena frente a sus ojos.

En un momento Rodas se concentró y dijo

\- Hagamos esto más interesante – y de repente Rose se vio vestida como toda una princesa guerrera, con un sujetador de cuero negro, que realzaba su voluptuoso pecho, una fada de igual material y color con tablas que mostraba la mitad de sus glúteos al luchar y unas botas del mismo estilo hasta las rodillas con taco alto que apenas le permitían mantenerse en pie

\- ¿Tu crees que este atuendo es apropiado para luchar? – pregunto sin dejar de hacerlo

\- No lo sé, pero te vez de lujo – respondía riendo Rodas. Al fijarse en ella pudo notar que el sudor, que desprendía de la férrea lid que llevaba Rose, partía de su cuello, pasaba por sus pechos, paseaba por su abdomen liso y se metía en su falda para reaparecer entre los muslos, por un instante eso lo descolocó

Rose, a pesar de la burla por su atuendo, sonrió de ver la cara de tonto de Rodas y concentrándose dijo

\- Mi turno – Rodas se imaginaba que aparecería vestido de guerrero pero nada más lejano al atuendo en el que se vio, un vestidito de verano en color rosa, con un delicado estampado de flores blancas, era tan llamativo que incluso los orcos que lo atacaron se detuvieron a mirarlo, tiempo que utilizó el chico para hacer un giro y partirlos a la mitad con su espada.

\- Muy graciosa – decía mientras Rose carcajeaba de la risa – muy graciosa – y de un tirón desprendió la prenda y apareció vestido con un peto de cuero negro que eran dos tiras que cruzaban su pecho resaltando sus músculos, una falta tableada a la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias también de cuero atadas por sobre su pierna.

\- Muy estilo gladiador – le decía Rose

\- ja ja – se burlaba Rodas entonces un orco lo rozó con su espada provocándole una herida que comenzó a sangrar - ¡Auch! Eso dolió – dijo él

\- No seas quejoso, ya sanará – le dijo Rose pero la herida no sanaba y cada vez sangraba más

\- Me estoy preocupando – decía Rodas que comenzaba a perder las fuerzas

\- Es Morfeo, ya está jugando otra vez con nosotros

\- Entonces, es tiempo de irnos – declaró Rodas concentrándose

Rose apareció en un comedor de una casa de estilo, pudo ver la mesa primorosamente puesta de forma muy romántica para dos, pudo también sentir el olor de una deliciosa comida saliendo de la cocina, entonces reparó en ella misma en un espejo que ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes.

Vestía con una camisa muy delicada en color blanco, por encima un suéter en color rosa pálido con botones nacarados, una falda vaporosa de un color rosa más fuerte y finalmente unas delicadas sandalias en color blanco, para rematar llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, era la viva estampa de una ama de casa americana de los años sesenta.

Se cruzó de brazos y aguardó, a los pocos minutos ingresó Rodas por la puerta

\- Buenos días cariño – la saludaba desde la misma, él vestía un traje en color marrón con sombrero, del mismo color, camisa blanca, corbata al tono y un par de zapatos de cuero negro, haciendo juego con un maletín de igual color y material que dejó sobre un sofá individual que estaba en la entrada

\- ¿cariño? – Preguntó ella aún cruzada de brazos y golpeando la punta del pie sobre el piso repetidamente.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Me dirás que prefieres luchar contra los orcos? – Le decía Rodas riendo y sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa - ¿Qué hay de comer querida? – Preguntó intentando inútilmente no reír en el intento.

Rose ingresó en la cocina, para su sorpresa preparó la cena y la sirvió con maestría, maldiciendo en cada movimiento el sueño de Rodas.

Poco a poco y portando una generosa bandeja de carne con vegetales ingresó ceremoniosamente al comedor.

Rodas ya la aguardaba ansioso con los cubiertos en las manos, se acercó ya vislumbrando lo que haría y al estar a su lado comenzó a voltear la bandeja, pero Rodas fue más veloz y la giró haciendo que la fuente cayera encima de ella.

\- ¡Te voy a matar! – Le gritaba Rose sacándose restos de verdura de su cabello, mientras Rodas corría a la otra punta de la mesa riendo a carcajadas

\- Estás hermosa – continuaba riendo entonces Rose pudo ver que estaba parado sobre una alfombra y moviéndola lo hizo caer al piso, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a salpicarlo con los restos de comida que tenía en el cuerpo.

Rodas la alzó, la colocó en la mesa y comenzó también a embadurnarla de comida que había quedado esparcida sobre la mesa, sin darse cuenta lo que en principio nació como una broma, se estaba tornando en otra cosa, más sensual, más sexy y ellos lo podían notar, sus miradas se enturbiaron y las antes risas alocadas fueron mutando a una sonrisa sexy.

Rodas comenzó a lamer el cuello de Rose, saboreando la salsa de la carne que rodaba por el mismo, pasaba las manos por sobre el pulóver manchado tocando sus senos; Rose se dejaba hacer, y se apretaba fuertemente contra él, recostándose sobre la mesa y llevándolo a posicionarse sobre ella, se dejaba acariciar sin mediar ningún reproche.

Rodas comenzó a levantar la falda, estaba desequilibrado, interiormente sabía que debía detenerse, no entendía porque algo en su mente le advertía que eso no podía ser; en realidad si lo sabía, pero en ese momento no quería escuchar a su conciencia, y por sobre todo deseaba más que nunca estar con Rose, aunque más no fuera un sueño.

Sin embargo la voz de la razón, ganó la batalla y comenzó a levantarse, dejando a Rose desconcertada sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó ella incorporándose

\- nada – le dijo él sacándole lentamente restos de comida de su cabello.

Rose no interpretó de buena manera ese gesto, se sintió ofendida, despechada y lo empujó lejos de ella

\- No podemos jugar más a esto – le decía

\- Aunque ni yo mismo lo entiendo comparto tu opinión…

\- ¿Tan fea y repulsiva te parezco? - Preguntó al borde de las lágrimas y girando dándole la espalda

\- No Rose, todo lo contrario, creo que eres hermosa, pero… pero…

\- No me deseas – terminó la frase ella

\- No – le dijo él acercándose y abrazándola por detrás pegándose a ella y haciéndole notar su excitación – si tú supieras como te deseo, pero hay algo que me dice que está mal, que no debemos hacer esto y yo se muy bien que es, cuando lo sepas tú, me darás la razón

\- ¿Y porque no me iluminas? – Preguntó Rose girando y haciéndole frente

\- Porque no es el momento Rose, no aún, pero ya llegará

\- parece que has heredado las dotes misteriosas de Albus – le decía ella

\- Parece que si – continuaba él – ya debes estar acostumbrada, debes ser paciente

\- Se me agota la paciencia – decía ella mirando a su alrededor

\- A mi también – entonces ingresó nuevamente Morfeo en escena

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Rose

\- Es que no puedo creer que ustedes sean tan aburridos – le decía el dios – tan racionales, tan preocupados por su causa

\- Así fuimos criados – le decía Rodas en una postura que Rose jamás había visto – hemos nacido con un don y eso nos conlleva una gran responsabilidad

\- Bueno, bueno spiderman – se reía Morfeo – tampoco es que eres un héroe de comic

\- Conozco a Peter Parker muy bien y te puedo decir que ahora está mucho más relajado con respecto a esa premisa, máximo que ahora está casado con Mary Jane – le contestó Rodas cruzándose de brazos – y te puedo asegurar, sin desmerecer a ninguno de los héroes que conozco que nuestra misión es importante – Rose no dejaba de salir de su asombro.

\- Siempre las misiones son importantes muchacho – le decía Morfeo – eres demasiado joven para discutir conmigo, llevo siglos viendo la evolución del hombre y más de una vez he estado como espectador a la espera del fin del mundo, cosa que nunca sucedió. Creo que al final un meteorito destruirá la tierra y no ustedes los humanos, creo que se creen poderosos si creen que pueden destruirla, aunque debo de confesar que hacen un muy buen trabajo lamentablemente

\- ¿Y porque los dioses no intervienen? - Preguntó Rose

\- Ya lo sabes – contestaba Morfeo

\- Uf si, ya lo sé – decía Rose cruzándose de brazos – Libre albedrío. ¿Sin ningún reparo? – Se atrevió a preguntar

\- Bueno, a veces uno puede poner una ventana abierta cuando se cierra una puerta, pero no está en nuestra autoridad intervenir, además eso sería hacer trampas y por supuesto menos divertido

\- ¿Divertido? – Preguntaba Rodas

\- Si, la evolución no se detiene, si ustedes se extinguen los sucederán otros seres, más o menos interesantes, pero la vida continuará, eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Morfeo, y le agradecieron sus palabras, eran lo más cerca que podían estar por el momento de un dios y toda información, era necesaria.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Rodas mirando al dios

\- Los libero del trato – decía

\- ¿Con que consecuencias? – Preguntaba Rose

\- Ninguna Rose, ya me he divertido con ustedes en el pasado, con eso me basta, por ahora – declaró y se esfumó.


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70**

 **Recuperando los recuerdos**

Había pasados solo un día y los chicos regresaron, y reanudaron la última parte de los recuerdos.

\- Pensé que habíamos terminado – decía ella sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

\- falta el final o mejor dicho el principio – aclaraba Ron – cuando te secuestraron – declaró sombrío su padre y ella asintió tomando la mano de Rodas

Pudo ver a todos los amigos y familiares ingresando en la sala del cetro, y a Ron adelantarse para tomarlo, pero entonces se apareció Hauechen negándole el paso

\- Solo los elegidos podrán tomar el cetro en la pirámide – les decía – luego ustedes lo utilizaran para su propósito pero son ellos los que deben venir aquí – declaraba

\- ¿Deberán afrontar sus miedos? – Preguntó preocupada Hermione

\- Deberán afrontar su futuro – le decía y desapareció.

No más irse apareció el patronus de Nevielle que gritaba desesperado

\- ¡Los niños han desaparecido! – Y todos comprendieron que ya no había nada que hacer, fue Albus que le reenvió un mensaje para que se quedaran tranquilos él y quienes lo acompañaban.

Rose se vio aparecer en el centro de la pirámide, debajo de la sala del cetro junto a Rodas. Y pudo verse a ella misma de pequeña igual que al muchacho.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el pequeño Rodas con sus escasos seis añitos preocupado

\- Si – contestó ella poniéndose de pie - ¿Será que estamos aquí por nuestra magia? – Preguntó y Rodas se levantó de hombros.

Pronto divisaron una luz que se acercaba a ellos, también la pudo ver la Rose actual y como los niños se acercó junto a Rodas que permanecía a su lado.

Pudieron ver una casa, no muy diferente a cualquier otra, cocina, comedor, una amplia sala, un pequeño patio y jardín al fondo y una escaleras que lo más probable diera a un piso superior con las habitaciones pero fueron unos fuertes estruendos lo que le llamaron la atención y pudo verse a ella misma ya mayor y a Rodas, aproximadamente ambos con la edad de sus padres peleando fuertemente con su magia.

Pudo también ver la reacción de los pequeños que se aferraron de las manos y retrocedieron asustados.

\- ¡Tu culpa! – Exclamaba la mujer lanzando una maldición

\- ¡La tuya! – Exclamaba él esquivándola y lanzando otra

Entonces la pequeña Rose, llorando miró a Rodas y le preguntó

\- ¿Es que jamás dejaremos de pelear? – provocando que la Rose actual se emocionara por su preocupación tan desinteresada

\- Yo no quiero pelear así contigo – le contestaba Rodas – tirarte de la coleta es divertido, empujarte o sacarte la lengua – explicaba – burlarme de tus pecas – reflexionaba – pero no lanzarte hechizos tan feos y poderosos

\- Prometamos no pelear así jamás – le decía Rose levantando su varita – y que seamos siempre y para siempre amigos

\- Lo prometo – dijo Rodas y sus varitas sellaron el juramento inquebrantable, luego todo desapareció y fueron subidos hasta la sala del cetro donde aparecieron sus padres y tíos.

\- Deben tomar el cetro – les decía Albus señalando la vara dorada que estaba frente a ellos y los niños obedecieron.

Apenas tomarlo todos se vieron trasportados a la madriguera.

Las madres fueron a ver a sus niños y dejaron tranquilos a Nevielle, Hannah, Ginger y Dean que también estaban allí.

Luego Rose se encontró transportada nuevamente en los Cárpatos, donde habían conseguido el diamante lunar.

Como en aquel entonces varias fogatas se posicionaron en círculo y en el centro del mismo se hallaba el cetro.

Al lado de este estaban los pequeños Rose y Rodas y a unos tres metros de ellos, rodeándolos en un círculo mayor todos los que habían estado en la pirámide.

Fuera del circulo de fuego se hallaban todos aquellos que de alguna forma u otra se relacionaron en la obtención de las piedras, la familia de Edward, el clan de Mariela, los gitanos comandados por Magnus, algunos representantes de los indios y Amazonas de la selva también se encontraban allí, no faltaban los primos de Gema, Castiel, Neville, Hannah, Seamus, Dean, Ginger, Brian, y muchos más, una multitud de personas que se mantenían en silencio respetando la importancia del suceso.

En esta ocasión no había ni música ni baile, un ambiente de solemnidad rodeaba toda la escena.

Albus junto a Minerva se adelantaron hasta colocarse uno detrás de cada uno de los niños y declararon al unísono

\- Fuerzas del oeste – luego retrocedieron a su lugar. Este mismo procedimiento realizaba cada una de las parejas.

\- Fuerza del norte – declararon Molly y Arthur

\- Fuerzas del Sur – dijeron Celina y Rabb

\- Fuerzas del este – proclamaron Mariela y Edward

Charlie y Agatha se adelantaron diciendo

\- Místicos mágicos del oriente

\- Salvajes paladines de occidente – dijeron Fred y Angelina

\- Energía de la naturaleza – proclamaban Bill y Fleur

\- Invocamos su poder – declaraban Luna y George

\- Unidos sin diferencias – decían Tonks y Remus

\- Unidos sin fronteras – expresaban Gema y Sirius

\- Reunimos las piedras de Cedentali - citaban Snape y Susy

\- Para quebrar la profecía – declaraban Harry y Ginny

Luego fueron avanzando en par, uno portando cada una de las piedras.

\- Te damos el rubí sanguíneo – exponía Miguel y Alejandra colocaba la piedra, luego también retrocedía.

\- la esmeralda de Tampactumbu – decía Fabiola y Ricardo colocaba la gema.

\- el topacio de Davinia – declaraba Dean y Patricia colocaba la piedra.

\- el zafiro de la vida eterna – proclamaba Peter y colocaba la gema Iris

\- el diamante lunar – decía Melina y colocaba la roca Sam

Luego se adelantaron Jenifer y Stephan y se colocaron detrás de Rodas y declararon

\- para salvar a Rodas

Luego avanzaron Ron y Hermione

\- Para salvar a…

Pero de repente una bomba de estruendo obligó a todos a echarse al suelo, interrumpiendo la finalización del ritual.

Pudieron sentir a docenas de vampiros volando sobre ellos.

Leonid se paró delante de Ron y Hermione y sin que ellos pudieran impedirlo tomó con sus garras a Rose y se alejó volando.

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! – Gritaron al unísono ambos.

La pareja se tomó de la mano para seguirlo volando pero unos siete vampiros los atacaron.

\- Son demasiados – declaró Edward advirtiendo a su familia que no podían intervenir, lo mismo ordenó Mariela a su clan, igual cada uno de los jefes, quienes no dudaban en enfrentar, para protegerse a ellos y a los suyos de las bestias que los atacaban.

\- Debemos desaparecer – ordenó Albus y los magos fueron tomando en cadena a todos, los miembros posibles, el clan –Él sostuvieron a varias personas y se marcharon volando a gran velocidad.

Luego Rose fue trasportada a la madriguera, allí pudo ver a todos reunidos, sus padres desesperados esperando por noticias. Era todo muy intenso y rápido, diferente a los recuerdos anteriores que eran tranquilos y llenos de amor, aquí se podía notar la desesperanza.

Pero a la muchacha le llamó la atención otro hecho, un llanto que provenía de una de las habitaciones del piso superior, subió las escaleras, Rodas la seguía en silencio mirando hacia el suelo, al entrar al dormitorio, pudo ver al pequeño Rodas, sentado al borde de la cama llorando mientras Jenifer lo consolaba.

\- ¿Por qué se la llevaron? – Preguntaba entre sollozos – yo debería estar en su lugar, está asustada.

\- ¿está asustada? – Le preguntó Stephan - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque con Rose sentimos lo que cada uno siente – entonces Stephan se acercó a la puerta y llamó a Albus que llegó rápidamente y le comentó lo que Rodas le había dicho.

El mago se arrodilló frente al niño, donde antes estaba Jenifer y le preguntó

\- ¿Puedes ver donde está Rose? – El niño cerró los ojos y luego meneó la cabeza

\- La casa se mueve, es una casa mágica – Albus comprendió que en realidad la casa no se movía sino que tenía un hechizo de protección y si los muchachos no podían penetrarlo era uno muy poderoso.

\- ¿Puedes hablar con Rose? – Preguntó Albus ya con Ron y Hermione presentes expectantes.

Rodas cerró nuevamente sus ojitos y en voz alta habló

\- Rose, soy Rodas ¿Sabes donde estás? – Luego hizo una pausa como escuchando – No sabe – declaró mirando a los presentes - , tiene miedo, dice que un hombre la rescató del vampiro, y la protegió, un hombre de cabellos casi blancos como canas, pero joven, no viejo

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamaron Ron y Hermione al unísono

\- El hombre es bueno – siguió relatando Rodas como en un trance conectado con Rose – la está llevando a comer algo…

\- ¡Dile que se aleje! – advirtió Albus.

Pero en ese momento Rodas se tomó la cabeza, gritando de dolor agitándola, como queriendo sacarse algo inexistente de dentro

\- ¡Rodas! – Se acercaron Jenifer y Stephan pero el niño se calmó e intentó nuevamente conectarse con Rose

\- No la escucho, no veo donde está – declaró abriendo los ojos y luego los cerró concentrándose con fuerza, haciendo que incluso un hilo de sangre comenzara a salir de su nariz, volvió a abrir los ojitos meneando la cabeza y se limpió la sangre con la manito al tiempo de decir – Ya no estamos conectados.

Rose salió del recuerdo, tal cual Rodas en aquel entonces, se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente y a Rodas también le sucedió lo mismo.

Albus tranquilizó a sus padres, advirtiendo que todo estaba bien y a los pocos minutos los muchachos se compusieron.

Rose miró a Rodas y lo abrazó, era un abrazo desinteresado, un abrazo de amistad inquebrantable

\- Lo supiste todo el tiempo – le decía ella sin soltarlo

\- No podía decirte nada – le decía él apretándola más fuerte

\- Entonces – declaró ella apartándose un poco – somos amigos

\- Los mejores amigos Rose – afirmaba él sonriendo.

Luego ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero una luz la envolvió y todos nuevamente se asustaron

\- Tranquilos – declaró Albus y aguardaron ante la orden del mago.

El hechizo _deditionis fidelis dediscitum_ estaba deshaciéndose y Rose ya no recordaba las cosas como contadas por los demás, sino como propias, los juegos, los abrazos, las caricias, todo lo que había vivido en esos seis años junto a su familia, los olores de la comida de Molly, los suéteres navideños, los cantos de sus tíos, las peleas con sus primos, los juegos con sus amigos, sus celos por el nacimiento de Hugo sofocados apenas verlo creciendo un amor fraternal incondicional.

Todo, todo lo experimentaba como propio, la fuerza de estos recuerdo la hicieron llorar de emoción y mucho más al ahora, poder entender completamente todo lo que dieron sus padres y muchas otras personas más para salvarla.

Luego la luz desapareció y ella corrió a abrazar a sus padres que emocionados la aguardaban con los brazos abiertos.

Albus sonreía, el cambio estaba echo, habían finalmente recuperado a Rose.

Lejos de allí Gunther tiraba otro vaso con aguafuerte al fuego y este provocaba que las llamas se enciendan aún más.

Leonid que se hallaba analizando unos mapas lo miró extrañado

\- Acaban de romper el hechizo – declaraba sin tener que explicar mucho más – ya hemos perdido a Rose, debemos enfocarnos en Rodas

\- Dudo mucho que se ponga ahora de nuestro lado – decía Leonid – Si lograron romper el hechizo él también ahora estará más involucrado con ellos.

\- ¡Y crees que no lo sé! – Exclamaba Gunther enojado – Pero a él podemos extorsionarlo, debemos atrapar a sus padres, ellos son simples muggles, no tienen ningún poder

\- Pero llegar a ellos será más difícil que llegar en este momento a Rose – decía Leonid

\- No es del todo cierto – dijo Gunther – Rose a salido de la madriguera

\- Lo sé – dijo despectivo Leonid – a comprar regalos navideños – agregaba de mal humor

\- Entonces estamos con una ventaja – declaraba Gunther y el vampiro lo miró sin entender - ¡Si traspasó el sello de protección el mismo debe haber quedado dañado! ¡Tengo que explicártelo todo! – Se enojaba y explayó un nuevo mapa sobre el escritorio, luego tomó un cristal que pendía de una cadena de oro y el mismo comenzó a girar y girar, hasta que se posicionó en un punto específico.

Los dos hombres sonrieron diabólicamente

\- Era hora de un poco de acción – declaró Leonid levantándose y marchándose del lugar.

En la madriguera todos se preparaban para la cena de año nuevo, incluso Rose se colocó un delantal para ayudar con los quehaceres y estuvo tan ocupada que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de continuar desenvolviendo los sueters que su abuela le había dado para cada navidad ausente, cada vez que pasaba por la sala veía los paquetes aún sin abrir y los ya abiertos, las prendas formaban una pila ordenada de diversos colores y tamaños, pero todos con la misma letra.

Ella aún portaba su traje, debía reconocer que le costaba desprenderse de él, pero sabía que pronto cambiaría de parecer.

Se sentía aún extraña, los recuerdos de su niñez llegaron a su mente como una estampida, pero no dejó, por supuesto de recordar lo vivido durante los años que estuvo con Gunther.

La noche anterior, amparada por el fuego de la chimenea y rodeada de la mayoría de sus seres queridos contó lo que le había sucedido.

Cuando Leonid la llevó ella no lo distinguió, para ella era un vampiro más.

El demonio la llevó hasta un páramo y jamás le mostró su forma humana por eso jamás dudó de Draco o Gunther.

Ambos aparecieron de la nada y, mientras el segundo lanzaba estacas con una ballesta, el primero la tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

Como en todos los recuerdos de Rose ahora los interlocutores eran trasportados al mismo y podían ver y sentir lo que ella vivió.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaba Draco arrodillándose y sonriéndole amablemente, ella asintió y luego dijo

\- Quiero ir con mis papás

\- Ya mismo te llevo con ellos Rose, Ron y Hermione deben estar muy preocupados – declaraba Draco poniéndose de pie y riendo maléficamente ya que Rose ahora también podía verlo como una espectadora.

\- ¿Conoces a mis papás? – Preguntó la niña

\- Por supuesto – respondió él con una falsa amabilidad – somos amigos de Hogwarts – declaró

\- Nunca te vi – dijo ella suspicaz

\- es que estaba en Rumania, cazando vampiros – dijo él – algunos no son malos, ya los conocerás

\- Ahora quiero ir con mis papás – volvió a pedir la niña

\- Mira – le decía Draco abriendo la puerta de una habitación – espera aquí, y yo los voy a buscar

\- Gracias – declaró ella sentándose al borde de la cama. Luego todos pudieron ver como, pasados unos segundos Draco regresaba con el semblante serio, por supuesto que todo esto era una pantomima

\- Debo darte una mala noticia Rose – le dijo fingiendo tristeza – Hablé con tus padres, ellos… ellos no te quieren de regreso

\- ¡No puede ser! – Declaró la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Ellos creen que eres un vampiro, no me creyeron – explicaba Draco

\- pero si voy con ellos… - sugería Rose inocentemente, Draco la miró por algunos segundos y luego suspirando declaró

\- Te diré la verdad, es que antes no te la dije porque no quería herir tus sentimientos – y nuevamente se arrodilló frente a ella – ellos me dijeron que están felices de haberse librado de ti, que tu has sido una molestia desde el día que naciste y que están celosos de tus poderes – luego hizo una nueva pausa – ellos dicen que no te quieren ver más.

\- es mentira – decía llorando Rose y Draco la abrazó sonriendo cuando la niña no lo veía satisfecho de estar lastimándola aunque más no sea mentalmente.

\- Lo siento mucho – le decía el hombre ahora con una falsa expresión de tristeza y acariciando sus rojos cabellos – ahora descansa, mañana volveré a hablar con ellos, tal vez sea un hechizo – declaró

\- ¡Seguro! – Entonces exclamó Rose – mis papis me quieren

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo entonces Draco y se marchó

Luego todos pudieron ver a Rose conectándose con Rodas y nuevamente a Draco aparecer.

\- Vamos a cenar – le decía y la conducía a un comedor donde también estaban Gunther y Leonid que la saludaron amablemente

Rose tomó fuerte la mano de Draco al ver al vampiro pero este le dijo

\- Él se llama Leonid y es nuestro amigo, es un vampiro bueno – declaró y cuando la niña observó a Leonid sonrió con maldad.

\- Hola – la saludó el demonio y ella lo saludó de lejos con la manito.

\- tengo malas noticias Rose – entonces se adelantó Gunther – mi nombre es Gunther – se presentaba dándole la mano sin soltarla – he hablado con tus padres, ellos están bajo un hechizo y necesito su ayuda para liberarlos ¿Podrás ayudarme? – Le preguntó sereno

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo ella y soltando la mano de Draco se tomó de ambas con Gunther y comenzó a repetir lo que él decía

― Fuerzas del eterno poder de Mnemósine, - recitaba Gunther y Rose repetía – la memoria debes de erradicar, la memoria debes de erradicar, con la sangre de la primogénita deberás realizar tu cometido ― dicho lo cual el hombre sacó un pequeño puñal y pinchó apenas la punta de un dedito de Rose del cual salió una gota de sangre y cuando la gota cayó al piso, una leve neblina invadió a Rose que se desvaneció siendo sostenida por Gunther.

\- Llévala a su habitación – decía Gunther

\- No pienso tocarle un solo pelo más – le decía Draco despectivo

\- ¡Tú obedecerás lo que te diga! – Exclamaba Gunther – O de lo contrario te entregaré en bandeja a los Weasley – dicho lo cual Rose era llevada y luego depositada en una cama

\- Maldita sangre sucia – declaraba Draco – puedes tener mucho poder pero sigues siendo una impura.

Luego al despertare nuevamente Draco y Gunther la observaban al pie de la cama

\- Nos habías asustado – dijo este último – has dormido varios días

\- ¿Y mis padres?– Preguntó ella

\- El hechizo no ha servido – le explicaba Gunther.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Inquirió tristemente

\- estás en la mansión de la Logia red square, aquí estarás protegida, tus padres no podrán hacerte daño

\- ¿Ellos quieren lastimarme? – Preguntó Rose – Pensé que no querían verme más

\- Además de eso – decía Draco – ellos han jurado matarte Rose – la niña se llevó las manos al pecho y Draco en forma protectora se sentó a su lado y la abrazó mirando maliciosamente a Gunther

\- pero nosotros te protegeremos – le decía el líder – y te enseñaremos a protegerte, hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti, luego las conocerás mejor

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto por mi? – Preguntó Rose

\- Porque para nosotros eres importante – respondía Gunther

\- ¿Por mis poderes? – inquiría ella

\- No Rose, por ti, sólo por ti – le decía Gunther sonriendo – te han engañado todo este tiempo, lo que creías bueno no lo es, y nosotros queremos que veas lo que realmente es importante y valioso.

\- No recuerdo muchas cosas – entonces decía Rose intentando concentrarse

\- Es el hechizo de tus padres, ellos quiere que estés confundida y que no confíes en nosotros - le decía Draco

\- Yo estoy agradecida, ustedes me salvaron la vida – declaraba Rose

\- Y tus padres no hicieron nada – sentenciaba Gunther

\- Creo que desde hoy ya no tengo más padres – entonces declaró en forma fría y distante Rose.

Los hombres se miraron y sonrieron ufanos, ella había caído presa del hechizo y ahora les iba a servir a sus propósitos.

Luego conoció a Milka y Jones quienes serían una especie de padres sustitutos y a Danu, su institutriz, que reemplazaba a Gunther cuando este no se encontraba.

Los años fueron pasando, muchos viajes, algunos sorpresivos, que ahora tenían más sentido que antes.

Fue preparada con todas las fuerzas del mal conocidas, ninjas orientales, caníbales africanos, conoció a Lilith y a Rasputín.

También realizó el pacto Siltonovus al conocer a los Vulture y a Leonid, del cual era casi confidente.

Presenció horrendas masacres, y perversas situaciones, atrocidades que ella veía como buenas, y ahora reconocía como aberraciones.

Aprendió de los demonios y de las criaturas del mal, y con su poder al tocarlos aprendía al instante sus enseñanzas, pero debía practicarlas.

Ya que no debía dormir, Gunther y Danu se turnaban para practicar con ella.

Debía reconocer que Gunther era sabio, y siempre le decía que la práctica hacia al maestro y ella estaba la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo.

Pero las hormonas femeninas alteraron un poco la misión, sin poder evitarlo y a pesar de que Lilith le enseñó armas de seducción, Rose estaba mirado con otros ojos a Gunther, y de igual manera a Draco, ya que eran los dos únicos hombres con los que coexistía todo el tiempo, ya que los demás solo eran pasajeros.

Era criada por Milka y Jones de los cuales tenía una figura paterna y materna.

Luego pudieron ver como Draco comenzó a seducirla, y a coquetear, pudiendo notar que no era del agrado de él.

Entonces un día caminando por los pasillos escuchó una discusión de ambos hombres

\- ¡Cómo le pongas un dedo encima te mato! – exclamaba Gunther

\- No la tocaría ni con un palo – declaraba Draco, Rose no comprendía a que se referían pero siguió escuchando

\- ¡Te casarás con Rose! – Ordenó Gunther, Rose se sorprendió ¿Iba a casarse? ¿Con Draco? Luego pensó por algunos minutos, era mayor, pero siempre fue correcto con ella y de alguna forma lo veía atractivo, aunque Gunther se lo parecía más, evidentemente a él ella no lo atraía contrario a lo que pensó.

Entonces sonrió, iba a casarse y de alguna forma estaba feliz.

Por supuesto el matrimonio no fue lo que esperaba, Draco se convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente, la mayor parte de las noches se ausentaba, regresaba ebrio y muchas veces ni le hablaba.

Así que continuó fortaleciendo su amistad con Gunther.

Todos pudieron ver la escena en el escritorio de Gunther y como este se desestabilizaba ante el beso de ella.

Pero luego nada, los días continuaron, las prácticas se acrecentaron y muchas veces estaba meses lejos de la mansión.

Llegó el día, en que debió enfrentarse a sus padres y su tío.

Pudieron ver la lucha, ahora sabiendo la verdad Rose comprendía como era que había sido tan fácil y finalmente su encuentro con Albus.

Luego todos salieron de sus recuerdos, se mantuvo un silencio, procesando toda la información recibida, fue Ron quien rompió el silencio

\- ¿Realmente creías que Draco era atractivo? – Preguntó a modo de broma y todos rieron.

\- Todo a pasado Rose – le decía Hermione – Lamentamos no haberte salvado antes

\- ya sé que no fue posible – declaraba ella – pero aún no es tarde, estamos a tiempo de remediar las cosas ¿No? – Preguntó mirando a Albus

\- Nos estuvimos partiendo el lomo para lograrlo – fue James quien contestó y Ariadna a su lado le golpeó la nuca - ¡Auch! – gritó él mirando a la chica

\- Puedes ser más sutil – lo amonestó ella y luego le sonrió a Rose.

-¿Quién es Danu? – Entonces preguntó Hermione - jamás la vimos.

\- Danu era mi institutriz – explicaba Rose – reemplazaba a Gunther cuando no estaba, no tenía mucha relación con ella, más que para practicar. Puedo decirles que es ruda, fría y despiadada, aunque por fuera parezca un ángel, es más demonio; es maga y lo más probable es que tenga otras habilidades, diestra en una docena de armas, inteligente y según Gunther, provista de una honestidad brutal, jamás dejó de criticarme en algún punto de mis entrenamientos. Es el nexo de él con el exterior ya que tiene una cubierta como reportera deportiva. No puedo decirles nada más.

\- Por como la detallas podría haber sido la novia de Voldy – declaró Fred y todos rieron.

\- ¿No te estarás refiriendo a Danu Daniela? – Entonces preguntó Sergio poniéndose de pie

\- No sé a quién te refieres – declaró Rose y el chico le acercó un periódico muggle con la foto de una mujer en la parte superior del mismo. – Si, es ella – Decía Rose señalando la foto

\- Es una de las mejores periodista deportiva del medio. ¡Me ha hecho más de 10 reportajes! – Se sorprendía Sergio

\- Sólo puedo decir que es muy detallista en todo lo que hace, no dudo en lo absoluto que sea buena en todo lo que se proponga. También pudo decir que es experta en tecnología, especialmente en programación de ordenadores – los magos la miraron interrogantes y ella preguntó.- ¿Algún día se actualizarán? Un ordenador es un artefacto que sirve para muchas cosas, desde comunicarse, hasta escribir para dar unos ejemplos

\- Y para ingresar en sitios del gobierno secretos – agregaba Miguel

\- O para hackear a cualquier sospechoso – agregaba Harm ambos dando cuenta de que sabían de que hablaba

\- Nosotros no necesitamos esos artefactos – decía Ron – Aunque como verás tenemos también expertos

\- Puedo asegurarles, y sin desmerecerlos que Danu es excelente manejando una computadora.- recapacitaba viendo la foto que reflejaba una mujer de rasgos suaves y femeninos, de cabello castaño atado con una coleta que no le restaba belleza, de rasgados ojos que parecían leer la mente de quien los observaba.

-Se ha terminado el tiempo de descansar- decía Albus dando por terminada la conversación - Aún no hemos terminado – comentó Albus – pero nos tomamos un receso por las fiestas

\- Valió la pena – decía Molly abrazando a Charlie y a Fred que estaban a su lado como si fueran aún niños.

\- Valió la pena – repitió Rose mirando a toda su familia a su alrededor.


	71. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71**

 **Tentación**

La cena de fin de año fue muy amena y divertida, aún más que la de navidad ya que en esa ocasión ella estaba muy conmocionada, y estaban absolutamente todos los amigos de la familia, incluso Seamus , Brian, y su hija Stefanie; Ginger y Dean con su hijo Martín, Nevielle y Hannah con sus hijos Frank y Martha. Pero ahora, con sus recuerdos instaurados, pudo desenvolverse más abiertamente con los muchachos.

Estaba ayudando a levantar la mesa, portaba una pila de platos cuando dejó caer todos al piso.

El estruendo llamó la atención de todos que la miraron, fue Rodas quien llegando corriendo de la sala exclamó

\- ¡Rompieron el sello! ¡Nos atacan! – Ante lo cual todos se organizaron rápidamente. Molly al lado de Arthur invocó una salida posicionándose en la pared del cuarto de menesteres de la casa, al instante se apareció una puerta y todos organizados de dos en dos, hermanos, con hermanos, padres, con hijos, primos y tíos, todos fueron ordenadamente saliendo de la casa.

\- ¡Arrojaran bombas! – Entonces declaró Rose y fue junto a Rodas levantando sus manos – Apoya tus manos con las mías – ordenó y el muchacho la imitó – repite tras de mi, poder de Agares, protégenos, poder de Agares, protégenos – repetía y Rodas la imitaba, pronto un campo de fuerza comenzó a rodearlos y a expandirse, cubriendo la totalidad de la madriguera y más allá, casi pasando el jardín - ¡Apúrense! – Ordenaba Rose – No durará mucho tiempo – declaraba mientras Rodas continuaba con el cántico uniéndose ella – poder de Agares, protégenos.

Todos apuraron el paso, se podía percibir que los proyectiles impactaban contra el campo de fuerza pero los enemigos continuaban atacando, poco a poco la protección se hacía más pequeña, para cuando más de la mitad de los presentes ya estaba evacuada una bomba destruyo la cocina, se podían ver la llamas avanzando por la misma, ingresando al comedor y pronto llegaría a la sala.

Rose y Rodas se iban acercando para aumentar el poder pero la fuerza de los proyectiles mermaba la suya, así que se acercaron a la puerta de salida para darles paso a todos y continuar protegiéndolos.

Los últimos en salir fueron Hermione y Ron este último preguntó

\- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Nos quedaremos a cubrir su huida – explicaba Rose al ver como ya avanzaban las fuerzas de Gunther

\- En cuanto desaparezcamos les avisamos – decía Rodas y la pareja se marchó - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Preguntaba él mientras Rose seguía invocando el hechizo

\- No mucho, debemos soportar el mayor tiempo posible para darles tiempo a ellos a escapar – decía y el muchacho asentía, la puerta desapareció; ellos se acercaban cada vez más, ambos repitiendo el maleficio, Rose giró la cabeza y pudo ver como su pila de pulóveres ardía en llamas y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

\- Quédate tranquila Rose – le decía Rodas – todo será recompuesto, esta no es la primera vez que atacan la madriguera – argumentaba

\- Ya lo sé – decía ella. El campo de fuerza ya era casi nulo, Rose apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Rodas observando como todo era destruido

\- ¿Adonde vamos? – Preguntó él

\- Donde quieras – contestó ella y ambos desaparecieron.

Reaparecieron en una isla desierta, una vez que Rose se estabilizó y observó mejor el lugar declaró

\- ¿Estamos donde los tíos Harry y Ginny pasaron su luna de miel? – Ante lo cual Rodas simplemente asintió. Acto seguido el muchacho comenzó a sacarse la ropa, se desprendió de su pulóver, su camisa y, cuando iba a bajarse los pantalones observó la cara de Rose que lo miraba sin entender

\- Hace calor – declaraba – Y quiero broncearme – Luego recapacitó y preguntó - ¿Puedo broncearme o el pacto Siltonuvus no me dejará?

\- Puedes broncearte – dijo Rose – pero te durará apenas unos días – aclaró

\- Ni modo – dijo Rodas y bajó sus pantalones quedando con un slip negro como única prenda – luego se tiró en la arena y respiró tranquilo.

\- No piensas avisar donde estamos – le dijo Rose

\- Tiene razón – entonces él se concentró y luego colocó sus manos debajo de la nuca y cerrando los ojos disfrutó del sol, por algunos instantes Rose se quedó mirando el océano, la verdad es que estaba teniendo calor pero no se decidía a sacarse la ropa

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó para distraerse - ¿Les has dicho?

\- Si – contestó – Albus me ha dicho que hice bien, aquí nadie podrá encontrarnos y que en cuanto se reorganizan nos llama.- Rose se cruzó de brazos y movía un pie nerviosa entonces Rodas se incorporó sobre sus codos y le preguntó - ¿Piensas quedarte así vestida? Hace mucho calor – Lo cierto es que tenía razón así que se concentró y su traje se convirtió en una bañador de color negro e inmediatamente se sintió mejor - ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Rodas interesado

\- Es un traje mágico, por supuesto – declaró Rose – ¿Crees que vestiría todo este tiempo un traje mugroso? – Inquirió despectiva – Este traje se limpia, se repara y se convierte en lo que yo disponga – declaró

\- Tengo que conseguirme uno de esos – dijo él

\- Es único – decía Rose ufana

\- Es lo que pensé ¿Y se convierte en lo que quieras? – Preguntó y ella asintió - ¡Muéstrame! – Le pidió

\- Pídeme – dijo ella

\- Vestido de noche – dijo él y el traje se amplió dejando ver un vestido con corte princesa en color negro con volados hasta el piso Roda rió – solero de verano – solicitó y el traje se acortó y dos tiras finas cubrieron los hombros de Rose - ¿Y puede cambiar de color? – Preguntó, Rose asintió – azul – declaró y el vestido cambió de color – Impresionante – dijo Rodas – Bañador de dos piezas – entonces declaró, Rose dudó por algunos instantes pero tornó el vestido en una traje de dos piezas – verde – dijo Rodas y ella obedeció cambiando el color – Así está mucho mejor – entonces dijo Rodas y volvió a recostarse.

Rose se quedó algunos instantes de pie, mirándose, la verdad que no estaba nada mal y sonrió, se sentó junto a Rodas y lo miró. Recorrió su rostro, pudo ver su perfil, casi perfecto y luego observó su pecho ancho y fornido, luego se detuvo en su abdomen, ella tenía sus músculos definidos, pero él los tenía extremadamente marcados, aunque por supuesto no era una novedad para ella. ¿Podían existir tantos músculos? Se preguntó y sintió que Rodas sonreía

\- No me leas la mente – declaraba molesta

\- Es inevitable – decía él volteando y descansando la cabeza sobre las manos, por supuesto que el cambio no favoreció a Rose que ahora miraba su espalda, ancha y fuerte y sus glúteos redondos y firmes

-"Debo dejar de mirarlo" – pensaba Rose – "Pero la verdad es que está como quiere" – meditaba

\- Gracias – contestaba Rodas – es el ejercicio físico

\- Deja de leer mi mente – repetía Rosa sonrojándose

\- Es inevitable – volvía a decirle él

\- Cuéntame algo – le decía ella – algo de Hogwarts.

\- Mis años en Hogwarts fueron fantásticos – decía Rodas – Luego de seleccionarnos para nuestras casas…

\- ¿A cual perteneciste?

\- Haffepuff – dijo él – éramos tantos, los primos, los hermanos y como varios estaban separados, los mayores se las habían ingeniado para que, luego de las clases y de hacer las tareas nos encontrábamos allí.

\- ¿Estaban muy separados? – Preguntó Rose

\- Y si – contestaba Rodas – figúrate que James y Lily pertenecieron a Gryffindor pero Albus a Slytherin

\- ¡Que mezcolanza! – declaró Rose

\- Es porque como tu tío estaba conectado con Voldemort, calcularon que la veta Slytheriana salió por ahí – explicaba Rodas – luego la mayoría de tus primos fueron a Gryffindor, tu hermano Hugo fue a Ravenclaw igual que Lucy una de las hijas de Percy y Cristian el hijo de George y Luna. Tomas el hijo de Snape a slytherin, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie, lo que no sabíamos era que Susy, su esposa, de haber pertenecido a una de las casas del colegio de magia de su país, hubiera estado en la de los malos – explicaba Rodas

\- Eso si que me sorprendió – dijo Rose

\- Fue otro de los motivos que la impulsó a huir – aclaró Rodas –los hijos varones de Celina también estaban conmigo y la hija en Gryffindor, Ariadna estaba en ravenclaw y Maximo en Gryffindor. - Mientras hablaba Rodas volvió a girar y Rose continuó observándolo con lascivia ya había reparado en su pecho, en su abdomen, y ahora se enfocaba en otra parte, pero luego se sonrojó y miró el océano – Bueno, tampoco es taaaaan grande – decía Rodas

\- ¡Puedes dejar de leer mi mente! – Volvía a ordenar Rose

\- Te repito – dijo él y la miró de frente – es inevitable – entonces Rose pudo ver que los labios de Rodas no se movían - ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que estamos conectados a un nivel tan grande que no necesito mover los labios para hablarte? – Reía el chico - ¡Ah! – Exclamaba – me olvidaba que no estabas enfocada en mis labios – y entonces estalló en una carcajada al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rose

Rose se sonrojó de tal forma que se acaloró

\- Me siento una adolescente – decía – lo siento, debería aprender a manejar estas cosas, tengo veinticinco años, no quince – decía ella

\- Pero es comprensible – decía él – yo estoy igual Rose – le aclaraba – es que nosotros no tuvimos una vida normal, mientras los chicos en Hogwarts perseguían a las chicas yo tenía clases especiales con tus tíos – explicaba

\- Yo tampoco tuve una adolescencia normal – explicó ella

\- Por ese motivo, mientras otras personas aprenden a manejar sus hormonas, nosotros estamos en pañales respecto a ello.

\- "Eso no explica como aún no intentó besarme nuevamente" – Pensó Rose

\- "Por que tengo un juramento" – respondió Rodas – "Y no lo pienso romper" – Dicho lo cual se tendió nuevamente hacia atrás a tomar sol.

Rose se sorprendió, se había olvidado que le había hecho prometer que no la besaría más así que se levantó y fue hacia el mar, necesitaba refrescarse, ingresó lentamente, cuando el agua le llegó a la rodilla sintió que Rodas venía corriendo tras ella, la levantó y la arrojó justo cuando una ola venía empapándola completamente.

Luego ella lo empujó y así, pasaron unas horas jugando en el agua como dos niños hasta que la piel se les arrugó.

Mas tarde fueron a la cabaña, ella se quedó inspeccionando la sala y la cocina y cuando ingresó al dormitorio Rodas estaba partiendo a la mitad, mágicamente la cama matrimonial.

\- estuve tentado a dejarla así – declaró con una sonrisa de ganador

\- Pero luego pensaste que el piso es muy duro para dormir ¿No? – le dijo ella bromeando y él sonrió.

Se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a jugar un partido de ajedrez, pero era imposible ya que uno le leía la mente al otro y por lo tanto no se podía jugar.

\- ¿No podemos bloquear esta conexión? – Preguntaba ella malhumorada

\- Si quieres nuevamente el pacto _Deditionis…_

\- No gracias – lo interrumpió antes que completara la frase.

Así que comenzaron a charlar.

\- ¿Tienes alguna historia para contarme? – Preguntó Rose, Rodas pensó por algunos momentos y luego comenzó a contar.

\- Mi primer día de Hogwarts – decía él – fue muy emocionante – explicaba – pero no por que era un nuevo colegio de magia o por la presencia de tantos niños – relataba, ― sino porque nos atacaron una banda de hombres lobo – aclaró

\- ¿Y eso fue emocionante? – Preguntó ella decepcionada

\- No tanto para nosotros, como para Teddy y Victoire – apuntó Rodas y ambos se miraron sonrientes – Ellos siempre se pelearon, parecían perro y gato

\- Como nosotros – decía Rose

\- ¡Nada que ver! – Exclamaba él – Ellos se peleaban de verdad y eran más insoportables, la verdad que era un alivio cuando se iban al colegio – explicaba – con el paso del tiempo… empeoró – agregó riendo – no recuerdo bien si ellos estaban en quinto o sexto año – intentaba recordar, ― pero ambos eran prefectos de Gryffindor

\- ¿Iban al mismo año? Porque creo que Victoire es un año mayor que Teddy

\- No, es así, se llevan meses así que van al mismo año – explicaba Rodas – Bueno, continúo, era sabido por todos que Teddy y Victoire no se soportaban. Las peleas eran constantes y parecía que el tiempo no las mermaba, al contrario, las hacían más fuertes.

Rose ingresó en el relato de Rodas, pudo ver el expreso de Hogwarts avanzando hacia el colegio y a los muchachos mirando asombrados todo por la ventana, pronto divisó a Teddy y Victorire con sus insignias de prefectos saliendo de un vagón y ya disputando por quien salía primero.

Cuando el tren se detuvo y habiendo bajado recién del expreso de Hogwarts, rumbo a la escuela se dio a lugar su primera discusión en el colegio. ¡Y ni siquiera aún habían llegado allí!

Todo comenzó por un carruaje y quien tenía derecho a tomarlo primero.

-¡Cállate tú! ¡Veela presumida!- Le decía el chico con furiosa rabia haciendo que su cabello se tornara de su azul natural a un rojo fuego

\- ¡Aggg! ¡Al menos no soy un licántropo desalineado y sucio!- Respondía ella acercándosele lo suficiente para que nadie los escuchara acomodándose sus rubios cabellos

\- ¡A mucha honra! –Desafiaba él

\- ¡Por favor! Te detesto

\- ¿Será porque tu mística veela no hace mella en mi? – reía él.

\- disculpa, pero no pienso desperdiciar mi mística veela, como le dices, en alguien como tú. – Dicho lo cual Victorie se dirigió hacia su grupo de amigos, y acercándose a uno le dijo algo al oído ante lo cual el muchacho la miró como un tonto asintiendo.

Teddy meneó la cabeza, le molestaba sobremanera que su prima fuera tan casquivana y pretenciosa.

Se montó a su carruaje y esperó por sus compañeros, pero pronto unos gritos lo hicieron apearse del mismo.

_ ¡Lobos, hombres lobo! – gritaba una muchacha de ravenclaw yendo a protegerse en uno de los vagones donde los tutores y profesores prodigaban hechizos de protección, para evitar el ataque.

Pero Teddy miró a un costado, donde antes estaba Victorie y notó que ella, en lugar de protegerse en un vagón disparó hacia el bosque, pudo notar que instaba a uno de esas bestias a seguirla y pudo ver que uno de sus amigos estaba herido en el suelo y otros intentaban cargarlo para llevarlo al vagón.

Se metió otra vez en el carruaje y hurgó en su bolso de mano buscando la poción desesperadamente.

Los médicos habían conseguido sintetizar la sangre de un licántropo y lograr evitar que este se convirtiera en uno durante la luna llena, pero también habían creado otra poción por la cual el licántropo podía decidir cuando convertirse, ya que era necesario que el mismo pudiera expresar su lado salvaje, de lo contrario era contraproducente para su persona.

Al encontrar la misma la tomó rogando que pudiera atacar al otro lobo antes que le hiciera daño a Victorie. Sabía que él no la iba a atacar.

Los efectos de la pócima comenzaron al instante de beberla y su trasformación comenzó lentamente.

Mientras tanto Victoire corría con todas sus fuerzas dentro del bosque.

¡Por qué tenía que buscar justo ese momento para convertirse en la heroína si ella siempre era la damisela en apuros!

Pero en cuanto vio a las bestias, algo dentro de ella supo que debía intervenir y salvar a sus amigos para que se protegieran en el vagón más próximo, y si bien no pudo evitar que atacaran a su compañero Víctor, estaba segura que ya él debía estar siendo asistido por los maestros.

Y estaba muy segura porque además de sus pisadas podía escuchar que alguien la perseguía.

Pronto divisó un frondoso árbol e intentó treparse al mismo pero el licántropo la vio y fue corriendo hacia ella provocándole un rasguño profundo en la espalda.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! – gritó Victoire con fuerza y Teddy la escuchó al instante de convertirse él en un hombre lobo y salir corriendo hacia ese alarido de dolor.

El licántropo que atacó a Victorie retrocedió unos pasos, movimiento previo antes de atacar definitivamente a una presa.

La chica estaba de espaldas, apoyada en el tronco del árbol y comenzó a caer dándose vuelta hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en el mismo y la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión.

La bestia frente a ella se relamió, pero luego sus orejas se pararon en señal de guardia, y observó a su víctima con recelo.

Se acercó unos pasos oliendo para detectar que sucedía y cuando estuvo frente a la chica la misma levantó su cabeza y unos fríos ojos amarillos lo hicieron retroceder.

Pero fue tarde, porque la aparente indefensa muchacha, no lo era y de sus manos salieron unas poderosas, afiladas y largas uñas que se incrustaron en el estómago del animal, provocando un alarido de dolor y sin esperar un contraataque, la chica le clavó sus largos incisivos en el cuello dándole una rápida muerte.

Victoire soltó a la bestia y la lanzó lejos de ella de un empujón, se había convertido en una especie de lobo y humano, una mezcla de mujer y animal y a pesar de estar cubierta en sangre, desprendía una sensualidad inquebrantable, su estatura se elevó un poco y su espalda se expandió provocando que rompiera la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejándola con su ropa interior expuesta.

Pronto escuchó que tres lobos la percibieron y echó a correr hacia el castillo, el único lugar donde estaría segura y la podían ayudar a recuperar su condición habitual.

Estaba desesperada, por un lado, no sabía lo que le sucedía, por el otro podía sentir como la sangre del lobo corría por sus venas y la convertían en alguien casi invencible, pero incluso con esta sensación estaba segura que tres contra una era una desventaja difícil de superar.

Pero a pesar de ser veloz, los lobos la acorralaron, ella quedó en el centro de un triángulo mortal, sabía que ellos no eran leales, atacarían en grupo no individualmente así que aunque pudiera batir a uno los otros dos la matarían.

Pero estaba allí y debía dar lo mejor de ella y descubrir que tan poderosa era.

Intentó utilizar sus dotes veelas, pero los lobos no se vieron afectados, y entonces aplicó sus habilidades a las nuevas que le surgieron.

Pronto uno de los lobos, se notó confundido, y agachándose en cuatro patas, se acercó a ella en un gesto de resignación. Apenas lo tuvo a tiro, ella arremetió contra él estampándolo contra un árbol y dejándolo inconsciente.

Lamentablemente la misma ardid no le iba a ser útil con los dos lobos restantes así que debía de pelear, y allí se veía bastante disminuida, ya que si bien contaba con afiladas unas y dientes, no contaba con la protección del pelaje y piel que tenían esas bestias, con lo cual era una presa fácil a sus garras y dientes.

Estoicamente aguardó al primer ataque, pero, de repente de entre los árboles y la escasa luz que entraba de entre los mismos, un animal saltó y se colocó a su lado.

-Teddy – llegó a susurrar cuando reconoció a su primo por su pelaje azulado, esperaba que él también lo hiciera, pero ni siquiera la miró.

El joven licántropo observaba a sus oponentes, colocándose delante de ella y dándole la espalda, protegiéndola de, al menos uno de ellos. Victorie podía sentir como Teddy calculaba la mejor estrategia para protegerla y también protegerse a él mismo.

Ante el avance de ambos licántropos contrarios él atacó al primero y ella arremetió fieramente contra el segundo.

La pelea entre Teddy y el otro hombre lobo era pareja, ambos tenían el mismo tamaño y aparentemente la misma fuerza, ambos atacaban ferozmente, con sus garras y colmillos, provocándose heridas que sanaban al poco tiempo, parecían medirse antes de atacar y que ninguno de los dos se rendiría, pero luego de varias idas y venidas, Teddy terminó por derrotarlo y antes de salir más mal herido el lobo huyó in siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

En cuanto al oponente de Victorie, era un poco más menudo, y si bien esa era una ventaja, las características humanas de ella le llevaban la contraria, ello no impidió que luchara más estratégica que ferozmente y con algunos zarpazos pudo demostrar que a pesar de verse inferior no lo era.

Más allá de ello, el hombre lobo sabía donde atacar y con sus garras hería la tersa piel de ella, provocándole mucho dolor. Victoire podía ver que, mientras las heridas de él sanaban casi al instante, las suyas tardaban más y ello le resultaba en contra, si quería vencer debía atacarlo directamente como a su primer oponente, pero un ataque de esa magnitud le era muy difícil de prodigar con su oponente con la guardia tan alta.

Pero debía jugarse el todo por el todo y sin pensarlo más corrió a atacar a su contrario.

De repente sintió que era elevada por los aires y un hombre lobo la subía a su lomo, y corría atravesando el bosque con ella encima.

No podía ver quien era ya que las ramas de los árboles le impedían abrir los ojos y esperando que fuera Teddy se dejó llevar, a su muerte o a su salvación.

Notó que la vegetación se hacía menos tupida y abrió los ojos, para descubrir que estaba montada sobre Teddy, de alguna manera se sintió tranquila, pero a la vez una sensación contraria la invadió.

Pronto llegaron a una pequeña laguna y el la depositó cerca de la orilla para que limpiara sus heridas. Victorie pasó agua por las mismas y a través de la sangre pudo notar que su piel volvía a ser lozana y blanca, suspirando aliviada de que no le quedaran marcas, pero también por primera vez pudo ver su reflejo en el lago y se horrorizó del mismo retrocediendo y tomándose las cara entra las manos.

-Soy un monstruo – gritaba corriéndose hasta quedarse apoyada en un árbol.

Intentó calmarse y que su aspecto cambiara pero sus garras no se iban, con lo cual calculó que tanto sus fieros colmillos, como sus amarillos ojos continuaban igual.

Levantó los mismos y observó a Teddy que, aún en su aspecto lobuno, la miraba, y pudo notar un gesto de asombro y luego una especie de sonrisa.

-¡Búrlate! – Le decía ella sollozando. Poco a poco pudo observar la trasformación de él, que ante sus ojos se convertía nuevamente en humano, quedando casi desnudo ante ella, con apenas un andrajoso pantalón que le cubría las partes íntimas como única prenda.

Luego de un incómodo silencio él le preguntó.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Te parece que lo estoy? – Replicó ella enojada, pero al ver la honesta preocupación de él contestó- Estoy bien, pero podría estar mejor. ¿Cómo hago para que se vaya? – Le preguntó observándose las manos. Teddy se levantó de hombros y luego de meditar respondió

-No sé explicarlo, simplemente lo deseo y sucede, ya estoy acostumbrado

-para mi es mi primera vez.

-Dicen que siempre duele- se burló él

-No sabría decírtelo – respondió ella – estaba muy asustada para saber si… - y entonces entendió el doble sentido de la suposición y levantándose gritó - ¡No tengo idea si duele o no! ¡A mucha honra! – respondió igual que él en su primera discusión. Pero luego volvió a sentarse y como si hablara para ella misma, casi en un susurro declaró – Y no creo que encuentre a nadie que ahora quiera estar conmigo. – bajó la cabeza al piso en señal de rendición.

Teddy no la podía ver así, e intentó animarla

-Siempre habrá alguno al que le gusten las pulgas, al menos es lo que dice mi madre y siempre me hace sentir bien - Pero Victorie volvió a levantare y lo enfrentó

\- ¡No me hacen gracia ahora tus bromas! Pero si te hace bien menospreciarme ¡hazlo! – y giró dándole la espalda comenzando a llorar

-¡No! – Dijo Teddy colocándose detrás de ella – No quiero lastimarte, nunca… yo jamás lo haría… sería incapaz… ni aunque quisiera

\- Siempre te burlas de mi y ahora más. – declaró ella bajito

\- No me burlo, no sé cómo expresarme, lo que sentía… - Teddy estaba dubitativo y Victorie notó su turbación sin siquiera mirarlo – era ilógico y ahora no… pero sigo sin entender… pero tiene razón de ser… - Las cosas que decía no tenían sentido para ella y giró a verlo, pudiendo notar por primera vez algo en los ojos de Teddy que nunca antes había visto y él prosiguió

-Yo no debía sucumbir a tus encantos… tu eres veela… mi natural enemiga y yo… no podía evitar… no podía… y todo me llevaba a sentir… y no era correcto… y nadie me explicó…

-¡Basta Teddy! ¿Me dices que te sucede?

\- Es que yo… - Él miró al piso sin saber cómo confesarse y ella se acercó y le levantó la barbilla

\- Tú que…

-Imprimación – declaró él – ahora tiene más sentido pero sigues siendo veela

\- Mi padre tiene sangre lobuna en sus genes, esto podría pasar, aunque soy una especie de fenómeno, no soy loba no soy veela, soy ambas – pero luego preguntó como si la palabra llegara recién a sus oídos - ¿Imprimación? ¿Qué significa? – Teddy la miró y luego bajó la cabeza, ella recordaba la palabra pero no su significado -¡¿Qué significa Teddy?! – Exigió saber acercándose a él - ¿¡Teddy!? – gritó colocándole las manos sobre los hombros y sacudiéndolo

-¡Que estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Eso significa! ¡Desde el primer momento en que te vi! ¡Desde que me desarrollé como lobo! ¡No pude sacarte de mi mente! ¡Y no tenía sentido! ¡Eras una veela! Y ahora… ahora… - Levantó la cabeza y sin esperar reacción, tomó a Victorie de la nuca y la besó sin importar los afilados colmillos, ni las garras que se aferraron a sus hombros provocándole dolor.

Y, lentamente Victorie comenzó a convertirse en humana, sus uñas fueron retrotrayéndose al igual que sus fauces, sus ojos recobraron su color azul. Teddy podía sentir ese cambio, y terminó el beso. Por un instante se quedó en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente sin saber como disculparse, de seguro ella ahora sería la que se burlara.

Sin embargo, lo que sintió fueron los brazos de ella rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo, su tersa piel tocando la de él, tan cercanos que podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Aún no entendía que significaba ese abrazo, si era remordimiento, amistad, cariño u otra cosa, pero luego sintió los labios de ella recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios y darle un dulce beso en ellos.

-Yo también te amo Teddy. No necesité convertirme en loba para saberlo – declaró sonriendo mientras le daba pequeños besos - simplemente un día desperté y allí estabas, en mi mente, todo el tiempo y luego en mi corazón. Y luchaba todo el tiempo contra ese sentimiento, porque… porque…

-No te gustan las pulgas – dijo él sonriendo y ahora tomando la iniciativa de darle pequeño besos, al tiempo de abrazarla por la cintura.

-No me gustan las pulgas, pero… adoro las tuyas Teddy. Te juro que las adoro – Y se besaron, un beso profundo como el anterior, pero ahora sus bocas se entreabrieron para que sus lenguas juagaran mutuamente en una danza acompasada y sincronizada perfectamente experimentando nuevas sensaciones.

-¡Por favor! – Reía Rose regresando del recuerdo- ¿Pueden ser esos chicos más empalagosos?

\- No, no pueden – se le unía Rodas a la broma – aunque te puedo asegurar que a la hora de pelear es mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos – recapitulaba

\- Totalmente de acuerdo – decía Rose

Rodas se concentró, hizo una larga pausa a la que se unió Rose y ambos al unísono exclamaron

\- ¡Hora de volver! – Y desaparecieron.


	72. Chapter 72

**Capitulo 72**

 **El ritual de Holralcol**

Rose quedó maravillada al aparecer frente a la madriguera, la misma estaba tal cual la había visto el primer día.

Sus padres, tomados de la mano iban reparando una a una las partes de la misma.

Cuando los vieron aparecer, Ron los miró y les dijo

\- ¿Pueden ayudar? – Y sin esperar, los chicos se unieron a los dos poderosos y completaron la reconstrucción.

Al ingresar fue aún mayor el asombro ya que hasta la hilera de regalos y suertes estaba tal cual las había dejado antes de partir.

\- Es muy útil este poder – decía anonadada Rose

\- Tú tienes muy amplios poderes. ¿Porque este te sorprende tanto? – preguntaba Hermione

\- Porque siempre me prepararon para destruir, jamás para reparar – respondía ella honestamente.

\- Eso ha cambiado – le decía Ron acercándosele y abrazándola.

Rose pudo ver como Rodas subía a su habitación y rápidamente llamó su atención, él la miró

-"Debemos hablar" – Le dijo ella

-"Lo estamos haciendo" – aclaraba él

-"Así no me gusta" – negaba ella – "¿Nos vemos en el cobertizo?"

-"Bien, cuando todos estén dormidos" – Y se marchó, este cruce de miradas pasaba inadvertido para todos excepto para Dumbledore, que, aunque estaba impedido, por el gran poder de los chicos de poder ingresar en sus mentes, no le pasaba por alto que algo sucedía entre los dos.

De todas maneras debían enfocarse nuevamente en la misiones para evitar el nuevo ritual y a eso se dirigía.

Cuando todos dormían, Rose y Rodas se encontraron en el cobertizo.

-Sabes que no tienes que decirme nada – le decía él – escuché todo lo que pensaste para decirme.

\- ¿Todo? – Preguntó Rose

\- Si- repuso él – que debemos enfocarnos en la misión, que es tiempo de practicar para hacernos más fuertes, y que debo dejar de intentar seducirte – declaró cruzándose de brazos y agregó - ¿A que le temes? ¿Que intente seducirte o que te guste que lo haga? – Preguntó sincera y directamente. Rose no sabía manejar esas situaciones, en la lucha era la mejor, nadie podría dudarlo, pero cuando de relaciones se trataba era una impúber, así que estaba nerviosa y no sabía como contestar – No te pongas mal, a mi se me hace muy difícil esto también.

\- Quiero que intentes respetar un poco mis emociones – le decía Rose y ante la mirada de incertidumbre de Rodas le explicó – No puedo lidiar con todo lo que me pasa. Son muchas cosas, muchas emociones y sensaciones. Necesito que me des un respiro…

\- No es mi intención acosarte – se disculpaba él interrumpiéndola

\- No, pero lo haces.

\- No lo hago por mal – se excusaba él

\- Ya lo sé Rodas, que yo no mencione el hecho que pueda leer tu mente no quiere decir que no lo haga, se que tienes buenas intenciones, incluso quieres hacerme reír, pero en este momento necesito paz, poder meditar.

\- Hay una forma de poder bloquear nuestro contacto – decía Rodas

\- No quiero nada que sea peligroso

\- No lo es – declaró él y ella se cruzó de brazos mirándolo seriamente - ¿Para que me preguntas su puedes leer mi mente? – le reprochaba él – Si, es peligroso

\- Entonces no – rotundamente negó Rose

\- No creo que sea algo que no podamos manejar…

\- Ni lo piensen – los interrumpió Albus sorprendiéndolos – Sería muy arriesgado

\- Es que así no podemos seguir – se quejaba Rose

-Lo siento muchachos, deberán manejarlo – decía Albus entendiendo la invasión que tenían los muchachos, ya que él había pasado por ello

\- Bueno, tampoco es que yo piense demasiado – se burlaba Rodas y le sacaba una sonrisa a Rose.

\- ¿Y ahora que? – Preguntaba Rose

\- Debemos ir por los objetos para poder contrarrestar el ritual de Horalcol – le decía Albus

-Pero el ritual es imposible de detener - decía Rose - creo que estás poniendo la vida de los chicos innecesariamente en peligro - agregaba mientras ingresaban en la madriguera

\- Por suerte eso es lo que cree Gunther - declaraba Albus - el ritual de Horalcol puede ser detenido, gracias a la presencia de los protectores

\- ¿Mis padres? - Preguntaba Rose

\- Y los de Rodas - acotaba Albus

\- Pero los padres de Rodas no son protectores…

\- No son magos protectores, pero lo son muggles, por eso tienen el sello de los protectores en sus muñecas - agregaba el anciano mago - y gracias a los cuatro he tenido acceso al libro de los rituales más peligrosos.

\- Como el de Cedentali - entonces decía Rose entendiendo

\- Exacto y allí también se encuentra la forma de contrarrestar el ritual de Holralcol - decía Rodas mientras se sentaba seguido de los otros dos personajes

\- ¿Y como funciona? - Quiso saber Rose

\- Hay que atrapar a Gunther - Rose comenzó a reír fuertemente y los hombres la miraron luego de algunos minutos logró contener su risa y dijo

\- Es imposible atrapar a Gunther, el es… es… superpoderoso - agregaba

\- ¿Más que nosotros? - preguntaba Rodas

\- No es su poder lo que lo hace poderoso es su férrea convicción y no olvidemos la parva de matones que lo siguen muy de cerca, y obviamente este ser que desconozco y del que nada sabemos.

\- Por eso mismo estamos en la búsqueda de varios objetos que lo detendrán - decía Albus

\- ¿Qué objetos? - Preguntó Rose

\- La red de killa puede atrapar a cualquier ser, la cual ya tenemos en nuestro poder - explicaba Albus - el aliento de tronibus, que también tenemos dispersa a todos los enemigos; la vara de Glarus lo mantiene inmóvil, el escudo de Ying Mao lo mantiene protegido de maldiciones y el manto de lartitar lo hace invisible.

\- Veo que tienes todo preparado - decía Rose

\- No todo, ya que el ritual se encuentra en el libro de la sabiduría y va a ser difícil de obtener - comentaba Albus

\- ¿está en un lugar muy lejano? - Inquiría Rose

\- Si, se encuentra en el reino de las sirenas - Respondía Albus

\- Pero ustedes son amigos de las sirenas - declaraba Rose sorprendida

\- Si, lo somos, pero ellos tienen la obligación de mantenerlo alejado de los mortales - explicaba Albus - a pesar de todo, no hay excusas para entregarlo, ni el fin del mundo

\- Imagino que ya tienes un plan también para obtenerlo - declaraba Rose cruzándose de brazos y Albus sonrió dando a entender que así era.

Ya amanecía y la madriguera cobraba vida, personas yendo y viniendo, la rutina diaria era inquebrantable, todos debían continuar con sus actividades a pesar de saber que el mundo como lo conocían estaba por terminar.

A pesar de tanto movimiento, esa era la hora en que Rose se encontraba con más calma que el resto del día, ya que Rodas le daba un respiro al ponerse a comer y no pensar en otra cosa que en la comida, cosa que le hizo acordar a su papá.

Estaba de pie viendo a todos en sus cosas, cuando Damián y Albus se le acercaron.

\- Hola prima – saludaron a coro

\- Hola – les respondió ella - ¿Vienen a contarme como obtuvieron el aliento de tronibus?

\- Te lo dije – decía Albus mirando a Damián – a ella no se le escapa nada – y su primo asentía.

\- Igualmente es bueno que sepa su historia – los interrumpió Albus llegando con Rodas

\- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber Rose

\- Porque ustedes deben hacer uso de los objetos de Horalcol – explicaba el anciano mago mirando a la pareja de superpoderosos – y para poder hacerlo deben saber como se consiguieron

\- ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que las obtuviéramos nosotros? – Entonces preguntó Rose – no quiero ofenderlos – aclaró a sus primos antes de continuar y luego dijo – con nuestro poder, enfrentar a un dragón, a un grupo de Strigoi viu, no sería problema

\- Es que ustedes no pueden entrar en contacto con los objetos hasta el preciso momento de usarlos – explicaba Albus – de lo contrario, se activaría, por decirlo de alguna manera , su poder y Gunther o quien estuviera detrás de esto podría notarlo

\- O sea que básicamente deberemos ir al matadero como ganado y enfrentarnos a Gunther en cuanto él se descuide – decía Rodas

\- Puedo asegurar que no será fácil – declaraba Rose – Gunther no es una persona de distraerse – acotaba

\- ¿De que lado estás? – Preguntaba Damián

\- Del suyo por eso lo digo, hay que estar atentos, tomar desprevenido a Gunther no será fácil y de tenerlo en la mira será por cuestión de fracciones de segundo – agregaba Rose

\- Todos tienen un punto débil mi pequeña Rose – decía Albus, los chicos lo miraron interrogantes pero luego menearon la cabeza, Rose con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica y Rodas preocupado

\- ¡No puedes usarla de carnada! – Exclamaba el muchacho - ¡Puede ser peligroso!

\- Tu plan es excelente – decía por el contrario Rose – Yo soy el talón de Aquiles de Gunther, no hay plan más eficiente que utilizarme para engañarlo.

\- Podría matarte – declaraba Rodas mirándola seriamente

\- Es parte del juego Rodas – respondía ella – además no hay diferencias, morir hoy, mañana, pasado, es indistinto, alguna vez tendrá que pasar y si puedo dar mi vida para salvar al mundo, es un privilegio que llevo con mucho honor – Todos se quedaron en silencio, los primos de Rose hincharon el pecho de orgullo, luego de algunos instantes Rodas declaró

\- Yo no permitiré que eso pase.

\- Por eso mismo, desde hoy ustedes se dedicaran al ciento por ciento a entrenarse, deben amalgamarse a la perfección, ya sabemos que se leen la mente, bueno, tienen que ser aún más rápidos que eso – decía Albus – este debe ser un plan trazado con precisión cronométrica, de lo contrario fracasaran y por sobre todo – advertía – deben estar con la mente fría y calmada, deben aprender a mejorar sus temperamentos -. Albus y Damián no pudieron evitar reírse y la pareja los miró serios, sin mirarse levantaron las manos y los chicos terminaron desparramados por el piso

\- ¿Te parece que estamos bastante cronometrados? – Preguntó Rose sonriendo

\- Deben estarlo más – declaró Albus, sin poder evitar sonreír – y eso es una muestra de sus temperamentos – agregó haciendo que todos rieran.

\- Bueno, es hora de la historia – declaraba Damián ya de pie junto a su primo Albus

\- Yo debo retirarme – aprovechó a decir el anciano mago y se marchó.

\- Nosotros debimos ir por el aliento de tronibus – explicaba el hijo del medio de los Potter

\- De allí tu linda cicatriz – ironizó Rose

\- Gracias por curarme – agradeció Albus

\- No fue nada – repuso Rose - ¿Y, nos contarán? – acomodándose en el piso siendo imitada por los tres muchachos.

\- Siempre fuimos unos pedantes – decía Damián

\- Arrogantes – agregaba Albus

\- Irresponsables – acotaba Damián

\- Bueno, unos pendencieros, según la abuela Molly – concluyó Albus

\- Ya nos pintamos el panorama – decía Rodas

\- Créannos, ni se acercan – Meneaba la cabeza Damián

\- No es que hallamos cambiado radicalmente, pero esa misión puso nuestros pies sobre la tierra

\- Y nuestro corazón en su lugar – agregó Damián y Rodas y Rose lo miraron interrogante entonces él explicó – como miembro de la colonia de dragones y viviendo en Rumania, hay solo una bestia a la detesto con toda mi alma

\- Vampiros – declaró Rose y él asentía

\- Ellos mataron a muchos de mis compañeros y a varios de mis amigos también

\- Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver – lo interrumpía Rodas

\- Nosotros, o sea todos, somos como una gran familia, los Weasley, los Potter, y todos aquellos que de alguna manera u de otra estuvieron a nuestro lado; y el general no llevamos muy bien

\- Ya veo – entonces dijo Rose – los hijos de Iris

\- ¡Bingo! – Exclamó Damián – pero eso era antes – se apuró a corregir

\- ¿Por qué no lo ven por ustedes mismo? – Preguntó Albus estirando sus manos y entre los cuatro formaron un círculo.

Rose y Rodas fueron transportados inmediatamente a Rumania, a la colonia mixta de dragones, la experiencia los desconcertó ya que sentían como si estuvieran allí viviéndolo ellos mismos, como en los recuerdos de la pirámide de Sanatus, y además podían ingresar en la mente de los presentes y leer sus pensamientos; calculaban que era porque la experiencia era muy reciente.

Pudieron ver a los hijos de Iris, excepto Samantha, a Molly, a Valerie y a Albus y Damián escuchando a Charlie y Agatha que les daban directivas sobre la misión.

Damián y Albus, al fondo del grupo hacían bromas entre ellos.

Luego de dar todos los detalles, Charlie y Agatha se marcharon ya que ahora eran los administradores de la colonia y debía estar presente para el manejo de la misma, diciéndoles que esperaran por Daniela, Donattela, Samantha y Sebastián.

Por supuesto el grupo se dividió inmediatamente, los hijos de Iris por un lado, tomaron asiento en una larga banca uno al lado del otro, permanecieron en silencio, mirando el piso, analizando la información recibida. Por el otro las chicas hicieron un aparte y Albus y Damián conversaban risueños, como si lo que sobrevendría sería una salida campestre y no una peligrosa misión.

\- ¿Qué tal vas con Linda? – Preguntó Albus y Akuena giró los ojos al par de muchachos.

\- Una barbie insoportable como dice Iker – declaró el chico – si le quitas el tema del color de barniz de uñas que utilizó ya se queda sin conversación – Akuena sonrió imperceptiblemente

\- Igualmente no creo que sea su estimulante conversación lo que te guste de ella ¿No? – Dijo Albus riendo fuertemente y Molly, que junto a Valeria se sumaban a la conversación le golpeó el hombro

\- ¡Atrevido! – lo reprendió la hija mayor de Percy

\- Un caballero jamás habla de esas cosas – entonces declaró Damián y Albus rió más fuerte siendo luego imitado por su primo

\- ¿Dónde está el caballero? – Preguntaba bromeando, los hijos de Iris ni se inmutaban.

Luego los cuatro continuaron hablando entre ellos, por un instante Damián se quedó mirando a Akuena seriamente, la chica, como sus hermanos, miraba el piso, parecía una estatua, apenas se podía percibir el movimiento de su pecho movido por la respiración; súbitamente ella giró y lo miró; por un instante Damián se descolocó por esos cristalinos ojos celestes que lo observaban, pero luego se compuso, y cobrando su seriedad, la miro de arriba abajo y finalmente apartó la mirada.

\- esto parece un velorio – declaró Albus

\- Si debieras enfrentarte a las Strigoi viu no estarías tan animado – contestó Guillermo

\- Si debieras pilotear un dragón tampoco – lo enfrentó Damián – pero allí radica una de nuestras tantas diferencias – enfatizó la última palabra – prefiero ver el lado positivo al negativo.

\- Yo creo que actúas irresponsablemente – Lo increpó Guillermo

\- Tú no me conoces – respondió Damián – así que no opines

\- ¡Mi hermano puede opinar lo que se le plazca! – exclamó entonces Roberto poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Basta! – Exclamó ingresando Daniela haciendo que todos la observaran como hipnotizados. Ella viró, dándoles la espalda y todos salieron de su estupor

\- Tu poder crece cada día más – le decía Albus acercándosele

\- Si, mi madre me ha dado algunas lecciones, aunque creo que aún me falta mucho camino para llegar a ser gatúbela. – Contestaba ella

\- Debes tener más confianza en ti – le decía Albus tomándola de las manos

\- Es que… - ella reparó en los demás que seguían la conversación sin intención de ser entrometidos - ¿Podemos salir afuera? – Preguntó y ambos salieron de la cabaña

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó Albus tomándola por el cuello y dándole un suave beso

\- ¿Y si no quisiera ser gatubela? – Preguntó ella

\- ¿Qué no quieres? Cualquiera querría tener un poder como el tuyo – replicaba Albus

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntaba Daniela seriamente y Albus la miraba sin comprender - ¿Cómo sabes quien te quiere realmente y no por tus poderes? – Inquiría ella dándole la espalda

Albus meditó por algunos instantes y luego sonriendo la abrazó por detrás de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besó su cuello y le dijo suave al oído

\- A mi me gustas por lo que eres, sin necesidad de usar tu poder – iba a besarla nuevamente pero ella se separó dejando a Albus consternado - ¿Qué te sucede?

\- No puedo seguir contigo – le dijo ella y se marchó rápidamente dejando a Albus con la boca abierta.

Rodas y Rose ingresaron en la mente de Daniela, ella quería más que un me gustas, ella estaba enamorada de Albus y necesitaba ser correspondida de la misma manera, iban a indagar más pero unos gritos dentro de la cabaña los transportó hacia allí.

Albus ingresó a la cabaña corriendo, Rose y Rodas tras él. Pudieron ver a los hijos de Iris hacia el lado izquierdo con sus pieles translúcidas y notorios signos de estar a punto de atacar; y por el otro lado a Molly, Valerie y Damián con sus varitas en mano y este último atizando su látigo, arma que Daniela, que era su mejor amiga, le había enseñado a utilizar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió Albus poniéndose en el medio.

Rose y Rodas no esperaron respuesta e ingresaron en la mente de todos a la vez, era algo maravilloso, como si pusieran un video en la grabadora y luego podían reveer las imágenes que no pudieron ser observadas a su tiempo.

Apenas salir Albus y Daniela, Damián se sentó junto a Molly y Valerie y continuaron hablando.

Daniel se acercó a Valerie y le pidió si podían hablar en privado, Damián lo miró con desagrado al igual que a su prima, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó y se dirigieron a una esquina a charlar.

\- ¿Lo puedes creer? – Le decía Damián a Molly - ¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien así? – Pero la chica no contestó, se limitó a mirar al suelo y a Damián la actitud no pasó desapercibida - ¿Tú también? – Preguntó en voz alta y Guillermo y Roberto miraron a la pareja, luego el primero se puso a hablar con Akuena, pero el último prestó atención a la pareja de magos y a su conversación.

\- No sé – decía Molly sin levantar la vista del piso – es… es…

\- Un embrujo – la interrumpía Damián – ellos tienen el poder de engañar

\- ¿Tu crees? – Le preguntó ella mirándolo

\- No, no lo creo – entonces dijo Damián y ella comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa – Estoy seguro – confirmó rotundo y Molly volvió a enseriarse – Te engañan, te usan y luego quedas con el corazón destrozado y ellos lo más bien.

\- ¡No permitiré que continúes difamándonos! – Entonces exclamó Roberto poniéndose de pie; se podía ver su piel traslúcida, sus ojos celestes centelleaban y sus labios estaba más enrojecidos

\- ¿Ahora también escuchan conversaciones ajenas? – Preguntó desdeñosamente Damián poniéndose de pie

\- No es ajena, porque me incumbe – respondió Roberto dando un paso adelante y sus hermanos Guillermo y Akuena se levantaron.

Valeria y Daniel se separaron, este último se colocó al lado de sus hermanos y junto a Valeria que se puso al lado de Damián intentaron calmar los ánimos.

Pero el domador de dragones sacó su látigo y lo atizó, haciendo que los mitad vampiros se pusieran en guardia, inmediatamente Molly y Valeria sacaron sus varitas

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba Damián - ¿Qué tan rápido puedes ser? – gritaba atizando el látigo.

En ese momento Albus ingresó y al ver la situación también sacó su varita, al tiempo de preguntar

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Rodas y Rose regresaron a ese preciso momento

\- Son unos chismosos – declaraba Damián

\- Tú eres un calumniador – contestaba Roberto

\- Si tus amigos murieran en manos de monstruos como tú ¿Cómo reaccionarias? – Preguntó sarcástico Damián

\- Nosotros no somos vampiros – declaraba Guillermo

\- El que no beban sangre no los excluye de serlo. ¡Mírense! – Declaró encolerizado

\- Creo que deberíamos bajar la guardia y razonar – decía Valeria

\- Si quieres pásate de bando – le decía Damián

\- Creí que todos estábamos con un mismo objetivo – contestaba Daniel – todos buscamos ayudar a que el mundo no cambia

\- Pensé que éramos un solo bando – entonces declaró tímidamente Molly

\- La están engañando a las dos – decía Damián

\- Deja las conspiraciones a Miguel y al MI6 – decía Roberto

\- Y tú consíguete una novia vampiro – le decía Damián y volvió a atizar el látigo cerca de él; el muchacho en un rápido movimiento tomó la punta del látigo y ambos chicos comenzaron con un tira y afloje que por obvias razones ganaba Roberto

\- ¡Detente! – Exclamó Molly cuando vio que su primo estaba perdiendo su fuerza y apuntó con la varita a Roberto a la cabeza.

En un segundo se tomaron posiciones; Albus apuntó a Guillermo; Valeria a Akuena y Damián a Daniel.

\- Molly – decía Roberto soltando lentamente el látigo - ¿Me lastimarías? – Preguntó poniéndose frente a ella.

\- Estás atacando a mi primo, mi familia – declaró ella con voz segura por primera vez en su vida ya que su carácter siempre era tímido y reservado.

Roberto estiró lentamente la mano a la varita y bajando de la misma apuntó a su pecho

\- Aquí serás más certera – le dijo – aunque no te preocupes, ya está roto – declaró.

En ese momento ingresaron Samantha y Sebastián, el vampiro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desarmó a los magos y la chica empujó a sus hermanos al tiempo de decir

\- ¿Qué hacen? Daniel – dijo mirando al aludido – se supone que eres el más maduro ¿Así demuestras que puedes tener una relación con Valeria? - lo amonestó la chica y el muchacho bajó la mirada

\- Mi primo comenzó – declaró Valeria poniéndose a su lado – Intentamos detenerlo pero la situación se escapó de control – concluyó tomándole la mano a su novio.

\- Tenemos una misión muy peligrosa e importante, no es momento de diferencias. ¿Acaso tanto entrenamiento era en vano? – Declaraba Samantha mirándolos a todos que miraron el piso y se pudo escuchar varios lo sentimos.

Sebastián le regresó las varitas a los magos y Daniela ingresó a la cabaña diciendo

\- ya está todo listo


	73. Chapter 73

**Capitulo 73**

 **La cripta de Baluar**

\- hay algo que no comprendo – declaró Rose regresando del recuerdo y sus primos la miraron - ¿Ustedes ya conocían a Sebastián? – Los muchachos se miraron sin saber que contestar, fue Samantha que ingresando junto al vampiro contestó

\- Si – Rodas y Rose la miraron – los únicos que no sabían de su existencia eran mis padres – concluyó.

Los muchachos podían ver como a la marcha del vampiro las ventanas se oscurecían, permitiéndole pasear con libertad durante el día.

\- Fue mi decisión – la defendió Dumbledore ingresando tras ellos

\- Porque no me sorprende – declaraba Rodas y todos sonrieron

\- Sebastián nos ha ayudado desde hace mucho tiempo, es un gran aliado – decía el mago

\- ¿Cómo es que un vampiro ayuda a humanos? – Quiso saber Rose

\- No puedo explicarlo – dijo el muchacho observándola seriamente – desde que estoy con Samantha la perspectiva de mi vida cambió y ayudado por los Cullen he logrado dominar en gran medida mi sed de sangre humana – declaró honestamente.

Luego ingresaron también en la habitación, Daniela, Molly, Valeria, Daniel, Roberto y Guillermo, que saludaron mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

\- Esto se va a poner interesante – entonces dijo Rose y junto a Rodas se dejaron invadir por el recuerdo de los muchachos.

Los muchachos se fueron separando en parejas, Molly con Roberto; Valeria con Daniel; Albus con Guillermo, Damián con Akuena y finalmente Samantha con Sebastián.

De repente llegó una muchacha, de delicados rasgos, ojos azules de mirada firme y cabellos negros largos y sedosos.

La capa que portaba llamaba particularmente la atención ya que presentaba una cruz.

\- Hola Donatella – la saludó Samantha – pensé que no llegabas así que Sebastián va a acompañarme. Albus – llamó al muchacho y este se le acercó – Ve con Daniela – ordenó – puedo sentir que algo le sucede, debes solucionarlo, el éxito de la misión depende de ella. – El chico asintió y se separó del grupo – Donatella – declaró Samantha – ve a alistarte junto a Guillermo

La muchacha asintió y se dirigió al lado del chico que la saludó, pero ella no respondió el saludo, el medio vampiro acostumbrado a esta actitud ni se inmutó.

Mientras tanto Albus ingresó a la cabaña donde Daniela estudiaba unos manuscritos y se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella – pensé que irías con los muchachos

\- Al parecer no – contestó él. Durante varios minutos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Albus tomó la iniciativa - Me gustaría saber que mosca te ha picado – declaró malhumorado – hasta hace dos días estábamos perfectamente ¿Tiene relación con algún estado menstrual? – Preguntó sin pudor

\- ¡No seas tonto! – le dijo ella

\- ¿Si? ¡Ahora el tonto soy yo! Tú te comportas como una histérica y la culpa la tengo yo.

\- No, la culpa es mía – declaró ella poniéndose de pie – por ser como soy…

\- Sigo sin entender el problema Daniela – le decía él imitándola – nosotros estábamos bien ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó intentando acercársele

\- Mis poderes – declaró ella retrocediendo

\- Siempre los has tenido – decía él – y a mí nunca me ha afectado

\- No puedo explicártelo – le decía ella marchándose.

Rose y Rodas no debían aguardar para debelar el misterio de la decisión de Daniela.

Los poderes de ella estaban en expansión, pronto, más rápido de lo que ella misma se imaginaba, ellos se concretarían y sería irresistible para todo ser vivo.

Sus padres tuvieron suerte, la maldición de Davinia los había unido, era su destino, almas gemelas, juntos para siempre.

Pero ella debía encontrar su pareja antes de convertirse en gatúbela, de lo contrario su vida estaba destinada a la soledad, ya que su poder haría que aquel que la amara previamente con un amor verdadero no estuviera subsumido a él, sería inmune; pero si fuera un amor banal, se convertiría en una obsesión e irremediablemente ella debería matar a Albus, por eso debía alejarse.

Ellos estaban juntos ya hacia más de un año, tenían alegrías, peleas e intensos momentos, hacían una hermosa pareja pero él nunca le había dicho te amo, en realidad ninguno de los dos lo había declarado.

Ahora ella sabía que estaba enamorada, pero no tenía idea de lo que él sentía y no podía poner su vida en peligro.

\- Menuda complicación – le decía Rodas a Rose y ella asentía.

Ambos iban a ingresar en la mente de Albus, pero se vieron trasportados frente a una de las cuevas de los dragones.

Podían ver a las parejas terminando de alistarse, con unos trajes de cuero especiales para poder mantenerse montados sin montura sobre los dragones .

También pudieron ver como, durante meses Damián entrenaba a Molly, Valeria, Donatella y Albus para poder manejar a los dragones.

Eternas horas donde ellos como jinetes, primero debían crear una concesión con el animal y luego manejarlo con la habilidad que la misión requería; por supuesto nadie superaba a Damián, que incluso superaba a su propio padre, debido a que, él junto a Alastor, su dragón se habían criado juntos.

El enorme animal salió de la cueva, seguido de cuatro dragones del mismo tipo, notándose que él era el líder de la manada. Eran colacuernos húngaros uno de los dragones más peligrosos pero al acercarse a Damián se comportaba como un cachorrito, el chico lo trataba con cariño, respeto sin olvidar una dosis de fuerza para demostrarle quien era el amo.

Por el otro lado los chicos podían ver a Akuena, Guillermo, Roberto, y Daniel alistando armas de fuego y cargando sobre chalecos especiales varios juegos de cargadores, también al verlos podían rememorar su entrenamiento; los muchachos se adiestraban en el uso de las armas siendo Akuena la más atinada del grupo, motivo por el cual hacia pareja con Damián.

\- Debemos marchar ya mismo – declaraba Sebastián asomándose desde una cabaña, pudiendo ver los muchachos que también iba armado– en apenas 45 minutos la cripta del ancestral Baluar se abrirá, y tendremos hasta el amanecer para encontrar el vaso de Baluar.

Mientras todos se subían a sus dragones, él ingresaba a un carro completamente cerrado, Samantha ordenó a Daniel que llevara a su dragón y se le unió.

Damián se subió a Alastor y Akuena aguardaba debajo para hacerlo ella.

Una vez acomodado, estiró la mano para ayudarla pero ella de un salto se colocó sobre el animal.

Sin aguardar los demás los imitaron y las parejas ya formadas, excepto la de Daniel y Valeria se colocaron un arnés puesto que los conductores los mantendrían sujetos al animal ya que los acompañantes debían tener ambas manos libres para disparar.

\- Espero que sepas hacer bien tu trabajo – le decía despectivo Damian a Akuena

\- Tú encárgate de tu animal y déjame a el resto a mi – contestó ella al tiempo de cargas sus armas haciendo que Alastor mirara hacia atrás

\- ¡En marcha! – Exclamó Damián y los dragones emprendieron el vuelo.

El carriola los seguía tirados por cuatro Granian. Los caballos alados, de color gris y extremadamente veloces eran los más aptos para equipararse con la velocidad de un dragón

La cripta de Baluar era uno de los lugares más peligrosos e imposibles de penetrar, no sólo porque se abría unas pocas horas cada quince años, sino que además estaba custodiado por shtrigat , unos seres prácticamente invencibles

¿Por qué? Muy simple, una shtrigat es una bruja y vampiro, que solo puede matarse con balas de plata consagradas y además mientras se están alimentando.

Por suerte, los hijos de Iris a pesar de no ser inmortales tenían la capacidad de regenerar sus tejidos, lo cual los hacia más que aptos para la misión.

\- ¿Quién era Baluar? – Le preguntó Samantha a Sebastián mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el carruaje.

\- Fue el creador de los vampiros – respondía él

\- Te equivocas, ese fue Blas Tepes , más conocido como conde Drácula.

\- Eso es un error – la corregía Sebastián – Blad Tepes se convierte en vampiro cuando, luego de la muerte de su amada, reniega de Dios y se lanza a masacrar a las personas sin piedad; pero el verdadero artífice de esto fue Baluar, quien instigó a la princesa Mina a suicidarse y quien, poseyendo este vaso mágico, que luego pasó a llevar su nombre, le dio de beber a Blad sangre demoníaca.

\- ¿Cómo obtuvo el vaso? – Preguntó Samantha

\- Nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe su origen, lo que se conoce es su poder, que es el de portar cualquier sustancia en él sin que perezca

\- Yo creo conocer de la existencia de una botella con igual poder – reflexionó Samantha

\- Es verdad – declaraba Sebastián – la botella de Sen Shuang pero la misma fue destruida al derrotar a la hija del diablo, según la historia de la leyenda del alma quebrada – explicaba.

El carro se detuvo y Samantha salió del carruaje acercándose a sus hermanos y compañeros.

Los dragones con sus jinetes aguardaban frente a una montaña

\- _Bad blood_ – decía Samantha

\- Si – respondía Damián – mala sangre, aunque muchos le dicen sangre maldita – reflexionaba

\- Aquí se abrirá la entrada a la cripta – declaraba Samantha.

Todos aguardaron por la puesta de sol, que poco a poco se perdía detrás de la cadena de montañas que rodeaba el lugar; no había nada romántico en este ocaso, ya que luego del mismo los aguardaban los shtrigat y lo más probable la muerte para alguno de ellos.

Apenas ocultarse completamente el astro rey, todos pudieron observar y sentir que el piso donde estaban parados comenzó a temblar.

Los jinetes calmaron a sus animales y los acompañantes comprobaron sus armas.

Una amplia abertura se extendía alrededor de unos cincuenta metros por la base de la montaña y se podía ver un sendero que ascendía hacia la cima de la montaña.

No más terminar el temblor unos terroríficos carcajadas se escucharon, pero ninguno de los presentes se inmutó, sabían a que habían ido allí y aguardaban por su destino con férrea decisión.

\- Totalis Lumus – invocó un hechizo que daba luz a toda la montaña Damián y todo el sendero se iluminó, pudiéndose ver más adelante del mismo que se bifurcaban en túneles también iluminados, formando un verdadero laberinto dentro de la montaña.

\- Ya lo saben – dijo Sebastián que ya se alistaba detrás de Samantha – el que obtenga el vaso debe irse rápidamente, sin importarle quien quede atrás.

Nadie contestó, ni siquiera asintieron ya sabían cual era el plan.

Frente a ellos algunas pocas shtrigat ya corrían a su encuentro

\- _Showtime_ – Declaró Damián y salio volando con Alastor seguido de los demás.

Lo único que tenían en mente los jinetes era encontrar el vaso, la única meta de las acompañantes era eliminar a la mayor cantidad de shtrigat .

Una de las criaturas se colocó detrás de Akuena y la mordió, ella le disparó sin piedad y sin sentir dolor alguno con una de sus armas, mientras con la otra disparaba en la cara a otra que se acercaba a Damián, eso no la mataría pero la demoraría unos minutos hasta que sus heridas sanaran.

Al principio los monstruos se asombraron del poder de los medio vampiros pero eso no las detuvo de intentar destruirlos.

Poco a poco las parejas iban tomando caminos separados, ingresando en los diferentes túneles haciendo que las brujas también se dispersaran.

Además de todo los inconvenientes había otro mayor, el tope de tiempo, ya que una vez salido el sol, y si no lograban encontrar el vaso serían expulsados de la montaña.

La horas pasaban, los cargadores iban cediendo y la desesperación aumentando.

Los muchachos pasaban de túnel en túnel, sin rumbo fijo, incluso muchas veces girando en círculos.

\- No puede ser – decía frenando Damián al encontrarse nuevamente en la entrada, luego de girar en una bifurcación.

Se percató que allí había muy pocos Shtriga y que en realidad muy pocas los seguían, entonces comenzó a avanzar lentamente observando cada túnel

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Le preguntaba Akuena sacándose de encima a otra monstruo y cargando sus armas nuevamente

\- Sigo una corazonada – dijo Damián – estate preparada – simplemente informó. Continuó revisando cada bifurcación e ingresando en aquellos donde las Shtriga abundaban

\- ¿Tienes en mente morir esta noche? – Le decía Akuena matando a otras bruja, él llegó a mirarla de reojo pudiendo ver como las marcas en el cuello de ella sanaban – a tu derecha –declaró la chica apuntándolo, él se hizo hacia el lado indicado y ella disparó, el proyectil hizo blanco de pleno en las fauces ya abiertas de la Shtriga que salió expulsada hacia atrás violentamente.

\- Gracias a ti no – respondió Damián – creo que estamos cerca – declaró mirando hacia a delante, Akuena se asomó por su costado y pudo ver más de 200 brujas aguardando

\- No te prometo mantenerte mucho tiempo más con vida, lo intentaré – contestó ella – pero son demasiadas.

Damian observaba más allá de las Shtriga, podía ver una recámara donde, sobre un sarcófago de piedra se encontraba el vaso y en el lugar no había ninguna bruja.

\- Sostente fuertemente – ordenó

\- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Akuena guardando sus armas

\- Sostente lo más fuerte que puedas – volvió a ordenar y la chica giró y se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

Alastor comenzó a tomar velocidad, Akuena podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Damián y apretó el agarre. Sentía como el dragón golpeaba a las brujas que se ponían a su paso y luego el animal lanzó una enorme bola de fuego

\- El fuego no las mata – decía ella

\- Sólo quiero demorarlas – contestaba Damián – Sostente – Ordenó y ella pudo sentir como comenzaba a dar un giro de 180 grados y apretó las piernas al lomo del dragón al quedar con su cabeza mirando al piso y sintió un temblor.

Rodas y Rose pudieron ver, como con una destreza sin par, Damián giraba al dragón, pasando por sobre las calcinadas Shtriga y luego le ordenaba golpear con su cola al techo haciendo que un derrumbe los separara de las brujas, quedando amparados en la recámara del vaso de Baluar.

Alastor volvió a girar y ambos se quedaron por un instante recuperándose.

\- Eres realmente bueno – le decía Akuena separándose y bajando del dragón

\- En realidad, modestia aparte – aclaraba – soy el mejor – y le sonrió de lado a la chica – está en mis genes – repuso mientras también bajaba del dragón y le daba unas palmaditas en el cuello, ordenándole que descansara. El animal se acostó y apoyando su cabeza en el piso cerró los ojos.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban frente al atrio, donde descansaban los restos de Baluar y observaron el vaso sobre el centro del mismo.

El sarcófago no era nada maravilloso, una simple estructura rectangular de piedra que tenía unos símbolos tallados, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que las inscripciones decía, pero conocían la leyenda.

Luego de que Blas Tepes se convirtiera en vampiro lo primero que hizo fue entrar en la mente de Baluar y pudo ver lo que había hecho, el malvado hombre ya había previsto se detalle y su intención era convertirse en inmortal.

Blad le cumplió su deseo, pero lo confinó a vivir por siempre sepultado en esa montaña, rodeado de las Shtriga y con el vaso que había completado la maquiavélica idea de Baluar.

\- Aquí debe haber una trampa – decía Damian perceptivo

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – respondía Akuena – Pero, no tenemos otra opción que sacar el vaso de allí – declaró y los dos se acercaron al ataúd de piedra y luego de mirarse mutuamente ambos decidieron tomar juntos el vaso.

Nada sucedió, y ellos se alejaron del féretro y pusieron el vaso en una morral de cuero protegido por varios hechizos y lo ataron alrededor del cuello de Alastor despertándolo.

\- él ira directo a la colonia, aunque a nosotros nos suceda algo – le explicaba Damián mirando el techo de la bóveda – está entrenado. – Luego de inspeccionar el lugar le dijo su plan a Akuena – Alastor, y en realidad todos los colacuernos están diseñados para romper paredes – le explicaba – por eso esas hermosas púas en su cola, lo que haremos será romper el techo y salir por algún lateral hasta encontrar una bifurcación y llegar a la entrada.

\- Me parece genial – decía Akuena alistándose para salir, Damián montó sobre Alastor y en esta oportunidad la chica se dejó ayudar cuando él estiró la mano.

De repente, mientras se colocaba el arnés Akuena agudizó su sentido del olfato

\- hay una emanación de gas – dijo ella

\- Yo no fui – se apuró a bromear Damián y ella meneó la cabeza

\- Es gas butano, casi imperceptible, pero altamente inflamable – explicaba mirando las paredes del recinto – y el techo y paredes son de metal, si golpeas contra ellas generarás una chispa y moriremos calcinados aquí dentro. Ambos se bajaron de Alastor observando todo el lugar, finalmente Akuena concluyó – la única forma de salir es por el único lugar que está hecho de piedra y señaló el tumulto de rocas que los separaba de las shtrigat .

Ambos se fueron sentando lentamente y Alastor se acurrucó al lado de su amo.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? – Preguntó Damián al ver que Akuena buscaba algo en su chaleco

\- Si, tengo un plan – dijo ella sacando una granada y explicó – este artefacto produce una explosión, esperaremos que las Shtriga abran una brecha, tu dragón golpea a las primeras y hace una abertura más grande y salimos volando, yo saltaré la granada y tenemos unos 5 segundos para escapar antes de que la explosión inunde el pasillo. No sé si también llegará a las bifurcaciones – continuaba – pero la onda expansiva irá mermando y nos pueda dar un par de minutos para escapar, pero al menos es una opción que tenemos para salir, y, en el peor de los casos nos quemaremos, yo me recuperaré – decía

\- Alastor es bastante resistente al fuego – agregaba Damián – así que aunque nos calcinemos, ustedes llegaran a la colonia, podrán curarlos y yo, bueno, tendré un funeral con honores – reía Damián - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que ingresen? – Preguntó cambiando de tema

\- Un par de horas – repuso Akuena realmente impactada con la normalidad que su acompañante tomaba a la muerte

\- ¿Y este gas no es malo?

\- La cámara es muy grande para que los efectos tóxicos nos afecten – agregó ella mientras que Damián acariciaba la cabeza de Alastor - Tienes un poder muy grande sobre él – le decía

\- ¿Alastor? – Preguntó Damián y ella sintió – no tengo poder sobre él, simplemente él me cuida – aclaraba – tengo dos grandes amigos, Albus y Daniela, pero Alastor es como mi hermano – comentaba sonriendo – cuando tenía cinco años, él nació y mis padres me lo regalaron

\- Vaya regalo – decía Akuena

\- El mejor – acotaba Damián – Crecimos juntos – relataba – somos inseparables, mi madre incluso me retaba de pequeño porque lo ponía a dormir en mi cama – sonreía recordando – es que al ser hijo único lo eduqué como si fuera mi hermano, es que los momentos de soledad son duros, y creo que es recíproco el cariño.

\- Se puede ver que te aprecia – decía Akuena – la verdad que no puedo entenderte mucho, nosotros somos quintillizos, así que tranquilidad y soledad no son conceptos que se manejen en mi familia – reía ella relatando su historia – para mamá era relativamente fácil, teniendo nuestros mismos poderes podía manejarnos, pero al pobre de papá se le hacia difícil. Nuestra infancia fue complicada, sin saber manejar nuestras habilidades, aprendimos a vivir en un mundo donde éramos, temidos, discriminados y odiados – explicaba y Damián agachó la mirada diciendo

\- Lo siento

\- No te disculpes – le decía ella – te dije, estamos acostumbrados, con la adolescencia fue peor, las hormonas nos descontrolaba y terminamos siendo expulsados de nueve colegios

\- ¡Y yo me creí rebelde! – llegó a bromar Damian

\- En realidad no lo éramos, pero somos muy unidos

\- Pude verlo – agregaba él

\- Y bueno, si en el colegio molestaban a uno de nosotros, era molestarnos a todos y más de un incauto terminó estampado contra una pared, literalmente – acotó haciendo que Damián riera - Por suerte mamá conocío a Xavier

\- El líder de los hombres equis

\- El mismo y por fin encontramos la tranquilidad que buscábamos, convivir con muchachos que como nosotros, viven discriminados, temidos, odiados. Era fascinante, convivir con personas que manipulaban el hielo, el fuego, el agua, chicos que atravesaban paredes, que destruían paredes, que se convertían en paredes – contaba sonriendo – chicos anfibios, aves, felinos.

\- ¿Y su vida se normalizó? – Preguntó Damián

\- Si, bastante – respondía Akuena – como todo chico normal por la mañana estudiábamos historia, geografía, matemáticas y por las tardes artes marciales, planeamiento estratégico de la guerra, acciones evasivos y obviamente manejo de armamento

\- Eso no es tan normal – decía Damián – Matteo y valentino han ido a una escuela muggle y eso no estudiaron, te lo puedo asegurar estaban muy sorprendidos cuando con ayuda de Albus ingresaron a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Sin ser magos? – Preguntó ella

\- Es que las fuerzas de la logia nos acosaban y Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros que existen.

\- Igual nuestra escuela – declaró ella

\- De todas maneras se adaptaron, ellos poseen cierto tipo de magia y poco a poco iban demostrándola.

\- Imagino que de todas maneras no fue una educación normal

\- Es cierto, defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones, no he tenido una educación muy normal según el estándar muggle ¿Qué habilidades tienes? – Le preguntó

\- Tengo mis sentido más desarrollado, como habrás visto – declaró – un poco más de fuerza y velocidad que lo habitual, mi necesidad de agua no es igual a la de mi madre que prácticamente debe estar tomando agua todo el día, puedo manejarlo con mayor naturalidad y estar de esta forma – señalaba mostrando sus manos traslúcidas – por más tiempo. – Damián la observó, los ojos brillaban y eran más cristalinos que lo habitual, la boca roja, resaltada por el translúcido de la piel invitaba al beso y por un instante estuvo tentado, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y declaró

\- Y puedes sanarte – agregó Damián mirando nuevamente el piso

\- Pero ese hecho no es por mi condición de vampiro – explicaba ella – sino por la sangre de ángel que mi madre tiene en su organismo

\- ¿Serás inmortal?

\- No, no lo seré, poco a poco la sangre de ángel se irá depurando de mi organismo y sanaré cada vez menos, eventualmente envejeceré y moriré, como todos, un poco más lento, pero lo haré

\- Nosotros también somos más longevos, debe ser por la magia, la verdad nunca me enfoqué mucho en ese tema, los que vivimos de los dragones sabemos que es un trabajo de riesgo, y si bien ahora las técnicas nos permiten una comprensión muy grande con neutros animales, lograr un entendimiento es arduo y difícil y más de uno no lo ha logrado

\- sin contar con el lugar y sus habitantes – agregaba ella

\- Disculpa por ello, he sido…

\- Arrogante – le decía ella

\- Yo iba a decir pedante, pero tú has sido más leve

\- No está en mí dañar a las personas – explicaba Akuena – Pero tu forma desdeñosa de referirte a nosotros me molesta mucho, porque no somos como tú dices

\- Ahora puedo verlo, y aprovecho esta oportunidad única para pedirte disculpas y que las mismas se las expreses a tus hermanos

\- podrás dárselas tu – decía Akuena poniéndose de pie y comenzó sacarse el chaleco.

Damian pudo ver que daba vuelta su chaleco y sacando un pequeño aparato colocó un audífono pequeño en su oído derecho.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó - ¿Esas cosas que hacen música, un tmp algo? – preguntó confuso y Akuena sonrió al tiempo de corregirlo

\- MP3 y si, tiene música, me ayuda a concentrarme mejor

-Ya lo había visto en los otros chicos muglees ¿Podrás escucharme? – Preguntó él

\- Si, dijo ella, tengo un oído libre.- Luego Damián observó que portaba unos cartuchos muchos más largos, ella abrió las armas y partió una parte de su interior, teniendo mucho cuidado, luego cargó las armas y se acomodó el arnés, aflojándolo un poco para ubicarse ya no de espaldas a espaldas con Damián sino detrás de él para poder protegerse del impacto de la explosión.

\- ¿Que has hecho? – Preguntó

\- Acabo de acondicionar mis pistolas para que sean automáticas, estas enviaran ráfagas de balas en lugar de disparos individuales, por eso los cartuchos que tienen balas dobles y unos 100 proyectiles por cartucho, lo que puedo advertirte es que deberé estar cerca de tu cabeza y que lo más probable es que quedes sordo

\- Despreocúpate – le decía él – muchas veces los dragones para defenderse gritan fuertemente y tenemos un hechizo para contrarrestar esa dolencia

\- esto será más invasivo. ¿Podrás concentrarte a pesar de la sordera?

\- Yo creo que pronto lo averiguaremos – declaró Damián señalando al frente donde ya se podían ver las piedras caer y los rostros de las primeras Shtriga asomar.


	74. Chapter 74

**Capitulo 74**

 **Inevitable**

-Increíble por lo que tuvieron que pasar – decía Rodas – y yo acá escondido en la madriguera

\- Apresado – lo corrigió Rose y el asintió - ¿Mientras ustedes estaban encerrados? – Preguntó Rose mirando a los demás– ¿Ustedes que hacían?

\- Básicamente recorrer los pasillos en círculos sin sentido- aclaraba Samantha - ninguno reparó en lo que Damián pensó

\- Siempre creí que seríamos nosotros quienes lo encontraríamos- dijo reflexivo Sebastián

\- Te hubiera cedido el honor – bromeó Damián

\- Entonces regresemos a la cripta. – Dijo Rodas y el relato continuó

Los muchachos podían ver a las Shtriga ingresando en la recámara, las brujas eran veloces y sus alas tenían puntas que lastimaban a sus presas.

Damián y Akuena se hallaban ya sobre a Alastor y este miró el audífono sobrante del aparato de Akuena, que ya conocía por Matteo y Valentino y se lo colocó, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida

\- Los magos también sabemos adaptarnos – declaró sonriendo de lado y luego preguntó - ¿Lista? – Akuena asintió y ante una orden del muchacho el dragón enfrentó a los monstruos y con una fuerza imponente rompió la pared de piedras que bloqueaba la única salida.

Las Shtriga fueron impulsadas por la estrepitosa bestia, pero rápidamente comenzaron a perseguir a los fugitivos.

La música del mp3 permitía a los chicos evitar escuchar los alaridos de desesperación de los monstruos que sabían que si retiraban el vaso perecerían

 _Hoy, quiero, gritarlo  
No sobran las palabras  
Hoy, llego, el tiempo  
De liberar mis sentimientos_

-¡vamos! – Exclamaba Damián – Tira la granata

-Granada – llego a corregirlo mientras golpeaba con una fuerza increíble a las Shtriga que querían morderla ya que aún no podía utilizar el arma de fuego - Tu encárgate de sacarnos de aqui, yo me ocupo de las Shtriga – decía ella

 _Arma letal  
Te quiero amar  
Complicidad esta noche  
Déjame entrar  
Sin preguntar  
Ser tu mitad esta noche_

\- estás demorándote - declaraba él – no pienses en mi, piensa en el vaso

\- No puedo evitarlo – le dijo ella sinceramente, acto seguido accionó la granada la arrojó y se abrazó fuertemente a Damián contando – cinco, cuatro tres, dos, uno

 _Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
Quiero pero no puedo  
Resistir este sentimiento  
Solo pienso en dibujar  
Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo  
Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
_

La explosión sorprendió a los monstruos, el fuego que con el poder de una erupción comenzaba a recorrer todo el pasillo

-Sujétate más fuerte – exclamaba él cuando notó que ella aflojaba el agarre inicial.

\- No puedo, debo protegerte – decía ella disparando a las brujas que se le acercaban y a las que la atacaban, las ráfagas salían rápidamente impulsando a las Shtriga que a su vez en forma de dominó empujaban a las de atrás.

Damián giró rápidamente y el fuego siguió su marcha por el túnel principal, Por suerte el fuego se extinguió y los muchachos ya no corrían peligro de calcinarse, pero por otro lado, las Shtriga los atacaban con mayor fiereza, sabiendo que estaban llevándose aquello que las mantenían con vida.

Alastor golpeaba a todas las brujas que se le enfrentaban, Akuena intentó girarse espalda con espalda con Damián pero el arnés estaba trabado analizó la situación y declaró.

-Giraré para colocarme frente a ti – le dijo a Damián- Alastor protege el frente, yo atacaré la retaguardia – y sin más, con el arnés ya más suelto dio un giro y se colocó de frente a Damián, apoyó los brazos sobre sus hombros y continuó disparando.

Los cargadores de agotaron y haciendo un rápido movimiento recargó las armas, acercándose más a Damián.

Sus mejillas se rozaban, pero ninguno prestaba atención a esta situación, ella tenía la vista fija en las brujas y él en el camino a seguir vislumbrando la salida.

 _Hoy, debo, quedarme  
Muy lejos de tus labios  
Y estás tan cerca  
No controlo esto que siento  
Arma letal  
Te quiero amar  
Un beso basta esta noche  
Déjame entrar  
Nadie sabrá  
Hay que soñar  
Esta noche_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y la montaña comenzaba a cerrarse.

-Debo acelerar – exclamó Damián – debemos plegarnos – y sin más comenzó a recostarse sobre Akuena, que acompañaba el movimiento hasta que su espalda quedó sobre el dragón y su pecho contra Damián, poniendo sus brazos paralelos al dragón sin dejar por un instante de disparar.

 _Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
Quiero pero no puedo  
Resistir este sentimiento  
Solo pienso en dibujar  
Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo  
Es que no enamorarme  
De ti es inevitable  
_

Las paredes de la montaña iban descendiendo

-No lo lograremos – llegó a decir Damián – A sido un placer arma letal – declaró mirando por primera vez a Akuena y sonriendo – no llores en mi funeral

\- Pierde cuidado, no lo haré – dijo y en un rápido movimiento ella quedó sobre él, plegó su cuerpo mas contra el de Damián y se sostuvo de Alastor, que sin importarle nada iba directo a la salida que solo tenía apenas unos metros de abertura. Damián se quedó perplejo observándola arriesgar su vida por él y no podía apartar la vista de su rostro, de su boca, de ella.

 _Tu boca dice ven  
Tus besos dicen ven  
Tus ojos me derriten, baby  
Tus manos dicen ven  
Tu cuerpo dice ven  
Tus brazos son peligro baby  
_

Akuena protegió con su cuerpo a Damián, alineándolo con la cabeza de Alastor para que no se golpeara.

El chico cerró los ojos, dejándose cuidar por esa chica que le demostraba que había estado errado toda su vida y que era momento de dejar llevarse por sus sentimientos verdaderos.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Akuena y la apretó más contra él, en el preciso momento en que Alastor impactaba en la pared de la montaña, y salía despedido de ella, desparramando una enorme polvareda.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo las otras parejas, que no eran expulsadas de la montaña sino que se presentaban como en una aparición mágica.

Sebastián voló al carruaje ya que el sol salía dejando a Samantha a cargo de su dragón.

-¿Alguien tiene el vaso? – Entonces preguntó a los gritos la chica, pero nadie contestó, apenas podían verse de la polvareda que se había levantado pero podían escuchar unas risas y al ir despejándose el polvo pudieron ver a Akuena, sobre Damián riendo sin dejar de mirarse.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó, todos se quedaron anonadados, no más que Akuena que a pesar de la sorpresa respondió al beso.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó cuándo Damián se separó

-es que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, es un sentimiento del que ya no me puedo resistir. - declaraba rememorando la canción

-¿y tenías que estar al borde de la muerte para reconocerlo? – Preguntó ella

-No, tenía que estar cerca de ti para confirmarlo.

Rodas y Rose reían animadamente mientras unos sonrojados Damian y Akuena se quedaban callados aceptando las burlas de todos por el final tan meloso.

\- Igualmente solo se había completado la mitad de la misión - aclaraba Dumbledore poniéndose de pie - es hora de cenar, Molly ya ha hablado con sus padres, ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta mañana - dijo marchándose.

Rodas y Rose pudieron ver como las parejas se iban separando, por un lado Damián con Akuena, Albus con Daniela, Valeria con Daniel y por el otro Guillermo con Roberto y Molly con Donatella.

\- Al parecer la historia no terminó bien para todos - decía Rodas mirando a Roberto y Molly que cruzaron miradas pero luego desviaron las mismas.

\- Y bueno, no todo tiene porque tener un final feliz - declaraba Rose levantándose del piso.

\- Ellos habían comenzado algo - los interrumpió ingresando Valeria seguida de Daniel - Pero cuando sucedió la pelea… - Y no dijo más meneando la cabeza

\- Fue muy duro para él que ella lo amenazara - decía Daniel

\- ¿Y no crees que fue duro para ella también? - Le reprochaba Valeria cambiando su color de cabello de un rosa a un rojo más fuerte

\- Tienes razón - le decía el muchacho abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él

\- ¿Y ustedes? - Preguntó Rodas

\- ¿Nosotros? - Respondieron a coro y luego Valeria continuó

\- Nuestro único problema esta superado - decía ella retomando su color habitual de cabello, de un rosado muy llamativo, igual que el de su madre

\- Aunque no fue muy fácil - aclaraba él

\- Si lo fue - lo contradecía ella

\- No, no lo fue - la contrariaba él

\- Si - agregaba ella sonriendo

\- No - respondía él sosteniéndole las mejillas con las manos y dándole un beso.

Rodas y Rose se miraron y revolearon los ojos, al ver que la pareja no tenía intención de separarse ambos carraspearon

\- Lo sentimos - entonces dijo Valeria separándose de Daniel - Nuestro problema es la diferencia de edad, yo tengo seis años más que Daniel.

\- ¿Eres metamorfaga? - Preguntó Rose

\- Si, lo soy, como mi madre, Tonks - aclaró - aunque se me reveló…

\- Al conocerme - rió Daniel y ella, a pesar de mirarlo al principio retadora sonrió con él

\- Es verdad, mi capacidad de mutar apareció cuando lo conocí, pero no tiene un punto relevante en la historia, mi madre me dijo que era simplemente hormonal - explicó levantándose de hombros

\- Y en general tu apariencia cambia con tu estado de ánimo así que de seguro tiene que ver con tu temperamento - declaró Rodas y todos sonrieron

\- Cuando concluimos la misión del vaso de Baluar, regresamos a la colonia, por supuesto que Akuena y Damian desaparecieron

\- Literalmente - agregaba Daniel - nadie los encontraba

\- había que esperar al menos una semana para la próxima misión y debíamos seguir entrenándonos- decía Valeria - ya que en esa oportunidad debíamos enfrentarnos a vampiros, aunque, a decir verdad, luego de las Shtriga ya no teníamos miedo a nada. Albus y Daniela estaban mal, Molly y Roberto, bueno - agregaba - no debo decir más - y todos asintieron - y Guillermo se había quedado embobado por Donatella que no le dirige ni la hora

\- Un hueso duro de roer - decía Daniel

\- Y nosotros - agregaba Valeria - siempre habíamos tenido ese fantasma detrás nuestro, el fantasma de la diferencia de edad.

\- Pero es algo tan normal - decía Rose

\- Tal vez si el hombre fuera mayor, pero no en el caso contrario - explicaba Valeria

Poco a poco los chicos fueron entrando en la mente de la pareja, podían ver la colonia, y el grupo cenando junto a los domadores de dragones, ya repuestos de haber descansado toda la mañana.

Charlie buscaba a Damián para felicitarlo, pero nadie podía encontrarlo, había desaparecido junto a Akuena y el hombre ya sabía que hasta que no quisiera no lo iba a volver a ver.

Dumbledore, apareció y los muchachos le contaron todo lo sucedido, obviamente tenía solo una parte de la historia.

Todos estaban muy cansados y fueron a descansar hasta el día siguiente. Pero Valeria y Daniel se encontraron en una de las cabañas que se hallaba vacía.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó ella instintivamente al verlo

\- No te comportes como mi madre - le reprochaba él - estoy bien

\- No soy tu madre - decía ella - pero me preocupo por ti

\- Y yo por ti - le decía él besándola apasionadamente - Casi muero cuando caíste del dragón

\- Estoy viva gracias a ti - le decía ella.

Rodas y Rose pudieron entrar en su mente y ver el momento al que se referían, Valeria y Daniel, se encontraban deambulando por el laberinto de la montaña, y algunas Shtriga los perseguían.

Por un error de Daniel uno de los brazos golpeó a Valeria su arnés de desprendió y esta cayó al suelo, al no poder sujetar bien la rienda del animal.

Fue una fracción de segundo que le tomó al chico saltar y volverla a subir al animal, pero tres Shtriga que eran también muy rápidos , los habían acorralado, dos lo mordieron a él y la tercera iba tras Valeria, pero él antes de atacar a sus acosadoras disparó a la tercer Shtriga.

Lamentablemente si por un período muy largo de tiempo, esos monstruos subsionaban tu sangre, por más de ser inmortal, era posible que murieras.

Daniel, luego de detener a la Shtriga que iba a atacar a Valeria, le disparó a una de las que lo estaba mordiendo, dándole muerte, pero al querer dispararla ala segunda se sintió muy débil, comenzó a caer hasta que sintió el disparo de una de sus armas y al caer la bruja pudo ver a Valeria con el arma entre sus dos manos, aún temblorosa.

Recomponiéndose y viendo que otras cuatro Shtriga se acercaban de un salto los subió a los dos y el dragón salió volando, alejándose hasta aparecer en la entrada de la montaña donde no había ninguna bruja.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó él

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti - dijo ella. Pero no pudieron hablar más ya que un grupo de Shtriga ya venía nuevamente a atacarlos y debieron seguir en la búsqueda del vaso.

Regresando a la cabaña él le decía

\- Yo estoy vivo gracias a ti - y se apartó

\- No lo entiendes ¿No? - declaraba ella - Tú primero le disparaste a la bruja que me atacaba a mí

\- Tu, tu eres importante para mi - decía él - pero yo soy un inepto, un inmaduro por mi culpa e inexperiencia caíste del dragón

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la madurez con eso? - Entonces preguntó Valeria sin entender la comparación

\- Es… es… - Daniel estaba dubitativo - todo el mundo lo dice, y yo…

\- ¿Y tu que? - Lo enfrentaba Valeria - ¿Tu tomas en cuenta lo que dicen los demás?

\- Mi propia hermana lo señalo antes de la misión - declaró él

\- ¡Ah! - Exclamó Valeria - ¿Por qué la señorita es perfecta no? Sale con un vampiro, a escondidas de tus padres, mintiéndoles. ¡Eso es taaaaaaaaaaaaan maduro! - Se enojaba Valeria y su cabello comenzaba a teñirse de rojo

\- Tranquilízate - le decía Daniel

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡TRANQUILIZARME! Tú quieres romper conmigo, porque las declaraciones de tu hermana te afectaron y debo quedarme tranquila

\- No solo es mi hermana, tu ya lo sabes - declaraba frustrado Daniel

\- Si, ya lo sé - decía Valeria tomándole el rostro con las manos - Y puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que diga nadie me importa, pero… es tu decisión - le dijo soltándole el rostro.

\- Siempre me verán como el inmaduro

\- Y a mi como la roba cunas

\- ¿Roba que? - preguntó Daniel

\- No lo sé - declaró Valeria moviendo la mano al aire - algo que dicen Matteo y Valentino.

\- ¿Y te molesta?

\- Muchísimo - decía ella - pero es mucho mayor el amor que siento por ti. - Como si de repente hubiera salido el sol a Daniel se le iluminó la mirada, no era que no hubiera pensado desde esa perspectiva, pero cuando la persona a la que amas te lo confirma, parecería que tuviera mayor fundamente.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, más que a mi mismo - le decía – Ólvidate de lo que dije, nada me importa excepto tu.

\- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. - Ambos se besaron, y se quedaron toda la noche acariciándose y hablando de su futuro, juntos

\- Que románticos - decía Rose sarcástica

\- No escupas para arriba - le decía Valeria

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntaba Rose

\- Que no escupas para arriba, que la escupida vuelve, no te burles de algo que te puede pasar a ti - declaró levantándose del piso siendo imitada por Daniel

\- Disculpa, no quise ofenderte - le dijo Rose

\- No tienes porque, todo está muy bien - le decía y ambos abrazados se marchaban

Cuando se quedaron solos, y pasado un tiempo Rose rompió el silencio y dijo

\- Igualmente yo nunca me enamoraré


	75. Chapter 75

**Capitulo 75**

 **El aliento de Tronibus**

Al día siguiente y luego de desayunar los chicos volvieron a reunirse en la sala.

\- Ahora venía lo más difícil - decía Albus

\- ¡Si, como no! - Exclamó Damián - como si no hubiera sido difícil tomar el cáliz - y todos reían.

\- Debíamos capturar en el vaso de Baluar al aliento del dragón Tronibus

\- ¿Qué especie? - Preguntó Rose

\- Lo olvidaba ese es el apodo que le quedó al dragón - explicaba Albus

\- No me di cuenta cuando Dumbledore me nombró los elementos pensé que era un lugar o algo místico – explicaba – Entonces Tronibus - ¿La tía Agatha tiene algo que ver? - Preguntó Rose y todos rieron

\- No, la culpable fui yo - decía Akuena - Es que jamás recordaba el nombre científico del dragón - y miró a Damián quien agregó

\- Draconis Veneniferum - como si fuera la vigésima vez

\- ¡Eso! - decía ella - Entonces un buen día me cansé de estar preguntando el nombre y me salio el dragón de tronibus

\- Y así quedó - agregaba Damian - debo decirte que ella se lleva muy bien con mamá – acotó refiriéndose a Akuena y todos rieron fuertemente.

\- Ahora nos reímos, pero la verdad estábamos asustados - decía Albus - para encontrar al Draconis Vene… bueno, al tronibus - declaró Albus - había que pasar por las grutas de la muerte y bueno… no debo decir más nada ¿No? - agregaba y todos asentían

Rose y Rodas se vieron otra vez volando por los cielos de Rumania, sobre los hermosos y temibles colacuernos húngaros, a este grupo de cinco se le agregó un sexto piloteado por Albus y de copiloto a Daniela.

Todos podían sentir la tensión entre los chicos, que al final de cuenta no habían podido solucionar sus diferencias.

\- Llegamos - dijo Sebastián - las grutas de la muerte

\- Y ahí todo un grupo de vampiros - decía Damián bajándose de Alastor y ayudando a Akuena. Viendo como los monstruos comenzaban a salir de las grutas amparados por la noche.

En esta ocasión los muchachos vestían deferente, tenían los trajes de la guardia del vaticano y en lugar de armas de fuego portaban ballestas con flechas bendecidas.

Teniendo en el frente a Sebastián, un vampiro y a Donatella, una guerrera entrenada desde su nacimiento a matar vampiros sin temor alguno de ellos, los hijos de Iris, menos temerosos por sus poderes se mantenían en la retaguardia y los magos junto a Daniela en el centro, combinando hechizos para destruir a las bestias, iban avanzando formando un círculo que giraba y se movía lentamente.

Así, poco a poco ingresaban en las grutas, por supuesto que los muchachos del circulo exterior eran heridos, los medio vampiros sanaban, Sebastián ni se inmutaba y Donatella se reía al ver como las garras echaban humo al querer tocar su traje bendecido, mismo traje que portaban los magos y Daniela.

\- Vendría muy bien un poco de tu ayuda – decía Samantha a esta última y la chica gato intentó concentrarse, pero por más que quería no lograba hipnotizar a los vampiros

\- No te preocupes – la alentaba Albus

\- Preocúpate – lo contrariaba Samantha – si no logras aumentar tus poderes serás carbonizada por el tronibus.

Daniela seguía intentando ejercer su poder sobre algunos vampiros, con uno lo logró y fue carne de cañón para Donatella

\- ¡Así se hace! – La felicitaba Albus

\- Bueno ¿Podrás hacerlo unas cincuenta veces más? – Se burlaba Damián que sin esperar atacaba con sus hechizos a un vampiro, mientras Akuena lo estacaba con una flecha.

Llegaron sin bajas a la entrada de la cueva principal, a medida que se acercaban los vampiros disminuían, ya que el fuego del tronibus podría matarlos, con lo cual, ya viendo la intención de los muchachos, pero sin la obligación que tenían los sthigots de proteger al dragón fueron marchándose en busca de algún aldeano incauto para cenar.

Los chicos le abrieron paso a Daniela, que portaba el vaso con ella, el mismo le temblaba entre sus manos.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Le preguntó Albus apoyando una de sus manos en la de ella, pero la chica negó con la cabeza

\- Es peligroso – y avanzó, confiando en que la necesidad la llevaría a poder expandir sus poderes y dominar al dragón.

Ingresó en la caverna, estaba oscura, fría y húmeda. A lo lejos podía ver al dragón que emanaba fuego por sus orificios nasales.

Estaba más relajada sabiendo que no debía llevar su traje, ya que no necesitaba ocultar su identidad, realmente aún admiraba a su mamá que podía moverse con tanta agilidad en ese traje de cuero tan apretado.

Si bien debía reconocer que era muy flexible, a ella todavía la molestaba, en realidad a ella ya le disgustaba el hecho de deber ser gatúbela y más aún que sus padres y hermano, no pudieran acompañarla ahora que los necesitaba.

Con paso temeroso se adentró más, el dragón pronto la divisó y lanzó una fuerte llamarada, ella debió saltar al techo para eludirla y no pudo obtener la muestra, debía ser más ágil.

El animal no esperó y comenzó a perseguirla, intentando calcinarla, ella se movía rápidamente y eludía las llamaradas, pero a su vez tampoco podía contener las llamas en el vaso.

En uno de los ataques una llama la tocó y ella gritó de dolor. Esto no escapó a los oídos atentos de Albus, que, aludiendo a los demás ingresó corriendo a la cueva.

\- ¡Daniela! – La llamó haciendo que el animal lo viera y convirtiéndose en el nuevo objetivo de la bestia le lanzó una llamarada de fuego.

Por suerte al lado de Albus había una gran roca en la cual se amparó para evitar el ataque.

Daniela de un salto se colocó a su lado

\- ¡Estás loco! – Le gritó - ¡Vete ya mismo de aquí! – Ordenó

\- Te ha herido – le dijo Albus acariciando su brazo quemado

\- ya se curará – decía ella – o usaré camisas toda mi vida – agregó restándole importancia

En plena discusión el dragón giró la roca y quedó frente a ellos, apuntó a Daniela y lanzó una llamarada, Albus la empujó y si bien logró escapar también no pudo evitar que su rostro fuera quemado por el dragón.

\- ¡Albus! – Gritó Daniela arrastrándolo detrás de la misma roca ya que el chico estaba semiinconsciente - ¡Albus! – Volvía a gritar sacudiéndolo y el chico abrió los ojos - ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Daniela - ¿Por qué te has hecho eso?

\- Porque… - respondía Albus entrecortado – Porque yo te amo – Declaró y volvió a desmayarse.

Rodas y Rose ya sabían que esa declaración era lo que estaba esperando Daniela, pero lo que no sabían qué iba a desencadenar su poder en su mayor extensión.

La chica, luego de corroborar los signos vitales de Albus y ver que solo estaba desmayado, se puso de pie y se enfrentó al dragón, que ya había dado nuevamente la vuelta para enfrentar a sus presas.

Lo miró directo a los ojos, no hizo falta más nada, ni un movimiento de manos, ni una palabra, solo una mirada y la bestia cayó de rodillas, presa del embrujo hipnótico de Daniela quien se acercó y colocó el vaso en el piso.

El animal llenó una llamarada dentro del vaso que se selló automáticamente al poseer el contenido.

Luego se marchó y se acurrucó en un rincón poniéndose a dormir como un inofensivo cachorrito.

Daniela tomó el vaso, dentro del cual se podía ver fulgurar las llamas, al principio temerosa que estuviera caliente, se sorprendió al notar que no lo estaba, así que sosteniendo el objeto con una mano y sobre su otro costado a Albus, salió de la cueva.

\- Por supuesto todos nos vinieron a ayudar – le decía Albus sacando a los muchachos del recuerdo.

\- Y por fin ustedes pudieron recomponer las cosas – decía Rose

\- No – la contradecía Daniela y los chicos la miraron interrogantes – Por supuesto que yo estaba más que extasiada con la noticia de Albus – aclaraba – mis dudas estaban resueltas y no tenía más nada que temer en el fututode mi relación con Albus, pero por su parte él, una vez recuperado no quiso saber más de mi. – Ante esta declaración los muchachos miraron al aludido

\- Yo tenía toda mi cara quemada – decía él

\- Ya lo sé, yo te curé – le decía Rose

\- Pero hiciste más que eso – le decía Daniela tomando la mano de Albus – Por supuesto que él declaró su amor en ese momento, pero yo nunca lo había hecho – aclaraba

\- Y yo creí que no podía obligar a Daniela a estar con una persona deforme, siendo ella tan bella – le decía acariciando su mejilla

\- Es que tu eres bello y no hace falta que te curaran – le decía ella y las chicas suspiraron, mientras que los varones y Rose revolearon los ojos. – Durante meses intenté que él confiara en mis sentimientos, decirle que yo lo amaba antes de que intentara salvar mi vida en la cueva y que nada me importaba

\- Sin embargo para mi, mi herida era una maldición que me impedía estar bien, no sólo con Daniela sino con todos ya que no estaba bien conmigo mismo

\- Era un latoso insoportable – llegó a decir Damian – Pero a nadie le creía

\- nadie pudo ayudarme con mi lesión – aclaraba Albus – ni siquiera tus padres con su poder mancomunado, así que yo ya estaba resignado a estar solo toda mi vida

\- Imagínense que para mi eso era llevar el mismo destino – aclaraba Daniela acomodándose sus gafas.

\- Entonces al curarte volvieron – declaró Rose

\- No inmediatamente – dijo Albus

\- Es que es tan obstinado – decía Daniela

\- Por suerte con ayuda del tío Albus fuimos a un pensador

\- Cosa que jamás te hubiera perdonado – dijo Daniela intentando sonar ofendida

\- Igualmente antes de ver sus recuerdos me arrepentí – dijo Albus – realmente no necesitaba confirmar que ella me amaba antes de salvarla del dragón, además no era necesario, yo la amaba, ella me amaba, era una tontería buscar algo más

\- Y fue allí donde él salió de mi embrujo gatuno – declaró Daniela – y mi poder no lo afecta a él.

Rose miró a la pareja, pudo ver que debajo de la manga de la camisa de Daniela se podían ver las marcas del fuego del dragón.

\- ¿Me permites? – le preguntó señalándole el brazo y la chica asintió levantándose la manga.

Rose pasó la mano sobre ella, Daniela sintió una fuerte quemadura, pero como si de una capa de arena se tratara sacó toda la piel quemada quedando la piel lozana.

\- Gracias – le agradeció al ver su brazo curado

\- No hay por que – declaró Rose

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Preguntó Rodas - Yo no he podido curarlos. – Rose se puso de pie pidió permiso y salió fuera con Rodas, todos se asomaron por la ventana a verlos.

Rose tomó las manos de Rodas y este fue cubierto por una llamas, todos se sorprendieron pero podían ver que el chico reía.

Cuando las flamas se apagaron volvieron a ingresar, ninguno salía de su sorpresa ya que ni siquiera la ropa se había quemado

\- Ya puedes curar – le decía Rose y explicó – hace años que fui a las grutas de la muerte, siendo bendecida por las llamas del Draconis Veneni… digo el tronibus – se corrigió y todos rieron – tengo el poder de su fuego y también el de curar del mismo.

\- ¿Y tú no lo sabias? – Preguntó Rodas a Dumbledore que ya se había sumado al grupo nuevamente. El mago se alzó de hombros – Debes ponerte más al día – declaró Rodas y todos rieron al ver la cara de sorprendido del anciano mago.

\- ¿Por qué tus padres y tu hermano no pudieron acompañarlos? – Entonces preguntó Rose

\- Por culpa de mi hermano – dijo Daniela

\- ¡Siempre tengo la culpa yo! – Dijo Pablo entrando de la mano de Martha ambos portaban sus gafas.

\- Bueno, bueno – decía Albus poniendo un alto – ya es tarde, mañana los chicos contarán esa parte de la historia. – Dicho lo cual cada uno se fue retirando.

\- La verdad que cada vez los admiro más – decía honestamente Rose – enfrentarse a tantos peligros sin las armas necesarias, cuando yo fui a la cueva del tronibus tenía el poder del pacto Siltonovus, no podía hacerme daño, pero creo que si no lo hubiera hecho sin él.

\- Es cierto – aclaraba Rodas – es muy loable

\- ¿Y porque tu no sabes estas historias? – Preguntó Rose

\- Por que de enterarse hubiera querido participar – respondió Albus ingresando a la sala - ¿Cenan? – les preguntó pero los muchachos negaron quedándose sentados en el suelo. El mago se retiró dejándolos solos.

Los chicos hablaron de sus sensaciones sobre la historia que les contaron, Rose, seguía con sus reparos sobre la posibilidad de destruir el ritual de Horalcol pero prefirió no seguir hablando de ello.

Por suerte Rodas había aceptado su pedido de dejarla tranquila y ahora podía sentir una serenidad placentera cuando hablaba con él y hasta llegaron a divertirse mucho contándose sus respectivas anécdotas, ya que Rodas tenía la particularidad, contraria a ella de verle lo positivo a las cosas e incluso llegó a hacer bromas de su entrada a la cueva del tronibus, sacándole lágrimas de alegría.

Ambos escucharon un chirrido en las escaleras e hicieron silencio, ocultándose para no ser vistos.

En realidad no eran ellos los que tenían nada que ocultar pero pudieron leer la mente de quien bajaba que quería estar solas y ambos decidieron no contrariarla.

Molly, la hija de Percy bajaba la escalera, se podía ver que estaba con su piyama pero llevaba un grueso abrigo, con lo cual los chicos notaron que iba a salir.

Sin equivocarse la chica salió al patio y luego se perdió dirigiéndose a la orilla del lago.

\- Se morirá de frio – decía Rodas

\- Yo creo que ya está muerta, ¿No has leído sus pensamientos? – Le preguntó Rose – no se perdona por haber agredido a Roberto y se siente muy cobarde por no poder pedirle disculpas

\- No podemos solucionar la vida de todos Rose – le decía el chico – es parte de nuestra responsabilidad permanecer al margen de las cuestiones personales de los demás.

\- Es cierto – decía ella volviéndose a sentar en el piso.

\- ¡No, no es cierto! – La contradijo Rodas - ¡tenemos que intervenir!

\- Quien te entiende – le decía ella poniéndose otra vez de pie

\- Tú no entiendes el concepto del sarcasmo ¿No? – Le decía él – puede ser negativo como positivo – le explicaba

\- ¡Ya cállate y dime que quieres hacer! – Le decía Rose perdiendo la paciencia. Pero ambos se quedaron de pie, enfocándose en los ruidos que provenían de afuera

\- Me parece que se nos adelantaron – sonreía Rodas

\- Aún no pasa nada – decía ella prestando atención

\- Shhhh que no escucho – la retaba Rodas

\- Al final eres todo un chismoso – reía ella y ambos se sentaron en el piso a escuchar lo que sucedía en la orilla del lago

Molly salió a caminar, era el único momento en el que se sería cómoda de andar sola, durante la noche, sin primos, adultos o poderosos molestando alrededor.

No era que le molestara en si, pero ella no veía la hora que todo ello terminara y volver a su puesto del ministerio, esas vacaciones forzadas la estaban volviendo loca.

Ella ya se había adaptado a su rutina, que era horrible, pero era suya, y podía manejarla.

Sólo su hermana, con la cual aún compartía su pieza conocía su dolor, y solo por el hecho de haberla descubierto llorando de lo contrario nadie lo sabría.

Iba pensando en ello cuando pudo notar una figura masculina observando el movimiento leve del agua del lago, rápidamente reconoció a Roberto e intentó retroceder, pero el chico viró y sus ojos se encontraron.

Irse en ese momento no sólo iba a resultar sospechoso sino que sería una majadería así que avanzó hasta quedar al lado del chico, estaría un par de minutos y se iría.

\- A ti también te serena la noche – le dijo él

\- Es más tranquila, tú debes estar acostumbrado – declaró y él la miró respondiendo

\- No soy un vampiro Molly, también duermo de noche, pero los ronquidos de Guillermo me despiertan así que vengo a pasear para relajarme y escuchar tranquilo un poco de música.

Ella reparó en el aparato que colgaba del saco de él ya lo conocía puesto que junto a Akuena compartían los gustos por la música y en su cumpleaños le regaló un aparato, y a pesar que le costó aprender a usarlo y le parecía una cosa muy rara se dio cuenta que era muy conveniente para poder encerrarse en sí misma, que era lo mejor que podía hacer

\- Entonces no te molesto más – declaró comenzando a girar para marcharse

\- ¿Quieres escuchar? – Le dijo casi al mismo tiempo él extendiéndole un audífono – Prometo no morderte – llegó a decir sarcástico.

A Molly le dolía sobremanera la actitud de Roberto, pero debía aceptarla y darle la razón, fue ella quien le apuntó con una varita amenazándole, así que no podía hacer nada.

Rodas y Rose prestaban atención a la situación, pudiendo leer los pensamientos de su prima, entrar en la mente de Roberto fue imposible, lo único que hacían era escucharlas estrofas de la canción que sonaba en el MP3.

\- Interferencia – decía Rodas concentrado y Rose asentía

\- Creo que este es tu cantante español favorito – le decía Roberto y se movió incomodo al demostrar el conocimiento de ella – Bueno, al menos eso es lo que Akuena comentó alguna vez – se excusó rápidamente y Rodas y Rose sonreían por el comentario, ellos podían ver a los muchachos como si estuvieran frente a los mismos, no necesitaban estar presentes y podían ver el nerviosismo de Molly mientras se colocaba el auricular, que había caído ya dos veces de su mano, no tanto por escuchar la voz de uno de sus cantantes favoritos, sino por estar lado a lado de Roberto.

\- Si, es verdad, me gusta mucho, es bueno poder hechizar los aparatos para entender las estrofas en otro idioma – dijo ella y se quedó tal cual él mirando las aguas tranquilas del lago mientras escuchaba la canción.

 _Perdón si te llamo, ese no fue el trato_

 _Yo tenía otros planes para mí..._

 _Perdón si no encuentro mi estabilidad emocional..._

 _Me arrepiento si te dije, que ya no te iba a buscar_

\- Ciertamente es muy romántica la letra – decía serio Roberto – raro en alguien que hace uso de su varita para amenazar – llegó a declarar y se puso nervioso al dar muestras que todavía ese hecho lo molestaba.

Los ojos de Molly se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar que una cayera por su mejilla, no se movió ya que si lo hacía él podía ver que estaba llorando y no quería.

 _Perdón si te busco, y lloro en tu cara  
perdón si una cita te echado a perder  
Nos dimos un tiempo, y sigo aquí esperando  
dijiste mi niño te prometo, que vamos a volver…  
_

\- Yo no comparto estas canciones, me gusta más el rock – aclaraba él

\- ¿Y que hace en tu mp3 una canción romántica? – Preguntó Molly llevando las manos a la cara y limpiándose las lágrimas. Roberto la miró, sin notarlas, estaba nervioso, al decir verdad ella tenía razón, sencillamente él estaba mintiendo

\- Es el mp3 es de Akuena – mintió

\- Esto no es justo – decía Rose – Molly defendía a Damián

\- espera – le dijo Rodas y una nueva estrofa sonó

 _Si no te abrazo en 24 horas soy un hombre muerto..._

 _Me urge que me digas que me amas y me beses lento…_

 _Si no te abrazo en 24 horas mi mundo termina…_

 _Si te retractas a olvidar que existo me alargas la vida…_

 _Si te demoras a decir que sí, vas a volver junto a mi  
será letal para mi corazón, y no vuelve a latir…_

\- Era de suponer – repuso Molly incorporándose y mirando altiva el agua del lago sabiendo que, soportar los desaires de Roberto era algo que se merecía pero nuevamente las lágrimas invadieron su rostro.

\- ¿suponer? – Preguntó él y volvió a mirarla, en ese momento él notó su llanto y la miró boquiabierto

\- Es hora de marcharme – dijo ella y giró para irse, olvidándose que tenía el audífono y por la fuerza, en lugar se salir de su oído la hizo ir atrás.

\- ¿eso es muy raro? – dijo Rose ya que generalmente los audífonos solían estar muy flojos en el oído, pero Rodas silbó y ella meneó la cabeza – ¿la has empujado? – Él asintió - eres un celestino – le dijo prestando atención y él sonrió haciendo lo mismo

Roberto la tomó de los hombros y ese contacto hizo que Molly se estremeciera, su llanto fue más fuerte y sacándose el audífono salió corriendo.

Roberto se quedó parado viéndola alejarse

\- ¡Vamos! – Decía Rodas – No puede ser tan orgulloso

Entonces como si Roberto lo hubiera escuchado salió tras de Molly

\- ¡Aguarda! – Exclamó, pero la chica no se detuvo, entonces corrió mucho más rápido y se colocó frente a ella - ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó

\- No te incumbe – respondió ella todavía limpiándose las lágrimas que no querían abandonarla

\- Me incumbe – le decía él tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo – me incumbe porque te quiero Molly y no puedo seguir así, sin saber qué es lo que sientes tú, dejándome devorar por esta situación que se nos escapó de control. Mi orgullo, tu silencio. No lo soporto más,

\- Podrías perdonarme – decía ella

\- No – contestó él y Rodas y Rose se miraron extrañados por la respuesta – No tengo que perdonarte Molly – le decía – Me dolió lo que hiciste – le dijo – Pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera alguno de mis hermanos, no lo había visto hasta ahora, creo que he sido un tonto. Espero que aún me quieras, porque lo nuestro era algo que no sé – dijo levantándose de hombros – parecía lindo, tu eres linda – le dijo levantándole la barbilla con el dedo. - ¿Aún me quieres?

\- No entiendo porque me preguntas eso – decía Molly, Rodas y Rose no entendían que significaba estaban tan absortos con la escena que no podían entrar en la mente de Molly – Yo jamás dejé de quererte – le decía acercándose a él.

Los rostros se acercaban lentamente, poco a poco las bocas se encontraron en un beso lento, suave, como eran ambos, sencillos, calmos, relajados.

Rose y Rodas aún podían escuchar las estrofas finales de la canción y sonreían

 _Si no te abrazo en 24 horas soy un hombre muerto..._

 _Me urge que me digas que me amas y me beses lento…_

 _Si no te abrazo en 24 horas mi mundo termina_

 _Si te retractas a olvidar que existo me alargas la vida_

 _Si te prometes decir que sí, vas a volver junto a mí_

 _Será letal para mi corazón, y volverá a latir…_

Sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron y los dos se miraron rompiendo la conexión con Molly y Roberto.

Rose se sonrojó se puso de pie. Rodas la imitó.

\- Me gustaría tener un amor así – dijo él honestamente – calmo, relajado es que últimamente todo es tan vertiginoso – declaró resoplando y sentándose de golpe en el sillón.

Rose no contestó, seguía mirando en dirección al lago y podía ver a Molly y Roberto que abrazados se acercaban a la cabaña.

\- ¿Nos ocultamos? – Le preguntó a Rodas pero él no le contestó giró a verlo y lo encontró detrás de ella, también observando a la pareja. Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, fue él quien retrocedió.

\- Lo nuestro no sería ni calmo ni relajado – rio poniendo una nota graciosa, al parecer era su nueva postura para con ella.

Luego le tomó las manos lentamente y los hizo invisibles a ambos.

Molly y Roberto entraron espiando a ver si alguien los observaba, al notar que la sala estaba vacía, al menos para ellos, se dieron un beso largo, sentido, abrazándose sin intención de querer separarse, pero cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imperiosa lo hicieron.

-Perdón por haber sido tan orgulloso y no ir por ti – decía él

\- Perdona tú por lo que te hice – decía ella

\- No tienes que pedir disculpas ya te lo he dicho – le decía el amoroso acariciando su mejilla.

\- Prometamos algo – decía ella deteniendo la mano y besándole la palma de la misma – que jamás deberemos pedirnos perdón.

\- Te lo prometo – dijo él

\- Te lo prometo – dijo ella. Luego volvieron a besarse.

\- hasta mañana – le dijo él – Te quiero

\- hasta mañana – contestó ella – yo también.

Ella subió las escaleras, él se dirigió hacia un ala nueva que habían construido para las visitas que eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Rose y Rodas aparecieron y por algunos instantes se quedaron con la vista embobada, incluso ella, hacia donde antes estaba la pareja, luego sacudió la cabeza

\- ¿Y como te haces invisible? – Preguntó Rose

\- Tu hoy me has dado una nueva habilidad – le dijo él – ahora yo te he dado otra

\- Gracias – dijo Rose – era algo que no pude hacer nunca

\- Es que Harry Potter tiene la capa de invisibilidad - dijo él – de allí el poder

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron contándose anécdotas hasta el amanecer.


	76. Chapter 76

**Capitulo 76**

 **Cambios de un vampiro**

A la mañana siguiente todo continuaba con su normal habitualidad.

Por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno que Molly y Roberto habían vuelto, ya que apenas encontrarse se saludaron efusivamente, y si bien para muchos fue una sorpresa, para otros no tanto.

A Donatella se la veía contrariada y cuando la sección de besos se extendió más de lo debido con un gesto de hastío se levantó de la mesa y pidió a Dumbledore hablar con él, retirándose de la cocina.

Rodas y Rose se quedaron allí, pero sus sentidos estaban en la conversación que se suscitaba fuera.

\- ¿Cuánto más debo quedarme? – Preguntaba Donatella – La historia del aliento del dragón terminó

\- Es necesario que te quedes – respondía Albus

\- ¿Por qué? – Se quejaba la chica – Es más, sigo sin entender en primer instancia que hago aquí, ni que mi participación haya sido tan fundamental.

\- Todos somos importantes- dijo Dumbledore

\- Como usted diga – respondió la chica – solo se que soy más útil afuera matando vampiros que aquí; usted trama algo, puedo darme cuanta es un manipulador – Rose y Rodas sonrieron ante el descargo de la chica

\- Donatella me cae muy bien – llegó a bromear Rose y Rodas asintió.

Al ingresar nuevamente en la cocina los chicos pudieron ver a Donatella con cara de pocos amigo, muy común en ella, pero la cara de sorprendido de Albus era todo un poema.

\- Te dieron por tu lado – llegó a bromearle Rose cuando todos se marcharon y Albus sencillamente asintió – ella tiene razón ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Albus se puso serio de repente, los muchachos no necesitaban leerle la mente para saber que algo malo sucedía.

\- Así que Leonid se la tiene jurada – dijo Rose

\- No me gusta que lean mi mente – se molestó Albus

\- Bienvenido a mi mundo –contestaba Rose y prosiguió – si Leonid la quiere, la tendrá – vaticinaba

\- Por eso está aquí, para protegerla, pero mis argumentos se acaban y ya no sé que decirle.

\- De seguro algo se te ocurrirá – lo alentaba Rodas.

Sin saberlo, Donatella estaba escuchándolo todo y sin esperar se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a planear su huida. Preparó un bolso ligero y aguardó serenamente, a primera hora de la mañana partiría.

Intentó no pensar en nada, sabía de los poderes de Rose y Rodas e intentaba evitar a los chico, igual que a Albus ya que sabía que también podía leer la mente.

Así que comenzó a hacer lo que hacía generalmente, criticar mentalmente a esas personas que no solo convivían, sino que además confraternizaban con vampiros.

Nadie podía convencerla, vampiros, medio vampiros, no había diferencia, la maldad los definía y tarde o temprano saldría a la luz.

Estaban terminando de almorzar cuando Sebastián apareció, inmediatamente todas las ventanas se oscurecieron y las luces se encendieron automáticamente.

\- Disculpen – llegó a decir, se lo veía demacrado – No me siento bien – declaró y no más terminar cayó al suelo convulsionando.

Inmediatamente Samantha y Guillermo que estaban más cerca intentaron socorrerlo.

\- Hace días que está así – dijo Samantha y sin más se mordió la muñeca haciéndose sangrar y la colocó sobre la boca del vampiro; pero este en lugar de recibir la sangre la escupió sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡Es asquerosa! – Llegó a decir poniendo aún más en alerta a los presentes.

\- ¡Por favor dale tu sangre! – Le pidió Samantha a Valeria – tal vez el problema es con la mía – aclaró.

La chica temerosa se acercó, miró a Rodas y Rose quienes le dieron el visto bueno para acercarse, ya sabría que si algo salía mal lo detendrían, se cortó con su varita y le dio de beber al vampiro pero este también escupió la sangre.

\- ¡Por favor ayúdenlo! – imploraba Samantha e inmediatamente Rodas y Rose se acercaron, colocando sus manos sobre él

\- ¡Dios y Merlín juntos! – Entonces declaró Rose y ambos retiraron las manos, ya todos se imaginaban que nada bueno saldría de esa declaración

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – le preguntaba Rodas a Rose ya que pudo ver lo que ella.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé – respondía ella – tal vez la mordedura de las sthigats – reflexionaba

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se muere? ¿Se muere? – Preguntaba desesperada Samantha

\- ¿Se convertirá en brujo vampiro? – preguntó Guillermo

\- ¡No por favor! – Imploraba Samantha - ¡hagan algo!

\- ¡Tranquilízate! – Ordenó Rose a la cual tanta desesperación la desconcentraba, Albus separó a la chica al tiempo de decirle

\- Todo estará bien

\- ¿Cuánto hace que Sebastián es vampiro? – Le preguntó a Samantha

\- Unos noventa años – Respondió la chica

\- ¡Sosténganlo! – Ordenó y todos los hermanos de Samantha, lo sujetaron de sus extremidades mientras que Rodas sostenía su cabeza.

\- ¿Que harás? – Le preguntó Albus

\- Salvarlo – dijo ella y mirando a Sebastián declaró – esto te va a doler – ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por sobre el cuerpo del vampiro, a una distancia de un centímetro separado del mismo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, recitando un cántico sereno y dulce.

La voz de Rose era melodiosa pero prácticamente quedó silenciada por los gritos desgarradores de Sebastián que intentaba soltarse con todos sus fuerzas.

Los magos también se acercaron y ayudaron a sostener al vampiro, Rose seguía cantando y Sebastián gritando presa de un gran dolor.

Samantha se acobijó en los brazos de Albus y lloraba desesperada mientras que el mago observaba la escena con preocupación.

Sebastián comenzó nuevamente a convulsionar y todos debieron sujetarlo más, pero Guillermo que estaba solo sosteniendo su pierna derecha fue expulsado hacia a tras cayendo a los pies de Donatella que observaba todo alejada.

Sin darse cuenta ella lo ayudo a levantarse y juntos fueron a sostener la pierna liberada.

Luego de varios minutos Rose terminó el cántico y Sebastián dejó de moverse, mostrando una serenidad inusual en su rostro; poco a poco cada uno de los que lo sostenían lo fueron soltando.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Samantha yendo a su lado

\- Creo que si – contestó Rose – deberás ayudarlo, la transición será difícil

\- ¿Transición? – Preguntó Samantha

\- Sebastián ahora es humano – declaró Rose y todos la miraban alternativamente a ella y al chico que se encontraba en el suelo – Al parecer las mordidas de las sthigats fueron como un desencadenante de su condición, creando una rechazo al vampirismo

\- ¿Luego de tanto tiempo? – Preguntó interesado Albus

\- Debe ser un proceso lento, cada célula debe verse afectada – explicaba Rose

\- ¿Y tú que le has hecho? – Preguntó Guillermo

\- Lo he rejuvenecido – contestaba – al tornarse humano, sus células estaban envejeciendo rápidamente, por eso las convulsiones, de no haberlo hecho ahora sería un anciano o estaría muerto – declaró

Sebastián comenzó a despertar, al abrir los ojos observó a Samantha que lo miraba sonriente

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó y la chica le explicó todo - ¿Esto es real? – Preguntó sin creerlo

\- Solo hay una forma de probarlo – declaró Rose y de un movimiento de manos desbloqueó el hechizo que cubría las ventanas, el sol ingresó inundando toda la habitación.

En un acto reflejo Sebastián se tapó el rostro con los brazos y se acercó a Samantha quien lo abrazó.

Nada sucedió, lentamente los chicos se fueron separando, Sebastián miraba sorprendido con los rayos del sol impactaban en su rostro, sus manos y miraba sonriente a todos.

Luego de algunas pruebas pudieron comprobar que mantenía un poco más de fuerza y velocidad que un humano promedio y algunos reflejos también eran superiores al resto.

Ya a solas Samantha y Sebastián se besaban dulcemente, el beso fue largo y él parecía saborear cada milímetro de la boca de ella, como si fuera el primer beso que se daban, y es que en realidad así lo era.

\- No tienes idea de la paz que siento al besarte sin tener en mi mente la necesidad de contenerme de querer morderte y beber tu sangre – le decía feliz

\- No te descuides que la que te morderá seré yo – bromeaba ella más feliz.

\- Me siento un hombre nuevo – decía él – soy un hombre de nuevo

\- para mi siempre lo fuiste – decía ella acariciándolo

\- Pero… - declaró él tomándola del rostro – no entiendes, ahora puedo dártelo todo – le decía – cariño, amor, caminatas bajo el sol, matrimonio, hijos, una familia…

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Preguntaba ella sonriendo

\- Una familia – repetía él

\- Antes – pidió ella

\- hijos – declaró el siguiéndole el juego

\- Antes – repetía ella mordiendo sus labios

\- Matrimonio – declaró él

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Preguntó ella

\- Estaría muerto si no lo quisiera y ese ya no soy yo, ahora estoy vivo – decía Sebastián – además quería estar contigo siendo vampiro, ahora como humano las posibilidades se expanden – alegaba sonriendo

\- Por eso mismo – decía ella alejándose un poco – podrías buscar a cualquier mujer

\- ¿Tu estás loca? – Le decía él atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él – jamás encontraré a otra como tú – declaraba besándola nuevamente.

Donatella estaba abrumada, se hallaba tendida en la cama de su habitación, y pensaba en lo sucedido; frente a sus ojos uno de sus enemigos por naturaleza se convirtió en humano y además ella, en alguna medida ayudó a que ello sucediera.

Pero sacudió la cabeza, ella no podía dejarse embargar por esas emociones, ella era un guerrero de la guardia del Vaticano, y no sólo eso, una de las mejores a pesar de ser la más joven.

Debía permanecer fría, sus sentimientos helados, como aquellas criaturas a las que juró destruir, debía ser una espartana, siempre lista para la lucha, siempre pensando en la batalla.

\- ¡Vamos! – La interrumpió Molly asomando la cabeza sin siquiera tocar a la puerta – Improvisamos una fogata para celebrar lo que se le haya pasado a Sebastián – declaró dándole a entender que a ella tampoco el quedaba en claro que había sucedido - ¡Vamos! – y se marchó

Donatella se levantó de mal humor

¿Acaso alguien le preguntaba si quería ir? No, a nadie le interesaba su opinión. Pero para no levantar sospechas se dirigió al jardín trasero donde todos felicitaban a la pareja.

Se sentó sola en un tronco de árbol que estaba tirado en el piso y allí se quedó mirando el suelo.

A los pocos minutos llegó Guillermo, portaba una guitarra de tipo española y Rodas a los gritos dijo

\- ¡Vamos Guille! ¡Toca una que sepamos todos! – Y todos aplaudieron

Por un par de horas Guillermo interpretó varias canciones, que eran cantadas por el grupo, algunas más movidas, otras más lentas.

\- He compuesto una canción – luego dijo tímidamente – quisiera tocarla si me permiten

\- ¡Claro! – dijeron todos a coro.

Los acordes del instrumento sonaban armoniosos, la melodía era suave, lenta romántica.

Las parejas se tomaron de las manos y acercaban sus cabezas; hasta Rodas y Rose se sintieron afectados por la dulce melodía y se abrasaron amistosamente.

 _Quisiera escribir una canción_

 _Que pudiera hacerte sentir_

 _Y mostrarte que mi corazón late solo hoy por ti_

 _Y en esa bella melodía explicar_

 _Lo que has llegado a provocar_

 _Y en esa dulce melodía regalarte_

 _Ese amor que empieza a germinar_

Donatella continuaba con su postura de hielo, y nadie le decía nada ya que la conocían y respetaban lo que fuera que sentía, lentamente levantó la mirada dirigiéndola al cantante; Guillermo la miraba fijamente, tocando de memoria la canción.

Por un instante él pudo por vez primera ver en ella un dejo de emoción

 _Debes saber que me haces bien_

 _Que tú me salvaras_

 _De tanta soledad_

 _Yo pienso siempre en ti_

 _Adonde quiera que voy_

 _Y adonde quiera que voy_

 _Te llevo conmigo_

Pero solo por un instante ya que luego la chica bajó la mirada.

Ella estaba confundida, no era del tipo sensible, todo lo contrario, era una luchadora, una caza vampiros, y en su vida no había cabida para el amor, ya no, sin embargo la letra de la canción la sensibilizaba, y no sólo eso sino quien la cantaba. A pesar de querer negarlo ella se sentía atraída por Guillermo, algo que no podía ni debía ser bajo ningún concepto

 _Desde la que vez que yo te conocí_

 _Te me quedaste dentro de la piel_

 _Desde entonces no se estar sin ti_

 _Por favor sálvame_

 _Yo pienso siempre en ti_

 _Adonde quiera que voy_

 _Y adonde quiera que voy_

 _Te llevo conmigo_

Donatella se levantó abruptamente y se fue corriendo, Guillermo dejó de tocar y el mágico momento terminó, las parejas continuaron juntas y miraban al chico que mantenía la mirada vista en la chica fugitiva hasta que su cuerpo se perdió dentro de la madriguera.

\- Perdiste el tren – le dijo Damián – Si tenía una chance era ahora, pero la desperdiciaste – Akuena le dio un golpe en la nuca - ¡Auch! – Gritó - ¿Y eso? – le preguntó

\- Por tu falta de tacto – le dijo

\- Digo la verdad y tu pegas muy fuerte – agregó acariciándose la nuca y si bien a muchos le provocó una risa pronto prestaron atención a Guillermo quien hablaba

\- Él tiene razón – decía guardando su guitarra en la funda. Todos lo vieron irse y nadie habló del tema.

Luego cada uno se marchó a su habitación.

Amanecía y una figura femenina salía de la madriguera, caminó durante un tiempo y terminó perdiéndose en el bosque; Donatella se escapaba, ella no sería una prisionera, no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Leonid, no sería la primera vez, y no le temía aunque tuviera más de 600 años.

Lo que no sabía era que alguien la seguía y se ocultaba para no ser visto por ella

Ella tenía un perfecto sentido de la orientación, caminó segura por el bosque por un par de horas, y comenzó a notar que algo no tenía sentido; no solo estaba perdida sino que no sabía cómo salir de allí.

Sin embargo no se asustó, sino que siguió caminando, esperando encontrar un claro, un camino, algo que le diera un indicio de donde estaba, solo veía árboles, árboles y más árboles.

Así pasaron las horas y cuando comenzó a anochecer a pesar de su valentía comenzó a temer.

No sólo estaba perdida, sino sola y era la primer regla que había aprendido en su carrera, nunca quedarse sola, aunque no era la primera vez que la olvidaba o pasaba por alto.

Un ruido de alas en el viento llegó a sus oídos, ya no estaba sola, ahora unos cinco vampiros le hacían compañía, sacó las ballestas de su espalda y apunto con ambas armas al cielo.

Por suerte la noche era clara y la luna permitía ver apenas a lo que se enfrentaba así que en sus dos primeros tiros derribó a dos vampiros, dos de dos, estaba bien, pero luego el tercero y cuarto le costaron un poco más y solo teniéndolos frente a ella logró eliminarlos.

Ahora que daba uno solo, y ella sabía que no sería cualquier vampiro, sino que sería Leonid que iba a por ella.

Apenas terminar de pensar en él el vampiro se colocó a unos cinco metros de ella, que sin dudar apunto y disparó, pero el demonio detuvo la flecha antes que lo impacte

\- Conmigo ese truco ya no funciona más – declaró rompiendo la flecha – no se tienen 600 años sin adquirir la sabiduría de no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra – dijo pero Donatella no esperó y lanzó otra flecha y el vampiro la detuvo nuevamente – eres testaruda

\- Soy guardián de la orden del Vaticano – le dijo – y no me detendré hasta matarte o morir

\- Prefiero la segunda opción – dijo el vampiro y corrió hacia ella, pero en el camino fue interceptado por otra persona que comenzó a forcejear con él

\- ¡Guillermo! – Exclamó Donatella.

El medio vampiro luchaba con Leonid con una fuerza inusual en él, y a pesar que el vampiro lo superaba en fuerza, habilidad y experiencia no podía impedir que lo empujara.

Leonid no se quedaba sin pelear, comenzó a rasgar los brazos de su atacante, pero pronto Guillermo lo llevó hasta un árbol y lo estacó en el mismo pero erró y no atravesó su corazón pero al menos eso le impedía moverse. Leonid comenzó a gritar y a moverse para soltarse

Guillermo fue hacia Donatella

\- ¿Me seguiste? – Le preguntó ella pero él no contestó

\- ¡Corre! – Ordenó – No durará mucho tiempo allí

\- ¡LOS ATRAPARÉ! – gritaba Leonid enojado y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos chicos

\- ¡Sube! – ordenó Guillermo, pero no esperó que Donatella lo obedeciera así que la empujó sobre él y teniéndola sobre su espalda comenzó a correr rápidamente.

La chica solo atinó a sostenerse con fuerza y escondió la cara en el cuello del muchacho, ya que las ramas de los árboles la golpeaban con fuerza.

\- ¡Listos o no allá voy! – Entonces escucharon gritar a Leonid, dándose cuenta que ya se había liberado.

Pero Guillermo ya estaba saliendo del bosque y sabía que Loenid no podría salir de él; arrojó a Donatella al piso quien cayó de bruces y le gritó

-¿ESTAS DEMENTE?

\- Quería ir con los míos – respondió ella

\- Los tuyos te dejaron aquí para protegerte – le decía el chico mientras que de la madriguera todos salieron al escucharlo gritar.

Albus llamó

\- Rose, Rodas, ya está aquí – y los muchachos aparecieron

\- Hay millones de hechizos protectores – se quejaba Rodas – era imposible encontrarla.

Pero nadie habló más, todos miraban a los muchachos, Donatella en el piso, con algunos rasguños en su rostro y Guillermo con varios cortes en sus brazos, uno de ellos muy profundo que chorreaba sangre por sus dedos, producido por la lucha con Leonid.

-¿Deseas morir? – Le preguntó Guillermo a Donatella

\- No, nunca pensé que no pudiera derrotar a Leonid, pero era él o yo.

\- Eres una ilusa – le reprochaba Guillermo – Si Leonid te quisiera muerta ya lo estarías - Donatella levantó la miraba – lo que él quiere es convertirte en vampiro, en lo que más odias y atormentarte toda la eternidad con ello – la chica volvió a mirar al piso nunca se le había pasado por la mente eso – Así que si lo que quieres, es morir, dímelo y aunque te ame, te romperé el cuello yo mismo – Donatella volvió a mirarlo

\- ¿Tu me amas? – Le preguntó. Guillermo estaba contrariado al parecer a ella realmente no el importaba morir, pero luego reaccionó

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó – No pretendas que no lo sabes, si te he demostrado con pelos y señales que te quiero, lo único que me faltaba era poner una marquesina de neón con la leyenda te amo Donatella y una flecha señalándome.

Albus hizo un gesto a todos para que dejaran a los chicos a solas, Donatella estaba a salvo y eso era lo que importaba.

Guillermo intentaba tranquilizarse, pero no lograba bajar la intensidad con la cual su sangre corría por sus venas, Donatella observaba su brazo ensangrentado y dijo

\- Leonid casi te mata. Otra vez por mi culpa, otra vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Guillermo sin comprender, Donatella estaba llorando, él estaba sorprendido ya que jamás había visto en ella un gesto de sensibilidad, igual lo estaban Rodas y Rose que seguían conectados con la pareja.

\- Creo que los chicos querrían un poco de privacidad – dijo Albus, pero las muchachas se les acercaron preguntando que sucedía y ellos extendieron sus manos para que pudieran sentirlo. Y todos formaron una ronda incluso Albus se le unió ya que su curiosidad fue mayor.

-Para pertenecer a la guardia que hacer una carrera – explicaba Donatella – cuando nos recibimos, Silvina, Luca y yo estábamos muy emocionados.

Rápidamente todos se trasladaron al recuerdo, lo podían ver vagamente, ya que los muchachos no estaban tomándole las manos a la chica, era como estar en un cinematógrafo viendo una película vieja.

Todos pudieron ver a Donatella, lo más sorprendente en ella era su sonrisa, confiada y amplia mostrando todos los dientes; de un lado había una muchacha de cabellos castaños lacios y ojos pardos y del otro lado un muchacho de cabellos cortos negros y ojos de igual color que la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba a él de igual manera.

\- Siempre el mal tercio – decía suspirando Silvina

\- No es así – le decía Donatella abrazándola por los hombros y acercándola – siempre seremos los mejores amigos, siempre estaremos juntos

\- Pero ustedes pronto serán una pareja – llegó a decir la chica y los chicos se ruborizaron – serán una familia

\- Todavía falta – decía Donatella – primero hay que matar a muchos vampiros – exclamaba y los chicos victoreaban.

La escena pareció esfumarse y de repente se vieron en los Cárpatos, los chicos y unos cientos más de guardias del vaticano patrullaban las montañas montados en sus caballos, a pesar de estar concentrados en el lugar podían ver a Donatella llena de esperanza y con un optimismo que nunca habían visto antes, ya que ahora estaba siempre taciturna.

Pronto sobrevino un ataque de vampiros y los chicos comenzaron a pelear con ellos bajándose rápidamente de los caballos. Donatella si darse cuenta persiguió a uno alejándose del grupo, quedándose sola, pero no lo estaba porque al instante Luca y Silvina se le unieron

-Estamos lejos – dijo Silvina volteando a ver al grupo que estaba a unos 100 metros de ellos.

\- Vamos con ellos – entonces dijo Donatella pero fueron atacados y sin dudarlo formaron la triada.

La triada era una formación de lucha que había sido implementada por unos famosos magos, que batallaron contra Bogdam en su fortaleza, una historia conocida de la leyenda del alma quebrada, la formación era simple, espaldas con espaldas, formando un triángulo mortal y avanzando girando hasta estar a salvo.

\- Dios nos ampara – decía Silvina

\- Y estas hermosas ballestas – agregaba Luca

\- Nuestra habilidad chicos – declaraba Donatella – es nuestra habilidad la que nos ampara.

Ya habían avanzado unos 50 metros, los vampiros iban cayendo, faltaba poco cuando la ballesta de Silvina falló y rápidamente un vampiro atacó a su cuello, y la mordió, saliendo corriendo por efecto del traje bendecido.

\- ¡Silvina! – Gritó Donatella y fue hacia ella rompiendo la formación de repente Luca la empujó, un vampiro iba hacia ella y él recibió la letal mordida, sin dudarlo ella le disparó al demonio hiriéndolo en su hombro y este salió volando haciendo que el grupo de vampiros se relegara un poco, al parecer era el líder del mismo.

Donatella se acercó a Luca quien sangraba profundamente.

\- ¡Mátame! – Ordenó

\- ¡No! – le decía Donatella

\- ¡No quiero ser un vampiro! – También lloraba él - ¡Si me amas me matarás!

Donatella se acerco a él, le dio un beso en los labios y sacando una estaca de su traje la clavó en el corazón de Luca, quien murió al instante.

Donatella lo abrazó llorando angustiosamente, sintió como alguien se paraba tras ella y viró para ver a Silvina de pie, su piel era traslúcida, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y la miraban ávidamente, sus colmillos comenzaban a asomar, la levantó del traje, era un vampiro neófito así que el traje bendito no la inmutaba, solo tenía sed de sangre, iba a morderla cuando una lluvia de flechas la obligó a soltarla, Donatella cayó al piso, viendo como su amiga era convertida en cenizas frente a sus ojos.

Todos los guerreros rodearon Donatella y a Luca, luego de verificar que el chico no era un vampiro y que ella estaba ilesa los llevaron a una carreta de primeros auxilios, para luego transpórtalos en helicóptero al vaticano, en esos páramos los coches no eran útiles.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón de la guardia, los doctores revisaron a conciencia a Donatella, que estaba bien, pero ella no quiso que nadie la separara del cuerpo de Luca y al ser la hija de los generales acataron su orden.

A los pocos minutos Guido y Andrea llegaron y abrazaron a su hija, que ahora estaba como en un estado traumatizado, sin vida en sus facciones.

Donatella insistió en preparar a Luca para el funeral, sería condecorado con honores por sacrificar su vida por un compañero pero eso era lo menos que le interesaba a Donatella y a los suyos.

Guido retiró la estaca del pecho y entre Andrea y Donatella retiraban la ropa para cambiarlo, de repente del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Luca, y a los pies de Donatella, cayó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

Los padres de la chica se miraron mientras ella se agachaba a tomar el objeto, comenzó a abrirlo cuando Andrea le suplicó

\- No hija, por favor, no la abras – Pero era tarde, Donatella ya estaba viendo frente a ella un anillo de compromiso y sin entender miró a sus padres quienes cruzaron miradas, hasta que Andrea asintió a su marido.

Guido se acercó a Donatella y le dijo

\- Antes de ayer, a la mañana, Luca vino a pedir tu mano, iba a proponerte matrimonio.-

La pareja hubiera preferido no decirle nada, pero no podían ocultar ese hecho con el anillo frente a los ojos de Donatella que comenzó a llorar desconsolante, cayendo al piso, los dos fueron a abrazarla.

Ahora, en las afueras de la madriguera Guillermo abrazaba a Donatella, que lloraba de igual manera.

\- Nunca más lloré, reí, viví – decía – estaba muerta en vida. Mi única meta era matar a cuanto vampiro fuera posible y encontrar al vampiro que nos atacó. Me convertí en una luchadora, la mejor, aunque mis padres querían que tuviera una vida normal, pero no, me convertí en una guerrera espartana, así me apodaron, implacable, sin sentimientos, tan parecida a esos monstruos a los que aniquilaba. Hace un tiempo encontré al vampiro que mató a Luca, era Leonid, lo reconocí por la herida ya que al ser bendecidas las flechas les quedan las marcas – explicaba – me enfrenté a él y lo herí nuevamente pero no logré matarlo. Él sabe quién soy, me reconoce y también sabe que no descansaré hasta matarlo o morir.

\- Yo no lo permitiré – le decía Guillermo – yo te defenderé

\- ¿Y tener otra muerte en mi conciencia? - Decía ella – casi te mata hoy – le decía mirando su brazo lastimado

\- sanará – decía él mostrándole como poco a poco la herida iba curando – Pero no sana por mis genes de vampiro – aclaraba el – sana porque tengo sangre de ángel en mis venas

\- Eres mi ángel salvador – decía ella acariciándole la mejilla

\- Y tu mi guerrera espartana – declaraba él

\- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi? – Preguntaba ella – he sido insoportable

\- Que puedo decirte – respondía él – me gustan los retos – y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos le preguntó - ¿Tu me podrás amar algún día?

\- No – respondió ella y todos en la madriguera contuvieron el aliento - yo ya te amo Guillermo, he luchado por no enamorarme, pero… - Él no la dejó continuar y la besó.

Rodas y Rose soltaron a los muchachos y la conexión se terminó, las muchachas se quejaron

\- Justo ahora que comenzaba la acción – llegó a bromear Damián y todos rieron

\- Ahora si necesitan privacidad – aclaraba Albus y todos se fueron marchando

Rose se quedó mirando a la pareja a lo lejos que continuaba besándose, preguntándose si, así como Donatella, ella tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Te Llevo Conmigo. Restart


	77. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77**

 **El advenimiento de un demonio**

A la mañana siguiente Pablo y Martha se les acercaron.

Sin protocolo alguno Rose le preguntó a la chica

\- Pensé que eras ciega – Rodas la miró serio y ella levantó los hombros - ¿Qué´? – le preguntó

\- Podrías ser más amena ¿No?

\- Disculpa – dijo Rose – creí que eras invidente – dijo y Rodas se llevó la mano a la cara haciendo que Pablo y Martha se rieran

\- No hay que apenarse – dijo ella – si, era invidente – dijo y Rose lo miró ufana pero él meneó la cabeza como que con entendía nada

\- ¿Cómo es que ahora puedes ver? – Quiso saber Rose.

\- Yo no era como me has conocido – decía Pablo y Rodas asintió, sin esperar más la chica tomó las manos de Pablo e ingresó en su recuerdo.

Pudo verlo, vestido de equipo deportivo y tapando su cabello con una gorra de béisbol. Caminaba cabizbajo y mirando a todos lados, acomodándose la gorra a cada instante.

Leyó su mente y se enteró del porque de esa actitud tan extraña.

Se suponía que el poder de los muchachos había nacido con ellos, Daniela estaba en la ruta de manejarlos, pero Pablo jamás había hecho muestras de ellos, con lo cual sus padres pensaron que no los poseía.

Nunca más errados, y era que el poder de Pablo se encontraba en su cabello.

Cuando él se sacaba la gorra que ahora portaba obnubilaba no solo a mujeres sino a hombres y a cuanto ser vivo estuviera a su alcance, motivo por el cual jamás se sacaba esa gorra.

Lo había intentado todo para retirar ese poder de su persona, incluso se rapó completamente el cabello, pero al mismo momento de cortarlo el mismo volvía a su largo anterior.

Poco antes de encontrar a Rose, y debido a un accidente, Albus y sus padres lo descubrieron.

Fue durante una salida, Rose podía ver a Patricia, Dean, Albus, Daniela y Pablo paseando por un centro comercial.

Dumbledore estaba maravillado, a pesar de conocer el lugar jamás dejaba de encarnarlo y se dejaba llevar por Daniela a la cual le compraba lo que pedía, a pesar de los regaños de Dean y Patricia.

Pablo se hallaba más relegado mirando hacia abajo como esperando que la salida terminara de una vez.

Sus padres estaban preocupados, no tenía amigos, a pesar que su maestros les decían que era un muchacho muy amable y querido, pero nunca ningún compañero vino a buscarlo, mucho menos una chica, apenas compartía con los chicos Weasley pero tampoco era demasiado, era un chico solitario.

Con quien lo veían más cómodo era con Martha, la hija de Nevielle y Hannah.

En esa salida ocurrió algo inesperado, sin darse cuenta Albus giró la mano e impactó en la cabeza de Pablo, haciendo que su gorra cayera y de inmediato todos los seres en el lugar comenzaron a acercarse a él, incluso el anciano mago se vio perturbado por este poder. Pablo intentaba recoger su gorra pero estaba tan nervioso que la pateaba cada vez más lejos de él mismo.

Rápidamente Dean llamó a Castiel y el ángel los sacó del lugar, apenas aparecer en su casa pablo ingresó en su habitación y Albus se compuso.

Dean ingresó a la habitación de su hijo, por supuesto que su poder no lo afectaba y habló con él.

Una vez repuesto y con gorra nueva colocada Pablo y Dean salieron de la habitación y le contaron a Albus lo sucedido. El chico tenía el mismo poder que su madre, pero en lugar de en sus ojos, en su cabello.

\- Eras como un Sansón – lo interrumpió Rose saliendo del recuerdo

\- Por suerte encontré a mi Dalila – dijo él mirando a Martha muy enamorado - Creo que no fue casual que Dumbledore empujara tu gorra – aseveraba Rose – estoy casi segura que sabía de tu condición.

\- Es verdad – declaró el aludido ingresando

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Pablo intrigado

-Yo había leído tu mente y sabía tu secreto – aclaró – pensé que tu poder nos iba a ser útil pero me equivoqué, es más, debí poner en peligro la vida de tu hermana

\- Y la de Albus – agregó Martha

\- Esto es una guerra – aclaró Dumbledore

\- ¿Por qué usan lentes? – Quiso saber Rose interrumpiendo lo que ya suponía que iba a ser una larga discusión y nuevamente regresaron al pasado.

Ya descubiertos sus poderes y sin poder manejarlos con nada, Pablo se vio obligado a mantener su misma forma de vida, la diferencia radicaba en que ahora sus padres y amigos sabían que no era un fenómeno sino el poder que tenía, aunque él no estaba tan convencido de no ser una persona extraña.

Por supuesto al ver a tantas personas con diferentes poderes, incluso su propia familia ello lo tranquilizaba, pero mientras sus padres y hermana lo podían controlar, él no encontraba la forma y ninguno que lo conociera.

Había llegado el momento de la misión de la búsqueda del aliento de tronibus, por supuesto que él no iba a poder ir, mientras que Dean, Patricia, Daniela y los demás encargados de la misión se encontraban reunidos organizándolo todo.

Pablo se hallaba en compañía de Martha, era su mejor amiga, con ella podía ser tal cual era ya que al ser invidente su poder no lo afectaba, sentía algo más por ella, pero era demasiado inseguro para decirle algo y ella lo era aún más, así que simplemente se hacían compañía.

Aprovechando que era un día caluroso t que ninguno de los dos tenían ocupaciones, se fueron al lago.

Entre chapuzones se divertían, a Pablo siempre le llamó la atención lo bien que se manejaba Martha a pesar de su ceguera incluso a veces se olvidaba de la misma.

Albus les envió un patrones informándoles que se quedarían solos en la madriguera y los chicos siguieron jugando sin restarle importancia.

Iban de regreso, ya terminando la tarde cuando de repente un ataque mortífago los sorprendió.

Lamentablemente cuando el cabello de Pablo está mojado su poder se ve disminuido y si bien los magos malvados se veían perturbados no llegaban a obnubilarse por completo.

Martha sin dudar tomó su varita y comenzó a disparar rayos, mientras, dirigida por Pablo corrían a protegerse en la madriguera.

Al notar que se trataban solo de un par de chicos, los mortífagos se pudieron a jugar con ellos, aguardando que llegaran Mauritius, su jefe para saber que hacían con ellos.

La parejita poco a poco fue acorralada en el centro de una mortal ronda, Martha intentaba atinar a algún mortifago pero siempre erraba, hasta que pablo en una idea que desataría todo tomó la mano en la cual Martha tenía la varita y apuntando a un mortifago le ordenó

\- ¡Ahora! – Por supuesto que la chica compendió inmediatamente y lanzó un hechizo de aturdimiento, sorprendido el mago nada pudo hacer y cayó desmayado al piso.

Igualmente Pablo sabía que los demás ahora estarían en guardia, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente lo que iba a suceder.

De repente los dos chicos fueron envueltos en una ambarina luz que comenzó a hacerlos girar como trompos.

Los magos asustados por ese raro poder retrocedieron.

Pablo miraba a Martha quien parecía haber entrado en un trance y pudo ver como sus ojos se iluminaban de un color ambarino, como la luz que los rodeaba. Luego perdió un poco la conciencia hasta que los giros comenzaron a mermar.

Lentamente la luz fue abandonándolos, los mortífagos permanecieron rezagados, pero al mirar a Martha se vieron obnubilados por su poder y comenzaron a acercarse a ella, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un patronus pidiendo auxilio y acto seguido comenzó a atacar a los mortífagos, que sin oponer resistencia se dejaban hechizar.

En un dos por tres todos los magos estaban en el piso, ella sacudió a Pablo y lo despertó.

\- ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó

\- Si – dijo él y luego notó que ella lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos y acto seguido se tocó el cabello - ¡No tengo gorra! ¡No me mires! ¡No me mires! – Exclamó importándole más el hecho de que Martha pudiera sentirse atrapada por su poder al más extraño suceso que ella pudiera verlo y la chica ante tantos gritos copudo más que cerrar los ojos. Él se colocó detrás de ella y le dijo

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos, pero no puedes voltear –

\- Muy bien – dijo Martha y vio la gorra de Pablo frente a sus pies, se agachó y se la entregó - Aquí tienes tu gorra – le dijo ella entregándosela – Me asustaste, no reaccionabas, pero quédate tranquilo, estamos bien y ya vienen por nosotros.- Le preguntaba sin siquiera mirarlo y observando si algún mortífago había quedado rezagado

\- ¿Puedes verme? – Le preguntó como pareciendo que recién se daba cuenta

\- No solo puedo verte – contestaba ella – puedo verlo todo – y observaba el lugar maravillada

A los pocos minutos Neville, Hannah, Albus, Dean y Patricia llegaron.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Dean mirando los cuerpos de los mortífagos atontados en el piso. Pero Albus, Nevielle y Hannah no preguntaron nada, sino que se acercaban a los chicos producto del poder de Pablo.

Martha sonrió y los ató mágicamente.

\- No comprendo ya tengo mi gorra – decía Pablo extrañado – Entonces Patricia le cedió sus gafas, Pablo se las puso y el influjo cesó, al menos en Nevielle y Hannah porque Albus ahora miraba a Martha como atontado.

\- No tengo más gafas – decía Patricia, entonces Martha se vio obligada a cerrar sus ojos.

Albus salió de su estupor y Pablo se quedó al lado de Martha haciéndole de lazarillo, hasta encontrar una solución

\- ¿Puedes ver? – Le preguntaba Nevielle a su hija emocionado abrazando a su esposa

\- No solo eso – les decía Pablo, tiene mi poder – explicaba y les contó lo sucedido

\- ¡Increíble! – Decía Albus, - Pero debemos regresar a Rumania con los muchachos – declaró fue, cuando Castiel apareció con nada más ni nada menos que Yaka.

El hombre estaba muchísimo más avejentado pero aún mantenía su fuerza salvaje dentro de él.

\- ¡Yaka! – Lo saludaron Dean y Patricia

\- Tenemos problemas – dijo Castiel

\- Que raro tú con buenas noticias – declaró Dean sarcástico pero fue Yaka quien habló

\- Davinia ha vuelto a despertar. – Sin necesidad de explicaciones el hombre miró a los chicos frente a él y todos supieron que, al unir sus poderes los muchachos, Davinia había vuelto a la vida.

\- Por ese motivo ustedes no fueron con Daniela – decía Rose vuelta del recuerdo y Pablo asentía.

\- Debimos ir a Argelia – decía Pablo – fuimos todos los que estaban allí presentes

\- Excepto mis padres y Albus – decía Martha – Y yo debí llevar un antifaz que me tapaba los ojos, así que a pesar de recobrar la vista, debía quedar ciega nuevamente

\- Fue momentáneo – decía Pablo

\- pero fueron los momentos más terribles, mientras fui ciega el saber que no veía no me importaba, para mi era natural – explicaba – pero al tener vista y verlo todo y luego que me lo arrebataran fue más fuerte

\- Te comprendo – dijo Rose – Lo que no entiendo es que se que muchas personas invidentes que luego ven pueden tener problemas para adaptarse al nuevo mundo, por así decirlo – decía Rose

\- Por eso Dumbledore utilizó un hechizo para que mis ojos se conectaran con mi mente y así asimilar todo este nuevo sentido que experimentaba – explicó Martha y la chica asintió

\- Así que estábamos en el desierto, Castiel nos había llevado allí, a la antigua aldea de Kundur. – explicaba Pablo - Según mi madre parecía que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Rose ingresó en el recuerdo y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Patricia, la aldea estaba tal cual la habían dejado ellos, más de veinte años atrás. Los únicos que habían cambiado eran ellos, ya que hasta Castiel se veía igual.

Sin mediar protocolos Davinia se hizo presente.

Por supuesto que Patricia fue a su encuentro pero el demonio era demasiado poderoso y la impactó contra una pared haciéndola desmayar, al ir a su socorro lo mismo hizo con Dean.

Por supuesto, como la vez anterior Yaka y Castiel se mantenían al margen de esta lid.

Pablo destapó los ojos de Martha, que al contacto con la figura demoníaca brillaban mucho más.

El chico se acercó a sus padres para ver si estaban bien y al notar que sólo estaban inconscientes tomó el látigo de su madre e intentó neutralizar a la mujer demonio.

Davinia estaba igual, sus largos cabellos en gruesas rastras traspasaban su cintura. Sus rasguños marcaban macabramente su piel y sus ojos negros como la noche, no daban ningún signo de vida.

Por algunos instantes Martha y Pablo lucharon contra ella, la chica con su magia, el chico con el látigo, pero la contienda parecía no terminar.

Entonces Yaka se acercó a Castiel

\- Esta vez es diferente – le dijo al ángel quien lo miró interrogante, pero antes que pudiera explicarse desapareció.

Castiel intentó en vano encontrarlo al parecer una fuerza superior a él lo tenía escondido y no había que ser muy inteligente para saber quienes podían ser, no había muchos superiores a él.

Entonces apareció quien él había pensado

\- Miguel – saludó Castiel al ángel a su lado, quien vestía tal cual él, pero portaba su espada característica, sus cabellos rubios y largos rodeados de luminosidad lo destacaban y sus ojos celestes y profundos de mirada firme pero protectora miraban a su amigo sonriéndoles igual que su boca

\- Castiel – saludó el ángel

\- Pensé que estabas de viaje con Alexandra, disfrutando su nueva vida – decía

\- estas acertado, pero… - declaró blandiendo su espada – el trabajo es primero

\- ¿Debes matar a Davinia? – Preguntó el ángel

\- No – contestó es otro cediéndole la espada – debes hacerlo tú. – Y sin más desapareció.

Castiel estaba sorprendido, eran contadas, por no decir nulas las veces que Miguel cedía su espada, y pensando en la declaración de Yaka antes de desaparecer calculaba que allí había gato encerrado.

No más pensar en ello pudo ver como Pablo y Martha salían volando hacia la misma pared donde estaban Patricia y Dean

\- hablando de gatos – dijo y traspasó su escudo protector dejándose ver por Davinia que sonrió macabra mente al verlo aparecer.

\- A Quien estaba esperando – dijo regocijándose y tomó el látigo que había dejado en el suelo Pablo.

\- ¿A mi? – Dijo él poniéndose en posición de guardia

\- Tu eres el artífice por el cual hace veintidós años fui derrotada, de no ser por ti ellos jamás se hubieran unido – declaró mirando Dean y Patricia

\- Se supone que de su unión tu podrías resurgir – dijo Castiel adelantándose apenas

\- Pero tú entrenaste muy bien a tu muchacho – dijo Davinia

\- Gracias – no pudo más que contestar Castiel y lazó una estocada fácilmente eludida por Davinia

\- No te sepa tan fácil – declaró ella y atizando el látigo lo enredó ene l cuello del ángel quien intentó hacer uso de sus poderes pero le fue inútil – Aquí eres tan mortal como cualquier otro – le decía la dama acercándolo a ella mientras Castiel intentaba soltarse, ya sintiendo asfixia

\- Suéltame – ordena mirándola a los ojos y la mujer rió

\- No tiene poder sobre mi angelito – le decía. Castiel se fue arrodillando, ya no sentía el aire en sus pulmones y era una sensación jamás imaginada ya que él era un ángel, se suponía que ello no debía pasarle.

Antes de asfiarse, Davinia soltó el agarre del látigo y tomó la espada de Miguel, se acercó a Castiel y le levantó hasta colocarlo frente a ella

\- No puedes matarme – le dijo él

\- ¿Seguro? – Simplemente dijo el demonio y clavó la espada en el vientre del ángel que se plegó sobre ella.

Davinia sintió que una extraña fuerza la embargaba, al principio creyó que era algo normal, estaba matando a un ángel, cosa que no se veía todos los días, pero luego pudo sentir como una energía la comenzaba a atrapar.

La espada de Miguel tomó vida propia y se clavó en ella, también a la altura del vientre.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, la sangre del demonio y del ángel se mezclaron hasta quedar hecha una sola sustancia el negro invadiendo el fulguroso celeste de la sangre de Castiel formó un azul oscuro, nocturno.

Luego un estallido.

La explosión despertó a las dos parejas de su inconciencia y los cuatro tapándose las manos eran testigos de un hecho único.

Castiel era rodeado por una luz celestial que sanaba sus heridas, y Davinia también era sanada, pero no solo de sus heridas, sino de la maldad que la embargaba.

Ante sus ojos el demonio iba cambiando trascendentalmente, su piel, antes rasgada y seca, se convertía en lozana y fresca; sus ojos unos hoyos negros sin vida se tornaban a unas cafés dulces y amenos; su cabello compuesto de amenazantes rastras, mutaba a una cabellera castaña apenas ondeada que caía suave sobre sus hombros; finalmente su atuendo, las pieles de los animales que alguna vez había aniquilado se transformaron en un vaporoso vestido de un color blanco inmaculado.

Cuando la transformación acabó los dos personajes se miraron, por supuesto que Castiel no salía de su asombro, frente a él tenía a un ángel, y por supuesto que para él eso no debería sorprenderlo, pero ver a Davinia lo hacia sentir en un estado de gracia mayor aún de la que generalmente estaba.

Davinia estaba aún más sorprendida, observaba sus extremidades, su atuendo, tocaba su rostro, su cabello.

Miraba alrededor como si todo fuera nuevo y, finalmente posó sus ojos en Castiel y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

A Castiel esa sonrisa terminó por enamorarlo, era un hecho, ahora era un ángel enamorado.

Dean, Patricia, Pablo y Martha se pusieron de pie lentamente, estaban acercándose cuando Miguel y Alexandra, su esposa, se hicieron presentes.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Le Preguntó Castiel a su compañero que ya había tomado su espada y pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, también vestida con un vestido blanco.

-Tu sabes que obedezco sin preguntar, bueno, generalmente – agregó riendo

\- Entonces… - Castiel aún parecía confundido- esto – declaró señalándose a él y a Davinia alternativamente – es idea de Él

-Tú has las matemáticas amigo – decía Miguel – debes estar haciendo las cosas muy bien – dijo el ángel, luego miró a todos y declaró – bueno, nos vamos, mucha suerte – Alexandra saludó con la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

Castiel y Davinia se miraban y luego bajaban los ojos sonrojándose, Dean comenzó a reír y ni siquiera los codazos de Patricia pudieron detener su risa que luego contagio a los demás.

-No puedo creer que seas tímido – Bromeaba Dean y el ángel se ruborizó aún más.

Pero las risas se detuvieron cuando un destello ambarino comenzó a salir de la tierra, todos dieron un paso atrás pero el mismo desapareció y se pudieron ver tres pares de anteojos ambarinos en la tierra.

Pablo no lo dudó y se adelantó a recoger un par y se los colocó, rápidamente una luz amarilla lo envolvió convirtiéndolo en catman, su traje de cuero negro marcaba sus ya trabajados músculos y Dean ufano no pudo evitar decir

-Hijo de tigre – Y Patricia lo miró preguntando

-¿Acaso yo no tuve nada que ver en su concepción?

-Por supuesto que sí ¿Quieres repetirlo? – respondió Dean levantando las cejas y sonriéndole sensualmente.

Martha se acercó más temerosa, habiendo visto la transformación de Pablo temió por lo que le iba a suceder, pero de todos modos tomó las gafas y se las colocó, nada sucedió.

Castiel se le acercó y luego de tomarle las manos le dijo

-No tienes súper poderes – pero se lo veía dudoso

-Tranquila – decía Pablo acercándose

-Estoy muy bien – declaraba Martha – Puedo ver, no podría ser mejor. Pablo llegó hasta ella y le tomó la mano en ese momento Castiel fue despedido por los aires cayendo pesadamente sobre Patricia y Dean que cayeron también al piso

-¡Castiel! – Exclamó Davinia preocupada corriendo hacia ellos

-papa, mamá – exclamó Pablo

\- Merlín – declaró Martha llevándose las manos a la boca

\- Estamos bien, estamos bien – calmaba los ánimos Dean poniéndose de pie y levantando a Patricia mientras que Davinia ayudaba a Castiel.

Una vez repuesto el ángel les pidió a los chicos que nuevamente uniera sus manos, ahora preparado no le harían daño.

Los muchachos obedecieron y el ángel sonrió asombrado

-Su poder mancomunado es impresionante, por separado son solo catman y una maga pero juntos poseen el poder del tótem de Davinia y con ellos pueden contrarrestar el poder de cualquier demonio o ángel – declaraba y todos miraban asombrados Dean volvió a repetir

-Hijo de tigre – y todos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

Davinia y Castiel se miraban de hito en hito, Patricia se acercó a Dean y le preguntó

-¿es normal ver a un ángel enamorado?

-Un ángel es amor en estado puro, pero amor en general, nunca se enamoran, y mucho menos tienen la venia para formar una pareja; solo Miguel ha tenido ese beneplácito ya que con la ayuda de Alexandra y su vara se pudo derrotar a la hija del diablo, es una leyenda muy conocida – explicaba – la leyenda del alma quebrada. Si Dios le permitió a Castiel esa dicha significa que debe estar haciendo las cosas muy bien

-él se lo merece – decía Patricia – Soportarlos a ustedes y sobre todo a ti es todo un logro – bromeó

\- Que yo sepa te gusta que sea un poco pesado – declaraba él meloso abrasándola y besándole el cuello

\- Yo no se explicar lo que siento – decía Castiel acercándose a Davinia

\- Si tu no sabes como hacerlo, que has vivido siempre bajo la gracia e Dios, imagínate yo que he vivido toda mi existencia bajo el influjo de la maldad – sonreía nerviosa – es que… siento… me siento… es tan extraño

-No creas que para mi es tan diferente – le decía él sonriendo y sin darse cuenta se iban acercando poco a poco. Primero tomaron sus manos, tímidamente, luego se acercaron un poco más, Castiel se atrevió y con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Davinia quien se ruborizó aún más.

Patricia y Dean observaban discretamente entonces ella le dijo muy quedito

-Es increíble que ella sea Davinia, parece tan dulce, tan tierna.- y el hombre asentía.

Castiel se acercó al rostro de Davinia y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ambos se separaron, parecían adolescentes, o más bien niños, dándose su primer beso de amor y Martha y Pablo que también observaban la escena no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Pronto Castiel se animó a más y le dio un beso más largo, más intenso que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en más pasional, más efusivo al punto de que Dean debió carraspear para que se soltaran.

-Lo siento – llegaron a decir al unísono la pareja totalmente acalorada.

-esta bien – decía Patricia mirando mortalmente a Dean pero a ellos muy amablemente – ya tendrán tiempo de estar juntos a solas y muchos más cómodos – declaró volviendo a mirar seria a su esposo que a pesar del reto no podía dejar de reír.

Todos comenzaron a marcharse, se unieron a Yaka y le contaron todo lo sucedido, pero Patricia y Dean pudieron notar que algo sucedía con pablo, estaba muy serio, casi apesadumbrado, aprovecharon una ocasión donde Martha estaba hablando de lo sucedido con Yaka y lo hicieron a un lado preguntándole

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso no estas feliz de que Martha pueda ver?

-Si – respondió él – y no – esa repuesta sorprendió a sus padres que creían que su hijo estaba siendo egoísta

-sé que pensaran que estoy siendo egoísta – declaró el mismo como si estuviera leyéndoles la mente – pero siento que he perdido a mi mejor amiga, en realidad… - Pablo miró a Martha quien sonreía a Yaka que seguía embelesado mirando a Lavinia y a Castiel – yo… yo quiero a Martha como algo más y ahora, ahora que ella puede ver todo entre nosotros cambiará.

De alguna manera la pareja comprendía a su hijo, era el mismo temor que apesadumbraba a Daniela, y no sabían que hacer.


	78. Chapter 78

**Capitulo 78**

 **Ojos que no ven…**

Partieron rumbo a la madriguera, tenían mucho que contar, y cuando Martha vio a sus padres, y a su hermana, corrió a unirse a ellos quienes la recibieron con mucha sorpresa y mucho más cariño.

Luego de cenar y de poner al tanto a todos cada uno se fue a descansar, durante la cena Martha intentó hacer contacto visual con Pablo, pero este le huía la mirada.

Los Lombotton iban a marcharse por medio de la red flu pero Martha les pidió si podía quedarse y se lo permitieron, además ya era adulta y no debía pedir permiso, pero estaban orgullosos que su hija fuera tan respetuosa, por supuesto que Molly estuvo de acuerdo y los tres se marcharon quedándose la chica allí.

Sin dudarlo se dirigió al cuarto de Pablo, donde tantas veces compartían charlas y chistes.

Golpeó la puerta

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó el chico

\- Martha- respondió ella y comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños - ¿te encuentra bien?

-¡ya salgo! – Decía él nervioso, ella aguardó y luego él se asomó por la puerta entreabierta - ¿Si? – le preguntó, ella lo miró incrédula y enojándose respondió

-¡Cómo que si! ¿Qué te sucede? Soy yo, Martha – casi gritaba - tu mejor amiga, o eso creía – agregaba – de repente te comportas como un capullo, me evades, me esquivas ¿Qué mosca te picó? – Pablo no podía contestar, en parte o más bien en todo Martha tenía razón, pero él tenía sus motivos

\- Es difícil de explicar – decía abriendo la puerta, Martha pudo ver que el cuarto estaba bastante desordenado a pesar de ver que Pablo hizo el intento por ordenarlo – Pasa – le dijo yendo a tirarse a la cama – este soy yo, soy un muchacho común desordenado y ni pienso cambiar – aclaraba

-nadie te pide que cambies – sonreía ella – levantando un bóxer que estaba en la cama para sentarse en ella, Pablo tomó la prenda y miró donde dejarla hasta que finalmente la dejó debajo del lecho y se tiró sobre la misma luego de acomodar su almohada

-Creo que no podemos ser más amigos – dijo el sencillamente

-¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó ella contrariada

-Porque terminarás como todo el grupo de tus amigas, embobada por mí – decía él

\- Yo no me veo embobada por ti ahora – decía ella sonrojándose un poco

\- eso es porque tengo mis gafas nuevas – decía él – pero en algún punto se me caerán o me olvidaré ponérmelas y… - resopló – nada – declaró moviendo las manos en el aire - es mejor que me quede solo – decía él

\- Me preferías invidente ¿No? – preguntó Martha tristemente

-¡No! –Le dijo honestamente él incorporándose y tomándola de las manos cosa que hacían muy a menudo pero ahora se les hizo incómodo y la soltó – Soy el primero en alegrarme que puedas ver

\- Yo no – declaró entonces ella sorprendiéndolo – o sea… no quiero ser desagradecida por este regalo – aclaraba – pero si debo perderte… o sea – aclaraba nerviosa – tu amistad, hubiera preferido no ver

\- No digas eso – le decía él – ya encontrarás a otro… a otro amigo me refiero – aclaraba él

\- Pero yo no quiero a otro, yo te quiero a ti, como amigo – se apuró a aclarar ella

-estamos en un dilema – decía él

\- si, el ver es un dilema – decía ella

\- y es más – se atrevió a declarar él- yo te quiero, mucho más que como una amiga, pero… - meneaba la cabeza – no puedo, perdón, no debí decirte eso – declaraba poniéndose de pie – yo debí decirte que te fueras, que te busques otra persona para estar- iba y venía nervioso – yo no debí decirte que te amo – se tomaba los cabellos tirándolos hacia atrás – no debí, tu debes ser libre de elegir…

\- Y yo te elijo, ya lo había hecho antes de verte – decía ella

\- ¡Pero no será real! – Decía él – En cuanto me mires directo a los ojos estarás embobada y yo no quiero eso, tú no te lo mereces, tú te merece amar libremente

\- Yo te amo, y no estoy bajo ningún embrujo – Martha no entendía el punto de Pablo

\- No quería hacer esto – decía el chico retirándose sus gafas y mirándola directo a los ojos, la chica se lo quedó mirando por algunos instantes se puso de pie acercándose lentamente y se tropezó con una prenda del suelo, se sacó la remera que había quedado enredada en su pie y comenzó a reír

-realmente eres desordenado ¿Cómo hacía para no tropezarme cuando entraba aquí?

-Yo iba corriendo la ropa – respondió él. Pero estaba sorprendido – No entiendo ¿No sientes nada por mi?

\- Que soy una chica decente – decía Martha bromeando – no suelo confesar mis deseos, aunque acabo de decirte que te amo, me parece que ya he hablado de más

\- yo, yo me refiero a… no te sientes atraída por mi... o sea… no tienes ganas de… besarme, sacarme la ropa… poseerme – Martha comenzó a sonreír y declaró

\- Bueno, si lo pones así… es tentadora la oferta, pero primero me gustaría al menos que me pidas ser tu novia, soy una chica relativamente formal.- declaraba sonriendo.

Castiel pasó por allí, llevaba a Davinia por un tour por toda la madriguera y se asomó al ver a los chicos, no bastó más verlos para darse cuenta de la situación

-¡Me olvidaba! – Les dijo llamando su atención – Martha no puede sucumbir a tu poder, porque tiene el filtro del tótem de Davinia, y ten cuidado Martha porque tal vez tengas algunos poderes hipnóticos con los hombres, no con todos los seres como los chicos. ¡Nos vemos! – Declaró – Y aquí se encuentran las demás habitaciones donde se quedan las visitas y al fondo tres baños somos muchos – explicaba alejándose con su amada.

Los muchachos se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada

-¿Tu lo sabias? – le preguntó Pablo acercándose lentamente y Martha negaba con la cabeza

\- Nunca te hubiera hecho sufrir de esa manera

-Porque me quieres – decía él y ella asentía – Mucho – agregaba y ella volvía a asentir – tanto como para perdonarme que sea tan desordenado y que haya intentado alejarte de mi vida

\- Creo que hubiera sufrido más tu que yo, por lo que veo tengo un poder que pronto me haría muy popular – declaró ella sonriendo

\- ¿No es que eres decente? – seguía la broma él

-Si, decente si, pero mojigata no – declaraba ya cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos

\- pero ya no tienes que preocuparte – le decía él besándole el cuello – ya que ahora tienes un novio muy celoso pero muy dedicado que no permitirá que te falte nada.

\- ¿Quién será ese afortunado? – decía ella riendo cuando la nariz de él le hizo cosquillas en el cuello

\- este tonto que tienen a tu lado

\- No eres tonto, eres… tierno – le decía ella - ahora tengo que ver si acepto – declaró ella alejándose un poco y él la miró sorprendido – si, eres tonto – decía ella sonriendo y lanzándose a sus brazos - Como te puedo decir que no si te amo con todo mi corazón

\- yo también te amo – le decía el besándola apasionadamente.

Rose y Rodas sonreían por el tierno recuerdo.

\- Que bueno que salió todo bien para ustedes, Daniela encontró a Albus y tu a Martha – le decía a Pablo quien asentía.

Luego los muchachos se retiraron.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la casa estaba en completo silencio, se escuchaba a veces el chirriar de alguna ventana mal cerrada y a los chicos esa sensación de paz les hacia muy bien, además aprovechaban a comentar sus diferentes sensaciones de las historias escuchadas.

\- ¿Un ángel puede tener sexo? – Entonces preguntó Rose y Rodas se levantó de hombros dando a entender que no tenía idea.

Entonces escucharon unas risas provenientes de la cocina y haciendo uso del nuevo poder otorgado por Rodas se hicieron invisibles y se acercaron al lugar para ver que sucedía.

Lo que vieron era, inconcebible.

Frente al refrigerador abierto y sentados en el piso, estaba Castiel y Davinia.

Ella con un camisón blanco de finas tiras y muy corto, él con el pantalón del pijama y con el torso desnudo

\- Veras que la comida es algo maravilloso – le decía él

\- ¿Más maravilloso que estar contigo? – Preguntaba ella, él pensó por algunos instantes y respondió

\- NO – haciendo que ambos se rieran Castiel se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntaba Davinia

\- es que la experiencia es mejor a ciegas – decía el poniéndose detrás de ella y tapándole los ojos, Davinia se dejó cegar sin chistar, se notaba que confiaba plenamente en Castiel.

Este se sentó delante de ella y de un movimiento de manos sacó un cuenco con fresas del refrigerador y un tarro con crema

\- Eso es un cliché – le decía Rose a Rodas ya que ellos se podían ver y este asintió sonriendo

Poco a poco Castiel mojaba las fresas en la crema y la acercaba a la boca de Davinia que poco apoco abría la boca y probaba la fruta.

A medida que le daba a probar una también la besaba, y ambos reían. Luego sin darse cuenta unas gotas de crema cayeron al pecho de Davinia y él las lamió provocando que ella gimiera.

\- Aún no – le decía él

\- Mejor nos vamos – decía Rose y Rodas asintió apareciendo en la sala, pero ambos estaban conectados con la pareja.

Sin embargo de esta forma sentían que les daban más privacidad, aunque consideraban que a ellos nada les importaba.

Luego de las fresas, unos duraznos, manzanas incluso plátanos pasaron por la boca de Davinia que ya jugaba con Castiel y compartían la comida de boca a boca, él también pasaba la comida no solo por el rostro, sino por su pecho, por sobre el fino camisón.

Crema, chocolate, jarabe y un poco de dulce de leche que había quedado del viaje de Albus a Argentina pasaron por el rostro de Davinia, que era lamido por Castiel y no solo por el rostro, el cuello, los brazos, el pecho, el vientre

\- Esto es delicioso – decía Davinia.

\- Te dije que te gustaría la comida – declaraba Castiel lamiendo su cuello

\- Me refiero a ti – decía ella haciendo lo mismo en el cuello de él y ambos reían

\- ¡Bueno! – Llegó a exclamar Rodas cuando Castiel colocó una línea de chocolate en el muslo de Davinia y comenzó a lamer hasta llegar a su centro y ella gemía de placer – Pregunta resuelta, los ángeles tienen sexo – Y los chicos reían.

\- Esto es muy intenso – decía Rose sonrojándose – no me sentía así con los otros recuerdos – aclaraba

\- Debe ser porque son ángeles – intentaba aclarar Rodas – aunque también la escena, falta Joe Coker con la canción puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto y estamos completos – agregaba Rodas y Rose lo miraba interrogante

\- De la película 9 semanas y ½ - aclaraba él pero Rose seguía sin entender, entonces él la tomó de su mano y le hizo ver la película erótica que él alguna vez había visto escondido de Albus, aunque debía reconocer que era antigua, pero era lo único que había encontrado en el ático de Arthur y prefirió no indagar como había llegado allí, por supuesto que le mostró las escenas más candentes y Rose se sonrojaba más, luego la soltó nuevamente

\- Pero creo que ellos le ganan a Mickey Rouke y Kim Basinger – decía Rose ahora con el conocimiento de la película – además acá no hay ni sombrero, ni nada – agregaba concentrándose nuevamente en la cocina

\- ¡Oh no! – Llegaron a decir los chicos al mismo tiempo mirándose

\- En la mesa no, que allí es donde comemos – llegó a decir Rose y Rodas rió – Vámonos de aquí – decía Rose

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntaba él

\- Donde quieras – contestaba ella

Los muchachos desparecieron pero en la cocina los dos ángeles continuaban entregándose mutuamente.

Davinia estaba recostada sobre la mesa y Castiel sobre ella la embestía dulce pero firmemente, provocando que oleadas de intenso placer recorrieran ambos cuerpos.

Por supuesto que los chicos lo sentían plenamente porque no era sexo lo que ellos tenían, era amor y no cualquier amor, sino un amor en estado puro, en estado de gracia, mucho más inmenso que cualquier otro, incluso que el de Ron y Hermione.

Davinia estaba cerca del orgasmo, Castiel aguardaba para irse con ella, decir que ambos llegaron al paraíso sería insuficiente para demostrar lo que ambos sentía, ya que ellos conocían el paraíso, habían estado allí y estar juntos era aún mejor que estar en el cielo, era algo maravilloso que solo muy pocos pueden sentir.

En lo alto algunos sonreían, otros se escandalizaban, pero no había porque ya que era un acto de amor pleno y además aquellos que sonreían sabían que Castiel se lo merecía, había enmendado sus errores en el pasado y tenía la oportunidad de estar con alguien que estaba comenzando a armar un futuro junto él.

Rodas y Rose aparecieron en la isla, no solo eso sino que ambos cayeron directo en el agua

\- ¡Recórcholis! – llegó a decir ella sorprendida y él comenzó a reír

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Le preguntó

\- Recórcholis – dijo ella nuevamente ya riéndose – ¿es un poco anticuada la expresión no? – decía haciendo que los trajes de ambos se convirtieran en trajes de baño

\- Pero suenas como todo un primor diciéndola – le decía él. Ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, y sus narices se juntaron, instintivamente cerraron los ojos, pero él retrocedió

\- Olvidé la promesa – decía ella excusándose

\- Te dije que no te iba a molestar más, yo cumplo con lo que digo

\- Veo que estás ayudándome mucho y yo no hago nada por ti – le decía ella

\- No es cierto – contestaba él – tu me has hecho ver que hay mucho porque pelear, yo estaba hastiado de todo, pensando sólo en mi y mi sufrimiento y había perdido la cuenta de lo mucho que otros arriesgaron por nosotros y por salvar este mundo. Nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de componer las cosas y a eso vamos.

Rose asentía y un sentimiento de orgullo nació por Rodas, sería el hombre perfecto de no ser que debía junto a él afrontar el fin del mundo y que, de seguro alguno o los dos moriría en el intento. Por algunos minutos se quedó pensando si evadirlo era necesario, si iba a morir, porque no hacerlo al lado de la persona que… ¿Amaba? Notó que Rodas se movió nervioso a su lado

\- ¿Leyéndome la mente? – él iba a contestar pero ella lo interrumpió – es inevitable – dijo y él asintió – No, no te amo – le dijo firmemente, lo mejor que pudo ya que ella misma tenía

sus reparos – pero si eres mi mejor amigo y eso es más de lo que he tenido con alguien alguna vez

\- ¿Y Draco? – Preguntó él

\- ¿Otras vez aquí? – Preguntaba ella cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose a la playa

\- Aquí es tranquilo, además tiene muchísimos sellos protectores, imagínate que los hicieron tus padres cuando Harry vino de luna de miel y en ese entonces estaba asediado por los periodistas – explicaba – los sellos siguen intactos, es un lugar casi tan seguro como la madriguera y además me gusta la playa – reía siguiéndola y tirándose en la arena, pero ella se quedó de pie mirando el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a salir, él también lo observó y por un instante ambos se dejaron embargar por esa sensación de calidez que el astro rey les entrega. – Además ellos también estuvieron aquí – agregó Rodas tendiéndose en la arena que ya comenzaba a calentarse.

\- ¿Aquí? – Preguntó Rose interesada.

\- Si, ellos pasaron aquí una temporada, cuando Hugo tenía 2 años y tú unos 5 antes de… de que te raptaran – agregó - ¿No lo recuerdas? Tu te quedaste en la madriguera y estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo – sonreía Rodas – creo que allí te robé el primer beso – reía

\- ¿Con cinco años? – reía ella

\- Que puedo decirte, éramos niños precoces – y sonreía más haciendo que Rose también lo hiciera, tomó su mano y recordó el hecho, era un beso inocente, cándido, pero los pequeños niños se ruborizaron sintiendo algo que sabían que sería mayor con el tiempo.

\- No hubo oportunidad – entonces declaró suspirando Rose

\- Hubiésemos sido la pareja perfecta – dijo Rodas mirándola seriamente, pero luego regresó a su postura serena.

\- ¿Qué de mis padres? – Preguntó - ¿Sabes que hicieron aquí? – indagó

\- Bueno, los escuché hablando con mis padres – reía Rodas – en ese entonces no entendí nada de lo que decían pero ahora si – aclaró sonriendo sensualmente

\- ¡Déjate de alardear virgen! – Bromeó Rose y él lo miró haciéndose el ofendido y negándose a darle la mano, lo que provocó que ella comenzara a pelear con él intentando tomar su mano, y terminaron ella encima de él riendo. Sus cabellos mojados chorreaban en el rostro de él quien cerraba los ojos ante cada gota que caía.

No supo porque, seguramente por las sensaciones que le provocaron la unión de Davinia con Castiel, pero Rose estaba en un estado de tal felicidad que sin dudarlo unió sus labios a los de Rodas.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego la abrazó respondiendo al beso. Luego Rose se separó abruptamente

\- ¡La promesa! – Exclamaba – ¡El juramento inquebrantable! ¡No te mueras Rodas! ¡Por favor! – le decía asustada. Rodas aún estaba sin palabras, siempre había sido él quien tomaba la iniciativa con Rose, el hecho que ella lo besara lo hizo tan feliz que realmente no le importaba morir allí mismo.

Pero nada sucedió y luego de algunos minutos ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

\- Debe ser que tu me besaste – le dijo Rodas intentando explicar.

\- Lo siento, es que… lo de los ángeles… me he quedado… no sé… y tu con tus músculos… y tu… y yo – Rose se sentó en el piso bufando y Rodas comenzó a reír

\- ¡Estás excitada! – Exclamaba riendo a carcajadas

\- Basta – le advertía Rose

– La señorita, el amor no importa, tiene ganas, conmigo – aclaraba señalándose

\- Basta – repetía ella

– Bueno, debo decirte que tu también tienes unos músculos – le dio entonación a la última palabra – muy bonitos

\- ¡basta! – exclamó ella y lo arrojó de un solo movimiento de manos al agua. Llevándose las manos a la boca de la impresión

\- ¡Ahora verás! – Le decía él saliendo de debajo de una ola, ella intentó correr, pero de repente fue impulsada hacia el agua también.

Durante un tiempo jugaron entre las olas, pero luego Rodas la abrazó y le pidió

\- ¡Bésame! – Rose lo miró sorprendida – Haz de cuenta que nada pasó, que somos una pareja común y corriente disfrutando de una vacaciones

\- Pero… - Rose estaba confundida sentía que esa situación se le iba a escapar de las manos

\- ¡Te lo ruego! – Le decía él acercándose más – Ambos sabemos que no nos enamoraremos uno del otro, somos muy parecidos, no tendríamos futuro ahora juntos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas que nos separan más que nos unen. Veamos durante unos minutos lo que hubiese sido si no te hubieran alejado de mi lado. – Ante esa declaración Rose no pudo decir que no y abrazando a Rodas lo besó, lenta, suavemente.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos y sosteniéndola de la nuca profundizó el beso, ella correspondió, como si la vida se terminara luego del mismo.

Si peleando eran iguales, ahora, uno al lado del otro, entregándose en ese beso eran uno solo, durante minutos se besaron, hasta que les fue imposible respirar y debieron separarse.

Se miraron, estaban agitados, y Rodas rozó su nariz con la de ella y Rose volvió a besarlo, ahora con mayor desesperación, con anhelo, Rodas respondió apretándola aún más, las olas los golpeaban haciendo que se movieran, siendo llevados por la corriente marina, sin darse cuenta Rose subió las piernas sobre la cadera de Rodas y el contacto íntimo hizo que ambos jadearan. El movimiento del oleaje les daba una candencia sensual y ambos estaban descubriéndose desesperadamente.

\- ¡Chicos! – Entonces alguien los llamó haciendo que se separaran, tan abruptamente que Rose cayó debajo del agua, era Albus. Rodas la ayudó a incorporarse y ambos totalmente sonrojados caminaron a la orilla.

\- Disfrutando de la playa – le dijo el mago sonriendo

\- ¡Vamos! – Decía Rodas – como si no nos hubieras visto – agregó malhumorado

\- Realmente no los vi porque me daba el reflejo del sol – decía el mago - ¿Discutiendo otra vez? – Preguntó.

Los chicos miraron al mar y la luz del sol los encandiló, efectivamente Albus no pudo haberlos visto.

\- No – respondió Rose

\- ¿Por qué se fueron? Y sin avisar – aclaró Albus preocupado

\- Es que… Castiel y Davinia estaban comiéndose – dijo Rodas

\- ¿comiéndose? – Preguntó Albus

\- estaban haciéndolo– aclaraba Rose

\- Ahora entiendo – dijo entonces el mago

\- ¡Nos viste! – dijo entonces Rose que sabía que el mago era un embustero

\- No entiendo a qué se refieren, pero es por otra cosa que lo digo – aclaró

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Rodas

\- Es que la casa… no sé explicarlo… se alborotó

\- ¿Se alborotó? – Preguntó Rose sin entender

\- Digamos que las chicas y los chicos, tus abuelos, sus padres, bueno – carraspeó – Minerva y yo, bueno – volvió a carraspear – digamos que nos levantamos más tarde, de la cama. – Y sonrió pícaramente

\- Podrías haberte ahorrado el panorama – entonces dijo Rodas entendiendo

\- Es que es natural, la unión de dos ángeles es tan cósmica que produce que los corazones se aceleren, por eso suelen estar siempre en el cielo, cuando eso sucede

\- Digamos hoy todo el mundo se levantaron con ganas de… de estar con otra persona – declaró Rose

\- Si – dijo Dumbledore – Nada más simple que eso

\- ¿Pero sola las personas enamoradas? – preguntó Rodas

\- No – dijo Albus – con solo ser hombre y mujer es suficiente – aclaró Albus – Menos mal que ustedes están inmune a este efecto – agregó Albus - ¿Vamos? – preguntó y los chicos asintieron sonrojándose.


	79. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79**

 **La playa**

Ya en la madriguera y quedándose solos Rose suspiró

\- Creo que Albus llegó a tiempo, según lo que dice nosotros hubiésemos terminado… o sea… eso es lo que sucedía estábamos afectados por el efecto Davinia Castiel… digo, yo sentía… ganas

\- Yo también – decía Rodas – muchas ganas – aclaraba – por eso te pedí que me besaras, era necesario sentirte cerca. Lo siento

\- No era nuestra culpa – declaró Rose – fueron esos ángeles, habría que advertirles – declaró seriamente

\- Claro, claro – decía Rodas no tan convencido, le había gustado mucho que Rose tomara la iniciativa.

\- Te ruego me disculpes por mi actitud – entonces le dijo ella – No se volverá a repetir, nosotros somos amigos y debemos enfocarnos en nuestra obligación con este mundo. Ahora me voy a bañar – Se marchó – pero luego giró y le dijo – Me debes una historia

\- Si, te la debo – le dijo él.

Cuando Rose se marchó, Rodas se echo de lleno en el sillón, todavía sentía el gusto de sus besos en sus labios, el olor de su perfume había quedado en su piel y el recuerdo de su cuerpo junto al de él lo enloquecía, no sabía si había sido efecto de los ángeles, pero se sintió de maravilla junto a Rose y lamentaba que lo suyo no pudiera ser.

Por la noche Rose bajó a la sala, ya no había nadie, le extrañó no ver a Rodas, entonces recordó que él antes pasaba mucho tiempo en el cobertizo que había ampliado como gimnasio y hacia allí se dirigió.

Al ingresar tampoco lo encontró, iba a retirarse cuando escuchó el ruido de la ducha, se acercó al baño y pudo ver la puerta abierta de par en par, pero no reparó en eso, sino en Rodas que se estaba duchando, lo podía ver completamente ya que la mampara de vidrio era transparente y estaba apenas empañada.

Iba a retroceder pero la estampa del chico se le hizo demasiado tentadora, Rodas estaba enjuagando sus cabellos, con la cara y cabeza bajo el potente chorro de agua, la espuma del shampoo se escurría por su espalda, pasaba por sus glúteos y finalmente recorría sus fuertes piernas.

Súbitamente él giró y pudo observar toda su anatomía, quiso retroceder pero le fue imposible, sentía que una fuerza invisible la mantenía fija en el piso.

Rodas abrió los ojos, la miró largamente sin notarse sorprendido, seguramente ya estaría leyéndole su mente, él corrió la mampara y con todos los dedos de la mano la invitó a acercársele.

A Rose no le importó que minutos antes se había duchado, al fin y al cabo no tenía eso en mente, cosa que tampoco le interesó, sin dudar avanzó desnudándose poco a poco, al llegar al lado de Rodas ya estaba completamente sin ropas, como él; se acercaron y ella lo besó apasionadamente.

Rodas la aplastó contra los azulejos y se apretó a su cuerpo, acariciándola lentamente, comenzó a lamer su cuello, besar sus senos, ella se dejaba poseer, presa de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

Rodas acarició su muslo y tomándola de él levantó su pierna para encajarla sobre su cadera y se separó para mirarla mientras la invadía, Rose mantuvo la mirada y comenzó a gemir de placer.

Ambos se besaron nuevamente, el agua se escurría por sus cuerpos que se movían acompasados.

Rose estaba por llegar al orgasmo cuando Rodas se separó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ella no entendía que sucedía, entonces Morfeo apareció sentado en el retrete también riéndose.

Rose se despertó, estaba traspirada, agitada

-Si pudiera te mataría Morfeo – llegó a decir al darse cuenta que debido a la excitación vivida en la playa y al relajante baño se había quedado dormida y todo era un sueño. Al notar que estaba completamente empapada decidió que necesitaba otra ducha –Necesito una ducha de agua fría – refunfuñaba avanzando al sanitario.

Por su parte Rodas ingresó en la sala, ya no había nadie y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Rose, así que subió a su habitación a buscarla, pero tampoco estaba allí.

Notó que la puerta del baño del final del pasillo estaba entreabierta y salía el vapor del agua, avanzó hacia allí y. aunque dudó, se asomó para ver si Rose estaba bien.

La cortina de la bañera estaba parcialmente abierta, pero podía ver a Rose por entero.

Ella se estaba duchando, tenía la cara de lleno frente al chorro potente de agua, la hilera del noble líquido se escurría por su espalda, pasaba por sus bien formados glúteos y se perdían en sus torneadas piernas.

Rose comenzó a girar y él acercándose un poco más pudo también ver su senos turgentes, su abdomen plano.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio parado al lado de la ducha mirándola e instintivamente se tapó sus partes con las manos y brazos-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó exasperada. Rodas negaba con la cabeza, ni él mismo sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí desde la puerta de entrada

-Yo… yo… te… te buscaba – decía titubeante

\- Como podrás ver no estoy presentable – le decía Rose -¿Puedes retirarte? – le decía molesta

-¿realmente eso quieres?-Llegó a preguntarle él con una seguridad que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió. Rose lo miró perpleja sin saber que contestar, indecisión que Rodas aprovechó para meterse con ropa y todo en la ducha

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba ella

-¡Bésame!-Le pidió

-¡esto no es un juego! – Exclamó ella – ¡No soy tu juguete!

-No, no lo eres. Bésame, por favor. O lo haré yo – le decía implorando

-Morirías – declaraba ella bajando la guardia

-No me importa. Si no quieres que me muera, bésame. ¿Quieres que muera? – Le preguntó ya completamente empapado. Por única respuesta Rose lo besó apasionadamente.

Él la abrazó y apretó ese deseado cuerpo contra el suyo; durante minutos se besaron y luego Rose se separó comenzando a quitarle la ropa.

Desabrochó su camisa lentamente, sacándosela mientras le sonreía sensualmente, iba a sacarle el pantalón que ya le apretaba cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, era Hermione

-¿Hija? – Preguntó fuera del sanitario. Ambos se quedaron estáticos mirando la puerta y a ellos alternativamente, entonces Rodas se hizo invisible, ella cerró completamente la cortina y respondió

\- Si mamá – la castaña se asomó y le preguntó

-¿estás bien?

-Si – contestó ella asomando la cabeza por la cortina de flores amarillas. Hermione se sentó en el sanitario, evidentemente no tenía intenciones de marcharse.

-Nos asustamos mucho cuando no los encontramos – le decía

-Pero estábamos bien.- la calmó la chica respirando profundamente para calmar su agitación. Luego cerró el grifo, tomó una toalla que estaba colgada con un gancho fuera de la bañera y se cubrió saliendo de la misma

-Esa isla tiene su encanto – decía Hermione sonriendo

-Rodas me dijo que ustedes pasaron allí una especie de segunda luna de miel –declaró Rose

-Algo así – dijo Hermione – Te espero para contarte – le dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cuarto, inmediatamente Rodas se hizo visible ya tenía su camisa puesta nuevamente

-¡Esto no puede suceder nunca más! – Exclamaba ella nerviosa - ¡Mírame! – Le decía extendiendo las manos mostrándole como temblaban – Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en ser solo amigos.

-¡Tu comenzaste! – Exclamó él acomodándose el pantalón que estaba apretado en su parte viril

-¡Eres tan infantil! – Declaró ella

\- ¡Y tú una histérica! – Contestó él saliendo de la bañera

-¡No me hagas enojar! – Lo amenazó ella

-Ni te preocupes, yo ya estoy enojado por los dos – casi gritó él saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Rose pateó el piso, luego se sentó en el sanitario y pataleó más, para después agacharse tomándose los cabellos con ambas manos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

No entendía que el sucedía, había hecho un pacto con Rodas, y ella misma lo estaba rompiendo, nada tenía sentido.

Alguien acarició su cabello y ella se levantó en pose de ataque

-¿Davinia? – Preguntó intrigada al ver al ángel

\- Hola Rose – la saludó la mujer amenamente y de forma tan dulce que Rose sintió una paz instantánea – He venido a pedirte disculpas – prosiguió hablando – es que Castiel y yo no sabíamos que al hacer el amor embargaríamos a todos con ese mismo sentimiento – declaraba sencilla

-Descuida – le decía Rose sonriendo, pero internamente luchaba con sus problemas hormonales con Rodas

\- es que hay algo que debo decirte – le decía Davinia- Hasta que no sacies tu deseo este no terminará

-¿Cómo?- .Preguntó Rose

\- Debes cumplir con tu deseo con Rodas o… sola – aclaró Davinia

Rose se sentó lentamente en el retrete otra vez, esto era una maldición.

Por su parte Rodas se tiraba de lleno en el sillón de la sala exclamando

-¡Recórcholis! – Castiel era su interlocutor y ya le había dado la misma noticia que Davinia a Rose

\- Davinia y yo estamos muy apenados – decía el ángel contrariado

\- ¿Y no puedo con otra que no sea Rose? –Preguntaba el chico y Castiel negaba con la cabeza

\- Con Rose o… solo

\- Bueno – se resignó Rodas – Ni que fuera la primera vez – declaró poniéndose de pie

\- Lo siento- repitió Castiel

-Descuida – declaraba Rodas – me alegro por ustedes.

Pudo ver a Rose ya vestida bajando por la escalera y a Davinia detrás de ella, se la veía perturbada.

Los ángeles volvieron a disculparse y desaparecieron.

Al instante aparecieron Ron y Hermione, estaban abrazados y les sonreía a los chicos, detrás de ellos estaba Stephan y Jenifer también abrazados.

\- Es muy tarde Rose – le decía Ron – mañana te contaremos la historia de la playa ¿Te parece? – le decía y la chica simplemente asintió

-¿Estás bien hijo? – Le preguntó Jenifer a Rodas y este contestó

\- Si mamá. Un poco cansado – mintió

\- Bueno, ve a dormir – le decía

\- Buenas noches – dijeron los cuatro y se perdieron escaleras arriba.

-No tienes que disculparte – dijo Rodas cuando se quedaron solos

-¿Disculparme?- Preguntó ella enojada - ¡Tú deberías disculparte!

-¿YO? – gritaba él - ¿QUE HICE YO?

-TE APROVECHASTE, ME TOCASTE, ME BESASTE…

\- TU ME BESASTE – la corrigió él

-¡TU RESPONDISTE!

-¡ESTABA BAJO EL INFLUJO ANGELICAL DE ESOS DOS! – Exclamaba – DE LO CONTRARIO JAMAS LO HUBIERA HECHO

-¡NI YO! – Gritó Rose

-¡BIEN! – Gritó él saliendo rumbo al cobertizo

-¡BIEN!- Gritó ella subiendo a su habitación.

En la cocina, las parejas abrazadas, Albus con Daniela, Damián con Akuena, Guillermo con Donatella, Roberto con Molly, Daniel con Valeria, Pablo con Martha y Sebastián con Samantha se reían y las chicas iban depositando doblones en la mesa, mientras los chicos tomaban sus partes

-Les dijimos – decía Damián – esos dos se las arreglaran solos

\- Que raro- decía Donatella

-¿Te sorprende? Si se llevan como perro y gato – decía Albus

\- Mira a Guillermo y a mí – solo respondía la chica

-Además ellos se llevan bien, pero son solo amigos. – decía Akuena

-Pero se pelean como si se odiaran – declaraba Daniel

\- Míos tíos Hermione y Ron eran iguales y mírenlos, más de treinta años de casados y siguen como el primer día – decía Molly

\- Yo no solo los veo – agregaba Valeria – los escucho, mi habitación está al lado de la de ellos, escucho todo, todos los días, parecen adolescentes.

\- Al parecer que tío se olvida de poner el hechizo insonorizador. – se reía Damián

-¿Por eso vienes a mi cuarto a dormir?- preguntó Daniel y ambos chicos se ruborizaron por la confesión

-¿Dormir? – Se burlaba Albus – Akuena tiene el cuarto al lado del tuyo, y te aseguro que ustedes no duermen

\- Ustedes tampoco – aclaraba Roberto – parece que tu tío no es único que se olvida de poner el hechizo de silencio – agregaba y todos reían.

-Sólo imagínense lo que nos haría la abuela Molly si se entera – Dijo Albus y todos por un momento se quedaron serios – Menos mal que el abuelo la entretiene - agregó y todos continuaron con las risas.

Pasaron algunos minutos continuaron echándose bromas al respecto y luego se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Rodas cerró de un duro golpe la puerta, se dirigió directo a la bolsa de arena y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que la partió en dos, y sin importarle siguió pegándole hasta que quedó hecha añicos estaba furioso, enojado, frustrado.

Luego se separó un poco y controló su respiración y una vez calmo la arregló, meneó la cabeza, Rose tenía razón debía ir a pedirle disculpas, iba a marcharse pero luego se detuvo, si la buscaba terminaría acostándose con ella y eso sería un error.

Fue a su cama y se tiró encima de ella, bloqueó la puerta y encendió la radio, en la misma sonaba una melosa canción.

Rodas comenzó a tocarse, estaba acostumbrado, ya que el celibato era una opción pero no la ausencia de deseo que necesitaba desahogar.

Pero ahora no era igual, ahora tenía un caos en la cabeza, antes era por ver un escote o una falda corta, ahora era por algo mucho más profundo, hubo un contacto, por primera vez había sentido los labios de una mujer besándolo con pasión, con deseo, había sentido el cuerpo femenino vibrando apretado al suyo, gimiendo, los ojos suplicando por hacerla suya.

Intentó no pensar en Rose, y miró todos los posters con modelos en sus paredes, en trajes de baño, con cuerpos esculturales y cerró los ojos concentrándose en ellas, pero Rose regresaba a su mente. Es que las modelos en las paredes eran una fantasía y Rose era real, palpable, suave, cálida, apasionada.

Continuó tocándose, su mano subía y bajaba, ya era imposible no pensar en ella, sus deliciosos y carnosos labios besándolo con anhelo, el aliento fresco que salía de su boca en un suave suspiro al acercarse junto antes de besarlo. Su cuerpo firme pero delicado pegándose al suyo. Aumentó la velocidad, comenzó a jadear.

Y recordó la playa, ella sobre él, las gotas de su cabello chorreando sobre su cara, sus ojos diciéndole que lo querían, porque él quería creer que Rose lo quería, más que como a un simple amigo, porque él sentía algo por ella, no sabía si era este hechizo, o si estaba confundiendo aprecio con algo más, pero él la quería. Y cuando ella acató su súplica y lo besó, cuando se subió a él, ambos arrastrados suavemente por el vaivén de las olas, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, tan perfectos, encastrados como dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas hizo que llegara a un orgasmo intenso, como nunca lo había hecho, jamás.

Rose se echó boca abajo sobre su cama, estaba furiosa, Rodas era un chiquilín, un inmaduro.

Se fue calmando de a poco, y a medida que la calma la embargaba debía reconocer que él tenía razón. Debería ir a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas.

Iba a levantarse cuando se arrepintió, si lo veía iba a terminar acostándose con él y aunque tenía la excusa de un hechizo sobre ellos eso cambiaría todas las cosas.

Convirtió su traje en un fino camisón y se cobijó debajo de las sábanas, por las dudas bloqueó la puerta y insonorizó el lugar, no quería ningún espía en ese momento tan íntimo.

No era la primera vez que se masturbaría, si la primera que lo haría con toda esta amalgama de sentimientos dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocarse, pero no lograba concentrarse, de repente la imagen de Draco vino a su mente, pero eso le provocó más rechazo, luego comenzó a pensar en Gunther, parecía más animada pero tampoco surtió efecto.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en Rodas, en su compañía, en sus bromas, en el contacto cálido de su mano, sus labios suaves, sus besos húmedos, su cuerpo bien formado apretándose al suyo. Su mano se perdía entre sus muslos, y tomaba una rítmica cadencia, comenzó a agitarse, y a gemir suavemente.

Recordó su sueño, como Rodas la miraba mientras la penetraba.

Luego los momentos vividos en la playa la invadieron, como sus dedos ahora lo hacían en su intimidad, recordando el contacto con Rodas, sus ojos cerrándose y abriéndose al impactar las gotas de agua de su cabello, pudiendo ver en ellos más que solo deseo, al menos eso quería ella creer, que había más que una simple necesidad carnal, porque era inevitable, ella quería a Rodas, y si bien quería imaginar que solo como un amigo ahora suponía que era algo mucho más profundo. ¿O era el hechizo?

Luego recordó su pedido. _"¡Bésame!"_ Le había casi suplicado, como si sentirla cerca era una necesidad mayor que respirar. Comenzó a acelerar sus caricias, al tiempo de que una imagen llegó a su mente, ella sobre él, las olas meciéndolos lentamente, ambos unidos, perfectos, como piezas de un mismo rompecabezas e inmediatamente llegó al orgasmo.

Fue controlando su agitada respiración, estaba nuevamente empapada así que nuevamente se dirigió a darse una ducha, pero esta vez bloqueó la puerta.

Al día siguiente ambos tardaron más de lo habitual es aparecer, por supuesto que nadie les dijo nada, incluso Damián y Albus que había casi jurado bromear a expensas de ellos no lo hicieron.

Es que sus caras lo decían todo, estaban serios, parecían agotados, como si pesara sobre ellos una fuerte maldición.

Dumbledore los vio entrar y no escapó a los sentimientos de los muchachos, meneó la cabeza, debía acelerar las cosas, así que fue a hacer los arreglos para poder proseguir con todo, era hora que los chicos se pusieran a entrenar, al parecer las historias de amor estaban ahora jugándoles en contra.

De todas maneras no podía hacer nada al respecto, las experiencias vividas eran reales, y tanto Rose como Rodas debían saber canalizar esas sensaciones.

Los muchachos apenas se miraron, no fue hasta que los hijos de Iris y Peter y los de Patricia y Dean junto a los primos de Rose se fueron que no se juntaron.

Todo era una confusión, todos se despedían, abrazándose y besándose, ya que no sabían cuando se volverían a ver puesto que algunos debían ir a diferentes lugares y continuar con sus rutinas, en esa marea de abrazos y besos fueron empujados ellos que sin darse cuenta se encontraron uno frente al otro.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio pero casi instantáneamente todo continuó normal excepto ellos dos.

-Lo siento – dijeron al unísono y ambos se sorprendieron

-Menos mal que no lo has dicho primero tu – llegó a bromear Rodas – no me lo hubieras personado nunca – Y ambos sonrieron, para luego darse un abrazo.

Dumbledore los miraba más tranquilo, al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, pero de todas maneras se marchó para planear la próxima etapa, ya estaban más cerca del final.

Más tarde los chicos charlaban como si nada uno al lado del otro del sillón, y Ron y Hermione se les unieron poniéndose Ron al lado de Rodas y Hermione al lado de Rose.

-ya era hora – le decía ella – quisiera saber que sucedió en esa playa tan mágica – llegó a decir sin poder evitar cruzar una mirada con Rodas, la cual bajó inmediatamente.

-Tu tenías cinco años y Hugo dos – comenzó a relatar Ron

\- Todos estábamos exhaustos por la búsqueda de las piedras y debíamos aguardar por el nacimiento de alguno de los chicos así que teníamos un descanso – continuaba Hermione

\- Y decidimos ir a la famosa playa – sonrió Ron

\- la verdad que nada raro sucedió – aclaraba Hermione

\- Solo que le di una paliza – agregó Ron y Rose lo miró seria

-¿Le pegaste a mamá? – pero la pareja comenzó a reír

\- La paliza se la dí yo – retrucó Hermione y tomó de la mano a Rose.

Inmediatamente al estar en el centro, los chicos se vieron trasportados al recuerdo.

Se sintieron incómodos de estar allí, pero ninguno dio ninguna señal al respecto, además Ron y Hermione salían del mar y pasaron corriendo y riendo casi a través de ellos.

Si bien se los veía más jóvenes no podían decir que estaban más vitales porque en eso no habían cambiado y seguían siendo unos adolescentes al momento de estar juntos, eso ya lo sabían los chicos.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron ellos también a correr y a perseguirlos, riendo al sentir la cálida brisa golpeando en sus rostros.

Luego la pareja se detuvo y se abrasaron besándose apasionadamente.

-Que pena que no tengamos ascensor – se burlaba Ron de la fantasía de Hermione

-Bien que disfrutaste – le decía ella

\- Como tu sobre mi escoba – declaraba él levantando las cejas

-Ni tanto – Hermione se hacia la interesante

-¿De verdad?. Creo que Harry me dijo que le diste un gran obsequio en lugar de retarlo.

\- Y Alejandra me dijo que escuchó tus jadeos en el piso ocho – retrucó Hermione

\- es que tu me vuelves loco – le decía él

\- Tu ni tanto – Hermione seguía coqueteando con él.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad… - Ron se separó y se cruzó de brazos mirando el mar

-¿A decir verdad que? – Preguntó Hermione

-Nada – decía Ron

-¿Nada? – Preguntaba ella

\- Ni te apenes – la atormentaba Ron – tampoco es algo que tu puedas manejar, se nace o no se nace.

-¿Quieres decirme que no soy lo suficientemente sexy como para seducirte? – Preguntó entonces Hermione

\- Ni tanto – declaró Ron serio pero los chicos podían ver que estaba bromeando –Lo dicho, se nace o no

\- Yo te hice un streap dance – le dijo Hermione

\- Ummm – Ron movió su palma dando a entender que no había estado muy bien del todo.

\- Así que no te gustó – Declaró ella y de un rápido movimiento marcial lo tiró a la arena, subiéndose sobre él.

Al principio se colocó con sus piernas a los costados de Ron y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, una de las pocas cosas que el pelirrojo no podía controlar.

-¡basta! – Reía Ron – Sabes que no me puedo resistir a las cosquillas – reía

-¿Solo a las cosquillas? – continuaba Hermione

\- ¡Si! – reía él y ella continuaba con la risueña tortura

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Y a ti! – Terminó por declarar él – No puedo resistirme a ti. Hermione bajó la guardia y le tomándola de los brazos giró de posición, pero ella no lo dejó y volvió a girarlo quedando ambos cuerpos recostados en la arena.

Rodas y Rose que también reían se pusieron serios, recordando su experiencia.

Las gotas del cabello de Hermione caían sobre Ron quien cerraba los suyos ante cada impacto y sin dudarlo se besaron, pero a diferencia de ellos, la pareja se entregó al beso con pasión, sin miramientos. Luego de varios minutos de besarse y acariciarse se separaron lentamente, Hermione se recostó sobre el pecho de Ron.

-Me pesas – entonces dijo Ron -¿estás más gordita? – llegó a bromear

Hermione se puso de pie ofendida y exclamó

-Quien debería regresar a las prácticas de qudditch no soy yo precisamente, señor pancita – le dijo

\- Debería practicar otra vez – decía Ron poniéndose de pie – recuerdo que tenía muchas admiradoras.- No más terminar de decir eso Hermione giró y de un movimiento, lo lanzó directo al agua para llevarse luego las manos a la boca en señal de asombro.

Nuevamente los chicos se sorprendieron del parecido con lo sucedido con ellos y se sintieron incómodos.

Hermione iba a correr cuando Ron de un movimiento la atrajo hasta él.

-¡Suéltame! – Le decía – Me molesta cuando recuerdas a lav-lav – decía despectiva

\- No fue mi intención – decía él haciendo fuerza para que ella no se fuera – discúlpame. Soy un mal bromista

\- Si, igual que Dean Thomas – aclaró Hermione – o peor. -El oleaje la empujaba sobre Ron y él abrazándola pidiéndole

\- ¡Bésame! – Nuevamente los chicos se miraron eso no podía ser real, se estaban burlando de ellos. Hermione estaba esquiva, pero Ron insistió – haz de cuenta que nada te dije, volvamos a comenzar, como que esto nunca sucedió ¡Vamos! – Suplicó rozando la nariz con ella quien lo besó apasionadamente.

Luego Hermione subió sobre Ron e hicieron el amor, siendo impulsados por el movimiento del vaivén de las olas.

Los chicos se levantaron del sofá haciéndoles perder el contacto a la pareja y sorprendiéndola

-¡es una broma! – exclamó Rose

-Si lo fuera es de muy mal gusto – agregó Rodas pero Ron y Hermione no entendían de que hablaban, Albus salió de la cocina rápidamente al escuchar los gritos, seguido de Minerva y los padres de Rodas

\- ¡estoy cansada de que jueguen conmigo! – dijo Rose

\- ¡Con los dos! – Agregó Rodas

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Albus sin entender

\- Ellos manipularon su recuerdo para molestarnos – dijo Rose

\- No hija – declaró Ron levantándose del sillón igual que Hermione que lo secundó

\- Todo lo que les mostramos fue real

\- Ellos no les mienten – les decía Dumbledore – ustedes son bastante poderosos, sus conocimientos son muy amplios para saber que los recuerdos no se pueden manipular, no con su nivel de magia.

\- Pero ellos son poderosos también – declaraba suspicaz Rose

\- Somos tus padres, jamás te mentiríamos – declaraba Ron ya ofendiéndose

\- Sigo sin entender porque creen que les mienten – dijo Jenifer y los chicos se miraron sin saber que contestar, aún no estaban seguros que lo que había sucedido en la playa lo debían decir o debían aún callar.

\- Si ustedes van a tener reparos con nosotros estamos en mal camino – Entonces los interrumpió Dumbledore

Rose y Rodas hicieron el mismo gesto, eran tan parecidos que sorprendieron a todos, ambos posaron ambas manos sobre la cara y luego las tiraron hacia atrás sosteniéndose el cabello por algunos segundos, parecían un espejo y sin embargo estaban uno al lado del otro. Y luego suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Algo similar nos sucedió en la playa – entonces rompió el silencio Rose

-¿Tuvieron relaciones? – preguntó serio Ron

\- No – se apuró a negar Rodas que a pesar de saber que podría contra Ron, preferían no entablarse en una lucha con él, por las dudas era mejor no enfrentarse al poderoso padre de Rose y menos enojado.

\- Porque Albus llegó – declaró Rose y allí Rodas la miró

\- ¿Tú… hubieras…? – Rose afirmó sin necesidad que él terminara la pregunta

\- estábamos bajo un hechizo ¿Lo recuerdas? – Aclaraba y Rodas cambió de expresión, la miró decepcionado y luego bajó la mirada – Por eso estábamos enojados – siguió Rose explicando sin que la actitud de Rodas le fuera ajena – pensamos que estaban burlándose de nosotros

\- No hija, así sucedieron las cosas – le dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Rose y Rodas asintieron y el clima de tensión se relajó.

\- Me tienen que contar que sucedió en las escobas, porque la fantasía del ascensor la conozco pero eso no – dijo Rose que quería saber todo de sus padres.

\- Mira – Iba a comenzar el relato Ron pero Albus ingresó interrumpiéndolo

-Bueno, tenemos que seguir, luego le contarás –dijo Albus y todos asintieron.

Frente a Rose y Rodas se aparecieron James y Ariadna.


	80. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80**

 **Tardes de lluvia**

La pareja se sentó en el suelo, ella tenía el cabello lacio y de un castaño claro, sus ojos eran marrones, muy grandes y expresivos. James había heredado el cabello revuelto de su padre y los ojos pícaros de su madre, toda una combinación Potter Weasley.

Ellos pudieron notar el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Ariadna y felicitaron a la pareja.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono.

\- Nos casaremos en dos semanas- agregaba James - La abuela y mamá están como locas, entre la búsqueda de los objetos de Horalcol y los preparativos casi no duermen, y nosotros tampoco – agregaba.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que son novios?- Preguntó Rose.

\- Hace diez años - declaraba Ariadna.

\- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! - exclamaba sorprendida Rose.

\- Es que Ariadna no se decidía- decía James.

-¿Por qué? - Quiso saber Rose mirando a la chica.

\- Como hija de Alejandra tengo una carga muy grande sobre mis hombros.…

\- Tenías - le corrigió James y ella suspiró.

\- Tenía- asintió sonriendo.

\- Ya me contó Rodas cuando tú y tu hermano unieron la sangre con tus primos- le dijo Rose.

\- Entonces sabrás que él estaba tras de mi - dijo ella y la pelirroja asintió - durante toda mi estadía en Hogwarts viví feliz, sin miedo, hasta que a los quince años me enamoré de la persona menos indicada.…

\- De mí - se apuró a decir James.

\- Si no lo aclarabas... - llegó a burlarse Rodas y todos rieron.

\- Por todos los medios evité tener contacto con él - decía Ariadna.

\- Ella me trataba tan mal - la interrumpía James.

\- ¡Déjame contarlo a mí!- Lo retó ella.

\- Sangre demoníaca - llegó a burlarse James señalándola y todos rieron fuertemente

\- ¡James! - Lo retaba ella entre risas- eres incorregible.

-Por eso me quieres- le decía él y ella acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Yo lo trataba más que mal, pésimo, intentaba ignorarlo y, como él era la estrella de Hogwarts, el hijo de Harry Potter, el cazador más joven porque superó a su padre por dos días- aclaraba a modo de broma mostrando la cifra con los dedos de la mano riendo - él no podía entender como era que yo no lo soportaba. Para colmo de males, mi hermano entra en Gryffindor y se hace su fan número uno y el mejor amigo de Lily, todo un desastre.

\- Yo, realmente no entendía como era que alguien me podía detestar, o sea, no por ser vanidoso - explicaba - sino porque siempre me preocupé por caerle bien a todos.

\- Las cosas se complicaron cuando ambos fuimos nombrados prefectos de nuestras casas- decía Ariadna.

\- Y, para evitar conflicto de parejas, la directora prefirió poner a dos prefectos de diferentes casas a patrullar.

\- Y, como el destino es caprichoso ambos fuimos seleccionados juntos.

\- No fue el destino- entonces aclaró él.

\- Luego me enteré que él manipuló el sorteo para quedar conmigo- decía ella y meneaba la cabeza.

\- Sumado a ello ambos jugábamos al quidditch, generalmente las casas practicaban solas, pero por camarería se comenzaron a hacer prácticas amistosas y también por sorteo - dijo James dando a entender que también lo había arreglado- gryffindor practicaba con Ravenclaw.

-Yo era golpeadora- aclaraba ella- no saben los palazos que le di -agregaba y todos reían otra vez.

\- Pero todo se complicó una tarde de lluvia- declaró James.

\- Me encantaban las tardes de lluvia- agregó Rodas - yo no jugaba al quiddicht, no porque no quisiera sino que no me dejaban- le explicaba a Rose- estaba con tus tíos, mis tutores practicando mis poderes, pero las tardes de lluvia me dejaban ir con los chicos

\- Nosotros habíamos armado un lugar en común - contaba James - como estábamos tan separados en diferentes casas, las familias Weasley, Potter y tantas otras nos juntábamos allí, más que nada para que los hermanos pudieran estar juntos.

\- Por supuesto que todo mutó y terminó siendo una sala de reunión mancomunada- decía Ariadna- donde todos aprovechaban para encontrarse a escondidas- agregó malhumorada.

-¿Todavía celosa de Lila?- le decía James abrazándola - Lila es la hija de Lavander. -Aclaró

\- No sé qué sucede con esas mujeres pero mi mamá tampoco lo supera- declaraba Rose.

\- Son muy bellas- decía Ariadna.

\- pero son banales- agregaba James- y a los chicos nos gustan las chicas con fundamentos- aclaraba.

\- Y sobre todo las que los dejan mal parados en clases ¿No?- decía Ariadna bromeando.

\- Sangre demoníaca- volvía a decir James señalandola y todos sonreían-Buscaba cualquier materia para hacerme quedar mal- rezongaba.

-Tú ayudabas mucho estudiando poco- se reía ella.

\- Es cierto- decía él asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, lo nuestro comenzó en una de esas tardes de lluvia- dijo Ariadna y los chicos se tomaron de las manos para luego unirse a las de Rodas y Rose.

Rose caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras que Rodas le detallaba todo, rápidamente hicieron un mini tur y luego se fueron a la sala mancomunada.

Allí estaban todos, y más, podían ver a todos los Weasley, los Potter, los Lupin, los Rabb, los Lombotton, los Thomas, los Snape, los Moore, y los Finnigan, entre tantos otros más estudiantes y Rose debió darle la razón a Ariadna eso ya estaba más que para una reunión familiar era una excusa para reunirse fuera del control de los maestros.

\- Vamos a jugar a un juego muggle que se llama la botellita - rio pícaramente Tomás.

\- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Lila, la hija de Lavander Brown y Viktor Krum inmediatamente interesada.

\- Es un juego muy simple - explicaba el hijo de Susy y Snape - nos ponemos en círculo y uno hace girar una botella, donde quede el pico se debe besar a esa persona - Se escuchó un grito de aprobación en todos que comenzaron a sentarse formando una ronda algunos y otros quedaban rezagados, más reticentes, como el caso de Ariadna que, empujada por Roberta, una amiga de Gryffindors quedó sentada en el círculo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué otras reglas hay? - Preguntaba James sentándose junto a un compañero de su casa.

\- Si no quieres besar a la persona que te tocó, tienes que cumplir un desafío o contar un secreto - todos comenzaron a murmurar - por ese motivo y para evitar que mientan he traído Veritaserum.

\- ¡Eso está prohibido! - Rápidamente exclamaron James y Ariadna.

\- ¡Vamos! - Chilló Albus - ¡No sean aguafiestas! - y los chicos lo miraron enojados pero como los demás apoyaban al joven Potter, debieron dejar pasar el hecho.

\- ¿Empezamos? - preguntó Tomás y cuando todos asintieron fue pasando la botella de la cual cada uno bebió un sorbo, cuando el último acabó inquirió con la botella en la mano - ¿Quién quiere ir primero?.

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! - gritó Lila coqueta, moviendo sus sedosos y rubios cabellos, heredados de su madre. Tomó la botella y la hizo girar, la misma viró y viró hasta detenerse delante de James - Todos gritaron y rieron, excepto Ariadna a la cual el juego ya no le hacía ninguna gracia y menos cuando Lila, sensualmente gateó hacia James y le dio un beso ante lo cual todos aplaudieron.

El chico terminó rápido con él y Lila preguntó.

\- ¿Tan corto? ¿No hay un tiempo? - Y Tomás se levantó de hombros antes que contestara James preguntó.

\- ¿Y ahora?.

\- Tu turno - Respondió Tomás ocultando la risa, James se acercó al centro, aguardó que Lila se sentara nuevamente y viró la botella, la cual luego de dar varias vueltas se detuvo frente a Rupert un muchacho de hufflepuff.

\- ¡Ni pienso besarte! - Dijeron ambos al unísono y todos lanzaron a reírse a carcajadas incluso Ariadna a la cual le pareció muy gracioso.

\- Entonces debes hacer un desafío - declaró Tomás sacando una bolsa de pana negra y ofreciéndosela a James, quien colocó la mano dentro y sacó un pergamino pequeño enrollado, lo abrió y leyó en voz alta.

\- Debes ir con la chica o chico que te gusta realmente y darle un beso apasionado -Lila saltó en su lugar, emocionada sabiendo que sería la elegida, mientras que Ariadna agachó la cabeza, debía irse no toleraría otro beso entre ellos dos.

James iba a negarse pero de repente su cuerpo comenzó a levantarse sin poder él controlarlo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntaba intentando cambiar de dirección a la que iba.

\- ¡Ah! - declaró irónico Tómas - me olvidé de decirles que coloqué junto a la Veritaserum una poción que hace que tu cuerpo, una vez leído el desafío haga lo que deseas sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Maldito slytherin traicionero! - Gritaba James queriendo detenerse sin poder hacerlo.

Ariadna estaba mirando la puerta de salida, especulando cómo hacer para salir sin que la noten, entonces percató que James se dirigía hacia su sector, miró a un costado y estaba Martin, observó al otro y continuaba Roberta, y se sorprendió que la chica fuera del gusto de James, tenía el cabello corto castaño y ojos pequeños y verdes, era bonita, pero a James le gustaban las muchachas espectaculares como Lila y no como Roberta o ella.

Levantó la vista cuando notó que él se colocaba frente a ella, se agachaba y la levantaba sujetándola por los hombros.

Estaba tan sorprendida que cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar.

\- Disculpa - de repente le dijo James y su aliento cálido cerca de sus labios la desarmó aflojándole las piernas - No lo puedo evitar - Y la besó, en plana boca, invadiéndola con su lengua, abrazándola pegándola hasta casi parecer uno a su cuerpo. Ella estaba estática, pero pasados unos segundos reaccionó levantando los brazos correspondiendo al abrazo y al beso.

Muchas risitas salían de las chicas y los muchachos miraban casi embobados como ambos se besaban como queriendo, de alguna manera, tomar nota mental del beso que era espectacular.

Lila se levantó molesta y gritó.

\- ¡Basta! ¿Cómo se detiene? - Le preguntó a Tomás quien se hizo el desentendido mirando sonriente a sus amigos, Lila pateó el piso y se colocó sobre él con cara de pocos amigos, entonces este tomó la botella.

\- Listo - dijo - es automático ya deberían separarse, el efecto se rompe al pasar al próximo turno, pero los chicos seguían besándose, devorándose y apretándose cada vez más lo cual provocó aplausos en los chicos.

Lila enojada tomó la botella y la arrojó contra una pared, entonces los chicos se separaron, mirándose agitados, sorprendidos, Ariadna salió corriendo y James tras ella, pero luego regresó y mirando al grupo gritó.

\- ¡En quince minutos cada uno a sus casas! - Y salió corriendo escuchando los abucheos de los chicos. Pudo verla llegando a la mitad del largo pasillo que conducía a la habitación donde se escondían para jugar los días de lluvia - ¡Ariadna, aguarda! - Le gritó y ella se detuvo y sin voltear preguntó.

\- ¿Qué quieres?.

\- Debemos hablar - declaró él sin moverse de su lugar.

\- ¿Hablar? - Preguntó ella - ¡Lo que sucedió allí! - declaró señalando a la habitación de la que había salido - ¡Fue solo el efecto de una poción, no es real!

\- Yo creí.…

\- ¿Qué? - Lo interrumpió ella sarcástica sin darse vuelta - ¿Que te diría que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi?

\- Eso sería agradable - decía el cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo siento - declaró ella avanzando - Yo no soy otra de tus admiradoras.

\- Es que sería agradable porque yo sí estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi - la declaración petrificó a Ariadna en el lugar, respiró profundo varias veces, eso no debía ser, James Potter estaba prohibido para ella y girando comenzó a decir.

\- Lo nuestro - pudo ver como James acortaba las distancias - no es posible - él estaba más cerca - no puede - estaba a un paso de ella - ser - y él la tomó de sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntaba él mirándola a los ojos y alternativamente a sus labios, los cuales aún estaban enrojecidos por el apasionado beso recibido, Ariadna sintió que el piso se movía, pero no era real entonces declaró.

\- Porque estamos en un oscuro pasillo de un lugar escondido de Hogwarts, bordeado de temibles armaduras - ella intentaba alejarse diciendo incoherencias.

\- no entiendo que tiene eso que ver - se lo hacía notar James impidiéndole irse.

\- tiene que ver... porque... porque... – titubeó.

\- Pensé que eras valiente - decía él.

\- es que soy Ravenclaw, soy inteligente, no soy una valiente Gryffindors. Y mi inteligencia me está gritando que me vaya.

\- ¿No vas a responderme? Te he dicho que te amo - Volvió a confesar él.

\- No James - casi declaró ella en un lamento - no podemos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Volvió a preguntar él. Ariadna no podía responder, no debía decir la verdad y las excusas se le acabaron, además su conocida inteligencia se había esfumado desde el instante en que él la tomó por los hombros, no podía inventar ninguna excusa y él estaba a punto de besarla nuevamente entonces contestó.

\- Porque no - y empujó a James antes que la besara sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo caer y salió corriendo, con una agilidad propia de deportista él se levantó rápidamente y la siguió.

Entonces algo extraño sucedió, ya que vio como Ariadna sin hacer uso de su varita empujaba con sus manos unas armaduras, las cuales se interpusieron en su camino y le impidieron alcanzarla.

A la mañana siguiente Alejandra estaba llevando las cuentas del local cuando una lechuza entró en el mismo y se posó en el estante superior de una biblioteca de la entrada.

\- Deberíamos buscar otra forma de correo - se quejaba la dama tomando la nota del alado plumífero quien retomó su vuelo al cumplir su cometido, luego de ver como se marchaba abrió la nota y la leyó.

\- Debo ir a Hogwarts - declaró preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Miguel y ella le extendió la nota el cual leyó en voz alta -"Mamá, debo verte, es urgente."

\- Me llevará todo el día llegar, debo buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

\- Aguarda - dijo Miguel y colocó su reloj que tenía en su muñeca junto a su boca, apretó un botón y declaró - Dumbledore - aguardó unos instantes y luego de su reloj se pudo distinguir la voz de Albus contestando.

\- ¿Si Miguel?

\- Alejandra necesita ir a Hogwarts, al parecer es urgente -Y sin más apareció Dumbledore en la tienda.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto luego de saludar.

\- Ariadna me envió una nota, necesita hablar conmigo en calidad de urgente.

\- No se diga más - dijo Albus y extendió su mano a la dama quien apenas tocarlo se sintió trasportada hasta llagar a las afueras del colegio, ingresaron y a los pocos minutos Hagrid los recibió.

\- Ella los espera en la dirección - dijo y los tres continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la misma, una vez que arribaron Ariadna corrió y se abrazó a su mamá llorando.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntaba preocupada.

\- James mamá, James - decía la chica - Debo irme él dijo que me amaba - Nadie se sorprendió era un hecho que los chicos se gustaban, pero nadie creyó que alguno de los dos se atrevería confesárselo al otro, eran muy orgullosos, entonces Ariadna les contó cómo había sucedido pidiendo que no se los castigara por su confesión.

\- ¡Estos niños! - Decía Hagrid - Deberé tener más cuidado con la sala de pociones.

\- No te apenes - le decía Dumbledore - en mi tiempo eran peores - Y ambos reían

\- Pero eso no es todo - entonces aclaró Ariadna y se soltó de su madre alejándose un poco y todos le prestaron atención - es que… - decía dudosa mirando a su progenitora - cuando él quiso hablar conmigo yo… yo…

\- ¿Tu qué? - le preguntó Alejandra perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Utilice mi magia para bloquear su paso - dijo la chica y bajó la cabeza.

\- ¡Ariadna! - Le gritó su madre - ¡Tenemos que sacarte de aquí! ¡Te dije que jamás debías usar tu magia original!

\- Lo siento.…

\- ¡No hay disculpas! ¿Era una emergencia? - preguntaba y la chica meneaba con la cabeza - ¿estabas sola? - y la chica volvía a negar.

\- No tienes que ser tan dura Alejandra - le decía Albus - además no tiene que irse, aquí hay una protección contra todas las magias, no puede ser detectada.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos - Decía la dama.

\- Le puedo asegurar que no se ha podido captar nada - decía Hagrid seguro.

\- Igualmente debo irme - decía Ariadna.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Albus.

\- James me vio, él no se quedará de brazos cruzados, el averiguará y llegará un punto en que no podré ocultárselo, además, no puedo ponerle excusas cuando estoy con él, no le puedo mentir.

\- Pura de corazón - decía Albus.

\- No, Dumbledore - lo corregía la chica - Idiota de corazón y cabeza hueca cuando estoy con él, reniego de mi propia casa, cuando él se me acerca, necesito enojarme para alejarlo, pero ahora él no quiere discutir, hoy me buscaba en el gran comedor, debí beber rápidamente un té y salir corriendo hacia aquí, no puedo quedarme, no puedo mentirle, y tampoco puedo decirle al verdad.

\- Es una pena faltando tan poco - se lamentaba Hagrid.

\- Creo que lo mejor será irme del mundo mágico, espero que Max corra con mejor suerte que yo. ¿Cómo me despediré de él? - Se lamentaba - Lo voy a extrañar tanto y a todos, el colegio, las clases, pero es mi deber.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntaba Hagrid - Aquí está protegida…

\- ¿Y cuando salga de aquí? ¿Habrá una protección mágica en cada lugar que vaya? ¿Cómo podré rechazar a James si lo que más quiero es estar con él? El mundo muggle es mejor para nosotras, por suerte Max no tiene nuestros poderes podrá quedarse. Iré a preparar mis maletas - decía poniéndose de pie.

\- Te pasaremos a buscar mañana por la mañana - dijo Alejandra y ella asintió marchándose

-Lamento haber usado mis poderes mamá, se cuan peligroso es - declaró antes de retirarse.

\- Ven - le dijo la mujer extendiendo los brazos y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo largo. Luego le dio un beso en la cabeza y la chica se marchó.

\- Es mucha responsabilidad para una niña - declaraba Hagrid.

\- Si mal no me han contado Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían la misma edad cuando se enfrentaron al mago más maligno y poderoso. - decía Alejandra.

\- Era otra época - reclamaba Albus.

\- ¿Otra época? ¿Acaso no estamos todavía buscando a Rose? ¿Acaso no nos estamos preparando para otra guerra? Yo espero no deber hacer nuevamente uso de mis poderes, es muy peligroso y para Celina también.

\- Creo que exageras - le decía Dumbledore.

\- ¿Te parece? ¿Te atreverías a enfrentarlo? Te puedo asegurar que no es muy fácil de hacer, con mi hermana apenas salimos con vida, él quiere a todos sus hijos juntos, eso le da más poder, o nos prefiere muertos, es lo mismo para él. No creo que exagere. Respetaré la voluntad de Ariadna, tanto si decide irse como quedarse, pero ella debe sabe cuáles son sus responsabilidades y me parece bien que tomo las decisiones acertadas.

\- ¿estas segura que lo son? - Le preguntaba Albus.

\- No, nunca. Nunca supe cuando yo misma tomé las decisiones acertadas, cuando huí, cuando me oculté, cuando le mentí a Miguel sobre mi condición, cuando tuve hijos, cuando los dejé venir aquí, cuando luché por el bien. Intento pensar que si, que tomé las decisiones acertadas, pero a la vez es un enigma saber si lo son.

Ariadna iba caminando por los pasillos, miraba cada cuadro, cada esquina, iba a ser la última vez, no dijo nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Fred, el hijo de George Weasley, su mejor amigo en la casa de Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Ariadna! - Escuchó que James le gritaba saliendo del gran comedor donde no había ido a cenar y salió corriendo, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Llegó a su casa, dio la contraseña e ingresó, sin dudar corrió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, donde se quedó dormida de tanto llorar.

Al día siguiente James se despertaba para llamar a los muchachos de primero cando vio a Máximo bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿A dónde te diriges? - Le preguntó, el chico al ser sorprendido titubeo, pero luego contestó.

\- A ver a mi hermana, ella me llamó.

\- Voy contigo - le dijo él.

\- No, disculpa James pero ella me pidió que necesitaba hablar a solas, luego hablas con ella tú - contestó firmemente.

\- Esta bien, pero dile que necesito hablar con ella – confesó.

\- Lo haré - dijo el chico y salió. James se quedó pensativo y luego de algunos instantes, delegó la tarea a Roberta, la otra prefecta, y salió tras él.

Lo observó bajando las escaleras, pero se sorprendió al ver que seguía de largo sin detenerse en la casa de Ravenclaw, era demasiado temprano para que estuvieran en el comedor, entonces lo siguió con la vista, pero en un momento ya no le fue posible, por suerte la escalera cambió de posición y quedó frente a la puerta de ingreso del colegio, donde estaba Ariadna, vestida de muggle abrazando a Máximo y también pudo ver a ambos padres de ella acompañándola, luego por la ventana pudo ver un auto y las pertenencias de ella arriba ¿Se iba? ¿A dónde? Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Se iba del mundo mágico. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Comenzó a correr, saltando de dos y hasta de a tres los escalones, se chocó con Máximo quien no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada y salió por la puerta, el auto ya había arrancado y había recorrido unos cincuenta metros pero él siguió corriendo gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Ariadna! ¡ARIADNA!

Ella iba en el asiento trasero, estaba triste pero decidida que era lo mejor, miraba cada árbol, cada roca, como despidiéndose y pudo observar desde allí el campo de quiddichts, extrañaría jugarlo, ella era una buena golpeadora, le pareció escuchar en gritos su nombre pero de seguro era su imaginación.

James ya no podía correr más, y el automóvil muggle se alejaba cada vez más, pudo ver el campo de quiddichts y tuvo una idea y exclamó.

\- ¡Accio escoba! - Y en un santiamén su seta 3000 plus llegó a sus manos, se montó en la escoba y voló hacia el automóvil acercándose y gritando nuevamente el nombre de ella.

\- ¡ARIADNA!

\- ¿James? - se sorprendió ella al escuchar su nombre y viró para verlo acercarse al automóvil volando - ¡Es James! - le decía a sus padres, quienes repararon en el chico en los espejos retrovisores, pronto James se acercó a la ventana y puso la mano en el vidrio

\- ¡Ariadna no te vayas! ¡Te lo ruego! - Le decía persiguiéndola- Prometo no molestarte nunca más - Ella comenzó a llorar, y negaba con la cabeza - ¡Por favor! ¡No sé qué sucedió! ¡Pero no he dicho nada a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera sé que sucede! ¡Y si por ello te vas a mí no me importa! ¡En lo que a mí respecta no he visto nada! ¡Por favor quédate! ¡Por...… - Entonces una rama baja de un árbol lo impactó y cayó de la escoba

\- ¡Detente! - Ordenó Ariadna y cuando su padre lo hizo se arrojó del coche hacia James que yacía tendido en el piso boca arriba - ¡James! ¡JAMES! - gritaba mientras se acercaba y se tendió en el suelo a su lado cuando llegó hasta él - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntaba pero él se hallaba con los ojos cerrados - ¡JAMES RESPONDE! - Le decía entonces escuchó que él lloraba - ¿Te has hecho daño? - se preocupó - Iré por la enfermera y antes de levantarse él la detuvo con la mano, tomando la suya.

\- Estoy bien - le decía - No te vayas.

\- Aquí estoy - contestaba ella.

\- No te vayas de Hogwarts, sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos - agregaba él abriendo los ojos, Ariadna podía ver la tristeza que tenía su mirada, una mirada que jamás había visto.

\- No puedo James, es peligroso.

\- No quiero poner en peligro tu vida - le decía él.

\- No es por mí, es mi familia y por ti también.

\- Yo no importo - le contestaba - si fuera por mí, prefiero estar contigo un segundo y luego morir, sería suficiente para mí.

\- No eres justo - le decía ella - eso es egoísta, al final me dejarías sola.

\- Entonces nos quedamos juntos y no me muero - decía el intentando incorporarse y al hacerlo un rictus de dolor embargó su cara.

\- ¡Te has lastimado! - Le decía ella y pudo ver su hombro dislocado - ¡Te has sacado el hombro de lugar!

\- Nada que no se solucione con una poción - decía él - ¿Recuerdas en tercero cuando me golpeaste con tu bate por error? - dijo la última palabra con ironía.

\- Lo recuerdo vagamente - respondió ella sonriente.

\- No estuve ni siquiera 10 minutos en la enfermería. Esto no es nada. Pero si me dejas, se me romperá el corazón y ese no tiene solución.

\- Eres melodramático - decía ella.

\- Lo heredé de mi padre - decía él.

\- Ese es uno de los motivos por el cual Ariadna se debe ir - entonces dijo Alejandra acercándose junto a Miguel.

\- ¿Por mi padre? ¿Por qué? - preguntaba James.

\- Es muy mediático en el mundo mágico y nosotras debemos pasar desapercibidas - respondía la dama.

\- ¿Nosotras? - Preguntaba James sin entender. Ariadna miró a su madre esperando su asentimiento para revelarle la verdad y cuando la mujer aceptó habló.

\- Mi madre pertenecía a un aquelarre de estados unidos, un grupo de brujas que se rigen por el demonio - James abrió grande los ojos - Yo también tengo sangre demoníaca y es parte de lo que soy, aunque también tengo sangre muggle - decía mirando a su padre - y al parecer la combinación me ha hecho una maga y puedo canalizar mi magia con una varita, pero no dejo de ser una bruja también. Si hacemos uso de nuestra magia primogénita nos pueden encontrar y eso no es bueno.

\- No hagas uso de tu magia - decía James.

\- No es tan fácil - decía Alejandra - Hace algunos años ella hizo un uso indebido de su magia, él ya la conoce he irá tras de ella, está segura en Hogwarts y deberá tener una vida lo más discreta posible para vivir sin peligro, tú eres hijo de Harry Potter, sales en los diarios igual que tus hermanos, no puedo permitirme el lujo de arriesgar la vida de mi familia.

\- Algo se debe pode hacer - decía James - es muy injusto.

\- Si James, la vida es injusta - le decía Ariadna - Pero hay que saber ser responsables y saber ceder ante el deber.

\- Puedo cambiar mi nombre - decía James.

\- ¡No renegarás de tu nombre! - De repente dijo Harry apareciendo junto a Ron y Hermione.

\- Papá, tíos - dijo James levantándose ayudado por Ariadna.

\- Hijo - se acercó y lo miró - esa herida está fea.

\- ya pasará - contesto él.

\- Alejandra, Miguel, Ariadna - saludó Harry y los tres movieron la cabeza en señal de saludo.

\- Hola - dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono y los tres repitieron la misma acción.

\- He estado hablando con Dumbledore sobre el tema - declaró Harry - A mí me ha sucedido que no quise poner en peligro la vida de Ginny por ser quien era, te entiendo muy bien - aclaró mirando a Ariadna- pero no se puede luchar contra el amor, al final siempre vence.

\- Discúlpame que no esté de acuerdo Harry - decía Alejandra - Rose es prueba de ello, el amor no siempre triunfa, lo siento muchachos.

\- Te entendemos Alejandra - le decía Hermione - hemos ocultado nuestra condición desde siempre y sin embargo eso no protegió a nuestra hija, pero por ello no dejamos de luchar por recuperarla.

\- Y lo haremos - dijo Miguel esperanzado.

\- Pero allí tienes la respuesta, años ocultándonos, y al final nos sacaron a Rose - decía Ron - por más que te ocultes, tu destino es ineludible.

Ariadna miró a sus padres pensativa y luego declaró.

\- Creo que tienen razón.


	81. Chapter 81

**Capitulo 81**

 **Supervisor de tus sueños**

-Terminé quedándome en Hogwarts – decía Ariadna.

\- Y siendo mi novia – agregaba James sosteniéndole la mano.

\- De todas maneras no todo era color de rosa – se lamentaba ella.

\- la prensa siempre nos asedió…

\- ¿No era que iban a dejar en paz a tu padre luego del casamiento? – lo interrumpió Rose.

\- Si, dejaron en paz a mis padres, pero no dijeron nada de nosotros – dijo James

\- Cretinos – declaró Rodas y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

\- igualmente nosotros somos más bien hogareños – explicaba James.

\- ¡Demasiado! – Los interrumpía Lily que ingresaba junto a Máximo, el hermano de Ariadna, el muchacho era alto, su cabello era del mismo color de su hermana pero rizado y sus ojos tenían una mirada pícara – Cuando ellos estaban nosotros nos teníamos que ir de la casa – reía Lily.

-Lily – la retaba James.

\- Son muy ruidosos – agregaba Máximo – en casa tampoco podíamos quedarnos.

\- Max – lo retaba Ariadna.

\- igual tienen razón – se levantó de hombros James y todos rieron – Además cuando nos recibimos al año siguiente nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

\- O sea que prácticamente ya son un matrimonio – decía Rose.

\- Si – contestaba Ariadna – esto no es más que un trámite – no más decir esto sintieron un ruido de ollas caer en la cocina, ninguno tuvo tiempo de ir a ver ya que a los dos segundos Molly salió de la cocina hecha una furia.

-¡Un trámite! ¡UN TRAMITE! – Gritaba furiosa.

\- Abuelita – le decía Ariadna poniéndose de pie y yendo a colgarse de su cuello abrazándola efusivamente – Yo te quiero, y te respeto, pero… es un papel, yo amo a James y ese es el verdadero compromiso – la dama la miraba perpleja como si fuera la primera vez que entendía el concepto – además harán una hermosa boda mamá, Ginny y tú, la más hermosa de todas y estaremos muy felices, pero porque estaremos todos juntos y Rose estará con nosotros ¿No es eso fantástico? – le decía sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se fue al lado de James y se sentó.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Molly regresando a la cocina. Todos miraban alternativamente a la puerta cerrada y a Ariadna que sonreía serenamente.

\- sangre demoníaca – repetía James y todos reían.

\- ¡basta! – Lo retaba ella - Yo amo a tu familia.

-¿más que a mi? – preguntaba James celoso.

\- Por ti – decía ella y acariciaba su mejilla ambos se besaron, el beso era suave y lento, pero se tornó más apasionado hasta que todos debieron carraspear para que se separaran.

\- A las pruebas me remito – decía Lily – había que irse de casa cuando ellos estaban – Y todos volvieron a reír.

\- ¿es muy difícil convivir? – Preguntó Rose llamando la atención de todos ya que ella había estado casada, luego de pensarlo James respondió.

\- Lo más difícil es vencer a la rutina – y Ariadna asentía – Nosotros somos jóvenes, llevamos solo 9 años viviendo juntos…

\- es una eternidad – dijo Rose.

\- Mira a tus abuelos, tus padres, los de Rodas, los tíos, tienen matrimonios desde hace más de 25 años algunos y más de 50 otros, creo que es cuestión de encontrar un balance y respetar, además de amar al otro y sobre todo escucharlo, y muchas veces ceder – agregaba sonriendo.

\- Es un acuerdo de amor, y de respeto mutuo, es lo más bello que hay en este mundo – decía ella.

\- Siempre recordaré nuestro primer día en el departamento – declaraba James y Ariadna se sonrojaba menando la cabeza – fue el mas hermoso…

\- Y el más horrible – lo interrumpía ella - Decidimos hacer todo por nuestra cuenta – explicaba – es más hasta el apartamento lo compramos con nuestros ahorros – agregaba – ya que yo trabajaba todos los veranos con mis padres.

\- Y nosotros teníamos una mesada por cumplir con las tareas y la verdad que nunca la gastábamos porque…

\- eran muy hogareños – agregaban a unísono Máximo y Lily y todos rieron.

\- ¡Váyanse! – ordenó James y la parejita de marchó riendo a la cocina.

Rodas y Rose los tomaron de las manos. Pudieron ver a los chicos yendo y viniendo portando cajas, que sacaban de un camión, rápidamente notaron que se habían mudado a un barrio muggle.

-Esta fue una de tus mejores ideas – le decía Ariadna mientras terminaba de pagarle al conductor del flete.

\- Siempre tengo ideas geniales – decía James.

\- siempre tan vanidoso – le decía Ariadna sacándole la lengua.

\- Sabes que es una pantalla – entonces declaró él poniéndose serio.

\- Por supuesto - le decía ella abrazándolo por la cintura mientras el ascensor subía los cuatro pisos – gracias por venir a vivir a un barrio muggle – le decía besando su mejilla.

\- Es lo mejor – agregaba él mientras ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta del elevador y salían de él – yo no seré acosado, así no llamaremos la atención y además podremos vivir en paz, y sobre todo solos – agregaba levantando las cejas, pero al entrar tropezó con una caja y cayó al suelo haciendo que la que tenía en sus manos saliera volando.

De un rápido movimiento Ariadna desapareció y reapareció en el otro extremo para atajar la cesta.

-Eres veloz – decía James poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias – le decía ella pero no sonreía.

-No puedes estar siempre temerosa de hacer magia – le decía él acercándose – además eres una maga excelente.

-Porque tengo este poder extra, de lo contrario sería una maga más – respondía ella -¿Me amarías igual si no fuera tan buena maga? – preguntó y James comenzó a reír al tiempo de abrazarla.

-No fueron tus dotes mágicas lo que me enamoraron de ti – le decía él acercándose y abrazándola – fue tu perfecto trasero – agregaba acariciándoselo.

-¡James! – Lo retaba ella apartándolo – siempre el mismo bromista – agregaba meneando la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al conectar el equipo de música para estar entretenidos mientras desempacaban, aunque James tenía otras intenciones, él se puso serio y le dijo.

\- Sabes que mi amor no es broma ¿No?

\- Ni tienes que decirlo – le decía ella abrazándolo y besándolo con la música ya encendida.

Los besos se volvieron más intensos, las caricias se hacían más íntimas y comenzaron a arrodillarse en el piso, recostándose sobre él sacándose la ropa.

-¿Aquí? – entonces se separó apenas Ariadna notando que estaban en el medio de la sala

-Aquí, en la cocina, en el baño, en el cuarto, hasta en el balcón – le decía él mientras volvía a besarla – haré el amor contigo en cada uno de los cuartos – agregaba lamiendo su cuello, sabiendo que era su punto débil y ella no tuvo más reparos, es más los chicos podían sentir que la propuesta de James le suponía también muy tentadora.

Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo, los besos se hicieron más intensos las caricias más candentes, ambos se amaban con ternura y también con pasión sabiendo que eran uno solo y que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás o al menos deseando eso intensamente.

Más tarde, aún desnudos pero acomodados sobre el sofá, James acariciaba la espalda de Ariadna que estaba recostada parcialmente sobre él dormida, él la miraba y miró su ropa en el piso, tomó su varita que estaba en el piso.

-Accio saco – dijo y al llegar la prenda a sus manos sacó una cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y la dejó debajo del sofá, luego volvió a mirarla al tiempo que una canción muy romántica sonaba en la radio.

 _Déjame entrar a tu vida_

 _y construirte un mundo ideal_

 _supervisarte, tus sueños_

 _y así poder contemplar_

 _que existo en ellos_

James apartó un mechón rebelde que caía sobre el rostro de ella quien abrió los ojos.

-¿Me espiabas mientras dormía? – le preguntaba.

-Supervisaba tus sueños – respondió James recordando la letra de la canción -Te amo – le decía él y ella contestaba.

-Yo también – pero se notaba un dejo de tristeza en su mirada

 _Déjame entrar a tu vida_

 _y nombrarte mi princesa_

 _hasta volar en cometa_

 _hasta alcanzar a las estrellas_

 _como en un sueño_

\- No puedes vivir con miedo – le decía él – hay muchos protegiéndote, mis tíos, mis padres, los tuyos, Albus, todos, incluso yo mismo daría mi vida por ti.

\- Es que yo no quiero que nadie de la vida por mi – decía ella mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

 _Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_

 _no lo quiero lastimar ya lo sé que es delicado..._

 _sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa,_

 _regalarte mil colores_

 _construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones_

-¡No! – Detenía James la gota antes de caer - ¡No quiero que llores nunca más! – Ordenaba suplicante.

-Todos corren peligro estando conmigo, lo mejor sería desaparecer – decía ella.

\- ¡Ni te atrevas! – Exclamaba él – además yo te buscaría hasta encontrarte.

-Nunca me encontrarías – decía ella pareciendo hablar muy seriamente.

 _Quiero estar en tu camino_

 _e iluminarte los pasos_

 _ser dueño de tu destino_

 _y susurrarte al oído_

 _cuanto te sueño_

\- Sabes que buscaría por tierra, mar, cielo y hasta al infierno mismo iría por ti ¿No tienes dudas de ello no? – Preguntaba él abrazándola más fuerte – Yo no tengo miedo mientras estés a mi lado, pero lejos de ti creo que moriría asi que nada tendría sentido si te vas. No vuelvas a decirlo y menos después de hacer el amor conmigo.

\- Tres veces – decía ella sonriendo por primera vez.

\- No te mal acostumbres – advertía James – estoy muerto – bromeaba y ella reía – así quiero verte – le decía tomándole el rostro con su mano libre – feliz, siempre feliz – y la besó nuevamente, continuó acariciándola y la giró poniéndose sobre ella.

 _Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón,_

 _no lo quiero lastimar_

 _ya lo sé que es delicado..._

 _sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa,_

 _regalarte mil colores_

 _construir nuestro arco iris de ilusiones_

-¿No es que estabas muerto? – bromeó Ariadna levantando las piernas para permitirle poseerla otra vez.

\- es que a tu lado revivo – le decía él invadiendo su intimidad. Los cuerpos iban marcando una candencia rítmica, movidos por los compases de la música, pero no la que sonaba en la radio, sino la que sus corazones marcaba.

 _Te regalo de destino el horizonte_

 _nuestro rumbo siempre el norte_

 _donde el viento nos arrope_

 _y saber que el corazón está siempre bien cuidado_

 _en su capa de dolor en su capa de dolor..._

Poco a poco aumentaban, los besos, las caricias, la entrega. Llegaron juntos al clímax, era intenso, sus cuerpos quedaron agitados y sudorosos, James besaba el rostro de Ariadna y ella acariciaba su espalda respondiendo también a los besos.

 _Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_

 _regalarte mil colores_

 _construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones_

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma – le decía él – este fue el mejor año de toda mi vida y creo que desde ahora, que estamos juntos, cada año, no – se corrigió – cada segundó será mejor que el anterior.

\- Eres un romántico – sonreía ella.

\- No lo soy – la corregía él – pero estos son mis sentimientos, es lo que me haces sentir cuando me miras, cuando me retas – decía y ambos sonreían – cuando me acaricias, me besas, me amas, cuando tomas el mando de las situaciones, siempre, hasta cuando duermes y puedo sentir tu casi imperceptible respiración a mi lado – le decía mientras ella lo miraba con adoración.

 _Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón_

 _no lo quiero lastimar_

 _también se que es susceptible._

 _Sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_

 _como flor agradecida_

 _cuando abre su ojitos a la vida_

-No puedo decirte nada que supere lo que acabas de decirme, solo que te amo – respondía ella.

\- Y no hace falta que digas nada, bueno – declaraba él estirando la mano y sacando la caja de debajo de sofá – necesito una respuesta a una pregunta muy simple – bromeó pero Ariadna se irguió y se levantó del sillón dejándolo anonadado -¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo hagas – le suplicó ella – no lo hagas – Se podía notar la desesperación en su mirada.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le decía él levantándose pero ella retrocedió y se tropezó con una caja, pero él la alcanzó a tiempo para que no cayera y la atrajo hacía él, Ariadna lloraba.

-No quiero que llores nunca más – le suplicaba él tirando al suelo la caja y tomando su rostro limpiaba las lágrimas ¿Por qué? – le preguntaba sin entender – yo te amo, tu me amas, somos felices juntos, no entiendo – reclamaba él.

 _Ven y déjame tocar tu corazón,_

 _no lo quiero lastimar_

 _ya lo sé que es delicado..._

 _sólo quiero regalarte mi sonrisa_

 _regalarte mil colores_

 _construir nuestro arco iris, de ilusiones_

\- Mientras tengamos una relación sin compromisos tu podrás romperlo sin dar explicaciones – le decía ella entonces él se separó mirándola con reproche.

-¿Tu crees que te pediría matrimonio sin estar seguro de lo que siento? – Le recriminaba – debo advertirte que una propuesta de un Potter Weasley es para toda la vida y más allá de ella también – agregaba solemne.

\- Por eso mismo – agregaba ella – No puedo, no puedo permitir que te veas atrapado en esta telaraña mortal que es mi vida, debo estar alerta.

\- ¡BASTA! – Le gritó él acortando nuevamente las distancias – Él no te encontrará y si debo enfrentarlo…

\- Morirías – le dijo Ariadna.

\- Tu padre no ha muerto – razonaba James.

\- Porque él dejó de tener interés en mi madre – sentenció Ariadna – yo soy su nuevo objetivo.

\- Ello no impidió que tu mamá se casara con tu papá – declaró él.

\- la situación era diferente – le dijo - ¡Tu no conoces la historia de ellos!

\- ¡EXPLICAME! – le ordenaba él.

\- Mi mamá estaba embarazada cuando se casó con mi padre, sabiendo eso ella ya sabía que él no iría más tras ella, aunque no sabía que él se obsesionaría conmigo, de lo contrario jamás me hubiera tenido.

\- Entonces tengamos un hijo – le decía él.

-¡Y CONDENARLA A QUE TODA SU VIDA VIVA COMO YO! – Gritó ella y James reaccionó que en cierto punto ella tenía razón, pero una sola idea tal vez egoísta llegó a su mente.

-¿Nunca podremos formar una familia? – preguntó tristemente.

\- Es mejor que me vaya ahora mismo, alejarme de tu lado será lo mejor – decía ella recogiendo la ropa del piso.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó él y la abrazó por atrás – Nada me importa – le decía impidiendo que ella se vaya – solo tu y si debo aceptar tus reglas…

\- No es lo que yo quiero realmente – decía ella llorando nuevamente – pero es lo que debo hacer – le decía.

\- Y yo estoy contigo – decía James – sin importar nada – agregaba acariciando su rostro y limpiándole las lágrimas – solo tu y yo. Pero no quiero más lágrimas – le decía sonriendo y Ariadna lo imitó.

Se dieron un suave beso y se abrazaron, James miró la caja tirada en el suelo y por única vez una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Eso fue muy triste- les decía Rose -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer? – Preguntó.

-Lo hemos derrotado – declaró Alejandra ingresando junto a Miguel y todos los miraron.

-¿Derrotarlo? – Preguntó Rose incrédula.

\- Bueno, al menos dejará de molestarnos a nosotras – aclaró la dama

\- Gracias a tus padres – decía Miguel.

\- Y por supuesto una acción en conjunto de todos – agregaba Celina entrando con Rabb detrás.

\- La cena ya está lista – informó Molly saliendo de la cocina y James y Ariadna ingresaron pero los recién llegados se excusaron diciendo que ya había cenado antes de salir de su casa.

Celina y Rabb decidieron ir a dar un paseo, Miguel y Alejandra iban a acompañarlos pero Rose los detuvo.

-No conozco la historia de cómo se conocieron – les dijo y la pareja mirándose sonrientes comenzaron su relato.

-Yo estaba en Londres hacia un par de años – aclara Alejandra - trabajaba principalmente en trabajos temporales, y no estaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. – Obviamente que no tenía que explicar el porque. – Generalmente por la tarde recurría a algún local con internet para comunicarme con Celina.

Rodas y Rose tomaron las manos de la pareja y se vieron trasportados a un lugar apartado de Londres.

Alejandra tendría la edad de Ariadna, su cabello estaba atado en una coletta, vistiendo jeans y una camisa en color azul claro y tenis, portaba una mochila negra con algunos detalles en rojo en los bordes.

Ingresaba a un local que tenía varias máquinas computadoras, se sentaba en una de ellas, se colocaba unos auriculares y luego comenzaba a teclear al tiempo de sonreír, se notaba que estaba hablando con Celina.

A los pocos minutos ingresó Miguel, que también portaba una mochila con iguales características de la de Alejandra, vestía informal solo que en lugar de una camisa azul tenía una blanca, se lo veía calmo pero antes de ingresar miró a ambos lados.

Se sentó en la máquina al lado de la de Alejandra y dejó tal cual ella la mochila en el piso, a diferencia de ella no hacia nada más que estar sentado allí, mirando de tanto en tanto la puerta de entrada.

Luego de algunos minutos más Alejandra se levantó, sin fijarse tomó por error la mochila de Miguel, abonó y se marchó del local.

Luego de algunos instantes Miguel también se levantó y ya al tomar la mochila supo que no era la suya ya que el peso, aunque no muy dispar igualmente no coincidía, abonó, salió del local y caminó un par de cuadras, luego de las cuales abrió la cartera para encontrase con una muda de ropa ligera, ropa interior de color negro unos tenis, una botella de agua, y algunas pertenencias de higiene, pero no había nada que le diera un indicio de la persona que había tomado por error la mochila, salvo que era una mujer y que al parecer estaba dispuesta siempre a huir rápidamente, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para él y recordó a la muchacha que estaba a su lado en el local.

Confiado que al percatarse la mujer de la equivocación regresaría al mismo, aguardó en un café en frente. Pasadas un par de horas comenzaba a desanimarse y además el tiempo ya no estaba a su favor.

Por su parte, Alejandra no se dio cuenta del error hasta que llegó a su casa, estaba muy feliz de saber las novedades de Celina y apenas llegar a la pensión donde vivía dejó la mochila en una silla y se fue a dar una ducha para ir al trabajo.

Luego de ducharse notó que sus tenis más cómodas estaban en la bolsa y fue a abrirla, allí notó su error, ya que en el interior había una caja de metal plateado, la observó por un instante y pudo ver que tenía una cerradura digital, evidentemente quien la había extraviado debería estar muy preocupado y recordó que alguien se había sentado a su lado en el locutorio así que se puso sus tenis nuevos y se fue nuevamente allí.

Miguel ya había informado de su problema a M, la cual estaba más que enojada por su inusual ineficiencia, iba a dirigirse a su cuartel, cuando vio a la chica yendo al local, la observó caminar segura, reparó en ella, era realmente hermosa, sus cabellos negros, ahora desatados llegaban casi a su cintura eran apenas ondeados, sus ojos eran muy expresivos y era muy esbelta a pesar de no ser muy alta.

La vio entrar en la tienda y minutos después lo hizo él, ella ya se estaba marchando cuando él se le acercó.

-¡Hola! – La saludó muy sonriente – Creo que hemos intercambiado mochilas – le dijo mostrándole la suya – Menos mal que te encontré, mi jefe casi me mata – pensó que en realidad no estaba mintiendo y continuó - Mi nombre es Miguel.

\- Alejandra – le dijo ella y le extendió la mochila tomando a la vez la suya que él le ofrecía. Sin más ella se retiraba del local y él detrás suyo.

\- ¿No te interesa saber que hay dentro? – Preguntó él.

\- No me meto en los asuntos de nadie, como no me gusta que se entrometan en los míos – declaró ella amable pero tajantemente – lamento haber creado problemas en tu trabajo y perdón por el error – se disculpaba sonriéndole y a Miguel le supuso más hermosa.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? – se encontró preguntándole sin creerlo ni él mismo. Por un instante Alejandra se detuvo, lo miró seriamente, la verdad que Miguel le resultaba atractivo y parecía, a pesar de su misteriosa caja una persona de confiar, hacía mucho que no salía con nadie, es más hacía dos años, desde que había huido que no tenía más contacto que con las personas con las que eventualmente trabajaba y jamás había salido ni siquiera a cenar, solo daba largos paseos para despejar su mente así que sin saber porque, o más bien sabiendo que Miguel le atraía mucho contestó.

\- Me encantaría – Luego le dio el teléfono de la pensión y se marchó excusándose – se me hace tarde para mi trabajo.

\- te acompaño – le dijo él y ella dudó por algunos instantes – ¿hacia dónde vas?

\- hacia el centro – respondió.

\- igual yo – declaró él llamando a un taxi – te daré un aventón así no llegas tarde y yo tampoco, mi jefe también está reclamándome – sonrió él, sonrisa que a ella le supuso muy sexy y asintiendo subió al taxi seguida por él.

Durante el breve viaje no hablaron mucho, ella solo le dio la dirección del restaurant donde trabajaba haciendo una suplencia de una camarera embarazada y le dijo que aún no encontraba una meta en la vida, lo cual no era del todo mentira, pero la realidad era que su única meta era simplemente huir.

Por su parte Miguel no le dijo nada más que trabajaba de administrativo, cosa que no era del todo mentira pero que su idea a futuro era tener una casa de antigüedades ya que estudiaba arte, cosa que tampoco era mentira ya que le habían informado que sería su pantalla.

Luego los vieron, un poco más arreglados pero sin perder su informalidad sentados en un restaurant bastante familiar.

Durante la cena fueron bastante reservados, y si bien Alejandra hablaba bastante solo lo hacia de temas generales, sin dar demasiado detalles de su vida pero si de sus muchos trabajos y sus experiencias en ellos. Por supuesto que Miguel fue mucho más reservado. Pasados algunos minutos ingresó al restaurant una familia, la pareja estaba acompañada de un par de niñas, una de ellas con el cabello rizado que a Alejandra le recordó mucho a Celina e instintivamente sonrió añorando poder encontrarse con ella.

-¿Desearías una familia así? – Llegó a preguntarle Miguel y ante tamaña pregunta ella no supo que responder, nunca se le había pasado eso por la mente, en lo que a ella le respetaba simplemente pasaría por la vida, purgando lo mejor que podía su vida anterior, intentando evitar encontrarse nuevamente con él, y poder morir lo más vieja posible para no deber verlo tan pronto, sabiendo que al morir iría directo al infierno y allí sería presa de la maldad de él, esperando que en ese corto tiempo él encuentre otro objeto de deseo. Lo que en ese momento no sabía era que ese deseo se le volvería en contra. – Estas pensándolo mucho – decía Miguel sonriendo – así que la respuesta debe ser si.

\- Lo cierto es que jamás lo pensé – le decía ella sinceramente – por eso no sabía que responderte, es que mi vida es muy nómade – agregaba – no tengo trabajo fijo, vivienda fija, soy una vagabunda, con algo de estilo – llegó a agregar en broma.

\- Yo soy huérfano – entonces le reveló Miguel él mismo se sorprendió porque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, sin embargo algo en Alejandra le brindaba confianza – y me gustaría formar una familia, aunque en este momento sería imposible – reflexionaba más para sí mismo que para su interlocutora.

\- Pero tienes metas bastantes claras – le decía ella – una meta laboral, una meta personal – puntualizaba.

\- Bueno, mi meta laboral es más simple, pero la personal – él meneaba la cabeza – por si no lo sabes para formar una familia primero hay que formar una pareja y sinceramente en este momento no soy lo suficiente estable para eso.

\- Somos dos – agregaba ella sonriendo.

Luego del café salieron a la calle, la noche invitaba a caminar y así lo hicieron, la zona era bastante céntrica y todavía se podían ver muchas personas, mirando vidrieras, de compras o sencillamente como ellos paseando.

-No me has dicho nada de ti – entonces reprochó Miguel.

\- Te he contado sobre todos mis trabajos. ¿Te parece poco? – intentaba bromear ella.

\- Si – contestaba él – Puedo notar por tu acento que no eres de por aquí – declaró él.

-No nací y me crié aquí, pero ahora estoy viviendo en Londres – declaró ella, él se detuvo y la miró largamente, ella mantuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Tienes padres? – preguntó retomando la marcha pero ella se quedó en su lugar y Miguel pudo percibir como esa pregunta la incomodó, poniéndola nerviosa, pero luego, como por arte de magia, ella sonrió y aclaró.

\- Aunque te cueste creerlo soy huérfana como tu – y prosiguió caminando a su lado.

Por supuesto que a Miguel le costaba creerle, pero prefirió continuar caminando sin preguntar más.

Súbitamente ella trastabilló y se tomó de su brazo, al tiempo que el la sujetaba para que no cayera, ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-No soy muy buena en tacones – declaró ella, él miraba sus labios y sus ojos alternativamente, no hacia falta más que acercarse apenas unos centímetros para besarla, pero por un instante por su mente pasó el hecho que si lo hacia jamás podría separarse de ella.

Pero su deseo fue mayor que su recelo y la atajo hacia él.

Alejandra estaba temblando, hacia dos años que no estaba con nadie y precisamente quería evitar recordar esa última vez, pero los fuertes brazos que ahora la rodeaban le daban una seguridad que jamás había sentido, y cuando Miguel la atrajo más cerca temió que si se dejaba besar jamás podría alejarse de él.

Sin embargo el beso llegó, al principio inseguro, ya que los dos creían que estaban cometiendo un enorme error, sin embargo era la primera vez que ninguno se equivocaban, y al entrar en contacto sus labios, ambos sintieron que por fin habían encontrado a la persona que cambiaría su vida.

Lo que no sabían si ello sería para bien o para mal.


	82. Chapter 82

**Capítulo** 82

 **La bruja y el espía**

-Esa misma noche terminamos en un motel que estaba en esa misma cuadra – sonreía Miguel.

-Él es todo un seductor – dijo Alejandra riendo y los muchachos retomaron el relato.

Podían ver a Miguel despertando, y sintiendo inmediatamente que no estaba solo en la cama y al voltear el rostro pudo ver a Alejandra durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado y a pesar de la sorpresa sonrió.

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, él había tenido muchas experiencias, pero jamás sintió la misma conexión con sus anteriores amantes, tal vez porque muchas eran compañeras de trabajo, por suerte no debía, como James, acostarse también con aquellas personas que investigaba, la verdad que admiraba la frialdad con la que él se manejaba respecto al sexo, por algo era 007, sin embargo para él tenía que haber algo, aunque nunca lo que sentía por la mujer que ahora abría los ojos y los mismos le mostraban la misma sorpresa con la que calculaba él la miró al despertar.

Inmediatamente Alejandra se tapó la boca con las sábanas y lo saludó

-Buenos días.

-Si que lo son – dijo él – aunque la noche estuvo mejor – llegó a declarar sonriendo sensualmente y ella no pudo evitar morderse los labios, aunque por supuesto este hecho quedó reservado solo para ella y para los chicos que podían verlo todo.

\- Permiso – dijo entonces ella saliendo de la cama portando las sábanas para no mostrar su desnudez. Miguel se cubría con el cubrecama y sonreía del pudor con el que ella se manejaba.

A los pocos minutos ella salió del sanitario un poco más peinada y sonriendo.

-Tu has tenido tiempo de arreglarte – le decía –eso no se vale – lo retaba.

-Recién me despierto – declaraba él y ella lo miró poniendo un brazo sobre su cintura

-¡No seas mentiroso! – exclamó – nadie puede estar tan arreglado al despertarse – le decía señalándolo y él se miró en uno de los espejos que tenía la habitación pudiendo notar que algo de razón ella tenía, pero de seguro que si lo veía M diría que estaba hecho un desastre.

\- Tienes razón- mintió ya que no cabía discutir por algo que no podía explicar.

-¿Qué hora es? – Entonces preguntó ella y él mirando su reloj exclamó

-¡Las once y media! – Inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse – llego tardísimo a mi trabajo – aclaraba sin mirarla – lo siento pero debo partir ya mismo – entonces la miró y agregó -¿vamos? – dándole a entender que necesitaba que se marchara con él.

Al comprender el pedido, Alejandra comenzó a vestirse en el otro extremo de la cama, pero no llegaría a estar lista tan pronto igualmente hizo el esfuerzo y poniéndose uno de los tacones con el otro en la mano ambos salieron de la habitación, aún con la cremallera apenas subida del vestido.

-¿Me ayudas? –llegó a decirle dándole la espalda y levantándose un poco el cabello. Miguel levantó el cierre y le dio un beso en el cuello, ante lo cual ella respondió con un escalofrío.

-Te lo recompensaré – le decía al ingresar al ascensor.

-No tienes porque – decía ella – además anoche ya me has recompensado más de lo que crees – y sonrió ambos se miraron y se besaron.

En ese momento los muchachos pudieron ver el recuerdo de la noche anterior que pasaba por la mente de la pareja

Miguel besaba a Alejandra en la acera, ya con mayor vehemencia, atrás había quedado el momento de indecisión y la verdad que no le importaba nada.

Ella se abrazaba a él como si fuera una tabla de salvación luego de un naufragio, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, pero sin deseos de separarse de él.

Pero cuando fue necesario hacerlo ambos se quedaron mirándose, a apenas centímetros uno del otro.

Miguel miró a un costado y en la acera de enfrente había un hotel, Alejandra también lo observó, luego él regresó su mirada a ella y parecía preguntarle con la misma si quería ir allí, ante lo cual la chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos cruzaron la calle, a mitad de la misma sin importarles que algún automóvil pudiera atropellarlos, llegaron al hotel y se registraron utilizando sus nombres de pila, ella no llegó a escuchar el apellido que él dio, le dieron las llaves de la habitación y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Ella estaba expectante, temblaba, sin entender como de repente podía sentirse tan vulnerable y se dejaba seducir por este muchacho, que había conocido ni siquiera el día anterior, sencillamente pensó que sus hormonas eran las que la llevaban a ese ascensor y no pensó más en el asunto.

Miguel no estaba menos sorprendido, podía sentir el temblor de Alejandra y comprendió que para ella esto debía ser tan novedoso como para él.

No era que no tuviera relaciones casuales, pero jamás tan estrepitosas y tan deseadas.

Apenas subirse al ascensor volvieron a besarse, y no se separaron más, al llegar al piso, él abrió las puertas con una mano, sin soltarla, como si temiera que ella se arrepintiera y luego observó el pasillo para ver donde estaba su habitación y hacia allí se dirigió, ambos tropezaban con sus propias piernas, Alejandra, deseando no perder el contacto, temiendo que al hacerlo pudiera irse corriendo ya que era lo que deseaba y a la vez lo que menos quería se subió sobre él, quien tomándola de los glúteos la llevó a la habitación.

Quien quiera que los viera podía imaginar que eran una pareja de recién casados o novios de muchos años, no un par de jóvenes que acababan de conocerse.

Miguel con una eficiencia ejemplar abrió la puerta e ingresó en la habitación, giró para cerrar la puerta y luego fue directo a la cama, donde se arrojó junto a ella sin dejar por un segundo de besarla, pero ahora su boca recorría el cuello de ella, y sus manos recorrían sus muslos,

levantando el vestido, y luego recorrió su costado, hasta llegar a su rostro y por un instante la miró acariciándola.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos pensaban que si llegaban a abrir la boca recobrarían el juicio y terminarían yéndose de allí, así que se dejaron guiar por ese loco sentimiento que los había desbordado.

Alejandra se sentó en la cama, permitiendo que Miguel bajara el cierre del vestido, y luego ambos se pusieron de pie, la prenda cayó al piso, dejándola solo con una bragas, él comenzó a besar sus senos alternando primero uno, luego el otro, mientras ella desabrochaba como podía la camisa, ya que las oleadas de placer la embargaban.

La camisa de él cayó al suelo para luego hacerlo el pantalón, en un rápido movimiento de pies él se sacó la prenda y fundió su cuerpo al de ella.

Por algunos instantes ambos se quedaron quietos, sintiendo el calor de los cuerpos y las respiraciones agitadas, luego él volvió a besarla y fue hacia la cama recostándose nuevamente.

Miguel comenzó a besar el rostro de Alejandra, quien cerraba los ojos suspirando cada vez que él acercaba sus labios a ella. Luego del rostro, pasó al cuello, a los senos, a su vientre, dirigiéndose hacia su sur, y bajó la prenda íntima dejándola completamente desnuda.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con su intimidad y ella comenzó a gemir, presa de sensaciones que realmente desconocía, ya que jamás había deseado a alguien de la forma que deseaba a Miguel y menos aún entregarse con tanta libertad, sin que mediara un macabro final.

No pudo evitar jadear fuertemente cuando llegó al orgasmo e instintivamente cerró sus piernas dejando atrapado entre ellas a Miguel y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Ella se irguió y tomándolo del rostro lo besó, él no esperó más, la deseaba locamente, era una sensación tan incongruente con su accionar normal y por ello se le hacia cada vez más maravillosa, se recostó sobre ella, quien levantó las piernas para recibirlo y la penetró, la besó apasionadamente mientras los cuerpos se unían y se movían con una cadencia cada vez más rápida, cada vez más unidos.

Él estiró los brazos y la miró sin dejar de ingresar y salir de ella, Alejandra tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba suavemente, luego los abrió pronta a un nuevo orgasmo y apretó la espalda de él con sus manos haciendo que él nuevamente cayera sobre ella.

Miguel encalló la frente en el hombro de ella, sintiendo como el calor abrasante de su orgasmo envolvía su virilidad y llegó también al clímax.

Fue tan intenso que ambos estaban temblando, ella porque era la primera vez que se entregaba realmente porque deseaba hacerlo, sin ninguna necesidad más allá de la de estar con alguien; él porque era la primera vez que sentía que podría dejarlo todo por alguien, a pesar de conocerla apenas horas, él percibía que Alejandra iba a ser la mujer de su vida y, aunque no entendía las razones lógicas de este sentimiento solo sabía que era verdadero.

Y ahora, luego de experimentar varias veces el mismo éxtasis durante la noche, ambos se besaban temiendo que la magia terminara al separarse y se miraron justo cuando el elevador llegaba a la planta baja.

Miguel abonó la cuenta y ambos salieron a la calle, el sol del mediodía los encandiló, el llamó un taxi, pero ella le dijo que se fuera, que ella regresaría a su morada desde allí para no demorarlo más y si bien él estuvo dudoso de dejarla ir debió aceptar su sugerencia y se marchó no sin antes decirle

-Anoche, la pasé extraordinariamente bien – Ella sonrió y asintió declarando

\- Yo también – Y se quedó de pie despidiéndose de él mientras el coche se alejaba.

El viento obligó a Alejandra a abrazarse sintiendo por primera vez la sensación de soledad, como jamás la había sentido, pero inmediatamente tomó una decisión, era hora de mudarse.

Sintió que estaba huyendo y hasta ese momento no le dolió tanto deber hacerlo, pero establecerse y dejar que ese sentimiento que le había provocado pasar la noche con Miguel se convirtieran en algo mucho más profundo era algo que ella debía evitar, lo que no sabía era que desaparecer era algo que le resultaría muy difícil de lograr.

Miguel se acomodó el cabello, aunque la verdad para él no tenía solución, quien lo viera diría que acababa de salir de la peluquería pero para él y sobre todo para los suyos estaba hecho un desastre e inmediatamente llegar a la oficina su jefa se lo hizo ver.

-No puedes presentarte a estas horas y en esas fachas – le dijo M y le indicó con la mano que la siguiera, cosa que a Miguel ya le olía a problemas.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, pudo observar en la pantalla de M la foto de Alejandra y cerró los ojos meneando la cabeza.

-la verdad – decía la dama, de cabellos cortos canos y de una elegancia inmaculada, vestida con un traje sastre en color rosa pálido y una camisa blanca – nunca creí que de todos mis agentes fueras tu quien cometiera tal insensatez – lo amonestaba. Miguel miraba al frente sin decir nada – puedo suponerlo de James, de Bill Fairbanks, hasta de Edward Donne, pero de ti – lo señalaba – ¡Jamás! –Exclamaba elevando la mano al aire – la hemos investigado – prosiguió hablando al tiempo que se sentaba y lanzaba una carpeta al frente de su escritorio la cual fue tomada por él - ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Repetía – Ni una infracción de tránsito, ni un registro de conducir, ni un número de seguro social, ella no existe, ni siquiera sabemos su apellido.

-Imposible – decía él leyendo los pocos datos que tenía de Alejandra – ella no es un espía –agregó seguro.

-Y lo supones porque te has acostado con ella o porque te gustó más de lo debido – lo enfrentó M, Miguel la miró con reproche y la dama se notó sorprendida y comenzó a sonreír – uno no se enamora a primera vista – le decía – y menos un agente del MI6, y mucho menos tú – agregaba, él bajó los ojos a la carpeta y ella meneó la cabeza - ¿Entiendes que esta situación no tiene discusión, no? – le preguntó

-Es mi vida per…

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo! – exclamó ella poniéndose de pie – Tú no tienes vida personal, jamás la tendrás al menos que yo lo apruebe y puedo asegurarte que aquí hay gato encerrado y por supuesto jamás daré el visto bueno ante tantas anormalidades.- agregó sentándose nuevamente

\- ¡Déjame investigarla! – casi le ordenó

-Investigarla o seguir acostándote con ella – le dijo M juntando las palmas y tamborileando los dedos

-Si ella fuera una espía yo mismo la mataré – dijo Miguel mirándola fijamente y M sonrió abandonando el movimiento de sus manos

\- nada mejor que un agente despechado - declaró mirando el monitor – James la está siguiendo

-¿James? – Preguntó Miguel

-Por lo que a mi respecta esa mujer tiene una clave de rango uno sobre ella y por eso debo poner a uno de mis mejores agente a seguirla, en realidad a mi único mejor agente porque tú – le gritó – acabas de arruinar tu carrera al enamorarte y acabas de pasar del primero al último lugar de mi lista.

-Yo no estoy enamorado – dijo Miguel

\- Díselo a tu actitud – le decía M – llevo muchos años aquí para no notarlo, te conozco desde que naciste Miguel – le decía – tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ti – meneaba la cabeza

-James es mejor que yo y muchos más – le decía él.

-Eso es lo que te hace el más valioso – le decía ella – eres tan poco vanidoso, eres tan simple, tan sencillo, tan casual, y eres a la vez el más pulcro, detallista y mortal de mis agentes, pero puedo asegurarte que ayer, cuando perdiste las muestras del arma biológica que robaste del cuartel de los afganos, allí comenzó tu final.

-¡entonces porque no me dejas en paz! – exclamó él

-Porque tengo esperanzas que podamos recuperarte – decía ella, entonces James ingresó sin llamar a la puerta

\- Buenas – dijo sonriendo de lado en una actitud socarrona, sus cabellos, al igual que los de Miguel estaba muy cuidados, pero eran más claros y sus ojos eran azules – la paloma vuela, hacia horizontes desconocidos – declaró poniéndole al lado de su compañero – toda una belleza – le dijo sonriendo – siempre con un gusto inmejorable –agregaba

-¿la dejaste sola? – preguntó M cambiando de tema

\- la está siguiendo Bill

\- ¡Síguela! – Ordenó mirando a Miguel - ¡Encuéntrala! ¡Investígala! Y si fuera del enemigo… - hizo una pausa – espero sepas que debes hacer – él asintió – esa será tu misión, puedes irte – le ordenó sacudiendo la mano y Miguel no esperó a que se repitiera la orden y se marchó seguido de James

\- sabes que te debo varias, así que si necesitas… - miró a todos lados – lo que sea que necesites, pasaportes, dinero…

\- No – lo interrumpió Miguel – no necesito nada, si descubro que ella es una espía la mataré – declaró mirando seriamente al frente

-pero… - declaró dudoso James que lo conocía de toda la vida y jamás lo había visto tan alterado

-pero nada – dijo él – tengo una misión, si me disculpas - le hizo una venia y salió del edificio, se contactó con Bill y fue en búsqueda de su objetivo.

Alejandra estaba haciendo su maleta, realmente era pequeña, ya que no tenía muchas pertenencias cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta de su cuarto, le sorprendió sobre manera ya que nadie la conocía entonces retrocedió hasta la pared llevándose las manos a la boca, pensando que la habían encontrado, sabía que utilizar su magia para borrar su rastro en sus trabajos y conseguir nuevos era arriesgado pero siempre usaba magia de escaso grado, era su fin. La persona detrás de la puerta volvió a golpear y entonces escuchó una voz

-¿Alejandra? – y respiró relajada sabiendo que era Miguel y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta

-¿Miguel? – Le dijo sorprendida y abrazándolo, él sonreía pero por dentro estaba pensando en todo lo que debía hacer – pasa – lo invitó

-¿Te vas? – le dijo él al ver las maletas y por primera vez Alejandra no supo que decir pero luego respondió

\- Mi suplencia concluyó – explicó – he conseguido otro empleo

-¿Irte? ¿Y porque no buscas algo aquí? – le preguntó

\- Encontrar trabajo aquí es muy difícil es más fácil en los pueblos de alrededor – explicaba ella

\- ¿Y como se supone que te encontraría? – declaró él cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido, ella no había reparado en ello, pero la excusa llegó rápidamente

-Si el destino quisiera que estemos juntos nos encontraríamos – declaró pitonisa – y mira, al parecer lo quiere porque has venido justo a tiempo. ¿Como me has encontrado?

\- Pregunté en tu trabajo – mintió viendo el ticket de tren que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y los detalles del mismo. - yo venía a decirte que debo irme algunos días de la ciudad – declaraba abrazándola Alejandra aún intentaba comprender como era posible si había borrado su presencia del restaurant pero la declaración de Miguel la descolocó– me dieron una cuenta que se encuentra en la afueras en Warwick a una hora y media de aquí.

-¡No lo pudo creer! – Entonces declaró Alejandra separándose apenas y Miguel la miró con fingida sorpresa – Yo he conseguido trabajo allí – declaraba – haré de tabernera medieval – explicaba y él la miraba ahora si realmente sorprendido y ella rio – conseguí trabajo en el castillo donde se presentan atracciones – agregó y él asentía comprendiendo.

-¿Podemos ir juntos? – le preguntaba él inocente

-es que mi tren parte en un par de horas… - decía ella con reservas

\- para mi eso es una eternidad – aclaraba él

\- Entonces nos vemos en el anden – declaraba ella al tiempo de despedirse.

Alejandra estaba más que sorprendida, y además estaba ofuscada, se suponía que debía alejarse de Miguel y sin embargo al verlo lo primero que deseó era estar a su lado, ahora no podía hacer nada, debía seguir y si bien no era para nada una tortura, el hecho de pensar de deber dejarlo más adelante y no ya mismo la hacía muy infeliz, ya que más temprano o más tarde ella debería abandonarlo, de eso no cabía dudas.

Miguel llegó a su departamento, sacó una maleta que siempre tenía armada y le comunicó a M las novedades, quien rápidamente le proporcionó su coartada.

Se dirigió a la terminal de Marylebone donde se encontraría con Alejandra y la observó de pie con su pequeña maleta saludándolo de lejos.

-Muy poca ropa para ser mujer – solo le dijo como saludo y ella se levantó de hombros declarando

-te dije que era nómade – y ambos subieron al vagón.

-¿Sabes donde te hospedarás? – Le preguntó él y ella negó con la cabeza – Podríamos…. –hizo una pausa pero luego declaró – podríamos compartir apartamento, así ambos reduciríamos gastos – aclaraba

-¿Me estás proponiendo irnos a vivir juntos? – Se sorprendió ella -¿Tan pronto?

\- Solo para abaratar costos – declara él mirándola inocente y ella lo miraba suspicaz y no respondió – tienes una hora para decidirte – le dijo él como restándole importancia al asunto – Al final no me haz dicho de donde vienes, calculo que de estados unidos – se apuró a decir

\- estoy un poco cansada y quería descansar ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó tomándolo del brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él

-para nada – declaró él y se acomodó – yo también estoy un poco cansado – dijo y ambos hicieron silencio pero ninguno dormía.

El tren arribó antes de lo pensado y ambos se dirigieron al lugar que le habían destinado a Miguel

-Me quedo contigo – le dijo ella y él sonrió – pero tengo una sola condición –determinó antes que él la abrazara y Miguel la miró – No me gusta hablar de mi pasado, solo te diré que no fue muy bonito, y prefiero olvidarlo, nada fuera de lo legal – se apuró a aclarar – pero se encuentra allí – dijo señalando su espalda – en mi pasado

\- Bien – dijo él – de todas maneras yo quiero estar con tu yo actual no con la del pasado – sonreía – disculpa si te sentiste invadida, son cosas que uno pregunta habitualmente

\- Soy una buena persona – solo le aclaró ella – lamento ser tan inflexible respecto a ello

-todos tenemos secretos – dijo él – no te apenes – agregó haciéndole a un lado para que ingresara.

Y así los muchachos pudieron ver los días sucediéndose, los mismos se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses, hasta llegar a casi un año, era la primera vez que Alejandra estaba tanto tiempo en un lugar y a decir verdad también era lo mismo para Miguel. Ellos podían verlo todo en cámara rápida, las noches apasionadas, las risas, las bromas, el contacto de Alejandra con Celina incluso a Miguel revisando sus pertenencias para averiguar algo, pero ella continuaba siendo un misterio, y dándole las malas noticias a M que ya comenzaba a molestarse por sus largas vacaciones y le dio un ultimátum.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban él habló

-Me he dado cuenta que jamás te pregunté ni siquiera tu apellido – lo hizo casualmente y ella respondió de igual manera

\- soy Alejandra King.

\- Suena a nombre artístico – decía él suspicaz- casi inventado

\- No es así. Es mi verdadero nombre y apellido- y realmente ella no mentía del todo pero había alterado toda información de ella para que no pudieran ser descubiertos sus orígenes, falsificando sus papeles – en realidad es el apellido de mis últimos padres adoptivos – las personas a las que se referían eran una pareja que solían cuidar chicos pero ambos ya habían muerto – pero ya sabes…

\- Disculpa, si, ya lo sé- ¿No quieres saber el mío? – le preguntaba él y ella lo miró sin ninguna señal de afirmación o negación.

-Moore, Miguel Moore – dijo y luego sonrió recordando a James

\- Muy lindo – solo dijo Alejandra y continuó comiendo su tostada.

-¿No tienes ninguna duda, no deseas saber nada de mi? – Entonces preguntó él ya desesperado puesto que M le había puesto un plazo.

-No – dijo ella – solo me interesa estar contigo – de repente se sintió descompuesta y salió corriendo al sanitario, él la siguió.

-¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntaba sosteniéndole el cabello

\- Na… nada – decía ella entrecortada haciendo señas que se fuera pero él se mantuvo allí, a su lado. Luego de terminar de vomitar, se levantó hizo un buche y tomó un poco de agua para sacarse el mal gusto – debí comer algo en mal estado en el castillo – declaró meneando la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas así? – le preguntó él

\- Un par de días, pero descuida – le decía sacudiéndolas manos restándole importancia – ya pasará

-¿Quieres que me quede? – le preguntó él

-No – ella lo abrazaba – vete a trabajar, luego nos vemos, yo aprovecharé mi día libre – le sonrió y él se fue no muy tranquilo.

Ya sabiendo su apellido, cosa que ni siquiera habían podido encontrar encontrarla en la base de datos fue muy fácil, lo que él ni su jefa, ni nadie sabía que toda esa información era falsa, pero pudieron comprobar que si, era huérfana, había pasado por varios orfanatos y casas de familia hasta que a la mayoría de edad tomó el apellido de sus últimos padres en adopción quienes, fallecieron en un accidente.

Desde ese entonces no se conocían más registros de ella.

-Bueno – suspiraba M a través de la pantalla de una computadora ya que se encontraba en las oficinas centrales en Londres – al parecer nos equivocamos

-Te equivocaste – la corregía Miguel

\- Puedes dar por terminada la misión, debes regresar ya mismo –Ordenaba la dama

\- De ninguna manera – la contradecía él

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaba M enojándose

\- Me casaré con Alejandra – le decía él

-Tu estas demente – le decía la dama

\- Si, estoy loco por ella y no hay nada que me impida hacerlo – aclaraba

\- Tendrías que pedir permiso.

-Creo que después de un año de convivir con ella no tengo que pedir ningún permiso – reclamaba Miguel

-Se sensato – intentaba razonar M

\- la amo M – declaró él - ¿Nunca te has sentido así? – Preguntaba y la mujer se notó contrariada - ¿Nunca has sentido que no puedes respirar si no tienes a esa persona a tu lado? ¿Qué sientes que las horas son eternas lejos de ella y cortísimas a su lado? ¿Qué lo único que quieres en complacerla?...

\- ¡Basta! – Lo detuvo la mujer – Muy bien, puedes casarte – le decía – pero no puedes revelarle tu identidad

-pero…

-Sin peros en lo que a mi me consta seguirás activo y si te necesitamos deberás cumplir con nosotros– se apuró a ordenar la mujer y Miguel asintió sabiendo que eso era siempre así.

Salió corriendo, no podía esperar un segundo más para pedirle a Alejandra que fuera su mujer, entró como una tromba al departamento pero no la encontró, supuso que habría ido a hacer algunas compras pero luego reparó en el ropero del cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta y cuando la abrió en su totalidad vio los ganchos desnudos, ella se había ido.

Rápidamente se contactó con M, pero nadie estaba sirviéndole de apoyo así que no tenían idea de donde podía ella estar, Miguel se desesperó, corrió a la terminal pero el tren ya había partido hacia unos quince minutos, así que llamó a James

-Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo.

Alejandra bajaba del tren, aún estaba mareada y se sentía fatal, caminaba lentamente temiendo desmayarse, nunca se había sentido tan mal en toda su vida pero lo que más la conmocionaba era el porque de su estado.

Estaba embarazada, así lo rebeló la prueba casera que se hizo en la mañana, esperaba un hijo de Miguel y eso era algo imposible de concebir, por supuesto que jamás se le pasó por la mente deshacerse del niño, pero si debía separarse de él, si el niño tuviera poderes mágicos no habría forma de ocultarle su identidad.

De repente chocó con un hombre, era un anciano y los chicos pudieron reconocer a Albus, que se la quedó mirando al tiempo que se maravillaba, rápidamente supusieron que estaba leyendo su mente y comenzó a seguirla, y por supuesto no era el único, James también lo hacia sin que ninguno de los dos reparara en el otro.

Sin darse cuenta ella se dirigió al hotel donde pasó su primera noche con Miguel, incluso solicitó la misma habitación.

Subió a la misma y luego de cerrar la puerta, se arrojó en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, de seguro era el servicio de cuarto, pero se sorprendió de ver al extraño hombre que chocó en el andén de la estación

-Hola Alejandra – la saludó Albus ameno

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – preguntó ella asustada

Albus la calmó contándole quien era, y los poderes que tenía que le permitía conocer su historia, ella lo invitó a pasar y ambos se sentaron en una mesa que se hallaba contra la ventana de la habitación del cuarto; ella escuchaba toda la historia sin sorprenderse demasiado, calculaba que si existían brujas deberían existir otros magos y seres de cualquier otra índole.

-debes despreocuparte – le decía Albus – si tu hijo llegara a tener poderes podrá concurrir a Hogwarts, yo haré los arreglos – la calmó y ella le agradeció – Y si llegas a decirle a Miguel de su existencia no es muy común, pero si posible que de dos muggles, así nosotros llamamos a las personas sin magia, nazca un hijo mago – le aclaraba

-De todas formas no habrá forma de que Miguel me encuentre – le decía ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- Quédate tranquila – le decía el mago – siempre tendrás un amigo en mi, has sido una muchacha muy valiente.

-Gracias – le decía ella

\- Ahora descansa y si necesitas donde quedarte puedes venir con Minerva y conmigo – le ofrecía el mago – allí estará bien protegida aunque he visto que te las has arreglado muy bien sola – dijo Albus sonriendo y luego desapareció frente a sus propios ojos.

Alejandra se recostó en la cama, estaba agotada, no solo por la historia que acababa de escuchar sino por su condición así que pronto se quedó dormida.

Despertó desorientada, sin saber cuanto había dormido, al mirar hacia la ventana vio la figura de un hombre recostado sobre el alfeizar mirándola, era Miguel

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – Le preguntó

-Tú has dicho que si el destino quisiera que estemos juntos nos encontraríamos – contestó él -¿Por qué has huido? – Le preguntó – Y esto no tiene que ver con tu pasado – se apuró a advertirle – tiene que ver conmigo y quiero una respuesta, por más dolorosa que sea – aclaró Miguel suponiendo desde que ella no lo amara hasta que hubiese otra persona. Por única

respuesta Alejandra comenzó a llorar y él se desprendió de su pose de juzgador y se acercó rápidamente a la cama abrazándola – He sido un animal – le decía – discúlpame nunca debí hablarte de esa manera

\- Tie… tienes razón – sollozaba ella – discúlpame tu – y se abrazaba a él – es que me asusté

\- ¿De que? ¿De mi? – le preguntó él temiendo que ella lo hubiera descubierto

\- No, no de ti, si tus eres un primor – le decía acariciándolo y Miguel se sintió una rata por no poder ser sincero con ella.

-¿De qué se asustaste mi amor? – Entonces Inquirió él

-¿Me llamaste mi amor? – Preguntó ella contrariada

\- hace mucho que mis sentimientos por ti son más profundos de lo que parecen – le decía – no soy muy bueno en esto de los sentimientos – sonreía nervioso

-vas a tener que mejorar, un hijo necesita mucho afecto – llegó a decir ella sin darse cuenta que estaba revelando su secreto

-Si, los niños necesitan amor y cuida… - Entonces la miró interrógate -¿has dicho un hijo? – Entonces preguntó poniéndose de pie asustado y ella asintió levemente

\- Estoy embarazada, por eso me fui, no debí decírtelo, mi idea era hacerme cargo yo del niño

-¡Pensabas abortar! – exclamó reprochándole

-¿Tu perdiste una neurona en el tren? – Le preguntó ella casi gritándole – Yo iba a hacerme cargo sola de la crianza del bebé.

-¿Acaso no tuve nada que ver en su concepción? – Preguntó él ofendido

\- Si vamos a comenzar a discutir me parece que vamos por mal camino – decía ella

\- En realidad vamos por buen camino, las personas casadas suelen discutir – decía él cruzándose de brazos – y por fin estás demostrando tener sangre en las venas al hablar conmigo y no únicamente cuando hacemos el amor – decía él, pero Alejandra no hablaba, se lo había quedado mirando atónita, luego reacciono y contestó

-Nosotros no estamos casados para que me recrimines nada

-¡pero yo pretendía pedirte matrimonio antes de que huyeras! – Exclamaba él -¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando no estabas?

\- Mejor así – le decía ella interpretando que él ya no quería saber nada con ella – hagamos de cuenta que nadie dijo nada, yo desaparezco que es lo mejor que hago y tu sigues con tú vida

-¿Tu crees que te dejaré desaparecer? ¿Y con un hijo mío? Estas muy equivocada – le decía

-Pues no hay otra solución, despreocúpate yo te haré saber de él y podrás verlo las veces que quieras, pero no tienes que sentirte obligado a hacer nada que no quieras y menos por mi condición – aclaraba

-¿Qué parte de que quiero casarme contigo no has entendido? – Entonces le preguntó él

\- ¿Disculpa?– declaró ella – tu dijiste que pretendías – repitió enfatizando la palabra – pedirme matrimonio, no que lo harías

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! – le decía él

-¡Pues vas muy mal! – Decía ella ya enojándose

-te prefería cuando eras indiferente – llegó a bufar él

\- y yo te prefería cuando eras más callado y sensato – decía ella y se puso de pie, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y se sintió mareada perdiendo un poco la estabilidad, Miguel se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó para que no cayera

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó preocupado mirándola a los ojos con adoración

\- Ahora si – le decía ella acomodándose entre sus brazos

-¿Y? – Preguntaba él – ya se que no fue romántico y fue todo un caos, pero… ¿Te casarás conmigo? – Inquiría apretándola fuertemente

-Como decirte que no, ante tal proposición – declaró ella y se miraron sonrientes, luego se besaron - ¿Crees que estemos preparados para establecernos? – le preguntó ella

-Si, y sino lo deberemos de estar, ahora alguien depende de nosotros y debemos criarlo con amor, para que sea un hombre de bien y… - luego de una pausa concluyó – una persona honesta – lamentándose que él no pudiera serlo

\- Si- decía ella – crearle valores sanos y nobles y sobre todo que sea… - ella hizo una pausa – bueno – concluyó temiendo que su sangre demoníaca sea más fuerte.

-Luego nos casamos – dijo Alejandra regresando del recuerdo - nada de fiesta ni nada – aclaraba

\- es que ninguno teníamos ni familia ni amigos, así que simplemente fuimos al ayuntamiento y nos casamos – dijo él - Luego M me proveyó de mi pantalla y desde entonces estuvimos en la casa de antigüedades, que terminó por convertirse en un negocio real – sonreía Miguel – Y luego cuando Ariadna nació y dio muestras de magia Albus se contactó con Alejandra y allí lo conocí yo – explicaba Miguel.

\- Gracias a él Ariadna aprendió a canalizar su magia por medio de su varita y yo estaba más tranquila.

\- Fin de la historia – decía Rodas

\- Pero no de la parte más importante – declaraba Celina entrando con Rabb

\- Si – decía este sonriente – la parte que debimos enfrentamos a Lucifer.


	83. Chapter 83

**Capítulo** 83

 **La red de Killa**

Pronto se sumaron a los recién llegados, James, Ariadna, Máximo, Lily, Iker y Roxana.

\- Todos íbamos a ir a Argentina – decía Celina

\- Roxana, Lily y yo fuimos primero con Albus – aclaraba James – que ya sabía que tu estabas en Argentina y lo acompañamos para luego partir al interior

\- Mientras que el resto iríamos más tarde – aclaraba Rabb

Entonces los chicos fueron directo al recuerdo, los magos llegaban con Albus al aeropuerto y luego se dirigían a la ciudad, mientras los chicos se iban al aeropuerto de vuelos de cabotaje, aeroparque, el mago se dirigió rumbo a caminito, lugar donde encontraría a Rose y donde comenzaría este gran cambio en su vida.

James dirigía al trio, estaba serio y tanto su hermana como su prima nada le decían, él no era el mismo muchacho que conocían, estaba taciturno, desde que se había mudado con Ariadna, como si algo irremediable le sucedía y sabían que estaba relacionado con ella, pero también sabían que era mejor que James lo dijera en el momento que quisiera o no lo hiciera, así que las chicas mayormente hablaban de temas triviales mientras aguardaban por el avión que los llevaría a la provincia de Santiago del Estero.

Una vez arribados y sin descansar abordaron un micro rumbo al pueblo de Frías, lugar donde esperarían al resto.

Por su parte el resto del grupo conformado por los Moore y parte de los Rabb aún se hallaba en la casa de Celina, y aparentaban estar desorganizándose en lugar de ponerse en camino.

-¡Pasaportes! – entonces exclamó Miguel poniendo orden a los demás y Rabb a su lado agregó

\- ¡Boletos de avión! – Y todos levantaron ambas manos mostrando ambos papeles.

-Entonces en marcha – decía el espía saliendo de la casa, Celina, Alejandra y Ariadna se adelantaron y las tres intentaron tomar la misma maleta y unieron sus manos, de repente una fuerza impulsó a Miguel dentro.

Las brujas se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente, más relegados quedaron Máximo e Iker y por último Rabb se dirigía asistir a Miguel que ya se levantaba del piso con cara de furia.

Por la puerta ingresó un hombre, aparentaba ser común y corriente, vestía informal, con una casaca en negro y pantalones amplios del mismo color, su cabello era moreno y sus ojos oscuros, de mirada penetrante.

\- Hasta que al fin cometen un error – declaró sonriendo macabramente - ¿Cómo están mis niñas? – les preguntó socarronamente y luego fijó sus ojos en Ariadna.

Alejandra y Celina dieron un paso al frente anteponiéndose a la chica, pero ella se abrió paso avanzando hacia él.

Las mujeres quisieron detenerla pero una pared invisible las detenía

-¡Ariadna! – Le gritaba Alejandra - ¡Debes resistirte! – Pero la chica parecía no escucharla.

El suelo comenzó a abrirse y un altar surgió

-¡NOOOO! – llegó a gritar Celina y comenzó a tirar bolas de fuego a la pared, imitada por Alejandra, mientras que Rabb y Miguel disparaban balas de sus pistolas.

Rezagados, Máximo e Iker observan sin entender lo que sucedía, pero al notar que Ariadna se recostaba sobre el altar no debieron sacar muchas cuentas y deducir que el diablo la violaría allí mismo.

Los chicos avanzaron y juntos empujaron la pared, la cual cedió, el diablo miró hacia ese lugar y allí Ariadna, aprovechando su descuido sacó de su saco interno un puñal y se le clavó en el cuello, acercándose a sus primos.

Lucifer comenzó a reír, Miguel y Rabb le disparaba a mansalva pero él seguía riendo y las mujeres lo atacaban con sus más potentes hechizos, pero nada sucedía.

\- No me pueden matar – decía él, intentando sacarse la daga

Ariadna se tomó de la mano de su hermano y su primo y declaró

\- Mortal daga de Nefertiti, envía su alma al más allá – entonces una lluvia cayó sobre Lucifer quien comenzó a gritar

\- ¡Te mataré! – He intentó atacar a Ariadna, pero Alejandra lanzó una bola de fuego y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Ariadna iba a contrarrestar cuando cayó arrodillada al piso

\- ¡están atacando a James! – Llegó a decir - ¡Debemos irnos! Es todo suyo, le he sacado su poder maligno, él ahora es un demonio, común, podrán con él – Y ayudada con el poder de Máximo e Iker que era similar al mancomunado de Ron y Hermione desaparecieron.

Celina y Alejandra sonrieron malignamente, incluso Rabb y Miguel dieron un paso al costado al verlas en esa pose que les era tan poco común, entre las dos acorralaron al diablo que aún estaba recomponiéndose del golpe recibido

-¿Qué sucede papá? – Se le acercaba Alejandra – De repente no te ves tan malo

\- Que pena – le seguía el juego Celina – estás tan indefenso, eres ahora tan poca cosa.

Ambas encendieron fuego en sus manos

-¡Alto! – Ordenó Lucifer y las muchachas se detuvieron – Les propongo un trato – decía

Ellas se miraron y luego dijeron al unísono

-¡No, no nos interesa! – Y sus manos volvieron a arder

\- No las molestaré nunca más, ni a ustedes ni a ninguno de los suyos, es más nunca más sabrán de mi ninguno de sus descendientes, ni los hijos, de los hijos, de los hijos, de los hijos, por toda la eternidad.

-¿Que se siente ser indefenso, sentirse acorralado, perseguido, a punto de ser cazado como un animal, queriendo huir? – Le preguntaba Alejandra

\- Te puedo asegurar que es un sentimiento que no querré repetir jamás, por eso las dejaré en paz, ustedes, tu hija – aclaró – son más poderosas de lo que me imaginé

\- Puedes marcharte – entonces le dijo Miguel y las dos mujeres lo miraron

\- Adiós – dijo el diablo y despareció abriendo un agujero en la tierra.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? – Le preguntaba Alejandra

\- Así estamos en paz, de lo contrario su muerte te perseguiría para siempre – le decía él – y yo sé muy bien de lo que hablo

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Miguel – dijo Rabb – tener una muerte en tu conciencia no es bueno para nadie.

-¡Los chicos! – Entonces dijo Alejandra, Miguel miró su reloj

\- Es demasiado tarde, no llegaremos a abordar el avión y el próximo no sale hasta mañana

-¿No puedes ir con M? – le preguntó Alejandra

\- No – negó Miguel

\- Ron y Hermione – sugirió Celina

\- Se encuentran escondidos, si hacen uso de su poder y además tan cerca de Rose podría percibirlos – declaró Rabb

-Nuestro poder está debilitado por la lucha - renegaba Celina

\- Entonces están por su cuenta – declaró Alejandra preocupada.

Por su parte Ariadna, Máximo e Iker aparecieron en medio de la estepa santiagueña, el paisaje era desértico pero hermoso, aunque ellos no le prestaban atención

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Máximo aún recuperándose de tamaña desaparición la cual para ellos era extenuante a diferencia de Ron y Hermione.

Ariadna se acercó a una ruta y encontró un cartel

-¡estamos a 50 kilómetros de Frías! ¡Vamos! – declaró avanzando corriendo por la ruta

-¿Cómo has disminuido el poder de Lucifer? – Preguntó Máximo

\- La daga de Nefertiti fue encontrada por Ron y Hermione en uno de sus intentos por descubrir donde estaba Rose – Explicaba ella – En la pirámide de Sanatus la diosa Hauechen se las entregó al sentirse culpable por no intervenir y les explicó que la daga disminuía el poder de cualquier demonio incluyéndolo.

\- Puedes nombrarlo – decía sonriente Iker

-Prefiero no tentarlo – contestó ella resoplando cansada

\- ¿Por qué no nos aparecemos? – entonces preguntó Iker igual de agotado

\- Hemos consumido nuestro poder mágico – explicaba ella – James, Lily y Roxana están siendo atacados por unos mortífagos

-Pensé que estaban extintos – declaraba Máximo

\- Si, en Inglaterra y gran parte de Europa, pero en Latinoamérica y otros continentes no – explicaba ella

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba siendo atacado? – Quiso saber Máximo ella pensó por algunos minutos que explicación darle - ¡vamos! – La alentó su hermano – no creo que nos escandalicemos por lo que digas – aclaró el chico

\- Con James hicimos un ritual, es un ritual muy complicado, solo algunos pocos muy dotados de cualidades mágicas lo pueden hacer – explicaba – y estamos conectados en un plano astral, él puede sentir lo que yo siento y yo lo que él siente – no más decir eso cayó nuevamente al suelo y los chicos se le acercaron, pudiendo ver que estaba llorando – Lo acaban de herir debemos apurarnos – declaró mirando a la ruta y pudo ver como un camión se acercaba e hizo una señal para que el mismo se detuviera y así lo hizo.

Dentro del mismo había un campesino, estaba sucio y desalineado, les explicó que regresaba de la curtiembre y si querían un aventón debían ir en al parte trasera y los chicos asintieron.

En la parte de atrás había varios animales y cueros recién cortados, pero ellos no repararon en ello, ya que estaban necesitando irse, no era momento de pensar en disconformidades, los tres tenían alguna conexión con los magos que estaban en Frías, algunos más, otros menos, pero la suficiente como para que nada importara, ni un cerdo que se pegó al costado de Máximo, provocando que Iker riera, pero Ariadna estaba seria, algo no le cuadraba.

Por algunos minutos los chicos recuperaron sus fuerzas y con ello poco a poco su poder mágico.

Entonces Ariadna escuchó un movimiento extraño y apuntó con su varita

\- Ilumina – le ordenó a Iker y el chico que ya también tenia su varita en mano así lo hizo. Frente a ellos aparecieron unas cinco bestias, no sabían que eran, pero parecían espeluznantes

Eran como unos perros sin pelo y con una columna vertebral pronunciada, los ojos sobresalían tenían colmillos y garras.

Parecían que no hablaban, pero miraban la luz de la varita y demostraban que entendían que ellos no eran humanos comunes, Ariadna invocó fuego en sus manos

-¿Crees que es seguro? – Le preguntó Máximo

\- Si, lo es – dijo ella y las bestias retrocedieron y comenzaron a desaparecer, ahora los sorprendidos eran ellos

-¡petrificus totales! – declaró Ariadna he impartió el mismo a la última que quedaba. Luego la elevó y declaró – Imperio

\- Eso no está bien – llegó a decirle Iker

-estamos en guerra Iker – le decía ella – James está herido, pronto irán tras Lily y Roxana – declaró – ¿quieres que deshaga el hechizo? – Le preguntó y el muchacho negó con la cabeza, ella retiró el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil y le preguntó -¿Puedes entenderme? – La bestia asintió – Debemos llegar a Frías, ya mismo, necesitamos de tu magia – ordenó y el animal estiró su pezuña.

Sin dudar Ariadna apoyó su mano en la pata, y acto seguido lo hicieron Máximo e Iker, al instante se sintieron transportados y debieron agacharse ya que una ráfaga de maldiciones volaban por sobre sus cabezas.

Delante tenían a una media docena de brujos negros que montados en escobas atacaban, detrás de ellos, James, tirado en el piso no dejaba de pelar por su hermana y su prima, se sostenía una herida en su costado que sangraba, mientras que Lily y Roxana, menos experimentadas intentaban ayudarlo.

Apenas llegar ellos, la lucha se emparejó, en realidad se niveló a su favor, ya que Ariadna, Iker y Máximo se tomaron de las manos y derrumbaron de su escoba a todos los magos, y unos tres al caer perdieron el conocimiento.

Los tres restantes fueron pan comido y entre la maga bruja y su novio, a pesar de estar herido los desmayaron.

Pero no podían quedarse a apresarlos, debían ir al rio, ya estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo.

-Necesito que nos desaparezcan al río Albigasta – les pidió a Roxana y Lily, quienes tomaron de las manos a todo el grupo y desaparecieron.

Apenas aparecer pudieron ser testigos de un suceso que solo sucedía cada 30 años, la luna se encontraba en el centro del río, y el agua comenzó a abrirse, formando una pasillo que tenía ladrillos de un color azul muy intenso.

-Deben ir ustedes – Ordenó Ariadna a las dos parejas – James está muy herido – los cuatro muchachos asintieron y se la quedaron mirando mientras ella revisaba la herida de James entonces ella los miró y les gritó - ¡Vamos! ¿Esperan una invitación formal? – Dicho lo cual los cuatro magos se fueron corriendo por ese pasillo que los conducía a una cueva que descendía por el lecho del rio.

\- Deberías ir con ellos – le decía James intentando incorporarse, pero ella volvió a recostarlo sobre el piso

\- ¡Quédate quieto! – Le ordenaba – No quiero que en el futuro mis hijos me echen en cara que no he cuidado apropiadamente a su padre – le decía revisando la herida

\- Eres tan maravillosa que no creo que nuestros hi… ¿Qué has dicho? – Le preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándola. Ariadna sonreía suavemente y luego de revisar y curar la herida lo miró le dijo

\- Creo que hay algo que has querido hacer desde el primer día que nos mudamos – le decía ella extendiendo la mano y moviendo los dedos

-¿Estas bromeando conmigo? – Le decía él serio – Mira que esas bromas son de muy mal gus… - Pero no pudo continuar porque ella se acercó y lo besó, él correspondió al beso y luego Ariadna separándose un poco le preguntó

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Haciendo que James la mirara asombrado y asintiera - ¿Quieres formar una familia? – Él volvía a asentir – uno, dos, tres ¿Cuántos niños quieres tú? – le preguntaba ella

\- Los que quieras – le decía - ¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió?

\- Lo hemos vencido James, el diablo no vendrá tras de mi. Soy libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y lo que más quiero es ser tu esposa y formar una familia y sobre todo ser feliz. Iba a esperar estar en casa para decírtelo pero no quiero aguardar ni un segundo más.- Ambos volvieron a besarse. Luego James se separó sonriendo, hacia mucho que ella no lo veía tan feliz y sabía que era por su maldito destino, que ahora ya no existía, ahora el futuro se abría a millones de posibilidades.

Entonces sintieron una explosión y ambos miraron al río.

Se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la orilla del río.

Pronto vieron a Iker que llevaba alzada a Roxana que estaba herida, estaban totalmente embarrados entonces Ariadna hizo uso de su magia y los alzó por sobre el aire y los transportó a la orilla.

Más atrás iban Máximo y Lily, igualmente llenos de lodo, el chico llevaba la red y la chica impartía hechizos, espantando a quienes aparentemente los perseguían.

Ariadna quiso impulsarlos pero su magia se había agotado y sólo pudo impulsar a Máximo que estaba más cerca.

Lily cayó al suelo, quienes los perseguían quedaron dentro de la cueva, lo más seguro es que no podrían salir de allí, pero en ese momento las aguas comenzaron a ceder, y a caer cual cascada, Lily se tapó el rostro, como si ello le haría sentir menor dolor.

\- ¡LILYYYYYYYYYY! – Gritó Máximo lanzándole la red a James, ya que Ariadna estaba arrodillada sin fuerzas y levantó sus manos exclamando

\- Poder eterno de Poseidón, deidad de los mares, de lo marino, dame tu don - y se adentró en el río.

Ariadna intentó detenerlo pero se detuvo en seco al ver que las aguas se paralizaban ante su avance.

-¿No es que ustedes dominan el fuego? – Le preguntó James que había quedado a su lado sosteniéndola

\- Si, y en realidad Máximo y mis primos no dominan ningún poder, solo Silvia y yo demostramos el poder de las brujas – le decía ella sin dejar de estar sorprendida – el único poder que han demostrado es el mancomunado y por ello fueron a Hogwarts – explicaba. Aunque ya sabían que Albus había manipulado las inscripciones de casi todos.

Mientras tanto Máximo llegó donde Lily, que estaba aún con el rostro tapado y la llamó

\- Lily – la chica sacó lentamente las manos del rostro y miró asombrada como el agua se había detenido, como si se hubiera congelado entonces miró a Máximo, el chico estaba acalorado, como si estuviera haciendo mucha fuerza y se podían ver gotas de sudor recorriéndole el rostro – Podrías correr – le pedía a pesar del aparente dolor que estaba sintiendo, amablemente. Lily no esperó una segunda orden y salió corriendo, saliendo del lecho del rio, Máximo la seguía lentamente.

Los cuatro muchachos ya los aguardaban en la orilla del mismo y Roxana se abrazó a su prima.

Ariadna iba a avanzar en búsqueda de su hermano, pero de repente él la miró y le dijo

\- No puedo más, dile a papá y mamá que los quiero – y comenzó a bajar los brazos lentamente

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Ariadna y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra el agua, que se evaporaba, pero por supuesto que no lo suficiente como para evitar que la misma no comenzara a inundar el pasillo.

Entonces fue Iker quien les dio una segunda sorpresa y declaró

\- Eolo, dios del viento, dame tu poder – y de un movimiento de manos, generó un tornado que se formó alrededor de Maximo, y evitaba que el agua lo tocara. El chico comenzó a avanzar y el tornado lo acompañaba como si estuviera protegiéndolo

Se podía ver que Iker hacia un gran esfuerzo, incluso un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz pero soportó la presión hasta que su primo salió del rio y luego cayó al suelo desmayado

-¡Iker! – Gritó Roxana y fue a socorrerlo, mientras que Lily corría a abrazar a Máximo.

Ariadna estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía si ir a ayudar a su primo o abrazar a su hermano, así que hizo las dos cosas. Primero despertó a Iker, quien estaba mareado pero bien, Roxana le dio su pañuelo para que limpiara su nariz, Máximo junto a Lily se acercaron y ella lo abrazó.

\- De lujo – entonces dijo Iker sentándose en el suelo

-¿De lujo? – Entonces preguntó Ariadna - ¡casi nos dan un infarto! – Exclamó enojada - ¿Pueden explicar de donde salen esos poderes? – Preguntó y los chicos se miraron, fue Máximo quien le explicó.

\- Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que podía manipular el agua pero nunca a tan gran nivel.

-¿Y como supiste que decir? – Le preguntó Ariadna

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? – Le preguntó él

\- No sé es como un trance, surgen las cosas, incluso sin darme cuenta – explicaba

\- Es igual – decía él

\- ¿Y Tú? – Le preguntaba Ariadna mirando a Iker que ya se incorporaba

\- Algo similar – explicaba – solo que manipulo el aire y he descubierto que el poder lo manipulo invocando a un dios no a un demonio – continuaba diciendo – por supuesto que si quiero hacer algo a gran escala debo invocar al más poderoso o en realidad a mi preferido – parecía razonar

\- ¿Y Álvaro? – Preguntó Ariadna.

\- No lo sé – declaró Máximo - es más no sabía del poder de Iker tampoco

\- Creo que nos asustaba tener que decirlo – decía Iker

\- Ahora se las tendrán que ver con mamá y la tía - agregaba Ariadna sonriendo y abrazándolos, feliz de tenerlos a salvo a su lado.


	84. Chapter 84

**Capítulo 8** 4

 **Esa chica es mía**

Los chicos regresaban del recuerdo, Máximo y Lily se tomaban de las manos y se miraban sonrientes

\- Por suerte Castiel nos dijo que nuestro poder no era maligno y no incurría en peligro para nadie. Igual ya eso era irrelevante– Dijo Iker que miraba a Roxana pero ella le esquivaba la mirada.

\- Luego yo le propuse a Lily que fuera mi novia – dijo Máximo – es que a mi me gustaba hacia mucho, pero por los mismos motivos que Ariadna con James temía poner su vida en peligro

\- Terminó siendo más melodramático que mi padre – dijo la chica riendo y todos la imitaron

\- Te escuché – entonces dijo Harry ingresando junto a Ginny – Y no es ser melodramático, es un verdadero sacrificio por amor – declaraba - ¿Sonó cursi no? – preguntó riendo y todos se lanzaron a carcajadas.

A los presentes se les unieron Albus, Minerva, Molly, Jenifer, Stephan, Ron y Hermione y un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que los chicos no conocían

\- ¡Eduardo! – declaró Roxana yendo a su encuentro y Rodas y Rose pudieron ver que Iker, en lugar de decepcionarse sonreía.

Todos cenaron juntos, el ambiente era ameno y todos reían haciéndose bromas.

\- Hay algo que ha quedado pendiente – dijo Rose y todos la miraron – No supimos que sucedió en la cueva subterránea

\- ¡Es verdad! – Entonces dijo Máximo – Es que lo que sucedió luego fue tan intenso…

\- ¿Más intenso que lo que sucedió en la cueva? – Reprochaba Roxana meneando la cabeza

Rodas y Rose entraron en el recuerdo que era contado por Lily.

Pudieron ver a los chicos caminar por el pasillo, mirando las aguas del rio que si bien al principio no eran tan profundas, a medida que avanzaban ya las paredes de agua alcanzaban unos siete u ocho metros de alto, miraban atrás para ver que Ariadna continuaba sanando las heridas de James y luego ingresaron a la cueva.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue el hedor, que los obligó a taparse las narices.

Los cuatro, con sus varitas en manos iluminaron el lugar y pudieron ver que no más traspasar la entrada un sinfín de escaleras se abrían paso, similar a las escaleras de Hogwarts pero formando un laberinto, y también podían ver la red de Killa, que brillaba, colgada de un mástil en la parte izquierda de la cueva.

\- Nos separamos, cada uno tome una escalera e intente llegar – se ponía Máximo al frente del grupo y los chicos lo obedecieron.

Las paredes y el suelo estaban viscosos, y el lodo impedía caminar con facilidad así que debían ir con cuidado y en lo posible pisando algunas rocas que permitían un mejor avance.

Pasados algunos minutos Máximo llegó a la red y sin problema alguno la tomó

-¡Ya la tengo! – Exclamó – Regresemos – Y todos voltearon a verlo para ver la red en sus manos – Ha sido muy fácil – llegó a decir caminando lentamente

\- No digas eso – lo amonestó Lily – cuando uno dice eso las cosas empeoran

\- Te he dejado ver muchas películas muggles linda – se burlaba él.

Pero se comería sus palabras, ya que del lodo comenzaron a salir unas criaturas, eran de ese mismo material, mitad pez, con grandes cabezas y ojos saltones y brazos que terminaban en unas manos con aletas pero con afiladas uñas que sobresalían de ellos.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – Llegó a decir Lily lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, siendo imitada por los otros tres chicos, pero al estar el piso tan resbaladizo comenzaron a resbalarse, cayéndose y debían arrastrase para avanzar.

Roxana ya estaba casi en la entrada cuando una de las bestias la tomó del pie y la arrastraba

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – Gritaba la chica que al tener las manos embarradas no podía tomar apropiadamente su varita

\- ¡Expeliamus! – Gritó Iker ya a su lado, pero solo hizo que la bestia se hundiera arrastrando consigo a Roxana.

Iker saltó y la tomó de las axilas, empujando con fuerza para sacarla de allí.

-¡Jálame! ¡Jálame! – Gritaba Roxana desesperada

\- ¡Eso hago! – exclamaba él y utilizó toda su fuerza para levantarla. Ella tenía una herida en la pierna entonces Iker la alzó para salir de allí, pegándole una patada a la bestia que salía del lodo haciendo que nuevamente regresara al mismo.

-¡Refiego! – Declaró Lily ya a su lado y el lodo comenzó a limpiarse, pero eso no impedía que otras bestias salieran del piso y avanzaban para atraparlos.

Lily se dio cuenta que los monstruos iban contra Máximo y dedujo rápidamente que era por la red.

El chico intentaba erguirse y lanzar hechizos pero le era imposible y comenzaba a ser rodeado

\- ¡Lánzamela! ¡Lánzamela! – Le gritaba Lily saltando y resbalándose, luego vio una baldosa y se paró con un pie allí

\- No puedo – decía Máximo

\- ¡Que clase de cazador eres! – Le gritaba ella desesperada

\- ¡Ahí va! – Le dijo él, pero al querer tomarla se le escapó de las manos al tiempo que una figura salía del lodo - ¡Qué clase de guardiana eres tú! – Le dijo Máximo en el piso lanzando varios hechizos para espantar a los animales a su lado que ya volteaban a ir donde Lily.

La chica empezó un tira y afloje con la bestia que comenzaba a hundirse en el lodo, estuvo por varios minutos haciendo fuerzas y a la vez pateando a las bestias que iban a por ella, que por suerte se desarmaban fácilmente, pero con la misma facilidad se recomponían

\- ¡Puedes ayudarme y dejar de criticar! – Entonces exclamó y Máximo lanzó algunos hechizos avanzando hacia ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado tiraron juntos de la red y se pusieron de pie.

Desde la entrada Iker, y Roxana que se sostenía pasando el brazo sobre los hombros del chico impartieron algunos hechizos para alejar a las bestias y liberaron a los chicos que comenzaron a avanzar.

-¡Salgan! – Les ordenó Lily quedando rezagada mientras que Máximo con la red en su poder se abría paso.

Iker alzó a Roxana entre sus brazos y avanzó, ya estaban en suelo firme así que comenzó a adelantarse corriendo.

Rodas y Rose salieron del recuerdo

\- luego salimos de la cueva – comentaba Lily – y luego lo que ya conocen.

Roxana miraba fijo a Iker, mientras él estaba concentrado en el relato de Lily, y se quedó así unos instantes hasta que él la miró entonces desvió la mirada Eduardo y le sonrió coqueta.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos? – Entonces le preguntó Rodas señalando a Roxana e Iker

\- ¿Nosotros que? – Decía ella esquiva – Nosotros nada – aclaraba y se acercaba a Eduardo.

Iker ni siquiera respondió, se mantuvo sereno, mirando a la parejita, ella se acercaba al chico y le decía cosas al oído, sin embargo se le escapaba una mirada hacia Iker desviándola de tanto en tanto.

Iker había heredado los genes de su padre, era de cabello castaño y ojos claros, era bien parecido, pero a diferencia de su papá, Rabb, que parecía llevarse el mundo por delante con su seguridad él era mucho más modesto.

De todas formas Rodas y Rose podían sentir que era muy seguro de si mismo, aún así y a pesar de todo el jueguito de Roxana ya le cansaba así que, pensando que nadie lo notaba se retiró a fuera, por supuesto nadie lo notó excepto los chicos que prestaban atención a la pareja.

La tarde continuó amena, y a las seis Arthur apareció por la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué raro tan temprano? – Preguntó Molly yendo hacia él

\- Es que van a suspender el sistema de red flu para mantenimiento hasta mañana así que nos retiramos antes

\- ¿Desde que hora? – Preguntó Roxana

\- Desde ya – dijo riendo Arthur

\- Pero debo ir a casa – declaraba ella contrariada

\- Puedes desaparecerte pequeña – le decía Molly

\- No me gusta, luego me siento descompuesta – explicaba ella

\- Igualmente es temprano aún – decía Arthur – cena y luego te llevamos

\- No abuelo – decía ella – mejor me marcho caminando

\- Voy contigo – le decía Eduardo

\- No, Edu – le decía ella llamándolo con su apodo – Mejor desaparécete a tu casa, ya tus padres deben estar preocupados y más con la suspensión de la red flu.

\- Como digas – dijo el chico y saludando a todos se marchó

\- Bueno, me voy a casa - Dijo Roxana

\- Podemos acompañarte – entonces dijo James de la mano de Ariadna

\- De ninguna manera – dijo Ginny – tenemos que ultimar detalles de la boda, y los padres de Máximo también asintieron

\- Podemos ir nosotros – dijo Hermione

\- No – los contradijo Albus – necesito que revisemos algunas cosas de suma importancia, junto a Stephan y Jenifer – agregó cuando notó que iban a ofrecerse.

\- Nosotros teníamos planes – dijo apenado Máximo de la mano de Lily

\- Está dentro de los límites de la protección que tiene la madriguera – dijo Rodas.

\- Está fuera de los límites en realidad - aclaró Albus. - Pero hemos realizado un hechizo donde nosotros podemos pasarlos sin problemas luego de lo que le sucedió a Donatella, ustedes ni se ofrezcan - advirtió Albus mirando a los muchachos

\- Pero Roxana dijo que no tenía problemas en irse sola – entonces dijo Rose - ¿Acaso no confían en que podrá caminar diez cuadras a su casa?

Todos la miraron sin entender tal reacción pero en realidad ella y Rodas ya tenían otros planes.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Molly y besó la frente de Rose para luego besar de la Roxana – Me mandas un patronus cuando llegues – le dijo y se fue junto a los demás.

Luego el otro grupo junto a Albus también se marcharon a un escritorio improvisado y solo restaron en la sala Rodas, Rose y Roxana.

\- Bueno, nos vemos – dijo ella saludando con la mano y salió.

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron

\- Ahora la celestina eres tú – rió Rodas y ella respondió la sonrisa.

Ambos se asomaron a la ventana, pudieron ver a Roxana caminando lentamente y a Iker sentado en un columpio escuchando música, justamente esa canción le recordaba la actitud actual de Roxana para con él

 _Me ha mirado mucho más de lo normal_

 _Y luego es natural, se comportó tan fría_

 _No ha querido saber nada más de mí_

 _Y solo habla de ti, es una garantía._

 _Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía_

 _Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía_

 _Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía_

 _Está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía_

Al verla salir saltó del columpio y le gritó

\- ¡Eh! – Por supuesto que ella lo escuchó pero hizo de cuenta que no y siguió caminando - ¡Eh! – Volvió él a repetir ya acercándosele y ella no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y lo miró - ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó

\- A mi casa – respondió explicándole brevemente lo que sucedío, estaba temblando como una gelatina, pero su actitud aparentaba todo lo contrario

\- Te acompaño – se ofreció él

\- No hace falta – declaró ella

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer – respondió él levantándose de hombros y comenzando a caminar

Roxana se quedó de pie, miró a la madriguera pensando en la posibilidad de quedarse pero luego recapacitó que eso sería llamativo para Iker, además no debía de temer nada y comenzó a caminar tras él. Le ofreció uno de sus auriculares pero ella negó con la mano, no le gustaban esas cosas.

 _Disimula y hace como que no ve_

 _Cuando le digo: "eh! ¿A dónde vas tan sola?"_

 _Orgullosa y temblorosa como un flan_

 _Sus pasos se le van, por no decirme "hola"_

 _Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía_

 _Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía_

 _Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía_

 _Está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía_

Rodas y Rose llegaron al límite de la madriguera, si salían de allí serían detectados, no querían que Dumbledore apareciera y arruinara todo, así que utilizaron su proyección astral para ir tras los chicos.

Cuando ambos estuvieron lado a lado un incómodo silencio se instauró, hasta que él lo rompió

\- He conseguido una promoción – le contaba – aunque hoy por hoy ser un auror no es igual a antiguas épocas. Podría estar en el mundo muggle con mis padres pero me gusta más el mágico...

\- Edu fue ascendido en el ministerio – lo interrumpía ella mirando al frente sin mirarlo – es tan competente – agregó

\- Si, por supuesto – afirmó Iker

\- Fue el primero de su clase - decía Roxana

\- Lo sé – respondía él

\- Y fue prefecto – agregaba ella ufana

\- Te repito que lo sé, íbamos a la misma escuela Roxana ¿Hogwarts, te suena? – Preguntó un poco irónico pero ella pareció ni inmutarse aunque le dolía esa actitud que no le importaba

 _Y le cuenta secretitos al oído_

 _A algún desconocido, cortando mi mirada_

 _Pero luego cuando vuelve sola a casa_

 _Seguro que me besa abrazada a la almohada._

 _Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía_

 _Está loca por mí, pero aún no se fía_

 _Esa chica es mía, casi casi mía_

 _Está loca por mí, y por eso ella es mía_

\- Su familia es una de las más prestigiosas del mundo mágico – entonces declaró ella

\- También lo sabía – ya Iker se estaba cansando de la descripción ya sabida de Eduardo

\- Además tiene mucho estilo y un gusto impecable, sus obsequios son maravillosos – decía ella

\- A propósito ¿Te ha gustado el colgante que te regalé en tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó Iker intentado cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

\- Muy lindo – dijo ella manteniendo la mirada al frente – Pero mira la pulsera que me regaló Edu – le decía mostrándosela a pocos metros de la casa de ella.

-Por fin – entonces dijo Iker que ya estaba bastante molesto al llegar a la casa de Roxana, la chica abrió la puerta de entrada y apenas viró para decirle

\- Gracias por acompañarme

\- De nada – respondió Iker ya dando la vuelta para marcharse.

Rodas y Rose meneaban la cabeza, no pudiendo creer lo obstinados, orgullosos e infantiles que eran ambos.

Roxana cerró la puerta de entrada y se quedó apoyada en ella componiéndose, seguía temblando y agradecía haber llegado puesto que ya no soportaba más tener a Iker a su lado, salió corriendo a su habitación y agradeció que ningún miembro de su familia la viera.

Ingresó a su cuarto, selló la puerta y se arrojó a la cama hundiendo la cara contra la almohada ahogando un grito de impotencia.

Luego viró y abrazándose al cojín suspiró varias veces para calmarse, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Iker caminaba rápidamente, apretaba los puños y maldecía por lo bajo la actitud de Roxana, era una… una… pero no le salía ningún agravio hacia ella, porque le gustaba tanto que solo veía las cosas que hacían que la adorara, aunque cuando se ponía en coqueta y más con Eduardo lo sacaba de quicio.

Debería olvidarse de ella, si lo que quería era apartarlo, lo cual era tan evidente para que seguir insistiendo, además ella terminaría quedándose sola, él debía de buscar a otra chica, es más ya tenía una chica en mente que se le había insinuado bastante durante sus años de colegio, Camila.

Luego por su mente aparecieron las miles de imágenes de Roxana, mirándola desde su mesa de Griffyndors, mientras él estaba en Huppepuff, verla sonreír con sus amigas, estudiando en la biblioteca, paseando por el lago, cuando aceptó ir con él al baile.

Aún seguía sin entender que sucedió, no entendía, ella parecía gustarle, incluso llegó a darle casi un beso al final de baile de navidad de cuarto año, recordaba que bailaban muy juntos a pesar de las burlas de su hermano y su primo.

Pero de repente ella dejó de hablarle, dejó de mirarlo, de llamarlo, de estudiar juntos, de salir a pasear, lo ignoró completamente.

Podía ver que ella no podía evitar mirarlo, incluso quedando con la mirada fija en él, incluso a veces soñadora, y por supuesto que sabía que lo de Eduardo era toda una pantomima. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que le llevó a alejarse de él?

Luego de hacerse esa pregunta se detuvo en seco, aflojó los puños de sus manos y comenzó a pensar, pareciéndole doler la cabeza de tanto hacerlo.

Rodas y Rose escucharon un ruido extraño entre los árboles que estaban a la derecha del camino y por un segundo dejaron de ver al muchacho y se fijaron que era. Por suerte solo era un animal y regresaron al lado de él en el momento que miró al frente y gritó

\- ¡No! – volteó y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Roxana otra vez.

\- Hasta que hay algo de acción – llegó a exclamar Rodas siguiéndolo junto a Rose

-¿Qué habrá descubierto? – Preguntó Rose ya que en su proyección astral se les dificultaba trasladarse e ingresar a la mente de una persona

\- Ya lo descubriremos – decía él señalando al frente y pudieron ver a Iker poniendo las palmas mirando al piso y elevarse con el impulso del viento hasta la ventana de Roxana.

Los muchachos ingresaron en la habitación, ella estaba terminándose de vestir, llevaba su camisón, en un tono amarillo muy pálido y estaba abotonándose los botones del frente, cuando escuchó que golpearon a la ventana, al girar vio a Iker flotando en el aire e instintivamente se tapó el escote

\- ¡Ábreme! – le ordenó él con tanta firmeza que ella, olvidándose de abrochar los últimos botones obedeció

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo cuando él se sentó en alfeizar de la ventana

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Camila? – Entonces le preguntó él y ella retrocedió

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – Preguntó bajito – Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie.

\- nadie me ha dicho nada, recordé que luego de haberlas visto juntas, luego del receso de navidad en cuarto año, tu dejaste de hablarme.

Roxana se sentó en la ventana, con las piernas apoyadas en el piso de su cuarto, mientras que Iker continuaba con las suyas colgando al aire del otro lado.

\- No puedo decírtelo – dijo ella mirando el piso – lo prometí, solo puedo decirte que deberíamos estar separados.

Por supuesto que rápidamente Rose y Rodas intervinieron, se acercaron a los chicos y apoyaron sus manos sobre sus hombros he hicieron contacto luego.

De repente Iker y Roxana se vieron transportados a Hogwarts, era su cuarto año, habían regresado del receso de navidad y ella iba corriendo a encontrase con él para decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado y esperando que de una vez por todas decidiera preguntarle si quería ser su novia, de lo contrario se lo pediría ella, aunque luego su abuela Molly se lo reprochara de por vida. Mientras pensaba en ella sonreía y meneaba la cabeza, de repente chocó con Camila, que parecía estar aguardándola.

\- Hola – la saludó

\- Hola – respondió la chica – Tengo que hablar contigo – le decía tomándola del brazo y casi arrastrándola

\- Es que… que – decía Roxana - ¡Aguarda! – exclamó soltando el agarre, ella había heredado el carácter de su madre

\- Es de vital importancia lo que debo decirte – le decía la chica – y tiene que ver con Iker – allí ella bajó la guardia y siguió a la muchacha hasta la biblioteca

Durante algunos minutos Camila hurgó en algunos libros hasta dar con una antigua leyenda que Roxana leyó una parte en voz alta

\- Los dioses del viento nunca podrán unir sus vidas con seres poderosos de otra magia, de lo contrario morirán - al terminar de leer la miró incrédula.- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y con Iker? – Entonces preguntó sin entender

\- ¿No has entendido nada? Pensé que eras más inteligente – le decía Camila – Tu eres descendiente de un poderoso

\- No es así – le decía ella – esos son mis primos Rose y Hugo.

\- Te equivocas – le decía Camila – tu sangre es Weasley, todos tienen algún poder especial – decía bajo para no ser escuchada y Roxana pudo entender el punto de la chica

\- Pero Iker no es el dios del viento, o sea – sonrió – es un dios, pero no tiene nada que ver con esa leyenda – suspiró soñadora

\- ¿Segura? – Le dijo Camila – Sígueme – le ordenó y Roxana sin saber porque así lo hizo. Salieron a uno de los patios, desde donde se podía ver el lago y ella imitó a la chica que se escondía detrás de una pared, luego se elevó apenas y le indicó que espiara junto a ella.

En la orilla del lago estaba Iker que elevó sus manos y de repente un pequeño tornado se elevó, haciendo que el agua girara por varios minutos, luego lo mismo hizo con algunas hojas y luego con un poco más de imprecisión hizo que un árbol se inclinara hasta rozar el agua del lago.

Roxana se agachó nuevamente apoyó la espalda en la pared y su mirada perdió todo el brillo que tenía.

\- Como verás, si ustedes siguen juntos Iker morirá – le decía Camila – Ya lo has leído, si ustedes se unieran, con un simple beso de amor, Iker morirá al instante, por el poder que tienes de protector ante él que es el dios del viento.

Tanto Iker como Roxana regresaron del recuerdo, ambos se sentían aturdidos Roxana preguntó

\- ¿Rose, Rodas? –pero no obtuvo respuesta, Iker la miraba en silencio

\- ¿Y tú le creíste? – Simplemente inquirió

\- La leyenda es cierta – decía ella y él meneaba la cabeza

\- Primero, que yo no soy un dios del viento, en todo caso soy un demonio del viento – aclaró – y, sin ánimo de ofenderte dudo mucho que tu seas o tengas algún poder de protectora

\- No hay posibilidad de probarlo – decía ella

\- Hay una manera – le decía él acercándose a ella y abrazándola Roxana nuevamente comenzó a temblar

\- No pienso arriesgar tu vida - le decía intentando soltarse pero Iker la apretaba fuertemente y sin esperar la besó

Al principio Roxana intentó luchar, pero al sentir los cálidos labios de Iker sobre ella, no pudo evitar responderle y abrazándolo a su vez también lo beso.

Las bocas se abrían apenas, los labios jugaban sin soltarse y lentamente la lengua de Iker invadió la boca de Roxana quien suspiró hondamente al sentirla.

Luego se separaron apenas y se quedaron mirando sin soltar el abrazo, por supuesto que nada sucedió

\- Debe ser que no es un beso de amor – decía ella intentando explicar el hecho

\- Puedo asegurarte que te amo – le decía él sonriendo – y no dudo que tu también lo haces

\- Edu…

\- Eduardo es gay – le interrumpía Iker y ella se sorprendió – te lo puedo asegurar ya que lo descubrí junto a Brandon en quinto año y de hecho son pareja en la actualidad- decía él. Luego de un largo silencio Roxana empezó a llorar lentamente y él se asustó - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó preocupado

\- es que soy doblemente estúpida – decía ella llorando y él reía – primero en creerle a esa maldita ¡Déjame que la encuentre! – Exclamaba – y luego usando a un muchacho homosexual para alejarte de mí ¿Te has burlado todo este tiempo no? – Preguntaba ella

\- No, nunca lo hice – respondía él – en realidad hasta me molestaba ya que pasabas mucho tiempo con él

\- Debí darme cuenta, tiene muy buen gusto ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – Preguntaba

\- Porque él piensa que eres su amiga – respondía Iker - ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Edu? – inquirió sarcástico y ella se enjuagó las lágrimas y sonriendo le preguntó

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar? – Y sonriendo se acercó nuevamente para besarlo.

El beso fue mucho más intenso que el anterior, ya que esta oportunidad la lengua de Roxana también jugaba con la de Iker y el abraso se hizo más apretado.

-¿Qué hacen allí? – Entonces alguien preguntó desde la entrada, era Fred

\- ¡papá! – Exclamaba ella - ¡Que ya soy mayor! – lo retaba cuando el hombre montado en su escoba subió hasta la pareja

\- Le juro que solo nos besábamos – le decía Iker nervioso

\- ¡No tienes que explicarle! – Le decía Angelina entrando en el cuarto de la chica dando cuenta que estaba espiándolos

-¡mamá! – Exclamaba Roxana

\- Si que tiene – decía Fred – está en camisón, él ya saliendo de la ventana

\- Nada pasó – le contestó Iker como si fuera un colegial atrapado

\- ¡Que no tienes que dar explicaciones, que somos adultos! – exclamaba Roxana y Angelina arremetió

\- ¡Deja a los chicos en paz! – Retaba a Fred

\- Pero… pero… - Decía el aludido

\- Si hemos esperado mucho tiempo para que estos dos se decidieran – decía Angelina – Mas vale que te bajes – lo amenazaba apuntándolo con el dedo y saliendo del cuarto saludó amenamente a los chicos

Fred bajó y entró en la casa, se escucharon durante algunos minutos los gritos de Angelina y luego silencio

\- Mi madre ya lo perdonó – entonces le dijo Roxana a Iker

\- ¿Tienes el mismo carácter que ella? – Le preguntó él riendo

\- Peor, a mi no me convences con unos besos – respondía

\- ¿Seguro? – Inquiría sonriente él acercándose y besándola nuevamente, luego, con las respiraciones agitadas ella respondió

\- No, no tan segura -y ambos rieron.

Iker pudo ver una cadena en el cuello de Roxana y sin saber por que tiró de ella, pudo ver su colgante en ella.

\- Lo tienes contigo – le dijo sorprendido

\- Si, bien cerca de mi corazón – respondió ella y ambos se besaron nuevamente.

Rose y Rodas regresaron a la madriguera y golpearon sus palmas en el aire

\- Somos geniales – decía él

\- Deberíamos poner una agencia matrimonial cuando todo esto termine – se burlaba Rose

\- No es mala idea – continuaba la broma él


	85. Chapter 85

**Capítulo 8** 5

 **Magia chilena**

Al día siguiente ya no era ningún secreto la relación de Iker y Roxana, ya que George júnior se encargó de divulgarla.

Pasado el mediodía y pensando que esa jornada los dejarían descansar Rodas y Rose estaban practicando algunos movimientos marciales en el gimnasio.

Por suerte toda esa tensión sexual de los días anteriores había quedado en el pasado, o al menos relegada porque al decir verdad ahora que estaban tocándose, a pesar de ser una lucha sus sentidos se exaltaban, pero ambos podían mantener cierta frialdad al respecto.

Por la tarde se presentó Álvaro, Silvia, los otros hijos de Celina, junto a Tomás, el hijo de Snape y Susy, Valentino y Matteo, los hijos de Fabiola y Ricardo, Dorothea una de las hijas de Nevielle y Hannah, y una mujer que Rodas desconocía.

\- Princesa Sofía – entonces dijo Rose sorprendida

\- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Albus ingresando tras el grupo

\- Nos conocemos – dijo la muchacha, que tenía el cabello largo blanco, sus ojos eran de un verde casi transparentes, y su tez muy pálida. Rose pudo ver que se tomaba de la mano con Álvaro y mirándola interrogante le dijo

\- Me dijiste que tu corazón jamás sentiría el calor del amor – la dama sonrió y respondió

\- Pues me equivoqué. A veces piensas que hay cosas que son imposibles, cuando en realidad nada lo es – declaraba Sofía sonriendo al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban al mirar a Álvaro

Rose se quedó pensando sobre lo dicho por la princesa entonces Rodas le preguntó a Álvaro

\- Tú debes dominar el hielo

\- Más que eso – llegó a declarar Sofía abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios, eso sorprendió más a Rose, Sofía, no solo estaba enamorada, sino que era apasionada.

\- Todos comen delante de los pobres – llegó a refunfuñar Rodas y todos se largaron a reír.

\- Vamos, vamos que nos han dicho que hace unos días esto era un revuelo – llegó a decir Valentino y todos rieron más al ver la cara abochornada de Rodas y Rose

\- Bueno, bueno – se quejó Rose – eso era un hechizo – intentó excusarse

\- El amor siempre lo es – entonces declaró Sofía y tomaron asiento en el suelo, como habitualmente hacían.

Albus se retiró, tenían cosas que hacer y sobre todo dilucidar que sucedía realmente entre Rodas y Rose.

\- Debimos ir a la antártica y de allí a la tierra de los hielos inquebrantables – Explicaba Álvaro.

-Lamentablemente nuestros padres – decía Matteo – no pudieron venir, ya que se desató una rebelión en el Amazonas y debieron ir a recordarles que era por el bien de todos su unión, cosa que sucedía cada tanto lo cual no era nada extraño.

\- Lo que si fue extraño fue mi ataque – entonces declaró Susy ingresando junto a Snape y detrás de ella una muchacha de rasgos muy similares a ella, evidentemente también latina y un chico pelirrojo con barba candado que la tomaba de la mano.

\- A ellos sí que no los conozco – declaró Rose cuando Rodas la miró.

\- Hola – saludó la recién llegada – Mi nombre es Aileen, soy una maga chilena, y él es Francisco, mi esposo, también mago.

Se acercaron al círculo formado por los chicos y se sentaron frente a Rodas y Rose quienes hicieron contacto con ellos y pudieron ver su recuerdo.

Aileen caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio de magia de Chile, su mirada era dura, insensible, muy diferente a la que tenía ahora, su cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta y avanzaba a paso firme y decidido.

Tras ella, más siguiéndola que acompañándola estaba Francisco, el cual se detenía de tanto en tanto a saludar a algún conocido, y luego corría al lado de Aileen.

La chica ingresó sin golpear a un despacho y dijo

\- El ministro nos llamó – La secretaria sorprendida se puso de pie rápidamente y a los pocos segundos salió diciendo

\- Pueden pasar.

Los dos magos así lo hicieron, allí ya también cambió la postura de Francisco, pareciendo mucho más ceremonial.

\- Los he mandado llamar porque tengo una misión de suma importancia – les dijo el ministro – nos ha llegado información de una desertora, una maga que ustedes tal vez conozcan Susana Contreras

\- Susy – entonces dijo Francisco dando a entender que si la conocían

\- ¿Qué hay con esa traidora? – Simplemente preguntó Aileen

\- La han visto en Londres – respondió el ministro y les extendió una dirección – ustedes son nuestros mejores aurores, además dominan el idioma y conocen a la desertora. Deben ir por ella

\- Bien – respondieron los dos al unísono

\- Mañana a las 9.00 tendrán listo un traslador hacia allí.- decía el hombre

\- ¿Nos contactamos con el ministro inglés? – Preguntó Francisco y el ministro chileno se levantó de su silla de la cual no se había movido desde que ellos entraron y declaró

\- Esta misión es clasificada – dijo mirando seriamente a los dos interlocutores – deben actuar encubierto y sin llamar la atención, de más está decirles que si los capturan nosotros no sabemos nada de esta misión.

Francisco miró sorprendido al ministro, pero Aileen ni se inmutó y contestó

\- Comprendido – se retiró sin saludar, seguida del muchacho.

Cuando salieron de la oficina y tras algunas puertas más Francisco le preguntó

-¿No es esto muy raro?

\- No has entendido – le decía Aileen - debemos traer a Susana, viva o muerta y al parecer muerta mejor – declaraba ella sin ningún sentimiento en su voz

\- Pensé que era tu amiga, al menos así parecía cuando ambos ingresamos a la escuela y ella ya estando en tercer año nos ayudó – ella se detuvo y lo apuntó con el dedo índice en el pecho

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡Y menos desertores! – Y paso seguido se marchó a toda prisa dejando a Francisco de pie viéndola alejarse.

Al día siguiente ambos se encontraban en un bar cerca del lugar que le habían informado que habían visto a Susy. Durante toda la mañana deambularon por la zona haciendo preguntas disimuladamente para tener más información pero todo había sido en vano, así que ahora se disponían a comer algo en ese lugar.

Aileen se sentó dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada y Francisco frente a ella.

Luego de ordenar él intentó amenizar un poco charlando pero Aileen no dejaba de ver a su alrededor con mala cara a los muggles que estaban comiendo.

-Odio esta ropa – decía mirando sus jeans y la camisa escocesa que llevaba puesta – es tan incómoda – refunfuñaba – odio la comida, odio la tardanza, odio estar aquí – dijo más molesta con lo cual Francisco prefirió hacer mutis y observar a quienes ingresaban.

Aileen se dedicó a repasar de una libreta lo que habían averiguado que era muy poco.

De repente Francisco vio que ingresaba un grupo de parejas, había varios adolescentes, pero le llamó la atención una de las parejas, un hombre bastante mayor con una mujer más joven que él, reparó en ella y sorprendido reconoció a Susy.

A decir verdad ella estaba muy cambiada y no por su diferencia en el cabello o por la ropa, sino que estaba feliz, sonriente, como nunca la había visto en la escuela de magia, estaba llena de vida.

El grupo pasó por su lado y él levantó el menú para no ser visto temiendo lo pudiera reconocer, el grupo se sentó un par de mesas más adelante y esperaban ser atendidos.

Francisco analizó la situación, si le decía a Aileen, la maga no dudaría en impartir hechizos hasta atrapar a Susy así que actuó casi por primera vez haciendo honor a su casa, autoritario e inflexible.

\- Debo pedirte un favor – declaró – bueno, más bien una orden – aclaró y Aileen lo miró interrogante

\- Nunca me has echado en cara que eres mi superior directo – declaró ella

\- Nunca fue necesario, hasta ahora – repuso él

\- Dime – dijo ella de mala gana

\- Tu sabes que debemos pasar desapercibidos – decía y la muchacha asentía –mi orden es que salgamos y aguardemos – la muchacha lo miraba sin entender – acaba de entrar Susana – la muchacha se puso en alerta – más te vale obedecerme o te hechizaré – la amenazó Francisco haciendo que ella lo mirara

\- Tú no harías eso…

\- Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz – advirtió él

\- Pensé que éramos amigos – repuso ella – y algo más – sugirió

\- Te recuerdo que tú no tienes amigos – declaró él dolido – y el hecho que nos acostemos ocasionalmente no significa que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en ganas conmigo – agregó secamente.

Aileen se sintió más dolida que ofendida, creyó que Francisco era una persona en la que podía confiar, y pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, y si bien ella ya no le demostraba sus sentimientos, ya que debía tener una amistad con beneficios que una relación, siempre pensó que llegado el caso podría tener algo con él.

Ahora que él la desafiaba, incongruentemente, lo hacía ver muchísimo más sensual y masculino, lo hacía ver como jamás lo había visto, Aileen sacudió la cabeza, estaba desvariando

\- Pensé que teníamos algo – declaró

\- Yo también, pero tú lo dejaste bien en claro hace algunos años, sin compromisos, cero sentimientos, nunca estuve de acuerdo pero que puedo decirte – dijo levantándose de hombros – Tuve una gran maestra – declaró irónico – Y basta ya de hablar de nosotros que no viene al caso – reprochó – ahora nos levantaremos, saldremos, seguiremos a Susana a su domicilio y entrada la noche la capturamos. Esas son mis órdenes, son muy simples ¿Sabrás acatarlas? – Preguntó duro y frío

\- Si – contestó Aileen que estaba más que sorprendida de la actitud de Francisco - ¿Puedo verla? – Le preguntó y el asintió respondiendo

\- Está dos mesas detrás mío – Aileen se asomó por el costado de Francisco pudiendo ver al grupo de jóvenes que estaban con Susana.

Rodas y Rose pudieron ver a Tomás, que estaba sentado al lado de Valentino y Matteo que le hacían bromas, también allí estaban Silvia y Álvaro.

Aileen reparó en Susy, ella sonreía presa de las bromas de los gemelos de Fabiana y Ricardo, junto a Snape, por supuesto que la maga chilena rápidamente reparó que el muchacho a su lado, Tomás, era hijo de ambos, o al menos del mago mayor que ahora levantaba la mano de Lucy y se la besaba amoroso.

A pesar que Lucy tenía casi tres años más que ella, parecía mucho más jovial y lo que más le sorprendió era su sonrisa, que salía sincera, a flor de piel.

\- Esa no es Susana Contreras – dijo Aileen regresando a su postura anterior

\- A mí también me sorprendió – declaró Francisco – pero te puedo asegurar que es ella.

Ambos salieron del restaurant, lo que ordenaron lo pidieron para llevar y mientras lo comían sentados en una banca fuera del bar ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero de tanto en tanto se miraban. -¿Qué te sucede? – Entonces le preguntó Francisco

\- Has sido muy duro y frío - dijo ella dolida y él sonrió haciendo que ella lo mirara reprochándole

\- Disculpa – pidió él sin dejar de sonreír – pensé que no tenías sentimientos, lo último que creí es que te ofendieras por decir nada más que la verdad

\- Pudiste ser más condescendiente

-¿Por qué? Tú jamás lo fuiste conmigo

\- ¿Es una venganza?

\- No, es darte un poco de tu propia medicina, ya me tienes harto – declaró él honestamente. Aileen lo miró boquiabierta

\- ¿Vas a dejarme? – Preguntó dolida

-¿Dejarte? – Preguntó él más entretenido que realmente sorprendido – no pensé que tuviéramos algo

\- ¡Sí que lo tenemos!

\- Pues házmelo saber porque ni enterado ¿Desde cuándo? - Preguntó irónico, pero a la vez muriendo de la risa viendo a Aileen por primera vez tan desencajada

\- Desde siempre – reparó ella sin darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en una trampa

\- Desde siempre – repetía él meneando la cabeza – Debo decirte que eres una de las mejores aurores que conozco, pero como ser humano… – él meneaba la cabeza mostrando preocupación pero por dentro no podía dejar de reír – dejas mucho que desear

\- ¡Ahora me ofendes! – Reprochaba ella

\- Tú lo haces todo el tiempo – respondía él

\- ¡Dime alguna vez! – desafió ella y él la miró como si realmente quería destapar esa caja de Pandora y al ver que ella no cedía comenzó

\- Rechazaste mi oferta de matrimonio…

\- Hacía siete meses que estábamos juntos

\- Tres años y siete meses ¿Te olvidas que ya en el colegio salíamos? – Reprochó – Rechazaste que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos

\- Era una decisión precipitada

\- Rechazaste mi propuesta de compromiso

\- Debí ir a una misión

\- De la cual no me informaste – aprovechó también a tirar en cara - Me rechazaste infinidad de veces, mis regalos, mis caricias, mis besos – reprochaba Francisco ya sin importarle las excusas que ella le daba – me echabas de tu casa apenas terminábamos de hacerte el amor con excusas baratas, desde un dolor de cabeza, hasta deber prepararte para un examen de aptitud. ¿Quieres que siga? – Preguntó cuándo notó que ella lo miraba en silencio

\- ¿hacerme el amor? – Entonces preguntó ella

\- Pues debo informarte que para mí desgracia yo estoy enamorado de ti, no te lo mereces, no te mereces mi amor, mi compañía, realmente no, pero no podemos manejar los sentimientos, pero eso se acabó – declaró él – acabo de darme cuenta que si Susana pudo ser feliz a pesar de su tristeza que veíamos a diario en el colegio y superar todos los obstáculos que la vida le impuso, yo podré superarte. – Declaró poniéndose de pie

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó ella también parándose

\- Acaban de salir – repuso Francisco - ¿Qué pensante? ¿Qué iba a irme ahora mismo? No – contestó rápidamente – aunque pueda parecerte extraño soy una persona de honor y debo cumplir con la misión, aunque debo decirte que estoy dudando que estemos haciendo lo correcto - aclaró avanzando.

Aileen lo miraba estupefacta, jamás, pero jamás de los jamases alguien la había tratado así y debía reconocer que… le fascinaba.

¿Masoquista? No, para nada. Al contrario, ella se mantuvo al lado de Francisco esperando que algún día reaccionara así, que le demostrara que podría valerse por sí mismo, que sería lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente independiente.

A que a pesar de todos los rechazos, y aunque costara creerlo ella sentía algo profundo por Francisco, ella estaba enamorada de él. Y siempre temió por este final, que él le demostrara fortaleza al momento de abandonarla. Por supuesto que no podía permitírselo.

Avanzó a su lado, poco a poco el grupo se fue separando. Rose y Rodas podían ver que Iker, y Álvaro se iban primero, luego Matteo y Valentino y por último Tomás y Silvia se despidieron quedando solo la pareja.

Luego de algunos metros de caminar abrazados Snape sintió que lo observaban, y como bien dice el dicho, el lobo pierde el pelo pero no las mañas giró para cerciorarse que no estaba equivocado.

Francisco abrazó a Aileen y la apretó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, ella se aferró a los brazos de él correspondiéndole, incluso comenzó a subir inconscientemente su pierna sobre la cadera de él.

\- Bájale al numerito – Entonces le dijo Francisco entre sus labios, ella abrió los ojos y pudo ver como él se concentraba en la pareja que seguían.

Se sintió totalmente frustrada pensando que él ya no sentía nada por ella y cerró los ojos nuevamente para no llorar, lo que no sabía era si de la impotencia o de tristeza.

Rose y Rodas pudieron entrar en la mente de Francisco, que por dentro estaba enloquecido, en principio por la pasión de Aileen al besarlo, cosa que jamás había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo y segundo porque aún no creía como se había atrevido a enfrentarla.

La verdad que ahora agradecía su valentía, y se reprochó no haberlo hecho antes, por supuesto que el temor era perderla, y era que él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, lo que nunca pudo dilucidar si ella lo estaba de él, y al parecer la suerte estaba de su favor, ella le correspondía. Se sintió aliviado, igualmente tenía que congelar sus emociones por el momento, esperaba no excederse en la actuación de superado, aunque se sintió muy bien de decirle lo que sentía, se sintió liberado, poderoso y esa sensación debe ser la que hizo que Aileen se diera cuenta que importante era él en su vida. ¿O estaba delirando?

Al Snape notar que ya los años pesaban en él sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente

-¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Susy

\- Si mi amor – contestaba él.

Francisco se separó de Aileen y continuó caminando para ver donde ingresaba la pareja, ella se quedó algunos instantes aun sintiendo el cuerpo de él apretando el de ella e intentando descubrir si él se había excitado por el contacto o si eran alucinaciones suyas. –

-Necesito acercarme – le decía Francisco cuando la tuvo a su lado – Necesito que me sigas la corriente - dijo y la miró, Aileen jamás había visto tanta seguridad en su mirada y se sintió pequeña a su lado, deseando que él la protegiera y solo asintió.

Entonces él la abrazó por sobre los hombros y comenzó a reír haciendo que ella lo imite, y apuraron el paso tambaleantes como si estuvieran borrachos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la pareja él chocó a Snape y sin pedir disculpas siquiera siguieron su camino, a trompicones y risas alborotadas perdiéndose al girar por la esquina.

\- ¿¡Que!? – llegó a exclamar Snape molesto y meneando la cabeza –es una vergüenza que la gente ande en esas fachas –- declaraba. Pero Susy se quedó mirando a la pareja que se alejaba - ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó él

\- Nada – dijo ella sonriendo y tomando nuevamente su mano – me parecieron familiares pero… - volvió a menear la cabeza – nada – repitió y ambos ingresaron a su apartamento cruzando la acera.

Francisco y Aileen los observaban

-¿Qué has hecho? – Le preguntó ella al tiempo que él sacaba un aparato y lo encendía pudiéndose escuchar las risas de Susy y Snape y de una pantalla se podía ver a la maga de espaldas.

\- Es un producto que compré en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en su sucursal de Santiago – le dijo – es una versión moderna de las orejas extensibles – explicaba y ambos prestaron atención a la conversación y a las imágenes.

\- Nos hemos quedado solos – decía Severus

\- Si – suspiraba Susy de espaldas a él colgando su abrigo – comenzaremos con síndrome del nido vació, Tomás ya es casi un hombre, pronto nos dejará – se lamentaba.

Entonces él besó su cuello y la abrazó

\- No me refiero a eso, además Tomás ha heredado mis peores genes, la arrogancia y la indiferencia

\- Pero Silvia lo quiere y él es feliz junto a ella – declaraba Susy aun acomodando su ropa cuidadosamente

\- O sea que él ha roto con la maldición de los Snape, ha encontrado una chica buena y linda

\- ¡Eh! – Exclamaba ella girando y mirándolo con un fingido reproche – que yo soy buena y linda – llegó a decir, Severus la abrazó y besó su cuello y luego le dijo al oído – entonces la maldición terminó gracias a ti y no me has entendido, cuando dije que por fin estábamos solos –los chicos pudieron ver una sensual sonrisa en los labios de Susy

\- ¿Me tienes una propuesta indecente? – le preguntaba colgándose a su cuello

\- Como siempre – contestaba él besándola apasionado. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Luego él se sacó el abrigó y lo arrojó sobre una silla.

\- ¿Por qué tienes la manía de dejar el abrigo siempre tirado? – Llegó a retarlo Susy

\- Es que durante toda mi vida fui muy estructurado, y ahora por vez primera soy libre de toda represión – reía él besándole el cuello ante lo cual ella ya no tuvo más argumentos y ambos se tiraron sobre la cama.

Desde la ubicación en que había quedado el abrigo Aileen y Francisco podían ver a la pareja haciendo el amor y miraban sorprendidos

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tenga él? – Entonces preguntó Francisco sin dejar de ver la pantalla

\- Yo diría que ronda los setenta – respondió Aileen – aunque no lo parece – llegó a agregar y soltó una risita. Francisco la miró, hacía años que no la escuchaba reírse. - ¿Qué? – Entonces ella le preguntó intrigada

\- es que no te ríes – él meneó la cabeza – ya ni recuerdo la última vez que te vi reír – agregó él. Ella bajó la mirada y su semblante se ensombreció – no – se corrigió él – recuerdo exactamente el último día en que te vi sonreír – declaró y ella lo miró sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¿Fue eso? – Entonces le preguntó y ella asintió.


	86. Chapter 86

**Capítulo 8** 6

 **Locura chilena**

Rose y Rodas ingresaron en el recuerdo del pasado de Francisco y Aileen, ellos se habían recibido de la academia de aurores, y estaban expectantes por su primera misión; hasta que a los pocos días se les presentó la oportunidad de ir a una de ellas.

Podían ver a Aileen sonriente, de la mano de Francisco y en su otra mano portando su escoba igual que él

\- Vamos tortolitos – les gritaba un auror de cabellos castaños y ojos azules - ¿Alguna vez se separarán? – Se burlaba

\- Ríete todo lo que quieras Daniel - contestaba Francisco – estás celoso –se burlaba y ante la cara del chico los dos rieron luego siendo seguidos por él.

La misión no era realmente peligrosa, les habían informado de un par de mortífagos que estaban siendo buscados hacia un tiempo, eran un grupo de diez aurores, algunos experimentados, otros recién recibidos como ellos.

Pronto llegaron al lugar y luego de observar durante algunos minutos decidieron entrar a la casa, derribaron la puerta e ingresaron en grupo esperando encontrar a dos mortifagos, pero los aguardaban unos quince.

La lucha fue cruenta, varios aurores cayeron y el líder de escuadrón lanzó un patronus para pedir refuerzos, Aileen y Francisco espalda con espalda lanzaban hechizos aturdidores.

\- Maldiciones inquebrantables muchachos – les ordenó el líder al tiempo que un avada kedabra le daba muerte.

La pareja se miró por fracción de segundos y luego de protegerse de algunos hechizos menores empezaron a impartir crucios.

Los refuerzos ya llegaban, unos veinticinco aurores ingresaban en la morada, Francisco miró a la puerta y en su descuido un mortífago le impartió una maldición, el crucio le dio de lleno en el pecho, y el ensañamiento era tal que Aileen llegó a sentirlo ella también.

Luego le impartió dos más, Francisco caía al piso, Aileen llena de ira exclamó

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – justo antes que el mortifago lo hiciera contra Francisco, matándolo al instante.

Luego ambos fueron trasportados al hospital, allí asistieron a Francisco pero las heridas eran graves, y se temía por su vida.

Aileen estaba a su lado, sin soltarle la mano, lloraba en silencio, los doctores debieron sostenerla entre cuatro para apartarla de Francisco, una vez calmada y junto a Daniel aguardaban novedades.

\- Se salvará – la reconfortaba el chico – él es fuerte- pero ella no contestaba. Entonces su amigo reparó en su brazo lastimado y le preguntó - ¿Estas bien? –ella meneaba la cabeza

\- Juro que si Francisco se salva me dedicaré solamente a mejorarme para que no vuelvan a herirlo, seré impenetrable, seré despiadada, seré una plaga para los mortifagos – decía

\- No creo que Francisco quiera eso – le decía Daniel

\- ¡Tu que sabes! – Se levantaba ella

\- Ambos son mis amigos, los conozco bien – decía Daniel poniéndose de pie -¿Qué te sucede, tu no eres así? – Le decía pero luego reflexiono – el avada – le decía – debes alejarte del sentimiento que generaste para hacerlo Aileen, recuerda lo que nos enseñaron, si te dejas embargar por el odio que debiste generar para lanzarlo, será malo para ti

\- Si mantengo este odio nadie más podrá lastimar a Francisco – decía ella y comenzó a llorar – Daniel la abrazó – yo lo amo tanto, Daniel – decía ella abrazándose a él también – me moriría si algo le sucediera, prefiero mantener este odio para protegerlo aunque me separe de él que seguir con la posibilidad de que lo maten algún día

\- Pero… Aileen, algún día todos moriremos. Lo siento – le dijo cuando ella lo miró – es así, es inevitable

\- Pero no ahora, no hoy, ni mañana, ni en un año, ni en veinte – reflexionaba – si Francisco vive yo utilizaré este odio generado en mí para protegerlo ese tiempo.

\- Estas equivocándote Aileen – le decía Daniel. En ese momento salió el sanador con una sonrisa

\- Su amigo está mejorando – decía y Daniel sonreía, pero Aileen continuaba sin hacerlo – Ahora usted venga que debemos ver esa herida – le decía

\- Yo estoy bien – dijo ella de una forma tan seria y autoritaria que el doctor dio un paso atrás igual que Daniel.

El doctor se marchó y Daniel meneando la cabeza declaró

\- Estas cometiendo un error

\- Es mi problema, déjame de molestar. Prométeme que jamás le dirás nada de esto a Francisco – Daniel no contestaba - ¡Promételo! – exclamó levantando su varita. El muchacho la miró con reproche, pero luego levantó su vara y dijo

\- Te lo prometo – una voluta salió de ambas varitas sellando el pacto inquebrantable. Daniel la miró y luego girando se marchó.

Ahora Rose y Rodas regresaban del recuerdo, podían ver a Francisco sorprendido y a Aileen llorando silenciosamente.

-Realmente no sé que decir – decía él sin salir de su asombro – Entonces… ¿Eres así por mi? – Aileen no contestaba se limitaba a mirar la pantalla donde Severus y Lucy dormían acostados en la cama - ¡Por mi! – Exclamó Francisco – No entiendo, se supone que uno hace algo para el bien de una persona, no para el mal de ella – reflexionaba. Pero luego quedó dubitativo y mirándola con una mirada dura le preguntó – Aquella vez que me dijiste que olvidaste informarme del ataque a la plaza y fuiste sola… - Aileen levantó solo la mirada no hizo falta que respondiera - ¿Y el ataque al estadio de quiddicht? ¿Y el ataque a la escuela de música? ¡Me mentiste para ir sola! ¡TU ESTAS LOCA! – le gritó sin importarle despertar a toda la cuadra, ni siquiera a aquellos a los que estaba vigilando

\- Yo había prometido… - intentaba excusarse Aileen

\- TUS PROMESAS UN CUERNO – le gritó él - ¿Y TU CREES QUE SI TE PASABA ALGO A TI YO HUBIESE ESTADO FELIZ? ¿PENSASTE QUE TE AGRADECERÍA PONERTE EN PELIGRO PARA SALVAR MI VIDA? Definitivamente estás loca – declaró más calmo. Ella seguía mirándolo y cada vez ponía más cara de arrepentimiento, imagen que a Francisco le supo a cachorrito desvalido, se había olvidado de cómo amaba esa mirada, ese puchero que asomaba caprichoso en sus labios entonces meneó la cabeza, y reflexionó, ya subyugado por sensaciones que jamás habían desaparecido de su ser, pero que las había olvidado por estar con ella, el amor que le sentía. – Tú estás loca por mi – declaró sonriendo de costado haciendo que Aileen también sonriera y se sonrojara. Lentamente la abrazó, la cabeza de Aileen descansaba en su pecho y el la apretaba como queriendo meterla dentro de su cuerpo para que sean solo uno

\- Discúlpame – le decía ella – nunca quise mentirte, nunca quise ser tan dura, nunca quise negarme a casarme contigo, nunca quise echarte después de hacer el amor; quería todo lo contrario – le decía – quería decirte la verdad, ser dulce, casarme, llenarte de hijos, y no dejar de abrazarte acostados en la cama y amanecer contigo cada mañana hasta el día de nuestra muerte – le decía y Francisco besaba su cabeza deleitado por las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar.

\- Gracias – le decía él

\- Pensé que no ibas a agradecerme por lo que hice – dijo ella alejándose y mirándolo

\- Agradezco que pude recuperarte – le decía acariciando su mejilla con un dedo – que me hayas dicho la verdad, pero jamás debiste hacer eso por mi Aileen, ambos sufrimos mucho por tu absurda decisión, yo la respeto, y de hecho estoy todavía sin creerlo, porque solo una persona que ama con toda su alma puede hacer lo que hiciste tu y eso jamás lo olvidaré, pero debes olvidarte de esa promesa, no tiene más cabida en nuestras vidas, yo te amo, jamás amé a nadie como a ti.

\- Yo también te amo – le decía ella – Hemos perdido tanto tiempo – se lamentaba otra vez acurrucándose en sus brazos

\- Lo recuperaremos – le decía él separándola y besándola.

El beso era suave, tierno, como hacia mucho que no se besaban, un beso que plasmaba todo el amor que ambos tenían el uno en el otro, luego comenzó a subir en intensidad, las bocas se abrieron dando paso a las lenguas que bailaban una danza rítmica, ya conocida por ellos, porque a pesar de tanto rechazo, jamás se habían separado, siempre se mantuvieron juntos y ahora lo estarían mucho más.

De repente un plot los hizo separarse y ponerse en alerta, ninguno de los dos se olvidaba que estaban allí por una misión.

Repararon en la pareja que se había aparecido en la puerta de Susy, eran Ron y Hermione

\- Me parecen familiares – dijo Aileen

\- Son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley – dijo él sorprendido

\- ¿Los amigos de Harry Potter? – Preguntó Aileen y él asintió, ambos observaron como Severus encendió la luz y junto a Susy se ponían unas batas e iban varita en mano a la puerta

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el mago

\- Nosotros – contestó Ron entonces Susy se adelantó mientras que de un movimiento Snape se vistió.

Por suerte el aparato de Francisco mostraba toda la escena.

\- lamentamos molestar a estas horas – dijo Hermione, entrando delante de Ron

\- No hay problema – dijo Susy – me voy a vestir – avisó y dejó al trío solo

\- ¿Desean beber algo? – Les preguntó Snape

\- No gracias – contestaron la pareja al unísono, se notaba un incómodo silencio

\- Tomen asiento – los invitó Severus nervioso y ellos aceptaron la invitación

\- Tranquilízate Severus – entonces le dijo Ron – Es mejor que empecemos a manejar las cosas con más normalidad, no hace falta que sigas demostrando que estás arrepentido

\- Gracias Ron – le decía Severus - ¿Me has perdonado? – llegó a preguntar extrañado

\- No – contestó Ron seguro – Nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Hermione, por lo que me hiciste a mí…

\- Ron – le decía Hermione

\- Déjame terminar por favor – la interrumpía él serio y miró nuevamente a Snape – ya te lo he dicho, de perdonarte estaría desmereciendo la importancia de Hermione en mi vida, pero no soy una persona obtusa, cerrada, y puedo ver que estás arrepentido y lo acepto, deja ya de torturarte, has demostrado que has cambiado, eso es bueno, nos da esperanzas de que Rose también puede cambiar su forma de ver la vida. Así, que no, no te perdono, pero estamos en paz – concluyó, en ese momento ingresó Susy

-¿Le has ofrecido algo? - preguntó pero nadie contestó ya que tanto Hermione como Snape miraban aún sorprendidos a Ron.

\- Si, nos ha ofrecido pero debemos ser breves – contestó Ron – Hemos venido a informarles, mañana hay una reunión en la madriguera, es por la misión que tienen en los hielos inquebrantables de lartitar, allí deberán ir para tomar el manto de lartital, para poder iniciar el ritual de Horalcol

\- Perfecto, a primera hora estaremos allí – dijo Susy sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Severus y apoyando su mano en la de él

\- ¿Nunca extrañaste el mundo mágico? – Le preguntó entonces Ron – Ambos siguen siendo maestros, no extrañan hacer magia a diario – preguntó. La pareja se miró y sonrió.

\- Mi vida cambio muchas veces – dijo Snape – por suerte al final encontré no solo la paz, sino el verdadero amor – decía sonriendo

\- Y puedo asegurarte que hacemos magia a diario – declaró Susy con su habitual entusiasmo y todos rieron

Luego de despedirse Ron y Hermione salieron al umbral y decidieron caminar aprovechando la hermosa noche.

Pasaban cerca de donde Francisco y Aileen, agazapados escuchaban

\- ¿Todos los días? – Reía Ron y Hermione golpeaba su hombro pero también sonreía

\- No te olvides que Severus es muy amigo de Albus – dijo entonces Hermione colgándose de su brazo, Ron la miró intrigado y luego abriendo lo ojos declaró

\- La piedra filosofal – y ella riendo asintió.

Luego de pasado el asombro Francisco y Aileen se desaparecieron e ingresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban sin decir nada

\- Aquí hay algo que no cuadra – le decía ella – Si Weasley y Granger y por lo tanto Potter también son conocidos de Susana, hay algo que debe estar mal.

\- Evidentemente hay alguien que quiere a Susana muerta por algún motivo y de seguro nada bueno – reflexionaba él – el ritual de Horalcol, yo escuché de ello, pero no recuerdo – meneaba la cabeza.

Aileen comenzó a sacarse su campera para estar más cómoda, Francisco reparó en ella, vestida con unos jeans muggles y camisa estampada tipo escocesa en todos verdes y rojos, debía reconocerles un punto a favor de los muggles ya que la ropa se adhería a las curvas de ella y la hacían mucho más bella de lo que era.

\- A mi también me suena – decía ella ajena a los pensamientos de él y estirándose, luego comenzó a friccionar sus muslos por sobre la prenda – estos pantalones son tan ajustados – resoplaba y al girar notó la miraba de Francisco

\- Lo he notado – decía 6 sonriendo y acercándose Aileen comenzó a agitarse, hacia mucho que no veía esa mirada en Francisco, que parecía poseerla tan solo observarla y sin darse cuenta gimió tan solo al tenerlo a su lado. – Deberíamos adoptar algunas cosas muggles – decía él acariciando la nariz con la suya y abrazándola posesivo. Aileen había perdido el habla, porque si bien su cabeza pensaba en millones de respuestas ninguna salía de su boca y era que sentir el cuerpo de Francisco a su lado tan viril, tan masculino, tan poderoso, la subyugaba.

Él volvió a besarla, con pasión, la deseaba, la quería, era suya y nadie cambiaría eso y ahora ella volvía a ser la misma de la que se enamoró y a quien jamás dejo de hacerlo.

Mordió sus labios, luego los lamió, ella se dejaba hacer, como si fuera la primera vez que él la besaba, porque todo era nuevo, era retomar los antiguos sentimientos que habían quedado guardados en un rincón de su corazón, pero que jamás se habían ido.

Francisco comenzó a desprender la camisa de Aileen y la despojó de ella, comenzó a acariciar sus senos y ella volvió a jadear, presa de esas antiguas sensaciones que ahora podía sacar a flor de piel y no ocultarlas.

Intentó sacarle la camisa a él pero él la detuvo

\- shh – la cayó antes de que protestara – hoy mando yo – le dijo autoritario. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera ofendido, pero eso fue casi orgásmico para ella, ya que deseaba a ese Francisco intenso y dejó los brazos sobre los hombros de él.

El chico se separó apenas para verla, frágil, así la quería, y fuerte, luego dejaría que ella también hiciera lo que quiera con él, porque era suyo y ella de él, y era momento de recobrar todo el tiempo perdido.

Recorrió su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sujetador y lo desprendió, dejándola parcialmente desnuda, ella intentó taparse, presa de un pudor que él ya había olvidado y era que últimamente era verse a oscuras y rápidamente, cosa que él odiaba, pero que debía aceptar porque estar con ella esos escasos minutos era mejor que no tenerla jamás.

Pero ahora no había oscuridad sino luz, no había apuro, eran dueños del tiempo.

\- Eres hermosa – le decía él besando su cuello, y levantando nuevamente sus manos a sus hombros, ella simplemente suspiró como respuesta y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose a las caricias de Francisco que la enloquecían, como siempre lo hacían pero ahora podía expresar su enervación, su locura, porque ella estaba loca por él aún más de lo que él estaba por ella.

\- estás loco – llegó a decirle

\- Loco por ti – respondió él y su aliento golpeó en uno de sus senos, Aileen tembló de pies a cabeza y volvió a gemir, Francisco reía, al verla tan entregada a esas sensaciones que él le estaba generando, y tomó posesión de uno de los pechos con su boca mientras acariciaba el otro.

\- Me matas – llegó a decirle ella entre jadeos

\- Aún no comencé – respondió él y lamió el pezón que ya estaba turgente aguardando expectante por esas caricias. Francisco desabrochó el jean, pero no podía bajarlo ya que estaba muy ajustado, ella comenzó a ayudarlo, pero él se lo impidió y mirándola le dijo – A mi no me gana una prenda, no hoy, hoy puedo con todo lo que intente impedirme hacerte mía como deseo hace tanto tiempo –y sosteniéndole las manos volvió a colocarlas sobre sus hombros y arrodillándose comenzó él a bajar la prenda, aprovechando para besar cada centímetro de piel que dejaba expuesta al sacar la misma.

Voló el pantalón, los zapatos, las medias, Aileen temblaba presa de una excitación incontrolable y no lo soportó más, empujó a Francisco al suelo y se acostó sobre él besándolo con pasión.

-Shh –ahora lo cayó ella cuando él iba a protestar – ahora es mi turno – le dijo subiendo ahorcajadas sobre él – pero seré buena – le dijo sonriendo sensualmente

\- No te creo – le dijo él riendo a su vez intentando acariciar su pecho, pero ella se lo impidió poniéndole las manos por sobre su cabeza, colocando su rostro sobre el de él y antes de besarlo contestó

\- haces bien en no creerme – entonces se levantó y de un tirón desprendió la camisa de él haciendo que los botones saltaran en varias direcciones, Francisco se sorprendió pero cuando Aileen se plegó sobre él y lo besó se olvidó de la camisa, de los botones, se olvidó de todo, excepto del cuerpo femenino pegado al de él, cálido, suave, firme y bajó las manos hasta el trasero de ella apretándolo contra el de él Aileen jadeó al sentir su enervación entonces él la viró y declaró

\- Yo tampoco seré bueno hoy – y la besó furioso, apasionado, comenzó a sacarse su pantalón que salió fácilmente.

Y voló el pantalón, los zapatos, las medias, ya solo mediaba una sola prenda en ambos que les impedía sentirse plenamente, pero pronto las mismas también volaron, pero no más que ellos que se enarbolaron en una vorágine de placer, encendiendo toda su piel con las caricias que se impartían, con sus bocas, sus labios, sus lenguas, sus manos, pies, cada parte del cuerpo que podía generar placer se vio abocada a entregarlo.

Ambos se miraron antes de completar esa unión, estaban traspirados, jadeantes, temblorosos, y mantuvieron la mirada mientras que Francisco avanzaba dentro de ella, poseyéndola por completo.

Luego se besaron con locura, sus nombres, entre suspiros y gemidos llenaron la habitación, ambos se hallaban en completo estado de éxtasis y ninguno reparaba en hacérselo saber al otro, ya no había nada que les impidiera expresarse libremente.

Francisco se movía rítmicamente sobre Aileen, que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llegado al paraíso, entonces notó que el aceleraba los movimientos, él iba a llegar a su orgasmo y eso hizo que nuevamente ella sintiera un calor volcánico inundando nuevamente su ser.

Él clavó su cara en el hombro de ella y la mordió, ella gritó pero no de dolor, de placer, porque eso aceleró su orgasmo, y él llegó a su clímax luego de ella.

Los cuerpos se quedaron inmóviles por algunos segundos, hasta que Francisco comenzó a reír y ella lo miró interrogante

\- Fue mejor que cuando teníamos diecisiete – llegó a decirle y ella se unió a la risa

\- No recuerdo que algunas vez lo hallamos hecho así – llegó a decirle Aileen

\- Es que jamás fue así – aseguraba él besándole el rostro – en el colegio era a escondidas, luego del colegio entre exámenes y medio dormidos y luego – se puso serio – luego nada, para mi siempre bastó el tenerte, y no solo lo digo físicamente – ella asentía dándole a entender que lo comprendía.

\- No recordemos más el pasado – le pidió ella abrazándolo y besándolo a él – concentrémonos en el futuro.

\- Bueno, debes darme algunos minutos – llegó a bromear él

\- ¿Quieres más? – Llegó a decir ella exhausta

\- Mucho más – declaraba él – sentirte temblar entre mis brazos es algo que quiero repetir hasta agotarme, es un cambio tan grande – decía besándole su cuello, entonces se irguió abruptamente asustando a Aileen y exclamó - ¡Ahora recuerdo que es el ritual de Horalcol!

Rose y Rodas salieron del recuerdo abruptamente, y es que Aileen se separó del círculo poniéndose de pie, cuando salieron del breve malestar que eso les producía pudieron oír el llanto de un bebé y a Molly trayendo con ella a un hermoso niño de apenas unos meses en sus brazos.

Aileen lo alzó presta y el niño dejó de llorar al instante

\- Hay muy pocas ocasiones que yo no pueda con un bebé – decía Molly sorprendida

\- Es que mi esposa es una madre muy posesiva – aclaraba Francisco acercándose a su mujer y su hijo y dándole amoroso un beso en su piecito, haciendo que el bebé riera al producirle cosquillas la barba de él.

\- El es Francisco júnior – agregaba Aileen acercándoles el niño a Rodas y Rose quienes se tiraron hacia atrás – Miren que no es peligroso, y menos para ustedes que según me cuentan pueden con todo.

\- Disculpa – le decía Molly – podrán con todo, pero dales a criar siete niños y no podrán, pocos tenemos ese don – se ufanaba

\- Ni lo dudo abuelita – le decía Rose sonriendo nerviosa mirando al pequeño, que tenía el cabello rojizo de su papá – Es muy lindo

\- Lo que no entiendo como es que lo tuvieron – intervino Rodas

\- Bueno, creo que deberemos empezar con la charla de las abejas y las flores… - empezó a decir Matteo y todos rieron a carcajadas

\- Me refiero a que no comprendo, si hace poco que las misiones comenzaron – Decía Rodas y levantando su mano empujó accidentalmente a Matteo contra Dorothea haciéndolos caer una encima del otro, los chicos se apuraban por levantarse pero se resbalaban y no podían evitar tocarse incluso en varias oportunidades Matteo debió disculparse por colocar sus manos en lugares indebidos y Dorothea estaba más que acalorada, cuando ambos se compusieron Rodas continuó – me parece que la charla de las abejas la tendrían que tener otras personas – y allí todos carcajearon a ver las caras rojas como tomates de la pareja que miraban a Rodas sin comprender como él podía saber que ambos se gustaban ya que no se lo habían dicho a nadie.

\- Podemos leer las mentes además de ver todos los recuerdos – llegó a decir Rose entre risas

\- Pero eso es una violación a la intimidad – decía Dorothea enojada

\- No es precisamente eso lo que quiere hacerte Matteo, pero se le acerca – se burlaba ahora Rodas, pero por las carcajadas, el pequeño Francisco comenzó a llorar y todos hicieron silencio hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su madre.

\- Paso a explicarte – le decía Snape tomando la palabra – la misión de lartitar fue una de las primeras en iniciar y una de las últimas en concluir. Comenzó un mes y mediomeses antes que te separáramos de Gunther.

-¿Cuándo comencé a perseguir a mis padres, que no eran tales? – Preguntó Rose

\- Exacto – Respondía Severus – Cuando tu te separaste de la guardia de Gunther allí comenzó nuestro actuar – le explicaba – mientras algunos confundían a Gunther para que no te encontrara, otros te alejaban más de su poder, él único que se escapó de esto fue Draco.

\- Estuve semanas persiguiendo a los falsos Hermione y Ron – recordaba Rose

\- Bueno, esto sucedió en ese mismo momento – explicaba Snape – Y casi no logran su cometido – agregó mirando a los muchachos con orgullo

\- Es que llegar a los hielos inquebrantables no es fácil – se apuró a decir Rose – a nosotros nos tomó un par de meses y eso que la mayoría éramos seres que no necesitábamos dormir, o comer, me imagino ustedes siendo… siendo…

\- Simples mortales – llegó a decir Valentino

\- Dudo mucho que sean simples – lo corregía Rose

\- Pero somos mortales – decía Mónica ingresando con un yeso en su brazo y una muleta en el otro que la ayudaba a caminar.

\- Mi amor – exclamó presto Valentino acercándosele – Deberías descansar

\- Sus padres la cuidamos muy bien – dijo Dean ingresando de la mano de Ginger.

\- Lo sé muy bien señor, yo simplemente… yo…

\- Se lo que querías decir hijo – le decía Dean acercándosele y despeinándole el cabello al gemelo – tu le salvaste su vida, eso jamás lo olvidaremos

\- Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi – llegó a decir Valentino mirando a Mónica sonriendo

\- Ya estoy perdida otra vez – decía Rose rompiendo el romántico momento

\- Nos tomó casi un seis meses llegar a Lartitar – aclaraba Valentino – No fue nada fácil y menos sin ayuda de los adultos

\- Sin nuestros padres que dominaban las fuerzas de la naturaleza – aclaraba Matteo – debimos nosotros afrontarlas, pero nuestro poder era limitado

\- ¿Era? – Preguntó entonces Rose suspicaz

\- Que puedo decirte, con la adversidad nacen los héroes – declaró mirando a su gemelo

\- Todos lo somos en alguna medida – entonces dijo Dorothea colocándose a su lado y rosando su mano sin intención, Matteo la miró sonriente.

Nadie dijo nada, era todo tan natural, tan familiar, tan ameno, parejas viejas con nuevos miembros, parejas nuevas con amores de ensueño. En algún punto Rose y Rodas se sentían ajenos a esas sensaciones y sin embargo ambos añoraban poder sentir una fracción de lo que sentían los que se hallaban frente a ellos.

\- No hemos terminado la historia – le decía Francisco acercándosele nuevamente junto a Aileen que ya le había dado al durmiente Francisquito a Molly.

Los chicos volvieron a tomarles de las manos y pudieron verlos frente al apartamento de Susy y Severus.

Ambos tocaron la puerta, como la ocasión anterior la pareja, varita en mano, preguntaron quien era pero los magos no sabían como presentarse y ante el silencio, Snape y Susy comenzaron a atacarlos.

Francisco y Aileen no tuvieron más remedio que contraatacar, intentando explicar su presencia, pero los otros no les daban tregua y debieron esconderse en una pequeña pared detrás de la entrada

\- ¡Vienen por mi! – Exclamaba Susy

\- No permitiré que te hagan daño – le decía Snape lanzando un patronus pidiendo ayuda

\- esperen… - entonces se levantó Aileen intentando explicar.

Susylanzó un hechizo, Aileen apuntó su varita y lo contraatacó, ambos rayos chocaron y en lugar de repelerse, ingresaron uno en el otro haciendo que el mismo ingresara en la varita de la otra chica.

Ambas cayeron al piso inconscientes.

\- ¡SUSY! – gritó Snape

\- ¡AILEEN! – Gritó Francisco y ambos corrieron donde estaban sus mujeres.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntaba Snape

\- No lo sé – respondía Francisco – Nosotros veníamos a decirles que estábamos de su lado – decía él sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Aileen e intentando reanimarla.

En ese momento llegaron Ron, Hermione, Harry Ginny y Albus

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Albus y los hombres le explicaron lo sucedido.

Francisco se presentó comentando brevemente su historia.

Las mujeres comenzaron a dar señales de recobrarse y ambos hombres les prestaron atención, al abrir los ojos las mismas se espantaron y se alejaron de ellos.

Incongruentemente Susy corrió a los brazos de Francisco, mientras que Aileen a los de Snape, los hombres sorprendidos recibieron el abrazo pero no entendían nada.

-¿Qué sucede amor? – Le preguntaba Aileen a Snape al ver que no correspondía.

\- ¿Amor? – Le preguntaba Snape

\- ¿Les has explicado que estamos a su favor? – Le preguntaba Susy a Francisco

\- ¿Aileen? – Entonces le preguntó el pelirrojo chileno

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién más? – Le contestó la aludida

Ron y Hermione fueron veloces y en abrir y cerrar de ojos invocaron unos espejos de pie para que las mujeres pudieran verse.

-¡NOOOOOO! – Gritaron al unísono al ver sus reflejos.


	87. Chapter 87

**Capítulo 83**

 **El castillo de la princesa Sofía**

Las mujeres se miraban y tocaban sus rostros sorprendidas, todos aguardaban por su reacción pero las mismas estaban en shock.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Francisco

\- Nunca había visto algo así – declaraba Albus – excepto con Harry y Voldemort. Sus hechizos se conectaron – explicaba – y cuando eso sucede hay un cambio de mente.

\- Eso es evidente – declaró Snape fríamente - ¿Cómo se soluciona? – Preguntó colocándose al lado de Francisco

\- Debo averiguar – Albus meneaba la cabeza – No se por cuanto tiempo más los sustitutos distraigan a Rose – declaró Dumbledore mirando a Ron y Hermione.

\- Podríamos ir a distraerla – dijo Ron

\- Deben ir con otra forma y disimulando muy bien su esencia – previno Albus

\- Dalo por hecho – le decía Hermione y ambos desaparecieron.

\- Vamos a la madriguera a controlar el ataque a las fuerzas de Gunther – decía Harry y junto a Ginny también se retiraron

-¿Y? – Preguntó Impaciente Snape

\- Calma – pidió Albus – es un hechizo milenario

\- Debes de conocerlo – decía Susy

\- Tan viejo no soy – llegó a bromear Albus pero ninguno de los cuatro presentes sonrió de la broma.

\- ¡La misión! – Exclamó Susy - ¡Los chicos! Debes ir – le decía a Snape

\- ¡No! – Negó rotundo Severus – no te dejaré – declaró levantando los brazos indeciso si ir con quien se veía como su esposa o quien realmente era y luego de dudar unos segundos bajó los mismos frustrado.

\- Lo mejor es que se queden – sugería Albus – los chicos están preparados, y además si él va a estar pensando en ti mejor que se quede, sería más perjudicial que beneficioso.

\- ¿Cuánto demoraras? – Preguntaba Snape

\- Me pondré de inmediato en la búsqueda del contra hechizo – declaró desapareciendo.

Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta y miraron a sus parejas, se notaba la frustración en los cuatro, fue Aileen quien tomó la iniciativa y enfundada en el cuerpo de Susy abrazó a Francisco

\- Justo ahora que nos habíamos reencontrado – se lamentaba ella clavando su cabeza en el pecho de su amor.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea – dijo entonces Snape acercándose a las muchachas y arrancándoles unos cabellos despareciendo.

Los tres magos chilenos lo aguardaron y este regreso junto a Albus, el anciano decía

\- Siempre te consideré mi alumno más inteligente – Snape hacía una reverencia con la cabeza con pose de superado.

Luego extendió unas botellas a las chicas, Susy fue la primera en sonreír y beber un sorbo, a los pocos instantes ya se había transformado en ella misma

\- Poción multijugos – declaró Francisco y Snape asintió

\- Hemos creado grandes cantidades estos días – aseveró. Aileen miró la botella desconfiada pero luego bebió y volvió a tener su apariencia habitual.

\- Con esto podrán estar mejor – decía Albus

-¿No ha encontrado el hechizo? – Preguntó Francisco y entonces notó un grueso libro en las manos de Dumbledore

\- Debo partir – decía el mago – no se preocupen ya le he dejado directivas a Severus, él sabrá que hacer – tranquilizó a los magos y se marchó. Luego aparecieron cinco tomos de igual grosor en el lugar donde estaba Dumbledore.

Las semanas se sucedieron, ellos tuvieron oportunidad de conocer más de sus historias y los magos chilenos disfrutaron tal cual Rose de la historia de su familia y amigos.

Pasadas tres semanas aún Snape no encontraba la solución, a pesar que Francisco lo ayudaba demostrando que casi igual de conocedor que él.

Cierta mañana ya pasado un mes Susy en el cuerpo de Aileen tomó la poción multijugos y la misma falló

-¿Pudiste equivocarte? – Le preguntó a Snape que solo se limitó a levantar la vista del libro y no basto que negara esa afirmación.

Por su parte Aileen se transformó con normalidad y besó a Francisco quien le correspondió.

-¿han discutido y te desquitas? – llegó a bromear Francisco a Severus, en ese tiempo los magos habían llegado a formar un lazo de amistad

\- No podría enojarme con ella – contestó Snape – No sabes lo que es con mal carácter – Y sonrió apenas sin levantar la vista para ver la actitud enfadada de Susy.

\- ¿Te moleta que me revise? – Le preguntó a Aileen que la miro interrogante - ¡Que soy doctora! – Se quejó la maga y la otra asintió, Francisco dejó por un minuto su libro y se acercó a su novia para ver que tramaba su amiga.

-¿Qué hará? – Le preguntó el mago abrazándola por detrás de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él mientras ella se levantaba de hombros.

Susy salió con un maletín de la habitación, se tomó la presión, luego sacó un estetoscopio y sintió sus signos vitales, Francisco y Aileen miraban todo como si los instrumentos fueran elementos de tortura.

\- En general estás bien – declaró Susy poniéndose el estetoscopio a modo de collar y dejando las manos colgadas de él – la presión, un poco alta – reflexionaba y luego miró a la pareja que sin entender lo que decía, se limitaron a mirarse y se besaron.

Luego hurgó en su maletín y sacó un frasco e ingresó al sanitario saliendo a los pocos minutos con una muestra pequeña de orina, nuevamente revisó su maletín y sacó una caja

\- ¿Tu crees? – Le preguntó Snape que intrigado también había levantado la vista del libro que leía, ella asintió

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Francisco preocupado -¿Qué tiene?

-¡Debería darte vergüenza! – Lo torturaba Snape

\- ¡Tú te callas! – Ordenó Susy y Snape sonrió lanzándole un beso

\- Me gustas cuando sale tu Slytherin – le decía retomando la vista al libro

\- ¿Slytherin?- Preguntó Aileen

\- es la casa de los magos oscuros en Inglaterra – explicaba la maga mientras sacaba una tira de cartón blanco de la caja y la colocaba dentro del frasco con la orina dejando una parte sobre este, los magos miraban con asco.

\- Además nosotros hicimos las cosas con propiedad – decía Snape

\- ¡Ya, ya! – le decía Susy observando – Si es lo que intuyo más vale que Molly no se entere

-¿Qué tiene que ver la madre de Ron? – Preguntó Aileen sin comprender pero su compañera no contestó, prestó atención a la tira de cartón de la cual comenzó a aparecer una línea rosada como por arte de magia

\- Negativo – declaró Susy

\- dale más tiempo – dijo Severus sin levantar la vista del libro y girando la página y no más terminar de hablar una débil raya comenzó a surgir.

-Positivo – se corrigió llevando el frasco con todo y tira al sanitario y luego de escuchar que se lavaba las manos regresó con la misma envuelta en un poco de papel sanitario.

-¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó preocupada Aileen - ¿Es grave?

\- Si se enteran Molly y Minerva los matarán – se reía Severus

\- ¡Deja de atormentarlos! – Lo retó de nuevo Susy. Luego suavizó la mirada y tomó la mano de Aileen y de Francisco y declaró – estás embarazada

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó Aileen

\- Bueno, yo tengo oídos muy sensibles… - murmuró Snape pero la mirada de furia de su mujer lo hizo callarse sin embargo no dejó de sonreír al tiempo que seguía leyendo y más al notar que Francisco y Aileen se ponían sonrosados.

\- Deberé hacerte un análisis de sangre para saber que tiempo tienes…

\- No puede ser más de un mes – repuso Aileen y luego miró a Francisco – olvidé tomar la poción anticonceptiva, lo siento.

Él soltó su mano y paso seguido la tomó entre sus brazos y alzándola la hizo girar riendo feliz.

-¡Embarazada! – Decía – Vamos a tener un hijo, amor

\- ¿estás feliz? – Preguntaba ella asombrada

\- Completamente feliz – contestaba él

\- Me estoy mareando – dijo ella de repente pero para sorpresa de todos fue Susy la que salió corriendo al sanitario.

Snape se levantó rápidamente y fue a acompañarla y mientras ella vomitaba él le sostenía el cabello. Ya repuesta y mientras Susy bebía un poco de agua él decía

\- Increíble, tú te mareas – señalaba a Aileen – y ella vomita – señalaba a la otra maga

\- No lo hagas más – Salió Susy del baño – Me parecía extraño, me sentía más sensible, los pechos me dolían, me sentí más pesada…

\- ¡Que soy delgada! – Se quejaba Aileen a la cual la poción comenzó a dejarle de hacer efecto volviendo a tener el cuerpo de la otra

\- Pero engordarás – le decía Susy - ¡Vaya que lo harás! – Y sonreía casi con maldad

\- Lo dicho – le decía Snape abrazándola – Adoro cuando muestras tu veta Slytheriana – y todos reían

\- Debes encontrar el hechizo ya – le decía su mujer – yo no pasaré otra vez por un embarazo

\- Acabo de encontrarlo – dijo sonriendo Snape.

Rose y Rodas regresaron del recuerdo.

\- Y así es como comenzó nuestra verdadera aventura – decía Francisco abrazándose a Aileen

\- Mientras a nosotros se nos congelaba el culo en la antártica – se quejaba Tomás con su porte altivo igual que su padre.

\- cariño – le decía Silvia abrazándolo – no te expreses de esa manera

\- Tiene razón – recapitulaba Matteo – se nos hacía difícil seguir.

\- Yo no encontraba controlar mi poder – decía Álvaro – estaba temeroso, tanto tiempo viendo a mi madre y a mi tía siempre atentas a todo, sabiendo lo que les había pasado, temiendo usar sus poderes

\- Es cierto – dijo Celina apareciendo abrazada de Rabb – pero eso quedó en el pasado

\- Por suerte –declaraba Miguel de la mano de Alejandra – de lo contrario deberíamos ir a darle su merecido nosotros ¿No amigo? – Preguntaba mirando a Harm quien afirmaba y luego todos reían.

\- ¿Ustedes están casados? – Preguntó Rose a Silvia al notar su sortija en el dedo y ambos asintieron.

\- Nos casamos apenas terminar el colegio, bueno apenas terminarlo Silvia ya que es un año menor que yo. – Respondía Tomás

\- Son muy jóvenes – razonaba Rodas

\- Pero cuando sabes que tienes al amor de tu vida no quieres perder un minuto más sin estar con él – le decía Silvia enamorada.

Pero Rose y Rodas repararon en Matteo y Dorothea que se miraban furtivamente.

\- A cenar – llamó Molly y todos se dirigieron a la cocina

\- ¿Y nuestros padres? – Preguntó Matteo

\- Vienen mañana – contestó Valentino que iba sosteniendo a Mónica mientras avanzaban a la cocina.

\- No tengo hambre – dijo Matteo

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Lo cercó Molly - ¡Mírate! ¡Puro hueso! – declaró empujándolo suave pero firmemente. Dorothea lo miró de reojo y Rose y Rodas no pudieron evitar sonreír por los pensamientos de la chica.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea puro hueso – dijo Rose – es más se los ve muy bien formados a los gemelos

\- ¿Mejor que yo? – Preguntó Rodas

\- ¿celoso? – coqueteó Rose y él se sonrojó, ella sonrió, Albus que había quedado rezagado los miró atento – Tu eres más bello – le dijo sinceramente Rose acariciando su mejilla

\- Gracias – respondió Rodas sorprendido

\- Eres como yo así que es más un halago hacia mi también – dijo Rose avanzando y él meneó la cabeza siguiéndola.

La cena fue amena, hablaran de temas frugales, ya que era mejor en contacto al momento de contar sus historias aunque no fuera realmente necesario.

Pero Rose y Rodas repararon en una pareja que independiente uno del otro se levantaron excusándose de todos con pretextos.

Pero en esta ocasión no fueron solo Rodas y Rose quienes lo notaron, luego de algunos instantes Valentino meneó la cabeza

\- Al paso que van llegaran a viejos – decía sin necesidad de aclarar nada.

\- Bueno, yo tuve que estar colgada de un precipicio para que te dieras cuenta que me amabas – decía Mónica

\- Yo sabía que te amaba, como Matteo sabe que ama a Dorothea, pero a pesar que parecemos muy extrovertidos y bromistas, lo cierto es que somos muy tímidos – explicaba

\- Entonces he tenido suerte – llegó a burlarse Mónica y él le dio un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo índice, no atreviéndose a besarla ya que Dean estaba frente a él, pero eso a Mónica no le interesó y lo dio un beso en los labios.

Valentino cerró los ojos dejándose transportar al séptimo cielo, pero luego cayó al infierno al ver la mirada de su futuro suegro

\- Fue ella – dijo señalando a su novia y todos, incluso Dean rieron.

\- Así que necesitan un empujón – decía Rose

\- Te repito, necesitan un precipicio – repitió Mónica y todos rieron

-¡Que pudiste haber muerto! – Le reprochaba Valentino

\- ¿Por qué no nos cuentan? – Preguntó Rodas

\- estábamos ya encaminado en la mitad de la antártica, tuvimos que pasar por mucha peripecias, desde el viaje en barco que descompuso a la mitad y luego llegar a dominar con propiedad a los perros de viaje.

Rodas y Rose ingresaron en el recuerdo, podían ver a los chicos enfundados en gruesos trajes y amplias gafas.

Tomás, Silvia y Álvaro iban en un trineo, mientras que Matteo, valentino, Mónica y Dorothea iban en el otro.

Los perros avanzaban diestros a través del hielo y además de servirles de transportes, por las noches los abrigaban ya que el frío era muy intenso.

La magia no era de utilidad en ese lugar, así que estaban básicamente pendientes de la ayuda de Silvia y Álvaro para atravesar el lugar, Matteo y Valentino aún no podían explorar sus poderes.

Era poco lo que hablaban, el frio hacia imposible la comunicación y al acampar el cansancio los rendía de tal manera que sencillamente caían en un sueño profundo.

Una mañana de las escasas que había ya que las noches parecían eternas pudieron ver una de las torres del castillo de Lartitar.

Tomás hizo un gesto de triunfo levantando ambos pulgares y eso aumentó sus esperanzas.

Día tras día el castillo iba aumentando de tamaño, lentamente se acercaban hasta que se encontrón al pie de sus murallas.

Al llegar lo primero que notaron que el gélido viento había dejado de correr y comenzaron a sacarse sus gafas y pasamontañas.

\- Showtime chicos – decía Tomás mirando a Matteo y Valentino – Necesitamos pasar.

La idea era que los muchachos hicieron elevarse los hielos para poder ingresar por una de las ventanas del castillo, pero por más que los chicos, incluso con la ayuda de Álvaro, lo intentaban les era imposible.

\- No podemos – meneaba la cabeza Valentino agotado.

\- Ni modo – declaraba frio Tomás – deberemos escalar - y comenzaron a prepararse.

Ya todos sabían que nada sucedería fuera del castillo, la acción comenzaría al entrar en él por eso se lamentaban que los chicos no pudieran hacer uso de su poder ya que ello les ahorraría muchas fuerzas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a subir por las paredes del edificio medieval, era altísimo, tanto que las nubes tapaban la parte superior del mismo, se asemejaba más a una montaña que a un castillo.

Pero ellos eran tenaces, sin detenerse, subieron tramo a tramo, hasta llegar a la cima.

Y, como ya lo esperaban dentro los aguardaba un ejército de hombres de hielo.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, la magia se había reestablecido y Álvaro, Silvia, Mónica, Dorothea y Tomás haciendo uso de sus varitas arremetieron con los hombres que lanzaban lanzas hacia ellos. Saltaron a una tapia que daba a una de las torres donde había una ventana para ingresar, la mayoría de los guardias estaban en el patio y algunos sobre esa tarima los cuales fueron rápidamente abatidos por los muchachos.

Al caer el ruido ensordecedor del hielo romperse en añicos paralizaba por un instante a todos.

Uniendo sus fuerzas Matteo y Valentino lograron invocar un escudo de protección y pudieron avanzar hasta protegerse hasta llegar a esa ventana.

Obviamente que allí no estaban más seguros, pero al menos tenían todo el mobiliario para protegerse de las lanzas.

El castillo, de helada estructura era igual por fuera como por dentro, todo era de hielo, aunque extrañamente uno no resbalaba al avanzar por él.

Todo los muebles eran de hielo, incluso las arañas que pendían del techo y que fulguraban con una rara luz que no era de fuego, los muchachos sabían que era todo producto de la magia.

Uno a uno fueron ingresando, quedando Valentino y Mónica al final de la fila, ella era diestra en sus hechizos y por eso había quedado relegada ayudando a sus amigos, mientras que Matteo y Valentino eran los que invocaban la protección.

Al ingresar Matteo el escudo cesó, Valentino entró rápidamente y giró para ayudar a Mónica, pero antes que la chica entrara una lanza dio en su hombro haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad.

\- ¡MONICA! – gritó Valentino, la chica fue retrocediendo, intentando sacarse la dolorosa arma de su cuerpo sin darse cuenta que se acercaba peligrosa al borde de la pared frontal del castillo

Valentino salió del castillo, pese a los reclamos de los chicos que a su vez ya debían ponerse a luchar con los guardias que los atacaban desde adentro.

-¡ENTRA! – Le ordenó la chica que a pesar del dolor seguía repartiendo hechizos a sus atacantes que avanzaban para su suerte muy lento.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ! – Le gritó él y mirando fijamente a los guardias, levantó ambas manos y una pared de hielo se levantó impidiendo que avanzaran.

Al hacer esto los protegió, pero a su vez la tierra tembló haciendo que Mónica terminara de perder el equilibrio y cayera al vacío.

\- ¡MONICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritó Valentino y corrió en su ayuda, por suerte la chica en un rápido movimiento puso sostenerse de ambas manos, de una saliente, pero su hombro herido pronto hizo que soltara su mano izquierda - ¡Aguanta! – exclamó intentando llegar a ella pero estaba muy lejos. Valentino mirando a su alrededor, buscando algo que lo ayudara a sujetarla, sabiendo que no podría sostener solo su peso, pero no había nada. Sólo pudo ver la varita de ella tirada en el piso.

\- No resisto más – le decía ella y él volvió a mirarla – Yo te quiero Valentino – llegó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos – quiero que seas feliz. – Al chico también comenzaron a caerle lágrimas de dolor, no se resignaba a perderla, interiormente sabía que no había solución, pero también le habían enseñado que nunca debía darse por vencido.

Mónica no soportó más su propio peso y cayó al vacío.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Valentino y extendió ambas manos al suelo, deseando con todos sus fuerzas que los hielos se elevaran para poder atrapar a Mónica y evitar su caída.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, los chicos en el amplio salón cayeron al suelo, y los guardias de hielo tambaleando cayeron también haciéndose añicos.

Arrastrándose se asomaron por la ventana para ver a Valentino envuelto en una luz resplandeciente, sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo, pero el cuerpo se hallaba doblado hacia el vacío, no pudiéndosele ver la cabeza.

El temblor cesó y todos comenzaron a incorporarse, sin dejar de ver por la ventana, pudieron ver que ahora Valentino se hallaba erguido y abrasaba fuertemente a Mónica y la besaba desesperado.

Podían ver como una pared de hielo había llegado al borde de la del castillo, valentino había logrado elevar la tierra y salvar a Mónica.

Luego él la alzó y la llevó cargada tomada de las piernas y la espalda a la ventana donde ingresaron, junto en el momento que la pared invocada por él en primer término cedía y nuevos guardias ingresaban al salón.

Los hombres de hielo lanzaron sus lanzas y varias se dirigían a Dorothea, fue allí cuando Matteo levantó sus manos y un árbol salió de la nada, haciendo que las armas se clavaran en su tronco.

\- Gracias – le dijo la chica sin dejar de atacar con sus hechizos.

\- De nada – declaró tímido él

\- Sería bueno algunos arbolitos por acá – entonces gritó sarcástico Tomás mientras avanzaba valientemente hacia la puerta y Matteo estiró los brazos y varios árboles salieron del suelo, era mágico verlos crecer a una gran velocidad, de una simple plantita a un frondoso árbol.

Mientras tanto Silvia y Valentino atendían las heridas de Mónica, primero su hombro que aún tenía la estaca de hielo y sangraba.

\- Te va a doler – le decía Silvia tomando del arma y ella asintió. Valentino la abrazó fuertemente y acercándose a su oído le dijo

\- Si quieres me muerdes – ella lo miró, su frente estaba perlada producto del dolor que sentía, pero esbozó una sonrisa y dijo

\- Te morderé luego, cuando me mejore – en ese instante Silvia sacó la lanza de su hombro y un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios desmayándose al instante.

Rápidamente la maga sanó la herida y luego revisó sus piernas, no se habían percatado pero la caía si bien no había sido mortal, le produjo una fractura expuesta.

\- No tengo el brebaje para sanarla – dijo Silvia mirando dentro de su morral

\- ¿Y eso? – Quiso saber valentino

\- Si no la sano con magia deberá ser al estilo muggle, lo cual tardará en curar más tiempo.

\- pero está fuera de peligro – declaró preocupado Valentino, Silvia miró al frente, Dorothea, Tomás y Álvaro disparaban hechizos, mientras que Matteo levantaba árboles y ahora hacia aparecer rocas para lanzarle a los hombres de hielos, y además levantaba paredes y abría agujeros por donde los mismos caían. Súbitamente una luz intensa comenzó a rodearlo, pudiendo ejercer aún más poder contra los guardias.

\- No sé si aún estamos fuera de peligro nosotros – dijo Silvia a pesar que el panorama era bastante favorable.

Desde su torre, la más alta, la princesa Sofía miraba a los invasores, no eran los primeros que habían logrado llegar hasta allí, pero temía que si fueran los primeros en robar su ansiado manto que envolvía su cuerpo.

Reparó en uno de ellos, era alto, atlético, sus cabellos eran de un castaño claro y sus ojos marrones y desprendían una inusual dulzura a pesar de estar atacando férreamente a sus guardias, era Álvaro. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo que nunca había sentido y se miró las manos que comenzaron a temblar levemente.

¿Podría ser él a quien estaba esperando?

No esperó más y avanzó, su escolta intentó disuadirla, pero ella era la monarca en ese lugar, sus padres dominaban los hielos del ártico, pero ella estaba allí y debían respetar sus decisiones tanto como la de sus padres, los guardias le abrieron paso, igualmente sabían del amplio poder que tenía su ama y la siguieron sabiendo que darían la vida por ella.

Al contrario de los guardias del castillo, la escolta personal de la princesa Sofía también eran hombres de hielo, pero al contrario de sus compañeros eran más ágiles, más flexibles y no se destruían al caer al piso, por lo tanto más difíciles de atacar.

Los muchachos lo sabían por eso contaban con el poder de Silvia de dominar el fuego y de Álvaro que aún intentaba dominar el hielo.

Los muchachos conocían este poder ya que al ser amigos de toda la vida conocían sus miedos y lo ayudaban, cosa que era común en todos.

A paso firme, Álvaro, Tomás, Matteo y Dorothea avanzaban, a los pocos metros se les unió Silvia, mientras que Valentino se quedó con Mónica aún inconciente. La chica tenía el pantalón rasgado y se podía ver una tablilla bien colocada en su pierna derecha.

Estaban en el hall de entrada a la torre principal, su verdadero objetivo, la torre de la princesa Sofía, lo que no sabían era que ella personalmente saldría a atacarlos.

Unas tres hileras de guardias se pusieron en la retaguardia y otras tres detrás, formando un escudo entre ellos y la princesa.

Silvia de un movimiento encendió a los dos primeras hileras, y los chicos con sus hechizos derribaron a la tercera, pero apenas desaparecer otros nuevos guardias aparecieron de la nada.

\- Nunca lograremos acercarnos – decía Tomás.

\- Sabíamos que no sería fácil amor – le decía Silvia ya a su lado. La princesa observó curiosa a la pareja que para apoyarse se tomaron de las manos.

Álvaro miró a la princesa, le pareció hermosa, su belleza primitiva y a la vez delicada lo subyugó, él siempre se lamentaba que nunca había encontrado a ninguna muchacha que lo atrajera, siempre les encontraba algún defecto, pero a ella no le encontraba ninguno, era perfecta y sintió que un calor lo inundaba, cosa que le extrañó ya que a él lo regía el hielo.

Siempre había sido el hermano conciliador, mientras que Iker y Silvia se peleaban por todo, él actuaba racionalmente, poniendo paños fríos a las situaciones.

Cuando la princesa reparó en él su helada mirada en lugar de provocarle una fría sensación aumentó el calor en su cuerpo, y por un instante pudo sentir como en los ojos de ella se reflejaba una llamarada de fuego también. ¿O estaba alucinando?

A pesar del ataque de los chicos los guardias se quedaron estáticos, aguardando la orden de su princesa.

\- ¡Déjenme pasar! – ordenó Sofía y si bien los guardias titubearon se abrieron ante el avance de su ama.

De todas maneras cinco guardias avanzaba a su lado mirando con ojos de hielo a los intrusos.

Los muchachos no comprendían que sucedía, pensaban que la princesa atacaría con todos sus guardias, pero se estaba acercando a ellos y si se atrevían a decirlo, parecía que sonreía.

\- Hola – la saludó Silvia amena

\- Dominas el fuego – le dijo Sofía y la chica asintió- - Ustedes dominan la magia – dijo mirado a Tomás y Dorothea – y los muchachos también asintieron – tu poder es maravilloso - declaró mirando a Matteo – igual que el de tu hermano, no solo dominan los elementos de la naturaleza sino que el amor lo activa, muy extraño – decía, Matteo se levantó de hombros era la primera vez que alguien le daba ese dato, lo cual hubiera sido muy útil antes de salir de la misión. Por último la princesa reparó en Álvaro – Tienes problemas con tu poder – le decía - ¿Por qué lo rechazas? – Álvaro se sorprendió y bajó a mirada pero luego contestó

\- Los míos se rigen por el fuego, yo soy lo apuesto, eso me pone en un lugar alejado de ellos.

\- Tu sabes que te queremos – le dijo Silvia acercándosele - Mamá te adora, eres su bebé – sonreía

\- No me avergüences – decía el muchacho sonrojándose y la princesa sintió que esa sensación de cosquillas en el estómago crecía al verlo tan vulnerable.

\- Mi padre me llama mi pequeña osita polar – dijo Sofía y todos la miraron, ella se levantó de hombros y elevó las palmas – cosas de los padres – declaró y todos rieron

\- debemos llevarnos tu manto – entonces declaró Tomás y los guardias rápidamente se pusieron en guardia

\- No pueden arrebatármelo – dijo ella

\- debemos intentarlo – agregó Tomás decidido

\- Me has interrumpido – dijo la princesa y levantando una mano lo congeló

\- ¡Tomás! – exclamó Silvia y acercándosele lo tocó con sus manos y él se derritió sacudiéndose el agua que chorreaba de su ropa y cabellos

\- No me gusta que me interrumpan – dijo ella mostrando quien mandaba allí

\- Disculpa – dijo Tomás sinceramente

\- No me lo pueden arrebatar – dijo – yo puedo dárselos – y dicho esto se sacó el manto de sobre ella, el mismo era de un blanco inmaculado, de un extraño material que era brilloso, sedoso.

Como el manto la cubría enteramente ella estaba desnuda debajo del mismo, Tomás y Matteo bajaron la mirada en señal de respeto, pero Álvaro quedó cautivado, por la visión de esa muchacha, de pechos firmes, caderas estrechas, piernas largas y esculpidas.

Ella lo miró y en lugar de sentir vergüenza, por primera vez se sintió valiente y mantuvo la mirada clavada en esos ojos, de un verde cristalino, que simulaban frialdad pero para él irradiaban pasión.

-¿Cuál es la trampa? – Preguntó Silvia y la princesa sonrió

\- Un duelo, conmigo – declaró y en abrir y cerrar de ojos un uniforme blanco la vistió, por completo, era un atuendo atrevido, sugerente más aún que su desnudez ya que el corsé apretaba sus senos haciéndolos más voluptuosos, la pollera resaltaba su trasero, y las sandalias enmarcaban sus altas piernas haciéndola ver más imponente más aún con el manto que se colocó solo en sus hombros.


	88. Chapter 88

**Capítulo 8** 8

 **El manto de Lartitar**

Silvia dio un paso al frente.

\- No deseo pelear contigo – le dijo la princesa y acto seguido miró a Álvaro

\- ¡No! – declaró Silvia anteponiéndose a su hermano menor

\- Mis dominios, mi castillo, mi manto, mis reglas – dijo la princesa

\- Mi hermano – dijo Silvia y sus manos se encendieron haciendo que la princesa riera

\- Contrario a lo que crees el fuego no me mata – sonreía ella y volvió la vista a Álvaro que hizo a un lado a Silvia y avanzó al cuadrado que aún seguían formando los guardias de la princesa.

Poco a poco se desprendió de su pesada campera, y de gran parte de su abrigo, Sofía observaba ahora más detenidamente el cuerpo de él y una nueva oleada de calor la invadió, algo que seguía sin comprender.

Súbitamente unas paredes de hielo muy delgado se irguieron formando una habitación sin salidas y dejando tanto a los guardias como a los muchachos fuera de la contienda.

Álvaro empuñó su varita y apuntó a la princesa aguardando por su ataque

-¿Qué esperas? – Le preguntó la muchacha

\- Me han educado muy bien – repuso Álvaro que de repente se sentía valeroso – las damas primero – he hizo una reverencia sin dejar de mirar a la princesa ni un instante.

De un simple movimiento la muchacha lo desarmó, la varita atravesó la pared que se reconstruyó al instante y terminó a los pies de Silvia.

-¿Y ahora? – Inquirió ella casi burlonamente. Álvaro comprendía que de luchar debía hacerlo con su poder, pero él no lo dominaba y mucho menos al nivel que debía hacerlo la muchacha a la que se enfrentaba, pero inspiró hondo, juntó todo su valor y levantó las manos, intentó lanzar un ataque pero nada salió de sus manos. -¿Mi turno nuevamente? – Preguntó ella y le lanzó una patada que él esquivó rápidamente.

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntaba él adoptando una pose marcial

\- ¿No te dije? – Declaró ella altanera – estas paredes sacan todo mi poder y el tuyo, la lucha es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo – y sin más colocándose ella también en posición marcial le hizo un gesto con las manos muy a lo Bruce Lee que hizo que Álvaro sonriera.

Nunca estuvo tan agradecido con su padre y con su tío Miguel por haberle insistido en estudiar artes marciales, de hecho practicaba con ellos que eran excelente luchadores y sin dudar comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-¿Crees que puedes superarme? – Preguntó pero la princesa solo lanzó otra patada, tan veloz que él no pudo esquivarla y terminó golpeado contra una de las paredes

\- ¡Uy! – Llegaron a exclamar Tomás y Matteo que lo único que les faltaba eran las palomitas, mientras que Silvia y Dorothea más compungidas se llevaron las manos al pecho.

Desde la sala, Valentino, cargando a Dorothea se acercaban y los muchachos los ponían al tanto mientras Álvaro se recomponía.

Ella daba golpes certeros, él prácticamente se dedicaba a contrarrestar los golpes sin atacar, en uno de los ataques ella golpeó su cabeza y él cayó al suelo

-No estas peleando – lo retaba sonriendo ufana – eso no te conviene si quieres obtener tu cometido. -Álvaro se puso de pie, con el roce de la lucha ya estaba dudando de cuál era su objetivo, si el manto o la mujer que lo poseía. A pesar de la amenaza sólo continuaba deteniendo los golpes, hasta que nuevamente estuvo en el piso.

\- Eres demasiado débil – le dijo ella retadora – al parecer me equivoqué al elegirte

\- Verás que no – le decía él limpiándose el labio que sangraba – pero mis modales me impiden golpearte – declaraba

-Menos charla y más acción – entonces dijo Sofía y sin esperar empezó nuevamente a golpearlo, en esta ocasión Álvaro no solo se defendía sino que respondía los golpes, se inició una lucha, vertiginosa, las patadas, los golpes, agarres y tiradas se sucedían, ambos parecían formas una coreografía aparentemente planificada, parecía que sus golpes estaban sincronizados.

En un descuido Álvaro atrapó a la princesa por detrás, inmovilizándola, ella intentaba soltarse, y la fricción de ambos cuerpos comenzó a hacer mella en los muchachos que desde el primer golpe sentían que sus corazones latían con una fuerza tan impetuosa como jamás habían sentido. Por un instante se quedaron quietos, Álvaro respirando agitadamente cubierto de sudor, ella por el contrario no demostraba ningún esfuerzo físico.

La erección de él se hizo notar contra el cuerpo de ella quien sintió una oleada de calor y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, pudiendo también sentir que se mojaba, pero no era precisamente sudor lo que la humedecía, sentía su sexo arder por primera vez en su vida y eso la hizo confundirse.

-¿Suficiente acción? – Le dijo Álvaro apretándola nuevamente contra él y susurrando en su oído, otra oleada de fuego llenó las entrañas de Sofía, quien luego recapacitó y levantando su pierna golpeó el rostro de Álvaro haciéndolo retroceder.

Ella se recuperó y comenzó a intentar golpearlo, mientras él trastabillando esquivaba los golpes, pero no pudo evitar caer y ella se subió sobre él, apresándole las manos y sosteniéndolas por sobre su cabeza, ahora ambos podían sentir sus sexos ardiendo, ella apoyada sobre la potente virilidad de él que dura como una estaca amenazaba con atravesarla, y él sintiendo el calor de su centro, ardiente, peligroso, invitándolo a entrar en ella.

-No lo sé – respondió ella acercando su rostro al de él – dime tu si es suficiente.

Por sola respuesta Álvaro la giró y quedó sobre ella, pero en lugar de continuar luchando la besó vehementemente.

Los muchachos que seguían atentos la pelea, notaban que la misma iba subiendo de tono y por supuesto la excitación, pero no podían escuchar una palabra de lo que decían. Al ver el beso los muchachos silbaron, se notaba que era candente y lleno de pasión.

Pero repentinamente un agujero se abrió del piso y ambos cuerpos desaparecieron.

Álvaro no percibía nada, solo sentía la extraña calidez de la piel y boca de Sofía, que abría los labios invitándolo a profundizar el beso, invitación que no tardó en aceptar y la invadió con su lengua, jugando con la de ella, mientras que sus manos casi de forma independiente recorrían cada parte del cuerpo a la que tenía acceso.

Ambos cayeron sobre un lecho de pieles de osos polares, que por supuesto no habían sido cazados sino que habían muerto de vejez, sin embargo las mismas eran amplias y suaves.

Pero Álvaro no detectaba la suavidad en ellas, sino la de la piel que ahora saboreaba con su lengua, con sus labios, mientras que Sofía intentaba desprender su camisa sin éxito.

Mientras él también luchaba con la ropa de ella.

\- ¡Aguarda! – lo detuvo ella frustrada y chasqueó los dedos, al instante ambos estaban completamente desnudos y sin esperar más renovaron los besos y las caricias con desesperación. Ninguno era un amante experto, todo lo contrario, eran inocentes, puros, pero dentro de ellos una fuerza indescriptible los llevaba a actuar como vezados conocedores en el arte del amor.

Álvaro besó su boca, su cuello, se deleitó con la perfección de sus senos y bajó por el plano abdomen, mientras que ella se estremecía por esas caricias que elevaban su calor interior, lentamente exploró sus muslos y se detuvo en su sur, acariciando primero con sus dedos y luego jugando son su boca, con su lengua, ella se retorcía pudiendo sentir como un calor volcánico comenzaba a desatarse en su interior, descontrolado, apabullante, internamente su cuerpo se convirtió en fuego, una llamarada que la inundó de un poder desconocido hasta ese momento.

-Por el dios de todos los hielos – llegó a exclamar Sofía cuando repentinamente un orgasmo la sorprendió.

\- Puedes llamarme Álvaro – llegó a decirle él orgulloso de lograr enloquecerla, viéndola totalmente acalorada, con sudor en su rostro, en su cuerpo y comenzó a besar nuevamente su piel haciendo que ella se arqueara nuevamente al sentir las caricias renovadas.

Se colocó sobre ella, su hombría, dura, caliente, como nunca había estado necesitaba encontrar el desahogo entre las piernas de ella, hundiéndose en su centro húmedo y caliente, que lo reclamaba y él también lo deseaba, por primera vez en toda su vida, la pasión tomó control de sus actos y necesitaba completar la unión con esa mujer que generaba en él descontrol, desenfreno.

La penetró lentamente, extasiándose por la entrega desinhibida, pero no de ella sino de él, sintiendo que estaba total y plenamente conectado con Sofía, como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiera estado destinado a unirse a ella.

La barrera de la inocencia de ella, apenas lo detuvo, por primera vez un punto de razón entró en su mente y abrió los ojos para mirarla, ella notó la inmovilidad y también los abrió observándolo con incredulidad.

No bastaron palabras, ni aceptación, ni entendimiento, fue ella que apretando sus glúteos con sus manos y levantando sus cadera traspasó la tela que haría que Álvaro pudiera ver por primera vez su verdadero ser, su identidad, su pasado, su presente y su futuro, un futuro junto a Sofía, amándola, poseyéndola, siendo su amo y su esclavo por siempre.

La visión fue intensa pero no tanto como la coalición de ambos cuerpos, la ardiente entrada de ella, totalmente penetrada por su virilidad, que entraba y salía rítmicamente, provocando una sensación más apabullante que un choque de estrellas en el cosmos.

\- Tu eres el que siempre esperé – declaró ella, y ambos volvieron a besarse, él no detenía su avance, su conquista.

\- Ya tu espera terminó. – Decía él – igual que la mía – y sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos, embistió con más brío, haciendo que los gemidos de ella y sus jadeos inundaran la habitación, la que seguía, el castillo completo.

Y un fuego surgió en la piel de él, haciendo que la misma ardiera y extendiendo ese fulgor a la piel de Sofía, la flama aumentó hasta envolver los dos cuerpos, y como una explosión lo inundó todo.

Los que se hallaban en el hall pudieron no solo oírlos, sino sentirlos, ya que ese calor invadió el castillo, haciendo que los guardias desaparecieran y pudieron ver que la estructura cedía ante la combustión que irradiaban los cuerpos unidos.

Sofía sintió que un nuevo volcánico calor de una nueva sensación de plenitud la llenaba, este ahora envolvía el miembro de Álvaro desencadenando su clímax impetuoso, desenfrenado.

La princesa de hielo había encontrado a su príncipe, aquel que con solo mirarla había desencadenado el deseo y la pasión en ella, como se lo habían vaticinado los oráculos.

Rose y Rodas regresaban del recuerdo, mirando a todos los presentes.

-Yo conocía mi profecía – aclaraba Sofía – como te lo había dicho cuando te conocí, creí que jamás conocería a aquel que despertara en mi el deseo, el amor – agregaba mirando con brillantes ojos a Álvaro.

-Por otro lado yo desconocía la mía – aclaraba el muchacho luego de besar suavemente los labios de Sofía – mis poderes no surgían porque necesitaba aceptar mi origen ígneo y despertar el amor en la princesa de hielo y generar en mi el deseo de dominar el poder de ese potente elemento.

Sofía se acercó a su oído y él sonrió meneando la cabeza

-las intimidades cuando estén solos – llegó a decir Rodas

-Disculpen.- se disculpaba sonriendo y sonrojándose Sofía – es que escuchar la palabra potente y elemento juntas ¡Ufff! – declaró apantallándose con la mano y todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Entonces – recapitulaba Rose – Valentino comenzó su relación con Mónica – los muchachos asintieron – ustedes – agregó señalando a Sofía y Álvaro que se besaron dulcemente para luego aumentar la intensidad – consíganse un cuarto – llegó a bromear Rose y cuando se separaron la princesa se excuso

\- Fueron milenios de soledad, esperando al amor de mi vida

-¿Eres inmortal? – preguntó Rodas preocupado por la suerte de Álvaro

\- Lo era- respondió ella – al entregar…

\- ¿Tu virginidad? – La interrumpió Rose y ella sonrió sonrojándose igual que Álvaro

-Al entregar mi manto desapareció mi poder inmortal

-¿Y cómo te sentiste? – Se interesó Rose

-Feliz – dijo ella mirando a Álvaro –No tanto como cuando entregué mi virginidad – llegó a bromear

\- Lo dicho... consíganse un cuarto – repitió Rose y todos reían.

El clima se hacia más ameno, en una momento Molly llamó a Rose quien fue a su encuentro y Rodas se sintió inmediatamente nervioso, fuera de lugar e intentó seguirla, pero Ron lo llamó para hacerle una consulta.

Albus podía notar que los chicos intentaban disimular la molestia que les causaba estar separados, pero no lo podían evitar y de tanto en tanto se lanzaban miradas furtivas para saber donde estaba el otro.

Cuando regresaron a la sala aparentaban estar lo más bien, tanto Molly como Ron observaron a Albus que meneó la cabeza y se perdió en el estudio de la madriguera.

Continuaron charlando entonces Rose reparó en la mano de Silvia y Tomás que portaban alianzas.

-¿Cuándo se casaron? – preguntó Rose

-Nos casamos días antes de comenzar la misión- explicaba Tomás – a pesar de la condición de mi madre, la boda ya estaba planeada y no quisimos aplazarla

-Queríamos ser marido y mujer, por si algo no salía bien –decía ella

-es que nosotros hace años que estábamos de novios – decía él

-hacía cinco años – agregaba ella

-estando en Hogwarts – dijo Rose y Rodas afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Tu sabes la historia?

\- le preguntó

-Silvia iba a mi misma casa – explicaba él – presencié el día que se pusieron de novios, aunque ellos no lo supieron nunca ya que yo estaba practicando mi poder de invisibilidad – confesaba y todos los miraban sorprendidos

-hace mucho que no me cuentas una historia ¿Se lo permiten? –Les preguntó Rose a la pareja y los chicos asintieron. Rodas extendió las manos y ella las tomó sonriente y cerró los ojos esperando el recuerdo que no salía, luego abrió un ojo y al ver el rostro sonriente de él meneo la cabeza diciendo - ya lo sé soy mas linda en silencio –ninguno entendió la broma, pero Ron tomó nota mental de lo que sucedía.

Rose ingresó en el recuerdo, pudo ver una práctica de quiddicht y a los equipos de Huppepuff y Slytheryn entrenando juntos.

De repente un fuerte movimiento de Everest, un chico de slytheryn, hizo que Silvia perdiera estabilidad y cayera de su escoba, Tomás en un rápido movimiento la alcanzó y la subió a su escoba, acomodándola delante de él.

Ella estaba de frente al chico, intentó girar pero él le advirtió

\- Aún no estoy estabilizado, te ruego te quedes quieta – lo dijo de una forma fría y soberbia, muy común en Tomás. Silvia se acomodó sobre el sillín invisible y se tomó de la cintura de Tomás muy suavemente, lo miraba de hito en hito pero él estaba con la vista al frente concentrado

\- Gracias – llegó a decirle

\- La verdad que no entiendo porque usan esas cosas para practicar – dijo él señalando con los ojos el mp3 que Silvia tenía – ni siquiera se como escuchan las instrucciones

\- Es que tenemos un oído libre – señalaba ella

-¿Y que es eso tan interesante que tienen que escuchar que no lo pueden dejar? – Reclamó

\- Yo escucho música. ¿Acaso tu viviendo en el mundo muglee jamás has usado uno? – Preguntó

\- Viviré en el mundo muglee pero no me gusta su tecnología, esos aparatos me ensordecen

-Yo me concentro mejor – contestó ella

\- Al parecer no – dijo él, intentaba maniobrar su escoba pero no estaba acostumbrado a llevar a otra persona y se le dificultaba

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntaba ella al ver el esfuerzo que él hacia

\- No lograré aterrizar desde esta altura, no me puedo nivelar – contestaba

\- Entonces sal del campo de quiddicht y elévate – le dijo ella, él la miró por primera vez y ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Roberta, una amiga de Silvia viéndolos partir. Ya que ante la huida de los chicos la práctica se suspendió

\- Ellos ya están fuera de este mundo – llegó a decir Edmundo uno de los mejores amigos de Tomás y la chica lo miró sonriente

\- No creí que fueras de los románticos – llegó a burlase

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre mi romanticismo? – Se atrevió a preguntarle él y entre sonrisas y abrazados ambos se marchaban y es que los amigos ya sabían lo que sucedía.

Silvia estaba enamorada de Tomás desde el primer día que lo había visto, y ahora junto a él era más intenso y si bien sus amigas le decían que él era un témpano de hielo ella creía todo lo contrario, incluso llegaba a bromear con Roberta que ella dominaba el fuego así que podría derretir tanto hielo, pero la única que se derretía al verlo era ella.

\- Muy inteligente – llegó a decir él ajeno a sus pensamientos y comenzó a elevarse

\- ¿Quieres escuchar? – le dijo ella y sin esperar respuesta colocó el auricular que colgaba en su pecho en el oído de él no pudiendo evitar rozar su mejilla.

Por supuesto que Tomás no era de hielo, y mucho menos para con Silvia, y ese contacto hizo que se desestabilizara un poco más y ella apretó su agarre en la cintura.

\- Eso no fue inteligente – ahora decía él intentando controlar su escoba al tiempo que una música lenta comenzaba en el aparato musical.

 _Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad_

 _De esos que saben flotar_

 _Y que besan el cielo._

 _Y hasta que apareciste por ahí_

 _Me decidí aterrizar_

 _Y quedarme en tu suelo._

Tomás recordó el primer día que vio a Silvia, estaban practicando en el campo de quidditch y ya era turno de Happepuff así que comenzaron a bajar, al hacerlo él reparó en la chica nueva, era ella, si Iker se parecía mucho a Rabb, Silvia era idéntica a Celina, sus rizos caían por debajo de sus hombros y tres tirabuzones pendían por sobre su frente.

Tomás bajó sin detenerse y comenzó a caminar tomando la escoba con su mano y la miró fijamente, ella sostuvo la mirada, el viento movía su cabello y por algunos segundos ambos se siguieron observando hasta que a los dos sus propios compañeros los reclamaron.

 _Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

 _Mi alma reconoció tu voz_

 _Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón._

Luego Rose y Rodas pudieron ver varios momentos, donde tanto Tomás como Silvia se prestaban atención sin que el otro lo notara.

En una oportunidad vieron cuando él la escuchaba comentar su experiencia viviendo con sus padres muggles. O cuando se reunían con sus primos escuchar sus planes soñadores para un futuro.

También observaron varias veces cuando Tomás reía por alguna broma de sus amigos en el gran comedor, o cuando su casa salió campeona de quiddicht, como vitoreaba y se abrazaba a sus camaradas.

 _Vuelo entre tus alas_

 _Despierto entre tu calma y paz_

 _Y mi paz, y mi razón_

 _Viajo en tu mirada_

 _Me elevas soy mejor_

 _De lo que fui, de lo que fui_

 _Por ti, amor_

\- ¿Te llevas bien con David? – llegó a preguntar él ya dominando su escoba

\- Como con todos – repuso ella sin comprender y él volvió a mirarla

\- ¿Con todos? – Entonces él preguntó - ¿Con cuantos chicos sales?

-¿Qué dices? – Inquirió ella enojada

\- Tú sales con David – afirmó él

\- Yo no salgo con David, no salgo con nadie – declaró ella y se ruborizó al confesarlo ya que la mirada de Tomás cambió de tal manera que la hizo estremecerse nuevamente

\- Disculpa – le pedía él – es que pensé…

\- Pensaste mal, yo no estoy enamorada de David – llegó a decir ella mirando a un costado ya que no podía soportar la mirada de él.

 _Me asomé al laberinto de tu amor_

 _Aquí encontré mi verdad_

 _Y en ti está lo que quiero_

 _Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

 _Mi alma reconoció tu voz_

 _Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón._

Tomás le recordó uno de los domingos de lluvia, cuando jugaban al juego de la botella con sus amigos, y cuando fue el turno de Silvia que la botella apuntó a David, y ella prefirió el reto y era descubrir la salida del laberinto que estaba en uno de los patios del colegio antes que besarlo.

Silvia estaba recorriendo los pasillos, cuando de repente se encontró con Tomas, quien le sonrió y levantándose de hombros declaró

\- He caído presa de mi propio juego. ¿Vamos juntos? – Preguntó y ella asintió, luego de algunos instantes él volvió a inquirir - ¿Por qué no besaste a David? – ella pareció titubear en responder pero, como era de noche y apenas su rostro se veía declaró

\- es que no quiero que mi primer beso sea en un juego, además quiero que mi primer beso sea por amor – Tomás no dijo nada siguió caminando con ella hasta encontrar la salida, cuando se despidieron él esperó que ella ingresara al colegio y luego declaró

\- Accio escoba – y la misma llegó hasta sus brazos. Esa conversación le había dejado en claro que a Silvia le gustaba David, pero que quería que su primer beso sea por amor y no en público, así que perdió toda esperanza en ella.

Silvia ahora lo miraba sorprendida

 _Vuelo entre tus alas_

 _Despierto entre tu calma y paz_

 _Y mi paz, y mi razón_

 _Viajo en tu mirada_

 _Me elevas soy mejor_

 _De lo que fui, de lo que fui_

 _Por ti, amor_

\- ¿Mentiste para estar conmigo? – llegó a preguntarle y él asintió – No pensé que fuera tu tipo – y se sorprendió tanto que se mordió el labio inferior y él sonrió, le parecía muy sexy cuando hacia eso pero ella preguntó - ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – y él volvió a asentir sonriendo y ella pensó que era muy sexy cuando sonreía de esa manera.

\- ¿Entonces no estás con nadie? – Preguntó él y ella meneó la cabeza - ¿Y yo… soy… tu tipo? – se atrevió a preguntar titubeante, ella volvió a negar y el volteó la vista al frente, pero Silvia levantó su mano y le volteó el rostro y sonriendo le dijo

\- Tu eres a quien quiero – Tomás se sorprendió tanto, pero no más cuando ella se acercó y lo besó, al principio no supo que hacer, pero luego soltó una mano de la escoba y la acercó apretándola por la espalda más a él profundizando el beso.

Silvia se abrazó a su cuello y las bocas se abrieron para dar paso a sus lenguas que ávidas se requerían, sin importantes que estuvieran volando, y que la escoba comenzara a acelerar ya sin control.

Ambos cayeron de la escoba, pero no le prestaron atención continuaron besándose ya que él sabía que había un hechizo que los detendría antes de caer y la abrazó apretándola más a él. Y así fue, al estar a centímetros del suelo, una fuerza mágica los detuvo para luego soltarlos y cayeron sobre un pasto alto. Ella estaba sobre él y ambos sin moverse comenzaron a reírse, y a incorporarse quedándose sentados.

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó él sacándole una hebra de pasto de sus rizos y ella asintió

\- ¿Y tú? – le preguntó limpiándole por encima del hombro

\- De maravillas – respondió él acercándola nuevamente a él - ¿Puedo besarte otra vez? – Preguntó temiendo que lo que acababa de suceder fuera producto de su imaginación

\- Si – declaró ella – aunque dudo mucho que superes mi primer beso – dijo ella acercándose y él retrocedió

\- Pensé que…

\- Shhh – lo detuvo ella de continuar – mi primer beso fue arriba de una escoba en descontrol y cayéndome al vacío, aunque siempre pensé que estaba volando – declaró besándolo ella.

Tomás sonreía al besarla nuevamente, estaba feliz por estar con ella al fin y sobre todo por poder haberle dado su primer beso, un beso de amor. El mp3 tocaba los últimos acordes de la canción.

 _Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad_

 _Contigo puedo tocar_

 _Lo que soñé_

 _Tanto tiempo_

\- Así que al final se hicieron novios – declaró Rose sonriendo una vez vuelta del recuerdo– Fue muy romántico – declaró honestamente y a pesar de mirar a los chicos no soltó las manos de Rodas y él tampoco hizo nada para que eso sucediera

\- Y dudo mucho que haya superado ese primer beso – llegó a bromear Tomás

\- Lo has hecho, infinidades de veces – le decía ella tomándole la mano

\- Bueno, llegó la hora de los empalagos – llegó a burlarse Rodas y todos se reían.


	89. Chapter 89

**Capítulo 8** 9

 **Pasión explosiva**

Ron entró en el despacho, los chicos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo para disfrutar la soleada tarde.

-¿Qué has averiguado? – Preguntaba preocupado

\- Nada – meneaba la cabeza Dumbledore mirando al frente frustrado – nada tiene sentido

\- Pero ellos no tienen una relación – aclaraba el pelirrojo

\- No, y es eso lo que más me confunde, porque siento que se quieren como amigos, como hermanos, pero a la vez actúan demasiado obsesivos uno en el otro.

\- ¿Sus vidas están en peligro? – Ron se veía intranquilo

\- Siempre lo está – decía Albus despreocupado por ese tema

-¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa? – Preguntó Ron sin comprender la consternación de Albus

\- Temo que el ritual no pueda hacerse…

\- Habrá otra solución – lo interrumpía Ron

\- Sabes que no la hay – agregaba Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – sabes que las condiciones de los chicos, en especial de Rose no nos permite otra opción.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Preguntaba Ron

\- No hay nada que hacer, simplemente esperar y rogar que cuando el ritual se active nada suceda.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la ventana, el sol aún alto iluminaba los alrededores y podían ver a los chicos que caminaban, algunos tomados de las manos y otros no, lo que les preocupó que una de las parejas que estaba tomadas de la mano fuera la de Rose y Rodas, luego regresaron a la cocina.

El grupo avanzaba con tranquilidad, disfrutando los rayos de sol que si bien no apagaban el frio reinante del invierno era bien recibido.

Luego se detuvieron y se sentaron en el juego de jardín de la madriguera, algunos sobre tumbonas y otros en sillas de metal de color blanco.

Dorothea y Matteo permanecieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar en direcciones opuestas y el grupo miraba alternativamente a uno y al otro

\- Ellos jamás se atreverán a hablarse – decía Silvia

-¿Ni con todas las cosas que le he dicho? – Preguntaba sorprendido Rodas

\- Creo que no, aunque se lo digamos cara a cara – agregó Valentino – ambos son demasiado tímidos.

\- Entonces deberemos hacer uso de la magia – dijo Rose sonriendo y le levantó las cejas a Rodas quien se puso de pie y con ademán galante ayudó a pararse a ella

\- ¿Y? – Le preguntó Tomás - ¿Ustedes tienen algo? - Rose y Rodas rieron

\- Nosotros sólo somos amigos – dijo Rose y ambos avanzaron en la dirección donde se había ido Matteo.

\- Sus padres también eran sólo amigos y miren como terminaron – declaró Mónica y todos rieron.

Cuando se alejaron un poco Rodas le preguntó a Rose que idea tenía

\- Todos los caminos conducen a Roma – dijo ella, tomó la mano de Rodas y haciendo un movimiento con las manos los caminos que se separaban formaron un círculo confluyendo, por supuesto nadie lo notó.

Matteo caminaba mirando el suelo, sintió un leve temblor pero estaba tan enfocado en sus pensamientos y la música de su mp3 sonaba tan fuerte que pensó que era su imaginación.

Dorothea también caminaba desojando una flor que había recogido al borde del camino. Estaba desdichada, su cuerpo ardía de deseo por Matteo, si, ella, la remilgada, la más parecida a su padre, tenía sensaciones que superarían la pasión de Hermione y Ron, pero por fuera era una insulsa, desabrida, carente de ímpetu. ¿Cómo hacer que lo que sentía por dentro saliera al exterior?

Por su parte Matteo intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Dorothea, ya que el deseo de estar con ella era tan intenso que dolía. Apenas verla se producía una combustión química y no podía evitar sentir una erección, tan potente y animal que incluso opacaría al más salvaje de su tribu. Su abuelo estaría orgulloso de verlo, aunque en realidad estas emociones eran para sus adentros ya que por fuera las escudaba en chistes, bromas y esquives. ¿Cuándo se atrevería a decirle a Dorothea que sin ella la vida no tendría sentido? A fuerza de sonar muy melodramático meneó la cabeza y siguió caminando, evidentemente no todas las historias tienen un final de cuento, y no viviría feliz para siempre junto a su amor.

Rose y Rodas llegaron a apiadarse de la desesperación de los chicos, pero sin dejar de parecerles muy cómica e incluso cursi pero también muy caliente ya que podían sentir el imperioso deseo acumulado en los dos, que ninguno podía apagar, excepto estando juntos.

\- Esos dos si que van a necesitar un cuarto cuando se decidan – llegó a decir Rodas presa de esas sensaciones y Rose simplemente se abanicó con la mano asintiendo.

Matteo y Dorothea estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta chocaron, quedando ella con su cabeza pegada en el pecho de él.

Ella levantó la misma, aún sin saber con quien había chocado y pegó el mentón en el pecho del muchacho que a su vez para no perder el equilibrio se abrazaba a la chica con la que había coincidido bajando la cabeza.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par e instantáneamente dieron un paso atrás, pero, un mechón del cabello de ella se enredó en un botón de la camisa de él y nuevamente volvieron a juntarse.

\- ¡Ay! – Gritó ella, un gritito casi caprichoso que enalteció más a Matteo al imaginarse esa misma reacción al poseerla. Dorothea sentía el calor del cuerpo de él y el suyo propio subió veinte grados en un segundo comenzando a traspirar y a sentirse excitada al instante.

\- Estos chicos se arrojaran uno encima del otro ya mismo – decía Rodas y en ese momento Minerva y Molly salieron de la madriguera, desde su lugar podrían ver a la pareja que se devoraban con la mirada.

\- paños fríos – entonces dijo Rose y tomó la mano de Rodas ingresado en la mente de los chicos y confundiéndolos, haciendo que esos pensamientos libidinosos desaparecieran.

\- Espera que te ayudo – dijo Matteo al ver que Dorothea intentaba arrancar su cabello – te lastimarás – agregaba prestando atención al mechón y desenredándolo, poniendo toda su atención en eso, ya que desde esa vista también podía ver los senos de ella a través del escote del vestido y si seguía así, la iba a tirar en el suelo y hacerle el amor aunque no tuviera su consentimiento. Agitó la cabeza eso no era lo que le habían inculcado sus padres y todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, pero estaba tan excitado que hubiera negado toda su enseñanza por sentirse dentro de Dorothea.

\- Despacito – suspiró ella cuando él tiró de su pelo y rápidamente sintió que una nueva oleada de calor convergía en su centro, pensando en decirle eso, justo antes de que él la penetrara y terminara con su virginidad y su sufrimiento.

Rodas reía de la situación, mientras que Rose vigilaba que Minerva y Molly ingresaran nuevamente a la madriguera.

\- Se hace difícil distraerlos – reía Rodas y Rose lo imitaba

\- Ellos van a hacer temblar la tierra cuando se junten – agregaba Rose con una risita – Ayúdame – le pidió cuando notó que su abuela y tía en lugar de irse avanzaban – hay que hacer algo.

\- Creo que nos equivocamos hay que acelerar sus decisiones – meditaba Rodas. Entonces exclamó - ¡La música! –Rodas entró en la mente de Matteo y le gestó una idea.

El muchacho se vio confundido, pero luego tomó su mp3 y llevó uno de los auriculares al oído de Dorothea que ya se había soltado.

\- Quiero que escuches algo – le decía Matteo – Necesito que prestes atención a lo que dice – Y sin más una canción comenzó a sonar

 _En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

 _en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu_

 _en total simplicidad seria yo te amo_

 _y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien_

 _el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad_

 _la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar_

 _y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

Dorothea intentó decir algo pero Valentino colocó un dedo en sus labios impidiéndoselo

\- Te ruego escuches la canción hasta el final - le pidió y la misma continuó

 _Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo_

 _crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo_

 _si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

 _que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida_

 _No tengas miedo ni dudas_

 _este amor es demasiado bueno_

 _que tú serás mi mujer_

 _yo te pertenezco todo entero_

 _mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto para que vivas en el_

Ella se acercó nuevamente apoyando las manos en el pecho de él, quien pasó las manos por su cintura y comenzaron a bailar, al ritmo lento de la canción.

 _Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

 _para mi debilidad la única eres tú_

 _al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado_

 _y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz del bien_

 _ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

 _la magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total_

 _y tus ojos que son mi paz_

\- Te amo tanto que me duele – dijo él y ella apoyó su cabeza al pecho acercándose, uniendo sus cuerpos hasta que sintió su virilidad aplastando su vientre, Matteo lanzó un suspiro y Dorothea al estar tan cerca pudo ver por sobre el hombro del chico y dijo

\- Molly – haciendo que él se separaba apenas a mirarla – y Minerva – agregó la chica y Matteo miró a donde su vista se dirigía para ver a las dos señoras que avanzaban.

Todavía no los habían visto, pero de seguir en esa dirección lo harían y en ese momento lo menos que quería él era una interrupción y mucho menos separarse de ella, ya que sentía que si no se deshaogaba en ese momento estallaría.

Apuntó la palma de su mano al suelo y un montículo de tierra comenzó a elevarse llevando a la pareja hacia arriba, formando una especie de pila que se perdía por sobre la copa de los árboles.

Las dos damas pasaron comentando detalles de la boda y si bien a Molly le sorprendió ver esa columna allí le restó importancia y siguió caminando con Minerva.

\- Lograron escapar – decía Rodas apareciendo y luego lo hizo Rose y ambos miraron hacia arriba.

\- Deberíamos darles privacidad – decía Rose mirando hacia abajo pero Rodas leyó su mente pudiendo ver que quería todo lo contrario y tomándola de la mano dijo

-Perversa – riendo maliciosamente ambos levantaron vuelo y se hicieron invisibles.

Dorothea aún se apretaba al cuerpo de Matteo, tenía los ojos cerrados y gesto de miedo, él sonreía pícaro y la abrazaba aferrándola a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ya está? – Preguntaba ella sin abrir los ojos y él contestaba

\- No – deleitándose con la cercanía de su cuerpo, por supuesto que Dorothea ya se había dado cuenta de la trampa, pero se sentía demasiado bien allí, entre los potentes brazos que la rodeaban.

Sin embargo se fueron separando y el frio que recorrió sus cuerpos los trajo a la realidad.

-¿Mi amor te duele? – Preguntó ella acariciando su pecho

\- No quise decir eso – declaró Matteo temblando ante el contacto de ella tan íntimo.

\- A veces a mi también – llegó a decir ella sonrojándose – Y no quiero que me duela más – apuró a agregar apoyándose nuevamente en él y sintiendo su hombría dura y latente, Matteo intentó evitarlo pero jadeó - ¿Ahí? – Preguntó ella entre rebelde y angelical - ¿Ahí te duele? – Los ojos de Matteo se enturbiaron, simplemente asintió diciendo

\- Te deseo, no aguanto más – Pero la soltó y se llevó las manos a la cara – no se que estoy diciendo, discúlpame Dorothea, no quiero faltarte el respeto pero… - No pudo seguir hablando ya que la mano de ella se apoyo en su virilidad, por sobre la ropa y comenzó a acariciarlo, suavemente, subiendo y bajando.

Matteo abrió los dedos de las manos que estaban sobre su cara y pudo ver el rostro de Dorothea, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados; ella presionó más y él jadeó

\- ¿Te lastimé? – Preguntó ella amagando soltarlo pero él, la sujetó no permitiéndoselo, la miró salvaje, indómito, con ansias y con una voz ronca que ella jamás había escuchado contestó

\- No, sigue – y apretó la mano de ella sobre él mientras que con la otra mano, la tomó de la nuca y la besó, furiosamente.

Dorothea respondió arqueando su cuerpo y uniéndolo al de él, la mano de Matteo que aferraba la de ella rozó su sexo y ella no pudo evitar gemir.

Lejos estaban esos muchachos tímidos, indecisos, apáticos, ahora eran dos amantes devorándose los labios, presionando sus sexos, deseando poseerse mutuamente.

-Yo tampoco aguanto más – declaraba Dorothea entre sus labios, abriendo la boca para que la lengua de él penetrara sin ninguna barrera que la detuviera.

Durante varios minutos ambos se estimularon casi salvajemente, ella frotando su erección, y él acariciando su entrepierna que húmeda y caliente le indicaba que lo que decía era cierto.

Con urgencia él bajó más el escote de su vestido arrancando el sujetador, dejando sus senos al descubierto y los lamió con desesperación, al tiempo que ella bajaba el pantalón haciendo lo mismo con el bóxer y tomando contacto directo con su miembro que latía potente en sus manos. ¿Alguien los vería? ¡No importaba! ¡Nada importaba! Solo la urgencia de descargar toda esa tensión sexual que habían acumulado con los años.

Años de verse apenas durante las vacaciones, apenas en las festividades, sin atreverse ni siquiera a mirarse, ni a saludarse cuando se cruzaban en el colegio el último año.

La timidez había quedado en el olvido, Dorothea se mostraba primitiva, indómita, avasallante, su única meta era estimular el cuerpo de Matteo y que este la tomara, la reclamara como suya, ya que eso es lo que era, era de su propiedad. No le importaba sentir que era un objeto, el objeto de su deseo, solo le interesaba saciar ese apetito que quemaba sus entrañas e incineraba su sexo.

Matteo desgarraba la ropa de Dorothea, sin importar arruinar la prenda, porque sus ansias eran desmedidas, era un salvaje, indomable, un digno hijo de la tierra que pretendía tomar aquello que se le había negado, por propia impericia y falta de decisión.

Pero ahora el manjar más deseado se le ofrecía, dispuesto, sin reservas. Lo único que quería era poseer a Dorothea y reclamarla como suya, y saciar ese dolor que provocaba en su virilidad, que se ponía cada vez más inhiesta, dura, y potente en manos de ella y que tomaba las riendas de la situación; su mente funcionaba en razón de ese miembro, que pugnaba por recibir el sosiego necesario.

La escena era tan erótica que Rose y Rodas comenzaron a sentirse agobiados por esas sensaciones, al estar de la mano, notaban la turbación de ambos, la traspiración que caía en pequeñas gotas por sus rostros, la agitación de su respiración, el calor que involuntario nacía en su interior sin poder controlar. Sabían que tenían que separarse y sin embargo algo, mucho más poderoso los llevaba a unirse.

\- ¡Ah! – El jadeo de Dorothea los sacó de ese estupor y volvieron la vista a la pareja que ahora, estaban tirados en el piso.

Matteo continuaba con su mano acariciando ahora frenéticamente el sexo de ella y su boca besaba, lamía, mordía los senos, provocando que ella se convulsionara debajo de su cuerpo.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron estáticos, el único movimiento era provocado por las respiraciones agitadas y sin esperar más, ella sacó la mano que aún estimulaba el miembro de él, quien tomándolo apuntó a la entrada de ella; ambos respiraron profundamente, como si ese fuera el último respiro de sus vidas.

Y era cierto puesto que luego de ese instante sus vidas cambiarían por completo.

Matteo embistió firme pero suavemente dentro de Dorothea, ella, con las piernas en alto, se aferraba a la espalda de él, y, en el momento mismo que la última barrera se quebró, las uñas de ellas se clavaron en la piel de él y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

El dolor, fue casi imperceptible, ya que todo el cuerpo de ella estaba dolorido por la excitación de albergar el potente falo en su interior, marcándola como un hierro incandescente, para siempre. El descontrol de Dorothea fue más que visible, fue sonoro, fue táctil. Enroscaba las piernas sobre la cadera de él elevando su pelvis para darle mayor cabida a las embestidas furiosas que Matteo le prodigaba.

Él estaba desbocado, como animal en celo que le prohibieran las hembras y luego lo largaran a su desahogo, furibundo, arremetía feroz contra el cuerpo de ella, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo tramo de piel que estaba a su alcance. Los dedos se hundían en los glúteos y los levantaban para poder penetrarla más.

Por minutos no eran ellos, eran sus sexos tomando las riendas de la situación, que comenzaba a desbordar a Rose y Rodas que sentían como la enervación hacia mella en ellos.

Luego la explosión.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! – jadeaba Matteo, embistiendo convulsionado sobre Dorothea

\- ¡Más! ¡Más! – reclamaba ella y él obedecía, llevando su cuerpo al límite de sus fuerzas y entonces Dorothea se tensó, apretando las caderas de Matteo e impidiéndole seguir moviéndose, sin embargo el continuaba haciéndolo más allá de la lógica física del cuerpo.

\- Mi amor, mi amor – declaraba él sin detenerse y prolongando el éxtasis de su mujer.

Pero Rodas y Rose ya no prestaban atención, se abrazaron y besaron furiosamente, algo los había hechizado, y sin poder resistirse se aferraban fuertemente uno al otro.

Fueron bajando y se hicieron visibles, desplazados por el viento llegaron hasta donde el grupo de chicos, aún sentados pudieron verlos y comenzaron a vitorear, haciendo que Ron, Albus, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan salieran a ver porque el alboroto.

-"No puedo alejarme" – decía Rose mentalmente a Rodas

\- "Parecemos imanes, no logro despegarme de ti" – declaraba él

-"Debemos separarnos" – ordenaba Rose

-"Es necesario que detengamos esto ya" – agregaba Rodas.

Sin embargo sus cuerpos tenían vida propia y seguían unidos, las lenguas entrelazándose bailando alocadamente, los brazos apretando fuerte.

-"A la cuenta de tres" – dijo Rose y al unísono contaron

-"Uno, dos, tres" – Sin embargo se aferraron más, Rodas tomó la pierna de Rose subiéndola sobre su cadera, embistiendo con su erección en su sexo, caliente y húmedo.

-¡Ah! – no pudo evitar gemir Rose

-Mmmmm – murmuraba Rodas

-"¿Qué hacemos?"- Decía Rose preocupada sintiendo que su cuerpo salía cada vez más de control

-"No sé, no sé como separarme de ti" – declaraba Rodas

-¡ALTO! – Entonces gritó Ron a unos cinco pasos de ellos y súbitamente los cuerpos, como repeliéndose se separaron.

Los chicos se miraron agitados, sudorosos, los labios rojos por el roce de ese beso que escapaba a su entendimiento y al de todos los presentes

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Albus, detrás de Ron muy sereno

\- Estábamos… - Rodas dudó pero Rose lo miró diciendo que podía hablar – estábamos intentando juntar a Matteo y Dorothea…

\- ¿Por qué buscan imposibles? – Dijo Silvia - Esos dos no tienen sangre en las venas

\- No lo des por seguro – declaró Rose y entonces a los oídos de los presentes llegaron algunos sonidos, eran los jadeos y gemidos de la pareja en las alturas y lentamente todos miraron el cielo notando el montículo de tierra que Matteo había creado.

\- Matteo elevó la tierra para que no los vean – confirmaba Rose

\- Suenan muy intensos – declaró Valentino

\- Triple exis – dijo Rodas – esos dos pueden hacer una porno sin ningún problema

\- ¡Rodas! – lo amonestó Jenifer

\- Tiene razón – lo defendía Rose y nuevos jadeos y gemidos los interrumpieron, casi instantáneamente los chicos dieron un paso adelante y se tomaron de la mano

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA! – dijo autoritario Ron intentando dan un paso al frente pero Albus lo detuvo sosteniendo su hombro

\- Sepárense chicos, por favor – dijo amablemente el mago y los muchachos así lo hicieron – creo saber que sucede – reflexionaba Albus – ustedes dos – decía señalando a Hermione y Ron – tienen el poder de embargarnos con sus emociones, enojos, risas, melancolía, incluso hacen que el clima cambie – agregaba catedrático – su poder – decía ahora señalando a Rodas y Rose – es aún superior, ustedes no solo pueden hacernos sentir lo que ustedes sienten, ya que cuando estaban peleados todos estábamos nerviosos y ahora que son amigos se puede respirar una paz en toda la madriguera – explicaba – sino que también sienten empatía por aquellos que los rodean, calculo que al ver a los muchachos – levantó los ojos y los jadeos seguían escuchándose – bueno… haciéndolo – los muchachos sonrieron pero él continuó – ustedes se vieron sumergidos en esas sensaciones

-Pero nosotros hemos visto muchos recuerdos, mucho más intensos – decía Rose

\- Pero no en vivo y en directo – agregaba Hermione apoyando la teoría de Albus

-Algo similar sucedió con Castiel y Davinia – decía Jenifer

\- Exacto pero eso nos embargó a todos, esta es una cualidad única en los chicos – decía Albus.

\- Les puedo decir que es una pena que solo sean amigos – decía Tomás – ese beso – agregaba menando la cabeza

\- Súper – agregaba Valentino

\- Intenso – decía Silvia

\- Sexy – declaraba Mónica

\- Debería estar en el decálogo de cómo besar a una bruja para que caiga en tus brazos irremediablemente – decía apareciendo Fred junior ante todos que voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

Junto A Fred estaba George junior, Ludmila, Athina, Lucy y Martin.

Por algunos instantes los muchachos se miraron sonrojándose

-"Sabes que eres mi amiga" – le decía Rodas

\- "Lo sé, siento lo que pasó" – agregó Rose

-"Yo no" – respondió él y ella lo miró interrogante –"Es parte de nosotros, y es bueno que haya pasado ahora y no más adelante cuando no podamos controlarlo"

-"Tienes razón. Estás madurando Rodas" – llegó a bromear ella

-"Y tu cada vez más chiquilina" – ahora se burlaba él

Su charla no era ajena a Albus que respiró tranquilo, esperaba que los muchachos mantuvieran su madurez durante el inicio del ritual, de lo contrario estarían perdidos.


	90. Chapter 90

**Capítulo** 90

 **La Boda**

Unos días después todos se hallaban reunidos para la boda de James y Ariadna.

Esos días fueron una locura, ya que todos iban a participar como damas de honor y acompañantes y Rose se vio envuelta en una maraña de telas sedosas, coloridas, peinados estirados y ropa interior, que según la abuela Molly era indecorosa.

Pasaron por alto las despedidas de soltera ya que ninguno de los dos novios lo quería así que allí estaban, en la víspera de la boda, todas las chicas en un gran cuarto armado al respecto y los muchachos, en el ala opuesta en otro.

No había muchos más invitados, y es que solo los allegados ya eran más de ochenta así que apenas el ministro y algunos amigos más estaban allí, la idea era también evitar a la prensa lo más posible. Además que ellos no querían arriesgar a que algún espía de la logia pusiera en riesgo la boda y la vida de los chicos.

Las chicas reían a cada detalle gracioso que cada una decía.

Las aún solteras, que eran pocas, pedían consejo y las ya casadas declaraban que era lo mejor y lo peor del mundo generando más risas con las anécdotas de cada una.

También hubo tiempo para burlarse de Dorothea y su sonora nueva relación con Matteo a lo cual la chica respondió sonrojada que se detuvieran de burlarse

-¡Que performance! – Se reía Mónica

-Y eso que fue su primera vez – agregaba Martha revelando el secreto de su hermana – esperen que tenga más práctica

-¡Martha! – la retó Dorothea, pero sus ojos miraron el techo pensativa

-Seguro que será cada vez mejor – la interrumpió Rose leyéndole el pensamiento y todas rieron

\- No me gusta que leas lo que pienso – dijo Dorothea

\- Disculpa – contestó Rose sincera – es que – suspiró – me es imposible no leer lo que cada una tiene en su mente – se hizo un profundo silencio y ella continuó – tus nervios – dijo señalando a Ariadna – sus nauseas – declaró señalando a Victorie y Lucy que estaban la primera de siete meses y la otra de cinco de embarazo y todas sonrieron – tu pasión – decía señalando a Silvia – tu sorpresa – decía señalando a Akuena quien se sonrojó – la tuya y la tuya – apuró a decir señalando a Daniela y a Athina todas se miraron y las muchachas asintieron emocionadas confirmando sus embarazos y una risita general se generó – todo, lo puedo sentir todo y les agradezco que sean tan buenas conmigo

-¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo? – Se le acercó Lily a abrazarla y ella se dejó – Eres familia, eres buena

\- Espero no defraudarlas – declaró Rose emocionada y todas las chicas la abrazaron - ¡Oh! Dorothea – dijo mirando a la chica y le tomó las manos, cerró los ojos y luego de un momento declaró – tú también tendrás una sorpresa.

La chica retrocedió

\- No puede ser – decía sorprendida

\- Con el maratón que tuvieron no solo puede, sino que es lo más seguro ¿Te olvidaste del hechizo? – le preguntó Ariadna

-¿Qué hechizo? – preguntó Dorothea

-¿No se lo enseñaste? – Preguntó Roxana a Martha

\- ¡Y que iba a saber yo que se iba a acostar con Matteo y a hacerlo como conejos! – Declaró la chica nerviosa – Si hasta cinco días atrás era una tímida nena sin sangre en las venas

\- La tiene, te juro que la tiene – decía Mónica

\- Y de tímida nada – agregaba Silvia.

\- Otra vez burlándose de mí – refunfuñaba Dorothea

\- Mejor que la abuela Molly no se entere – declaraba Lily y todas reían.

-¿llego tarde? – Preguntó apareciendo Andrea

-¡Andrea!- exclamó Rose yendo a abrazarla

-Te extrañé amiga – le decía la chica respondiendo el abrazo – Lamentablemente en la liga de la justicia no tenemos respiro – aclaraba

\- Tienes un trabajo muy importante – decía Rose orgullosa

\- Bueno… no debo salvar al mundo pero me la puedo desquitar con ladrones y algún psicópata que otro – sonrió - ¿De que hablaban? – Preguntó una vez que se separaron cambiando de tema– ¿de la boda?

-De sexo – respondió Rose

\- No me esperaba menos – dijo Andrea y todas sonrieron

-Tienes para todos los gustos, fuego, hielo, tierra – iba diciendo Rose al tiempo que señalaba a Silvia, Sophia y Dorothea – Si ves un montículo alto de tierra, ¡Huye! – agregó riendo

\- Otra vez – refunfuñó Dorothea

\- Al menos tiene la decencia de no mostrarse en público – declaraba Lily – imagínense encontrarlos desnudos en el medio del bosque

\- No te preocupes – decía Rose – van tan apurados que ni la ropa se sacan. Dorothea le lanzó una almohada y comenzaron una guerra entre todas riendo felices.

En el cuarto de los hombres tampoco hablaban de la boda , hablaban de sexo.

-¿Qué fue eso con Rose el otro día? – Preguntó George junior a Rodas

\- No lo sé – declaró él levantándose de hombros - ya escucharon las explicaciones de Albus

-Parecía que si el tío Ron no los detenía iban a acostarse allí mismo, como si nada les interesara – agregaba Albus

\- Eso es culpa de Matteo – decía Rodas riendo y todos voltearon a ver al chico que aparentaba dormir

-¡Vamos! – Le lanzaba una almohada Valentino – pervertido sexual – se burlaba y su gemelo le devolvió con la misma fuerza el almohadón

-¡Déjenme en paz! – Exclamaba – Como si ustedes nunca hubieran…

\- Yo no – dijo Rodas – no me dejan porque si no – declaraba suspirando

\- ¿Cómo haces? – Preguntó tímido Máximo y James y Albus lo miraron con atención

\- ¿Cómo haces tú? – le preguntó Rodas riendo y el muchacho se sonrojó

\- Mejor que sigas haciendo lo que estás haciendo – lo amenazó Albus

\- Cuidado con Lily – agregó James

\- Porque tu con mi hermana, nada de nada ¿No? – Preguntó Máximo valientemente y el chico lo miró nervioso – Ustedes los magos son unos hipócritas

\- Tus eres un mago – lo corrigió Teddy

\- Yo soy un brujo, es diferente – respondió – hasta tu abuela Molly con su adusta postura, ha tenido siete hijos – agregó volviendo al tema - ¿Acaso fue con ayuda del espíritu santo? – declaró y algunos rieron entendiendo el chiste para luego debieron explicárselo a los que no

\- ¡Mi abuela es una mujer decente! – Dijo Hugo pasada la explicación

\- pero es una mujer – agregó valentino – así que no debería de extrañarse de ciertas cosas naturales

\- Es verdad – apoyó Matteo a su hermano

\- Y que naturalidad – bromeó George júnior – cinco veces al hilo ¡Eres mi nuevo héroe!

\- Es que estaba cargado el pobre – bromeaba Fred junior

\- Entonces yo cuando lo haga, si lo hago – aclaró Rodas - voy a estar tres días seguidos – bromeó y todos reían.

Rodas movió la cabeza molesto llevándose la mano a la nuca y el ambiente so volvió más serio

\- El ritual de Horalcol está cerca ¿No? – Le preguntaba James a Rodas

\- Si, puedo sentir su activación, es como un reloj digital de una bomba de tiempo, restando segundo tras segundo en mi cabeza

-¿Rose siente lo mismo? – Preguntó Pablo y él asintió

-¿Cómo hacen para sobrellevar tanta presión? – Quiso saber Cristian

\- Con ayuda de ustedes – respondió honesto Rodas – nunca nos abandonaron, siempre están aquí para ayudarnos, dieron mucho de ustedes para que podamos seguir adelante

\- Es que el mundo está en juego – declaró Hugo y todos lo miraron asintiendo para luego mirar el piso pensativos.

Durante la noche Rodas y Rose se encontraron, hacia varios días que estaban envueltos en la vorágine de la boda pero cuando todos dormían ellos se encontraban, necesitaban estar a solas aunque más no sea unos instantes para hablar de todas las sensaciones que los embargaban pero afirmando su amistad.

A la mañana siguiente todo era una locura, vestidos, maquillaje, peinados, zapatos.

Rose estaba perdida. ¿Por qué no le ponían a pelear con trolls? Pensaba mientras intentaba subirse las medias de seda y volviéndolas a romper.

\- Así – le explicaba por quinta vez Victoire y ella seguía el movimiento

\- Ya está – decía ella pero se volvían a romper frustrándose – voy al baño – dijo escapando y se dirigió a su habitación, tocó la puerta ya que la ocupaban alguno de los mayores, pero estaba vacía.

Buscó en su armario su traje, se lo puso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada, su traje como el de las chicas era de un color durazno muy pálido, y el cabello recogido.

-¿Rose? – entonces la llamó alguien abriendo la puerta, era Rodas que se quedó mirándola embobado, ella sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó pensando que él estaba muy apuesto en ese traje de etiqueta – Gracias – dijo él mirando hacia abajo

\- Gracias – dijo ella también

\- Te buscan abajo para arreglarte, pero creo que estás perfecta – declaró él

\- Hice trampa – dijo ella

-¿Tu traje? – Preguntó él y ella asintió – esta hermosa. ¿Vamos? – preguntó dándole su brazo para que lo tomara.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, Ron, Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan que estaban en la sala los vieron bajar y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Los chicos sonrojados pasaron al lado de sus padres sonriendo tímidamente y luego se fueron a la carpa que estaba afuera a tomar sus posiciones

\- Si todo esto no hubiera ocurrido – suspiró Hermione y Jenifer poniéndose a su lado, mirándolos avanzar agregó

\- Ahora estaríamos emparentadas

\- No está todo perdido – decía Stephan

\- pero creo que los chicos no tendrán chances en el futuro de estar juntos – declaró Ron y los tres lo miraron preocupados – no porque les pase algo – aclaró y ellos se relajaron – sino porque hay muchas cosas que los separan

\- Que pena – dijo Hermione – se ven tan bien juntos.

La boda comenzó, Ariadna avanzaba donde James la esperaba ansioso, ella estaba preciosa, su vestido era blanco vaporoso, tenía algunos detalles en durazno en la pollera, y corte estilo princesa.

Llevaba su cabello recogido con una florcillas muy pequeñas esparcidas en él.

James tenía un traje de etiqueta en negro y camisa blanca impecable, remataba el atuendo un moño muy a lo muggle.

Paso a paso ella se acercó al altar junto a su padre mientras que Ginny aguardaba en el altar junto a James.

Rose y Rodas no podían evitar mirarse de hito en hito pero luego bajaban las cabezas sonrojados

Luego de la ceremonia comenzó la fiesta, el banquete, preparado especialmente por Molly estaba delicioso, no había un solo canapé que no fuera digno de no probarse y Rodas y Rose, comieron opíparamente a pesar de no necesitarlo. Fue cuando ella le contó la cena en el bodegón junto a Albus y ambos se reían de su glotonería innecesaria.

Luego los novios abrieron la pista de baile, el vals sonaba lento y ceremonioso, James rodeo con seguridad la cintura de Ariadna, quien se dejó llevar con gracia por toda la pista, dando vueltas, yendo y viniendo.

La felicidad en los rostros de los chicos era plena y la transmitían a todos los presentes, luego una a una las parejas fueron llenando la pista. Rodas y Rose se quedaron sentados, la verdad que la danza no era su fuerte, ambos lo sabían, pero varios chicos los instaron a sumarse al festejo y tímidamente se acercaron al centro del salón de baile.

Rodas tomó la mano izquierda de Rose y la colocó en su hombro, luego la enlazó con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura acercándola a él y finalmente unieron sus manos derechas. Para no ser diestros en el baile lo hacían muy bien, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro y si bien sus pasos eran comedidos, se atrevieron incluso a dar una vuelta con lo cual ambos rieron distendidos.

Luego llegó el momento del pastel y cuando Ariadna lo embadurnó a James y él hizo lo mismo con ella Molly y Minerva protestaron pero estaban tan primorosos que luego reían, por supuesto el hecho que los muchachos comieran de sus rostros abochornó a las damas y se retiraron.

La música se tornó más rápida y todos bailaban o aplaudían. Las risas y los canticos llenaban el ambiente y por ese momento la guerra estaba lejos.

Una boda como tantas otras, y a la vez diferente y no solo por los novios, sino porque ahora estaban todos reunidos, todos como una gran familia.

Rose jamás había asistido a un evento igual, los había visto desde los recuerdos de Albus y de Rodas, pero estar allí era una experiencia maravillosa.

Más tarde, Rose y Rodas bailaban una música suave, que acompañada de una luz tenue permitía a todas las jóvenes parejas estar cómodas.

Rodas miró a Dorothea y Matteo en una esquina del salón que hablaban seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede allí? –Le preguntó a Rose y ella luego de ver a los chicos respondió

-Una situación embarazosa – Rodas abrió los ojos exorbitados, pero luego suavizó la mirada y declaró

-No me extraña – y ambos rieron. Él intentó meterse en sus mentes, pero Rose le pidió que observaran sus reacciones.

Dorothea miraba el piso, Matteo colocó su dedo índice en el mentón y levantó su rostro, aparentemente preguntando que le sucedía, lo más probable es que ella le diera la noticia ya que él dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido mirando el vientre de su novia, mientras que a ella ya le fue imposible contener las lágrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Rodas y Rose estaban en tensión, esperando por la reacción de Matteo, que no tardó en llegar, ya que el muchacho abrazó fuertemente a Dorothea, pegando su cabeza contra su pecho, le pasó amoroso sus pulgares por las mejillas, impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran y la besó, luego ambos se miraron sonrientes y nuevamente se besaron.

Rose y Rodas sin notarlo se fueron acercando uno al otro, hasta que la cabeza de ella descansó en su pecho y él apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, sin dejar de ver a la pareja besándose y al girar notando que otra también lo hacían provocando que la atmósfera sea mucho más romántica.

-"Vuelvo a sentirme como el otro día cuando Matteo y Dorothea hicieron el amor" – declaró Rodas empujando más hacia él a Rose apretándola con la mano apoyada en su espalda

\- "Igual yo" – Respondió ella abrazándose más a él – "Tenemos que vencer a esta tentación" – agregó levantando la cabeza y mirándolo, pasó su lengua sobre los labios y los dejó entreabiertos

-"No me lo pones fácil, ni ahora ni hace unos días que me besaste en mi habitación"-" – dijo Rodas mirándole la boca

\- "No sé lo que siento. No puedo diferenciar si esto es amor, amistad. Si tiene que ver con nosotros o por el ritual". - decía Rose acercando su rostro al de él

\- "No puedo decirte yo me siento igual." - Agregaba Rodas agachándose a besarla

-"Debemos ser fuertes, todo depende de nosotros" – Declaró Rose y él se quedó inmóvil a escasos milímetros de su boca, sus ojos se conectaron y por un instante los pensamientos de todos los presentes se agolparon en sus mentes.

Amor, deseo, pasión. También miedo a la vez que esperanza. Todos confiando en que gracias al esfuerzo de ellos dos el mundo iba a tener otra oportunidad.

Rodas la impulsó hacia a tras, la hizo dar un giro y luego volvió a apoyar una mano en la cintura y con la otra mano tomar la de ella, manteniendo la distancia y continuaron bailando

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó riendo

\- Mejor – afirmó ella

Albus los miraba atento, ya que incluso Ron y Hermione estaban envueltos en ese halo romántico, suspiró más tranquilo sabiendo que los muchachos todavía tenían autocontrol. Pero… ¿Hasta cuando?


	91. Chapter 91

**Capítulo** 91

 **El escudo de Ying Mao**

A los pocos días, Fred y George junior volvieron a aparecer en la madriguera, acompañados de Ludmila y Athina. Y un poco más tarde llegaron Lucy y Martin.

Albus salió del escritorio y saludó a los muchachos

\- El escudo de Ying Mao – declaró el anciano mago

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que conocer las historia? – Preguntó Rose – No es que no sean interesantes – se apuró a aclarar

\- Es que conocer la forma en que fueron obtenidas, es una forma de conocer su poder – explicaba Albus

\- ¿Y por porqué no podemos verlas o tocarlas ahora? – Preguntó Rodas

\- Eso las haría inútiles para su propósito, deben solo utilizarlas cuando el ritual se active – aclaraba Dumbledore

\- ya te lo había explicado – le dijo Rose

\- Si, lo sé – aclaró Rodas tocándose la nuca con la mano, gesto que fue imitado por Rose.

\- No falta mucho – sentenció Rose y todos quedaron en silencio.

\- Nosotros fuimos por el escudo de Fu man chu – empezó a relatar George cortando el ambiente de seriedad que se había creado.

\- Ying Mao – lo corrigió Athina

\- Lo mismo – declaró el chico sacudiendo la mano – con lo que pasamos prefiero olvidarme el nombre – dicho lo cual los muchachos ingresaron en el relato

Pudieron ver a los seis chicos alistándose para la misión, vestían trajes muy sencillos, de casacas negras y pantalón amplios de igual color, del tipo que se utilizan en artes marciales.

Ante una orden de Albus todos, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione aparecieron en las afueras de un bosque

\- Hasta aquí podemos ir nosotros – declaró solemne Albus y luego junto a Ron y Hermione desapareció.

\- Bueno – dijo George haciendo una reverencia – las damas primero - y las tres chicas avanzaron, al cabo de algunos minutos de caminar preguntó - ¿Faltará mucho?

\- ¿Esperabas encontrar el escudo apenas ingresar? – Simplemente le contestó Martin con otra pregunta y todos siguieron avanzando

\- ¿Cómo dijo Albus que era el lugar? – Preguntó Athina

\- Un círculo de árboles – respondió Lucy

\- ¡Hay árboles por todos lados! – refunfuñó George

\- Cálmate amor – le decía Athina y él besándole la mano le sonrió y continuaron caminando

Fred y Ludmila se miraban de hito en hito, pero apenas encontrarse sus miradas, las mismas se dirigían a otro lado.

De repente Lucy se tropieza y cae el piso, tomándose el tobillo presa de mucho dolor

\- Mi vida – se le acercó amoroso Martin mirándole la herida - ¿Te duele mucho?

\- ¡Que te parece! – Contestó ella de muy mal humor cosa muy extraña en ella aunque debido al dolor nadie le dio importancia – Siempre preguntando tonterías – exclamó y esa frase ya no fue dada por alto

Lucy escuchaba que alguien hablaba a sus oídos

-"Todos piensan que eres una inútil, una insensible, como lo es tu padre"

Ella intentaba no escucharla pero le era imposible, por su parte Martin escuchaba otro susurro

-"Ella piensa que eres un tonto. ¿Dejarás que siga haciéndolo? No te respeta, de seguro tampoco a tu matrimonio. ¿Te será fiel?"

\- Si pregunto tonterías es porque tú las haces – declaró Martin tajante y Lucy lo miró con odio.

\- Si las hago es para que tú no te veas más idiota de lo que eres.

Y sin más comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente.

\- Debe ser el efecto de la magia del bosque susurrante – dijo Athina – Ya Albus no los dijo

\- Y tú siempre tan inteligente – llegó a declarar sarcástico George – como si nosotros no supiéramos que de eso se trata

Ahora era Athina quienes escuchaban en su oído

-"Siempre contestándote, ocultando en bromas la poca fe que te tiene. ¿Te dejarás pisotear otra vez?"

Mientras que George escuchaba

\- "Ella quiere demostrar que eres un ignorante, que ella es mejor que tu. No solo no te quiere, sino que también reniega de tu magia"

\- No soy tan inteligente – respondió Athina – pero frente a ti cualquiera lo parece

\- Que primor – declaró él irónico – gracias por darme la idea para un nuevo chiste.-

Y sin más comenzaron a discutir.

Ludmila miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver la perfecta formación circular que se formaba a escasos metros de ellos y señalando le dijo a Fred

\- Intenta detenerlos, yo voy por el escudo

\- ¿Por qué tu? – Preguntó él que ya estaba siendo manipulado por los susurros

-"Ella se cree superior, ella pone como excusa su obligación porque en realidad cree que no eres digno de ella"

Ludmila por su parte escuchaba lo siguiente

-"El jamás insistió para ganar tu amor, el no te quiere, ya que apenas enterarse de su responsabilidad te dejó sin luchar"

\- Porque yo soy más idónea – respondió

\- ¿Tú? ¿Idónea? ¿Para que? – y sin más también comenzaron a discutir también.

Las tres parejas comenzaron a pelear más acaloradamente, alejándose del lugar donde estaba el escudo, el bosque hacía que ellos se dejaran embargar por estos sentimientos, que si bien no eran del todo mentiras, eran exacerbados y por ese motivos caían en las redes del lugar.

La pelea dio paso a la lucha, Martin y Lucy se atacaron con sus varitas en un duelo parejo, que podría durar eternamente y esa era la intención de la magia susurrante.

Athina atacó arrojando una ramas a la cara de George que cayó al piso y perdió su varita, pero comenzaron a luchar, las muchachas sabían defenderse muy bien, ya que Sam les había enseñado, así que los dos chicos luchaban a golpes y patadas.

Por su parte Ludmila, que era más poderosa lanzó un árbol entero contra Fred, quien lo esquivó apenas y luego comenzó a lanzar maldiciones, pero ella las detenía con su magia y luego le dio vida a un árbol que comenzó a atacar a Fred y este debió defenderse contra él.

Pero, en un momento de la lucha Athina y Ludmila se rozaron, y su magia combinada las hizo recapacitar.

\- debemos vencer a este poder – decía Ludmila

\- Estoy contigo hermana – respondía Athina y ambas tomadas de las manos comenzaron un canto en su lengua nativa.

Un viento casi huracanado comenzó a mecer violentamente las copas de los árboles, y una copiosa lluvia cayó, el aguacero en lugar de separar a las hermanas no solo las unió más, sino que despabiló al resto de los chicos, quienes viendo el lugar donde estaba el escudo comenzaron a avanzar hacia él.

De repente la tierra se abrió, Lucy no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se desplomó, la tierra giró llevándola directo al abismo, Martin se arrojó al suelo agarrándola con ambas manos impidiendo que cayera.

\- ¡Sujétate! – Exclamaba

\- Ya sabes que me tienes colgando en tus manos otra vez – decía ella intentando sonreír

\- Intenta empujarte con los pies – decía él también manteniendo una sonrisa pero notando que las manos comenzaban a resbalar debido a la lluvia que caía

\- Lo intento pero la tierra está lodosa – decía ella

\- No me sueltes – decía él – Estas más pesada – llegó a exclamar intentado levantarla inútilmente

\- Recuérdame que te mate si salimos de esta – declaró seria Lucy pero su coraje le dio fuerza para clavar su pie en el lodo e impulsarse un poco hacia arriba ayudando a Martin a subirla.

\- Vamos, vamos, mi chanchita – le decía él sabiendo que eso le daría coraje para subir, lo que no esperaba era que su mujer le infundiría la misma fuerza a él

\- Si estoy chanchita es por tu culpa de dejarme embarazada – Martin la miró y por un segundo sonrió de tal forma que su rostro se iluminó y sin saber como o más bien sabiéndolo, ambos se sintieron más vigorosos y en un instante Lucy estaba en los brazos de Martin

\- No debiste venir, era muy arriesgado – le decía abrazándola

\- ¿Y dejarte solo? Una Weasley jamás hace eso – declaró ella respondiendo al apretón.

Ambos pudieron ver que tanto Fred como George saltaban la brecha que se había abierto y se acercaban más al escudo.

-¡Nosotros debemos irnos! – Les gritó Martin y los muchachos asintieron. La pareja se marchó

Ludmila y Athina continuaban unidas y su cántico no era detenido ni por el viento ni la lluvia ni el movimiento de la tierra.

Fred y George se acercaron al círculo y al poner un pie dentro de él el escudo salio de la tierra, era de oro macizo, con caligrafía China que fulguraba, al mismo tiempo unos quince guerreros orientales salieron de la tierra dispuestos a defenderlo.

Fred con rapidez inmovilizó a cuatro de ellos, mientras George intentaba pelear con otro.

Las chicas fueron en su ayuda, Athina le arrojó la varita a George y la lucha se emparejó al quedar cuatro más fuera de combate.

Las gitanas invocaron al poder de la tierra y el fuego y despidieron a tres guerreros más.

Uno de ellos llegó a herir a Fred y Ludmila, lo arrojó fuera del círculo de árboles haciendo que se desintegrara.

-Fred! – Exclamó acercándosele. Él estaba tirado en el piso sosteniéndose con su mano una herida en el brazo derecho.

\- Estoy bien – le decía – ayuda a tu hermana y a mi primo

\- No – negó ella - no me separaré de ti – la declaración fue tan honesta que Fred no pudo evitar tomarla de los brazos y acercarla a él besándola fervientemente, Ludmila respondió el beso, entregada a la sola placentera sensación de estar en los brazos del ser amado.

George y Athina tomaron el escudo y todo cesó. El viento, la lluvia, el movimiento de la tierra y los pocos guerreros que ya estaban dispuestos a atacar otra vez.

La pareja se quedó mirando a la otra que, tirados en el piso se besaban apasionadamente.

Luego de un tiempo Fred y Ludmila comenzaron a separarse, el sol se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles, durante algunos instantes se quedaron mirando en el más absoluto silencio.

Ella se fue levantando de a poco, miró a su hermana y su cuñado y dirigiéndose a ellos tomó el escudo

\- Se lo llevaré a papá – dijo

\- Espera – le pedía Fred poniéndose de pie, la herida sangraba y manchaba la manga de su camisa

\- Debes verte esa herida – decía ella avanzando

\- No es la única herida que tengo – llegó a decirle él haciendo que ella se detuviera, por algunos segundos pareció dudar, pero luego volteó diciendo

\- Tengo una responsabilidad, es ineludible – y se marchó de allí ante la mirada triste de Fred.

George se puso a su lado, abrazado de Athina

\- Bueno, hay que ver que hacemos – decía y Fred lo miró, este levantó ambas cejas y sonrió pícaramente

\- Tiemblo cada vez que haces ese gesto – dijo Fred – Ni me imagino que estás pensando

\- Dímelo a mí – declaró Athina

\- Es hora de actuar – dijo George

\- Ya la has escuchado – declaró Fred – es su responsabilidad

\- ¿Y desde cuando nosotros somos responsables? – preguntó George con una mirada traviesa.

Rose y Rodas regresaron del recuerdo.

\- No me puedo imaginar como es que en ese momento se te ocurría hacer esas bromas – le decía Rodas a Martin

\- Es que saqué el carácter bromista de mi padre – se defendía el chico

\- Malo, muy malo – aclaraba Lucy abrazándolo – es de esas personas que bromea cuando más nervioso está – agregaba – y esa no fue la primera vez que nos pasó – reía

\- ¿Y como fue eso? – Preguntó Rose – ¿y que significaba que estabas colgada en sus manos? Agregó

\- Es cuando nos conocimos – contaba Martin – Bueno, en realidad cuando comenzamos a salir en nuestro primer año en el colegio– aclaraba

\- Yo recibía poemas y letras de canciones románticas de un admirador anónimo – decía Lucy – Por supuesto que sabía que era Martin pero era tan tímida que no me atrevía a confesarle que me gustaba como él tampoco lo hacia conmigo

\- Si, de no ser por el accidente todavía estarían en veremos – agregaba Fred

-¿Qué accidente? – Preguntó Rose y junto a Rodas ingresaron en el recuerdo.

Martin y Lucy subían las escaleras de Hogwarts, ambos se miraban de reojo, pero apenas mirarse desviaban las miradas, ya estaba oscureciendo ya que los chicos se habían demorado en la biblioteca.

Ella iba tarareando una canción

\- ¿Y eso? – Le preguntaba él

\- Es una canción que me envió un admirador – decía ella apenas sonriendo

\- ¿Y de que trata?

\- De amor Martin, trata del amor. Aunque hay cosas que dice la letra que no entiendo, así que de seguro le deberé pedir a Silvia o a Ariadna que me expliquen

-¿Qué no entiendes? – Preguntó él preocupado

\- Por ejemplo " _te envío canciones de 440_ " ¿Es una emisora de radio. Es una frecuencia rítmica musical? – Preguntaba Lucy, Martin sonreía ya que él mismo había tenido esa duda y contestó

\- 440 es una banda latinoamericana muy conocida

\- Otra cosa, Marbella la conozco porque Andrea me ha mostrado fotos de ese lugar en España pero Valenzuela ¿Dónde es?

-Venezuela – la corrigió él – y es un país sudamericano – le explicaba, sin darse cuenta que estaba debelando que sabía demasiado de la canción y ella se lo hizo saber

\- ¿Conoces la canción? – Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida

\- N… no – respondió él sonrojándose – es… que… bueno… la conozco un poco – agregó rascándose la nuca nervioso

\- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó ella y él simplemente se levantó de hombros

\- ¿A ti? – Preguntó él con la cabeza gacha pero mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción

\- Me encanta – dijo ella abrazándose a la carpeta donde tenía la letra.

-¿Ya te la sabes de memoria? – Preguntó él sorprendido – Si te la dejé… - carraspeó – te la dejaron hoy ¿No? – preguntó intentando sonar casual.

Lucy se detuvo, y cuando él la imitó y volteó a verla tragó varias veces saliva decidida a confesarle que sabía que era él, y que no tenía que seguir ocultándose pero la escalera por la que subían comenzó a cambiar de curso y tomó a Lucy desprevenida haciendo que se le cayera su carpeta, ella con desesperación intentó evitar que eso sucediera sin darse cuenta que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba por fuera de la baranda, y se desequilibró cayendo.

Martin fue rápido y la tomó de ambas manos, como había sucedido en el bosque susurrante, y comenzó a intentar subirla.

Lucy no tenía apoyo alguno, solo dependía de la fuerza de él, y de su agarre que ya comenzaba a ceder.

\- Por favor, Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos Así que no me dejes caer, – le rogaba –como me has puesto en la canción. – Él la miró fijamente y sin saber como sacó fuerzas y comenzó a subirla.

Logró tomarla de las axilas y luego se tiró hacia atrás haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, ella sobre él y se abrazaron

\- Gracias – decía ella en su oído sin querer separarse – acabas de salvar mi vida

\- Y lo haría por siempre – dijo él también en su oído – si debiera cruzar los mares, enfrentar a todos los troles, hechizar a todos los brujos, yo toda mi vida haría lo que fuera por ti – De alguna manera lo vivido, la penumbra de la escalera, o lo que fuera le dio coraje a Martin para confesar sus sentimientos

\- ¿Y esa poesía de donde la sacaste? – Quiso saber ella sin soltarse.

\- De ningún lado – respondió él – eso es lo que siente mi corazón, es lo que siento por ti – declaró apartándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy lo miraba sonriente y sonrojada.

Poco a poco se fueron acercándose hasta darse un dulce beso y pronto se separaron y miraron abajo avergonzados y comenzaron a incorporarse

\- Es tarde – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

\- Si – respondía él – vamos a la sala y allí pediremos permiso para recuperar tu carpeta

\- Gracias – dijo ella mirando de nuevo hacia abajo

\- ¿Lucy? – le preguntó él

\- ¿Si? – declaró ella mirándolo

\- ¿Te gustó? – Inquirió sonrojándose y ella solo asintió - ¿Puedo darte otro beso? – se atrevió a indagar y ella nuevamente asintió. Fueron acercándose poco a poco y nuevamente unieron sus labios, por algunos segundos más, solo eso, esa simple caricia, tan inocente, tan pura y sincera. Luego se separaron, sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar - ¿Lucy? – volvió a preguntar él

\- No tienes que pedirme permiso para besarme – le dijo ella – puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras – se atrevió a declarar

\- Bueno, pero no era eso lo que te quería preguntar – dijo él

\- ¿No te gustó? – Inquirió ella preocupada

\- ¡Todavía estoy flipando! – Aclaró – pero yo quería saber si tu… si tu… si quieres… quieres ser mi… no… novia – preguntó tartamudeando. Lucy lo miró sorprendida

\- Creo que somos muy chicos ¿No te parece? – Inquirió

\- Si, lo somos, pero yo estoy muy seguro de lo que siento – respondió él de forma muy madura tanto que sorprendió aún más a Lucy – yo entenderé si tu no…

\- ¡No! – Exclamó ella – O sea, si… si acepto ser tu novia – le dijo sonriendo – es que pensé… pensé…

\- Puedes decirme lo que quieras – le dijo él

\- Es que tu siempre estás bromeando con los chicos, bastante malas son tus bromas por cierto – llegó a agregar

\- Defecto genético según mi madre – dijo él riendo – pero no me rindo intento superarme – bromeó

\- deberías desistir – siguió ella con la broma

\- No soy de los que abandonan sus ideales – llegó a decir él serio

\- Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, tu tenacidad, y tus ojos, y tu sonrisa y ahora tus besos – le dijo acercándose y volvió a unir sus labios para separarse rápidamente – es que no pensé que pudieras pensar seriamente en ser mi novio

\- Creo que es lo único que tengo en claro en toda mi vida, desde que nos conocimos, siempre me gustaste, y siempre intenté acercarme, pero no me atrevía y ocultaba mis sentimientos en bromas y en esas cartas

\- Hermosas cartas – agregaba ella

\- ¿Siempre supiste que era yo? – Preguntó y ella asintió

\- Bueno, vamos sino nos restarán puntos por llegar tarde – Iba a avanzar y él tiró de su mano y le robó otro beso dulce en los labios

\- Me voy a hacer adicto a tus besos – le decía

\- Espero que no solo a mis besos – decía ella – espero que te hagas adicto a mí – Y le dio otro beso más largo, más apretado.

\- No lo dudes que así será – declaró él y ambos avanzaron hasta su casa.

Rose y Rodas regresaron del recuerdo

\- Fue tan dulce – declaró Rose sonriente

\- Si, después no lo fueron tanto – bromeó George – era muy común verlos en los pasillos besándose y no de labios, allí ya había lengua, saliva, labios hinchados

\- ¡George! – Lo retaba Athina

\- Y manos, y cabellos despeinados y uniformes desalineados – agregó Fred

\- ¡Fred! – Lo retó Ludmila.

\- Pero miren lo bueno que ha salido de allí – decía Fred acariciando la barriguita de Lucy – nuestro sobrinito – y todos reían – Y ustedes no se quedaron atrás – reía señalando a George y Athina

\- A ver ustedes para cuando – les decía Martin a Fred y Ludmila que se besaron sonrientes

Rose prestó atención a la última pareja y le preguntó

\- Si ustedes están juntos es porque lograron solucionar el problema de tu obligación. De seguro que tu padre encontró la forma de evadir tu responsabilidad– dijo Rose

\- No, mi padre no – contestó Ludmila

\- La solución he sido yo – declaró una mujer apareciendo junto a Sam, Melina y otro hombre más que los chicos desconocían.


	92. Chapter 92

**Capitulo** 92

 **Magia gitana**

\- Hola – saludó la recién llegada. Una mujer de aproximadamente la edad de las gemelas, de cabellos negros largos y voluminosos, de tez olivácea y sedosa y ojos negros y sensuales. Vestía con un atavío gitano, un vestido de colores estridentes que destacaba sus voluptuosas formas y además llevaba una bandana de color violeta brilloso que resaltaba su hermoso rostro.

-¿Tu quien eres? – Preguntó Rose

\- Mi nombre es Isabel, soy hermana de Melina

\- ¿La hermana mala? – Inquirió casi ingenuamente Rodas y ella asintió

\- Pero no es mala – dijo Melina avanzando

\- No ahora – la corrigió Sam quedando al lado del otro hombre, de porte galante, cabellos, negros, como sus ojos que eran hipnotizantes; camisa blanca con algunos botones desprendidos desde la cual se podía ver un pecho fuerte con algo de vello que lo hacía ver más vigoroso, pantalón negro que marcaba sus fuertes piernas y botas a la mitad de la pierna en cuero negro

\- ¿Y tu? – Preguntó Rose – me pareces familiar – llegó a decir

\- Soy Miguel Angel– se presentó él

\- ¿Se parece a tu ex prometido? – Le preguntó a Melina Rodas

\- Soy su hijo – respondió él

\- Aguarden, aguarden – los detuvo Rose – ¿Tu hermana no era mayor y no de la edad de tus hijas? ¿De donde salió? ¿Y porque ahora es buena, significa que era mala?

\- Tranquilos – les dijo la gitana – Nosotros íbamos a ir con los muchachos al bosque susurrante – explicaba – pero dos noches antes de la partida yo comenzé a sentirme mal.

Los muchachos ingresaron al recuerdo pudieron ver a Melina, que dormía entre los brazos de Sam y comenzaba a moverse, notándose que era presa de una pesadilla, no pudieron ingresar a ver que soñaba ya que a los pocos instantes se despertó agitada.

Miró a Sam para ver que no había perturbado su sueño y lentamente se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua, sentada en la larga mesa, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza, otra vez los chicos no pudieron ingresar en su mente ya que ella habló

\- Mis pesadillas me han advertido de tu presencia – decía con la vista fija en el vaso, los muchachos estaban intrigados, pensando que tal vez había perdido momentáneamente la razón o era sonámbula, pero una sombra se movió en la penumbra y se asomó hasta donde la luz que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones la iluminó, era Isabel.

Se podía ver su belleza pero su rostro era totalmente diferente, sus ojos en lugar de mostrar sensualidad mostraban odio y su boca se crispada llena de rencor.

\- He venido a reclamar lo que es mío – dijo, en ese momento Melina levantó la vista y la observó

\- Eres muy joven – declaró poniéndose de pie

\- No pienses que por mi juventud mis poderes no son superiores a los tuyos – amenazó Isabel y de un movimiento encendió todas las luces de la casa y las volvió a apagar, Melina solo sonrió no demostrando el temor que en realidad la embargaba.

\- Vete de mi casa – ordenó

\- Pronto será la mía – declaró la mujer desapareciendo

\- ¿Mel? – Entonces ingresó Sam encendiendo la luz y ella cayó al piso llorando - ¡Mel! – Exclamó él corriendo a su ayuda - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Las chicas? ¿La misión? – Preguntaba tomándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole el rostro para secarle las lágrimas

\- Ella ha regresado Sam – le decía, por supuesto que no debía explicarle más – ella me destruirá y tomará mi lugar y se vengará de todo nuestro pueblo – declaró apretándose contra el cuerpo de su esposo

\- La venceremos – le decía él abrazándola fuertemente

\- No, no podremos – negaba la mujer – la he visto en mis sueños, ella… ella… se queda con todo – solo declaró volviendo a llorar.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – la calmaba él – somos más fuertes, tenemos muchos amigos poderosos, ellos podrán…

\- ¡Sabes que no es así! – Exclamó ella poniéndose de pie caminando nerviosa- ¡Sabes que su poder es ilimitado! Y que nosotros seremos títeres en sus manos. ¡Las niñas! – un grito casi ahogado salió de su garganta

\- Ellas estarán protegidas, su poder no penetrará el bosque susurrante – decía Sam poniéndose d pie

\- ¿Y luego? – Preguntaba Melina

\- No habrá luego – sentenció Sam – la venceremos, ya sabes como

\- ¡No! – Exclamó ella llevando las manos a su pecho y corrió a abrazarse con Sam que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos – No, mi amor, no. – Decía ella llorando

\- Debe ser así mi amada Mel – le decía él besando su cabeza – con mi muerte, la existencia de Isabel es nula. - Ambos se quedaron abrazados, ella siendo consolada por él, que sin poder evitarlo dejaba caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

Una vez que los muchachos partieron a la misión de búsqueda del escudo de Ying Mao, extrañados que sus padres no pudieran acompañarlos, todos los gitanos se pusieron en campaña para comenzar el ritual de sacrificio.

\- lamento no haber podido despedirme todo lo que quería de las chicas – decía Sam sentado en la cama a medio vestir, con solo su ropa interior y sosteniendo en sus manos la camisa blanca que era parte de su atuendo al igual que unos pantalones de igual color.

\- Si lo hacías ellas iban a intentar disuadirte y enfrentar a Isabel, como lo quiero hacer yo – decía Melina rodeando el lecho y parándose frente a él.

\- Sabes que eso solo terminará en una masacre para todos – dijo él. Ella asintió y tomó la camisa que estaba en sus manos e intentó colocársela, pero la misma cayó de sus manos, ya que temblaba como una hoja

\- ¡Mírame! – Le decía - ¿Tú crees que esta será una vida para mi luego de tu partida? Si ya no puedo soportar el dolor de saber que voy a perderte – le decía abrazándose a él.

Ambos se tendieron en la cama, ella sobre él y comenzaron a besarse y acariciarse, como si fuera la última la vez, y de hecho así lo era.

Hicieron el amor, hasta quedar rendidos, fuera las fogatas ya se elevaban al cielo, la noche cubierta por nubes de tormenta ocultaba la luna haciéndola aún más oscura, más tétrica.

\- Recuerda que siempre te amaré y estaré esperándote cuando llegue tu momento – le decía él abrazándola fuertemente, completamente desnudo como ella sobre su lecho nupcial.

\- Seguro que más pronto de lo que crees estaré a tu lado, ya que yo moriré de amor, sin ti – decía Melina llorando apretándose a su costado.

\- debes de cuidar de Ludmila, enseñarle todo lo que una buena líder, como tu, debe saber, ya falta poco para su compromiso, tu serás su pilar y yo desde el más allá también las protegeré, a las tres – Sam intentaba sonreír pero era más una mueca de tristeza lo que reflejaba en su rostro.

Ambos se levantaron, vistieron, y salieron tomados de la mano , toda la tribu los miraban, con lamento y orgullo, ellos habían sido los mejores líderes que habían conocido, incluso superando al gran Magnus, que ahora miraba a la pareja en el centro de las fogatas.

El corpulento hombre extendió los brazos, y ellos avanzaron, una música muy lenta, cancina comenzó a sonar, cuando Melina estuvo cerca de su padre, este la abrazó y besó en cada mejilla, para hacer lo mismo con Sam.

Luego varios gitanos llevaron una gran mesa ceremonial con rara escritura tallada en madera y Sam se recostó sobre ella para luego atarlo de piernas y manos.

Magnus sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón, y se lo entregó a su hija, quien se resistió a tomarlo, llorando angustiosamente

\- No opaques la valentía de tu esposo, ni la tuya, debes ser fuerte, piensa que más pronto de lo que puedes imaginar estarás a su lado nuevamente. – Declaró Magnus y ella limpiándose las lágrimas asintió tomando el cuchillo.

La música cesó, Magnus se retiró del círculo de fuego y solo quedaron ellos dos.

Melina levantó el cuchillo tomado con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza, apuntando al pecho de Sam, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente

\- ¡No puedo mi amor! ¡No puedo matarte! – sollozaba angustiada

\- ¡Debes hacerlo amor! ¡Piensa en nuestras hijas! ¡Piensa en los nuestros! – Le daba fuerzas él

\- ¿Y tú? – decía ella dejando bajar el cuchillo - ¿Y nosotros?

\- ¡No puedes ser débil ahora! – Le gritaba él – ¡Demuestra tu sangre gitana! ¡Demuestra que eres una digna líder! ¡Demuestra que me amas! ¡Mátame!

Los gritos de Sam le infundieron valor a Melina quien subió nuevamente el cuchillo, pero nuevamente la bajó negando con la cabeza.

De repente una fuerte tormenta azotó el lugar, un aguacero, truenos, relámpagos, un fuerte viento arreció en el lugar aminorando el poder de las fogatas.

A la derecha del círculo apareció Isabel

\- Sabia que no te atreverías – decía la mujer por fuera de las fogatas, el límite donde podía llegar.

Varios gitanos intentaron acercársele pero ella con un simple movimiento de manos los dejó inconscientes.

\- ¡Vamos hija! – Gritaba Magnus – Debes hacerlo – Isabel miró al hombre, y avanzó hacía él

\- Papá – le dijo con rencor – tu hija prodiga a regresado, deberías estar feliz

\- Eres una desgracia para nuestro pueblo – decía Magnus - ¿Cómo es que existes? – la dama se levantó de hombros

\- De repente renací, luego de tantos años, logré reencarnarme yo también, no sé como, pero no me importa – aclaraba – ahora será mi momento, y nada impedirá que tome el lugar que siempre me perteneció – regresó la vista a la pareja

\- ¡Vamos Mel! ¡Vamos mi amor! – le decía Sam dulcemente. Ella asintió, elevó el cuchillo sobre su cabeza ya decidida pero de repente Isabel lo alejó de sus manos, por fuera de las fogatas, ambos lo miraron y ella rio maquiavélicamente al tiempo de decir

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Pensaban que iba a ser fácil? – Preguntaba maliciosa

\- Tranquilos – decía Magnus yendo en búsqueda del cuchillo – ella no puede entrar al círculo

Isabel con un solo movimiento de su dedo índice sacó volando al anciano y varios gitanos fueron en su ayuda

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Melina

\- ¡debes buscar el cuchillo! – Le ordenaba Sam y ella ubicó el mismo y una vez que lo encontró intentó hacerlo llegar a sus manos, pero Isabel fue más rápida y lo llevó hasta ella.

Ambas hermanas se miraron.

\- Llegó la hora de la verdad – decía la malvada gitana meneando el cuchillo - ¿Serás más poderosa que yo?

Melina sabía que no, pero sin dudar avanzó hacia su hermana

\- ¡No Mel! ¡No! – gritaba Sam imposibilitado de hace nada por sus ataduras.

Las gitanas comenzaron a luchar, con todo su poder, Melina lanzaba fuego, árboles, Isabel desaparecía y reaparecía enviándole lo mismo a ella que apenas podía evadirlos.

Pronto Isabel se colocó a su lado y tomándola del cuello, la elevó por el aire y la arrojó lejos dejándola inconsciente

\- Ya sabemos quien es más poderosa – dijo y miró a Sam

\- ¡MEL! ¡MEL! – gritaba él desesperado por soltarse pudiendo ya liberar una de sus manos. Isabel, que no podía entrar el círculo de fuego comenzó a empujar con su poder la mesa para sacarla fuera, pero no se percató que un gitano, con suma valentía se colocaba detrás de ella y tomándola por detrás, sin poder la gitana hacer nada, la empujó junto a él al círculo de fogatas justo en el momento que Sam salía de él disparado junto a la mesa

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Isabel y pronto las llamas la envolvieron, y el gitano, que no era otro que Miguel Angel, también fue invadido por las mismas.

\- ¡Suéltenme! – ordenó Sam a varios gitanos y mientras lo hacían Melina ya repuesta se acercó a él.

Ambos se miraron y luego tomándose de las manos invocaron un cántico en la lengua nativa, haciendo que las llamas fueran mermando.

La lluvia cesó en ese instante, y la luna se asomó por entre las nubes, iluminando el centro de las hogueras e impactando en ambos cuerpos, que se separaron quedando inconscientes.

Melina y Sam se abrazaron, poco a poco los gitanos se fueron acercando a los cuerpos de Miguel Angel e Isabel.

El gitano se despertó y Sam lo ayudó a incorporarse

\- Has demostrado que eres mucho más que digno para ser el esposo de Ludmila y el futuro líder – le decía orgulloso y el chico asentía.

Melina fue al lado de Isabel, ella también comenzó a despertar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Se la veía confusa y diferente - ¿Melina? – Le preguntó asombrada pero lo más asombroso es que se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, luego de algunos instantes la mujer respondió al abrazo - estaba perdida – decía ella – estaba vagando en tinieblas, no me dejaban llegar a casa ¿Y papá? – preguntó

Su actitud había cambiado, y Magnus se acercó ayudado por tres gitanos.

No más verla extendió sus brazos y ella corrió a su encuentro, por algunos minutos ambos se abrazaron y lloraron emocionados

\- Hoy he recuperado a mi hija – decía él– este es un día para festejar – Y la música comenzó a sonar fuertemente.

-¿Qué sucedió papá? – Preguntó Melina

\- Al impactar el rayo lunar sobre ella, le sacó toda su maldad y envidia hacia a ti, ella ha vuelto a ser tu hermana, la que fue desde un principio, antes de que su obligación la llevara a ser tan mezquina con los demás.

\- ¿Ludmila puede correr el peligro de ser así? – Se preocupó ella y Magnus se encogió de hombros diciendo

\- He aprendido en estos años que el amor es la base para todo, y no creo que Miguel Angel y Ludmila se amen

\- Yo se que Ludmila no lo ama – decía Melina

\- Y dudo mucho que Miguel Angel la ame a su vez – declaró el hombre señalando al muchacho que miraba con un brillo particular en sus ojos a Isabel y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos se sonrojaron apartándola

\- Estamos en problemas – declaró preocupada la gitana

\- Donde tú ves un problema, yo veo una solución – dijo Magnus riendo y ella luego de cruzar miradas con él lo imitó

-¿De que hablan? – Preguntó uniéndoseles Sam

\- De Isabel – decía Melina cruzando miradas cómplices con su progenitor.

Rose y Rodas salieron del recuerdo.

\- ¿No sabes como fue que te reencarnaste? – preguntaba Rose suspicaz

\- No entiendo como es que Magnus y tu la reconocen como tu hermana si en realidad no tenías – decía Rodas mirando a la Melina

\- En realidad no es así – explicaba ella – Cuando mi madre murió al nacer yo, tanto mi padre como yo nos embestimos con la maldición de Melina, con lo cual ambos teníamos el peso de la misma, al igual que Sam. No es un conocimiento físico de la persona es más como un áurea que rodea a quien está envestido de la maldición– Rodas asentía comprendiendo

\- Por suerte todo se resolvió bien – decía el menor de los Winchester abrazando a su esposa

\- ¿Ustedes son los nuevos líderes? – Le preguntó Rose a Isabel y ella asintió mientras Miguel Angel la abrasaba rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Y serán unos líderes excelentes – declaraba Melina orgullosa

Por algunos momentos Rodas y Rose miraron a la pareja que se miraban sonrojados.

\- En realidad no comenzaron muy bien – declaró sarcástica Rose y todos la miraron intrigados – se supone que la esposa del líder gitano debería ser virgen al momento del compromiso ¿Eso no sería de mal agüero de no ser así? – Preguntó a Melina

\- No necesariamente – respondió ella – ya que yo no lo era cuando me casé con Sam y creo sin pecar de vanidosa que fuimos muy buenos líderes – aclaró

\- Además Isabel era virgen cuando se comprometió con Miguel Angel ¿No? – les preguntó Sam y la pareja se movió nerviosa - ¿No? – repitió más fuerte

Rose y Rodas comenzaron a reír pero ante la mirada seria de Sam cesaron bajando las ojos al suelo

\- Bueno, tal vez no del todo – declaraba Miguel Angel

\- ¿No del todo? – Preguntaba Sam – se es virgen o no se es, punto, no hay medias tintas en ello – declaraba ya molesto

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Basta! – Exclamó también molesta Isabel – No era virgen al momento del compromiso, pero he perdido mi virginidad con Miguel Angel, se los puedo asegurar – aclaraba como si ello fuera una excusa valedera y poniéndose detrás de su esposo ante la mirada furiosa de Sam

\- No creo que eso ahora tenga importancia – dijo Melina

\- ¡Lo dices tú que declaraste con mucho orgullo que tu hermana era inocente al momento de comprometerse! – casi gritó Sam

Mientras Sam y Melina entraban en una fuerte discusión sobre quien tenía razón y sobre las normas referentes a la virginidad necesaria o no al momento del compromiso, Rodas y Rose ingresaron en el recuerdo de Isabel y Miguel Angel.

Pudieron ver a la gitana vestida muy similar a como estaba ahora, recorría el pueblo saludando alegremente a todos, quienes les respondían con la misma algarabía, eran tiempo de dicha, la maldición se había roto y se miraba al futuro con esperanza y anhelo de que los magos pudieran vencer el mal que se avecinara y todo continuara como en esos días.

Isabel caminaba pensando que estaba feliz, que en esos pocos días volvió a experimentar la alegría de ser una mujer sin rencor, cantó, rió, bailó, se regocijó con cada experiencia que se había visto opacada durante tantos años.

Se adentró a un campo de flores silvestres, que estaba en los alrededores del poblado.

Admiraba la belleza de cada flor contemplándola como si hacia mucho tiempo no disfrutara de la vida, y así era, ya que su mente se encontraba solo centrada en la maldición y solo sintió odio cientos de años.

Levantó la vista al sol y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que los rayos impactaran en su rostro dándole calor, sin dejar de avanzar, abrió los brazos en señal de plena libertad, súbitamente tropezó, y cayó al suelo, calculaba con una roca ya que era algo muy duro, pero al abrir los ojos notó que estaba sobre otro gitano, que, oculto por las altas flores reposaba acostado en ellas.

Al mirarlo pudo ver que era Miguel Angel, intentó levantarse, ya que sabía que era el prometido de su sobrina, pero más lo intentaba, más se volvía a tropezar y caer sobre él, mientras que el muchacho igual de acalorado intentaba hacer lo mismo, hasta que ambos se quedaron quietos y mirándose nuevamente comenzaron a reír.

Por cuestión de minutos solo hicieron eso, rieron, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrar y la risa comenzó a apagarse de sus rostros.

Por algunos instantes se miraron intensamente, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, hasta que Miguel Angel declaró

\- ¡Al cuerno con todo! – Y tomando a Isabel de la nuca la atrajo hacia él dándole un apasionado beso, que pronto fue correspondido.

\- No podemos, no podemos – decía ella entre sus labios, siéndole imposible separarse de él

\- No, no podemos, pero tampoco puedo seguir mintiéndome, ni mintiendo a los demás – declaraba el gitano atrayéndola más hacia él y girándola quedando sobre ella

\- ¿Mentirte? ¿Mentirnos? – Preguntaba Isabel ahora intentado separarse apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho

\- Que te quiero – le decía él mirándola a los ojos – que desde que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi mente y no sé si es un hechizo lunar o que, pero me siento pleno cuando me miras, cuando simplemente me saludas a la mañana, cuando tu risa me contagia, cuando te veo bailar, cuando te escucho cantar, que te quiero y no sé que hacer, mi obligación es más importante que todo, pero sin embargo nunca será más importante de lo que siento por ti.

No bastaron más palabras, Isabel cedió a la fuerza de sus manos que intentaban alejar a Miguel Angel haciendo que él se acercara más a ella.

\- ¿Estamos malditos? – Preguntó entristeciéndose

-¡No! – Negaba él – el amor jamás puede ser una maldición, mi vida – le decía acariciando con una mano su mejilla haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos.

El muchacho se recostó completamente sobre ella, haciendo notar su excitación e Isabel sintió su cuerpo electrizarse ante ese contacto tan potente y entreabrió los labios invitándolo al beso, que no tardó en llegar.

Unieron sus bocas, se besaban lentamente, saboreando sus labios; sus lenguas pronto se encontraron, pareciendo bailar una danza sensual que aceleró más sus corazones.

A lo lejos comenzaron a escuchar la música de su pueblo, que parecía darles un tácito pero innecesario permiso para unirse como amantes ya que sus almas se hallaban unidas aún sin saberlo ellos para siempre.

\- Dime que me quieres mi bella Isabel – le decía él bajando con sus labios al cuello de ella quien tirando hacia atrás la cabeza se dejaba acariciar por esa boca que la enloquecía y casi gimiendo respondió

\- Te amo, Miguel Angel. Te adoro. No me importa que me condenen, nunca me arrepentiré de amarte – le decía sacando la camisa de él de dentro del pantalón y rascando su espalda sensualmente.

Él bajaba con sus labios por el cuello, llegando al escote del vestido y saboreando el monte de sus senos, mientras con una mano abría la prenda para poder deleitarse con sus pechos plenamente, Isabel ocupada en sacarle su camisa no se percató de ello hasta que la lengua húmeda y caliente de él se apoderó de su pezón haciéndola jadear.

Miguel Angel se extasiaba con la tersa piel que descubría poco a poco, fue subiendo la falda del vestido, sin dejar de besar sus pechos alternativamente, llevandola a la locura.

Ella acariciaba su espalda con una mano y con la otra apretaba su trasero empujándolo más contra su cuerpo generando una fricción incandescente.

Cuando los dedos de Miguel Angel rozaron su sexo por encima de la prenda interior Isabel levantó la cabeza, ambos se miraron, estáticos, sólo sus agitadas respiraciones movían sus cuerpos.

Se observaban intensamente, sintiendo, tal cual el día en que se conocieron, que llamas ardientes rodeaban sus cuerpos.

-¿Hasta donde estás dispuesta a seguir? – Le preguntó él y esa pregunta no sólo significaba si iba a hacer el amor, ya que era un hecho, sino si estaba dispuesta a ser una fugitiva, ya que desde ese momento serían unos exiliados para su pueblo y para cualquier otro grupo de gitanos.

\- Hasta el infierno – contestó ella cerrando los ojos y apoyando nuevamente la cabeza en el suelo.

Miguel Angel comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos su centro, haciendo que los jadeos de Isabel fueran cada vez más impetuosos, hasta hacerla estallar de placer.

Subió besando sus pechos, su cuello, su mejilla, al tiempo que se bajaba sus pantalones colocándose sobre ella,

\- Yo te haré llegar hasta el cielo – le susurró al oído poseyéndola lentamente.

Isabel se aferró a la espalda de Miguel Angel, apretando su boca al fuerte hombro masculino, mientras él se apoderaba de su inocencia, de su ser, de su vida.

Poco a poco, el leve movimiento se fue haciendo más fuerte, poderoso, indómito, las piernas de ella encalladas en la cadera de él permitían que la embistiera con vehemencia.

\- Mi Isabel, mi bella Isabel – jadeaba Miguel Angel próximo a su clímax

\- Mi amado Miguel Angel, mi amor – gemía ella llegando al orgasmo y haciendo que él se uniera a ella, sintiendo el más profundo de los placeres.

Lentamente notaron como el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes de tormenta, la música cesaba y un viento leve pero frio se levantaba.

Ella bajó lentamente sus piernas y él se colocó de lado abrazándola con un brazo, como intentando de alguna forma retenerla junto a él por siempre, temiendo que ella se arrepintiera de huir con él, de darle la dicha de hacerla nuevamente su mujer por el resto que le quedara de vida.

Isabel seguía con los ojos cerrados, se respiración era agitada; Miguel Angel la miró extrañado ya que él ya se había compuesto, pero parecía que ella no podía calmarse, entonces notó como una lágrima caía de sus ojos, bordeando su sien y perdiéndose en sus cabellos.

\- No amor – le decía él obligándola a abrir los ojos y observarlo – no llores, no te apenes, este es un momento de gozo, de dicha, no de tristeza

\- Te he llevado a la desgracia – decía ella – parece que todo lo que toco se maldice – agregaba cerrándose el vestido

\- No, no es así – la contradecía él – tu me has bendecido con tu amor, con tu entrega

\- ¿Y cuando Sam te de muerte pensarás igual? – Preguntaba ella

\- Cuando Sam se entere de lo nuestro ya estaremos muy lejos – decía él – el mundo está en una lucha entre el bien y el mal – le explicaba – los magos están peleando para que este mundo como lo conocemos no se termine, están muy ocupados en ello como para prestarle atención a dos gitanos fugitivos

\- No entiendo como el fin del mundo te es tan ajeno – le decía ella

\- Por lo que a mi respecta el mundo se puede acabar ahora mismo, no importa – agregaba nuevamente abrazándola – siempre que pueda estar abrazado a ti, tenerte junto a mi - entonces comenzaron a escuchar gritos a lo lejos y prestaron atención

\- ¡ISABEL!

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL!

Los llamaban un grupo de gitanos. Ellos permanecieron quietos, en silencio, la tormenta comenzó a arreciar, la lluvia los empapó, pero ellos se mantuvieron juntos, abrazados, escuchando como los gritos se alejaban hasta desaparecer.

\- Se han ido – decía ella sin siquiera asomarse

\- Déjame hacerte el amor una vez más – le pedía él colocándose nuevamente sobre ella

\- Debemos irnos, volverán – se negaba ella, pero al sentir las manos de Miguel Angel acariciándola nuevamente su reclamo cesó, y ambos se entregaron nuevamente a esa vorágine de sensaciones que los enarbolaba hasta el cielo.

Rose y Rodas regresaron del recuerdo

\- Al final no pudimos huir – decía Isabel

-¿Por qué no huyeron? – Les preguntó Rodas haciendo que todos hicieran silencio y prestaran atención a la respuesta

\- Nos fue imposible – explicaba ella – la primer noche Melina se quedó conmigo hablando hasta el amanecer

\- La segunda noche fue Magnus quien me detuvo – declaró Miguel Angel

\- Es que mi padre y yo escuchamos que ellos querían huir – explicaba Melina – entonces se lo impedimos ya que yo tenía planeado algo mucho mejor.


	93. Chapter 93

**Capítulo** 93

 **Fugitivos**

\- Luego de frustrar la huida de ellos por varios días al parecer habían desistido – Decía Melina

\- No desistimos – la corregía Isabel – es que nos pareció que si la fortuna no quería que nos fuéramos, debíamos quedarnos y afrontar nuestra responsabilidad

\- Fue muy duro tomar la decisión de separarnos – agregaba Miguel Angel apretándose más a la cintura de Isabel que ya se encontraba otra vez entre sus brazos.

\- La verdad que fue una suerte – se adelantaba Ludmila de la mano de Fred – ya que sino hubiéramos sido infelices todos

\- Inmensamente infelices – agregaba Fred

Los muchachos pudieron entrar en el recuerdo de Fred junior él se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación frente a un pergamino.

Vestía el traje blanco que Melina, la madre de Ludmila les había provisto a todos los jóvenes para presenciar la ceremonia de casamiento de su hija mayor.

Todavía no sabía que escribir, el pergamino en blanco parecía estar burlándose de él, igual que el destino.

Toda la mañana había intentado, lo más probable sin éxito, disimular su tristeza, se vistió, como todos, y antes de partir se excusó que se marcharan sin él, ya que tenía un regalo para Ludmila.

No había mentido, el obsequio sería su ausencia, se iba a ir, iba a desaparecer, ya que de quedarse allí de seguro los dos terminarían cometiendo una locura y lo último que quería era perjudicarla, además debí a huir, no soportaría verla y no poder tenerla.

Y, para sumarle a su desgracia, Crhistian, se había olvidado el equipo musical encendido con puras canciones románticas, como detestaba ese aparato muggle y que su madre le haya permitido a su hermano tenerlo, aunque más no sea hubiera preferido esa estridente música de rock con que lo volvía loco, pero no, su hermano ahora se había vuelto un romántico.

Dejó la pluma y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el aparato, con el fin de apagarlo cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar.

 _Sigo buscando el por que_

 _Te fuiste de aquí_

 _Dejando un abismo entre tú y yo_

Él sabía porque ella no estaba, su responsabilidad, era la hija mayor de los jefes de clan y tenía que casarse con un gitano, era la tradición, era su obligación. Intentó aceptarlo, pero le era imposible, se volvería loco si seguía allí así que debía marcharse.

 _No te he podido olvidar, No se si a ti_

 _Te pase lo mismo_

 _Toda mi vida cambio_

 _Me falta tu amor_

 _Siento que pierdo la razón_

 _Y hoy te he vuelto a llorar_

 _Por que sin ti no aprendo a vivir_

Notó que lágrimas caían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas. Él, el muchacho bromista, ahora era un payaso triste, sin presente, sin futuro porque sabía que nunca la olvidaría.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, una idea descabellada pasó por su mente, más alocada que desaparecer, pero movió la cabeza negativamente descartándola.

Miró el aparato y luego de algunos segundos de inspeccionarlo sin tocar ningún botón desistió de la idea de apagarlo ya que de seguro haría un desastre y derrotado subió nuevamente las escaleras a su cuarto.

Otra vez su mente en blanco le jugaba en contra ¿Qué decir? Entonces otra vez la música lo distrajo

 _Como sacarme este amor_

 _Que ahora es dolor_

 _Tal vez olvidarte sea mejor_

 _Pero no puedo engañar_

 _A este corazón que espera por ti_

-Maldita canción – llegó a farfullar, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar los besos robados a Ludmila, la suavidad de su piel, la dulzura de sus labios, el calor de su boca. ¿Podría vivir sin ella? – Ja – exclamó pero no era una risa era una expresión de lamento, vivir sin ella era lo mismo que vivir sin aire.

 _Vuelve, quiero sentirme en tus brazos_

 _Quiero besarte los labios_

 _Por siempre quedarme a tu lado_

 _Vuelve sabes que tu me haces falta_

 _La espera es cruel y lastima_

Se puso de pie, era imposible vivir sin respirar, así que marcharse no era una opción.

¡Al cuerno la responsabilidad!

Él iba a ir por ella.

Todavía no tenía idea de cómo iba hacer, mientras bajaba rápidamente la escalera comenzó a pensar en algún plan.

¡Como necesitaba a su primo George en ese momento!

Abrió la puerta de la calle y se quedó estático aún con la mano en el picaporte.

Afuera, como si lo hubiera convocado con el pensamiento estaba George, pero no estaba solo, Athina, James, Ariadna, Silvia, Tomás, Maximo y Lily también estaban allí, todos vestidos de igual manera.

Los muchachos con una casaca y pantalón amplios blancos y las mujeres con amplias polleras blancas y unos sugerentes tops de igual color.

-¿Y esto? – Preguntó Fred cerrando la puerta

\- ¡Hasta que te decidiste! – Le dijo George

-¿Decidirme? – Preguntaba evasivo Fred

-¡Vamos! – Le decía - ¿No ibas a raptar a Ludmila? – Fred lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y luego sonrió, su primo lo conocía muy bien y al ver la cara de sus otros primos y amigos se dio cuenta que ya tenía un plan

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le preguntó. Por respuesta, George sacó una botella, y acercándose a él le arrancó algunos cabellos de la cabeza haciendo que Fred se quejara.

\- tengo un plan bien trazado, Martin y Lucy te piden disculpas, pero con su embarazo él no la deja montar en escoba, bueno, no la deja hacer nada – bromeó y todos rieron, luego fue pasando la botella a los muchachos mientras las chicas bebían de otra diferente.

\- ¿Y tus padres? – Le preguntó Fred a Athina

\- ¿Crees que siempre nos vestimos de igual manera para una fiesta? – Simplemente respondió ella – Mi madre nos apoya, mi padre… - la chica meneando la cabeza negativa – pero mi mamá sabrá apaciguarlo, siempre lo hace – agregaba.

Ante sus ojos todos se fueron transformando las chicas igual que Ludmila y los muchachos igual a Fred y en pares montaron en sus escobas.

En la fiesta de casamiento, los presentes estaban ansiosos, Sam molesto por la ausencia de Athina y la llegada tarde de varios invitados, Melina nerviosa, miraba hacia los cielos.

-No podemos aguardar más – entonces dijo Sam, ella iba a quejarse pero él no se dejó convencer y la música comenzó.

Los cantos de los gitanos y su música llenaban el ambiente, el cántico era sensual y lento, invitando al romance, las fogatas desprendían sus llamaradas, formando un círculo que a Rose y a Rodas ya les era familiar.

En el centro, siete gitanas ataviadas con colores estruendosos comenzaron a bailar y Ludmila, vestida de blanco, en el centro esperó su compás para empezar a hacerlo.

De repente unas ráfagas de viento alertaron a todos, pero no eran vampiros, eran magos, que en parejas, sobre escobas sobrevolaban el lugar.

Súbitamente comenzaron a atacar, lanzaron hechizos que lanzaron fuegos de artificios, hechizaron a la banda que comenzó a tocar una música estruendosa, que provocó que muchos se taparan los oídos y bombas de humo rodearon a las bailarinas y al prometido de Ludmila.

De repente uno de los hechiceros, que estaba solo bajó y tomó a Ludmila.

Sam comenzó a gritar

-¡Atraparon a Ludmila! – Intentó utilizar sus poderes pero el fue imposible, ya que un hechizo impactó en el impidiéndole mover las manos - ¡haz algo! – Le ordenó a Melina.

La mujer miró al frente y se colocó las manos sobre la cara, era para evitar las risas, aunque a decir verdad estaba un poco asustada

-No puedo hacer nada – mintió a su marido

-¡Ron, Hermione! – Entonces pidió Sam y los magos comenzaron a volar tomados de las manos y atraparon a cuatro parejas.

Cuando todas estuvieron frente a Sam este se sorprendió a ver a cuatro Ludmilas y a cuatro Freds.

\- Poción multijugos – dijo Snape

-¿Cuánto tarda en irse? – Preguntó Sam y Snape se levantó de hombros respondiendo

\- No se sabe

\- ¡Ludmila! – Llamó Sam

\- Si – contestaron las cuatro chicas

\- ¡la verdadera! – Bramó

-Si – volvieron a responder las cuatro

-¡Voy a matarte! – amenazó a uno de los Freds señalándolo con el dedo

-¿Por qué? – dijeron los cuatro al unísono

Sam estaba ofuscado, Melina cubría su rostro simulando estar de igual manera pero en realidad ocultando su risa, hasta que él reparó en ella

-¿Tú estás detrás de esto? – le preguntó

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Le dijo ella aparentando enojo – Con un rapto ya es suficiente – llegó a decir

-¿Un rapto? – Preguntó Sam sin comprender

\- Tú, me raptaste a mi ¿No lo recuerdas? – declaró casi irónica

-¡Estábamos bajo un encantamiento! – Se excusó él

\- El amor siempre lo es – declaró ella suavemente acercándosele

\- La tradición – dijo Sam que en ese tiempo se había convertido en todo un gitano

-Yo podría solucionar ese problema – entonces dijo Isabel acercándose y todos la miraron –soy tu hermana – decía

\- Si – contestó Melina

\- Soy soltera – agregó

\- Si – dijo Melina ya entendiendo por donde venía la propuesta y agradecida de que su hermana se ofreciera por si misma

\- Técnicamente yo debería sucederlos – entonces completó el concepto Isabel

\- Pero el casamiento tiene que ser hoy – decía Sam - ¿Acaso tienes un prometido? – Preguntó.

Isabel se sonrojó, y Miguel Angel se acercó a sus líderes.

\- Mi nombre es Miguel Angel – dijo – Soy hijo de Roberto, que es hijo de Manuel, que es hijo de Rodrigo, que es hijo de Pedro – y continuó durante algunos minutos nombrando a todos sus ancestros para demostrar su sangre totalmente gitana más por tradición que por necesidad, ya todos lo conocían.

-¿La quieres? – Entonces preguntó Melina y él respondió

-Si, la quiero - aunque la pregunta era totalmente innecesaria ya que sus miradas lo decían todo

-¿Lo quieres? – Le preguntó Sam a Isabel, allí los chicos se dieron cuenta que era más una parte del ritual que una pregunta real

\- Si, lo quiero – respondió ella y ambos se acercaron.

Luego sobrevino un revuelo, las bailarinas se acercaron a Isabel llevándola a una tienda.

La banda retomó la sensual música y a los pocos minutos, ella vestida de un blanco inmaculado se acercó al gitano y ambos se unieron en el centro de la fogata, comenzando a bailar, más movidos por la fuerza de su amor que por la danza que habían improvisado.

\- No les preguntamos… - le dijo al oído Sam a Melina

\- Ella aún es inocente – la defendía la mujer, poco a poco la poción multijugos comenzó a perder efecto y ante sus ojos aparecieron, George, Athina, James, Arianda, Silvia, Tomás, Maximo y Lily – La que no creo que lo siga siendo es tu hija mayor – dijo Melina sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro ante la mirada de Sam

\- No lo repitas – amenazó él

\- Te han robado a la nena, ya es una mujer – seguía molestándolo Melina con voz cantarina

\- No sigas Mel – volvía él a amenazar

\- Le han quitado la honra a tu hija – Sam se tapó los oídos y moviendo la cabeza repetía

\- No te escucho, no te escucho, no te escucho – Haciendo que la mujer a su lado se riera y lo abrazara.

George miró su reloj y le dijo a Athina al oído

\- para estas altura ya la habrá deshonrado como tres veces – y la chica lanzó una risita cantarina muy parecida a la de su madre.

Efectivamente George no se equivocaba, no muy lejos de allí, en una cueva custodiada por Lizzy y Norberta los muchachos se entregaban uno al otro nuevamente.

Athina sabía que los gitanos podrían ir a luchar incluso ante vampiros, pero a los dragones le tenían especial respeto así que eran los mejores guardianes para el momento tanto para los unos y los otros.

Dentro de la cueva una sola fogata bastaba para alumbrar a los amantes, que se entregan otra vez al placer.

Fred se encontraba sentado sobre una gruesa manta de lana y Ludmila, aún con su pollera, pero sin su top, estaba sobre él.

Su cuerpo subía y bajaba lentamente, siendo guiada por él que le decía

\- Despacio amor, no quiero lastimarte

\- Sólo me has dado placer – le decía ella besándolo, los pechos desnudos se unían friccionándose y generando más goce. Fred apretaba la espalda de ella contra él con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su trasero para evitar que ella cayera totalmente y a la vez marcándole un ritmo acompasado – ¡Solo placer! – exclamó ella al llegar a su quinto orgasmo, quedándose quieta sobre él.

Las respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos traspirados que resplandecían ante las leves llamas de la hoguera que no les ganaba en el calor, se mantuvieron estáticos, disfrutando de ese momento que era mágico.

Ludmila apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Fred y ambos se miraron, a pesar de la felicidad había una pizca de culpabilidad en ellos.

-No debes sentirte mal – le decía él – tu padre sabrá comprender

\- No es solo mi padre – declaraba ella – es toda mi gente.

\- Ahora me siento arrepentido – llegó a decir Fred intentando incorporarse

\- ¡No! – Le decía ella – Nunca te arrepientas – agregaba abrazándolo – no hubiera podido vivir sin tu amor – declaraba

De repente un patronus de una liebre, el patronus de George, apareció dentro de la cueva y declaró

\- Ya está todo solucionado, sigan disfrutando, Isabel tomó el lugar de Ludmila – Los chicos se miraron, Ludmila entonces prestó atención que la virilidad de Fred aún dura y caliente estaba dentro de ella, y que la misma no había recibido el desahogo necesario y lentamente comenzó a moverse, arriba y abajo, sacando y metiendo su hombría dentro de su ser.

\- Te amo – le decía él sintiendo la fricción de su centro, húmedo, caliente que aprisionaba su miembro haciéndolo sentir sensaciones inimaginables.

\- Te adoro – le decía ella y poco a poco fue bajando hasta estar totalmente penetrada por él. Ambos exhalaron un gemido de triunfo al sentirse completamente conectados.

Por algunos instantes se mantuvieron quietos, ella aún acostumbrándose a la invasión novedosa que experimentaba.

Fred comenzó a besarla suavemente, las lenguas se encontraron jugando una danza frenética, Ludmila inició nuevamente su peregrinaje que le desencadenaría el mayor de los gozos, siendo ayudada por Fred que la sujetada de su trasero, movía su cuerpo arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, llevándolos a entregarse por entero.

Un nuevo clímax para él, otro más para ella.

Luego él sonrió y recitó los últimos versos de la canción que lo había motivado a reclamar a la mujer de sus sueños.

\- Vuelve, llena de amor mi vida.

\- Así que en definitiva corriste la misma suerte que tu madre – le decía Rose

\- Varias veces – bromeó Rodas y todos rieron.


	94. Chapter 94

**Capítulo 9** 4

 **Baile gitano**

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? – Le preguntó Rose a George y Athina.

\- Ella siempre me gustó – decía él

\- Y él a mi – agregaba ella – pero al ver a mi hermana tan mal por su responsabilidad yo creí que era justo que también me comprometiera con un gitano.

\- Lo cual no hubiera sido justo para ninguno de los dos – declaró George tomándole la mano – Siempre coqueteábamos, e incluso salimos un par de veces…

\- Incluso me besó – reía ella – yo tenía dieciséis años cuando él me besó por primera vez – aclaró suspirando enamorada

\- Pero luego, de forma abrupta, me dice que no me quiere, que no quiere saber nada de mi y se marcha – dijo George serio como jamás lo había visto Rose – me sentí fatal, me sentí incluso de alguna forma usado y fui a reclamarle esta actitud que me pareció muy egoísta…

Rose y Rodas ingresaron en el recuerdo, George, se apareció en la aldea gitana, al principio estaba un poco aturdido notándose que hacia poco había logrado su licencia de desaparición.

Pero al cabo de algunos segundos emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de Melina y Sam con el único fin de hablar con Athina.

Para su sorpresa ella no estaba allí, estaba en una de las cabañas donde las muchachas solían practicar sus danzas.

Por supuesto que la aldea gitana era muy moderna, ya que estaban más que instalados y contaban con todos los servicios, incluso de energía eléctrica con lo cual al acercarse a la casa George pudo escuchar la música característica.

Ingresó sin hacer ruido y se asomó para espiarla, le encantaba verla bailar, era una de sus tantas virtudes, como para Ludmila lo era el canto, Athina era una eximia bailarina; aunque ambas dominaban ambas artes.

Durante algunos minutos se deleitó viéndola mover su cuerpo de forma sugestiva al ritmo de una sensual música instrumental, cuando iba a hacerse ver la melodía cambió drásticamente a una muy lenta y casi podía decirse hasta triste.

Athina postrada en el piso comenzó a hacer movimientos más de relajación y de estiramiento, que no dejaban de ser muy excitantes, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a George, sino que ella comenzó a cantar, acompañada de la música instrumental.

 _Cuando digo que no quiero amarte mas, es por que te amo_.

 _Cuando digo que no quiero más de ti, es por que te quiero_.

 _Más tengo miedo de entregar mi corazón_

y _confesar que ando toda entusiasmada,_

y _o no puedo imaginar que vaya a ser de mí si te perdiera un día_.

 _Pero mis ansias se desprenden por doquier_

 _Que después te entrego_

 _Necesito hablar las cosas que yo se y después me niego_.

 _Y la verdad que estoy loca ya por ti_.

 _Que tengo miedo de perderte alguna vez_.

 _Necesito aceptar que dios jamás va a separarte de mi vida_

La música comenzó a ser un poco más rápida y ella aceleraba los movimientos, le era difícil a George observar su rostro, pero cuando lo hacia podía ver que estaba muy triste, al borde de las lágrimas.

 _Es una locura de decir que no te quiero_.

 _Evitar las apariencias ocultando evidencias_.

 _Más por que seguir fingiendo si no puedo_

e _ngañar mi corazón, yo se que te amo_.

 _Ya no mas mentiras que me muero de deseos_

 _Que te quiero más que todo necesito de tus besos_.

 _Le haces falta a mis días, mas sin ti no se que hacer_ , q _ue hacer sin ti_

 _yo quiero que conozcas más de mí_.

 _Son mis temores los que me alejan,_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

 _Son mis temeros los que me alejan,_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

 _Pero mis ansias se desprenden por doquier_

 _Que después te entrego_

 _Necesito hablar las cosas que yo se y después me niego_

 _Y la verdad que estoy loca ya por ti_

 _Que tengo miedo de perderte alguna vez_

 _Necesito aceptar que dios jamás va a separarte de mi vida_

Athina continuaba bailando, la música se hacia más fuerte al igual que sus movimientos, pero George ya no miraba su cuerpo moverse armonioso al ritmo de la música, sino que su rostro, acaparaba toda su atención, era tan expresivo, que llegó a emocionarlo, poco a poco las lágrimas que pendían de los ojos de Athina comenzaron a caer sin poder resistirlas más pero no dejó de bailar ni de cantar, pareciendo que sentía cada una de las palabras que la canción decía.

 _Es una locura de decir que no te quiero_

 _Evitar las apariencias ocultando evidencias_

 _Más por que seguir fingiendo si no puedo_

 _Engañar mi corazón yo se que te amo_

 _Ya no mas mentira que me muero de deseos_

 _Que te quiero más que todo necesito de tus besos_

 _Le haces falta a mis días, mas sin ti no se que hacer_

 _Que hacer sin ti yo quiero que conozcas más de mí_

 _Son mis temores los que me alejan,_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

 _Son mis temeros los que me alejan,_

 _Lo cierto es que te quiero más que a mí_

La música continuó pero ella cayó al suelo arrodillada, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y llorando angustiosamente.

George ni lo dudó y corriendo la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella estaba aturdida, por la sorpresa, por el cansancio, por el dolor, pero se dejó mecer entre esos brazos que le daban protección, amparo, felicidad. Los envolvía un aurea tan extraña, tan mística que parecía inquebrantable, pero fue ella quien la rompió

-¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? – Preguntó separándose

-Yo te quiero más que a mi – únicamente contestaba él dándole a entender que lo había visto y oído todo

\- No puedo – le decía ella poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué no puedes? – preguntaba él a su lado

\- No puedo seguir amándote George – declaraba acariciando su rostro – mi hermana hará un gran sacrificio, yo debo imitarla, piensa que bien podría estar yo en su lugar, nos separan solo un par de minutos o menos de existencia – aclaraba

\- Ya ayudaremos a mi primo y a tu hermana – decía él apretando contra su mejilla la mano que lo acariciaba – no te niegues más a este amor Athina, no rehuyas de mi amor, te amo con tanta intensidad que explotaré si me rechazas otra vez.

Durante algunos minutos solo se miraban, ella aún con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y él sin soltar su mano ni bajar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Pero… - George tiró de Athina y la besó impidiéndole excusarse, sintiendo el cuerpo femenino estremecerse entre su brazos, durante varios minutos se besaron con pasión, con desenfreno, él apretaba su espalda aferrándola a su cuerpo, impidiéndole alejarse sin necesidad ya que ella estaba ya entregada a esa sensación sublime de sentirse cerca de George. Luego sus bocas se separaron lentamente y sus frentes se unieron

\- Pero nada – le decía él – mañana mismo pido tu mano – declaraba y ella separó su rostro mirándolo con un brillo de felicidad en ellos

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No somos muy jóvenes? – Preguntaba ella, deseando que George ya hubiera pensado en esas opciones y que estuviera muy seguro de lo que quería, porque ella lo amaba con toda su alma, y si bien estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, en realidad su decisión era totalmente personal, ya que todos querían mucho a George, puesto que estaba todos los veranos en el pueblo, y todos sabían que la cortejaba y que se querían.

Realmente ahora pensaba que se le había cruzado por la mente al rechazarlo la noche anterior.

\- Yo ya me he recibido – le explicaba él ajeno a sus pensamientos – mi padre me ha ofrecido un puesto en Sortilegios así que no tendremos problemas con el dinero, y no debo responderte que estoy seguro de esto porque te amo con toda mi alma, desde el primer día que te vi como algo más que una niña me gustaste para luego enamorarme sin control. – Athina iba a decirle que si pero él tapó su boca con un dedo pensando que se iba a negar – Y no me digas que es una locura porque muchos de mis tíos se casaron muy jóvenes y son muy felices, y mis abuelos también así que no hay excusas – Athina iba a responder que no creía que la edad fuera un problema pero él la detuvo – Y no digas que no me amas porque acabas de decirme que no puedes seguir amándome, con lo cual en realidad aún me amas – Athina iba a decirle que era cierto pero él no la dejaba hablar – y cuando te besé te entregaste por completo, pude sentir tu cuerpo temblar junto al mío, tu me amas, como yo… - Athina sacó el dedo de su boca y lo besó apasionadamente sorprendiendo a George que por un instante se quedó estático recibiendo el beso para luego corresponderlo con igual vehemencia, durante minutos de deleitaron uno con el otro, hasta que ella separándose apenas declaró

\- No creo que la edad sea un problema, como tampoco el dinero, y si, acepto casarme contigo, porque te amo con toda mi alma, mi amado George.

Él la abrazó fuertemente y elevándola del suelo comenzó a girar, ambos reían felices y cuando estuvieron muy mareados se detuvieron para besarse otra vez hasta que el mareo pasó.

Rose y Rodas regresaron del recuerdo y miraban a la pareja, que tomados de la mano reían felices

\- Y así fue – simplemente agregó Athina – Luego nos casamos…

\- Y ahora esperamos un hijo – completó George poniéndole una mano en el vientre.

\- Son muy interesantes los bailes gitanos – reflexionaba Rose – en su mayoría representan a rituales ¿No es así? – Le preguntó a Athina

\- No necesariamente, es una de las tantas expresiones de mi pueblo, cuando estamos contentos cantamos y bailamos, cuando estamos tristes, también – agregó sonriendo - ¿Te gustaría aprender? – Inquirió la muchacha gitana estirando su mano e invitado a Rose a seguirla.

Ni lerdos ni perezosos, en un santiamén se había improvisado un fogón, todos los presentes en la madriguera se sentaron cerca de la fogata; Sam, George y Fred cantaban una sensual danza. A los pocos minutos Guillermo se les unió con su guitarra y los demás acompañaban con las palmas y golpeando cualquier cosa que hiciera ruido, desde un balde hasta el tronco de un árbol.

En el centro, Melina, Isabel, Ludmila, Athina y Rose estaban de pie y las tres primeras comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, poco a poco la pelirroja se les fue uniendo, siguiendo los pasos hábilmente.

Las gitanas se fueron acercando a sus parejas y Rose, sin dudarlo se acercó a Rodas quien la miraba sonriente.

Lo único que desentonaba en todo ello era el traje de cuero negro de la pelirroja que la deslucía frente a los estridentes colores de sus compañeras, ya que la danza de Rose no sólo era sensual sino que demostraba que sus dones iban más allá de aprender sobre luchas y armas, sino que todo se le hacia fácil y natural.

En un giro frente a Rodas su ropa cambió, por supuesto que todos, menos él, se sorprendieron, al verla vestida, con una pollera de colores verdes y naranjas y una camisa blanca que destacaba sus senos.

Sin embargo la música y el canto no se detuvieron, continuaron, más fuerte, más rápido sin perder por un instante sensualidad.

Rose y Rodas se acercaban cada vez más, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido por Albus y Ron quienes se miraban de hito en hito, al terminar la danza, Rose terminó en los brazos de Rodas a escasos milímetros la boca uno del otro, ella respirando agitadamente y el mirándola con intensidad.

El silencio era casi absoluto, solo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas. Durante algunos minutos todos pudieron sentir la lucha interna que sucedía entre ambos muchachos, para no rendirse a aquello extraño que los embargaba. Fue al mismo tiempo que ambos se separaron, el negro traje de cuero de Rose regresó y todos aplaudieron, felicitando a la chica y preguntándole por su atuendo.

Sólo Albus y Ron permanecían en silencio mirando a los muchachos, frente a ellos Hermione, Jenifer y Stephan también observaban con seriedad a los chicos, esperando que fueran más fuertes de lo que los estaba intentando dominar.

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando, hasta que los muchachos se quedaron solos, Rose estaba muy pensativa

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntaba Rodas

\- Hay algo muy sospechoso – le decía –desde la intromisión de Aileen, siento que hay algo más que solo casualidad en todo

\- ¿Piensas que fue hecho a propósito? – Inquirió Rodas y ella asintió - ¿Por quién?

\- ¿Quién? – Le preguntó Rose sarcástica

\- Gunther – declaró Rodas - ¿Puede ser tan poderoso?

\- E implacable – decía ella tomándose de las rodillas, Rodas notó su nerviosismo y le pasó la mano por sobre los hombros atrayéndola hacia él

\- Lo venceremos Rose – la calmaba

\- No se si pueda – decía ella sinceramente – él ha sido mi mentor, como Albus lo ha sido contigo ¿Podrías eliminar a Albus aún sabiendo que es por el bien de la humanidad? – Rodas pensó algunos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza

\- Además no será fácil, está rodeado de seres muy poderosos, Danu es magnífica, Leonid sanguinario, Oskar salvaje, Mauritius insensible y está ese Lord que no conocemos y que nadie sabe quien es – sin darse cuenta Rose comenzó a llorar silenciosamente

\- Shhhhh – la reconfortaba Rodas meciéndola y secándole las lágrimas con sus manos, luego sin darse cuenta ella le dio un suave beso en los labios pero ambos se separaron.

\- Disculpa – le pidió

\- No debes pedírmelas, ya se lo que te cuesta, a mi me sucede lo mismo, creo que está relacionado con el ritual de Horalcol – declaraba Rodas - Estoy casi seguro – afirmaba Rodas – y si Gunther está tras la aparición de Aileen, de Isabel, y vaya a saber de cuantas cosas más, bueno, le ha salido mal – afirmó – ellas son buenas, aunque no lo pareciera al principio, ellas han demostrado que el amor las guía y eso siempre es bueno, además quienes nos rodean lo siente con intensidad – llegó a bromear y ambos sonrieron

\- Si, los objetos de Horalcol se basan en el amor – decía Rose – Por eso se puede luchar contra el mal con ellos – explicaba – ya que los que no sienten amor no pueden combatirlos

\- exacto, por eso esto que sentimos debe estar relacionado con todo ello – agregaba Rodas – quiero que sepas que te quiero, como una gran amiga y nada de lo que suceda cambiará lo que siento por ti – le decía besándole la cabeza y abrazándola nuevamente.

Ambos miraban el crepitar de las llamas de la fogata pensando si ese era realmente el sentimiento que ambos sentían, si era parte del ritual o si era algo más.


	95. Chapter 95

**Capítulo 9** 5

 **Lobos en la familia**

La madriguera se vio envuelta en una nueva vorágine, Molly iba y venía varias veces al día.

El embarazo de Victoire estaba llegando a su fin y ella había decidido tener a su hijo en su casa, y no por motivos caprichosos, sino porque, si bien había una aceptación mucho mayor a los licántropos en esos días, todavía se podía sentir las miradas de superioridad en algunas personas y en el estado tan sensible de Victoire y tan posesivo de Teddy esa situación podría convertirse en una matanza.

Al niño lo tendrían en su casa y si bien habían llamado a una partera que era muy conocida por toda la familia, Victorie solo confiaba en su abuela y era Molly quien se hacía cargo de todo.

-Pobre abuela – decía Rose mirándola ir y venir - ¿De donde saca tanta energía? – Preguntó

-De la piedra filosofal – respondió Rodas y ella lo miró sorprendida

-¿Tu crees? – Inquirió y él asintiendo contestó

-No me cabe la menor duda.

Y el nacimiento llegó, todos recibieron al pequeño Remus muy emocionados, no tanto como su abuelo que orgulloso lo exhibía como la octava maravilla del mundo.

Allí estaban, además de sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos y además Athina, Ludmina con sus esposos, y Lucy y Martin.

El niño tenía los cabellos de un color extraño, se podía decir que era de un verde muy claro y sus ojos eran celestes.

Durante la visita a la madriguera donde todos se reunieron para ver al pequeño Remus, como lo habían llamado, todos reían, incluso Victoire llegó a bromear con Bill que su próximo hijo se llamaría como él.

\- Eso espero – llegó a contestar Bill – porque si debo esperar por Dominique o Louis voy perdido – se quejó.

La muchacha casi identica a su madre pero de cabellos rojizo, lo miró indiferente, aunque a Rose y Rodas no se le escaparon sus pensamientos pero quien comenzó a los gritos fue Louis quien los distrajo de seguir hurgando en la mente de la muchacha

\- ¡Estoy cansado de tus indirectas! – Exclamó el muchacho poniéndose de pie y sin importarle los pedidos de silencio de su hermana y abuela.

A Rose no se le escapó el hecho de que Louis era atractivo, su belleza era comparable a la de un dios griego, cautivante, y era extremadamente femenino, sus movimientos eran casi felinos y llegó al punto de no poder apartar la vista de él, haciendo que Rodas se pusiera rápidamente de muy mal humor.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte? – Preguntó sin tapujos Rose y Louis la miró y se acomodó su melena lacia, de un castaño muy claro que caía apenas por debajo de sus hombros haciendo que ella suspirara

\- Porque tengo la habilidad de una veela – respondió él malhumorado

\- ¿No son solo las mujeres quienes la tienen? – Preguntó Rose haciendo ojitos y poniendo caritas hasta que Rodas la codeó, sacándola de ese estupor

\- Precisamente – respondió Bill sarcástico

\- ¡Que no soy gay! – Gritaba Louis cerrando los puños – No quiero ofender a quien lo sea, y no me importa la vida de los demás, pero yo no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres, me atraen las mujeres, pero debo alejarme porque… porque… - miró alrededor observando como las cinco muchachas, a pesar de tener a sus esposos a su lado lo miraban como Ron miraría una rana de chocolate del escaparate de una dulcería – Por esto – agregó señalando a las muchachas quienes sonrieron cautivadas por sus movimientos.- Me voy – declaró marchándose de allí.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sentí así durante las fiestas navideñas? – Le preguntó Rose a Albus

\- Porque tiene etapas, podría decirse que intencionalmente él puede hacer uso de su poder cuando quiere, pero hay días que escapa a su control

\- ¿Cómo un estado de celo? – Inquirió Rose sonriente

\- Algo así – respondió Albus – Discúlpenme, debo ir a hablar con él – declaró y se marchó.

Pronto todo volvió a la normalidad y el pequeño Remus fue el centro de atención de todos, aunque a Rose y Rodas no se le escapó lo que habían visto en la mente de Dominique, quien los miraba de hito en hito deduciendo que había sido descubierta.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de estar a solas con ellos los encaró sin tapujos.

\- Les ruego no digan nada – pidió directa y franca, cosa que a Rose le gustó – No es que a mis padres les molestaría esta situación, pero queremos tener las cosas bien claras – agregó

\- Creo que las tienen bastante claras – sonrió Rodas y ahora lo codeó Rose haciéndole doler - ¡Auch! – se quejó él haciendo que las chicas se rieran.

-¿Cuál fue su misión? – Preguntó Rose contrariada

\- La idea era neutralizar a Danu – respondió Dominique haciendo que Rose se pusiera nerviosa al instante

-¿Lo lograron? – Preguntó Rodas y ella negó con la cabeza

\- No me sorprende – declaró Rose

\- Pero porque tuvimos un problema con los Vulture – dijo Dominique

\- De lo contrario lo hubiéramos hecho – agregó Albus ingresando al salón

Pronto los chicos ingresaron en el recuerdo de Albus y luego en el de Dominique

Albus estaba en la cocina con Bill, ambos charlaban sobre la importancia de la misión, en realidad, en este punto todas lo eran.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Castiel junto a Sergio.

\- Hola – saludaron los dos y los ya presentes respondieron de igual manera.

\- ¿Me necesitabas Albus? – Preguntó Sergio

\- Si muchacho – contestó el anciano – necesito que detengamos a Danu

\- Lo que necesites – contestaba el chico – aunque la verdad que ahora que conozco su verdadera identidad me cuido mucho de lo que le digo - acotó

\- ¿No tienes inconvenientes en ayudarnos? – Preguntó Bill

\- No hay problema, lo manejaré con mi manager, creo que de aquí a seis meses entro justo en un período de descanso.

\- Muchas gracias Sergio, sabemos que eres una figura muy importante en el mundo muggle y te agradezco que nos ayudes

\- Lo cierto es que pertenezco a los dos mundos – recapacitaba el chico – y mis habilidades me han ayudado a llegar donde estoy.

\- ¡SERGIO! – Entraron gritando Fred y George junior y Louis – NOS FIRMAS UN AUTÓGRAFO, NOS FIRMAS UN AUTÓGRAFO – continuaban gritando mostrando unas libretas como si fueran adolescentes

\- Muchachos – los retaba Bill

\- Es el jugador estrella del Manchester united ¿CÓMO NO LE VAMOS A PEDIR UN AUTOGRAFO? – Decía Fred junior sonriente

\- Pensé que ustedes eran fanáticos del quidditch – reflexionaba Sergio mientras que de buena gana firmaba cuanto papel se le ponía frente a sus manos, sin faltar, remeras, balones hasta escobas.

\- También lo somos del soccer, nuestro tío Harry nos llevó y también Harm y Miguel – respondía George junior dando saltos de alegría al tener la remera autografiada en sus manos. – Esto valdrá oro en la tienda – declaró sonriente

\- Vamos chicos, déjenlo tranquilo – les decía Albus sereno pero firme, en ese tono de voz amigable pero a la vez recto e ineludible de obedecer.

Los chicos se fueron, entre gritos y vitorees.

\- Disculpa el atropello – se excusaba Bill

\- No es molestia, al contrario, me gusta poder atender a aquellos que me hicieron famoso, sin los fans no somos nada – reflexionaba el muchacho.

\- Hay un problema que nos tiene muy preocupados – decía Albus poniéndose serio – Los Vulture están en el medio – Sergio puso cara de pocos amigos – todos sabemos que tú eres uno de sus blancos.

\- Tengo una custodia personal altamente calificada – decía Sergio – entre ellos varios quileutes – agregaba.

\- Igualmente estaríamos más tranquilos si estuviera alguien de los nuestros. – Decía Bill

\- pensé que todos estábamos juntos en esto – decía Sergio ya no gustándole el asunto

\- No creo que Bill haya querido ser discriminatorio en su expresión, lo que quiso decir es que nos será mucho más fácil estar en contacto contigo si algún mago estuviera a tu alrededor.

\- No hay problema – dijo Sergio levantándose de la silla – ahora debo irme, en un par de horas debo concentrar y la liga es muy estricta – aclaraba sonriendo – haré que Simón, uno de mis primos, el hijo de Sam, se contacte con ustedes.

\- Gracias Sergio

\- No hay porque Albus – respondió el chico – aún no he hecho nada. Y se marchó.

\- ¡Dominique! – llamó Bill a los pocos minutos y la chica se asomó, apoyándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la puerta

\- Si papá – dijo sarcástica

\- Más respeto – le decía Bill pero la muchacha no cambió su postura – Mañana partirás a encontrarte con ese tal Simón

\- Bien – contestó la chica y se marchó, subiendo con pisadas fuertes la escalera al tiempo que se la escuchaba refunfuñar.

\- Podría enviar a Victoire – decía Bill – ella es más dócil

\- ¿Y que Teddy te mate y mate a todos los quileutes? ¿Te olvidas de reciente su embarazo? – decía Albus y Bill asentía dándole la razón.

Al día siguiente Dominique se presentó cargando un bolso mediano, frente a las puertas de una gran mansión a las afueras de Londres, las pesadas puertas de hierro se abrieron automáticamente luego que ella se anunció.

Comenzó a caminar dentro de la estancia, varios metros, hasta quedar frente a una suntuosa mansión.

Por el costado derecho se asomó un muchacho, de tez oscura, cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, muy grandes y expresivos.

\- Por aquí – le dijo saludándola y ella se dirigió hacia el muchacho tendiéndole la mano – Soy Simón – se presentó

\- Dominique – contestó ella

\- La entrada de personal es por el costado derecho – le explicaba mientras avanzaba seguido de ella – tu habitación es la primera del pasillo, tendrás el privilegio – agregó sarcásticamente – de traer y acompañar a las chicas de Sergio

\- ¿Chicas? – Preguntaba ella

\- Bueno, él es extremadamente famoso, el jugador estrella del Manchester, puedo decirte que Beckham no le llega a los talones – explicaba – es mucho más habilidoso y extremadamente más carismático, y – agregaba – como es soltero es codiciado por toda mujer que lo conozca. Tu función es investigar a cada una de ellas, ver si puede ser peligrosa, luego traerla a la casa y finalmente llevarla de regreso a la madrugada.

\- ¿Todos los días? – Preguntó ella y el chico rió

\- No, te dije que era habilidoso, no un Dios – y continuó riendo – pero cuando esté de vacaciones tendrás más trabajo, durante los entrenamientos es peor que un cura, célibe al más alto grado – aclaraba – y es nuestra función que ninguna oportunista se le acerque, aunque debo admitir que jamás se ha dejado embaucar – agregaba admirando al muchacho. Llegaron a un pasillo con varias puertas el chico abrió la primera y dejó a la vista una habitación bastante amplia, con una cama de una plaza y un baño privado – aquí te hospedaras, en una hora cenamos, somos un familia – le decía – Sergio es uno más de nosotros, nunca te despreciará ni siquiera sentirás que él es la estrella – le decía

\- Se ve que lo quieres – le decía ella ingresando a la habitación

\- Es mi primo, y me ha ayudado a irme de Folks, para mí eso es todo un sueño de por si – decía el chico

\- Pero te tiene trabajando – le decía ella

\- Si le llamas trabajo – contestaba el chico – la verdad es que nos divertimos mucho, te repito, somos una gran familia, en la cena te presentaré a los demás – dijo y luego se marchó.

Dominique se quedó parada por unos minutos terminando de observar la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, perfecto e inmaculado.

Acomodó su ropa en una cómoda al costado derecho de la cama y colgó el resto en un pequeño ropero de una puerta a su izquierda junto a la puerta del baño, que era pequeño pero contaba con una cómoda bañera. También pudo notar una mesa de noche con un teléfono, el cual sonó.

\- ¿si? – dijo al levantar el auricular

\- Hola Dominique – la saludó Simon – Te esperamos en la cocina, es hacia tu derecha, podrás ver la luz encendida

Se miro en el espejo que colgaba de la puerta del ropero si estaba presentable, vestía un jean y un pulóver en color azul que le había tejido su abuela Molly con una gran letra "D" en color blanco que llevaba con todo su orgullo Weasley y además unos tenis blancos no eran de moda, pero eran cómodos.

Al salir del cuarto pudo ver la luz que salía de una habitación al fondo, y se dirigió allí, fuera el sol ya se había ocultado y se podían ver las sombras de los árboles que la luna reflejaba.

Ingresó en la cocina y pudo ver a un grupo de unos siete muchachos, todos sentados a la mesa y riendo fuertemente, en el centro estaba Simón, impartiendo orden y cuando ella ingresó todos se quedaron en silencio observándola.

\- ¿Una mujer? – Entonces preguntó uno de ellos, muy corpulento, también con facciones indias cabellos y ojos oscuros como Simón.

\- No sabía que era un club exclusivo, lo siento – simplemente dijo ella de mal humor sentándose en uno de los lugares vacíos – a propósito soy Dominique y aunque sea mujer puedo partirte la cara siete veces antes que tu apenas llegues a ponerme un dedo encima. – Agregó terminando con una sonrisa sarcástica dejando al muchacho con la boca abierta

\- Se te va a caer la baba Franco – le decía Simón y el muchacho cerró la boca mirando su plato. – Bueno, ya has conocido a Franco – continuaba Simón – él es Javier – y un muchacho de cabellos castaño oscuros largos hasta pasar la nuca y ojos color marrón verdoso la saludó – Enrique – y la saludó un chico de similares facciones que Simón pero ojos más claros – Marcelo – un muchacho delgado, pero atlético de cabello lacio y fino castaño que casi le tapaba la cara la saludó, finalmente conoció a Julián y Chad un par de gemelos de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes que le hicieron un gesto con la mano.

\- Falto yo – entonces dijo un muchacho ingresando por la puerta tras ella y Dominique se levantó sin saber porque, al voltear se encontró cara a cara con Sergio.

Sus ojos de color avellana, con chispitas celestes, su cabello de un rubio oscuro, ondeado apenas, permitiendo que el flequillo cayera con gracia sobre el costado derecho del rostro y su cuerpo atlético hizo que sintiera una llamarada, que nació en su vientre y luego se extendió por todo su cuerpo, terminando por hacer arder su corazón.

\- Un gusto – intentó saludar permaneciendo serena, pero algo se había activado, algo que era poderoso, implacable, su padre ya le había hablado de ello, y nunca creyó que fuera cierto, nunca hasta ese momento. Ella no creía en la imprimación, pensaba que era un invento de Victoire y de su padre para justificar su idolatría por Teddy y por su mamá respectivamente.

Ahora ella caía presa de ese embrujo que le hacía sentir que protegería a Sergio por sobre todas las cosas y que sería suya sin dudarlo por siquiera fracción de segundo.

Pero no podía ser, ella debía estar atenta y serena, envolverse en esos sentimiento sería contraproducente para su misión, la de protegerlo.

Él la miraba y ella notó la mano extendida y la aferró fuertemente.

\- ¡Que buen agarre! – Le decía él poniéndose colorado

\- Disculpa – dijo ella soltando la mano

\- Ten cuidado – le decía Franco – parece que es belicosa – Sergio lo miró interrogante levantando una ceja en un gesto que a Dominique pareció que iba a derretirla entonces viró y se sentó, permaneciendo de espaldas a él y comenzó a cenar lentamente sin dejar de ver su plato, como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

El resto de la cena fue muy normal, los chicos contaban anécdotas, como le había dicho Simón, eran una familia, de hecho Sergio, Simón, Franco, Javier y Enrique eran primos, eran quileutes y Dominique ya sabía que, lo más seguro serían lobos, pudiéndolo notar durante la cena, cuando ella escuchaba un extraño ruido en la oscuridad del frondoso bosque que rodeaba la finca podía ver que ellos también se ponían en guardia casi imperceptiblemente y luego continuaban como si nada.

Al finalizar la cena Simón la llamó y le entregó una carpeta

\- las futuras candidatas – le dijo y una oleada de celos invadió inmediatamente a Dominique pero tomó el grueso pliego de hojas que el chico le entregaba – Dentro de tres días hay una función de caridad – le decía – los solteros más codiciados serán subastados para recolectar fondos para un comedor infantil y las ganadoras se ganan una cena con él – explicaba – aquí tienes a todas las mujeres que concurrirán, necesitamos saber cuales pueden ser peligrosas y cuales no – ella asentía – en la sala que está allí – señaló Simón a su izquierda – hay una salón donde hay una computadora – hizo una pausa, miró a todos lados y le preguntó casi susurrando - ¿Sabes manejar una computadora? – dándole a entender que conocía su condición, entonces ella se le acercó y también en un susurro le dijo

\- Soy una maga, no soy una idiota – el chico se separó y la miró por cuestión de segundos para luego echarse a reír

\- Lo siento – decía él y ella también sonreía pudiendo ver que Sergio, al fondo de la sala los miraba no muy feliz – Bueno, puedes investigar sobre ellas, en realidad no es muy difícil, la mayoría son esposas de empresarios y alguna que otra vedette de moda.

\- Empezaré ahora mismo – dijo ella

\- ¡Aguarda! – Exclamó tomándole del hombro - ¡tómatelo con calma! – reía entonces Sergio se puso de pie y se acercó, Simón sacó la mano del hombro de Dominique

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó el recién llegado

\- Si – contestaba Simón – le explicaba sobre su trabajo

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que coquetearle? – Lo enfrentó Sergio, muy sereno pero Dominique podía sentir la presión del macho alfa sobre Simón

\- ¿Coquetearle? – Repitió el chico sonriendo nervioso - ¡Que tonterías dices! – Reaccionó de mala manera – Tú sabes – le decía – tú sabes – repetía – mis pensamientos están en otro lado – aclaraba enojado, Dominique rápidamente interpretó que Simón ya tenía su pareja y el comentario de Sergio había sido una gran ofensa

\- Lo siento – entonces dijo el chico – es que, una mujer entre nosotros – continuó meneando la cabeza.

Entonces Dominique no lo soportó y le propinó un puñetazo haciéndolo caer de bruces, todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

\- La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes, incluido tú, me menosprecien por ser mujer deberán atenerse a las consecuencias – declaró marchándose de allí

Sergio se levantó solo, a pesar que Chad y Julián quisieron ayudarlo

\- Pega fuerte – decía acariciándose la cara

\- ¿Más fuerte que yo? – Quiso saber Franco

\- Mejor ni te le acerques – respondió Sergio

\- ¿La despedirás? – preguntó Enrique

\- ¿Y perderme ese gancho derecho como protección? – respondió con otra pregunta bromeando - ¡Jamás! – Y todos rieron

En la sala de investigación Dominique se enfrascó en su trabajo, debía ser meticulosa, no podía ponerse en riesgo la vida de Sergio.

Aún le dolía la mano por el golpe, esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara Simón a reprenderla o alguno de los otros muchachos a despedirla, cosa que en realidad creía que no fuera posible; la última persona que pensó que ingresaría por la puerta era él.

Se levantó como si un resorte la hubiese impulsado

\- Disculpa – le dijo – estuvieron acosándome desde que ingresé por la puerta…

\- No tienes que disculparte – le decía él – Además me libraste de una pelea con Simón, estamos a mano – contestaba él encendiendo una televisión - ¿Te molesta? – Le preguntó casual

\- Por favor, es tu casa – le decía ella sentándose nuevamente

\- No, es nuestra casa – agregó él

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo ella asomándose por detrás de la pantalla plana del ordenador

\- Esta casa es de todos, si tienes novio y quieres que te visite, no hace falta pedir permiso, aquí todas las novias vienen a ver a los muchachos – aclaraba Sergio

\- No tengo novio – dijo ella regresando la vista a la pantalla y leyendo, pero las letras se le mezclaban, su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba transpirando de los nervios.

La televisión proyectaba un partido de futbol y Sergio parecía estar viendo el juego muy ensimismado, así que ella levantó la vista para mirarlo.

Era perfecto, su perfil, era inmaculado, su pose la de un modelo y su porte la de un galán de telenovela.

¡Oh! ¡Esto de la imprimación si que era una obsesión! Pensaba Dominique ¿perfil inmaculado, porte de galán? Si hasta se estaba pareciendo a Victoire, ahora si creía cuando su mamá le decía que antes de imprimarse con Teddy estaban todo el día peleándose para luego cambiar al opuesto.

Entonces apagó el ordenador y se levantó

\- ¿Te vas a descansar? – Preguntó él sin sacar la vista de la televisión

\- Si – respondió ella – es tarde, mañana seguiré. Buenas noches – dijo

\- En realidad nos veremos en la fiesta – dijo él – yo debo ir a entrenar y estaré en el club durante estos tres días

\- ¿Necesitas nuestra protección? – Preguntó

\- No – respondió – En las concentraciones hay mucho personal de seguridad. Son las ventajas de convivir con deportistas muy famosos – declaró casi triste - sólo llevo un par de chicos.

\- Parece que no te agradan – declaró

\- Yo sería feliz corriendo por los bosques de Folks – decía él posando la vista en la ventana desde donde se veía el bosque que rodeaba la parte trasera de la mansión – tirarme desde sus acantilados hacia la fresca agua del lago – sonreía como recordando

-¿Por qué no te vas? – Preguntó ella. Los ojos masculinos la miraron con tanta intensidad que casi llega a retroceder pero se estabilizó

\- Aquí todos son muy felices. Igual tengo un contrato no me creas tan altruista – aclaró sonriendo

\- ¿ y cuando termine? – Inquirió. Sergio regresó la vista a la ventana y Dominique recuperó un poco la respiración y su calor corporal habitual que se habían descontrolado

\- No lo sé – suspiró apoyando uno de los brazos sobre el vidrio

\- hasta luego – dijo ella y se retiró olvidándose la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

Sergio se acercó y leyó las notas que ella había anotado y comenzó a reír, las cuatro primeras candidatas, a sabiendas de su nueva guardaespaldas no eran convenientes para él.

Sonrió, era una suerte, ya que ella tenía toda la razón, ninguna lo era.

El ya había encontrado a su par, ahora era cuestión de conquistarla.

Los tres días venideros fueron una gloria, estaba junto a Simón mucho tiempo ya que ambos eran los encargados de organizar todo.

Franco, Enrique y Javier se fueron con Sergio y Chad, Julián y Marcelo revisaban los videos de seguridad de la fiesta y todo lo relatico a los traslados.

\- has hecho un trabajo muy puntilloso – la elogiaba Simón – podría decirte mejor que el mío, pero podría correr peligro mi trabajo.

Entonces entró un hombre en un caro traje de color azul, muy elegante

\- ¡Simón! – Llamó altanero y el chico fue a su lado. Hablaron durante unos instantes, pudiendo ver Dominique que el chico negaba cada cosa que el hombre le decía hasta que este último gritó - ¡Soy yo quien decide las cosas! ¡Punto final! – Y se marchó sin saludar.

Simón regresó junto a ella refunfuñando

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Matheu – respondía Simón – el representante de Sergio

\- Veo que no te llevas bien

\- Que perceptiva – contestó Simón sarcástico

\- Y porque no te conviertes en lobo y le das un buen susto, así sabría quien manda – dijo ella y luego se tapó la boca por la infidencia, Simón se sonrió

\- Nunca lo había pensado – contestó – pero pondría en peligro la reputación de Sergio – decía

\- ¿Entonces te dejas maltratar? – Preguntaba ella sin entender

\- Si Matheu supiera nuestro secreto sería muy peligroso

\- No es de fiar – reflexionaba Dominique

\- es más creo que él es el mayor peligro que Sergio tiene al lado – decía Simón

\- ¿Por qué no le dices? – Preguntaba Dominique

\- Porque el hombre tiene grandes contactos y muchas ideas, realmente sin él Sergio no hubiese llegado tan alto, aunque tampoco le es fácil seguirle el ritmo a sus requisitos

\- ¿Y porque no lo deja? – Preguntaba Dominique

\- ¿Esto? – Decía Simón pero luego recapacitó – No sé si Sergio está dispuesto a abandonar el fútbol, es su mayor pasión. ¡Ven! – Le dijo poniéndose de pie y no, permitiendo comentarle su conversación con Sergio y yendo a la televisión colocó un disco en la casetera.

Pronto apareció un juego de futbol y Dominique distinguió rápidamente a Sergio, se movía ágil y rápido en la cancha, parecía estar un paso por delante de sus atacantes y robarle todas las pelotas, había marcado tres goles con suma facilidad y cada vez que anotaba se dirigía donde estaba el público y festejaba con ellos y sus compañeros, haciéndolos partícipes de su victoria. Ella podía ver la felicidad en los ojos de Sergio y la sonrisa que delataba que, como lo había dicho Simón, esa era su mayor pasión.

El día de la subasta llegó, como era una cena elegante Simón le acercó un vestido, que ella consideró demasiado sugerente.

Estaba acostumbrada a vestir largas remeras y pantalones, sin olvidarse de sus cómodos tenis pero en esa oportunidad un par de tacones altos la llevaban.

Simón se quedó mirándola por algunos instantes, no más que Julián, Marcelo y Chad, con quien había también formado cierta alianza

\- Como me sigan mirando se las verán conmigo – decía terminando de bajar las escaleras que la llevaba al auto que los llevaría.

\- Nop – decía Marcelo – No perdió lo belicosa

\- Aunque la mona se vista de seda… - recitaba Chad y todos se reían

\- estas muy hermosa – le decía Simón sinceramente, Dominique sabía que era un halago de amigo y lo aceptó gustosa

\- Aunque no sé como correré a alguien con estos zapatos – agregaba ella sonriendo

\- Te los sacas – le decía Marcelo

\- Y si quieres también el vestido – agregaba Chad

\- Baaaasttaaa – les decía Simón poniendo la calma. Y partieron

Dominique tenía en su memoria a las cincuenta y cinco ofertantes, todas mujeres de alta sociedad y divas del cine y el teatro que participaban de ese evento anual.

Los hombres subastados eran los cincuenta solteros más codiciados del futbol según la revista Forbes, entre los cuales estaba Sergio, posicionado en el puesto número dos, debajo de Ronaldo y arriba de Messi, la velada era muy tranquila, al principio se sirvieron unos entremeses donde los representantes aprovechaban la oportunidad para sacar provecho y embolsarse algunos contratos con las grandes empresas de publicidad.

Luego siguió la subasta, y allí comenzó el caos, porque las mujeres parecían que estaban en club de nudistas y algunos jugadores actuaban como tal, haciendo movimientos sexies para levantar la puja por ellos.

\- esta es la parte que menos le gusta a Sergio – le decía Simón – En realidad él es muy tímido

\- Lo he visto en varias publicidades y no lo parece – decía ella

\- Es que parece que él sabe exactamente lo que los directores quieren, en ese sentido es muy profesional – agregaba Simón ufano

\- Se nota que lo quieres – Le decía ella

\- Lo quiero mucho, somos familia, y él también nos aprecia – dijo él sonriendo mirando a todos lados.

De repente Dominique sintió que Simón se tensaba y agudizó sus sentidos

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó

\- Hay alguien que no ha sido invitado – dijo, interpretando Dominique que un vampiro estaba cerca, era una frase clave que tenían ya que los Vulture no necesitaban permiso para pasar como los vampiros transilvanos, entonces ella también se puso en guardia.

Si bien un hombre lobo común no era fuerte como los quileutes para enfrentar a un vampiro, ella no era cualquier lobo, sumado al hecho que era una mujer, poseía cualidades mágicas que trasportaba en su trasformación y al poder controlar su poder gracias a la poción, era más que letal, sin que nadie se diera cuenta sacó una pequeña poción de su bolso de mano

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Simón que desconocía su condición de loba igual que los demás.

\- Luego te contaré – dijo ella mirando a todos lados.

\- Allí está – entonces dijo Simón y Dominique pudo ver como Franco, Javier y Enrique ya se acercaban al vampiro, que al verlos comenzó a retroceder.

Todos eran conscientes que no podían dar ningún espectáculo público, ambos bandos lo tenían prohibido, con la pena de muerte de sus propios clanes, pero también sabían que las excusas se podían dar en vida y no muertos, con lo cual si debían atacar lo harían sin importarles los cientos de personas presentes.

Allí Dominique se dio cuenta del porque ella era superior a los quileutes, ella podía tener raciocinio en su trasformación manipular su fuerza, ellos, si bien estaban enfocados en los vampiros, no podían hacerlo. Ella miró al escenario y pudo observar a Sergio, vestido en un impecable frac negro, mirando seriamente al frio ser que simplemente mostró apenas sus dientes y desapareció sin que nadie, excepto ellos pudieran notarlo.

Luego todo regresó a la normalidad, los muchachos continuaron con sus recorridos, dialogando apenas con los otros guardaespaldas y Simón se relajó, Sergio retomó su sonrisa y se atrevió a mover el trasero ante el pedido de sus fanáticas que gritaron desesperadas.

La agraciada fue una modelo muy famosa, Dominique se encargó de trasportarla, la muchacha no dejó de hablar ni un solo segundo, por supuesto de temas banales y sin sentido.

Pero Dominique no estaba allí para criticar la vida de los muggles, que ellos vivieran en su mundo de fantasías y peligros naturales, ellos se encargaban de los peligros mágicos, era así, y lo sería por siempre.

Cuando llegó a la casa Sergio aguardaba a la entrada, vestido inmaculado y con una sonrisa muy gentil.

Saludó a la muchacha con un beso muy cerca de los labios y luego le dijo a Dominique que podía retirarse.

Ella obedeció, y se marchó a su habitación refunfuñando. Se arrojó en la cama, vestida como estaba y aguardó que la llamaran para escoltar a la maldita que en ese momento debía estar acostándose con Sergio.

Pasados unos minutos alguien golpeó la puerta, ella se levantó y la abrió de muy mala gana, era Sergio, que aún vestía su traje de gala pero se había aflojado el moño que quedó colgado de lado

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupada

\- Le dije a Simón que escoltara a Mímicha Rivas a su casa, la verdad no me sentía muy bien, algo me ha caído mal en la cena – se excusó

\- ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si – contestó él sonriendo y Dominique pensaba que iba a desfallecer al verlo sonreír así, Sergio nuevamente se puso colorado - ¿Me acompañas? – Entonces le preguntó

\- Si no hay problema – contestó ella saliendo de su habitación – Se debe haber desilusionado mucho tu conquista – declaró sarcástica siguiéndolo rumbo a la cocina

\- ¿Mimicha? – Preguntó él

\- ¿Quién se puede llamar Mimicha? – Preguntó ella

\- Es su nombre artístico – contestó él y luego ambos se miraron y rieron fuertemente. – Ya somos conocidos – contestó él y luego se puso serio

\- O sea que ya te acostaste con ella – dijo Dominique reprochando y luego se tapó la boca – lo siento – se disculpó arrepentida de su comentario

\- No hay por que – dijo él – Y si, ya me acosté con ella. Pero hoy, hoy… - Sergio pensó que decir – Hoy no tenía ganas – concluyó - ¿Qué has pensado de nuestra invitada sorpresa? – Preguntó cambiando de tema

\- No son como los vampiros que conozco – contestó

\- Los vampiros transilvanos y los Vulture son muy diferentes, solo los une la sed de sangre y la maldad que los rodea.

\- Me cuesta difícil entender que un vampiro no muera ante la luz del sol y que además se muestre tan plácidamente entre humanos, bien podría pasar por cualquiera de nosotros

\- Ellos se adaptan fácilmente, - contestaba Sergio abriendo el refrigerador y sacando varias cosas, comenzó a armar un par de sándwiches

\- ¿No es que estabas descompuesto? – Entonces le preguntó Dominique al ver la cantidad de mayonesa que colocaba en la rebanada de pan. Sergio se detuvo con el cuchillo apoyado en la comida, con la mirada baja, sin mirarla respondió

\- No es del todo cierto – su voz sonó ronca, y a Dominique le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensar en Sergio, susurrándole en el oído con ese tono de voz cosas bellas e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa.

Sergio sonrió y luego continuó preparando el bocadillo, ofreciéndole uno a ella.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, primero en silencio y luego él lo rompió

\- Cuéntame de ti – le dijo sorprendiéndola – además de magia, que es lo que te gusta hacer – Dominique pensó que tirarlo sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor salvajemente entonces Sergio volvió a sonreír sonrojándose llamándole la atención

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó, él la miró sorprendido, haciendo ese gesto con la ceja levantada que rompía todas las barreras de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba casual

\- Te sonríes sin siquiera yo ponerme a hablar – decía ella

\- Recordaba un chiste – respondió mordiendo otro bocado, ella lo miró suspicaz, allí había gato encerrado, y ella no era ninguna tonta, durante algunos minutos una idea rondó en su mente, recordaba los poderes de sus tíos Ron y Hermione y también el poder que tenía Albus de leerle la mente a las personas. ¿Acaso Sergio también tenía ese poder?

Lo miró durante algunos instantes, pero él seguía comiendo como si nada, y meneó la cabeza, él era un metamórfogo, no podría tener ese poder. Así que respondió

\- Bueno, además de maga soy licántropo, creo que ya lo sabes – agregó

\- Si, solo yo, aunque ahora que lo has dicho, ya lo saben todos, la manada está conectada – aclaró sacándole un peso de encima – Bueno, en realidad los que somos lobos, ya que estamos conectados mentalmente.

\- ¿Y eso? – Quiso saber ella

\- Creo que tiene que ver con el instinto de manada, todos podemos saber que está haciendo y pensando el otro.

\- ¿En todo momento? – Preguntaba ella y él asintió – debe ser molesto

\- Te acostumbras – le dijo – es como las personas que viven frente a las vías de un tren, al principio no pueden ni dormir, luego es algo común, en realidad se siente como un murmullo, pero es una forma de alertarnos ante el peligro

\- Por eso todos se unieron ante el vampiro

\- Somos una manada – respondió él – en general nunca atacamos solos, eso sería altamente peligroso, los vampiros son muy fuertes y casi imposible de matar si no es en conjunto.

\- ¿Y ahora donde están? – Quiso saber Dominique, Sergio se concentró

– tres de ellos en la fiesta, acaparando a las chicas – respondía – los gemelos los acompañan, ellos no son lobos – aclaraba pero puedo verlos con Franco y Marcelo

\- ¿Y Simón? – Preguntó Dominique

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Simón no está en la fiesta? – Preguntó Sergio

\- Simón no está en la fiesta – dijo ella – él no es de ese tipo

\- ¿Y de que tipo es? – Preguntó Sergio notándoselo molesto

\- No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva macho alfa – le decía ella sarcástica – de seguro Simón está durmiendo

\- ¡NO! – Entonces declaró Sergio levantándose de la mesa abruptamente, lo están atacando, a él y a Enrique afuera – Y salió corriendo.


	96. Chapter 96

**Capítulo 9** 6

 **Imprimados**

\- ¡AGUARDA! – Le gritaba ella – DEBE SER UNA TRAMPA – pero Sergio ya no la escuchaba, se había convertido en un instante en un lobo enorme, de pelaje amarillo como la paja pero brilloso y salía rompiendo la ventana del comedor. Se levantó rauda y fue a su habitación a buscar una poción para convertirse al tiempo de maldecir no tenerla consigo encima.

Llegó al dormitorio tomó su bolso y fue tomando la pócima mientras corría y se sacaba el vestido atándoselo en una pierna, la transformación fue instantánea, su cuerpo creció a un ochenta por ciento, sus garras afiladas igual que sus dientes eran mortales, sin embargo su pelaje de un claro rojo, la hacían ver hermosa, a pesar de ser una bestia peligrosa.

Corrió hacia fuera y miró al bosque, pudiendo diferenciar a tres figuras cálidas y nueve heladas, pronto se acercó y visualizó a Sergio y a dos lobos más, uno de un pelaje negro azabache y otro igual, comenzó a luchar fieramente contra un vampiro, pero era muy ágil y poderoso, empujándola contra los árboles.

Entonces hizo uso de su magia, pero tampoco tuvo resultados, ya que los Vulture no morían con el fuego, que salía de su varita.

Sergio peleaba con valentía, su habilidad lobuna y vampírica se conjugaba y daba golpes certeros y mortales, pero eran muchos y la desventaja se notaba.

Pudo ver como tres vampiros se acercaban a un lobo y entre ellos lo mataron, dejando su cuerpo sin vida en el piso.

Invocó entonces al fuego maligno, sabía que era arriesgado pero no dudó. Lanzó la maldición y pronto un lobo de color amarillo comenzó a perseguir a uno de los vampiros, al rodearlo el mismo se convirtió en cenizas.

Los demonios comenzaron a retroceder ante la primera muerte, ya que ellos, no eran leales ni con ellos mismos y al verse en desventaja huyeron.

Dominique se quedó rezagada, atenta a un nuevo ataque, deshaciendo su maldición y esperando se calmara para poder convertirse nuevamente.

Pudo ver como como casi en fracción de segundos Sergio y Simón regresaban a su forma humana y se postraron al suelo ante el cuerpo sin vida de Enrique.

Ella comenzó su trasformación y se colocó el vestido, luego invocó dos mantas y se acercó a los muchachos, colocándolas encima de cada uno de ellos.

\- No ha terminado – entonces dijo Simón poniéndose de pie – Debo ir a buscar a la manada, estamos débiles no podremos con ellos aunque vuelvas a hacer magia– agregó dándole a entender que había visto que ella hizo

\- Yo lo protejo – dijo Dominique – dentro no pueden pasar

\- Te olvidas que no necesitan permiso – le dijo Sergio – Y no necesito que me protejan – agregó furioso

\- ¡Sé que quieres vengarte! – Exclamó ella – Pero mi misión es mantenerte vivo, lamento lo de Enrique, pero nada se puede hacer. – Miró a Simón y le dijo – Nos esconderemos en el bosque, si debemos huir más lejos veremos – aclaró – busca rápido a la manada, si podemos huir vamos a Ottery Saint Cachpole, estaremos de mis abuelos

Simón asintió y convirtiéndose nuevamente salió corriendo desapareciendo a los segundos.

\- Debo ir a vestirme a la casa – dijo Sergio tomando el cuerpo sin vida de Enrique y cargándolo

\- Déjame a mi – Dominique intentó llevar al muchacho pero Sergio le gruñó entonces simplemente lo dejó pasar. Lo siguió poniendo atención alrededor, Simón tenía razón, estaban allí a guardando para atacar.

Mientras Sergio llevaba el cuerpo del chico a una habitación, ella se cambió rápidamente de ropa, colocándose una larga remera sin pantalones sabía que los rompería muy pronto, tomó varias pociones atenta a los movimientos externos y se dirigió a la alcoba de Sergio, donde él también se cambiaba.

Nunca había estado allí, el lugar, en realidad no era muy diferente a su habitación, la diferencia era que había una enorme cama matrimonial. Pero no fue en lo que reparó sino en el cuerpo de él que estaba de espaldas, aún desnudo, cuando ella llegó se colocaba un bóxer y luego meneó la cabeza, iba a sacárselo pero reparó en la presencia de la chica y se lo dejó, luego se colocó también una remera y un jean.

\- Odio estos jeans – dijo él – Por suerte pronto los destruiré – agregó mirando por la amplia ventana que daba al bosque – Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí será peligroso – aclaró – igualmente el bosque tampoco será una muy buena protección – reflexionaba

\- No puedo llamar a mis tíos – dijo Dominique – ellos están en una misión…

\- No pienso huir – decía Sergio – simplemente estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que llegue la manada

\- Te quieres vengar – declaró Dominique – no creo que sea lo mejor…

\- ¡No me importa! – Exclamó Sergio

\- ¡Pues a mi sí me importa! – Gritó Dominique acercándosele. Estaba desesperada, por un lado ella también quería vengarse de los malditos que habían matado a Enrique, pero por el otro lado su única necesidad era salvarle la vida a Sergio, y por muchas más razones que la misión que la había recomendado Albus, porque Sergio era su alma gemela, sin él no podría comer, dormir, respirar; sin él no podría vivir.

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella pudo ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Sergio.

Él acabó con la poca distancia y abrazándola furiosamente la besó, de forma salvaje y tempestiva, tomándola por la nuca con una mano y atrayéndola hacia él con la otra en su espalda.

Pero él no tenía que retenerla ya que ella correspondió al beso casi tan furiosa como él, y abrió sus labios para que la lengua de él la invadiera, la poseyera, la reclamara.

Poco le importaba que fuera una más del montón, que él la estuviera utilizando para mitigar el dolor de la muerte de su amigo, que luego de ese perfecto instante ella fuera nada más que su guardaespaldas, porque para ella ese beso era lo más sublime que le podía haber sucedido, la envolvía en un capullo de felicidad, que la alejaba momentáneamente del peligro, del acecho, de la posible muerte inminente que le deparaba el futuro, porque de algo no dudaba y era que con la misma devoción que estaba besando ahora a Sergio, luego daría la vida por él.

\- "Y yo la daré por ti" – De repente los pensamientos de Sergio invadieron su mente haciendo que se separe abruptamente. Ella lo miró sin entender. Luego corrió a la sala, besarlo fue un error, un craso error, nunca debió claudicar, pero era más fuerte que ella. Se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, debía estar atenta a los movimientos de fuera y sin embargo ya estaba alucinando con fantasías románticas, tal cual lo hacia su hermana, ¿Qué estaban aguardando?

\- Lo más probable es que los vampiros estén esperando por la llegada de Bella Swan, ella tiene un poder que me repele – vaticinó Sergio apareciendo

\- ¿Poder? – preguntó Dominique

-Yo tengo el mismo don que mi padre – confesó entonces Sergio – puedo leer la mente de todos, excepto la de ella. – dijo

\- Te has estado burlando de mi todo este tiempo – entonces dijo Dominique cayendo en la cuenta de las veces que lo había visto reírse de sus pensamientos.

\- No – le decía él acercándosele – al contrario - continuaba acariciando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que caía al costado de su rostro – estaba feliz que pensaras así de mi

\- ¿Feliz o burlón? – Preguntaba Dominique

\- Feliz Dominique, porque desde el momento en que te vi sentí lo mismo que tú. ¿Por qué crees que ninguno de los muchachos se te insinuó? Excepto Chad, él no es lobo – decía

\- Por eso Simón me defendía – recapitulaba ella

\- estaba defendiendo a mi pareja, aunque debía hacerlo yo – agregaba él tomándole el rostro con las manos y dándole un beso suave – y si no hubiera doce vampiros fuera te tiraría ya mismo sobre la mesa del comedor y te haría el amor salvajemente – agregaba él sereno

\- ¿Doce? – Preguntó preocupada Dominique y él asintió - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

\- No lo estoy – dijo él – pero es parte de mi esencia, soy parte vampiro, tengo la frialdad de sus emociones cuando ataco, al igual que el fervor por mi esencia de lobo. Hasta ahora siempre la utilicé en mi provecho – aclaró – adelantándome a las acciones de mis contrarios en un partido de futbol, ante las ideas de un publicista o de mi representante, que dejará de serlo

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Dominique

\- Ahora está entre ellos – dijo Sergio

\- No hay mejor forma de rescindir un contrato que convirtiéndote en vampiro – bromeó Dominique sintiéndose rara al estar tan feliz a pesar de saber la contrariedad que los rodeaba.

\- Debemos huir, se han puesto en marcha, de seguro Bella llegó – Ella sintió y sacó de su bolsillo una nueva poción - ¿No te hace mal tomar dos seguidas? – Quiso saber Sergio, pero ella la bebió al tiempo de contestar mientras se sacaba su remera y la ataba a su pierna

\- Lo veremos. – Y se trasformó, frente a él que lo hizo al mismo tiempo, ahora los dos lobos se miraban, eran dos bestias enormes y mortales y sin embargo sus ojos delataban una humanidad desbordante.

Sergio acarició con su hocico al de ella y ambos salieron raudos adentrándose en el bosque, huyendo de sus enemigos, Dominique tenía razón, no había forma de vencerlos sin la manada, así que huyeron a la madriguera, donde los vampiros no podían ingresar.

Sergio pudo contactarse con Simón y le advirtió que no fuera a la mansión, que era una trampa mortal y cuando, junto a Dominique llegaron a la casa de los Weasley los muchachos ya estaban aguardándolos.

Sergio se trasformó en humano rápidamente, pero Dominique no lograba controlarse.

Albus salió rápidamente e intentó calmarla, pero la chica no respondía e intentó atacar a Sergio haciéndolo caer al suelo, luego aulló fuertemente y se alejó veloz.

Sergio quiso seguirla pero Albus lo detuvo y lo obligó a entrar a la casa junto a los otros.

Remus llegó al instante y convirtiéndose salió en búsqueda de Dominique, la encontró junto a un árbol ya repuesta, con su remera colocada y los muslos expuestos. Se convirtió y vistiéndose se acercó

\- Te vas a enfermar pequeña – le decía abrazándola.

\- Estaba perdida tío – le decía Dominique – asustada – agregaba – no quiero sentir esto – lloraba

\- ¿Qué no quieres sentir Dominique? – Preguntaba Remus sin entender

\- Que necesito estar con otra persona para poder vivir, la imprimación es horrenda – decía abrazándose a su tío y llorando

\- No Dominique – la contradecía Remus – amar es lo más hermoso que nos puede suceder

\- ¡casi lastimo a Sergio! ¡No me pude contener! ¡Y si algún día yo misma lo mato! – Decía

\- Yo mismo he tenido ese miedo toda mi vida – confesaba Lupin – Pero debo decirte algo pequeña – agregaba mirándola y secándole las lágrimas – cada segundo con tu tía vale por mil segundos de penas, además creo que con la poción ahora es distinto

\- No lo fue recién – confesaba ella

\- Porque debiste excedente – le decía él

\- es que debíamos huir – se excusaba ella

\- Lo entiendo – decía Remus – pero sabes muy bien que varias trasformaciones seguidas son altamente peligrosas. – La chica asentía – Vamos – le decía poniéndose ambos de pie – Sergio debe estar loco esperando por ti.

Y así lo era, apenas aparecer por el claro, él salió a su encuentro y la abrazó fuertemente

\- ¿estás bien? – Le preguntaba sin soltarla, Remus sonrió y entró en la casa, dentro todos estaban agrupados en la ventana observando a la pareja

\- casi te lastimo – le decía ella intentando apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió

\- Y sucederá muchas veces – reía él – pero prefiero recibir cientos de tus zarpazos antes que tu rechazo. ¡Ni te atrevas a alejarte! ¡Y te prohíbo poner otra vez en peligro tu vida! – Le retaba - Yo hubiera podido cargarte hasta aquí

\- No – negaba ella – los vampiros nos hubieran alcanzado. Sergio se apartó y asintiendo le dio la razón

\- Eres muy valiente – decía acariciándole una mejilla – además de hermosa – y besaba su frente – obstinada – besaba su mejilla – peleadora – besaba la otra – mía, eres mía – le decía antes de besar su labios.

Dominique se dejó besar, la caricia era suave, medida y sin embargo movilizaba todas las fibras de su ser.

Rose y Rodas regresaron del recuerdo

\- Finalmente con esa interrupción la misión de neutralizar a Danu quedó en el olvido – agregó Dominique

\- ¿Y Sergio? – Preguntó Rodas

\- Él consiguió otro manager, uno sorprendentemente bueno, Simón – rió Dominique y todos la imitaron – Tantos años atendiendo las órdenes de Matheu que al final terminó aprendiendo del negocio

\- ¿Y donde están ahora? – Preguntó Rose

\- Aquí – contestó Sergio apareciendo. Dominique ni lo dudó y corrió hacia él subiendo a horcajadas y besándolo apasionadamente hasta que Simón carraspeó

\- Que yo también llegué y no me has saludado – reclamaba bromista

\- Amigo – le decía ella abrazándolo – ¿Cinthya? – Le preguntó – es su prometida – aclaró mirando a Rose y Rodas

\- Ella vendrá en unos días – contestó Simón – y se quedará conmigo hasta la boda, pero la hemos pospuesto hasta después de… de… - declaraba nervioso mirando a la pareja de pelirrojos frente a él

\- Que derrotemos al mal, no lo dudes – declaró Rodas seguro y todos rieron aunque estaban nerviosos

\- Yo no aplazaría las cosas – entonces declaró taciturna Rose – perdón por ser sincera pero no sabemos si podremos derrotar a la logia, así que si quieres casarte, te casas y no esperas al futuro porque… - suspiró y continuó – tal vez no exista

\- ¡Rose! – La amonestó Rodas

\- ¡Alguien tiene que ser realista! – Se defendió ella

\- Es verdad – sorprendió a todos hablando Sergio arrodillándose frente a Dominique - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – El silencio fue sepulcral, pero no lo interrumpió ella con su respuesta sino que fue Simón

-¡Que yo me quiero casar primero! – Exclamó sonriente

\- Entonces hacemos una boda doble – sugirió Rodas

\- Todavía no ha contestado – declaró Rose señalando a Dominique que no apartaba la vista de Sergio, aún arrodillado a sus pies

\- Tienes alguna duda que le dirá que si – susurró Rodas al oído de ella quien sonrió

\- No – entonces respondió Dominique sorprendiendo a todos – no habrá boda doble – agregó – primero te casas tu con Cinthya y luego nosotros – y seguidamente se abalanzó sobre Sergio haciéndolo caer al suelo y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

Así los encontraron Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Teddy este último con el pequeño Remus en brazos que ingresaban a despedirse.

\- ¡Dominique! – Exclamó Bill serio pero la pareja ni se inmutó

\- Le acaba de proponer matrimonio – declaró Rodas excusándolos, el padre de la chica no bajó su gesto adusto, sin embargo Fleur y Victoire suspiraron emocionadas.

-¿Desde cuando son novios? – Preguntó Bill para luego revolear los ojos y golpear sus palmas contra sus piernas y responderse el mismo – desde la misión frustrada de Danu – Rodas y Rose asintieron confirmando sus dichos.

\- Igual tranquilos con la boda que primero me caso yo – intentó poner paños fríos Simón pero Bill ni siquiera lo miró

-¡DOMINIQUE! – Gritó haciendo que la pareja saliera de su burbuja personal

-¡Papá! – Lo regañó Victoire ya que el pequeño Remus se puso a llorar y tomándolo en brazos comenzó a mecerlo hasta que se calmó.

A pesar de la culpa, Bill pudo ver como los muchachos se pusieron de pie y, manos tomadas lo miraban aguardando su sermón.

\- Creo ser un padre sumamente accesible – declaró Bill – y muy justo…

\- ¡Bue! – exclamó Teddy pero ante la mirada seria de Bill bajó la suya inmediatamente

\- Muy accesible – declaró Dominique casi sarcástica

\- Sabes que es verdad – defendió Fleur a su marido, la chica se acercó a su papá

\- Siento mucho haberles ocultado nuestra relación – declaró seriamente

\- ¿Relación? – entonces inquirió Bill como cayendo en cuenta de algo en que no había reparado - ¿relación? – Repitió más firmemente - ¿Cómo pueden ustedes tener una relación seria y estable si no se ven nunca? – Preguntó y continuó retórico – un casamiento es algo serio, algo que debe ser tomado con responsabilidad y con una absoluta convicción de que amamos a la persona que elegimos

\- Yo amo a Dominique con toda mi alma – habló Sergio por primera vez – Y daría mi vida por ella

\- ¿Y aceptarías mi negativa de que se case contigo? – Preguntó Bill. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, durante unos instantes ambos se miraron fijamente

\- No, no lo aceptaría – Respondió Sergio – Pero respetaría su decisión. Aunque – agregó suspicaz – piense por un instante que intentan separarlo de su esposa, creo que haría todo lo posible y lo imposible para estar junto a ella. Sentimos haber manejado las cosas en secreto, no sé si haberles dicho de nuestra situación hubiese sido mejor, fue nuestra decisión no hacerlo, pero aunque usted se niegue a aceptarme como prometido o esposo de Dominique eso no cambiará el hecho que la ame y ella a mi, así que está en sus manos decidir si quiere que ella sea feliz a mi lado o no. Lo único que puedo asegurarle que daré todo, absolutamente todo para que ella sea feliz.

\- Están imprimados – declaró entonces Teddy sonriente

-¡Ahora me burlaré yo de ti! – Llegó a bromear Victorie mirando a Dominique a seguía mirando sorprendida a Sergio, no más que Bill que debió comerse su negativa, ya que ante el argumento de Sergio, no tenía nada que cuestionar. Sin embargo ante su silencio todos lo miraron preocupados

\- ¿Mi amor? – le preguntó Fleur tomándolo del brazo, él la miró y declaró

\- Yo pensé que Teddy había sido melodramático, pero Sergio lo superó con creces – dijo más sereno y todos comenzaron a sonreír – No se puede luchar contra el amor – dijo Bill – y si bien no estuvo correcto en absoluto que ocultaran sus sentimientos con nosotros, ya habrá tiempo para cobrármelas – agregó ya riendo y todos lo imitaron incluso Sergio que pensó que era una broma. Rodas se le acercó y al oído le dijo, haciendo que todos pudieran escucharlo de igual modo

\- Ninguna broma. Estate atento, se la va a cobrar – dicho lo cual el muchacho se puso serio generando mayores risas en los demás.


	97. Chapter 97

**Capítulo 9** 7

 **El libro de la sabiduría**

Louis estaba furioso, cansado de sus dotes de veela que lo hacían ver afeminado, no por tener algo en contra de quienes eran homosexuales, sino porque él no lo era y le molestaba que los hombres se le insinuaran, y que las mujeres se le quedaran mirando como idiotas, pero principalmente, lo que más aborrecía era el trato que su padre le daba.

No entendía como era que su padre era tan machista, sin embargo sus tíos no lo eran, tal vez porque no era su hijo, aunque en cierta oportunidad Remus le explicó que la licantropía podía estar relacionada con esta actitud, principalmente porque Bill no era licántropo, sino que su sangre tenía una extraña sustancia que no lo convertía en lobo lo cual generaba una acumulación de salvajismo que un hombre lobo común canaliza con su transformación, pero a él se le hace imposible haciendo que tenga esta actitud extremista, todo eso sumado al temor confirmado que sus genes lobunos combinados con su magia heredaba la licantropía a sus hijos.

Pero él, a diferencia de sus hermanas no era un lobo, era un veelo, y eso molestaba a su padre, pero aún más a él, haciendo que su carácter sea más reservado y taciturno.

-¿Louis? – Lo sacó de sus pensamientos Albus que avanzaba junto a Rose y Rodas. El chico se levantó del tronco tirado en el piso donde estaba sentado y esperó que los tres se acercaran

-¿Qué necesitas tío? – Le preguntó con una sensualidad que por un segundo obnubiló a Rose y enojó a Rodas. Louis consiente de su don sonrió haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara y provocando una risita en el chico que no pasó desapercibida en Albus

-Basta Louis – ordenó el anciano y el chico poniéndose serio lo miró. Al instante Rose sacudió su cabeza y su cara de embobada desapareció, se cruzó de brazos muy molesta.

-¿Qué sentiste? – quiso saber Rodas, la chica pensó por algunos instantes y luego contestó

-Fue menos intenso que el poder de Pablo, pero sin embargo con él yo sabía que algo estaba mal, con Loius sólo veía su maravillosa sonrisa y sus facciones angelicales – relataba

-Otra diferencia es que el poder de Pablo es general – explicó Louis – y no lo puede manejar, y el mío es individual y lo controlo a mi antojo

-No siempre – lo corregía Albus y el muchacho sonrió nuevamente haciendo que Rose suspirara

-No comprendo cómo siendo tan poderosos ese poder la afecta tanto – decía Rodas molesto

-Hay fuerzas que son imposibles de eludir, la pasión es una de ellas – explicaba Albus – Y si bien Louis pude controlar a quien dirigir su atracción, muchas veces tiene gestos, como su sonrisa, su mirada penetrante, el movimiento de su cabello o simplemente su caminar que puede influir en algunas mujeres.

-¿Sólo en mujeres?- Preguntó Rodas y Loius dejó de sonreír, mirándolo fijamente, Rodas sostuvo la mirada y luego el menor de los hijos de Bill comenzó a sonreír lentamente, pasados algunos minutos dejó de hacerlo y Rodas miró a todos sin entender -¿Y eso? – Preguntó mientras todos regresaban a la casa.

\- Eso significa que no te gustan los hombres – dijo Albus – de lo contrario hubieras quedado obnubilado por el poder de Louis

\- Gracias, no necesitaba sacarme esa duda – aclaró Rodas. De todas maneras sostuvo a Louis de ambos hombros por algunos minutos Rose lo imitó por detrás él muchacho se preocupó pero Albus le hizo señas que estuviera calmo – Ya está – declaró Rodas soltándolo y segundos después lo hizo Rose

\- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Louis

\- Ya tenemos tus poderes – le decía Rose sonriendo y por un instante se sintió perturbado - ¿Cómo se siente? – Preguntó la chica sarcástica

\- ¿Cómo es que me afecta? – Le preguntó a Albus – Yo también tengo el mismo poder

\- Pero nosotros somos poderosos – le decía Rodas sonriéndole y Louis no pudo evitar ir hacia él luego Rodas desdibujó su sonrisa y él salió de su obnubilación

\- Eso no me gustó – declaró Louis

\- Eso no te hace gay – lo calmaba Rodas es una muestra de la magnitud de nuestros poderes

\- Se supone que todos nacemos bisexuales – declaró Rose

\- pero el súper yo que nos designan los parámetros de identificación definen nuestra sexualidad – aclaraba Loius – de todas maneras este tema es el que más me molesta

\- Por tu padre – dijo Rose y Loius asintió – No te dice las cosas con maldad, creo que ni él mismo puede manejar esas sensaciones

\- Ya lo sé – afirmó Loius – Pero no deja de molestarme

\- Tienes una misión importante que cumplir – Interrumpió Albus la conversación una vez que ingresaron a la sala donde toda la familia de Louis aguardaba

-¿Yo? – Se sorprendió el chico y el anciano asintió

\- hay un elemento importante que conseguir – decía Albus – creo el más importante de todos – agregaba ceremoniosamente – el libro de la sabiduría donde se encuentra el hechizo de Horalcol que se encuentra en poder de Perséfone – se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras todos asimilaban la declaración

\- Las sirenas son amigas – cortó el silencio Rodas

\- Pero tienen una obligación de proteger el libro, nadie puede acceder a él – decía Albus

\- Pero lo necesitamos por un buen fin – decía Rose

\- No les importa, bueno o malo, su orden es no darle a nadie el libro de los hechizos

-¿Por qué me lo darán a mí? – entonces preguntó Loius

\- Sencillamente es una corazonada – dijo Albus

\- Pero su vida puede peligrar – entonces declaró preocupada Fleur

\- No te estreses mamá – declaró sereno Loius – si el tío Albus cree que puedo obtener el libro lo haré aunque deba dar mi vida, estamos en guerra, y si mi vida es la diferencia entre ganar o perder no dudaré en entregarla – Bill hinchó el pecho, lleno de orgullo, a Fleur se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – espero que ustedes – concluyó Louis mirando a Rose y Rodas – puedan hacer las cosas bien y salvar al mundo

\- No te despidas, no es seguro que tu vida corra peligro, creo que eres el indicado para esta misión por tus poderes – declaró Albus - el mayor problema con las sirenas es que encantan a los buzos que intentan obtener el libro – explicaba Dumbledore - yo creo que tu poder rechazaría ese poder, bueno, es mi teoría

\- ¿Y si estás equivocado? – Preguntó Rose

\- Por eso Ron y Hermione estarán con Loius, por si los ánimos se caldean, ellos tienen una relación muy estrecha con las sirenas

\- Especialmente Ron – dijo casi molesta Hermione al ingresar a la sala

\- sabes que tú eres mi preferida – declaró Ron bromista besándole la frente a su esposa que no bajó su enojo - ¡Hermione! - la reprendió – Sabes que nunca sucedió nada con Perséfone.

\- Eso es absolutamente cierto – agregó Rose y todos la miraron al notar que no sabían de que hablaba y se explicó – si un humano o mortal, tiene relaciones con una sirena ella puede convertirse en humana, perdiendo su poder inmortal, por supuesto que es una pérdida muy grande para darla sin un amor recíproco y de por vida, ya que si es rechazada la misma moriría al instante, o el mismo en el caso de ser un tritón.

-Perséfone tomaba forma humana al ser llamada por Ron – declaró Hermione suspicaz

\- Es probable – aclaraba Rose – cuando un mortal conoce el nombre de una sirena, al llamarla le da momentáneamente el don de caminar en la tierra, pero es muy breve

-Perséfone es ahora la reina de las sirenas – aclaraba Albus – así que como ella lo fue una vez, su hija Arcadia deberá ahora ser la guardiana del libro

\- ¿Dónde la encontramos? – Preguntó Loius

\- Allí está el problema, bueno el primer problema – acotó Dumbledore – solo Perséfone sabe dónde está – acto seguido miró a Ron

-¡AH NO! – Gritó Hermione- ¿QUIERES QUE ÉL COQUETEE Y LE SAQUE ESA INFORMACION? – acto seguido Albus asintió sereno a pesar de los gritos de la castaña

-Piensa en lo esencial que es ese libro mamá – se apuró a decir Rose ya que Ron quedó perplejo ante la noticia -¿Qué sucede papá? –le preguntó preocupada

\- es que… es que… - repetía contrariado – la verdad es que no sé cómo coquetear o influir en otra mujer que no sea tu madre – dijo con total honestidad – la amo desde que tengo catorce años y jamás se me ocurrió coquetear con otra

-¿Y lavander? – Preguntó Rose

\- ¡Ella se le tiró encima! – exclamó Hermione dándose cuenta que lo dicho por Ron era enteramente cierto, jamás había coqueteado con nadie, incluso su relación había fluido casi con espontaneidad, y si bien era sexy, sensual y todo un conquistador para con ella, no lo veía en una actitud similar para con otra mujer

\- Deberás fingir – entonces declaró Albus – saber dónde está ese lugar es fundamental

\- De todas maneras, aunque lo sepa, como llegaré allí con rapidez, porque imagino que el factor tiempo será crucial – cuestionó Loius. Albus miró a Rodas y Rose quienes simplemente asintieron y rodearon al chico haciendo una ronda a su alrededor y al unísono comenzaron a recitar un hechizo

\- Brindo mi don de trasportación, para que puedas moverte rápido como el viento con solo el poder de tu imaginación. – dicho lo cual Loius fue envuelto en una haz luminoso por algunos segundos que luego mermó tan rápido como llegó.

\- Ahora puedes trasladarte grandes distancias – declaró Albus

-¿Ellos pueden delegar sus poderes? – Preguntó Bill

\- si – contestó Albus – pero al delegarlos ellos se quedan si ese poder, con lo cual es muy peligroso – todos asintieron

\- Entonces en marcha – declaró Loius – vamos a Hogwarts, al lago… - y desapareció apenas acabar la frase

\- Él ya está allí – declaró Rose y acto seguido Ron y Hermione tomándose de las manos desaparecieron también

En la sala se hizo un silencio incómodo, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando

-¿podemos proyéctanos? – le preguntó Rose a Albus y el anciano asintió

\- Pero no pueden intervenir – aclaró

\- Ni nos verán – se apuró a confirmar Rodas sentándose en el sillón junto a Rose y dándole la mano.

Aparecieron en el medio del lago, Hermione y Ron llevaban a Loius que aún estaba sorprendido de poder respirar bajo el agua sin nada en su cabeza.

Los tres se habían cambiado la ropa, portando un short los hombres y Hermione un bañador, en colores oscuros.

Louis también portaba un pequeño morral cruzado a la espalda.

Podían escuchar que le recomendaban que no hiciera uso de su poder para que el mismo sea un factor sorpresa y que simplemente le digan a Perséfone que era un muchacho interesado en la vida marina, ante lo cual Loius asentía.

Pudieron ver el mágico castillo, que fulguraba sobre un colchón de oscuras algas y a cientos de tritones saliendo a su encuentro, a los pocos minutos Perséfone misma, portando una gran corona y un cetro los saludo cálidamente invitándolos a ingresar.

Pronto se encontraron en una sala con aire y ante el llamado de Ron Perséfone se hizo humana ingresando, momento en el que Hermione se excusó junto a Loius para dejarlos solos diciéndoles que iban a visitar el resto del castillo.

Durante algunos minutos Ron se quedó mirando la ventana circular, observando el movimiento lento del lecho marino fue Perséfone quien interrumpió su silencio

-¿Algún problema? – le preguntó

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – inquirió Ron

\- Siento que hay una rara sensación contigo y Hermione – y ante la mirada extrañada del pelirrojo prosiguió - Si mal no recuerdo la última vez no aguardaron ni un segundo para abrazarse y hacerse el amor, en este mismo salón – aclaró señalando con sus manos el lugar

\- El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia, el amor… el amor… - Ron titubeaba

\- vamos papá – lo alentaba Rose aun sabiendo que no podía ser oída

\- El amor se acaba Perséfone y solo queda la responsabilidad – dijo mirándola intensamente. La sirena quedó pasmada pero luego declaró

-Ustedes tienen una gran responsabilidad, eso es para entretenerlos por mucho tiempo, tal vez menos del que disponen

\- Pero cuando uno ve que se equivocó en sus decisiones – agregó Ron avanzando lentamente – que erró tan gravemente – daba otro paso – cuando se da cuenta que la mujer de sus sueños es otra – agregó tomándole su mano libre, ya que en la otra aún portaba el cetro – el tiempo aunque fuera efímero se hace eterno.

\- No te comprendo – dijo Perséfone ruborizándose

-¿No? – Inquirió Ron poniendo su voz más grave - ¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas? – Preguntó apenas tirando de ella y haciendo que el bastón cayera de la mano de la sirena provocando un sonoro ruido en el suelo. El pelirrojo se agachó a recogerlo

-NO LO TOQUES- ordenó Perséfone, pero fue muy tarde ya que Ron tenía en su poder el cetro y como un rayo toda la información sobre todos los secretos del mundo marino, incluso el lugar donde escondía el libro de los hechizos, ingresó en su mente, pudiéndolo también ver y sentir Rose y Rodas. – TE ORDENE QUE NO LO TOCARAS – Gritó Perséfone al tiempo que Hermione y Loius ingresaran al salón

-¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó Hermione – escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte – agregó casual.

Bastó una mirada entre Ron y Loius para que el chico desapareciera, Perséfone reparó en ello y muy enojada exclamó

-¡ERA UNA TRAMPA! ¿HASTA DONDE HUBIERAS LLEGADO RONALD? ¿HASTA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO SABIENDO EL MAL QUE ME HARIAS?

-Perdón Perséfone, pero hay algo muy importante…

\- YA LO SÉ RONALD – gritaba la sirena – PERO YO TENGO MIS ORDENES. De todas maneras jamás obtendrán el libro – declaró e intentó salir, pero Hermione le cerró el paso

-Lo siento – le dijo – no podrás salir de aquí

\- ¿Me retendrán prisionera en mi propio palacio? – Preguntó sorprendida la sirena y Hermione asintió - ¡Que despropósito! Totalmente inútil, saben que puedo conectarme telepáticamente con mi gen… - pero no llegó a completar la frase ya que en ese momento Ron la golpeó en la cabeza haciéndola desvanecerse

\- Esto es muy malo – declaraba el pelirrojo mientras recostaba a la desfallecida reina en un sillón del cuarto – ya sé que los fines justifican los medios, pero esto… - agregaba meneando la cabeza

-ya Albus nos lo advirtió – dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana – deberemos hacer cosas que no nos agraden para salvar al mundo, pero no tenemos opción. ¿Dónde está Loius?

\- Al borde del abismo Tiscanico – Hermione lanzó un resoplido

\- ¡Claro! No podía ser en la orilla norte, o en el centro histórico, debía ser en el lugar más peligroso del lago – se quejaba

\- Yo ya lo temía – declaró Ron acercándosele y colocándose detrás de ella

-¿Cuánto le durará el oxígeno sin nuestra ayuda? – Preguntó la castaña

\- Un par de horas – contestó el pelirrojo abrazándola.

Al instante los muchachos se aparecieron dónde estaba Loius, el muchacho nadaba por el borde de un oscuro abismo y ambos podían ver que se dirigía a una construcción que aparentaba caerse dentro de él. El edificio era una estructura de mármol blanco que se veía empañado por el verde de las algas, con un techo a dos aguas, y columnas de tipo dóricas, semejantes a los edificios de la antigua Roma o Grecia. Estaba cercado por algunas estatuas con figuras mitológicas de un mármol negro.

Al llegar a la primera escultura los pies de Loius tocaron la tierra, al parecer la fuerza de gravedad se asemejaba a la de la superficie, con lo cual el muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

Antes de llegar a la misma una sirena, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes brillantes salió del edificio, no portaba armas, pero avanzaba segura sabiendo que su poder hipnótico era ineludible.

Loius colocó su varita en la garganta, de la cual salió un hechizo que le permitía hablar bajo el agua

-Hola Arcadia – saludó a la muchacha, la cual tomó forma humana y sorprendida miró a Loius – Tienes unas piernas hermosas – llegó a bromear el chico al ver el estupor de la princesa

-¡Eres un atrevido! – declaró la muchacha enojándose apenas, pero luego cambió su postura y comenzó a sonreírle – Eso me gusta mucho en un hombre – agregó sensual acercándosele

Rodas y Rose miraban expectantes, esperando que la corazonada de Albus fuera cierta, pero notaron que Loius sonreía con cara de bobo y se asustaron por la suerte de su primo.

-Yo seré lo que me pidas – declaró el chico sin cambiar su pose - ¿Cómo es tu hombre ideal? – Le preguntó

\- Me gustan tal cual como tú – le dijo la sirena – rubios, de ojos celestes, y especialmente me fascinan los hombres que caminan directo al abismo y se arrojan en él – agregó malévolamente

-¡maldita! – exclamó Rose pero nada podía hacer – debemos avisarle a mis padres – le sugirió a Rodas pero este negó con la cabeza y apuntó a la pareja

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí – declaró Loius pero se quedó de pie y acto seguido le sonrió a la muchacha quien rápidamente cambió la postura sensual poniéndose en guardia -¿No quieres saber cómo me gustan a mí las mujeres? – Le preguntó acariciando sus cabellos y haciendo que el agua los meciera, sin abandonar esa sonrisa angelical, Arcadia no contestó – bueno, a mí me gustan morenas, y sobre todo sorprendidas – rio lanzado una gran bocanada de burbujas. La chica recuperó su compostura y le preguntó

-No sé tu nombre

-Loius Weasley – repuso él

-¿Eres pariente de Ronald Weasley el protector? –

\- Si- contestó él – y te juro que me quedaría todo el día comentándote mi árbol genealógico, pero me quedo poco tiempo de aire y necesito llevarme el libro – apuró a agregar

\- sabes que no puedo dártelo

\- Lo sé, pero ve sabiendo que me lo llevaré, así me lo entregues o deba sacártelo. – Acto seguido comenzó a avanzar dentro del edificio.

Arcadia recuperó su cola de sirena e ingresó detrás de él a gran velocidad, ya dentro del recinto, el mismo se llenó de aire y ella quedó indefensa, sin embargo Loius no se aprovechó de esa situación, se acercó y volvió a llamarla

-Arcadia – con lo cual sus piernas reaparecieron. Ya sin el temor de la falta de oxígeno él la miró detenidamente, lo cierto era que tenía un cuerpo escultural y las conchas marinas que tapaban apenas sus senos y el corto taparrabos que aparecía cuando su cola desaparecía no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La sirena interpretó rápidamente en la mirada de él esta apreciación y poniéndose de pie se acercó a una cama donde había una capa, tapándose con ella y lo miró altiva

-también me gustan las mujeres con carácter – declaró virando y observó, al final del cuarto, el libro que descansaba sobre unas columnas, comenzó a avanzar, a los pocos pasos recibió un golpe en la espalda que lo tumbó al piso

-Y te gusta que sepan pelear – repuso ella de pie delante de él anteponiéndose al libro. Loius reparó en las piernas que aún se veían por entre la capa y contestó levantándose

\- Con esas piernas te perdono todos los golpes que me quieras dar – eso enfureció a Arcadia que comenzó a pelear con Loius

\- Se llevará una sorpresa – dijo Rodas y Rose lo miró para que le explicara, pero él sencillamente señaló al frente, al mirar la pelirroja pudo ver como su primo peleaba con suma destreza – todos fuimos entrenados para pelear – agregaba Rodas

La lucha era pareja, Arcadia atacaba, Loius se defendía, pero no contraatacaba, por el contrario solo avanzaba a medida que esquivaba los golpes, ya estaba a un paso del libro, cuando la chica se le subió arriba de su espalda y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente, él sin poder evitarlo la tomó de los brazos y la lanzó contra una pared y estiró las manos para tomar el libro

-SI LO TOMAS MORIRÉ – Entonces gritó la sirena, al tiempo que su cola regresaba, quedando tendida en el piso, sosteniéndose con sus manos para erguir su torso. Loius la miró retrocediendo un paso

-¿Cómo sé que no es un engaño? – Le preguntó

-Debes confiar en mi – contestó ella y él comenzó a reír

\- hace apenas unos minutos pretendías que me arroje por el abismo, luego me golpeaste…

\- Intenté – lo corrigió ella

\- ¿Y la patada en la espalda que me hizo caer? – retrucó él ella resopló

\- Lo que te digo es cierto – afirmó ella. Ambos se miraron por algunos instantes

\- Necesitan el libro – repuso Loius seriamente

\- Lo sé – confirmó ella

-¿hay alguna manera que no mueras? – Le preguntó

\- Sólo si dejo de ser una sirena – contestó ella como si fuera algo imposible mirando el piso sintiéndose ya vencida.

Rodas y Rose se miraron inmediatamente, había una manera, pero ¿Loius estaría dispuesto a tomar semejante responsabilidad? Al volver sus rostros a la pareja pudieron ver que el chico se acercaba a la sirena diciéndole

-hay una forma que dejes de ser una sirena– declaró

\- ya lo sé, pero… ¿Tu sabes que implicaría ello? – Inquirió – Apenas nos conocemos un par de minutos y lo único que hemos hecho fue luchar uno contra el otro

\- Conozco grandes amores que comenzaron así – declaró Loius sonriendo – además es confortable estar con alguien que no se emboba cuando le sonrío

\- La conveniencia no es un buen inicio para ninguna relación – declaró Arcadia que ya comenzaba a pensar seriamente en la propuesta de Loius

\- Bueno, tus fabulosas piernas también son un detalle fundamental – llegó a bromear él

\- Bueno, lo físico es una parte importante – declaraba Arcadia sonriendo

-ya sabes que me gustas físicamente ¿Y yo a ti?

-Ya te lo dije, me gustan rubios, de ojos celestes

-Pero también diste a entender que te gustan tontos y dominados – dijo Loius sentándose a su lado

\- No, me me gustan ni tontos, ni dominados, me gusta que me den pelea – agregó ella sensual.

Rose y Rodas podían ver como nacía un coqueteo entre ambos, o que no podían dilucidar si era una parodia o si eran sinceros ya que les era imposible ingresar en sus mentes.

-Entonces – dijo Loius – aceptas mi propuesta o prefieres morir Arcadia

Lo que pides no es para hacer bromas - contestó la sirena. Louis se quedó pensativo observándola detenidamente.

\- es cierto - reflexionó - ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? - preguntó sonriendo

\- No - contestó ella rotunda

\- Bueno, a decir verdad yo tampoco - se sinceró Loius - pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme - agregó

\- Nuestras vidas están en riesgo - declaró Arcadia solemne

\- No tienes nada que perder - dijo Loius - viendo la situación tu morirías de cualquier modo - afirmó él

\- Pero de esa forma tú también morirías

\- Sólo sino respeto nuestro compromiso - Repuso Loius mirándola fijamente - ¿Y además quién sabe? Tal vez terminemos queriéndonos - agregó

\- Hay algo más detrás de esta proposición ¿No? - Preguntó suspicaz la sirena.

Rose y Rodas ya lo suponían, se imaginaban la cara de Bill viendo llegar a su hijo triunfante, no solo con el libro de hechizos sino con una prometida y no una cualquiera nada más y nada menos que una sirena, y no cualquier sirena, nada más y nada menos que la hija de Perséfone, la reina de las sirenas

\- Tienes un punto más por perceptiva - respondió sonriendo Louis

\- ¿Así que debo llenar alguna cantidad de puntos? - Inquirió sarcástica Arcadia

\- Otro más por ingeniosa - agregó Loius

\- ¿Cuántos se supone que tengo? - bromeó la sirena sacándole la lengua

\- Veamos - reflexionó burlón Loius - uno por las bellas piernas…

\- No siempre están - se apuró a contradecirlo Arcadia

\- Cuando estemos juntos estarán por siempre - retrucaba él

\- Sabes que tú también puedes convertirte en tritón cuando nos comprometamos ¿No? - se apuró a corregirlo Arcadia ante tamaña información Loius abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego meneó la cabeza y contestó

\- Prefiero mis piernas… y las tuyas - agregó

\- Hablando de eso - aprovechó a decir la sirena sensual - me están doliendo mis brazos de sostenerme ya que otra vez habia retornado su cola

\- Lo siento Arcadia - entonces declaró Loius y a la chica volvieron a aparecerle un fantástico par de piernas - lo dicho - agregó Loius cruzándose de brazos - excelentes piernas y otro punto extra es que no debe nombrarte cada 5 minutos para que te salgan

\- Cada 3 minutos - se apuró a corregirlo ella

\- Da lo mismo - Loius se acercó a ella - Que decides - declaró poniéndose frente a la chica.

Arcadia lo miró detenidamente analizaba la situación, se podía notar en el movimiento de sus ojos que estaba buscando alguna salida, entonces retrocedió y dijo

\- Toma el libro - Loius se sorprendió, no más que Rose y Rodas, ahora era el chico quien la miraba escudriñándola

\- Es toda una sorpresa - declaró acercándosele en lugar de retirarse - Pensé que no creías en el amor a primera vista - declaró tomándole las manos

\- No es amor - respondía Arcadia confusa - eres… el primer humano… que conozco que no es hipnotizado por mi poder- intentaba explicarse sin éxito ya que el contacto con Louis la había puesto nerviosa - debe ser… la impresión… de no poder hipnotizarte - agregó mojándose los labios con la lengua, Loius miró la boca de Arcadia que había quedado apenas abierta

\- ¿Estás segura que no lo has hecho? - Preguntó él acercándose más - Tal vez el hecho que tu no caigas rendida a mis pies bajo mi sugestión te hace la mujer perfecta para mi

\- No hay porque hacer esto – declaró ella mirándolo y retrocediendo – con una muerte es más que suficiente

\- Eres muy noble – dijo él acercándose, levantado su mano derecha hasta el cuello femenino – no hay porque arriesgar tu vida – agregaba al tiempo de pasar su otro brazo por la cintura de ella acercándola – Prometo serte fiel, cuidarte y protegerte, estar allí contigo para cuando me necesites…

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó ella extrañada

\- Improviso unos votos – contestaba él – De lo contrario mi abuela Molly nos matará a los dos y todo esto no tendrá sentido…

\- Ya no lo tiene… - Intentó protestar ella pero los labios de Louis se apoyaron en los de la sirena.

Arcadia mantuvo los ojos abiertos, sorprendida por el beso, su primer beso. Por el contrario Louis cerraba fuertemente los suyos descubriendo por primera vez el sabor de los labios de una mujer.

Rose y Rodas se sorprendieron que Louis jamás haya besado a nadie, aunque luego de recapacitar eso tenía mucho sentido ya que él odiaba que su habilidad aturdiera a las chicas, sin poder saber sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La sirena cerró lentamente los ojos levantando los brazos hasta los hombros del mago, los trémulos labios se movían con imprecisión, las manos se apoyaban nerviosas, la escena desprendía una ternura que embargó a Rose y Rodas.

Lentamente la pareja se separó, abrieron los ojos y se miraron largamente, los poderosos magos sonreían por la candidez de los chicos.

\- Arcadia – suspiró Loius

\- Louis – suspiró Arcadia.

Súbitamente se aferraron uno al otro en un abrazo apretado, las bocas se unieron abriéndose para besarse con pasión, Louis empujó a Arcadia hasta la pared friccionando su cuerpo al de ella con vehemencia.

Rose y Rodas abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

\- Aprenden rápido los chicos – bromeó Rodas cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Louis sacaba la capa de Arcadia dejándola parcialmente desnuda.

Ella no tardo mucho más y bajó el bañador de él dejándolo desnudo ante lo cual Louis también desprendió el sujetador de conchas y el taparrabos de la chica para dejarla en iguales condiciones.

Se detuvieron, mirándose agitados, los labios enrojecidos, temblorosos. Louis la tomó de la mano y ambos avanzaron hasta el lecho.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, uno al lado del otro mirando el suelo sin saber que hacer mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban. Con lentitud se observaron, Louis acarició un mechón de cabello que caía juguetón sobre la frente de ella, acomodándose detrás de la oreja para después llevar su mano al cuello acercándose para besarla.

\- Si continuamos no habrá vuelta atrás –declaró ella –estarás condenado.

\- ¿Estás segura que sería una condena? – Pero no la dejó responder, ya que la besó con dulzura, despacio, suave, saboreando los labios de Arcadia que se dejaba besar con una sonrisa en ellos.

Poco a poco las bocas se fueron abriendo profundizando el beso. Louis levantó su mano libre apoyándola delicadamente sobre el pecho de Arcadia, que suspiró lánguidamente, con rapidez el centro se endureció, él se deleitó disfrutando las diferentes sensaciones, suavidad y aspereza juntas, su boca abandonó los labios femeninos acariciando su cuello, y finalmente lamiendo con suavidad el punto erecto.

\- Louis – gimió Arcadia cuando sintió la humedad en su pecho. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, él sobre ella, volviendo a besarse.

Louis levantó su rostro, se miraron largamente, Arcadia suspiró, su cuerpo temblaba, no menos que el de Louis. Los dos, presas de un nerviosismo que, en lugar de contrariar, generaba más candor a la escena.

Con delicadeza él ingresó en ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar que un rictus de dolor se manifestara en el semblante de la sirena; se podía notar la preocupación, la turbación en ambos, sin embargo los cuerpos no se separaban, continuaban unidos, moviéndose lentamente.

Cuando el rostro y el cuerpo de Arcadia se relajaron Louis la besó nuevamente, acelerando sólo un poco sus movimientos; gemidos, jadeos, suspiros, resquicios de algún quejido salían de los labios de ella, él la observaba, no queriendo perderse ninguna mueca que ella hacía, pendiente, protector, atento a sus emociones, Arcadia abrió los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

Louis la besó con pasión, penetrándola con mayor vehemencia, su boca recorrió el cuello femenino, mordiendo, chupando, lamiendo.

Los gemidos aumentaron, no sólo los de Arcadia sino ahora también se le sumaban los de Louis , la sirena tensó su cuerpo, arqueándolo contra el de él, Louis clavó la boca en el hombro de ella mordiéndola y embistió con más fuerza, tensando segundos después también su cuerpo, al llegar igual que ella al clímax.

Una luz brillante los envolvió, de repente Arcadia volvió a ser sirena y para asombro de los chicos Louis también, luego ambos recuperaron sus piernas.

La chica quiso ponerse de pie pero las extremidades no le respondieron y cayó al costado de la cama..

\- No puedo pararme – declaraba preocupada – No puedo mover las piernas

\- Eso es normal – explicaba Rose – Arcadia ahora es humana y su cerebro aún no maneja el uso de las piernas

\- Pero como sirena cuando tenía piernas caminaba a la perfección – se sorprendía Rodas

\- Porque está bajo el influjo de un hechizo – decía Rose – ahora esa son sus piernas por un mes y luego por el mes siguiente ambos tendrán cola para luego poder optar por cualquiera en cualquier momento.

Mientras los muchachos hablaban Louis intentaba poner en pie a Arcadia y de serenarla

\- Ya irás aprendiendo – la calmaba. Repentinamente una ola de agua ingresó en el recinto

\- ¡Nos inundamos! – Exclamó la chica y Louis ágilmente la subió a la cama - ¡El libro! – gritó ella y Louis fue a buscarlo a la vez que intentaba ubicar su morral

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamaba cuando otra ola lo empujó haciéndolo caer. Regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó la capa de Arcadia, corrió lo mejor que pudo al libro y lo envolvió con la tela para protegerlo.

Una nueva ola lo hizo caer, al levantarse pudo ver que una ola golpeaba a Arcadia y ella caía al suelo hundiéndose.

Louis pudo ver como la chica sacaba la cabeza del líquido notándola asustada

\- ¡No… puedo respirar… bajo el agua! – Exclamaba Arcadia volviéndose a hundir

\- Me llevan mil demonios – gritó Louis el cual ya se había colocado la tela cruzada a su espalda largándose a nadar en busca de la chica. Cuando la alcanzó la tomó entre los brazos y le mantuvo la cabeza a flote, para ese entonces ya no podían hacer pie en el suelo del templo - ¡Necesito mi morral! – Declara él mirando hacia todos lados hasta divisarlo flotando en la corriente.

Sin soltar a Arcadia y con dificultad nadó hasta tener el objeto en su poder, sacó de allí su varita e impartí tanto a él como a ella el hechizo para respirar bajo el agua. – Ya puedes respirar bajo el agua – le confirmó a la chica que sin dudarlo se hundió en el líquido sacando su mano con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba confirmándolo.

De todas maneras ella seguía sin poder mover las piernas así que, ya cansada de mover sus brazos para mantenerse a flote se dejó caer en el piso del templo.

Louis colocó el libro en el morral que estaba preparado para que el mismo no se destruyera y lo colgó a su espalda.

De pronto las paredes del templo comenzaron a inclinarse, el edificio, por el peso del agua, comenzaba a hundirse y pronto se caería dentro del abismo sin fin.

\- Debemos ir con mis padres y avisarles – le dijo Rose a Rodas y ambos se fueron, abrieron los ojos en la sala de la madriguera y al ver que Albus estaba con ellos exclamaron al unísono

\- Los chicos necesitan ayuda – quisieron transportarse pero se olvidaron que esa particularidad la tenía Louis

\- él podría trasportarse – dijo entonces Rose

\- Pero no puede trasladar a Arcadia, sabes que así no funciona – la contradecía Rodas y ella asintió preocupada

\- Voy yo – exclamó Albus – además ustedes no pueden estar cerca del libro – sentenció desapareciendo.

Los muchachos volvieron a trasladarse astralmente y aparecieron en el palacio de las sirenas.

Perséfone ya estaba consciente y era sujetada por Ron, mientras que Hermione miraba por la ventana buscando a Loius. La llegada de Albus los sorprendió, brevemente les explicó lo sucedido y al instante Ron y Hermione desaparecieron.

Perséfone salió en ayuda de los suyos, pero su padre la detuvo en la entrada, donde toda la comunidad de los tritones se había congregado, los chicos se quedaron a ver que sucedía.

\- Debemos ir a ayudar a Arcadia – ordenaba Perséfone

\- Ella ya no es uno de los nuestros – sentenciaba su padre. La mujer quedó atónita pero luego reaccionó rápidamente y exclamó

\- Yo soy la reina ahora y deben obedecerme, mi hija en este momento acaba de decidir pertenecer a ambos mundos, pero no por ello deja de ser uno de los nuestros – al terminar miró a su padre y desafiante continuó – aquel que esté en contra mía, estará en contra de las sirenas – dicho lo cual se marchó y uno a uno todos la siguieron, incluso su padre.

Se podía ver la estela oscura bajo el agua que dejaban todos los tritones siguiendo a su reina, los chicos fueron con ellas pero al llegar el templo ya se estaba derrumbando en el abismo, una nube de tierra embarraba el agua y no se podía ver nada.

\- No puede ser – decía Rose – debemos encontrar la forma de ayudar a Louis. Pero Rodas la detuvo ella lo miró extrañada entonces el muchacho señaló al frente donde se podían ver a Ron y Louis cargando a Arcadia, mientras que Hermione portaba el morral con el libro.

Los cuatro subieron a la superficie y se acercaron a la orilla, Louis tomó entre sus brazos a Arcadia sosteniéndola, mientras que Hermione aparecía varias capas para tapar a los 4, pasando rápidamente una sobre los chicos que estaban desnudos.

Perséfone se asomó sobre el agua, Ron iba a nombrarla pero ella le pidió que no hiciera con un gesto, desde donde estaba habló

\- Hija – declaró –espero que esta elección que has tomado sea para siempre, te esperamos dentro de 30 días para que ambos aprendan a convivir con nosotros. Te quiero. – Dicho lo cual se sumergió en el agua y se marchó.

Ayudados por Ron y Hermione, todos desaparecieron a la madriguera.

Rápidamente Albus tomó el morral que le ofrecía Hermione y se fue al escritorio, Rose y Rodas se acercaron a los chicos y los saludaron y al estrechar la mano de Louis recuperaron su poder. Pronto llegaron Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy y Dominique. Luego de las presentaciones, se podía ver que Louis estaba cansado.

\- Los chicos necesitan descansar – decía Rose

\- Puedes llevar a Arcadia a la habitación de Silvia y tú… - comenzaba a decir la abuela Molly

\- Nosotros estamos juntos abuela – le decía tímidamente Louis

\- ¡Yo no vi ningún casamiento! – Exclamaba la dama

\- Nosotros si – dijeron sin pensarlo Rose y Rodas al unísono

\- Fue… precioso – agregó Rose sonriendo haciendo que los chicos se sonrojasen

\- No quiero más detalles – simplemente refunfuñó Molly y se marchó

\- Pueden usar nuestra habitación – Decía Bill y Louis agradeciendo subió las escaleras – Louis – lo llamó su padre, cuando él volteó agregó – Nunca dudé de ti, estoy muy orgulloso

\- Gracias papá – contestó el sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Louis depositó suavemente a Arcadia en la cama y luego suspiró, masajeándose los brazos

\- Soy un lastre – se lamentaba ella

\- No digas eso, tampoco eres tan pesada es que te he sostenido mucho tiempo, y la fuerza del agua, bueno… se explicó arrojándose al lado de ella boca arriba – estoy exhausto – cerró los ojos y suspiró. Arcadia miró el techo, también estaba cansada pero su cabeza trabajaba demasiado como para dormir

\- ¿Crees que lo lograremos? – Preguntaba sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba – Nos conocemos tan poco, venimos de mundos diferentes, y además lo único que hemos hecho fue pelear, bueno... no todo el tiempo – sonrió sonrojándose – la verdad que tengo muchas dudas, no sé como será cuando debamos volver a mi mundo y como te recibirán, aquí me han recibido maravillosamente, tu familia es fantástica, pero temo que los míos no sean tan agradables – se preocupaba - ¿Tu qué piensas? – Volteó a verlo, Louis tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente sumido en un sueño profundo. Arcadia sonrió y acaricio su mejilla, suspiró y declaró – luego hablaremos. – Volteó para dormirse y cerró los ojos, luego de algunos minutos su respiración también era calma, Louis abrió lentamente los ojos, miró la espalda de su mujer y luego miró el techo, suspirando, se podía ver en su semblante que tenía las mismas dudas que ella, luego giró, se abrazó a Arcadia y así juntos él volvió a dormirse.

Toda este escena era vista por Rose y Rodas que al ver que ambos dormían regresaron de su proyección.

\- Yo creo que estarán bien – reparó ella

\- Yo también creo que lo lograran – agregó Rodas

\- De todas maneras, si fracasamos quedará tan poco tiempo que no tendrán problemas al respecto

\- Tu siempre tan optimista – reprochó sarcástico Rodas

\- Soy realista, eso jamás dejaré de serlo y aunque entregue el ciento por ciento de mi hay chances que perdamos – Rodas asintió sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto.


	98. Chapter 98

**Capitulo** **9** 8

 **La vara de Glarus**

Por suerte Arcadia se recuperó rápidamente y a diario se podía notar que los chicos se amaban. Muchos podrían pensar que era una locura pero el amor es imposible de evitar. puede surgir de una simple mirada como de una relación de muchos años.

Rose y Rodas estaban sentados en el sillón haciendo un poco de meditación. La cuenta regresiva era cada vez más agobiante.

\- Debemos ir por la vara de Glarus - declaraba Albus apareciendo en la sala con 3 personas más. Rose se levantó para saludar a Andrea y a Gema que ingresaba de la mano de Sirius.

Súbitamente unas ráfagas ingresaron a la casa

\- Hola – saludó a todos - soy Kal – Él

\- Te reconozco de algunos recuerdos – le dijo Rose estrechándole la mano a él y a sus primos Tac y Lin. Aunque luego reparo en las tres mujeres que acompañaban a los muchachos y ellas se presentaron

\- yo soy Luisa Lane - se presentaba la dama de cabello castaño ondeado, ojos de un verde claro amarronado - soy la esposa de Clark – agrego- Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos

\- Lograron completar el ritual - se apuró a aclarar Sirius

\- pensé que era peligroso - preguntó Rose

\- No con nuestra ayuda - declaró Gema

\- felicidades - se adelantó a saludar la Rodas dándole la mano pero al estrecharla él no pudo evitar dar un grito

\- Lo siento mucho - se apuró a disculpar - Aún no controlo mis poderes

-¿poderes? - pregunto Rose acercándose a Rodas y viendo que estuviera bien

\- durante el ritual nuestra sangre se mezcló - explicaba Clark - Yo soy más humano y ella más kriptoniana

\- ya veo - repuso Rose -¿y porque lo mismo no le sucedió a Sirius?

\- él es mago, ellos combinaron sus poderes con magia y si bien él tiene características kriptionianas no son tan definidas ya que su magia la contrarresta no te olvides que en alguna medida la magia nos afecta.

\- ¿y Kara?-preguntó Rose al no ver a la chica

\- Kara están en viaje de exploración - explicaba Clark

\- los muchachos creen que puede haber más kryptonianos -explicaba Albus ingresando

\- ¿Y por qué lo creen? - preguntaba Rodas

\- hemos recibido un mensaje con datos que indican que partieron más naves el día que Kriptón estalló - decía Lin

\- ¿y porque ha ido sola? - preguntó Rose

\- yo estaba débil pon el ritual - explicaba Clark - y mis primos… bueno - sonrió mirándolos - voy a dejar que te lo expliquen ellos

\- Hola - saludaron las dos parejas dando un paso al frente Rose pudo ver a Tac y a Lin. Pronto una de las chicas se presentó tenía cabello corto ondeado de un castaño claro y sus ojos quedaban escondidos detrás de un par de gafas de marco rectangular rojo

\- soy Fanny

\- yo soy Natty - saludo la otra muchacha de cabellos largos lacios y ojos de color marrón

\- somos kriptonianas - explicaba Fanny - Estábamos en la zona fantasma. Mi nombre kriptoniano es Freu Dix Y esa es mi hermana Naw Dix.

\- ¿Son criminales?- preguntó Rose

\- si - respondió Natty

\- no lo son - la contradecía Leonardo acercándosele - ellas estaban con las personas incorrectas - aclaraba y los chicos miraron a Fanny

\- mi esposo era miembro del parlamento kriptoniano - explicaba ella - el asesinó a los miembros del Clan Men

\- ¿no es tu clan? - le preguntó Rodas a Tac

\- precisamente - asintió Tac - pero ellas no tenían nada que ver

\- ayudamos en desbloquear los códigos - lo interrumpía Natty

\- tú me seguiste a mí - la defendió Fanny

\- y tú seguiste a tu esposo - respondían Mark- bueno - la detenía de continuar él - la historia está plagada de personas en mal tiempo y lugar ahora todo está solucionado - agregó acercándose a Fanny

\- Ahora sí - se adelantaba Albus - pues no tenemos más tiempo que perder debemos irnos ya

-¿podemos ayudar? - pregunto Rodas

\- ya saben que no pueden acercarse a los objetos ritual de Horalcol - en ese instante Hermione y Ron hicieron su aparición

\- Una lluvia de meteoritos que está por invadir la Tierra - decía la castaña

\- Llamemos a los miembros de la liga - dijo entonces Lin haciendo ademán de irse

\- no hay tiempo- lo detenía Hermione

\- vamos - dijeron al unísono Clark y Luisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos casi mágicamente sus ropas normales se convirtieron en sus trajes de superhéroe Clark con su traje azul y su capa roja Luisa con un traje igual que el de kal - el y tal cual recordamos los chicos con un traje, Tac negro y verde igual que Fanny y negro morado Lin igual que Natty. Gema portaba su traje blanco y negro y pronto se le sumó Andrea igual vestida.

\- Ustedes se quedan - le ordenó Albus a Gema y Andrea

\- Imposible - negaba Ron

\- voy en el lugar de Andrea - decía Sirius convocando su escoba Hermione asintió y junto a Ron le dieron algunos superpoderes que se maximizaron por su condición y salieron volando

\- nosotros podemos ayudar - declaro Rodas y Rose asintió

\- no -dijo rotundo Albus - esto puede ser una trampa - desde la cocina aparecieron Hugo, Cristian y Stephany - estamos solos - declaraba el anciano mago - habrá que modificar un poco el plan pero igual lo lograremos- afirmaba esperanzado. Invocó a Castiel y desaparecieron no sin antes agregar - ustedes se quedan aquí

\- tengo una corazonada - declaró Rose apenas irse todos - ¿Me sigues? - Preguntó

\- Hasta el fin del mundo -declaro él solemne juntaron las manos y desaparecieron, al instante reaparecieron frente a la mansión de la Logia red Square - Este es el último lugar donde creía parecer - dijo Rodas

\- hagámonos invisibles - dijo Rose y ambos, luego de hacerlo ingresaron a la mansión, subieron por las escaleras centrales, llegaron al salón del primer piso e ingresaron lentamente a pesar de su invisibilidad estaban nerviosos presintiendo una poderosa fuerza y no se equivocaban.

En el centro del salón, estaba Danu, con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo, rodeada de 7 ancianos, similares a Albus de espesa barba cana, con túnicas de un blanco inmaculado tomados de la mano irradiando una luz cada uno del color del arco iris que impactaba directamente en el cuerpo de la chica. Se notaba que ella hacia una fuerza extraordinaria de sus manos salía una luz poderosa y blanca que se extendió hasta los cielos, los chicos podían ver como de sus ojos y nariz emanaban hilos de sangre notando la fuerza que hacía pero manteniendo su pose impertérrita solamente al bajar sus manos su cuerpo tambaleo y recién ahí los muchachos notaron la presencia de Ghunter qué dio un paso al frente rompiendo la conexión de los ancianos y por supuesto su poder

Los chicos podían notar la preocupación al tomar a Danu entre sus brazos

\- una vez más - declaró ella e intento alejarlo e incorporarse pero cayó de rodillas

\- suficiente - ordenó Ghunter mirando a los ancianos y los mismos desaparecieron formando un arco iris

\- podría una vez más, eso no va a ser suficiente para atrasarlos – declaraba ella

\- Descuida - la calmaba él – de seguro cumplió con nuestro propósito - decía él sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándole los hilos de sangre que corrían por la cara de la chica.

Rose y Rodas retrocedieron hasta llegar a la salida de la mansión y reaparecieron en la madriguera donde Albus, manos en jarra a la cintura, los esperaba preocupado y enojado

\- Les dí una orden clara y precisa - declaró cruzándose de brazos

\- Ghunter está tras el ataque de meteoritos - dijo Rose, el anciano no pareció sorprendido - y también creo que debe estar relacionado con las otras intromisiones inesperadas como la de Isabel, Aileen y otras más calculo- declaró Rose - lo que no entiendo es como el grupo de los prismas se involucró, se suponía que estaban en el bando de los buenos

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Rodas

\- El grupo prisma es un conjunto de siete ancianos que representa la luz, temo que si caen al lado de Gunther es que piensen que nosotros vamos a perder o simplemente los chantajeo - dijo Rose - no sería la primera vez

\- De todas maneras el dato no quita que me desobedecieron. Si doy una orden es para protegerlos, ustedes son importantes de lo contrario todo lo que estamos haciendo acá no tiene sentido.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de sus tíos, sus primos, amigos que se encontraban en la madriguera aguardando por las noticias de los que fueron a intentar destruir la lluvia de meteoritos

\- no los defraudaremos - dijo sencillamente Rose. - ¿Dónde fueron los chicos?- Entonces pregunto ella.

\- Fueron a Glarus, Suiza - declaró Albus allí hay una iglesia antigua donde van a encontrar la vara de Glarus. La iglesia lleva el nombre de Hilario de Poitiers, construida en el estilo barroco a partir de 1779 a 1781. Fue renovado en 1979, con motivo del bicentenario del inicio de su construcción original. - Declaró levantándose de hombro como relatando un detalle sin importancia. Una llama eterna se mantiene en la iglesia, en expiación por un asesinato del siglo 14 el asesinato es un asunto de cierta confusión, el cual no viene al caso para nuestra búsqueda - agregada

\- Vamos a transportarnos astralmente para avisarles cualquier cosa que pueda sucederle a los chicos - dijo Rodas tomando la mano de Rose a lo cual Albus asintió.

Los chicos aparecieron frente a una iglesia, había caído la tarde y apenas quedaba un muy pequeño rastro de luz natural; el edificio contaba con dos torres y un pequeño campanario era muy pintoresca y tenía detrás de ella una espectacular vista de la montaña pero no era el paisaje los que los chicos iban a ver. Pronto divisaron al grupo de 4 muchachos arribando al lugar sigilosamente entraron en la iglesia no fue difícil para Andrea abrir las puertas que se encontraban cerradas, poco a poco fueron ingresando Cristian, Hugo, luego Stephany al final Andrea. Los poderosos se acercaron a ellos para, de alguna forma intentar cuidarlos sabiendo que de todas maneras eran simples espectadores.

\- vamos. No hay moros en la costa- hablaba susurrando Cristian. Los cuatro avanzaron a través de los bancos de la iglesia sin reparar en las estatuas, los vitrales o la ornamentación, lo único que le interesaba era la flama eterna que estaba detrás del altar de la iglesia, al llegar a él hurgaron alrededor hasta ver una marca en el piso que era una flor de lis alrededor de un circulo

\- Mira a través del piso - ordenó Hugo a Andrea quien hizo uso de su poder de rayos x pudiendo corroborar que había una entrada subterránea

\- No puedo romper el piso - decía Andrea - haría mucho ruido - esto se resuelve con magia - agregó.

-alohomora no funcionará - decía Cristian- no hay puerta - agregaba pero Hugo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos - lo siento me olvide que estaba ante el hijo de los magos mas poderosos del mundo- contesto

\- no tiene nada que ver- respondía Hugo- además yo no tengo ningún poder especial sencillamente heredé la inteligencia de mi madre - y acto seguido dirigió la varita al punto y declaro - Dissendium

Rose no puedo evitar plasmar una sonrisa de orgullo por su hermano todas las miradas estaban ahora en el piso que lentamente comenzaba a abrirse los chicos retrocedieron algunos pasos y pudieron ver cómo surgían unas escaleras que les permitían ir hacia abajo ante una total oscuridad, sin titubear avanzaron, los muchachos invocaron el hechizo lumos y el recinto antes oscuro se iluminó pudiéndose ver un pasillo con sus pisos y paredes de ladrillo, Andrea vislumbro unas teas en las paredes y con el láser de sus ojos las encendió.

Los muchachos deshicieron el hechizo y avanzaron más seguros. En un giro y luego de volver a encender otra tanda de teas pudieron ver una puerta abovedada al final del corredor.

La gran y circular puerta, similar a una bóveda de un banco, no tenía ningún símbolo, se podía ver cierta corrosión debido al paso del tiempo pero nada más.

Andrea intento ver lo que había dentro pero declaro

\- es de plomo - meneando la cabeza - ¿la abro? - preguntó

\- Aguarda - le pidió Hugo adelantándose y observando la abertura mas detalladamente, volteo y declaro- no veo nada extraño creo que es seguro que la abras - y sin esperar mas Andrea se puso a su lado y con suma facilidad removió la pesada puerta.

No más hacerlo cayó arrodillada al piso sintiéndose muy débil. Hugo la sostuvo. Cristian ingresó a la recamara, seguido de Stephany, las paredes del recinto emanaba una luz de un tono verde intenso y en el centro se podía ver la vara sobre una tarima de igual color

\- es kriptonita- dijo Stephany y mientras Cristian corría a tomar la vara ella volteo hacia Hugo - debes sacar a Andrea de aquí se puede morir

El muchacho no espero y tomo a la chica desfalleciente entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, seguido detrás por los otros dos muchachos que ya tenían la vara en su poder y pronto lo alcanzaron.

\- lo lograremos- le decía Hugo a Andrea- no se recupera - miro preocupado a sus amigos. Entonces notaron que las paredes del pasillo también comenzaban a irradiar esa luz verde de la recamara - debemos apresurarnos - declaro pero al virar una ráfaga de balas los detuvo.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos, incluso Rodas y Rose lo hicieron aguardando lo peor pero nada sucedió. Al Cristian y Hugo abrir los ojos pudieron ver a Stephany que con las manos hacia adelante había detenido las balas

-¿y eso?- declararon ambos

\- ni yo se que es esto- decía ella e impulso ambas manos y las balas retrocedieron abruptamente impactando en los hombres que las habían arrojado que no eran nada más y nada menos que miembros militares de la logia

Los hombres en la retaguardia dudaron un poco pero luego volvieron a atacar

\- no podemos esperar mas - entonces exclamo Hugo desesperado ya que sentía que la muerte de Andrea era inminente - cerro los ojos y se concentro. No podía ser que el no tuviera dotes especiales. Toda su familia era poderosa, él debía serlo. Nunca se esforzó en probarlo ni en cuestionan sus habilidades, él era feliz siendo simplemente un mago pero internamente sabia que había algo más en él. Y no se equivocaba, al abrir los ojos los hombres frente a él quedaron petrificados y sin más obstáculos los chicos pusieron avanzar por entre ellos.

Salieron del lugar corriendo alejando a Andrea del peligro pero no sólo el pasillo subterraneo se convertía en kriptonita sino que ahora también toda la iglesia lo hacía. Esperaban que no los aguardaran mas sorpresas pero se equivocaban fuera de la iglesia un grupo de orcos estaban esperando.

\- debemos atacarlos- declaro Stephany valientemente elevando sus manos

\- Andrea aun esta muy débil- declaraba Hugo ingresando nuevamente en el edificio- debemos desaparecer

\- solo el poder mancomunado de tus padres nos puede ayudar - declaraba preocupado Cristian

\- ya lo veremos - dijo Hugo en cuanto las bestias ingresaban al recinto y los guardias ya despetrificados salían de la cueva

\- vamos a pedir ayuda- declaro Rose tomando de la mano a Rodas y desaparecieron

Gran fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos en la madriguera al ver a los cuatro chicos frente a ellos

\- ¡Guauuuu!- no pudo menos que exclamar Cristian -¡La mejor desaparición de mi vida! -

Poco a poco Andrea comenzó a recuperarse. Hugo despacio la recostó en el sillón donde segundos antes estaban Rodas y Rose sentados.

\- ya estoy bien - declaró ella intentando ponerse de pie pero Hugo se lo impidió besándola apasionadamente, sin pensar en nada, sin reparos, sin importar los presentes ya que varios miembros de la familia ingresaron a la sala al escuchar el alboroto, ni siquiera reparó en Molly que también estaba en el grupo. La dama carraspeo y los chicos se separaron mirándose a los ojos sonrientes

-¿por que te decidiste ahora? - Le preguntó Andrea acariciando su rostro

\- mas vale tarde que nunca - declaro él tomándole la mano y besándosela.

\- entonces eres súper poderoso- declaro Rodas haciendo que la pareja se separara un poco

\- eso no es del todo cierto- se apresuro a explicar Albus

-pero él nos trajo directo aquí sin mancomunarse- decía Cristan

-si, y por un tiempo sus poderes serán extremadamente fuertes pero luego irán mermando hasta tener los poderes sin mancomunar de sus padres, luego mermaran un poco más hasta tener algunos más elevados que otros, mientras tanto el tendrá los poderes mancomunados y será muy poderoso -explicaba el anciano

\- porquen no me extraña que lo sepas- dijo Rose

\- y que hay de ella - declaro Rodas señalando a Stephany, ante la mirada de los presentes que no habían visto nada, contó lo sucedido mientras Albus ponía en resguardo la vara de Glarus.

\- no tengo idea de donde salio ese poder - declaraba ella con honestidad, Rodas y Rose la rodearon se tomaron de las manos formando un circulo alrededor de ella y cerrando los ojos se concentraron

\- x men - declararon al unísono

\- tienes poderes telequinesicos- se apuro a agregar Rodas – Y calculo que podrían aparecer más poderes – agregó

Pronto sus padres se acercaron Seamus y Brian abrazaron a Stephany que correspondía al cariño de igual manera, de reojo miraba a Cristian que hacia lo propio con George y Luna.

Hugo se acerco a Rose y ambos se tomaron de la mano. En ese instante llegaron Ron, Hermione y todo el grupo kriptionano incluido Sirius que escucharon la historia nuevamente de boca de Albus.

Sirius y Gema se acercaron a Andrea y la chica los tranquilizó de su estado.

Sin mediar más palabras Ron y Hermione abrazaron a sus hijos formando un lazo de amor eterno e incondicional.


	99. Chapter 99

**Capítulo 9** 9

 **Telepatía y legeremancia.**

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos. Los adultos contaban como poco a poco en base a sus poderes iban contrarrestando la invasión de meteoritos.

Rose y Rodas miraban a Cristian y Stephany y a Natty y Leonardo que si bien dialogaban amenamente para ellos destillaban tristeza en sus áureas.

\- "no podemos dividirnos" - decía Rodas mentalmente –"¿A quién ayudamos primero?"

-" no sé si debemos entrometernos"- le invadían las declaraciones mentales de Rose

\- "como digas" - llego a decir Rodas

-¡NO! - entonces grito Rose sin darse cuenta y todos la miraron. Ella se quedó un instante sin saber que decir y luego acotó- me manche el traje - y mágicamente apareció una mancha en la chaqueta - voy a cambiarme - declaro levantándose – " aún no diferencias mi sarcasmo? hay que intervenir " -su mente se conectaba con Rodas- "desde cuando no lo hacemos"- concluyo sonriendo y el chico la imitó

Ya entrada la noche y en quietud de la madriguera los muchachos se reunieron en la sala.

\- entonces ayudamos a tus primos primero - declaró Rodas apenas entrar

\- ellos están a un paso - afirmaba Rose - sus dudas se deben a inseguridades, sin embargo con Natty y Leonardo hay una desilusión- aclaraba ella y Rodas asentía.

\- Tenemos 2 dificultades - le decía Rodas - la primera es que ambos son demasiado tímidos como para tomar la iniciativa, la segunda es que viven demasiado lejos como para intentar acercarse para hacer algo

\- Yo creo que la primer dificultad se soluciona solventando la segunda dificultad

\- Parecemos analista de sistemas - llegó a bromear Rodas

\- Es que a veces el amor requiere un punto de análisis lo que debemos hacer en principio es conocer un poco más de los dos y la mejor forma es...

-Trasportación astral - culminaba la frase Rodas

Ambos aparecieron en Ottery St. Catchpole allí vivían George y Luna con sus hijos miraron por la ventana de la habitación de Cristian pero él no estaba allí ingresaron a la casa y pronto descubrieron que no había nadie

-Somos unos tontos, si se quedaron todos en la madriguera - reflexionaba Rodas. Iban a regresar pero de repente la música salida de un piano los hizo regresar, la melodía sonaba lenta casi triste, melancólica y luego de unos acordes pudieron escuchar una voz qué melódica, entonaba las estrofas de una canción romántica

 _Ya No Quiero Respirar_

 _El Aire Helado y Que Me Queme_

 _Ya No Quiero Navegar_

 _Y Naufragar Entre La Gente_

Los chicos podían entrar en la mente de Cristian aunque no hacía falta ser poderoso para saber en quien estaba pensando, sorprendentemente pudieron ver que ellos se habían besado en el pasado pudieron notar que la cena transcurrían en navidad y él muérdago sobre sus cabezas, tal cuál le había sucedido a su tío Percy, podían sin embargo sentir los latidos del corazón de los chicos a todo galope y como Cristian lentamente levantaba los brazos para fundir sus cuerpo en un apretado beso

 _Ya No Quiero Soportar_

 _Seguirme Hundiendo Lentamente_

 _Hoy Quisiera Despertar_

 _Y Abrazarte Como Siempre_

\- Yo digo que nos arriesguemos y que traigamos a Stephany - entonces propuso Rodas

\- ¿Aunque ello nos traiga una discusión con Albus? - le preguntaba Rose. El muchacho pensó por algunos instantes

\- Le ponemos una bolsa en la cabeza y luego nos vamos que ellos hagan el resto- contesto y ella luego de meditar asintió sonriendo

Regresaron de la proyección pero para su sorpresa Albus los estaba mirando parado frente a ellos - ¿Que se Proponen ahora? – Les preguntó

\- no entiendo para qué preguntas sí seguramente te has metido en nuestra mente y los sabes - le decía Rose molesta

\- saben bien que no se los puedo permitir que salgan – declaró dándole la razón - que su seguridad en nuestra prioridad y que bajo ninguna circunstancia le voy a permitir salir de la madriguera - les advertía - Así que ni se les ocurra salir - agregaba rotundo - yo me encargo de llevar a Stephany con Cristian - agrego más risueño

\- Al final usted es más celestino que nosotros - bromeo Rodas y todos rieron

Albus desapareció y reapareció en la antigua casa de Ginger donde ahora vivian Seamus y Brian. Toco la puerta y el primero la abrió

\- albus- declaró el hombre parado en la puerta-¿sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado

-no Seamus es por un asunto privado- titubeo el mago el hombre lo hizo pasar, le ofreció sentarse pero él negó diciendo – Debo irme acompañado de Stephany

-¿Qué sucede con Stephany? - entonces preguntó Brian bajando por las escaleras

\- Eh… - titubeo albus – eh… - repetía

\- No nos asustes- reclamo Seamus-¿tiene que ver con su condición? - pregunto preocupado

-¿Porque no les dice?- preguntaba Rose proyectada astralmente junto a Rodas viendo la escena

\- No creo que sea fácil pedir permiso de llevar a tu hija a la casa de un muchacho a solas y más si la pretende - reflexionaba Rodas y ella debió asentir, entonces para su sorpresa albus se sincero.

\- Ella debe acompañarme a la casa de George y Luna

\- Pero ellos están en la madriguera - decía Seamus

\- Pero su hijo Cristian está allí - Brian se adelantó amenazante y Seamus puso cara de pocos amigos. - Estamos luchando con fuerzas poderosas pero hay algo contra lo que no pueden combatir y es contra el amor. - Argumentaba albus- los poderes de Stephany se activaron en gran medida para proteger a Cristian porque lo ama - los hombres lo miraban ahora dubitativos

\- Él tiene razón - la voz de Stephany los hizo voltear a ambos y Albus subió la cabeza mirando al descanso de la escalera - amo a Cristian y nunca me decidí a afrontarlo porque no quería que el viviera lo que tu - declaro señalando a Seamus

\- Yo soy muy feliz - se apuró a confesar el hombre acercándose a su hija

\- Pero de seguro preferirías tener una hija y esposo mago y no deber ocultar tus poderes- se lamentaba

-Jamás eso me importo. ¡Jamás! - decía rotundo Seamus - yo los amo y eso es lo más importante - completo mirando a Albus que sonreía

\- Él no da puntada sin hilo - declaraba Rodas y Rose asintió

\- Llévala Albus - entonces declaró Brian – te amamos le dijeron a la chica que les contesto

\- yo también

Albus tomo la mano de Stephany y ambos desaparecieron los muchachos lo siguieron aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de Cristian y podían escuchar al piano

\- ¿Los chicos tienen algo que ver? - Preguntó suspicaz Stephany

\- No - declaró Albus- tienen todo que ver - agrego inmediatamente y sonrieron

-¿Estoy bien?- pregunto ella a Albus insegura, él miro con sus jeans azules una camisa verde claro y el cabello oscuro lacio y largo atado en una coleta

\- Estas preciosa - dijo le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció dejándola sola. Ella suspiro varias veces nerviosa antes de llamar escuchó la canción

 _Mis Manos Sueñan Tu Piel_

 _Mis Ojos Aún Te Ven_

 _Mis Labios No Besan Ya_

 _Y Mi Corazón Me Pide_

 _Que Te Encuentre Donde Estés_

 _Que Te Busque en Cualquier Lado_

 _Por Que Sigo Enamorado_

 _Y Nunca Te Quise Perder_

 _Y Es Que El Tiempo Me Ha Engañado_

 _Y Pasa Lento Frente A Mí_

 _Por Que Mi Alma Se Ha Negado_

 _A Seguir Viviendo Así_

 _Por Que Juro Que Te Amo_

 _Aunque Este Lejos de Ti_

Iba a tocar la puerta pero luego pensó en darle una sorpresa y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo utilizando su poder la abrió. Entro sigilosamente y asomo la cabeza por la entrada a la sala desde donde provenía la música

 _Ya No Sé Cómo Ahuyentar_

 _Este Silencio Que Me Atrapa_

 _Ya No Debo Continuar_

 _Con Tu Recuerdo Que Me Mata_

Ella recordó cuando Cristian la besó en navidad Rodas y Rose podían ver el recuerdo y luego de ese beso le pregunto si quería ser su novia y ella se negó por su condición, ella mintió y le dijo que no lo amaba pudiéndose sentir la desilusión de él y el dolor de ella

 _Ya No Soy Ni La Mitad_

 _De Lo Que Un Día Fui Contigo_

 _Sin Ti Las Horas Se Me Van_

 _Como Neblina Sobre el Rio_

Ella no pudo evitar ingresar lentamente a la habitación pero Cristian no reparó en su presencia estaba compenetrado en las teclas del piano y en sus pensamientos recordaba su rechazo luego de su petición pero a la vez todas las veces que se reunían como ella lo miraba anhelante.

 _Mis Manos Sueñan Tu Piel_

 _Mis Ojos Aún Te Ven_

 _Mis Labios No Besan Ya_

 _Y Mi Corazón Me Pide_

 _Que Te Encuentre Donde Estés_

 _Que Te Busque en Cualquier Lado_

 _Por Que Sigo Enamorado_

 _Y Nunca Te Quise Perder_

 _Y Es Que El Tiempo Me Ha Engañado_

 _Y Pasa Lento Frente A Mí_

 _Por Que Mi Alma Se Ha Negado_

 _A Seguir Viviendo Así_

 _Por Que Juro Que Te Amo_

 _Aunque Este Lejos de Ti_

 _Y Aunque No Pueda Verte_

 _El Milagro de Nuestro Amor_

 _No Ha Dejado Que Muera La Ilusión_

 _Pero A Diario el Corazón Me Pide_

Súbitamente el dejo de tocar, sus manos quedaron sobre las teclas del piano y su cabeza gacha, un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia los chicos podían sentir la desazón que llenaba el corazón de Cristian incluso Rose comenzó a llorar.

Stephany estaba detrás de él lo único que tenía que hacer era estirar la mano y hacerle notar su presencia pero le era imposible estaba petrificada embargada por esa sensación de tristeza que abruptamente invadió todo

\- Somos nosotros - entonces dijo Rodas secándose una lagrima que inconscientemente caí de su mejilla - debemos irnos - ordeno y los chicos desaparecieron

Tanto Cristian como Stephany sintieron que el dolor que los embargaba que era real pero con el cual habían aprendido a vivir mermaba, ella tomo coraje respiro profundo y cantó

 _Por Que Juro Que Te Amo_

 _Aunque Este Lejos de Ti_

Cristian giro súbitamente al oír la voz femenina, el banco giratorio donde estaba sentado tambaleo por el abrupto movimiento y ella estiro las manos para evitar su caída y lo sostuvo por los hombros quedando los cuerpos a apenas centímetros de distancia

Una vez recuperado del estupor y soltando las manos que instintivamente las había aferrado al borde del banco Cristian las elevo lentamente temiendo que esa hermosa estampa frente a él fuera producto de su imaginación al sentir el cálido contacto con el cuerpo de la chica se estremecimiento y exclamo

\- Eres real - a lo cual ella sonrió - que haces aquí todo está bien ?- inquirió preocupado

\- Todo está muy bien - contestaba ella mientras él se incorporaba y la acercaba como si fuera ello posible a su cuerpo - no voy a huir - reía ella cuando el agarre de él se hizo más fuerte

\- Eso espero - repuso el soltándola apenas - porque ahora pienso besarte

\- Ya lo sé - Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír - al parecer también puedo leer la mente - ante tal declaración se puso seria- ¿te molesta mi condición? - pregunto preocupada

\- Stephany- declaro él solemne - tu puedes ser un extraterrestre con forma de lagartija y ni siquiera eso evitaría que este enamorado de ti siempre lo estuve con poderes, sin poderes -aclaraba

-¿Te hubieras casado con una muggle? -pregunto ella

\- Mis tios y mis padres lucharon mucho tiempo contra esas discriminaciones te repito me casaría contigo así fueras un extraterrestre - se apuró a contestar y acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso

Stephany tambaleo y el aprovecho para plegarla a su cuerpo su lengua invadió la boca de ella que se abría entregada a las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía. Se besaron largamente fundiéndose cada vez más uno con el otro

\- Te amo - declaraba él cuando la necesidad de aire lo obligó a separar sus labios

-Y yo -respondió ella sonriendo

\- ¿Así que piensas en casarte conmigo? No te hacía tan moderna de pedírmelo- Bromeaba él. Ella se sorprendió, sonrojándose no sabía que decir

-¿Por qué no puedo entrar en tu mente? – Preguntó

– Nosotros sabemos oclumancia – le decía Cristian – es la posibilidad de bloquear nuestros pensamientos – explicaba – Pero estás evadiendo el tema

-¡Que tema ni que tema! – Decía ella acalorada – Fue un decir, casarse, estar juntos, salir, dije lo primero que vino a mi mente – aclaraba

\- ¿Pensabas en ello? – Decía él calmo sabiendo que ella no podía leer su mente – Nosotros somos jóvenes, recién nos estamos conociendo – ella iba soltando el abrazo pero él la agarraba más fuerte seguía hablando en el mismo tono casual – viene una guerra, va a ser muy duro, y tú piensas que no quiero casarme contigo cuando es lo único que me interesa en este momento – declaró. Ella lo miró extrañada - ¡Ah! - Exclamó él - los magos también conocemos la legeremancia, que es la capacidad de leer la mente – Allí ella sonrió notando que estaba bromeando– Tú dices que eres rara, yo te digo que eres perfecta y que definitivamente deseo casarme contigo.

Ambos se rieron, volvieron a besarse, estuvieron sentados en el sillón hablando, acariciándose, besándose hasta que los labios quedaron rojos.

Más tarde él la llevo a su casa donde sus padres la aguardaban

\- buenas noches -saludo él tímido

\- hola - respondieron ambos

\- yo... emm- titubeaba - acompañé a Stephany

\- suena lógico y es lo que corresponde - decía Seamus

\- ¿y que eres de Stephany? - pregunto Brian - ella bajo la mirada y sonrió Cristian estaba tan nervioso que no podía articular ninguna palabra

\- yo... yo... - carraspeó saco pecho y respondió - soy su novio y espero que estén de acuerdo con eso

\- ¿y si no? - pregunto Seamus

\- si no... - Cristian miro de costado a Stephany y puso notar que estaba evitando reírse - ¿me están gastando una broma no? - le pregunto y ella levantado la mirada y asintió al tiempo de largarse a reír - ella puede leer la mente - aclaró Cristian a los dos hombres interrogantes frente a él - aunque no necesita poderes para que la ame.

-¿pasas por mi mañana? - preguntó ella

\- si - respondió él - buenas noches – saludo, miro hacia varias direcciones y cuando se percató que nadie veía desapareció

\- ¿algún poder más que debamos saber?- pregunto Seamus enojado por haber echado por la borda su broma ella se levantó de hombros sin saber que responder

\- no lo sé. Pero por ahora lo único que se es que soy muy feliz- los tres se abrazaron e ingresaron a la casa

Al día siguiente los muchachos eran felicitados por su relación y allí Rodas y Rose pudieron ver el final de la historia.


	100. Chapter 100

**Capítulo** 100

 **Nueva oportunidad**

\- ya están todos los elementos - declaraba Albus frente a los chicos y los kriptonianos- pronto el resto de nosotros llegaran

\- ¡Fiesta!- exclamo Rodas haciendo que todos se rían descontracturando un poco el ambiente

\- Rodas - lo amonestó Albus sin evitar sonreír pero al cruzar la mirada con el chico y luego hacer lo mismo con Rose se enserio - pueden sentirlo ¿no? - y los muchachos asintieron - ¿tan inminente es?

\- nos queda poco tiempo- declaraba Rose

\- no podemos aguardar - decía Albus levantándose de la mesa- Ron, Hermione – llamó - deberán hacer varios viajes pero debemos irnos ya

\- si podemos ayudar - dijo Clark

\- por supuesto- afirmo Albus -síganme y les daré los detalles.

Rose y Rodas se pasaron simultáneamente las manos por la frente friccionándose con fuerza como queriendo sacarse ese tic tac mental que los agobiaba.

\- ¿quieren algo chicos? Pregunto Molly

\- no, gracias abuela- agradeció Rose - vamos a dar una vuelta - la anciana los despidió y continuo con sus tareas

\- como si el aire fresco cambiaria algo - dijo Rodas no más salir

\- al menos podemos estirar las piernas- dijo ella. Comenzaron a caminar y al poco tiempo Mark, Fanny, Leonardo y Natty se les unieron- ¿qué sucedió? ¿No iban a ayudar? - Preguntó Rose

\- nos quedamos afuera- declaraba Mark - ¿podemos acompañarlos?

\- por supuesto- contestaron los dos. Pronto tanto Natty como Leonardo se separaron y tomaron caminos separados, todos los veían alejarse

\- ¿que sucedió con ellos?- pregunto Rose pero antes que Fanny le conteste Rodas la detuvo

\- por favor no quiero escuchar una triste historia de amor- declaró - porque mejor no nos cuentan se ustedes

\- no fue precisamente una historia muy alegre- agregaba Mark

\- pero ahora se los ve muy bien- decía Rodas

\- ahora sí. Pero costó- declaraba Fanny - Al principio nos costó mucho adaptarnos, por suerte y gracias a los collares de kriptonita fue un poco más llevadero pero tantos años en la zona fantasma curte el alma.

Los muchachos ingresaron al recuerdo de Fanny la podían ver junto a Natty haciendo un curso acelerado de historia mundial con Leonardo, aprendiendo las costumbres humanas junto Mark, y a controlar sus poderes con Kara

Clark y Louis se estaban preparando para el ritual que era más complicado al ser ella muggle.

Natty comenzó a trabajar con Leonardo en una tienda de víveres mientras que Fanny demostró habilidad como docente y ayudada por Snape, Susy, Celina, Iris, Peter y Jenifer ingresó al instituto siendo monitoreada por ellos pero muy pronto se adaptó a su clase de biología.

Los chicos podían sentir las sensaciones que provocaba la presencia de Mark en Fanny y viceversa

Ambos se ponían inmediatamente nerviosos, se equivocaban en casi todas las cosas provocando risas en los demás. Pero a su vez Fanny se recriminaba por lo sucedido con el padre de Mark y a muchos otros kryptonianos. Debía haber sabido que iba por el camino incorrecto pero el amor muchas veces te mal aconseja y una vez que te das cuenta de tu error es muy tarde.

Solo esperaba que Natty y Leonardo lo lograran. Se podía ver a la pareja besándose y sonriendo. Ella no esperaba tener otra oportunidad.

\- no entiendo- interrumpió el relato Rodas - ellos estaban bien y ustedes mal- razonaba - ¿cómo es que cambiaron tanto las cosas?

\- es que es un hueso duro de roer- explicaba Mark sonriendo y abrazando a Fanny.

\- continúa- pidió Rose - es relajante escucharte.- Rodas asentía de alguna manera estar en la mente de otra persona, en sus recuerdos, atenuaba un poco ese tortuoso contador mental en sus cabezas.

Fanny prosiguió

\- todo sucedio una tarde, yo regresaba de mi trabajo- los muchachos podían verla subiendo unas blancas escaleras de un edificio hasta el tercer piso, luego ingresó por un pasillo con paredes en color crema y piso de madera lustrosos, colocarse frente a una puerta de color ámbar casi al tiempo de colocar las llaves.

Fanny ingresó en el departamento, y se quedó con la mano en el picaporte, retrocediendo para verificar el número 7, seguramente se había equivocado de piso, pero no, era el departamento que compartía con Natty.

\- De seguro es para Natty – llegó a decir en voz alta

\- No – la contradijo una voz masculina que reconoció al instante – esto es para ti.

Ella sonrió, fue apenas una mueca, pero luego volvió a su característica seriedad.

Lo que veía frente a sus ojos no tenía ningún sentido, el departamento estaba lleno de flores, parecía un jardín de invierno, cada ramo estaba bellamente decorado, formando coloridos caminos, como un laberinto dentro de su sala.

\- Creo que te has equivocado – llegó a decir desde la puerta, temiendo avanzar

\- escucha – entonces le dijo esa voz y una canción comenzó – hay señales. Síguelas. – Le ordenó y Fanny obedeció sorprendida ya que no era de las que hacían caso así porque así, pero la verdad que más que una orden eso parecía un pedido, así que continuó caminando y escuchando la canción

 _Yo nací marcado con tu amor_

 _Y a sentir tu respiración_

 _Yo crecí soñando con tu piel_

 _Aprendí a amarte sin querer_

 _Presentí que tú tenías que ser_

 _Lo supe porque te iba a conocer_

 _Y una noche al fin_

 _La luna se encendió_

 _Te vi y fue mágico_

Fanny observó un cartel, tenía una luna dibujada, y los rayos del sol se podían ver saliendo de detrás de ella, sonrió nuevamente, luego se quedó mirando el suelo y notó que había un camino de pétalos de flores

\- Ya he visto tu camino de migas Hansel – llegó a bromear

\- Ni te le acercas Gretchel – contestó su aún encubierto admirador - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Fanny cerró los ojos, y rememoró ese trágico y mágico momento. ¿Cómo algo podía ser tan malo y tan bueno a la vez? Se preguntaba.

Se había escapado con Natty de la prisión de la zona fantasma, les habían dicho que había un mundo donde podían ser poderosas, pero debían vencer a los hijos del clan Él.

Por supuesto que ellas no tenían intención de pelear con nadie, pero no más ingresar en la atmósfera terrestre, cuatro figuras las embistieron y comenzaron a luchar.

Mientras Natty golpeaba a Gema y a Leonardo, ella luchó contra Kara y Clark.

Al tener la energía del sol recién inmersa en su cuerpo ambas eran mucho más poderosas y pronto sus atacantes fueron despedidos.

Iba a retirarse cuando un quinto personaje se colocó en su camino con el puño levantado y ella levantó los dos suyos.

Mark había acudido lo más rápido que pudo, y al ver salir volando a Kal y a Kara se fue a enfrentar a la desconocida, justo en el momento de embestirla, el sol se acomodaba detrás de la luna y los rayos fulguraban haciendo que la misma pareciera brillar. Fanny se quedó estática al verlo, sus cabellos rojos pulcros, ordenados, sus ojos azules fulgurantes, observándola con admiración.

Poco a poco ambos se miraron, iban bajando los puños al costado del cuerpo, Fanny recordó que por primera vez sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, pero luego Kara recuperada la empujó y entre Kal –el y ella la atraparon, igual suerte corrió Natty.

Por supuesto luego salió todo bien, bueno, en realidad casi bien, ya que ella no se perdonaría nunca lo que había hecho o más bien lo que no había hecho.

\- la verdad que no tengo idea de que estás hablando – llegó a decir sin dejar de caminar por los pasillos que formaban las flores

\- Entonces debes encontrarme y escuchar para enterarte – le decía él y la música continuaba

 _Te llevo en mí por siempre_

 _Fui hecho para ti_

 _Yo te imaginaba, así_

 _Estabas dentro de mí_

 _Desde antes del amor ya eras_

 _Parte de mi corazón_

 _Pensando en ti mil noches pasé_

 _El alma di y te encontré_

 _Eras tú la única la misma_

 _Desperté, mi sueño es realidad_

 _Descubrí la felicidad_

 _El destino no podía fallar_

 _Hoy estas aquí y sé que no te iras_

 _Serás mi música_

\- Yo no puedo ser música para nadie – entonces declaró Fanny seriamente – y dudo mucho que tú estás hecho para mí y mucho más me cuesta creer que yo pueda estar hecha para ti o para nadie. Lo único que tú debes desear es odiarme, yo fui la causa por la cual ahora estás sufriendo, yo…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Mark se apareció detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a él

Fanny se sorprendió, pero no rechazó el abrazo, desde que había conocido a Mark lo único que deseaba era estar como estaba ahora, entre sus brazos, pero también sabía que lo suyo sería imposible, ella no era digna de él, la tenía que odiar, no amar como parecía demostrar, aunque lo más probable que eso era una broma, cruel; merecida tal vez, pero cruel. Y cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar, la verdad que lo que más odiaba de la criptonita eran esos sentimientos humanos que afloraban a flor de piel e instintivamente llevo las manos al collar casi idéntico al de Gema.

Mark comenzó a girarla, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos pero podía sentir que él se acercaba, podía sentir su respiración impactando en su rostro, y el calor que se hacia uno solo al de ella.

Él la besó, desesperadamente, la apretó atrayéndola de la espalda, como queriendo impedir que ella escapara pero Fanny no iba a ir a ningún lado, se sentía flotar en el espacio y esa sensación, aunque fuera una ilusión y por algunos segundos, quería tenerla en su mente para rememorarla por siempre. Pero, como todo lo bueno, empieza y pronto termina, los labios de Mark se separaron de los de ella.

\- Yo te amo Fanny, desde el mismo instante en que te conocí supe que eras la mujer que estaba esperando. – Declaró él colocando su frente contra la de ella

\- Mi esposo mató a tu padre… - Dijo ella abriendo los ojos sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él se separó y la miró por primera vez, sus ojos parecieron penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

\- Eso es el pasado – le decía – y tú no tuviste nada que ver, tu seguías a tu esposo, eras leal a él…

-¿Qué te hace creer que aún no lo soy? – Entonces preguntó ella, debía terminar con las ilusiones de Mark, ella no era buena para él, no era buena para nadie, su vida debía seguir en soledad por mal que le pese. Intentó separarse de los brazos de él, quien no la soltaba - ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo no te amo! ¡No te quiero! Mi alma es negra y oscura y seguiré sola toda mi vida. Nunca nadie podría enamorarse de mí. – Mientras hablaba lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y meneaba la cabeza para que las mismas no cayeran pero le fue imposible - ¡Detesto estas emociones humanas! – llegó a decir lanzándose a llorar angustiosamente.

Mark no solo no soltó el abrazo, sino que acercó la cabeza de Fanny a su pecho y la arrulló, mientras ella continuaba llorando e inconscientemente se aferraba más al cuerpo de él.

\- ¿Quién te hizo creer que no tienes derecho a amar? – Le decía mientras besaba su cabeza – tu eres luz, eres magia, eres tierna, te he visto con tus alumnos, eres comprensiva, eres buena. Fanny yo te soñaba, realmente antes de conocerte yo soñaba conocer a alguien como tú. No tengo explicación, y no me importa con cuantos delincuentes te hayas casado pero…

\- Solo uno – decía ella más calmada – el peor – declaraba mirándolo a los ojos

\- Ahora me tienes a mí, yo jamás te haré sufrir, yo te amaré toda la vida, te idolatraré más que al sol terrestre que me da esta fuerza poderosa, porque para mí tú eres el motor que me da la energía para levantarme cada mañana, y seguir, tú eres quien me inspira a hacer estas locuras – declaraba mirando a su alrededor – te amo Fanny, créemelo, te lo ruego, créem…

Pero ella no lo dejó terminar, lo besó, era imperioso para Fanny demostrarle que él era lo mismo para ella, quien la impulsaba a despertarse, a ir al colegio, a soñar, a ilusionarse y creer que ella merecía ser feliz y ser amada como cualquier otra mujer.

Ambos se besaban desesperadamente, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a levitar del suelo, y solo lo notaron cuando sus cabezas dieron en el techo del departamento, y al soltarse ambos cayeron al piso justo sobre unos ramos de flores que amortiguaron la caída.

Los dos se reían, Mark la miró detenidamente y comenzó a sacarle pétalos que habían quedado prendidos en su ondulado cabello

\- Te quiero – le dijo Fanny, temblaba como una colegiala, pero sentía que por primera vez en su vida estaba llena de alegría y Mark se detuvo y la miró sonriendo

\- Acabas de hacerme el extraterrestre más feliz del planeta tierra – declaró y ambos volvieron a reír luego él la observó y dijo – escucharte reír es música para mis oídos.

Volvieron a besarse, él se colocó sobre ella, y comenzó a acariciarla, Fanny cerró los ojos y se entregó a ese cúmulo de sensaciones que le producía el contacto. Poco a poco la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, él besaba su cuello, y ella acariciaba su espalda, el aroma de las flores embargaba sus sentido del olfato, pero los sentidos del tacto, la vista, el oído y el gusto se embriagaban de ellos, de sus tersas pieles que se erizaban al recibir las caricias, sus ojos que no dejaban de observarse ni de expresar lo que sentían, sus suspiros, jadeos y gemidos que inundaron la habitación mucho más que el aroma de todas las plantas que allí había y el sabor de esos besos, que los llevaban a ambos a la más alta de las cumbres que alguna vez hubieran llegado, ni con sus poderes, ya que eran elevados por esa fusión de sentidos que ninguno de los dos había experimentado jamás y que los convertía en seres aún más poderosos de lo que ya eran.

La música seguía sonando y ellos seguían completando su unión, convirtiéndose en uno solo para nunca jamás separarse.

 _Cada caricia amor_

 _Estaba escrita con mi pasión_

 _Tenía una cita en tu mirada yo lo creía_

 _Te conocí ya eras mía_

 _Te llevo en mí por siempre_

 _Fue hecho para ti_

 _Yo te imaginaba, así_

 _Estabas dentro mío_

 _Desde antes del amor ya eras_

 _Parte de mi corazón._

\- y así comenzó nuestra historia de amor- declaraba Fanny - la vida me dio otra oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla.

\- y luego sucedió todo este caos- decia Mark.

\- pero ustedes podrían irse- comentaba Rose

\- si- afirmó Mark- pero la tierra es nuestro hogar. Aquí tenemos nuestras familias que aunque no sea la biológica es tan importante como ella.

\- no dudamos un segundo en ayudar- agregaba Fanny

\- además eso es lo que somos- declaraba él - héroes

\- superhéroes - corregía Rose

\- no solo somos héroes- negaba Fanny - tenemos defectos y debilidades pero no dudamos en hacer el bien para la humanidad. Y menos aún que esperamos un hijo- agrego radiante

\- ¡felicidades! - exclamaron Rose y Rodas

\- dentro de muy poco un nuevo kryptoniano vendrá a este mundo- decía Mark orgulloso

\- el primero nacido en la tierra- aclaraba Fanny

\- lucharemos para que crezca en libertad y rodeado de sus seres amados- declaraba solemne Rodas

\- lucharemos - repetía Rose


	101. Chapter 101

**Capítulo** 101

 **Sentimientos Kryptonianos**

Rose y Rodas miraban a todos las nuevas personas que se les acercaron.

Pronto pudieron notar tristeza en el ambiente, ellos podían percibirla mucho mejor que a la alegría que en realidad inundaba el lugar.

Pronto repararon en Natty y Leonado ambos sonreían a las bromas de Clark una y al cotilleo de Gema el otro, pero en realidad sus mentes estaban en otro lado, bueno en realidad no en otro lado, sino en otra persona.

Tanto el uno como el otro solo reparaban en ellos, obviamente intentando que no se dieran cuenta, en un par de ocasiones sus miradas se cruzaron y las desviaron rápidamente volviendo a aparentar atención a quienes le hablaban.

\- ¿Y a esos dos que les pasa? – Le preguntó Rose a Rodas pero inmediatamente Fanny se les acercó haciendo una señal de silencio en sus labios y ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos

\- Oído poderoso – dijo sencillamente y ambos asintieron.

Al principio se sintieron en desventaja por el amplio poder que tenían los kriptionanos

\- "Me parte un rayo" – entonces le dijo Rodas mentalmente – "ellos no pueden leer nuestra mente, así que tenemos esa ventaja"

\- "Y más que eso" – le dijo Rose mirándolo malévolamente, Rodas creía que esa sonrisa más que malvada era muy sexy pero sacó de su mente esos pensamientos y declaró al instante

-"Podemos ver sus recuerdo" – Y no pudo evitar soltar una risita haciendo que Mark Fanny los miraran extrañados

Rodas y Rose ingresaron en la mente de los kriptionanos, se les hizo difícil pero pudieron encontrar por qué estaban allí.

Al parecer Leonardo y Natty congeniaron desde un principio, en realidad ella estaba en la zona fantasma por decisión propia, ya que no tenía más familia que Fanny y prefirió irse con ella.

Apenas ubicarlas en la tierra, quedó en custodia de él quien le consiguió trabajo en una tienda donde él trabajaba y ambos compartían mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que inevitablemente se vieron envueltos en una relación.

Las cosas se sucedieron con mucha normalidad, para sorpresa de Rodas y Rose, una cita, un coqueteo, y finalmente ambos declararon que se gustaban.

Simple, sencillo, casi demasiado calmo para los muchachos que ya se estaban acostumbrando a las relaciones con intensidad y siempre con problemas para concretarlas.

Se sintieron agradecidos de por fin ver una pareja que actuaba con normalidad, obviamente salvando las distancias de que se referían a dos extraterrestres, pero, al menos ellos se comportaban de forma más humana de muchos de los demás.

Pudieron verlos dando paseos, volando juntos cuando patrullaban ya que ambos eran miembros también de la liga de la justicia.

Natty tenía un traje negro, con unas rayas en morado que le cruzaban del hombro derecho a la mitad del pecho y su capa tenía estrellas, Leonardo tenía un traje similar, pero en lugar de franjas moradas todo su torso era de ese color.

También los veían cenando y compartiendo momentos de intimidad, las escenas se repetían, diferentes escenarios, distintas horas del día, y de repente la discusión, una tontería que desencadenó un desastre.

Ambos se hallaban en el departamento de él viendo una película romántica, de aquellas que culminan con los protagonistas declarándose su amor.

Al terminar la misma Natty se levantó del sillón diciendo

\- estas emociones humanas – y meneaba la cabeza

\- Si – declaró Leonardo apagando la televisión - Tu nunca me has dicho que me quieres – declaró él mirándola con cierto reproche

\- Creo que te lo he demostrado – dijo ella confundida por el reclamo

\- Nunca lo has dicho – reflexionaba él

\- es que… - Natty se quedó pensativa, de los kriptionanos era la que menos se había dejado embargar por esas emociones de las que tanto Gema y Clark le contaban, ella era la más centrada de todos. – No me criaron así – llegó a excusarse

\- ¿Tus padres no te decían que te querían? – Le preguntó él

\- Mis padres eran unos mercenarios que murieron siendo muy pequeña, el único cariño que tuve fue de Fanny, y la he visto sufrir demasiado como para cometer su mismo error.

\- parece que no has entendido por qué estamos aquí – dijo él

-Los humanos son fácilmente manipulables, sus emociones los hacen débiles, debemos estar por sobre eso – dijo finalmente – pero no lo digo con intenciones de dominarlos ni mucho menos

\- Clark no te lo permitiría – agregó Leonardo

\- Y tampoco lo quiero, pero pretendo alejarme de ellos, por eso nuestra relación es perfecta, ambos somos criptonianos – dijo acercándose, pero él dio un paso atrás

\- Lo dices como si de nosotros dependiera la continuación de nuestra especie, como si fuera algo obligatorio – Natty se cruzó de brazos y dijo

\- Y es así – afirmó – Clark y Gema están con humanos, y si esperamos que Fanny y Mark se decidan estamos extintos – aclaraba – de nosotros depende que nuestra especie no perezca, tenemos una obligación

-¿Una obligación? – Dijo Leonardo– No veo nuestra relación como una obligación – dijo él serio

\- Tú tampoco me has dicho que me quieres – dijo ella – y yo jamás te reproché, al final de cuentas eres infantil

\- No lo soy – dijo él – me han criado personas muy amorosas, mi crianza fue llena de cariño y ternura…

\- Que suerte – declaró ella irónica y él la miró en silencio detenidamente.

\- Creo que deberíamos replantear, o más bien tú deberías replantear esta relación

\- No veo que debería replantear – dijo ella

\- Bueno, te lo piensas y cuando te enteras me avisas – declaró él yendo a la puerta y abriéndola invitándola a marcharse.

Natty lo miró intrigada, no entendía porque la echaba de esa manera si al fin y al cabo no decía más que la verdad, era una actitud muy humana, así que tomando su abrigo salió del departamento sin siquiera saludar.

Si bien al principio Rose y Rodas pudieron ver que él la pasó bastante mal, y Natty lo más relajada, la situación fue cambiando, se podía ver como día a día ella estaba cambiando, sintiendo la falta de Leonardo que a pesar de mantenerse cordial con ella, la evadía e incluso la ignoraba.

Natty no podía entender como era que la había olvidado y podía superar tan fácil esas emociones que ahora la embragaban. No entendía que le pasaba pero lo que si sabía era que la ausencia de él le dolía.

Los muchachos regresaron del recuerdo, les parecía absurda la actitud de ambos, la de Leonardo de echar a Natty de esa manera sin intentar explicarle a lo que se refería con las emociones humanas y ahora a Natty quien sintiéndolas no se lo hacía saber.

-"Con estos ser de celestinos nos costará" – Le dijo Rose

-"Pierde cuidado, de este mundo o de otro, nosotros nos la arreglaremos" – Llegó a decirle Rodas y ambos sonrieron cómplices. A Albus no se le escapó esa mirada.

Más tarde y ante la insistencia de Molly a la cual era imposible decirle que no, los kriptionanos aceptaron pasar la noche allí.

Clark y Louis compartieron una habitación, igual que Fanny y Mark, Sirius y Gema se quedaron en la habitación de Ron y Hermione que no se encontraban y finalmente Leonardo y Natty fueron a las habitaciones de los muchachos, entrando en una diferente cada uno.

Rodas y Rose se quedaron en la sala, escuchando atentos la mente de uno y del otro, en un momento ambos abrieron los ojos y Rose de un rápido movimiento manipuló un equipo de música que había quedado de la fiesta de bodas de James y Arianna y luego se hicieron invisibles.

A los pocos minutos Natty apareció en la sala, caminaba despacio para no hacer ruido y observando que no fuera vista.

Comenzó a mirar la habitación reparando en la chimenea, los polvos Flu, las fotos en la repisa y finalmente en la consola de sonido y sin darse cuenta apretó un botón y la música comenzó a sonar.

Natty al principio se asustó pero la tonada era lenta y el volumen bajo, Rodas le hizo un guiño a Rose y ella altanera se sopló los dedos de la mano y los fregó por su hombro en señal de superada y él sonrió.

Natty se alejó apenas y comenzó a escuchar la canción

 _Solo te llamo_

 _Para ver tú que tal_

 _Ya van muchos días_

 _Que no sé nada de ti_

 _No ha sido fácil no no_

 _Me lo dices a mí_

 _Que paso las noches_

 _Sin que pueda dormir_

 _Y te pienso, y te pienso_

 _A cada instante te pienso_

 _Y te extraño y te extraño_

 _Si tú supieras cuanto te extraño_

La chica activó su reloj volteando la criptonita encapsulada y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, Rose y Rodas la siguieron astralmente, llegó hasta el extremo sur de Inglaterra en un segundo y cuando el mar comenzó ella empezó a volar, portando su traje de la liga, llegó a la antártica cruzando por toda África, y luego volvió por Sudamérica hasta Groenlandia y a pesar de querer concentrarse en lo que los humanos decían solo la canción llegaba a sus oídos. Y era que Rodas y Rose no tuvieron reparos y subieron a tope el volumen sin importarles que toda la casa se levantara, en realidad era eso lo que querían. Entre los presentes estaba Leonardo que también reparó en la canción.

 _Yo por mi parte estoy convencido_

 _Mil veces mejor si_

 _Cuando estaba contigo_

 _O no valgo nada_

 _Si tú no estás_

 _Parece absurdo_

 _Hasta me cuenta respirar_

Ella aceleró la velocidad, como queriendo escapar a esa canción y subió, sentía que iba a ahogarse lo cual era imposible pero no era la falta de oxígeno sino que sentía una opresión en la pecho que no quería irse, y que la llevaba desde hacía un tiempo.

 _Y te pienso, y te pienso_

 _A cada instante te pienso_

 _Y te extraño y te extraño_

 _Como si fuera la primera vez o no_

 _Y con mi vida que cambiare el rumbo_

 _Como si todo perdiera valor_

 _Uy de pronto me encuentro apartado del mundo_

Natty salió de la atmosfera volteó para ver a la tierra que continuaba su rotación a pesar de que ella no estuviera allí, la verdad era que a nadie le interesaría si ella se fuera ahora mismo. No entendía lo que le sucedía, por un lado sentía que cuando veía a Leonardo su corazón latía mucho más veloz, se llenaba de una energía más potente que la que la hacía volar y cuando él esquivaba su mirada se sentía morir, sentía que la sangre se le helaba en el cuerpo y que nada tenía sentido.

Sintió tristeza de ella misma, estaba feliz por su hermana, ella era merecedora de tanta felicidad y Natty deseó estar en su lugar por primera vez en la vida.

Volvió a girar y nuevamente las estrofas de la canción llegó a sus oídos y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se congelaban al salir de sus ojos y salían flotando perdiéndose en el espacio exterior.

 _Y te pienso, y te pienso_

 _A cada instante te pienso_

 _Y te extraño y te extraño_

 _Como si fuera la primera vez o no_

 _Y con mi vida que cambiare el rumbo_

 _Como si todo perdiera valor_

 _Uy de pronto me encuentro apartado del mundo_

Natty no lo soportó más y gritó fuertemente

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – El cosmos no se inmutó, la tierra a su espalda continuaba girando y el sol y la luna jugando a las escondidas mutuamente.

Pero de repente una figura comenzó a hacerse visible, un pequeño punto que fue aumentando hasta que los chicos pudieron ver a Leonardo que se acercaba volando a Natty.

Ella sintió su presencia y giró, al tiempo que él se detenía frente a ella, ninguno demostraba nada con su cuerpo, parecían estatuas, ni siquiera Leonardo se veía agitado por haber volado tan rápido hacia allí, por lo contrario, sus miradas lo decían todo, parecían gritar mucho más fuerte de lo que antes lo había hecho ella.

Por varios minutos se mantuvieron simplemente observándose, hasta que Leonardo declaró

\- ¡Dilo por favor! ¡Deja ya de torturarme y de torturarte a ti!

\- Te quiero – dijo ella

\- No es eso lo que quería escuchar – declaró él serio Natty se sorprendió entonces declaró

\- Lo siento

\- Tampoco es eso – entonces dijo él, para ese entonces toda la sala de la madriguera que se conectaron con los chicos estaba expectantes a que Natty por fin reconociera realmente lo que sentía

-¡Que quieres que te diga! – Exclamó ella enojándose – ¡Que no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Que muero segundo a segundo que te tengo lejos de mí! ¡Qué extraño tus abrazos, tus besos, tus caricias! ¡Que me muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo! – En la madriguera todos se reían, ya que podían ver la escena al conectarse con Rose y Rodas quienes chocaban las palmas y se guiñaban los ojos, Albus los observaba analizando su accionar. Luego todos volvieron a prestar atención, era el turno de Leonardo

\- Pues, tenemos un problema – entonces dijo ya haciéndosele difícil mantener la seriedad

-¿Problema? ¿Tú ya no me amas? – Le preguntó Natty al borde de las lágrimas

\- Si, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero es difícil hacer el amor con alguien que no lo hace

-¡Pero yo te amo! ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Que te quiero, que no puedo estar sin ti, que… - Leonardo comenzó a reír, y ella cayó en la cuenta que estaba burlándose de ella, de sus emociones y se hizo la ofendida – Estoy declarándote mis sentimiento y tú te ríes – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Él se acercó más a ella y la abrazó

\- No me rio de ti, me rio de nosotros – le dijo chocando sus frentes – somos dos extraterrestres con demasiadas emociones humanas.

\- Adoro tus emociones, son emociones kriptonianas

\- Adoro que me ames, porque eso me hace amarte aún más.

\- Prométeme que nunca más te separarás de mí – le pidió ella

\- Te prometo más que eso – y ambos bajaron rumbo a la madriguera, donde un alboroto comenzó y cada uno se fue corriendo a su habitación para no ser vistos - ¡Salgan! – Entonces gritó Leonardo al llegar junto a Natty que no entendía nada.

Rose y Rodas regresaron de la proyección astral para así poder percibir todo mejor, ya que si bien podían manejarse en los dos planos independientemente las sensaciones eran diferentes.

Poco a poco la sala volvió a llenarse de gente, Natty miraba a todos sorprendida

\- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó

\- Al parecer los chicos además de poderosos son casamenteros – dijo Leonardo mirando a Rose y Rodas. Al decir esto Gema, Molly y Minerva contuvieron la respiración llevándose las manos al pecho. El resto estaba aún sorprendido cuando él salió corriendo a su cuarto y llegó nuevamente portando una caja negra de terciopelo. Las mujeres suspiraron y allí el resto comprendió lo que sucedía también sonriendo.

La única que seguía sin comprender nada era Natty que miraba a Leonardo y a la caja alternativamente. Él la abrió y ella vio un hermoso anillo

\- Gracias, es muy hermoso – decía intentando agarrarlo, pero él aparto la caja y ella lo miró - ¿No es para mí? – Entonces le preguntó

\- En realidad para que lo sea tienes que responderme una pregunta – dijo él

\- He demostrado que soy muy buena estudiante – dijo ella – lo que preguntes lo sabré, no tengas dud…

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Natty quedó atónita, con la palabra en la boca. Durante minutos no dijo nada – Es una pregunta con dos opciones – comenzó a decir leonardo

-¡YA SE QUE SIGNIFICA! – Gritó Natty haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.- ¡No! – dijo y todos la miraron Leonardo estaba más que entristecido y comenzó a retroceder, pero ella se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano – No pienso responderte delante de tantas personas – agregó sonriendo

-¡Vamos! – Entonces exclamó Rodas – Los seguiremos y lo sabremos – aclaró y todos rieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Pero tanto Natty como Leonardo no les prestaban atención, se miraban mutuamente, tomados de la mano.

\- Si, acepto casarme contigo – respondió Natty y los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

El chico tiró de su mano y la acercó a él besándola apasionadamente, algunos silbidos y exclamaciones salieron de la boca de los hombres y las mujeres los retaron, por ser tan inoportunos ya que la pareja se separó ante tanta invasión a la intimidad.

\- ¿Ahora podemos irnos? – Preguntó el criptoniano

\- Les recomiendo un lugar – entonces les dijo Rodas y junto a Rose los trasportaron, sin importar los retos de Albus, a la isla donde sus tíos habían pasado su luna de miel y luego desaparecieron dejándolos solos.

Leonardo tomó la mano de Natty y colocó el anillo en su dedo, para luego volver a besarla apasionadamente era imperioso volver a sentirse mutuamente.

Él se separó apenas y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos acariciando con su pulgar los labios que estaban enrojecidos por el beso furioso.

-No tienes idea de cómo me has hecho falta.

-¿Me extrañabas? – Decía ella plegando su cuerpo al de él y besando su cuello

\- No te imaginas – le decía él apartándola – Extrañaba nuestras charlas, nuestras discusiones, compartir una película – se iba acercando lentamente – soñaba con el aroma de tus cabellos – decía colocando su cabeza en el cuello de ella y aspirando el aroma que desplegaba su larga cabellera – la suavidad de tu piel – agregaba colocando las manos en su cintura y levantando suavemente la remera de ella acariciando su abdomen, y retirándole la prenda – la turgencia de tu cuerpo – declaraba él acariciando sus pechos por encima del sujetador, provocando que los pezones se erizaran ante el contacto.

Natty cerraba los ojos dejándose embargar por las caricias que la enloquecían, permitiendo que fluyeran todas esas emociones que había acumulad en esos meses, y dejando que el deseo afloraba sin temer expresarlo.

-Leo - suspiró cuando él desabrochando la ropa interior besó sus senos, alternando uno y el otro, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, acariciándola vehementemente.

-Déjame amarte Natty – imploraba él ahora subiendo con su lengua por su cuello y susurrándole al oído – entrégate por completo, te lo ruego.

Y la súplica no debió repetirse, Natty se abrazó a él con alocado desenfreno, besándolo apasionadamente y lo tiró sobre las blancas arenas.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y desprendió su camisa del pijama, lentamente, ambos temblaban de deseo, meses esperando este momento, anhelando estar el uno con el otro, presas de la pasión que en ese momento tomaba las riendas de la situación.

Una vez que ella desprendiera los botones de su camisa, se inclinó para besarlo, el simple roce de ambas pieles desnudas provocó que oleadas de placer los envolvieran.

Natty comenzó su peregrinaje de adoración sobre el cuerpo de su amado, besando, lamiendo, cada tramo de piel. Comenzó por su cuello, su hombro, bajando por su pecho firme, y deteniéndose el bien formado abdomen.

Leonardo jadeaba ante el contacto tan intenso, Natty jamás había sido tan apasionada y estaba inmerso en una marea de sensaciones que lo apabullaban.

Ella comenzó a retirar su pantalón, dejándolo solo con su bóxer negro, el mismo que a ella le gustaban tanto, y debió contenerse de no explotar allí mismo cuando ella por sobre la prenda comenzó a acariciar su virilidad.

Natty se sentía osada, una mujer nueva, confesar sus sentimientos la habían liberado y con esa libertad había nacido una fiera, que no reparaba en miramientos para demostrarle al hombre que la amaba que era correspondido.

Lentamente terminó de desnudarlo y su hombría como una lanza apuntó al cielo, ya lista para poseerla, pero ella comenzó a besarlo lentamente, él jadeó ante la caricia, murmurando su nombre y ella sonriente, se atrevió a lamer toda la extensión de su miembro que parecía calentarse con cada caricia, parecía crecer aún más y tensionarse.

-Natty – gimió Leonardo al colocar ella su virilidad en su boca y estimularlo de esa manera. Pero debió detenerla ya que de lo contrario no soportaría más.

La atrajo hacia él y la besó vehementemente.

-Te deseo – le dijo ella con los ojos brillado de pasión. Él bajó su pantalón de dormir, junto con su ropa interior, besando y lamiendo sus muslos internos haciendo que ella se arqueara al sentir la caricia, frotó lentamente con sus dedos el centro de ella, notando su calidez, su humedad, expectante por recibirlo, introdujo un dedo en ella y su nombre salió junto a un suspiro de la boca de Natty, quien gimiendo suplicaba que termine con ese dulce tortura y la hiciera suya.

Él no se hizo de rogar, se colocó sobre ella, que levantó las piernas colocándolas sobre las caderas para facilitar su entrada y la penetró. Ambos se miraban, deleitándose con su entrega y con las sensaciones que la misma le ofrecía, que eran mucho más que solo físicas, eran también una comunión de las almas que se unían aún mucho más que sus cuerpos.

Leonardo embestía lentamente, entraba y salía sintiendo como la calidez del interior de Natty lo invitaba a poseerla, era tal el deseo de ambos que el orgasmo sobrevino intenso, potente, al sentir el calor abrazador rodeando su virilidad, aceleró sus movimientos, prolongado mucho más el placer de Natty y finalmente llegó a su clímax, susurrando su nombre en el oído de ella.

Por algunos instantes se quedaron inmóviles, la entrega había sido única, como nunca, nueva, las sensaciones vividas aún se mantenían sensibilizando sus cuerpos y ninguno quería que terminara.

Él elevó el rostro y se maravilló de ver el de ella, sonrosado, las gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente y comenzó a besarla sin desprender su unión.

Natty sonreía y respondía a los besos sintiéndose enteramente feliz.

-Dirás que me he convertido en una libidinosa, pero… - llegó a decirle ella entre ingenua y atrevida – quiero más – pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Él sintió que ese gesto y el pedido fueron más que suficientes para sentir que su hombría volvía a revivir aún dentro de ella y sin esperar más declaró

-Tengo toda la vida para amarte – Y reanudó sus besos al tiempo de nuevamente comenzar a amarla.

Ya habían pasado tres días y en la madriguera todos estaban extrañados de no tener noticias de ellos, estaban todos desayunando y comentado el asunto, pero nadie tenía una explicación, sólo Fanny y Mark se veían sospechosos.

¡Si, como no! – Llegó a decir Rodas que charlaba con Clark

-¿Qué sucede? – quiso saber Rose ingresando a la sala

\- Él dice que pueden estar todo el tiempo… bueno… tu sabes – y le hizo un gesto cerrando el puño y moviéndolo enérgicamente

-¡Compórtate! – le gritó Molly de la cocina

\- A la abuela no se le escapa nada – declaró Rodas – Es imposible – le refutaba el chico a Clark

\- Nosotros tampoco necesitamos dormir o comer, lo hacemos por costumbre – declaraba el criptionano

\- Nosotros tampoco debemos dormir y comer y no pode… - pero Rodas miró a Rose y le preguntó -¿Podemos? – la chica se levantó de hombros.

\- igualmente con el poder de sus relojes ustedes son bastante más humanos ¿No es así? – preguntaba Rose y Clark asentía.- fue muy bueno cambiar los collares

\- y son más eficiente y difíciles de perder cosa que sucedía a menudo por nuestra velocidad. Los relojes jamás se separan de nuestras muñecas, salvo voluntariamente- aclaraba y Fanny y Mark que se encontraban sentados en el sillón se movieron nerviosos

\- ustedes saben algo – los encaró Rodas y Clark se colocó a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

Los criptonianos se miraron y luego levantaron las mangas de sus camisas, Fanny tenía el reloj de Natty y Mark el de Leonardo

-No están bajo el efecto de la critonita – decía Clark – Esperémoslos sentados

\- Démosles unos días más – declaró Fanny.

Rose y Rodas intentaron tomarse de las manos para desaparecer, pero en un rápido movimiento Clark y Mark los separaron colocándolos contra una pared

-No tienen porque molestarlos, ya no los necesitan – dijo Clark que sostenía a Rose.

Albus, Ron, Hermione y los demás ingresaron a la sala al escuchar los ruidos.

De repente los rostros de Rose y Rodas comenzaron a cambiar, sus pieles mutaron a un color enrojecido y sus ojos fulguraban, los criptionanos que los sostenían comenzaron a caer. De los chicos salía una voz como de ultratumba

-Nadie nos separará – decía Rose

-estamos destinados a estar juntos – agregaba Rodas

Los criptonianos se encontraban tirados en el piso con señales de estar siendo privados del aire

-Somos más fuertes que mis padres. - Decía Rose

\- No podrán con nosotros fácilmente – agregaba Rodas

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! – gritó Albus y los muchachos comenzaron a menear sus cabezas saliendo de ese trance y se miraban y miraban a todos sin comprender que sucedía.

Los muchachos se recompusieron al instante y todos miraban a Albus sabiendo que algo sucedía

-¡Vamos! – exclamaba Rose

\- Deben separarse – les decía el anciano mago – estuve analizando su profecía, ustedes nacieron para unir sus destinos…

\- Pero no somos pareja – se apuró a aclarar Rodas

\- No hablo de pareja, hablo de una unión, de cualquier tipo, amistad, fraternal, puede ser de pareja, pero cuando ustedes se ven amenazados sintiendo que los pueden separar, la profecía toma posesión de ustedes, y en este caso no sucedió nada porque los criptonianos son fuertes, pero de ser personas comunes podrían matarlas. Por eso deben separarse voluntariamente para no lastimar a nadie

-¿Y ahora lo dices?- Se enojó Rose

\- hasta ahora no lo supe – respondió Albus

\- ¿Dónde se supone que me quedaré? – repuso la chica

\- En casa. - Dijeron Ron y Hermione

\- Por eso se fueron, para preparar todo – declaró Rose y sus padres asintieron

\- Vamos – decía Hermione

-Puedo ir sola – dijo molesta Rose y mirando a Albus agregó – embaucador – y desapareció

\- Manipulador mentiroso – declaró Rodas molesto yéndose al cobertizo

\- Debemos vigilarlos – declaró Albus – no soportaran estar separados y será peligroso para ellos a la larga

\- ¿Sus vidas corren peligro? – Preguntó Ron

\- Si, deben estar separados, ya el ritual se ha activado, lamentablemente ya no podemos remediarlo, nos apuramos al juntarlos, y luego al estar solos tanto tiempo su unión se aceleró y ahora es perjudicial. Debemos custodiarlos, conociéndolos ellos intentarán encontrarse nuevamente.

Lo que no sabía Albus era que los chicos ya estaban juntos otra vez, ya sabían que el ritual se había activado y sin esperar se aparecieron en Ciudad del Cabo.


	102. Chapter 102

**Capítulo** 102

 **Rhodes memorial**

\- Como sabes que es aquí - preguntó Rose

\- ¿No lo sientes? - Preguntó a su vez Rodas y ella asintió - además cuando me trajeron hice un poquito de trampa

\- Lo sabía - exclamaba ella y ambos se miraban cómplices.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el Rhodes memorial

\- es un monumento en el pico del diablo cerca de la Universidad de Ciudad del Cabo en Sudáfrica.- explicada Rodas - Dedicado al político sudafricano Cecil John Rhodes diseñado por el arquitecto, Sir Herbert Baker en el año 1912. Las estatuas son de bronce tanto el jinete que hay al inicio de las escaleras que se titula energía y también los ocho leones apostados en los 49 peldaños que componen la escalera que son los años de vida de Rhodes. Culmina en una terraza en forma rectangular con varios bustos y leyendas conmemorativas. Hace algún tiempo el monumento fue cerrado y solo se permiten ciertos días de visitas para evitar el vandalismo.

Rose podía ver todo lo que le explicaba Rodas la estructura de granito se erguía desafiante rodeada de vegetación y como marco final los picos detrás.

\- ¿que se supone que tenemos que hacer? - preguntaba Rose

\- No lo sé. Los instrumentos del ritual de horalcol se encuentran al final de la escalera - decía Rodas- debemos ir allí comenzaron a avanzar - pero un grito los detuvo

-ALTO - grito Albus - no den un paso mas - y al voltear los chicos pudieron ver a todos los suyos apareciendo o llegando con los diferentes amigos que habían hecho en esta epopeya

\- O que - lo desafió Rose

\- O todo estará perdido- repuso el anciano - invoquen una protección - solicito a Ron y Hermione pero no les era posible hacerlo

\- Gunther... - susurro Rose y al mismo instante El hombre se hizo presente.

\- esta vez no nos dejaran fuera de la fiesta - y sin más detrás de él un enorme grupo de fuerzas militares, orcos, mortifagos y vampiros aparecieron. Los muchachos pudieron también ver brujas de Eastwich, dragones y gigantes.

Comandando cada legión se hallaban Oskar con los orcos, Mauritus con los mortifagos y Leonid con los vampiros a los cuales el sol no les afectaba.

\- Hay un campo de protección mágico- decía Danu al lado de Gunther mirando a Rose haciéndole saber que todavía podía leerle la mente.

\- tú ya verás- se adelantó Rose pero la mujer no se inmuto es más sonrió y declaró

\- no veo porque debería de temerte pequeña - y se cruzó de brazos ufana

Rodas detuvo a Rose sin sacarle la mirada a Gunther

\- así que tú eres el famoso Rodas. - Declaraba el hombre - te imaginas por este lugar que ni siquiera tu nombre fue dado al azar- agregaba

\- A por los objetos - exclamó Rose y ambos chicos que estaban casi al pie de la escalera comenzaron a subirla Gunther y Danu los siguieron.

En cuanto los demás intentaron lo mismo los leones se movieron de sus lugares formando una barrera y de la palabra energía que estaba debajo de la estatua del jinete se extendió un haz de luz formando una barrera

Ron y Hermione intentaron desaparecer donde estaban los chicos pero una fuerza se los impedía

\- No se puede con magia - afirmaba Alejandra y Celina asentía

Pero nadie pudo discutir más ya que ambas fuerzas se pusieron a luchar. Mientras que algunos se oponían a las fuerzas de la logia otros intentaban abrirse paso a través de los leones. Los mismos eran muy fuertes y además de sus fauces lanzaban rayos aturdidores.

\- Deben ayudar a los chicos - decía Albus a Ron y Hermione mientras se defendía de un mortifago- solos no podrán completar el ritual ellos saben cómo hacer uso de los objetos pero no saben completar el ritual - explicaba

\- Ni los kriptonianos podrían con los leones- exclamaba Hermione luchando contra un orco

\- No dejaremos de intentarlo- agregaba Ron aturdiendo a un mortifago y ambos salieron raudos a enfrentar a las bestias metálicas.

\- No soportaremos mucho tiempo - le decía Molly a Albus viendo caer frente a ella a algunos magos amigos y a miembros de las fuerzas armadas militares

\- Si es como leí en cuanto se active el ritual todo terminara. - Explicaba Albus

\- Y eso que significa. - Preguntaba Arthur al lado de su esposa

\- No lo sé mi amigo no lo sé - exclamaba Albus al tiempo de recibir un crucio y caer al piso los dos magos se pusieron delante de él y lo defendieron mientras que Minerva, siempre a su lado se agachaba a verlo.

Llego un momento en que los dos bandos no se distinguían amigos enemigos la línea era delgada a pesar de las diferencias en una guerra no había bando ganador eso todos lo sabían pero lamentablemente era así como debía ser.

En algún punto todos estaban relacionados brujas, vampiros, magos, humanos, todos tenían un mismo origen pero las experiencias de la vida les había hecho tomar sendas divididas.

Lejos quedaban los momentos de serenidad y felicidad los rostros reflejaban odio tristeza desilusión.

El campo de batalla se iba llenando de una densa humareda de polvo haciendo más difícil la lid haciendo que por un instante todos debieron detenerse

\- está por iniciar.- Declaraba Albus aun tendido en el piso sus ojos fijos en el firmamento que hasta hacia unos minutos estaba claro y ahora se ennegrecía - pronto conoceremos al misterioso Lord - agregaba cerrando los ojos

Poco a poco se puso de pie. Todos podían sentir esa sensación de inseguridad incluso las fuerzas de la logia titubearon y lentamente las los guerreros fueron bajando sus armas y volteaban sus rostros al cielo extrañados por lo que sucedía. Fue un breve momento, un respiro que duró lo que un suspiro y luego la batalla continuó.

Albus miró a su alrededor, podía ver a todos sus aliados luchando denodadamente contra sus enemigos. Los dragones y medios vampiros comandados por Iris y Peter enfrentaban a los vampiros siendo ayudados por la guardia del vaticano liderada por Donatella y un férreo Guillermo a su lado. Samantha y Sebastián no se quedaban rezagados a pesar que este último ahora era humano, un vampiro lo elevó por los aires, ella disparó y él cayó sin lastimarse siquiera

\- Te dije que sería un fantástico sebo – decía Sebastián siendo abrazado y besado por la chica

\- Igual no te abuses – decía Damián pasando volando con un dragón e incinerando a otro vampiro que iba a atacarlos

\- Deben tener más cuidado – les decía Akuena – sentada a espaldas de Damián y disparando a otro vampiro que se acercaba.

Los Cullen se enfrentaban a los Vulture, Edward era atacado por sorpresa por Bella, cuando ella estaba por desgarrar su cabeza una enorme loba la empujó, los quileutes aparecieron de repente y ayudaron a los Cullen contra los vulture.

\- "Siempre deberé rescatarte" – Edward leía la mente de Mariela ya que ella continuaba convertida en loba

\- No encuentro otra forma de subsistir – decía él acariciando su suave pelaje

\- Menos romance – decía Emmet sosteniendo a un Vulture por el torso

\- Y más acción – declaraba Rosalie arrancándole la cabeza. Y sin más todos siguieron en la lid.

Las brujas luchaban envueltas en un halo de fuego demoníaco sin poder distinguir su bando, Dumbledore pudo identificar a Alejandra y Celina que peleaban codo a codo y también a Ariadna y a Silvia quienes al notar los cuerpos desmembrados de los Vulture los incineraban al tiempo de luchar contra las otras brujas, Iker, Máximo y Álvaro utilizaban sus poderes del viento, el agua y el hielo para desbaratar a los miembros del bando contrario.

Las fuerzas armadas y algunos miembros del Mi6 y otras fuerzas que se unieron en la contienda luchaban contra los militares de la logia y los orcos. Miguel y Rabb de un sorpresivo salto se montaron a un león de metal, mientras el primero intentaba dirigirlo hacia los orcos, el segundo disparaba con su ametralladora a las bestias. La escultura intentaba hacerlos caer tal cual un toro mecánico, y los hombres parecían estar divertidos.

Miguel y Rabb se habían vuelto grandes amigos, incluso M le ofreció a este último formar parte del MI6 pero este se negó, lo que hizo fue abrir una academia de defensa personal que funcionaba muy bien y por medio de la cual junto a Miguel en sus tiempos libres de la casa de antigüedades instruían a los magos en el uso de armas y habilidades marciales que habían sido cruciales en algunas misiones.

El león pasó por encima de varios orcos, los dos hombres golpearon sus manos, pero la fiera dio un brusco giró haciendo que ambos salieran volando, Alejandra, los vio y con un movimiento de manos los dejó a centímetros del piso y luego cayeron levente sobre él

-¡Estupendo! – Gritaba Rabb

\- ¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – Exclamaba Miguel

\- ¡Basta de jugar! – Los retaba Celina – Estamos peleando – exclamaba mientras de sus manos una gran llamarada eliminaba a una bruja

\- Nosotros también – dijeron al unísono blandiendo sus ametralladoras y disparando contra algunos militares que iban al ataque

Los magos intentaban reducir a los mortifagos, Albus podía ver a todos los Weasley, Lombotton, también estaba Seamus que acompañado por Brian que portaba un arma de fuego luchaban codo a codo, junto a ellos Dean, Patricia, Daniela, Pablo y Dorothea utilizando sus poderes de gatúbela y de Davinia engatusaban a los militares, a los orcos y a algunas macro tarántulas y eran aniquiladas por los magos con sus hechizos

\- ¡Así se hace! – alentaba Arthur a sus hijos

\- No Arthur, se dice ¡Hijo de tigre! – Lo corregía Dean al tiempo de saltar por sobre un mago y al distraerlo el Bill lo durmió con un hechizo

\- Hijo de tigre – exclamó Arthur, Dean le hizo una señal de aprobación con su pulgar arriba y continuaron luchando

Detrás de él Dumbledore pudo ver a Sam y Melina junto a sus hijas y sus yernos y a todo su clan liderados por Isabel y Miguel Ángel luchando con diferentes miembros de la logia, utilizando la magia los iban derrotando.

-¡Fuerza! – Gritaban los hombres y las mujeres los secundaban pareciendo aún más fieras que ellos arremetían con el poder de la naturaleza contra los militares, mortífagos y cuanto ser se les cruzaba enfrente

\- ¡Bien mi amor! – Le decía Sam a Melina dándole un beso cuando ella sacó una raíz de la tierra para tirar al piso a un militar, mientas que él apuñalaba a un orco – ¡Necesito ayuda! – Exclamó cuando la bestia lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó

\- ¡Con mi marido no! – Declaró la mujer y un árbol creció de la nada llevando a la bestia hacia arriba y luego el mismo desapareció haciendo que el orco cayera pesadamente al piso, allí Sam le dio finalmente muerte

\- Te quiero – Dijeron al unísono dándose un beso

El anciano mago dirigió su vista al cielo donde dragones vampiros y otras bestias aladas atacaban a los magos que volaban en sus escobas, pronto vio a Ron y Hermione que volando de la mano los instaba a pelear en tierra ya que pudieron ver que los kriptonianos se acercaban, los mismos poco a poco hicieron retroceder impartiendo golpes, con sus rayos de calor y su aliento de hielo.

Entre tres peleaban contra los gigantes, pero eran muchos y no podían contra todos, en ese momento volando del cielo un grupo de amazonas lideradas por sus reinas y otro grupo de indios comandados por Ricardo saltaron a la cabeza de uno de los enormes hombres y comenzaron a pelear, con sus arcos, sus espadas y otras armas

-Disculpen la tardanza – declaró Fabiola aterrizando en el piso –

\- No funcionaba el GPS de mi avión – bromeó Diana al lado de su hermana pasando el lazo a un gigante y haciéndolo caer mientras que las otras amazonas lo atacaban una vez en el piso

\- Eso no nos pasa a nosotros – declaró Ricardo blandiendo su arco contra las piernas de un gigante

\- Menos a nosotros – declararon varios miembros de la liga de la justicia que llegaban de diferentes formas, corriendo, en autos, volando.

Albus pudo identificar a las encantadas luchando junto a los X men, aparentemente habían entablado una amistad luego de conocerse.

Se sintió esperanzado, allí se estaba librando una batalla, muchos caían de ambos bandos, pero seguían luchando sin detenerse ellos por salvar al mundo y los otros para derrotarlo

Mauritius luchaba junto a los mortífagos impartiendo maldiciones hacia sus enemigos, de repente una rubia cabellera le llamó la atención, gran fue su sorpresa al ver a Helena al lado de Ginevra y Harry Potter, la mujer luego de impartir un hechizo levantó la vista mirando alrededor como sintiendo que alguien la miraba, se detuvo al ver a su esposo a pocos metros de ella. No sabía qué hacer entonces notó que un mago se le acercaba por detrás y sin dudarlo lo durmió.

Mauritius cerró los ojos pensando que la maldición se dirigía a él pero al sentir que un cuerpo caía a su espalda giró para ver al mago desmayado. Sin mediar más ambos se acercaron

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Llegó a preguntarle al tiempo que lanzaba maldiciones

\- Lo mismo que tú, pero por el otro bando – declaraba ella

\- Desde cuándo – quiso saber

\- Desde siempre – contestaba ella – siempre pertenecí al ejército de Dumbledore, enamorarme de ti sólo me relegó parcialmente de mis funciones

\- Perteneces al otro bando – se lamentaba él que espalda contra espalda luchaba contra cualquier bestia que se acercaba

\- Si – se lamentaba ella

\- Sin embargo no dudaste en protegerme ante uno de los tuyos – declaró

\- Antes estás tú, eso lo tengo muy en claro – dijo ella hechizando a un mortífero que extrañado veía a su líder junto a uno de sus rivales. Mauritius giró mirando a su mujer - ¿Podrás perdonarme? – Le decía mirándolo de frente. Él levantó la varita y apuntó a la dama que cerró los ojos con lágrimas en los mismos. Pero la maldición no llegó, lo que sintió fue el cuerpo de un mortífago cayendo a sus pies.

-Antes estás tú – le dijo él cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró besándola suavemente. Luego ambos nuevamente espalda con espalda continuaron peleando contra quienes se les acercaban.

Ajenos a todo eso Rose, Rodas, Danu y Gunther continuaban en su lucha por llegar a los objetos del ritual de horalcol.

Esos escasos cuarenta y nueve peldaños parecían más difíciles que escalar que los más de once mil del Monte Niesen, en los Alpes suizos.

-Maldita magia - llegó a maldecir Rodas tropezando siendo ayudado por Rose que contrarrestaba un hechizo de Danu.

\- No podemos trasladarlos - declaraba ella

-Por eso mismo- resoplaba el pelirrojo lanzando una maldición a Danu que la repelió fácilmente.

Como si no fuera bastante difícil pelear contra Gunther y Danu la escultura del jinete arremetió contra ambas parejas haciendo que los cuatro se separaran el caballo corría contra uno luego contra otro.

Rodas esquivo al jinete y un rayo impacto a su lado obligándolo a girar, al mirar desde donde provenía pudo ver a Danu esbozando una maligna sonrisa

-Si serás - llego a espetar no sin ver que el jinete arremetía contra Rose quien estaba luchando con Gunther - ¡ROSE! - grito justo a tiempo para que ella saltara y esquivara el atropello sin evitar golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y trastabillar

Rodas corrió hacia ella esquivando el ataque de Danu que a la vez de atacar no dejaba de custodiar a Gunther que ahora era atacado por la escultura móvil.

Danu impartió un par de hechizos a la estatua que parcialmente se rompió

\- si unimos nuestros hechizos podemos detenerlo- le dijo a los otros quienes luego de meditar por algunos segundos asintieron

Los cuatro juntos atacaron al jinete Danu Rose y Rodas atacaron con diferentes hechizos y Gunther hacía lo propio con un extraño poder que emanaba de sus manos

El jinete tambaleaba hacia un lado y el otro siendo impactado por el ataque en conjunto sin embargo sólo lo paralizaba momentáneamente. Rose pudo notar que el golpe de Gunther era más efectivo

\- tienes que compartir tu poder- dijo mirándolo

\- no puedo darles esa ventaja - respondió él

\- entonces jamás destruiremos a esta escultura- declaró Rose. Gunther recapacitó y dándose cuenta que lo dicho por la chica era cierto sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón, se cortó la palma de su mano izquierda y pasó el arma a Danu que lo imitó no sin antes golpear con otro hechizo al jinete que se abalanzaba en subdirección.

Danu le pasó la navaja a Rodas y finalmente Rose completó el círculo.

Los cuatro levantaron sus palmas y las unieron haciendo que su sangre se mezclara.

\- Gran poder de mis antepasados. Los invoco para compartir su regalo con mis aliados de sangre.- Recitaba Gunther y al terminar una fuerza los impactó hacia atrás haciendo que se separaran. Los tres magos pudieron sentir como una extraña y poderosa energía los embargaba

En la base del monumento Albus vigilaba la escena temiendo que esa unión fuera contraproducente.

\- Se han hermanado- le dijo Alejandra

\- No funciona como con las brujas- le explicaba Albus a la hechicera - sólo es una forma de pasar poderes no mágicos

\- es como el pacto siltonovus - decía Ron -¿eso no permitirá que no se puedan atacar entre ellos?- preguntó al tiempo de tomar la mano de Hermione quien haciendo uso del poder mancomunado destruyó a un vampiro que atacaba a Dumbledore.

\- No lo creo- dudó Albus- espero que no - agregó mientras atacaba junto a Alejandra a otra bruja

Cuando Danu, Rose y Rodas asimilaron el poder que los embargó se acercaron a Gunther quien mantenía a raya al jinete y los cuatro juntos elevaron sus manos y una invisible fuerza salió de ellas haciendo que la escultura volara en millones de pedazos. La misma se materializó inmediatamente en el mismo lugar y con igual pose donde se hallaba originalmente.

Al estar Gunther apenas adelantado algunas esquirlas lo obligaron a agacharse, Danu preocupada se inclinó para asistirlo; Rose y Rodas no lo dudaron y haciendo uso de su nuevo poder los empujaron escaleras abajo y salieron a la carrera para tomar los objetos

\- Ahí tienes la respuesta - le decía Albus a Ron mientras luchaban contra un enorme orco y el pelirrojo asentía.

Gunther y Danu se recuperaron y salieron raudos tras los chicos aun sabiendo que era imposible alcanzarlos.

\- falta poco - decía Rodas a escasos 6 escalones de los objetos

\- ya casi son nuestros - declaraba Rose

Un par de leones se les pusieron al frente pero ellos de un salto enorme los esquivaron, se tomaron de la mano y con esa fuerza renovada y mancomunada los empujaron, los felinos cayeron al suelo rodaron dirigiéndose hacia Gunther y Danu, él primero estaba debilitado por haber cedido parte de su poder y ella lo sostuvo de la cintura y saltaron juntos por sobre las bestias justo antes de ser aplastados.

Rose y Rodas sonrieron y renovaron su carrera. Llegaron hasta los objetos de Horalcol, ella tomó la red y el manto, mientras que él la vara, el cáliz y el escudo.

Apenas tomarlos sus rostros se transfiguraron y tal cual en la sala de la madriguera su tez se volvió roja y sus ojos fulguraban, Albus y Ron miraban preocupados, pero por suerte solo fue un instante y luego todo volvió a la normalidad, los leones en su anterior ubicación al igual que anteriormente lo hizo la estatua.

De la terraza comenzó a surgir un recinto, era rectangular, las paredes tenían inscripciones ininteligibles y se podía ver el logotipo de los protectores en algunas de ellas.

Los chicos salieron corriendo e ingresaron al lugar siendo seguidos por Gunther y Danu, sin esperar todas las fuerzas subieron las escaleras y los siguieron mientras continuaban luchando entre ellos al hacerlo

-Debo ir a ayudarlos – decía Albus preocupado

-Ya estamos contigo – le dejo Ron a su lado y junto a Hermione lo desparecieron al inicio de la escalinata.


	103. Chapter 103

**Capitulo** 103

 **Conociendo al Lord**

Rose y Rodas tuvieron que pasar por un largo pasillo signado de antorchas hasta llegar a una gran salón donde se podía ver un altar al final del mismo, no era nada extraño solo una placa de piedra sin ninguna inscripción.

A los pocos minutos ingresaron Danu y Gunther quien estaba todavía debilitado.

Ya contando con el poder de Gunther Rose lo atrapo con facilidad mientras Rodas luchaba con Danu.

Ella lo atrapo con la red haciendo que a él le fuera imposible moverse y luego lo empujo al altar cubriéndolo con el manto. Todo lo hacia mecánicamente se notaba que no era ella la que actuaba sino que era impulsada por el poder de los objetos.

Una vez terminar blandió el escudo y reemplazo a Rodas en su lucha.

Albus entró corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba necesitaba ayudar a los chicos ya que solo él sabía cómo completar el ritual.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver que gran parte del mismo se había completado.

Pudo ver como Rose portando el escudo peleaba contra Danu, quien no daba un milímetro de ventaja, era una pelea pareja es más, se podría decir incluso que la ventaja estaba en la segunda que avanzaba gritando

\- ¡Gunther! ¡Yo te salvaré!

En el centro de un altar, el aludido, envuelto en la red, debajo del manto era visto por las fuerzas benignas, se suponía que el mal no podría verlo, porque carecían de amor, pero evidentemente algo había fallado.

Pronto un grupo de vampiros ingresaron al recinto y se acercaron a luchar contra Rodas que fue ayudado por sus amigos.

Rodas intentaba evitar que los miembros de la logia llegaran a Gunther, sin darse cuenta que no podían verlo y en realidad lo atacaban a él y varias bestias lo tenían interceptado,

Y como si supiera exactamente que hacer destapo el cáliz de Baluar y el aliento de tronibus detuvo a todos sus enemigos que lo rodeaban. En cuanto una segunda oleada intento acercarse haciendo uso del cetro comenzó a paralizarlos.

Danu intentaba acercarse a Gunther esquivando los ataques de Rose aparentemente ella podía verlo cuando Rodas intento congelarla no surtió efecto.

\- Danu debe estar enamorada de Gunther – decía Albus a Hermione que estaba a su lado

\- Si siente amor, estamos perdidos – agregaba Ron sin dejar de luchar.

Todos miraban de reojo a las muchachas peleando férreamente, hasta que Rose tropezó y cayó sentada en el piso

\- ¡Vete! – la amenazaba Rose implacable a pesar de su postura

\- No sé porque tengo que huir de ti – le decía Danu

\- No, no de mi – declaró Rose y volteando miró a Rodas exclamando – provide potestatem

-¡No Rose! – Grito él pero ya era tarde un rayo que salió de las manos de Rose impactó en su pecho y una luz lo rodeo, Rose se desplomó en el suelo sosteniéndose apenas con los brazos

Rodas sintió una fuerza desbordante, la de él y la de Rose juntas.

Y siendo tan poderoso no tardó mucho en avanzar para terminar con Gunther.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Danu avanzando atravesando a Rose sin detenerse ante nada.

Las bestias la protegían de aquellos que la querían atacar, Rose no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada solo mirar y esperar que Rodas fuera más rápido que su institutriz.

Pero no fue así, increíblemente Danu se colocó frente a Rodas y Gunther y lo empujó con una fuerza incalculable

\- Imposible – decía Ron

\- No subestimes la fuerza del amor – lo contradecía Albus preocupado sin dejar de mirar la escena.

Danu giró y sacó tanto el manto como la red.

Rodas se recompuso y avanzó pero una fuerza nueva impulsó a Gunther, a Danu y a él otra vez hacia atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Hermione una espectadora más de todo ello.

\- Lo que me temía – decía Albus – el amor de Danu ha desbloqueado a los objetos del ritual, pero también ha salvado a Gunther de ser el cuerpo del mal que se avecina

\- ¿El mal que se avecina? – Preguntó Ron

\- Algo mucho peor de lo que nos imaginábamos y señaló un débil punto negro que surgía por sobre el altar donde minutos antes estaba Gunther.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó Hermione

\- ¡ALTO! – Ordenó Gunther a las bestias que los rodeaban

No más todos obedecer, Rodas salió corriendo y tomó él a Rose entre sus brazos, mirando mortalmente a Danu quien ni se inmutó.

En el mismo momento, la voz del hasta ese entonces desconocido Lord habló

\- ¿Piensan que me han destruido? – Retumbaba la voz en el recinto – solo han evitado que tenga un cuerpo físico – agregó macabro – pero no han podido detener mi avance, y destruiré el mundo de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Rodas

\- Soy el caos, el principio de todas las cosas, incluso que los dioses, he intentado durante milenios vengarme de ustedes, los humanos y criaturas terrenales, y también de las celestiales que me han confinado en el olvido. Y pronto ustedes lo estarán.

Una explosión se escuchó, y la pequeña esfera negra comenzó a agrandar su tamaño absorbiendo todo lo que había a su alrededor.

\- ¡A la mansión! – Ordenó Gunther y todos desaparecieron hasta allí. – Debemos unirnos para combatir a este enemigo – decía a todos quienes lo escuchaban atentos, se notaba que era un líder nato – intenten rescatar a todas las personas que puedan, agrandaremos la mansión para que si es posible quepa todo el mundo en ella.

\- ¿La mansión estará segura? – Preguntó Albus acercándose

\- Si, con el ritual _decemfemealae_ – y se acercó a Rodas y Danu que sostenían entre ambos a Rose - ¿Puedes hacer un esfuerzo más? – Le preguntaba a la esta última quien asintió y los cuatro formaron una ronda recitando

\- Te invoco poder de todas las mujeres que vencieron el poder del hombre, con su sabiduría, con su fuerza, con su belleza, con su pasión.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo al frente, Hermione, Jenifer, Gema, Celina, Fabiola, Mariela, Alejandra, Iris, Melina, Susy y Patricia. Se podía ver que, como a Jenifer, les salía una marca de flor de lis en sus muñecas.

\- Son once – decía Rose apoyándose en el hombro de Rodas

\- Decem es diez en latín – dijo Albus confundido entendiendo lo que Rose se refería

\- Pero el ritual debe ser hecho por once mujeres – agregó Danu – Diez mujeres rodeando a una

\- las acomodare - declaro Danu y comenzó a ubicar a cinco de las mujeres en un círculo con sus codos apoyados en la cintura y las palmas de las manos extendidas tocándose con la mujer de al lado y a las otras cinco colocándose detrás de cada una de ellas con los brazos estirados y apoyando las palmas sobre los hombros formando una especie de pentagrama y cuando solo quedó una sola, Jenifer, miró a Gunther y declaró

\- Listo, váyanse yo me haré cargo

\- No, lo haré yo – dijo él

\- De ninguna manera – se negó ella – te necesitan, no podemos arriesgarnos que te suceda algo

\- Y yo no me voy a arriesgar a que te suceda algo a ti – declaraba él mirándola intensamente a los ojos – no creas que no sé lo que sucedió en el templo de Rodas, tu pudiste verme a través de los elementos de Horalcol, tú me amas – Danu apartó la mirada y respiró agitada él iba a acercarse pero ella lo detuvo

\- No hay tiempo, tu, Rose, Rodas son importantes

\- Tú eres…

\- No – lo interrumpió

\- No discutiré ahora contigo – le dijo él – pero te desapareces apenas conectarlas, te estaré esperando, debemos hablar – y sin esperar que ella respondiera se acercó y la dio un fuerte beso – yo también te amo Danu, regresa a mi – le decía volviéndola a besar

\- Ejem… – carraspeó Rodas teniendo en sus brazos a Rose que estaba muy débil – dejan la charla para más tarde, hay un mundo que salvar.

Todos fueron desapareciendo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Danu se colocó detrás de Jenifer y estiró los brazos sin hacer contacto aún con los hombros de Hermione que estaba frente a ella, en el círculo interior junto a Alejandra, Celina, Fabiola y Mariela.

-Deben repetir _Decemfemealea_ todo el tiempo que puedan sin soltarse- Explicaba Danu mientras las terminaba de ubicar

-¿Todo el tiempo que podamos? – Preguntó Hermione

\- Si, el poder que generaran es muy grande, cuanto más tiempo lo hagan más protección habrá.

\- Entonces hasta el final – decía Gema

\- No, no intenten ser heroínas, ya lo son – aclaraba Danu

-¿O sea que la única heroína puedes ser tú? – Le preguntó Mariela riendo y las otras mujeres la imitaron

\- Lejos de ser una – decía Danu – aunque podría acostumbrarme – agregó sonriendo

\- ¿No puedo unirme yo sola? – Le preguntó Jenifer y Danu negó

\- No, debe ser un tercero que active el conjuro – aclaró

\- ¿porque yo estoy en el centro?- pregunto Jenifer

\- eres la protectora originaria has nacido antes que cualquiera de los otros tres - era cierto ella era la primera en cumplir años apenas separada algunos días de Stephan- ¿Listas? – Preguntó y las mujeres asintieron

- _Incipere_ – dijo y con una rapidez increíble coloco las palmas de Jenifer sobre los hombros de Hermione y desapareció

Las Once mujeres comenzaron a recitar lo acordado y empezaron a elevarse, colocándose por sobre la mansión, en el centro de la misma y podían sentir que la energía que emanaba de sus poderes se dirigía hacia la casona rodeándola poco a poco.

La energía comenzó a expandirse, bordeando todo el terreno que circundaba la casona, incluso hasta llegar a la calle.

\- Lleguemos al acantilado – declaró Hermione y las mujeres asintieron sin dejar de repetir el cántico, pero las fuerzas ya las abandonaban

\- ¡Resistamos! – Exclamó Celina a la cual ya comenzaba a caérsele un hilo de sangre de la nariz, lo mismo le sucedía a Alejandra y a Mariela.

Gema era la más compuesta, y sostenían con fuerza a Fabiola para que resista.

Dentro, Rabb, Ron, Stephan, Miguel, Edward, Sirius, Ricardo, Peter, Snape, Sam y Deán miraban expectantes por el balcón los cuerpos de sus mujeres rogando que nada les sucediera y sintiéndose orgullosos del sacrificio que estaba haciendo.

Ellas no pudieron cumplir su cometido y antes de llegar al acantilado una explosión las hizo volar en diferentes direcciones.

Gema fue la primera en componerse y teniendo a Fabiola y a Mariela más cerca fue en su ayuda. Las muchachas estaban tendidas inconscientes en el piso, a unos 500 metros del lugar. Lamentablemente Gema estaba débil y solo pudo cargar a Fabiola regresó pero Sirius pronto se le acercó volando y colocando a Mariela sobre su escoba regresaron a la mansión.

\- ¿y mi familia? – Peguntó Gema

\- están yendo por todo el mundo intentando salvar el mayor porcentaje de personas posibles- le explicaba Sirius - Igual que los demás que se nos unieron

Ron desapareció hacia donde vio volar el cuerpo de Hermione, que era un bosque lindante. Intentó sentir su presencia pero no la ubicaba. Desesperado miro las copas de los árboles y la hayo luchando con unas ramas, trepo rápidamente por el tronco a ayudarla

\- ¿y las demás?- pregunto ella preocupada

\- no lo sé, he venido en tu búsqueda

\- Jenifer debe estar cerca - Razonó la castaña -. Estaba frente a mí- Quisieron mancomunar sus poderes pero Hermione estaba muy cansada así que lo más rápido que pudo Ron la desato de la maraña de lianas en la que había quedo atrapada y bajando del árbol empezaron a buscar a Jenifer ella en brazos de él. Pronto vieron un jeep con Miguel Rabb y Stephan este último se apeó y los otros salieron raudos hacia el norte.

\- ¿y Jenifer? - Pregunto preocupado

\- la estamos buscando – respondió Ron

\- ¿no estaba contigo? - se desesperó Stephan avanzando

\- tranquilo - dijo Hermione sosteniéndole un brazo y los tres pudieron sentir la presencia de Jenifer a escasos 20 metros.

Stephan no aguardo y salió corriendo seguido por los dos protectores

\- jenifer- exclamo al verla tendida en el piso

\- bájame y ayúdale-le ordenó Hermione a Ron

\- ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí. Estoy mejor - declaro la castaña poniéndose de pie pero al intentar avanzar tambaleo Ron regreso sobre sus pasos.- Estoy ben lo detuvo ella levantando la mano.- Ve.- Él se la quedó mirando unos segundos y luego corrió a socorrer a Jenifer que ya se estaba incorporando ayudada por Stephan

\- lento - le decía el hombre

\- estoy bien

\- puedes tener algún hueso roto- declaraba su marido y no se equivocaba al intentar incorporarse un fuerte dolor en el hombro la hizo gritar

Ron corrió su camisa y pudo ver un gran hematoma en la clavícula

\- te debes haber golpeado con algún tronco- le decía - vamos a la mansión allí te ayudaran y entre los dos cargaron a la mujer y avanzaron siendo seguidos por Hermione lentamente.

Miguel y Rabb iban en búsqueda de sus mujeres el primero manejaba a la máxima velocidad posible hacia la carretera. Cruzando la misma pudieron ver el cuerpo inerte de Alejandra, Miguel estacionó a su lado y se bajó para asistirla, mientras Rabb buscaba a Celina.

Alejandra se despertó lentamente y sonrió al ver a su marido

-¿cómo te sientes?- Le preguntaba

\- como si hubiera volado por los aires 500 metros- Declaraba ella incorporándose lentamente ayudada por él.

\- ¿has visto a Celina? - preguntó acercándose Rabb

\- no vi a nadie- contestaba ella. - Todo fue muy rápido creo que me desmayé con la explosión

-regresemos a la mansión tal vez alguien la encontró- dijo Miguel yendo al vehículo

\- ¿y si no? - Pregunto Rabb

\- hagan lo siguiente- decía Alejandra haciendo aparecer una escoba- yo regreso volando y ustedes buscan un poco más - pero al intentar volar le fue imposible ya que estaba muy débil.

A lo lejos pudieron ver una camioneta llegando a toda velocidad al llegar Peter se bajó del vehículo

\- Celina e Iris fueron despedidas hacia el acantilado- decía mientras se acercaba- ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó mirando a Alejandra

\- débil- respondió

\- ¿Puedes manejar un vehículo? - Le preguntó y ella asintió

\- voy contigo- declaró Miguel

\- no – le contestó -ayúdalos cuando llegue a la mansión hare que algún mago te envíe un mensaje

-patronus- dijo Peter y ella asintió

\- encuentra a mi hermana por favor- le rogó y lentamente se dirigió al vehículo en el que había llegado Peter. Cuando se puso en marcha y alejo algunos metros los tres se apearon al jeep manejado ahora por Rabb mientras el en la parte trasera Peter miraba al acantilado y Miguel la camioneta rumbo a la mansión hasta que se perdió de vista.

Ellos se dirigían al acantilado mirando si las chicas estaban por allí. Súbitamente un alce iluminado se les apareció

\- Alejandra llego sana y salva la revisamos está muy bien. - Dijo la figura y desapareció. Solo en ese momento Miguel se puso al ciento por ciento en la búsqueda de su cuñada

Melina, Patricia y Susana estaban juntas. La primera ayudo a las otras dos a reponerse.

Susy lanzo un patronus y casi al instante Snape, Thomas y Fred junior se aparecieron y transportaron a las damas que tenían algunas contusiones pero al caer sobre un banco de arena el mismo aminoro bastante la caída.

En uno de los balcones de la mansión Leonid vigilaba el horizonte, pronto se le acercó Carlisle.

\- Carlisle – saludó el vampiro sin dejar de observar al frente

\- Leonid – respondió el recién llegado también fijando su vista a la enorme masa negra que intentaba penetrar el campo de fuerza - ¿Cuánto crees que resista? – Preguntó

\- esperemos lo suficiente – respondió Leonid mirando hacia abajo donde las personas avanzaban dentro de la mansión de forma ordenada

\- ¿Y cuál es tu función aquí? – Preguntó Carlisle

\- No intentes confraternizar, esta tregua no será eterna

\- Es una pena, tantos años…

\- Más de 200 – aclaraba Leonid – Y recuerda que me debes respeto, tengo 300 años más que tú

\- Centurias más, centurias menos ¡Por qué no podemos coexistir todos pacíficamente! – Preguntó

\- Porque yo te considero un fenómeno – contestó Leonid y ante la mirada sorprendida de Carlisle se explicó – Reniegas de tu existencia, de tu ser, controlando la sed de sangre humana. Sigo sin entenderlo, ellos están para eso – declaraba señalando a las personas debajo – podríamos ser sus líderes, utilizarlos a nuestro antojo

\- No lo veo así – refutaba Carlisle

\- ¿Por qué cuidas de ellos? – Preguntó Leonid

\- Cuando me convirtieron solo tenía mi profesión, era médico – agregaba – calculo que mi necesidad de ayudar a los demás fue mayor a la de destruirlas, luego formé una familia…

-¿Cómo eludes la necesidad de sangre humana?

\- No es fácil, pero cuidando de los míos me mantiene ocupado para no caer en ello nuevamente, la familia es lo más importante ¿Tuviste una? – Preguntó

\- Si – respondió Leonid mirando nuevamente a frente – Matilda, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y mis dos querubines Fabián y Gastón

\- ¿Qué fue de ellos? – Inquirió Carlisle

\- Los maté – un brillo inusual recorrió los oscuros ojos de Leonid, Carlisle aguardó un instante y dijo

\- Ser neófito no es fácil, yo mismo me he cobrado varias vidas, jamás me lo perdonaré, busco redimirme de alguna manera

\- ¿Me dices que todo ese sacrificio es en busca de algún tipo de perdón divino? – Preguntó sarcástico Leonid

\- Dicen que Él perdona a quienes se arrepienten – filosofó Carlisle

\- Déjame decirte algo – declaró Leonid mirándolo de frente – No confíes en los demonios, pero confía aún menos en los ángeles. No hay redención para nosotros, somos monstruos

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Lo interrumpió Carlisle agudizando su vista al horizonte.

\- Dos humanos, se encuentras fuera del campo de protección – declaró Leonid y agudizó más su vista – Son Samantha Y Sebastián ¿Él es humano, cómo? – Preguntó

\- Cuando fue atacado por las stroigis mutó su estructura celular – Simplemente explicó Carlisle

\- No lo lograrán – Dijo Leonid observando a la pareja que avanzaba a pocos metros delante de la gran nube de destrucción que parecía querer atraparlos.

Sin esperar Leonid saltó del balcón, desplegó sus alas y a toda velocidad se dirigió donde los muchachos estaban.

Los chicos avanzaban lentamente pero sin detenerse, Sebastián estaba muy débil, producto de su nueva condición ya que no lograba darse cuenta cuando necesitaba un descanso y en su lucha por ayudar a los demás olvidó cuidarse el mismo; a Samantha se la notaba muy deshidratada, aparentemente había utilizado toda su fuerza para ayudar a Sebastián y ambos ya estaban al borde de sus fuerzas.

Carlisle siguió a toda velocidad por tierra a Leonid, no sin antes tomar una botella de agua, pero el otro vampiro en cuestión de segundos lo superó por mucho margen.

Salió del escudo protector y se acercó a la pareja levantando a pesar de sus quejas primero a Samantha a quien arrojó dentro de la protección y luego se dirigió a Sebastián.

Carlisle que ya estaba allí, ayudó a la muchacha a recomponerse dándole la botella que vació en un instante recuperándose, al ponerse de pie ambos buscaron al vampiro que ya venía volando con Sebastián tomado de sus garras.

Estaban a punto de ingresar al campo de seguridad cuando de la negra nube, como un látigo, una ráfaga impactó en una de las alas del vampiro haciéndolo desestabilizarse.

Samantha intentó ir en su ayuda, pero Carlisle se lo impidió, y aún estaba demasiado débil para resistirse con lo cual no pudo librarse del abrazo del vampiro.

Leonid y Carlisle cruzaron miradas, el primero lanzo a Sebastián dentro del campo de fuerza y Carlisle lo atrapo al tiempo que otra ráfaga impactaba en su otra ala haciéndolo caer.

Durante el brusco descenso varias ráfagas más golpearon su cuerpo, al caer al piso Leonid estaba moribundo.

Carlisle intentó ir por él pero el vampiro lo detuvo con un gesto de alto con su mano.

Su cuerpo comenzó a deshacerse lentamente. De repente una luz resplandeciente apareció a su lado, Leonid miró sorprendido hacia ella.

-¿Matilda? – llegó a preguntar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para luego sonreír Volvió a mirar a Carlisle este reflejaba una paz jamás vista en él y antes de desaparecer por completo llego a decir – La redención existe.

Su cuerpo se esfumó, la luz desapareció, por un instante las tres figuras allí presentes se dejaron embargar de esa sensación de plenitud en el rostro del vampiro. Pero luego un latigazo contra el escudo los obligó a ver hacia la nube que intentaba ingresar por el mismo.

-Debemos ir a la mansión – Declaró Carlisle y sosteniendo a Sebastián y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Pronto se le acercaron Albus y Gunther, entre todos le comentaron que sucedió.

-¿Tienen noticias de mi madre y Celina? – Preguntó Samantha y Albus movió la cabeza negativamente.

Los tres hombres montados en el jeep estaban ladeando el borde del acantilado sin ver a ninguna de las dos muchachas.

Podían ver como la nube negra se acercaba.

-¡ALLÍ! - grito Peter al ver a Iris y Rabb se acercó aún más. Apenas frenar los tres hombres salieron corriendo donde estaba la chica a orillas del acantilado

-¡AYÚDENME! ¡AYÚDENME! - gritaba al borde de sus fuerzas, la piel traslucida y los ojos más vidriosos que nuca. Miguel pudo ver que sostenía a alguien

\- Celina- exclamo y se arrojó al suelo

-No puedo sostenerla más.- Declaro Iris desfalleciendo en brazos de Peter

Rabb fue veloz y ayudo a Miguel a levantar a Celina que inconsciente colgaba del acantilado. Mientras Peter llevaba en alza a Iris al jeep

Entre los otros dos cargaban a la bruja cuando, como con Leonid, la nube comenzó a atacarlos

\- apresúrense- grito Peter una vez que dejo a Iris en el jeep que estaba pasando la barrera protectora y corrió a ayudarlos, un latigazo surco la pierna de Miguel haciéndolo caer Rabb se detuvo

\- continua - le ordenaba. Rabb se debatía sobre qué hacer. - Salva a tu mujer - ordenaba Miguel

Pronto Peter se acercó y ayudo a Miguel a incorporarse y comenzaron a avanzar lo más rápido que podían

Rabb y Celina ya estaban dentro del campo de protección y dejándola en el piso corrió a ayudar a sus amigos pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Un nuevo latigazo golpeo a Miguel en la otra pierna y otro en el cuerpo de Peter haciéndolo caer.

Miguel cayó dentro de la protección. Intentó incorporarse lo más rápidamente posible para ayudar a Peter pero el dolor lo hizo desmayar

-¡PETER! - Grito Rabb corriendo hacia él mientras los latigazos continuaban pegándole

De repente sintió que una fuerza le impedía avanzar, al mirar a su lado pudo reconocer a Ángela Dodson que con muy poco esfuerzo impedía que avanzara. Miró hacia adelante y pudo ver a Constantine aparecía de entre la nube sin ser tocado por esta tomando el cuerpo de Peter.

Rabb avanzo hasta Miguel al tiempo que este recuperaba el conocimiento y lo ayudo a llegar al jeep.

Ambos miraban a los tres personajes que quedaron a un costado del auto.

Constantine dejo el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa pudiéndose ver varios tatuajes y se concento en un rezo ininteligible mientras Ángela apoyaba una mano en el pecho de Constantine y otra en el de Peter formando un nexo entre ambos

Cuando el rezo terminó nada sucedía. Rabb, Miguel, Celina e Iris, ya repuestas, se miraban sin comprender, esta última se incorporó, ayudada por Rabb y se acercó al cuerpo de su marido

\- ¡Peter! ¡Peter! - Lloraba arrodillada junto a él. Súbitamente Peter se sentó tomando una gran bocanada de aire - ¡Esta vivo! – Exclamó Iris lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- nunca lo dude.- Declaró Constantine soberbio como siempre y se subió al jeep. Una vez que se acomodó junto a su mujer que sonreía pregunto. - ¿Nos vamos? O quieren esperar que la barrera caiga porque les puedo asegurar no será eterna

Miguel se subió al coche con dificultad y entre Rabb e Iris ayudaron a Peter a hacer lo mismo.

\- creí que te había perdido - Le decia ella

\- él tiene más vidas que un gato- declaraba Constantine- ya no sé cuántas veces lo salve de la muerte, pero mira que no eres eterno. - se apuraba a aclarar

-intentare dejar lo de héroes a otros- se apuró a decir Peter

\- nadie te lo cree - Lo contradijo Iris - Siempre serás un héroe

\- como todos ustedes- dijo Constantine y por primera vez se notó sinceridad en su voz.


	104. Chapter 104

**Capitulo 10** 4

 **El ritual perdere chaos**

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Gunther subía las escaleras.

\- ¡Síganme! - Ordenó y avanzó hasta el segundo piso de la mansión Albus, Ron, y una repuesta Hermione lo siguieron, arriba los aguardaba Rose en brazos de Rodas.

Ron avanzó al ver a Rose tan debilitada pero Gunther puso una barrera entre ellos y los dos muchachos.

\- ¡Déjame pasar! - Le ordenaba el pelirrojo

\- No puedo - dijo él y miró a Albus - Si el caos es quien nos ataca, hay que hacer el ritual de perdere chaos

\- Es imposible…

Rodas intentaba escuchar lo que decían o leer los labios pero le era imposible, prestó atención a Rose que yacía en sus brazos, aparentemente dormida, verificó que así lo fuera acercando su rostro al de ella y sintió su respiración débil y prestó atención al frente donde seguían discutiendo, ahora Albus con Ron y podía intuir lo que decían

\- ¡Vamos Ron! - declaraba Albus - El fin del mundo depende de ello

\- ¡Siempre es el fin del mundo! ¡Que termine de una vez! -– Declaraba molesto el pelirrojo entonces su mujer se acercó

\- Esta será la última vez - le dijo sonriéndole

\- Siempre es la última vez – rezongaba el hombre y tomando la mano de ella ambos las levantaron dirigiéndolas hacia Rose.

Rodas pudo escuchar por primera vez clara las voces de ambos

\- Poder de los protectores – decían al unísono – te delegamos estos dones, has uso apropiado de ellos – Y un rayo salió de las manos uniéndose y acercándose a Rose penetraron en ella.

Rodas pudo ver como las heridas sanaban y ella abría los ojos sonriente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó

\- Tus padres te cedieron sus poderes – le dijo Rodas bajándola al piso.

Avanzaron pero la pared no cedió

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Rose y Gunther habló

\- Todo depende de ustedes, nada le podemos decir. Espero que pronto descubran como destruir a la nada. No malgasten su tiempo intentando salir de este piso, es imposible – Y todos se marcharon dejándolos solos.

Los chicos obedecieron a Gunther, y volteando Rose dijo

\- Aquí está su oficina – avanzó seguida de Rodas – si debemos descubrir algo es aquí – dijo preocupada

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Rodas

\- Es que ya no poseo el pacto Siltonovus – aclaró – tengo hambre y sueño espero que recuerde eso.

\- yo no poseo el pacto tampoco - se extrañó Rodas

\- al desaparecer el poder en mí, con el cual te vinculaste elimino el tuyo- explicaba ella

\- pero no me transferiste todos tus poderes- preguntó suspicaz

\- el pacto solo se transfiere con intercambio sanguíneo- decía ella moviéndose rara

\- ¿qué sucede?

\- necesito ir- declaro ella sonrojándose y corrió al sanitario.

Rodas sonrió de tener a la antigua Rose y la siguió ingresando a la habitación aguardando que saliera del baño.

\- Guauuuu – exclamó al ver la enorme biblioteca - ¿Todo eso debemos leer? – Preguntó preocupado

\- No – lo calmó Rose saliendo secándose las manos. Los cinco estantes superiores lo he leído y no son importantes – nos enfocaremos en los dos estantes de debajo de seguro que si Gunther sabe algo lo leyó de allí.

\- Igualmente son muchos – declaró

\- Deberemos esforzarnos

\- Yo no tengo que dormir a pesar de no contar con el pacto tengo demasiado poder acumulado– dijo a modo de burla y ella lo miró sacándole la lengua

\- Rose yo…

\- tenemos que ponernos a leer ya mismo – lo interrumpió ella poniéndose en la tarea de leer sentándose en el escritorio y él la imitó, tomó un libro y leyendo la tapa lo dejó en el suelo

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó ella

\- Los que leemos los dejamos en el suelo, así no nos equivocamos

\- Bien pensado – declaró ella - ¿Por qué dejaste el libro sin leerlo? – Y Rodas lo levantó y leyó

\- Planta medicinales y sus aplicaciones – luego levantó la vista y dijo – dudo mucho que allí se encuentre lo que necesitamos – Rose asintió y retomó la lectura, por su parte Rodas tomó otro libro y se dirigió al sofá sentándose en él.

Pasadas algunas horas ella estaba cansada y hambrienta de repente una fuente con un estofado, varias frutas y una botella de agua apareció

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó abalanzándose al plato y tomando grandes bocados con la cuchara tragaba sin respirar – Cuafo hafe que no com algo mas frico – decía con la boca llena, luego tragó golpeándose el pecho y bebió un generoso trago de agua – el día que encontré a Albus comí de la misma manera, aún no sé porque, será que el guiso estaba muy bueno, no tanto como este – y en tres bocados más terminó el plato, luego atacó a un manzana y a la mitad la extendió y ofreció a Rodas quien negó – disculpa los pocos modales – dijo luego de beber otro vaso de agua y él le hizo un gesto que no importaba retomando la lectura.

Cuando terminó la bandeja desapareció y ella volvió a leer, a las pocas horas se levantó y estiró desperezándose y bostezando, sonriente declaró

\- ¡Cuánto hace que no tenía sueño! – Y volvió a bostezar - ¡Tengo sueño! – Rio. Rodas no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía una niña y eso le gustaba.

Rose ajena a esos pensamientos se sentó en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza junto con las manos en su regazo y recostándose se acomodó para dormir.

Rodas se quedó inmóvil, esperando que ella se durmiera, cuando notó por su respiración pausada que lo había hecho, dejó el libro abierto en una mesa del costado del sofá y la miró.

Delineó con la mirada la perfección de su rostro, y sonrió al verle ahora algunas pecas, era más hermosa así, luego pasó los ojos por el cuerpo, y se sonrojó penando en poseerla, pero movió la cabeza, no debía pensar en ello, el celibato se le había impuesto por algún motivo, de seguro mantener sus poderes, y ese era el peor momento para perderlos así que tomó el libro y retomó la lectura.

Rose abrió un ojo, y luego otro, volvió a desperezarse estirándose completamente y miró a Rodas sentado en el escritorio.

\- Buen día – dijo él – Bueno, buenas tardes has dormido bastante.

\- ¡Qué pena! – dijo ella levantándose y yendo a los estantes para tomar un libro

\- Me dio pena verte doblada en el sofá – aclaró él – pero aquí no hay cama

\- No, hay en la habitación de Gun… - Entonces viró - ¡Eres un genio! – Le dijo - ¡Ven! – Ordenó saliendo y él la siguió, cuando la alcanzó Rose le dijo - ¡Como no me di cuenta! Si el libro es importante de seguro Gunther lo tendrá en su habitación de fácil acceso para la lectura – razonaba al tiempo de subir las escaleras al tercer piso y abrir una puerta.

Rodas quedó maravillado, la habitación era enorme, había un gran ventana por la cual se podía ver el campo y el mar y debajo de ella un escritorio de madera dorada, un ropero de gran tamaño de manufactura inglesa a un costado y en centro una enorme cama con dosel de aspecto sobrio y elegante.

\- Si me hubieran confinado a una habitación así hubiese sido todo diferente

\- No lo creas – dijo Rose – mi habitación es igual y no era más feliz

\- ¿Está aquí? – preguntó Rodas

\- No, está en el ala opuesta – aclaró Rose – Se ve que Gunther no me quería cerca, para evitar tentarse – y se levantó de hombros.

Entre los dos se pusieron en la búsqueda del libro, encontraron varios en la mesa de noche, los ojearon sin encontrar nada y finalmente pudieron encontrar un libro en uno de los cajones del escritorio debajo de la ventana, era muy grueso, fácilmente tendría más de 2000 páginas.

\- ¡este es! – declaró Rose contenta y leyó – Pactos y rituales ancestrales.

\- ¿es este? – preguntaba Rodas

\- hay una sola forma de averiguarlo – contestaba Rose abriendo el libro y entre los dos comenzaron a leerlo, la cena, ya que Rose durmió durante el almuerzo y lo perdió, apareció pero ella ni lo tocó, la noche había caído y las luces de la habitación se encendieron mágicamente era tenue pero les permitía leer con facilidad luego de varios capítulos Rose comenzó a cabecear sin poder evitaba quedarse dormida.

\- Descansa – le dijo Rodas – Yo sigo leyendo, si encuentro algo te llamo

\- ¿Seguro? – decía ella intentando no bostezar sin lograrlo

\- Seguro – le dijo y ella sonriendo se dirigió a la cama, se sacó las botas, recostándose y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Rodas continuó con la lectura hasta que encontró lo que importaba

\- No puede ser – declaró al terminar de leer y miró a Rose que continuaba durmiendo profundamente.

A las pocas horas Rose despertó, Rodas miraba a través de la ventana y se le unió observando el amanecer.

El sol salía desde el horizonte, desde el mar, como naciendo de él. Rodas giró la vista y la miró.

\- es hermosa – dijo ella y él observándola declaró

\- Si, lo es – Ella lo miró y le sonrió

\- ¿Cómo vas con la lectura? – Preguntó mirando el libro

\- Lo encontré – declaró el serio

\- ¡Me hubieras despertado! – Declaró ella ansiosa y miró el párrafo, al final de la página que él le señalaba y leyó en voz alta

\- " _para derrotar al caos, solo es necesario brindarle amor. Para ello se necesita la anuencia de dos poderosos, nacidos de personas especiales y con la capacidad de absorber todos los dones de los demás_ " esos somos nosotros – dijo ella contenta y continuó leyendo – " _es necesario que ellos se entreguen carnalmente…"_ – Rose detuvo la lectura y se restregó los ojos y dijo – Creo que leí mal – leyendo en voz baja nuevamente

\- No has leído mal – le aclaró Rodas cuando ella lo miró – sigue – le ordenó señalando el libro y ella obedeció

\- " _pero…"_ – Y la página terminaba debiendo voltearla – De seguro hay otra opción – declaraba ella asustada y luego continuó leyendo – _" la entrega no solo debe ser carnal, debe ser un acto de amor, de sentimientos profundos, verdaderos y eternos. De esa forma con el amor se, destruirá el caos_ Debe haber otra forma – dijo ella

\- No has terminado – le dijo él y ella continuó

\- _"Pero dicha entrega debe ser concretada por dos personas puras de corazón y de cuerpo"_

\- Aunque pudiéramos no podríamos hacer el ritual – dijo Rodas – Yo soy virgen "puro de cuerpo" – recitó irónico – pero tú no – declaró mirándola y Rose se sonrojó y bajó la mirada - ¡Vamos! – Exclamó él – tú estabas casada con Draco

\- Él nunca me tocó – dijo ella sin levantar la mirada – De seguro Gunther lo sabía

\- De seguro de eso hablaban con Albus cuando yo no pude oír – Entonces Rose y Rodas pudieron ver la escena cuando Gunther y Albus discutían

\- Es imposible – decía Albus – para hacer el pacto de perdere chaos ambos deberías ser puros, Rodas lo es pero Rose…

-¿Quién te dijo que no? – Entonces sonrió Gunther

\- ¿Y Draco? – preguntó Dumbledore

\- jamás la tocó, nunca se lo permití – dijo Gunther – además él tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de hacerlo – aclaró

\- Siempre lo supiste – dijo Albus

\- Lo intuí, cuando milord se volvió más egoísta, y agresivo, e investigando encontré el pacto, por eso mantuve el as bajo la manga hasta el final.

\- Nos hubieras dicho – se lamentaba Albus

\- No estaba seguro – contestaba Gunther

\- Ron, Hermione – llamó Albus al pelirrojo y la castaña quienes se acercaron – deben entregar sus poderes a Rose, de esa forma podrán lograr el ritual

\- No pienso hacerlo – dijo Ron molesto – mando a mi hija al matadero

\- ¡Vamos Ron! – declaraba Albus – El fin del mundo depende de ello

\- ¡Siempre es el fin del mundo! ¡Que termine de una vez! – Declaraba molesto el pelirrojo entonces su mujer se acercó

\- Esta será la última vez – le dijo sonriéndole

\- Siempre es la última vez – rezongaba el hombre y tomando la mano de ella ambos las levantaron dirigiéndolas hacia Rose.

Luego los chicos regresaron al presente, ya el sol había salido en su totalidad y se elevaba brindando su luz y calor y ambos se quedaron mirándolo pensativos.

Pero eso era una falacia, un hechizo para que ellos estuvieran tranquilos ya que la nada ya sabía que había sido descubierta y avanzaba vorazmente para destruirlo todo, su poder había sido liberado al unirse los cuatro en la escalinata y totalmente cuando Gunther fue liberado por Danu lo que la figura no sabía era que el amor de ambos lo iba a privar de un cuerpo para poder divertirse un rato con los seres que tanto odiaba torturándolos, pero ahora solo bastaba con consumirlo todo.

A su paso las cosas desaparecían, por supuesto que nadie sabía dónde, simplemente desaparecían.

Ambas fuerzas antes opuestas unieron sus poderes para combatirla, sin éxito alguno.

Poco a poco se fueron plegando dentro de la casa que pronto también sería devastada.

\- Nos han informado que Asia, África y gran parte de América ya han sucumbido – Informaba Castiel

\- Nosotros no resistiremos mucho más – declaraba Gunther creando una barrera frente a la mansión como si ello los fuera a proteger

\- esperemos que los chicos pronto encuentren la solución – decía Albus

En la habitación de Gunther Rodas miraba a Rose, él la amaba, no sabía cuándo fue el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta que todas las fingidas demostraciones de amistad eran una pantalla para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, que cuando la besó la primera vez sintió que su ser renacía y si bien se excusó con su patética excusa del celibato eso no era verdad, él quería besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla y amarla desde hacía mucho tiempo, y al verla casi morir al luchar contra Danu sin sus poderes, luchó más ferozmente para ir en su rescate, desesperado por su vida, pero a pesar de ser tan fuerte, ágil e inteligente era un cobarde y no se atrevía a confesarle su amor y miró nuevamente a la ventana.

Por su parte Rose observó que Rodas ya no la miraba y se maldijo por ser tan débil, ella lo amaba, no sabía desde cuándo, tal vez desde siempre, sabía que comenzó cuando ambos estuvieron solos, y luego su amistad era una artimaña para encubrir su amor, y que cuando vio que su vida corría peligro no dudó ni un instante en darle sus poderes para que viviera a pesar de la suya, pero tenía miedo, temor a ser rechazada, estaba segura que los sentimientos de él no eran iguales, máximo por cómo había reaccionado al saber del ritual.

De repente la casa tembló y ellos se tambalearon

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Rose

\- ¡Míralo con tus propios ojos! - dijo Rodas señalando hacia a fuera y ella pudo ver como todo era absorbido por la oscuridad

\- El caos – dijo ella – de seguro había una protección para que no veamos nada

\- ya ha llegado aquí – dijo él y un nuevo temblor los atrajo el uno hacia el otro.

Sus manos se tocaron y cada uno pudo ver los verdaderos sentimientos del otro.

Se miraron en silencio, sintiendo el temor ante la posible muerte del otro, el miedo al rechazo, el sentimiento de devoción y orgullo que cada uno sentía por el otro, el amor que se desprendía de cada una de las células de todo su cuerpo.

\- Te amo – dijo él

\- Te amo – dijo ella – y se fueron acercando, pero ella se detuvo separándose – Tenemos un juramento, no puedes besarme – reflexionó contrariada

\- Eso no es correcto – declaró él estrechándola – juré que no intentaría besarte, no que no te besaría, y no pienso intentarlo pienso hacerlo – le decía Rodas

\- Entonces siempre pudiste besarme antes ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque me gusta que me beses tú, además, deseaba que tú lo anhelaras tanto como yo

\- Y yo lo deseo, yo lo desee siempre – Rodas fue acercando su rostro al de ella lentamente y ambos se besaron. Era totalmente diferente a esa vez, cuando ambos negaron sus sentimientos y se excusaron patéticamente, ahora se entregaban sin nada que los hiciera sentir arrepentimiento por ello.

\- Así que pudiendo hacerlo no lo hiciste antes – le decía ella rindiéndose al abrazo de él.

\- Si amas a una persona la respetas, debía respetar tus sentimientos Rose y alejarme de ti, aunque me doliera, aunque muriera por cada segundo que te tenía lejos de mí. Estuve tentado a contrariarte millones de veces, y atesoré cada momento que la magia me excusó para poder besarte, pero el amor se antepone a todas tus necesidades, ante la de la otra persona y yo no quería contrariarte

\- Pero yo te necesitaba a ti Rodas, todo el tiempo, me sentí confusa y perdida, pero me sentí aún peor cuando no estabas a mi lado, cuando decidimos comportarnos políticamente correctos y solo unirnos para que esta pesadilla terminara. Y volaba cada vez que me pedias que te besara, recé para que Davinia y Castiel hicieran el amor todos los días en la madriguera – sonreía ruborizándose

\- Y ahora terminará – decía él besándole el cuello y provocando que ella se estremeciera – nuestro amor le dará fin a esta locura.

Rose arqueo su cuerpo para estar aún más es contacto sintiendo su enervación que no la sorprendió.

Ellos estaban conectados podían leer sus mentes y ahora era momento que sus cuerpos también sintieran esa conexión. Poco a poco fueron acercándose a la cama sin separarse ni un milímetro gran fue su sorpresa al chocar con ella y ambos caerse abruptamente al lecho, él sobre ella.

Los dos se largaron a reír por un instante se olvidaron de su gran responsabilidad y eran una simple pareja descubriéndose. El aprovecho para sacarse los tenis.

Fue Rose quien lo besó nuevamente tomándolo por sorpresa y la dejó invadir su boca extasiado con la idea de poseerla lo cual lo excito más.

Las lenguas entrelazadas formaban una danza tan ancestral como el ritual que estaban por llevar a cabo convergiendo fuerzas tan primitivas como poderosas. Ambos disfrutaban de cada sensación que sus cuerpos expresaban, cada roce cada suspiro les enervaba mas la sangre. Se separaron apenas por la falta de aire pero él aprovecho para saborear su cuello y subir con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja el cual subsiono lentamente.

Rose perdió parte de su conciencia Rodas sonrió al notar la turbación de ella y el cálido aliento de él la hizo moverse inquieta bajo su cuerpo provocando ahora que él exhalara un gemido excitándola aún más y ella se arqueo para generar más fricción volviéndolo loco de deseo.

Rodas debía controlarse de lo contrario no podría continuar y eso no era lo que deseaba lo que en ese momento quería era hacerla disfrutar tanto o más que el así que se incorporó quedando al lado de ella impidiéndole levantarse al intentarlo.

\- quieta- le susurró al oído y ella obedeció quedando acostada boca arriba. Él comenzó a desprender los botones de su chaqueta. Incorporándose fue besando cada tramo de piel que iba descubriendo.

Rose cerró los ojos, presa de sensaciones que la embargaban, suspiro al sentir la abrazante lengua recorrer su abdomen, pasando por alto el sostén, gimió cuando la boca de él se detuvo en su clavícula y la respiración impacto en su cuello provocando que jadee.

Rodas al escucharla se incorporó nuevamente y con lentitud comenzó a girarla por un instante Rose se tensó

\- confía en mi- susurró el en su oído y cualquier duda que surgió en ella se disipó dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera.

Rodas comenzó a sacarle la camisa acariciando sus brazos y con las yemas de los dedos recorrió su espalda hasta llegar al sostén el cual desabrochó. Y arrodillado a su lado comenzó a besar desde su nuca hasta el nacimiento del pantalón sintiendo como ella se arqueaba ante la sensación que le provocaba, intentó bajar el pantalón pero le fue imposible, así que ella giro y sonriendo comenzó a bajarse la prenda. A Rodas le supuso tan sensual que no pudo contenerse y se arrojó sobre ella besándola apasionadamente.

Con la prenda solo hasta las rodillas Rose respondió al beso al tiempo que desprendía la camisa de Rodas y mientras él se deleitaba nuevamente con su cuello, acaricio su espalda firme. Todo se nubló cuando sintió la lengua de él sobre su pezón y su mano acariciando el otro, se había olvidado que la prenda se cayó al girar pero eso no le importaba. Un gemido salió de su boca al sentir la humedad en su otro pezón y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás. Poco a poco sus manos recorrieron el costado de Rodas y completaron la tarea de desnudarlo ya que de un tirón el pantalón y el ajustado bóxer también desapareció al igual que sus pantalones quedando únicamente con unas pequeñas bragas negras. Ella acariciaba la ancha espalda sumergida en las sensaciones que la boca de Rodas producía en sus pechos.

Cuando él se incorporó sintió deseos de quejarse pero al sentir las manos de él recorrer sus muslos, levantar sus rodillas, tomar la una prenda que los dejaba en iguales de condiciones y bajarla contuvo el aliento cerrando los ojos.

Sabía que iba a ser doloroso. Ella no era una incauta. Sabía incluso que podría no serle totalmente placentero y más cuando había visto ya la virilidad potente de Rodas. Muchas cosas rondaban por su mente hasta que sintió los labios de él acariciándola donde antes habían estado sus manos. Pero él no se detuvo su lengua candente acaricio su punto más sensible y todas las suposiciones que su mente intrigaba desaparecieron, sintió que perdía la cordura totalmente.

\- yo intentaré que disfrutes- le decía él haciendo que su aliento impactara en su intimidad - a pesar de mi potente virilidad - agregó dándole a entender que había leído sus pensamientos. Ella iba a protestar pero la lengua de Rodas arremetió nuevamente en cada rincón de su ser y finalmente su voluntad se esfumo. Lo único que sentía era su interior palpitando de deseo, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas estrujándolas siéndole imposible evitar gemir con desenfreno.

Rodas sentía que ya no resistiría mucho tiempo era imperiosa la necesidad de hacerla suya.

\- Hazlo- jadeó Rose. No te resistas más, casi imploró, dándole a entender que la conexión mental eta mutua.

Él no se hizo rogar se incorporó y tomando su enervada hombría comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, no solo para intentar evitar que sintiera mucho dolor, sino porque disfrutaba cada milímetro que entraba en ella. Sintió la final barrera virginal siendo traspasada, se conectó mentalmente con Rose a pesar de su tremenda excitación. Ella clavo levemente las uñas en su espalda y un ínfimo rictus de dolor se plasmó en su rostro.

Rodas cerro los ojos no quería hablar, no quería romper ese momento, no quería que ella lo detuviera, pero necesitaba saber que sentía y se quedó quieto y sus pensamientos invadieron los de Rose

\- ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó rogando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa pero ella no le contestaba, se preocupó al punto de comenzar a retroceder pero las manos de ella bajando de sus hombros a su cintura se lo impidieron

\- lento.- La orden de ella hizo que su excitación que había de alguna manera mermado regresara. Y Obedeció. Continuo invadiéndola despacio ahora sin sentir nada que los separara. Mantuvo un cadencioso movimiento a pesar que deseaba poseerla como un salvaje sacando el instinto animal que intentaba dominarlo. Sintió que ella movía las caderas acompañándolo y poco a poco aceleró las embestidas. Tomó las manos de Rose, entrelazo los dedos con las suyas y las elevó apenas por sobre la cabeza sus codos se apoyaron a los costados y continuo con ese vaivén que le hacia perder la cordura. Sentía la estrechez de Rose apretando su hombría y cuando los gemidos de ella salieron de su boca abrió los ojos para ver como una sonrisa se plasmaba en el rostro de su amada.

Clavo la frente en el hombro de ella

\- no puedo aguantar más disc... - Iba a pedir perdón por no hacerla llegar al clímax cuando el orgasmo de Rose lo invadió. No solo pudo sentirlo físicamente, su miembro envuelto en abrasivo calor, sino la conexión mental la sensación de plenitud que lo llenaba lo colmaba como él lo hizo con Rose al llegar a su clímax.

No se movieron por varios minutos estaban tan exhaustos que ni siquiera podían leer sus mentes sus respiraciones se fueron calmando y él lentamente salió de dentro de ella, se recostó de lado y tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él.

¿El fin del mundo? ¡Ni un cuerno le importaba! Había estado en el paraíso y le parecía maravilloso.

Rose sonrió

\- ¿muy empalagoso? Preguntó el riendo

\- es que no te das cuenta de que lo mismo estaba pensando.- Declaro Rose y lo besó. Él la iba a abrazar pero sus cuerpos fueron rodeados de una luz azulina que los separaba. Intentaron aferrarse pero era imposible una esfera luminosa los envolvió. Súbitamente la ventana se abrió y ellos fueron transportados fuera hacia la gran nube negra que estaba amenazando el mundo.

\- tengo miedo - confeso ella

\- adonde fuéramos yo siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote

\- ¿lo prometes?

\- con todo mi corazón. - Declaraba él

\- jamás te dejare Rodas te amo

\- te amo - Respondía él

La luz se hizo más intensa haciendo que ya no pudieran ni verse ni sentirse el uno con el otro.

Todos aquellos que había logrado huir de la vacuidad veían las esferas avanzar

\- ¿ Son los chicos?- Preguntó Albus y Gunther asintió

-¿ y ahora? - Preguntaba Ron

\- a esperar.- Contesto Gunther y todos voltearon para ver como las esferas se perdían dentro de la negra nube.

Rose apoyaba sus manos en las paredes para no caer, sentía que el orbe iba a mayor velocidad. Por su cabeza pasaron todos los recuerdos de su vida los vividos y los relatados y en retrospectiva. Entro como en un trance y efímeramente pudo ver sus vidas pasadas, siempre signada como líder, a veces buena, a veces mala, pudo ver a la tierra alejarse igual que a todos los planetas del sistema solar, las galaxias le sucedían y pudo observar el basto universo alejándose cada vez más.

Una total una oscuridad la rodeo. Sintió miedo por sus padres, su hermano, por sus tíos y sus primos, por todos esos seres queridos que la rodearon y por aquellos malvados que rigieron parte de su vida. Sintió temor por todos los seres vivos que habitaban su planeta. Y por sobre todo se sintió profundamente sola.

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla al recordar a Rodas y pensar que jamás volvería a verlo, a sentirlo, a tocarlo. Era el hombre de su vida, su aliado, su amigo, su compañero, su igual, su amor.

Un choque la sorprendió, cerró los ojos aguardando por el final. Había fracasado.

Al abrirlos lentamente vio a Rodas frente a ella también con los ojos cerrados y tal cual ella comenzó a abrirlos de la misma manera.

Los dos pudieron notar que habían tenido los mismos pensamientos. Se abrazaron, no hacía falta palabras ella subió sobre él liberando su necesidad de pertenecerle por última vez.

Rodas apretó el abrazo, la sensación de vacío que sintío estando solo en la esfera fue reemplazada por felicidad al ver a Rose frente a él y quería sentirla vibrar una última vez.

La penetro lentamente sosteniéndola para que ella no cayera de lleno en su virilidad que la esperaba potente.

Se besaron cándidamente afianzando su unión que era completa. Mente, alma, corazón y cuerpo se amalgamaban para llevarlos al más álgido de los placeres. El más pleno sentimiento que una pareja podía alcanzar en un nivel de entendimiento mutuo que superaba cualquier razón, cualquier queja.

Rose comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y Rodas la atrajo con fuerza sobre él haciendo que ambos cuerpos se unieran completamente pareciendo incluso uno mismo.

Se separaron para respirar y sus ojos se conectaron.

Y el desenfreno nació en sus espíritus comenzaron a amarse alocadamente como sintiendo una necesidad abrupta de que cada célula de su cuerpo experimentara la magnífica sensación que sentían.

La esfera comenzó a girar y a ensancharse ellos rodaban en ella sin soltarse, sin que un milímetro de aire separara sus cuerpos.

Manos, dedos, lenguas, labios, bocas, ojos, rostros, brazos, piernas, sexo, todo estaba siendo utilizado en función de llevarlos al frenesí que ninguno quería que acabara. Y se hizo eterno para ellos, se hizo sublime y el clímax los fundió convirtiéndolos en una sola persona.

Se podían ver detalles de ambos, un ser hermafrodita que se erguía poderoso ante cualquier adversidad.

La esfera desapareció y este individuo, formado por los dos amantes estiro las manos y en forma fusiforme corto la oscuridad llevando luz a la misma.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO!- El grito agónico del caos llego a la mansión donde apenas unos pocos se hallaban en el salón intentando sobrevivir.

Ron besaba a Hermione y le decía que la amaba, cada una de las parejas allí presentes los imitaban. La vacuidad ya penetraban el salón y solo podían aguardar su final abrazados.

Gunther miro a Albus, abrazado de Danu y el anciano de Minerva

\- lo siento.- Declaro honestamente arrepentido. El mago solo hizo un gesto de entendimiento al tiempo de ver las ráfagas negras que los arremetían y cerró los ojos aguardando el final.

Súbitamente un poderoso haz de luz los hizo caer.

Todos estaban inconscientes en el salón.

Ron fue el primero en despertar y busco a Hermione a su lado que también se despertaba.

Ambos podían ver los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana.

Los kriptonianos salieron volando y llegaron casi al instante declarando que el mundo entero estaba restaurado funcionando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las personas que habían intentado rescatar se encontraban en sus casas y la vida continuaba.

\- ¡aquí están! - Grito Danu en la entrada del salón.

Todos corrieron hacia allí para ver los dos cuerpos desnudos en el piso asidos de las manos.

Danu invocó una capa y los cubrió al tiempo de verificar sus signos vitales

Se los veía tan serenos

-¿Están...? - Preguntó angustiada Hermione

\- vivos- sonrió Danu y todos festejaban

\- silencio- ordeno Albus- Déjenles espacio - agrego al ver que los muchachos despertaban.

Los vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos querían abrazar a los héroes que habían salvado al mundo. Ellos se abrigaron con unas batas que les entregó Danu y saludaban a todos sin soltarse las manos por un instante.

Lo habían logrado, su poderoso y puro amor venció al caos. Nada más que eso, ni armas poderosas, ni conjuros complicados.

El amor venciendo al mal, simple, sencillo, como lo era la vida, como las cosas deben de ser.

¿Y ahora? - Preguntaba Gunther

\- ahora- Contestaba Albus- un nuevo comienzo

\- ¡!y a festejar!- gritaron Damián Albus Fred y George junior y todos rieron.


	105. Epilogo

Epilogo

Por supuesto que hubo fiesta pero no todos eran festejos. También se debió honrar la memoria de aquellos que dieron su vida en la contienda.

Además y a pesar de haber ayudado en completar el ritual, Gunther y los suyos debían pagar.

Eran responsables de muchas muertes. Todo el mundo mágico observaba el juicio al igual que todas las fuerzas que combatieron unidas, estaban expectantes.

Es que muchos habían llegado a conocer a Gunther y ahora su esposa, Danu, y los podían considerar sus amigos.

Una de esas personas era Dumbledore quien se apareció en el tribunal sorprendiendo a todos en defensa de los acusados.

\- No debemos olvidar que gracias a Gunther y sus últimos hechizos de protección estamos hoy aquí. – Explicaba - Ya que de haber cumplido su cometido el caos y devorarlo todo, sólo hubieran quedado los poderosos.

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Le preguntó uno de los magistrados

\- El ángel Castiel me lo dijo – contestó Dumbledore – si fuera necesario él no tienen inconvenientes en declarar. Todos cometimos atrocidades- argumentaba - Incluso yo mismo ordene que el fin justificara los medios e hice cosas inapropiadas. Todos lo hicimos, era una guerra y en la guerra el ying y el yang rige nuestro accionar.

\- "ya está ganado"- Rose entraba en la mente de Rodas y él la miro interrogante – "cuando empieza con el ying y el yang" - Aclaraba ella –"Es imbatible"

Y no se equivocaba, Gunther no fue severamente sentenciado, debió pagar una condena por los actos cometidos pero en gran medida se entendió que había sido manipulado por el caos que había orquestado todo desde un principio.

Sin embargo muchas otras fuerzas decidieron huir. El mal instaurado en ellos era más poderosos la mayoría de los orcos y muchos vampiros se habían retirado, otros buscaban la redención.

La madriguera estaba de fiesta. Una nueva ceremonia se llevaba a cabo.

Rodas y Rose unían sus vidas, en lo que ella seguía diciendo que era un papel sin sentido casi infartando a su abuela Molly.

Pero eran las tradiciones de su familia. Y las respetaba, no las necesitaba, sabía que Rodas era el hombre signado para estar a su lado, que la llenaba de amor y placer así que como sus tías, su madre y sus primas, acepto cada una de las propuesta de la anciana que la miraba orgullosa.

No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, más aun cuando Ron toco la puerta y al ingresar se la quedó mirando embobado

\- estas preciosa - Le dijo emocionado y le tendió el brazo

Rose enfundada en un vaporoso vestido blanco con encajes y tules y un velo que tapaba su rostro avanzaba, detrás de ella una cola de 4 metros completaba la estampa de un maravilloso vestido y una bellísima novia.

En el jardín todos estaban reunidos. Era una cálida mañana de primavera y el tenue sol acompañaba a la pareja que avanzaba lentamente al ritmo de los acordes de la marcha nupcial

En el altar la esperaba su amor y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando se puso a su lado y él tomo su mano, la noto temblando

-"¿ nerviosa?" - Le pregunto mentalmente

\- "ansiosa." - Respondió ella sonriendo mientras el levantaba su velo y le dio un beso en los labios

\- aun no llegamos a esa parte.- Dijo por lo bajo la abuela Molly pañuelo en mano ya llorando

Los chicos la miraron y asintieron colocándose frente al ministro.

\- "tu abuela es la gestapo de los casamientos"- Le decía Rodas sin hablar.- "¿Si te beso nuevamente crees que me crucifique?" - Bromeo

-"¿ y que crees que diría si le digo que estoy embarazada?" - Declaro Rose y Rodas la miro abruptamente haciendo que el oficial de la ceremonia se detuviera

\- ¿es cierto?- Pregunto en voz alta sin importarle los cientos de personas presentes

\- sabes que no puedo mentirte - declaraba ella y él la tomo en sus brazos y la beso nuevamente con mayor vehemencia.

\- ¡chicos!- Exclamaban Molly y Minerva al mismo tiempo y ambos se compusieron. La boda continúo.

Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore también sonreían ya que también habían leído la mente de los chicos y estaban regocijados de júbilo.

La fiesta fue un suceso

\- espero que sea una niña - le dijo Ron acercándose a Rodas desafiante y él mantuvo la mirada - así algún día sabrás por lo que debí pasar - Rodas trago en seco y al verlo tan nervioso Ron lo abrazo - ¡es una broma!- Declaraba

\- ¿es que aquí nadie tiene sentido de la comedia? - Preguntaba resoplando Rodas

\- no - le contestaba Dean Thomas pasando a su lado

Rodas miro el salón lleno de todas aquellas maravillosas personas que lo habían acompañado toda su vida y sus ojos se anclaron en la hermosa pelirroja que en el centro del salón bailaba con su madre.

Al ver que Ron rapto a su mujer él se acercó y se pusieron a bailar.

\- soy muy feliz - declaro

\- tú me haces muy feliz . Le dijo Rose a él

Lejos Dumbledore y Gunther se acercaron

\- un hijo de dos super poderosos... - declaro el segundo meneando la cabeza

\- ni siquiera debo esperar por una profecía - agregaba Albus - lo único que me alegra es que te tendré de aliado - aclaro palmeándole el hombro.

Y luego se acercó a su mujer invitándola a bailar.

Sí.

Una nueva profecía nacería y de seguro sería más peligrosa que la anterior, si ello fuera posible, pero como en todas las historias el poder del amor derrotaría a cualquier mal que quisiera dominarlos.

Rose y Rodas preocupados al escuchar la conversación de los dos personajes se miraron y luego miraron alrededor.

Regresaron a ellos sus miradas y sonrientes exclamaron al unísono

\- aquí hay mucho amor nada nos podrá derrotar. -

Y de seguro que no se equivocaban.

FIN


End file.
